Forbidden Paradise Praíso Prohibido
by Leia Fenix
Summary: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario
1. Chapter 1

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Tras la despedida de Edward, no es ningún secreto de que Bella ha quedado con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Desesperada busca repararlo uniéndose en matrimonio con el primer chico que esté dispuesto. Meses después se percata de que Edward no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos, esta agradable sorpresa le traerá futuras esperanzas para remediar su destrozado corazón junto con un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.**

**Summary alternativo: Dieciocho años después de su dolorosa partida, Edward decide regresar a Forks. Aquí es donde descubre una sarta de sorpresas, Bella se casó con Newton...pero eso no es lo peor, descubre que no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos...quedó uno pendiente, uno que no lo dejará escaparse de Forks tan fácilmente.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: ****Bueno, lo único que espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo al escribirlo y que también entiendan las distintas circunstancias en las que he puesto a nuestros queridos personajes de Twilight, que no se sientan ofendidos en el caso de que no sean las parejas que esperaban. Continuará siendo en todo caso un E/B. Y finalmente espero que me hagan saber si la historia les es o no de su agrado...tengan piedad, es la primera que escribo acerca de Twilight, ¡¡¡QUE SIN LUGAR A DUDAS ES MI SERIE DE LIBROS FAVORITA!!!.**

**Aunque lo encuentro un poco cursi, les recomiendo para que se inspiren la canción de CHAYANNE- "Te hecho de menos" (no es necesario, es un poco lo que siente Edward en este capi)**

**También no estará de más decirles que subiré pronto ya que tengo varios capítulos redactados. No los invito a que sigan alguno de mis otros fanfic ya que solo éste y uno de Star Wars no están en paro.**

**Hay que darle espacio a la inspiración cuando llega XD!!**

**Finalmente me despido**

**Gracias y como siempre...carpe-noctum**

**Capitulo uno: "Regresando a mi corazón"**

Los días se hicieron meses y los meses se hicieron años, así fue como dieciocho años después Edward recordaba como si fuera ayer el día en que decidió dejar a Bella por un futuro más prometedor para ella que la muerte...la mantuvo a salvo.

Esto último era lo que le permitía continuar adelante y haberse mantenido por tanto tiempo lejos de su único y más grande amor.

La perspectiva de haberla salvado de la muerte, que prontamente habría encontrado si se hubiera mantenido a su lado, lo motivaba para continuar con su lucha interna por su anhelo de verse envuelto en los cálidos brazos de Bella nuevamente.

Pero el monstro egoísta que llevaba en su interior parecía ganarle a ratos.

En la oscuridad de su departamento en New York, se permitía revivir los mejores momentos junto a Bella. Los ojos chocolate de ella en los que se perdía, su sonrisa, la forma adorable cuando se ruborizaba, su cabello que bajo los rayos del sol despedía tonalidades rojizas...incluso extrañaba su innata torpeza.

Con un punzante dolor en el centro de su pecho recordó la ahora vaga sensación de lo que era rozar sus fríos labios con los cálidos de ella y como su intoxicante esencia lo bañaba por completo.

Se sumergió en aquel tornado de recuerdos reviviendo cada sensación que le provocaba Bella...

Cuando besaba su cuello y sentía bajo sus fríos labios como corría la cálida sangre de ella que lo embriagaba tanto, bajo su delgada capa de piel, o cuando ella temblaba con solo una mirada suya...suya...incluso entonces se permitió revivir el recuerdo de cuando la hizo suya, aún si recordar que fueron uno lo hiciera más desdichado por no haber continuado durante toda la eternidad de la misma forma...

OoOoOoOoOoOoFLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoO

Fue el día de su decimo-octavo cumpleaños

Luego de haber terminado de ver la película de "Romeo & Julieta" en la versión de los sesenta, que según el señor Berty era la mejor y de haber discutido acerca de lo que sería el suicidio alternativo de Edward en manos de los Volturis; disfrutaron (por lo menos Bella y Charlie) de la cena que constaba de una deliciosa pizza. Finalizada esta y con la aprobación de Charlie (quién felizmente se disculpó y le dedicó su atención a un partido de baseball) para que Edward se llevara por un par de horas a Bella para cumplir con la fiesta en su casa, Bella le pidió una media hora humana.

Era ya algo habitual y sagrado permitirle aquellos minutos, aunque Edward podría jurar que ahora se lo estaba pidiendo solo para demorar la inevitable fiesta.

-Vamos, tengo que estar presentable...no esperarás que luzca de esta manera en presencia de Alice...es capaz de sacarme de su casa y llevarme de un sopetón a Seattle en plan fation-emergency-

Aunque no supiera mentir, Edward no encontró lejana la certidumbre que envolvían sus palabras...sí, Alice era capaz de hacer eso.

Se acercó a ella con la rapidez de su especie y envolvió sus brazos alrededor de la cintura de ella. Sin lugar a dudas la había tomado por sorpresa. Al tiempo en que dejaba liberar de golpe todo el aire de sus pulmones y ruborizarse de esa forma que tanto le gustaba a Edward, el la estrechó más contra su cuerpo de mármol. Su gélido y dulce aliento dibujó un camino por el cuello de Bella hasta su oído...

-No me disgusta la idea de que vallas vestida así...te ves hermosa, además de endemoniadamente apetecible- Edward comprobó con suficiencia como ella tembló en sus brazos tras aquellas palabras y se dedicó a recorrer su cuello con el solo rose de su nariz, deleitándose con el bucle, como solía llamarle al torrente de sangre que corría presurosa por el cuello de Bella con cada estrepitoso latido de su corazón.

Bella sabía que de no ser porque Edward la sostenía fuertemente contra su cuerpo, ya se encontraría en el suelo.

-Respira Bella-

Lo escuchó nuevamente en su oído, mientras a través de su cuerpo se descargaban pequeñas corrientes eléctricas que la hacían temblar. Al tiempo que se reponía, retomando una normal respiración, sintió la voz de Edward...pero ya no más en su oído, sino que en el marco de la puerta principal. En su rostro bailaba una sonrisa socarrona, de seguro conforme por comprobar su poder sobre ella.

-Te espero en el auto- Dijo fuerte esperando que Charlie también lo escuchara.

Y sin esperar al reproche de Bella, salió en un batir de pestañas.

Con un bufido Bella partió a lo que sin duda sería la primera vez que se demoraría tanto en arreglarse.

En la comodidad del auto de Bella, un Chevrolet del 53, Edward buscaba con impaciencia algún programa radial que se escuchara de forma decente en aquella chatarra, para su agrado encontró Violín sonata n°6 de Paganini aunque el audio se escuchaba mediocre. Suspiró al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y se relajaba con el violín de fondo, sin embargo no pudo evitar que morbosas imágenes irrumpieran en su mente. Sacudió su cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos que no iban a acorde con su angelical Bella y trató con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse en la música.

Pero una visión, clara jugarreta de su inconsciente, lo dejó anonadado, sin poder evitarla.

El vapor invadía todo el baño y acariciaba el pálido rostro de Bella. El aroma de su Shampoo a fresas flotaba en el aire y se mezclaba con su esquicito esencia. Aunque nunca había visto el cuerpo de Bella sin la capa de ropa, pudo imaginarse como las gotas de agua que caían de la ducha hacían una carrera deslizándose por su cuerpo, por rincones que a él le habría encantado recorrer con besos.

Un sudor frío aperlo su frente con pequeñas gotitas carmesí. Sacó un pañuelo blanco de su chaqueta y limpió su frente.

Respiró hondo aunque no lo necesitaba y se aferró con ambas manos del volante buscando desesperadamente concentrarse en la música.

Pero la demora de Bella no lo ayudaba en su difícil tarea.

Luego de desatar una batalla interna para no irrumpir en le baño donde seguramente se encontraba Bella y acabar con toda aquella frustración que le había causado su inconsciente, posó nuevamente sus ojos ahora color ónix en el reloj. Ya había pasado hace mucho la media hora.

Suponiendo que ya había sido la hora y media de mayor tortura, a parte de su transformación por la que había tenido que pasar, salió del auto en plan de apresurar a Bella.

No recordaba alguna vez en la que se hubiera demorado tanto en arreglarse.

Saltó al techo fastidiado, sin poder ocultar su temperamento por la frustración que sentía al no poder estar más cerca de los límites que él mismo había establecido. Por esta ocasión los encontró estúpidos, hasta que recordó el motivo por el cual los había decidido. Amaba a Bella y alejaría de ella todo lo que supusiera un riesgo para su salud, incluso si ese riesgo era él mismo.

No importaba cuantas veces Bella le dijera lo contrario, no traspasaría esos límites.

Encolerizado abrió bruscamente la ventana de la habitación de Bella internándose rápidamente...pero nada lo había preparado para lo que vio a continuación...

Bella estaba tratando de abrocharse su Brassier de tono azul claro que iba a juego con sus bragas de encaje. Al parecer tenía dificultades para abrocharlo. Ella soltó un bufido y antes de quitárselo para comprobar el broche, Edward le tomó por los tirantes y le habló con voz ronca a una sorprendida Bella.

-¿Me...me...p...permites?- El que Edward tartamudeara la sorprendió aún más que encontrárselo en su habitación.

Ella asintió dejándolo hacer.

En menos de que terminara de contar un segundo, su brassier ya estaba correctamente abrochado y Edward oculto en la esquina más alejada de su habitación.

-Lo siento Edward...como me dijiste que esperarías en el auto...bueno preferí el vestirme en mi habitación que en aquél minúsculo baño.- dijo sin poder ocultar una nota de nostalgia en su voz por la esquiva reacción de Edward

Edward no hablaba, más bien no podía ya que no creía ser capaz de formular palabras coherentes. Se le hacía agua la boca y sus dientes liberaban ponzoña de manera automática.

Ella no podía verlo, sin embargo distinguía los ojos de él que en la oscuridad relucían como los de los gatos.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo al percatarse de que Edward la recorría con su mirada. Era una sensación tan intensa. Edward la hacía sentir como si le hiciera el amor con la mirada.

-Puedes voltearte si lo deseas...en realidad no me molesta tu presencia-

Pero pronto se puso totalmente tensa al creer comprender lo que sucedía. Edward jamás la había visto en paños menores...esta vez se estaban pasando de los límites. Sintió que algo en ella se quebraba. El silencio de Edward fue suficiente para comprender que lo que él veía no era de su agrado. Tomó rápidamente sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación antes de que las lágrimas invadieran su rostro de forma patética.

-Lo...lo siento. Sé que soy horrible...siempre...siempre supe que no era lo mejor para ti Edward, lamento que hayas tenido que observar algo que no es de tu agrado.-

Caminó a paso rápido hacia la puerta, giró el pomo y logró entreabrirla, pero pronto se cerró sobre sus narices. Sorprendida alzó la vista para encontrarse con que la mano de Edward descansaba sobre la puerta. Haciendo uso de todo su coraje buscó la mirada de Edward. Pero en sus ojos no encontró solo el tono hambriento ónix, sino que también el deseo que los oscurecía a cada minuto que pasaba. Edward no la miraba como vampiro hambriento, la observaba con deseo humano.

Por primera vez deseaba algo más que su sangre con desesperación...deseaba su cuerpo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por su desnuda espalda.

En un batir de pestañas se encontró atrapada entre la puerta y el perfecto cuerpo de Edward.

-Tu...tu no comprendes nada...tonta Bella- Aunque no la necesitaba, la respiración de Edward sonaba entrecortada.

Con su dedo índice comenzó a delinear los labios de Bella, luego siguió por la línea de la mandíbula hasta perderse por su cuello y llegar hasta su hombro. Ahí se detuvo y deslizó con una lentitud torturadora el tirante del Brassier. Luego comenzó el camino de vuelta pero con sus fríos labios. Para entonces el corazón de Bella se estrellaba con fuerza contra su pecho.

Cuando llegó a sus labios, los besó con el usual beso...pero no esperaba la respuesta de Bella...

Sintió como la lengua de ella se deslizaba sobre los fríos labios de él como pidiendo permiso.

_¿Contenerse?..._esa palabra le resultaba tan lejana cuando probó la dulzura de los labios de ella y la exquisita sensación de sus lenguas al rosarse.

Pronto lo que partió como un inocente beso, como los habituales besos, terminó en una lucha donde se desataron pasión y deseo.

En su fuero interno Bella pensaba que esto si que era pasarse de los límites, pero curiosamente no era ella la que había comenzado, y él no hacía nada para detenerla...

Bella sintió el ardor de sus pulmones reclamando el vital oxígeno, solo entonces Edward se permitió romper el beso.

Se pegó más al cuerpo de ella (si más era posible) pegándola con mayor ímpetu a la puerta, y rodeó su cintura con sus frías y suaves manos.

-Como puedes pensar que tu cuerpo me resulta algo no deseable...eres ridícula- Descansó su frente en la de ella mientras observaba los castaños ojos de ella que ahora despedían el destello del deseo- No te das cuenta de lo que me haces, lo frustrante que resulta para mi todo esto...-

-Entonces acabemos con ello...tu eres el único que no quiere que sea de otro modo...tu sabes lo que quiero Edward-

El escuchar su nombre de los labios de ella lo llevó a soltar un pequeño gruñido de su pecho.

Bella considerando de que ésta era su oportunidad para encontrarlo con la guardia baja, rodeó su cuello con sus delgados brazos y poniéndose de puntillas, alcanzó los labios de Edward dando comienzo a un renovado beso desenfrenado, poniendo cuidado en no rozar sus afilados y ponzoñosos dientes, al tiempo que con extrema lentitud comenzaba a subir una de sus desnudas piernas por el costado, rozándola con la de Edward, lo que logró desatar un nuevo gruñido de parte de él.

Todas estas sensaciones eran nuevas para ambos. Lo vivían sin duda con más intensidad, posiblemente por la atracción que significaba estar rompiendo con los límites de lo prohibido.

Edward ya no podía contenerse, sin embargo sus caricias eran suaves, jamás le haría daño a Bella, la amaba demasiado. Incluso si su mente no podía concentrarse en aquellos momentos, su inconsciente lo haría por él recordándole que estaba con alguien que era tan delicado como una mariposa en sus manos.

Cuando la pierna de Bella alcanzó sus caderas, Edward cerró sus manos en la cadera de ella y la apretó con "fuerza" contra él. Solo entonces Bella liberó un gemido que fue acallado por los labios de Edward, al sentir la excitación de él chocar contra su abdomen.

La mano de Edward comenzó a subir por su desnudo costado hasta encontrarse con el Brassier que le impedía continuar con su camino. Separó unos instantes sus labios de los de ella...

-Sabes...sé desabrochar tan bien los brassier´s como abrocharlos- le dijo mientras en su rostro se dibujaba esa sonrisa pícara que tanto le gustaba a Bella.

Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta la prenda había sido arrancada y olvidada en algún lugar de su habitación. De pronto se sintió demasiado desnuda en comparación a Edward que aún continuaba vestido. Le lanzó una inocente mirada mientras se mordía nerviosa su labio inferior al tiempo que se ruborizaba, como pidiendo permiso. Sus manos temblaban cuando se dedicaron a desabrochar el primer botón de la camisa de Edward.

El tiempo en que ella se demoró en desabrocharle la camisa completa fue doloroso, su lentitud humana era torturadora, casi masoquista, al verse en la desesperación de hacerla finalmente suya.

Una vez fuera la molesta camisa, Bella se dio el tiempo de delinear el bien formado abdomen y pecho de Edward con las yemas de sus dedos. Aquél cálido rose lo torturaba a la vez que lo embelesaba por completo. Edward cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás disfrutando de las caricias y las sensaciones nunca antes experimentadas que le provocaba Bella.

A la luz de la luna, la piel de Edward se veía tan hermosa como al sol. La perfección y belleza de su cuerpo como recién esculpido, la invitaban a recorrer cada rincón expuesto. Tanto sus curiosos dedos como su mirada le hacían un riguroso escáner.

Pronto se encontró con la hebilla del cinturón. La tomó con fuerza tirando de él para acercarlo más a ella y comenzó a desabrocharlo.

Pero las manos de Edward se cerraron sobre las de ella al tiempo que le lanzaba una lujuriosa mirada negra.

Ella se ruborizó por completo y por un momento se cohibió.

Edward parecía buscar fuerzas de autocontrol. Lo esperó, sabía que para él era difícil y no quería presionarlo, por más que el deseo de tenerlo fuera casi doloroso.

Volvió a abrir los ojos más relajado y le regaló una nueva sonrisa pícara cargada de autosuficiencia.

-De acuerdo, podemos continuar...ya ves como soy fuerte, puedo resistirlo-

La abrazó de improviso apretándola contra su desnudo torso al tiempo que la alzaba levemente del suelo para quedar a la altura de sus labios, que los apretó con fuerza contra los suyos ahogando un gruñido de placer al sentir el cálido y desnudo pecho de Bella chocando con el frío y desnudo de él. La sensación era tan placentera que estaba seguro de que si en esos momentos le preguntaban su nombre, no sería capaz de responder.

El beso se volvió febril y desenfrenado. Bella sentía como la sangre comenzaba a arderle en las venas y un extraño fuego placentero la envolvía. La cabeza le daba vueltas, se sentía mareada de tanto placer. El beso ahora era carnal y primitivo.

Ambos se sentían libres y desenfrenados, sin quedar atrás en la lucha que desataban sus lenguas.

Ya no existían ni las barreras ni los pudores, solo eran dos hambrientos que buscaban saciarse el uno al otro.

Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la cama sin separar sus labios de los de Bella. Sentía su cuerpo tibio, bañado por completo con el calor y la esencia de Bella...jamás se había sentido tan confortado.

Se dejó caer de espaldas en la cama con Bella sobre él. Entonces ella dejó sus labios para explorar el cuello y su perfecto abdomen. Cuando llegó al límite de sus pantalones, volvió a tomar entre sus manos la hebilla del cinturón para desatarlo...

Pero en un batir de pestañas Edward la había acomodado bajo él y le sostenía las muñecas sobre su cabeza. No pudo evitar que se le escapara un pequeño gemido de placer al sentir levemente el peso del cuerpo de Edward sobre ella. Aunque debería de ser al revés, Edward sentía que estaba a punto de perder la cabeza por el deseo, y haciendo acopio de lo que le quedaba de razón y cordura mantuvo sus labios alejados de los de Bella. Ella subió su mirada para encontrarse con la cargada de deseo de Edward.

-Maldita sea Bella, si vas a echarte atrás y dejarme a medias, te sugiero que lo hagas ahora- su voz debía sonar firme y decisiva, pero solo consiguió que sonara como una súplica.

Como respuesta, Bella se incorporó un poco como pudo y delineó con su lengua la línea de la mandíbula de Edward, al tiempo que subía una de sus desnudas piernas por el costado de la de Edward, haciendo que los ojos de Edward centellaran en deseo y un hondo gruñido saliera de su pecho e inevitablemente se tensara por completo.

Se sintió extremadamente poderosa y observó con dulzura y sonrosada a su amado, por la osadía que acababa de cometer.

Esa sonrisa traviesa que tanto le gustaba, se dibujó en el rostro de Edward al tiempo en que él se acercaba a su oído aún manteniéndola prisionera...

Edward, completamente rendido y mandando al carajo todas las reglas, cerró ambas manos en las caderas de Bella, al tiempo en que tiraba de ellas y las pegaba con "fuerza" contra las de él.

Dejó de besar tras su oreja para ahogar el gemido que liberó Bella al sentir la excitación de Edward chocar contra su entrepierna.

Instintivamente ella comenzó a mover sus caderas. Edward juró algo en murmullos al tiempo que cerraba los ojos y dedicaba su total atención al cuello de Bella. Pero Bella en una sacudida de deseo cerró con fuerza sus manos en la hebilla del cinturón y comenzó a tirar desesperadamente de él.

Edward sonrió aún en su cuello, a diferencia de Bella, el no tenía ni un apuro, de hecho tenía planeado ir tan despacio como le fuera posible, hasta que Bella se retorciera de placer y necesidad...iba a descubrir lo que era hacer el amor con él, con un vampiro despiadado...iba a descubrir que también se podía llorar de placer.

Con una lentitud abrumadora y que a Bella se le antojó incluso dolorosa, Edward comenzó a dibujar un camino de besos desde su cuello hasta su ombligo por su desnuda piel. Edward besó y acaricio con su lengua el ombligo de Bella, como un claro indicio de lo que iba a ocurrir en unos instantes. Sus frías y suaves manos se deslizaron de la pequeña cintura de ella a sus senos. Los acariciaba con extrema delicadeza, proporcionando un poco más de presión alrededor de sus pezones.

Involuntariamente Bella se arqueó contra los labios de Edward buscando más contacto.

Edward volvió a maldecir algo inentendible y tomó un tanto brusco las piernas de Bella. Las acaricio lentamente y con cuidado, desde sus caderas, por sus muslos hasta llegara sus tobillos donde depositó rápidos besos, para luego hacer el recorrido de vuelta acariciando la parte interna de sus muslos.

Bella apenas podía contenerse. Entre sus manos empuñadas apresaba las sábanas con desesperación y mantenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza. Movía los labios queriendo decir algo, queriéndole gritar a Edward que parara con esa tortura de una vez, que la hiciera suya...se sentía completamente febril al tiempo que el deseo la inmovilizaba sin fuerzas para contrarrestar la tortura de Edward.

-¿Sucede algo Bella?...mi Bella, mi preciosa Bella- le decía Edward al oído mientras con una de sus manos acariciaba su húmeda femineidad y sus labios recorrían el borde de sus bragas.

Ella abría querido contestarle, tenía deseos incluso de golpearlo, aún sabiendo que no le provocaría daño alguno; por lo torturador que estaba siendo con ella en estos momentos.

Él no borraba la sonrisa de su hermoso rostro, mientras la hacía llegar a la gloria solo con el uso de una de sus manos.

El cuerpo de Bella se tensó, y al milisegundo se deshizo en pequeños temblores.

En un ataque por no dejarse vencer, reunió todas sus fuerzas para cerrar sus brazos en torno al cuello de él y acercarlo para que sus labios quedaran a la altura de su oído.

Lo miró con sus ojos chocolate derretido. Su mirada destilaba lujuria y estaba cargada de deseo. En un tono que a Edward se le antojó el más sensual que había escuchado le dijo...

-Quiero ser tuya...hazme tuya Edward-

Eso fue todo lo que pudo soportar. En un respiro Edward los había desalojado a ambos de las prendas que los cubrían.

Su mirada de topacio líquido era intensa y penetrante mientras la observaba de pie junto a la cama.

Bella lo contempló en todo su esplendor. Sin duda se sentía afortunada, dudaba que un cuerpo tan perfecto como ese existiera en algún otro hombre. Se sintió un tanto avergonzada cuando se encontró con la mirada de Edward al descubrirla comiéndoselo con los ojos.

En un pestañear Edward estaba nuevamente sobre ella, poniendo cuidado en que sus cuerpos solo se rozaran. Sus narices se tocaban y el gélido y esquicito aliento de Edward chocaba contra los labios de Bella.

-Te amo-

Fue todo lo que dijo antes de entrar en ella. El cuerpo de ambos se tensó al contacto. Él entraba lentamente, aún sintiéndose culpable por el daño que de seguro le estaba haciendo. Apretó con fuerza la mandíbula al tiempo en que sentía como Bella hundía sus uñas en su espalda. Una vez que entró completamente en ella se quedó quieto esperando alguna respuesta de Bella...si ella le decía que parara se detendría ahí mismo sin importarle cuanto esfuerzo aquello le significara.

Bella apretaba con fuerza sus labios contra uno de los hombros de Edward ahogando el gemido de dolor que amenazaba con salir de sus labios. Sabía que al mínimo quejido o muestra de dolor él se detendría...y ella no podría soportar aquello, aún se sentía vacía, lo necesitaba con urgencia...pronto el dolor comenzó a desaparecer, dándole paso a una nueva oleada de deseo que la embargó por completo. Con dulzura comenzó a repartir pequeños besos por el rostro de Edward. Se sorprendió al comprobar que estaba aperlado de sudor, si se le podía llamar así a las gotitas carmesí que adornaban su frente. La sensación de desfallecer que le provocaba la sangre fue superada por el deseo; y en un arranque se lamió los labios que habían quedado con la sangre de Edward. La encontró dulce. Lo miró dándole coraje a que continuara.

Edward estaba cegado por el deseo...había encontrado de los más sensual que Bella saboreara su sangre.

Se acercó a sus labios y comenzó un profundo beso.

Bella lo tomó por la nuca y lo acercó más a ella mientras enredaba los cobrizos cabellos de Edward entre sus dedos.

Edward comenzó a dar embestidas lentamente, conteniéndose, haciéndolo lo más despacio posible para no provocarle más dolor.

Hundió su rostro en el cabello de Bella, aspirando su esencia, mientras que ella lo alentaba a continuar acariciando su espalda y dándole a ratos pequeños rasguños.

Bella comprobó que como ella suponía no era tan musculoso como Emmett o Jasper, pero que sin embargo su espalda era bien torneada y bajo su caricia sentía como los músculos de Edward se tensaban, así se encontró con las elevaciones y depresiones de sus músculos al trabajar sobre el cuerpo de ella. Su espalda era exquisitamente ancha y la devastó sentir la tensión de sus omoplatos. Ocultó su rostro en el hueco entre el hombro y el cuello de Edward y se dejo transportar por las emociones y sensaciones que le provocaban el tener a Edward dentro de ella.

Sintiéndose un poco más segura y embelesada por el deseo, cerró alrededor de las caderas de Edward sus piernas, mientras que comenzaba a mover rítmicamente sus caderas invitándolo a continuar en un ritmo más acelerado. Escuchó un gruñido ronco que abandonaba el pecho de Edward. Sus cuerpos y sus movimientos se acoplaron a la perfección.

Ambos sentían sus sentidos agudizados y un esquicito cosquilleo que les recorría todo el cuerpo.

Cuando explotó dentro de ella, ambos liberaron un gemido de placer al tiempo que Bella lo acompañaba en el orgasmo, comenzando a temblar débilmente. Él se abrazó a ella tratando de absorber cada suspiro, cada gemido, cada temblor y tibieza de su cuerpo.

Luego de unos minutos en que ambos intentaban recuperarse, en que Bella buscaba en donde había dejado su corazón que en algún momento había salido disparado de su pecho, Edward hizo ademán de salir de ella para no aplastarla más...

-¡No!-

Miró sorprendido a Bella quién se abrazaba fuertemente a él sin "permitirle" movimiento. Se quedó ahí escrutándola con la mirada.

-Te estoy aplastando- replicó con la voz aún ronca. Pero Bella lo apretó más hacia ella.

-Me gusta.- Dijo Bella al tiempo que se ruborizaba- Me gusta la sensación y el peso de tu cuerpo sobre el mío.-

Él se quedó en el lugar, pero aún así cargó gran peso de su cuerpo en uno de sus brazos que reposaban a los costados del cuerpo de Bella.

Sus miradas estaban cargadas de amor. Edward se dedicó a ordenar el ahora desordenado cabello de Bella. En sus labios bailaba una sonrisa estúpida pero que expresaba toda la felicidad que sentía en aquel momento. Habían sido uno, se sentían completos el uno con el otro.

-Gracias...fuiste muy tierno...te lo dije, siempre confié en ti...era imposible que me hicieras daño...ridículo- Le dijo sonrosada al tiempo que le regalaba una radiante sonrisa- ¿Te das cuenta de lo que te estabas perdiendo?-

Ambos se enviaron nuevas miradas cargadas de amor mientras estallaban en carcajadas. De pronto sintió como Edward se tensaba y su mirada de amor se volvía desesperada.

-Charlie- Fue lo único que alcanzó a murmurar Bella.

Todo ocurrió muy rápido. En un batir de pestañas se encontraba en su auto, ya en marcha, envuelta en una sábana.

Miró asombrada a Edward quién conducía a toda velocidad. Él despegó la vista de la pista y la posó en ella. Volvió a estallar en sonoras carcajadas.

Bella soltó un bufido de enfado...

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo tan gracioso?...idiota, estoy envuelta en una sábana, mientras que tu ya estás vestido, no me has dado tiempo ni de recoger mis ropas, ¿pretendes que me presente en tu casa en estas fachas?...de seguro mi cabello debe parecer un nido de pájaros.- Lo observó enfadada mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Edward apretó sus labios conteniendo una nueva carcajada.

- Primero, sí es gracioso, me imagino la cara de Charlie si nos hubiese descubierto...y segundo...sí me di el tiempo de recoger tu ropa...-Le regaló una sonrisa de suficiencia al tiempo que le pasaba una bola de ropas.- Y tercero...-le lanzó una mirada que no tenía nada de decente- No estaría mal verte en mi casa de vez en cuando en esas fachas. Será mejor que te vistas...ya pronto llegaremos- dijo con la voz un tanto más ronca.

Bella se ruborizó por completo. Separó con cuidado sus prendas e intentaba vestirse bajo las sábanas. Pero no con mucho éxito.

-Vamos Bella...si te molesta la sábana no hay problema, quítatela...después de todo, no hay nada que ya no haya visto.

Bella le dedicó una mirada venenosa y continuó en su tare sin éxito.

Edward suspiró y aparcó a un lado de la carretera.

Bella no se alcanzó ni a dar cuenta cuando se encontraba bosque adentro y para su completo asombro y enfado completamente vestida. A sus espaldas se escuchó una pequeña risa.

Se giró sobre sus talones para encontrarse con el hermoso rostro de Edward. Lo fusiló con la mirada al tiempo que se le acercaba y comenzaba a descargar puños en el pecho de él con toda la fuerza de la que era capaz.

-Te vas a hacer daño- La tomó de las muñecas y la aprisionó entre un viejo árbol y su duro y perfecto cuerpo.

-¡NO ME IMPORTA!- Bella evitaba mirarlo a la cara ya que sabía que aquello sería su perdición. Edward liberó otra pequeña sonrisa.

-Tan fierecilla que me saliste- y posó brevemente sus fríos labios con los cálidos y abrazadores de ella. Cuando se alejó pudo contemplar el hermoso efecto...los labios de Bella estaban gradualmente hinchados y coloreados por la presión ejercida de los suyos.- Por eso es que te amo...-

Bella se olvidó hasta de respirar. Volvió a fruncir el ceño luego de un rato.

-Odio cuando haces eso-

-¿Qué cosa?- preguntó inocente.

-Eso, cuando me deslumbras...haces que me olvide hasta de que existo.-

-Mmmm, eso me gusta...-

Bella suspiró rendida.

-Lamentablemente a mi también me gusta...me guasta todo de ti Edward Cullen...-Una sonrisa traviesa iluminó su rostro- Te amo-

OoOoOoOoOoFIN FLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoO

Luego de eso, sus recuerdos se ensombrecían con aquella horrible fiesta en su casa, cuando la vida de Bella casi fue arrebatada sin querer por su hermano Jasper.

No lo culpaba, pero sí culpaba lo que era. Bella era su motivo por el cual continuar adelante, jamás se perdonaría que algo le ocurriera, esa noche lo supo entonces...debía alejarse de ella, debía darle la oportunidad de una mejor vida que a su lado jamás iba a tener. Se obligaría a ser feliz mientras ella lo fuera.

Pegó su fría frente contra el cristal contemplando desde lo alto la vitalidad de New York de noche, mientras revivía el doloroso recuerdo de la despedida con Bella.

Sabía que le había destrozado el corazón con las mentiras que le había dicho, pero no encontró una forma sutil de despedirse de ella, de la forma que fuera terminaría siendo dolorosa. Para dos personas que se aman supuestamente no existen las barreras...pero Edward veía claras las barreras agigantadas que impedían llevar adelante su relación.

Una repentina corriente de aire a sus espaldas lo alertó y lo sacó de sus dolorosos recuerdos. Se sorprendió al voltear y ver a Alice sentada en el sillón tras él. Hace tres años que no la veía. Luego de separarse de Bella, no aguantó la convivencia con su familia. Todos le reprochaban su decisión, sobre todo Alice, por lo que optó por mudarse a "vivir" solo por un tiempo. Solo se juntaban para las celebraciones navideñas, de año nuevo o cosas por el estilo. Sin duda fue tremendamente dolorosa para Esme su partida. Sentía como si hubiera perdido a dos hijos a la vez, a Bella, que ya la incluía en la familia, y a Edward.

Luego dejó de ir a las celebraciones y ya no supo más de ninguno. Todo le recordaba a Bella. En su soledad se permitía "vivir" de sus recuerdos sin que nadie se lo reprochara, sin amargar a nadie por su obvio estado no feliz. Incluso los ojos de Carlisle destilaban compasión cuando lo observaban a diario. Estaba destruyendo a su familia porque él estaba destrozado. Seguía pensando que alejarse de los que más quería había sido lo mejor. Estaban todos mejor sin él, después de todo solo traía desdichas.

Alice le regaló una cálida sonrisa, aunque aquella aparente felicidad no le llegó a los ojos.

La miró triste y a la vez sorprendido cuando le echó un vistazo a sus pensamientos y encontró en ellos que lo de ella con Jasper había acabado.

-Alice...-murmuró tan rápido y bajo que un humano no habría sido capaz de percibirlo.-¿por qué?-

Ella le volvió a dedicar la misma sonrisa.

-Muchas cosas pueden pasar en tres años. Tuve que venir para que te enteraras ya que parece no importarte lo que nos ocurra...- le dedicó una mirada de reproche.

-Alice yo...- pero lo interrumpió haciendo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-Ya pasó Edward, ya lo superé.- tomó una bocanada de aire aunque no lo necesitaba y continuó- Jasper y yo no sentíamos lo que era propiamente el "amor". Sí, sentíamos una fuerte atracción, pero ni por asomo fue lo que sentían entre tu y Bella- Lo aguijoneó.

Sentir nuevamente su nombre pronunciado luego de tantos años le trajo una punzada de dolor que lo atacó en el centro de su pecho. Alice no se molestó, ni siquiera le preocupó lo que él pudiera sentir al recordarle el nombre de Bella. Ante el silencio de Edward continuó.

-Jasper se fue a estudiar a Europa, Rosalie y Emmett decidieron probar suerte nuevamente en África...se dieron una especie de larga luna de miel, no soportaban la soledad y el ambiente tenso que se vive ahora en casa. Continuamos viviendo en las afueras de Chicago. No estaría mal que nos visitaras de vez en cuando. Has de suponer que Esme quedó destrozada con tu partida y tu separación con Bella...imagina lo desdichada que es ahora que tú ni por asomo la llamas o respondes alguna de sus caratas, que Jasper estudia lejos además de que ya no estamos relacionados...y es definitivo, que yo me la paso más con el grupo de Tanya ya que he conocido a mi pareja...- una pequeña sonrisa de real felicidad se dibujó solo por unos instantes en su delicado rostro-y que Emmett y Rosalie están lejos...siente que ha fracasado en sus dos vidas Edward...Carlisle está desesperado...ella ya no quiere ni salir de caza. Te necesita Edward, todos los que amas o que amaste alguna vez te necesitamos. Queremos que vuelvas a sonreír. Ya basta de tus estúpidos escrúpulos y de tu egoísmo...sabes, tú no eres el centro de todo...alguien te lo tenía que decir de una puñetera vez.-

Lo miró intensamente y sobre la mesita de centro dejó una pequeña libreta blanca.

-Ya sabes por donde empezar. Estaremos felices de volver a casa Edward.- una risa torcida apareció en su rostro.- Ella te necesita y tu lo sabes-

-¡NO!- rugió- CÓMO TE ATREVES...NI TE IMAGINAS LO QUE ME HA COSTADO MANTENERME ESTOS AÑOS LEJOS DE ELLA...NO VOLVERÉ Y ES DEFINITIVO.-

Alice le lanzó una gélida mirada.

-Irás...ni siquiera sabes si realmente es feliz. Crees que la has salvado y que es feliz Edward...pero sinceramente creo que te diste el lujo de arruinar la vida de ambos por tus estúpidos temores. Desperdiciaste dieciocho años de haber compartido junto a la persona que amas. No te pido que vuelvas a poner patas arriba su vida otra vez...supongo que luego de tantos años pudo...pudo rehacer su vida...en tal caso, aunque conociéndola lo hayo poco probable que lo haya conseguido...solo ve para saber si está bien, si está a salvo como tú querías. Si no quieres que te vea, estoy segura que encontrarás la forma de mantenerte oculto...que de algo te sirva la condición que padeces que tanto aborreces. Y no hay pero Edward...no te puedo decir nada de ella porque al estar alejada de Bella no he podido leer su porvenir.-

-Yo...está bien...no me voy a entrometer en su vida...solo...solo veré como se encuentra-

-Me parece razonable- Se acercó a Edward para darle un abrazo tan veloz y grácil como su naturaleza se lo permitía.

-Temo una vez estar allá cerca de ella no poder regresar- dijo con voz apagada y melancólica.

-Entonces mejor...se darán la oportunidad que tanto se merecen.-

Edward volteó para ver la ciudad que se extendía a sus pies. Una tonta sonrisa se dibujó en sus perfectos labios ante la perspectiva de volver a ver a Bella...de bañarse con su exquisita esencia intoxicante, de robarle un cálido beso y de verla como se sonroja nuevamente. Se giró hacia Alice para agradecérselo pero ya se había ido.

Se acercó a la mesa de centro y tomó entre sus manos la pequeña libreta blanca. Dentro de ella encontró un pasaje para Seattle además de una nota.

_Te mereces ser feliz al igual que todos nosotros...dale una oportunidad al amor...alguien te necesita en Forks._

_Partes el Lunes en tu nuevo trabajo como profesor de música en el instituto...estaremos en casa el jueves...si nos necesitas antes no dudes en llamar...suerte_

_Alice._

Con que profesor de música...así que se quedaría por una larga temporada en Forks...Alice, la muy desgraciada ya lo sabía...

Sonrió para sus adentros...aquello quería decir que se quedaría con Bella...qué más podía significar?¿

Una extraña sensación de calidez lo invadió...volvería a ver a Bella...regresaría a su corazón.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno eso es todo por hoy...es el primer lemon que escribo, apreciaría su opinión...espero que no haya sido excesivo**

**Nuevamente las gracias a todos los que lean, les prometo una historia cargada de amor, drama y mucho humor...**

**Gracias Stephenie por inventar a Edward e inspirarnos a muchas.**

**Para tener más recuerdos eróticos con Edward opriman "GO"**


	2. Chapter 2

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"**

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Tras la despedida de Edward, no es ningún secreto de que Bella ha quedado con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Desesperada busca repararlo uniéndose en matrimonio con el primer chico que esté**** dispuesto. Meses después se percata de que Edward no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos, esta agradable sorpresa le traerá futuras esperanzas para remediar su destrozado corazón junto con un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.**

**Summary alternativo: Dieciocho ****años después de su dolorosa partida, Edward decide regresar a Forks. Aquí es donde descubre una sarta de sorpresas, Bella se casó con Newton...pero eso no es lo peor, descubre que no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos...quedó uno pendiente, uno que no lo ****dejará escaparse de Forks tan fácilmente.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo má****s importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: Gracias!!! (****Me**** seco las lágrimas que estoy dejando un charco), en verdad esto es mejor que recibir un premio Nobel...****cierto****?¿**

**jajaja en serio muchas gracias**** a las lectoras/es empedernidas que han comenzado a seguir esta historia...hicieron de mi una chica muuUuUuy feliz. Nunca había recibido jamás tantos RR y con tal animo para que continuara, en verdad me han dado renovadas energías y un vuelco a mi corazón.**** Bienvenidas también las que comiencen recién a leer el fanfic y que se nos unen a la cruzada de "locas por Edward"**

**jajaja...**

**mmm ¿recomendación musical? sí, claro que no es obligación, es simplemente para que se interioricen más...bueno para esta ocasión**** sería "Apologize" de Timbland Feat. One Republic**

**voy a dejar la recomendación musical del próximo capi al final de éste, para que tengan tiempo de encontrarla en el caso de que no la tengan.**

**Me acabo de comenzar a leer Eclipse en italiano...a Chile todaví****a no llega la versión en español, así que le agradezco montones a mi amiga miss yuki por ****prestármelo**

**en fin no hagamos esperar más a Edward...**

**Me despido como siempre, muchas gracias y Carpe-Noctum**

**Capitulo dos: "Demasiado tarde para disculparse"**

A la mañana siguiente ya se encontraba conduciendo su nuevo Lamborghini Murciélago último modelo (demasiado ostentoso), regalo por supuesto de Alice, con destino a Forks. De todos modos aquello no era lo más importante. Dejo que los recuerdos lo invadieran mientras la lluvia chocaba con fuerza en el parabrisas debido a la velocidad. Dieciocho años tratando de olvidar el rostro de la persona que por un momento casi le devuelve los latidos a su muerto corazón...y por fin la volvería a ver, en gloria y majestad...y lo que era aún mejor...se iba a regodear olfateando su adictiva esencia hasta que se le quedara impregnada en cada poro de su cuerpo. Se sonrió en su interior mientras aparcaba frente a la solitaria casona que durante unos años había sido su hogar. Bajo sus pies sonaron las últimas hojas secas otoñales. Dentro estaba todo como lo habían dejado. Largas sábanas blancas cubrían todos los muebles junto con una gruesa capa de polvo y...aunque de manera casi imperceptible, sintió un leve asomo de la esencia de Bella que había quedado encerrada en la casa desde la noche de la fiesta. Se maravilló ante su descubrimiento y un temblor le invadió el cuerpo. Tuvo que luchar por contenerse y no salir corriendo tras Bella. Debía controlarse. Lo más seguro era que ella ya hubiera reconstruido su vida, y no iba a ser él quien se la destruyera...nuevamente. Reprimiendo sus anhelos de tenerla entre sus brazos y hundir su nariz en el sedoso cabello de ella, se acercó al piano y tiró de la sabana que lo cubría.

Ahondó en sus recuerdos mientras tocaba la nana que había creado para Bella. La música invadió cada rincón de la casa, como volviéndola a la vida.

Para las últimas notas, su hermoso e inhumano rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas de sangre. Un tanto sorprendido las limpió con su pañuelo. Desde aquél día en que dejó a Bella que no lloraba. Sin duda volver había destrozado la barrera que se había auto impuesto a sus sentimientos para continuar adelante.

Necesitaba mantenerse ocupado para que la ansiedad no lo venciera y finalmente corriera en pos de Bella. Suspiró aunque no lo necesitaba y con su velocidad sobrenatural se dedicó toda la mañana en poner nuevamente habitable la casa. Aquello lo había mantenido "algo ocupado"...

Pasó uno de sus fríos y suaves dedos por la superficie del piano admirándose de su esmero...no quedaba ni rastro de polvo. La casa entera relucía, como si nunca hubiese sido abandonada durante tantos años. Una sonrisa de suficiencia enmarcó su devastadoramente hermoso rostro. La casa podía relucir...pero aún así se sentía vacía...quería llenarla con las risas de sus hermanos, los regaños de Esme y las eternas charlas de Carlisle...y por qué no...con la dulce esencia y voz de Bella...su Bella.

Quería revivir lo que fueron los mejores años de su "vida".

Creyendo que la espera ya había sido suficiente tortura, subió a su coche raudo tras la pista de Bella.

Su lujoso coche corría como un bólido negro por la carretera. En solo unos minutos dejó atrás el bosque para encontrarse con el pequeño pueblo de Forks.

Pero Forks no había cambiado nada durante dieciocho años. Existía uno que otro local de comercio nuevo, pero fuera de eso, seguía siendo el pueblo muerto de siempre.

Acentuó su aguda vista y utilizó su don para ver si en las calles o en los pensamientos por casualidad se encontraba la figura de Bella.

Sin éxito aparcó finalmente frente a la casa de Charlie.

Seguía igual que siempre, la madera del porche solamente se encontraba un poco más invadida por el moho.

Saltó al techo para observar por la ventana la habitación de Bella.

Se quedó perplejo al encontrar junto a la cama de Bella una cuna.

Qué estúpido había sido al llegar a pensar siquiera en la mínima posibilidad de que Bella no había logrado ser feliz ni de rehacer su vida. En cierto modo se sintió aliviado...Bella había logrado vivir las experiencias que junto a él jamás hubiera tenido.

Bella...su amada Bella...¿Pero si había cumplido con su cometido...por qué se sentía tan desdichado?

Escondió frustrado la cabeza entre sus grandes manos. Se quedó en el tejado unos minutos que le parecieron horas. Su exquisita y adictiva esencia flotaba en el aire, aunque sin la misma intensidad de antes...y con un leve cambio, como si estuviera mezclada con otra. Ya no lo hacía enloquecer de la misma manera...no necesitaba controlarse ante esa nueva esencia. Pero aún así esta nueva, aunque no por ello menos deliciosa y embriagante, no lo ayudaba en su difícil tarea de echar pie atrás en el estúpido plan de Alice.

Había sido un error volver...un tremendo error.

Volvió a su glorioso auto que lo esperaba con las puertas elevadas, y en una rápida maniobra lo puso en marcha, mientras a toda velocidad se proponía alejarse de Forks y no volver jamás en lo posible...incluso si aquello le producía un fuerte dolor en el centro de su pecho.

Sintió que la sangre que había bebido hace un rato bombeaba con fuerza en sus sienes. Su garganta se cerraba a cada Km que dejaba atrás Forks, sin permitirle llegar el oxígeno, que aunque no lo necesitaba se le hacía una sensación bastante desagradable no poder respirar. Sus sentidos parecían fallarle y una ola de nostalgia lo invadió por completo. Se vio en la obligación de ahorillar el auto.

Con movimientos ágiles y acelerados, desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa de seda negra.

Cerró sus manos en el volante mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración.

Su mirada de topacio fundido erró frente al parabrisas.

No podía irse, no sin antes comprobar por él mismo que Bella era feliz, no sin antes perderse en su sonrisa...aunque fuera por última vez...y de forma definitiva. Rápidamente hizo un magnífico giro en "u" que hizo chirrear las ruedas, nuevamente en dirección a Forks. Ésta vez no perdió tiempo buscándola en las calles, necesitaba respuestas a sus preguntas...y esas se las daría Charlie.

Aparcó nuevamente frente a la pequeña casa. Con su elegancia innata caminó a paso humano hasta la entrada.

No esperaba que quién le abriera fuera Bella...su esencia podía estar en el aire, pero ni por asomo se encontraba cerca...de lo contrario no se habría arriesgado...o si?¿

Bajo el marco de la puerta se encontraba una anonadada señora, muy baja de estatura con un delantal blanco. Su rostro surcado de arrugas tuvo que elevarse para encontrarse con el deslumbrante de Edward. Él cordialmente le regaló una de sus irresistibles sonrisas que la dejaron aturdida unos cinco minutos.

-Disculpe la molestia...me preguntaba si se encontraría el jefe Swan en casa...-

-SÍ- contestó la pequeña enfermera demasiado deprisa- Pero en estos minutos se encuentra sedado por los calmantes. Le puede dejar algún recado si lo desea...o esperarlo- Se movió rápidamente de la puerta invitándolo a pasar...de seguro le hacía mucha ilusión que aquel Adonis se quedara unos minutos más bajo su hambrienta vista...

-No gracias...-dijo Edward soltando una pequeña sonrisa al leer en la mente de la pequeña mujer sus intenciones- Vendré en otra ocasión.-

Dio unos pasos en dirección a su auto, destilando en cada movimiento elegancia, pero pronto se giró nuevamente hacia la señora que seguía de pié embelesada mirándolo.

-Aunque...-lo pensó unos momentos tratando de averiguar lo que quería en la mente de la pequeña mujer- Me preguntaba si quizás usted sabría donde puedo encontrar a la señorita- recalco "señorita"- Isabella Swan.

La mujer solo atinó a fruncir el ceño, produciendo que su rostro se contorsionara en innumerables nuevas arrugas. Parecía meditar lo que acababa de preguntar Edward. Pero antes de que Edward alcanzara a indagar en su mente en busca de la respuesta ella respondió.

-Ah...si claro, puede encontrarla a estas horas trabajando en la tienda de los Newton...ya sabe la familia.- Dijo como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo.- Luego le echó una rápida ojeada a su reloj de pulsera. Dio un pequeño respingo y se derritió en rápidas escusas para despedirlo.

Una cosa era que Bella haya retomado su vida...pero otra muy distinta era que la haya retomando incluyendo a Mike Newton en ella.

La cólera crecía por segundos en su interior. Cerró los puños tratando de contenerse.

Incluso la perspectiva de que hubiera decidido a compartir su vida con el baboso de Jacob Black lo dejaba más tranquilo...

¡NO!...aquello definitivamente tampoco lo dejaba más tranquilo...

Corrió en dirección al bosque. Necesitaba descargarse y pegar unos buenos puños. Decidió mantenerse lejos de su lujoso auto para no verlo convertido en una lata aplastada.

Luego de derribar varios robles y soltar estrepitosos gruñidos, se sentó en la húmeda tierra tratando de apaciguar su arrebato. Sus ojos eran topacio derretido, puro fuego, echaban chispas y veneno. Si se pudiera matar con la mirada, aquella lo habría logrado.

Su respiración era frenética y su cabello bronce desordenado por la carrera le daban un look exquisitamente salvaje.

Pasaron las horas mientras enterraba la cólera, la rabia y los celos...sí, los celos...en su interior.

Envidiaba a Newton. Tenía todo lo que él siempre había soñado al lado de Bella. De seguro tenía una familia (la cuna lo había dejado claro), felicidad y una vida junto a Bella...su Bella.

Se paró con movimientos torpes y rígidos, nada comunes en él.

Se sentía quebrado en mil pedazos. Debía sentirse feliz porque Bella había logrado superar el daño que le causó...pero no podía.

Se reprochó su egoísmo una y otra vez mientras marchaba hacia el auto.

Observaría a Bella...aunque fuera solo de lejos para comprobar si una sonrisa bailaba en su rostro. Necesitaba esa sonrisa como pretexto para marcharse lejos de aquel lugar. Si esa sonrisa no aparecía...no se iría...le haría pagar a Newton por no haberla hecho feliz en todo este tiempo...como lo habría echo él de ser humano.

En dos minutos aparcaba frente a la tienda de los Newton. Todo seguía igual que en su etapa de estudiante.

Con una extraña alegría y ansiedad, sintió como la esencia que había respirado en la casa de Charlie aquí se sentía con tal intensidad que no habría podido percibir otros aromas.

La sola esencia de aquella sangre, le hizo desenterrar sus mejores momentos junto a Bella. Otra vez se vio perdido en los ojos chocolate de ella, otra vez se sintió entre sus brazos, probando sus labios, sintiendo como su cuerpo se entibiaba con el roce del de Bella y esas mejillas que se sonrosaban con una sola mirada de él que encontraba adorables.

Sin embargo era diferente...

No despertaba en él la misma pasión hambrienta, aunque sin lugar a dudas seguía oliendo exquisitamente. Con extraña alegría comprobó que ya no le provocaba esa ansia asesina de beber su sangre, de matarla. Se sentía menos peligroso para con ella, que aunque aquello ya no tenía mayor importancia, le daba cierta seguridad para permanecer cerca de Bella.

Podría espiarla sin luchar contra el deseo prácticamente irrefrenable de beber su sangre...espiarla...aquello se le antojó como la idea más brillante. Estaría junto a ella el resto de vida que le quedara a Bella, la espiaría, le velaría el sueño y por sobre todo...la protegería. Estaba decidido...se quedaría en Forks para ser su especie de "ángel guardián". Aquello era mejor que vivir una mentira alejado de ella...aquí al menos se impregnaría de su esencia y viviría cada logro y alegría de Bella.

Agudizó su vista para comprobar si Bella se encontraba en la primera planta del edificio dedicado al comercio de los Newton.

Solo pudo ver a una anciana de rostro amigable y rolliza...la madre de Mike.

Entró en la tienda haciendo sonar la campanilla de la puerta que anunciaba la llegada de un cliente.

Con su caminar majestuoso se acercó a la madre de Mike, la cual ordenaba un fajo de billetes en la caja.

-Disculpe señora Newton...-Edward le hizo saber de su presencia mientras le regalaba una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas.

Como era de esperar, la pobre señora Newton se quedó perpleja durante unos minutos antes de poder responder.

-¿Si joven...en que puedo ayudarlo?-

- Busco a la señora- su voz tembló de rabia sin poder controlarlo ante la mención de "señora"- a la señora...Isabella Swan- No se rebajaría jamás a aceptar y pronunciar el hermoso nombre de su Bella acompañado de un apellido que le resultaba extremadamente vulgar como el Newton.

La anciana se quitó las gafas y entrecerró los ojos tratando de estudiar alguna mueca en el rostro de Edward.

Él por su parte leyó su mente y se encontró con que ella reprochaba el que la haya llamado por su apellido de soltera...

-Es que soy un viejo amigo...y como pasaba por Forks...pues, no iba a perder la oportunidad de visitarla luego de tantos años.- dijo regalándole una renovada, y si se podía más devastadora, sonrisa.

La madre de Mike relajó sus facciones y soltó entre dientes un...

-Claro cómo iba a saberlo-

Que de no ser por el extremadamente desarrollado sentido del oído que poseía Edward, jamás lo habría oído.

-¡Elizabeth!- soltó un agudo grito que hizo dar un respingo a Edward y alejarse parcialmente de ella.-¡ELIZABETH!-gritó ya encolerizada.

-Ya va abuela...estoy aquí- dijo una cabeza tono bronce que se asomaba bajo uno de los mesones.

-No me contestes así...atrevida. Ya le diré a tu padre que te recuerde lo que son los modales. Já, eres igual de arrogante e irrespetuosa que tu madre.-Dijo en un tono petulante- ¿Ya terminaste de limpiar los mesones?.- dijo ahora arrogante y en plan de mandar.

Si no fuera porque la que se llamara Elizabeth le había llamado con el sustantivo "abuela", jamás se la consideraría como la forma de tratarse entre familiares...más bien parecía entre amo y esclavo.

-Sal niña que no tengo todo el día. Necesito que hagas algo antes de irte a servirle la cena al moribundo de tu abuelo.-

Solo entonces supo Edward de que la de cabellos tono bronce y la dueña de unos profundos ojos esmeralda, era en realidad la adolecente hija de Bella. Se sintió estúpido por no haberla asociado antes.

Le dio un vuelco el corazón al estudiarla rápidamente.

Era tan hermosa como su madre. Lo único que la diferenciaba de Bella era aquél cabello bronce que caía como cascada por su espalda hasta más abajo de la cintura y esos ahora tormentosos ojos esmeralda. Su figura no se podía apreciar por las extremadamente holgadas y viejas ropas que vestía.

Edward pensó que aunque vistiera con harapos no perdería ese devastador atractivo que destilaba de ella.

Su tez extremadamente pálida la hacía lucir enferma, pero sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas, de seguro por el esfuerzo de reprimir una desagradable contestación a su abuela.

Edward trató de averiguar qué era lo que la molestaba tanto, pero casi se atraganta con su propia ponzoña cuando se percató que al igual que su madre no podía leer sus pensamientos.

La chica encaró a su abuela descargando con furia contenida el paño con el que había estado limpiando los mesones en el suelo.

-No, no y no...nada de niñerías jovencita. Ahora quiero que te comportes y seas tan amable de acompañar al caballero- Le lanzó una lujuriosa mirada a Edward- ...a ver a Isabella- Dijo esto último destilando veneno en cada una de sus palabras mientras le dedicaba una despiadada mirada, sin ni una pizca de cariño como sería la de cualquier abuela.

El rostro de la joven se contorsionó en una dolorosa mueca. Asintió levemente mientras perdía su hermosa mirada en algún punto del suelo. Comenzó a avanzar dirigiéndose fuera del local sin siquiera detenerse a observar a Edward. La voz de su abuela la hizo detenerse nuevamente en seco mientras sostenía con fuerza el pomo de la puerta.

-¿No te pierdas por ahí me oíste? más tarde, luego de que hayas terminado la cena para tu agónico abuelo te pasaremos a buscar con tu padre. Dile a Charlie- Dijo su nombre sin ocultar su molestia- que se consiga una sirvienta que le cocine y le limpie la casa. Aquí te necesitamos más que él allá. Solo está recostado mientras aquí debemos llevar una tienda. A qué esperas...no te quedes ahí de pié como una estúpida, mueve tus pies y procura no molestar a este joven...lo pagarás caro de lo contrario. ¡Ya vete!- y se volvió en su tarea de contar billetes.

Edward estaba atónito. Jamás le había tocado presenciar una escena de tal tipo. Como una abuela podía odiar tanto a su nieta. Trató de leer algún motivo en la mente de la despiadada señora Newton...pero sus pensamientos sólo abarcaban cantidades apoteósicas de dinero.

Una rabia casi incontrolable lo comenzó a invadir. Si a la pobre chica que era su nieta la trataba de aquél modo...que quedaba para Bella. No la mató ahí mismo porque las ganas de encontrar a Bella antes eran más fuertes...pero ya se enterarían todos los que la hubieran hecho infeliz...y lo mismo corría en nombre de la hija de Bella.

Giró para encontrarse con la chica pero ella ya no estaba.

Salió a la calle buscándola entre el gentío. Siguió la dulce esencia que había sentido al bajarse del auto, porque ahora estaba seguro, nunca se trato de la esencia de Bella, sino que de su hija...la misma que encontró impregnada en la casa de Charlie.

La alcanzó en pocos minutos y aminoró su paso para alcanzar el ritmo humano de ella.

La chica no se sorprendió de verlo a su lado. Seguramente nunca se había percatado de que él se había quedado atrás ya que desde que había salido de la tienda no despegaba los ojos del suelo.

Edward pensaba que estaba llorando. Cualquier persona que fuera tratada así por un familiar debería de sentirse abatido. Pero encontró solo un profundo vacío y tristeza en su mirada esmeralda.

Ella continuaba caminando en silencio. Ahora clavaba su mirada al frente. Pronto las calles comenzaron a ser de tierra y los locales y las casas los fueron dejando atrás.

El día avanzaba a cada paso que daban.

A pesar de que la caminata era silenciosa a Edward le resultaba bastante agradable.

La esencia de la chica le recordaba tremendamente a Bella. Se perdió en sus recuerdos aspirando la fragancia y reviviendo la extraña sensación de sentirse en casa nuevamente.

Sonrió recordando la torpeza de Bella.

¿Sería su hija igual de torpe...en qué otras cosas se parecía a Bella?.

Le resultaba extrañamente irreal el estar caminando ahora junto a la hija de Bella.

Le sorprendió que la chica estuviera tan avanzada en edad, la cuna en la pieza de Bella le había dado otra perspectiva.

-¿En qué piensa?-

Dio un pequeño respingo sorprendido ante la inesperada pregunta de la chica. Su mirada ya había perdido ese matiz de rabia contenida, pero seguía manteniendo oculta una profunda tristeza tras el verde esmeralda de sus ojos.

Le sonrió exprimiéndole confianza.

-Pues me preguntaba qué edad tendrías...-Le regaló una de sus devastadoras sonrisas. Ella sin embargo no se quedó atrás y le respondió con una igualmente encantadora.

-tengo diecisiete...dentro de unos meses tendré dieciocho...¡al fin!- Ante la mirada confusa que le lanzó Edward se explicó- Es que ya no hayo la hora de dejar este maldito pueblo- En su rostro bailó una sonrisa triste.

Antes de que Edward se aventurara a preguntar el por qué, ella cambió de tema.

-¿Conocía entonces a mi madre desde hace mucho?-

-Sí, fuimos muy amigos en la escuela.- Ella lo miró divertida

-¿Fueron novios?- muy directa y perceptiva, se dijo para si mismo Edward.

Lo había pillado desprevenido. No sabía qué contestar a aquello. Ella pareció notar su incomodidad y lo dejó pasar.

-Ya falta poco, espero no se haya cansado mucho con la caminata.- Le volvió a sonreír.

-No es necesario que me trates de "usted"...dejemos la formalidad para los más ancianos- Ambos soltaron una carcajada claramente refiriéndose a la abuela de la chica.

-De acuerdo...TÚ...ja, ja, ja¿Me podrías decir tu nombre?- preguntó intrigada la chica.

Si lo de antes no sabía como responderlo, esto era absolutamente imposible de responder.

Ella se dio cuenta del titubeo de Edward y decidió alentarlo.

-Mi nombre es Elizabeth...pero puedes llamarme Eli-lo observó divertida-Supongo que mi abuela ya lo dejó bastante claro.- Y volvieron a romper en carcajadas.

Era una chica realmente simpática. Se estaba tomando el mal trato de su abuela a la ligera o lo ocultaba de muy buena manera. Pero esa chica le estaba cayendo de maravilla.

Su sonrisa le trajo el vivo recuerdo de la sonrisa que tanto amaba de Bella. A cada minuto que la observaba más se asombraba del parecido que tenía con su madre.

-Es un hermoso nombre...mi madre se llamaba igual.- Le dijo mientras le regalaba una renovada sonrisa.

Ella se quedó estudiándolo por unos interminables segundos, que incomodaron un poco a Edward. Sus orbes esmeralda eran realmente intimidantes y penetrantes. De pronto sintió que no podía esconderle ningún secreto, era como que ella supiera leer todo a través de su lenguaje corporal.

-Me alegro de saber eso...a mi madre siempre le gustó.- Pero sus hermosos ojos otra vez se tiñeron de una arrebatadora tristeza.

-¿Tienes más hermanos?- Preguntó Edward tratando de evitar que ella pensara en aquello, que fuera lo que fuera, la ponía tan triste.

-No...- fue una respuesta seca y carente de emoción.

Decidió no preguntar más. Pero aunque hubiera querido ella lo cortó rápido.

-Ya llegamos...- Dio unos cortos pasos y se situó bajo el umbral de una gran reja. Se agachó y cortó dos margaritas que habían resistido el crudo otoño.

Se sorprendió de aquello. La chica había logrado distraerlo de sus ansias por encontrar a Bella.

Pero la sorpresa fue reemplazada por el terror y el punzante dolor que sintió.

Sobre el umbral de la reja bajo la cual la chica se encontraba, había un letrero forjado en fierro que cantaba...

_Cementerio general de Forks, Washington._

Dejó de respirar. Se tensó de tal manera que ni uno de sus músculos hizo afán de moverse. Se había convertido en una perfecta estatua.

Ni siquiera podía llorar. Sentía que toda la sangre le había abandonado el cuerpo.

De pronto como si fueran enviadas del mismo infierno para torturarlo aún más, revivió como en vivo cada uno de los momentos que pasó con Bella...sobre todo recordándole el más doloroso...cuando le destrozó el corazón dejándola, aunque ella le pidiera lo contrario, aunque ella estuviera dispuesta a morir por él. Se sintió más que desdichado. Por primera vez se sintió como el muerto en vida que era. Entró en un extraño estado de inconsciencia. Nada de lo que pasara a su alrededor tenía incidencia en él. Solo sentía vivos y dolorosos sus recuerdos junto a Bella...su amada Bella, que le habrían la llaga despiadadamente una y otra vez.

El dolor de su interior se volvió incluso físico.

Se vio nuevamente en el salón de la casa de Bella, observando la película de "Romeo & Julieta" en la versión de los sesenta, mientras le recitaba al oído los versos de Romeo. Recordó la discusión acerca de su posible suicidio a manos de los Volturis. Sí, definitivamente ese sería su futuro...Porque no hallaba válida ninguna forma de existencia si no era al lado de Bella, si no era embriagándose con su adictiva esencia que le revolucionaba los sentidos, si no era verla despertar entre sus brazos con su castaño cabello enmarañado cada mañana, porque no hallaba la manera de sonreír si no encontraba la risa en el dulce rostro de Bella, porque no hallaba amor posible si no fuera practicado con Bella, porque simplemente se le hacía estúpido respirar si ella ya no podía, porque no quería volver a mirar si no podía perderse más en su encantadora mirada chocolate y porque ya no había cuerpo que abrazar sin su calidez ni su corazón chocando contra su duro pecho...Era inútil volver a besar si solo correspondía a los labios de ella...

Sintió como sus oídos piteaban.

Las piernas le fallaron por primera vez y cayó pesadamente de rodillas al suelo.

Los sentidos le fallaban.

La culpa comenzó a luchar con el sentimiento de dolor. No la había salvado, incluso manteniéndola lejos de él, no había cumplido con su promesa de mantenerla a salvo.

o quizás...tonta Bella...¿habría sido capaz de cometer una locura?.

No ella no rompería su promesa.

Pese a que sus sentidos parecían fallar, sintió una leve presión en su antebrazo.

Creyó escuchar en murmullos...

-Oh, por Dios...no lo sabías...nadie te lo dijo-

Pero su cuerpo no reaccionaba o no quería reaccionar. Cerró los ojos tratando de aislarse de todo y pensar solamente en el rostro de Bella. Lo dibujaba en su mente una y otra vez repasando cada detalle.

Entonces se dejó engañar reviviendo el aroma de su sangre y su figura casi palpable frente a él.

Comenzó a tararear de forma casi imperceptible la nana de Bella. Entonces la Bella de su mente le sonreía y le rodeaba el cuello con sus delgados brazos...

Pero ese abrazo se sentía demasiado real para ser una jugarreta de su imaginación.

Abrió los ojos de golpe...

No podía creer lo que veía. Ahí estaba Bella, su Bella abrazándolo y bañando su camisa con las lágrimas saladas de ella. Su esencia lo abrazaba por completo. Hundió su nariz en los cabellos de ella para regodearse con el olor a fresas de su shampoo que combinado con su esencia lo hacían desvanecerse y olvidarse del mundo. Sus pequeñas manos se cerraban en puños apresando su camisa.

-Oh Edward...lo siento tanto. Yo también la extraño.- Escuchó que le decía la voz de Bella.

Pero algo no encajaba bien ahí.

Deshizo el abrazo y tomó entre sus frías manos el rostro de Bella.

Ordenó uno de sus mechones de cabello que se había quedado pegado a su rostro por las lágrimas.

Era tan hermosa como la recordaba.

Sus labios y mejillas sonrosadas que contrastaban con la palidez de su piel, la silueta de sus facciones delicadas. Sus gruesas pestañas que ahora estaban rociadas por las lágrimas.

Bella, su Bella...no había cambiado nada en dieciocho años. Su piel seguía tan tersa y suave como siempre.

Su ángel mantenía los ojos cerrados y una expresión de tristeza en sus facciones. Ella no tenía porqué sufrir. Le secó las lágrimas con su pulgar y luego le susurró con una voz cargada de amor...

-Bella...no tienes porqué estar triste, ya estoy aquí, nada te va a ocurrir...nadie te volverá a hacer daño...y...jamás me volveré a ir de tu lado.-

Si antes el rostro de su ángel era pura tristeza...ahora era puro dolor. Bella abrió los ojos de golpe, atónita, los cuales estaban velados por las lágrimas. Cuando las lágrimas abandonaron sus ojos y cayeron silenciosas por sus mejillas Edward lo supo...

No era el rostro de Bella el que sostenía entre sus manos...era el de Elizabeth.

Sus orbes verdes lo miraban intensamente y de a poco comenzaban a llenarse de nuevas lágrimas.

Apretó un poco más aquel rostro entre sus manos, reprimiendo la ola de dolor que lo volvía a embargar.

-¿por qué...por qué mi Bella?...-murmuraba tan bajo que si no fuera porque Elizabeth se mantenía a escasos centímetros de su rostro no lo habría escuchado.

-No lo sé...solo ocurrió un día.-Continuó ella manteniendo el murmullo bajo con miedo de subir más la voz- Llevaba unos meses decaída. La llevamos a muchos doctores, le tomamos incontables exámenes...pero los doctores nunca encontraron algo anormal en su salud.- Soltó un suspiro mientras nuevas lágrimas comenzaban a caer y Edward se dedicaba a secar.- Pocas veces en mi vida la vi sonreír. Aquellas pocas fueron dedicadas a mi...pero luego de que me regalaba una sonrisa, sus facciones se tensaban y se volvían tristes...entonces comenzaba a llorar. Aquellos llantos podían durar días, incluso meses. Si me preguntas el por qué...pues yo diría que murió de pena.-Dijo esto último casi sin aliento. Su cuerpo se desvaneció. Era una marioneta en los brazos de Edward.

La acunó en sus brazos mientras volvía a tararear la nana de Bella. Sentía el deseo irrefrenable de consolar a Elizabeth.

En cierto modo sentía que a través de ella le daba el consuelo que se habría merecido Bella.

Que error tan nefasto había cometido al dejarla. Ella jamás pudo rehacer su vida, jamás volvió a sonreír de esa forma que lo volvía tan loco. De sus hermosos ojos castaños solo habían caído lágrimas a lo largo de los años...

Y aquella pobre chica. Estaba totalmente destrozada. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que se le había ido su felicidad junto con la madre.

Y el trato que le daban. Si la abuela era así, ya podía imaginarse lo que era con Mike.

La cólera lo invadió unos momentos, pero la tristeza de saber a su hermosa Bella muerta le ganó.

Abrazó más a la chica contra su cuerpo tratando de transmitirle energías.

Mike y todos los que se habían atrevido de hacer su vida y la de Bella desdichada lo pagarían.

Su plan de suicidarse en manos de los Volturis se acababa de ir a la mierda...

El cuerpo de Elizabeth temblaba por los sollozos.

Debía protegerla y cuidarla, se lo debía a Bella...Se lo debía a él mismo.

Pasaron las horas y ambos parecían no percatarse del tiempo. Edward no paraba de tararearle la nana de Bella y de mecerla entre sus fríos brazos.

En algún momento de su sufrimiento, Elizabeth se había dormido en sus brazos.

Incluso dormida se veía triste. Edward sintió como se le contrajo su muerto corazón. Era tan parecida a Bella. Tan frágil.

Tomó uno de sus cobrizos mechones y lo acomodó tras su oreja.

Cuando volvió a repasar la mirada al rostro de la chica, se percató que los hermosos ojos esmeralda de ella lo observaban.

Más que una mirada de reproche o tristeza, era de curiosidad.

Se desprendió despacio de los brazos de Edward, como si cualquier movimiento brusco rompiera el frágil equilibrio que había logrado mantener con el pasar de las horas.

Estaban ahora sentados uno junto al otro en la húmeda tierra.

Elizabeth abrazaba sus piernas buscando algo de apoyo, mientras su hermosa mirada se centraba en las margaritas que giraba entre sus dedos.

Edward, que incluso sentado en el suelo parecía tan elegante como siempre, tenía su mirada fija al frente.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo, pero en el que ambos se comprendían. Estaban viviendo su propio duelo de la mujer que habían amado alguna vez...la que aún amaban.

Sin previo aviso Edward soltó...

-¿Cómo supiste mi nombre?...jamás te lo mencioné- afirmó seguro de lo último, mientras su dorada mirada escrutaba curioso a la chica que estaba a su lado.

-No necesitabas decírmelo...mamá siempre mencionó que tu vendrías algún día. Te parecerá gracioso, pero me hablaba todo el tiempo de ti cuando estábamos a solas. Me contaba historias fantásticas...incluso no se si me creerías si te dijera lo que pienso...-

-qué es lo que piensas...dímelo por favor- lo dijo en un tono un tanto frustrado, demostrando lo mucho que le molestaba el no saber literalmente lo que pensaba.

Ella clavó sus almendrados ojos verdes en los topacios de Edward.

-Pienso que vivía para esperarte. Pienso que era tan infeliz que el solo recordarte y guardar las vanas esperanzas de que algún día regresarías la mantenían con vida...con pocas ganas de vivir pero aún así con vida. A los pocos años de edad supe entonces de que estaba enamorada de ti...y no de mi padre. Jamás se lo reproche- soltó una risa un tanto melancólica- Con las cosas que me contaba creo que hasta yo en un momento me sentía enamorada de ti.

Edward le devolvió una sonrisa apagada.

-Cuando te vi desplomarte...cuando vi mi dolor reflejado en ti, supe entonces que solo debías ser Edward. Nadie más en este maldito pueblo a parte de Charlie y yo la amaban de tal manera. Me pregunto...si la amabas...así como la sigues amando...¿por qué la dejaste?-

Edward no tenía respuesta para aquello. Sus estúpidas ideologías ya no parecían tener valor ni sustento.

El silencio se volvió a pasear entre ellos.

Edward enterró su cabeza entre sus frías manos.

Luego de un largo rato, sintió que ella se movía a su lado. Levantó la vista para verla a ella de pie frente a él ofreciéndole su delicada mano.

-Anda levántate, llevémosle estas hermosas margaritas antes de que nos atrape el crepúsculo- Le sonrió dándole ánimos.

Edward observó la mano de la chica. No sabía si tomársela esperando la esquiva reacción de ella cuando sintiera lo fría de la de él, o no tomársela y ser descortés.

Igualmente la tomó, de todos modos podía excusarse con que la tarde había refrescado y era cierto, el cielo encapotado parecía traer una tormenta que anunciaba la llegada del invierno. Se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando sintió la de la chica solo unos grados menos fría que la de él.

Ella le volvió a regalar una sonrisa mientras jalaba de él guiándolo por el camino de tierra al interior del cementerio.

Bajo un enorme sauce estaba la lápida echa en piedra laja que cantaba el nombre de su preciosa Bella, muerta hace ya ocho años.

Un suspiro escapó de su pecho. Elizabeth le tendió una de las margaritas.

Edward la observó detenidamente antes de besar la flor y dejarla con extrema delicadeza sobre la lápida de Bella...

-Eran sus favoritas...¿lo sabías?-

Edward le regaló una sincera sonrisa al tiempo que asentía.

-Solía decirme con cierta nota de enfado que las margaritas eran las únicas que le daban color a éste pueblo invadido por el moho- dijo Elizabeth mientras depositaba la otra margarita junto a la lápida.

-Como detestaba este pueblo...-

-Mmm no me cabe duda de ello...pero supongo que no era el pueblo lo que la mantenían apegada a el, sino que eran los recuerdos...los buenos recuerdos de los cuales sacaba fuerzas para seguir día a día- dijo esto último con una gota de nostalgia.

Edward la observó con una mueca creciente de dolor en su divino rostro.

-No te apenes- repuso ella con voz tranquilizadora- Supongo que esos mismos recuerdos te trajeron de vuelta a Forks. Pocas personas son tan afortunadas como lo fueron ustedes al encontrar al amor y complemento de su vida. Algunos mueren sin jamás conocer esa clase de amor. Como dicen "de lo bueno poco"...lo de ustedes puede haber sido una relación relámpago, pero fue un amor tan intenso e inolvidable que no se compara ni se olvida con ningún otro.- Le regaló una sincera sonrisa. -¿Así que te quedarás más tiempo en Forcs...o piensas marcharte pronto?-

Su mirada topacio se posó en la lápida de Bella. repasó una y otra vez las escrituras talladas en la piedra. fueron largos minutos de un silencio imperturbable, entonces repuso en murmullos...

-Ya no creo que sea capaz de alejarme de este pueblo- Frunció sus fríos labios- Tengo que aferrarme a mis mejores recuerdos para sacar fuerzas para levantarme día a día- completó Edward mientras le regalaba una sonrisa torcida.

A ella se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas. Las secó rápidamente antes de que se deslizaran por sus sonrosadas mejillas. El frío iba en aumento. De sus sonrosados labios comenzó a desprenderse un hilo de vaho.

-Mejor regresemos. Ya está entrando la noche y la tormenta está a punto de estallar sobre nuestras cabezas.

Elizabeth un tanto sorprendida subió su mirada al cielo. Dos pequeñas gotas de lluvia chocaron contra su pálido rostro. Edward en un movimiento fluido, rozó sus nudillos por la mejilla de ella apartando las gotas.

Ella le sonrió agradecida.

Entonces supo que jamás permitiría que esa sonrisa se apagara del rostro de Elizabeth. Así se veía hermosa y plena...así se debía ver siempre...así debería de haberse visto Bella, sonriendo _siempre._

Los truenos se hicieron escuchar en el camino de regreso. A ella parecía divertirle la tormenta. Se imaginaba la cara de terror o de enfado que tendría a estas horas Bella de saberse en el bosque, lejos de la civilización y bajo una incipiente tormenta que estaba a punto de desatarse de un momento a otro sobre sus cabezas.

Pronto se vieron frente a la tienda de los Newton nuevamente. Edward se sorprendió. Era increíble como la caminata se le había pasado volando, distraído en encontrar todas las similitudes de Elizabeth con Bella.

-Fue un placer conocerte Elizabeth.- Dijo con su galantería de siempre.- Deberías estar en la casa de tu abuelo y yo te he demorado. Permíteme que te lleve.-

Ella se encogió simplemente de hombros. Subió al asiento del copiloto con la ayuda de Edward. Antes de que se pudiera dar cuenta, Edward ya estaba en el asiento del lado poniendo el coche en marcha. Se le cayó la mandíbula, pero no opinó pensando en la imposibilidad de que aquello fuera real. Le hecho la culpa al sueño y se dedicó entretenida a observar el lujo del auto en el que se encontraba.

-Vaya...es precioso.-

Edward movió su cabeza de forma negativa, pero en su rostro bailaba una sonrisa.

-Demasiado ostentoso...no es de mi gusto por lo general. Pero ya que es un regalo tendré que callármelo.

Elizabeth soltó una sincera carcajada.

Le gustaba escucharla. Por un momento se sentía "vivo" nuevamente. Aunque el dolor de la pérdida de Bella era patente, Elizabeth parecía apaciguarlo, no en gran medida, pero lo suficiente como para darle energías de continuar con su cometido.

Cando aparcó frente a la casa de Charlie, Edward se volvió a mirar a Elizabeth corriendo bajo la lluvia para alcanzar la protección que le ofrecía el porche. Para entonces ya los había alcanzado el crepúsculo. La nostalgia lo invadió. Era demasiado tarde para disculparse con Bella, pero no permitiría que su hija cargara con su misma infelicidad. Haría hasta lo que no estuviera permitido para verla sonreír..._todo el tiempo_.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, otra vez hemos llegado al final de un capi.**

**UuUuy ya me espero la ****sarta**** de ****garabatos**** y maldiciones que me lan****zarán por la muerte de Bella.**

**Pero todo sucede por algo. Era su ****mom****e****n****to**

**Espero que a alguien por ****ahí**** le haya gustado..**

**XD!!!**

**Ahhh...bueno aquí va la recomendación musical para el próximo capi: "Ti scattero una foto" de Tizziano Ferro. Como es una canción q****ue está en italiano, la traduciré para ustedes pero no de la forma ****exacta**** tal cual es, de modo que la acomodaré para el fanfic.**

**Saben que no es obligación, pero esta vez les ayudaría mucho escucharla para interiorizarse con el próximo capi que continúa car****gado de intensas emociones.**

**Muy agradecida de los rr que me han llegado, me despido y nos encontramos en el próximo capi que se viene pronto.**


	3. Chapter 3

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Tras la despedida de Edward, no es ningún secreto de que Bella ha quedado con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Desesperada busca repararlo uniéndose en matrimonio con el primer chico que esté dispuesto. Meses después se percata de que Edward no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos, esta agradable sorpresa le traerá futuras esperanzas para remediar su destrozado corazón junto con un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.**

**Summary alternativo: Dieciocho años después de su dolorosa partida, Edward decide regresar a Forks. Aquí es donde descubre una sarta de sorpresas, Bella se casó con Newton...pero eso no es lo peor, descubre que no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos...quedó uno pendiente, uno que no lo dejará escaparse de Forks tan fácilmente.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: Y comenzó la universidad. PRIMER AÑO...así que no me lo pusieron muy fácil. En todo caso cumplí y aquí vamos con el capi XD!!**

**Jamás, pero jamás me imaginé que llegaría a esta cantidad de rr en el segundo capi...si entes lloré imagínenme ahora...**

**Es que parezco una quinceañera con su primer amor.**

**Se los agradezco de corazón por darse el tiempo y dejarme un comentario...**

**Me emocioné tanto que me esmeré y terminé subiendo antes de lo esperado.**

**Me divierten tanto las opiniones de todas y las conclusiones que sacan...**

**Creo que estoy empezando a conocer gente genial...SON LO MEJOR!!!!**

**gracias también a Clara...te agradezco tus comentarios de corazón. Si me dejas tu mail puedo responderte oks?¿**

**Gracias también a las que me dejaron un mensaje por mail, y bienvenidas las que se nos vayan uniendo en el camino a la cruzada.**

**bien mis queridas locas por Edward...no esperemos más**

**A LEER...**

**como siempre...Carpe-Noctum**

**capitulo tres: Retazos de un corazón roto**

Una vez a solas en su casa, se dedicó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho, ni siquiera cuando se percató de que se había convertido en un monstro había llorado tanto. A ratos fue con desesperación, otras con rabia hasta que llegaba a un sufrimiento tal que no le permitía respirar.

Estaba tirado en el piso del hall sobre un enorme charco de sangre. Sintió cómo se debilitaba.

Si continuaba llorando de aquella manera terminaría sin una gota de sangre en sus venas.

En todo caso ya no le importaba acabar en un estado deplorable. Ya nada tenía ni sentido ni importancia.

Se deleitó haciendo uso de su excelente memoria recordando cada gesto y facción de Bella.

Repasó todos sus recuerdos con ella que durante dieciocho años lo habían acompañado en la sola "vida" que había escogido en New York, hasta el momento en que se desplomó en la entrada del cementerio.

Solo entonces se detuvo el llanto. Su memoria le hacía una mala jugarreta al recordarle que no tenía que dejarse vencer. Alguien lo necesitaba a su lado, alguien que a diferencia de su fuerte familia vampira, no tenía ni el apoyo ni las fuerzas necesarias para sacar la tristeza de su cuerpo. Y le debía esa felicidad, se la debía por todo lo infeliz que hizo a Bella.

Jamás se terminaría de culpar, ni aunque viviera mil años más, todo el dolor que le provocó a Bella.

Comenzó a levantarse del suelo lentamente, algo absolutamente anormal en él, pero la perdida de sangre lo había debilitado de sobremanera.

Debía alimentarse.

Pasó el resto de la madrugada cazando. El astro sol lo pilló en el bosque sacándole un brillo excepcional a su piel expuesta. Luego de haber bebido la revitalizante sangre de un puma, caminó hacia su vacía casa. La sensación del sentirse satisfecho junto con el tenue calor que le provocaba el sol lo hacían sentirse más pleno y consolado. El fresco aroma del bosque invadió sus fosas nasales invitándolo a relajarse. De pronto se vio en un pequeño claro, desde donde se podía escuchar de cerca el paso de un arrollo. Su inconsciente lo había arrastrado hasta su sitio favorito. El doloroso recuerdo de Bella y él en aquél lugar, le bajó los "ánimos" que había recobrado hace un rato.

Nuevamente se sintió desdichado. Lo consolaba, aunque fuera duro de aceptar, que de todos modos si él se hubiera quedado hace dieciocho años atrás, Bella habría corrido con la misma suerte. En algún momento habría terminado muerta. La diferencia estaba en el vivir poco tiempo triste, que al vivir poco tiempo...pero _feliz_.

Estaba seguro que él era el responsable de las desdichas y tristezas de Bella.

El sol se ocultó de golpe tras una nube gris cargada de lluvia.

"Caminó" a paso vampírico hasta su casa. No era lo mismo que correr...era un "paseo", aún así si la velocidad no se prestara para esa palabra.

Se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver sentada en las escaleras del porche de su enorme casa, a una empapada Elizabeth.

La lluvia ya se hacía oír chocando fuerte contra el tejado.

Edward igualmente empapado, pero más encantador si cabía decir, se acercó sonriente a ella...incluso si esa aparente felicidad no le llegaba a sus ojos topacio.

Silenciosamente se sentó junto a ella.

Elizabeth dio un respingo y automáticamente se llevó una mano al corazón cuando de pronto, por el rabillo del ojo lo vio sentado a su lado.

Ella lo reprochó con su mirada esmeralda, pero al poco tiempo rompió en una nerviosa carcajada.

-Demonios, sí que me asustaste.-

Edward le regaló una sincera sonrisa, pero que no aturdió ni por un momento a Elizabeth. Eso lo desconcertó un poco, era consiente del poder de su sonrisa en los demás...incluso en Bella, pero a Elizabeth parecía no afectarle.

-¿Puedo preguntarme qué haces empapada un día domingo, tan temprano en mi porche?- preguntó en un tono amigable.

Ella se sonrojó levemente y se mordió nerviosa el labio inferior. Edward la encontró terriblemente adorable. Eran los gestos que extrañaba de la humana que había y continuaba amando. Titubeó antes de responder. Suspiró y buscó la mirada de él para no acobardarse.

-Te traje algo...-Edward desvió la mirada de sus orbes verdes hasta sus pálidas manos de dedos finos que sostenían un pequeño bulto de ropa.- Es algo que mi madre habría querido que conservaras...-A Edward se le hizo un nudo en el estómago y sintió como todo comenzaba a dar vueltas a su alrededor. Clavó más la mirada en el pequeño bulto intrigado.

A Elizabeth le temblaban las manos cuando comenzó a desatar el bulto. Se ruborizó mientras entremedio de un sweater azul cielo sacaba a la luz un pequeño cuadernillo.

-No quería que la lluvia lo mojara...-dijo mientras hacía a un lado el sweater. Sostuvo un momento con delicadeza el cuadernillo entre sus manos como si fuera de lo más sagrado.

Edward no pronunciaba palabra. Tenía tantas ganas de hablar como de comerse un trozo de pizza. Sin despegar la mirada del cuadernillo, Elizabeth continuó.

-A los nueve años, cuando ella dejó de estar a mi lado...solo me consolaba leyendo éstas memorias.- Su voz se fue apagando progresivamente hasta morir en un suspiro ahogado que reprimía el dolor por la ausencia de su madre.

Edward tenía miedo de tocarla. En aquél momento se veía tan frágil y vulnerable que de seguro al mínimo roce se quebraba.

Atrapó uno de sus cobrizos mechones y lo ordenó tras su oreja, tratando en aquel insignificante gesto de trasmitirle coraje a que continuara.

Ella liberó un pequeño suspiro mientras dibujaba círculos imaginarios con sus largos y finos dedos, sobre la tapa del cuadernillo. Tras unos eternos minutos de silencio continuó.

-Supongo que no quería olvidarse de nada. Nuestra mente nos traiciona, con el paso de los años nos vamos olvidando de las cosas. Supongo que comenzó a escribir en este cuadernillo los recuerdos que más la llenaban y que no quería olvidar.- le lanzó una intensa mirada a Edward.

Él continuaba en silencio. La expresión de su rostro era inescrutable. No se apreciaba ni alegría ni pena. Ella le extendió el cuadernillo. Edward lo tomó con un movimiento incluso lento para los humanos. Sentía como si todo lo que ocurriera a su alrededor fuera en cámara lenta. Lo tomó entre sus grandes y frías manos y con extrema delicadeza abrió la tapa.

En la primera hoja rezaba la caligrafía de Bella

_Isabella Swan _

Junto a la palabra "diario de vida" tachada se encontraba escrito...

_Retazos de un corazón roto_

A Edward se le estrujó su muerto corazón. Frunció sus labios con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas. Lo último que le faltaba era asustar a Elizabeth con su condición monstruosa.

Repasó la escritura de Bella con sus dedos. Por largos minutos se abstrajo, hasta que la voz de Elizabeth lo volvió a la realidad.

-Los últimos días en que se encontraba agonizante en su cama, me pedía que le leyera.- dijo posando su mirada en el cuadernillo ahora en las manos de mármol de Edward.

-Eli yo...-

Pero ella lo cortó antes de que él pudiera decir algo.

-Me pasaba horas reviviendo junto con ellas sus recuerdos. Muchas veces pensé, incluso hasta el día de hoy, que todas esas historias eran claras fantasías de la mente de mi madre. Creía que el hecho de que el primer y gran amor de su vida la hubiese dejado la trastornó un poco. De pequeña me encantaba cuando me las contaba...pero en ese entonces incluso creía en la existencia de los dragones...mi fantasía no tenía límites. Me tocó madurar de golpe tras su muerte. Mike siempre me lo reprochó.- Estrujó sus manos unas con otras tratando de calmar el temblor de éstas. Edward por su parte reprimió un gutural gruñido que amenazaba con salir de su pecho... ¿qué culpa podía tener una niña de nueve años con la muerte de su madre?... ¡idiota!

Ella titubeó unos momentos y miró de soslayo a Edward antes de continuar.

-Él...él amaba demasiado a mi madre, incluso diría que más que amor se había transformado en una especie de obsesión. Estaba a diario sobre ella, la mimaba, la complacía en todo lo que quisiera, era capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de sacarle una sonrisa...no me puedo quejar, fue un excelente marido, dudo que existiera otro igual tan devoto a su mujer.- Su mirada se volvió triste y vacía.- Pero...pero no puedo decir lo mismo en el caso de padre. Según él yo era la causa de que mi madre no pudiera dejar de estar triste. Incluso llegué a pensar que estaba en lo cierto. Mamá siempre me miraba con amor, me trataba mejor que nadie, como si fuera una joya, una tabla de salvación...creo que nadie me protegió tanto como ella...pero cuando me miraba, con ese intenso amor que destilaba su mirada, luego de un momento se volvía tremendamente triste...y se mantenía así por días. Supongo que fue un error que me protegiera tanto, no me había preparado para lo que me tocó luego de su muerte.- sus uñas estaban comenzando a enterrarse en la carne de sus manos de tan fuerte que las tenía cerradas en puños. Edward tomó sus manos entre las de él y las acarició con suavidad.

Ella pareció relajarse y el conocido temblor del sollozo invadió su esbelto cuerpo. Edward reprimía las ganas asesinas de ir tras la caza de un Newton que ya lo tenía metido hasta los huesos de cólera. No necesitaba leer la mente de Elizabeth para imaginarse lo que había hecho.

-Él...él...-pero sus palabras se ahogaban en nuevos sollozos. Su garganta se había cerrado. Edward le pasó con suavidad un brazo por los hombros y la apretó con cariño contra su pecho, mientras pasaba sus fríos dedos peinando los cabellos bronce de ella.- Le frustraba de sobremanera que mi madre no respondiera a sus mimos...y menos a sus caricias. Toda esa frustración la descargó en mí durante años solo con palabras de mal modo...pero luego de la muerte de mi madre, a la frustración se le sumó un odio irrefrenable hacia mí, me hizo responsable de su muerte...y los golpes no se hicieron esperar.- dijo esto en un hilo de voz.

-Jamás a nadie, ni siquiera a Charlie se lo he contado...por favor te pido discreción...no lo enfades más- lo observó con una mirada desesperada. Se secó las lágrimas que habían invadido sin piedad su hermoso y pálido rostro.

Edward asintió en silencio guardándose para sí sus planes de tortura y muerte lenta y dolorosa para Mike.

Luego de un silencio que pareció eterno suspiró y se incorporó del abrazo de Edward para regalarle una arrebatadora sonrisa, de esas que solo él era capaz de efectuar. Se quedó sorprendido durante un tiempo observándola. Le subió un poco más el ánimo verla sonreír.

-Gracias por haber vuelto. Sé que intentabas remediar lo ocurrido con mamá. Te perdona Edward. Es importante que lo sepas...ella sufrió mucho tu ausencia, pero sabía que lo hacías por amor a ella...me lo dijo muchas veces. Charlie es lo único que me queda en la vida...lo único que realmente me importa- se cohibió por unos momentos tragando tratando de aminorar el nudo de su garganta. Su mirada era pura tristeza y arrebatadora esperanza al contemplar el rostro de Edward.- Ahora arriesgo de perderlo a él también...no sé qué habría sido de mi si no cantara con alguien con el cual desahogarme.- lo abrazó fugazmente.

-Eli...ya te lo dije, puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea...-

-¿a toda hora...algo así como servicio completo?- inquirió levantando una ceja y con una sonrisa traviesa.

Por primera vez en años Edward soltó una pequeña carcajada.

Ella pronto se unió a las de él. Esta chica era increíble, lo animaba en cuestión de segundos.

-sí, a cualquier hora- dijo aún risueño.

-Me alegro- le dio un fugaz beso en la mejilla que dejó perplejo a Edward. Hace mucho que no recibía muestras de cariño, mucho menos un beso.

La vio alejarse a paso apresurado bajo su paraguas. De pronto ella se volteó aún con una sonrisa. Dijo fuerte para que la "escuchara", aunque Edward de todos modos la habría oído...

-En cuanto a cómo llegué hasta acá...bueno e de admitir que tu casa está un poco oculta, pero ¿no esperarías que habiendo sido una niña tan curiosa de pequeña, me tragara los cuentos de mi madre sin investigar ni un poco su veracidad?- rompió en una carcajada que le estremeció el cuerpo. -Ya me he recorrido estos bosques a pie durante toda mi vida...-

A Edward se le contrajo el estómago de pensar que una niña tan pequeña, con la posibilidad de haber heredado la torpeza peligrosa de su madre, vagara sola por tan peligrosos bosques.

Pero para cuando volvió a levantar su vista y alejar los pensamientos de la cabeza, Elizabeth ya se había perdido en el bosque.

Apretó con delicadeza el cuadernillo contra su pecho. Se incorporó para entrar en la casa, cuando reparó en que Elizabeth se había olvidado el sweater. Lo recogió del suelo y lo acercó a su experta nariz. Sus fosas nasales se dilataron absorbiendo a bocanadas el aroma de la exquisita esencia de la chica...tan adictiva como la de su madre pero aún así no mortal. Esa mezcla de la esencia lo cautivaba. Agudizó su sentido del olfato. la esencia que acompañaba a la de Bella se le hacía extremadamente conocida.

Estuvo incontables minutos tratando de descifrar aquél aroma.

Atónito reparó en el por qué aquella fragancia se le hacía tan conocida...

Pero no podía ser.

Por primera vez en su vida se vio en la incapacidad de encontrar una respuesta lógica al hecho de que la esencia de Elizabeth era una mezcla de Bella con la de él...se sintió en la misma situación incapacitado de comprender el por qué no podía leer la mente de Bella.

Necesitaba de la presencia de Carlisle con desesperada urgencia.

Eran estúpidas coincidencias pero que estaban comenzando a abrumarlo minuto a minuto.

El color de cabello como el de él...esa sonrisa arrebatadora capaz de aturdir a todo China...

Pero no era posible...los vampiros non podían tener hijos...y era un hecho.

Sus dedos se desplazaron con velocidad por el teclado del teléfono móvil.

-Carlisle...necesito que vengan lo antes posible...ojalá todos...no...no- pero Carlisle lo cortó.

-Lo sabemos Edward, Alice acaba de decirnos. No te desesperes, mañana por la tarde estaremos allá. Procura despejar tu mente, invierte tu tiempo en alguna actividad...no cometas ninguna locura.- la voz de Carlisle sonaba tan tranquilizadora como siempre.

Edward se permitió soltar un suspiro mezclado de alivio y preocupación antes de despedirse.

Una vez en su habitación, se desplomó en el sillón de cuero. Puso como música de fondo el relajante violín de la versión "Canon in D" de Pachelbel intentando tranquilizarse. Se sentía completamente estúpido por no haberlo percibido antes. Dejó a su costado el sweater. Sin poder reprimir la constante duda que comenzaba acrecer en su cabeza. "...No era posible", "los de su especie no podían...", "nunca se escuchó que un vampiro en su condición como tal pudiera tener un hijo..."

Todas estas palabras le taladraban al interior de su cabeza.

En un arrebato abrió, con más brusquedad de la que hubiera querido, el cuadernillo.

Comenzó a leerlo desde el comienzo. Pronto sus dudas quedaron en el olvido. Su mente comenzó a revivir y viajar junto a los recuerdos capturados en las palabras de Bella.

Rió como nunca en muchísimo tiempo, suspiró, gruñó, bufó, chasqueó la lengua, juró...toda una tarde anonadado y totalmente metido en la trama escrita por Bella.

Bella estaba relatando desde su llegada Forks. Por primera vez se presentaba como una mente abierta para él. Solo entonces pudo averiguar todo lo que sentía y pensaba. Un estremecimiento involuntario invadió su cuerpo al repasar la noche de su decimo octavo cumpleaños, y la pena no tardó en invadirlo cuando se acercaba al día en que la dejó.

Estuvo tan abstracto en la lectura, que incluso la existencia de Elizabeth le parecía un tema sin importancia.

Solo entonces se permitió despegar su mirada de la caligrafía de Bella. A fuera, un nuevo crepúsculo llegaba trayendo consigo el manto negro de la noche y la brillantez de la luna llena.

Se le hacía irreal el pensar que aquel tiempo en Forks se le pasó volando. El día de mañana comenzaría trabajando como profesor de música en el instituto. ¿Sería profesor de Elizabeth?...eso le hacía mucha ilusión.

No queriendo volver a partirse la cabeza buscando respuestas que no tenía con el tema de Elizabeth, retomó la lectura, con fecha de unos días luego de aquel nefasto cumpleaños...

_Sé que Edward me lo pedirá...pero ya estoy preparada, tan segura como de que estoy locamente y perdidamente enamorada de él._

_Compre hoy este diario con el fin de asegurar en él todos mis recuerdos que como humana estoy condenada a perder. Entiendo que luego de haberme trasformado, recordaré vívidamente cada momento...pero los humanos inevitablemente los olvidaré._

_No quiero olvidarme de la primera vez que vi a Edward, ni de los hermosos sentimientos que fueron surgiendo luego._

_Quiero conservar estos momentos para acordarme de lo que fue mi adolescencia en Forks._

_Quiero captar todo lo que fue mi vida acá._

_Sé que voy a extrañar a Charlie, a Jacob y al resto de mis amigos._

_Fueron cada uno partícipe de un momento importante en mi vida y en mi corazón._

_Quiero llevarme conmigo siempre estos recuerdos para cuando esté lejos de todos ellos..._

_para cuando el deseo irrefrenable de sed humana no me permita volver a verlos._

Avanzó al siguiente día...

_Algo no va bien...puedo leer la mirada de Edward._

_temo perderlo_

_temo que nuestra relación ya no parezca tener sustento_

_Hoy se ha limitado a ignorarme, haciendo algo tan poco común en él como dedicarse a observar la T.V. con Charlie._

_Comencé a sacarle fotos a la casa...y a Charlie para completar mis recuerdos..._

_Charlie por su parte se empeñó en sacarnos una foto a mí y a Edward._

_Es extraño...pero momento que sentí incómodo y doloroso, cuando debería ser todo lo contrario, logró desgarrarme un pedacito de corazón._

(ahora sí, play a la canción)

_Voy a recordarte aunque no quisieras_

_"quiero casarme contigo" por qué no te lo dije jamás?_

_Como me hace mal el buscar encontrarte poco después _

_y en las ansias de saber que te pierdo_

_te saco una foto..._

_te saco una foto..._

Avanzó rápido por las páginas no pudiendo ser capaz de resistir la pena del día en que la dejó. Pero claramente no estaba preparado para enterarse del destrozado corazón de Bella en los días siguientes...en los días hasta su muerte.

_Voy a recordarte aunque se que no quisieras_

_Te llamaré por qué después de todo no contestarás_

_como me hace reír ahora el tratar de pensarte como un juego_

_y entendiendo que te perdí_

_te saco otra foto..._

quebrado de dolor cambió rápido de página...

_Porque siendo tan pequeña te escapaste de mis manos_

_y los días primero lejanos, serán años_

_y te olvidarás de mí..._

Nuevamente desesperado buscó unas páginas más adelante..

_Cuando llueve, los perfiles y las casas me recuerdan a ti..._

_y será hermosísimo_

_porque la alegría y el dolor tienen el mismo sabor si es junto a ti..._

Colérico consigo mismo y lleno de dolor, saltó más páginas...

_Yo quisiera _

_solamente que la noche velozmente pasara_

_y todo lo que te llevaste de mi, jamás retornara_

_Pero a cambio amor quiero todos los cariños que sabes dar_

_Y quiero la indiferencia si jamás me vuelves a herir._

A penas diferenciaba las letras. Sus lágrimas escalofriantes hacían una carrera por su rostro. Avanzó desesperado más...

_Reconocía tu mirada incluso en la de un vagabundo_

_Pero incluso cuando te tenía junto a mi te sentía distante._

_¿qué puede significar sentirse pequeño?_

_Cuando tú eres mi más grande sueño, mi más grande ídolo..._

Y avanzó más, con la velocidad que su naturaleza le permitía, girando las páginas...

_Somos hijos de mundos distintos pero con la misma memoria_

_que borra, dibuja y desdibuja la misma historia..._

_y te olvidarás de mí_

Más páginas, más veloz...

_Cuando llueve los perfiles y las casas me recuerdan a ti..._

_será hermosísimo_

_porque la alegría y el dolor tienen el mismo sabor si es junto a ti..._

_Y yo quisiera_

_solamente que la noche velozmente pasara_

_y todo lo que te llevaste de mi, jamás retornara_

_Pero a cambio amor quiero todos los cariños que sabes dar_

_Y quiero la indiferencia si jamás me vuelves a herir._

Avanzó. Su mirada se deslizaba veloz sobre la caligrafía de Bella cada vez más remarcada y desesperada...

_¡NO ME BASTA MÁS EL RECUERDO..._

_AHORA QUIERO QUE REGRESES!_

Pasó más páginas...buscando alguna que le diera un indicio de que Bella no era tan infeliz...

_Y será hermosísimo_

_porque la alegría y el dolor tienen el mismo sabor, el mismo sabor si es junto a ti..._

_Y yo quisiera_

_solamente que la noche velozmente pasara_

_y todo lo que te llevaste de mi, jamás retornara_

_Pero a cambio amor quiero todos los cariños que sabes dar_

_Y quiero la indiferencia si jamás me vuelves a herir._

_Y quiero la indiferencia si jamás me vuelves a herir._

Bella no paraba de repetir esas palabras en reiteradas ocasiones y días de su vida...palabras que aullaban y cavaban hondo en su muerto corazón.

Cerró el cuadernillo ahora con extremo cuidado, contrastando con la rapidez y desesperación con la que hace un rato giraba las páginas.

Frunció los labios reprimiendo un gruñido de dolor. En el lavabo limpió su cara de la sangre que se había secado en ella.

Volvió al sillón no sin antes primero colocar en el reproductor de música "Sonata claro de luna" de Debussy, recordando aquél día en su auto cuando fue a dejar a Bella a su casa.

Así paso otra noche más en su no vida, una de las eternas que le quedaban, una más en que no podría sacarse a Bella de sus pensamientos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Bueno, y ya encontramos el final de un nuevo capi**

**Este me resultó muy difícil de escribirlo por la carga de emoción que llevaba. Tuve que soltar unas lágrimas...(Ay qué sentimental puedo resultar a veces)**

**Espero que les haya agradado...**

**UuUuUuy a que no saben lo que se vieneeee...**

**ajajaja yo sí...¬¬°**

**El próximo capi imperdible, comenzamos a movernos más...mUuUchas cosas comienzan a aclararse y por supuesto aparecen más sorpresas..**

**dato: les recomiendo el fanfic de una amiga, para todas las que sigan historias de HP. Es un H/GW. Está realmente wenissimo. lo pueden encontrar en mi favoritos como "Harry Potter y la verdad escondida" por Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter.**

**de nuevo gracias por todo ( TODO QUIERE DECIR HACERME LA CHICA MÁS FELLIZ)**

**son un apoyo incondicional!!!!**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Para que Edward entierre su nariz en tu sweater oprime GO**


	4. Chapter 4

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Tras la despedida de Edward, no es ningún secreto de que Bella ha quedado con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Desesperada busca repararlo uniéndose en matrimonio con el primer chico que esté dispuesto. Meses después se percata de que Edward no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos, esta agradable sorpresa le traerá futuras esperanzas para remediar su destrozado corazón junto con un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.**

**Summary alternativo: Dieciocho años después de su dolorosa partida, Edward decide regresar a Forks. Aquí es donde descubre una sarta de sorpresas, Bella se casó con Newton...pero eso no es lo peor, descubre que no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos...quedó uno pendiente, uno que no lo dejará escaparse de Forks tan fácilmente.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: uff un capi cortito, lo sé..Prometí algo más extenso, pero cortaría la historia en la mejor parte...además de que me habría tomado más tiempo actualizar.**

**Lo más seguro es que el próximo capi esté saliendo del horno el próximo fin de semana. Ese sí que será extenso además de intenso...**

**Espero que este les agrade a pesar de todo..**

**Sin mucho tiempo para dedicarles las gracias que realmente se merecen por continuar fieles a la historia, además de unas excelentes observadoras (vaya que han sabido leer las pistas jajaja), LES DEDICO CON TODAS MIS FUERZAS Y ALEGRÍAS QUE ME HAN DADO UN ¡¡¡¡GRACIAS POR EL AMOR AL CIELOOOOOOOOO QUE TENGO 33 RR!!!!!!**

**aAaAaAaAaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!**

**Por supuesto mis más cordiales bienvenidas a las/os que se nos vayan uniendo en el camino..**

**me despido**

**besos y Carpe-Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo cuatro: Amor de Papá **

Se acomodó nuevamente la corbata frente al espejo. Estaba siguiendo los consejos de Alice para verse mayor. Pero sin duda no lo consiguió. Se veía más esplendido que un chico listo para partir a su fiesta de graduación, con aquél terno negro que resaltaba de una manera exquisita su tez blanquecina.

Se paso los dedos por su desordenado pelo bronce, mientras el chico del espejo le regalaba una deslumbrante sonrisa.

Era una sensación completamente extraña para él el sentirse nervioso. Sabía que ese nerviosismo tenía nombre...y se llamaba Elizabeth. El trabajo no era un problema. Ya había trabajado muchas veces anteriormente...pero trabajar como profesor de la hija de Bella, y aunque suene imposible e irreal...su posible hija, cambiaba las cosas de sobremanera.

Ya no estaba seguro de como reaccionaría frente a ella. Sentía un extraño temor al acercarse, incluso si ya habían compartido en dos días muchas cosas juntos. Tenía un extraño temor al rechazo por parte de ella, si sus suposiciones de que ella era su hija llegaban a resultar ser ciertas.

Tomó el cuadernillo de Bella con extrema delicadeza para acomodarlo dentro de su bolso de cuero negro destinado al papeleo del trabajo. Se sorprendió al percatarse que un pequeño sobre se desplazaba desde el interior del cuadernillo. ¿Cómo no lo había visto antes?.

Un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente con gotitas carmesí.

Tomó la punta del sobre que sobresalía. En su fachada estaba escrito simplemente su nombre. Con dedos curiosos la abrió.

Sin duda era una carta escrita por Bella. Su caligrafía estaba un poco descuadrada por el posible temblor de las manos.

Casi se atraganta con su propia ponzoña cuando se percató que la nota estaba dedicada a él.

_Querido Edward..._

_Me resulta casi irreal el dedicarte estas palabras con la vana esperanza de que algún día regreses. Posiblemente jamás lo hagas, pero no podría morir tranquila sabiendo que guardo tu mejor recuerdo conmigo y sin poderlo compartir contigo..._

_No cumpliste tu promesa Edward...pero sinceramente te lo agradezco de sobremanera._

_Fue mi alegría hasta el día de hoy, mi vana esperanza y el recuerdo más lindo que te podrías haber olvidado..._

_Durante los primeros meses luego de tu partida comencé a percatarme de que te habías olvidado un recuerdo que posiblemente supere tu entendimiento._

_Sé que te parecerá irreal...siempre fuiste tan perfecto, todo lo que hacías y de seguro sigues haciendo es perfecto...sin fallas._

_No sé como Edward...pero éste recuerdo se quedó con tus ojos, tu cabello y tu endemoniada personalidad._

_Luego de nueve meses podía encontrar tu aroma en él, tu sonrisa y esa mirada poderosa que me envolvía...sinceramente era mucho mejor que una fotografía o mi erróneo recuerdo mental de tus facciones._

_Era real Edward...ella es real._

_Nuestra hija...nuestra pequeña creación._

_Durante años me consoló el saber que después de todo me quedé con una parte de ti._

_Tú te llevaste todo de mi Edward, mi juventud, mi felicidad, mi corazón y mi alma...y sinceramente jamás lo quise de vuelta si no estabas incluido tú en ello._

_Pero ya me sobrepasó. No importa cuan feliz me haga ver tu sonrisa y percibir tu aroma en ella, ya nada puede consolarme. Soy un cuerpo inerte...no soy nadie sin ti. Jamás te lo reprocharé Edward, por favor me sentiría fatal si no comprendieras mi punto de vista. Sé que te marchaste porque me amabas. El destino no está escrito y lo sabes...ni siquiera yo imaginé que jamás podría superar tu partida._

_Ella es fuerte, lo superará...pero temo que en su soledad comience a sentirse tan desdichada como lo fui yo._

_Si vuelves...si lees estas líneas, espero con las esperanzas que siempre guardé para ti, de que te encargues de sacarle esa sonrisa que yo ya no podré sacarle, de que le entregues el cariño que yo no tengo y que no le podré dar nunca más aunque quisiera...de que seas el padre que siempre se ha merecido, pero que yo no pude retener junto a ella, ni pude conseguirle uno mejor...porque ninguno se asemejaba ni por asomo a lo que serías tú, mucho menos Mike._

_Mike se presentó en un momento vulnerable de mi vida. Estoy segura de que si hubieras regresado, jamás te habrías encontrado con la Bella de antes. Era una especie de Zombie._

_Nada me alteraba, solo lloraba mis penas y vivía de mis recuerdos._

_Cuando me propuso matrimonio solo pensé en el bebe que crecía lentamente en mi vientre...solo esperaba un buen padre para él o ella, un padre que quizás nunca volvería..._

_Mike fue un buen hombre conmigo y Elizabeth._

_Sí, ese nombre le puse a nuestra hija...siempre, incluso hasta hoy he pensado que era el nombre apropiado para ella. Supongo que desde el primer momento en que la vi, un pequeño bultito entre mis manos, me imaginé el hermoso rostro de tu madre en ella._

_Estoy segura de que comprenderá la situación que pasamos. Acércate a ella...Edward no arruines la posibilidad de ser el padre y ella la hija que ambos se merecen._

_Lo único que te pido es que creas en mis palabras...como te lo dije al principio, no se cómo es posible, ni de qué manera remota pudo ocurrir...yo no tengo las respuestas para todo, menos cuando se trata de cosas vampíricas o anexas al mundo de los humanos...pero ambos tuvimos una hija, una hija que unifica nuestros dos mundos paralelos._

_No podría asegurarte que es sien por ciento humana. Tiene habilidades que realmente me sorprenden._

_Ya te enterarás..._

_Sonreiré desde el cielo si algún día sus caminos se cruzan._

_Deposito todas mis esperanzas en ti, que eran lo único que me quedaban y mantenían con vida. Aún la dejo siendo pequeña, solo espero que regreses y puedas seguir con la misión de mantener vivo nuestro más lindo recuerdo ya que yo no podré seguir._

_Tu eres mi vida, mi todo..._

_Sé que estas pensando...no necesito leerte la mente..._

_No hay nada que perdonar Edward, tú actuaste como siempre en mi defensa, y aunque eso me destrozó el corazón, logré comprender que eran tus ideologías y de que si yo pensara igual que tú, si yo estuviera en tu lugar, habría hecho lo mismo._

_Sé también cuan difícil debe de haber sido para ti._

_Nunca me olvides...que yo te llevaré siempre en mis pensamientos...como lo e hecho todos estos largos años._

_Te amo_

_Bella Swan._

No respiró durante toda la lectura. Solo ahora se permitió soltar un largo suspiro de dolor que emanó junto con las lágrimas carmesí que comenzaron a manchar el cuello de la camisa blanca.

-Cómo podría olvidarte mi amor...- susurró para si mismo.

Bella, su hermosa y adorable Bella...el amor de su vida.

Claro que le creía aunque resultara prácticamente imposible.

Con más desesperación que nunca sintió la ausencia de su familia en ese momento tan difícil.

Se sentía frustrado por no tener respuestas a tan extraña situación.

Los vampiros no podían tener hijos, eso lo sabían todos los de su especie. Un antiguo mito comentaba que los vampiros descendían del Dios Egipcio Osiris. Luego de que su hermano Zeth lo descuartizara y tirara sus pedazos al Nilo, Isis, la hermana y mujer de Osiris, se dedicó a buscar cada trozo de sus restos. Los encontró todos, salvo el pene.

Esa entonces era la simbología.

Los vampiros, seres divinos que vivían por toda la eternidad, Dioses, tan hermosos y a la vez tan mortíferos, pero que irremediablemente eran incapaces de crear descendencia...

¿cómo era posible entonces...acaso debía dudar de las palabras de Bella?

En su lucha interna continuaba deseando que su familia llegara pronto.

Necesitaba de la sabiduría de Carlisle, el apoyo incondicional de Esme, el tranquilizante más efectivo que sin duda era Jasper, el porvenir gracias al don de Alice para comprender qué ocurriría de ahora en más, la camadería de Emmett y la poca simpatía de Rosalie para descargarse.

Una vez cambiada la camisa, aparcó su Lamborghini Murciélago color negro en el estacionamiento que antes ocupaba su flamante Volvo color plata frente al instituto.

Caminó con su elegancia innata hasta la recepción. La misma mujer rechoncha y sonriente que era la recepcionista lo recibió, solo que ahora su pelo era de un colorín entrecano.

Lo llevó hasta la oficina de la rectora.

Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrarse a Jessica Stanley como la nueva rectora del instituto.

-Bienvenido Edward. Vaya, vaya, vaya...a ti los años no parecen pasarte- Le dijo con la voz cargada de seducción mal disimulada y una mirada lujuriosa. Lo esperaba, debía de ser la comidilla de esos días por todo Forks acerca del regreso de los Cullen.

Avanzó con un caminar, que intentaba ser sensual, delante de su escritorio para estar más cerca de Edward.

Pronto la tuvo a tres palmos de su rostro, mientras que el desagradable aroma de su perfume barato invadía el olfato agudo de Edward.

Éste solo atinó a respingar la nariz disimuladamente.

Su enorme melena rizada caía hasta la mitad de su espalda, y su traje ejecutivo se ceñía a su bien formado cuerpo. Si no fuera por sus fuertes rasgos, se trataría de una mujer relativamente hermosa...pero ni por asomo se parecía a su Bella. En cierto modo entendía a Mike por ser tan obstinado en cuanto al querer quedarse con Bella.

-Buenos días Jessica- respondió seco pero cordial. No quería desentonar con su jefa.

-Vamos Edward. Nos conocemos desde hace años. No porque sea ahora tu jefa y pueda ordenarte lo que se me de la real gana...- una sonrisa que pretendía ser sexi enmarcó su rostro, al tiempo que le lanzaba una insinuante mirada- tienes que tratarme como si no nos conociéramos...con esa frialdad que solo se presta entre el jefe y el empleado...en cambio podemos optar por llevar un trato como el de antaño...- para entonces ya tenía entre sus manos de uñas extremadamente largas y color rojo fuerte, la corbata de Edward. Elevó la mirada para encontrarse con los topacios ojos de Edward.- Puedes continuar llamándome Jess...-

-Bien Jess- dijo Edward tajante al tiempo que liberaba su corbata de las garras de Jessica y se alejaba lo que le permitía la pared de ella.- Será como siempre fue.-Le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. En su juventud la había mantenido al margen...si ella quería que fuera igual, pues no le supondría ningún problema.- Ahora tengo un horario de trabajo que cumplir. Puedes indicarme la sala de clases, requisitos del sistema, horarios, cursos que tomar...-

-Sí, claro- lo cortó ella lanzándole una mirada envenenada, para luego sentarse tras su escritorio.

Apoyó los codos en él y descansó su mandíbula en sus manos entrelazadas. Le indicó con una severa mirada y le pidió que tomara asiento. Le acercó una carpeta.

-Ahí está todo lo que tienes que saber. Empiezas ahora mismo. En cuanto a los salarios...se entregan cada mediados de mes. Puedes retirarte ya o llegarás tarde. La eficiencia es lo primero.- repuso con un tono de contenida rabia. Oprimió uno de los botones del intercomunicador.

-¿Anne puedes indicarle por favor el camino al profesor Cullen de su próxima clase?- Le dedicó una cínica sonrisa a Edward y luego volcó su atención en la pila de papeles que tenía frente a ella.

Esto le supuso un gran alivio a Edward.

Caminó por los fríos pasillos a la intemperie techados que llevaban a las distintas aulas. Con cierta melancolía pasó frente al casino donde se reunió por largas horas con su familia y con Bella.

Entró al aula que le indicaba la secretaria.

Al pasar por el marco de la puerta no pudo evitar la sensación de contenida excitación, alegría y nerviosismo que le producía el llegar a encontrar entre aquellos curiosos rostros de los alumnos el de Elizabeth.

Su sonrisa se congeló en el rostro.

Su ávida mirada había recorrido velozmente el alumnado completo. Pero entre ellos no se encontraba Elizabeth.

Su esencia flotaba en el aire, pero no era tan embriagadora como cuando la tenía cerca.

Sintió como su muerto corazón caía hasta el suelo, y la desilusión no se hizo esperar.

Se volcó a la secretaria, pero ella ya se había marchado.

veinte pares de curiosos y jóvenes ojos se posaban en él.

Respiró hondo aunque ciertamente no lo necesitara, y compuso la mejor sonrisa que pudo en ese momento.

-Buenos días, yo soy el profesor Edward Cullen. Espero que este año tengamos el agrado de conocernos mejor. Para finales de año, tenemos la meta de formar una banda de la escuela. Sacrificaré esta clase para dividirlos en grupos instrumentales y ver las tendencias de cada uno.- Hablaba rápido y en un tono determinante que no daba ocasión a preguntas. Era algo severo, pero quería hacerse respetar desde el primer día. Ya estaba bastante fastidiado con no haberse encontrado con el dulce rostro de Elizabeth, como para ser burlado por un grupo de jóvenes de diecisiete años. Estaba seguro que era el curso de Eli. lo había visto en los datos que le acababa de entregar Jessica.

La preocupación parecía invadirlo a ratos. Ayer estaba perfectamente de salud, ¿qué más podía retardar a una joven que no tiene más responsabilidades que estudiar?.

Pronto se le vino a la mente el recuerdo del desagradable trato de la madre de Newton, sumado con la mirada de temor y desesperación de Elizabeth cuando le reveló el mal trato por parte de Mike...¿le habría pasado algo?, ¿Mike habría sido capaz de volver a tocarle un solo cabello bronce de ella?.

_Matar_

Solo esa idea invadía cada pensamiento y concentraba toda su atención.

-Profesor Cullen, Profesor...

-Sí, ya te oí- Dijo un tanto agresivo.

La muchacha que lo había llamado casi rompe a llorar, pero se contuvo. A cambio le lanzó una mirada dolorida.

-Lo siento señorita...-

-Margaret- contestó tajante la rubia.

-Margaret, es que estoy un poco nervioso en mi primer día- Le regalo una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas, que logró dejar aturdida a la pobre chica que solo atinó a asentir.

Con ella quedaron prendidas el resto de las féminas que componían la clase.

-Bien...-en dos largas zancadas se encontraba en el centro de la sala.- Vamos a dividir el grupo en tres secciones. El coro, los instrumentales y los ayudantes...los que formen parte del último grupo no se sientan incapacitados o en menos por no participar activamente en la banda. Estarán siempre tras bambalinas, además de que tendrán que aprender a dirigir una orquesta...-

-Bien, pues yo quiero pertenecer a ese grupo- dijo una voz que se le hizo agradablemente melodiosa, a sus espaldas.

Sintió como su muerto corazón daba un vuelco. Sus pies parecían haber echado raíz al suelo por que no atinaban a moverse. Se olvidó hasta de aparentar respirar. La voz un tanto irónica de uno de los chicos lo sacó de su trance.

-De que hablas Eli, tú eres genial _tocando los instrumentos_. ¿No vas a desperdiciar tu don o si preciosa?- dijo en un tono morboso. Sus palabras provocaron que el curso entero rompiera en carcajadas.

Edward giró destilando elegancia hacia Elizabeth.

Ahí estaba. Su hermosa mirada esmeralda estaba clavada en el suelo. Su extrema palidez contrastaba con la horrible gorra negra que mantenía oculto todo su hermoso cabello. Sus facciones destilaban tristeza. El resto de su vestuario era digno para un evento de circo, además de tan holgado que ahí entraban dos Elizabeth cómodamente. Si Alice tuviera la des fortuna de verla en esas fachas habría entrado en un colapso tal de tirarse del cuero cabelludo hasta desgarrárselo. Nada combinaba, y sus manos ahora empuñadas estaban resguardadas dentro de unos guantes infantiles con los colores del arcoíris.

Sin duda aquella vestimenta la desfavorecía de sobremanera. Sin embargo era inevitable no sentirse atraído a ella como un insecto hacia la luz. No importaba que tan payasa se vistiera, seguía teniendo una belleza y una fatal atracción sin igual.

..._belleza y fatal atracción sin igual_...

Esas palabras continuaron rondando su cabeza para torturarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

la voz de la chica Margaret lo desconcentró.

-Vaya Eli que bien te ves hoy...pero creo que te confundiste de sitio, el circo está al otro lado del pueblo- Nuevamente todos rompieron en carcajadas.

Edward se giró al curso entero. Tenía una mirada asesina en su despampanante rostro contorsionado por la rabia. Una parte monstruosa de él se había desatado. Todos se silenciaron al instante asustados. Con gran esfuerzo logró relajar sus facciones hasta dejarlas inexpresivas.

El silencio se volvió incluso incómodo.

-Hola Edward...-dijo Elizabeth en un susurro solo para él al pasar a su lado y ubicarse en su pupitre al final de la clase apartados de todos.

-Buenos días señorita Elizabeth. ¿Sería tan amable de llegar temprano la próxima vez?. No querría tener que castigarla.-Si iba a ser duro, tenía que serlo con todos. Aunque le doliera de sobremanera tratarla mal a ella...especialmente a ella, su posible hija.

-Lo siento no volverá a ocurrir.- dijo un tanto nerviosa y aún cabizbaja. El corazón de Edward se estrujó al verla así, tan triste y vulnerable. Ella no debía sufrir, siendo tan joven debería estar llena de vida...pero esa vida ni siquiera en sus hermosos ojos se reflejaba.

Una sonrisa diabólica, pero a la vez irresistible, se dibujó en su espléndido rostro.

-Jamás, Jamás quiero volver a escuchar algo ofensivo dedicado a algún compañero de la clase.- Su hermosa mirada topacio se posó por unos veloces segundos en el rostro de Elizabeth. Por supuesto algo imperceptible para el resto.-De lo contrario lo lamentarán- su voz de rabia contenida se coló en los nervios de cada alumno.-¿Lo han entendido?- preguntó con fingida amabilidad y cargada de amenaza.-¿LO HAN ENTENDIDO?-casi gritó colérico.

Un "si" temeroso por parte de todos no se hizo esperar. En el rostro de Elizabeth se dibujó una fugaz sonrisa. Edward se la respondió, era una especie de tregua secreta entre ambos.

Esa sonrisa lo dejó más relajado, con más confianza para continuar sin tener que pensar en sus torturadores pensamientos acerca de su posible paternidad.

Tenía que ganarse la confianza de ella, debía trabajar en ella, en su amistad.

La duda de que Bella ya le había mencionado algo a ella, le provocó un nudo doloroso en el estómago. Pronto la cabeza comenzó a darle vueltas. Se sentó, con la misma elegancia y precisión en sus movimientos, tras su escritorio. Llevó sus grandes manos de mármol a sobar sus sienes.

-La idiota de Eli, por su culpa el guapo Cullen terminó enfadándose con todos. Y mira al estúpido de Mathew como la mira. ¿Dime Lucy...es eso compasión?. Mi Mathew...¿se compadece de la basura de Elizabeth?-

-No Margi, sabes que Mathew no sería tan estúpido como para mezclarse con _algo_ como Elizabeth...vamos que solo tiene ojos de amor para ti y guarda todas las miradas de desprecio para Eli. Si fuera de otro modo...¿por qué la trató tan mal al comienzo de la clase?-La chica dueña de la voz seguramente era Lucy.

-Sí tienes razón. Mi chico guapo.-suspiró- Solo que me revienta que le preste el más mínimo de atención a esa payasa Newton...ni te imaginas todo lo que me costó sacársela de la cabeza y convencerlo de que yo era lo mejor que le podría haber pasado.-

-Debería de agradecértelo, si no fuera por ti, sería el segundo payaso de la clase...solo un maldito rechazado más...-

Edward alzó su mirada pero no se clavó en las chismosas, se fijó en el chico Mathew, el que había ofendido a Elizabeth.

Sus ojos mercurio se posaban en ella. Destilaban tristeza, culpa y compasión. Cualquiera que lo viera pensaría que se trataba de un joven enamorado. Todo su cuerpo hablaba por él, sus gestos, su respiración, los latidos del corazón...sus pensamientos. Parecía venerarla con la mirada, quería gritarle, decirle algo con la mirada.

Pero Elizabeth parecía ajena a todo aquello. Sus orbes verdes llenas de tristeza observaban la lluvia caer por la ventana.

Una vez más Edward se sintió frustrado al no poder indagar en la mente de ella. El chico estaba chiflado por ella, eso ya lo sabía...¿pero entonces por qué estaba relacionado con Margaret?. Cada vez entendía menos a la juventud.

¿Acaso...le avergonzaba Elizabeth?

sí, definitivamente era aquello. No estaba con ella porque le avergonzaba su forma de actuar, su forma de vestir...le avergonzaba su extravagante personalidad. Pero no podía evitar lo que le provocaba, no podía esconder los sentimientos amorosos que guardaba para ella. Estaba enamorado de Elizabeth, pero lo definía como un amor platónico...algo que ama pero que jamás podrá consolidarse.

Edward se apiadó de él. Tal vez en algún momento había definido lo de él con Bella en algo parecido. La chillona voz de Margaret rompió su concentración y lo sacó de los pensamientos de Mathew.

-¡Ey Matt!-

Le dijo su "novia" Margaret. Al sentirse descubierto pegó un pequeño respingo y se giró con una sonrisa hacia ella.

-¿Que ridícula no?- le dijo en un susurro a Margaret mientras señalaba con un movimiento de cabeza en dirección a Elizabeth.

-Sí- replicó ella con crueldad.

El castaño continuó con la mueca que pretendía ser una sonrisa, pero que no reflejaba ni un ápice de felicidad...mucho menos su mirada de acero. Miró nervioso de reojo a Elizabeth.

Por supuesto ella se tensó en su asiento. Lo había oído. Edward trató de estudiar sus facciones, pero se habían vuelto tan inexpresivas y frías que no percibió nada en ellas.

Ya indagaría acerca del tal Mathew. que dios se apiadara de su alma si se continuaba atreviendo a ofender y molestar a Eli...porque podría considerarse muerto, incluso sabiendo del amor que sentía por Eli.

Dejó de fingir que chequeaba los papeles de su carpeta y se plantó en medio de la clase.

-Bien, comencemos.- guardó sus frías manos de mármol en los bolsillos de su pantalón mientras fruncía los labios.-Señorita Elizabeth...-le habló, pero ella no quitó su mirada de la lluvia que afuera caía a raudales- ¿Está segura que quiere pertenecer al grupo de ayudantía?...¿no quiere intentarlo en el coro o en instrumental?-

-Sí, estoy segura- en su voz solo se percibía tristeza.

-Bien- suspiró- ¿alguien más?

Así se pasó la mitad de la lección. Los que querían componer el grupo de coro, entre los que cantaban y los que creían cantar, que al oírlos con su agudo y selecto sentido, a Edward se le antojaban cierras tratando de cortar fierro. Los tuvo que clasificar y los que no quedaban iban directo al grupo de ayudantía. El resto se pasaban de instrumento en instrumento buscando el que más les gustaba y acomodaba. Luego de algunas tocatas Edward pudo clasificar a los que componían el grupo. Finalmente, luego de un arduo trabajo, los grupos estaban armados. Se sentó tras su escritorio exhausto. Estaba fuera de "training". Estaba perdiendo la paciencia y la cabeza con tan solo la mitad del tiempo dedicado a su clase. Donde lo había metido Alice...¿no podría haberle conseguido un trabajo mejor?. Amaba la música, era parte de él...pero de ahí a inculcársela a un grupo de jóvenes que la profanaba...era muy distinto.

Se cruzó de brazos y se acomodó en el asiento.

-Perfecto. Ahora, no toda la clase se va ha volcar en las actividades dedicadas a sus distintos grupos.- veinte ojos lo miraban curiosos nuevamente. Elizabeth permanecía intacta, como una estatua, al igual que en el comienzo de la clase. Ni siquiera pestañaba, parecía no quererse perder el ver como cada gota de lluvia caía.- Todos tendrán el deber de cumplir con el resto de la asignatura teórica. Tendrán que estudiar en común historia de la música. Así que saquen por favor sus cuadernos para comenzar con la materia. La próxima clase haré la primera evaluación.-

Las protestas de toda una clase, menos las de Elizabeth, se hicieron escuchar.

Edward los silenció con una mirada y comenzó su lección. Para el final de la hora todos salían murmurando lo odioso y monstruoso que era el nuevo profesor de música. Alegaban por su integridad mental de tener tanto que estudiar y por ser un explotador. Edward sonrió escuchando en los pensamientos las quejas de todos...menos de una...una que le interesaba muchísimo más que el resto. Elizabeth continuaba sin moverse de su sitio. No había tomado apuntes y no había prestado a la clase.

Edward se acercó preocupado a ella.

-¿Ocurre algo hoy Eli...algo que quieras decirme?- Posó su fría y blanca mano en el hombro de ella...pero ella ni se inmutó.

Rápidas lágrimas hicieron una carrera por su pálido rostro. Lo miró, con una mirada que a Edward se le antojó que le podía ver hasta el alma...claro si la tuviera. Ella se abalanzó al cuello de Edward y derramó más lágrimas en su hombro. Su respiración era agitada y su esbelto cuerpo temblaba por los sollozos.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la boca del estómago. Se sobresaltó por la efusiva reacción de la joven. Le dolía de sobremanera verla sufrir. Se sentía fracasado en su misión.

Despacio y con delicadeza la abrazó tratando de consolarla, mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras. Acarició con delicadeza su espalda para no espantarla...pero se arrepintió al momento.

El cuerpo de ella se tensó por completo y un leve gemido de dolor escapó de sus labios.

Edward apretó su mandíbula haciendo chirriar los dientes de la rabia.

La alejó de su abrazo y la tomó delicadamente de los hombros. Fijó su mirada a la altura de la de ella.

-Él...¿él te ha golpeado verdad?, por eso has tardado esta mañana- dijo con la voz cargada de rabia contenida. Sus ojos topacio eran puro fuego, puro veneno. Buscaba desesperado en la mirada de ella alguna respuesta.

Ella un tanto avergonzada y cohibida clavó la vista en el suelo.

Rápidamente, pero aún delicado, le levantó el mentón con su dedo índice. Clavó en ella una mirada que pretendía irradiarle confianza.

-Dime- exigió.

El dulce y exquisito aroma del aliento de Edward chocó frío contra su rostro. Un temblor invadió su debilitado cuerpo y sintió como las rodillas le fallaban. Estaba tan dolida con todos, con todo lo que le pasaba. Sentía que de un momento a otro ya no aguantaría más tan mal trato. Su mente, sus intereses y esfuerzos se concentraban en Charlie.

-Sí. Estaba muy enfadado porque en la cena comenté que te había conocido, la ida al cementerio...-Se calló de pronto. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor, posiblemente recordando el desagradable y doloroso momento que le había provocado Mike.-Él...él comenzó a gritar barbaridades tuyas. Volcó la mesa con la cena, la abuela comenzó a reprocharme el haber enfadado a mi padre...yo...yo nunca lo había visto tan enfadado...-clavó sus ojos esmeralda en Edward horrorizada- No paraba de decir que iba a matarte...yo me interpuse, le grité. Soy una inútil, sólo conseguí enfadarlo más. Jamás lograría hacerlo cambiar de opinión...él nunca me escucha, me ignora, no para de decir que soy un estorbo...Desahoga conmigo la rabia contenida de que nunca pudo ganarse el respeto y el cariño de mi madre...y finalmente solo ocurrió lo que tenía que ocurrir.-

Para ese entonces los ojos de Edward eran ónix. Trataba de contener al monstruo de su interior que amenazaba con matar en ese preciso instante a Mike.

Ella pareció asustarse de su reacción e intentó dar un paso atrás, pero la férrea mano de Edward se cerraba en su hombro.

Él cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse, al tiempo de que trataba de regularizar su respiración.

-Déjame ver.- Volvió a exigir con su voz ahora venenosa.

Ella lo miró avergonzada. Sus pálidas mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. Mordió nerviosa su labio.

Le dio la espalda a Edward para levantar ligeramente el sweater, extremadamente coloreado a rombos, por la espalda.

Casi sale corriendo a velocidad vampírica tras la cabeza de Newton de no ser porque Eli lo necesitaba más en ese momento.

Horrorizado y con una rabia indescriptible que crecía por segundos en su interior, observó las marcas que había dejado el cinturón, la carne viva de algunas heridas que luego se iban sonrosando y se perdían en la blanca piel de ella.

Tragó un buen sorbo de Ponzoña que por la rabia había liberado. Pero su garganta parecía haberse cerrado por la angustia.

Su mirada se transformó en completa tristeza y compasión por Elizabeth.

Si él resultaba ser su padre, como Bella afirmaba, Mike las pagaría con su vida.

Cerró los ojos tratando de controlar su lado monstruoso que por segundos parecía ganarle.

Aquél sentimiento de venganza y de querer proteger a Eli eran casi irresistibles.

Comenzó a tomar bocanadas de aire, al tiempo que se abrazó a si mismo para mantener sus temblorosas manos ocultas y lejos de cualquier instrumento que de seguro habría sufrido sus ansias de destruir.

A los pocos minutos, sintió una mano que se le hizo gratamente cálida en su marmóreo rostro.

Relajó sus facciones al tiempo que se dejaba embriagar por la exquisita esencia de Eli.

Así pasaron largos minutos, mientras Edward trataba de controlarse, Elizabeth lo tranquilizaba.

-Ya casi no me duele. En unos días estaré completamente en forma. No me importa que me golpee Edward...aquello ya lo ha hecho muchas veces...-Edward se tensó a su lado de la rabia, pero las tranquilizadoras caricias de Eli surtían efecto- Lo que realmente me duele...son las cosas que me ha dicho. Ayer por la noche...él...él- Edward percibió el temblor del sollozo en la voz de ella. Eso lo hizo más desdichado aún y más amenazante para Newton.-él...me gritó el discurso que guarda para mí siempre; sus peores pensamientos y rencores que desahoga en mí. Yo, yo realmente no sé por qué me odia tanto. Trato de ser la hija que cualquier padre querría. Me va bien en la escuela, cumplo con mis deberes, ayudo en la tienda, hago todo lo que me ordena sin chistar, le hago la cena, cumplo sus horarios y restricciones, trato de ser una grata compañía para él y no le pido nada...hasta las ropas que llevo las compro con lo que me alcanza de mi dinero...más algunas prendas que eran de mamá. No entiendo que es lo que va mal...por qué está tan desilusionado de mí- Dijo finalmente sollozando en un susurro. Edward definitivamente dejó de respirar. Sintió que se quebraba en mil pedazos. Todo era culpa de él. ¿Por qué no había vuelto con Bella antes...de hecho, porqué la dejó alguna vez?...nada de esto tendría que haber ocurrido...Eli no tendría por qué sufrir.

No, era Mike, él no tenía porque tratarla de esa manera. Era su hija al fin y al cabo, o eso era lo que creían todos...

¿Sabría Mike acerca de la verdad de que él era su verdadero padre?.

Aquél pensamiento hizo que su sangre corriera veloz por sus frías venas, incluso sin tener un corazón activo que la bombeara. La rabia pareció llevarlo casi a un trance. Imaginó con sádica alegría el momento en que descuartizaba a Mike.

¿Mike maltrataba a Elizabeth por qué se trataba de la hija de Edward?

Ese sería el error de su vida...

Porque Edward no le daría la posibilidad de cometer más...no luego de que estuviera muerto, claro...

La voz de Elizabeth lo sacó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Y cuando mencioné tu nombre...jamás lo había visto en ese estado, incluso fue a visitar a mamá, como no lo hacía desde el funeral.-

-Perdóname- le dijo Edward abriendo los ojos de golpe y concentrándolos con todo su poder en Elizabeth.

Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de ella bañado en saladas lágrimas.

-Perdóname- repitió en una súplica, al tiempo que la atraía hacia él en un tierno abrazo, aún sabiendo del posible rechazo de ella al sentir el frío de su piel que traspasaba las ropas.

Pero ella no se resistió, y acompaño al abrazo con gentiles palmaditas en la espalda de Edward. Soltó un pequeño suspiro, reprimiendo el sollozo, cerca de la oreja de Edward.

-No hay nada que perdonar Edward. Tú no tienes la culpa.-

Edward quería contestarle, quería decirle que él era su padre, quería rogarle que le perdonara no haber estado en todos esos años que ella lo necesitó...quería pedirle perdón por todos esos años que fue infeliz por causa de un maldito que se decía ser su padre, mientras en ella vengaba todas sus frustraciones y venganzas de la juventud...pero no podía, no aún de que la duda estaba sembrada en su inconsciente. Primero tenía que estar seguro en su totalidad de que Elizabeth era su hija...luego arreglaría cuentas con Mike y trataría de salvar la relación con Elizabeth...si ella lo llegaba a perdonar.

Hundió su fría nariz en los alborotados cabellos de ella que ahora caían en cascada por su espalda hasta las caderas, ya que el gorro con el efusivo abrazo había caído al suelo.

Respiró su esencia tratando de grabársela en su vampírica memoria y en su agudo sentido del olfato.

Sacó fuerzas de donde pudo y finalmente rompió el abrazo para enfrentarse con esos ojos esmeralda que tanto le alegraban.

¿Alguna vez en su vida el los habría tenido así?. Observarlos le devolvía la vida que él anhelaba pero que ya no tenía.

-¿Te gustaría ir por un helado luego del instituto?- dijo clavando sus orbes topacio en ella y regalándole una sonrisa para comercial de pasta dental.

Ella le contestó la sonrisa al tiempo que asentía ligeramente.

-Gracias. Me gusta estar contigo.-Luego salió silenciosa del aula mientras se ponían nuevamente la espantosa gorra que ocultaba su cobrizo cabello.

Edward se había quedado petrificado mientras la observaba mudo alejarse con su gracia habitual. Él era un monstro. No estaba bien que a ella le gustara estar con él...esta situación le recordó con amargura y cálida alegría, las veces que Bella le había repetido lo mismo.

Estaba enamorado de aquellas dos mujeres. Elizabeth, la hija que nunca pensó tener y el amor de su vida Bella.

Si Elizabeth no resultaba ser su hija, de todos modos se la arrebataría Newton, estaba decidido...él sabría hacerla feliz, él la necesitaba para ser feliz en su no vida, él sería el padre que Elizabeth merecía.

Nuevamente se encontraba con el amor, ¿el infierno le enviaba todo aquello?. Si esto era estar condenado, pues quería continuar así por toda la eternidad...nacía en él el cálido y protector amor de papá.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Nuevamente llegamos al final de otro capi...**

**Lo sé, se pasó muy rápido y poca acción..**

**Pero el próximo estará de lujo...XD!!! es uno de mis favoritos.**

**Espero chicas no se desanimen y me dejen (aunque sé que cuesta) uno de esos rr que tanto me gustan (vamos ejerciten esos dedos sobre el teclado)...**

**Denme fuerzas que las necesitoooo...no es la falta de inspiración (créanme, Edward me inspira de todas las formas posibles O.o°), es solo la falta de tiempo para subir más rápido la que me abruma...**

**Así que lo más seguro que hasta el próximo fin de semana nos volvamos a encontrar...jaja aquí como siempre, en la ventana de Fanfiction, en otro capi de "Tu sangre, mi sangre" (Uy ya me salió lo de animadora XD!!)**

**BYE LAS AMOOO**

**Para que de la noche a la mañana Edward sea tu profesor y te enseñe a tocar "algunos instrumentos" ****O.o°****...pues que esperas, oprime GO**


	5. Chapter 5

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary: Tras la despedida de Edward, no es ningún secreto de que Bella ha quedado con un corazón roto en mil pedazos. Desesperada busca repararlo uniéndose en matrimonio con el primer chico que esté dispuesto. Meses después se percata de que Edward no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos, esta agradable sorpresa le traerá futuras esperanzas para remediar su destrozado corazón junto con un nuevo motivo por el cual vivir.**

**Summary alternativo: Dieciocho años después de su dolorosa partida, Edward decide regresar a Forks. Aquí es donde descubre una sarta de sorpresas, Bella se casó con Newton...pero eso no es lo peor, descubre que no se llevó con él todos sus recuerdos...quedó uno pendiente, uno que no lo dejará escaparse de Forks tan fácilmente.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: Les dije que no todo sería drama, este capi tiene una buena dosis de humor...bueno el final es un poco choqueante...ya se enterarán. Sin duda alguna se trata de uno de mis capis favoritos. Ya lo sabrán juzgar ustedes...son mejor en esto que yo.**

**Este capi es el más largo que he escrito, les recomiendo que se lleven algo para comer y se pongan cómodos.**

**como siempre se agradecen sus rr y bienvenidos a los/as que se nos vallan uniendo en el camino...**

**no les quito más tiempo.**

**besos**

**y Carpe-Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo cinco: "Tus últimas palabras...Mike"**

Todas las tardes luego del instituto se habían establecido sagradas para ir por un helado. Claro, Edward siempre se las ingeniaba para excusarse, hasta que finalmente le declaró que no le gustaba el helado, más bien le apetecían otros _sabores_. Las charlas de ambos eran sumamente interesantes y a Edward le sorprendía de sobremanera lo bien que se llevaban. Se agradaban y comprendían mutuamente, incluso en los silencios parecían mantener una especie de tregua. Su tarde social acababa frente a la casa de Charlie, donde ella desempeñaba las artes culinarias heredadas de Bella para cuidar y alimentar a su abuelo.

Carlisle, Esme y Alice ya habían llegado. Pasaban las noches discutiendo las posibilidades e investigando acerca de la existencia o no de la paternidad de un vampiro.

No había día en que Esme no le preguntara acerca de Elizabeth. De hecho se había ahorrado el sermón de "mira cómo te has comportado como un joven irresponsable, revolucionado por las hormonas, que no es capaz de tomar precauciones a la hora de jugar a ser adultos"... O.o°, claro ninguno de ellos había presenciado antes el que un vampiro pueda ser padre...¿no se suponía que aquello no podía ocurrir?.

Parecía como obsesionada con el tema de ser abuela. Quería saber todo sobre ella, como era físicamente, detalles de su personalidad, las cosas que la caracterizaban, qué cosas le gustaban...Edward perdía la cabeza tratando de serenarse al tiempo que trataba de satisfacerla dándole algunos detalles.

Mientras él se pasaba en el trabajo, Esme se la pasaba en la ampliación de la casa para la "nueva habitación de Elizabeth".

Había sido decisión de Edward el no presentarles aún a Elizabeth, y todos habían estado de acuerdo, incluso si aquello les suponía un gran esfuerzo, sobretodo a Esme.

Primero quería simpatizarle del todo a Elizabeth y por supuesto ganarse su confianza, para luego incluir a la familia. Además de que quería estar seguro acerca del tema de la paternidad...él sería su padre de todos modos, biológico o no, ya que si no resultaba ser su verdadero padre, la adoptaría de todas formas...lo había prometido frente a la tumba de Bella. Pero debía asegurarse para saber como llevar el tema y comunicárselo a ella.

Carlisle ya había comenzado a mover sus contactos, consiguiendo el mejor abogado de Washington, el señor John Whitman, solo por si Mike se ponía difícil.

A parte, pero tan discretamente como solo él lo podía hacer, buscaba toda información clasificada y posible acerca del "fenómeno" de un padre de especie vampira.

Sin embargo, a pesar de la cantidad de vampiros jóvenes y antiguos que conocía, ninguno le podía dar una información exacta...por lo que se había propuesto volver a trabajar en el hospital (incluso si aquello le suponía la molestia de tener que llevar una peluca canosa y maquillarse unas cuantas arrugas), para comenzar con análisis y una serie de exámenes furtivos del ADN de Elizabeth.

Quizás él podía llegar a una conclusión más exacta y científica.

Alice sin embargo no lo ayudaba en mucho. Se pasaba sumergida en sus propios pensamientos, que llevaban el nombre de un vampiro, Thomas, tan así que se volvían impenetrables para Edward e incluso no le permitían hacer uso de su excelente poder. Simplemente se veía incapacitada de predecir el porvenir.

Hasta esa noche...

-Ahhhhhhh!!!- Esme ya había corrido a su lado para sujetarla por los hombros y taparle los labios con su mano de mármol, ya que el grito que había lanzado fácilmente se podría escuchar hasta Forks. Edward esperaba ansioso y algo asustado a que ella revelara lo que acababa de ver, que de seguro no auguraba nada bueno...por la reacción. Carlisle posó suavemente su mano blanquecina en el hombro de Edward para transmitirle apoyo.

-¿Qué has visto?- Preguntó Carlisle con voz serena tratando de mantener la calma, con la autoridad de siempre.

Alice los observaba a todos horrorizada, como si acabara de ver un episodio que iba más allá de lo desagradable...más allá de la muerte.

Comenzó a hiperventilar al tiempo que se estrujaba su pelo negro en puntas entre sus manos de mármol.

-¿Alice?-Volvió a intentar Carlisle.

Alice se veía realmente asustada, como nunca antes la había visto Edward. De pronto sintió como todo comenzaba a darle vueltas...¿Mike le habría dado uno de los temidos golpes fatales a Elizabeth?. Sintió como las náuseas lo invadían y tuvo que sentarse. Si Mike todavía estaba vivo era porque no iba a arriesgar su relación con Elizabeth, y mucho menos poner en duda su inocencia en caso de que la culparan por la muerte.

A Alice le estaba tomando tiempo calmarse. Finalmente quedó ida con la expresión en el vacío.

-Ella...ella...-pero le costaba articular palabra alguna.

-¡Ella qué¿te refieres a Elizabeth?- Edward la había tomado por los hombros desesperado por saber que ocurría. Su muerto corazón se le contrajo cuando Alice asintió.

-Ella...¡SE VE HORRIBLE, ESPANTOSAAAAAAAAA!, CÓMO NO SE TE OCURRIÓ IDIOTA COMPRARLE ALGO DE ROPA DECENTE...NO VOY A ESPERAR A CONOCERLA CUANDO A TI SE TE DE LA GANA, NO MIENTRAS VALLA VESTIDA ASÍ POR LA VIDA!, a nadie le deseo tanto mal, ni siquiera al estúpido de Mike...bueno quizás a él sí. Elizabeth necesita de mis cuidados ¡con urgénciAaAaA!...Mentiroso, me dijiste que estaba bien, nadie Edward, escúchame bien, nadie en su sano juicio viste así...cielo santo heredó el horrible gusto de Bella pero triplicado al máximo.- hablaba muy a prisa, pero eso no evitó que Edward la escuchara. El hermoso e inigualable rostro de Edward se transformó en una máscara de terror contorsionado por la rabia.

Se abalanzó sobre el cuello de Alice intentando "ahogarla" en un desquite desenfrenado, aún sabiendo que no podía ya que para ella no era vital el oxígeno...y que naturalmente no podía matarla, porque ya lo estaba. ¬¬°

-Miserable¡CÓMO SE TE OCURRE ASUSTARME DE ESA MANERA!, ni te imaginas el rato agónico que me has hecho pasar. CREÍ QUE MIKE LA HABÍA MATADO...- pequeñas gotitas carmesí invadían la frente de Edward.- Ningún padre debe ver morir a sus hijos...ellos tienen que vernos morir a nosotros...- se detuvo en seco. Tres pares de ojos lo miraban incrédulos.

-Ya chicos compórtense. Creí que lo de los berrinches y las peleas infantiles ya eran etapa superada para ustedes...además de tu innata cursilería Edward- Les dijo Esme con las manos en la cintura, una ceja alzada y una voz maternal de reproche.

Alice se liberó del agarre de Edward, el cuál se sentó en la alfombra con la cabeza entre sus manos tratando de volver a la normalidad luego de tremendo susto.

-Primero Edward- dijo Alice en un tono entre divertido y tajante- ¿No crees que te estás poniendo un tanto cursi y paranoico? Eso de ser padre te está afectando. -Se ganó una severa mirada por parte de él.-Segundo, ella no tiene que verte muerto...¡porque ya lo estás!, y tercero...es irremediable que algún día la tengas que ver muerta, ella es humana...lo único que cambiaría eso sería que tu...-

-¡NO!, ni siquiera se te ocurra mencionarlo- dijo en un siseo.

-Mmm si me permiten, tengo un punto.- Carlisle se plantó al medio de la sala. Acarició pensativo su mentón y se tomó su tiempo para ordenar sus ideas antes de continuar.- Me temo que en cuanto a que ella algún día irremediablemente muera, pues...no podemos estar seguros. Si es mitad vampira mitad humano, debe de tener habilidades heredadas. Alguna puede ser la tan característica inmortalidad, eso lo veremos con el pasar del tiempo.- Su voz era autoritaria y no daba paso a objeciones.

Acomodó bajo su brazo una carpeta y subió a paso vampírico a su escritorio.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- les dijo antes de desaparecer.

El silencio duró horas. Ninguno se movía. Eran perfectas y magníficas estatuas, tan hermosas que dejaban sin aliento.

Un nuevo amanecer llegó, y con el un nuevo día de trabajo para Edward en el instituto. A pesar del estrés de tener que tratar con alumnos que le resultaban odiosos, amaba su trabajo, ya que podía compartir más tiempo con Elizabeth. Ella le había devuelto de a poco el gusto de llevar una "vida" en la medida que se podía. Se proyectaba con ella unos años felices. Se sentía realizado cada vez que le lograba sacar una sonrisa y ningún sonido se comparaba con el de su carcajada. Era feliz haciéndola feliz a ella, le encantaba como era él mismo estando con ella. Se sentía menos monstruoso, se sentía pleno, viviendo una nueva etapa de su vida que jamás pensó llegar a pasar, sentía el orgullo y el cálido sentimiento que provocaba el ser padre...sentía que con ella tenía un pedacito de Bella.

Se subió silbando la nana de Bella a su Lamborghini murciélago. Tiró despreocupado el maletín de cuero en el asiento del copiloto como de costumbre.

-Auch-

Se sorprendió al ver a su lado a Carlisle que se sobaba el estómago, justo donde le había golpeado el maletín, aunque ciertamente no podía afectarlo.

-¿Lo siento, no sabía que vendrías. Quieres que te lleve a alguna parte?- se excusó al tiempo que trataba de disimular una carcajada tosiendo...no todos los días se podía ver a Carlisle usando una ridícula peluca canosa y maquillado, era un espectáculo que Emmett se estaba perdiendo.

-Quita esa cara de estúpido y apresúrate que llegaremos tarde al instituto.- dijo un tanto irritado.

Edward ya conducía a gran velocidad por la carretera cuando le preguntó...

-¿A qué se debe tu visita al instituto?- preguntó intrigado en un tono de advertencia.

Carlisle le dedicó una sonrisa torcida.

-Estoy en plena investigación científica. No todos los días encontramos a la hija de un vampiro con una humana.- Edward le lanzó una mirada de advertencia, lo que provocó que Carlisle soltara una pequeña carcajada.- Estoy escusado. Voy para los chequeos médicos anuales de los alumnos. Ya sabes, solo una pequeña serie de exámenes para saber si consumen drogas y su estado general de salud.- Le guiñó un ojo- Solo cosas de rutina. Sin embargo...me ayudan en mi investigación secreta.-

-Te lo estás tomando bastante en serio-

-Siempre me tomo las cosas importantes en serio, sobre todo si se trata de mi nieta...-

Edward lo observaba entre sorprendido e incrédulo.

-No creas que Esme es la única. Todos tus hermanos se alegran. Por cierto, Emmett y Rosalie adelantaron su vuelo para este fin de semana...Jasper llamó desde Italia, no termina su curso hasta la semana entrante, pero apenas termine lo tendremos por acá...te sugiero que hables pronto con Eli para que la presentes a la familia...no se por cuanto tiempo podamos contener a Alice...ya sabes- Le dijo como si aquello fuera lo más obvio del mundo.

-Sí, lo sé. Le pedí que aún no se le acercara a Elizabeth para no espantarla, pero a cambio me hizo prometer de que le daría un fin de semana entero para las dos a solas dedicado a las compras y salones de belleza, amenazó con raptarla de lo contrario...luego comenzó a sermonearme lo mismo de siempre en cuanto a aconsejar a Elizabeth con un poco de mi "buen gusto"...-ambos rodaron los ojos.

El estacionamiento estaba atestado de estudiantes, sin embargo Edward aparcó diestramente y con habilidad a pesar del estrecho espacio. No era cosa de sorprenderse el ver como el auto era rodeado, como era ya de costumbre, por todos los fanáticos alumnos de los autos como aquél.

Mas tarde mientras deambulaba por los pasillos, no podía dejar de recordar el rostro aterrorizado de Eli cuando le tocó su turno para la muestra de sangre.

Se sonreía para si mismo recordando a Bella en ese mismo estado, entre desfallecimiento y nauseabundo, que le provocaba la sangre expuesta...

Que irónico que a Elizabeth, siendo su supuesta "hija", le provocara lo mismo...en el caso hipotético de que ella fuera mitad vampiro...claro.

Los últimos días la veía tan cabizbaja como siempre...

No prestaba atención en clases, sumergida en sus pensamientos. Sin embargo Edward no podía dejar de sorprenderse por sus calificaciones. Sin apuntes y sin prestar la más mínima atención, era la mejor del curso...y no solo en su asignatura, sino que en todas las demás.

Una extraña pero magnífica _habilidad_. Era como si captara todo con solo oírlo.

Él con su condición vampírica era capaz de ello...pero Elizabeth no era vampira, no estaba muerta, era humana...¿qué ocurría entonces...acaso, era superdotada?.

Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, una manía muy de él.

Mientras continuaba deambulando por los pasillos, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, sintió una voz que había aprendido a amar en éste último tiempo...pero sonaba algo enfadada y cortante. Se acercó con cautela a los chicos.

La dueña de la voz y de la exquisita esencia era sin duda Eli, pero el masculino aroma de Matt estaba junto al de ella.

Los pensamientos de Matt se metieron airosos en la mente de Edward. Aguardó oculto en la pared del frente escuchando la escena...intervendría solo si era necesario. Aunque ya conociendo los sentimientos de Matt hacia _su Eli...su pequeña, _lo hacían sacar a la luz unos celos que jamás creyó sentir.

-Basta Mathew. ¿Qué es lo que quieres...ya te cansaste de andar pavoneándote por los corredores con tu espectacular novia?...o quizás...¿ya te aburriste de tener que competir con una descerebrada?. Pero que digo, si al gran Matt solo le interesan las apariencias...qué importa en tal caso que Margaret tenga el cerebro del porte de un maní, si con tal cuerpo no lo necesita...no por lo menos para tenerte a ti en su red.

-Ya detente por favor. Sabes lo que quiero...-le dijo en un susurro acercándose peligrosamente a la chica. Edward empuñó sus manos de mármol, preparado, pero Eli fue más rápida. de un manotazo alejó al chico de su espacio personal.

-¿Quieres que me convierta en solo un lindo físico...en solo un cuerpo bonito para ti?...ja, ja...sabes creía que me conocías más...no mejor aún¡creí que te conocía Mathew William Lauper!, nunca creí que me pedirías algo así...ya no se quién eres, ahora me doy cuenta que realmente nunca lo supe...maldigo el día en que creí en tu amistad, en tu sincero cariño, en tus abrazos...¡maldigo el día en que me enamore de ti!...-dijo con lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

Edward estaba paralizado. No sabía realmente como actuar ante aquella situación. Nadie le enseñó acerca de charlas de padre a hija para consolarla en cuanto a caprichos rotos. Mientras su mente experimentada trataba de buscar respuestas, la escena entre los chicos continuaba su curso...

-No tienes ni puta idea de lo que dices Newton.-Para entonces el chico de ojos mercurio ya había invadido en su totalidad el espacio personal de Elizabeth. La tenía aferrada por los hombros y su gélida mirada se encontraba fija en la esmeralda de ella. La respiración de él era entrecortada.

Edward indagó en sus pensamientos. Estaba desesperado, la amaba pero si quería una buena reputación no podía estar con ella. Era un chico ambicioso, quería llegar lejos, salir de ese pueblo...y hasta ahora su carta segura era Margaret, gracias a las estrechas relaciones del padre de esta con el mundo de las finanzas. Con un poco de su ayuda llegaría tan lejos como siempre había querido. Pero a cambio estaba sacrificando lo que más quería. Sabía que la vida era dura. No podía llevarse las dos cosas que tanto quería. O era su gran y único amor, o alcanzaba sus ambiciosos sueños que guardaba desde niño. Estaba decidido por el segundo, pero a ratos su corazón parecía ganarle a la razón. No podía ocultar el gran amor que sentía hacia Elizabeth, la que una vez fue su amiga, su compañera de travesuras, su confidente y la única persona que siempre estuvo cuando realmente lo necesitaba. Sus momentos más dolorosos y felices estaban grabados junto a Elizabeth. El saberse el próximo año lejos de ella, y lo más probable que para siempre, lo llevaban a un estado de desolación casi insoportable. Guardaba la mínima esperanza de que luego de cumplidas sus metas, regresaría a por Elizabeth...pero ¿ella estaría dispuesta a esperarlo por tanto tiempo?. El verse tan presionado por su padre, tan o más ambicioso que él, y el perder a Elizabeth, lo llevaban a tomar decisiones extremas...

-Quiero que mantengamos un romance oculto. Sabes que sería lo más fácil. No tendríamos que luchar contra una sociedad que no entiende nuestro amor y yo...podría finalizar algún día mis estudios y conseguir un excelente puesto en una de las más prestigiosas empresas. Entonces ya no tendríamos que ocultarnos más, dejo Margaret y vengo por ti...¿puedes esperarme verdad? yo sé que tu me amas tanto como yo a ti. Lo puedo ver en tu mirada...no me puedes mentir-Tomó el mentón de la chica con delicadeza y depositó un beso en su mejilla cargado de dulzura y ternura.- Se lo que siempre quisimos ser...estemos juntos Elizabeth.-Su mirada era intensa, poderosa.

Era una de las grandes habilidades de Matt. Una mirada tan poderosa era capaz de conseguir todo lo que quería. Y así era, el siempre había luchado y conseguido lo que quería, para él no existía un no por respuesta.

-¿Quieres que esta que llamas _payasa _sea tu novia?...no pero que cosas digo...¿me estás pidiendo que sea tu amante?- los ojos de ella echaban chispas. No podía creer que Matt le estuviera pidiendo tal cosa...¿pero qué creía este chico que era ella...su especie de concubina...la otra chica?. No eso estaba por verse. Si quería que fuera su chica, pues tendría que jugársela por ella y declararla ante todos, sobre todo ante la víbora de Margaret.-Ah pero claro, me quieres ocultar porque el gran Matt no podría andar por las calles, y mucho menos por el instituto, de la mano de una _payasa_, sin clase, extraña, físicamente deforme, horrible y poco deseable Elizabeth Newton.¿ Qué vergüenza no?. Te entiendo, así que te voy a hacer un favor por los dos...aléjate de mi lo más que puedas para que no se manche tu reputación y yo seguiré siendo la estúpida payasa enamorada de ti...pero no me vas a tener de la forma que quieres Matt...Si realmente me quieres tendrás que aceptarme tal cual soy- su voz se quebró en el último momento. Se reprochó a si misma por su falta de solidez. No podía flaquear en esos momentos. Pero era una chica enamorada¿qué más le podía pedir a un corazón tan torturado por la vida como el de ella'?

Mathew suspiró casi rendido. Edward pudo ver sus lastimosos pensamientos. Ella lo acababa de apartar de su lado de un solo empujón y lo desafiaba con sus orbes verdes a una respuesta.

El volvió a clavar en ella su mirada mercurio. Era tan fría como la expresión de él que ahora vestía su joven rostro.

-Si no fueras tan excéntrica todo sería muy distinto.- Levantó el mentón con su maldito orgullo característico, con el que pisaba a todo aquél que pensaba que lo podía superar.-Eras tan hermosa, eres hermosa...pero esas horribles ropas, ese look desordenado y casero. Ya no te sacas provecho. Ya no eres la chica linda de la que me enamoré siendo un niño. Tienes razón, pierdo mi tiempo solo hablándote. Eres una niñata que no sabe lo que se está perdiendo, que no sabe lo que le conviene...yo podría dártelo todo algún día, vestirte con las mejores joyas y ropas, darte todos los lujos que te mereces y mi entero corazón que siempre estaría a tu disposición...pero a cambio prefieres seguir llevando la miserable vida que llevas...-La miró de arriba a bajo desdeñosamente, como quién mira algo repulsivo. Se dio media vuelta tan altivo como siempre y comenzó su andar que destilaba petulancia por los pasillos.

-¡Escúchame Mathew William Lauper!.-Elizabeth estaba encolerizada, le haría tragar a este estúpido su maldito orgullo y sus venenosas palabras. Él se giró destilando altivez. La miró como se observa a la más asquerosa cucaracha.

-Jamás vuelvas a poner mi nombre en tus labios Newton...no te queda, suena viniendo de ti tan vulgar como tú.-

Elizabeth echaba chispas...este desgraciado se enteraría...

Desató su hermoso cabello que cayó brillante con gracia más abajo de su cintura. Sonrió sensualmente de medio lado y observó suspicaz al chico atónito que tenía al frente.

-Apuesto a que no te enteras porqué me visto de esta manera Lauper. Pues bien, es tu día de suerte, porque serás el primero y el último en enterarte de la verdad. Primero soy una chica sencilla, me visto con lo primero que pillo y no pensó en más, ni en si me queda o no, segundo, mi vestuario es llamativo sí, pero es que ya no sé que otra ropa diferente más usar con el tal de no parecerme a las chicas plásticas del grupo de la viborilla esa Margaret...sabes Matt...tú te enamoraste no de mi belleza, te enamoraste de mis imperfecciones, eso es lo que nos hace diferentes al resto, tu no quieres a una Elizabeth que vista y actúe como Margaret...tu quieres a la misma Elizabeth que he sido siempre. Sí, mi vestuario es más drástico que en años anteriores, pero desgraciadamente no tengo el dinero suficiente como para conseguir uno mejor...no perdón, uno digno para tú. Pero a diferencia tuya, no le ando lamiendo los pies al padre de Margaret para que me compre uno...- Los ojos de Mathew se clavaron gélidos en los de Elizabeth. Ella había ganado. Le había dado en donde más le dolía. ¿Quién dice que la verdad no duele?.

- Lastima que hayas escogido una vida así. Yo no podré tener dinero ni fama, pero estoy segura que algún día encontraré la felicidad, porque me gusto tal cual soy, no finjo como tu ser otra persona...¿cómo me dices que me quieres si no eres capaz de quererte a ti mismo?...me das pena Laupe. Pues vive la vida que siempre has querido, no te detendré. Ya te perdí como amigo, que sin duda fue un golpe tan doloroso como haber perdido a mi madre, pero a ti que tanto te importa, pasas a llevar a todo el mundo sin importarte sus sentimientos; ahora solo tengo que acostumbrar a mi corazón a que perdí también a un amor. Continúa como sigues y me harás la tarea mucho más fácil.- Le guiñó un ojo sin borrar esa falsa sonrisa de su pálido rostro.- Disfruta del dinero...que es tu único amor. No lo descuides o también te terminará dejando. Supongo que ha quedado claro que con esto cerramos el capitulo de "nosotros". Lo que me da más pena es que tal vez yo lo sienta más que tu. Pero ya se me pasará, es lo genial de ser humanos, nos habituamos con el tiempo a todo.- Luego de eso, dejó solo en el pasillo, a un paralizado por el dolor y el asombro, Matt. Edward estaba tan paralizado como él en su lugar. Repasaba las palabras de Elizabeth en su mente. Le sorprendía que siendo tan joven fuera capaz de entender cosas que con todos los años de experiencia de él, jamás había logrado entender. Estaba seguro que la vida la había hecho madurar a muy temprana edad, pero a punta de golpes y caídas.

Luego de esta charla debía de sentirse fatal. Dejó al aún petrificado Mathew en el pasillo, y siguió la exquisita esencia de Elizabeth.

Como lo había esperado, la encontró sollozando recostada en un pino en los jardines del instituto. El frío que hacía se le estaba calando hasta los huesos. Las lágrimas y el intenso frío la hacían sentirse más débil. Acababa de perder al que había sido su primer amor y mejor amigo. El único con el que guardaba gratos y cálidos recuerdos. El único ser que creyó en un momento que la comprendía. No importaba cuan estúpido actuara Mat en estos momentos, siempre le agradecería que estuviera para ella cuando su madre había muerto. Edward la observaba desde la distancia.

Sus mejillas sonrosadas estaban bañadas en lágrimas que no cesaban de abandonar sus hermosos ojos. Un halito de vaho se escapaba de sus sonrosados labios cada vez que suspiraba.

Decidió darle su momento. Tenía que asimilar el dolor, tenía que enfrentarlo para poder continuar adelante, como siempre lo había hecho. Era una chica fuerte, pero cada año, cada mes, cada día, cada hora y finalmente cada minuto de su vida, sentía que esa fuerza flaqueaba. Estaba tan rota por dentro, tan falta de vitalidad que la única razón que la amarraba a esta miserable vida...era Charlie.

Secó con furia contenida sus lágrimas. Ajustó su mochila a sus espaldas y se plantó la enorme capucha negra de su parca, que le cubría su rostro hasta la mitad. comenzó a caminar fuera del instituto a paso rápido. Su mirada se concentraba en cada pisada que daba. La lluvia tan común en Forks no se hizo esperar. Estaba tan concentrada en sus pasos y en sus sombríos pensamientos que no sintió el ronroneo del despampanante Lamborghini de Edward que la seguía tan lento como el caminar de ella.

Edward bajó el vidrio automático para hablarle.

-Hey Eli...¿qué me dices de un aventón...vas a casa de Charlie?.-

Ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa que reflejaba toda la desdicha y pena que sentía en esos momentos. Asintió y se internó en el lujoso auto. El calor de la calefacción confortó sus entumecidos músculos. Se frotó las manos enguantadas en esos horribles guantes con los colores del arcoíris. A Edward le rompía su muerto corazón el verla tan destrozada. Sabía que las cosas con Mike no iban bien. De hecho, desde que Mike se había enterado de su regreso, parecía descargarse con más saña en Elizabeth.

Desde entonces que llevaba varios días invadiendo la mente de Mike. Lo despreciaba por completo. Quería como nunca antes con su mortífera especie había querido, el cuerpo de un hombre, Mike, descuartizado.

Debía mantener una ardua lucha interna con su monstruo para controlarse de tan mortíferos instintos. Pero el solo contemplar a Elizabeth le ayudaba en su tarea. Jamás se perdonaría que la culparan a ella por la muerte repentina de Mike, ni arriesgaría que dudaran de él. Para ese entonces todo Forks, como pueblo pequeño que era en el cual los chismes y las noticias se esparcen como el vapor, sabía que Edward y Mike se detestaban. Creían que se trataba de una rivalidad que mantenían desde la escuela. Muchas veces escuchó en los pensamientos de las personas el nombre de su amada Bella como la causante de que ellos se llevaran mal. Eso le hervía la sangre. Tampoco mancharía la memoria de Bella...y si estaba en sus manos tampoco a su hija.

Estaban en silencio. Pero ese silencio era agradable. Se podría decir que incluso en el silencio se entendían, no necesitaban desrielo todo con palabras, era como si todo el tiempo mantuvieran una especie de tregua o de lenguaje en clave silencioso. Estaban a gusto uno con otro sin importar las circunstancias dolorosas o preocupantes que los rodeaban. Ambos al estar juntos olvidaban aunque fuera por un momento todos sus problemas. Sin quererlo, Edward se había convertido en el único escape de Elizabeth. Estando con él podía sentirse viva y segura, se sentía querida, confortada y protegida de todo ese mundo vil que la esperaba cuando el la dejaba en el umbral de su casa, con los Newton, donde volvía a la rutina de sus reales pesadillas.

Aparcó tan silencioso como siempre frente a la casa de Charlie.

La últimamente típica pregunta de Elizabeth no se hizo esperar...

-¿Quieres pasar unos minutos?- su triste mirada esmeralda parecía suplicarle que se quedara. No sabía por cuanto tiempo aguantarían sus fuerzas, necesitaba de Edward para darse coraje y tener una buena escusa para no cometer una locura que tantas otras veces había intentado.

-Claro...-respondió simplemente Edward. Se bajó veloz del auto para abrirle la puerta a Elizabeth.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a salir. Ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa tan arrebatadora, que le sacaba una cálida chispa de orgullo al reconocerla como de él, al tiempo que aceptaba su mano.

La enfermera los recibió, con una sonrisa en su arrugado rostro, tan entusiasta como todas las veces que Edward se quedaba.

-Adiós Eli. Ya le di los últimos medicamentos del día a tu abuelo. Esta dormido. Vendré más tarde, alrededor de las ocho...no te marches antes por favor.- le dijo mientras se acomodaba el abrigo y se ajustaba la bufanda a su corto cuello.

-Claro- le dijo Elizabeth con una triste y fingida sonrisa.

Se movió silenciosa a la cocina. Edward se sentó en su puesto de costumbre desde que acompañaba a Bella en esa casa. Ya no se sentía tan triste como las primeras veces que había entrado a aquél lugar a revivir sus recuerdos, la imagen de Elizabeth haciendo la cena que solía preparar Bella lo consolaba. Aunque Elizabeth fuera su hija, era la viva imagen de Bella. Trabajaba tan pulcra y precisa como Bella en la cocina. Sistemática en cada ingrediente. Podía trabajar con eficiencia en la cocina al tiempo que mantenían una interesante charla. Edward disfrutaba de cada nueva expresión en su cara dependiendo del tema de conversación. Por ejemplo le encantaba cuando lo miraba acusadoramente entornando sus ojos verdes, o cuando levantaba una cobriza ceja incrédula, también cuando sus cejas trataban de juntarse arrugando su frente en un intento de máxima concentración al tiempo que mordía nerviosa su labio inferior, pero sin duda su favorita era esa espléndida sonrisa que bailaba en su rostro cuando estaba completamente relajada, cuando parecía ajena a sus problemas y preocupaciones, y se dejaba abandonar totalmente a la felicidad momentánea que le provocaban algunos comentarios de Edward.

-¿Por qué hay una cuna en el dormitorio de tu madre?- la curiosidad por fin venció a Edward. Ella hizo un gesto despreocupado alzando los hombros. No preguntó el cómo Edward había conseguido tal información. Sacó la lasaña en silencio, luego se volteó a verlo para encontrarse con la curiosa mirada topacio de él.

-Era la cuna de mi madre. Cuando Charlie se enteró de que estaba embarazada la volvió a armar. Supongo que tenía la vana esperanza de que nos quedáramos con él. Pero por lo que supe, al poco tiempo de nacida mi madre se casó con mi padre, entonces decidieron, como era correcto, vivir juntos. Comprenderás que a Charlie nunca le gustó la idea de que mamá se casara tan joven. Si me pongo en sus zapatos, creo que se sentía que había fracasado como padre. El ya tenía una historia de matrimonio fracasado por haberse casado tan joven, por haberse apresurado a los hechos. No quería que mi madre sufriera esos mismos errores. Tenía miedo de que fuera desdichada. Renée nunca más quiso hablar con ella. De hecho, yo no conozco a mi abuela...ya ni siquiera sé en donde vive, la última vez que mamá trató de averiguar su paradero, ya se había mudado de Jacksonville y no había dado datos de su próxima mudanza.- Cortó en trozos la lasaña.- En cuanto a la cuna, Charlie no tuvo el coraje de volverla a desarmar, supongo que con ella se desarmaría el resto de vida esquematizada que le quedaba, había perdido la seguridad en todo, debe de haber guardado siempre la vana esperanza de que mamá no lo abandonaría y al poco tiempo de estar con Mike volvería con él, pero aquello no sucedió...esto no impidió que viera como mamá no era feliz, le había destrozado ver a mamá tan destruida. Algo comentó una vez acerca de tu partida...luego nunca más se volvió a mencionar tu nombre en esta casa...-

Uno de aquellos silencios incómodos siguió a las últimas palabras de Elizabeth.

-Pero ya estás aquí...-le regaló una de esas sonrisas que tanto le gustaban.- Estoy segura de que si Charlie te viera ya no te guardaría rencores, estaría feliz...lo último que escuché acerca de ti salir de sus labios fue un "por lo menos él la amaba y supo, aunque durante poco tiempo, hacerla la mujer más feliz, como nunca antes había visto ni volvía a ver...a mi hija".-

Edward estaba mudo de la impresión y la emoción que le provocaban aquellas palabras. Durante esas semanas de regreso en Forks, había llorado más que en toda su vida. Aguantó sus lágrimas carmesí para no asustar a Elizabeth...y por supuesto no alertarla de su monstruosa condición.

Luego de dejar que Elizabeth le sirviera la cena a Charlie y lo dejara nuevamente durmiendo luego de una corta pero alegre charla; se enfrascaron concentrados en un juego de ajedrez.

-Te lo advierto...soy buena en esto, jamás me ganarás. Charlie lo ha intentado durante toda su vida...-le regaló una traviesa sonrisa y una mirada desafiante.

A Edward le recordaron tremendamente esas actitudes a él mismo...y no pudo evitar que su pecho se llenara de orgullo y amor.

-Pero qué humildad...en todo caso eso tendremos que verlo...-Ella soltó una carcajada que para Edward resultó ser música en sus oídos. Pronto se unió a las de ella.

En mitad del juego el teléfono móvil de Edward comenzó a sonar.

-Discúlpame...y no hagas trampa.-

-Claro...-ella le volvió a sonreír, pero se dirigió a la cocina y comenzó a lavar los platos sucios haciendo tiempo.

-¿Diga?- contestó veloz una ves solo.

-_Edward...te tengo un notición, más vale que estés sentado.-_

Era la voz de Carlisle, no podía ocultar la emoción en su voz. Detrás del auricular y la voz de Carlisle, se escuchaban los chillidos de alegría de Alice gritando "soy tía, soy tía, soy tía...", Edward ya se la podía imaginar dando saltitos por toda la habitación. La cabeza le comenzó a dar vueltas. Mareado se dejó caer en el sillón. Trataba de asimilar las palabras de Alice que solo podían significar una cosa. Carlisle había bloqueado sus pensamientos...

-_Terminé de analizar los resultados de los exámenes de Elizabeth. En el examen acerca de la paternidad...pues la de Mike no concuerda...en cambio la tuya sí...demonios hijo no sé que decirte...jamás pensé que algo así pudiera ocurrir...pero no puedo negarte que aunque sea una mezcla de siniestro y hermoso, me hace y nos hace a todos inmensamente felices...ahh Edward felicidades...ya eres papá.-_Un jarrón se escuchó quebrarse a sus espaldas. Luego la voz de Esme se alzó sobre la de Carlisle mientras regañaba a Alice por su torpeza. Edward tuvo que colgar. Una oleada de sentimientos extremadamente fuertes lo estaba invadiendo...

_Felicidades...ya eres papá..._

Esas últimas palabras de Carlisle se repetían una y otra vez en su cerebro. Una sonrisa estúpida, pero igualmente hermosa, enmarcó su divino rostro. Sus ojos topacio brillaron de una forma jamás antes vista. Era papá, era papá aunque el mismo diablo tratara de negarlo por su condición natural...lo había desafiado...¿es que acaso su alma se había salvado del infierno que le regalaba algo tan hermoso como haber experimentado el amor con Bella, y luego vivir la felicidad del fruto de ese amor...para él por toda la eternidad?. Pues que viniera a ver el mismísimo diablo si no se lo creía, porque él era el monstruo más feliz de la tierra...Había creado un alma...su Elizabeth, su hermosa hija. Mike ya había pasado a un segundo plano...ya se encargaría de él. Ahora debía centrarse en cómo decírselo a Elizabeth sin dañar sus sentimientos y sin ser rechazado. Por el momento no quería pensar en lo más preocupante como las "habilidades" que posiblemente poseía Elizabeth, menos aún en el para él desagradable, tema de la inmortalidad.

Con la misma encantadora pero estúpida sonrisa dibujada en su rostro, sus ojos desbordando felicidad y tan inmóvil y perfecto como una estatua, se lo encontró Elizabeth al volver al salón. La luna se reflejaba en su blanca piel dándole un brillo especial.

Por unos instantes se quedó fascinada mirándole.

Pero entonces sus miradas se encontraron. Los verdes ojos de ella se reflejaron en los topacio de Edward de los cuales pareció irradiarle de esa felicidad que lo invadía por completo.

-¿En qué piensas?- preguntó ella intrigada y divertida por la eufórica expresión de él.

-En las cosas buenas que me entrega la vida incluso si no las merezco...-

Ella lo miró de esa forma intensa que solo pocos podían lograr.

-A veces tienes pensamientos muy profundos que no logro comprender.-Ladeo su cabeza apoyando la en su hombro.- Pero me agrada verte feliz.- Él le regaló una sonrisa renovada, tan arrebatadora como siempre.-¿Listo para perder?- dijo incorporándose en el tablero.

-Ni lo sueñes Elizabeth, ni lo sueñes.-

El juego continuó entre carcajadas, anécdotas y movimientos estratégicos con las fichas.

-Jaque- cantó la dulce y entusiasmada voz de Eli.

Edward la observó un tanto sorprendido, pero pronto en su rostro se dibujó una traviesa sonrisa torcida. Movió una pieza que sorprendió a Elizabeth.-Jaque- dijo en tono de triunfo.

La cara de Elizabeth pasó de sorprendida a una radiante.

-Jaque Mate...vencí al gran profesor Edward Cullen-

Edward no lo podía creer, repasaba cada jugada. Sí, ella había jugado limpio...por primera vez le habían ganado. Sintió la desilusión de perder, pero el sentimiento de orgullo fue más grande. Soltó una sincera carcajada.

-Sí, tenías razón...eres muy buena para el ajedrez-

-Te lo advertí- le dijo. Luego le sacó la lengua en un gesto de lo más infantil pero que a Edward le hizo mucha gracia. Desbordaba en alegría. Quería abrazarla y decirle que él era su padre, quería compartir esa felicidad con ella, esa verdad que tanto se merecían ambos...pero el miedo al rechazo aún estaba latente. Debía ir despacio para no espantarla.

La observó con ternura repasando rápidamente cada facción de ella. Trataba de imaginársela siendo niña. Su nueva obsesión era Elizabeth. Más que nunca deseaba poder leer su mente y saber todo acerca de ella.

-Me preguntaba...-

-¿si?- preguntó ella curiosa al ver el titubeo de Edward.

Él sonrió, de esa forma que te deja sin respiración O.ô°

-Me preguntaba, si te gustaría conocer a mi familia...-

Ella no esperó ni que terminara, exclamó fuerte y claro un sí mientras se abalanzaba alegre al cuello de Edward.

-Por fin voy a conocerlos a todos...¿voy a conocer a Alice?, mamá no paraba de hablarme de todos ellos, en especial de Alice. Oh Edward qué feliz me has hecho.-

Él por su parte estaba sorprendido. Se esperaba cualquier otra reacción menos aquella tan efusiva...pero le había encantado su reacción, además de que le daba más confianza. Era increíble lo fácil y bien que se podía llevar con su hija. ¿Quién dijo que las relaciones padre e hija eran difíciles?. Ciertamente Edward estaba lejos de saberlo...por ahora.

-Perfecto. ¿Entonces mañana luego del instituto?-

-Claro...- ella estaba radiante. Edward no recordaba haberla visto así de feliz. Se sintió al borde de las lágrimas de la felicidad que lo embargaba de verla sonreír sinceramente.

-Bien, entonces nos vemos mañana en el instituto. Termina tus deberes y no te duermas tarde.- Le dijo. Se sintió en su deber como padre recordarle sus responsabilidades. Ella rodó los ojos. Edward le piñizcó cariñosamente la nariz antes de abandonar la casa de Charlie. Desde el umbral ella le agitaba su pequeña y blanca mano en forma de despedida. Una vez conduciendo hacia su casa, sintió los estragos de despedirse de aquél rostro. Sabía que tanto a ella como a él les dolía el tener que separarse con lo bien que se llevaban. Quería tenerla pronto en casa bajo sus cuidados, con su familia, entregarle todos los cariños y las atenciones que se merecía y que por años no le pudo dar, quería recuperar esos años perdidos, quería conocer hasta el más ínfimo detalle de ella y grabar de memoria la esencia de su personalidad. Quería impregnar su casa con su dulce aroma, y darle vida a su muerto corazón con las melodiosas carcajadas de ella, quería enseñarle todo lo que sabía...y por sobre todo quería alejarla de Mike para siempre.

Ya en casa todos lo abrazaban. Alice no paraba de saltar a su alrededor. Esme había estado llorando. Un camino de sangre seca recorría su rostro desde sus hermosos y ovalados ojos topacio hasta su delicado mentón de mármol. Edward no pudo dejar de sentir todo su amor y cariño cuando la abrazó. Se sentía pleno con su familia. Solo faltaba Elizabeth para que aquello fuera perfecto. Cuando pudo vislumbrar el rostro de Carlisle, se quedó de una pieza. Jamás en toda su vida vampírica junto a él lo había visto tan feliz. Una sonrisa realmente radiante iluminaba su juvenil rostro. Parecía querer gritar por todo los polos de su cuerpo un "soy abuelo" aunque parecía demasiado joven incluso para ser padre. Nada se comparó al abrazo que se dieron. Carlisle admiraba a Edward. Un matiz de preocupación ensombreció por unos instantes la mirada de Carlisle.

-Sabes que ahora tendré más trabajo que nunca investigándola a nivel celular y genético. Debo comprender todo acerca de su especie. Quizás sea la primer y única vez de que exista en la tierra un ser como Elizabeth, que se pelea entre vampiro y humano. Estaré copado de trabajo.- Le guiñó un ojo.- En cuanto a los papeles legales para recuperar la custodia de Elizabeth, pues acabo de tener una reunión con John Whitman, el abogado, y ya están todos en línea, solo necesitas la firma de Mike.

-Sí, mañana mismo iré a hablar con esa rata.-

-Alice nos contó que traerías a Eli a cenar...¿sabes de alguna comida en especial que le guste?-

-Además de sangre- dijo Alice bromeando. Pero Edward estaba demasiado feliz como para sentir una pizca de enfado.

-Supongo que lo que le sirvas estará agradecida...es una gran chica, lo que menos hace son problemas...-

-Eso lo dices ahora...espera nada más-murmuro Alice.

Pero Edward no la escucho o simplemente no quiso hacerlo.

La mañana comenzó movida en el instituto. Se acercaba fin de año y la tan nombrada fiesta de graduación exigía mucho trabajo.

La banda del instituto ensayaba para tocar unos bailes la noche de la fiesta. Se lucirían sin lugar a dudas. Edward había hecho maravillas con aquellos jóvenes que ahora conocían a sus instrumentos musicales tanto como a sus propias manos.

Comenzó las clases. Ese día tocaba el último control escrito de su asignatura. Demoró lo más que pudo el examen esperando a que llegara Elizabeth. No pudo finalmente esperar tanto y dio por comenzado el examen sin ella. Una vez en su escritorio comenzó a sugestionarse acerca de la ausencia de Eli. Tal vez la enfermera no había regresado en la noche y Eli tendría que haberse quedado toda la noche cuidando a Charlie...o tal vez le pasó algo de vuelta a casa...caminar sola, de noche, por la carretera y una cortina de lluvia no era de lo más seguro...como odiaba a Mike...si algo le llegara a pasar lo mataría lenta y dolorosamente. Su corazón se estrujó y comenzó a sentir las tan comunes preocupaciones paternales. Se dice que los vampiros al ser más perceptivos captan y viven los sentimientos y las emociones de forma más intensa que los humanos. Edward comenzó a pasearse inquieto por la sala.

Sorprendió a dos alumnos copiándose el examen...una cosa es que estuviera pensando en otras cosas y preocupado, pero sus cinco sentidos no se negaban uno a otro. Podían notarlo despistado, pero Edward era un ser con habilidades sorprendentes, jamás lo pillarían volando bajo.

Para el final del día Edward estaba que entraba en crisis. Conducía raudo su Lamborghini negro por las calles de Forks. Elizabeth no había llegado al instituto. Al finalizar su última clase, lo esperaban a la salida, apoyados en su lujoso Lamborghini... Carlisle, Esme y Alice. Esta última había tenido una predicción. Tenían que matar a Mike. Esa misma tarde había dañado a Elizabeth, y si no lo mataban, ella moriría.

Miró como por enésima vez a Alice por el espejo retrovisor.

-Tranquilo Edward, si haces exactamente lo que yo te digo todo saldrá bien. Debes esperar a mis instrucciones y hacer SOLO LO QUE YO TE DIGO, así que te pido que controles desde ya tus instintos.-

Si Alice decía que todo saldría bien, había que creerle...no pondría en duda la palabra de Alice. Más bien temía por la reacción de él mismo...si veía en mal estado a Elizabeth, era capaz de mandar al carajo las indicaciones de Alice y dejarse llevar por sus monstruosos instintos y acabar con la insignificante vida de Mike.

Frenó en seco frente a la casa de los Newton. Podía escuchar claros los gritos de Mike, incluso silos estaba emitiendo desde un punto relativamente lejano al de ellos.

La esencia de Elizabeth los golpeó de lleno. Debía de estar herida por la intensidad del aroma.

Edward convirtió sus manos en dos fuertes puños de mármol.

-Relájate Edward...si haces lo que te digo, esta misma tarde Mike saldrá corriendo aterrado.- lo trataba de tranquilizar Alice.

Se acercaron a una ventana del segundo piso de donde provenían los gritos...Carlisle y Alice mantenían firmemente agarrado a Edward.

-Recuerda, veas lo que veas no hagas nada estúpido, no arruines la oportunidad que tenemos- Alice susurraba cerca de su oído.

Edward apretó la mandíbula hasta hacer chirriar los dientes de la rabia. Asintió en silencio mientras escuchaba y esperaba el momento indicado para actuar según Alice.

-Maldita zorra, así que te quieres marchar con tu "adorado" Edward y con su "elegante e ideal" familia a cenar. Eres una puta esclava de él igual que tu madre- le gritaba Mike encolerizado a Elizabeth quién ocultaba su cabeza de forma protectora entre sus manos y estaba en cunclillas en una esquina de su habitación.

El embriagador olor de su sangre era casi insoportable de lo intenso que se sentía.

-¿Te la pasaste bien anoche con el verdad?...claro revolcándote con la basura Cullen. Ustedes las Swan están enfermas, al parecer les gusta sufrir...él solo te hará sufrir Elizabeth. ¿Acaso eres un tanto masoquista...te gusta el dolor eh?. Pues bien querida yo te haré gritar del dolor si eso es lo que tanto te gusta- Los sollozos de Elizabeth eran apenas audibles entre los gritos de Mike.

Edward mantenía los ojos abiertos como platos. Luchaba con todas sus fuerzas conteniendo al monstruo que se había desatado dentro de él. Si quería que las cosas salieran bien debía seguir al pie de la letra las indicaciones de Alice. Edward se dio cuenta que no era el único que mantenía una batalla interna. Esme se sostenía de la antena que sobresalía en el tejado. La había sostenido apretada tan fuerte entre sus "delicadas" manos que la había doblado por la mitad sin percatarse siquiera. Carlisle estaba tenso a su lado. Si no lo conociera, se habría aterrado de ver su hermosos rostro transformado en uno terrorífico deformado por la rabia. Sus deslumbrantes colmillos y dientes blancos se dejaban ver en una escalofriante mueca de su rostro. Contenía los gruñidos guturales que amenazaban con salir de su pecho, era la típica postura que utilizaba cuando tenía su presa al asecho...solo que era más peligroso debido a la rabia que tensaba cada músculo de su cuerpo. Jamás había visto a Carlisle tan enfadado. Alice apretaba sin piedad su brazo. Su mirada era venenosa, de lunática y las mechas alocadas de su cabello parecían más erizadas por la rabia. Trataba de controlar su respiración. Sabía que si ella perdía la calma todos la perderían, y ese no era el plan, no por lo menos para que las cosas terminaran bien y Eli saliera ilesa.

-Pero él no te tendrá. No me importa si te tengo que mantener encerrada durante años, o si te tengo que alejar de Forks...no le daré en el gusto de que se quede contigo.- Una maliciosa sonrisa invadía el rostro de Mike. Su mirada era de desprecio y pura maldad hacia Elizabeth.-¿Qué tiene de especial el tal Cullen...acaso es que besa tan bien que no pueden olvidarlo?. Yo te enseñaré lo que es bueno maldita zorra.- La levantó del suelo tirando de su hermoso cabello bronce. Un gemido de dolor escapó de los labios de Elizabeth.-Si tanto a ti como a tu madre les gusta sufrir...bien si eso es lo que quieres te daré sufrimiento, todo el que necesites hasta sesearte.- Edward pudo contemplar el rostro horrorizado y triste de Elizabeth. Su ceja derecha estaba partida y no dejaba de sangrar.

De una fuerte cachetada que la llegó a dar vuelta, Mike la volvió a tirar al suelo. Comenzó a desabrochar su cinturón. Elizabeth con los ojos desorbitados por el miedo comenzó desesperada a arrastrarse por el suelo con las fuerzas que le quedaban.

-Papá, por favor...te lo suplico no me hagas daño...te prometo que no lo veré nunca más si eso es lo que deseas...-Pero Mike la cortó en mitad de su súplica con una carcajada diabólica que helaba la sangre.

-¿Papá. Si fueras hija mía serías mucho más inteligente?...tú no eres mi hija Elizabeth...quizás de qué pobre imbécil que haya caído antes que yo en las redes de la puta de tu madre.- Las lágrimas se habían detenido en los horrorizados ojos de Elizabeth. Soltó un gemido de dolor desde el fondo de su pecho. No era un dolor físico y Edward lo sabía. El corazón de ella parecía haberse debilitado, ir despacio, casi en un batir debilitado por el dolor de las palabras de Mike. Pronto nuevas lágrimas inundaron sus hermosos ojos esmeralda. Balbuceaba palabras incoherentes...

-Bla, bla, bla..puras patrañas Elizabeth...ja, ja, ja...¿de verdad creías que eras mi hija?...pero que estúpida, si no me llegas ni a los talones. Menos mal que el chico Lauper se alejó de ti a tiempo. Eres una basura nadie te merece...y el imbécil de Cullen jamás te tendrá.- una sonrisa que helaba la sangre se dibujó en su rostro enrojecido por la cólera.-Pensandolo mejor él si te tendrá, pero no antes que yo...solo quedarán los estragos de ti cuando te quiera a su lado...tal y como el me entrego a Bella...así de destrozada te dejaré a ti. Tal vez de ese modo sabrá lo que es amar a una persona y ver que jamás tendrás su corazón, porque está tan destrozado que no importa cuanto intentes repararlo...el daño es irreversible. A ver si después de todo lo que te voy a hacer te quiere a su lado.-

Elizabeth se olvidó de respirar mientras observaba con verdadero terror a Mike. Edward sintió las garras que lo sostenían. Por un momento casi manda al carajo el plan de Alice. Ella para tranquilizarlo le susurró.

-Cuando yo te lo diga irás a tocar el timbre de la casa.-

Edward ni siquiera asintió. Se dirigió con su velocidad vampírica a la puerta de entrada de los Newton, acompañado de Carlisle quién lo detendría si su monstruo interior desidia desatarse. Alice dejaba que él viera la escena a través de sus pensamientos. Un vacío se apoderó de todo su cuerpo y su propia sangre se le antojó más fría que de costumbre cuando se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo a continuación. La voz de Alice invadió su mente recordándole...

-Cuando yo te lo indique...-

Mike se acercaba lentamente a Elizabeth, quién se había quedado paralizada por el terror en el suelo, como quién domina a su presa.

La tomó de pronto con fuerza por el tobillo y la jaló arrastrándola por el suelo hacia él. Ella reaccionó instintivamente percibiendo el peligro. Sollozaba sin poder creer todo lo que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Cómo su propio padre podía ser tan cruel con ella?...

-NO PAPÁ POR FAVOR TE LO RUEGO NO ME HAGAS DAÑO...¡no por favor!-

Se arrastraba por el suelo de manera lastimosa tratando de evitar la presa de Mike. Sus manos generalmente pálidas estaban enrojecidas por el esfuerzo. Su herida sobre la ceja no cesaba de sangrar. Sus mejillas pálidas estaban inundadas con sus lágrimas. Mike soltó otra de sus carcajadas cargadas de maldad.

En un rápido y brusco movimiento, apresó el esbelto cuerpo de Elizabeth bajo el de él. Ella se había quedado petrificada por el terror...Mike no sería capaz de dañarla...no así...¿o si?.

Le apresó de las muñeca sosteniéndolas sobre su cabeza. Su hermoso y largo cabello bronce se arremolinaba sobre el suelo y se pegaba a su cara empapada por las lágrimas. El acelerado aliento de Mike, debido al esfuerzo, Chocaba contra sus labios.

-Maldita zorra, eres tan endemoniadamente hermosa como tu madre...- acercó sus labios al oído de Elizabeth.-Y...ya te dije que no soy tu padre preciosa...¿Por qué no dejamos de jugar al padre y la hija?...estoy listo para enseñarte un par de cosas nuevas...- Sus palabras le helaron la sangre a Elizabeth quién dejó de llorar de golpe. Le costaba respirar debido al peso de Mike sobre el de ella.

La mano de Mike, que no mantenía apresadas sus muñecas, se dedicó a quitar con delicadeza los cabellos de ella que cubrían parcialmente su rostro. Se lamió los labios como quién va ha saborear algo esquicito, dejándolos brillantes. Una nueva sonrisa diabólica se dibujó en su rostro...

-Ya te enseñaré yo lo que es bueno maldita Swan...-

Jamás pensó Elizabeth de que Mike fuera capaz de tal cosa. Los tibios labios de él se posaban con rabia sobre los de ella. Elizabeth por su parte continuaba petrificada y en estado de shock. Mantenía sus labios apretados. Mike la jaló tan fuerte del cabello que se vio obligada a soltar un gemido de dolor. Mike aprovechó y metió sin reparos su lengua en la boca de la que por años fue reconocida como "su hija". Había perdido finalmente la razón. La miraba con ojos de lunático, estaba realmente enfermo mentalmente...ya no tenía moral ni respeto por nada. Estaba decidido a acabar con Elizabeth...no le volvería a dar nada a Edward. Si quería a Elizabeth la tendría...pero tan destrozada como él había recibido a Bella. Lo que no sabía era que Edward no quería a Elizabeth de la misma forma...no sabía que Edward era su padre.

La voz de Alice alertó a Edward y éste salió de los enfermizos pensamientos de Mike. Estaba tan paralizado por el miedo como Elizabeth, pero pronto la rabia y las ansias acecinas de acabar con Mike, invadieron cada poro de su cuerpo. Carlisle le acercó una carpeta...

-Vienes a charlar acerca de tu paternidad- le dijo. Aquella sería la escusa de su visita.

Tocó insistentemente el timbre de la puerta. Mike no se arriesgaría a no abrir. Era obvio que estaba en casa ya que su auto estaba aparcado a fuera. fuera quién fuera lo recibiría con la sonrisa sínica de siempre, con la sonrisa que ocultaba sus enfermizos pensamientos.

-Espérame aquí maldita zorra...ni se te ocurra escapar o hacer algo estúpido...te advierto que si así fuera lo pagarías aún más caro. Un pequeño estremecimiento recorrió el cuerpo inerte de Elizabeth.

A los pocos minutos Edward tenía a Mike en vista y presencia frente a él. Su rostro mantenía esa sínica sonrisa y su mirada destilaba veneno. Estaba un tanto robusto y su cabello rubio llegaba hasta el borde del cuello de su sudadera.

-Cullen que sorpresa...no te esperaba tan pronto.-

Edward entró sin que le dieran permiso, con su caminar elegante de siempre.

-Vengo a arreglar cuentas contigo.- le dijo en un tono gélido mientras estiraba su brazo acercándole la carpeta. Mike se sorbió la nariz y le arrebató la carpeta. Posó su mirada veloz por los documentos que contenía la carpeta. Soltó una carcajada cruel que escondía toda la rabia contenida por años hacia Edward. ¿Qué te hace pensar que te la entregaré?. Durante años no has cuidado de ella...el juez no te la dará.-

-Si quieras llegar a un juicio, pues no hay problema Newton, pelearemos, ella es mi hija y por naturaleza y deber debe estar a mi lado...quizás te faltó leer los exámenes de paternidad que adjunté a los legales.-

A Mike se le distorsionó la cara enrojecida por la rabia. Apretó la carpeta entre sus manos.

Mientras, Carlisle se había escabullido tan cautelosamente como su especie se lo permitía, hasta la habitación en la que se encontraba Elizabeth.

La cargó entre sus brazos y le regaló una consoladora sonrisa. El esbelto cuerpo de ella no reaccionaba. Mantenía sus orbes verdes abiertas de par en par. De ellos ya no salían lágrimas. Su cabello estaba alborotado por los malos tratos y su cuerpo machucado por los golpes de Mike. Carlisle la "apretó" con cariño hacia su cuerpo.

-Vamos linda ya estas a salvo, él no te podrá hacer nada, por favor reacciona...Elizabeth- Pero ella tenía la mirada vacía, perdida en la nada.

Bajó con ella en brazos. Edward y Mike mantenían una batalla de palabras.

-¡Qué es mi hija maldito loco...no la dejaré ni un solo día más bajo tu techo, bajo tus manos asesinas!- le gritó Edward olvidándose de que Elizabeth estaba ahí.

Por primera vez en largo rato ella pestañeó. Era la primer reacción que observaba Carlisle, quién estaba realmente preocupado por la salud física tanto como mental de Elizabeth. Ella se dejó deslizar desde los firmes y fuertes brazos de Carlisle hasta quedar de pie sobre el suelo de la sala. Estaba débil así q se sostenía de una brazo de Carlisle. Miraba incrédula a Edward.

El silencio se presentó, tan frío y aterrador que los dejó a todos petrificados. Mike le lanzó esa maldita sonrisa insinuante a Elizabeth...

-Si, es tan idiota y estúpida como tú...llévatela, ya no me apetece ni para retozar con ella...tal vez tu encuentres una mejor forma de divertirte con ella...- Edward fue incapaz de contenerse y apresando el puño que Mike le había dirigido hacia su divino rostro, lo estrujó entre sus manos tan duras y sin vida como las rocas, partiéndole en mil astillas la mano de Mike. Estaba tan concentrado en su tarea de torturar a Mike que no se percató cuando Elizabeth salió corriendo hacia el bosque. Carlisle tampoco le prestaba importancia a Elizabeth. Su racionalidad de siempre la había perdido. Edward jamás lo había visto tan enfadado. Era tan mortífero y aterrador como su especie lo exigía. Mantenía apresada entre sus manos de mármol la cabeza de Mike. Si no fuera porque Esme había posado una de sus blancas manos en forma tranquilizadora sobre el hombro de Carlisle, él habría matado a Mike antes de que este se pudiera siquiera percatar, mandando a la mierda el plan de Alice.

Por su parte Alice había corrido para apartarme de Mike...a quién no dejaba de ver de una forma que podía dejarte sin respiración por el miedo.

Alice estaba en un estado catatónico. Parecía más mortífera que los otros tres vampiros que se encontraban ahí...

-¿Te duele...verdad Mike?- preguntó tranquila pero en un tono aterrador que helaba la sangre.- Yo puedo causarte aún más dolor...-

Mike la observó aterrado. Sus ojos salían de sus orbitas y aferraba contra su pecho su mano mutilada, con los huesos convertidos en polvo y astillas. Su rostro había perdido el color debido a la fatiga que le provocaba el dolor...

-Qué...qué es lo que quieres- preguntó entre gemidos de dolor y aterrado como jamás antes lo había estado.

-Esa no es la pregunta que deberías de haber hecho...pero ya que quieres saberlo te lo diré...quiero verte muerto Mike- Alice parecía un ángel, tan mortíferamente hermosa...

Mike comenzó a tiritar des controlablemente. El terror lo invadía por completo.

-Sin embargo te daré la última oportunidad de vivir tu miserable vida...eso sí lejos de todos nosotros. Así que te daré solo unos minutos para que quites tú horrendo trasero de Forks...y jamás se te ocurra regresar...-

-Si regresaras, me encargaría de que tu muerte resultara extremadamente dolorosa...gritarías, me suplicarías que te matara. No podrías escapar de mi, tarde o temprano te terminaría de darte caza si te vuelves a acercar a mi hija.- La voz de Edward se escuchó en un siseo que terminó de romper las barreras de cordura de Mike. Este último soltó un grito de espanto al ver el rostro de Edward transformado por la rabia.

-Vete y jamás regreses...-le soltó Esme a sus espaldas. Alice le lanzó las llaves del auto.- Te recuerdo que sería muy estúpido de tu parte tratar con las autoridades...ya ves lo que puede hacer Edward con solo oprimir con delicadeza tu mano...y me temo que no es el único capaz de aquello.- De un pequeño golpe partió en dos la maciza mesa de centro del salón.

A Mike el terror lo consumía. Se sentía febril, en un estado de alucinación...un demente. Continuó balbuceando incoherencias. Paseó su mirada de forma veloz y lunática por cada uno de los vampiros. Sin hacer más preguntas corrió en dirección a su auto.

Edward ya lo esperaba a fuera apoyado en éste

-Co...co...como...- Su voz sonaba realmente aterrada. Parecía un niño perdido.

-Sin preguntas Mike...solo lárgate- le reprochó Edward con su voz cargada de odio.- Por cierto, se acercó a Mike en un pestañear, lo que terminó de aterrar de sobremanera a Mike, al cual casi le da un paro cardíaco- Solo necesitas un brazo para conducir...-dicho esto le jaló de forma casi imperceptible el brazo con la mano que ya había dañado, lo estrujó como la ropa entre sus manos rompiendo y moliendo todos los huesos hasta su hombro. Tapó con su gélida mano los labios de Mike aguantando su grito desgarrador de intenso y delirante dolor.

Lo metió de un rápido movimiento al interior del auto como si no pesara más que una pluma. Encendió el motor ya que Mike no parecía poder controlar los temblores de su cuerpo.

-Vete ya...-le dijo con la voz cargada de aterradora amenaza.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Mike para arrancar acelerando a afondo y sacando un estrepitoso chirrido de las ruedas sobre el cemento. En pocos segundos su auto desapareció de la extraordinaria vista de los vampiros. Alice se situó a su lado. Le habló rápido y tan bajo como ellos solían hacer...

-Dentro de dos horas se habrá volcado en su coche cerca del próximo pueblo. No lo encontrarán hasta tres días después...estará muerto. Jamás nos culparan de su muerte...mucho menos a Elizabeth...-de pronto su cuerpo se tensó al lado del de Edward. Su hermosa mirada topacio se cubrió con un velo de miedo...

Observó a Edward más aterrada de lo que había estado Mike...

-Que...¿qué has visto Alice?- preguntó con un tilde de pánico Edward.

Ella estaba paralizada por el miedo. Se aferró en un fuerte abrazo a sus costados y clavó su penetrante y aguda vista en el bosque cubierto por una intensa neblina, donde hace unos instantes había desaparecido Elizabeth...

Edward no necesito saber lo que ocurría, y no esperó una respuesta tampoco. Los pensamientos de Alice eran más rápidos que las palabras...Elizabeth corría peligro, lo que más temía estaba a punto de suceder.

La veía sostenida precariamente del borde de un antiguo puente de madera totalmente enmohecido, en mitad del bosque...ella...ella pretendía saltar. Bajo el puente corría un pequeño riachuelo, que en alguna época pasada se debe de haber tratado de un caudaloso río...ahora solo quedaban unas cuantas líneas de aguas y una cantidad de rocas y piedras invadidas por el moho. La vio caer, y allí frente a sus ojos topacios, se encontraba el esbelto cuerpo de Elizabeth inerte sobre las rocas con los últimos temblores y espasmos antes de la muerte. Una línea de su exquisita sangre caía a un costado de su boca. Con las últimas fuerzas que le quedaban movió sus labios de los que Edward leyó un "lo siento"...

Edward se abandonó a sus instintos y corrió más rápido de lo que jamás había corrido en su "vida" tras la esencia de Elizabeth. La neblina era espesa, tan así que no se podían vislumbrar ni los pies. Cerró sus ojos y confió solo en el sentido de su agudo olfato. Sabía que su familia lo seguía de cerca podía sentir sus apresurados pasos tras él, sin embargo estaba corriendo demasiado a prisa para que lo alcanzaran. Había llegado al puente...la neblina ya no era tan espesa. Vislumbró la silueta del cuerpo de Elizabeth. Un nuevo crepúsculo había llegado. Las nubes habían cedido y la luna se habría paso dándole un poco de luminosidad al oscuro bosque. Se acercó con discreción, no quería asustarla y que terminara saltando...no se permitiría jamás de perderla...la amaba, era su hija, su pequeña. Desafiaba al mismo infierno si trataba de arrebatársela.

-Elizabeth...por favor ven acá, tengo tanto de que hablarte...te mereces tantas explicaciones...por lo que más quieras aléjate del borde.- Su familia ya lo había alcanzado y permanecía solo unos pasos más atrás que él.

Pero ella parecía no haberlo oído. El viento se había vuelto agresivo y jugaba con su largo cabello alborotándolo mientras la luna le sacaba brillantes reflejos.

Edward observó a su familia buscando alguna solución. Pero la sangre de su cuerpo lo abandonó y se volvió un témpano, una verdadera estatua cuando vislumbró en los rostros de ellos el terror. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera su velocidad vampírica habría sido capaz de evitarlo. Gritó el nombre de ella al tiempo en que corría hacia el borde del cual ella acababa de saltar.

Solo entonces ella se percató de la presencia de él. Sabiendo tanto como Edward de que ya era muy tarde le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras caía. Edward quedó hechizado con la hermosura de sus ojos verdes. Las lágrimas de sangre inundaron su hermoso rostro.

Elizabeth, su hermosa y adorable Elizabeth...dejaba la vida con los últimos espasmos y temblores de su cuerpo. Vio tan claro como en los pensamientos de Alice, como ella pronunciaba un _lo siento._

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**E aquí un nuevo capi...intenso lo sé, espero que no me odien...**

**Por lo menos actualicé a tiempo. Espero que no se les haya hecho muy tedioso por ser un capi tan largo...pero es q no quería cortarlo en lo mejor...**

**chachachachammmm ¿qué pasará ahora?...eso mismo se preguntan Edward, Carlisle, Esme y Alice...¿qué opinan ustedes?...**

**jaja esperare respuestas que me hacen feliz...como siempre...**

**gracias por hacer de esta historia algo especial, gracias por incentivarme a continuar...**

**me despido, besos**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para subirte en el lujoso Lamborghini murciélago negro de Edward...por supuesto con Edward al volante, y hacer lo que se te ocurra ( a mi se me ocurren una sarta de cosas divertidas y poco elegantes con EdwardÔ.o°), pues qué esperas, dale al GO**


	6. Chapter 6

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Bien, creo que a estas alturas ya nos sabemos de memoria el summary...a que si?¿...y pues en la racha de inspiración que me ha venido, se me ha ocurrido uno mejor...jajaja que a estas alturas ya no corro peligro de que lo lean...**

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus noventa y tantos años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Verdad que está más divertida?¿ jajajaja**

**En cuanto a la supuesta edad de Edward, le agradecería a alguna que la supiera si me lo podría decir en un rr o por email.**

**GRACIAS!!**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**Espero que hayan pasado buenas pascuas, por supuesto para las que siguen la religión (no quiero crear conflictos XD!)**

**UuUUy ya me imagino lo torturadora que les debe de haber resultado esta actualización. No es que me las de de interesante nooo por favor para nada, es por como corté el capi anterior...QUÉ SUSPENSO NO?¿(que mala soy muajajajaj)**

**El próximo capi lo publico el día de mi cumpleaños!! See falta poquito..Jajaj (un año más vieja ¬¬°...Edward, cuando piensas convertirme de una vez?¿...que no ves que luego voy a parecer tu madre?¿...mmmm vampiros, SON PEORES QUE LOS HOMBRES...quién los entiende XD!! JAJAJ) Creo que ese será sin lugar a dudas uno de los más intensos del fanfic (puede ser más intenso que los anteriores?...emmm si creo que si) , y por supuesto como no, uno de mis favoritos...uuUuU A QUE NI SE LO IMAGINAN !!...**

**Me aplaudirán V/s me abuchearán.**

**¿Qué será?**

**Sería perfecto que por esta ocasión tomaran en cuenta mi recomendación musical, le da un toque muy especial, sobretodo emotivo...**

**Es "Shindlers list- Violin solo" de John Williams.**

**Generalmente se suele encontrar por "Violín solo", ahí prueben ustedes. **

**Como siempre su humilde servidora, les agradece TODOS Y CADA UNO de los maravillosos rr que le han dado vida a esta historia...**

**Y si creían que el capi anterior era largo...bueno este le está haciendo la competencia...así que espero que no se les haga muy tedioso**

**Bien no les quito más tiempo...**

**Dejemos que Edward nos envuelva en una nube de fantasías...(ahhhh! ya se en la clase de fantasías que están pensando...SUCIAS!! ajajaj O.ô°)**

**Besos**

**Y**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo seis: " A un paso del vacío"**

Edward observó a su familia buscando alguna solución. Pero la sangre de su cuerpo lo abandonó y se volvió un témpano, una verdadera estatua cuando vislumbró en los rostros de ellos el terror. Fue todo tan rápido que ni siquiera su velocidad vampírica habría sido capaz de evitarlo. Gritó el nombre de ella al tiempo en que corría hacia el borde del cual ella acababa de saltar. 

Solo entonces ella se percató de la presencia de él. Sabiendo tanto como Edward de que ya era muy tarde le regaló una pequeña sonrisa mientras caía. Edward quedó hechizado con la hermosura de sus ojos verdes. Las lágrimas de sangre inundaron su hermoso rostro.

Elizabeth, su hermosa y adorable Elizabeth...dejaba la vida con los últimos espasmos y temblores de su cuerpo. Vio tan claro como en los pensamientos de Alice, como ella pronunciaba un _lo siento._

En un batir de pestañas se encontró entre las rocas al lado del cuerpo moribundo de su hija. Ella lo observaba asombrada. Posiblemente tratando de encontrarle alguna lógica a la rapidez de Edward...no, no tenía sentido...esta vez si que se había golpeado fuerte la cabeza.

Él se sentía más roto que ella por dentro. Era un dolor tan grande que lo invadía que ya no se sentía tan fuerte como su especie lo definía. Por fin se sentía como el muerto en vida que era. Su alma era Elizabeth, sin ella ya no existía la felicidad ni las ganas de continuar por toda la eternidad...era su motivo para continuar. Sintió la misma gama de sentimientos desgarradores que experimentó cuando supo la muerte de Bella.

El cielo soltó un fuerte trueno como si estuviera irritado.

Una cortina de espesa lluvia comenzó a caer. Golpeaba el cuerpo de Edward estallando con el mismo sonido que hacía al caer sobre las rocas. Sus lágrimas carmesí se diluyeron y lavaron de su cara con la insistente lluvia. En segundos el hermoso cabello cobre de Elizabeth estaba mojado adherido a las rocas que la acunaban en su muerte. Las rápidas aguas del riachuelo avivado por la lluvia, se llevaban la exquisita sangre carmesí de Elizabeth, que no paraba de emanar desde alguna zona tras su cabeza. Los latidos del corazón de ella se escuchaban cada vez más débiles. En un intento desesperado por continuar sintiendo el corazón de ella, Edward la abrazó contra si apretándola ligeramente hacia él presionando su mano entre los omoplatos de ella. La cabeza de Elizabeth cayo inerte en el hueco que dejaba la unión de su cuello con el hombro. La entrecortada y débil respiración de ella chocaba tibia en el cuello de Edward. No necesitaba de todos sus años de conocimiento en el área de medicina para saber que ella no sobreviviría...cada segundo que pasaba, su corazón se perdía en el silencio. Él la acunó entre sus brazos mientras le tarareaba la nana que había compuesto para Bella. Besó con delicadeza sus cobrizos cabellos y aspiró una y otra vez la exquisita esencia de Elizabeth, la mezcla perfecta entre él y Bella. Le dolía de una manera desmesurada el comprender que aquél embriagador y adictivo aroma dejaría de existir...y con él se llevaría a la segunda persona que más había amado, se llevaría su sonrisa, sus ojos, su carisma, su entrega,...su inocencia.

Sollozó mientras tarareaba la nana...

-No sufras Edward...es...estaré bien.-

Esa dulce voz había repercutido como un eco en su cabeza. ¿Sería posible que realmente Elizabeth hubiese emitido esas palabras?. Su corazón continuaba latiendo y su cuerpo soltaba esporádicos temblores. Levantó la vista y se encontró con la de Carlisle, que se veía tan incrédula y sorprendida como de seguro se veía la de él mismo. Esme y Alice esperaban un poco más apartadas.

Edward rompió el abrazo y, sosteniéndola por la nuca y aún entre sus brazos, dejó el rostro de Elizabeth expuesto a las gotas de lluvia. Sus ojos verdes se posaron rápidamente en los topacio de él.

-Como es posible...-Edward era incapaz de comprender que ella continuara con vida.

Por su parte ella hizo uno de los gestos que tanto fascinaban a Edward. Sus cejas trataban de juntarse en el medio de su frente, al tiempo que mordía pensativa su labio inferior...

-Pues para serte sincera yo tampoco se cómo es posible...pero e intentado quitarme la vida tantas veces...- su voz sonaba débil. Apartó la mirada avergonzada, no era un tema que la enorgulleciera- que ya perdí la cuenta. Lo siento tanto e sido una idiota...quería volver a intentar acabar con mi maldita existencia...demonios como pude olvidarme de Charlie. Mientras Charlie exista aún no puedo marcharme...- repitió lo último más para si misma.

Edward tanto como los integrantes de su familia que se encontraban presentes estaban más o igual de sorprendidos y anonadados que él. 

-No puedo morir aún...Charlie me necesita.-Sus ojos esmeralda se habían inundado de lágrimas.

-¿Por qué no quieres vivir mi preciosa niña...?-Edward acariciaba con ternura su empapado cabello bronce.-Vive, te prometo que Mike jamás te volverá a tocar un solo cabello bronce tuyo, no te volverá jamás a dirigir una mala palabra...estaré siempre, durante toda la vida para protegerte de todo...te quiero Eli...por favor no me dejes-La voz de Edward sonaba suplicante y cargada de amor. 

El rostro de Elizabeth se relajó en una pequeña sonrisa. Estaba adolorida, pero misteriosamente su cuerpo comenzaba a sanar rápidamente. Debería de haber muerto con tal caída. Pero ahí estaba su pequeño ángel, entre sus brazos y regalándole una de esas sonrisas que hacían saltar a su muerto corazón de felicidad. El cuerpo de la chica estaba casi tan frío como el de él.

Ella lo abrazó en un arrebato, tan inesperadamente y desesperada, como quién busca aferrarse a la última tabla de salvación.

-No me dejes Edward, por favor, te lo suplico...no me dejes nunca...no podría seguir viviendo, no quiero seguir viviendo...-

Aquellas palabras lo golpearon en lo más profundo de su ser. Le recordaron dolorosamente a modo de castigo como Bella le suplicaba para que no se marchara. Elizabeth sollozaba en su hombro. Él volvió a acunarla y a tararear la nana de Bella. El corazón de Elizabeth parecía volver a tomar un ritmo normal. Su respiración se volvió pausada al desmayarse en los brazos de Edward.

-Te lo prometo...-le susurro y luego coronó su frente con un pequeño beso

Edward le lanzó una mirada a Carlisle

-Debo llevarla al hospital para comprobar si no hay daños mayores.-

Edward asintió y la cargó con agilidad como si solo se tratara de un pequeño bulto.

Rápidos como su especie se los permitía, fueron por el auto de Edward y luego se dirigieron veloces al hospital.

Edward la había acomodado sobre su regazo. Ordenaba con extremo cuidado como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil, cada cabello bronce de ella. No se cansaba de pasar sus fríos dedos por el húmedo cabello de ella.

El exquisito aroma de su sangre lo envolvía por completo. Lo sentía tan intenso como si se tratara de su propia sangre corriendo por sus venas.

Sufrió al comprobar el dolor de ella. Cuando se desmayó pudo sentir como el corazón de ella se contraía por el dolor. Tantos años sufriendo, luchando, llevando una vida miserable. Quizás junto a él ella no conseguiría una mejor vida, si vida se le puede llamar a aquella existencia sin fin...pero al parecer se necesitaban más de 6 metros de altura para detener el fiero corazón de ella.

Edward se sintió más tranquilo por un lado...si ella fuera humana en su totalidad, esa caída la habría matado en solo segundos, y una alarma de "peligro" se habría encendido desde el primer día de su encuentro, como instinto reflejo de las opuestas especies que eran...sobre todo si él se trataba de la especie peligrosa, pero al igual que Bella, una adorable excepción, ella no había mantenido la distancia como la mayoría de los humanos hacía...incluso de manera inconsciente. No había logrado intimidarla ni un poco.

Repasó con su aguda mirada cada facción del rostro de Elizabeth. Veía de una forma escalofriante y a la vez cálida el rostro de Bella calcado en el de Elizabeth.

Se preguntaba una y otra vez en su fuero interno, si Elizabeth había huido en dirección del bosque aprovechando de la distracción de Mike o si había oído lo último que "conversaban" él con Mike.

No sabría como se lo tomaría ella sabiendo lo segundo...¿lo aceptaría, le permitiría compartir el amor que albergaba para ella, le permitiría hacerla feliz...querría mudarse a vivir con él y su excéntrica familia?

Lo torturaba el imaginarse cómo sería su reacción al saber lo que Edward y su familia eran...o peor, lo que posiblemente ella era...

Las luces de los potentes faroles de las calles, a esas horas desiertas de Forks, iluminaban como flash de cámara fotográfica el automóvil en su interior.

Carlisle conducía veloz. Su mente repasaba todos lo exámenes de urgencia que le haría a Elizabeth. Estaba tan resuelto en ello que no se alcanzó ni a percatar de que Edward invadía sus pensamientos. Estaba tan sorprendido y asustado como Edward. Por un momento creía que Eli no iba a sobrevivir. A cada segundo la sorpresa daba paso a su curiosidad y alegría. Si su "nieta" había sobrevivido a la caída, solo explicaba una cosa...humana no era.

Edward dejó sus pensamientos y se sumergió en los de Esme. Por su parte Esme estaba destruida por el destrozado corazón de Eli. Aunque los motivos no habían sido los mismos, se vio a ella misma saltando del puente queriendo acabar con la que era su desdichada vida luego de perder a su criaturita. Se estaba prometiendo así misma, como ya lo había hecho también Edward, que haría hasta lo imposible por darle todo el amor, cariño, seguridad y confianza que necesitara Eli...no permitiría que una escena como la que acabábamos de vivir volviera a pasar.

Luego repasó los pensamientos que su hermana no intentaba ocultar al igual que el resto de su familia...posiblemente ya tan acostumbrados a las intromisiones de Edward, que ya no guardaban secretos entre ellos.

En el rostro de Alice, a diferencia de los del resto, bailaba una sonrisa juguetona e infantil tan característica de ella.

Edward volvió a fijar su vista en las facciones de Elizabeth algo irritado por la insensibilidad de su hermana ante lo ocurrido.

Aún así continuó vagando por los pensamientos de Alice. Ella no le daba vueltas al asunto, por su parte ya lo había resuelto. Ella creía sin lugar a dudas que Elizabeth era tan inmortal como cualquiera de su familia, incluso sabiendo que el corazón de Elizabeth bombeaba irradiando vida...según Alice Elizabeth era una especie que poseía todas las habilidades de los vampiros...y ninguna de sus debilidades, como la sed de sangre que nos acosaba oprimiendo y estrujando nuestro pecho y que volvía nuestra boca pastosa e incómodamente seca por la necesidad, o como nuestro muerto corazón, que al no bombear no calentaba ni hacía correr nuestra sangre por las venas...por eso nuestra piel era tan dura, blanca y fría como la de un muerto.

Lo peor era que no podía ignorar lo que Alice pensaba...

Era de conocimiento general en su familia, el confiar a ojos cerrados en lo que decía Alice...nadie apostaba en contra de ella...sus palabras eran solo verdad...

Edward se estremeció inconscientemente pensando en las consecuencias que tendrían la veracidad de las palabras de Alice.

Un par de deslumbrantes ojos esmeralda que se clavaban en él, lo sacaron de los pensamientos de Alice de golpe.

Pestañeó un tanto perplejo. Mientras leía los pensamientos de Alice no había despegado la mirada del rostro de Elizabeth, sin embargo estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que no había presenciado el momento en que ella había vuelto en si.

Una sonrisa, una de aquellas que solo el y Elizabeth solían hacer, de esas que dejaban sin respiración y encandilada, se dibujó sin su permiso y de forma instantánea en el rostro de Edward.

Ella le contestó una un poco más tímida.

En pocos minutos habían llegado al hospital. Edward la cargó todo el tiempo ignorando a los auxiliares que le ofrecían una cilla de ruedas o una camilla para trasportarla. No la dejaría sola ni un solo minuto...se lo había prometido. Seguía a Carlisle hacia su consulta, aunque si supieran la verdadera causa por la que Elizabeth estaba en el hospital, la habrían llevado directamente a emergencias. Sin embargo Carlisle quería privacidad. Lo que descubriera de extraordinario en el metabolismo de Elizabeth no quería dejarlo en manos de testigos humanos que no encontraran una explicación lógica.

En silencio se sentó en su escritorio y comenzó a escribir a una velocidad antinatural las órdenes inmediatas para la ejecución de una serie de exámenes a nombre de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth parecía no reparar en Carlisle. Su hermosa mirada se perdía en un lugar indefinido de la habitación.

Edward la había sentado con cuidado sobre la camilla. Acomodó una vez más la manta sobre los hombros de ella, luego pasaba sus fríos dedos una y otra vez peinando los largos cabellos de ella, intentando mantenerla tranquila. La situación por la que acababa de pasar las últimas horas se prestaba para un fiero estado de shock. En cierto modo le preocupaba que en ella no se hubiese desatado ya...esa aparente tranquilidad lo tenía casi al borde de la histeria. Quería que ella gritara, que se desahogara, que llorara...cualquier cosa con tal de que no reprimiera sus sentimientos, aquello luego terminaría perjudicándola aún más de lo que ya estaba emocionalmente. La reacción de Elizabeth no estaba siendo la normal...recordó con cierta amargura la noche que había salvado a Bella de aquellos mal nacidos violadores, Bella había actuado al igual que Elizabeth ahora, como si no alcanzaran a percatarse de la atrocidad que podría haberles ocurrido.

Carlisle llamó por el intercomunicador a una enfermera.

No tardó en llegar con más enfermeras de apoyo. Edward recostó a Elizabeth sobre la camilla que habían traído. El cuerpo de ella se recuperaba rápido, pero aún así continuaba débil, y su preciosa mirada verde sin encontrar rumbo. Carlisle dictó de forma autoritaria a las enfermeras los distintos exámenes a efectuarse de forma inmediata.

Generalmente era dulce en el trato con las personas, pero la situación parecía superarlo. Edward sabía que Carlisle temía por la salud de Elizabeth, incluso si esta se veía "bien" de salud. Estaba algo alterado y lo único que quería era comenzar de una vez con los exhaustivos exámenes.

Edward había hecho ademán de seguirlas, sostenía la delgada mano de Elizabeth casi tan fría como la de él, pero Carlisle lo sostuvo con delicadeza por el hombro y la mano de ella se deslizó de la de él...

Iba a protestar pero las palabras de Carlisle lo acallaron.

-Tu madre y tu hermana también te necesitan, ve con ellas a la sala de esperas...no te preocupes por Elizabeth, estaré todo el tiempo con ella. Solo son exámenes de rigor...lo sabes hijo-

Edward asintió en silencio viendo la silueta de su padre caminando a paso "rápido" tras las enfermeras, tras Elizabeth.

Se sorprendió al encontrarse en la sala de esperas que Alice abrazaba a Esme...generalmente era al revés. Eran dos perfectas y hermosas estatuas. Respiraban y pestañeaban esporádicamente para no llamar la atención de los pocos humanos que había alrededor. Esme parecía desolada. Le dolía de sobremanera todo lo ocurrido a nuestra querida Elizabeth...sí querida, porque ya todos la amábamos, porque ya todos sabíamos que era parte de nosotros, de nuestra familia. Por unos instantes pude comprender lo que seguramente sentía Esme...había perdido un hijo y ahora que se había ilusionado con una nieta, casi se vio en el dolor de perderla...

Esme posó su mirada topacio en él al percatarse de su presencia. Edward se sentó, con la elegancia innata que afloraba de él, a su lado. Tomó una de las manos de Esme tan dura y fría como la de él ya la acarició de forma tranquilizadora.

-Estará bien, sabes que Carlisle jamás dejaría que algo malo le ocurriera...no mientras esté en sus manos- trataba de consolar a su madre, pero en su fuero interno esas palabras intentaban auto convencerlo.

Alice continuaba tranquila. Cuando Edward quiso averiguar que la mantenía así, ella bloqueó sus pensamientos. Solo entonces él clavó su mirada topacio en ella. 

Alice negaba moviendo su cabeza de lado a lado, haciendo que su cabello de puntas brillara de un negro azulado. Esa sonrisa de falsa inocencia bailaba en su rostro.

Lo dejó algo menos preocupado la confianza de Alice.

Habían pasado alrededor de tres o cuatro horas cuando una enfermera se acercó a Edward y tímidamente, cohibida por la belleza de éste, la pidiera que la acompañara hasta la consulta de su padre que solicitaba su presencia.

Posó su mirada veloz en las dos mujeres que estaban a su lado. Estas asintieron, solo entonces se dejó escoltar por la enfermera hasta la consulta de su padre.

Ahí estaba su ángel. En su pálido rostro bailaba una pequeña sonrisa. Carlisle parecía entretenerla con su charla mientras le hacía unas curaciones en su cabeza. Estaba terminando de suturar la herida de su ceja cuando Edward decidió entrar. La sonrisa de ella al verlo se ensanchó.

Eso llenó de vida el muerto corazón de Edward. Quería vivir por toda la eternidad contemplando esa sonrisa.

-Así que jovencita ya estás lista...- dijo Carlisle guiñándole un ojo mientras le acomodaba el último parche.

-Gracias- dijo un poco tímida. Era imposible que la presencia de Carlisle no resultara algo intimidante.

Por su parte Carlisle se veía tan eufórico como no lo había visto Edward desde antes del accidente de Eli.

La sonrisa en su rostro era tan ancha que dejaba ver sus espléndidos y perfectos dientes blancos...una sonrisa de aquellas que podría haber matado a una mujer de un paro respiratorio.

-¿Lista para ir a casa?- le sugirió Edward. Pero al instante se arrepintió.

Una mueca de intenso dolor y miedo remplazó la sonrisa que hace pocos segundos se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Discúlpame...quiero decir a la casa de Charlie-

Ella soltó un fuerte suspiro y sus facciones volvieron a dulcificarse, incluso si la tristeza aún reinaba en su rostro.

Edward en dos grandes zancadas se encontraba ya a su lado y con su dedo índice levantaba con delicadeza su mentón para encontrar su esmeralda mirada.

-Te prometí que Mike jamás te volvería a hacer daño...¿cómo crees que te llevaría nuevamente a sus garras?. Desde ahora en adelante vivirás con Charlie...-Su voz no daba espacio a opinión, era un hecho. Ella asintió. Sus latidos volvían a la normalidad.

Vivir con Charlie era lo que había deseado desde hace años.

-Yo te recogeré por las mañanas para la escuela y te facilitaré todas las cosas que necesites- cuando vio que la chica iba a protestar, tan terca como su madre en cuestiones de dinero, procuró sonar más autoritario e inflexible- y no hay pero que valga. Así será. Desde hoy yo me encargo de ti Eli, yo me encargo de tu felicidad, de todas tus necesidades...me hago cargo de ver cada maña y cada día esa hermosa sonrisa tuya bailando en tu rostro...Mike jamás la volverá a borrar.-Sus ojos topacio le transmitían completa sinceridad.

Los de ella se bañaron en lágrimas...lágrimas de felicidad, lágrimas que dejaban atrás su pasado atormentado. Por primera vez se sentía protegida, querida...por primera vez no se sentía tan sola en un mundo del cual no se sentía parte.

Ella "estrujó" el cuerpo de Edward en lo que pretendía ser un efusivo abrazo que demostrara lo agradecida que se sentía hacia él. Edward por su parte le respondió al abrazo apretándola hacia él con delicadeza. Sabía que los golpes de Mike y la caída aún resentían el frágil cuerpo de ella.

-¡Charlie se pondrá feliz cuando sepa que me mudo con él!...-exclamó feliz.

Edward sonrió mientras secaba con cuidado las saladas lágrimas de ella.

-Bien en marcha que mañana es una largo día. Yo me quedaré en el hospital, tengo mucho trabajo que hacer. Elizabeth...te prohíbo que mañana asistas al instituto aunque te sientas en condiciones...claro eso incluye no SALIR de la casa de Charlie, no hasta que yo te lo indique.- ella reprimió la mueca de desaprobación. No quería contradecir a Carlisle, él había sido en parte su salvador...además de que la había escuchado, como solo Edward solía hacer.- Edward te irá a ver mañana por la tarde luego del trabajo..¿Ok?-

Ella asintió obediente. Se puso de pie ayudándose del brazo de Edward. Todavía se sentía algo mareada y debilitada...nada que un buen baño caliente, una sopa y unas horas de sueño no repararan.

-Mañana pasaré a ver a Charlie...me quiero encargar personalmente de su enfermedad.-

Los ojos de Elizabeth se agrandaron destilando un eterno agradecimiento hacia Carlisle. Corrió con las fuerzas que le quedaban hasta él y lo estrechó en un sincero abrazo de agradecimiento. Más que haberle curado y salvado a ella, le agradecía eternamente que tomara en serio la enfermedad de su abuelo, quién realmente estaba grave.

Los ojos esmeralda de ella se encontraron con los gentiles topacio de Carlisle, tan intimidantes e ipnotizantes como los de todos los integrantes de su familia...de esa forma le agradeció en secreto, un agradecimiento para el cual no cabían todas las palabras.

Aparecieron en la sala de esperas. Esme se puso "rápidamente" de pie y se acercó cautelosa a Elizabeth. Esta se colgó del cuello de Esme apretándose acostumbrada a los cuerpos duros y fríos de la familia de Edward. Eran extraños, sí...¿pero acaso ella no tenía igualmente cosas extrañas?...¿como su maldita incapacidad de morir?.

-Gracias por cuidarme, gracias por estar cuando los necesitaba...gracias- Sus orbes verdes estaban nuevamente inundados con lágrimas. Alice le regalaba una sonrisa cargada de cariño. Esme por su parte se había quedado de una pieza. Sin embargo su reacción no se hizo esperar. Oleadas de amor invadieron a Elizabeth con el abrazo de Esme. 

Aquella hermosa mujer que abrazaba estaba feliz. Su rostro había dejado de estar con tristeza y sus topacios ojos destilaban amor y felicidad.

-Siempre estaremos para ti Eli...yo estaré siempre que me necesites corazón. Me encantaría que pudieras acompañarnos un día de estos a casa y ofrecerte la cena prometida...¿te gustaría?.-

-Por mi parte yo te propongo un día de compras...jajá la pasaremos en grande...te lo prometo- Elizabeth estaba demasiado feliz como para ponerse a pensar en las palabras de Alice y retractarse. Alice le sonrió complacida. Por fin podría deshacerse del horrible ropero de Elizabeth y comprar uno nuevo entero, con gusto y más completo. Miró hacia el cielo agradecida, por lo menos Eli la escuchaba, no como Bella que se rehusaba a las buenas costumbres de rigor. 

Elizabeth asintió frenéticamente mientras en su pálido rostro se dibujaba una sincera sonrisa. Alice...recordaba las tardes enteras que su madre se dedicaba a conversarle de lo excelente amiga que era. Cómo había estado incondicionalmente todas las veces que la necesitaba, exceptuando claro cuando se marchó con su familia...aún así Bella no le guardaba rencor. ¿Encontraría también su amistad para ella?

Ahora conducía Alice. No paraba de espiar por el espejo retrovisor a Eli que iba sentada atrás con Edward. A ratos le lanzaba miradas divertidas, cómplices que hacían sacarle una pequeña sonrisa a Eli.

Aparcaron frente a la casa de Charlie.

Edward la acompañó hasta la entrada.

-¿Prefieres que me quede un rato más?- le preguntó de forma cortés. El hecho era que se iba a quedar de todas maneras incluso si ella se negaba...Eli no tendría por qué enterarse, pero no podía marcharse y dejarla sola...no después de todo lo ocurrido.

Ella lo observo intensamente.

-Puedes volver a casa, de seguro estás igual de cansado que yo..Ha sido un día..Bueno un día muy agitado...demonios ni siquiera le encuentro las palabras...-

-Entonces ni lo intentes...te prepararé una sopa y luego me marcho.- Eli asintió agradecida.

No era la sopa más rica que se hubiera bebido antes, pero estaba sabrosa. Alice no paraba de reír e intentaba ocultar su rostro tras el periódico. Al parecer le hacía gracia ver a Edward con delantal preparando algo de _comer_. 

Esme por su parte se dedicaba a pasar una toalla por el cabello Bronce de Elizabeth quitando toda la humedad que quedara. Había sido muy amable en prepararle un baño caliente cuando llegaron.

-Y dime Eli...¿ya tienes novio?-

-Alice- le advirtió Edward apretando los dientes...

_Pero mira nada más Edward, si ya se nota que eres un padre celoso..._le retrucó Alice mentalmente.

Elizabeth se acomodó nuevamente en el asiento y fijó su mirada en el plato de sopa ya vacío.

-Bueno...no, nunca e tenido alguno...no algo a lo que se le pueda llamar noviazgo...-

-En todo caso es preferible estar sola que mal acompañada- Alice le guiñó el ojo. Qué fácil resultaba charlar con Alice, comprendía de inmediato. Eli asintió divertida.

-Claro, no es algo que no podamos resolver- Le dijo casi de inmediato. Elizabeth se quedó perpleja mientras Alice le lanzaba una mirada de comadrería. Entonces Elizabeth entendió y le lanzó otra cómplice. Sin lugar a dudas harían buenas migas.

A Edward no le gustaba mucho la amistad que estaba naciendo entre esas dos. De Alice no se podía esperar nada bueno. Era su hermana, la quería a montones, pero cuando una idea se le metía en la cabeza no había quién la parara...Ay de quién se interpusiera en su camino, o estuviera incluido en sus vengativos planes...alguien como Matt, pobre Matt.

-Bien las dejo por unos minutos...debo hablar con Charlie, ya es momento de que aclaremos nuestros rencores.- Se quitó el delantal mientras se dirigía a las escaleras. El rostro de Eli se giró a él algo asustada- No te preocupes, Charlie es comprensivo, estoy seguro que arreglaremos nuestras diferencias...y de paso charlamos acerca de tu nueva situación. Sé que no será fácil, espero no te moleste si omito algunos temas.- Ella bajo triste la mirada pero asintió, no quería que su abuelo en sus últimos meses o días de vida pasara por un rollo tan amargo por culpa de los actos monstruosos de Mike.

Volvió más pronto de lo que Elizabeth esperaba. Todo lo que se dijeron quedó ahí, en ese momento, en esa habitación y sabía que por más que preguntara...no le dirían ni una palabra de lo conversado.

Edward estaba triste, pero logró esbozar una sincera sonrisa para Elizabeth. 

-No está muy feliz de verme, pero se ha quedado más tranquilo ahora que sabe que pase lo que pase yo me haré cargo de ti...-

Elizabeth iba a reprochar. Pronto sería mayor de edad y podría valérselas por si sola, no quería ser carga de nadie...sin embargo ese _pase lo que pase _le había tocado el corazón, sabía lo que significaba, era estúpido tratar de taparse los ojos con una venda...a Charlie le quedaba poco de vida y la había dejado en las manos del hombre que más había amado su madre, la dejaba en buenas manos...por fin Charlie se sentía en paz, su única preocupación, la persona que más amaba después de su hija, ya estaba a salvo, lejos de la destructiva presencia de Mike.

Todos se despidieron comprendiendo que ya era el momento de marcharse. Esme le regaló un cálido abrazo y Alice prometió visitarla con un par de revistas de moda y peinados para que ya se hiciera una idea de lo que le gustaba. Edward le dio un rápido beso en la frente y subió al auto. Elizabeth subió entonces a darle las buenas noches a su abuelo.

La sonrisa de Charlie no la veía desde antes que su madre falleciera. Se sentó a un costado de su cama y tomó su mano arrugada entre las pálidas de ella.

-Me alegra tanto que vengas a vivir conmigo. Sé que soy un viejo inservible que solo te traerá problemas, soy una carga...pero mi querida Elizabeth...ni te imaginas lo feliz que acabas de hacer a tu abuelo.-

-Pero Charlie- a él siempre le había gustado que Eli lo llamara por su nombre- que cosas dices...en tal caso...si eres una "carga" vaya que me gusta cuidar y mimar a esta carga..Ja, ja , ja.- Charlie se le unió a sus carcajadas, aunque las de él sonaban más débiles.

Una tos convulsiva atacó a Charlie dejándolo casi sin respiración.

Eli lo sentó más y le acomodó las almohadas, mientras lo hacía beber un poco de agua con una pajita.

-Ya es tiempo de que ambos nos vayamos a dormir- dijo Eli mientras lo acomodaba y cubría- Te vendré a ver por la mañana.

Desde su escondite Edward miraba desconcertado lo que quedaba del jefe de policía Swan que había conocido alguna vez.

Estaba tan delgado que su piel se pegaba a los huesos, ya que la masa muscular parecía haberse consumido con sus energías. Su piel estaba de un enfermizo tono amarillento. Sus pómulos estaban excesivamente pronunciados y sus ojeras se parecían tanto como las de Edward. Los años lo habían castigado con numerosas arrugas y su pelo rizado ya estaba completamente de un blanco grisáceo. Sus ojos despedían la tonalidad azul tormenta, captados por el velo de los que están prontos a abandonar la tierra. Sus pulmones estaban destruidos e invadidos por el cáncer. Una metástasis estaba acabando con lo que quedaba de él.

Su corazón latía de forma tan débil y lenta, que cada latido parecía costarle más, con cada latido se iba apagando más el siguiente.

A Edward se le hizo un nudo en la garganta. La pena lo invadió recordando lo vivido el día de hoy...por poco pierde a su amada hija, Elizabeth. Se imaginaba en los zapatos de Charlie cuando había tenido que enfrentar la muerte de Bella, una muerte que no tenía explicación científica alguna. ¿Tanto lo había consumido la pena?. El no iba a perder a Elizabeth, jamás lo permitiría. Era una promesa que iba más allá de su lado egoísta, ya no importaba si tuviese que transformarla...ella estaría eternamente a su lado...porque se lo dijo una vez a Bella...ya no concebía una eternidad en la que ella no estuviera...ahora no concebía subsistir en tal eternidad si su hija no podía.

La siguió tan sigiloso como su especie se lo permitía hasta la que era la habitación de Bella. Los recuerdos lo golpearon de lleno. Todo estaba como en la mejor época de su vida. Las cortinas de encaje levitaban con el viento que entraba de la ventana, la habitación seguía pintada de un celeste cielo, el escritorio, la mecedora y la cama en el mismo sitio. Se vio nuevamente tumbado en la cama junto a Bella, besando sus suaves y cálidos labios, embriagándose con su exquisita esencia y escuchando los estruendosos latidos de su corazón que hacían correr con fuerza su intoxicante sangre que parecían cantar para él. Podría haber bailado con el solo sonido de sus latidos cuando recorría con su gélida mano la silueta de ella desde su hombro, por su brazo, luego por su costado para finalizar maestramente por su pierna.

Se veía a si mismo reflejándose en sus ojos chocolate derretido

Como si hubiese ocurrido hace tan solo unos segundos, sintió la fina piel del cuello de Bella bajo los fríos y venenosos labios, con tan solo enterrara con delicadeza sus ponzoñosos y afilados dientes abría podido probar el manjar de los manjares que corría por las venas de Bella. Recordó como había cometido la imprudencia de acariciar con sus colmillos aquella tan delgada piel, como casi comete una locura perdiendo el control por la pasión, el deseo y la sangre de Bella que le provocaban. Pero al mismo tiempo, recordó nítida la exquisita sensación de sentir el cuerpo de Bella temblar excitada por su simple rose. 

La turbación de Elizabeth entre sueños lo sacó de su estado de ensoñación. Sus ojos que brillaban en la completa oscuridad como los de los gatos, se posaron posesivamente en ella.

Elizabeth oprimió la almohada con fuerza entre su mano...

-No me dejes Edward- suplicó entre sollozos dormida.

-Nunca mi pequeña...nunca jamás- le susurro cerca del oído mientras peinaba con sus dedos los cabellos bronce de ella.

Luego Elizabeth se revolvió en la cama hasta que volvió a conciliar un sueño tranquilo.

Edward pasó sus dedos por el borde de la cuna que estaba junto a la cama. Cómo le habría gustado compartir con Bella todos los momentos gloriosos de Eli...su nacimiento, la primera mirada, sus primeros pasos, su primer diente...la primera carcajada, un apretón de su pequeña manita a su dedo índice, contemplar su inocente sueño, acunarla entre sus brazos y protegerla. Se había saltado grandes pasos de la vida de Eli...pero de ahora en más su "vida" continuaría junto a la de ella...no la perdería, ni perdería de vista cada nuevo logro de ella.

La madrugada lo sorprendió. Pronto llegaría un nuevo amanecer. Corrió con su velocidad vampírica hasta su casa. Se dio una merecida ducha. El agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo tan frío como un témpano de hielo, era un verdadero placer que se daba.

Se alistó para ir a casa de Charlie...pero Carlisle lo paró.

-¿Adonde vas Edward?- dijo levantando una ceja incrédulo. Aún estaba con el delantal blanco que utilizaba en el hospital por lo que debería de estar recién llegando. ¿Tanto había estado trabajando...qué se traía entre manos?.

-¿No es obvio?. A estar con mi hija como se lo e prometido.- Carlisle resopló de forma cansina.

-Ay Edward...tienes responsabilidades no puedes ausentarte de tu trabajo...- Edward le retrucó de forma casi instantánea.

-Puedo llamar para excusarme- En su rostro de adonis se dibujó una sonrisa que dejaría sin empleo a todos los modelos del mundo.

-La vas a asustar...en cierto modo aunque no te parezca, la estás acosando...déjale su espacio.-

-No tiene por qué saber que estoy junto a ella- le dijo triunfal

-No te preocupes Eddy, yo iré a verla- 

-No me llames "Eddy" Alice por favor, sabes como me cabrea, y no te molestes que ya voy yo...-

-¡Pero que tarado!...irás a trabajar y yo me tomaré la mañana con ella, además por la tarde se irá a dar una vuelta también Carlisle, si te preocupa el que se quede sola...pues no lo estará...EDDY- Edward rechinó los dientes de la rabia contenida. Pero tenían razón. Por lo menos le serviría para despejarse y no obsesionarse tanto con el tema de su hija.

En la escuela se sorprendió de que Matt se acercara a preguntar si sabía que ocurría con Elizabeth por sus ausencias. Edward no le dijo nada de lo ocurrido, pero sí algo que se acercaba ínfimamente a la verdad.

-Su padre la ha abandonado y su abuela la tiró de la casa...ahora vive con Charlie- le contestó en un tono un tanto duro al chico.

El rostro de Matt se cubrió por una repentina tristeza, pero como no podía faltar ahí vino otra vez la blonda esa de Margaret a colgarse de su cuello y clamar a gritos y saltitos su atención. Edward se apiadó por unos segundos de Matt, tener que soportar a la escoria de Margaret y lidiar con lo que dictaba su corazón era una tarea difícil...pero fueron solo unos segundos. En cierto modo le agradaba que Elizabeth detestara Matt, mejor así no tendría que compartirla con nadie...se sorprendió a si mismo por lo egoísta de sus pensamientos. Agitaba su cabeza de forma negativa mientras se subía a su despampanante Lamborghini murciélago.

En pocos segundos ya llamaba a la puerta de la casa de Charlie. La enfermera que lo idolatraba le abrió, regalándole una sonrisa de dientes amarillos, que arrugaba más su rostro de lo que ya estaba.

Ahí estaban las dos, sentadas en el suelo de la sala que ahora estaba tapizado en revistas de moda. Elizabeth al percatarse de que había llegado le lanzó una mirada de "Auxilio". Edward sonrió, ¿Carlisle lo llamaba acosador? pues quedaba pequeño al lado de Alice.

Así pasaron dos días. Por las mañanas la llevaba al instituto y por las tardes los integrantes que estaban de la familia Cullen invadían la casa de Charlie. Carlisle era puntual como cada tarde, y se encerraba horas enteras en la habitación de Charlie. Muchas veces Edward encontró a Alice y a Eli enfrascadas en animadas conversaciones, parecían haberse hecho inseparables, le recordó con cierta amargura y alegría la amistad de Alice con Bella. Esme se había adueñado de la cocina y no permitía que Elizabeth cocinara, así que Esme era la nueva encargada del menú. Alice y Eli ya tenían planeado el próximo fin de semana invadir las tiendas de Seattle, aunque por supuesto Eli no presentaba el mismo entusiasmo que Alice. Cada vez que regresaban a casa, Edward solo para darse un baño, Esme no paraba de hablar de Eli y pronto se encerraba para continuar arreglando lo que sería la habitación de Elizabeth, mientras que Carlisle salía rápido hacia el hospital tapado de carpetas para seguir con su exhaustiva investigación al organismo de Elizabeth. Alice danzaba feliz, como solía hacer, por todas las habitaciones recolectando ropas para Elizabeth que le sirvieran "mientras tanto"...lo que quería decir, "mientras no nos compremos todo Seattle y quizás un furtivo viaje a las mejores tiendas de Europa".

Las palabras de Alice eran ley, de ese modo lo comprobaron los Cullen cuando la mañana del tercer día, luego del "accidente" del puente, llegó la noticia en el periódico matutino, que anunciaba que Mike Newton había muerto producto de que su automóvil se había volcado a 30kms de Forks.

No fue al instituto, pues sabía que con la noticia Elizabeth no iría. Y así fue. La encontró un kilómetro dentro del bosque que colindaba con la casa de Charlie. Una sola lágrima se imprimía en su pálido rostro. Sus facciones estaban inexpresivas. Pero sus ojos, que en tal situación deberían estar tristes, estaban en calma, en paz momentánea...ya no la atormentaban sus miedos, Mike se iba con ellos, por fin vislumbraba la posibilidad de ser feliz.

Se observaban, solo se observaban. Ellos habían aprendido a amar esos silencios, no necesitaban decirse muchas cosas con las palabras, les bastaba la compañía del uno y el otro. Él la rodeó con un brazo por los hombros, mientras dejaba que el exquisito aroma de la esencia de ella se mezclara con el fresco del bosque. Le hizo la pregunta que tanto lo había torturado esos días.

-¿Oíste lo que discutíamos la última vez con Mike?- Su voz se escuchaba debilitada por el miedo al rechazo.

-¿oír...qué cosa?. No Edward, ciertamente no estaba procesando lo que hablaban. Mi mente solo craneaba mil formas diferentes de escapar...estaba aterrorizada. Bastante dolor me causó el oír su tono discutiendo. Lo que menos quería era que Mike les causara algún daño. No me importaba cuanto me torturara a mí...pero jamás me perdonaría que por mi culpa ustedes tuvieran que pasar un mal rato. Pero cuando me percaté de lo distraído que estaba, mi lado razonable dejó de funcionar y el de sobrevivencia actuó por inercia. Escapé. Si tú y tu familia no hubiesen llegado a tiempo él..Él...-

-No es necesario que lo digas- la cortó con un pequeño gruñido de enfado que escapó sin querer de su pecho. Aunque ya estaban enterados de la muerte de Mike, aquello no impedía que aún sintiera hacia él una rabia férrea que casi lo cegaba y dominaba por completo, haciendo que su monstro interno se estremeciera y amenazara con salir. Estaba con unas ganas casi irrefrenables, de contarle que por él o por alguno de su familia no temiera a lo que les podría haber causado Mike...que su antinatural condición los volvía literalmente inmortales.

Ella asintió en silencio y bajó su mirada apenada recordando aquél horrible día. Se secó en un gesto brusco de rabia contenida, la lágrima que había derramado...la única y última que derramaba por Mike, la que la liberaba de aquél sufrimiento y enterraba para siempre sus horribles momentos del pasado junto con la memoria del que alguna vez llamó padre.

Aunque ella no le sostenía la mirada, Edward continuaba observándola de una forma intimidante. Deseaba saber lo que pensaba. La frustración lo invadió al verse privado de su don hacia Elizabeth. Quería, deseaba, necesitaba saber lo que ella pensaba...Estaba algo más tranquilo sabiendo que ella no había intentado acabar con su vida al enterarse de que él era su padre...por el contrario, era algo que ella absolutamente ignoraba.

No quiso asistir al funeral de Mike y Edward la entendió plenamente. A Elizabeth parecía no importarle lo que opinara la gente, que muchas veces sonó cruel al criticarla por su ausencia en el funeral...pero ya eran tantas las veces en que había tenido que aguantar las malas palabras de la gente que ya se había acostumbrado a ellas o simplemente las dejaba pasar y no les daba importancia.

Alice no había conseguido una mejoría en la forma de vestir de Elizabeth, ya que ella se negaba rotundamente a dejar de usar las que fueron alguna vez las ropas de Bella, pero que con los años y el uso ya parecían harapos más que ropas...además que ya estaban pasadas de moda. Era una tarea que le estaba tomando tiempo, pero todo el que conociera bien a Alice, sabría que no se dejaría vencer.

Elizabeth había tomado la costumbre de ir todas las mañanas muy temprano, antes del instituto, a visitar la tumba de su madre. Algunas veces Edward la acompañaba, otras que no se sentía tan fuerte como para no largarse a llorar en frente de ella, igualmente la seguía...pero de lejos, de manera que ella ni se enteraba de que él estaba acompañándola.

Carlisle le dijo esa mañana lo preocupado que estaba por Elizabeth. La tarde anterior que había ido a los chequeos diarios de Charlie, lo había encontrado en un estado casi febril, las dosis de morfina eran cada vez más fuertes para calmar sus dolores. Finalmente la enfermedad le estaba ganando...estaba consumiendo sus últimos respiros. Le advirtió entonces que estuviera preparado para poder llevar la situación con ella. Ambos sabían la tendencia suicida de Elizabeth, y aunque habían presenciado por si mismos que 6 metros de altura no la habían matado, no sabían hasta qué limite su cuerpo resistiría...no estaban seguros de que ella fuera inmortal, y todo apuntaba a que era mortal...¿de lo contrario ella se habría frenado en su crecimiento y su corazón no estaría vivo...o si?.

Querían evitar un episodio como el de aquel nefasto día.

Se coló por la ventana de la habitación de Bella. Se sentó en la mecedora escuchando la dulce voz de Elizabeth charlándole a su abuelo.

-Eli preciosa...¿por qué no tocas tu violín una vez más para mi? ahh como me gustaría oír esa música angelical que tocabas de pequeña, eras la mejor ¿lo sabías?. Nos hacías tremendamente feliz a tu madre y a mi...tienes un don.-La voz de Charlie se escuchaba en apenas un susurro por lo débil que estaba.

-Yo, yo...no puedo- la voz de Elizabeth sonaba quebrada. Edward se sorprendió al enterarse de que Elizabeth tocaba el violín ¿por qué entonces en su clase no se había dedicado a ese instrumento?. Un cierto orgullo lo llenó de pleno, seguramente Elizabeth había heredado el amor por la música de él.

-Vamos, has feliz a éste viejo que te quiere tanto...luego de la muerte de tu madre...-Aquellas palabras sonaron llenas de dolor- y dejaste de tocar...mi Eli, mi preciosa Eli...te apagaste junto con el violín, junto con la hermosa música que creabas. Quisiera verte una vez más como esa niña traviesa que siendo tan pequeña era un as en la música, esa pequeña que los dejaba a todos con la boca abierta, esa pequeña que le sacaba las sonrisas a su madre, con las notas del violín, como nadie más en años logró hacerla reír. Quiero vivir un día más reviviendo ese hermosos recuerdo...Elizabeth.- Cerró los ojos momentáneamente, luego los clavó en Elizabeth suplicantes, pidiéndole un _último deseo._

Ella asintió en silencio. Edward tuvo que ocultarse al sentir los pasos apresurados de ella a la habitación de Bella. Saltó ágil al techo de la habitación y se sostuvo con sus extremidades, algo que resultaría absolutamente imposible de hacer para un hombre.

La respiración de Elizabeth era frenética y su pálido rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas. Los latidos de su corazón eran acelerados. Se dio una vuelta sobre su propio eje tratando de localizar algo. Se rascó nerviosa la cabeza, parecía alguien que no lograba recordar donde había puesto algo.

Se abalanzó en un acto brusco bajo la cama. Y allí, en la oscuridad bajo la cama, cubierta en parte por un gabán rojo sangre, había una brillante caja de violín. En su interior debía estar el hermoso violín Stradivarius que le había costado una fortuna a Bella, pero que con tanto ahínco había comprado para Elizabeth. Efectivamente, mientras habría con extremada delicadeza la tapa del violín, como si volviera a abrir con ella el cajón de sus recuerdos olvidados, contenía el bello instrumento, delicado y dotado de un oscuro brillo, abandonado ahí entre todas aquellas cosas sin valor. 

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se pasearon por toda la superficie del instrumento, reconociéndolo. Lo sujetó con delicadeza entre sus manos. Cerró los ojos extasiándose de la exquisita sensación de anhelo de tenerlo nuevamente entre sus manos. Aquél violín que había rehusado a volver a tocar luego de la muerte de su madre, era parte de su vida, era parte de ella, parte de su alma...

Tensó las cuerdas de crin del arco como lo había hecho muchas veces en su vida pasada. Se secó las lágrimas rápidamente y se dirigió a la habitación de Charlie antes de que una nueva oleada de lágrimas la invadiera.

No quería que Charlie la viera llorar, quería verlo feliz, no preocupado...aunque ella se había prometido no volver a tocar si su madre no era capaz de oírla...tocaría para Charlie si era lo que él deseaba, después de todo Charlie era lo único que le quedaba en la vida...se lo merecía.

Edward la siguió y se ocultó como una sombra más en la habitación de Charlie.

Charlie la miraba con sus ojos velados bañados en lágrimas de alegría y orgullo...

(PONGANLE PLAY A LA MÚSICA)

Exhaló un suspiro, luego lentamente alzo la mano izquierda para sujetar el puente del violín, al tiempo que, con la diestra tomaba el arco.

-Toca...toca tu hermosa melodía mi pequeña Elizabeth- la incitó Charlie.

Se volvió lentamente y quedó frente a la cama de Charlie, mientras a sus espaldas estaba la ventana, testigo de la lluvia que se había desatado afuera y golpeaba con fuerza sobre el cristal. Elizabeth cerró los ojos mientras acomodaba el violín bajo su barbilla, de una forma que ambos se complementaban, se amoldaba a la perfección.

El aroma a madera le llenó las fosas nasales...¡cómo había extrañado aquel aroma...cómo había extrañado a su violín!. Se preguntaba cómo podía haber estado tanto tiempo sin tocar, era como vivir sin un pedazo de su alma...un pedazo que se lo había llevado su madre, Bella. Las notas musicales ya se oían en su cabeza.

Sus finos y pálidos dedos se posaron sobre las cuerdas. Tanteó la madera del violín con la yema de los dedos, y por fin, temblorosa, pulsó las cuerdas para afinarlas y ajustó con gran parsimonia las clavijas, como si, de una manera sumamente concentrada, realizara por primera vez aquella maniobra.

Elizabeth apretó el instrumento nuevamente contra su oído. Por un instante daba la impresión de que volvería a quedarse quieta, perdida en sus recuerdos, hasta que se volteó con lentitud hacia la ventana...

Y con un movimiento veloz y preciso, bajó el arco sobre las cuerdas.

Las notas musicales comenzaron a fluir como la lluvia fuera de la ventana. Llenaron cada rincón de la habitación de Charlie, sobresaliendo por cada poro del cuerpo de Elizabeth. Ella mantenía sus hermosos ojos cerrados encapsulando las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir disparadas al igual que las notas musicales.

La música era un lamento, expresaba un futuro de terror que le esperaba luego de la partida de Charlie. Entre hipnóticos ritmos de pura tristeza, su cuerpo se sacudía de lado a lado agitado por el dolor, pero las notas seguían conservando el tono a la perfección.

Sus piernas se doblaron y calló al suelo sin dejar de tocar. Las notas se alzaron ricas, oscuras y penetrantes como si fueran extraídas del violín por obra de magia...era como si el violín hablara por ella.

La música pareció impregnar el cuerpo de Edward, quién logró experimentar y sentir como de él, el dolor de Elizabeth.

Las últimas notas fueron cediendo como sus lágrimas...hasta que desapareció la música. De pronto el silencio se hizo pesado...ya ni siquiera se oían las respiraciones. Por su parte Elizabeth la contenía, Edward se había olvidado de respirar y Charlie...

-Oh Charlie...-El violín calló al suelo en un golpe seco. Elizabeth corrió a su lado.

En el pálido rostro de Charlie bailaba una sonrisa congelada. Su corazón había dejado de latir con las últimas notas y su respiración se había extinguido con ellos. Sus parpados estaban cerrados y su rostro sereno. Parecía que dormía tranquilamente, sin preocupaciones...un sueño eterno merecido. Pero Elizabeth lo había echo feliz en sus últimos minutos, partía en paz...

Elizabeth se abrazó con fuerza a su pecho sollozando tratando de captar la tibieza que se iba de su cuerpo con el frío día, tratando de encontrar algún rezago de latido.

-¡NO CHARLIE NO ...POR FAVOR TE LO SUPPLICO NO ME DEJES! ¡NO ME DEJES CHARLIE NOOO!- grataba mientras se partía del dolor-Eres todo lo que tengo...no me dejes tu también...-Dijo en un susurro cargado de todo el dolor que sentía por su partida. Se sentó rígida mientras repasaba con su mirada esmeralda cada facción de Charlie...

-Jamás te olvidaré...espérame- Y luego le dio un beso cargado de amor en la frente que se volvía cada vez más fría. Se dejó deslizar por el peso de su cuerpo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo a los pies de la cama. Su mirada se perdió en la nada...al igual que su mente. Se abstrajo de todo lo que la rodeaba. 

Así fue como pasaron las horas y ni ella ni Edward parecían tener vida, eran como dos estatuas perfectas...solo que una estatua tenía corazón y respiraba, de forma casi imperceptible, pero aún así latía y respiraba.

Edward reunió todas las fuerzas de las que fue capaz. Ver en aquél estado de sufrimiento a su hija lo había destrozado, era algo para lo que definitivamente no estaba preparado.

Entró por la puerta de la habitación, aparentando que acababa de llegar. Se puso de cuclillas frente a ella. 

Elizabeth tenía el rostro vuelto a Edward, pero parecía no advertir su presencia. Seguía con la mirada perdida, como en las últimas horas.

Se sentó frente a ella luego de unos minutos para cambiar de postura. Por su parte ella no se movía. Con suerte pestañeaba cada un minuto. Parecía una marioneta. Sus brazos caían sin vida a sus costados. Su cabeza también caía ladeada sobre uno de sus hombros y su espalda se encontraba apoyada en el alero de la cama.

-Tocas maravilloso...le has echo un lindo último regalo a Charlie.-Le dijo mientras tomaba el delicado instrumento entre sus manos.

Se vio reflejado en la madera caoba rojiza barnizada. Estaba tan concentrado en ello que no se percató cuando ella puso una de sus finas manos sobre el violín tratando de capturarlo.

Edward la dejó hacer. Ella apretó contra su pecho el violín. S e puso de pié tambaleándose. Edward también se paró. Cuando menos se lo esperaba Edward, ella lo hizo a un lado y salió corriendo de la casa de Charlie con violín en mano.

Edward la siguió, pero mantenía la distancia, para que ella no se turbara. Sabía que ella estaba sufriendo y que necesitaba estar "sola" para asimilarlo...el caso era que no se atrevía a dejarla sola, no después de las palabras de ella en el accidente...

_-No puedo morir aún...Charlie me necesita.-_

¿Pero ahora que no estaba Charlie?

Corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo. El gélido viento endurecía su pálido rostro y le daban la dolorosa sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en él. Sus mejillas, bañadas por las incesantes lágrimas, estaban un tanto sonrosadas por el ejercicio. Su boca despedía un halito de vaho.

Sus ojos estaban turbados por el dolor. Apenas podía ver el camino con las lágrimas que los inundaban por segundos. Varias veces calló tropezándose con las piedras que sobresalían del camino de tierra. El lodo que había dejado la lluvia, manchaba parte de sus ropas y sus manos rasguñadas con las caídas.

A pesar de que sentía que las piernas le fallaban por el esfuerzo de correr durante tanto tiempo, sumado a que su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular de modo que se había tenido que sostener el costado por el punzante dolor qué producía la hinchazón del vaso; ningún dolor se comparaba con el de su desolado y maltratado corazón. Charlie era la pieza de su corazón que mantenía en forma precaria a las otras...sin Charlie ni su madre ya nada importaba...no tenía a nadie a quién importarle y para ella no había nada que deseara ni que le importara ya más de este mundo.

Mientras corría, sostenía con firmeza en su otra mano el violín.

A cada zancada que daba hacia el cementerio, más se cerraba el cielo, que ya estaba invadido, completamente encapotado por espesas nubes grises.

Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, solo que esta vez ya había alcanzado la tumba de su madre. Repasó lo que recitaba la lápida de ésta. Aferró con aún más fuerza, si se podía más, el hermoso violín entre sus manos. Se dejó invadir por una nueva oleada de dolor que había reprimido por tantos años. La muerte de su madre era algo que nunca había logrado superar, un luto que era de nunca acabar. Sus sentidos se bloquearon. Ya no sabía qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor...en sus oídos solo se llenaba el sonido de su atormentado corazón. Sintió como su vida se desmoronaba. Un enorme precipicio se habría bajo sus pies...estaba a un paso del vacio.

**Hola...uff otro final de capitulo**

**Bien, este fue un capi que realmente me costó mucho escribir. Dos personas, las que más amaba en esta vida, murieron mientras padecían de cáncer**

**Fue difícil redactar un poco de lo que yo viví, pero supongo que muchas se van a sentir identificadas.**

**Este capi se lo dedico a todas aquellas que saben lo que es pasar por una experiencia tan devastadora como vivir la enfermedad de un ser querido.**

**Gracias infinitas a mis vampiresas que me han apoyado desde el primer día con el fanfic**

**En especial a mis queridas amigas Pkna Pcosa y Rizy Drack Angell Cullen que me hicieron parte de la "mansión" jajá donde comparto maravillosas experiencias y e empezado a conocer gente genial como ustedes ¡gracias chicas!**

**Ah y también a mis queridas Adri Cullen y Clara que no les pude contestar a sus rr...que sepan que siempre las tengo presentes**

**Bien no aburro más y me despido...hasta el día de mi cumple 2 de Abril...con un nuevo capi jeje...**

**Vampiresa de la orden Ilovedarwdcullen...**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Edward se adueñe de tu cocina (ya que ponga un solo pie en mi casa me consume beba 0.o°) y te cocine una rica sopa...pues que esperas ¡dale al GO!  
**


	7. Chapter 7

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS PARA MIII!!**

**cuak...eso fue patético lo se ¬¬°**

**Edward no te me arranques ¡QUIERO MI REGALO!**

**Ustedes ya saben cual sería mi mejor regalo verdad?¿**

**si se preguntan ¿qué sería lo mejor?..etooo es que los rr me hacen más que feliz, ME CHIFLAN, le empiezo a hacer la competencia a Alice saltando por todas partes...(uy ya ando mendigando) naa en serio que e conocido a amigas genialesmaravillosashiperhermosasysimpáticas a través de los rr...ufff qué mejor regalo podría pedir, no hay nada mejor en el mundo que poder contar con amigas.**

**como dicen po ahí...**

**"La amistad es como una caja de bombones, nunca sabes a quien te va a tocar..."**

**y créanme, jamás pensé en encontrar amigas reales por medio de los rr, hay chicas adoro ser parte del grupo ILOVEDWARDCULLEN...las quiero vampiresas :P**

**Antes de que comience a alucinar vamos a lo más importante...este capi va dedicado a una amiga que quiero muUuUuchissimo que me ha apoyado incondicionalmente con el fanfic...Rizy, hermanita gemela perdida, este es tu regalo de cumpleaños aunque esté un día adelantado ¬¬°...¡¡Feliz cumpleaños!!, dos noches de celebración en la mansión...y Edward siendo la guinda de la torta (jujujuiii Ô.o° mmmm delicioso)**

**Ah también saludos a Karyta 34 que está de cumple mañana..yea!!**

**Clara corazón te tengo siempre presente nena!! Gracias por seguir tan fiel a mi fic…**

**Como siempre mis más humildes agradecimientos a todas las chicas lindas que se han dado la molestia de dejarme un rr (jaja me la e pasado en grande leyéndolos...que ocurrencias las de ustedes), y también saludos a las que se nos han unido en el camino...¡¡y bienvenidas las nuevas lectoras empedernidas!!**

**Como ya lo había dicho cuando contesté a los rr…mi recomendación musical es "Storm (tecno Vivaldi)" de Vanessa Mae…espero realmente que logren conseguirla..¡le da un toque completamente diferente a la lectura! Aquí va el link de Joutube por si acaso /watch?vJqkFgeBFTWU**

**A leer**

**BYE**

**Como siempre...Carpe-Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**capitulo siete: "Mi corazón...¿lo oyes?, es una tormenta"**

Corría como alma que se la lleva el diablo. El gélido viento endurecía su pálido rostro y le daban la dolorosa sensación de que mil agujas se clavaban en él. Sus mejillas, bañadas por las incesantes lágrimas, estaban un tanto sonrosadas por el ejercicio. Su boca despedía un halito de vaho.

Sus ojos estaban turbados por el dolor. Apenas podía ver el camino con las lágrimas que los inundaban por segundos. Varias veces calló tropezándose con las piedras que sobresalían del camino de tierra. El lodo que había dejado la lluvia, manchaba parte de sus ropas y sus manos rasguñadas con las caídas.

A pesar de que sentía que las piernas le fallaban por el esfuerzo de correr durante tanto tiempo, sumado a que su respiración se había vuelto tan irregular de modo que se había tenido que sostener el costado por el punzante dolor qué producía la hinchazón del vaso; ningún dolor se comparaba con el de su desolado y maltratado corazón. Charlie era la pieza de su corazón que mantenía en forma precaria a las otras...sin Charlie ni su madre ya nada importaba...no tenía a nadie a quién importarle y para ella no había nada que deseara ni que le importara ya más de este mundo.

Mientras corría, sostenía con firmeza en su otra mano el violín.

A cada zancada que daba hacia el cementerio, más se cerraba el cielo, que ya estaba invadido, completamente encapotado por espesas nubes grises.

Cayó pesadamente sobre sus rodillas, solo que esta vez ya había alcanzado la tumba de su madre. Repasó lo que recitaba la lápida de ésta. Aferró con aún más fuerza, si se podía más, el hermoso violín entre sus manos. Se dejó invadir por una nueva oleada de dolor que había reprimido por tantos años. La muerte de su madre era algo que nunca había logrado superar, un luto que era de nunca acabar. Sus sentidos se bloquearon. Ya no sabía qué era lo que ocurría a su alrededor...en sus oídos solo se llenaba el sonido de su atormentado corazón. Sintió como su vida se desmoronaba. Un enorme precipicio se habría bajo sus pies...estaba a un paso del vacio.

Un gélido rose, que le recordó las caricias de Edward, surcó su mejilla. Alzó la mirada al cielo dejándose invadir por otras tantas gélidas y suaves caricias de la nieve sobre su piel.

Al derretirse resbalando por su rostro, se mezclaban con las lágrimas. Un viento que engarrotaba los huesos se elevó arrastrando consigo las últimas hojas que despedían el otoño y saludaban al crudo invierno. Pero ni aquél frío se comparaba con el que sentía en su interior que le helaba hasta la sangre.

Su cabello tomó volumen absorbiendo el viento y la humedad. Rápidamente estaba cubierto por la nieve como si le hubieran golpeado con una almohada y mil plumas blancas se hubieran esparcido y enganchado a su bronce cabello.

Para Edward se trataba de la visión más angelical que jamás había tenido oportunidad de ver. Ella era su pedazo de cielo que creía vetado para él por estar condenado a una forma monstruosa...una forma que no consideraba digna de tanta felicidad y orgullo como lo significaba Elizabeth en su vida.

La mirada de ella estaba absorta, perdida en la tormenta que se desataba sobre su cabeza. Las nubes grises se peleaban tratando de ganar terreno unas a otras y parecían gritarse entre ellas cuando se desataron los furiosos truenos.

La luz, incandescente como un flash, de un trueno, iluminó por unos segundos el rostro de Elizabeth, que para Edward no parecieron desapercibidos por su aguda mirada.

Su tez se veía aún más pálida bajo la luz del trueno. Sus labios carmín, enrojecidos por el frío, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Sus gruesas pestañas estaban invadidas por miles de pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una tormenta más estruendosa que se desataba en su interior y su cabello cobre enmarcaba su rostro, tan endemoniadamente parecido al de Bella.

Era la cosa más linda que jamás había visto...y la había creado él...él y su amada Bella.

Con Elizabeth se sentía pagado de la vida...no pedía ya nada más, no existía nada que lo hiciera más feliz.

Lo que alguna vez significó su total felicidad, ya no volvería...su Bella ya no volvería...

Sin embargo esa felicidad de momento se veía limitada. Le estrujaba su muerto corazón el ver sufrir a la persona que más amaba, por la que si tuviera una "vida" la daría por ella sin pensarlo dos veces, por la que cambiaría de lugar en estos momentos para tomar su dolor y liberarla de el.

Ella permaneció por incontables minutos sin mostrar el mínimo interés de cambiar de postura. Parecía una estatua, tan estatua como él o cualquiera de su familia.

La nieve, que no cesaba de caer, ya la había cubierto casi por completo tragándosela al igual que la cantidad de lápidas que sucumbían bajo su gruesa capa blanca.

De improviso, en un elegante y fluido movimiento, acomodó el violín bajo su mentón, un movimiento que sorprendió a Edward sacándolo de sus negros pensamientos.

Ella cerró los ojos tratando de serenar su interior. Por un momento Edward creyó que nuevamente se iba a quedar inmóvil, hasta que sus sonrosados labios, con la tonalidad roja de la fruta prohibida, se separaron dando paso a un murmullo...

(pónganle play)

- Madre...siempre me dijiste que tocara con el corazón, que solo ahí guardaba el don de las hermosas notas que componía...y así lo hice. Mis composiciones solo eran el ritmo de mi corazón ante diversas emociones...-

Sonrió, pero se trataba de una sonrisa triste que encapsulaba todo el dolor que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos al recordar a Bella...

-Me pregunto...¿cómo sonará ahora que mi corazón es una perfecta tormenta?...-su voz sonó incluso demasiado bajo para el agudo sentido del oído de Edward, el cual tuvo que concentrarse al máximo para captar el movimiento de sus labios al pronunciar y poder enterarse a tiempo de lo que ella decía.

Edward se aproximó unos pasos más cerca de ella...pero la música que escapó del elegante violín que tenía entre sus manos Elizabeth, lo paralizó en el lugar.

Los primeros arpegios, que se oían graves y potentes, latieron en el silencio sepulcral del cementerio, llenando cada rincón de la vida que no existía en aquel lugar. Con movimientos veloces como los rayos que se desataban sobre su cobriza cabeza, bajaba el arco sobre las cuerdas.

Las notas se alargaban y profundizaban, arañando el fondo mismo del sonido, llevándolo a una dimensión jamás explotada en el violín...de una forma que no era posible para ningún _humano..._

Las notas se hicieron penetrantes y oscuras, tal y como batía el corazón de Elizabeth. Iban al compás de su corazón. Edward se extasió de la perfección con la que ella era capaz de expresar a través del instrumento con extrema maestría y dominio sobre él, los atormentados latidos de su corazón.

No existía diferencia entre ellos. Las notas fluían como su corazón latía.

Edward estaba atónito, ni siquiera él mismo se sentía capaz de lograr una hazaña como la de Elizabeth en aquellos momentos. La música pareció traspasar su cuerpo de hierro, como ningún filo ni arma existente en la tierra fuera capaz. Lo desgarraban de dolor las notas y pudo sentir como Elizabeth la tormenta de dolor que desataba su corazón.

Edward quedó aún más perplejo cuando ya no pudo ni siquiera con su aguda mirada distinguir el movimiento de sus dedos ni el ir y venir del arco. Lo único que podía distinguir eran los temblores de su esbelto cuerpo agitado por el rápido movimiento, su postura atormentada y torturada mientras dejaba que la música de su corazón la retorciera, arrojándola incesantemente hacia adelante y hacia atrás...dándole vida a su hermosa melena bronce que se deshizo de la nieve.

De un momento a otro, las notas se hicieron más agudas, penetrantes, chillonas y rápidas que llegaron a desgarrar los oídos de Edward, el cuál se cubrió con ambas manos los costados de su cabeza resguardando sus orejas...sin embargo continuaban conservando el tono y el ritmo de su corazón a la perfección. Aquella melodía, oscura y casi al borde siniestra, era capaz de levantar hasta los muertos y ponerlos a danzar.

La forma en que ella tocaba era una ejecución perfecta que no requería el más mínimo esfuerzo por parte de ella. Su semblante era impasible y el cansancio por la proeza no parecía vencerla...ponía a la vista todo el virtuosismo que poseía, más allá de lo que cualquier mortal soñaría con tener la oportunidad de escuchar.

Porque el violín hablaba...no tocaba una melodía y nunca lo pretendió, contaba la historia del atormentado y despedazado corazón de su Elizabeth.

La música era un verdadero lamento que sacudía y abatía aún más a Elizabeth.

A pesar del frío, su frente se había perlado de un sudor frío y su cabello cobre relucía bajo los fogonazos de luz que lanzaban los truenos.

Edward se doblaba del dolor y retrocedía con pasos torpes agachado tras los pinos que reinaban entre las lápidas...ocultándose como un mortal atemorizado por la hazaña de Eli. Retrocedió hasta que uno de los gruesos troncos de los pinos lo "detuvo". Se deslizó rendido por éste hasta caer sentado sobre la tan fría como su piel...nieve. Abrazó sus piernas mientras sus ojos desorbitados por el dolor se fijaban en Elizabeth sin pestañear.

El olor a sangre llegó hasta él golpeándole de lleno en las fosas nasales que se dilataron ante el esquicito aroma de la esencia de Elizabeth. Un fino hilo de sangre se deslizaba por entremedio de los rápidamente inhumanos dedos de Elizabeth, hasta caer sobre la nieve tiñéndola de un rojo carmín tentador.

La música era el estallido de la oscuridad y el abismo que se debatía en su interior. Su belleza era como el fulgor de los truenos...daba la luz suficiente como para comprender cuanta oscuridad había en este mundo en realidad, cuanto sufrimiento le había traído su existencia.

Edward se sintió identificado con ella...él estaba rodeado de completa oscuridad...sintió como si fueran de él, el torbellino de emociones que desataba la melodía que gritaba el violín.

La melena leonina de Elizabeth se había soltado cubriéndole parcialmente el rostro. Edward se percató de que había cerrado los ojos...pero aún así sus movimientos sobre el violín eran perfectos, maestros y fluidos...el violín hablaba por ella, eran sus labios, eran su alma expresándose, era una mirada de ella...

La música alcanzó simas imposibles, el sonido tomaba fuerzas y siguió ascendiendo. La mezcla de tormentosos sentimientos y el batir de su corazón traspasaron los límites de lo tolerable y, sin embargo, continuó y continuó...

La música se convirtió en una súplica frenética, bamboléandose en los tonos, ascendiendo y lanzando rugidos desgarradores en lo que pretendía ser una carrera melódica de desenfrenadas notas que no cesaban...

Una cascada de notas tan furiosa y rápidas como una real, que con las fuerzas de sus torrentosas aguas arrastra hasta las piedras y se arremolina con furia entre las rocas.

Edward contempló a Elizabeth entre horrorizado y fascinado. Lo atravesó una oleada de placer al descubrir la destreza inhumana de Elizabeth en el instrumento, le recordó su época de rebeldía cuando explotaba al piano en su soledad descubriendo cuan monstruosos podían resultar sus movimientos con sus nuevas habilidades vampíricas.

La melodía de Elizabeth se fundía en una desgarradora tristeza...la música era como un frío que los consumía y paralizaba a ambos.

Edward ya no quería ver ni oír nada más. Elizabeth se movía frenéticamente hacia adelante y atrás, como si el violín fuera una bestia a la que ya no dominara, descargando sobre las cuerdas golpes breves y ásperos con el arco.

Ella lanzó un grito de dolor, de horror, de pura rebelión del alma contra todas las cosas...desapareció la música de golpe acompañando aquél grito que trepó veloz por su garganta.

El doloroso silencio que quedó luego de que el aire dejara de arrastrar sus estruendosas y melodiosas notas musicales, fue avasallador y se llenó de los sollozos de Elizabeth, quién se había acurrucado en posición fetal junto a la tumba de su madre apretando el violín contra su pecho, estampando su figura en la nieve.

El sonido del corazón de ella sonaba insistente en los oídos de Edward como el tañido de las campanadas.

La respiración de Edward era jadeante y su sonido lo desgarraba. El nudo que se había situado en su garganta era altamente doloroso e imposible de disolver. Había probado la amargura del ver sufrir con tal intensidad a un ser amado...a su hija, un ser tan angelical y bondadoso que no se lo merecía. Sentía que se ahogaba y que era incapaz de pensar, incluso si aquello no era posible por su condición vampírica.

Había escuchado la tormenta del corazón de Eli.

Si su corazón hubiese tenido vida y latiera, estaba seguro de que le habría venido un paro cardíaco al sentir de improviso la mano de Carlisle sobre su hombro.

Aquél pequeño gesto de Carlisle pretendía trasmitirle todas las fuerzas que necesitaba ahora Edward para sobrellevar la pena que sentía Elizabeth. Edward sabía que la única forma de ayudarla era que ella se sintiera amada y segura...y para conseguir eso, él tenía que ser un pilar fuerte en el cual ella pudiera apoyarse.

-Tienes que acompañarme...tenemos que presentarnos a una reunión que no puede esperar.- La dulce y condescendiente voz de Carlisle, que trasmitía calma impregnada en cada una de sus palabras, se mezcló con los sollozos de Elizabeth, ignorante a la presencia de los dos vampiros.

Edward lo miró como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-Sabes que no la dejaré sola ni un minuto, se lo e pro...-Pero Carlisle no lo dejó terminar.

-Es preciso que lo hagas te necesito en esa reunión. No te preocupes por ella.- Miró de soslayo a Elizabeth ocultando el dolor que le provocaba ver en ese estado tan deplorable a su nieta- Alice tiene buenas predicciones...sabes que ella necesita su espacio para asimilar el dolor, ni tus caricias ni tu apoyo incondicional evitarán que sienta lo que está sintiendo.- Carlisle se explayó como siempre con total sabiduría sin dejar paso a opiniones.

Edward no quería aceptar aquello. Clavo su mirada ónix en el suelo, sedienta por no haber ido en días de caza y siguió a Carlisle sin objetar ni preguntar la causa de tan "imprevista reunión" que no podía esperar, mientras a cada paso que daba los sollozos de Elizabeth morían.

Pero esa silenciosa pregunta quedó respuesta cuando Carlisle se detuvo en el límite de la carretera entre la Push y Forks.

Sin cruzar ni una palabra, se bajaron del mercedes blindado de Carlisle. A su encuentro se acercaron siete figuras encapuchadas con túnicas largas hasta los tobillos tono marrón. Alice también se encontraba. En su rostro no bailaba su traviesa e infantil sonrisa, más bien una mueca de asco y desagrado dominaban cada facción de su hermoso rostro.

El apestoso olor a perro mojado hizo que la nariz de los vampiros se contrajera en una mueca irreprimible.

Se lanzaban miradas desafiantes de un bando a otro. En silencio luego de una batalla innecesaria de miradas, los encapuchados se abrieron camino por un oculto sendero que colindaba entre el bosque y la carretera, seguidos a una distancia prudente por Carlisle, Edward y Alice. Tras unos minutos de muda caminata y sorteando las trampas naturales que en años había creado el bosque, llegaron frente a una formación extraña de rocas de distintos tamaños dispuestas en círculo como pilares. Al medio de esta disposición de rocas, se encontraba una hoguera que en décadas no había sido utilizada. El terreno de aquél lugar era árido y en el no reinaban ni las enredaderas trepadoras, ni el musgo y mucho menos la hierba como era natural en el resto del bosque. Aquél sitio era una especie de santuario. En la arena quedaron estampadas las huellas de sus visitantes. se sentaron sobre pequeñas rocas distribuidas a modo de asientos alrededor de la fogata, custodiados por el círculo de rocas más grandes.

De forma rápida y eficaz, uno de los encapuchados en segundos había logrado encender la fogata que pronto se desenvolvió en grandes brazas azuladas que iluminaban los rostros de los presentes. Los encapuchados fueron uno a uno librándose de su anonimato y presentándose. Edward los reconoció como la manada de licántropos que había nacido luego de que "abandonara" a Bella. Antes de su partida, del único que sabía licántropo era Sam Uley, que como Edward supo interpretar correctamente, era el líder del grupo. Le sorprendió de sobremanera y de una forma un tanto irritante enterarse que dentro de ese exclusivo grupo se encontraba Jacob Black, quién ahora le dedicaba una mirada de suficiencia y una sonrisa torcida. Sus ojos negros que contrastaban con su tostada y rojiza piel, luchaban con los de Edward en oscuridad. Mientras los de Edward eran sedientos y turbados por el dolor de Elizabeth, los de Jacob eran pura furia contenida y desaprobación...lo desafiaba. El resto del grupo compuesto por Paul, Quil, Embry, Seth y su hermana Leah se mantenía en respetuoso silencio, pero con cada uno de sus músculos tensos conteniéndose ante la irritante presencia de un trío de vampiros.

-Me alegra de que nos hayas citado Sam Creemos que es oportuno charlar acerca del tratado que firmamos con sus antepasados. Quizás sea momento de retocar alguno de los acuerdos y gustosos escucharemos sus nuevas propuestas.- Carlisle estaba serio, pero cada una de sus palabras eran en un tono cordial y hospito, ninguna dejaba entrever su incomodidad natural ante la presencia de un licántropo.

-No Carlisle, el tema que nos convoca hoy no es para reajustar el trato...pero eso no implica que tengamos que tomar cartas sobre un asunto que se ha desatado. Como bien ya te debes de haber enterado, el jefe Swan a muerto...-

-Sí, yo mismo e firmado la autopsia y los papeles que acreditan su fallecimiento esta mañana. Mi esposa Esme se está preocupando de los asuntos funerarios.- interrumpió a Sam, pero su tono seguía siendo tan cordial que no consiguió irritar a los licántropos.

-Gracias- Dijo Sam en un tono seco y frío.- En cuanto al asunto...-se dio un tiempo para ordenar sus ideas. Edward por supuesto ya las había interpretado todas, quedando perplejo, pero dejó que la voz de Sam, se explicara ante el resto.-Preferiría que Jacob comenzara.

Jacob se descubrió la capucha, dejando que las llamas de la fogata iluminaran más su juvenil rostro. Los años parecían haberlo dejado en unos veinticinco años en ves de los treinta y cuatro que debería tener. Su estatura competía con la de Edward y su compleción era atlética. Los pensamientos más oscuros y dolorosos se agolparon en su mente llenando de dolor a Edward al ver entre ellos el sufrimiento de Bella por su partida...incluso el estado en que Sam la había encontrado aquella noche en el bosque...

-No cambió mucho después, la dejaste destruida maldito chupasangre- dijo casi en un rugido, pero en un tono bajo dedicado a Edward. Sus ojos al igual que sus pensamientos despedían dosis de veneno en contra de Edward.

Edward se enderezó tenso, sobre la roca en la cual se había sentado. Apretaba los puños tratando de contenerse. No era culpa de Jacob, era una rabia que sentía contra si mismo, jamás se perdonaría el haber abandonado a Bella. Lo único que conseguía Jacob enviándole oleadas de pensamientos acerca del sufrimiento de Bella, era solo acrecentar su culpabilidad...pero ni por asomo hacerlo enfadar.

-¿Pretendes hablar o debatirte Jacob?. En ese caso preferiría explicar yo la situación.- La voz de Sam había sonado como un duro reproche. Jacob sin despegar los ojos de Edward negó con la cabeza.-Perfecto entonces no los hagas esperar.-

-Luego de que decidieran marcharse, nos percatamos de que varios de nosotros comenzaron a entrar en fase. Cuando tocó mi turno, me alejé de Bella. También me tocó hacerle daño.- Una sonrisa triste enmarcó su bondadoso rostro y sus ojos escrutaron aún más a Edward.- En todo caso mi lejanía no le afecto tanto...ya era una especie de zombie en vida...creo que habría preferido incluso que la transformaras en un monstro y verla feliz, a esa especie de muerta en vida que vagaba en el limbo.- Sus palabras eran sinceras, a pesar de que Edward sabía que en el fondo Jacob siempre había preferido verla muerta a estar convertida en uno de ellos...sin embargo con el pasar de los años y el ver de una forma tan destruida a Bella, su perspectiva había cambiado.

-Pero el que no me acercara a ella por su propio bien estar, no impedía que rondara durante todos estos años levantando guardia cerca de ella. Una cosa era no mantener contacto con ella, pero otra muy distinta era dejarla a la suerte de la olla con la mala racha que siempre la perseguía.-Ambos se lanzaron una triste sonrisa cómplice al recordar la mala suerte de Bella.- Todo se hizo más difícil cuando nos enteramos de que esperaba un hijo tuyo, tu apestoso olor, excesivamente dulce, lo llevaba en sus entrañas...- Jacob miró con cautela a Edward soltando el siguiente pensamiento. Edward quedó petrificado, de una forma como jamás antes en su "vida" lo había estado. Los ojos de Jacob se velaron por la tristeza.- Te pido que nos comprendas, para ese entonces no comprendíamos que de un ser tan monstruoso y antinatural pudiera nacer otro...y pensábamos sin lugar a dudas que ese ser no cabía en los parámetros de nuestro mundo...y debía ser destruido.- La voz de Jacob se iba apagando por la tristeza.- Eli es maravillosa...nunca me voy a arrepentir de haber tomado la difícil decisión de mantenerla con vida, incluso si aquello me llevó muchísimas veces a tener que debatirme contra los míos. Puede que no sea en su totalidad humana, pero debo de felicitarte por regalarle al mundo alguien tan bondadoso y puro como Eli.- La mirada de Edward había cambiado, incluso si su postura continuara petrificada. En sus ojos brillaba la chispa de eterno agradecimiento hacia Jacob, el que alguna vez fue su rival.

-Es una lástima que hayas decidido partir desconociendo su existencia...¿me pregunto si eso habría cambiado tu decisión?- la mirada de Jacob era penetrante, pero le bastó con observar la arrepentida de Edward para saber que era así.- La e protegido durante años, desde la lejanía, incluso ella no tiene ni la menor idea ni jamás me ha visto siquiera. Nunca e tenido el suficiente coraje como para enfrentarme cara a cara con ella. Es una de ustedes..._huele_ como ustedes. Ahora la situación ha cambiado. Cuando Bella vivía ella se podía ocupar de Elizabeth...luego Mike- Edward sintió la rabia del licántropo que lo tenía al límite de entrar en fase.- Cuando dejé mis rondas cerca de ella luego de la muerte de Bella, creí que la dejaba en buenas manos...que la cuidaría...-Los ojos negros rabiosos de Jacob se perdieron en el seductor movimiento de las llamas.- un error que me ha costado caro...un error que jamás me perdonaré. Charlie ha muerto y ya no hay nadie que se pueda hacer cargo de ella. Yo continuaré rondando cerca para protegerla, pero no puedo acercarme a ella, no del modo que ustedes lo pueden hacer...quisiera poder ser más fuerte y enfrentarme contra el rechazo que me produce el aproximarme a ella...pero mi lado animal parece ganarme.- Una sonrisa trise que mostró el contraste de sus blancos dientes con la piel rojiza, enmarcó su rostro. La voz de Jacob era ronca e intensa, los acunaba y era fácil seguirle el ritmo. Parecía que todo lo que contaba fuera solo una historia fantástica.

-Ella necesita de ti Edward...y esta vez no escaparás.- Su mirada era acusadora y Edward pudo distinguir un tono amenazante en su voz.

-Eso te lo puedo asegurar...no me apartaré _jamás_ de su lado.- Solo aquél grupo junto a la fogata sabía el significado de aquellas palabras.

-Entonces estas son las nuevas indicaciones- prosiguió Sam.- No los limitaremos en cuanto a Elizabeth se refiera. No sabemos nada de su especie, es algo a lo que jamás nos habíamos enfrentado antes...es tan humana como cualquiera y a la vez tan monstruosa como uno de ustedes...-la duda y una pizca de incertidumbre se reflejaban en los ojos del líder licántropo.- Esperábamos que ustedes pudieran explicarnos algo más de su condición para afinar los nuevos planes...-

-Lamentablemente Sam estamos en proceso. No podemos asegurar nada de su condición ya que nosotros mismos estamos enfrascados en investigaciones tratando de averiguarlo...es un milagro, algo que jamás había ocurrido en nuestra especie.- la voz de Carlisle sonó tan imperial y sabia como la de Sam

-humm- Sam buscaba respuestas en su mente como tantas noches en vela las había buscado.-Espero que este enigma se pueda resolver con el pasar del tiempo. Ahora nos desligamos de ella...- Una mirada acusadora proveniente de Jacob fue dirigida a Sam.- Perdón la dejamos en sus manos. Creemos que es lo mejor...ya que su condición se semeja a la de ustedes...quizás sepan comprenderla mejor y ayudarla. A nosotros se nos a escapado de las manos, sinceramente no sabemos qué hacer.- Aquella confesión le costaba. El orgullo de los licántropos se debatía contra el de los vampiros, pero era oportuno resolver el futuro cuidando de Elizabeth.

-Estamos sumamente agradecidos de que la hayan protegido todo este tiempo.- los ojos de Carlisle se posaron por un segundo casi imperceptible en Jacob.- No la perderemos de vista y estará a salvo con nosotros...como siempre debería de haber sido. La guiaremos en lo posible en cuanto a su _condición. _Y sabemos que en Edward encontrará el padre que por tantos años le ha faltado. Mi hijo la ama como siempre debe de haber sido.-

-Cuando me refería a que no _intervendríamos _quería decir que no pondremos objeción en el caso de que decidan transformarla y hacerla del todo una de ustedes...-Todo el grupo licántropo pareció tensarse ante las palabras de Sam.- No ha sido una decisión fácil pero estamos seguros de que será lo mejor. Fuera de esta excepción espero que se siga respetando el acuerdo que acordaron décadas atrás...-

-De ello no duden...-las palabras de Carlisle sonaron llenas de agradecimiento y condescendencia.

-Bien hemos cerrado esta sesión.- Sam tomó un puñado de arena entre sus grandes manos y la arrojó a la fogata que se fue apagando poco a poco. Alice llevaba puestas unas gafas oscuras para el sol y parecía irritada. Edward la observaba desde su lugar, no había dirigido la palabra durante toda la reunión...algo sumamente inusual en su hermana.

Se aproximo a su oído y en un volumen y a una rapidez que solo ellos podían oírle preguntó...

-¿Qué ocurre Alice...qué te perturba. Acaso has tenido alguna _visión_?- la voz de Edward sonaba un tanto ansiosa. Ya habían pasado muchas horas desde que se habían alejado del lado de Elizabeth, el crepúsculo los alcanzaba en las profundidades del bosque.

Ella le dirigió la mirada un tanto afligida...

-Ese es el problema...que no e tenido una sola visión en todo éste tiempo...y eso es algo que comúnmente no me ocurre...No, no sé si se debe a la cercanía de los licántropos que inhiben mi poder o...no, no, no...es imposible lo habría visto si ella...antes de que tuviéramos la reunión vi que ella estaría fuera de peligro, al menos no intentaría un suicidio…pero llevo horas sin tener una visión…no, no ,no ella no debe de haber cambiado de opinión, si hubiese decidido de momento…- Alice parecía debatirse interiormente. Edward leyó sus pensamientos y se percató de toda la concentración con la que trataba de ver el porvenir.

Edward se tensó en el momento...¿y si ella abría muerto y por esa razón Alice no podía leer su porvenir?...

-Lo habría visto Edward- le respondió Alice a una pregunta muda. En un minuto estuvieron junto al coche de Carlisle gracias a sus condiciones antinaturales. Cada grupo se fue por su parte.

Los pinos que marcaban el límite de la carretera con el bosque se hicieron una masa negra por la velocidad a la que conducía Carlisle. Su teléfono celular vibró en su bolsillo.

-¿Si?...genial. Sí, recogeremos a Eli e iremos a casa...no, no creo que se oponga...humm, le preguntaré a Alice. Nos vemos dentro de poco amor.- Cortó mientras una sonrisa se situaba en su rostro.- Emmett y Rosalie ya están acá. Esme los fue a recoger al aeropuerto de Seattle.

Pero no terminó de pronunciar aquello cuando Alice pegó un grito que si no fuera porque los cristales del automóvil de Carlisle eran blindados abrían estallado.

En un pestañeo Edward se cambió del asiento del copiloto para estar atrás junto a Alice. La sujetó por los hombros esperando a que ella se calmara y pudiera comentarle lo que había visto.

Sus delicadas facciones estaban dominadas por el horror y la incertidumbre. Las palabras se le atascaban junto al nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Gruesas y frías lágrimas carmín corrieron por su rostro de porcelana hasta acumularse en su barbilla y gotear sobre sus manos que temblaban por el pánico.

Edward no podía esperar a que su hermana se calmara y le contara lo que había visto. Se adentró sin dificultad en los turbios pensamientos de Alice ya que ella no oponía resistencia.

Estaba tan oscuro como entonces, no se percibía nada más que una gruesa capa de nieve que brillaba gracias a la luna que a minutos salía de entre las espesas nubes...pero ahí no había nada más. Sin embargo se escuchaba la débil respiración y los latidos ya casi imperceptibles que Edward supo reconocer de inmediato como los de Elizabeth.

-Donde...-exigió mientras su furiosa mirada se clavaba en Alice. Ella movía la cabeza de un lado a otro y cerraba los ojos tratando de concentrarse para averiguar con exactitud el lugar.

-Basta Edward ella no tiene la culpa...no la presiones, la encontraremos...-

-¿Y QUIÉN TIENE LA CULAPA ENTONCES CARLISLE...ES MÍA O TUYA POR HABERLA DEJADO SOLA? !Nosotros somos los adultos con experiencia...sabíamos de su condición suicida¡- bramó Edward sin percatarse de lo hiriente de sus palabras. Carlisle ya se sentía lo bastante culpable...y aún más Alice que ya no se sentía segura en cuanto a la fiabilidad de su don.

Antes de que se pudieran percatar, Carlisle aparcaba frente a la que había sido la casa de Charlie. Acababa de telefonear al hospital para que tuvieran todo un equipo preparado y a Esme para que iniciara junto con Emmett y Rose una exhaustiva búsqueda tras la esencia de Elizabeth.

Edward no esperó a las indicaciones de Carlisle y apenas se detuvo el auto, saltó fuera de el tras el rastro de la esencia de Elizabeth. Corrió veloz como su especie se lo permitía, pero no era fácil seguirle la pista. Todo Forks se impregnaba con su adictiva e intensa esencia. Cada sitio equivocado al que acudía eran unos segundos menos de vida para Elizabeth. No tenía ni siquiera tiempo para reprocharse su insensatez por haberla dejado a solas.

Mientras corría veloz, con la ansiedad en cada zancada que daba, parecía no tocar los pies en la tierra. Buscó en cada rincón del pueblo sin hallarla. En su mente repasaba una y otra vez la visión de Alice buscando algún indicio del paradero de Elizabeth.

Nada, la misma gruesa capa de nieve era lo único que lograba distinguir...

Como un flash acudió a sus pensamientos la visión de Elizabeth tocando el violín esa mañana...

_Su tez se veía aún más pálida bajo la luz del trueno. Sus labios carmín, enrojecidos por el frío, contrastaban con la palidez de su piel. Sus gruesas pestañas estaban invadidas por miles de pequeñas gotitas de lágrimas. Sus ojos verdes reflejaban una tormenta más estruendosa que se desataba en su interior y su cabello cobre enmarcaba su rostro, tan endemoniadamente parecido al de Bella._

_La nieve, que no cesaba de caer, ya la había cubierto casi por completo tragándosela al igual que la cantidad de lápidas que sucumbían bajo su gruesa capa blanca._

Se reprochó al no planteárselo antes...ella no había cometido una locura, había sido una buena chica...ella simplemente no se había movido del lado de su _madre..._estaba junto a la tumba de Bella, solo que le era imposible identificarla por la capa de nieve que la había cubierto por completo.

Corrió más rápido que en toda su "vida"...¿el motivo?, literalmente su vida dependía de ello…si Elizabeth moría él se iría con ella…ya vería el modo de hacer enfurecer a los Volturi.

En menos de lo que esperaba estaba en el cementerio. Todas las lápidas estaban cubiertas por una gruesa capa de nieve. Los altos pinos tenían sus troncos cubiertos de esta misma. El silencio era incluso ruidoso. Caminó unos pasos a tientas, hundiéndose en la nieve hasta sus rodillas, manteniendo sus sentidos alerta. Buscaba desesperadamente un rastro de la esencia de Eli...o el tamborileo de su corazón.

Casi imperceptible lo oyó...estaba muriendo. Se aproximó tan rápido como su especie lo permitía y en un rápido y desesperado movimiento comenzó a cavar en la nieve. Un mechón mojado de su hermoso cabello cobre se enredó entre sus dedos. Cavó aún más rápido. Cuando encontró su delicada mano, estaba tan fría como la de él. Sus uñas habían tomado una tonalidad violácea...el oxígeno no llegaba bien al resto de su organismo.

Tomó la mano y de un tirón, rápido pero a la vez delicado, sacó el cuerpo de su hija de entre la nieve y la sostuvo en sus brazos.

Estaba _dormida..._

No podía estar muerta...su corazón aunque imperceptible latía. Su respiración se había vuelto deficiente...no estaba llegando el suficiente oxígeno. Había perdido la conciencia y Edward podía jurar que su temperatura corporal había descendido a lo menos dos grados..._hipotermia._

_Si hace mucho frío, la temperatura corporal desciende bruscamente: una caída de sólo 2ºC puede entorpecer el habla y el afectado comienza a amodorrarse. Si la temperatura desciende aún más, el afectado puede perder la consciencia y hasta morir._

Recordaba sus clases de medicina. Se quedó de piedra contemplando el inerte cuerpo de su hija tan débil entre sus brazos. Si ella no se había movido en todo el día de aquel sitio...ya había pasado la etapa de una _hipotermia leve _a una _intermedia..._ya se encontraba en un estado de semiinconsciencia...o eso suponía, no quería pensar que ya había alcanzado la inconsciencia total, un estado de coma que solo indicaría una _hipotermia grave_...que derivaba a la _muerte _si no la trataba a tiempo...

_si es que aún estaba a tiempo..._

Se sacó el abrigo y enfundó a Eli en él. Trataba de no rozar su frío cuerpo con el de ella. No esperó más y la acomodó de forma protectora entre sus brazos mientras corría más veloz que el viento hacia el hospital.

Carlisle corrió con una camilla apenas interceptó la silueta de Edward.

Edward la acomodó rápido pero con extrema delicadeza sobre la camilla, como si se tratara de una frágil muñeca de porcelana. depositó un veloz beso imperceptible para los mortales sobre la ahora fría frente de Elizabeth. Carlisle con el equipo médico velozmente comenzaron a revisar los signos vitales de Elizabeth.

Carlisle se percató de la dilatación de las pupilas de Elizabeth, era notoria la baja de presión y sus latidos cardíacos eran casi imperceptibles...el termómetro indicaba una temperatura corporal bajo los 30°C. Carlisle miró desesperado a Edward, ambos sabían que eso solo significaba un caso de hipotermia grave...también se lo confirmaron las máquinas al percatarse del funcionamiento casi nulo de su capacidad cerebral...estaba en estado de coma.

Carlisle dio rápidas indicaciones a todo el equipo médico mientras corría tras la camilla. Edward se le puso a la par.

-Hijo sabes que no puedes venir.-

-No Carlisle no me dejes fuera de esto...no podré contenerme...no lo hagas te lo suplico.-La voz de Edward estaba cargada de suplica.

Carlisle se detuvo y se quedó estudiándolo con la mirada, como aludiendo a una pregunta sorda de ¿podrás soportarlo?

-De acuerdo...¿traes tu licencia médica?-

En unos minutos ambos doctores Cullen se encontraban atendiendo a la paciente en la unidad de cuidados intensivos.

Le habían quitado las ropas húmedas y reemplazado por secas, también había sido preciso internarla en un área de temperatura ambiente de 23° y la comenzaban a cubrir de a poco con mantas tibias; de este modo inducían un recalentamiento y corrección de los trastornos ácido-base de su organismo, además de las otras posibles complicaciones. Monitoreaban de forma rigurosa, todos sus signos vitales y órganos. Había sido necesario entubarla con un respirador artificial por su ineficiente capacidad respiratoria., administrándole oxígeno caliente y húmedo. Había sido necesaria también hacer una infusión de soluciones intravenosas caliente, un calentamiento por radioondas y un calentamiento por intercambio de calor externo.

Todo el proceso de recalentamiento se llevó a cabo de forma continua y escalonada, puesto que era peligroso hacerlo súbitamente debido al peligro de que desarrollara arritmias cardíacas.

Edward, aún con su uniforme de trabajo, estaba sentado junto a la cama en donde yacía su hija en estado de coma. Ya no le quedaba sangre para llorar. Ahí estaba su pequeña, a la que había prometido que jamás le volvería a pasar algo, a la que le había prometido jamás dejar sola...

Se sorprendía como en tan solo unas horas se podía pasar de la plena felicidad de haber encontrado por fin una razón contundente por la cual continuar por toda la eternidad, al horror y dolor de ver agonizante a su hija.

Era un dolor tan intenso e incesante que invadía cada nervio de su cuerpo. La delgada mano pálida de ella estaba entre las enguantadas de él. No quería acercársele mucho para no trasmitirle frío...les había costado tanto estabilizarla que no se perdonaría jamás si su temperatura corporal volvía a bajar por culpa de él...en realidad no se perdonaría jamás si ella no despertaba...si _moría__._

Todavía era una posibilidad, y eso bien lo sabían él y Carlisle. Cada minuto que pasaba su corazón daba un latido más lento, con más esfuerzo, y ya no era capaz de respirar por si sola. Era una imagen realmente terrorífica.

Ahí estaba su dulce y angelical Elizabeth, entubada por todos lados, bañando con su intoxicante esencia toda la habitación y con una palidez y ojeras que cada vez se parecían más a las de él y su familia.

Estaba tan absorto en sus negros pensamientos y reproches que no se percató de la cercanía de Carlisle.

-Hijo...necesito que firmes estos papeles que te autorizan para continuar tratando a Elizabeth. Acabo de terminar la reunión con Ted- Edward recordó que se trataba del jefe interno de médicos del hospital de Forks.- Estará feliz de que trabajes en el hospital...aunque me e tomado la libertad de decirle que por ahora solo quieres ocuparte de Eli. En la escuela ya saben lo ocurrido. Jessica ha organizado una cadena de oración. Ya todo Forks se ha enterado que es tu hija, tuve una pelea a lo grande con la irritante señora Newton…finalmente tuve que sacar a la luz que Elizabeth no era su nieta ya que ella creía tener la custodia legal de la niña y creía que lo mejor era desconectarla que mantenerla en coma…ella, ella quería desconectarla…- Dijo Carlisle en un tono desconsolado pero a la vez teñido de rabia. Edward jamás creyó escuchar hablar de ese modo a Carlisle. Sin esperar respuesta alguna de Edward, Carlisle se acercó a la cama de su nieta y le acarició con extrema delicadeza su cabeza cobriza.

-No la quiero aquí...-las palabras de Edward cortaron el silencio.

-Edward creo que...-

-No. Sabes que está muriendo. Llevamos una semana igual, en ves de mejorar empeora...cielos Carlisle...ya hasta probamos con un_ bypass cardiopulmonar..._ella no se pondrá mejor, hicimos todo lo que está en nuestras manos y conocimiento.-No despegaba su mirada ónix del cuerpo agonizante de su hija- No quiero que muera aquí, es un sitio muy impersonal...quiero llevarla a _casa. _Quiero que viva ahí como siempre debe de haber sido, incluso si es en sus últimas horas o días de vida...-A sus dolorosas palabras lo acompañaron horas de silencio.

Ambos doctores Cullen se habían quedado en su estado petrificado, perdido cada uno en sus pensamientos.

-De acuerdo...-dijo Carlisle de repente. -Iré a preparar la ambulancia...por cierto el chico Lauper lleva viniendo todos los días, podrías dejarlo pasar unos minutos para que la vea...-

-NO...no lo merece- lo cortó Edward sin darle pie a opinión.

Carlisle solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente. A él también lo tenía destruido la situación. Ya no sabía como consolar a Esme que había entrado en una total crisis depresiva. Alice no salía de su cuarto y un espantoso olor a plástico quemado indicaba que estaba no solo quemando toda su ropa...sino que también las tarjetas de crédito. Emmett trataba de consolar a Rosalie, quién se culpaba y mandaba al demonio el destino por ser tan cruel con ella... y no haber llegado a tiempo para conocer a su "sobrina" o por el echo de justo haber regresado ese día impidiendo que Esme se quedara con ella...

Ya la había trastocado el echo de que Bella había muerto y se culpaba su poco tacto con ella mientras estuvo viva...la quería, la quiso mucho y siempre la tuvo presente en su muerto corazón...y esa era la pura verdad, la quería tanto que evitaba que formara parte de su familia...ya que para eso debía transformarse en algo que Rosalie rehusaba...incluso para ella misma. Jasper por su parte estaba preso del clima, no podía tomar ni un vuelo por época de tormentas...un verdadero pecado que no estuviera, Carlisle estaba seguro de que Jasper era el único capaz de calmar aunque fuera por unos momentos esos dolidos y atormentados corazones...incluso el de él.

-Deberías de darle una oportunidad, todos tenemos derecho de arrepentirnos Edward...- dijo en un susurro solo perceptible para un oído agudo como el de Edward antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

Llevaba dos días encerrado en la habitación de Jasper, donde habían acordado mejor instalar a Elizabeth. Su habitación aún no estaba terminada, ya que la que se preocupaba de ello era Esme...pero ni siquiera Esme se sentía capaz de continuar con su tarea, sabía que Eli jamás la usaría. Edward atrapó su cabeza entre sus manos. Las últimas horas, acompañado del suave y casi imperceptible latido del corazón de Elizabeth, había estado pensando en la posibilidad de _transformarla._

No le gustaba de esa manera, no sin consultarlo con ella antes...no sin darle la oportunidad de que ella decidiera, la oportunidad que él jamás tuvo. Quería salvar su alma, incluso si no estaba seguro de que ella la tuviera...¿pero cómo no la tendría un ser tan angelical como ella?.

-Hazlo...o jamás te lo perdonaré- la voz ahora afilada de Alice surgió entre el son de los latidos de Eli. La mirada de ella era de profundo dolor cuando se cruzo con la de Edward. La apariencia de Alice era deplorable. Estaba más ojerosa que de costumbre y sus ojos tenían hambre. Sus ropas y su rostro estaban sucios. Su cabello más alborotado de lo normal. Cualquiera diría que habría librado una batalla aquellos días en su cuarto.

Si Alice había salido de su habitación, luego de todos esos días encerrada, solo significaba una cosa...dentro de poco Elizabeth _moriría._

Edward se permitió un hondo suspiro incluso si no lo necesitaba. Clavó su mirada ónix en su hija que yacía entre las sábanas de satén tono verde botella de la cama de Jasper. Su hermoso, ondeado y largo cabello bronce se esparcía como abanico sobre las almohadas impregnando todo con su exquisita esencia. Su parte egoísta parecía ganar por minutos gritándole que la transformara para tenerla por toda la eternidad a su lado, para tener por toda la eternidad la felicidad que había probado a su lado.

Esme entró, seguida por Carlisle, Emmett y Rosalie.

-Bebe, no quiero que cometas alguna tontería. No te has alimentado en días.- Esme le acercó una copa llena de sangre. Edward estaba demasiado ocupado en sus pensamientos como para tener una discusión con su madre en aquellos momentos, así que se la bebió de golpe.

No recordaba lo bien que le hacía la sangre. Rápida y tibia comenzó a viajar por todo su cuerpo, reviviendo y fortaleciendo cada músculo. Su mirada se volvió oro derretido y se sintió un poco más fuerte.

-No estoy seguro de lo que podamos hacer...pero estos días e estado investigando y e encontrado cosas nuevas e interesantes en cuanto al organismo de Elizabeth.

Edward mantenía su mirada ahora topacio fija en el corazoncito parpadeante de la máquina que monitoreaba los latidos de Elizabeth.

-A una muestra de su sangre, vertí una gota de ponzoña...su sangre debería de haber cambiado de propiedad, como bien tu lo sabes...pero...la absorbió, se alimentó de la ponzoña Edward...no la afectó en nada.- Carlisle mantenía la mirada perdida, atónito.- Es inmune a la ponzoña. No creo que una transformación cambiaría las cosas.- Dijo en un tono triste y desilusionado.-Quiero que observes esto...-se acercó al cuerpo de Elizabeth con una pequeña linterna en sus manos, pero Edward se había levantado de su cilla en un pestañeo y le había cortado el camino. Carlisle lo observó con una mezcla de asombro y reproche...

-Sabes que no le haría nada que la pudiera lastimar- replicó mordaz. Levantó los párpados de Elizabeth y los iluminó con la linterna...-¿Lo ves?-

Todos los presentes quedaron petrificados. Los ojos de Elizabeth ya no eran más de ese verde esmeralda seductor, sino que estaban tan negros, con ese tono hambriento que todos supieron reconocer.

-Repito...no creo que transformarla sea una solución. Estamos a la deriva...por primera vez no tengo idea de que podamos o debamos hacer...-Carlisle parecía hablar más para si mismo.

Alice y Rosalie se pusieron a sollozar en los hombros de Emmett, bañándole por completo la camisa en sangre, quién les acariciaba el cabello tratando de tranquilizarlas...¡cómo extrañaba a Jasper!.

La copa vacía estalló en las manos de Esme haciéndose polvo de cristal.

-Sea lo que sea...debe ser rápido- la voz de Alice se escuchó débil entre sus sollozos.

-Por un lado no podemos estar seguros si "vivirá" luego de que sus latidos se detengan, por otro tampoco sabemos si luego de que dejen de latir podremos intentar algo...-

Edward se sentó junto al cuerpo inerte de su hija. Tomó su delicada y fina mano entre las de él. Estaba casi tan fría como la suya. Cerró los ojos aguantando la sangre que acababa de beber.

-Permíteme intentar algo Edward...no me dejes con la culpabilidad de no haber intentado nada...-Carlisle lo miraba suplicante, con la sabiduría de tantos años reflejada en sus ojos. Edward sabía que sin importar lo que hiciera Carlisle tarde o temprano el corazón de Eli se detendría. Asintió en silencio guardando el dolor que eso le implicaba para él mismo.

Carlisle mordió su propia muñeca. La intromisión de sus afilados dientes en su dura piel, sonó al igual que la mordida a una manzana.

La fría sangre tono carmín comenzó a emanar de la muñeca de Carlisle. Éste la acercó a los labios de Elizabeth, dejando que goteara dentro de su boca. Emmett, Alice, Esme y Rosalie dejaron de respirar. Edward estaba tenso, se había quedado petrificado como una perfecta estatua contemplando la escena.

-Es todo lo que se me ocurre...-dijo Carlisle mientras dejaba que su sangre callera y se derramara por los labios de Elizabeth hasta perderse en la oscuridad de su boca.

Carlisle comprobó que los ojos de ella comenzaban de a poco a tornarse nuevamente esmeralda. Una sonrisa colectiva de alivio recorrió los rostros de todos los presentes...pero al momento se horrorizaron. Los latidos de Elizabeth en vez de fortalecerse se hacían cada vez más débiles.

-Tesoro mío no me dejes...te lo suplico, sin ti no concibo una eternidad infeliz y llena de soledad. Elizabeth hija no me dejes. Déjame ser el padre que siempre debiste tener a tu lado, déjame regalarte momentos felices, déjame contemplar tu sonrisa radiante como cada amanecer y déjame sumergirme en tu mirada esmeralda...déjame, déjame ser todo lo que tu necesites...soy tu padre Elizabeth...¿me oyes?- Edward le susurraba al oído desesperado mientras abrazaba en un arrebato el esbelto e inerte cuerpo de ella. Carlisle la había desconectado del respirador artificial...en la cara de ella se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa de paz.

La desesperación y la angustia se reflejaban en el rostro de Edward. Sabía que ya todo estaba perdido...los latidos de ella eran tan esporádicos que era un verdadero milagro que aún latiera.

-Duerme ya mi pequeña- coronó la fría frente de ella con un tierno beso cargado del dolor que le provocaba su partida.- Yo tocaré para ti acunándote en tu eterno sueño...-

Bajó veloz hasta el piano sin cruzar mirada ni palabra con nadie de su familia. El cuadernillo de Bella estaba junto al de música sobre el piano. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera. De ahí se deslizaron unas fotografías. Edward se quedó estudiándolas. La primera era de Bella en el claro del bosque, su claro. Se acariciaba un vientre abultado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste a la cámara. Su cabello castaño despedía tonalidades rojizas bajo el sol. La segunda, era una fotografía de su preciosa Elizabeth. Por la fecha indicada en el reverso debe de haber tenido tres años de edad. En su regazo descansaba un hermoso violín un tanto grande para lo pequeña que era ella, que Edward supo reconocer como el violín de Elizabeth. Esa sonrisa traviesa tan parecida a la de él mismo bailaba en el rostro de ella. Su mirada esmeralda captaba la atención de la cámara y su cabello bronce se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro en perfectos rizos. Vestía de manera tan exquisita que parecía una verdadera muñequita de colección. Afirmándola por los hombros y arrodillada junto a ella, se encontraba su amada Bella. Miraba a su hija con inconfundible amor y una pizca de orgullo, pero sus ojos continuaban destilando la misma tristeza que en la primera fotografía. Con su muerto corazón delirando del dolor por no haber compartido esos momentos junto a las dos mujeres que más había amado, se dispuso a leer las notas de Bella que acompañaban a las fotografías. Acomodó estas últimas en el atril del piano para mantenerlas a la altura de su vista mientras leía.

_Sin ti yo no tendría que haber mentido._

_Sin ti yo estaría estudiando la carrera que quisiera__._

_Sin ti no tendría que preocuparme el mañana._

_Sin ti Renée estaría a mi lado._

_Sin ti mi vida estaría libre de preocupaciones__._

_Sin ti me habría casado con el hombre que yo quisiera__._

_Sin ti__..._

_Sin ti mi dulce Elizabeth...yo...me muero_

Se sintió identificado con las palabras de Bella. Sin ese pedacito de sol, sin esa luz que había aparecido en su desdichada vida, sin Elizabeth...él también moría.

Era inconcebible que un ser tan angelical y bondadoso le fuera arrebatada la vida de tal manera, cuando apenas comenzaba a tomarle el gusto...pero quizás nunca había sido de ese modo. Bien lo sabía Edward cuanto había sufrido Elizabeth, se le podía adivinar incluso en la mirada.

Gruesas lágrimas de fría sangre invadieron su rostro de belleza griega. Corrían espesas hasta la línea de la mandíbula, para luego aventurarse en un precipicio y caer sobre sus dedos agiles, que se movían con maestría sobre las teclas del piano. Comenzó a tocar la nana de Bella, que se elevó en el aire quitándole espacio al silencio, propagándose como una conmovedora onda que dejaba traslucir todos sus oscuros y tristes sentimientos...acompañando a los últimos latidos de Elizabeth que dejaba este mundo...y al igual que ella, él también se estaba despidiendo de la _eternidad._

**--**

**Hola...snif, snif, see lo se...¿alguien necesita otra Gillette para cortarse las venas o una caja de pañuelos?**

**uff este si que me salió emotivo XD!!**

**AHHH, pobre Eli...en fin ya era su momento. Creo que está demás decir que e quedado experta en la materia de "Hipotermia" jajaja.**

**Espero que les haya gustado el fanfic. Lo e creado con mucho amor para todas las que me han seguido. Gracias!!**

**Espero no les haya molestado el capitulo final..., aquí se acaba "Tu sangre, mi sangre"...ya me las imagino mañana comprando pasajes para Chile y pasando armas de forma clandestina para matarme, en el caso de que no les haya gustado el final..jijijiji**

**NOOO ERA BROMA!! jaja se las creyeron muajajajaja..**

**Que cosas no?¡...que va, si esto está recién poniéndose buenoooOoO..jajaja**

**¿Qué pasará ahora?¿Jasper volverá...Cómo se tratarán con Alice y...Elizabeth murió?¿Podrá Jessica consolar Edward?**

**Todo esto y más en el próximo capi**

**bye**

**muacks**

**PD: jajajaja aquí les adjunto uno de los piropos que tuve que inventar dedicado Edward para una competencia…ha sido el que más aplausos y risas ha sacadoooOoO..juajuajua..(hay mejores que el mío eso si XD!!), para que se rían un rato…**

"_quién fuera tu volvo color plata, para sostener tu trasero de roca y tu esquicito peso, reclinarme contigo en tus horas de receso, calentarte en los días fríos y recorrer contigo a mil por hora la carretera del amor."_

**Para pedir una consulta con el ginecólogo Dr. Edward Cullen por favor oprimir GO.**


	8. Chapter 8

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Yo: ¡Edward qué demonios haces aquí!**

**Edward: acaso no puedo estar en las notas e informar a las chicas acerca de MI FIC??.**

**Yo: discúlpame pero tenemos un trato. Tu eres mi muso inspirador...solo escribo humildes historias en base a tu persona...nada que no te haya pagado ya en carne...**

**Edward: humm lo se (me lanza una mirada seductora).**

**Yo: y bien...ya me extrañas tanto que no puedes aguantar estar sin mí mientras le dedico estos minutos a mis seguidoras empedernidas??.**

**Edward: etoo la verdad (se rasca la cabeza nervioso)...¿es que no lo sabes?...**

**Yo: ¬¬° saber qué?**

**Edward: (me mira con cara de aflicción, indignado). No puedo creer que no lo hayas notado.**

**Yo: (derritiéndome con su mirada) etooo...es nuestro aniversario??.**

**Edward: (me observa más asteado)¡¡HEMOS LLEGADO A LOS 100!!**

**Yo:¿?...a los 100 besos?...¡¡Hay Edward que eres lindo jamás pensé que los contaras!!**

**Edward: Ô.o°...emm no...Esos ya los pasamos...**

**Yo: (interrumpiéndolo) shiiit!!..Que si se enteran las chicas me matan!!..ya ves lo difícil de ser tan endemoniadamente atractivo?¡...TIENES QUE SATISFACER A MUUuUuCHAS...sobre todo a las de mi querido grupo Ilovedwardcullen que desde ya les mando un camión de besos y miles de gracias por apoyarme tanto y seguir mi historia...GO VAMPIRESAS!!**

**Edward: (sube la mirada al cielo y parece contar para mantener la calma. la punta de su elegante zapato golpea rítmicamente el suelo) ya terminaste??**

**Yo: ohhh!! Las chicas se enterarán de esto...te estas armando de mala fama...**

**Edward: (me lanza esa sonrisa traviesa y pícara capaz de derretir todo el polo sur) Entonces tendré que hacerles muchos favores y merito para recuperarla..**

**Yo: :) see esa idea me gusta...**

**Edward: (carraspea) bueno volviendo al tema...¡¡Ya llegamos a los 100 rr!!...yeaaa!!..**

**YO: Te e dicho que no bromees con aquello...a diferencia tuya mi corazón late estúpido...¿quieres que me venga un paro cardíaco?**

**Edward: ( su mirada seductora me envuelve) Sería el primero en aplicarte los primeros auxilios...¿los necesitarás?...porque si es así me quedo un rato más...**

**Yo: Entontonces es siertooooo?? OMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMGOMG...**

**POR CARLISLE SANTÍSSSSSSIMOoOoOOo E LLEGADO A LOS 100 RR!!...gracias las adorooOoO...me han echo inmensamente feliz...aunque no lo crean este era uno de mis grandes sueños, que mi creación sea reconocida...y por chicas tan lindas y geniales, algunas que escriben mejor que yo...lo escuchan?¿...ya ven como late esta historia??...¡¡VIVE GRACIAS A USTEDES!!**

**jajaja bueno no las aburro más con mi introducción... así que a leer!!**

**Edward: (de brazos cruzados) y desde cuando crees que puedes dar todas las ordenes??**

**yo: Ô.o°...desde que la historia es MIA...**

**Edward: (lanza un bufido) **

**yo: en fin...si lo deseas te quedas a ensayar conmigo los primeros auxilios porque todavía no me creo lo de los 100 rr, y así dejamos que las chicas disfruten de un nuevo capi..te parece?¿.**

**Edward: Te espero arriba (susurra), por cierto mi recomendación musical es la nana que compuse a Bella. la pueden encontrar por el nombre de "River Flows in you" de Yiruma...**

**Hay que se me han puesto todos los pelos de gallina...no se ustedes pero yo me voy a disfrutar del Carpe- Noctum que siempre les dedico.**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo ocho: "Toda una Cullen"**

Bajó veloz hasta el piano sin cruzar mirada ni palabra con nadie de su familia. El cuadernillo de Bella estaba junto al de música sobre el piano. Lo abrió en una página cualquiera. De ahí se deslizaron unas fotografías. Edward se quedó estudiándolas. La primera era de Bella en el claro del bosque, su claro. Se acariciaba un vientre abultado mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa triste a la cámara. Su cabello castaño despedía tonalidades rojizas bajo el sol. La segunda, era una fotografía de su preciosa Elizabeth. Por la fecha indicada en el reverso debe de haber tenido tres años de edad. En su regazo descansaba un hermoso violín un tanto grande para lo pequeña que era ella, que Edward supo reconocer como el violín de Elizabeth. Esa sonrisa traviesa tan parecida a la de él mismo bailaba en el rostro de ella. Su mirada esmeralda captaba la atención de la cámara y su cabello bronce se arremolinaba alrededor de su rostro en perfectos rizos. Vestía de manera tan exquisita que parecía una verdadera muñequita de colección. Afirmándola por los hombros y arrodillada junto a ella, se encontraba su amada Bella. Miraba a su hija con inconfundible amor y una pizca de orgullo, pero sus ojos continuaban destilando la misma tristeza que en la primera fotografía. Con su muerto corazón delirando del dolor por no haber compartido esos momentos junto a las dos mujeres que más había amado, se dispuso a leer las notas de Bella que acompañaban a las fotografías. Acomodó estas últimas en el atril del piano para mantenerlas a la altura de su vista mientras leía.

_Sin ti yo no tendría que haber mentido._

_Sin ti yo estaría estudiando la carrera que quisiera._

_Sin ti no tendría que preocuparme el mañana._

_Sin ti Renée estaría a mi lado._

_Sin ti mi vida estaría libre de preocupaciones._

_Sin ti me habría casado con el hombre que yo quisiera._

_Sin ti..._

_Sin ti mi dulce Elizabeth...yo...me muero_

Se sintió identificado con las palabras de Bella. Sin ese pedacito de sol, sin esa luz que había aparecido en su desdichada vida, sin Elizabeth...él también moría.

Era inconcebible que un ser tan angelical y bondadoso le fuera arrebatada la vida de tal manera, cuando apenas comenzaba a tomarle el gusto...pero quizás nunca había sido de ese modo. Bien lo sabía Edward cuanto había sufrido Elizabeth, se le podía adivinar incluso en la mirada.

Gruesas lágrimas de fría sangre invadieron su rostro de belleza griega. Corrían espesas hasta la línea de la mandíbula, para luego aventurarse en un precipicio y caer sobre sus dedos agiles, que se movían con maestría sobre las teclas del piano. Comenzó a tocar la nana de Bella, que se elevó en el aire quitándole espacio al silencio, propagándose como una conmovedora onda que dejaba traslucir todos sus oscuros y tristes sentimientos...acompañando a los últimos latidos de Elizabeth que dejaba este mundo...y al igual que ella, él también se estaba despidiendo de la _eternidad._

Junto a él en el banquillo, había acomodado el sweater tono azul cielo que días atrás se había olvidado Elizabeth. Su aroma estaba impregnado en él, y para el acertado olfato de Edward era tan embriagador como la presencia de ella misma. ¿Conservaría éste la exquisita esencia?. Lo aterraba y le dolía el saberla perdida, nada se le comparaba.

Rememoró con la perfección que solo su condición vampírica le podía ofrecer, los momentos inolvidables que paso junto a Bella, la felicidad y amargura que experimentó al saberse padre, el orgullo de encontrar su misma sonrisa en el rostro de Elizabeth, y el haberla conocido...aquella exquisita mezcla que había salido como el fruto del amor que solo existió junto a Bella. Recordó también como un cálido sentimiento lo embargaba al cumplir sueños que creía inalcanzables...que poco había durado la felicidad, que ahora se alejaba tan veloz como la arena entre los dedos.

Pronto las notas fueron lo único que se escuchó en cada rincón de la casa.

El corazón de Elizabeth ya no cantaba...finalmente se había despedido.

Edward cerró los ojos mientras movía incesantemente sus dedos sobre las teclas del piano, rememorando con perfecta exactitud y fluidez la nana de Bella.

En un momento desesperado en que el dolor parecía ganarle a su conciencia, dejó de deslizar sus fríos y blancos dedos por las teclas. Su respiración era agitada y mantenía fuertemente los ojos cerrados. Jamás pensó que existiera en la tierra poder alguno que pudiera causarle daño...pero ahí mismo sentía que moría por segunda vez junto a su hija...nunca en toda su mortalidad se había sentido tan muerto. Cada nota lo golpeaba con incesante y sufrible intensidad en su cabeza, como si las estuviera realmente produciendo en el lujoso instrumento...

Eran fluidas y cargadas de amor, de un amor que solo Bella le hizo comprender. El ritmo no era tan rápido como él recordaba que solían sonar, ¿pero qué más perfección se le podía pedir aun recuerdo ahora doloroso y a la vez necesario?. A medida que avanzaban llenando su cabeza, comenzó a darse cuenta de ciertos errores en la ejecución. Se tensó al instante. Él era capaz de componer aquella melodía en su mente a la perfección, era parte de su naturaleza. Lo había echo tantas veces en su soledad que era imposible equivocarse en una sola nota.

Abrió sus ojos de golpe encontrándose con unos intensos esmeralda que lo escrutaban...dejo de respirar.

-Lo siento, no lo hago tan bien como tu...¿me enseñarás verdad...papá?-

Los finos y delgados dedos de Elizabeth se habían detenido sobre las teclas. Estaba sentada junto a él compartiendo el banquillo. Se había puesto su sweater azul cielo sobre el camisón de noche. Edward pudo comprobar que ese color quedaba exquisito combinado con su piel...tal y como a Bella. Pero este pensamiento era ínfimo al lado de los sentimientos que lo embargaron de golpe. No era capaz de mover un solo músculo, aunque sabía que si su corazón fuera capaz de latir ya estaría en su mano. Si se trataba de una jugarreta de su inconsciente, se auto felicitaba por hacer aquél momento tan real.

-Co...- Intentó articular, pero no, ya el "como" ni el "por qué" eran algo importante. Lo único que importaba ahora es que aunque fuera de una forma milagrosa y casi irreal, ella, su Elizabeth, estaba frente a él...su corazón no latía, pero le sonreía tímidamente y con un brillo de clara emoción y expectación en sus orbes esmeralda. Sin pensarlo se abalanzó sobre el esbelto cuerpo de ella y lo apretó con delicadeza y desesperación contra el duro de él.

Ella estaba fría...tan fría y dura como él. Pero eso no lo desconcertó en lo más mínimo. No importaba en qué condiciones, solo la necesitaba a ella...a ella a su lado para _siempre._

Los delgados brazos de ella se cerraron con cariño al rededor de su cuello, correspondiendo a su abrazo.

Edward soltó un suspiro, y con él liberaba un sinfín de sentimientos amargos, dándole paso a la felicidad que trepaba cálida por cada nervio de su muerto cuerpo. Miró por encima del hombro de Elizabeth a su familia que se encontraba reunida en el rellano de la escalera.

Esme secaba sus lágrimas carmesí de emoción con el pañuelo blanco de Carlisle. Emmett abrazaba por la espalda a una sonriente Rosalie...y Alice...la pequeña Alice, estaba tan feliz que su sonrisa podría llenar de euforia a todo el planeta. Ella estaba montada a caballito sobre la espalda de Emmett mientras lo ahorcaba tratando de canalizar su felicidad y no explotar.

Carlisle le dedicaba como siempre una mirada de pura comprensión y apoyo. Se sentía más confiado. Como un efecto post-shock recordó que Elizabeth lo había llamado "papá". En un acto reflejo de puro cariño e infinita emoción que significó esa palabra, hizo más estrecho su abrazo. Hundió su nariz en la aleonada y cobre melena de ella. Su exquisita esencia seguía intacta. La inmortalidad no se la había llevado. Una sonrisa de alivio enmarcó su rostro de incomparable belleza.

-Gracias...gracias por mostrarme una vez más lo que es amar a alguien, lo que es entregarse por completo...gracias por darme la oportunidad de ser feliz...gracias mi dulce hija por existir. Le has dado un significado a mi existencia que creía perdido sin Bella. Ya nada nos separará, seré el padre que debería haber contemplado cada paso tuyo, cada logro, nunca me volveré a perder una de tus hermosas sonrisas...estaré _siempre_ para ti...-

-Gracias a ti...ya no me siento más sola, ahora comprendo muchas cosas...- le susurro ella cerca de su oído.- Eres todo lo que necesitaba...te necesitaba tanto papá...Soñaba con que algún día encontraría un lugar en el que me sintiera parte de este mundo...ya no lo concibo si no es al lado de la única persona que me queda...la única a la que quiero y que ha sabido ganarse un huequito en mi corazón- Un pequeño sollozo escapó de sus labios.

Edward la acunó entre sus brazos mientras cepillaba con sus dedos el largo cabello de ella, de una forma consoladora.

-Sí, soy tu padre...pero creo- titubeó, lo siguiente que tenía que mencionarle no era muy de su agrado...sin embargo era fundamental para que comprendiera.- Creo que aún te esperan más sorpresas...y quizás algunas no te gusten.- Clavó su mirada topacio en la esmeralda de ella.

Elizabeth asintió.

-Me lo esperaba...entonces, ¿sería correcto que yo pensara que las historias que escribió mamá en su cuadernillo...bueno, son ciertas?- Edward no despegó la mirada de la de ella, aunque en aquél incómodo momento le habría gustado. Ella parecía un tanto nerviosa, aquello realmente la afligía. Tenía que armarse de valor y ser fuerte por ambos. Le asombró la determinación y el coraje de ella para enfrentar el asunto.

-Sí, eso estaría muy bien. Pero supongo que aún así tendrías muchas dudas y me gustaría aclarártelas todas. Elizabeth...-su mirada era suplicante.- No tengas miedo a preguntar, estoy seguro que yo y mi familia te diremos todo lo que necesites saber...aunque a veces resulte desconcertante, doloroso y difícil de comprender.-

Ella frunció el ceño y asintió delicadamente con la cabeza. Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa pensando sus siguientes palabras, una manía que maravillaba a Edward.

-¿Yo soy como tú verdad...por eso mi corazón dejó de latir?-

Bueno, esa si era una buena pregunta. Edward se reprochó mentalmente...eso era algo que no sabía responder. Ella vio la duda en su mirada y por primera vez dejó que algo del miedo que sentía se colara por su mirada esmeralda.

-yo...no estoy seguro...-su titubeo afectó la paz de Elizabeth. Entonces no dudó en infundirle confianza- Pero si "vives" sin necesidad de tu corazón...no tengo dudas de que eres como nosotros.-

Eli por primera vez despegó la mirada de la de Edward para posarla rápidamente repasando a los integrantes de la excéntrica familia.

-Vampiros.- Una sonrisa se adueñó de su rostro. Pronto se remecía en carcajadas nerviosas entre los brazos de su padre.

-Oh si, jajaja yo apostaría a que eres una vampiresa...y déjame decirte que difícilmente alguien apuesta en mi contra- Sin resistirlo más Alice ya estaba frente a ellos tan danzarina como siempre.

Carlisle se había situado en un batir de pestañas tras Edward y reposaba una mano en el hombro de éste. Desde su lugar contemplaba a Elizabeth sin ocultar su felicidad y cariño. Emmett se sobaba disimuladamente el cuello en el que habían quedado ligeramente marcadas las pequeñas manos de Alice. Rosalie le sonreía cariñosa.

-Y una vampiresa muy linda- Eso era mucho pedir por parte de "me amo a mi misma Rosalie". Edward le lanzó una fugaz mirada agradecido por el apoyo. Elizabeth necesitaba mantenerse segura.

Elizabeth se quedó unos momentos deslumbrada observando a Rosalie.

-¿Que...que yo?, que va si tu eres la chica más hermosa que e visto...eres el ejemplo a seguir...-se levantó de golpe deshaciendo el abrazo y caminó hacia Rosalie.- Me encantaría ser como tu...dejó suspendida su mano en el aire a pocos centímetros del radiante cabello rubio de Rosalie. Como hipnotizada le preguntó sin mirarla a los ojos-¿Puedo?.

Rosalie asintió con una sonrisa que ya no podía ensancharse más en su rostro. Su sobrina le había caído de maravilla, era difícil contenerse ante tantos halagos para una persona que está enamorada de su reflejo.

La caricia de Elizabeth fue suave, delicada mientras sus finos dedos se deslizaban por el cabello de oro. Cuando acabó le regaló una sonrisa que trastocó a Rosalie removiendo su muerto corazón. Esa sonrisa la conocía, era la misma de Edward cuando terminaba de componer alguna nueva canción.

-Me alegra que estés en nuestra familia.- le dijo con sinceridad mientras la abrazaba. Aquellas muestras de cariño no eran propias de Rosalie. Todos se quedaron de una pieza observando la escena . Nunca se imaginaron que Rosalie aún guardara sentimientos humanos para regalar a otras personas que no fueran a ella misma.

Pero no duró mucho, ya que de un codazo Esme apartó a Rosalie para tomar su lugar entre los brazos de Elizabeth. Ella sonrió mientras le respondía cariñosa el abrazo. Esme aún sollozaba emocionada. Elizabeth no pareció alterarse ante las lágrimas de sangre.

-Oh lo siento, no quise asustarte..yo...es que yo no puedo contenerme...hay mi niña eres un hermoso milagro, no podía pedir más para sentirme inmensamente completa y feliz con mi familia. Tengo unos hermosos hijos...y ahora puedo decir llena de orgullo y alegría que tengo una hermosa nieta.- Se acercó el pañuelo una vez más al rostro para detener las lágrimas carmesí, pero Elizabeth la sujetó por la muñeca impidiéndoselo.

Atrapó en una leve caricia con la yema de sus dedos la lágrima de Esme. Se la acercó a la vista para inspeccionarla.

-¿yo también cuando llore...bueno?-

-Sí, así será...-respondió Edward velozmente. Ella asintió y continuó sobando el líquido espeso y rojo entre sus dedos con suma concentración. Edward estaba desconcertado, de seguro aquello la había aterrado...pero si no fuera porque estaba sentado de seguro se habría estampado el trasero en el duro suelo de mármol cuando vio como ella le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

-Vaya...esto sí que es algo nuevo. Entonces el sol no me afecta...mortalmente quiero decir, no puedo dormir, no me puedo alimentar de otra cosa que no sea sangre, mis dientes son más venenosos que los de una serpiente cascabel y más filosos que un cuchillo carnicero, soy tan dura como una roca, inmortal, más fuerte que Roky y más veloz que un auto de carrera...¿me e saltado algo?- Su mirada era divertida mientras alzaba una ceja. Mantenía la mano de Esme entre una de las suyas de forma afectiva.

Carlisle estaba maravillado del efecto positivo que tenía Elizabeth sobre Esme. Emmett se reía con ganas. Estaba seguro que en Elizabeth encontraría a su alma gemela para ejecutar las "bromas". Juntos serían mecha y pólvora.

En un batir de pestañas Elizabeth se encontraba girando en círculos alzada entre los fuertes brazos de un Emmett que no paraba de soltar fuertes carcajadas. Pronto la sorpresa desapareció dándole espacio a la felicidad que se apoderaba de ella y se traslucía en cada facción de ella mientras sus carcajadas se unían a las de Emmett.

Para Edward se trataba de un ángel que había llegado como un regalo caído del mismísimo cielo. Ahora que la observaba más detenidamente mientras su hermano la giraba de forma cariñosa y juguetona en el aire, su cabello bronce bailaba en el aire dibujando líneas de movimiento, sus ojeras estaban ligeramente teñidas de púrpura como las de ellos, su tez era más pálida que de costumbre...sin embargo sus ojos...sus hermosos ojos seguían siendo de ese verde esmeralda hipnotizante, no habían perdido la tonalidad como era de costumbre. Su mirada confundida se posó ahora en Carlisle buscando respuestas.

-Comprobé una teoría que creo que te gustará Edward.- Le dijo Carlisle regalándole una alentadora sonrisa que lo relajó de momento.

En un segundo Carlisle estaba sentado a su lado y tan cerca para conversar entre ellos sin que el agudo oído de sus hermanos lo percibieran.

Carlisle le estaba permitiendo a Edward entrar en sus pensamientos sin oponerse.

_Ella es mitad vampiro y mitad humana...por eso es que no ha perdido su tonalidad del iris..._

Edward lo observó lleno de duda

_No sé cómo es posible, ya te e mencionado que esto es algo que nunca en mi existencia había tenido la oportunidad de apreciar, sin embargo sigo considerándolo como un maravilloso milagro. Cuando probé a hacerla beber de mi sangre..bueno no estaba seguro, pero esperaba que ocurriera lo que finalmente ocurrió mientras tocabas el piano. Al beber sangre...la sangre de un vampiro, se activó en ella su lado vampírico. Este luchó con el humano y logró hacer que su organismo fuera capaz de sobrevivir sin la necesidad de la interacción de los órganos vitales... _

_Cuando su corazón se detuvo, aún no estaba seguro de que mi teoría fuera acertada y que finalmente ella sobreviviera. _

_Pero el momento en que nos deslumbró a todos con sus asombrosos ojos verdes...creo que será uno de los momentos más lindos para recordar..._

Carlisle le mandaba claras imágenes de aquél mágico momento. El pecho de Edward se infló aguantando un suspiro de alivio.

_En el momento en que ella habría sus ojos confundida, pero sin sentir dolor alguno, Carlisle había estado a su lado para brindarle apoyo._

_-Ah, esos hermosos ojos verdes los e visto antes.- Le dijo Carlisle de forma amistosa enfundándole valor y confianza, recordando la primera vez que vio a Edward luchando por su vida en el hospital décadas atrás._

_-Edward...Edward es mi padre...yo lo oí...- Fue lo primero que dijo en un susurro. En su extremadamente pálido rostro se dibujó una tímida pero cargada de felicidad sonrisa._

_-Sí, así es mi pequeña...- dijo mientras le piñizcaba cariñosamente la nariz._

_-usted...-_

_-Yo soy tu abuelo...-_

_-Vaya que abuelo más guapo tengo...-_

_Todos en la habitación tenían una hermosa y deslumbrante sonrisa en el rostro gracias a Eli._

_-Bajemos que él nos espera, estará feliz de que ya hayas despertado...-_

_-Mi corazón...-Ella oprimió con fuerza el sitio en donde debía chocar su corazón con cada latido. Su mirada llena de duda y asombro buscó la sabia de Carlisle._

_-¿Se ha detenido...sabes por qué verdad?- Ella asintió un tanto cabizbaja y bajó veloz en pos de Edward..._

Edward se sentía algo más tranquilo, pero Carlisle aún no había terminado.

_De éste modo, si no me equivoco, ella podrá interactuar tanto como humano que como vampiro. Estuvo a punto de morir ya que cualquier ser humano normal habría encontrado la muerte en las condiciones en las que ella se encontraba al llegar al hospital...sin embargo continuó luchando. Supongo que se mantendrá lejos de su condición humana mientras su cuerpo se recupera y vuelve a estar en condiciones. Ahora que ha completado su fase vampírica, tengo mis dudas de que pueda seguir creciendo y desarrollándose...supongo que se quedará igual que tu, por siempre en sus dulces diecisiete primaveras._

_Ahora que su corazón no late es tan fría, dura y ponzoñosa como cualquiera de nosotros...es netamente vampira. Pero también te has percatado de que su esencia y su tonalidad de ojos no la han abandonado...ahora querido hijo mío si prestaras más atención en estos momentos a tus instintos que a tus emociones, escucharías el rítmico batir de su corazón...está feliz._

La mirada de Carlisle se dirigía alegre a Elizabeth. Edward se paró de golpe. Sintió como si toda la sangre se le escapara del cuerpo. Entre las sonoras carcajadas de su familia y las cantarinas de ella, estaba el acompasado sonido de su corazón en marcha. Avanzó hacia ella atónito. La alejó delicadamente de Emmett y la envolvió en sus brazos como si de un tesoro se tratara. Tomó el rostro de ella comprobando que estaba ligeramente ruborizado por el ataque de risa que la había embargado hace unos instantes. Sus ojos verdes brillaban, y su tacto era tibio...parecía humana, sin embargo en el fondo él y su familia sabían que no lo era.

_Para ser fuerte debe detener su corazón y beber sangre. Para ella no es una necesidad hacer que su corazón lata, pero tiene la ventaja de que calienta su sangre y la hace ruborizarse de una manera adorable...es su técnica para engatusar a sus presas. Al igual que nosotros ella tiene una belleza sin igual que ha sabido ocultar a los ojos humanos...es por eso que prácticamente se disfrazaba y se mantenía alejada, siempre supo que era diferente al resto...cuando llegaste tu a su vida tengo la certeza de que encontró la pieza que le daba sentido a su existencia. Finge ser delicada como una flor, pero es tan letal como cualquiera de nosotros. Aún no estoy seguro de si existe en ella algún poder que la defina...pero hasta ahora me fascina su capacidad de controlar sus órganos, sobre todo el corazón. El que lo haga latir tiene sus desventajas. En ese momento es vulnerable, se vuelve nuevamente débil y frágil como cualquier ser humano; además de que debe alimentarse y llevar a cabo los procesos como cualquiera de ellos. También puede optar por beber sangre si gusta...pero no tiene nuestras desventajas...ella puede escoger entre beber sangre o alimentarse de forma humana. Es una especie admirable. resumiendo, podría asegurarte de que posee todas nuestras habilidades pero ninguna de nuestras desventajas. _

Las palabras de Carlisle se colaban en su mente y se repetían de forma lenta, una y otra vez tratando de procesarlas.

El sol comenzaba a asomarse y hacerse espacio entre los altos árboles. Comenzó a invadir poco a poco la casa. Los primeros rayos tocaron el cabello bronce de Elizabeth sacándole destellos rojizos y dándole un aura dorada a su silueta.

Cuando el cálido sol acarició la pálida piel de su rostro, tan endemoniadamente parecido al de Bella, Se creó una notoria diferencia entre la mano de Edward que reposaba en el rostro de ella, la cual centellaba como si en ella se incrustaran millones de diminutas piedras preciosas y el rostro de ella que se mostraba tan inalterado como el de Bella o cualquier otro ser humano.

-Asombroso...-susurró Emmett.

-Tu corazón late...-dijo Edward casi para si mismo. En el rostro de Elizabeth se formó una mueca de verdadera sorpresa. De forma mecánica se llevó una mano hacia el lugar donde se suponía su corazón y asombrada sintió el suave golpeteo y musical latir.

Observó incrédula a su padre, el cual la miraba entre maravillado, sorprendido y con un afecto inmensurable.

-Yo...-pero ella no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para describir ese milagro.

-Sí, mi teoría era cierta, puedes detener o hacer latir tu corazón...-Le explicó Carlisle como si se tratara de un síntoma común en alguno de sus pacientes, con la calma y un brillo de diversión y admiración en sus ojos...la misma mirada de cuando acababa de hacer un importante descubrimiento científico.

-¿Entonces...ahora soy humana otra vez?-

-No, de hecho nunca fuiste humana. Eres una mezcla de ambos...eres tan humana como puedes ser vampiresa a la vez. Supongo que puedes alimentarte de sangre o de la forma humana...¿me dejarás experimentar?...prometo no hacerte daño.- La ilusión se desbordaba de la mirada oro de Carlisle. Puso carita de cordero degollado y Eli no pudo evitar regalarle una de sus despampanantes sonrisas en respuesta.

-Hagamos la primera prueba- dijo divertida y ya sin una pizca de perplejidad o miedo en su rostro. Cerró los ojos y pareció concentrarse de sobremanera. Todos estaban en un silencio casi sepulcral...lo rompía la ahora acelerada respiración de Elizabeth.

-¡AH!-gimió de pronto con una nota de dolor y sus rodillas se doblaron. Edward con sus rápidos reflejos la sostuvo entre sus brazos.

-Elizabeth, mi pequeña que te sucede...QUE HAS HECHO...-estaba comenzando a desesperarse, estaba realmente asustado. Carlisle posó una mano en su hombro para tranquilizarlo.

Al minuto Elizabeth abrió los ojos...de un profundo ónix. Todos en la sala estaban más que sorprendidos. Carlisle sin embargo lucía una sonrisa radiante. Edward apretó con aprensión y cariño el cuerpo de su hija entre sus brazos. Los latidos de Eli ya no se oían y su esbelto cuerpo se volvía tan frío, blanco y duro como el de él.

-Muy bien echo, lo has conseguido...supongo que con el pasar del tiempo no dolerá tanto...ya te acostumbrarás.-

Ella asintió también divertida y volviendo a su tarea de máxima concentración, hizo latir su corazón que le devolvió un reconfortante calor.

Pasaron la mañana charlando acerca de la condición de Elizabeth. Ella se maravillaba y se asombraba con cada nuevo comentario. Edward no era capaz de entender la forma relajada con la que ella se tomaba el asunto. Reía con cada nueva suposición de Emmett y ya había aceptado la propuesta de Carlisle que quería someterla a cientos de exhaustivos exámenes.

- Parece no perturbarte el tema...-le susurró Edward solo para ella, incluso si los demás claramente lo habían oído.

Ella le clavó una de sus intensas miradas mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa.

-Por primera vez en mi vida ciento que me incluyo de lleno en un tema...nunca me había parecido algo tan interesante. Te suplico que me comprendas, para mi no se trata de la curiosidad de una especie que se suponía ficticia se me revele como algo real...la cuestión es que ahora entiendo muchas cosas acerca de mi...-se detuvo, seguramente recordando alguno de sus desagradables eventos del pasado.- Se el por qué era muy distinta al resto, el por qué de mi habilidad en muchas cosas o el porque de mi incapacidad de morir en mis intentos fallidos de suicidio...ahora me siento parte de este mundo...de un mundo del cuál hace unas horas me sentía una completa extraña...ahora se que tengo una familia...y un padre que me adora...-le apretó la mano entre las finas de ella de forma cariñosa- nunca había tenido nada de eso...quiero tener una familia Edward, una familia que siempre fue mía pero que nunca tuve a mi lado...empiezo a quererlos a todos de una forma que ni te imaginas, de una forma que solo mi corazón sabe cuanto anhelaba un momento como éste...-sus ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas que trataba de retener. Edward no despegaba la mirada de ella mientras asentía.

Le sonrió de esa forma tan suya y le acarició con suavidad una de sus mejillas.

-Yo que tú no afirmaría eso tan pronto...-como siempre Emmett de lo más oportuno rompiendo el momento mágico entre padre e hija- Espera a conocer mejor a Alice que luego de seguro la odias y te arrepientes de tus palabras...aún no has escuchado la tortura que tiene esperada para ti...- se rió con ganas pero terminó mordiéndose la lengua luego del manotazo que le pegara Alice en la nuca. Un trocito de la lengua de Emmett cayó al suelo.

Elizabeth observaba atónita, desviando su mirada del trocito de lengua a Emmett una y otra ves.

-¿E...estas bien?- preguntó aún sorprendida con una voz que hasta a ella le parecía la de una extraña.

-Sdi sdi no trse pfreocupesdh...sde gregenera drapidamentste- dijo como pudo Emmett lanzándole una furiosa mirada a Alice.

-Es por eso que cuando te cortabas...- dijo Carlisle de una forma casual como quién habla de un tema de lo más natural, con su estampa de médico intachable, haciendo alusión a las veces que ella había intentado suicidarse.- tus heridas cicatrizaban velozmente. Era casi imposible que algo te dañara de forma irreparable. El haberte expuesto por tantas horas a unas condiciones climáticas extremas...bueno, fue lo único que realmente podría haberte matado...si Edward no hubiese conseguido encontrarte y yo no te hubiera hecho beber mi sangre.-su mirada se volvió sombría y la apartó de Eli.

Emmett continuaba viendo a Alice sin esconder su enfado.

Alice lo ignoró y compuso su mejor cara de fingida inocencia dirigida a Eli, zanjando el tema de Carlisle.

-No le hagas caso. Solo planeo una salida entre chicas, nada inusual...ya sabes, una tarde de shopping y cosas por el estilo...-Su sonrisa irresistible coronó su infantil rostro.

_una tarde de shopping y cosas por el estilo..._

Aquella frase no dejaba de resonar como un eco en la mente de Elizabeth. Por alguna extraña razón le habían revuelto el estómago y se sintió extrañamente temerosa al sentirse con poco poder de autocompasión para decirle que no a Alice.

-Me encantaría...-contestó educada.

-Acaba de firmar su sentencia de muerte- susurró Emmett provocando que Rosalie riera por lo bajo.

-¡¡Sí!!, será genial, ya verás. Partiremos por la ropa en general, chaquetas, blusas, pantalones, sweater, zapatos, luego nos vamos al área deportiva, los pijamas, nos llevaremos todo en perfumería y cosméticos y remataremos con la lencería...¿tienes auto?- No esperó a que Elizabeth le respondiera- sí yo también creo que un mini Cooper es el auto ideal para ti. ¿Tienes pensado donde te gustaría ir de compras?- nuevamente no esperó a que Elizabeth respondiera. Seguramente había notado el cambio en esta. Se había puesto más pálida, su mandíbula no estaba en su sitio y los ojos estaban un tanto desorbitados. Su mirada era perpleja como si le costara asimilar todo lo que escuchaba.- Por supuesto París y Milán serán los puntos de partida...luego conozco unos sitios en New York que te fascinarán...-hablaba muy rápido y de corrido, era sumamente difícil seguirle el paso. En todo caso Elizabeth tenía la cara de alguien que acaba de atragantarse o que ha probado un sabor malísimo, y de poco le importaba lo que continuaba diciendo Alice.

Su monólogo se extendió recorriendo millones de tiendas al rededor del mundo a las cuales era "indispensable" visitar.

-¿Te gusta alguna joyería en particular?- no esperó a que Elizabeth contestara...por supuesto.

Edward decidió interceder por Elizabeth.

-¿Y cuando pretenden hacer la "invasión Cullen"?-

-Hay Edward que pregunta...sabes que lo antes posible, no permitiré bajo ninguna circunstancia, motivo o razón que mi sobrina ande por las calles, ni siquiera al baño vestida de payaso...- iba a continuar pero esta vez se quedó muda de golpe y con sus facciones desfiguradas por el horror.

-¡¡NOOOOOOO!!, como fui tan estúpida. No recordaba que había quemado todas las tarjetas de crédito esta semana...demonios, Eli me temo que tendremos que aplazar nuestra salida.- Eli ya ni siquiera se esforzaba por responder...Alice la habría dejado con las palabras en los labios. Eli no se había percatado pero en unos segundos Alice había subido corriendo por su bolso y ahora bajaba las escaleras a paso rápido.

-Voy a Seattle a reactivar las cuentas bancarias y a recuperar mis tarjetas...regreso en unas horas. Por mientras tu y Rosalie pueden sacar de mi vestuario para que te vistas de forma decente. Confía en Rosalie, tiene un gusto esquicito. Tengo muchas revistas de moda en mi habitación...échales una ojeada a ver que cosas te van gustando. No me esperen a cenar- se despidió sarcástica mientras abandonaba el umbral de la puerta.

-Con esa pinta parece que va a la guerra...jajaja, ni siquiera se preocupó de acicalarse un poco. Le cerrarán las puertas del banco en sus narices y llamarán a las autoridades, de seguro creen que es una delincuente.- Emmett ya recuperado se partía en carcajadas.

-Ella solo está feliz de tenerte en nuestra familia querida...tenle paciencia- le dijo Esme acariciando su bronce cabello y regalándole ese cariño maternal que solo ella era capaz de expresar de forma tan intensa y reconfortante.

-Lo se...si mamá pudo aguantarla, estoy segura de que yo también...les agradezco todo el cariño que me entregan.-En sus ojos brillaba la emoción.

-Ay mi niña...es a ti a la que hay que agradecerte, has llenado de amor y felicidad a nuestros muertos corazones.-Esme ya no daba más de la emoción y no pudo contenerse más, se lanzó a abrazar a su nieta con todo el amor que sentía en esos momentos.

-Ejem- Carraspeó Rosalie.- Yo me voy a prepararte un baño.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera agradecerle desapareció escaleras arriba.

-Lo que es yo...me voy a terminar el juego de Mortal kombat que dejé pausado en la play.- Dijo Emmett disculpándose- Tengo que estar preparado para cuando llegue Jasper...ese maldito, siempre encuentra la forma de ganarme...-iba maldiciendo en el camino, llenando de improperios el nombre de Jasper. Eli se quedó con cara de póker.

-Es mi otro hijo...pronto regresará, le hace mucha ilusión conocerte- le explicó Esme- Ya regreso, te traeré algo para que te sientas mejor...aún estás muy paliducha y te ves débil.- desapareció en un batir de pestañas.

-Yo debo de estar en una hora en el trabajo, así que será mejor que me ponga en marcha. Por cierto Eli querida, necesito que me firmes estos papeles junto con Edward para llevarlos al registro civil...necesitamos acreditar que ya eres toda una Cullen.- dijo Carlisle mientras les extendía una carpeta que Edward tomó lanzándole una mirada de admiración. Carlisle siempre iba un paso adelantado de los hechos.

Carlisle le regalo a Elizabeth una sonrisa cargada de cariño y ya sin ser sutil en sus movimientos, teniendo la certeza de que no espantaría a Eli, desapareció tan rápido de su vista como minutos antes lo hicieran Rosalie y Esme.

Esme llegó al instante y se plantó en el lugar que hace unos milisegundos había ocupado su marido. Entre sus blancas manos traía una elegante copa en la cual se mecía un aromático y cautivante líquido carmín.

Elizabeth lo sentía como el perfume más dulce que jamás en su vida había tenido el placer de oler. Sintió como Edward se tensaba a su lado, pero la curiosidad la vencía. Se acercó como hipnotizada al encuentro de Esme. Reparó con su vista más detenida en el contenido de la copa, y al instante sintió como el estómago se le contrajo dolorosamente, mientras su boca se volvía pastosa y su pecho se oprimía cada vez más de una forma realmente incómoda. Un sudor frío perló su frente y bañó la yema de sus dedos al percatarse de que era sangre. Las habituales nauseas no se hicieron esperar. De un salto se alejó de la copa y se afirmó del brazo de Edward buscando apoyo. Enterró su cabeza en el pecho de éste tratando de evitar el perfume que la invitaba a beber de la copa.

-Cariño no te asustes, te sentirás mejor lo prometo. Quería hacerte un sándwich pero me has pillado con la despensa vacía.- dijo algo irónica y alegre para quitarle peso a la situación.- Carlisle me dijo que te sentirías mejor y más fuerte, aún te ves débil...-le decía Esme mientras estiraba la mano con la copa hacía ella.

Elizabeth se estrechaba cada vez más a Edward ignorando la copa. Edward suspiró resignado al ver la mirada de regaño que le lanzaba Esme. Tenía razón, él confiaba ciegamente en Carlisle, si él había dicho que si Eli bebía la sangre se recuperaría...así sería.

Le acarició el abultado y largo cabello bronce tratando de tranquilizarla. Sintió como de a poco Eli iba relajándose. Beso su cabeza y le hablo en voz baja y conciliadora...

-Eli...mi dulce Eli, no te hará daño...incluso te podría llegar a gustar.- trató de sonar un poco sarcástico, pero la verdad es que no le gustaba mucho la idea de que Elizabeth bebiera sangre...la prefería en lo posible humana, lejos de la condición vampírica que tanto detestaba.

Ella alzó su mirada ahora ónix producto de la sangre que la engatusaba, buscando la oro de su padre.

Luego de unos minutos asintió en silencio y se giró hacia Esme.

Fueron largos minutos los que se demoró en contemplar la copa y el líquido carmín que la atraía al mismo tiempo que la hacía sentir nauseabunda. Llevó la copa a sus labios los cuales apenas fueron bañados por la sangre.

Acaricio sus labios con el roce de la lengua probando...el efecto fue inmediato. En un acto reflejo se bebió la copa de un trago.

La sangre fría y refrescante invadió su pastosa boca. Su paso por la garganta era suave como el roce de la seda y exquisitamente gratificante. El nudo de su estómago se deshizo al sentirse de una extraña forma satisfecho. Sintió como cada músculo se llenaba de fuerza y energía. En esos momentos se sentía revitalizada, capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que antes le habría parecido imposible...se sentía ágil, liviana...pero al mismo tiempo extremadamente fuerte.

Ya no hallaba la hora de probar más de aquel exquisito manjar. Ahora sabía que para ella era tan atrayente como el mejor vino para un bebedor.

Cerró los ojos tratando de serenar la cantidad de emociones que la habían invadido. Sentía sus sentidos agudizados de una manera que jamás creyó posible. Todo a su alrededor parecía tener vida...todo tenía sus propios sonidos, matices y texturas...percibía las cosas que un humano jamás tendría el placer. El solo movimiento de las hojas de los árboles con el viento...y más aún el sonido que producían, eran un verdadero arte que en su vida humana jamás se habría detenido a apreciar.

Al volver a abrir los ojos, se encontró con la hermosa sonrisa de Esme y la curiosa mirada de Edward.

-Gracias...-dijo sin encontrar las palabras adecuadas...posiblemente no existían las palabras suficientes para describir todo lo ocurrido.

-No hay de que mi niña...- Esme cogió la copa nuevamente.

-Rosalie te espera...vamos te llevo.- Edward parecía un tanto cohibido y apenado. En completo silencio la guió por las escaleras y luego por el pasillo hasta la habitación de Jasper.

Rosalie estaba sentada en una de las puntas de la grande y elegante cama adocelada. Su postura era la de una modelo de revista. El hermoso colorido verde botella de las cortinas combinaba a la perfección con el azul profundo de la colcha de la cama que la hacían lucir aún más.

Era una habitación hermosa, elegante y masculina...perfecta si no la invadieran una cantidad de maquinarias médicas. El suelo era de una hermosa y acogedora madera caoba. una de las paredes estaba recubierta hasta el techo con estantes plagados de gruesos volúmenes y libros de todas las clases, además de unas cuantas copas y medallas enmarcadas. Un hermoso baúl grande se encontraba a los pies de la cama, medio cubierto por una fina tela aterciopelada negra. Una de las cuatro paredes era totalmente de vidrio...la cual daba a una hermosa vista hacia el poniente de la casa. Elizabeth se acercó contemplando el oscuro bosque que se extendía casi tan lejano como el océano. Se imaginó lo hermoso que debía ser contemplar el amanecer desde aquel sitio.

-Edward creo que deberías dejarnos a solas...ya sabes son cosas de chicas.- Edward le lanzó una mirada suspicaz.

-¿qué te hace pensar que dejaré a mi hija sola con una maníaca de la belleza?...no permitiré que la sometan a ninguna tortura.-

Rosalie levantó una ceja de forma sugestiva. Elizabeth se tragó como pudo la carcajada que casi se le escapa de la garganta.

-Edward querido no empecemos con problemas ¿quieres?. Ve a revolotear a otra parte a llamar la atención- Rosalie le hizo un gesto con la mano invitándolo a salir de la habitación.

-No- insistió en un tono que a Elizabeth le sonó como a niño caprichoso y mimado. Se cruzó de brazos y se sentó con su postura elegante en uno de los sillones de la habitación.

-Edward...-comenzó Rosalie con una voz peligrosamente calmada y aterciopelada.- No me hagas tener que sacar tu elegante traseros a patadas de la habitación.- dijo mientras se miraba las uñas

-Quisiera ver como lo intentas...no querrás salir con una de tus "preciosas uñas" quebrada...-Eso ya era demasiado. Rosalie ya no escondía su enfado y parecía que de un momento a otro se le lanzaba a Edward directo a la yugular. La voz de Esme desde algún lugar indefinido de la casa interrumpió el que de seguro sería un brutal ataque.

-¡¡AHHH NO!!, NI SE LES OCURRA MANDARSE UNA DE SUS ECENITAS DE "PELEA DE HERMANITOS" EN FRENTE DE ELIZABETH. MANGA DE VAMPIROS VIEJOS...CÓMO SE LES OCURRE, COMPORTENCE COMO LOS ADULTOS QUE SON...Y TU EDWARD ANTHONY MASEN CULLEN DALE UN CORRECTO EJEMPLO A TU HIJA...QUÉ MODALES PENSARÁ QUE TE E ESTADO ENSEÑANDO TODOS ESTOS LARGOS AÑOS. MAS TE VALE SALIR DE ESA HABITACIÓN Y ACOMPAÑARME AL SUPERMERCADO...ES TU DEBER ALIMENTARLA Y NI SIQUIERA TE HAS PUESTO A PENSAR QUE NO TENEMOS A MANO LA CLASE DE COMIDA QUE ELLA PREFIERE...¡¡QUE ESPERAS MUEVE TU PERFECTO CULO HASTA ACÁ...NO ME HAGAS IR POR TI...!!-

-Yo que tu le hago caso...la última vez te tiró tanto de la oreja que te la sacó...jajaja-comenzó a reír por lo bajo Rosalie- Estuvimos un año entero llamándolo Van Gog...jajajaj-le contó a Elizabeth que se esforzaba al máximo ocultando la carcajada que tenía atorada en la garganta.

Edward gruñó algo inentendible.

-Estaré bien- le dijo Eli para darle coraje.

Edward solo respondió con otro pequeño gruñido mientras asentía y se disponía a salir de la habitación. Cuando tocó el pomo de la puerta, se giró destilando elegancia en cada uno de sus movimientos...

-Rose...solo te diré que la venganza es dulce- una de sus arrebatadoras e irresistibles sonrisas coronó su rostro de adonis antes de desaparecer en un pestañear.

Las facciones de Rosalie se habían arrugado un poco al fruncir el seño. Negó con la cabeza y las arrugas de enfado dieron lugar a una hermosa sonrisa.

-¿Ya ves? no somos una familia tan perfecta como todos dicen por ahí...jajá ya has tenido que conocer a mi querida madre en sus momentos de enfado...y a tu padre haciendo sus usuales berrinches de niño mimado...podría apostar que le va con el cuento a Carlisle y claro como es su favorito lo va a apoyar...-soltó un pequeño bufido que elevó su rubio flequillo.

-Pues a mi todos me parecen adorables...siempre soñé con una familia así...bueno no pensé que de vampiros...me alegra, demonios ni te imaginas lo feliz que soy de tenerte como tía...y de tenerlos a todos ustedes en mi vida...se que dar las gracias no basta para todo lo que siento y todo lo que han echo por mi...-No sabía que más decir. Se acercó a paso lento hasta sentarse junto a Rosalie en la cama y la abrazó tímida. Rosalie asombrada y emocionada al mismo tiempo le respondió el abrazo. Solo duró unos segundos.

-Te traje lo que alcancé a rescatar del armario de Alice que no fue quemado y unas cuantas ropas mías...es solo temporal, con Alice nos encargaremos de que tengas tu propia ropa fation- le dijo mientras se giraba para coger algo que estaba a sus espaldas y se secada discretamente unas lagrimillas carmesí.

-Gracias...aunque no era necesario- Eli tomó un montón de ropa pulcramente doblada que le pasaba Rosalie. Si a eso le llamaba "unas cuantas ropas" estaba chiflada...aquello era más de lo que había tenido en toda su vida para vestir.

-Bien debemos apresurarnos antes que el agua de tu baño se enfríe. Espero no te moleste pero no encontré otra bata.-

Elizabeth tomó entre sus manos la bata de seda negra que Rosalie le extendía.

-No hay problema...-dijo maravillada con el esquicito tacto de la ceda entre sus manos.

-Te esperaré afuera.-

Elizabeth se miraba una y otra vez frente al espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Estaba segura que aunque fuera una bata era lo más lujoso y caro que había vestido en su vida. La suave y ligera tela se pegaba a cada parte de su desnudo cuerpo en una suave caricia. Enterró una vez más su nariz en el costado del cuello de la bata, aspirando el exquisito y dulce aroma del que estaba impregnada...un aroma más delicioso e hipnotizante que el de la sangre. Le quedaba grande por lo que la hermosa y elegante seda se arrastraba bajo sus pies. Las mangas largas cubrían por completo sus brazos y manos, tuvo que doblarlas para poder utilizar sus manos y tomar la prenda para elevarla unos centímetros del suelo y evitar así algún accidente inoportuno.

-Sí, ya me imaginaba que te quedaría gigante...mis hermanos pueden tocar el cielo sin esfuerzo...jajaja te ves muy divertida con la bata de Jasper. No te preocupes ya tendrás la tuya.- Le guiñó un ojo mientras la guiaba por el largo pasillo hacia el baño.

-Espero que lo disfrutes.-dijo regalándole una sincera sonrisa mientras habría la puerta del baño.

Elizabeth entró y apenas se percató de que la puerta se cerraba tras ella ya que había quedado anonadada con el baño. Era bastante espacioso y tenía dos ambientes. Todas las llaves estaban bañadas en oro y el mármol negro del suelo era tan brillante que se podía ver reflejada en él. Paseó sus delgados dedos por la superficie del elegante lavabo.

Todo el baño olía exquisitamente a rosas. Una pared estaba destinada a ser en su totalidad espejo. Tomó una de las toallas que estaban pulcramente dobladas en una elegante estantería y se dirigió al segundo ambiente del baño. Una tina enorme que a la vez era hidromasaje se posicionaba en el centro de la habitación. Esta estaba construida unos centímetros más alta que el nivel del piso. La ducha estaba más atrás con puertas de vidrio opacas. Por supuesto la grifería también era de oro. Había velas aromáticas por todos lados al igual que pétalos de rosa. Rosalie si que se había esmerado. La abundante espuma llegaba a rebalsar la tina. Comenzó a desatar con lentitud el nudo de la bata cuando de la tina emergió Emmett, tenía puesta una gorra de puntitos amarilla con rosa y cepillaba su espalda mientras en su otra mano sostenía un patito de hule que usaba como micrófono y cantaba...con una voz en extremo chillona y para nada entonada, pero cantaba al fin y al cabo...

_**My loneliness is killing me**__...ey now  
__**I must confess, I still believe**__...still belive  
__**When I'm not with you I lose my mind  
Give me a sign  
Hit me baby one more time...**_

-¿Britney Spears?- preguntó Elizabeth con una mueca de desaprobación en su rostro para hacerse notar.

-¡¡ahhh!!- Emmett había pegado un grito agudo, digno de ser envidiado por Margaret. Había llevado sus grandes y blancas manos veloces a cubrir su pecho reuniendo espuma.-¿QUÉ HACES TÚ AQUÍ?- dijo escandalizado...aunque ciertamente estaba sobreactuando.

Elizabeth frunció los labios con fuerza reteniendo la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de un momento a otro.

-Emmett amor escuché tu grito quién te ha lastimado...que te ha sucedido mi osito...¿donde estás?...- Elizabeth no pudo contener más la carcajada y comenzó a partirse de la risa. Emmett la observaba con el entrecejo fruncido...pero al instante se unió a sus carcajadas.

En unos segundos Rosalie estuvo al lado de Elizabeth.

-Emmett..pedazo de estúpido que haces en la tina...-

El rostro de Emmett se contrajo por el miedo. Rosalie enojada era peor que los osos grizzli irritados. Apretó tanto el patito de hule que por la presión se deslizó de sus manos y salió volando. Para más lástima de Emmett dio de lleno en la frente de Rosalie.

Si el grito de Rosalie había dado miedo...su cara era terroríficamente hermosa y malévola. Una vena hinchada latía en una de sus sienes, su respiración era entrecortada y hacía chirriar los dientes de tan apretada que mantenía la mandíbula. Su cabello dorado parecía más abultado, como si se le hubiera erizado por la rabia. No despegaba su venenosa mirada de Emmett.

-Rose...-

-NO. ME. LLAMES. ROSE.- dijo entre dientes destilando pura ira.

-P...pero si me metí a la tina que preparaste para mi...no hice nada de malo...y que detalle amor gracias...las rosas, las velas, las esencias aromáticas...te quedó de lo más romántico...-pero la furia de Rosalie que parecía incrementarse a cada palabra de él lo fueron acallando.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que el baño era para ti?- Un tic en el ojo de Rosalie evidenció aún más su creciente enfado.

Emmett iba a contestar pero se mordió la lengua al percibir la mirada de advertencia que le lanzó Elizabeth.

-¡ERA EL BAÑO PARA ELIZABETH!, ahora sal de ahí inmediatamente inepto...-le quitó a Elizabeth la toalla de las manos y se la lanzó a Emmett.- y es mejor que te vayas buscando otra habitación para pasar la noche...¡PORQUE A LA MIA NO VUELVES A ENTRAR!-

Elizabeth no alcanzó ni a percatarse cuando Emmett había abandonado el baño. Algo incómoda con la situación decidió intervenir para zafarse del tema.

-Creo que una ducha me vendrá de maravilla...en serio todo quedó perfecto...muchas gracias.- le dijo regalándole una sonrisa de ánimo. Rosalie no se la contestó claramente aún enfadada, pero logró disimular un poco la mueca de su rostro a algo más relajado.

-Claro...que la disfrutes...yo estaré en mi habitación...está al frente de la de Jasper...-Al ver la incredulidad en el rostro de Elizabeth agregó.- Es en la habitación que te estás quedando.-

-Ah si ya entiendo...claro...y gracias otra vez.-

La ducha había sido de lo más reponedora. Sinceramente era una de sus instancias favoritas, la relajación que sentía luego de un baño era una sensación inigualable. Sobre la cama había encontrado un babi doll con encaje de seda blanca.

Aquello era demasiado si pensaban que se pondría esa diminuta prenda para dormir. Se giró hacia el armario para buscar un buzo viejo deportivo con una polera tres tayas más que la de ella que le llegaba hasta las rodillas...su artesanal, cómodo y usual pijama. Pero al abrir las puertas del majestuoso armario no encontró ninguna de sus pertenencias. En uno de los vacíos estantes descansaba una nota.

La letra era perfecta y con un toque femenino...

_Ni siquiera lo intentes...te hice una favor al quemarla toda._

_te quiere mucho _

_tu tía Alice._

Elizabeth arrugó el papel con fuerza entre sus manos y luego lo tiró al rincón más alejado de la habitación. Se acercó nuevamente al borde de la cama y sostuvo entre sus manos el sexy y diminuto pijama...

-Bien supongo que es esto o dormir desnuda.-

En unos minutos estaba con babi doll puesto regocijándose en la comodidad de la cama y la suavidad de las sábanas de satén de un intenso verde botella. Hundió su nariz en la almohada aspirando el mismo delicioso aroma, que la invitaba a más de una forma adictiva, que se encontraba impregnado en la bata. Y cerró los ojos tratando de retener el aroma también en su recuerdo.

Se revolvió incómoda entre las sábanas con la desagradable sensación de sentirse observada. Giró de un lado a otro tratando de volver a retomar el hilo de su sueño...pero abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó los ojos desperezándose. La suave luz de la luna llena iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. Se giró a la mesita de noche y tomó su reloj de pulsera. Era casi media noche. Al lado de éste reposaba una nota. Elizabeth la tomó y pudo leerla con facilidad ayudada del brillo de la luna. Era una letra pulcra, perfecta y elegante...

_Eli, hija..._

_Mi habitación está en el tercer piso. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme...estaré al lado tuyo en menos de un respiro._

_te quiero_

_Edward_

Dobló con cariño la nota y la volvió a colocar sobre la mesita de noche. Estaba a punto de volverse a acomodar entre las suaves sábanas cuando una silueta tapó por unos segundos la luz de la luna. Alarmada se quedó estática. Un par de brillantes ojos como los de los gatos, la escrutaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la parte baja de su espalda e hizo que sus hombros temblaran ligeramente. La alarma de peligro se desató en su interior. Iba a gritarle a Edward, pero el pánico se había llevado también su voz.

-¿Qui...quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?- logró balbucear.

-La pregunta debería ser otra...-la voz del extraño era extremadamente ronca y no se molestaba en esconder un intenso odio y enfado que pusieron alerta a Elizabeth y con los pelos de punta.

Estaba aterrorizada.

El extraño comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. A Elizabeth le pareció una escena en la que el gato domina a su presa...solo que ella era el ratón.

Un grito de verdadero miedo comenzó a trepar por su garganta, pero fue acallado por una gélida mano que se cerró herméticamente sobre sus labios. Ahora los gatunos ojos brillantes estaban a solo un palmo de su rostro.

**--**

**eee un nuevo capi.**

**Espero que les haya gustado...ya me lo dirán.**

**En el próximo capi tendremos más de Eli y su familia...y aparece nuevamente Matt.**

**¿Jasper hasta cuando tengo que esperarte mi cielo? ya me haces falta ¬¬°**

**Espero que estén satisfechas con la condición de Elizabeth, más adelante se irán descubriendo más cosas.**

**Por cierto, no miento cuando digo que el próximo capi es uno de mis favoritos...les adelanto el título aer si se animan a continuar con mi fic: "Ansias asesinas de devorarte"**

**wooOoOooW qué pasara??**

**jajá las re quierooooooo**

**kiss para todas..**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**para un baño de hidromasaje, esencias aromáticas, velas y pétalos de rosa junto al escultural Emmett...pues que esperas oprime GO.**


	9. Chapter 9

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Que tal mis chicas hermosas**

**(Cri ...cri)**

**x.x**

**Si se, me lo merezco por demorar un siglo en subir, la verdad es que la Universidad se había robado todo mi tiempo...así que en un arrebato y gracias a los morritos de mi querida Clara (eeeee) me di un día completo para liberar mis ideas literarias acumuladas durante días y e aquí por fin el capi 9.**

**Espero que compense la demora el que sea XXXXL jajaja**

**No mentía cuando dije que era mi capitulo favorito...espero de todo corazón que les agrade, le puse todo el empeño posible :)**

**Mis infinitos agradecimientos a mis lectoras empedernidas...CHICAS solo ustedes saben la alegría que provoca el llegar un día cansada de la Uni, del cole o del trabajo y encontrarse con comentarios tan divertidos como los de ustedes...ni se imaginan como actúan en mi como una potente dosis que me sube el ánimo.**

**También sean bienvenidas todas la chicas nuevas que agregaron mi fic a su lista de favoritos o alert. Que sepan que sus ideas también valen por si quieren aportar, consultar, criticar, vale lo que venga...o quedarse en el anonimato...no importa, que este capi y los que siguen también serán dedicados a ustedes...**

**Y por supuesto bienvenidas todas/os los que se nos vayan uniendo en el camino en esta cruzada de "lokas por Edward". jajaja Ô.o°**

**Finalmente antes de dejarlas con el capi, mis disculpas por no contestar a los rr. Es algo que no volverá a ocurrir, saben que siempre los contesto, cada uno es de suma importancia para mi...hay que responder a sus dudas. Sinceramente la falta de tiempo me ha limitado esta vez. Espero que este capi responda a muchas de sus preguntas...**

**Jejeje :P**

**Mi recomendación musical para éste capi, es una canción que me gusta muchísimo y que me trae muchos recuerdos de Italia...un saludo para mis amigas y compañeras del viaje de estudios "VDS 2006--LA FORZA" las amooo X SIEMPRE LE DONNE...bueno se llama "L´odore del sesso" y es de Ligabue. Es una canción muy sexy, le pega al capi .°**

**arrivederci y Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix.**

**capitulo nueve: "Ansias asesinas de devorarte"**

Se revolvió incómoda entre las sábanas con la desagradable sensación de sentirse observada. Giró de un lado a otro tratando de volver a retomar el hilo de su sueño...pero abrió los ojos de golpe al recordar que se había quedado dormida con la luz encendida. Se sentó en la cama y se rascó los ojos desperezándose. La suave luz de la luna llena iluminaba parcialmente la habitación. Se giró a la mesita de noche y tomó su reloj de pulsera. Era casi media noche. Al lado de éste reposaba una nota. Elizabeth la tomó y pudo leerla con facilidad ayudada del brillo de la luna. Era una letra pulcra, perfecta y elegante...

_Eli, hija..._

_Mi habitación está en el tercer piso. Cualquier cosa que necesites no dudes en llamarme...estaré al lado tuyo en menos de un respiro._

_te quiero_

_Edward_

Dobló con cariño la nota y la volvió a colocar sobre la mesita de noche. Estaba a punto de volverse a acomodar entre las suaves sábanas cuando una silueta tapó por unos segundos la luz de la luna. Alarmada se quedó estática. Un par de brillantes ojos como los de los gatos, la escrutaban en medio de la oscuridad.

Un escalofrío la recorrió desde la parte baja de su espalda e hizo que sus hombros temblaran ligeramente. La alarma de peligro se desató en su interior. Iba a gritarle a Edward, pero el pánico se había llevado también su voz.

-¿Qui...quién eres tú y qué haces en mi habitación?- logró balbucear.

-La pregunta debería ser otra...-la voz del extraño era extremadamente ronca y no se molestaba en esconder un intenso odio y enfado que pusieron alerta a Elizabeth y con los pelos de punta.

Estaba aterrorizada.

El extraño comenzó a acercarse a paso lento. A Elizabeth le pareció una escena en la que el gato domina a su presa...solo que ella era el ratón.

Un grito de verdadero miedo comenzó a trepar por su garganta, pero fue acallado por una gélida mano que se cerró herméticamente sobre sus labios. Ahora los gatunos ojos brillantes estaban a solo un palmo de su rostro.

-¿Quién eres?- preguntó la voz profunda que la sacudió hasta las entrañas.  
No conocía a aquel hombre, pero tenía el aspecto más fiero que había visto en su vida. Elizabeth se sintió insignificante a su lado.

Era incapaz de responder.

Las manos de aquel hombre se cerraron sobre sus delicados brazos, apretando con fuerza, atrayéndola más hacia él de forma que sus cuerpos quedaron separados por escasos milímetros. Elizabeth abrió la boca, sorprendida por el frío que liberaba aquel hombre.

-Tienes miedo...-afirmó seguro- Y es correcto que lo tengas...en este lugar desangramos a los intrusos.-

Elizabeth gimió asustada y cerró los ojos deseando que aquello fuera un mal sueño, tenía ganas de soltarse y salir de allí, alejarse de ese hombre que la turbaba, aterraba y la miraba con sus ojos de depredador.

Así que, sin detenerse a pensar en nada más, se dispuso a poner en marcha lo que le había enseñado su abuelo, el jefe Swan, para ocasiones como éstas...no permitiría que luego de todos los esfuerzos de su familia por salvarla, viniera un ladrón y la matara como si nada...no, eso si que no.

Le dio una patada en las costillas y rápidamente usando una de sus manos cerradas, lo golpeó con todas sus fuerzas en el hombro.

Elizabeth gimió de dolor. ¿De qué estaba hecho ese hombre...de acero? Sin embargo, él lanzó un gemido ahogado con una nota de sorpresa y aflojó la presión lo suficiente como para que Elizabeth pudiera desasirse de sus brazos.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, saltó de la cama y cruzó la puerta de la habitación hacia las escaleras en pos de ayuda. Oyó unos pasos sigilosos tras ella y empezó a gritar con toda la fuerza que había sido capaz de reunir junto con el coraje.

-¡SOCORRO!...¡QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE POR FAVOR!- Su voz sonaba un tanto débil por la respiración entre cortada que le provocaba el esfuerzo.

Empezó a subir las escaleras de dos en dos, seguida por las apresuradas pisadas, cuando de pronto notó que la cogían de la cintura obligándola a trastabillar. Perdió el equilibrio y todo le dio vueltas. Notó como caía sobre algo duro y uniforme...de pronto, todo volvió a dar la vuelta notando un ligero peso sobre ella.  
Se revolvió tratando de zafarse, pero estaba eficazmente inmovilizada por aquel cuerpo, con el extraño sentado a horcajadas sobre ella y con los brazos colocados sobre la cabeza. Los ojos topacio del extraño, tan parecidos a los de su padre, estaban fijos sobre su cara. Un estremecimiento de miedo invadió todo su cuerpo...aquel rostro era en verdad el de un hombre enfadado.

Lo observó. Tenía unos grandes ojos, unas cejas rubias que en ese momento parecían una sola al estar fruncidas, su nariz era recta, el pelo miel casi rubio, frondoso y totalmente desordenado, como si no hubiera manera de peinarlo. El flequillo le caía sobre la frente de forma elegante. Sus labios eran grandes y bien delineados, estaban fruncidos, pero en esos segundos se relajaron y entreabrieron exhalando aire, al acercarse a ella.

Su aliento frío y de un aroma embriagador, chocaba contra la línea de su mandíbula, haciendo que se le erizara el cabello. No pudo evitar tomar una bocanada de aire tratando de aspirar en su totalidad el exquisito aroma de aquel aliento que parecía dominar todo su sentido del olfato y dejar atrás cualquier otro aroma en la tierra.

Sentía como la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas al reconocer ese aroma como el mismo que dominaba en las almohadas y en la bata de ceda...el mismo que la tenía loca.

Lo notaba respirar pausadamente encima suyo, su torso estaba casi pegado a sus pechos, si se movía lo más mínimo se rozaría con él. Elizabeth se sorprendió notando un cosquilleo en sus pechos, deseando arquearse para aliviar la tensión que tenía en ellos. Deseaba sentirlos oprimidos a ese pecho de roca...quería tener contacto con ese frío cuerpo y aliviar aquél calor que la invadía en oleadas. Vio como las pupilas del extraño se dilataban convirtiendo los magníficos ojos oro derretido en casi negros...en un ónix cargado de deseo y hambre. Su rostro se acercó al de ella, peligrosamente cerca...llegando a rozar su fría nariz en el cuello de Elizabeth mientras su aliento se convertía en una suave caricia que le provocaron pequeños escalofríos que erraron por todo su cuerpo.

Y entonces, como despertando de un sueño, Elizabeth fue consciente de que estaba debajo de un hombre al que no conocía, totalmente a su merced, inmovilizada, escasa de ropa...maldecía a Alice por haber quemado sus ropas...ahora más que nunca.

¡Y maldita sea...se sentía total y completamente segura, incluso excitada...ya no se reconocía ni siquiera ella misma...aquél hombre ejercía un poder de control sobre ella impresionante!

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar con su voz profunda, aterciopelada y masculina. Sus perfectos labios casi rozaron los de ella entrecruzando su exquisito y frío aliento con el de ella- ¿De dónde has salido?- su tono era extasiado y maravillado...parecía luchar para que sonara fluido.

Elizabeth levantó el mentón y entreabrió los labios. Deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que aquel desconocido la besara, fundir sus labios en uno y aspirar todo lo posible aquel adictivo aroma. Nunca se había sentido así, tan excitada y al mismo tiempo… tan segura.

Atrás había quedado el temor por el amenazante hombre. Sentía como un intenso calor comenzaba a apoderarse de ella de una forma jamás antes experimentada...

Y entonces las luces del rellano de la escalera se encendieron.  
Cerró los ojos de golpe al no estar acostumbrada a tanta luminosidad, al tiempo que notó cómo el peso se aflojaba, cómo el extraño le soltaba los brazos, pero no se separaba del todo de ella.

Observó extasiada su hermoso rostro, de lisa y blanca piel, volverse hacia el comienzo de las escaleras, mientras Elizabeth, totalmente avergonzada, ocultaba el rostro hacia el otro lado, poniendo inconscientemente, como en un acto reflejo para apartarlo de ella, las manos sobre los pectorales, tan duros y fríos como la roca, del extraño.

¡Había estado a punto de besarse con un total desconocido en la casa de su familia...teniendo la osadía de ser justo bajo las narices de su padre! No podía creérselo. ¿Ahora que pensarían de ella, la querrían tener igual junto a ellos, la castigarían o la enviarían a un reformatorio?. Entonces oyó la voz de Esme, la cual sonaba tremendamente divertida.

- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a nuestro querido Jasper... Elizabeth.

Rosalie había aparecido tras ella.

-Iré a avisarle a Edward que ya has llegado...de seguro el muy imbécil no oyó todo este jaleo por estar en su cita nocturna con Debussy a todo volumen.- Rosalie trataba de aguantar una sonrisa mientras desaparecía escaleras arriba pasando veloz por su lado.

Jasper se levantó con movimientos toscos...nada natural en él considerando la habilidad de su especie. Una vez de pie alisó su terno gris con sus manos. Clavó su mirada ahora ónix, de un intenso odio y rechazo, en Elizabeth. Cualquiera diría que de un momento a otro le pegaba una patada como si fuera un saco de papas. Sin embargo, pese a sus facciones que destilaban un completo rechazo hacia Elizabeth, le extendió su mano caballerosamente para ayudarla a alzarse del suelo.

La rabia parecía consumirla por dentro. Con que ese era su tío Jasper. Maldito la había echo pasar todo ese susto por nada y como si fuera poco las muecas de su rostro se contraían y parecían oler mierda al estar cerca de ella. Pero su enfado era más consigo misma...había estado a punto de besar a ese ser tan desquiciado...y lo peor es que lo seguía deseando. Su aroma, aunque ya no con la misma intensidad que en la cercanía, la invitaban a estar más cerca de él.

Se levantó con esfuerzo pero dignamente rechazando la mano de él y dándole la espalda, mientras roja de vergüenza volvía a ajustar la pequeña prenda de dormir, asegurándose de que todo estaba en su sitio. Con una de sus manos agitó ligeramente su cabello indomable, acomodándolo sobre uno de sus desnudos hombros tratando de adecentarse.

Pero todo lo que hacía parecía molestar más a Jasper. El rostro de éste parecía más enfadado, y en un batir de pestañas se encontraba tras Esme, observando a Elizabeth desde lejos con una mirada recriminatoria y a la vez curiosa. Mantenía su mandíbula tensa y parecía aislar su rabia en sus puños apretados. El ambiente sin quererlo se había vuelto sumamente tenso. Elizabeth observaba el suelo con rabia tratando de contener sus furiosas lágrimas y de esquivar la ofensiva mirada de Jasper. Esme no entendía muy bien lo que ocurría, pero notaba cierta hostilidad en el comportamiento de su hijo...algo nada común en Jasper. Elizabeth se sentía sumamente incómoda, temía que algo así pudiera suceder...que alguno de los integrantes de tan magnífica familia la rechazara. Sus tristes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por los gritos de júbilo de Emmett que se acercó alegre junto a Edward a saludar a su recién llegado hermano.

-¡Jasper!, que bueno que hayas regresado...hermano te necesito más que nunca...a Rosalie le vino una de sus tantas pataletas y me ha echado de la habitación...debes persuadirla...¿lo harás por mi?- Emmett le dio uno de sus abrazos de oso, levantándolo ligeramente del suelo.

-Ni siquiera lo intentes...sabes que la venganza es lo mío- Rosalie se acercaba con su sensual andar hacia Jasper para depositar un rápido beso de saludo en la mejilla de este.

Jasper la observó...con una mueca irresistiblemente enternecedora en su rostro (algo así como la cara del gato con botas de Shrek).

-Míralo Rose...no es nada sin ti y lo sabes...bueno en realdad todos los que estamos acá lo sabemos. Es un tarado, imbécil y estúpido, que no puede contenerse de hacer alguna estupidez a cada segundo en que sus únicas dos neuronas logran hacer contacto...sabes que no sería capaz ni de cazar solo...- La mandíbula de Emmett se había desencajado y comenzaba a mandarle miradas de advertencia a Jasper.- ¿cómo podría sobrellevar su infinita existencia?. Estaría desamparado y...maldita sea Rose, lo sabes.- Mágicamente Rosalie pareció relajarse, le regaló una pequeña sonrisa y asintió mientras tomaba repentinamente la mano de Emmett entrecruzando sus dedos con los de él.

Emmett miraba algo resentido a Jasper, pero al instante pronunció con el solo movimiento de sus labios un "gracias".

Jasper sonreía cuando le tocó el turno a Edward de darle un abrazo de bienvenida.

-Hermano...que alegría de verte luego de tantos años...y al parecer entero...ya creía yo que el tratar de suicidarte era tu nuevo hobby.- le dijo Jasper a Edward sin ocultar una nota de melancolía.- Y mira nada más que sorpresita nos tenías guardada...así que la pequeña Elizabeth resultó ser todo un milagro.- Ni siquiera la observó mientras se refería a ella. Elizabeth estaba indignada, cada ves se sentía más incomoda en presencia de su tío...además de que su inconfundible y aturdidor aroma lo sentía intenso a su alrededor.

-¿Que tal Londres y los negocios?.- Edward le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

-Nada nuevo, lluvia y frío...los negocios...bueno, ya sabes de maravilla...nadie puede resistirse a cerrar un trato conmigo.- Rió de medio lado, de una forma que a Elizabeth le pareció sumamente sensual.

Elizabeth mojó sus labios nerviosa y sacudió ligeramente su cabeza tratando de alejar esas ideas de su mente. El gesto provocó que su cobrizo y largo cabello se meciera por su espalda.

Todo lo siguiente que ocurrió fue sumamente rápido... Edward había apartado a Jasper y lo mantenía fuertemente contra la pared empuñando sus blancas manos en las solapas de la camisa de Jasper. Emmett se había puesto de forma protectora extendiendo sus musculosos brazos frente a Elizabeth.

-¿Maldita sea, puedes dejar de hacer eso?- la pregunta furiosa de Jasper iba dirigida a Elizabeth. Ella estaba desconcertada, no sabía que era lo que había echo mal para que su tío reaccionara de esa manera tan brusca y ofensiva.- Ya Edward, puedes soltarme se controlarme a la perfección...es solo...es solo que esta vez me ha resultado un poco más complicado. Me gustaría que fuéramos a charlar un rato a solas si fuera posible. Y Elizabeth, por favor cuando estés cerca mío...bueno, te agradecería que llevaras tu cabello amarrado en una coleta.- Jasper estaba totalmente tenso. Edward lo observaba curioso mientras lo soltaba.

Por su parte Emmett ya había relajado su pose protectora, pero seguía cauteloso cerca de su sobrina.

-Bueno...al perecer están algo hambrientos esta noche- Dijo irónica Esme, tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente- ¿qué me dicen si preparo una cena?.- A todos los tomó por sorpresa la propuesta, sin embargo más se sorprendieron cuando Elizabeth respondió...¿acaso ella acostumbraba a cenar a media noche?

-Si, gracias...estoy sumamente hambrienta...ya bajaré a ayudarte...solo...solo déjame vestirme con algo más decente.- giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a bajar las escaleras con la postura más digna que pudo conseguir , hasta adentrarse nuevamente en la habitación de Jasper.

Cerró la puerta cargando el peso de su cuerpo sobre ella. Las lágrimas que había aguantado no se hicieron esperar y corrieron silenciosas por su aún ruborizado rostro. Se deslizó hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Hundió su cabeza entre sus brazos, apoyándola en sus rodillas y mientras lloraba trataba de ordenar sus ideas. En tan solo unos minutos su mundo volvía a estar nuevamente de cabeza. ¿Es que acaso se trataba de una racha de mala suerte que la perseguiría durante toda su existencia?. Se sentía como una estúpida llorando por lo sucedido. Estaba absolutamente desconcertada, sentía que no se reconocía ni a ella misma. ¿De qué se trataban esas estúpidas ansias de besar a un extraño?...y lo peor, seguir desenado besarlo, aún sabiendo de que se trata de su tío...del marido de Alice, aunque la misma Alice ya le había contado que estaban separados.

Y maldita sea...ese aroma masculino, entre almizcle, bosque y menta fresca, que la envolvían por completo y la invitaban a más de una forma adictiva...que la invitaban a devorarlo.

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?...¿y todos esos sentimientos, acaso estaba obsesionada?. Sí, eso debía de ser...porque de amar, solo amaba a uno de forma pasional...y ese uno era Mathew Lauper.

Se reprochó a si misma por tener esos bajos deseos hacia su tío que acababa de conocer. Más lágrimas brotaron de sus verdes ojos al recordar patente y de forma dolorosa la mirada de desprecio que le había lanzado su tío.

Se paró y secó rabiosa sus lágrimas. Se consideraba estúpida por llorar...pero es que no entendía lo que le había pasado al estar en la presencia de su tío...no entendía porque esos sentimientos incontrolables habían brotado de ella como una nube que la envolvía por completo junto con el embriagador aroma de él.

Se abalanzó hacia el armario y se puso lo primero que encontró entre las ropas que le había dejado Rosalie.

Se miró al espejo veloz mientras se sujetaba su abundante y largo cabello cobrizo en una coleta. Los pantalones eran de un rojo fuerte, sin duda se trataba de la parte complementaria de un buzo deportivo; una blusa a rayas verde lima y blanco junto con un sweater a rombos blanco y negro complementaban su vestuario improvisado. Sinceramente no le importaba como lucía...cualquier cosa era preferible a estar en frente de todos en un babi doll.

Se detuvo con la mano en el pomo de la puerta, suspiró hondo y se prometió a si misma dejar esas estúpidas ansias que tenía hacia su tío de lado...le echó la culpa a sus hormonas adolecentes y el no estar hace tanto tan cerca de un chico. Esta vez sabría controlar sus emociones...¿o no?. En la silenciosa casa se oyó el eco de la puerta al cerrarse tras ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo. Hace décadas que no arreglaba una mesa para cenar en ella...más bien dicho, desde su vida humana. Alzó la vista y contempló como Edward, con una sonrisa que solo se comparaba a las veces en que había estado junto a Bella, ponía las copas y el servicio de forma pulcra y ordenada, reparando en cada detalle.

Volvió a colocar uno de los lujosos platos de porcelana. Se perdió en sus pensamientos mientras se veía reflejado en uno de ellos...

El volver a casa lo había inundado de recuerdos que prefería mantener alejados de sus pensamientos. Volvía una y otra vez el doloroso recuerdo de cuando casi mata a Bella...un desliz, una torpeza que casi le cuesta la felicidad de Edward. En ese momento no recordó otro igual en el que detestara tanto a su especie...en que detestara realmente ser lo que era con tanto ahínco. Y los años de peleas con Alice...el dolor que le provoco la última conversación con ella. Lo cierto es que entendía las razones de Alice, aunque en aquel entonces era incapaz de comprender el porque ella le decía que jamás habían estado enamorados realmente. Solo estaban juntos para hacerse compañía en su infinita inmortalidad. En el fondo se parecían bastante, quizás por esa razón habían logrado estar tantos años juntos en completa armonía...pero ni de cerca habían experimentado algo tan intenso como lo que había ocurrido entre Edward y Bella...quizás fue desde ese momento en que la duda comenzó a carcomer a Alice. Ellos funcionaban mejor como cómplices, compañeros, hermanos y amigos...pero la llama del amor no los incluía juntos.

Recordó un día lluvioso de Londres, uno de sus días productivos en que acababa de cerrar un importante trato, cuando su diminuta secretaria, enfundada en su conjunto de oficinista, le extendía una carta tono rosa. No recordaba cuantos minutos se había quedado mirando desde su asiento la carta que descansaba en su escritorio. Sin duda se trataba de una carta de Alice, su aroma estaba patente, impregnado en el papel que había manipulado. Tomó con delicadeza la carta, cuando finalmente había encontrado el coraje necesario. Desdoblo la hoja y sus ojos dorados viajaron veloces por la letra femenina e infantil de Alice. Ya estaba, finalmente tendría que olvidarla...

La arrugó al empuñar su mano y descargó con furia contenida su cabeza en el respaldo del asiento. Tal y como las espesas y calientes lágrimas de sangre comenzaban a deslizarse por su rostro, la hoja arrugada se deslizó desde su mano hasta caer tan delicada como una pluma en el suelo...su Alice, la única persona que lo había alejado de su pasado oscuro, la única que lo había protegido incluso de él mismo, la que lo había comprendido y acompañado en sus temores durante años, y la que finalmente le había encontrado su lugar en la tierra y en su existencia junto a los Cullen...estaba enamorada, realmente había tenido la fortuna de encontrar a la persona que hiciera latir su muerto corazón...de la forma en que él jamás lo había podido hacer por ella.

Y ahora...¡demonios! el aroma de esa criatura lo había golpeado con tal intensidad al entrar en su cuarto que temió incluso a él mismo, sentía que estaba a punto de cometer un acto irreparable como lo fue en el último cumpleaños que pasaron junto a Bella.

De seguro el hospital ya no daba a vasto y Carlisle con su corazón de oro había decidido trasladar a algún enfermo a la casa. Las maquinarias estaban repartidas por toda su habitación, y en el medio de su cama, un pequeño bultito respiraba, pausadamente, de seguro refugiado en su sueño...un sueño que él anhelaba tanto como su humanidad.

Al moverse inquieto entre las sabanas, había provocado que su esencia se esparciera más por la habitación. Aquél exquisito aroma, aquella sangre cantaba para él, lo llamaban e invitaban a beber, a probar el manjar de los manjares. La ponzoña comenzó a acumularse en su boca. En un milisegundo su mente ya había preparado diversas formas simples de tener a su presa entre sus brazos presionando sus filosos y venenosos dientes en la lisa base del cuello de su victima y saciar la sed inigualable que le provocaba aquél irresistible aroma que dominaba todos sus sentidos. Apenas se percató que desde uno de los rincones oscuros de su habitación, ya estaba en posición de ataque y dominado por todos sus instintos vampíricos. Un pequeño atisbo de conciencia le recordó que estaba a punto de acabar con la vida de uno de los pacientes de Carlisle. Pensó cuanto significaba el prestigio y los esfuerzos que había puesto toda su familia en mantenerse a filo de la sangre humana y lograr encontrar un poco de estabilidad en el mundo. Si atacaba a esa persona acabaría con todo lo que con tanto esfuerzo habían logrado construir a lo largo de décadas. ¿Lo aceptarían luego de que cometiera un acto tan horrible pero tan predecible de su fiera especie?. Lo único que pedía a gritos en su mente era que alguien lo fuera a detener, porque el aroma de aquél humano parecía despertar en él sus más bajas y fuertes ansias acecinas de devorarlo.

Repentinamente el pequeño bulto se deshizo de las sabanas y se sentó en la cama, paralizándolo en el acto.

Su silueta era delicada, al igual que sus facciones. Su cabello bronce indomable torneaba su rostro con forma de corazón, y llegaba más abajo de su pequeña cintura desprendiendo un exquisito aroma de fresas mezclado con su adictiva esencia. Sus ojos eran de un hermoso esmeralda que con la luz de la luna tomaban mayor intensidad. Sus labios eran gruesos y su boca pequeña. Sus pestañas eran largas y gruesas, dándole un mayor contraste a sus ojos. Era casi tan blanca como él mismo y bajo sus gloriosos ojos se marcaban unas violáceas ojeras. Pero su simple hermosura y su esencia intoxicante no eran lo que lo habían detenido en su cometido, como una dolorosa tortura enviada directamente del infierno, aquella criatura era idéntica a Bella. ¿Acaso estaba realmente viva?. Lo único que lo mantenía en la certeza de que aquello no era posible era que aquél no era el aroma de Bella.

Se acercó cauteloso mientras la veía leer una nota. Lo intrigaba tanto que se veía en la necesidad de palpar aquel rostro y no creer que estaba siendo llevado a la tortura por su inconsciente. La luz de la luna le dio de lleno, pero ya era tarde para esconderse, la extraña que descansaba en su cama ya se había percatado de su presencia y oleadas de temor que escapaban de ella lo golpeaban como el sonido en aumento de su asustado corazón.

Cuando la sostuvo por las muñecas y tapo sus labios, se sorprendió de la descarga eléctrica que corrió veloz por su cuerpo. Sintió bajo su tacto como la sangre de ella corría veloz por sus venas, invitándolo a beber. Era un ser tan frágil, insignificante, humano...no le costaría nada alimentarse de ella, no opondría resistencia alguna, quedaría embelesada con su atractivo vampírico y la ponzoña haría el resto. Ella temblaba en su cercanía de una forma que extrañamente, sobre todo por las circunstancias, había despertado en él un atisbo de deseo. Se reprochó a si mismo...aquél sentimiento era solo producto de sus años de soledad sin compañía femenina. En su lugar comenzó a crecer otro sentimiento más poderoso y venenoso. Una rabia casi tan incontenible como sus ansias por devorarla comenzaba a aflorar. Apretó más las muñecas de ella entre sus manos de piedra cuando le preguntó rabioso que quién era...porque esa era la pregunta que dominaba su mente, ¿quién era esa insignificante criatura...por qué lo volvía loco, de una forma que nunca jamás en su existencia lo había estado por ninguna otra sangre...se trataba de un deseo irrefrenable por probar aquella sangre que olía de una forma única...por aquella chica, una humana cualquiera e insignificante, había estado a punto de cometer un grave error que le costaría los esfuerzos de toda su familia?.

La odiaba.

Odiaba su belleza, su parecido con Bella y esa maldita sangre que no dejaban de invitarlo como al alcohólico el mejor vino del mundo en frente de sus narices...y odiaba su debilidad, porque en el fondo no sería capaz de luchar por su vida, de luchar contra el monstruo que era él mismo y que se sentía incapacitado de dominar en aquellos momentos.

Se sorprendió al dejar de ver miedo en su mirada esmeralda, dando paso a la determinación. Se sorprendió aún más cuando sintió la patada de ella descargarse en sus costillas produciéndole en leve dolor y su mano empuñada contra su hombro. Estaba tan sorprendido, jamás en su existencia había presenciado tanta fuerza en un ser humano que le pudieran producir algún grado de dolor...de echo que lo pudieran siquiera tocar, era impensable que lo golpearan...de seguro la chica se había echo mucho daño al intentar aquella proeza. Pero la chica ya no estaba al alcance de su vista, la siguió cauteloso por el pasillo, pero cuando ella comenzó a gritar...solo entonces se percató de su insensatez y estupidez...era lógico, aquella chica no era ningún paciente de Carlisle...era nada más ni nada menos que la hija de Edward y Bella...era Elizabeth. La alcanzó en las escaleras para disculparse y tratar de serenarla ya que a ella solo la embargaba el terror. No quería que le temiera, pero aún así no podía dejar de sentir rencor y rechazo hacia ella por todo lo que tenía que aguantar. ¿¡Maldita sea, por qué tenía que oler tan endemoniadamente bien!?.

La posicionó con extrema facilidad bajo él inmovilizándola. Sentía como ella se estremecía bajo él y trataba de zafarse a como de lugar.

Comenzó a mandarle oleadas de tranquilidad, eso pareció ayudar ya que ella dejó de luchar. Se perdió en su mirada esmeralda que lo cautivó por completo. Una oleada de deseo proveniente de ella lo invadió de una forma tan intensa que hasta él mismo se sintió deseoso de probar aquellos labios rojos como la fruta prohibida. Ella tembló nuevamente bajo él, de una forma que lo excitaba. Trataba de aislar esas emociones que le provocaba.

-¿Quién eres?- volvió a preguntar. Necesitaba que ella misma le confirmara que no era producto de su imaginación, que ella le diera una razón contundente y necesaria para que no se abalanzara de un momento a otro sobre su delicado cuello que lo invitaban...necesitaba que le dijera que era la hija de Edward- ¿De dónde has salido?- su tono era extasiado y maravillado...luchaba para que sonara fluido.

Estaba tan cerca de sus labios hinchados de sangre, que su tibio aliento se mezclaba con el frío de él. El calor que emanaba de su delgado cuerpo era sumamente grato y reconfortante. Ella ya no sentía más miedo. Estaba excitada y deseosa...las emociones y sensaciones que emanaban de ella le chocaban de golpe llenándolo por completo también a él. Estuvo a segundos de besarla cuando Esme los interrumpió.

- ¡Oh! Veo que ya conoces a nuestro querido Jasper... Elizabeth.

Aquellas palabras eran motivo más que suficiente para que en un futuro ni siquiera intentara lo que había estado a punto de hacer. Solo esperaba ser lo suficientemente fuerte para evitar abalanzarse en pos de su sangre que olía como el mejor de los perfumes e invadía de lleno sus fosas nasales. Las mejillas de ella estaban coloreadas de una forma adorable que no lo ayudaban en nada en su tarea de abstenerse. Aquella sangre comenzaba a poblar su hermoso rostro como incitándolo. Pero lo que definitivamente fue una tortura fue el baile de su cabello. El solo mecerlo era una tortura que difícilmente podría aguantar por mucho. El aroma, la esencia que desprendía en un solo movimiento de el era casi tan fuerte como si su adictiva sangre brotara de una herida. Sintió el desconcierto de ella, de seguro al estar luchando contra su demonio interno no se había portado como el mejor de los tíos. Y es que no podía evitar rechazarla, odiarla y desearla tanto al mismo tiempo. No estaba seguro de cuanto tiempo más aguantaría estando en su presencia. Aquél aroma venía del mismísimo infierno para hacerle su existencia tan monstruosa como él lo merecía por lo que era.

La mano de Edward sobre su hombro lo sacó de sus desesperados pensamientos. Era de esperarse que Edward ya los hubiera leído todos. Al encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de él, propia de un padre, trató de recordar cuando Edward había descrito de forma tan parecida a lo que le acababa de ocurrir, lo que había sido para él su primer encuentro con Bella...

-Creo que lo mejor será que regrese cuanto antes a Londres. No se si podré ser tan fuerte como tú y resistirlo.- Se sorprendió al percatarse de que Edward en vez de asentir como él esperaba, negaba con su cabeza.

-No...de ninguna manera será lo mejor.-bajó su mirada, lo que logró incomodar de sobremanera a Jasper haciéndolo sentir más culpable al percatarse del sufrimiento de Edward.- Si te vas terminarás obsesionándote más y eso si que no lo podrás controlar, algún día terminarás volviendo y cometiendo alguna locura. Debes enfrentarlo...yo...yo jamás pensé que te pudiera ocurrir...demonios.- Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de adonis- Supongo que ahora me entiendes, espero que disfrutes tu tortura...-Su sonrisa se ensanchaba cada vez más. Jasper no sabía si sonreír o ponerse a llorar. Él no había pedido aquella clase de tortura, era peor que cualquier otra que recordara.-Ella no morirá, ya es un vampiro. Carlisle logró comprobar que es inmune a la ponzoña...en todo caso preferiría que te contengas...aún no sabemos a ciencia cierta que ocurriría si la desangras.-

El sonido de la puerta de la habitación de Jasper los distrajo de su conversación. Edward le guiñó el ojo y continuó con su tarea acomodando las copas a velocidad humana. Jasper se tensó en el solo instante en que el aroma de Elizabeth lo golpeó de lleno mientras ésta se acercaba bajando las escaleras. Peor aún fue cuando la puerta principal se abrió de golpe y la ráfaga de viento le llevó con renovada intensidad el embriagador aroma. Trataba de contener sus impulsos centrando su fuerza en las manos empuñadas.

-¡No pensarás sentarte a cenar en la mesa en esas fachas!- la ahora chillona voz de Alice irrumpió en la casa junto con la ráfaga de viento.

Perfecto Alice y la torturadora de Elizabeth...¿qué más podía esperarse para esa noche?...por supuesto había más para él...

-Alice hija, ¿serías tan amable de comportarte de forma educada con nuestros invitados?, has dejado al pobre de Thomas abandonado en el auto...ah y por cierto, tiene un lindo auto- Carlisle entraba tras Alice y comenzaba a desatar su bufanda.-Eli querida, en mi mesa te puedes sentar como a ti te plazca estar vestida...-

Claro el que faltaba para que su noche fuera un completo desastre...Thomas, la media naranja indiscutible de la que fue SU Alice.

Alice había relajado más sus facciones de enfado. Su infantil rostro se había iluminado repentinamente. La risa de Edward se escuchó ligeramente.

-Bueno...claro de que se trata de un lindo auto, no dejaría que mi sobrina manejara una chatarra como el coche que tenía su madre. Eli...tu mini Cooper te espera. Lo escogí en tono plata...supongo que algún gusto compartirás con tu padre-

Todos corrieron hasta la ventana más próxima que daba hacia el patio delantero, incluida Elizabeth, para poder apreciar el hermoso mini Cooper tono plata. Sobre él estaba recargado un chico guapísimo. Amarrado en una coleta baja, tenía su hermoso cabello negro azabache rizado. Sus ojos dorados contrastaban con su tan blanca como la nieve piel y estaban protegidos tras unas gafas de cristal redondas. Vestía con un abrigo largo y bufanda. Todo en su lenguaje corporal parecía gritar que se trataba de un tipo intelectual. Meció educadamente una de sus blancas manos, que no estaba en la protección de los bolsillos, en forma de saludo.

-Si él viene con el auto...bueno, gustosa lo acepto.-

Todos menos Jasper rompieron a reír. ¿Qué cosa tan interesante tenía el tal Thomas que a todos parecía gustarles y agradarles?.

Thomas parecía algo cohibido tras el cristal, pero en un pestañear se encontraba arrodillado frente a Elizabeth y con una de las manos de ella prisionera entre las blancas, duras y frías de él...

-Oh mi dulce Elizabeth. No hay nada más que yo quisiera que corresponder a tu amor...pero lamentablemente mi corazón pertenece única y exclusivamente a mi adorada Alice...- Lo dijo obviamente sobreactuando y con una risa burlona en su rostro. Luego besó fugazmente la mano de Elizabeth.

-Está bien...- Elizabeth suspiró- mientras me prometas mantener a Alice lejos de mi y de su obsesión por llevarme de compras...-Todos volvieron nuevamente a reír. Solo entonces Jasper se relajó un poco más. Alice podía resultar sumamente persistente en cuanto a compras se tratara.

-Lo siento querida, pero me has obligado a tomar medidas extremas. Mañana estaremos en Seattle antes de que las tiendas abran.- Elizabeth resignada asintió...pero esta vez no sonreía, algo le decía de que el día de mañana sería largo...muy estresante y largo.

La sonrisa de Jasper se ensanchó al ver las cejas fruncidas de una Elizabeth realmente molesta. Alice lo sorprendió espiando a Elizabeth. Sabía que si su sangre fuera bombeada, estaría ruborizado. Alice no parecía sorprendida, de hecho una de sus sonrisas traviesas crecía en su infantil rostro. Le guiñó el ojo a Jasper y luego se dirigió a la cocina para ayudar a Rosalie y a Esme...Alice sabía algo que él no...por supuesto, podía apostar a que Alice sabía algo y no se iba a quedar tranquilo hasta averiguarlo. Iba tras Alice cuando sus ideas volvieron a desaparecer dando paso a la sorpresa...

Cuando vio a Esme aproximarse con una bandeja de plata en la cual llevaba platos llenos de sangre tibia. La ponzoña comenzó a invadir su boca y su cuerpo hambriento y sediento por la culpa de Elizabeth, pedía a gritos alguno de aquellos platos.

- Carlisle querido, debes estar algo "cansado".- le soltó irónica pero al mismo tiempo cargada de amor y comprensión. ¿Me harían el favor de pasar todos a la mesa por favor?- Dijo una Esme sonriente.

Aquello si que era algo de lo más extraño, ¿dónde había quedado la diversión de cazar el alimento?. En todo caso a Jasper no le molestó, por primera vez comería de una forma algo más civilizada y menos monstruosa...¿la sangre sabría igual de exquisita en un plato que desde el mismo animal?, se sentó presuroso en la mesa...ya lo comprobaría.

No pudo evitar que una pequeña carcajada se le escapara al contemplar la cara de desconcierto de Emmett...de seguro el era el más apenado, el ir de caza era su deporte y su hobby favorito luego de jugar con las Barbie´s.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar dirigir sus orbes esmeraldas al hombre que había soltado la carcajada. Su sonrisa era de esas que quitaban el aliento y formaban pequeñas hendiduras en su perfecto y blanco rostro juvenil. Su flequillo tono miel se mecía sobre su frente al compás de la risa y sus ojos dorados, puro oro derretido tenia un destello que lo diferenciaban del resto...un momento ¿cómo podía estar observando sus ojos...no que él miraba a Emmett?. Giró su rostro completamente ruborizada al verse descubierta. Esme la salvó al distraerla poniendo frente a ella un humeante plato de pastas al pesto.

-Espero que lo disfrutes...hace décadas que no cocino...-

-Gracias, huele delicioso y de seguro también así sabe.- le dedicó una sonrisa agradecida mientras la veía tomar asiento junto a Carlisle. Maldecía su torpeza por no fijarse antes y cometer el enorme error de sentarse frente a su "querido tío Jasper que tanto la apreciaba". Temerosa dirigió una ojeada hacia él, solo para encontrarse con que él no despegaba su furiosa mirada de ella. Se giró hacia Alice que se encontraba a su izquierda dispuesta a entablar una conversación y olvidarse de su tío.

-Bueno Alice, con que esta fue tu escusa por demorarte tanto en volver del "banco".- dijo un tanto atrevida Elizabeth, pero a Alice no pareció molestarle por el contrario una sonrisa pícara enmarcó su rostro.

-¿No es acaso motivo suficiente para perderme unas horas?- Se abrazó del brazo de Thomas y le batía las pestañas de una forma que se suponía seductora pero que resultó cómicamente exagerado. Todos rompieron inmediatamente a reír. Jasper lo hacía solo por educación. Por dentro sentía que de un momento a otro explotaba y le arrancaba la cabeza al tal Thomas.

-Y bien Thomas, nos tienes a todos intrigados...¿a qué dedicas tu infinito tiempo además de conquistar a nuestra querida Alice?- el tono de Jasper al preguntar era frío e impersonal, clavó su mirada desafiante en un Thomas sumamente cohibido.

Thomas se revolvió algo incómodo en su asiento y se desabotonó el primer botón de su camisa nervioso.

-Bueno...yo soy profesor de matemáticas, o por lo menos lo era antes de ser convertido. Era tutor particular de los hijos de las grandes familias de 1900. Así que...dedico mi existencia a las matemáticas que son a mi juicio tan extrañas e impredecibles como nosotros...los vampiros. Ya vez, jamás pensé que en éste monstruoso estado fuera capaz de encontrar algo tan sagrado como el amor.- Su mirada era de completa devoción cuando miraba a Alice. Esa mirada era la de un hombre perdidamente enamorado. Jasper apartó la mirada de él y la concentró en su plato lleno hasta el borde de sangre. No lo culpaba...era lógico de que terminara enamorándose de un ser tan frágil, dulce, infantil y femenino como lo era Alice. Él mismo se creía perdidamente enamorado de Alice. La conversación del resto se volcó en el grupo de Denali, al cual pertenecía hace ya décadas Thomas.

Volvió fugazmente su mirada nuevamente a ellos. Se podría venir el mundo abajo y ellos continuarían admirándose el uno al otro. Si Alice era feliz estando al lado de Thomas, él lo aceptaría. De forma dolorosa logró percatarse por si solo de que él con Alice jamás habían compartido un momento tan intenso y tan íntimo como Thomas con ella en aquella simple mirada...quizás Alice tenía razón, ellos dos nunca habían estado enamorados, después de todo ¿quién era tan imbécil como para apostar contra Alice?. Probó una cucharada de sangre.

Sangre de alce, estaba deliciosa. Hundió nuevamente la cuchara para llenarla del extasiante líquido carmín cuando reparó sin poder evitarlo, en su nueva obsesión Elizabeth. Es que le estaba costando de sobremanera el mantener la mirada apartada de ella. Se sorprendió al verla comer con tanta ferocidad y prisa, cualquiera diría que llevaba días sin comer. Pinchaba con furia el tenedor sobre los ravioli atrapando los que más podía y los llevaba casi sin permitirse un respiro, directamente a llenar su boca. Estaba ansiosa.

Apartó automáticamente su mirada al encontrarse con la esmeralda de ella.

Elizabeth tragó con dificultad la cantidad de comida que retenía en su boca. Su garganta parecía haberse cerrado de golpe al ver crecer el deseo en los ojos de Jasper. Sus pupilas parecían crecer por segundos dejando sus ojos oscuros. Por supuesto sus mejillas se colorearon irremediablemente.

Por su parte Jasper hacía tremendos esfuerzos por contenerse y no abalanzarse sobre ella y estrujarla en un abrazo, probar sus carnosos labios y raptarla por lo que quedaba de la noche encerrados en su habitación. Era intolerable que ella, tan ilusa, le mandara aquellas oleadas de ansiedad y deseo. Eran deseos prohibidos, ahora sabía que Elizabeth lo deseaba con las mismas ansias acecinas que él a ella. Por una parte se sintió más tranquilo sabiendo que aquella tortura la compartiría con alguien más, pero no sabía si las cosas serían más fáciles o más difíciles si ella sentía las mismas ganas irrefrenables por beber su sangre.

-Jasper...psis, estás dejando tus dedos grabados en la cuchara.- Le dijo Edward en un tono divertido y malévolo. Le guiñó un ojo mientras soltaba el cabello de su hija.

Ese maldito hijo de p...

Ya se vengaría. Ahora era más importante que tratara de distraerse y no pensar en el aturdidor aroma de Elizabeth.

Se sentó rígido en su asiento. En un movimiento fluido y veloz, imperceptible para el ojo humano, tomó el plato con la sangre y se la bebió de un trago. Se secó de forma elegante con una de las servilletas de género la gota de sangre que se escurría por el costado de sus labios. Fue un error dirigir la mirada hacia Elizabeth. Los ojos de ella estaban totalmente negros, de un ónix que supo reconocer como hambriento.

En la mente de Elizabeth había viajado por un segundo la indecente idea de secar esa gota de sangre que se deslizaba por una de las comisuras de los labios de Jasper, con su propia lengua...¿acaso el deseo de beber su sangre, que olía de una forma tan llamativa, más que la de cualquiera de los platos frente a ella, la estaba trastornando y la hacían venir esas horrorosas ideas a la mente?. Agradecía más que nunca que su padre no pudiera leer su mente.

-Esme...-

-¿Si querido?-

-¿Tienes más de tu delicioso "plato especial"?...me muero por un poco más.- preguntó algo irónico Jasper, sin despegar la mirada de Elizabeth.

Apenas Esme había tenido tiempo de llenarle el plato y éste ya se lo arrancaba para bebérselo nuevamente de un sorbo. Alice había lanzado una pequeña risilla coreada por Edward.

Esme observaba a sus hijos mientras levantaba una ceja curiosa.

-¿Algún chiste secreto que quieran compartir con nosotros?-

-¡NO!- gritaron Elizabeth y Jasper al mismo tiempo levantándose de sus asientos.

Todos los presentes tenían cara de póker. Alice y Edward finalmente habían roto en carcajadas. Esme había puesto sus manos en la cintura y estaba a segundos de soltar uno de sus discursos y Carlisle se sobaba las sienes tratando de encontrarle lógica a lo que estaba sucediendo. Elizabeth se dejó caer pesadamente sobre la cilla soltando un bufido. volvió a recoger su cabello en una coleta. Tomó con furia su tenedor y lo descargó en el plato. El sonido de la porcelana chocando contra el metal fue lo único que consiguió. ¿Sus ravioli ya habían desaparecido?...¿y qué hacía ahora con esa extraña ansiedad que se posicionaba en su estómago?. Necesitaba saciarla o se volvería loca. Tomó el plato de Edward y pasó la sangre a una de las copas.

Edward había dejado de reír y sujetaba la muñeca de Elizabeth que contenía el líquido carmín.

-¿QUÉ...AHORA ME VAS A VENIR A REGAÑAR CON QUE ESTOY MUY PEQUEÑA PARA BEBER?.- estaba furiosa como jamás antes la había visto Edward. Sus ojos perecían los de una loca y algunos mechones se habían soltado de su coleta con el forcejeo.

-JA, JA, JA...es igual de terca que Bella.- Emmett era el único que reía. Edward soltó la mano de Elizabeth que no paraba de verlo furiosa, simplemente no quería tener problemas con ella. Por esta vez le aguantaría sus arrebatos.

Elizabeth se bebió de un sorbo la sangre clavando su mirada de forma descarada y desafiante en Jasper. Eso pareció aliviarla de momento...hasta que la sangre había desaparecido de la copa y nuevamente el aroma de Jasper invadía su sentido del olfato...y fue peor...ya que la sangre despertaba su lado vampírico, y con él agudizaba sus sentidos. Su cara reflejó su desconcierto. Jasper estaba sentado nuevamente frente a ella pero concentraba su mirada en el plato vacío.

-No sabía que estaban tan hambrientos...habría preparado un poco más...-había comenzado Esme para tratar de romper aquél silencio incómodo.

-Está bien...estaba todo delicioso gracias.- Eli le regaló una sonrisa, pero aquella aparente felicidad no llegaba a sus ojos, los cuales estaban turbados por la duda y la incomprensión.- Yo...estoy algo cansada, lo mejor será que me vaya a dormir...si me disculpan...- Se levantó demasiado rápido lo que provocó un incontenible mareo.

Pero Edward ya estaba, como siempre oportuno, sosteniéndola. La miraba preocupado mientras la abrazaba entre sus brazos.

-Estoy bien...solo cansada-respondió ella a una pregunta sorda de su padre. Edward la dejó alejarse de sus brazos.

A medio camino se detuvo en seco, giró nuevamente hacia su familia...¿Donde dormiría?. Su mente viajaba veloz repasando las habitaciones de la casa. Alice era impensable...estaría con Thomas, sería estúpido interrumpir a una pareja tan fogosa como ellos...estaban todavía sobre la nube de los recién enamorados. Edward...imposible, no tenía cama y su sillón de cuero no le daba mucha confianza en cuanto a comodidad. Ni por un litro de sangre volvía a dormir en la habitación de Jasper...y menos ahora que él de seguro la ocuparía...solo quedaban sus abuelos y Rosalie con Emmett. La abuelita se veía demasiado mimosa con Carlisle aquella noche...si, Rosalie sabría controlar a Emmett...

-Tía Rose, Tío Emmett...¿serían tan amables de incluirme en su cama?- Puso una carita de corderito degollado irresistible.

A Rosalie le brillaron los ojos de emoción. Se sentía cada vez más humana, de una forma que le encantaba, estando cerca de Elizabeth. Sentía que desde el fondo de ella comenzaba a aflorar su parte maternal reprimida. Asintió gustosa.

-Sí, uy que bien nos la pasaremos, já, lo siento por ti Jasper, te e quitado la compañía...- Jasper solo fue capaz de contener la respiración. Tenía que alejar sus pensamientos obscenos de tener a Elizabeth con su sexy babi doll entre sus sábanas de satén, para que Edward no los leyera y le arrancara la cabeza. -¡BIEN CHICAS VAMONOS, ESTA NOCHE SEREMOS UN PERFECTO TRÍO!-Antes de que se parara de su asiento Edward ya lo había sacado fuera de la casa y le propinaba unos buenos golpes...

-Maldito degenerado, no le pondrás ni un solo dedo encima a mi pequeña ¿me has entendido?- todos oían los rugidos de Edward. De ahora en más nadie se atrevería a hacerlo enojar en cuanto a Elizabeth se tratara. Carlisle había pedido permiso y se dirigía a fuera para poner orden a sus hijos.

-No...no hay problema...digo, puedes continuar durmiendo en mi habitación si así lo deseas...después de todo no estoy "cansado", me quedaré en la sala de estar.- Jasper había finalizado irónico tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo y traspasarlo al resto. Sería sumamente bochornoso que todos lo sintieran. Esto de controlar las emociones tenía sus desventajas. Una falsa sonrisa apareció en su rostro, luciendo hermosa y perfecta como él, tratando de alivianar el ambiente.

-No...no gracias- tartamudeó Elizabeth algo cohibida.- Estaré bien con Rose.-

Jasper asintió en silencio mientras desviaba su mirada.

-Bien creo que iré a ordenar mis maletas.- Se despidió educado y se dirigió veloz a su habitación.

-Yo que tu le habría aceptado la propuesta.- dijo la voz cantarina de Alice cerca de su oído.- Que pases buenas noches...- le guiñó un ojo y subió danzando las escaleras seguida de cerca por un tímido Thomas.

-Yo levantaré todo esto, ve a descansar Eli querida, Alice siempre cumple con lo que dice. Seattle te espera en unas horas...descansa mientras puedas.- Esme se despidió mientras levantaba los últimos platos de la mesa.

La habitación de Rosalie daba realmente miedo. Tres de las cuatro paredes estaba tapizada de repisas llenas de Barbie´s y hermosas muñecas de porcelana, nuevas y antiguas. La cuarta pared tenía una ventana. El cielo sin embargo, estaba todo cubierto por espejo. Era de esperarse que alguien tan egocéntrico como Rosalie tuviera lleno de espejos la habitación. Ya le extrañaba no encontrar ninguno cuando reparó en el techo.

-¿Te gusta mi habitación?- dijo alegre juntando las palmas.

-Claro...emm me quedo sin palabras...-

-Sí lo se, es el sueño de habitación de cualquier chica.- Se había sentado sobre la cama de agua con forma circular y cubierta por una colcha rosa chicle, que estaba ubicada en el centro de la habitación. Abrazaba un cojín peludo y rojo con forma de corazón.- Te habría invitado a dormir a la habitación de Emmett, pero el muy idiota hace años que la dejó como bodega para guardar los videojuegos y las películas...bueno, prefiere "dormir" en mi habitación.-

Charlando un poco más, Elizabeth entendió que esta ironía del dormir para ellos se trataba de unas horas sagradas en que dedicaban su infinito tiempo a abstraerse de todo y "descansar" la mente, ya que para ellos era imposible el conciliar el sueño. De ésta manera se sentían algo más humanos.

Rosalie se había puesto una sexy camisola de seda violeta, que llenaba a la perfección con sus pechos y tan corta que por pocos centímetros se le veían las bragas. Elizabeth se sentía realmente insignificante a su lado. Rosalie le había ofrecido una prenda de dormir, pero se había negado tajantemente. Prefería dormir con la misma ropa a ponerse algo tan a atrevido en presencia de Emmett. Rosalie había recogido su hermoso y dorado cabello en una trenza y ya recostada a su lado, había cerrado sus ojos tratando de neutralizar sus pensamientos y "dormir". A Elizabeth le costaba un poco conciliar el sueño, pese a que ya eran altas horas de la madrugada y no había dormido nada. Mientras se veía reflejada en el espejo y con el correr de los minutos, comenzó a sentir los párpados más pesados y el sueño comenzaba a ganarle...Pero un peso que se acomodó al otro lado de ella la despabiló. Emmett cerraba los ojos al igual que lo había echo Rosalie. Elizabeth trataba con todas sus fuerzas de controlar su risa. Emmett vestía uno de esos pijamas de cuerpo completo, con patitas incluidas y abrazaba un muñeco Burnie.

¿Vas a dormirte de una vez pequeña diablilla?...por ti me e ganado una buena paliza, no recordaba a Edward tan enojado, si no fuera por Carlisle considérate durmiendo en el incómodo sillón de tu padre.- Dijo en un tono entre divertido y ofendido.

Se acomodó nuevamente y el sueño comenzó a vencerla.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado desde que sus ojos se habían cerrado, pero por el cansancio y la oscuridad completa de la habitación suponía que no mucho. Se dio la vuelta para tratar de volver a conciliar el sueño...

-Shit...ya basta Emmett, la vas a despertar.-dijo en un tono sensual y juguetón Rosalie.

-¿Es dulce no?, mírala como duerme, parece un angelito...pero en el fondo, es toda una diablilla. Te lo digo Rose, es igual a Edward...

-Ya basta Osito mío...la vas a despertar y si es tan parecida a Edward como dices...te levantará una escena de las buenas...como esas malditas pataletas que le vienen.

-Rose...te quiero...emm..ahora.-

Elizabeth se había acurrucado más a si misma...¿en qué sentido quería Emmett a la tía Rose?...no estaría pensando...no imposible con ella en el medio.

-Ya basta...¿no tienes a tu oso Burnie?.

-Lo siento señor Burnie, pero no es lo mismo abrazarlo a usted que a mi Rose...-dijo disculpándose con el muñeco.- Rose...quiero abrazarte ahora...no me hagas ir por ti que luego no respondo a mis actos...y tal vez quiera más que un abrazo- dijo seductoramente.

Elizabeth comenzó a sentir nauseas, no podía creer que estaba oyendo todo aquello, si continuaban así se iría con viento fresco de la habitación...tal vez no había sido una buena idea aclanarse con ese par.

-Emmett compórtate o te meteré a tu jaula...-

-Si golpéame...-

Oh por Dios, aquello era demasiado. Estaba a punto de levantarse cuando la voz de Rose la hizo detenerse.

-Bien Emmett solo tendrás mi mano por esta noche.-

-Gracias mi diosa...-

Elizabeth arrugó la nariz asteada, mientras sentía como el brazo de Rosalie la rodeaba para llegar a Emmett. Bien podía dormir con aquello. Luego de un rato el sueño comenzaba nuevamente a surtir efecto cuando escuchó un ruido que le resultó asqueroso.

-Emmett deja de langüetear mi mano...me haces cosquillas-.

-Pero Rose mi cielo...tu me ofreciste tu mano...- Comenzó a besarle con más pasión la mano mientras Rosalie liberaba pequeños gemidos complacida. Una mano de Emmett comenzó a trepar por el costado de Elizabeth buscando la otra mano de Rosalie.

Aquello ya era demasiado. Elizabeth se escabulló como pudo de aquellos brazos que se buscaban apasionadamente y abandonó la habitación lo más rápido que pudo. Aquel par estaba tan concentrado en su tarea que habían olvidado que ella estaba en medio.

Caminó por el oscuro pasillo y pasó veloz frente a la puerta de la habitación de Jasper conteniendo la respiración. Subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación que compartían Esme y Carlisle. Había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta cuando se quedó paralizada escuchando...

-¿Usted señora Esme ha pedido nuevamente hora con el doctor?- Elizabeth jamás se había imaginado la voz de Carlisle hablando seductoramente.

- Si verá doctor...tengo un pequeño malestar en...-lo que dijo a continuación Elizabeth no pudo oírlo, pero desató las nerviosas risas de sus abuelos.-¿Podrá usted aliviar mi malestar?-

-Me subestima señora Cullen, usted sabe que soy un ginecólogo calificado y capaz...soy el mejor, no por menos me e ganado mi fama y me llaman..."el ginecólogo de los cien dedos"...-

Elizabeth se alejó, no quería escuchar más. Aquello de espiar no era ni agradable ni saludable. ¿Con que de eso se trataba neutralizar la mente?. Más bien por la noche se transformaba en la mansión del sexo. No quiso ni pasar por la habitación de Alice. Ya se había resignado a la idea de pasar lo que quedaba de noche en el sillón de su padre.

Llamó a la puerta pero nadie le respondió. Tocó un poco más fuerte y nada. Finalmente decidió entrar. Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas debido al ataque de risa que la invadió luego de ver a su padre vestido exageradamente para bailar salsa con unas maracas en ambas manos, un peto con grandes, coloridas y abultadas mangas que dejaba al descubierto su perfecto pecho y unos pantalones tono Calipso que se ajustaban y agrandaban notoriamente bajo sus rodillas. Del sombrero colgaban unos coquitos que se movían al son de su baile. Bailaba genial, tenía que reconocerlo...pero el traje lo hacia verse de lo más ridículo.

-¡Elizabeth!...creí que no dormirías acá.- Edward estaba obviamente avergonzado. Había apagado la música de golpe y la invitaba a pasar mientras se sacaba el sombrero y se enfundaba su bata.

-Bailas de maravilla, ¿algún día me ensañarás?- dijo para darle coraje a su padre. Edward se veía notoriamente más relajado.

-Por supuesto...-de pronto se volvió serio.- ¿Emmett te ha echo algo?.-

-No, no...es solo que él y la tía Rose...-trataba de darse a entender, pero estaba algo cohibida.

-Par de degenerados...-Dijo Edward entre dientes.- No tienen remedio. Bien mi sillón te espera. Esme pronto terminará tu habitación...se ha esmerado mucho. Mañana compraré una cama para mi habitación...aunque dudo que me la manden de inmediato.

-Está bien no te preocupes...se ve cómodo- mintió. Tomó la frazada que Edward le ofrecía y se acomodó en el sillón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El abrazador silencio llenaba su habitación. Era algo que siempre le había agradado. En su habitación era capaz de abstraerse de todos sus pensamientos durante horas...y dejar atrás todos aquellos pensamientos que lo perturbaran. Luego de deshacer sus maletas de forma eficaz, se había tirado sobre su cama.

_Mala idea_...

Se había olvidado que el ser que lo había llevado al extremo de la locura había estado ocupando horas antes aquél lugar. Pero ya era tarde. Hundió su nariz en la almohada llenándose con su dulce aroma...a fresas y a su exquisita esencia. Dejó que su mente viajara y que sus sentimientos que había reprimido lo embargaran por completo. Aquella chiquilla le había puesto su mundo de cabezas. Nunca creyó que algo peor que la transformación le pudiera ocurrir...solo esto se le podía comparar. Resistirse a una sangre como la de Elizabeth era toda una proeza, incluso doloroso, y se convertiría en su nuevo deporte, se lo había prometido a si mismo...además porque la felicidad de su entera familia, incluida la de Elizabeth, dependían de ello. Si Edward lo había conseguido, él también lo lograría...¿y si ella era finalmente la que no pudiera contenerse?, había sentido cómo sus emociones se desbordaban con la misma loca y desquiciada ansiedad por probar su sangre...sus pensamientos viajaron pensando en lo sexy que sería que ella lo mordiera...estaba seguro que se dejaría hacer. Sus excitantes pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el crujir de la madera del suelo bajo un peso...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Edward se había sentado en el otro extremo del sillón. Ya en la oscuridad Elizabeth se sintió nuevamente en un ambiente que la invitaba a entregarse a los brazos de Morfeo. Suspiró complacida al verse por fin a segundos de conciliar el tan anhelado sueño...cuando un molesto bisbiseo, como el incesante aletear de una mosca en su oído, irrumpió en el silencio de la habitación. Ayudada por la luminosidad de la luna, pudo percatarse de que Edward se había puesto unos audífonos. Ahí estaba la razón del bisbiseo. Trató de girarse para acomodarse y tratar de conciliar el sueño...pero como el sillón era de cuero, todas las partes en que había quedado su piel expuesta, se habían adherido a éste con el leve sudor. Fue sumamente doloroso el tratar de despegarse. Para colmo el bisbiseo iba en aumento y amenazaba con no dejarla dormir. No estaba segura a ciencia cierta de cuanto tiempo llevaba tratando de dormirse y olvidarse del molesto ruidito. Si continuaba así se pasaría la noche en vela. Molesta se paró y salió de la habitación diciéndole a su padre que estaría más cómoda en una cama...y que no se preocupara.

Bajó a trompicones la escalera y se detuvo frente a la habitación de Jasper. Aunque no quisiera reconocerlo volvía con la cola entre las piernas. Por unas horas de sueño era capaz de humillarse ante su arrogante tío y pedirle humildemente su cama. No llamó a la puerta, pues estaba segura de que estaría despierto...

Ahí se quedó, de pié paralizada a un costado de la cama.

Jasper estaba estirado sobre ésta, en el sitio donde ella había estado durmiendo. Vestía solo la parte inferior de un pijama largo tono gris, que se apegaba con el elástico a sus caderas.

Su despampanante torso lampiño, musculoso pero no en exceso como Emmett, estaba a la vista e iluminado por la luna. Elizabeth pudo distinguir un par de cicatrices que lo surcaban y eran levemente más oscuras que el resto de la piel. Desde su cuello colgaba una cadena, típica de los militares, donde seguramente se encontraba en las placas grabada su identificación. Sus brazos estaban ocultos tras su cabeza sujetando la almohada. Su mirada de un profundo ónix la escrutaba, preguntando en silencio.

-Lo...siento por no haber llamado a la puerta y...bueno y el molestarte a estas horas...Vengo porque...bueno tomaré gustosa tu oferta de quedarme en tu habitación si es que aún está en pie...-Estaba nerviosa y había conseguido apartar la mirada de su hermoso y escultural cuerpo. Juagaba con sus manos nerviosa mientras esperaba alguna respuesta de Jasper. Pero él no respondía. Alzó la vista buscando en sus facciones alguna respuesta.

Él parecía meditarlo. Asintió para el alivio de Elizabeth quién le regaló una sincera sonrisa.

-Gracias...-

Se acomodó en el lado que quedaba libre y se acurrucó bajo las sábanas de exquisito tacto.

-¿Vas a quedarte ahí?...-preguntó cautelosa.

-Es mi habitación y es mi cama...si quieres quedarte está bien, pero estas muy equivocada si crees que me iré al sillón. Estoy cómodo aquí...si no te gusta puedes largarte.- Dijo riendo para sus adentros sabiendo que la estaba fastidiando. Se divertía a lo grande descubriendo que era tan temperamental como su padre.

-Pero...pero tú dijiste...-dijo con una nota entre confusión y rabia mientras se giraba para encararlo.

-Sí lo dije...pero tú lo rechazaste, ahora las reglas han cambiado. Puedes quedarte, no te haré nada, podrás dormir y soñar con los angelitos o con tus sueños mojados...pero yo me quedaré cómodamente en mi cama...-alzó sus hombros de forma despreocupada y frunció los labios tratando de contener una carcajada al ver el enfado en el rostro de Elizabeth.

Estaba tan enojada que sería capaz de echarle encima todos los insultos existentes alrededor del mundo en todos los idiomas posibles, pero el cansancio parecía ganarle y ser más fuerte...

-Tienes suerte Cullen...estoy muy cansada así que haré como si no hubiera escuchado nada de lo que me acabas de decir.- Se acurrucó enterrándose más bajo las sabanas y cerró los ojos.

Para cuando Jasper había pensado en una disculpa ella ya se había quedado dormida. Ordenó su cobrizo cabello, incluso si aquello le suponía un gran esfuerzo. Teniéndola cerca estaba menos ansioso, pero no por eso su tarea de abstenerse era más fácil. Dormida parecía un ángel, tan frágil y hermosa; ni por asomo a lo diablilla e indomable que era despierta. Dejó que su mente se perdiera en el recuerdo de ambos en las escaleras, cuando había estado a punto de besar sus labios. ¿algún día se atrevería a besarlos?. No sabía que eran esa gama de sentimientos que sentía estando cerca de ella...pronto lo averiguaría, pero fuera lo que fuera, era más grande e intenso de lo que jamás había sentido estando cerca de Alice...y eso que el episodio en las escaleras había sido solo su primer encuentro cercano. Con uno de sus fríos dedos dibujó el contorno de los labios de Elizabeth. Aquella chica lo intrigaba por completo, detestaba que lo descontrolara tanto y desordenara su esquematizado mundo, pero por otra parte le fascinaba que lo hiciera. El escuchar su nombre entre los balbuceos de ella dormida fue todo lo que necesitó para saber que estaba amarado a ella, llenó su muerto corazón de un cálido sentimiento el enterarse que...dominaba su consiente y sus sueños.

Despertó solo unas horas después, más pronto de lo que se esperaba Jasper. Estaba sonriente mientras se sentaba en la cama y se desperezaba. El alba comenzaba a iluminar de a poco la habitación. Afuera el cielo estaba totalmente encapotado. Se amarró obediente el pelo en una coleta para facilitarle las cosas a Jasper, ya no quería tener más problemas con él. Detestaba tener conflictos con las personas...y menos aún si se trataba de un miembro de la familia a la cual quería tanto. En sus ojos ónix, por la cercanía con Jasper, brillaba una chispa de inteligencia.

-Te alegrará saber que creo que ya e encontrado la solución a nuestro problema...-

Jasper la miraba cauteloso. No creía posible alguna solución a aquello.

-¿Tienes alguna navaja?- la cara de Jasper se volvió realmente temerosa...nada que implicara cortes y por ende sangre podía resultar algo bueno.- Vamos confía en mi...ya regreso.-

Volvió en tan solo unos minutos. En sus manos traía dos copas y un filoso cuchillo carnicero.

-Por favor aleja ese cuchillo...-

-Nunca pensé que los vampiros pudieran temerle a algo...-

-Yo solo te temo a ti...-

Elizabeth se ruborizó ante la confesión de Jasper, lamentaba que ella fuera la culpable de las molestias de su tío.

Sin detenerse a darle más vueltas al asunto que solo los llevaría a una eterna discusión, apartó su mirada mientras hacía un pequeño corte en la palma de su mano.

-No...-se le había escapado en un murmullo a Jasper. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y no dejarse llevar por sus instintos y cometer alguna locura. ¿Acaso Elizabeth estaba loca...no pensaba en las consecuencias de sus actos...estaba echando su vida a la suerte si pensaba que él era tan fuerte como para resistirlo.

-No respires...supongo que así será más fácil.-

No necesitaba decírselo, hace minutos que él no respiraba. Escuchaba como la sangre goteaba dentro de la copa. La imagen que había invocado en su mente era tan perfecta que resultaba como si lo estuviera viendo directamente.

-Bebe.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe al sentir con más intensidad que nunca la esencia de Elizabeth en la copa que le ofrecía.

_Era su sangre._

Tomó la copa. Sus manos temblaban, algo nada común en él. Pero no pudo resistirse por mucho tempo. Se bebió la sangre de un trago. Era lo más exquisito que jamás había tenido oportunidad de probar ni siquiera en vida. Llenaba cada parte de su cuerpo, entibiándolo de una forma reconfortante. Sintió incluso como sus mejillas se ruborizaban por la sangre que acababa de beber. Hace décadas que no probaba la sangre humana, pero ninguna se le comparaba o igualaba a la adictiva sangre de Elizabeth, que como él había supuesto sabía tan bien como su aroma.

Una vez que había logrado serenarse, ayudó con todo el valor y las fuerzas que encontró y en completo silencio, a poner un vendaje sobre las heridas de Elizabeth. Luego él hizo lo propio llenando la otra copa con su fría sangre.

Elizabeth lo llevó a sus labios, pero a diferencia de él, lo bebió lentamente, saboreándolo, incluso si aquello le suponía un gran esfuerzo y sacrificio.

Los sentimientos que le produjeron el beber la sangre le llegaron de golpe a Jasper extasiándolo por completo.

Completado el "ritual", ambos se sentían satisfechos. Se sonrieron mutuamente al creer solucionado su gran problema de autocontrol...

Pero no podían estar más lejos de la verdad. Sin quererlo acababan de sellar su existencia de una manera que solo en los tiempos antiguos se daba...

Jamás se acabarían aquellas _ansias asesinas mutuas de devorarse_.

--

**Fin del capi.**

**Espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado. Se que para muchas es muy difícil la situación en la que e puesto a nuestros queridos personajes...pero les ruego me comprendan, es algo que pronostiqué y advertí dese el primer capítulo XD!!...**

**Ay con éste Emmett no puedo dejar de reírme, pijama entero, Buernie, Barbie´s, canciones de Britney Spears...de seguro seguirá sorprendiéndonos ajajajajaja. **

**¡¡Jasper, amor mío por fin has vuelto a MÍ!!**

**Carlisle y Esme, ven como ellos pueden ser eróticos también?¿**

**En fin, a mi este capi me chifla..jaja es uno de mis favoritos y a ustedes que les a parecido?¿**

**ya me contarán, saben que siempre confío en su criterio...**

**Saludos mis Vampiresas, en especial a mis querida Rizy (hermanita gemela perdida, se que has estado tapizada de trabajo así que espero que este capi te suba un poquito el ánimo y te des estreses un rato, sabes que te re quierooo) y a Pknacosa (será lo que esperabas?) por apoyarme incondicionalmente con el fanfic.**

**Bien, ando corta de tiempo, así que me despido... las adoro...**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Jasper te de un atracón así en las escaleras...pues que esperas dale al GO.**


	10. Chapter 10

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola mis queridas lectoras empedernidas.**

**Siento la tardanza, pero e sido victima del "síndrome de Bella" y me e eguinsado uno de los dedos del pie, sumado a que me ha atrapado el tornado de los exámenes en la Universidad XD!!**

**Pero ya regrese para la tranquilidad de muchas.**

**Este capi se lo dedico a una chica lindísima como todas ustedes que está de cumpleaños el 20 de Mayo, ¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS POR ADELANTADO Yuki.Lawliet!! Seas más que bienvenida .**

**Ay y también mi más cordial bienvenida a todas las que se nos vayan uniendo...eeeee**

**Saludos especiales a mis vampiresas que las adorooooooo y a Yingfa Malfoy de Potter por ganarse una noche de pasión orgiástica con Emmett, Jasper y Edward al ser el rr n° 150 JIJI**

**Mi recomendación musical sería para esta ocasión "Bleeding Love" de Leona Lewis. jaja ya ven porque el título del capi.**

**Bueno no tengo mucho que decir así que las/os invito a leer.**

**Arrivederci y Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capítulo dies: "Bleeding Love"**

Se desató las vendas de su mano, teniendo cuidado de que nadie de su familia se enterara. Pasó uno de sus finos dedos por la cicatriz en horizontal que surcaba la palma de su mano. Como todas las heridas en ella, no había demorado prácticamente nada en cicatrizar pese a la profundidad...y de que hace tan solo unas horas antes no dejaba de sangrar.

Una nueva ráfaga del gélido viento matutino de Seattle, le golpeó de lleno en el rostro, mandando pequeños escalofríos al resto de su cuerpo.

Dio un respingo sobresaltada cuando Edward acomodó su abrigo sobre los hombros de ella arropándola.

Ambos se regalaron una pequeña sonrisa.

-Te ves tan hermosa como tu madre...estás sonrosada...es...adorable.- el dorso de su mano marmórea acarició una de las mejillas sonrosadas por el frío de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth se le quedó mirando embobada.

El viento mecía su cabello cobrizo volviéndolo aún más desordenado. En su rostro de belleza griega bailaba una aturdidora sonrisa. El contraste de su camisa de ceda azul marino con su piel, era simplemente perfecta. Su espalda ancha parecía ser capaz de tapar el sol y su look entre juvenil y casual lo hacían irresistible.

Muy su padre podría ser, pero entendía a la perfección el porque su madre lo prefería antes que nada en el mundo.

-De seguro ya me parezco a Rudolph el reno...no creo que mi nariz se vea igual de "adorable"...-repuso en un tono entre ofendida y divertida.

Edward rompió en una sonora y sincera carcajada. Le encantaba ver ese efecto en Edward...ojalá nunca dejara de sonreír. Un cálido sentimiento llenaba su pecho sabiendo que aunque fuera a ratos, fuera capaz de hacer sentir feliz a su padre. Él atrapó de forma cariñosa la nariz de ella.

-De seguro la gente creerá que estás loco por andar sin tu abrigo con el frío que hace...-hizo ademán de quitarse el abrigo pero Edward se lo impidió.

-No importa, después de todo no creo que tengamos que esperar mucho más para que abran el Mall...-Su mirada se dirigió a Alice.

La pequeña y frágil Alice parecía que de un momento a otro tiraba las puertas de vidrio de acceso. Llevaba una hora discutiendo con el guardia de seguridad para que se apresuraran en abrir.

-Por favor señorita...sea paciente-

-¿Paciente?...hace un minuto y treintaicinco segundos y contando deberían de haber abierto ¿y me dice que sea paciente?. ¿Ve la cantidad de gente que se está acumulando aquí afuera?...- Alice abrió sus delgados brazos abarcándolo todo. Y era cierto, de a poco las compradoras y compradores compulsivos, sin lugar a dudas contrincantes de Alice en cuanto a atrapar las mejores ofertas se tratara, comenzaban a llegar uno a uno...tan o igualmente de impacientes que ella.-¿Acaso usted no se da por enterado de que hoy perfumería y cosméticos tiene todo a mitad de precio, que Basement y Tommy hilfiger están a dos por uno y como si fuera poco es la semana electrónica...eso implica un centenar de rebaja en artículos electrónicos?- la voz de Alice se había vuelto un tanto histérica y aguda.

Edward hizo un pequeño respingo con la nariz algo molesto. Observo con piedad a su hija. De seguro Elizabeth quedaría traumada después de un exhaustivo día de compras con Alice. De forma protectora la estrechó más contra su costado pasando su brazo sobre los delgados hombros de ella.

Jasper por su parte, continuaba recostado contra el Jeep todo terreno de Emmett. Con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y en una pose aparentemente relajada, observaba divertido el escándalo de Alice. Si continuaba caminando en círculos frente a la puerta sin cesar, de seguro dejaría un agujero en el piso. Oleadas de impaciencia provenientes de Alice lo golpearon nuevamente, y ya luego de cuatro horas recibiéndolas comenzaba a impacientarse también él. Decidido a tranquilizarla un poco para que no lo fastidiara tanto, hizo ademán de acercarse a ella...

Pero no había alcanzado ni a dar un solo paso, cuando el baboso de Thomas rodeaba a Alice con sus brazos estrechándola contra su pecho para confortarla. Le hablaba al oído, solo para que ella pudiera oírlo...y sus palabras parecían surtir efecto en el ánimo de Alice.

La rabia trepó rápida por cada nervio de su cuerpo...solo esperaba a que no se manifestara también en su rostro y lo delatara. Se concentró en las nubes del encapotado cielo tratando de distraerse.

-Escuche señor...-la voz de Alice era peligrosamente dulce- La verdad es que no tengo todo el día para las compras. El rostro de Elizabeth denotó un claro alivio- La cuestión es que tengo cita en el salón de belleza y estética de Thomas Fenech...y sabe que me ha tomado un mes conseguir una reserva. Si la pierdo lo pagará...muy caro ¿me ha comprendido?.- Una sonrisa malévola se posicionó en su infantil rostro. Por primera vez todos pudieron percatarse de que las fuerzas del guardia flaqueaban ante la amenaza.

No esperó a las próximas palabras de Alice para tomar su walkie-talkie y comunicarse con sus superiores. Luego de que le dieran el permiso, se dispuso a quitarle el seguro a las puertas.

Alice danzó sonriente hacia ellos. Edward abrazó más a Elizabeth de forma protectora, pero no pudo impedir que Alice tomara a Elizabeth fuertemente de uno de sus brazos arrastrándola dentro del Mall.

-Sabes Alice, creo que mejor vengo otro día con Elizabeth y le compro todo lo necesario, no hace falta que te molestes, después de todo es mi hija y...-

-Deja de decir estupideces Edward, MI SOBRINA viene ahora conmigo de compras. ¿No te pongas celoso vale?...no seas egoísta, déjame pasar un tiempo con ella- lo cortó Alice de inmediato.

Comenzaron un extraño forcejeo, cada uno tiraba de un brazo de Elizabeth, como si fueran dos niños peleando por un juguete.

-¡Ya basta!- gritó Elizabeth.-Papá creo que será mejor que acabemos de una vez con éstas malditas compras y así todos nos podamos ir a casa...- Sabias palabras las de su hija. Era cierto mejor acabar cuanto antes con todo aquello y contentar a Alice, de lo contrario volvería a insistir en llevar a Elizabeth de compras en otro momento.

Alice se posicionó frente a la puerta arrastrando a su lado a Eli. se giró hacia toda su familia y de su pequeña cartera sacó una billetera. De su interior comenzó a sacar una serie de tarjetas que comenzó a repartir entre los que habían ido...Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Thomas y Edward.

-Tu vendrás conmigo- le dijo regalándole una traviesa sonrisa a Elizabeth y arrastrándola dentro del Mall.

Aquél sitio rápidamente había comenzado a poblarse. La calefacción estaba a todo volumen y dentro de poco la gente comenzaría a darse codazos unos a otros. Además como si fuera poco, la mayoría de las personas que pasaban a su lado giraban irremediablemente la cabeza clavando sus miradas curiosas en ellos. Aborrecía ser el centro de atención, pero la verdad es que era bastante difícil pasar desapercibida con su familia. Además de ser sumamente excéntricos resultaban muy atractivos. En algún momento se había separado todos, cada uno se dirigía al área de compras que más le interesaba. La última vez que vio a su padre fue cuando éste se encandiló con una guitarra eléctrica que resplandecía en una vitrina...Bufó hastiada, ¡hombres! había dejado a su indefensa hija sola con una maníaca de las compras. Para colmo era literalmente arrastrada a las tiendas por una impaciente Alice. Lo de ella era más que una obsesión por las compras...era una enfermedad.

Y así lo comprobó luego de haber perdido la cuenta de cuantas prendas se había tenido que probar en tan solo un par de horas. Estaba agotada, esto de vestirse y desvestirse era todo un ejercicio y esa maldita calefacción no ayudaba mucho y comenzaba a influir en su ánimo. Lo que le quedaba, a juicio de Alice, iba directamente al montón de ropa para llevar. Elizabeth ni siquiera quería pensar cuanto dinero gastaría en todo aquello...y eso que aún no terminaban. De la ropa pasaron rápidamente a los zapatos. Alice solo le preguntó que taya era y sin hacerla pasar nuevamente por la tortura de tener que probarse, llevó al vendedor mientras le iba indicando con el dedo que pares llevaban. Elizabeth podía jurar que Alice sabía que zapatos le quedarían a la perfección con solo echarle una ojeada al futuro. Por otra parte, dudaba que existiera una superficie en el armario tan grande como para que entraran esos cientos de pares...pero era peor discutirle a Alice, más se empeñaba en comprar.

Una ilusa señora trató de disputarse con ella el último par de elegantes zapatos de punta de la colección otoño-invierno de Dolce & Gabbana. Terminó persuadiéndola con una ostentosa cantidad de dinero que ni los lujosos zapatos merecían. Pero a Alice parecían gustarle esos retos.

No la dejó descansar ni un solo minuto. Acababan de terminar la sección de los pijamas, dejando que Alice escogiera unos sexis camisones de ceda y un par de babi doll´s ya que a ella también le habían parecido lindos...claro con la condición de que le dejara comprar un pijama algo más conservador...no estaría en la habitación de Jasper con esos pijamas...primero dormía vestida. Ante esa perspectiva Alice había aceptado gustosa. Ahora se dirigían a la lencería. Por fin era lo último...o eso era lo que Elizabeth creía, ya que se había saltado perfumería, cosméticos, artefactos para la decoración de su "nuevo cuarto" y quizás cuantas cosas más que tenía planeadas Alice para ella.

Casi le viene un ataque cuando Alice le mostró el conjunto de lencería que le recomendaba...estaba bien para aquella que deseara practicar el masoquismo, pero estaba lejos de ser del gusto de Elizabeth.

-Sabes que no me pondré eso...Alice por favor, déjame escoger a mi esta vez...vamos solo la ropa interior.-

-¿Y dejar que compres cuadros como los de las abuelitas?...tendría que estar loca...-Sonrió mientras volvía su mirada hacia los extra pequeños colaless.

-Pruébame... una cosa es que no me interese como luzco a la vista de todos...pero la verdad es que me fascina la ropa interior, supongo que es mi lado sensual.- Alice solo encontró sinceridad en la mirada esmeralda de su sobrina. Estrechó los ojos estudiándola.

-Bien...muéstrame algún conjunto que te guste.-

Elizabeth no tuvo que dar muchas vueltas para encontrar un conjunto que realmente le gustó...y por la sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de Alice, a ella también.

-Sí, por lo menos en algo heredaste el buen gusto de tu padre...-

-¿Edward compra lencería para él?-Elizabeth preguntó atónita. Alice casi se atraganta con su propia ponzoña. Rompió en sonoras carcajadas coreadas por Eli.

-Ay Eli por Dios cada conclusión que sacas...no, yo generalizaba...jaja no estaba hablando específicamente de lencería.- Tomó el conjunto rosa pálido de encaje que había escogido Elizabeth.- Si el resto de los conjuntos son como éste...puedes escogerlos- Elizabeth asintió gustosa y por primera vez comenzó a disfrutar de las compras. Se paseó de pasillo en pasillo y de prenda en prenda, revisando las tayas, los diseños y la suavidad de las telas. Una vez que tenía en su poder los que más le gustaban se dirigió al probador. La dependienta que se encontraba de apoyo en los probadores saludó amigable a Alice. A Elizabeth no le extrañó, ¡todos los vendedores del Mall conocían a Alice!. Rodó los ojos mientras entraba a probarse el primero de muchos conjuntos que ya había separado y que custodiaba Alice.

-¡Oferta de último minuto! lleva un ipod Nano a mitad de precio si te acercas de inmediato a cualquier sucursal de nuestro cuarto piso...recuerda en ésta semana electrónica todo con descuentos inigualables.- cantó la voz de los parlantes interrumpiendo la melosa música de fondo.

Alice salió rauda de la tienda con todas las prendas de lencería. Esperaba encontrar en el pasillo a alguno de su familia para que se quedara con Eli y así ella poder alcanzar la oferta. Para la desgracia de Jasper, Alice clavó su mirada en él al ser el único en esos momentos dentro de su agudo parámetro de vista.

-¡Jasper!-

Jasper se había quedado paralizado en el lugar, hacía años que Alice no lo llamaba con ese tono en su voz tan entusiasta. Sentía como la adrenalina desbordaba de ella. Contrariado se giró a observarla...ella solo actuaba así cuando lo iba a besar...o cuando quería pedir algún favor en especial. Ella corrió hacia él seguida por la mirada de reproche del guardia de la tienda al verla llevarse prendas sin pagar.

-¡Rápido la oferta no puede esperar!- le gritó mientras prácticamente le tiraba encima la ropa interior.- Elizabeth está dentro por favor llévasela. ¡Y ni se te ocurra dejarla sola!, si se pierde Edward nos corta la cabeza y nos pone como leña para calentarse.-

El guardia que ya caminaba hacia ellos se había quedado paralizado, claramente espantado por las últimas palabras de Alice.

Antes de que Jasper pudiera tomar una decisión, Alice ya subía las escaleras mecánicas decidiendo por él.

Suspiró, no le quedaba más remedio. Entró a la tienda bajo la cautelosa mirada del guardia. Buscó los probadores y finalmente esperó paciente fuera de ellos. Maldecía a su mala suerte. Había tratado de evitar estar cerca de Elizabeth durante toda la mañana, incluso se había rehusado a ir de compras con sus hermanos...pero tanto Alice como Esme lo habían regañado. Creía que ya era bastante malo tener que aguantar su esencia toda la mañana, surtía un efecto aún más poderoso en su cercanía y ahora...como si fuera poco debía irle pasando las prendas para que se probara...y lo peor es que estaba solo...solos él y ella.

La dependienta le sonrió seductoramente, sacándolo de sus preocupaciones por unos minutos. Él se la devolvió educado y desvió su mirada esperando a que ella hiciera lo mismo y volviera a sus asuntos...pero no lo hizo. Jasper volvió su rostro hacia ella con una mueca de hastío en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. La vendedora lo miraba curiosa alzando una de sus cejas...

-¿Se lo va a probar?- dijo indicándole un probador.

Solo entonces Jasper reparó en el manojo de ropa que cargaba en sus brazos...

Sabía que si su sangre fuera bombeada, en ese preciso instante estaría acumulada en sus mejillas. La única lencería que había visto en su vida era la de Alice...y solo para sacarla, por lo que nunca había reparado mucho en los detalles. Era delicada, fina y de un gusto exquisito. Con sus dedos comenzó a sobar la ceda de encaje deleitándose con la suavidad de su roce. Alzo nuevamente la mirada a la vendedora y con una de sus devastadoras sonrisas le dijo...

-No gracias, solo estoy...bueno las guardo para una joven que se las está probando...-estaba algo nervioso, se pasó una mano por sus cabellos tono miel en un acto reflejo tratando de ordenar sus ideas y sonar algo más coherente...la verdad es que se le hacía sumamente difícil. Su cerebro había comenzado a funcionar a velocidad vampírica imaginándose a Elizabeth vestida con aquellas pequeñas y sumamente sensuales prendas.

-Ah si claro, ¿la chica que vino con Alice no?-

Jasper solo atinó a asentir...dudaba que con aquellos pensamientos su voz sonara clara.

Nuevos clientes llegaron a la tienda para alivio de Jasper, y captaron la atención de la vendedora.

Presionó sus dedos en el puente de la nariz tratando de eliminar aquellos impuros pensamientos...¡maldita sea era su sobrina!. Era solo una niña y él un ancestro pervertido...no, más bien un ancestro con una mente pervertida que no era capaz de controlar.

-¿¡Alice qué te parece!?- la entusiasta y melodiosa Voz de Elizabeth resonó como una alarma en su cabeza. Abrió los ojos de golpe, asustado...debería de haberle avisado que Alice se había marchado.

Pero ya era tarde para aquello...

La imagen real era cientos de veces mejor que las creadas por su mente.

El conjunto rosa pálido lucía tan bien en ella que parecía una segunda piel. Ella era sexy, de eso ya no tenía dudas Jasper. Ese tipo de lencería que había escogido la delataban...No era el tipo que generalmente compraba Alice. Era sencilla para vestirse, incluso no le importaba lucir como un mamarracho...pero su ropa interior era otra cosa.

Sus largas piernas y bien torneadas estaban desnudas, al igual que sus delgados brazos. Su cintura era delineada y pequeña, cuanto deseó Jasper rodearla con uno de sus musculosos brazos y atraerla hacía su cuerpo...demonios cada vez le gustaba más ese cuerpo curvilíneo. Estaba delgada, demasiado para el gusto de Jasper...pero de seguro en unos meses recuperaba esos kilitos, una razón más para detestar a los Newton. Su pecho subía y bajaba demasiado rápido para tratarse de una respiración normal. Parecía que acababa de correr la maratón. Su cabello leonino estaba suelto cubriendo parcialmente su espalda. Sus mejillas estaban teñidas y sus ojos verdes atormentados. Mordía nerviosa su labio inferior. Su mente solo le gritaba _corre _pero su cuerpo aún paralizado por la sorpresa no quería obedecer.

se sentía de lo más avergonzada. No estaba en sus planes que uno de sus tíos la observara semidesnuda...menos aún su tío Jasper, el tío que al parecer sin razón mayor de ser la detestaba.

Los ojos ahora tono ónix de Jasper la escrutaban. Era una mirada tan penetrante que sentía que incluso podía verla bajo la ropa interior.

Por su parte Jasper se reprochaba mentalmente por no apartar la mirada y actuar de la forma más educada que se pudiera alcanzar en un momento como aquél...pero no podía, sus ojos se negaban a dejar de contemplar la innata belleza del cuerpo de Eli...era una fuerza mayor que le impedía voltearse, Eli era un imán para él.

-Yo...bueno...Alice...ella en el pasillo...humm oferta...yo cuidarte-logró balbucear pero no era capaz de formular una frase completa. Ahora no solo se sentía incómodo con la situación, sino que también un completo imbécil por no ser capaz de articular palabra. No recordaba que anteriormente hubiera tenido que lidiar con eso...simplemente no encontraba la explicación al por qué de un momento a otro su don de ser comunicativo con las personas se había esfumado para siempre...¿aquello significaba que para él Elizabeth era alguien más que una simple persona?.

Se rascó la cabeza nervioso, desordenando aún más su cabello miel tratando de buscar las palabras correctas que ahora estaban jugando a las escondidas en su cabeza...pero fue peor, olvidó que sostenía las prendas y desconcertado observó como estas ahora estaban a sus pies.

En suma era estúpido, inconsecuente y a la vez torpe. Rápidamente se agachó a recoger la ropa desasiéndose en escusas. Atrapó la última que le quedaba entre sus manos de mármol cuando la tibia mano de Eli se cerró sobre la de él. Lo más sensato habría sido retirar la mano de inmediato, pero no quería ser brusco con ella y asustarla. Sabía que para ella ya debía ser muy duro lidiar con su mal humor y sus miradas de rechazo...maldecía que para él Eli se tratara de un alimento tan deseable y apetitoso. La noche anterior mientras velaba su sueño había imaginado cómo habría sido conocer a Eli en otras circunstancias...sin esas ansias prácticamente irrefrenables de beber su sangre.

_La habría invitado a salir_

Pero aquello era tan irreal como si le dijeran de un día para otro que era nuevamente humano.

Hizo ademán de alzar su vista para enfrentarla...

_error_

Al ir subiendo la mirada en busca de la de Elizabeth, se percató que estaba más cerca de ella de lo que esperaba...la escena de las escaleras fue lo único que su mente fue capaz de reproducir. Su dulce y adictiva esencia lo bañó por completo embelesándolo, acompañando aquel excitante recuerdo. Como si fuera poco su vista se había clavado en el hermoso brassier rosa pálido que tapaba el pecho de Eli que subía y bajaba con su respiración. Cerró los ojos tratando de mantenerse en tierra. Aquel pecho lo tentaba...

_Lo tentaba a algo más que a morder y beber su sangre._

Sacudió su cabeza tratando de echar a volar aquellas impuras ideas de su mente. Respiró hondo y en un ataque de valor enfrento la mirada esmeralda de ella esperando a que lo reprochara...

Pero su mirada era dulce y considerada. Encerraba en ella aún un poco de vergüenza y sus mejillas continuaban arreboladas.

-Creo que me probaré éste modelo ahora, si no te importa...los otros puedes írselos pasando a la dependienta, estoy segura que ella me encontrará...-Jasper asintió agradecido del trato de Elizabeth...menos mal que no había heredado el don de Edward...o si?¿

Sintió como la suave prenda se deslizaba de sus manos al igual que la mano de Elizabeth. Su tacto había sido tan delicado como el terciopelo y acogedoramente tibio. Sus ojos se llenaron de lujuria mientras la veía caminar hacia los probadores...

tenía un culo de m... envidiable.

Para empeorar la situación Elizabeth se había girado sorprendiéndole mientras se la comía con la mirada. Agachó la cabeza resignado como pidiendo disculpas...sin embargo en el rostro de ella bailaba una sincera sonrisa...

-Por cierto gracias Jasper...no tenías porque molestarte en acompañarme en estas tediosas compras...-

Jasper levantó su rostro para replicarle Cortez que no era una molestia, que lo hacía con agrado...pero ella ya había desaparecido.

Se sentó en uno de los lujosos sillones de la tienda. hundió su cara entre sus blancas manos tratando de ordenar sus ideas...pero solo le llegaban una y otra vez como flashes las imágenes de Elizabeth en las escaleras, mientras dormía, durante el ritual, con una sofisticada lencería...

Trató de concentrarse en otra idea temeroso de que Edward estuviera cerca y pudiera escuchar sus lujuriosos pensamientos.

Estaba en aquella intensa tarea cuando inevitablemente sus ojos se posaron en un conjunto tono salmón...y como un placentero truco de su imaginación vio a Elizabeth usándolo. Su piel tenía un hermoso contraste con aquella tonalidad y el tono bronce de su cabello parecía intensificarse. Antes de que su mente comenzara a reproducir la escena de Elizabeth entre sus sabanas de satén, le pasó obediente a la dependienta el conjunto que acababa de descubrir para que Elizabeth se lo probara.

Fue como un acto reflejo...así que luego se arrepintió y comenzó a pensar en las consecuencias de su arrebato.

_pensar antes de actuar_

Se maldecía una y otra vez. ¿Qué pensaría Eli cuando la dependienta le llevara una prenda que ÉL había escogido?.

Se sentó pesadamente en el sillón reprochándose por ser tan impulsivo.

Por su parte Elizabeth se miraba una y otra vez en el espejo de cuerpo entero, admirada del buen gusto de Jasper. Con una juguetona sonrisa en su rostro, recordó como hace unos instantes casi se ahoga cuando la dependienta se había acercado a su biombo y le había dicho que "_su novio le mandaba el siguiente conjunto_".

Este era un gran paso...al menos se había tomado la molestia de escoger algo para ella, estaba tratando de ser atento y menos hostil...o eso quería pensar ella. Sabía que esto de comprar ropa interior debía ser algo incómodo para él, por lo que agradecía aún más que se tomara la molestia de ayudarla a escoger la _mejor_. Era sin duda la prenda más hermosa que se llevaba.

Salió contenta de los probadores, recordándose a si misma de agradecerle a Jasper...sin embargo aquella idea de un momento a otro se derrumbó, cuando se percató de que Jasper rehuía su mirada.

-¿Lista?- le dijo en un tono impersonal echándole una ojeada sobre su hombro mientras caminaba cargado con los paquetes fuera de la tienda.

Elizabeth se había quedado helada...¿donde había quedado el Jasper de hace unos minutos?. Trató de no darle más vueltas al asunto. Lo que menos se le antojaba ahora era iniciar una pelea con él. Ya era bastante malo que la detestara y que solo le interesara de forma "alimenticia". Lo alcanzó en su rápido caminar. Solo fueron unos minutos de trayecto hasta encontrar a su familia. Pero a ambos les supo a horas debido al silencio sepulcral que creó una muralla entre ambos.

-Eli...- la cara de Emmett era de completo entusiasmo y emoción mientras habría sus musculosos brazos para recibir a Elizabeth con un gran abrazo.- Ya me hacías falta- Elizabeth buscó alarmada la mirada de Rosalie, no quería tener problemas con ella, pues sabía era bastante posesiva y celosa. Al principio se alarmó que estuviera tan seria, pero luego con alivio comprobó que esta tensaba sus facciones en una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.-Lamento mucho lo de anoche. En serio quería que participaras pero fue tu padre el que no quiso, así que no me culpes de no incluirte en nuestra noche de sexo desenfrenado.-

Jasper soltó una pequeña risilla coreado por Alice y Thomas.

Elizabeth estaba demasiado atónita como para contestar...y Rosalie...oh pobre Rosalie, le rogaba a un enfurecido Edward que se calmara y le perdonara "la vida" a su amado Emmett.

-Si queda deforme ya no lo voy a querer más y tendrás que aceptarlo tu en tu habitación Edward...por favor cálmate.-Eso pareció aminorar un poco los bramidos que comenzaban a surgir del pecho de Edward y asustaban a la gente que pasaba cerca. Pero se necesitó de la intervención de Jasper para que todo volviera a un estado normal.

-Bien ya compré lo que me pidió Esme para la habitación...solo me e dejado para el final la cama, y es que prefiero que la escojas tú Eli.- Alice dio por terminada la riña con Emmett.

Elizabeth contestó educada que si, pero en su interior se sentía fatal. Ni siquiera se atrevía a imaginar todo lo que habían gastado en ella...y todo lo que Alice se empeñaba en seguir gastando. Se preguntaba cuanto tiempo demoraría en poder devolverles todo...

-No te preocupes...tienes toda la vida para ello- le contestó Alice sacándola de sus pensamientos y dejándola en estado catatónico.

-¿No que es solo Edward el que puede leer las mentes?.- Alice solo hizo un movimiento con los hombros restándole importancia.

-De todas formas me lo ibas a preguntar...-

Emmett llevó a Elizabeth montada en la espalda hasta el sector de vivienda & decoración. Por supuestos seguidos de la aprensiva mirada de Edward.

Emmett despertaba el lado infantil de Elizabeth, un lado que ella no había tenido el gusto de probar debido a la dura vida que le tocó llevar desde temprana edad. Aún bajo las miradas de reproche de los dependientes de la tienda, se dedicaron a dar saltos en cada una de las camas. Según Emmett aquella era la mejor forma de "probarlas". Decidió omitir su opinión real por miedo a la reacción de Edward...pero según él las camas debían ser sumamente resistentes para ejercer una seria de actos nada decentes. Por esa razón saltaba...debía comprobar cuan resistente era.

En una ocasión Emmett saltó muy cerca de ella haciéndola volar fuera de la cama...por suerte Jasper estaba cerca y alcanzó a sostenerla antes de que se estrellara contra el piso. Ese sí que habría sido un lindo espectáculo. Elizabeth sangrando por la caída y él sin poder contenerse, la gente que horrorizada viera la escena, su familia destruida...el caos.

Había sido una verdadera suerte que estuviera cerca. Edward ya estaba preparado para alcanzarla, pero por desgracia se encontraba lejos y habría necesitado de su velocidad vampírica para atraparla.

-Gracias. - le dijo ella casi sin aliento por el esfuerzo de saltar. Sus ojos estaban un tanto vidriosos por el susto, pero el desconcierto opacó todas y cada una de sus delicadas facciones al percatarse de la mirada de reproche de Jasper, como se tensaba su cuerpo al tenerla entre sus brazos, manteniéndola lo más alejada que fuera posible y como su nariz se respingaba como si oliera algo desagradable.

Él mantenía las mandíbulas fuertemente apretadas mientras asentía y la dejaba segura en el suelo.

-Creo que esta me gusta- Apuntó Elizabeth mientras se retomaba su cabello y ordenaba sus ropas, tratando de alivianar el tenso ambiente.

Luego de que Edward finalizara su pelea de hora y tanto con los vendedores y superiores del local debido a todo lo que tardarían en despachar el mobiliario, Alice llevó a cabo su segunda actividad planeada del día...el salón de belleza y estética de Thomas Fenech.

Probarse y escoger ropa no era tan atemorizante como caer en las manos de un estilista. Elizabeth comprobó angustiada como su estómago estaba hecho un nudo de nervios.

Con una sonrisa maliciosa los chicos se despidieron y las dejaron frente al salón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

Solo volvieron a la hora que Alice les había indicado para recogerlas. Edward estaba algo ansioso por volver a estar junto a su hija y rescatarla de las manos de Alice. No quería pensar que de un momento a otro Elizabeth arrancara de casa aterrada por los tratos de Alice.

Esta última fue la primera en salir. Siempre con su look infantil y ensoñador, fue danzando junto a Thomas quién le regaló un tierno beso en los labios acompañado de un "_te ves hermosa_". El estrepitoso ruido de un choque frente a ellos los sacudió y rápidamente todos giraron en dirección a las puertas del salón de Belleza...aquél choque solo se podía atribuir a una causa...Rosalie acababa de hacer acto de presencia. Emmett parecía mantequilla. La estrechó contra sí en un fuerte abrazo mientras la situaba junto a él en el Jeep.

Pronto Elizabeth apareció.

Edward la observó asombrado. Nunca había siquiera pensado que su hija se podría ver más hermosa de lo que ya era. Su rostro lucía un maquillaje muy sutil que la hacía ver radiante y resaltaba sus delicadas facciones. El vestuario era juvenil y casual, pero tenía su toque de elegancia y coquetería. Un lazo sostenía su cabello ahora lacio, dejando algunos mechones sueltos que se mecían con el viento al igual que su pañuelo de ceda blanco que rodeaba su delicado cuello.

-Bien ahora pueden reírse- dijo ella abriendo los brazos para que la contemplaran por completo, sintiéndose de lo más ridícula con su nueva apariencia.

Se veía espléndida. Apuntó mentalmente agradecer a Alice por tan magnífica intervención...pero su idea quedó en el aire cuando se percató de que Jasper lo adelantaba y se acercaba a Elizabeth.

La sonrisa titubeó en el rostro de ella al ver próximo a Jasper.

Su mirada se volvió cautelosa y retraída. Finalmente se plantó frente a ella con todo el poder de su estampa de sex simbol.

Ella abrió la boca tratando de decir algo, pero solo consiguió sentirse más ridícula, haciendo del movimiento de su boca como un pez en el mar. Sintió como la sangre se acumulaba en sus mejillas mientras sostenía la fiera mirada topacio de Jasper.

Cuando él se detuvo finalmente frente a ella, sintió como le llegaba de golpe su masculino y penetrante aroma. Su exquisito y gélido aliento chocó contra su frente. Su cuerpo tembló sin poder evitarlo. La mirada de Jasper era tan intensa que sentía que sus piernas de un momento a otro iban a ceder y terminaría cayendo. Una nueva ráfaga de viento los azotó sin piedad desordenando sus cabellos y haciendo volátiles y patentes las esencias de ambos que se arremolinaban en el ambiente.

Sin embargo no podía despegar la mirada de la de él. Estaba cautivada. De pronto sintió como la suave ceda se deslizaba de su cuello. Pero antes de que se la llevara el viento, Jasper la había atrapado entre sus blancas manos de mármol.

-Estas hermosa.- le dijo simplemente mientras ataba con delicadeza y eficacia el pañuelo nuevamente a su cuello.

Elizabeth no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para un momento como aquel. Sonrió tímidamente mientras aceptaba gustosa el brazo que le ofrecía Jasper. Agradecía ese gesto por parte de él...simplemente si no se sostenía de algo, caería ya que sus piernas se rehusaban a obedecer, parecía que de un momento a otro habían perdido su capacidad de coordinación. No podía entender como era que funcionaba la personalidad de su tío. A ratos podía ser desquiciante y hasta a veces hiriente...pero otros, otros era sumamente dulce y caballeroso. Le sonrió nerviosa a Edward cuando se encontró con su curiosa mirada. Edward estrechaba los ojos observando cauteloso a Jasper.

Antes de irse a casa, pasaron por la gasolinera. Emmett llevaba a todo dar la música de Britney Spears mientras Edward luchaba con él tratando de cambiarla. Rosalie simplemente le había cambiado el puesto a Edward dejando a este último de copiloto para que siguieran su discusión sin pasar manotazos por encima de ella, de ese modo se iba cómoda observando el paisaje y haciendo uso de su nuevo ipod Nano (regalo de Alice). Thomas y Alice decidieron regresar más tarde a casa...las razones a simple vista eran obvias, gustaban de un tiempo a _solas._

-Ven te acompaño...debes de estar hambrienta, no has comido en todo el día.- La varonil voz de Jasper retumbó cerca de su oído haciéndola dar un respingo en el asiento. Jasper sonrió divertido de la reacción de Elizabeth.

-Me has asustado...-

-¿Y qué me dices?-replicó haciendo oídos sordos a su queja.

Elizabeth se concentró tratando de retomar el hilo de la conversación, ya que de momento con suerte se acordaba de su nombre, al sentirse extrañamente embobada y atraída a Jasper como los mosquitos por la luz.

-sí, gracias.-

Jasper se bajo primero para luego ofrecerle su mano para ayudarla a bajar. Edward también se bajó hastiado de Emmett dando un portazo a la puerta del auto, ahogando el bramido de Emmett por su brusquedad con "Emmett junior"...así le gustaba llamar a su Jeep.

Edward murmuraba por lo bajo un rosario de malas palabras dedicadas a Emmett mientras entraban en el servicentro. La campanilla que daba aviso de nuevos clientes sonó sobre sus cabezas. Elizabeth se acercó a una estantería para recoger algunas golosinas.

Por supuesto su torpeza debía hacerse presente y al tratar de sacar un paquete volcó varios más esparciéndolos por el suelo con un estruendoso sonido. Se agachó presurosa a recogerlos mientras maldecía por lo bajo. desde la lejanía se escuchaban las disimuladas risas de su padre y tío.

Se sorprendió al percatarse de que otras manos la ayudaban a levantar el desastre que había echo. Una vez que puso todo en su lugar, levantó el rostro para agradecer...pero se quedó de una pieza cuando se encontró cara a cara con Mathew Lauper...el chico que dominaba su corazón. Sintió como su ritmo cardíaco se aceleraba sin control y el calor de la sangre en sus mejillas al ruborizarse.

Él estaba igual o más sorprendido que ella.

-¿Eli...Elizabeth?- Los ojos mercurio derretido de él se clavaban en ella. Pero no esperó a que ella contestara para estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho en un arrebatado abrazo.

Sus dedos parecían querer dejar su huella en la espalda de Elizabeth mientras la abrazaba con desesperación, como si de un momento a otro se la fueran a arrebatar. Elizabeth estaba extasiada con el abrazo...ya casi había olvidado lo acogedor que resultaba abrazar a un cuerpo tibio y blando.

-Te extrañé tanto Eli... y gracias a Dios estás a salvo-Su voz era melosa mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello bronce de ella que acababa de desatar.

Ella solo se dejaba hacer, estaba entregada a las caricias de Mat. En momentos como ese detestaba dejar su conciencia de lado y no recordarse todos los malos ratos que Mat le había echo pasar, todas las humillaciones en público, las descalificaciones, los rechazos...en momentos como aquel solo importaba que él la estrechara y la besara.

Y así fue, sin previo aviso, como solía ser, Mat juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso furioso, pasional y deseoso que reflejaba cuanto le había echo falta.

Sus labios se sentían calientes y húmedos sobre los de ella. Enterró sus dedos en la cintura de ella apretándola más contra si mismo

Y es que no importaba cuanto daño le hiciera ni cuantas veces hiciera sangrar su corazón de lo destrozado y pisoteado que lo dejaba...Mat siempre hallaba la forma de volver a ocupar un puesto importante en el. Porque estando tan cerca del amor dejaba el dolor atrás...y aún sabiendo que todos pensarían que estaba loca, correspondió al beso.

Era de esperarse que Mathew no estuviera solo, así lo corroboró cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera rubia oxigenada que se acercaba. Sin embargo le restó importancia y cerró sus ojos.

Nada era más grande que los abrazos de Mat, que tantas veces la confortaron en su soledad. Se entregaba nuevamente a ellos, como el drogadicto que recae en las drogas aún sabiendo de que aquello estaba mal, que le hacía mal, que solo conseguía hundirlo más...aún escuchando las voces de los demás que le insistían en que lo dejara.

Hacía hasta lo imposible por no oír, pero Edward parecía gritarle al oído. Se aferró con desesperación el cuello de Mat tratando de omitir aquellos sonidos perforadores, ellos hablaban con palabras demasiado crudas en su cabeza tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Ellos intentarían alejarla de él, pero no sabían la verdad. Su corazón ya estaba demasiado destrozado para salvarlo, estaba mutilado hasta las venas y no dejaba de sangrar...no dejaba de sangrar por Mat...Ella continuaba tratando de cerrar sus heridas, pero él lo cortaba y lo habría, dejando cada vez una yaga más profunda...estaba enamorada irremediablemente de él.

--

**Fin del capi.**

**AQUÍ VAMPIRESA LEIA FENIX REPORTANDOSE**

**Espero sinceramente de que les haya gustado XD!!..jeje bueno si no es así ya saben que pueden dejar también sus críticas...**

**jajaja**

**Esperaré ansiosa sus comentarios .°**

**ya saben cuan feliz me hacen sin importar la índole...jaja me suben el ánimo hasta alcanzar las nubes...además de que me mega motivo para continuar con mis delirios en la historia jeje.**

**Así que si eres nuevo no temas a dejar tu opinión..jeje y para aquel que lea la historia y ya esté terminada para entonces...lo mismo digo. Supongo que es el colmo de un "escritor" nunca nos vamos a aburrir de las opiniones de las personas que dedican su tiempo a leernos..jeje**

**YA SABEN QUE EL FIC VIVE GRACIAS A USTEDES..**

**jeje hagan a esta estudiante feliz..JIJI...**

**Bueno me despido.**

**Kiss**

**Para que Edward, Jasper, Emmett o Carlisle te lleven a comprar lencería (y por supuesto te ayuden a probártela...no es fácil enganchar el Brassier JIJI Ô.o°)...pues que esperas dale al GO.**


	11. Chapter 11

**"Tu sangre, mi sangre"- **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡¡Hola mis chicas preciosas!!**

**Siento de verdad LA TARDANZA…CREANME QUE A MI ME MOLESTA MÁS QUE A USTEDES…tener que retener tantas ideas y tratar de suprimir a mi imaginación para poder concentrarme solo en las aburridas y tediosas clases. La universidad se me ha hecho cuesta arriba, con decirles que ahora si que e olvidado lo que era dormir 4 horas seguidas y e tenido que afirmarme con trabitas las ojeras que ya se estaban arrastrando por el piso XD!!.**

**En fin no les quito más tiempo y a ¡¡leer!!**

**Jeje enjoy**

**& como siempre Carpe Noctum**

**Kiss**

**Laia Fenix**

**Capitulo once: "Una tormenta de emociones irrefrenables"**

-¿Eli...Elizabeth?- Los ojos mercurio derretido de él se clavaban en ella. Pero no esperó a que ella contestara para estrecharla fuertemente contra su pecho en un arrebatado abrazo.

Sus dedos parecían querer dejar su huella en la espalda de Elizabeth mientras la abrazaba con desesperación, como si de un momento a otro se la fueran a arrebatar. Elizabeth estaba extasiada con el abrazo...ya casi había olvidado lo acogedor que resultaba abrazar a un cuerpo tibio y blando.

-Te extrañé tanto Eli... y gracias a Dios estás a salvo. -Su voz era melosa mientras hundía su nariz en el cabello bronce de ella que acababa de desatar.

Ella solo se dejaba hacer, estaba entregada a las caricias de Mat. En momentos como ese detestaba dejar su conciencia de lado y no recordarse todos los malos ratos que Mat le había echo pasar, todas las humillaciones en público, las descalificaciones, los rechazos...en momentos como aquel solo importaba que él la estrechara y la besara.

Y así fue, sin previo aviso, como solía ser, Mat juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso furioso, pasional y deseoso que reflejaba cuanto le había echo falta.

Sus labios se sentían calientes y húmedos sobre los de ella. Enterró sus dedos en la cintura de ella apretándola más contra si mismo

Y es que no importaba cuanto daño le hiciera ni cuantas veces hiciera sangrar su corazón de lo destrozado y pisoteado que lo dejaba...Mat siempre hallaba la forma de volver a ocupar un puesto importante en el. Porque estando tan cerca del amor dejaba el dolor atrás...y aún sabiendo que todos pensarían que estaba loca, correspondió al beso.

Era de esperarse que Mathew no estuviera solo, así lo corroboró cuando vio por el rabillo del ojo una cabellera rubia oxigenada que se acercaba. Sin embargo le restó importancia y cerró sus ojos.

Nada era más grande que los abrazos de Mat, que tantas veces la confortaron en su soledad. Se entregaba nuevamente a ellos, como el drogadicto que recae en las drogas aún sabiendo de que aquello estaba mal, que le hacía mal, que solo conseguía hundirlo más...aún escuchando las voces de los demás que le insistían en que lo dejara.

Hacía hasta lo imposible por no oír, pero Edward parecía gritarle al oído. Se aferró con desesperación el cuello de Mat tratando de omitir aquellos sonidos perforadores, ellos hablaban con palabras demasiado crudas en su cabeza tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. Ellos intentarían alejarla de él, pero no sabían la verdad. Su corazón ya estaba demasiado destrozado para salvarlo, estaba mutilado hasta las venas y no dejaba de sangrar...no dejaba de sangrar por Mat...Ella continuaba tratando de cerrar sus heridas, pero él lo cortaba y lo habría, dejando cada vez una yaga más profunda...estaba enamorada irremediablemente de él.

Sintió como sus párpados eran presionados por las lágrimas que comenzaban a acumularse y amenazaban con salir disparadas. Los apretó con aún más fuerza al tiempo que besaba con mayor ímpetu a Mat.

Quería que todos desaparecieran a su alrededor...quería que solo quedaran ella y Mat, quería que ese momento durara para siempre. Solo el sabor de sus besos la confortaba. Si bien ahora tenía una familia que la adoraba, no la conocían del todo...o por lo menos no tan bien como Mathew. Él era su mundo...su todo.

Edward solo había alcanzado a conocer los vestigios que quedaban de ella...pero solo Mat había compartido con ella sus momentos más dolorosos. Casi sin enterarse de como ocurrió, con el pasar del tiempo Mat había conseguido arraigarse en su corazón, de una manera tan poderosa que ni siquiera ella lograba mantener bajo control. Simplemente lo amaba y no encontraba la cura ni la forma de reparar aquello. La mezcla de dolor y anhelo comenzaron a invadir su cuerpo por completo. Se aferró a los hombros de Mat tratando de mantener el equilibrio, pero le resultaba bastante difícil, parecía que el suelo desaparecía bajo sus pies.

Sintió la desagradable sensación del mareo y como su pecho se oprimía angustiado de forma dolorosa. No solo el beso le estaba quitando el aire...también era el doloroso amor de Mat. Podía amarlo...¿pero qué precio debía pagar por ello?.

Por un momento deseó que él tuviera todo lo que deseara y finalmente extasiado y lleno de lo material, le dedicara un mínimo de tiempo para ella...pero aquello jamás sería posible...y su cuerpo lo estaba interpretando. Sintió como las cálidas lágrimas, que habían logrado escapar de la prisión de sus parpados, corrían veloces mojando sus mejillas y las de Mat. Probó su sabor salado al mezclarse con su apasionado beso. Sintió que la fuerza abandonaba su cuerpo y aún sin quererlo, sus brazos liberaron los hombros de Mathew y cayeron pesados a sus costados. Se sentía afiebraba y todo a su alrededor daba vueltas. Unos fríos brazos la rodearon sosteniéndola antes de caer. Las voces se habían vuelto unos molestos zumbidos que resonaban en sus oídos como un prolongado eco. Junto con la luz...se iba su conciencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO

El siguiente trueno retumbó con más fuerza en la silenciosa habitación, iluminándola por completo con una cegadora luz blanca. Elizabeth se acurrucó más bajo las sábanas de satén. Aunque sonara extraño, la cama le parecía mucho más grande ahora que el espacio de Jasper estaba vacío a su lado. Un nuevo trueno la hizo estremecerse y soltar un pequeño gritito que ahogo con la palma de su mano. Las tormentas nunca habían sido de su total agrado. Eran bellas, no podía negar que el destello lumínico desafiando a la oscuridad de la noche era algo hermoso...sin embargo el contemplarlas sola...era una cosa totalmente distinta. Cuando era pequeña los brazos de Bella la acunaban y más tarde fueron los de Mat...Pero ahora el solo hecho de poner un pie fuera de la cama la aterrorizaba. Aún no conocía del todo la casa...y por si fuera poco no sabía como reaccionaría ahora su familia ante la escena que se había montado hace unas horas en el servicentro. Se sobó las sienes nerviosa. Trataba de rebuscar en su memoria que era lo que había ocurrido luego...pero al parecer la inconsciencia la había dominado por largas horas. Desvió su mirada esmeralda hacia las agujas del reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Cuatro minutos para la medianoche.

Una seguidilla de truenos la tenían pegada al colchón de la cama. Si la situación continuaba igual terminaría tomada de los nervios...quizás con qué loca se encontraría Edward al día siguiente. Decidida a encontrar una distracción que la alejaran de su infantil terror a las tormentas, saltó fuera de la cama y corrió fuera de la habitación. Apoyó todo el peso de su cuerpo contra la puerta para cerrarla, como queriendo encerrar en la habitación a la tormenta y dejarla atrás...pero el sonido del siguiente trueno opacó al portazo. Ajustó la bata apretándola contra su cuerpo para consolarse. Vestía un pijama a conjunto, el más conservador que habían comprado esa tarde. En su interior rogaba porque Esme o alguna de sus tías hubiese sido la que la había cambiado mientras estaba sumida en la inconsciencia...la sola idea de que su padre se haya tomado la molestia le revolvía el estómago avergonzada.

Bajó a pies descalzos por la escalera de mármol en forma de caracol. Había decidido preparar chocolate caliente...aquello definitivamente la mantendría ocupada y sumida en la tarea.

Mientras avanzaba apresurada por el vestíbulo hacia la cocina, le pareció escuchar el sonido de pasos en la segunda habitación a su derecha, así que se acercó con cautela y giró con suavidad el pomo. Si había alguien más deambulando por la mansión, de seguro no le vendría mal un poco de compañía...aunque sabía que era ella la que realmente no quería estar a solas. Entreabrió la puerta lo suficiente para mirar dentro y encontró una amplía estancia, ricamente decorada, aunque bastante sucia y polvorienta. El techo era alto y estaba pintado exquisitamente de angelitos con alas doradas, algo parecido a la Capilla Sixtina. Las paredes estaban plagadas de estantes de madera oscura, llenos de libros y libros de todos los tamaños, colores y distintas cubiertas. Había también una gran chimenea y frente a ella, desperdigados por una alfombra un par de sillones y taburetes acolchados con hermosos y elegantes estampados.

Jasper estaba allí, paseando frente a las hileras de estanterías, seguramente escogiendo un libro para sus eternas noches de insomnio. Finalmente se detuvo en el último tramo de una estantería y se puso de puntillas para coger un pesado libro forrado de cuero, del más alto de los estantes. Lo cogió y observó con gravedad, estudiando su cubierta y lo indicado en la contraportada.

Quitó el polvo que cubría la cubierta con una de sus marmóreas manos para leer su titulo grabado en letras de molde doradas, pero desde su posición, Elizabeth no pudo verlo. Jasper avanzó hacia uno de los sillones con la vista clavada en el libro. Se sentó cómodamente y lo colocó sobre sus rodillas unos instantes, sin dejar de observarlo.

El vaivén de las llamas de la chimenea jugaba con distintas tonalidades sobre su rostro blanquecino, dándole un aspecto misterioso.

Elizabeth pensó que parecía estar meditando y entreabrió un poco más la puerta para poder observar por completo su perfil.

-¿No piensas entrar de una puñetera vez?. -

Elizabeth dio un respingo asustada tras la puerta al verse descubierta. Jasper no la observaba y Elizabeth podría jurar que en ningún momento lo había visto despegar los ojos de la cubierta del libro. Entró a paso lento aún cohibida y con su corazón latiendo a mil por hora debido a la sorpresa. La desconcertaba la voz de enfado con que Jasper le había hablado.

-¿qué es lo que no va bien ahora...acaso la cama no es lo suficiente cómoda o ...será que ahora te sientes sola?- la cuestionó con desdén. No podía ocultar su enfado y eso lo tenía algo alterado...el siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones...hasta que Elizabeth apareció en su "vida".

Un nuevo trueno inundó la habitación con su cegadora luz y con su estruendoso rugido. Al no tener respuesta de ella, clavó su mirada exasperado en ella, tratando de ser lo suficientemente monstruoso como para que ella se enterara de lo que le conviene y lo dejara en paz...volviendo por donde mismo había llegado sin siquiera chistar. Pero cualquier molestia podía esperar ante la visión que le regalaban sus ojos.

Llevaba el cabello bronce suelto y alborotado, por lo que le cayó sobre el rostro, ocultándolo parcialmente, cuando se inclinó más sobre si misma asustada por el trueno. La chica se aferraba sus costados en un estrecho abrazo tratando de consolarse. Ella le respondió la mirada desafiante ante la poca sensibilidad de su tío. Soltando un bufido, la Elizabeth cogió una goma de pelo que llevaba en su muñeca y tomando su cabello con ambas manos, lo juntó en lo alto y se hizo una coleta dejando al descubierto su cuello y el hueco de su clavícula.

Jasper observó hipnotizado, como las manos de la chica se movían, apresando ese indomable cabello en un tomate, ¡como le habría gustado enterrar sus dedos en aquél enjambre de cabello y comprobar con su propio tacto si era tan sedoso como se veía. Se dio cuenta, impactado, de que la ponzoña se le había acumulado en la boca.

Él hizo una mueca con los labios, se paró de su asiento con movimientos rígidos, rodeó el sillón para encontrarse frente a frente con Elizabeth...sin dejar de mirarla.

-Siento molestarte...yo...yo...Le temo a las noches de tormenta.- se sentía avergonzada y estúpida por tener que confesar algo así. Pero de seguro Jasper con su don ya había averiguado que estaba asustada. - Sería mucho pedir si te acompaño mientras dura...bueno ¿si me acompañas hasta que acabe?- Jasper avanzaba con el poder de su estampa y paso felino, logrando intimidarla con la sola mirada.- ¿Por qué te aproximas tanto?- Preguntó. Estaba nerviosa al ver que su tío no se detenía y se acercaba peligrosamente a ella traspasando los límites personales de cortesía. Se detuvo a un paso de ella...

-¿Es que te pongo nerviosa? - preguntó él con picardía y un tono de malicia bailando en su voz ronca y aterciopelada. Ladeó su cabeza haciendo que algunos mechones de su cabello miel se desperdigaran por su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. Su aroma masculino, entre almizcle y menta, invadió sus fosas nasales. Elizabeth no pudo reprimir un suspiro.

- ¿Mi presencia te perturba o es que acaso prefieres la compañía de algún tonto humano en especial?. Te cedí mi habitación para que estuvieras sola y me dejaras en paz...¿ahora vienes en plan de continuar molestando al "tío Jasper"?. ¿Por qué no mejor te vas a besuquear con el tal Mat y que te "reconforte" en esta temible noche de tormenta?...tu presencia no me es del todo grata- sus palabras eran venenosas y cargadas de negra ironía.

Aquello fue como si le acabaran de propinar una buena cachetada.

-La verdad es que tu compañía tampoco me resulta grata, de echo me resulta sumamente irritante...sinceramente prefiero los truenos- Se acercó un paso más a él desafiándolo mientras lo aguijoneaba con su mirada esmeralda.- No puedo creer que esté perdiendo mi tiempo con un tío testarudo...-

-Ya lo creo que lo haces ¿Por qué no te buscas algo que hacer?-

-Encuentro más divertido molestarte- una sonrisa maliciosa bailó en su rostro...pero solo por unos segundos.

- ¿Acaso hay entretención alguna el tentar a tu suerte molestando a un vampiro?- Su mirada era pura furia, parecía que el tono topacio de sus ojos se endurecía transformándose en frío oro.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar que un escalofrío recorriera su cuerpo. Algo en aquella mirada le advertía que Jasper tenía algo de razón. Sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar sus ideas y enfrentó nuevamente a Jasper.

-Un Vampiro "vegetariano" - aclaró Elizabeth sin dejarse amedrentar y hundió su dedo índice en el pecho de Jasper –así que si lo que intentas es intimidarme, olvídalo, no te tengo ningún miedo.

-Deberías –amenazó él, furioso- podría hacerte cosas horribles.

Elizabeth echó el rostro hacia atrás, de modo que su boca quedó más cerca aún a la de Jasper, y rompió a reír. Su tibio aliento chocó contra los labios de Jasper provocándolo y extasiándolo. Jasper cerró por unos segundos los ojos tratando de serenarse y de reunir el poco autocontrol que le quedaba.

-No lo dudo –replicó ella con indiferencia- Y ahora ¿Podrías apartarte y dejarme en paz?

-¿Dejarte en paz...eres tú la que ronda mi cabeza todo el tiempo..Y me pides a mí que te deje en paz? –preguntó él repentinamente furioso- Llevo días tratando de encerrar o suprimir estas putas emociones, sin poder controlarlas, sin poder evitarlas, disfrutando la compañía del "milagro Elizabeth" en mi habitación y llevándola de compras...para rematar teniendo que soportar las impuras emociones de un maldito humano que se desbordaban al besarte...¿y me pides a mi que te deje en paz?.- Su tono era cruel. No medía sus palabras, la furia lo dominaba por completo. Aún era incapaz de comprender el ataque de celos que lo había invadido en el servicentro cuando ese _humano inferior _había besado los labios que él tanto anhelaba...además de que las olas sentimentales de puro amor de parte de Elizabeth para Mat lo golpeaban una y otra vez de una forma que le resultó de lo más dolorosa e insoportable.

-¡Sé que esto no es fácil para ti, pero tampoco lo es para mi! -replicó Elizabeth, impasible -Y podrías mostrarte, aunque fuera un poco más caballeroso y condescendiente conmigo...¡maldita sea no te estoy pidiendo que seas el tío del año...simplemente que me respetes...-

-Yo no pedí esto. Qué más quisiera yo que todo pudiera ser como antes...que no tuviera que respirar el mismo aire de alguien como tu -espetó él violentamente, inclinándose un poco, acercando aún más el rostro al de Elizabeth.

-¿Alguien como yo? -repitió ella mientras ponía sus brazos en jarro alrededor de su cintura retándolo.

-Sí. Una asquerosa niñata que no se decide entre vampiro y humano y que su sangre viene del mismo infierno para atormentarme -pronunció, vocalizando todo lo que pudo.

Jasper pudo ver la mueca de dolor que surcó fugazmente el rostro de ella, remplazada rápidamente por un ceño. Elizabeth cerró los ojos bruscamente y se volteó dándole la espalda.

-Pues entonces lárgate -le chilló enfadada.

-Lo haría si pudiera, créeme. Pero no importa cuan lejos me valla...tu asqueroso aroma me perseguirá hasta la eternidad de mis días.-le dijo en un siseo cargado de rencor.

-Bien, entonces te haré las cosas más fáciles y procuraré no andar revoloteando a tu alrededor. - farfulló ella dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la biblioteca a zancadas. Era evidente que pensaba que había dicho la última palabra.

-¡Estupendo, como si eso ayudara...! -gruñó él.

-¡Genial! -gritó ella a pleno pulmón antes de salir y cerrar de un portazo. Salió al pasillo, tan furiosa, que no vio a Edward escondido tras una estatua de mármol que había cerca.

-¡Estúpido vampiro arrogante e insensible! -masculló ofendida mientras subía echa una furia por las escaleras.

Lo siguiente que escuchó Edward antes de salir de su escondite fue el portazo que pego Eli desde la habitación de Jasper. Haber escuchado esa conversación le había servido bastante. Hace horas que trataba de leer la mente de Jasper...pero este luchaba bloqueando sus pensamientos. Se alegraba de saber que a él también le molestaba el tal Mat...Al menos tendría un aliado en su contienda por alejar a su hija de las garras de ese oportunista.

Se sintió más confortado al saber de que no era el único que había querido aplastar el insignificante cerebro de Mat como si de una pequeña nuez se tratara.

Lo que no alcanzaba a entender era el por qué la trataba de ese modo tan duro. Se sonrió para si mismo recordando lo detestable que le había resultado Bella los primeros días luego de su primer encuentro. Pensaba que era cosa de tiempo para que Jasper se acostumbrara a las nuevas circunstancias en las que se hallaba...quizás le tomara un poca más de tiempo...a Jasper siempre le había costado mantener el autocontrol.

**Fin del cap.**

**Bueno se que quizás para su gusto ha sido sumamente cortitooo y lo siento pero el tiempo está en mi contra….**

**Por ahí dicen que lo bueno viene en frasco chico…jeje así que espero sepan apreciar el contenido más que lo extenso…**

**Me alegraría mucho saber sus opiniones como siempre…buenas, malas, sugerencias…ya saben de todo tipo…jeje incluso aquellas Morbosas O.o°**

**Ya sabes si eres nueva o nuevo seas más que bienvenido/a a participar en el fanfic…ya sea dando tu opinión o solo leyendo.**

**Jejeje**

**A por cierto…lamento no haber contestado a sus rr…se que es un pecado mortal…pero es que con suerte recuerdo que tengo que respirar…saben que las adoro y estimo mucho sus comentarios…jeje me alegran estos días que parecen los más oscuros…XD**

**¿Qué pasara al día siguiente en el instituto? ¿Edward podrá quitarse de encima a una muy melosa Jessica y Jasper…podrá contenerse y no saltar a la yugular de Mat?**

**Saludos a todas y que pasen un feliz fin de semana**

**Arrivederci **


	12. Chapter 12

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 106 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola a todas mis vampiresas y lokas por Edward...sep e subido pronto un nuevo cap. Esta fue la racha de inspiración en un día Domingo...jajaja bueno y también aprovechando la ocasión de que era el momento, y único, para escribir y subir un capi...ya que durante las próximas dos semanas voy a sucumbir ante los exámenes de la Universidad...**

**¿Reprobaré Algebra?...uy solo espero que no.**

**Mis saludos especiales a todos mis chicas y compañeras vampiresas del grupo ILOVEDWARDCULLEN, en especial a mis queridas Ruby, Rizy, Clara y Belén por estar continuamente incentivándome (solo ruego a Carlisle por que no se me haya olvidado ninguna...uy es que no recuerdo todas las que forman parte de la mansión) y por supuesto a todas aquellas fieles lectoras que no se cansan de mis delirios y están al pie del fanfic cada vez que subo...gracias su apoyo es fundamental.**

**También mi más cordial bienvenida a todas las nuevas lectoras empedernidas que se nos vayan uniendo en el camino...y también a aquellos que por primera vez leen la historia. Ya saben mi correo (está en mi profile) feliz contestaré cualquier duda en la medida que se pueda.**

**Como de seguro ya se dieron cuenta, e cambiado el título…si definitivamente es el que andaba buscando. Espero no les incomode.**

**Mi recomendación musical para esta ocasión sería "Piano Trio in E Flat" de Schubert.**

**No les quito más tiempo...**

**baci**

**arrivederci & Carpe Noctum.**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo doce: "You want a piece of me"( Usted quiere un pedazo de mi")**

Revisó nuevamente los compartimientos de la cocina, abriéndolos y cerrándolos con brusquedad, buscando los cereales. Estaba segura de que Esme los había comprado. La rabia la volvía torpe...como no, solo faltaba que se apretara un dedo.

-¡AUCH!...¡maldita sea!- exclamó.

-Esta bien...- No se había dado cuenta en qué momento ni como, pero Edward ya estaba a su lado y presionaba entre sus frías manos el dedo. Su fría piel parecía aliviar el dedo que se había vuelto afiebrado y punzante. Su voz melosa y aterciopelada la tranquilizaron al instante como acunándola.

-Gracias...-dijo sonriéndole tímidamente. Estando junto a su padre la rabia parecía disminuir.

En todo caso su rabia tenía nombre...y ese era Jasper Hale.

La falta de horas de sueño siempre alteraban su ánimo...y ese era el caso. No había dormido en toda la noche por la culpa de su tío Jasper...y por eso se había levantado con un genio de los mil demonios...(¿segura que había sido por la falta de sueño?).

En fin, de todos modos tenía que agradecerle...al menos había conseguido distraerla de la tormenta ya que se había pasado el resto de la noche maldiciéndolo olvidándose por completo de su ridículo miedo.

-Estas alterada...¿ocurre algo?- Su mirada topacio era intensa, tan poderosa que Elizabeth apartó su mirada temiendo que pudiera encontrar en ella algo del vergonzoso y frustrante momento que había pasado en plena noche.

-¡No nada...que va!. Solo son los nervios del primer día...ya sabes hace mucho que no asisto al instituto. Nunca e sido buena con las mentiras...y ahora tengo que cargar con una grande...solo espero ser lo bastante convincente. Detesto que me hagan muchas preguntas...y por sobre todo ser el centro de atención. Luego de haberme ausentado durante un mes...bueno...presiento que lamentablemente así será.- Abrió una de las puertas del enorme frigorífero y sacó la leche. Se preparó un cuenco con cereales y vertió la leche en ellos. Se sentó en el pequeño comedor de diario que tenía la lujosa cocina de los Cullen y llenó su cuchara de cereal...

Todo parecía una rutina muy común en su desayuno...por esta misma razón no entendía el por qué Edward la observaba maravillado...con un tinte de nostalgia en su mirada topacio.

Edward pareció percatarse de las dudas de Elizabeth.

-Lo siento...- Se excusó y apartó la mirada- Es solo...bueno es solo que lo has echo de forma tan parecida a tu madre que me has tomado por sorpresa...- ambos se entendieron solo con la mirada.

_La extrañaban._

Sabes papá...antes de ir al instituto me gustaría que me acompañaras a otro sitio.- La palabra papá quedó rebotando en su cabeza. Aún le costaba llamarlo papá, suponía que el tiempo cambiaría eso, pero la verdad es que era bastante difícil considerando que su padre se veía como un chico de su edad. Su semblante perecía volverse cada vez más triste, lo que impacientó un poco a Edward.- Hay algo que me gustaría hacer...y que debería de haberlo echo hace mucho.-

-Todo lo que desees mi dulce niña- se acercó a ella rodeando la mesa. Tomó su cabeza entre sus marmóreas manos y coronó su frente con un pequeño, pero cargado de afecto, beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOoOOo

Los pinos que invadían la panorámica a ambos lados de la carretera parecían solo unas líneas verdes intensas debido a la velocidad con la que conducía Edward.

Edward dobló hacia un sendero que salía de la carretera. Poco a poco los altos pinos comenzaron a ser más escasos y dieron paso a una pradera.

Se detuvo a un costado de la alta reja de fierro negro que circundaba el cementerio.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera tocar el suelo, Edward ya estaba a su lado ofreciéndole su blanquecina mano para ayudarla a salir del auto deportivo. Ella le respondió con una mirada...pero las sonrisas que siempre se regalaban parecían estar de más en un momento tan doloroso.

Mientras caminaban entre los eternos durmientes, el viento levantó el aroma floral y a humedad tan típico de aquel silencioso lugar. Las aves cantaban en lo alto de las copas de los árboles y las nubes daban paso a pequeños rayos de sol que pretendían darle algo de vida al sitio mortal.

Elizabeth apretó el ramo de Calas blancas contra su pecho reprimiendo las ganas de llorar. Edward reposó una de sus manos en el hombro de ella tratando de transmitirle coraje...tenía que ser fuerte por ambos.

Se detuvieron frente a las lápidas de piedra laja. Edward suspiró y se dedicó a escrutar el triste semblante de su hija. Le destrozaba su muerto corazón el verla sufrir. Sabía que de un modo u otro para Eli la muerte de su madre y de su abuelo habían significado algo mucho más doloroso.

Su perfil se recortaba contra las abultadas nubes blancas y su cabello bronce se iluminaba parcialmente con los pequeños rayos de sol que conseguían escapar de la prisión de las nubes. Mantenía los labios fruncidos y una expresión de dolor incontenible en el rostro. Una lágrima cruzó su mejilla hasta refugiarse en su mentón. Se arrodilló en medio de las dos tumbas, sobre el pasto cubierto por el rocío matutino, y repartió las calas entre ambas tumbas. Se expresó en silencio con sus seres amados.

Edward continuaba a sus espaldas. Mantenía sus ojos cerrados y sus frías manos empuñadas tratando de reprimir el dolor que lo consumía y lo quemaba por dentro...pero casi no tuvo tiempo de pensar en sus errores del pasado y de culparse ya que sintió el poder de los ojos esmeralda de Elizabeth sobre él y se vio en el apuro de corresponderle con los topacio de él. Se hablaban y entendían en silencio su mutuo dolor.

Una pequeña sonrisa, un leve movimiento de la comisura de sus labios carmín, se dibujaron en el rostro de Elizabeth...pero esa aparente felicidad no llegó ni por asomo a su mirada atormentada por el dolor de sus seres queridos silenciados por el velo de la muerte. Su cuerpo se estremeció en un pequeño temblor y todo su cuerpo parecía gritar cuanto le dolía la perdida que aún no acababa de asimilar. Su semblante se volvió automáticamente triste y la pequeña sonrisa esperanzadora que había contemplado Edward, desapareció remplazada por una mueca de dolor. Sus hechizantes ojos esmeraldas se empañaron con las lágrimas.

Elizabeth corrió a refugiarse en el pecho de su padre, apretando entre sus manos empuñadas la chaqueta de él. Sus gruesas lágrimas no tardaron en bañar la camisa de ceda de su padre. Por su parte Edward la había estrechado en un abrazo, en parte él también necesitaba del consuelo de su hija. Agradecía a Dios de que al menos ella existiera...no se explicaba una existencia sin Bella...ahora debía estar para Elizabeth..._por siempre._

Comenzó a sobar la espalda de ella con movimientos circulares tratando de calmarla al tiempo que tarareaba la nana que le había dedicado a Bella.

-Es tan injusto...-dijo Elizabeth en un murmullo ahogado contra el pecho de su padre.

-Lo se mi pequeña...-Su voz tembló levemente. Pero Elizabeth había alcanzado a percibirlo y se estrechó más a él.

-Gracias por volver por mi...no se que habría sido de mi estando sola...-Edward se movió rompiendo el abrazo para verla a los ojos.

Aquella mirada valía más que mil palabras, pero aún así Edward rompió el silencio con su voz aterciopelada...

-Elizabeth...jamás me perdonaré el haber abandonado a tu madre...de no haber sido así me habría enterado de tu existencia...incluso...cielos...habría sido partícipe de todos tus logros a medida que crecías. Solo pido a Dios todos los días que tú seas capaz de perdonarme...y que me permitas ser el padre que siempre debería de haber sido, compartir tus logros, tus penas y tus experiencias de ahora en más...déjame hacerte feliz y al mismo tiempo protegerte. Te ruego me permitas llenarme de tu compañía...- se detuvo al contemplar nuevas lágrimas en el rostro de Elizabeth. Todo su cuerpo se tensó de solo pensar en la odiosa idea de estarle provocando aún más dolor.

Pero esa idea quedó desechada en cuanto contempló la sincera sonrisa que iluminó el rostro de su hija. Aquellas lágrimas eran de felicidad. Ella se abalanzó sobre él estrechándolo en un fuerte abrazo. Edward suspiró aliviado. Poco a poco comenzó a sentir el cálido sentimiento de sentirse querido...aquel sentimiento que se había quedado congelado en su frío interior luego de dejar a Bella. La acunó durante un buen rato entre sus brazos, disfrutando de la tranquilidad armoniosa del lugar. Hundió su nariz en el cabello de ella y besó su frente con parsimonia.

Tomó entre sus frías manos el rostro de ella y lo levantó para que sus ojos se encontraran. Una sonrisa de medio lado se plantó en su rostro de perfección y hermosura griega, al contemplar el de su hija...no importaba que sus ojos fueran de un verde que recordaba haber visto solo en su reflejo durante su adolescencia, ni que su cabello fuera tan bronce como el de él...su rostro era el de Bella...y su aroma...esa exquisita mezcla de la adictiva esencia de Bella con la de él. Elizabeth lo hacía sentir, al igual que Bella en un momento, menos monstruoso, más humano y _vivo_.

Elizabeth era su prueba...Elizabeth era su pedacito de cielo ganado.

-¿Prefieres ausentarte hoy al instituto?-

-No, de ninguna manera...no pienso aplazar más este momento que ya me tiene con los nervios tomados.- Se secó las lágrimas mientras una pequeña risilla escapaba por sus labios. Edward asintió y posicionando una mano en su espalda guiándola nuevamente al Lamborghini. Mientras caminaban Elizabeth lanzó una última mirada al sitio que refugiaba en su eterno sueño a su madre y a Charlie..._las nubes se volvieron nuevamente impermeables ensombreciéndolo todo._

OOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Maldecía a Alice mientras caminaba por los pasillos del instituto, haciendo que sus tacones hicieran eco, apresurada a los baños de las chicas. Las clases ya habían comenzado hace media hora, pero Edward había conseguido un pase para ella para presentarse sin problemas a su siguiente clase. Antes de entrar al aula, había decidido hacer una parada en el baño...por ningún motivo caminaría por todo el instituto con esas botas de tacón que Alice la había obligado a ponerse...y que sinceramente arriesgaban su vida a cada paso que daba. Dos veces en la mañana Edward la había salvado de tener un encontrón cercano con el piso.

Entró a uno de los gabinetes y sacó de su mochila unos tenis y se cambió el ajustado sweater rojo por un jersey gris más holgado.

Algo más cómoda (no del todo ya que sus jeans se apegaban a sus curvas...ninguno de los pantalones que habían comprado eran holgados) sacó un gorro negro y se lo puso ocultando todo su cabello cuidadosamente alisado. Con un algodón trató de sacar el maquillaje que Rosalie le había puesto, pero no consiguió mucho...claro como no, Alice lo había visto y había recomendado a Rose utilizar un maquillaje a prueba de agua.

Por lo menos ahora se sentía más como ella misma y no como la "muñeca" de Alice y Rose.

Abrió la llave del lavamanos y juntó sus manos curvadas bajo el chorro de agua fría atrapando la mayor cantidad de agua posible. Se refrescó el rostro tratando de tranquilizarse...sabía que ese día sería muy largo y bastante incómodo. Ya se esperaba la pataleta que le plantaría Margaret. Suspiró resignada y salió del baño.

Acomodó sus libros bajo su brazo y tocó la puerta de su clase de lenguas.

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz del profesor Andrew.

Elizabeth entró cabizbaja, se excusó con el profesor y le entregó el pase, para luego dirigirse rauda a su pupitre al final de la clase.

-Valla señorita Cullen...-dijo su apellido entre dientes y cargado de ironía- veo que la influencia de su padre está haciendo efectos...de ahora en más no se atreva a llegar tarde a alguna de mis clases aunque traiga consigo el permiso del mismísimo presidente...se quedará fuera...¿me ha comprendido?- Elizabeth le lanzó una tímida mirada mientras asentía en silencio. Los ojos del profesor Andrew echaban chispas.

Elizabeth comprendía la furia que reflejaba su mirada...después de todo Andrew había sido uno de los mejores amigos de Mike, viniendo de él era natural su aversión hacia uno de los Cullen en particular...y que mejor oportunidad que descargarse con su hija. En todo caso Elizabeth no le iba a dar pie a una pelea...ya estaba cansada de los malos tratos, pero no quería inmiscuir en más problemas a su padre por su causa.

Con el transcurso del tiempo la clase volvió a sumirse en los típicos cuchicheos de los desordenados mientras los que se sentaban al frente eran los únicos que escuchaban al profesor que recitaba la clase y hacía uno que otro bosquejo en la pizarra.

Elizabeth suspiró más tranquila...por ahora agradecía a su suerte ya que Margaret continuaba reclinada sobre sus apuntes.

Tomó uno de sus lápices y comenzó a garabatear sobre su cuaderno para matar el tiempo. Nunca tomaba apuntes ni tampoco participaba de la clase. Le bastaba escuchar la lección, incluso las veces que no le tomaba atención se le quedaba grabada en su cabeza como si de un disco duro se tratase...en parte sabía que eso era lo que le molestaba a muchos de sus profesores...las clases para ella resultaban indiferentes, pero aún así sus calificaciones eran de las más altas..._o las más altas._

De pronto arriscó la nariz al sentir un aroma empalagoso y extremadamente dulzón. Alzó la vista y se encontró con Margaret que estaba frente a su pupitre clavándole una mirada de furia contenida.

-¿Te divertiste anoche Newton...o debo decir Cullen?. Es que aún me resulta extraño...aunque no debería preguntarte. Digo, acabas de enterarte cual es tu verdadera familia...al parecer a las Swan les gusta jugar con varios chicos a la vez...incluso si esos chicos están ocupados...ya ves como tu querida madre estuvo con Mike y al mismo tiempo con Edward...¿todo un record para ti verdad?. Piensas en superar la meta de tu madre besando a mi chico...o aún mejor...¿piensas besar a todos los del instituto?.- Unas risillas de su petulante grupo de chicas plásticas corearon su discurso. Sus palabras eran puro veneno y cargadas de crueldad. Los ojos de Elizabeth estaban abiertos de par en par incrédulos. Aún trataba de asimilar todas las palabras de Margaret. La rubia meció su cabellera oxigenada apoyándola en su otro hombro antes de girarse para salir del aula con una sonrisa socarrona pagada de si misma.

La rabia crecía en oleadas dentro de Elizabeth, tan así que estaba segura de que Jasper explotaría con una emoción tan fuerte como aquella. Una cosa era que la molestara a ella...y lo aceptaba, de hecho nada de lo que dijera Margaret en contra de su persona le influía en lo más mínimo...

Pero otra muy distinta era hablar de su madre. Sintió como su cuerpo se endurecía y los latidos de su corazón se volvían cada vez más lentos y pesados. Sus músculos comenzaron a entumecerse pero al mismo tiempo los sentía más fuertes.

Alcanzó en pocos minutos a Margaret, la cual avanzaba quebrando sus caderas de forma exagerada acompañada de su grupito de lapas que no la dejaban nunca, por el pasillo del instituto ganándose todos los aplausos y piropos...lo mismo de siempre, admiraban y alababan a la rubia como si se tratara de la mismísima reina. Elizabeth apresuró el paso tras ella sin quitarle ojo de encima a su _presa_. Era como si estuviera entregada a sus instintos, su lado racional había quedado atrás y solo la rabia la dominaba.

Tomó bruscamente a Margaret de su cabellera y la hizo caer hasta el piso. Esta comenzó a chillar como loca el nombre del inspector y a pedir "auxilio". Pero pese a las advertencias de sus compañeros para que la dejara en paz, Elizabeth se lanzó a horcajadas sobre Margaret. Le tapó un ojo a la rubia con un golpe digno de Roky.

Un grupo grande de estudiantes las circundó. La mayoría coreaba a favor de Margaret...pero otros, aunque resultara increíble, aclamaban la hazaña de Eli. De seguro se trataba de aquellos que habían sucumbido al igual que ella al chantaje y los malos tratos de Margaret.

Margaret se revolcaba en el piso y no paraba de chillar dando manotazos tratando de zafarse de Elizabeth.

De pronto una mano de Margaret fue a dar sonoramente en el rostro de Elizabeth. Debido a la fuerza del golpe el rostro de Elizabeth se giró parcialmente y el gorro se deslizó de su cabeza lo que provocó que su cabello bronce y ahora lacio, callera como una hermosa cortina sobre uno de sus hombros...

Algunas exclamaciones como un "oh, ahh...qué hermoso", escaparon de los labios de algunos estudiantes, pero todos fueron acallados con el estruendoso grito de dolor que pegó Margaret, la cual ahora se sujetaba contra su pecho la mano con la cual le había propinado la cachetada a Elizabeth.

-¡QUÉ ESTÁ SUCEDIENDO AQUÍ!- la voz de la directora se escuchó al fondo del pasillo.

Elizabeth clavó su mirada aún furiosa en Margaret. Se acercó al oído de la rubia para que solo ella pudiera oír lo siguiente que le tenía que decir...

-Jamás...y esto que te quede muy claro y grabado en tu cabecita oxigenada...jamás vulvas a referirte a mi madre ni verbalmente ni con el pensamientos...porque juro que la próxima vez te arrancaré la cabeza. - Se separó para enfrentar nuevamente su mirada, pero solo vio terror en la de Margaret. Una sonrisa de medio lado bailó en el rostro de Elizabeth mientras se limpiaba con el dorso de su mano el hilo de sangre que salía por una de las comisuras de sus labios.

Se levantó y ajustó las ropas antes de que la directora llegara a su lado.

-Oh por Dios Señorita Whitman, pero que barbaridad le ha ocurrido?.- Jessica, la directora, ayudó a una asustada Margaret a ponerse de pie. Jessica fulminó con la mirada a Elizabeth.- ¿Qué significa esto señorita Cullen?.- Elizabeth por su parte alzó los hombros restándole importancia a la situación.

-Lo siento, debía hacerlo...ella...ella se atrevió a insultar a mi madre...-

-Comprendo.- la cortó con rudeza Jessica.- Su comportamiento es inaceptable. Ustedes son las chicas del último año, son el ejemplo del resto de los estudiantes. Lo que han echo merece un castigo. Las quiero a las dos en mi despacho.- Se giró sobre sus talones en dirección a su oficina. A medio camino se volvió a girar- Señorita Whitman...jamás me lo esperé de usted.- Eso sonó más a como "de Elizabeth cualquier cosa...pero de usted no". Sin embargo para Eli el castigo era lo de menos...su cometido ya estaba saldado.

Cuando la directora ya no estaba a la vista, Margaret se giró furiosa hacia Elizabeth.

-¡Maldita como te atreves...estás arruinando mi reputación!. ¿Crees que por tratar de vestirte mejor, de retocar tu cabello y utilizar algo de maquillaje llegarás a mi altura? pues déjame informarte que estás muy equivocada. Mat es mío y solo mío, jamás serás lo suficientemente buena para él...ni en tus sueños Cullen.- Luego se ajustó su escasa ropa y avanzó al despacho de la directora. Estaba claro que la envidia comenzaba a crecer dentro de Margaret…pies ese día todos no paraban de hablar de lo diferente que se veía Elizabeth Cullen…todas las chicas querían ser como ella.

El rostro de Eli se volvió serio y solo sus ojos encapsulaban el dolor de esa verdad. La audiencia comenzó a desvanecerse mientras los profesores apuraban al alumnado para comenzar las clases. Elizabeth no tardó mucho en seguir a Margaret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La hora del almuerzo la alcanzó luego de la reunión en el despacho de Jessica. La directora había citado de emergencia a los padres. Una vez que juntó a la señora Whitman y a Edward les lanzó un discurso de hora y media sobre la normativa del instituto y la calidad estudiantil que éste pedía, además de abarcar el "comportamiento inaceptable" entre ella y Margaret. Claro que Margaret aprovechó su oportunidad de hacerse la victima...pero no estaba preparada para la reprimenda de Edward, ni tampoco Elizabeth. Edward estaba enfurecido, pero parecía sobrellevarlo, en todo caso no dio pie para que acusaran a Elizabeth, incluso por un momento a Eli le pareció que él llevaba las riendas del asunto...resultaba ser sumamente dominante.

Caminó haciendo la fila en el casino, seguida por las curiosas miradas de todos…lo que se temía. Mientras cogía una bandeja y la llenaba, se sonrió al recordar a Margaret entrando a la enfermería...de seguro se había echo polvo la mano...la muy estúpida.

Se sentó en una mesa vacía, más apartada del resto. Comenzó a comer en silencio mientras clavaba su mirada esmeralda en el plato de comida.

Edward no le había dedicado ni una mirada durante toda la reunión...ni siquiera luego de acabada. ¿Estaría realmente enfadado con ella?. Después de todo no encontraba tan grande el castigo que le había propinado Jessica, aunque debía de aceptar de que si no fuera por Edward habría sido algo más severo que un simple día de expulsión. Eso le dejaba el resto de la tarde libre. Había decidido quedarse en el instituto a esperar a que Edward acabara sus clases.

La sensación de sentirse observada la sacó de sus cavilaciones, y alzó la de ella en busca de quién la perturbaba lista para echarle la bronca.

Dejó de respirar en cuanto vio a Mathew frente a ella con su bandeja del almuerzo y una tímida sonrisa en su rostro.

La verdad es que no se esperaba un momento como éste. Sabía que llegaría, claro, pero ahora le resultaba más incómodo que en sus pensamientos.

-Hola- él la saludó casual, como si nada ocurriera...como lo hacía cuando eran niños...

Elizabeth suspiró. Había visto entre el gentío de la mañana a Mat...Pero él ni por asomo intervino en la pelea...aún a sabiendas de que seguramente ella tendría la razón en la contienda. Ni siquiera la defendió en el último discurso que lanzó Margaret

_"Crees que por tratar de vestirte mejor, de retocar tu cabello y utilizar algo de maquillaje llegarás a mi altura? pues déjame informarte que estás muy equivocada. Mat es mío y solo mío, jamás serás lo suficientemente buena para él...ni en tus sueños Cullen."_

Habría bastado con un "no digas estupideces Margaret" pero ni siquiera de eso fue capaz. Sí, estaba dolida...eso solo reafirmaba las palabras de la rubia...para Mat el beso de anoche no había significado absolutamente nada. Y ahora sin más se plantaba con su rostro angelical frente a ella...esperando ser los amigos de siempre_...los amigos que alguna vez fueron._

-Lárgate Lauper ¿quieres?.-

-Por qué tan hostil...anoche no perecías querer que me largara. De hecho me pareció ser sumamente bienvenido- una sonrisa socarrona y de autosuficiencia bailó en su rostro. Sus ojos mercurio derretido brillaron con picardía mientras se sentaba junto a Elizabeth.- Luces realmente hermosa...¿has decidido hacerle la competencia a Margaret?.- Acomodó uno de los mechones de Elizabeth tras su oreja y en el acto aprovechó de rozar su mentón con la palma de su mano.

De un manotazo Elizabeth se libró de la caricia de Mat. Éste en vez de enfadarse parecía divertirse más con las reacciones ariscas de ella. Antes de que ella pudiera percatarse de sus intenciones, tenía pegado a Mat a su oído...

-Sabes que siempre ganarás, ya sabes mis condiciones...te espero mañana por la noche Eli...- Deslizó entre las manos de Elizabeth una tarjetita. Luego se paró sin molestarse en recoger su bandeja y se juntó con su grupo de chicos populares, todos jugadores del Equipo de Jockey del instituto.

Lágrimas de pura rabia comenzaron a acumularse en sus orbes verdes. Le habría gustado propinarle una buena paliza a Mat. ¿Cómo es que podía ser tan cruel?. Estaba jugando con su corazón...pero aquello no era algo nuevo...y ella lo sabía. Cogió su bandeja con excesiva rudeza y la lanzó al tacho de basura. Salió echa una bala del casino mientras murmuraba una sarta de insultos contra Mat. Fue al baño y lavó todo su rostro furiosa. Se sentía sucia...sentía sucia cada parte que había tocado Mat.

Comenzó a llorar confundida...¿cómo se podía amar tanto a una persona y al mismo tiempo despreciarla?.

Ahí estaba la seguridad de Mat. Él sabía tanto como ella que no importara cuanto daño le causara, ni cuanto la ofendiera...ella siempre volvería a los brazos de él. Se maldijo a si misma por ser tan débil y no poder apartarse de él...pero el solo echo de sentirse lejos de Mat la hacía estremecer.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo más podría soportar aquella situación...debía encontrar la forma de revertir los papeles...de que Mat probara un poco de su medicina...pero como.

Sacó de su bolcillo la tarjetita con la invitación para una fiesta el día de mañana. La removió entre sus dedos mientras buscaba ideas en su cabeza.

_Debía hablar con Alice..._

Tomó sus cosas y salió apresurada del instituto hacia su casa.

Mientras caminaba por el borde de la carretera sintió el ronroneo de un auto cerca de ella. Levantó la vista del suelo y se encontró con el lujoso Lamborghini murciélago de Edward con una de sus pertas alzadas invitándola a sentarse.

Se sentó en silencio mientras abrochaba su cinturón. Edward aún mantenía una postura que daba a entender que estaba enfadado. Esto desconcertó aún más a Eli...no quería molestar a Edward y de una manera u otra finalmente lo había inmiscuido.

-Yo...lo siento. Pero es que de verdad Margaret me provocó.-

-No deberías de haberte ido sola...-la interrumpió él sin quitar la mirada de la carretera. Aumentó la velocidad mientras volvía a sumirse en el silencio.

-Es que...bueno...-suspiró- Lo siento también por ello...siempre te esperaré, pero por favor, te lo ruego...no te enfades conmigo.-

Edward por primera vez quitó los ojos de la carretera y los clavó en Elizabeth.

-No, no Elizabeth...ah yo lo siento. Sí, estoy enfadado...pero no es contigo. En todo caso ya conversaremos que fue lo que ocurrió con la chica Whitman.-

-¿Entonces por qué estas enfadado?- preguntó curiosa.

Edward apretó la mandíbula antes de responder entre dientes...

-Con la estúpida de Jessica...-Elizabeth no pudo comprender las palabras que le siguieron a la mención de su directora...por lo bajas, pero al parecer no eran nada de buenas.

-¿Y se puede saber el por qué estás enfadado con la señorita Jessica?.-

-Es un asunto de adultos Elizabeth...-le contestó más rudo de lo que pretendía.

-Vale...- dijo Elizabeth soltando un bufido mientras enarcaba una ceja.- ¿Ahora me vas a venir con el cuento de que soy muy pequeña para entender los asuntos de los "adultos" verdad?.-

Edward suspiró cansinamente.

-Sí...-

-¿Eres siempre así verdad?, no permites que el resto de las personas que te quieren traten de ayudarte en tus problemas...-

-Ya basta Elizabeth no sostendré esta conversación ni un minuto más...soy tu padre y cuan...-

-cuando digo algo es porque así debe ser y no se discute...-finalizó Elizabeth por él.

-Así es...-Edward lanzó un pequeño gruñido hastiado mientras entraba por el sendero que conducía a la mansión.

-Apuesto a que ahora estás pensando que "quién coño te mandó a tener una hija", pues déjame recordarte que lamentablemente existo y tus problemas para mi también significan algo...te crees con el suficiente poder para decidir sobre los demás y para fisgonear en sus asuntos...¡pero cuando se trata de ti te vuelves hermético, no siempre puedes ser el superhombre Edward, también debes dejar que los otros te ayuden! Pero claro que estúpida soy...es que tu eres Edward el perfecto...y como no, ya te creías el papel del perfecto padre resolviendo mi problemilla con la tal Margaret...¡pues para tu información no lo has resuelto y jamás podrás!. -Se bajó del auto antes de que Edward se detuviera y le dio un portazo al lujoso auto digno de ponerse a llorar. Edward la observaba con la quijada caída de la sorpresa mientras ella avanzaba a zancadas hasta la puerta de entrada. Aún no podía creerse la sarta de cosas que le había lanzado su hija...demonios es que nunca nadie lo había tratado así antes...ni siquiera Bella en sus peores días. Estaba comenzando a degustar la parte difícil y amarga de ser padre y madre de una adolecente...y una adolecente que no tenía pelos en la lengua. Se estremeció de solo pensar que se pudiera parecer a él...o peor que fuera tan terca como Bella. Eso le supondría más trabajo de lo que había pensado.

Se bajó del auto con lentitud...demasiada para un vampiro como él. Ya pensaría en una disculpa. Avanzó hasta el interior de la mansión. Desde la puerta pudo contemplar a su lujoso piano. Hace bastante que no tocaba...y sabía era lo único que lo des estresaba y lograba distraer de cualquier problema. Dejó su maletín y se sentó frente al piano.

(Pongan play a la música)

Tocó las primeras notas al azar para interiorizarse con el instrumento. Aflojó el nudo de su corbata y desabrochó los primeros botones de su camisa para estar más cómodo. Cerró los ojos mientras dejaba caer sus ágiles dedos sobre las teclas y comenzaba su repertorio. La música que arrancaron las primeras notas parecían acariciar su "alma" y de cierta forma ya comenzaban a surtir efecto serenándolo.

Se sumergió en sus recuerdos favoritos...aquellos que comprendían a Bella... su hermosa Bella que le había echo probar la dicha de la felicidad y la pasión del amor. Su cabello con destellos rojizos bajo el sol y arremolinado con las margaritas y la hierba en el claro...su claro. Y esa sonrisa...aquella que tanto le gustaba contemplar, aquella que tanto había memorizado en su soledad cuando había decidido por ambos...dejándola como parte de su pasado...

Pero como el pasado que se había reivindicado quitándole a Bella pero regalándole a Elizabeth...nuevas notas se unieron a las de él...

Al otro extremo del piano de cola, Elizabeth lo seguía en la melodía tocando su hermoso violín Stradivarius.

Ambos se observaban sin dejar de prestar atención a sus instrumentos.

Elizabeth dejaba caer el arco sobre las cuerdas en movimientos ágiles, delicados y fluidos. Una sonrisa bastó para saber que lo había perdonado...y esa misma bastó para saber que él no podría resistir estar mucho tiempo enfadado con ella.

Pronto comenzó a formarse una audiencia. Alice había comenzado a danzar alrededor de ellos al son de la música. Sus movimientos gráciles y delicados seguían a la perfección las notas. Carlisle abrazaba por la espalda a una sonriente Esme y Emmett...Emmett trataba de seguirle el paso a Alice intentando lastimosamente "danzar". En otra ocasión Elizabeth se habría partido de la risa contemplándolo, pero estaba tan sumida en su tarea que solo se dejaba embargar por la música y por la cálida mirada topacio de su padre.

Antes de que terminaran de tocar las últimas notas Esme estaba aplaudiendo efusivamente.

-¡Magnífico...hacen un dúo excepcional!. Lástima que Rose y Jasper se lo hayan perdido...solo a ellos se les podía ocurrir partir hoy de caza...-

-Mamá no se lo que estarás pensando...pero creo que eso es sumamente ¡ASQUEROSO Y RETORCIDO!...digo hace unos días Edward casi me decapita por insinuar un trío conmigo y mi Rose...pero tu insinúas que Edward y su hija...y además intentas incluir a Jasper y...y a mi Rose...¡nOoOo!.-

Todos estallaron en carcajadas ante las conclusiones de Emmett, mientras él los observaba perplejo.

-No, no mi querido Emmett...-dijo Esme entre risas.- no me refería a eso...ven que te lo explico.- Pasó un brazo por la cintura de Emmett y se lo llevó fuera de la sala.

Edward dio unos pequeños golpecitos en el lugar que quedaba en su asiento invitando a Elizabeth. Ella se sentó aún sonriente junto a su padre. Pasó sus dedos levitando sobre las blancas teclas del piano...

-Es tan hermoso...¿me enseñarás algún día a tocarlo?-

-Veo que tu memoria falla..Jejeje claro que te enseñaré mi pequeña...te lo e prometido.- peinó con sus fríos dedos el cabello de ella.

La sonrisa de Elizabeth se ensanchó ante la perspectiva de poder dominar algún día ese hermoso instrumento tan bien como su padre. Edward tomó una de sus manos entre las frías de él y la volteó de un lado a otro examinándola.

-Tienes dedos de pianista. Son sensibles, finos y largos.- la alentó mientras le correspondía la sonrisa.

Aún sosteniendo la mano de ella, la acomodó sobre las teclas y posicionó su propia mano con delicadeza sobre la de ella ejerciendo una leve presión sobre sus dedos para que ella presionara alguna tecla en especial. Así fue como recorrió una por una enseñándoselas...para que ella se acostumbrara y grabara en su mente su sonido.

Así pasaron toda la tarde hasta que los alcanzó un nuevo crepúsculo.

-Bien creo que es suficiente por hoy, tienes cara de no haber pasado buena noche...sería bueno que descansaras.-

Ella lo observó desganada, estaba claro que deseaba continuar aprendiendo en el piano.

-Mañana...¿de acuerdo?- le dio un coscorrón cariñoso en la cabeza despeinándola por completo. Ella lanzó un bufido fingiendo enfado mientras lo volvía a acomodar. Le sonrió mientras asentía.- Hasta mañana entonces.- besó su frente y se volvió nuevamente al piano para perderse en su música.

Elizabeth subió las escaleras acompañada de la dulce y armoniosa melodía que componía Edward. Iba a dirigirse a la habitación de Jasper...su habitación momentánea, pero su cansancio había desaparecido y esa casa parecía despertar su curiosidad. Ya conocía todas las planas excepto la cuarta. Subió las escaleras sigilosamente, no estaba segura de que se le tuviera permitido fisgonear por ahí.

Pero antes de encontrar cualquier atisbo de arrepentimiento ya se encontraba en el cuarto piso. Algunas tablas de madera suelta crujieron bajo su peso. El pasillo estaba lúgubre, solo se iluminaba a ratos cuando las nubes bajaban la guardia y le daban paso a la azulina luz de la luna. Las largas cortinas de tul que vestían las ventanas, se mecían con la leve brisa de una de ellas que se encontraba abierta. Elizabeth la cerró, en aquél sitio hacía realmente frío.

Se aproximó cautelosa, siempre mirando tras ella sobre su hombro, a la puerta más próxima. Trató de abrirla pero estaba con llave. Al no tener éxito la dejó atrás y se acercó nuevamente a la escalera pensando en abandonar su excursión...pero el bichito de la curiosidad ya la había picado así que continuó con la puerta siguiente.

Con ésta si tubo éxito. Tras ella se encontraban unas estrechas escaleras que de seguro llevaban al ático. Consideró la posibilidad de subir, pero la verdad es que estaba muy oscuro y las posibilidades de caerse, sobre todo considerando su torpeza, eran más que suficientes...sería mejor dejarlo para otro día.

Se abrazó a si misma sobándose los costados tratando de generar algo de calor, mientras avanzaba hacia la última puerta del piso.

Se sorprendió al percatarse que bajo la puerta escapaba una extraña luminosidad azulina.

Decidió ser prudente y tocar antes de entrar...prefería ser ella la que interrumpiera a que la pillaran fisgoneando.

Al no tener respuesta alguna, decidió entrar.

Era una habitación casi tan espaciosa como la biblioteca, solo que el cielo en vez de estar pintado exquisitamente, lucía en el medio una hermosa cúpula con coloridos y elegantes vitrales por los que se filtraba la luz de la luna.

Miró la habitación de hito en hito buscando a alguien...pero estaba desierta.

Se armó de valor y entró. Las paredes estaban pintadas a mano con hermosos diseños en tonos fríos. El suelo era de mármol tono rosáceo y cada tanto se levantaban fuertes y hermosos pilares del mismo mármol hasta el techo. En el medio de la habitación había una hermosa piscina iluminada. Una leve capa de vapor se elevaba sobre sus aguas en calma. Alrededor de ella, y por toda la habitación se desperdigaban unas cuantas poltronas. Al fondo habían unos estantes llenos de toallas y batas del mismo material.

Elizabeth sumergió su mano en la piscina probando su temperatura.

Estaba deliciosamente tibia. De pronto se encontró con unas ganas locas de sumergirse. No encontraba nada de malo en ello.

Pensó en la posibilidad de ir en busca de un traje de baño, pero aún no estaban en temporada y no recordaba haber comprado alguno con Alice.

Como estaba sola pensó en bañarse desnuda...después de todo no había nadie en la piscina...y no recordaba que alguno de su familia hubiese nombrado antes su existencia. Sacó de uno de los estantes una bata y la dejó en la poltrona más cercana a las escalerillas de la piscina para cuando saliera.

Se sumergió deleitándose con la caricia del agua tibia sobre su desnuda piel. El vapor abultaba su cabello volviéndolo tan ondulado y leonino como siempre. Nadó un buen rato recorriendo toda la piscina...cuando el ruido del pomo de la puerta la alertó.

Jasper tiró la toalla sobre una de las poltronas de forma despreocupada. Se sentó en el borde de la piscina sumergiendo sus pantorrillas. Serró los ojos deleitándose con la placentera temperatura del agua que calentaba su fría piel. Comenzó a mover en círculos su cabeza relajando los músculos tensionados de su cuello. Inspiró profundamente...y ahí se quedó pasmado...nunca soltó el aire. Sus músculos se tensaron y abrió los ojos de golpe. Un pequeño ruido en el agua hicieron que clavara su mirada en las escalerillas.

Ahí de pie, enfundada en una de las blancas batas, con su largo cabello empapado y con gotas que viajaban por sus piernas hasta chocar en el suelo de mármol...estaba Elizabeth. Su exquisita esencia invadía la habitación. Se maldijo a si mismo por no percatarse a tiempo de que ella se bañaba...en tal caso no habría entrado siquiera en la habitación ¿o si?.

La escrutó preguntando en silencio. Ella pareció notar la interrogante en las facciones de Jasper y se apresuró a encontrar una escusa lo suficientemente contundente para explicar su presencia en la habitación.

-Yo, bueno...realmente no pensé que nadie fuera a venir y...y me di un chapuzón.- Soltó una risilla nerviosa mientras se estrujaba su cabello. De pronto se volvió seria al ver que el semblante de Jasper no cambiaba.- Lo...lo siento ya me voy. Prometo no molestar más.- Se apresuró a la puerta de salida pero antes de poder alcanzar el pomo, Jasper estaba recostado contra la puerta con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho desnudo. Elizabeth dio un respingo sorprendida y ajustó la bata más a su cuerpo. Unos mechones rubios caían sobre el rostro de Jasper ocultando sus ojos parcialmente. Su traje de baño se ajustaba a sus caderas y su cuerpo escultural descansaba contra la puerta. Elizabeth se sintió traicionada por su propio cuerpo al sentir como la sangre poblaba sus mejillas…de seguro Jasper podría hasta bailar con los tamborileos de su desbocado corazón.

-No te molestaré en serio...-insistió ella esperando a que se apartara y la dejara ir.

Jasper rodó los ojos, ahora de un tono oro derretido debido a su reciente caza.

-¿Siempre hablas tanto sin dar pie a las opiniones de los demás?- Una sonrisa apareció en su hermoso rostro.

Elizabeth trató de retrucar su pregunta pero solo consiguió mover los labios como un pez. Jasper se irguió con su intimidante figura frente a ella. Estaban tan cerca que Elizabeth podía sentir el frío que despedía el cuerpo de Jasper.

-Sht...No siempre puedes tener respuestas para todo...-Un dedo de Jasper descansó sobre los labios de Elizabeth silenciándola. Su voz aterciopelada y masculina la dejó hechizada. Se sentía vulnerable y a merced de Jasper...como aquella vez en las escaleras. Asintió en silencio dándole la razón.- No tiene nada de malo que hayas querido venir a darte un chapuzón...-Elizabeth encontró que la sonrisa que bailaba en el rostro de Jasper era de lo más sexy- Es solo que...bueno realmente no esperaba encontrarte aquí...digo, solo yo soy el que suele bañarse...-

-Comprendo...ya, ya puedes disfrutar de tu baño...-

-Lamento haberte asustado...puedes quedarte si lo deseas la verdad es que ya no me apetece un baño...-Jasper se pasó una mano por su rubio cabello tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo. Su mirada se desviaba una y otra vez al escote de la bata de Elizabeth...podía jurar que bajo la bata solo encontraría tibia y suave piel...y ese era motivo más que suficiente para abandonar raudo la habitación...bastante malo era desear con ansias prácticamente irrefrenables su sangre como para sumarle a ello unas ganas locas de poseer aunque fuera solo un pedazo de ella.

El miedo de Elizabeth cambió rápidamente por rabia. Presintiéndolo Jasper abandonó rápidamente la habitación.

Pero no contaba con la terquedad de Elizabeth...

-¿Me lanzas una pesadez como esa y pretendes que me quede callada?.-

-Por favor Elizabeth...ya te e dejado toda la piscina para ti...puedes dedicarte a tu baño y dejarme en paz...gracias.- Pero en vez de acallarla acrecentó su rabia. Jasper se maldijo a si mismo…solo había empeorado las cosas. Olas de rabia le llegaban sin cesar provenientes de Elizabeth.

-¡Pues no...No voy a dejarte en paz hasta que me expliques qué es lo que tanto te irrita de mí, porque sinceramente no creo que mi maldita sangre sea la total causa del problema!. Esta vez me vas a escuchar querido tío Jasper...-Dijo su nombre entre dientes con rabia contenida.

-¡Tú, Tú también me irritas. Tú y tu infantil forma de ser!.- Soltó asteado sin medir sus palabras. Pelear con ella resultaba tremendamente agotador…era un desgaste emocional.

-Ni siquiera me conoces...como puedes ser capaz de juzgarme...- bajaban la escalera a zancadas. Uno escapando y la otra enfrentándolo.

Pero su reprimenda quedó acallada por la sorpresa. Por el pasillo del segundo piso Emmett acarreaba la cama de Rosalie hacia las escaleras...

-¿Qué...qué ocurre?- preguntó incrédula Elizabeth.

-¡Nos mudamos al cuarto piso!- Dijo una alegre Rosalie. Era extraño verla tan animada. Usualmente se comportaba de forma seria y recatada.- Lo que pasa es que al parecer Esme quiere ampliar aún más tu habitación y para ello va a tener que derrumbar la pared de mi habitación...-

-No...Ay no quiero que se tengan que marchar por mi culpa. Esme por favor no me importa el tamaño de la habitación, se que será igualmente hermosa...- Rosalie le mandó una mirada de advertencia.

-Pero que dices si es lo mejor que nos podría haber pasado. Por fin Carlisle se tendrá que deshacer de todos sus cachivaches que guarda en el cuarto piso que solo quitan espacio...y tendremos el cuarto piso solo para mí y mi osito Emmett...- Rosalie se abalanzó al cuello de Emmett y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bien Emmett sube esa cama y luego vuelve por el resto de las cosas por favor...debo continuar con la habitación...-Le dijo Esme mientras ajustaba un pañuelo a su cabeza y se perdía tras una de las puertas del segundo piso. Rosalie por su parte, acompañó a su marido escaleras arriba.

Eli y Jasper se dedicaron una mirada cargada de asombro y miedo...en pocos días ellos serían los únicos habitantes del segundo piso.

--

**Fin del cap.**

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado...laAaArgo como lo prometí...**

**En vista de que ya casi puedo palpar el bicentenario (jajá me refiero a los 200 rr) pues no sean malas y hagan a esta estudiante feliz...si??**

**¡¡Queremos ver rr´s!!**

**Na la verdad es que estoy metidísima con la opinión que tengan del cap. últimamente me e encontrado con que varias chicas que comenzaron con migo en esta expedición por mis delirios...pues que ya no e sabido más de ellas...¿ya no les tira tanto la historia, no les gusta la temática? chicas háganmelo saber...trataré de llevar el fanfic como a ustedes más les plazca :( lo prometo...**

**Comienza cada vez más a peligrar la relación de Eli con su tío... ¿Será odio...y si es así, se comprobará que del amor al odio hay solo un paso?¿cuál es el problema que tuvo Edward con Jessica?¿Asistirá Elizabeth a la fiesta?**

**Todo esto y mucho más en el próximo capi...**

**Las adoro...bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para unas clases de piano con Edward o para un chapuzón a media noche con Jasper (como Dios lo trajo al mundo Ô.o°) que esperan solo denle al GO**


	13. Chapter 13

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**Bueno, bueno chicas ya me tienen de vuelta...seee lo se me e demorado una eternidad...¿pero que más le piden a esta humilde estudiante?. XD**

**En todo caso les aseguro que la espera fue para mejor, estoy de vuelta sí, pero con un capi mega extenso, así que tendrán entretención para rato, incluso para saciarse y hartarse de mí historia y no extrañarme en muUuUcho tiempo.**

**Claro que les tengo al mala noticia de que tendrán que aguantarme más seguido pues resulta que tengo un hermoso mes de vacaciones...y como se me da bien eso de andar inventando historias...pues que pretendo subir más seguido jijiji.**

**Mi más calurosa bienvenida a todas /os los que se nos vayan uniendo en el camino...y por favor no sean tímidos y dejen su comentario. (Incluso si para cuando lean esto la historia ya esté acabada)...es que me hacen mega feliz...eso me recuerda**

**200, madre mía es que yo lloré como embobada...fue un llantería peor que cuando veo el final de la película Titanic XD...jaja gracias por ser el n° 200 Elizabeth Chiba...ya le e pedido a los chicos Cullen que te den un día de spa (ellos son los masajistas por supuesto jejeje O.o°)**

**Gracias ruby preciosa por tu inigualable apoyo... creo no equivocarme al decir que no hay capítulo sin tu rr, espero que te lo hayas pasado en grande en tu cumple. Ruzy...¡¡vuelve por favor o voy a enloquecer!!, demasiado tiempo sin charlar contigo...ni con el doc, eso de que estén raptados se me hace a luna de miel...en fin espero que te guste el cap. Rafita...lo prometido es deuda, pero creo que esta vez yo soy la vencedora jejeje, y miss yuki sunshine...tkmmmm amiga espero que pronto nos puedas alcanzar con el ritmo de la historia.**

**¡¡Pandora Cullen, mi niña hermosa, te repito seas más que bienvenida y gracias por tan hermosos rr, que me las lloré todas...you know.!!**

**AHHH y mil gracias a todas las chicas hermosas que se nos unieron, lo siento si no las nombro a todas pero estoy un poco corta de tiempo, jeje sepan que son las 3:00 am y yo terminando el capi luego de una racha de inspiración que me ha tenido todo el día escribiendo y bueno...mi espalda no resistirá mucho más.**

**Me encantaría que continuaran con sus lindos comentarios..Jeje me ponen las pilas a mil y a escribir como enloquecida.**

**Pd: Humm recomendación musical, bueno no me gusta el reggeton (espero no ofender a ninguna), pero como en el capi aparece una fiesta, etoo les voy a recomendar uno que a mí personalmente me gusta bastante para bailar.**

**Es "Burn it Up" de FEATURING WYSEN AND YINDELL.**

**Las Adoro...gracias por hacer que esta historia tenga un pulso...late a mil!!**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo Trece: "Nadie como tú"**

Un estremecimiento remeció su delgado cuerpo, lo que provocó que se enterrara más entre las sabanas de satén y el plumón de plumas azul marino que vestían la cama de Jasper.

El pequeño temblor había conseguido despertarla parcialmente. Suspiró y se acurrucó nuevamente tratando de volver a conciliar el sueño...pero se quedó de piedra cuando descubrió la causa de su repentino temblor...

Entremedio de sus cabellos que poblaban su nuca, se colaba un frío aire...un aire que olía de una forma adictiva, un aroma que reconocería en cualquier parte, un aroma con el que se deleitaba...un aroma que la tenía loca.

Reprimió un nuevo temblor que amenazaba con estremecer su cuerpo. De a poco se fue despabilando, aunque trataba de no hacer ruido para no alertar a Jasper. No sabía si la estaba observando o estaba en su especie de "trance" en donde fingía dormir y dejar su mente en blanco...solo de una cosa estaba segura, Jasper estaba cerca...quizás demasiado cerca de ella.

Hizo el intento de moverse para alejarse un poco y evitar que el exquisito aliento de él inundara su leonino cabello de una forma que despertaba sus más bajas pasiones...pero un leve movimiento bastó para percatarse de un ligero peso alrededor de su cintura...el marmóreo brazo de Jasper.

Su mente comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de hallar la forma de escapar de su presa...pero se detuvo ¿quería realmente separarse de sus brazos?. Se sentía bien así, segura...de alguna forma Jasper desplegaba en ella una agradable sensación de protección que no tenía en la cercanía de nadie más...por un momento rememoró su primer encuentro con Jasper...aquella vez en las escaleras. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, aquella vez había deseado...realmente había deseado besarlo.

Y ahora eran una especie de enemigos jurados. Se llevaban peor que el perro y el gato. Su sonrisa desapareció ¿es que acaso su tío jamás la querría como parte de su familia?. Se abrazó a si misma instintivamente tratando de consolarse...pero ese simple movimiento alertó a Jasper quién rápidamente se alejó. Nuevamente volvía a su postura fría, Elizabeth se quedó esperando la ya tan típica reprimenda desagradable por parte de él, pero esta vez se llevó una sorpresa...

-Lo siento te e despertado...-

Elizabeth se giró para quedar de frente a él...pero al instante se maldijo mentalmente, tenía suerte si su corazón no la traicionaba y se mantenía a un ritmo constante.

Jasper estaba como la primera vez que lo había visto tendido sobre su cama.

Vestía solo la parte inferior de un pijama largo tono gris, que se apegaba con el elástico a sus caderas.

Su despampanante torso lampiño, musculoso pero no en exceso como Emmett, estaba a la vista e iluminado por la luna. Elizabeth pudo distinguir nuevamente el par de cicatrices que surcaban de forma insolente aquel perfecto y hermoso dorso, siendo levemente más oscuras que el resto de la piel. Elizabeth fue dibujando con la mirada el contorno de sus marcados abdominales hasta llegar a su cuello donde colgaba la misma cadena, típica de los que habían estado en la armada, donde seguramente se encontraba en las placas grabada su identificación. Sus brazos estaban ocultos tras su cabeza sujetando la almohada y su mirada topacio buscaba avergonzada perderse en algún lugar de la habitación ignorando la de ella.

Elizabeth descartó la posibilidad de preguntarle acerca de su comportamiento. Comenzaba a sospechar que su tío sufría de severos trastornos de personalidad...a ratos estaba de lo más cariñoso y caballeroso con ella y otros...otros se volvía un ogro y un ser de lo más frívolo y petulante...tan indiferente a ella como en esos mismos instantes pretendía.

Así que decidió apostar por un tema más superfluo...

- ¿De donde sacaste el medallón de identificación?- Ante la mirada de desconcierto de Jasper, Elizabeth sonrió y estiró su brazo sacándolo del confort de las suaves sábanas para tocar el rectángulo de plata que él llevaba sobre el pecho.

-Cuando me alisté a los diecisiete años en la Armada del Estado para servir en la Guerra Civil.- respondió algo apresurado y deseó que Elizabeth no fuera tan atractiva y cordial con él. Suspiró y se apresuró a continuar bajo la curiosa mirada de Eli- Eso fue cuando tenía casi diecisiete años, mentí acerca de mi edad, alegando que tenía veinte para que me dejaran entrar. Era bueno en mi desempeño así que no tardaron en ascenderme de rango...a los veinte ya era general...el general más joven de la armada.- Encerró el medallón en un puño mientras una melancólica sonrisa bailó en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro.

-¿Puedo...?- preguntó tímida Elizabeth alargando su mano al puño de Jasper.

Éste un tanto sorprendido solo atinó a asentir y en un rápido movimiento que Elizabeth no pudo percibir, se había descolgado el medallón y ahora lo mantenía levitando sobre la palma de Elizabeth.

Ella lo tomó con sumo cuidado como si se tratara de la cosa más frágil que jamás había cargado. Enfocó su mirada esmeralda en el medallón plata. Pasó uno de sus finos dedos por las letras grabadas y a medida que su dedo iba descubriendo sus palabras su vista las unía...

-_Jasper Whitlock, General de la Armada del Estado. Fecha de nacimiento: Agosto 1840.- _repitió Elizabeth en un murmullo casi imperceptible...pero suficientemente alto para que Jasper lo escuchara.

-¿Estás asustada?- se oía tranquilo mientras preguntaba...pero la verdad es que Elizabeth había alcanzado a percibir la nota de histeria que él intentaba ocultar.

-No, solo...bueno solo estoy sorprendida...1840.-balbuceó.

Volvió esa sonrisa melancólica al rostro de él...insolente ante tanta belleza.

-Bueno...en realidad es en Agosto de 1843...jaja recuerda que mentí acerca de mi edad.- Elizabeth enarcó una ceja mientras clavaba su mirada ahora en su tío...esa no era la gran diferencia.

La penetrante mirada topacio de él se encontró con la esmeralda de ella. Elizabeth sintió como la sangre poblaba rápidamente sus mejillas y buscó rápidamente otro tema para desviar la atención de Jasper sobre ella.

-¿Cómo...cuando...?- Elizabeth no hallaba las palabras adecuadas para preguntar, pero Jasper había entendido a la perfección a donde quería llegar. Su masculino y hermoso rostro se endureció y su mirada pareció más implacable que nunca, Elizabeth se sintió empequeñecer.-Que estúpida no debí preguntarte eso...yo lo siento.- Sus hermosos ojos se inundaron de lágrimas. Lo que menos quería era hacerle pasar un mal rato a su tío, no cuando el parecía comportarse de forma agradable con ella.

Se sorprendió cuando sintió como las frías yemas de los dedos de Jasper trabajaban en su rostro secando las lágrimas. Una vez terminada su tarea, Jasper suspiró antes de sumergirse en su nostálgico relato.

-Fue a finales de 1863 tenía veinte años y como ya te mencioné...gracias a mis hazañas me habían ascendido a General. Fui convertido por una vampiresa llamada María. Al parecer ella había reconoció mi alto rango en la Armada y necesitaba a alguien con grandes conocimientos y estrategias de combate. Ella quería un fuerte Vampiro que pudiera pelear a su lado. Al poco tiempo de haberme convertido, María descubrió una peculiar habilidad que poseía...podía controlar las emociones de las personas que me rodeaban, por lo que me transformé en un arma aun mas valiosa y poderosa en sus manos. Me moldeaba como ella quería y me había otorgado la responsabilidad de entrenar a los jóvenes vampiros, los neonatos, y matar a los que no fueran aptos para el ejército que estaba reclutando María. Después de casi un siglo de esto, un vampiro colega el cual yo mismo había entrenado, llamado Pedro, que logró escapar del seudo ejercito de María; trató de convencerme para escapar de María. Estaba deprimido...el peso de la muerte...de sangre inocente por mis propias manos me tenía sumergido en una auténtica y profunda depresión. Ya no quedaba nada del joven entusiasta, estratega y sociable que había sido en mi juventud...no era más que un monstruo...-

-¿Así fue como te hiciste esto?- Elizabeth hizo levitar su mano sobre las cicatrices que surcaban el pecho de Jasper.

-Sí...bueno no son las únicas.- Seguido de esta confesión Jasper liberó uno de sus brazos que ocultaba bajo la almohada. Movió el brazo estirado tratando de ayudarse con la luz de la luna que se colaba por la ventana. La luz plata y azulina de la luna llena hizo brillar numerosas cicatrices con formas de media luna sobre su brazo de mármol.

Elizabeth ahogó un grito de espanto mordiendo su labio inferior. De pronto sintió la fuerte necesidad de cubrir ese brazo lleno de cicatrices con la caricia de sus manos, pero se recordó que de seguro él de inmediato la apartaría. Una vez que Jasper la vio más repuesta de la sorpresa continuó con su relato...

-Durante un tiempo vagué por el mundo, con Peter y su compañera, Charlotte, lejos de las guerras vampíricas...pero pronto me di cuenta de que aquello no era ninguna cura a mi depresión...continuaba aún deprimido con tanto sacrificio humano. Un día sin previo aviso, me escape y vague por mi propia cuenta. Fue entonces que me encontró Alice, fue en el comedor de un bar. Alice estaba sentada en un taburete esperando por mi, me sorprendió bastante...¿cómo alguien podía estar esperando por mi si jamás nos habíamos visto siquiera? luego me enteré de su milagroso poder. Así que fue a por mí después de haber utilizado su capacidad de ver el futuro para prever que nos reuniríamos en ese país. La verdad es que yo estaba un poco sorprendido por el hecho de que ella supiera acerca de mí, sobre todo cuando me dijo que hacia tiempo que había estado esperando por mí, en todo caso me disculpe cordialmente ante ella. - En el rostro de Jasper se dibujó una autentica sonrisa...al menos aquél parecía ser un agradable recuerdo.- Alice me ofreció su mano en una silenciosa petición de abandonar el comedor y comenzar una nueva vida juntos...más tarde se transformaría en mi verdadero amor, por supuesto ella ya lo sabía...siempre lo supo.- Un suspiro escapó de sus fríos labios pero continuó rápidamente con el relato antes de que la melancolía y el dolor se reflejaran en sus dorados ojos.- Ella había visto a través de sus premoniciones que nos encontrarían los Cullen y que viviríamos juntos en paz. Debo de admitir que la única frustración que e sufrido junto a los Cuellen ha sido mi debilidad ante la tentación de la sangre humana, a diferencia del resto de mi familia...yo estoy realmente cansado de ser el "eslabón más débil".- Su mirada oro derretido se posó con todo su poder y presencia en Elizabeth. Solo ellos dos sabían el verdadero significado de esas palabras...ambos competían por no resultar finalmente ser el eslabón más débil.- ¿Comprendes el por qué me resultas tan aborrecible?. Llevaba años luchando contra mis ansias, contra mis bajos instintos monstruosos de poseer sangre humana...hasta que llegas tú y derrumbas todas esas barreras y lo que es peor...resultas ser de una esencia endemoniadamente irresistible para mi.-

Así que resultaba ser un ser "aborrecible" para su tío. La mirada de él se había vuelto fría y distante. Elizabeth dejó caer la cadena sobre la colcha y se deshizo de los cobertores levantándose de la cama. Una vez que había alcanzado el pomo de la puerta le dirigió una mirada amenazante a su tío quién la observaba con una osada mueca burlona en su rostro...como si se deleitara hiriéndola.

Su exquisito aroma...una mezcla de fresas y su adictiva esencia eran lo único que se había quedado de ella flotando en la habitación.

El semblante de Jasper cambió a triste...era la única forma de mantenerla alejada, ya estaba cansado de repetirse todo el tiempo que Elizabeth era demasiado joven para él. Sobre todo al verla en ese sensual camisón rosa pálido que se ajustaba a su curvo cuerpo y dejaba al desnudo unas piernas tono crema más largas de lo que tenían derecho de ser.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Mientras quitaba con furia la humedad de su largo cabello bronce con una toalla, se maldecía por haberse puesto aquél camisón para dormir. Pero es que no sabía donde carajo le habían puesto el "más conservador". Escrutó su reflejo achicando la mirada dudosa...¿acaso Alice tendría que ver en algo?. Agitó su cabeza negando quitándose esa loca idea de su cabeza...¿por qué su tía trataría de provocar situaciones en que ella se tuviera que encontrar con escaso vestuario frente a su tío?. Simplemente no le hallaba lógica, más que mal Jasper había sido su marido durante décadas. Esas palabras parecieron taladrar su propia conciencia y de una manera casi imperceptible provocaban un leve dolor y molestia en su corazón. Se vistió rápidamente con la ropa que Alice había preparado para ella. Debía reconocer que aunque la ropa era ajustada, la hacía ver bien y tenía estilo, pero continuaba siendo tan común y sencilla como a ella le gustaba...poco a poco comenzaba a convencerse de los conjuntos.

Salió del baño apresurada, pasando aún más rápido frente a la puerta de la habitación de su "queridísimo" tío Jasper.

El hermoso y antiguo reloj de cuerda que colgaba al final de las escaleras indicaba las nueve de la mañana. Aún era temprano, pero considerando que estaba expulsada, había decidido ocupar su mañana manteniendo una importante charla con Alice...una que no podía esperar.

Dio dos pequeños golpes a la puerta de su habitación. Estaba algo cohibida, no quería encontrarse con una Alice desnuda, enrolladla en una sábana e interrumpir a la reciente pareja de enamorados en la familia.

Pero muy por el contrario encontró a una cabizbaja Alice, completamente vestida. Era increíble como su estado de ánimo influía en su vestimenta. Estaba totalmente de negro...incluso se había atrevido a romper las reglas sagradas y vestía un sweater de cuello alto.

-¿Te...te encuentras bien?- Preguntó Elizabeth. Luego se reprochó mentalmente por su estupidez. Era evidente que Alice no se encontraba en su mejor día.

Alice se abalanzó sobre ella en un efusivo abrazo, pegando su duro y frío cuerpo al de ella. Luego la invitó a pasar. Elizabeth se sentó a los pies de la cama de Alice acompañada por la misma.

-¿Es Thomas verdad?- la aguijoneó Elizabeth, sabía que era preferible ir directo al grano.

-Sí...él, no se que le sucede. De pronto dejó de ser cariñoso, jamás me sostiene la mirada y ahora...se ha marchado a Denaly dejándome solo esta nota...-la cantarina voz de Alice se quebró mientras le acercaba un trozo de papel arrugado.

Elizabeth lo desdobló con delicadeza...

_Alice_

_Disculpa mi repentina decisión de marcharme a Denaly, pero creo que ambos necesitamos de éste tiempo. Creo que hemos comenzado demasiado a prisa...y es que tenemos toda la eternidad para tomar una buena decisión. Te quiero demasiado y no quiero cometer ningún error contigo...y es que creo estar en lo cierto cuando digo que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti...mi dulce Alice, mi hermosa y amada Alice..._

_El problema no eres tú...soy yo_

_Te amo _

_Thomas Anderson L._

Elizabeth soltó un bufido...aquello era la típica frase "el problema no eres tú...soy yo" para tratar de suavizar las cosas. Una gota carmesí manchó la nota. Elizabeth elevo la mirada para encontrarse con una bañada en lágrimas de sangre...Alice. Daba verdadera lástima...Alice y la tristeza no eran una buena combinación, era un verdadero pecado entristecer esas hermosas facciones. Elizabeth volvió a recibirla en un caluroso abrazo. Permanecieron por largo rato así, mientras Eli peinaba el corto cabello azabache de Alice tratando de calmarla.

Alice secó sus lágrimas con un pañuelo mientras en su marmóreo y hermoso rostro se dibujaba una melancólica sonrisa...ni parecida a las traviesas que siempre conquistaban el rostro de su tía.

-Bueno no pretendo aburrirte con mis tormentosas relaciones amorosas...dime Eli.-

Elizabeth estaba aturdida luego de ver a su tía tan destrozada, era una visión que la tenía del todo desconcertada, incluso había olvidado a que había ido...

-Yo...bueno eso no importa ahora...-clavó su mirada esmeralda preocupada en Alice.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mono restandole importancia mientras fruncía el ceño.

-Vamos Eli...dime que es lo que va mal.-

Elizabeth suspiró mientras empuñaba sus manos tan fuerte que sus nudillos se habían vuelto pálidos.

-¡Los hombres me tienen harta!...y ahora el tal Thomas.- Comenzó a pasearse en círculos frente a Alice como león enjaulado.- Juegan con nuestro corazón como si se tratara de otro de sus tantos partidos sin importancia. Creo que llegó el momento en que nosotras juguemos con ellos...el momento en que nosotras llevemos las riendas del asunto...Alice quiero que los tengamos comiendo de nuestras propias manos...quiero tenerlo besando mis pies...¡y esto también va por ti!- la miró como enloquecida y en su rostro se dibujaba una de las tantas sonrisas de satisfacción tan propias de Edward.- ¿¡Qué me dices...es un trato!?- Alargó una de sus manos a Alice.

Alice pareció titubear un instante, pero la verdad es que la idea la tenía de lo más emocionada y ya unas tantas cosas se le venían a la mente. Estrechó la mano sellando una promesa de tregua. Elizabeth pudo distinguir un atisbo de lo que solía ser la traviesa sonrisa de duendecillo típica de Alice.

Elizabeth le acercó la tarjeta de invitación para la fiesta de aquella noche.

-No esperemos más en tal caso. ¿Estás dispuesta a todo...y a aceptar cada una de mis condiciones?- Alice guió a Elizabeth frente a su tocador.- ¿Lista para tener al chico Mathew bebiendo de tus manos?- Elizabeth alzó una ceja mientras una sonrisa pícara invadía su rostro.

-¿Lista para tener a Thomas Anderson suplicando por que lo dejes volver...y claro acceder a mis condiciones?- ambas se lanzaron una sonrisa cómplice y se pusieron manos a la obra. Ya se enterarían de lo que eran capaces las chicas Cullen. Se arrepentirían de jugar con sus corazones.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se sentó en las penúltimas gradas como en su niñez solía hacer. Desde aquel sitio se podía contemplar toda la cancha de football...y a Mat.

El viento jugaba con su cabello castaño mientras corría tras la pelota. La camiseta se apegaba a su bien formado torso. No era un cuerpo como el de Jasper, musculoso y bien torneado...el de un hombre, éste era el de un jovencito, sin embargo no tenía nada que envidiarle al resto, era un hermoso cuerpo atlético...aunque más bajo que Jasper, y no tenía esa exquisita espalda ancha...¿un momento...por qué estaba comparando el cuerpo de Mat con el de su tío Jasper?. Se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano y decidió concentrarse en el juego.

Mat acababa de dar un pase maestro a uno de sus compañeros de equipo lo que les había permitido un magnifico gol. Desde su lugar, Elizabeth podía imaginarse como un brillo de júbilo bailaba en la mirada mercurio de Mat. Pero un agudo grito arruinó su ensoñación.

-¡BRAVO MI AMOR!- Una cabeza oxigenada saltaba tres gradas más abajo.

Elizabeth deseó tener un objeto a mano para poder darle.

Mat le sonrió...una radiante sonrisa que mostraba sus perfectos y blancos dientes. Elizabeth bufó, el ni si quiera se había molestado en alzar un poco más la mirada para encontrarse con ella...de seguro ni si quiera se había percatado de su presencia. Si bien era cierto que Elizabeth hacia años que ya no iba a ver los partidos del que fue su mejor amigo, no le daban la habilidad de ser invisible.

Ya era hora de comenzar con el plan. Mientras Mat volvía a trote a la cancha de juego junto con sus camaradas, Elizabeth procedió a despojarse del ancho y largo abrigo negro que escondía toda su figura y su vestuario glamuroso que Alice había considerado adecuado llevar para dar el golpe de gracia.

Estaba divina_._

_-La clave es sentirte diva...Si lo sientes eres capaz de trasmitirlo.-_

Le había aconsejado Alice. No era algo que ella usaría a diario claro está, sin embargo concordaba con el buen gusto de Alice. A pesar de lo despampanante del conjunto, no dejaba de ser casual...perfecto para ir a ver un partido de Football sin dejar la sensualidad de lado.

El juego había comenzado para Elizabeth...y también para los chicos en la cancha.

Elizabeth se sentó a ver el partido, cruzando una de sus largas piernas enfundadas en unos pitillos negros y unas finas botas de tacón.

Los jugadores comenzaron a desperdigarse por el campo tomando posiciones preparados al pitido del entrenador.

Elizabeth desató su largo cabello bronce ondulado, que calló como una hermosa cascada un poco más abajo de su cintura.

Los chicos comenzaron a correr tras la pelota, defendiendo sus posiciones y tratando de ganársela.

Elizabeth tiró más de las mangas de su Sweater tono marfil dejando más al descubierto sus finos hombros.

El equipo de Mat nuevamente tenían en su poder la pelota y se dirigían raudos al arco enemigo.

Elizabeth liberó a su cuello de la presa de la bufanda dejando al descubierto más piel.

Lo que sucedió a continuación fue una especie de efecto dominó...

Varios chicos que corrían por el campo tratando de alcanzar la pelota cometieron el gran error de desviar su mirada por unos instantes a las gradas tratando de sorprender a sus chicas...cuando se percataron de la hermosa presencia de Elizabeth.

No despegaron la mirada de ella y así fue como fueron chocando unos con otros, tropezándose y encontrándose directamente con el suelo aún babosos.

-¡Vamos Doyle qué esperas lánzame la pelota!- le gritó Mat a su compañero de equipo cuando estaban a solo dos zancadas del arco contrincante. Pero su compañero se había quedado parado y desviaba su mirada a las gradas. Se fijó en el arquero enemigo listo para planear una jugada maestra...pero este también observaba embobado en la misma dirección que su compañero.

Balbuceaba algo parecido a un..."_que hermosa es...¿la conoces?"._

Mathew siguió la mirada de su amigo hasta encontrarse con una hermosa visión que lo dejo "nocaut".

Ahí estaba Elizabeth saludándolo con la mano, más bella que nunca y de un atractivo inigualable. Una sonrisa sensual se dibujaba en sus labios carmesí.

Mat la devoraba con la mirada...y es que no era para menos, aquel vestuario lo incitaban a hacer con ella las cosas más salvajes. No sabía donde se había quedado la poco agraciada y simple Elizabeth...pero de una cosa estaba seguro el cambio era para mejor...¿o se trataría de su perdición?. Ahora le costaría mucho más ignorarla o jugar al doble papel de amante. Margaret no le llegaba ni a los talones a esta nueva Elizabeth. Algunos de sus compañeros comenzaron a lanzarle silbidos a Elizabeth alabando su cambio. Mathew sintió como la sangre comenzaba a burbujear dentro de él. En ese momento era capaz de arrancarle los ojos a todos esos buitres que con su mirada dibujaban las curvas de Elizabeth...y es que ese sweater marcaba a la perfección su cintura. Sintió como se le secaba la boca y su mente estaba lejos del juego ya...sólo pensaba en estrechar entre sus brazos a la hermosa Elizabeth...porque ella era de él y solo de él.

Él la había encontrado primero, solo él charlaba con ella, él era el único amigo que alguna vez Eli había tenido, de él habían sido por primera vez esos apetecibles labios...y aquello no iba a cambiar. Empuñó las manos y apretó la mandíbula cuando se percató de que Elizabeth saludaba también a los otros jugadores y a algunos les guiñaba el ojo juguetonamente.

-¡Señor Lauper, qué espera para llevar a su equipo a la victoria!.- la voz del entrenador estalló en sus tímpanos.- ¡y señorita Cullen...sepa que es bienvenida, pero del mismo modo le agradecería que no distrajera a mis muchachos! .- gritó en dirección a las gradas pero con una nota divertida. Elizabeth le sonrió y asintió mientras se volvía a sentar y cruzaba nuevamente una de sus hermosas piernas sobre la otra de una forma de lo más seductora.

El equipo de Mat que en un comienzo iba ganando, estaba tan solo a dos puntos de perder...y es que su capitán solo pensaba en su oculto amor.

El tiempo acabó y el marcador cantó los cuatro goles a dos. Mathew se dirigió hecho una bala a las gradas ignorando a una efusiva Margaret que le lanzaba los brazos. Tomó una toalla y secó el sudor de su rostro para luego acomodarla alrededor de su cuello.

-Solías traerme suerte Elizabeth...¿qué ha sucedido hoy?-

-Hoy...pues nada, has jugado de lo peor. Te recordaba mejor dominando la pelota...-dijo mordaz mientras se acomodaba unas esplendidas gafas de sol que ocultaban sus exóticos ojos esmeralda. A pesar de que las nubes ocultaban el sol, la resolana estaba fuerte y enceguecía.

-Y yo con ropas menos glamorosas...-Dijo rabioso. No estaba acostumbrado a que ella lo descalificara.

-Oh bueno, ya sabes mi pasado oscuro...los años pasan Lauper, no esperarás que siga siendo la tonta niña ingenua que idealiza a su mejor amigo...crece Lauper.- Dicho esto acomodó la correa de su pequeña cartera en su hombro y se paró a escasos centímetros de Mathew.

Mathew la tomó con fuerza del brazo cuando ella hacía ademán de marcharse gloriosa.

-¿Irás esta noche verdad...?-trataba de sonar dominante, pero entre sus palabras se colaba una nota de súplica.

Elizabeth se acercó aún más al que fue su mejor amigo y único amor para susurrarle al oído rozando sus labios carmín con su sensible piel...

-No me lo perdería por nada...- Luego comenzó a bajar las gradas.

Como si estuviera planeado, un hermoso descapotable rojo paró con un chirrido de neumáticos a pocos pasos de ella. El sonido estridente de la música llegaba hasta las últimas gradas.

-¡Vamos Eli apresúrate no querrás perderte esto!- gritó desde el lujoso auto una hermosa chica de pelo azabache, mientras la rubia despampanante que iba al volante sonreía y hacía rugir el motor mientras le lanzaba una descarada mirada de autosuficiencia a Margaret.

Elizabeth saltó al asiento trasero donde se encontraba una sonriente castaña, y con un nuevo chirriar de neumáticos desaparecieron a toda velocidad hacia la carretera. Lo último que vio Mat fue la hermosa cabellera de Elizabeth avivada por el viento y una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas que lograban dejarlo embobado.

Elizabeth se había olvidado la bufanda en las gradas. Mathew sonrió mientras la acercaba a su nariz...¿lo habría echo de adrede?.

Los cuchicheos y comentarios acerca de lo fantásticas que eran las chicas Cullen no se hicieron esperar y antes de recibir una reprimenda por parte de Margaret, Mat se dirigió raudo a refugiarse a los camarines...después de todo necesitaba con urgencia una ducha fría.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿Alice?- volvió a llamar a la puerta. Ya era la cuarta vez cuando el solo acostumbraba a una...una era su límite de educación. Ya iba por la quinta algo más enfadado e insistente cuando se encontró de lleno con el rostro de Alice.

-¡Qué!. ¿Es que acaso Edward Masen no te enseñaron reglas de educación de que basta con tocar una vez a la puerta para que te reciban?.- Edward comenzó a balbucear, pero no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para defenderse. No era fácil lidiar con una Alice enojada.

-Lo...lo siento pero es que no...-

-Estaba ocupada. Pero ya puedes pasar.- tras ella apareció Elizabeth enfundada en un horrible y enorme abrigo negro.

-¿Vas a salir?- preguntó cauteloso Edward, le bastaba con tener a una de las chicas Cullen enfadadas.

-A ver un partido del equipo del instituto...-Elizabeth asintió con una cara de fingida inocencia digna de un premio Oscar.

-Bien, solo déjame discutir unas palabras con Alice y te llevo.-

Ambas se lanzaron una mirada de advertencia.

-No Edward no te molestes, va retrasada y Emmett ya se había ofrecido a llevarla...-

Emmett llegó en un pestañear al sentir que lo nombraban...

-¿yo cuando?-

Alice le lanzó una mirada asesina...de esas que Emmett prefería evitar. Solo tenía que consentirla en cuanto ella quisiera para no correr riesgos.

-Ah si claro...lo siento Eli lo había olvidado, por favor...-le ofreció su brazo. Eli lo tomó sonriente y se despidió de su padre y su tía.

-¡Yo iré por ti!-le grito Alice antes de que llegaran al final de las escaleras.

Cuando Alice giró el rostro para encontrarse con el de su hermano, Edward tenía una ceja alzada y los brazos en jarra esperando una respuesta.

-Qué, no me mires así...¿acaso no puedo ir a recoger a mi sobrina?-

Edward rodó los ojos...

-No está bien...solo, bueno solo que me atrevería a decir que tienen algo entre manos- Podía jurarlo de echo. Si Alice mantenía su mente bloqueada no podía ser algo bueno...definitivamente algo le ocultaban.

Alice comenzó a pestañear excesivamente rápido para distraerlo.

-Bueno Edward...¿a qué se debe tu visita tan inoportuna e insistente?-dijo en un tono de aburrimiento.

-Necesito tu ayuda...-

-Ya...-

-¿Por favor?-

-Edward si necesitas un favor...¿por qué no se los vas a pedir a otra persona que no esté tan ocupada?. Te lo e dicho un millón de veces...si necesitas mi ayuda, ¿que sea solo en casos de emergencia vale?- Se giró en dirección a su habitación ignorando a un estupefacto Edward.

-Uy Alice...esto es un S.O.S., te lo suplico hermana...¡estoy desesperado!- Edward se pasó una mano por su cobrizo cabello desordenándolo aún más. Sus ojos topacio suplicaban.

Alice sonrió, le encantaba ser indispensable para su hermano, sobre todo si podía jugar un poco con él y su confianza...si, se la pasaría en grande.

Hace tan solo unas horas le había llegado la visión mientras terminaba la manicure en los pies de Eli...

-¿Jessica otra vez verdad?.-

-Ya no la soporto...-dijo Edward casi sin aliento y con una mirada desesperada.- No se cómo quitármela de encima...-

-Hay hermanito has perdido el don...no te preocupes, ya tengo la solución- Dijo Alice abriendo más la puerta de su habitación invitándolo a entrar.

-Como siempre...como siempre.- dijo Edward más relajado y con un atisbo de sonrisa.- Pero se me hace que me va a costar caro...-

La cantarina voz de Alice resonó en el pasillo.

-Caro pero efectivo...te lo aseguro...recuerda que ya lo e visto.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward se recostó en el sofá del living mientras a su lado tiraba su bolso de trabajo. Recostó su cabeza en el respaldo mientras cerraba los ojos y presionaba el puente de su nariz con sus dedos tratando de des estresarse.

El plan de Alice se llevaría a cabo esta misma noche. Solo quería que el tiempo corriera veloz...aunque fuera solo por ésta vez. Simplemente no soportaba la idea de cenar con Jessica...¿no sería que Alice le estaba exagerando las cosas?. Sin embargo era la única forma de sacarse de encima a Jessica...¿por qué no le creería esta vez a su hermana que siempre tenía la razón?.

-No apostaré contra Alice...-susurró para si mismo.

Dejó a parte sus torturadores pensamientos cuando uno de Alice le llegó de lleno...

_-¡Ah pero si se ve preciosa.!-_

Pero no podía faltar Emmett...

_- Yo habría preferido un color rosa y algo de tul...creo que Rose tiene una corona de princesa. Sí eso le sentará genial...-_

Edward dejó rápido los pensamientos siempre turbios de Emmett para adentrarse en los de Rosalie...

_-¿No será muy corto?. humm, no tiene unas piernas tan hermosas como las mías para andarlas mostrando tanto...-_

¿Piernas, muy corto...rosa?¿de qué iba toda esta historia?. Los pensamientos de Edward fueron interrumpidos por los de Esme...

_-¿Edward la dejará ir?...bueno si se niega la llevo yo...no se negará a su madre.-_

De acuerdo, si ya pensaban que se iba a negar es porque no era nada bueno...y fuera lo que fuera estaba vinculada su hija. Ya era suficiente misterio por hoy.

-¿Hay algo que quieran decirme?- había preguntado a un volumen normal, sin embargo su familia lo había escuchado.

Esme apareció rápidamente frente a él...con una de sus típicas sonrisas condescendientes, de esas a las que no te puedes negar.

-Ay Edward querido ya has regresado, no nos habíamos percatado de tu presencia...¿te fue bien en el trabajo?.-

-La verdad es que fatal...últimamente e tenido unos pequeños problemas que espero resolver esta noche. ¿Sabes donde está Eli?- preguntó haciéndose el desentendido.

Esme comenzó a jugar con sus manos...ella realmente no servía para mentir. Alzó su mirada topacio y se encontró con la implacable de Edward.

-Esto...bueno ella está ocupada en estos momentos.-

-¿ocupada...vamos Esme dime qué me esconden?.-

-¿Esconderte algo... a ti? hijo no se a qué te refieres- Edward alzó una ceja suspicaz. Eso pareció terminar con los nervios de Esme.- De acuerdo ella te lo iba a preguntar, pero tu siempre eres tan poco tolerante e inflexible...que te quede claro que si no le permites salir esta noche a su fiesta yo misma la llevaré...es su primera fiesta y no se la arruinarás Edward Anthony Masen Cullen.- Dijo mientras le apuntaba con el dedo al igual que cuando le impartía un castigo.

Las estridentes carcajadas de Edward resonaron por toda la casa.

-Esme...¿cómo puedes estar tan segura que me negaré?. Solo quiero saber donde es la fiesta y con quién asistirá mi hija...bueno creo que es lo mínimo que puede pedir un padre verdad?.- La mirada de Esme pareció ablandarse.

El que Esme no le respondiera no era un buen indicio.

-¿Va a encontrarse con el tal chico Lauper verdad?- Esme titubeó y se acomodó en el asiento al lado de Edward sosteniendo sus blancas y frías manos entre las de ella...

-Edward...-

-No, mejor ni empieces. Si se va a encontrar con ese chico más les vale ni si quiera hacer ademán de preguntármelo...No es mi respuesta.- Esme soltó un bufido, Edward podía ser tan terco a veces...corrección, así era siempre.

-Edward vas a llegar tarde...-la cantarina voz de su hermana Alice sonó desde lo alto de las escaleras.- No te preocupes por Eli, sabe cuidarse y yo iré por ella cuando acabe la fiesta...-

-No- saltó de nuevo Edward. Estaba de pie con las manos empuñadas y la mandíbula apretada.- No se va a juntar con ese oportunista desquiciado...-

-¡CLARO QUE IRÁ!-oh oh...Alice se había enfadado. Emmett la había tomado de los hombros ya que esta se había engatusado y parecía que de un momento a otro se le lanzaba directo a la yugular a Edward.

-Vamos chicos no empiecen...¿que es lo que ocurre ahora?.- Carlisle había preguntado con voz cansina mientras se acercaba junto con Jasper desde la cochera.

-¡Están locas!...quieren que deje a mi hija encontrarse en una fiesta con ese adefesio de Lauper...sobre mi cadáver.-

-Encantada...- había insinuado Alice lanzando un gruñido.

La risilla de Rosalie se había escuchado desde el cuarto piso. A ella le fascinaba ver a Edward enfadado y pasando por un mal rato.

-¿Te ríes de tu reflejo de payaso rose?- preguntó Edward mordaz, estaba realmente enfadado. Generalmente se ahorraba sus comentarios en cuanto a Rosalie se trataba.- ¿ y tú no piensas hacer nada...como calmar los ánimos por ejemplo?- Edward había atacado ahora a Jasper...es que le reventaba que ellos pasaran a llevar su autoridad por sobre las decisiones que implicaban a Elizabeth.

Jasper alzó despreocupadamente los hombros.

Una ola de tranquilidad se esparció por la sala y se coló en los ánimos de todos.

-Bien, se que todos quieren lo mejor para Eli...pero deben entender que soy yo quién tiene la última palabra en cuanto a ella concierne...es mi hija- Edward estaba algo más calmado.

-Creo que Edward tiene razón esta vez chicas...-había concordado Carlisle.- Tal vez sería mejor que hablaras con tu hija Edward para aclarar las cosas.-

Alice sonrió de medio lado...esa sonrisa traviesa malévola de duendecillo que Edward sabía reconocer...algo planeaba.

-Eli querida...creo que es mejor que vengas.- Le pidió Alice.

Apenas su hija puso un pie en el primer escalón supo que esto sería más complicado de lo que había pensado...

Vestía el más vil antagonista de lo que pudiera ser un atuendo suave y recatado. Aquel provocador vestido le llegaba unos cuatro dedos por sobre la rodilla y su glamurosa y elegante indumentaria se complementaba con unos hermosos zapatos de tacón a juego con su tenida.

La prenda tono oro opaco, iba amarrada a su cuello por dos tiras de tela, las mismas que cubrían su pecho y provocaban un escote de infarto, bastante exagerado incluso apara Alice. Y es que Elizabeth tenía un pecho bastante exuberante que llenaba a la perfección el vestido...algo de lo que Edward no se había percatado...a diferencia de su hermano Jasper que ya lo tenía claro desde aquella vez en la tienda de ropa interior. Su espalda estaba totalmente descubierta, dejando a la vista más piel de la que jamás Edward le habría permitido, y la tela recién comenzaba a cubrir sólo un poco antes de que la espalda pierda el nombre…

El manto de cabello leonino bronce lo llevaba suelto y con su ondulado natural, dejando libres y tiernos bucles que enmarcaban su rostro de porcelana e intentaban aplacar un poco la exuberancia del vestido, sin lograr su cometido. Su pelo contrastaba a la perfección con el atuendo y se veía aún más rojizo y brillante que de costumbre.

Sencillamente se veía _despampanante_.

Se paró en el último escalón manteniendo la distancia con su padre. Sus ojos gatunos tono esmeralda se clavaron suplicantes en él.

-No...no irás y menos vestida así- Alice le lanzó una mirada de advertencia.

El labio inferior de Elizabeth tembló levemente, claro indicio de que venían las lágrimas...

-Lo que quiero decir...es que...-trataba de buscar las palabras adecuadas para no herir a su hija, no podía mencionarle que era extremadamente provocador y que solo lo usaría una...-es que bueno...lo encuentro demasiado elegante para una simple fiesta...-Edward intentó esbozar una sonrisa forzada.

-Sí, tienes razón es demasiado elegante...pero me gusta. Además no tengo ni la más mínima intención de ir vestida como las demás...-

Edward soltó un poco el nudo de su corbata. Sentía que se ahogaba, lidiar con su hija se le hacía realmente difícil.

-Lo siento Eli...-

-Así que no me dejarás...bien ya me lo esperaba.- Las facciones de ella pasaron de tristes a rabia contenida.

-Eli entiende que yo quiero lo mejor para ti...-

Pero ella lo interrumpió mientras le lanzaba una furiosa mirada...

-Ya te dije que me lo esperaba...-

-Pero...un segundo ¿qué quieres decir con que lo esperabas?.-

-Pues que ya me habían hablado de lo terco, insensible y egoísta que eras...pero descuida no te quito más tiempo. Ve a hacer lo que tengas que hacer...puedes demorarte todo lo que quieras porque yo no pretendo volver temprano...-

El rostro de Edward se endurecía por segundos. Observaba atónito a su hija...la verdad es que no se había esperado tal respuesta por parte de ella.

-Oh de seguro pensabas que me quedaría en casa y te obedecería...pues no, y se me hace tarde...¿Esme?.-

Se acercó a su abuela pasando olímpicamente al lado de Edward.

Edward la atajó en el camino apresando uno de sus finos brazos.

-No jovencita e dicho que no irás a ninguna parte y no lo harás...menos aún si no soy yo quién te puede llevar a la fiesta y comprobar con mis propios ojos en que ambiente vas a estar unas horas...sobre todo si ese tal Mathew ronda por ahí...- Su mirada se había vuelto frío oro y se oscurecía a medida que crecía su enfado en su interior.

- Sí, tu padre tiene razón...ese tal Lauper solo juega contigo...- Jasper habló por primera vez.

Elizabeth le lanzó una mirada cargada de veneno. Así que su tío pretendía comenzar con su juego de venenosas palabras...quería comenzar con su guerra silenciosa que llevaba con Eli. ¡Qué mal momento había escogido...ahora le costaría más convencer a su padre teniendo a su lado un aliado en contra de Mat!.

-Además Edward...tu mejor que nadie sabe en lo que piensan los chicos a esta edad.- Continuó mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa de suficiencia a Elizabeth desafiándola con la mirada. Realmente le gustaba hacerla enfadar, le daban un toque de fiera que le encantaba. No permitiría que fuera a reunirse con ese chico...menos con él, con su rival, aquél que tenía en sus manos el corazón de Eli. Lo envidiaba de tal manera que sería capaz de matarlo...¿acaso estaba celoso?¿o era un maldito egoísta?¿acaso había algo de malo en que él quisiera pasar más tiempo con Elizabeth...que su mirada esmeralda fuera solo para él, que sus finos brazos solo se aferraran al cuello de él?. Jasper se pasó una mano por su cabello miel haciendo que unos rebeldes mechones se desperdigaran por su frente de mármol cayendo sobre sus ojos topacio. No era bueno pensar cerca de Edward...rogaba porque Edward no se hubiera enterado de nada. Pero al parecer estaba ocupado de lleno en tratar de resolver su problema con Elizabeth como para estar escuchando los pensamientos de los demás.

-Sí Jasper tienes razón.- Edward abrió los ojos como atónito. Se reprochaba a si mismo...él sabía mejor que nadie en "lo único que pensaban" los chicos a esa edad. Una verdad tan evidente, un punto que se le había pasado por alto.

-Las hormonas a esta edad son difíciles de controlar. Es increíble las cosas que son capaces de inventar con tal de llevarse a cuantas más chicas a la...- continúo Jasper echándole más leña al fuego, pero Edward lo cortó.

-Sí...es verdad.- Alzó el mentón tratando de encontrar una postura firme que reafirmaba que no cambiaría de opinión...tal vez Elizabeth dejaría de insistir...

-¡Cállate!- Eli le gritó a Jasper. Edward soltó un bufido...tal vez no.

Jasper dejó caer sus hombros despreocupadamente mientras una sonrisa vencedora se dibujaba en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. Oleadas de rabia provenientes de Elizabeth le llagaban de lleno...eran intensas, solo ella hacía de todas las sensaciones intensas...y eso lo enloquecía de una forma que sin embargo le agradaba. No había nadie como ella que sintiera, y por ende le trasmitiera, de tal forma.

-Además el chico Lauper ya tiene novia...y eso de que te ande buscando, bueno al ser tan poco formal se presta para pensar equivocadamente...bueno el no quiere algo formal contigo, más bien yo diría que anda buscando algo pasajero, algo de una noche...de una noche de fiesta...-Jasper parecía haber dado en el clavo. Edward no paraba de asentir.

Lágrimas de pura rabia comenzaron a hacer una carrera por el rostro de Elizabeth. ¿Por qué Jasper la odiaba tanto...de donde provenía tanta rabia?. Su postura se volvió rígida y alzó orgullosa el mentón...no se dejaría aplacar, menos por él.

Jasper alcanzó a percibir esa chispa de decisión en sus ojos esmeralda...su típica guerra silenciosa había comenzado. Esto comenzaba a ponerse bueno...

-Si no me dejas ir...escaparé.-

-Elizabeth por favor, eso es sumamente infantil- le había retrucado Edward cansinamente. Ya estaba harto de toda esta situación y la noche solo comenzaba...y lo peor estaba por venir.

-Pues infantil o no lo haré. Esperaré a que te tengas que marchar y me iré...-

-Elizabeth no estoy para juegos...- dijo mientras presionaba el puente de la nariz con sus dedos.

-¡No estoy jugando!- El chillido de Eli resonó en sus tímpanos

-Edward siento interrumpir...- Edward dirigió su mirada a su hermana...Alice realmente no lo sentía.- Pero se te hace tarde...y esta es tu oportunidad para que funcione...la única- recalcó.

Edward degustó la desagradable sensación de sentirse bajo presión. Su mirada erró por los rostros dudosos de su familia y se detuvo en las orbes esmeralda de Elizabeth...aquellos que suplicaban en silencio.

-De acuerdo...irás.- Elizabeth le regaló una deslumbrante sonrisa, de esas que solía esbozar él, mientras que Alice reprimía sus ganas de saltar.- Pero con una condición...-la sonrisa de Elizabeth se congeló en su rostro.- Debes ir acompañada...-Elizabeth posó su mirada en cada uno de los integrantes de su familia, pero se detuvo sonriente en Alice...sin embargo esta estaba seria...demasiado seria como para que fuera ella, ¿Alice ya sabía quién sería?- Jasper, ¿me harías el favor?-

Jasper alzó el rostro sorprendido. El no quería acompañarla, no quería ser la niñera de una adolecente terca. Una cosa era que le gustara hacer enfadar a Elizabeth...pero otra muy distinta era estar de guardaespaldas mientras ella se desvivía babeando por el tal Mat.

-No creo que yo sea el indicado Edward...ya sabes mi condición...- Dijo enderezándose mientras se rascaba nervioso su rubio cabello. Demonios no se esperaba esa solución por parte de Edward. Sabía que si corriera sangre por sus venas...en este preciso instante estaría más pálido que nunca.

-No creo que vayas a tener problemas con tu sed Jasper. Sabrás controlarla...yo lo hice con Bella muchas veces...-Por un instante Edward se perdió en sus privados y dorados recuerdos junto a Bella. Eso pareció aturdirlo por un instante y su semblante cambió de preocupado a triste.

Lo que menos quería Jasper era hacerle más difícil ese momento a Edward. Esa oleada de tristeza era difícil de pasar desapercibida...y le llegó en lo más profundo de su muerto corazón. A veces realmente detestaba su don, desearía ser menos sensible.

-Claro...-dijo y enseguida carraspeó nervioso.

-No...-lo interrumpió una rabiosa Elizabeth.- Por favor con Jasper no, te lo suplico con cualquier otro...Emmett o tal vez Alice...-

Edward se quedó estudiándola unos minutos. ¿Qué había de malo con que Jasper la acompañara?. Pero no tardó en encontrar la respuesta...aunque de seguro en el fondo no era la correcta.

-Jasper es mi condición. Solo él detesta tanto al tal Mathew como yo...sabrá cuidarte de él. Bien creo que ya e tardado demasiado.-

-No la hagas tardar más...o te arrepentirás- le lanzó Alice. Esta ya no estaba seria, por el contrario en su hermoso e infantil rostro bailaba una sonrisa pícara...¿qué habría visto?.

Edward salió tan rápido como su especie se lo permitía hacia su coche. Antes de desaparecer por la puerta le lanzó las llaves del mini Cooper de Eli a Jasper.

Jasper removió las llaves frente a las narices de Elizabeth.

-Mejor apresúrate porque no pienso ocupar toda mi noche de niñera de una malcriada...-la aguijoneó Jasper sabiendo que con eso provocaría al monstruo que descansaba dentro de ella.

Elizabeth empuñó las manos rabiosa. En momentos como aquellos se sentía capaz de arrancarle la cabeza a su tío de un certero golpe.

-¿No piensas cambiarte?- le cuestionó ella entre dientes.

-La verdad es que no veo la razón de vestir algo más formal...se trata solo de una simple fiesta de humanos.- la mirada de él recorrió por completo el vestuario de Elizabeth.

Antes de que Elizabeth pudiera reprocharle, él había desaparecido.

Elizabeth se despidió de su familia antes de subirse por el lado del copiloto echa una furia.

Todo el trayecto de ida fue en un incómodo silencio que solo fue interrumpido cuando Elizabeth le dio algunas indicaciones para llegar.

Ella estaba furiosa...y él lo sabía.

Pronto llegaron a una casa bastante grande con un amplio patio. Por él se desperdigaba una gran cantidad de jóvenes que iban de un lado a otro charlando, mientras la casa estaba abarrotada de gente. La música sonaba en algún lugar del jardín y también al interior de la casa. Las risas y el barullo de las conversaciones inundaban el lugar. Elizabeth jamás había sido invitada a esas fiestas...solo eran chicos "populares".

Apenas Jasper aparcó, Elizabeth saltó fuera del auto sin esperarlo. No había alcanzado ni a dar dos pasos cuando sus tacones la traicionaron. Esperó el doloroso encontrón con el suelo...pero nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con unos ónix a tan solo unos centímetros. Pestañeó un par de veces tratando de hacer que su neurona volviera a hacer contacto. Pero Jasper fue más rápido. Soltó una pequeña risilla burlona al tiempo que la dejaba segura en el suelo y se apartaba de ella.

¿Es que acaso nunca se acostumbraría a la cercanía de su tío...la dejaba algo aturdida y embobada...y...?

Meneó su cabeza tratando de omitir lo siguiente.

-Bien esta noche serás mi guardaespaldas...pero te pediría que te mantengas alejado en lo posible.- Le dedicó una cínica sonrisa a su tío.

Jasper asintió con un extraño brillo en sus ahora oscurecidos ojos.

-Claro...-

Fue lo último que escuchó de él antes de que desapareciera. Cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba hablando sola. Volteó sobre sí misma...pero Jasper estaba lejos de su panorámica, se había esfumado como si de vapor se tratase.

-Maldito vampiro engreído- masculló para si misma rabiosa.

Él no le arruinaría su noche. El plan de Alice marchaba a la perfección hasta ahora. Se dirigió a una mesa donde habían colocado los ponches y las bebidas. Tomó un vaso de ponche mientras con su mirada esmeralda trataba de localizar a Mat.

Ahí estaba, tres mesas más al frente junto a una sonriente Margaret. No podía decir nada de la oxigenada esta vez. Lucía un hermoso conjunto rojo pasión con un escote en forma de corazón, algo que ella no usaría por supuesto, pero que a la rubia le sentaba bastante bien. Llevaba el cabello recogido en un tomate que dejaba escapar unos mechones. Su minifalda dejaba mucho que ver y poco a la imaginación. Mat rodeaba sus hombros con uno de sus brazos mientras se reía a carcajadas de las ocurrencias de sus compañeros de equipo.

Elizabeth decidió integrarse en una mesa cualquiera desde la cual pudiera espiar tranquilamente a Mathew.

-Felicidades...-

Elizabeth giró su rostro hacia la voz algo perdida. Se encontró con el apacible rostro de una chica pelirroja que le sonreía. Para asegurarse de que le hablaban a ella Elizabeth miró tras ella sobre su hombro...no era pan de cada día que alguien además de su familia le dirigiera la palabra. En el rostro de Elizabeth se dibujaba una enorme incógnita. La chica se sonrió nuevamente.

-Por la paliza que le propinaste a la rubita el otro día. Estuvo increíble. Podría jurar que tuvo que utilizar todo un frasco de base maquilladora para ocultar el moretón del ojo...-La chica de rostro amable rompió en carcajadas. Elizabeth no pudo contenerse mucho más imaginando a Margaret, así que no tardó en corearla con las risotadas de ella.

-Mucho gusto mi nombre es Amy Marshall, voy dos cursos más abajo que el tuyo.- Dijo la chica pelirroja mientras le extendía la mano.

-Encantada.- respondió Eli aún sorprendida por el buen trato de la chica mientras le estrechaba su pecosa mano.

-¿Has venido sola?-

El rostro de Eli se contorsionó en una extraña mueca. Detestaba mentir.

-Bueno a decir verdad e venido con mi tío, él es joven así que gustaba de un rato para divertirse...y se presentó la fiesta. Debe de estar por ahí divirtiéndose.- Elizabeth alzó sus hombros despreocupadamente mientras bebía un gran sorbo de su ponche.

Así se pasó por lo menos una hora conversando con la agradable Amy, bebiendo de su gran vaso de ponche y espiando a Mat de ves en cuando.

En un momento Margaret se alzó y se acercó a un grupo de chicas...tan plásticas como ella. Solo por curiosidad Eli la siguió con la mirada. Pero se le formó un nudo en el estómago al identificar el personaje que dominaba en su panorámica rodeado de aquél grupo de chicas...

Se llevó nuevamente el vaso a los labios...pero no quedaba ni una gota de ponche para aplacar el nudo que acrecentaba su presión sin parar de una forma incluso dolorosa.

-Oh se te a terminado...iré por más, de momento se me ha antojado uno a mi también.- Le dijo amablemente Amy mientras tomaba su vaso y se dirigía al mesón.

-Claro gracias...-

Elizabeth enfocó su vista contemplando el atuendo de su enemigo...realmente no mentía cuando había mencionado que no era necesario cambiarse, el caso es que Jasper siempre vestía elegante...

Aquellos perfectos pantalones y esa elegante y provocadora camisa verde oliva, desabrochada y arremangada, la hicieron suspirar y tragar saliva antes de que el círculo de babosas chicas se cerrara a su alrededor y desapareciera de su vista.

Aunque hiciera frío, Elizabeth comenzó a sentir un inmenso calor por lo que se despojó de su abrigo y dejó a la vista de todos su exuberante y sensual vestido. Y los murmullos acerca de lo increíble de su atuendo no se hicieron esperar pasando de mesa en mesa.

Amy llegó pronto y le entregó su vaso lleno hasta el borde de ponche. Elizabeth apenas tuvo tiempo de agradecerle antes de tomarse al seco el vaso hasta un poco más de la mitad.

-Vaya a eso le llamo tener sed.- una pequeña risilla escapó de los labios de Amy.-Por cierto ese sexy chico rubio te está observando...-

Elizabeth casi se atragantó con el ponche.- ¿Quién dices?-

-Ya sabes el chico guapo que está allá al fondo, el que está charlando con Margaret.-

Elizabeth siguió la mirada de Amy para encontrarse nuevamente con el despampanante y atractivo de su tío. Elizabeth sintió sus mejillas arder cuando sus miradas se encontraron. Él alzó su vaso mientras le regalaba una seductora sonrisa.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos mientras volvía a darle la espalda. De seguro el vaso era para parecer que disfrutaba tanto como el resto. Solo ella sabía que sus fríos labios jamás tocarían ni una pizca del ponche...ya que le apetecían otros líquidos más selectos.

-¿No vas a hablarle?.- preguntó sorprendida Amy.

-Es solo mi tío...de seguro lo que me tenga que decir me lo dirá luego.-

-Tu...tu tío.- Amy estaba avergonzada.

-No te preocupes, a menudo mencionan lo guapo que es...jajaja no eres la primera. Aunque déjame advertirte que cuando lo conoces mejor comienzas a ver las cosas horribles de él, de hecho ves solo lo horrible.-

El rostro de Amy reflejaba que no estaba muy convencida de ello.

Elizabeth no acostumbraba a beber, pero de cierta manera se encontraba sumamente ansiosa...sabía que si tuviera una fuente de pastelillos frente a ella se los estaría engullendo todos, pero como lo único a mano que tenía era su vaso de ponche, se lo terminó de un sorbo tratando de terminar con esas insistentes ansias.

- ¿Quieres más ponche?- Elizabeth dio un respingo en su asiento cuando esa ronca voz sonó a escasos centímetros de su oreja.- o...¿estás lista para bailar conmigo?.-

Elizabeth se giró lentamente encontrándose con un sonriente Mathew que le ofrecía la mano. No dudó ni un minuto en tomarla y asentir respondiéndole con una de sus sonrisas que deslumbraban.

Al estar de pie se tambaleó penosamente. De pronto se sintió sumamente mareada. Se afirmó con fuerza a los hombros de Mat mientras éste la rodeó rápidamente por la cintura, estrechándola contra su cuerpo para sostenerla.

El cuerpo de Elizabeth tembló con la leve risilla de Mat.

-Sabes incluso bebida eres adorable...¿ya te había mencionado que esta noche te ves increíblemente hermosa?.- Elizabeth alzó la vista negando...pero en su rostro se dibujó una inconfundible sonrisa de felicidad. Mat pensaba que se veía hermosa.

Su corazón se llenó con la cálida sensación de sentirse querida y correspondida. Mat rodeó sus delicados hombros con uno de sus atléticos brazos cuidando de mantenerla fija a su costado por si trastabillaba.

Mat la había guiado a la pista de baile.

-¿No te importa que el resto nos vea?- preguntó Elizabeth sorprendida.

-¿De que me vean bailando con la chica más linda y sexy?...no me molesta en lo absoluto...aunque supongo que al resto sí. Deben de morir de envidia. ¿De donde sacas vestidos como estos?. Casi me da un infarto cuando te vi. Aún me debes una por el partido...y ni pienses que no te lo haré pagar, te costará caro Elizabeth Cullen.- le dijo mientras la hacía dar una vuelta al son de la música en al pista de baile.

Elizabeth se sonrojó levemente ante el comentario de Mat. Por su parte, Mat sonreía sensualmente a escasos centímetros de su rostro y la estrechó con más fuerza contra su atlético cuerpo sin dejar de bailar y guiándola a ella también.

No quería romper el encanto del momento, pero debía preguntar...

-¿Qué a sucedido con Margaret?.-

Mathew clavó su mirada de acero en ella. Se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos antes de contestar.

-Pues le has quebrado la muñeca y no puede bailar.-

-¿Yo?- Elizabeth no se lo podía creer, mientras Mat esbozaba una nueva sonrisa y asentía. Jamás le había tocado la mano...¿acaso había sido cuando ella la abofeteo...su piel se había vuelto tan dura como la de su familia?.

Mat la hizo girar nuevamente, pero esta vez al recibirla la estrechó más fuerte, quitando todo espacio posible entre sus cuerpos. Elizabeth sintió como toda la sangre de su cuerpo se acumulaba en sus mejillas, y todo el aire de sus pulmones arrancó en un pequeño gemido cuando sintió sobre su muslo una protuberancia que sobresalía de los pantalones de Mat.

-De echo hemos acordado esta misma noche darnos un tiempo en nuestra relación...verte hace un rato sentada con este vestido ha sido motivo más que suficiente. ¿No lo crees?...oh Eli, no hay nadie como tu- le hablo al oído.

Elizabeth desvió su mirada huyendo de la lujuriosa de Mat.

Su mirada vagó entre el gentío que poblaba la pista de baile. Pero se encontró con una implacable ónix que destilaba veneno, más allá, en el borde de la pista estaba Jasper.

Elizabeth se dejó llevar por Mat en el baile, simplemente sus pies no respondían a las ordenes de su cerebro y el alcohol parecía haber dejado estragos en su capacidad sicomotriz.

Pero de cierta manera sentía esos ojos de un profundo ónix sobre ella. Volvió a fijar su mirada más allá de la pista...y comprobó que no estaba del todo equivocada...Jasper continuaba escrutándola sin siquiera pestañear. El vaso de plástico estaba arrugado en su mano empuñada y el líquido ámbar del ponche bañaba su blanca mano goteando hasta el suelo. Las cosas se iban a poner feas.

No aguantaba más... sencillamente aquella mirada la estaba matando, la consumía lentamente...

Volvió su mirada esmeralda hacia Mat. Pero éste observaba descaradamente su escote con una boba sonrisa en el rostro. Elizabeth sencillamente no lo soportaba. Sentía como si el acero de sus ojos de un mercurio derretido, recorrieran con cuidado todo su cuerpo, arrancándole el aire con tortuosa lentitud. Parecía que la desnudaba con la mirada… era como si la examinaran unos rayos X y le hicieran un escaneo completo. Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior, estaba sumamente nerviosa.

¿Acaso su padre estaría en lo cierto y Mathew solo la miraba como un objeto de placer?.

Mantuvo la vista fija en Mat tratando de olvidar que Jasper la observaba, intentando no tomar en cuenta el entorno que la rodeaba pero siento absolutamente consciente de que aquellos ojos ónix no se despegaban de ella. ¡Por qué carajo tenía que tener una mirada tan penetrante!. También era vergonzosamente consiente de que sus mejillas ardían ruborizadas.

_Se sofocaba_.

Se revolvió incómoda entre los brazos de Mat, sin dejar de sentirse observada.

Pero ya no aguantaba, o no lo haría por mucho más tiempo...necesitaba calmarse. Deshizo el estrecho abrazo en que la tenía Mat disculpándose alegando de que su mareo era demasiado y se dirigió rauda al baño.

Necesitaba refrescarse. De nuevo comenzaba a sentir aquel calor naciente en lo más profundo de su cuerpo cada vez que estaba cerca de Jasper, cada vez que él la miraba de esa forma que la dejaba aturdida, sin aliento y que lentamente envolvía cada uno de sus músculos adentrándolos en un adormilamiento perezoso que, sin embargo, le agradaba...y aquello era realmente preocupante.

Los baños se encontraban al interior de la casa, así que se fue abriendo paso a codazos entre los jóvenes desenfrenados que a esas horas ya habían bebido más de lo que sus estómagos podían soportar y trataban de bailar penosamente.

Elizabeth sintió como su corazón latía con fuerza cuando los ojos de su tío la siguieron en silencio, recorriéndola con aún más detenimiento que las veces anteriores, por lo que se apresuró en encontrar el baño. Al final de un pasillo escaso de luz se encontraban dos puertas, una fuerte a la otra. Elizabeth entró en la cuál le habían indicado era el baño. Al entrar había interrumpido a una pareja. Avergonzada se disculpó y se dirigió a uno de los lavabos. Se sentía demasiado mal como para marcharse y darles la privacidad que habían buscado en el baño, por lo que la lujuriosa pareja no tardó en marcharse. Sintió las imperiosas ganas de devolver todo el ponche que había bebido hace un rato. Mojó su rostro y suspiró tratando de concentrarse para no vomitar. Rogaba aguantar un poco más y no tener que cruzar palabra con su tío y pedirle que se marcharan. Al menos no de momento. Esperó hasta que sus mejillas volvieron a adquirir una tonalidad saludable y tras inspirar varias veces profundamente, salió del baño. No logró avanzar ni tres pasos cuando unos fuertes y fríos brazos la capturaron, pegándola con algo de brusquedad a la pared. Elizabeth barajó en su mente sus posibilidades de escapar de la presa de Jasper...pero las descartó en cuanto su imponente cuerpo se plantó frente a ella. Elizabeth inspiró sin poder ocultar su agitación, tenía miedo de alzar la vista y encontrarse con esos mágicos ojos que de seguro la aturdirían, pero eso no impedía que sintiera cómo la mirada de él parecía ir quemando su piel a medida que la recorría. Sus piernas amenazaban cono flaquear de un momento a otro si Jasper no s apartaba.

El delicioso aroma masculino que despedía su cuerpo, entre almizcle y menta, se coló por las fosas nasales de Elizabeth haciendo que un involuntario remezón recorriera su cuerpo de norte a sur haciéndola temblar ligeramente.

Lentamente levantó su mirada enfrentando a la ónix de Jasper. No recordaba haber visto sus ojos tan oscuros. Brillaban gatunos y deslumbrantes en la oscuridad de aquel desierto pasillo.

Su voz profunda y aterciopelada la remeció hasta lo más profundo de su ser. Le removió las entrañas y los temblores, bastante evidentes, volvieron a invadir su delgado cuerpo.

- ¿Te sientes bien...qué hacías en el baño?- Esa simple pregunta saliendo de los labios de Jasper le sonó de lo más sensual, era sencillamente la cosa más endemoniadamente sexy e irresistible que había escuchado.

- Em.… puesh sho… eshteeee...eshtabaaa…- Jasper enarcó una ceja con autosuficiencia ante su patético balbuceo de borrachera y ese simple gesto hizo que desatara la fiera personalidad de Eli.

- ¿Qué creesh que vengooo a hacer a un baño?¿Bailar Salsaaaa o a cantarrr?- preguntó de forma patética pero sin dejar de lado la ironía.

- humm bueno en tu estado…lo veo como una posibilidad, sí. ¿Ya vez que me atacas de inmediato?, estoy tratando de hablar contigo pacíficamente y tú me atacas… ahora entiendo por qué te cuesta tanto relacionarte con el resto.- Vaya sorpresa, su queridísimo tío estaba siendo tan hiriente como de costumbre. Elizabeth bufó molesta.

- Así que ahora estás enfadada, y eso es que aún no te e dado un buen motivo.-

- Me moleshta tu shimple preshenzhia.- le contestó mordaz.

- Mientes, solo lo dices para protegerte...solo para encontrar algo con qué rebatirme...porque tu cuerpo me dice lo contrario…- pronunció con su voz aterciopelada mientras llevaba su fría y blanca mano derecha a la cadera de Eli.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza y masculló unas cuantas maldiciones para sí misma. Tratando al mismo tiempo de reprimir el imperceptible temblor que la recorrió por completo y que él no habría sentido de no ser porque la estaba tocando. El mareo volvió aumentado. Elizabeth se concentraba para no vomitar sobre la elegante camisa verde oliva de su tío.

- ¿Ves a lo que me refiero?- susurró con su voz ronca y aterciopelada cerca de su oído, provocando unas deliciosas cosquillas que viajaron rápidas por todo su cuerpo alojándose en su estómago.

- Aléjate de mí y no te acerquesh másh, ¿me has entendido? - Le retrucó intentando sonar amenazante. Se concentró en reunir todas sus fuerzas para empujarlo...pero no lo movió ni un poco ¿ o es que nunca había logrado dar un golpe certero...si tan solo Jasper dejara de moverse?.

-Cuidado te harás daño- Le advirtió él mientras la sujetaba de una muñeca. Se había balanceado peligrosamente. Si él no estuviera ahí ya se habría dado con el suelo.

-¡No me importa!- estaba rabiosa. Lágrimas de impotencia inundaron sus hechizantes ojos verdes.

-Oh no, por favor Elizabeth no llores...no logro soportarlo.- Elizabeth alzó su mirada tratando de enfocar su vista para encontrarse con la de él. Jasper secaba con cuidado las pocas lágrimas que habían alcanzado a escapar de sus ojos.

A pesar de la penumbra que los envolvía, no era suficiente como para no permitirle una buena visibilidad de su imperiosa figura. Delineó cada recoveco de su desarrollado y perfecto cuerpo, paseando sus codiciosos ojos desde sus costosos zapatos, subiendo por los elegantes pantalones negros de ceda y posando finalmente su vista en su fuerte pecho semi descubierto. Su elegante camisa verde oliva estaba desabrochada en los primeros botones, dejando sus firmes pectorales al descubierto. Sus músculos mantenían tensa la camisa, incluso se marcaban un poco sobre ésta. Unas cosquillas invadieron las palmas de las manos de Elizabeth, deseosas de recorrer el pecho de Jasper. Las mangas arremangadas de la camisa de él, le causaron la agonizante visión de comprobar la fuerza de sus brazos...aunque en el fondo sabía que aquello escapaba de su imaginación. Mantenía una pose casual sin dejar la elegancia tan típica de él.

Jasper tenía clase, una de la que Mat jamás gustaría incluso teniendo todo el dinero que el padre de Margaret pudiera ofrecerle...era inútil negarlo. Era gracioso ver aquellos finos mechones miel intentando cubrir u opacar la majestuosidad de sus ojos ahora ónix, más oscuros que la noche, pues estos seguían brillando como los ojos de los gatos en la semi oscuridad del pasillo, con tanta intensidad que enceguecían.

Elizabeth sintió como se le secaba la boca. Pero no, no se dejaría llevar. O al menos lo intentaría…

- ¿Te gusta lo que observas?- Le susurró a escasos centímetros de su rostro haciendo que su exquisito aliento chocara sobre sus labios. Una sonrisa socarrona se dibujó en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro.

Elizabeth se reprochó mentalmente...¿acaso había sido tan evidente?. Claro si se lo estaba devorando con la mirada. Se sonrojó casi involuntariamente. Su tío no debía pensar que ella lo observaba de _esa_ manera, así que trató de corregir su error lo más dignamente que pudo...

- Nada que valga la pena...realmente nada interesante.- respondió algo más repuesta de su borrachera, mientras hacía un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

-¿Eso crees realmente?-Jasper la cuestionó con su mirada acusadora acercándose aún más a ella, mientras Elizabeth retrocedía temerosa...hasta que la pared le impidió continuar.

-¿Acaso no es evidente?- Elizabeth se irguió en el estrecho lugar lo mejor que pudo, adoptando una pose altanera y levantando orgullosamente su mentón.

- Ya veo...aunque las chicas allá afuera no concuerdan contigo, la verdad es que me encuentra...¿cómo fueron las palabras de la rubia? ah sí..._irresistible_.- no habló con acidez, como solía cada vez que lanzaba una de sus pesadeces, sino que en sus palabras había una sutil nota de burla. Continuó avanzando a paso felino, lento y seductor.

_El cazador acorralando a su presa._

- Si te conformas con la opinión de una oxigenada plástica estás perdiendo tu tiempo...para ella todo chico con un auto o "popular" resulta "irresistible". No puedo creer lo jodidamente arrogante que puedes llegar a ser. ¿No será que te amas demasiado a ti mismo?. Pues lee mis labios Jasper Hale, para mi_ eres repulsivo_.- escupió con ira. Sinceramente la superaba el que nombrara a la estúpida de Margaret.

-Pues tú a mi me resultas sumamente apetecible...no hay nadie como tú Elizabeth...-terminó con su voz aún más ronca y aterciopelada, tan sólo a unos centímetros de Eli.

- ¿Quieres mantener una distancia prudente...invades mi espacio personal? No acostumbro a continuar una conversación decente tan pegada a alguien…- su espalda estaba entumecida por permanecer tanto tiempo estampada contra la fría pared. En los gruesos y apetecibles labios de él se dibujó una traviesa sonrisa...una que Elizabeth no le conocía. Sus ojos se oscurecieron aún más, pero esta vez no era solo la sed...sino que también la lujuria.

- ¿Y se puede saber de donde has sacado la mínima idea de que esto era decente? - remató con un susurro de lo más cautivador. Terminó de acortar la distancia entre sus cuerpos, apoyando sus fuertes e indestructibles brazos en la pared, a los costados de Eli...apresándola.

Elizabeth tragó saliva sonoramente cuando observó aquellos músculos de roca blanca enjaulando su cuerpo con la tortura de ni si quiera rozarla. Elizabeth sentía que empequeñecía poco a poco cediendo ante el frío que despedía el cuerpo de Jasper. Humedeció sus labios de forma inconsciente debido a la repentina resequedad de sus labios...sucumbiendo ante el efecto de su cercanía.

- Yo suponía que tu te empeñarías en mantener la decencia, ¿no eres tú el que siempre me reprocha el ser una especie de tentación...cómo fue la última vez que me llamaste...a sí, algo sumamente aborrecible...?- logró preguntar ácidamente, reuniendo el poco de valor que le quedaba...en un atisbo de la conciencia que aún no se perdía del todo.

- ¿Por qué insistes en sacar ese tema a flote?...eso ya pasó y lo siento, jamás quise herirte. No me dejo de culpar por ello, pero es que es la única forma de alejarte...- exclamó golpeando levemente la pared con sus palmas. La pared amenazó con derrumbarse ante su pequeña presión.

- ¡Porque para mí no pasó!¿Tú crees que voy a olvidar de la noche a la mañana todos los insultos, los malos tratos y las ofensas que te empeñas día a día en dirigirme...dime, ahora dejarás de ser el ogro y te empeñarás en ser el conquistador...quieres comprobar cuanto aguanta mi corazón antes de derrumbarse? - Su pecho subía y bajaba veloz. Estaba sumamente alterada. Mantenía sus manos empuñadas y trataba de rehuir a la intensa mirada de Jasper.

- No espero que lo olvides...pero sí que me comprendas el por qué lo e echo...-

- ¿¡Cómo quieres que te comprenda si no me lo explicas!?.¡Desde que has llegado has hecho de cada día un infierno!-

- ¡Maldita sea Elizabeth tu sangre es el único infierno que conozco!- explotó con desesperación contenida- Yo... yo prometo no herirte más...pero por favor, ayúdame...

- No te creo...¿y cómo esperas que te ayude si me repeles?.- Jasper la observó detenidamente, con su mirada insondable. Elizabeth creyó percibir en ella un atisbo de dolor.

- Es una lástima que pienses así...mi dulce Elizabeth. Si solo fueras capaz de sentir como yo, si pudieras hacer uso tan solo cinco minutos de mi "don", sería suficiente para enterarte del infierno que vivo...serías capaz de percibir lo que siento...o mejor aún las oleadas de deseo que me envías cada vez que estoy en tu cercanía...créeme que aquello es casi tan incontrolable como las ganas de beber tu sangre- suspiró mientras su mirada parecía hacer un agujero en el piso. Al agachar la cabeza unos mechones rubios cayeron sobre sus ojos ocultándolos parcialmente llenándolo de un aura de misterio.

De pronto, a su rostro volvió la sonrisa que había abandonado debido a la discusión y se acercó un poco más a ella , pero aún sin ponerle un solo dedo encima. Sus orbes ónix se posaron en sus labios carmín, a los cuales les echó una codiciosa mirada que logró arrancarle a Elizabeth un pequeño gemido.

Si Jasper conseguía arrancarle gemidos con la sola mirada, Elizabeth no podía imaginar lo que sería un beso. Una vez más vinieron a ella unas ganas locas de probar esos fríos labios.

Jasper acercó su rostro al de ella, bañando su cara con su adictivo y frío aliento dulce. Automáticamente Elizabeth cerró los ojos deleitándose con la caricia de su aliento.

Se aproximó peligrosamente a su cuello e inspiró su aroma, aquella esencia que lo enloquecía...para luego exhalar en él, acariciando su frágil y delgada piel con su suave y acompasada respiración. Un centenar de pequeños temblores se desataron recorriendo frenéticos el cuerpo de Elizabeth. Jasper trataba de acostumbrar su sed a la cercanía de Elizabeth.

- No eres aborrecible, más bien diría que extremadamente apetecible y encantadora.-murmuró cerca de su oído, en un tono bajo y estremecedor.

- Por favor aléjate… te lo ruego, te lo suplico...solo aléjate.- dijo suplicante en un susurro, de un momento a otro perdería la poca conciencia que le quedaba. No soportaba tenerlo tan cerca de ella. No porque le resultara desagradable, más bien temía a lo contrario, que le estaba resultando bastante gratificante y excitante la cercanía de su tío..._su tío_. Aquella verdad martillaba en su cabeza recordándole los límites permitidos entre ellos. Y es que no podía con el remordimiento de desearlo así, sabiendo que era su "peor enemigo", su tío, el que fue el esposo de Alice y que su padre confiaba ciegamente en él… ¿desde hace cuanto se sentía tan segura en la cercanía de Jasper?...lo realmente cierto era que a su mente le estaba tomando trabajo el poder hilar alguna idea coherente.

- Elizabeth...mi dulce Elizabeth. Yo te ruego que no supliques así, porque de ninguna forma estás logrando persuadirme… todo lo contrario…- rozó la piel de sus hombros descubiertos con las yemas de sus fríos dedos, para bajar lentamente por su brazo y descansar toda su mano apresando su estrecha cintura.

Ella ardía, lo que en contraste con el frío tacto de Jasper, provocó que un pequeño temblor remeciera su cuerpo.

A pesar de la fría piel de Jasper, Elizabeth sentía que la quemaba ahí donde él tocaba. Era como si dejara una estela de ardiente fuego en su piel. Jasper la volvería loca...Jasper la estaba marcando en la piel...y lentamente en el corazón.

- ¿Acaso prefieres que grite?- Preguntó Elizabeth aferrándose a la poca conciencia que le quedaba. Estaba sucumbiendo a los encantos de un vampiro..._un vampiro sediento de su sangre_. Jasper sonrió mostrando sus pulcros y perfectos dientes blancos, donde sus colmillos resultaban ser imperceptiblemente más largos que el resto de su dentadura.

- Sabes que te acallaría antes de que el grito trepara por tu garganta.-Posó sus fríos dedos en el cuello de ella marcando el recorrido del aire por su laringe, provocándole leves cosquillas.

- Ya es suficiente, Jasper. Alguien puede llegar y no pensarían nada adecuado debido a nuestra cercanía ¿no querrás que estos chicos tengan una idea equivocada de lo que hacían un tío y su sobrina en un pasillo a solas...verdad?-

- No me importa…hace tiempo que estaba por decirte, tu lo que me tienes es loco**…**- completó él- Ahora hay algo que llama mucho más mi atención… o alguien…- Sus gatunos ojos no se despegaban de los labios de ella.

Elizabeth se paralizó y enmudeció al instante cuando se percató de que él acercaba su rostro de belleza sin igual...cerca, peligrosamente cerca del de ella, con una lentitud torturadora.

¿Jasper se había decidido al fin acabar con los deseos pendientes de aquella primera vez en las escaleras? .

Apoyó una mano firmemente en su cintura para asegurarse de que la mantendría cerca, aunque estaba seguro de que no escaparía...él era demasiado rápido como para predecir cualquiera de sus humanos movimientos y por otro lado...las oleadas de sentimientos que le enviaba Eli eran lo suficientemente intensas como para que no cupiera lugar a dudas de que ella deseaba ese beso tanto como él.

Cuando sus narices se rozaban, Jasper se dio el tiempo de tomar la mano de ella, tomando con delicadeza su pulso y luego guiando el dedo índice de ella a su propia yugular. Elizabeth sintió su propio pulso, _su propia sangre corriendo rápido por sus venas._

-Es increíble lo rápido que comienza a latir en mi cercanía. ¿ves ahora a lo que me refiero?...es una tortura, pareciera que cantara para mí...sin embargo _es una dulce tortura_.-Jasper tomó tiernamente su rostro acunándolo con su marmórea mano que tenía libre.

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Elizabeth pudo sentir varios mechones rubios de Jasper rozando su frente.

Elizabeth se deleitó llenándose de la seducción de aquella sonrisa antes de rendirse a ella y cerrar sus ojos preparándose para saborear y probar esos labios que hace tanto deseaba. Se entregaba a su voluntad, sencillamente ya no podía negarse a Jasper...incluso si aquel beso traería consecuencias desastrosas a su corazón. Ambos habían dejado de respirar, el único sonido que resonaba como música para ambos era el desbocado corazón de Elizabeth que se estrellaba contra el duro pecho de Jasper.

Pero cuando creían que por fin podrían saciar sus mutuas ansias de besarse, fueron interrumpidos...

-Elizabeth me costó caer en la idea del baño, eres brillante ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?...¿¡Elizabeth!?.-

La voz de Mathew quebró el mágico momento retumbando como un lejano eco, que sin embargo estrujó el corazón de Elizabeth.

--

**Fin del cap.**

**UuuUy de verdad espero que les haya gustado el cap. ¿Hace calor aquí o es que una manada de licántropos anda cerca?.**

**Se por fin las cosas entre Eli y Jasper comienzan a calentarse...jeje pero ese Mat...ahhhh!! que inoportuno.**

**En fin en el próximo cap. sabremos más acerca de Eddy y su "problema".**

**Espero no les haya molestado el cómo Jasper relata al comienzo su historia...no quise que fuera como lo relata Stephenie, VAMOS QUE NO LE LLEGA NO A LOS TALONES XD, pero es que quería que fuera MUuUuY resumido, no me interesaba adentrarme en ese tema, espero sinceramente no les haya molestado.**

**Bien se despide su humilde cierva que de seguro se ha pescado un lumbago XD..**

**bye**

**Kiss**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Jasper te acorrale en un oscuro pasillo y te provoque hasta perder la cordura...pues qué esperas dale al GO**


	14. Chapter 14

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola!!. No me agarren a tomatazos que no ha pasado mucho tiempo. Bueno ahora sí que es totalmente legal mi mes de vacaciones, e terminado por fin todos los exámenes pendientes y e salido felizmente airosa de todos ellos (con excepción del ramo de algebra que lamentablemente y pese a todos mis esfuerzos lo reprobé XD).**

**Vengo con un nuevo cap. Mega largo..jeje así que supongo que se puede decir que la espera valió la pena…ya me lo dirán ustedes.**

**Muchísimas gracias por todos los preciosos rr que me han dejado… **

**x.x**

**Ustedes sí que saben hacerme llorar y al mismo tiempo ser la estudiante con complejo de escritora más feliz.**

**Un saludo en especial a todas las chicas que se nos han unido últimamente, sobre todo a la preciosa de Salesia…nena un millón de gracias, ni te imaginas cuanto me halaga saber lo mucho que te gusta la historia y lo bien que la has comprendido…me e quedado sin palabras con tu hermoso rr, has captado todo a la perfección. Espero que te siga gustando y que continúes en esta cruzada de las "lokas por Edward". Mis saludos especiales a mi adorada Rizy, hermanita gemela perdida espero que te guste el cap. Y también a Ruby por estar fiel en cada capítulo.**

**Ying fa, mi mejor amiga…espero que éste cap. Sea finalmente lo que estabas esperando.**

**Mi recomendación musical (ya saben solo para los interesados/ as, no es obligación) es "Miss you" de Trentemoller, jaja le da un toque especial a una escena en particular...ya se enterarán.**

**Bueno…¿ no querían más Hot, más Eli & Jasper…más de Edward & Bella.?...jejejeje pues no les quito más tiempo y a leer!!**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Kiss**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo catorce: "No me llames Eddy"**

Estaban tan cerca el uno del otro que Elizabeth pudo sentir varios mechones rubios de Jasper rozando su frente.

Elizabeth se deleitó llenándose de la seducción de aquella sonrisa antes de rendirse a ella y cerrar sus ojos preparándose para saborear y probar esos labios que hace tanto deseaba. Se entregaba a su voluntad, sencillamente ya no podía negarse a Jasper...incluso si aquel beso traería consecuencias desastrosas a su corazón. Ambos habían dejado de respirar, el único sonido que resonaba como música para ambos era el desbocado corazón de Elizabeth que se estrellaba contra el duro pecho de Jasper.

Pero cuando creían que por fin podrían saciar sus mutuas ansias de besarse, fueron interrumpidos...

-Elizabeth me costó caer en la idea del baño, eres brillante ¿cómo no se me había ocurrido antes?...¿¡Elizabeth!?.-

La voz de Mathew quebró el mágico momento retumbando como un lejano eco, que sin embargo estrujó el corazón de Elizabeth.

Se sintió desfallecer mientras un renovado mareo la embriagaba y sus piernas flaqueaban debido a que había dejado de respirar.

Como era de esperarse Jasper no permitió que se estrellara contra el suelo rodeando rápidamente uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor la cintura de ella, con una facilidad que hacía pensar que ella pesaba menos que una pluma.

Elizabeth sintió los pasos de Mat al final del pasillo como se apresuraban hacia ellos.

Clavo su ahora preocupada mirada esmeralda en la poderosa de Jasper.

Jasper frunció los labios tratando de reprimir las oleadas de dolor que le enviaba Elizabeth. Las hermosas facciones de ellas se contraían en una máscara de dolor que se le hacían casi insoportables. Sus hechizantes ojos estaban inundados de lágrimas y su mentón temblaba levemente.

En un intento involuntario por tratar de consolarla, la estrechó más contra su cuerpo de roca. Luego clavo su irritada y venenosa mirada en el chico...había estado tan solo a unos milímetros de esos labios carmín que tanto anhelaba. Jodida suerte la de él, cuando estaba a un paso de besarla llega el oportunista de Mathew a cagar el mágico momento. Por primera vez sintió unas ganas casi irrefrenables de gritarle, de desquitarse con todo el mundo...de golpearlo aunque eso le causara la muerte...tan cerca de besarla, de aplacar esas ansias que lo consumían por dentro desde que ella había entrado en su existencia...

_De besarla a ella, a su sobrina, a la hija de Edward...de diecisiete años contra los ciento sesenta y cinco años de él._

Se reprochó mentalmente. ¿Pero que clase de vampiro depravado era?. Si no fuera porque Eli se sentía desfallecer y necesitaba sostenerla se habría alejado para darse cabezazos por su estupidez. Es que en la cercanía de ella se había olvidado hasta de su nombre...solo importaban ellos dos. Se había dejado llevar por las intensas oleadas de deseo que le enviaba Elizabeth como si se tratara de un adolecente impulsado por sus hormonas.

-Debesh ayudarrrme...te lo shuplico Jasper él es imporrrtante parrra mi...yo..._yo lo amo_.- Sonó en un casi imperceptible murmullo la temblorosa voz de Elizabeth cerca de su oído.

El roce de sus exquisitos labios carmín en su oreja hizo que una descarga eléctrica recorriera por completo su frío cuerpo.

No hacía falta estudiar sus facciones para saber que ella estaba asustada, _lo sentía_. ¿Tanto le importaba el chico Mat...Realmente lo amaba?. Sintió como su muerto corazón se contraía dolorosamente. Tomó una innecesaria bocanada de aire antes de asentir sin desviar su mirada de Mat.

Elizabeth pensó que si las miradas mataran...aquella lo haría.

-Se siente mal...está algo mareada así que la llevaré a casa.- le dijo Jasper lo más educadamente que pudo a Mat, cuando éste iba ya a mitad de pasillo.

Mathew hizo caso omiso de las explicaciones de Jasper y continuó acercándose para comprobarlo por si mismo.

Jasper la apegó más de forma posesiva, quitando cualquier espacio libre entre ellos. Elizabeth sintió que le escaseaba el aire. Cerró los ojos tratando de concentrarse y resultar ser una buena mentirosa para cuando tuviera que enfrentarse a Mat. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía imaginarse la sonrisa socarrona que debía bailar en esos momentos en el rostro de su tío...¿tanto lo conocía?.

-En vez de desfallecerrrme por un shimple marrreo, voy a terminarrr muerta de asfixdia...o peooor aplashtada. ¿Quierrres aflojarrr un poco tu brazho por favorrr?.- le dijo Eli al oído apenas moviendo los labios pegados a la oreja de Jasper.

Su cuerpo tembló debido a la risa contenida de Jasper. Por primera vez su mirada se había desviado de su enemigo para posarse con todo su devastador poder en Elizabeth. Por supuesto su hermoso rostro estaba surcado por su tan típica sonrisa socarrona que aparecía cada vez que la fastidiaba y cada maldita vez que tenía la razón...como no, el perfecto Jasper.

-Pero querida tu no puedes morir..._ya estás muerta_.-le dijo en un tono solo perceptible para ella, pero que no dejaba de ser de lo más sensual.

A Elizabeth le habría encantado rebatir pero tenía que actuar ante la inminente cercanía de Mat. En menos de lo que esperaba él ya estaba plantado frente a ellos y trataba de alcanzarla...aunque sin éxito ya que Jasper conseguía apartarla de sus codiciosas manos de forma casi imperceptible. Mat volvió a estirar los brazos hacia el rostro de Elizabeth. Eso pareció acabar con la paciencia de Jasper. Elizabeth se sobresaltó al sentir como el pecho de Jasper temblaba ahogando un gruñido que amenazaba con salir de sus labios.

-¡Apártate por favor!.- prácticamente lo amenazó mientras retenía entre sus dientes apretados el gruñido.

-Vamos solo quiero ayudar...quizás lo que necesita es algo de aire para despabilarse...¿no le abras echo algo verdad?.- Elizabeth pudo distinguir en las palabras de Mat una nota de notorio enfado e incredulidad.

¿Sería posible que los hubiera descubierto?.

Elizabeth hizo un esfuerzo prácticamente inhumano por permanecer con sus ojos cerrados y continuar fingiendo que se sentía fatal.

-Mi _sobrina _abebido demasiado eso es todo...lo mejor será que la lleve a casa...-le rebatió Jasper en un tono ácido, poco característico en él cuando trataba con el resto de las personas.

Jasper pecaba de ser siempre el chico cordial y educado...pero en ese momento Elizabeth no lo reconocía...incluso podía jurar que Jasper estaba apunto de perder la paciencia...él, la persona que mejor podía controlar los sentimientos y las emociones, estaba a solo un paso de flaquear.

-No creo que le estés otorgando ninguna ayuda para que se sienta mejor mientras la mantienes de ese modo apresada...- Mat ya no podía ocultar su enfado.

Elizabeth trataba de concentrarse al máximo para contener la sonrisa que amenazaba con surcar su rostro. ¿Acaso Mat estaba celoso de su tío?. Esto se estaba poniendo mejor de lo que pensaba...y eso que no era parte del plan.

La encantadora risa de Jasper inundó el pasillo. De pronto Elizabeth sintió como sus pies despegaban del suelo y estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos por la sorpresa y delatarse.

-Olvidas que mi padre es doctor...adiós Mathew.- Se despidió Jasper sin darle oportunidad de protestar mientras la cargaba en dirección al automóvil.

Demonios no había pensado en eso. Aún con los ojos cerrados podía sentir sobre ella las miradas de todos los curiosos. De seguro sería el tema de la semana en el instituto...sobre todo para la oxigenada, la reina de los chismes.

Jasper la sentó con delicadeza en el asiento del copiloto y Elizabeth apenas sintió un leve rose cuando él ajustó su cinturón de seguridad. Antes de que ella alcanzara a abrir los ojos el mini Cooper ya se encontraba en marcha.

Jasper pasaba los cambios rápidamente y con precisa destreza, mientras el motor rugía al ir tomando velocidad. Su semblante era inescrutable. Por su mutismo Elizabeth podía deducir que estaba enfadado...realmente la frustraba el no poder comprender qué era lo que sentía en ese preciso instante su tío. Jasper podía resultar totalmente hermético cuando quería. Elizabeth siempre había sido una persona muy observadora. Para ella el resto de la gente resultaba sumamente predecible, no se le hacía difícil el predecir alguna decisión o lo que realmente pensaban con solo leer las facciones de sus rostros.

Pero su interés por estudiar las facciones de su tío, murió cuando la invadió un renovado e intenso mareo. Sintió nuevamente la desagradable sensación de que todo giraba alrededor de ella y cómo su estómago se contraía amenazando con echar afuera todo lo que había bebido. Pegó su cabeza al respaldo mientras cerraba con fuerza los ojos y respiraba profundamente. Su mano buscó casi con desesperación el mango de la puerta donde estaban los controles para bajar la ventana. Una vez que lo encontró comenzó a maniobrarlo con desesperación...pero el vidrio no bajaba.

-Lo siento tenía puesto el seguro...ya puedes bajarlo-

A Elizabeth le habría encantado soltar un alegato, pero su mareo era tal que temía escapara de su boca el vómito en ves de las palabras, así que bajó la ventana lo más deprisa que pudo.

Apretó con fuerza sus dientes hasta que los hizo rechinar. En su boca comenzaba a producirse más saliva de lo normal debido a las nauseas. El frío aire que entraba por la ventana golpeó su pálido rostro aliviando parcialmente el mareo.

Abrió los ojos lentamente tratando de fijar su vista en algún objeto que la ayudaran a centrarse en su interior..._error_.

Los altos pinos que componían el boscoso paisaje a los lados de la carretera, no eran más que líneas y manchas negras que cada tanto dejaban filtrar la luz azulina de la luna, debido a la alta velocidad con la que Jasper conducía. En vez de apaciguar el mareo solo lo acrecentó. Murmuró unas maldiciones incluso inentendibles para el agudo oído de Jasper mientras volvía a hundir con fuerza su cabeza en el respaldo y apretaba sus párpados. Sus manos repentinamente sudorosas se apretaron contra su abdomen.

Jasper por primera vez desvió sus ojos de la carretera para posarlos en ella. Elizabeth se veía extremadamente pálida y sus facciones delataban al igual que las oleadas de sentimientos que involuntariamente le enviaba, que se sentía fatal. Jasper comenzó a reducir la velocidad mientras buscaba un lugar más ancho en la carretera para a orillarse. Mientras tanto apoyo una de sus gélidas manos en la nuca de Elizabeth.

-Te ayudará...-

Elizabeth se sentía demasiado mal como para apartarlo.

Apenas Jasper consiguió a orillarse, Elizabeth saltó fuera del auto y corrió descalza y algo encorvada, adentrándose en el bosque sin retirar la presión de sus manos en su abdomen.

Jasper se bajó del automóvil con extrema lentitud. Desde su posición podía escuchar las arcadas de Elizabeth. Maldecía a Edward. En éstos momentos podría estar disfrutando de una solitaria noche acompañado solo de un buen libro acomodado frente a la chimenea de la biblioteca...pero no, en cambio debía ser la niñera de una testaruda y maleducada adolecente que a parte de emborracharse e incitar a todos los chicos con su insinuante vestido, lo traía ansioso por su sangre y deseoso de sus labios. ¿¡Es que acaso ella no se percataba de las secuelas que estaba dejando en él...no se percataba que estaba jugando con su autocontrol!?. Solo Dios sabía lo cerca que había estado de hacerla finalmente suya en aquel oscuro pasillo...con o sin su consentimiento.

Y éstos pensamientos y sentimientos nuevos lo estaban asustando. ¿Desde hace cuanto pensaba en hacer _esas cosas_ con su sobrina...o mejor aún, en qué momento la dejo de ver como su sobrina, la joven hija de Edward, y comenzó a verla como una mujer?. Una extraña electricidad recorrió su fuerte figura, como la de un jugador de Rugby, al recordar las intensas oleadas de deseo que hace tan solo unos momentos le enviaba sin piedad Elizabeth. Sabía que ella no tenía conciencia de eso...pero aquello no impedía que dejara estragos en él. Jasper era un vampiro, aquello era algo evidente...pero no por eso dejaba de tener las tan comunes debilidades humanas...como el _deseo_.

Realmente en el pasillo había deseado algo más que su sangre..._la había deseado a ella_.

El olor del riachuelo y la flora boscosa, eran más penetrantes. Jasper alzó su mirada al oscurecido cielo. Unas nubes negras pendían sobre el horizonte, promesa de una tormenta. Pocos pasos, adentrándose al bosque, encontró a Elizabeth arrodillada en la húmeda y mohosa tierra frente a unos matorrales. Mantenía una de sus delicadas manos apretando férrea su abdomen mientras con la otra trataba de apartar su leonino y largo cabello para que no se ensuciara.

Jasper suspiró resignado antes de acercarse para ayudarla.

Atrapó todo su cabello en una de sus blancas y frías manos lo más veloz que pudo. Aquello resultaba ser una verdadera tortura para su autocontrol...

El olor del vómito ni siquiera se hacía presente debido a la intensidad de la esencia de Eli que demandaba por completo su agudo instinto del olfato.

En el cobrizo cabello de ella parecía concentrarse su endemoniadamente adictiva esencia y efectivamente era tan sedoso y suave como él creía.

Elizabeth alzó una de sus muñecas enseñándole un elástico para el cabello. Jasper lo tomó y con la ya tan típica rapidez y agilidad de su especie, amarró en un perfecto tomate aquel hermoso cabello indomable. Se veía tan divertida. A Jasper le habría encantado tener una cámara fotográfica a mano para plasmar esa imagen...pero su mente jamás la olvidaría. ¿Qué pensaría Edward al respecto?. Soltó una pequeña risa burlona que fastidió a Elizabeth, pero ésta estaba demasiado concentrada en su tarea como para discutir con él.

Cuando acabó, Jasper la ayudó a ponerse de pie y la guió a un pequeño riachuelo que cruzaba el bosque para que se refrescara.

Mientras Elizabeth empapaba su rostro con la gélida agua que le sacó un temblor distinto del de la borrachera, confesó...

-Prrrometo no volverrr a beberrr nunca másh...-

Pero su discurso perdió seriedad por una renovada risotada cargada de burla por parte de su tío...cómo no.

-Nunca digas nunca...cielos éste es el típico lema de todos los borrachos. En menos de lo que esperas ya estarás tomando otra vez...solo que para cuando eso suceda Edward tendrá que hacerse cargo de sus _problemas_.- Dijo mordaz.

Así que su tío ahora la veía además de aborrecible como un problema. Já...nada nuevo. Elizabeth se paró de golpe para enfrentarlo pero se volvió a tambalear peligrosamente hasta que Jasper la volvió a estabilizar. ¿Es que ese molesto mareo no iba a desaparecer nunca?. Clavó sus magníficos ojos verdes ahora llenos de furia en él. Iba a lanzarle una sarta de palabrotas, pero su lengua se trababa en su paladar y antes de sonar patética prefirió mantenerse en silencio. Ya se las pagaría. Apartó con rudeza las manos de Jasper que la sostenían por los codos y comenzó a dar zancadas en zigzag hacia el automóvil.

-¡Quierrro irrrme a casha!- le gritó encolerizada.

Una nueva sonrisa socarrona bailó en el rostro de Jasper mientras rodaba los ojos y la sujetaba por uno de sus delicados brazos para que no se diera contra un árbol. Después de todo estaba resultando ser una noche bastante interesante y difícil de olvidar.

Logró amarrarle el cinturón de seguridad luego que los manotazos por parte de ella se lo pusieran más difícil y marchó veloz rumbo a casa.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

(Pongan play a la música)

El suelo estaba cubierto por una espesa y baja neblina que impedía ubicarse en el sitio. Pero no había necesidad de seguir un sendero cuando los pies de Edward ya se habían mimetizado con el lugar...tan así que podía caminar con los ojos vendados e igualmente llegaría a destino...

De pronto se detuvo frente a un alto Sauce. Sus largas ramas se alzaban para luego caer en picada hasta acariciar el suelo. Iban y venían en un suave vaivén provocado por el leve viento...el mismo que desordenaba aún más, si se podía, su cobrizo cabello. Edward alzó la vista al cielo. Nubes negras comenzaban a condensarse amenazando con ocultar a la plateada luna...anunciaban una tormenta para dar paso al crudo invierno.

Pero nada era más crudo y frío que su muerto corazón abandonado y apartado de una forma dolorosa del abrazador amor de Bella que en su cercanía, incluso aunque fuera improbable, creyó sentir que _latía otra vez_. Sintió como algo más tibio que su fría piel surcaba su rostro de belleza griega. Rozó sus yemas creyendo encontrarse con una gota de lluvia, pero el líquido carmín dijo lo contrario. A éstas lágrimas le siguieron otras que corrían veloces por su lisa piel para refugiarse en su masculino mentón.

Calló pesadamente de rodillas en el húmedo pasto...doblegado por el dolor. Fijó su triste y vacía mirada topacio en una de sus marmóreas manos que sostenían un pequeño ramillete de margaritas silvestres que acababa de cortar en el claro que solía visitar junto a Bella..._su claro_. Todo lo que se encontrara en ese sagrado lugar pertenecía a la memoria de su amada. Sabía que no había flor que le gustara más a ella que las margaritas.

Como un doloroso y al mismo tiempo feliz recuerdo, a su mente vino nuevamente la imagen de Bella...Los rayos del sol le sacaban destellos rojizos a su castaño cabello, mientras se arremolinaba con la hierba y las margaritas. Su dulce y melodiosa risa llenó sus oídos con tal intensidad y perfección como si realmente ella sonriera ahora a su lado. Sus hermosos y profundos ojos chocolate, tan expresivos que dejaban traslucir su alma estaban clavados en él. Su piel de un exquisito y poco común tono crema ocultaba el manjar que él tanto anhelaba. De pronto rememoró la esencia de Bella que se había quedado impregnada en él y en su agudo olfato...la misma esencia que hoy podía reconocer en su hija. La sonrisa de Bella se hizo sutil en su rostro de delicadas facciones. Sus labios aterciopelados se contrajeron para formar las palabras más hermosas que él jamás había escuchado en toda su existencia...

-_Te amo Edward_.-

Abrió de golpe los ojos tratando de seguir ahora con sus ojos la dulce voz de su único amor...pero solo se encontró con el crudo, silencioso y solitario paisaje del cementerio. Sintió como su muerto corazón se contraía escondiéndose en lo más profundo de su monstruoso ser. Si no fuera por Elizabeth, su pedacito de cielo ganado, no tendría las esperanzas de volverla a encontrar algún día...en otra vida. ¿Sería acaso eso posible?. Una triste sonrisa de una vana esperanza se formó en su rostro de belleza sin igual.

-Gracias Bella...gracias por dejarme tan lindo recuerdo, nuestra hermosa Elizabeth. Sacó tu testarudez ¿lo sabías?, deberías de habérmelo advertido en la carta.- Sus finos labios se curvaron en una triste sonrisa- Pero también tu belleza, tu delicada piel y tu exquisita esencia...¿te fijaste que ahora el condenado es Jasper? quién lo habría pensado verdad. Aunque me cueste admitirlo, aunque ame a Elizabeth más que mi propia existencia...jamás podrá suplir el vacío que has dejado en mí por tu partida. Sin embargo no dejo de agradecerte, sabes que sin ella yo no tendría lugar en éste ridículo mundo...gracias mi dulce Bella por nunca dejar de amarme.- suspiró profundamente incluso si no lo necesitaba tratando de contener sus escalofriantes lágrimas.- Pero quiero que sepas que siempre fue mutuo..._yo jamás te dejé ni te dejaré de amar_.- Su voz aterciopelada tembló en el último momento invadida por el dolor.

Con una de sus blancas manos abanicó la condensada neblina para dejar al descubierto el templo que resguardaba el cuerpo de su amada acunándola en un eterno sueño. Posó el ramillete de perfumadas margaritas a los pies de la lápida en el pasto de un verde intenso.

-Dame tu fuerza y tenacidad para continuar adelante, para poder cuidarla y enseñarla..._dame la fuerza para poder continuar sin ti_..._te extraño...más de lo que puedo soportar_.- Acarició una vez más los blancos pétalos de las margaritas, como si en aquel simple gesto pudiera acariciarla a _ella_.- ¿Sería mucho pedir que me ayudaras ésta noche verdad?.- la triste sonrisa volvió a su rostro.- Pero es que con Jessica nunca se sabe...y ya no estás a mi lado para mandarla a volar.-

Se levantó mientras en el cielo las oscuras nubes cumplían su amenaza privándolo de la belleza de la luna. Comenzó a caminar en dirección a su lujoso Lamborghini murciélago, pero antes de perder de vista el sitio de reposo de Bella se despidió...

-Te amo...mi tonta y dulce Bella...-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aparcó frente a la casa de Jessica. Suspiró tratando de relajarse con el crepitar de la lluvia sobre el parabrisas. De acuerdo, Alice le había prometido que todo saldría bien mientras siguiera al pie de la letra sus consejos. La pequeña de su hermana demostraba su monstruosidad en pleno con esas maquiavélicas ideas que creaba su cabeza.

Había invitado finalmente a Jessica a cenar luego que se le insinuara durante días de una forma para nada desapercibida.

Ésta era su oportunidad para quitarse a la babosa de Jessica de encima...sería una noche que jamás olvidaría.

-_Solo debes ser lo contrario de tu personalidad. Me refiero a que si ya eres un insufrible caballero frustrado, ahora deberás ser en extremo mal educado...¿comprendes?_-

De acuerdo tenía que admitirlo...era difícil seguirle el paso a su hermana, pero todo fuera por apartar a la acosadora de _Jess_ de una buena vez. No debía ser caballeroso para nada...y eso era extremadamente difícil considerando que la caballerosidad era algo innato en él, era parte de él.

El show estaba a punto de comenzar...

La estridente bocina del lujoso automóvil de Edward comenzó a sonar insistente fuera de la casa de Jessica. Tratándose de él en otras circunstancias, habría aparcado el automóvil y se habría acercado educadamente a tocar el timbre junto a un hermoso ramo de rosas. Luego la habría escoltado hasta el automóvil para abrirle la puerta...incluso con aquella lluvia torrencial abría sostenido un paraguas sobre su cabeza...pero la chica no era Bella, era la fastidiosa de Jess. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una traviesa sonrisa...cómo lo odiaría Jessica luego de regalarle la peor cena de su vida...y aquello lo alegraba enormemente. Tenía suerte si conseguía que incluso lo despidiera, así no tendría que darle explicaciones.

La esbelta figura de Jessica se recortó contra la cálida luz que escapaba desde el interior de su casa. Sostuvo su abrigo sobre su cabeza invadida por los peinados rulos negros. Mientras se aproximaba al automóvil, Edward pasó las luces de baja a alta intensidad, dejando a una enceguecida Jessica que caminaba a tientas buscando el rumbo. Cuando estaba a punto de alcanzar la palanca de la puerta Edward le puso seguro. Jessica comenzó a golpetearle el vidrio para que le abriera. Edward soltó una risita imperceptible para el oído humano de Jess, mientras la observaba con morbosa crueldad como se empapaba arruinando su peinado y su lujoso vestuario, planeando la siguiente movida. Le hizo un gesto con la mano a Jessica indicándole que ya quitaba el pestillo. Ésta le sonrió ilusa. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la palanca de la puerta, Edward aplicó la apertura automática. La puerta se alzó rápidamente a la orden de su piloto, algo propio del modelo del auto, golpeando de lleno a Jessica en el estómago y alzándola también en el aire para luego dejarla caer de traste en el lodoso suelo. El vestido se le había subido hasta la cintura y dejaba al descubierto unas vergonzosas bragas gigantes.

-Oh lo siento tanto...se me había olvidado comentarte que las puertas se habrían alzadas.-Se excusó falsamente Edward mientras hacia tremendos esfuerzos por contener las carcajadas...y ni se inmutaba en bajar del coche para ayudarla.

-No te preocupes.- Dijo entre dientes una empapada Jessica- ¿Alcanzo a cambiarme?...es que se a arrui...-

Pero Edward la cortó rápidamente y no la dejo continuar. No recordaba jamás haber sido tan descortés.

-Lo siento Jess pero no hay tiempo, perderemos las reservaciones.- dijo mientras en su hermoso rostro se dibujaba una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas...aquellas que dejaban sin aliento.

Ante esa sonrisa Jessica solo fue capaz de asentir tontamente y obedecer.

Cuando hizo ademán de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto se percató de que el asiento estaba ocupado por una enorme caja.

-¿Oh te importaría llevarla en tu regazo?, es que no cabe en la maleta.-

-Claro...- dijo Jessica apenas en un susurro mientras tomaba la pesada caja para hacerse un espacio.

-¡Espera!- le advirtió Edward mientras sacudía una toalla frente a sus narices.- Para no manchar los asientos de cuero.

Eso si que era descortés. Cualquier chica para ese entonces habría salido corriendo...pero Jessica no se dejaba aplacar pese a todas las humillaciones. Ella suspiró cansinamente mientras acomodaba la toalla en el asiento que ella iba a utilizar.

Por fin se encontraban en marcha rumbo al restaurante...o eso pensaba Jessica. La enorme caja le tapaba la visual además de que con el peso comenzaban a adormilarse sus piernas. Sentía la incomodidad de estar absolutamente empapada, con el vestido enlodado y el cabello escurriéndole.

-Por cierto, casi se me olvidaba, te e traído algo-

Por un momento Edward sintió lástima al ver como los ojos de Jessica se iluminaban...hasta que su mueca cambió a la de dolor cuando Edward abrió bruscamente la guantera golpeándole las rodillas.

-Ups lo siento-

Jessica le regalo una fingida sonrisa disculpándolo.

-Toma.- le lanzó literalmente al rostro una barra de cereal dietética.

-¿Una barra de cereal?.- preguntó con un tono de desconcierto mientras la giraba entre sus manos.

-Sí. En un principio había pensado en un exuberante y hermoso ramo de flores de diferentes especies con una caja de bombones...pero luego me pregunte ¿Para qué va a necesitar un ramo?...y los chocolates solo te engordarían más de lo que estás.- eso era sumamente cruel. Sin embargo a Edward comenzaba a gustarle éste juego para fastidiar a Jessica. Solo le retribuía un poco de todo lo que ella le había ocasionado en días de acoso.

-Eddy...-se anticipó con cuidado Jessica. Edward apretó más el acelerador y enroscó sus manos empuñadas en el volante...como le reventaba que lo llamaran con ese diminutivo de su nombre...y Jessica se había encargado toda la semana de recalcárselo cada vez que lo veía. Demonios incluso lo había gritado en uno de los pasillos del instituto. El único ser en la tierra que se atrevía a llamarlo así era Emmett, pero él era un vampiro fuerte capaz de defenderse de la ira de Edward. Él le lanzó una mirada despiadada y venenosa que logró empañar aún más la marrón de la de Jessica.- Tu...¿tu piensas que estoy gorda?.- su voz se quebró en las últimas palabras anticipando el llanto.

-Bueno...gorda se queda corto...pero ya te ayudaré yo mi "chanchita" a controlar tus hábitos alimenticios.- ¿"chanchita"...de qué parte de su cerebro había sacado ese apodo tan ridículo y gracioso?. Quizás se lo había escuchado decir Emmett alguna vez a Rose. Edward tuvo que morderse las paredes internas de su boca para no dar paso a la enorme sonrisa que quería plantarse en su rostro de belleza griega.

-Entonces...supongo que gracias Eddy...-murmuró melosa Jessica mientras giraba su vista hacia la ventana para ocultar sus lágrimas.

Edward esperaba...oh Dios sabía cuanto esperaba que en cualquier momento ella le pidiera que detuviera el automóvil o que le pidiera que la fuera a dejar...pero Jessica parecía no rendirse. Secó rápidamente sus lágrimas y se giró para enfrentar a Edward con una cínica sonrisa. Su maquillaje corrido la hacía lucir como un deplorable payaso y las pequeñas arrugas alrededor de sus ojos habían quedado al descubierto. Sus rulos se habían deshecho y se pegaban húmedos a su rostro.

Bien ya verían cuanto aguantaba Jessica...la noche solo acababa de comenzar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Abrió de un portazo la puerta de entrada...pero es que no podía abrir la puerta al mismo tiempo de sostener a una ebria Elizabeth que se empeñaba en bailar.

Llamó a sus hermanas y a su madre, incluso hizo el intento con Edward...pero parecía no haber nadie en casa. ¿Donde diablos se habían metido cuando se les necesitaba?. Para su alivio Emmett no tardó en aparecer.

-Emmett que bueno que estás aquí, necesito tu...-pero Emmett lo interrumpió con una sonrisa de burla mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo siento hermanito, je pero no la dejaron a mi cargo. Tendrás que apañártelas solo...no se me dan muy bien las responsabilidades. En cuanto al resto, bueno Edward aún no regresa y las chicas se fueron con mamá y papá de caza.- Jasper estaba en shock. ¿Lo habían dejado a él solo a cargo de Emmett y Elizabeth...dos monstruos como ellos?. Terminarían acabando con su paciencia.- Vaya quién lo diría...la pequeña Elizabeth borracha.- Emmett rompió en carcajadas coreado por las ebrias de Elizabeth. Jasper lo aplastó con la mirada mientras se dirigía a las escaleras sosteniendo a Elizabeth por la cintura...pero ella consiguió escaparse de su presa.

-¿¡Emmett te había menzhionado que errresh mi tío favorrrito!?- Le chilló Elizabeth mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos. Ella había remarcado la palabra "tío favorito" tratando de fastidiar a Jasper.

Emmett volvió a romper en sonoras carcajadas mientras la envolvía en uno de sus típicos abrazos de oso y le daba un coscorrón en su cobriza cabeza. Jasper rodó los ojos. ¿Es que acaso ésta noche no pensaba acabarse nunca?.

Emmett la guió nuevamente hasta los brazos de Jasper.

-Te veré mañana pequeña.-

Ella asintió sonriente...pero luego frunció el seño analizando las palabras de Emmett. ¿ Por qué mañana si podían divertirse toda la noche?.

-Bien Elizabeth...a la cama.- Dijo cansinamente Jasper.

-¡YO NO PIENSHO IRRRME A LA CAMA CONTIGO!.- chilló escandalizada con sus mejillas notoriamente ruborizadas. Emmett volvió a romper en carcajadas doblándose de la risa.

-¡Sabes Emmett, si no piensas ayudar entonces no fastidies!- le advirtió Jasper en un tono peligroso. Emmett susurró algo de ir a jugar con los video juegos antes de desaparecer.- Me refería a que es hora de que te vayas a dormir...-Ahora le aclaró a Elizabeth.

Ella volvió a fruncir el ceño, de una forma que Jasper encontraba sumamente adorable...¿adorable?, esto iba de mal en peor.

-¿Dormirrr?...puesh yo no me quierrro irrr a dorrrmirrr...¡yo quierrro bailarrr!.- Giró sobre sus talones y se habría pegado un buen porrazo de no ser por la rapidez de Jasper...solo eso habría faltado para hacer su noche totalmente infeliz, Elizabeth con una herida y él lamiendo penosamente la sangre salpicada sin poder evitarlo.

-Maldita sea Elizabeth...no estás en condiciones para bailar.- En la lejanía creyó oír la riza de Emmett acompañada de un "no discutas a los borrachos". El caso es que tanto tiempo en la cercanía de Eli, aunque realmente la disfrutara, comenzaba a dejar estragos en él...su deseo físico para con ella crecía en su interior de una forma vertiginosa y casi tan incontrolable y doloroso como el de beber su sangre. Solo quería dejarla de una vez en su habitación y alejarse lo antes posible de ella...no quería terminar haciendo algo de lo que después se podían arrepentir.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Frenó de golpe haciendo chirriar los neumáticos en el empapado asfalto. Debido a la brusquedad, Jessica se dio de lleno en la frente con el canto de la caja, lo que le dejo una línea rojiza marcada en su frente. Edward cortó la estridente música de heavy metal que fingía le gustaba (espero no ofender a nadie), solo para ponerla a un volumen que no les diera espacio para entablar una conversación.

-Lo siento...patinó. Estos días de lluvia son realmente peligrosos.-

Jessica sonrió como pudo aún con lágrimas en sus ojos por el dolor.

Edward se bajó veloz de su lujoso automóvil, sin voltearse a abrirle la puerta a Jessica. Cuando sintió los pies de ésta posarse en el suelo apretó el botón de cierre de su llavero y las puertas elevadizas bajaron. Jessica salió del coche lo más aprisa que pudo antes de que la maldita puerta la aplastara, pero consiguió atrapar la punta de su largo vestido.

-¡Eddy...hey Eddy mi vestido!- trataba de llamar su atención, pero la cólera crecía de forma vertiginosa en Edward ayudándolo a ignorarla.

Antes de que Edward desapareciera de su vista, comenzó a tirar de su vestido sin reparar en las consecuencias de sus actos, para que se zafara de la presa de la puerta y poder seguir a su amado. Pero lamentablemente la tela del vestido era demasiado delicada y se rasgo...un sonido que resultó ser música para el agudo oído de Edward.

Edward veía muy pronta la rendición de Jessica. Si no le pedía que se marcharan ahora ella debía atenerse a las consecuencias...o más bien dicho a la ira de un vampiro...un vampiro previamente adestrado por Alice.

-¡Eddy...Eddy amor espérame!- Como lo siguiera llamando "Eddy" la estrangularía sin darle opción al arrepentimiento. Los tacones de Jessica sonaban apresurados tras la pista de Edward.

Por su parte en el hermoso rostro de él volvió a bailar una sonrisa traviesa.

-¿Eddy que hacemos en una estación de servicio?...¿vas a llenar el estanque de gasolina?.-

-No- respondió con una nota de burla.- Venimos a cenar.- se giró y le guiñó el ojo, para luego avanzar hacia una hostería de mala muerte...el único lugar para comprar en aquella solitaria estación de servicio. Le habría encantado ver la cara de espanto de Jessica, pero podía suponer que tenía la quijada caída.- Cierra la boca no te vayan a entrar moscas...- Sonrió para si mismo cuando sintió el chirriar de los dientes de ella al estrellarlos.

-Pero...-

-No importa si pierdo la reserva en Seattle. Prefiero perderla a llevar a un monstruo a cenar- Tapo sus labios con una de sus blanquecinas manos a modo de fingir que algo se le había escapado-...quiero decir...que no estás lo suficientemente presentable para un restorán tan fino y elegante como ese.-dijo sin piedad. No recordaba ocasión en la que fuera tan descortés. Se mordió la lengua tratando de no sonreír. Los pasos de Jessica se habían detenido. Quizás por fin la había pillado y lo dejaría.

-De acuerdo Eddy...podemos ir cualquier otro día.- Edward casi se atora con su propia ponzoña pensando en una pesadilla como esa.

Se acercó raudo a la puerta que cantaba "empuje" para entrar en la venida a menos hostería. Una malévola idea cruzó su mente en ese entonces. Despreocupadamente sostuvo la puerta...como él lo habría echo, pero antes de que Jessica pudiera agradecerle la soltó envistiendo con fuerza a Jessica la cual fue arrojada unos metros más lejos sobre el duro asfalto.

Veinte minutos más tarde una ambulancia asistía a una aturdida Jessica que se había roto la nariz.

-Ah siempre lo digo...esas puertas son un peligro.- intentó sonar casual Edward.- No tienes buena pinta...mejor _vete a casa_.-No lo preguntó, sino que lo escupió en su cara evidenciando sus pocas ganas de pasar la velada con ella. Pero Jessica parecía implacable...más bien indestructible.

-No Eddy que dices si ya me siento bien...fueron solo unos rasguños.-

-Por favor señorita no se mueva, podría volver la hemorragia. Lo mejor será llevarla al hospital para sacar las radiografías pertinentes y que pueda comunicarse con un buen cirujano...su nariz se hizo astillas.- la reprochó uno de los paramédicos que finalizaba su improvisado vendaje.

-¡Que le digo que ya estoy bien!.- le chilló al paramédico mientras saltaba fuera de la ambulancia. Su vestido que en el pasado había resultado ser elegante, estaba todo deshilachado y paso a ser algo así como el vestido que usaría Jeanne en la selva.

Edward se preguntaba si no habría sido más fácil mentirle acerca de sus preferencias sexuales...pero sinceramente no quería manchar su imagen frente a la chismosa de Jessica...para mañana todo Forks pensaría que él era gay.

Se sentaron frente a un gran ventanal. El humo de los cigarrillos era como una densa neblina y el aroma a alcohol mezclado con la humedad se hacía casi insoportable.

-Bien...¿qué es lo que quieren?-les preguntó la única camarera del recinto, una anciana con exceso de maquillaje que sostenía todo el tiempo una jarra con café expreso. Masticaba una enorme goma de mascar mostrando todos sus dientes amarillos y roídos. Verla a ella hacía que el estómago de cualquiera se revolviera y evitara consumir algo en aquel lugar.

Sin embargo Edward había tomado la carta (una hoja de papel con algunos tipeos y manchada de aceite).

-Bien para mi deme el especial de la casa, una Big Burger con mucho queso y papas fritas además de una malteada de chocolate doble...con batido de crema si es posible y una bola de helado. Para beber también quiero un jugo de frambuesa y una porción de nuggets...no, mejor que sean dos.- concluyó Edward con una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas. La horrible camarera se quedó aturdida por unos segundos. Luego le devolvió la sonrisa estrellando sus horribles dientes amarillos apresando la goma de mascar entre sus paletas. Ni siquiera se volteo a Jessica para consultarle que iba a ordenar.

Jessica soltó un bufido estupefacta y maldijo en murmullos.

Edward detuvo a la camarera a mitad de camino pidiéndole que regresara.

-Falta que pida mi hermosa dama...-le volvió a sonreír Edward...pero cualquiera que lo conociera sabría que aquella sonrisa no era de las típicas de él, ésta era malévola y despiadada...igual que su próxima jugada.

Jessica sonrió alegremente. Edward la había llamado "SU hermosa dama". Cuando se preparaba a ordenar Edward se le adelantó.

-Bien a ella tráigale SOLO una ensalada césar por favor, sin aderezos ni salsas especiales.- La camarera asintió mientras Edward contemplaba con cruel alegría como la sonrisa se congelaba en el rostro de Jessica. -Pensándolo mejor...-ante sus palabras la camarera regresó.- Las papas y la zanahoria tienen un alto contenido de almidón...y aquello no es nada bueno para tu dieta.- dijo posando sus hermosos ojos topacio por unos segundos en una devastada Jessica.- ¿Sería tan amable de traer solo las arvejas de la ensalada?...aunque.- la camarera se volvió a detener. Iba a gritarle algo, pero era imposible enfadarse con aquél Dios griego.- Las arvejas tienden a hinchar...para dos horas más cuando regresemos estarás llena de gases, y no quiero que explotes en mi lujoso auto...mejor tráigale solo lechuga...ah y que sea una hoja.- luego le hizo un gesto a la camarera para que se perdiera.

Jessica estaba demasiado atónita como para llorar, pero por su completo mutismo indicaba que no faltaba mucho más para que se rindiera. Sin embargo Edward no debía bajar la guardia...así que continúo sin piedad...

Metió uno de sus blancos dedos por uno de sus orificios nasales. De acuerdo aquello era asqueroso incluso si en él no existieran las glándulas mucosas, pero debía fingir. Los ojos de Jessica se abrieron como platos, y para ser sinceros él mismo también lo habría echo si viera su reflejo...aquello estaba muy lejos de ser el real Edward Cullen. De seguro a su regreso Alice lo felicitaría por haber echo un tan buen trabajo...la razón...bueno Jessica era suficiente razón para comportarse como el monstruo que era con tal de alejarla de una buena vez.

Luego jugueteo con el "falso moco" entre sus dedos haciéndolo bolita. Le lanzó una mirada implacable a Jessica antes de fingir que lo lanzaba al aire para atraparlo con su boca.

Jessica se llevó en un acto reflejo las manos a la garganta y ahogó un gritito de asombro.

Edward Cullen, aquél Dios de belleza griega, un Adonis...¿se acababa de tragar un moco...y lo peor...voluntariamente?.

-Humm delicioso.- dijo él mientras se relamía los fríos labios.-¿Quieres intentarlo?.- la cuestionó mientras volvía a hurguetear en su nariz.

-N...no por supuesto que no.- dijo una nota más alta.

-Vamos Jess es divertido...apuesto a que no has probado nada más sabroso que esto...-dijo mientras volvía a masajearlo entre los dedos.

Pero antes de que Jessica pudiera nuevamente negarse, él hizo como si se lo lanzara lo que provocó que Jessica se parara de su asiento gritando como una loca y dando manotazos tratando de quitarse de encima el "falso moco". Edward hacía un esfuerzos gigantescos por no partirse de la riza ahí mismo y delatarse.

-Está bien Jess cálmate...todos nos están observando, por favor siéntate.- Jessica se sentó. Sus ojos estaban levemente enrojecidos alrededor, todo indicaba que trataba de contener las lágrimas.- oh ahí está, no te muevas que ya lo tengo.- Las facciones de Jessica se convirtieron en una máscara de asco mientras esperaba estática que Edward quitara de uno de sus rulos negros el "falso moco". Para su espanto él se lo llevo a los labios...aquello era aterrador.

-Humm tu te lo perdiste.- dijo sin mostrar ni una gota de sarcasmo, solo fingido placer.

-Vo...voy al baño- tartamudeó Jessica mientras se paraba con movimientos rígidos de la silla y se dirigía a los baños del recinto.

Era tiempo de su próxima jugada. Se paró veloz de su asiento y pagó la comida. Luego corrió a su coche y se marchó lo más a prisa que pudo. Se miró en el espejo retrovisor mientras conducía a toda velocidad por la carretera...por primera vez se había convertido en el verdadero monstruo que era...¿quién diría que le había gustado?. Una parte traviesa se había encendido en él. A orilló el auto y encendió su música favorita para hacer hora, un disco de Schubert, antes de finalizar con su jugada maestra...Jessica no querría verlo nunca más.

Dos horas más tarde conducía de vuelta hacia la estación de servicio donde había abandonado a Jessica.

Pero no fue necesario llegar hasta allá. Jessica caminaba con los tacones en la mano a un costado de la carretera, totalmente empapada por la torrencial lluvia de la tormenta. Edward sintió por primera vez un atisbo de lástima...pero ya era tarde para sentir lástima, debía finalizar con su golpe de gracia. Giró rápidamente en u para alcanzar a Jessica. Al frenar hizo todo lo posible por caer en un charco. Consiguió enlodarla por completo. Jessica echaba chispas. Edward bajó la ventana automática...

-Oh lo siento cielo, pero es que justo comenzó mi programa de los Teletubies...y pues, yo no me pierdo capítulo. ¿Verdad que son lo mejor?.-Jessica prefería omitir comentarios. Su cara denotaba total fastidio, incluso Edward se atrevería a decir que lo detestaba y aborrecía.

_Perfecto_.

La llevó de regreso a su casa, pero para ello Jessica tuvo que repetir el proceso con la toalla y llevar la pesada caja en su regazo. Cuando Edward frenó nuevamente a fondo, Jessica se dio de lleno...solo que esta ves con la boca, la cual ya estaba resentida por el golpetazo de la puerta en la hostería. Fuera eso o no, el echo es que sus dientes no resistieron un segundo porrazo y una de sus paletas se desprendió...para empeorarlo todo su nariz comenzó a sangrar nuevamente. Edward contuvo la respiración, pero en sus ojos brillaba una chispa de triunfo. Jessica comenzó a dar alaridos, más de aterrada que por el dolor. Salió veloz del lujoso Lamborghini negro mientras se sujetaba si nariz.

-¡Desaparece de mi vida Eddy, no te quiero ver nunca mas! - dijo como pudo mientras trataba de encajar nuevamente su diente del lugar de donde se había desprendido.- No se cómo la estúpida de Bella te soportaba...-

Edward la habría matado ahí mismo si no fuera por su gran autocontrol. Su mirada destilaba puro veneno.

-Será un placer para mi...-Le dijo Edward quién le regalaba por primera vez una sincera sonrisa.- Y...-debía decirlo.- ¡No me llames Eddy!...¿jamás me has entendido?.- su grito sonó aterrador. Luego puso en marcha su automóvil acelerando al máximo, volviendo a enlodar a una llorosa Jessica.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

¿Quién diría que a él, Jasper Cullen un fuerte vampiro, le costaría algún día subir las escaleras?. Pues en esos momentos ésta era su penosa realidad. A duras penas había conseguido mantener quieta a Elizabeth para subir las escaleras sin mayores accidentes. Le daba las gracias a Carlisle por permitirle una habitación en el segundo piso...de lo contrario solo alargaría su sufrimiento. El esbelto cuerpo de Elizabeth pegado al de él de forma inocente, mientras subían los escalones, generaba una excitante fricción que por poco lo enloquecen y explota por acumulación de emociones. Elizabeth no paraba de canturrear una canción que solo ella conocía y a ratos la interrumpía con unas risitas tontas.

Alcanzó el pomo de su puerta, con cierta dificultad, pero ya estaba más aliviado. Ahora solo debía dejarla ahí y marcharse lo ante posible...quizás a darse un baño en las gélidas aguas del riachuelo, tendría suerte si dejaba de llover y comenzaba a nevar.

La dejó frente a la cama y rápidamente se alejó hasta quedar bajo el marco de la puerta...una distancia que consideraba "prudente". Elizabeth se tambaleó peligrosamente ahora que su apoyo se había alejado, pero consiguió apañárselas sosteniéndose del dosel de la cama de Jasper. Éste suspiró aliviado, al menos no tenía que correr nuevamente a sostenerla.

-Bien ahora acuéstate. -Se giró para marcharse pero la voz de Eli lo paralizo.

-¿En serrrio tengooo que hacerrrlooo?- En sus delicadas facciones se dibujó un adorable puchero. ¿Es que acaso ésta chica tentaba a su suerte...o mejor dicho, tentaba al autocontrol de Jasper?.

-Sí.- respondió algo cortante y rudo. Sintió la lujuria retorcerle y contraerle las entrañas - Tu padre no tardará en llegar...¿No quieres que te vea borracha verdad?.- Añadió para que ella no notara su nerviosismo, aunque en esas condiciones dudaba que fuera muy suspicaz. Debía marcharse pronto antes de que sus bajos instintos dominaran la poca razón que le quedaba.

-Esperrra Jashperrr-

Jasper maldijo en su fuero interno antes de girar la cabeza sobre su hombro para verla de soslayo. Le preguntó con la sola mirada.

-Crrreo...estooo, crrreo que voy a necesditarrr tu ayuda.- No acababa de terminar la frase a duras penas y rompió nuevamente en esa tonta risilla ebria mientras intentaba inútilmente desabotonar los botones que ajustaban su sensual vestido en su nuca.

Jasper tragó sonoramente la ponzoña que se había acumulado en su boca. ¿Ella no estaría hablando en serio verdad?. Ya era suficiente tortura su endemoniada sangre como para que ella ahora lo tentara con su cuerpo. Elizabeth de seguro ni siquiera se imaginaba lo cerca que estaba de ser violada. Jasper sabía que si su corazón bombeara su sangre, ésta habría abandonado por completo su rostro.

-Que hacesh ahí parrrado con esha carrra de bobooo...ven a ayudarrrme que no puedo shola.-

Avanzó rápidamente maldiciendo por lo bajo a Alice que le había sugerido aquel insinuante vestido. Se posicionó tras ella y tiró con rudeza de la tela ajustada en el cuello...quizás con demasiada considerando la poca o casi nula estabilidad de Elizabeth, lo que provocó que los omoplatos de ésta se estrellaran contra el duro y frío pecho de Jasper y que sus delicadas manos buscaran agarre en los muslos de él.

Jasper casi pierde el control de sus actos cuando sintió cómo el calor de las manos de ella aferradas a sus muslos, traspasaba la fina y elegante tela de sus pantalones cerca, muy cerca de su excitada parte viril.

Con movimientos torpes y lentos, Jasper se dedicó a desabrochar la hilera de minúsculos botones que sostenían su vestido, tratando de evitar el roce de su fría piel con la exquisitamente candente y aterciopelada del cuello de Elizabeth. El último botón hizo que la tela dorada se deslizara por sus hombros y callera descubriendo sus hermosos pechos. Jasper estaba en shock.

Se reprochó mentalmente su estupidez...era obvio que para ese vestido no podía llevar sujetador...y ahora. Logró encontrar un atisbo de su cordura casi perdida y en un ágil y rápido movimiento, un solo pestañear de Elizabeth, se había sacado su camisa de ceda tono verde Oliva y se la había puesto a Elizabeth. Para cuando ella se percató, Jasper ya la terminaba de abotonar con rapidez.

Elizabeth apenas había sido consiente de que había estado semidesnuda frente a su odioso tío...pero de lo que sí estaba segura era de que frente a ella se encontraba un ancho, blanco, fuerte y perfecto pecho masculino. Aguantó un suspiro en sus labios mientras alzaba la vista para encontrarse con la ónix de su tío.

Jasper escrutó sus femeninas y delicadas facciones reparando tanto en los parecidos con Bella como en las diferencias. Elizabeth tenía la boca más grande y delineada, los labios carmín y lozanos...a simple vista se podían apreciar de una textura aterciopelada como pétalos de rosa. Sus hechizantes ojos de un poco común y profundo esmeralda, eran la copia perfecta de los que fueron alguna vez los ojos de Edward. Su cutis era liso, pálido...perfecto, como una porcelana. Fácilmente en su piel quedaría grabada la huella de una caricia, de un beso. Se le pasó por la cabeza el dejar en él la marca de sus fríos labios, de besarle todo el cuerpo hasta llegar a los lugares incluso inexplorados...lugares que dudaba ella misma reconociera como propios.

Aquella imagen le provocó una erección plena y dolorosa. Sintió cómo la tela de sus elegantes pantalones comenzaba a tensarse. Una gama de sentimientos lo invadieron...todos aquellos deseos que había estado reprimiendo, fluían ahora, libres y salvajes. Y ella era su presa.

Sabía que no debía hacerlo, incluso cuando fue a tocarla...con el leve rose de las frías yemas de sus dedos en el triángulo de piel crema que su camisa dejaba al descubierto. Había un centenar de razones, todas buenas, por las que no debía desear tener en sus brazos a Elizabeth, pero de momento no le importaba lo más mínimo ninguna de ellas.

Allí de pie, tan cerca de ella, la veía frágil y sin estar en condiciones de hacerle frente...tan débil ante la agudeza y velocidad de los movimientos que podría efectuar él. Antes de que pestañeara podría tenerla desnuda, con la exquisita piel tono crema enrollada y contrastando con sus sábanas de satén verde botella...tan verdes como sus hechizantes ojos. Percibió con la sola mirada la suavidad de su piel que resguardaba la tentativa y dulce sangre que cantaba para él, y se preguntó que pasaría si hundía su nariz en su bronce y leonino cabello, la fuente de tan exquisita esencia.

Siempre le había encantado cómo olía la sangre de los humanos...eran su debilidad, pero el aroma de Elizabeth...su esencia era tan incitante que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se contrajeron de deseo y le hacían difícil pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su exquisita sangre recorriendo sus blancos colmillos...y eso ocurría desde aquél maldito y a la vez feliz día en que sus destinos se habían cruzado.

Sus manos se cerraron con cierta ansiedad alrededor de la cintura de Elizabeth. La sensación de su frágil y delgado cuerpo, suave y cálido, rozando con el suyo...tan vibrante que sentía un hormigueo en las palmas allí donde la tocaba, se le subió a la cabeza igual de rápido que la champaña. Vio con satisfacción como los hermosos ojos de ella se agrandaban y sus negras pupilas se dilataban hasta dejar ver tan sólo un delgado aro de verde esmeralda.

Eli alzó las manos y las apoyó en sus desnudos y fuertes hombros, lo que provocó en él un estremecimiento que le recorrió toda la piel. Su poderosa mirada ónix se clavó codiciosa en los labios de ella, y empezó a acercarse hasta que el esbelto cuerpo de Elizabeth estuvo completamente pegado contra el duro y frío suyo...con asombro se percató de que ambos se amoldaban a la perfección. Notó como sus pechos firmes y excitados, cubiertos por su delgada camisa de ceda, se acoplaban a su pecho.

Los labios carmín de Elizabeth, se le antojaban llenos y suaves...se abrían al tiempo que, aún aturdida por la inminente excitación, inhalaba una bocanada de aire. Entonces Jasper no esperó ni un segundo más y la alzó de puntillas inclinando su cabeza hacia sus apetecibles labios, para saciar aquellas ansias, aquella hambre que lo consumía por dentro.

Mechones rubios de Jasper volvieron a propinarle deliciosas cosquillas en su frente...y para qué hablar del adictivo y exquisito aliento de él. Elizabeth anhelaba besar sus fríos labios para acaparar todo ese aliento en su interior...tenía hambre de él.

Jasper comprobó extasiado que los labios de ella tenían el tacto de los pétalos de una rosa, suaves y aterciopelados. Giró la cabeza e incrementó la presión de su boca, obligándolos a abrirse igual que una delicada flor maneable en sus fuertes e indestructibles manos...y es que Eli era completamente frágil en sus manos. Por esta razón Jasper debía controlar la fuerza de todos sus movimientos sobre el cuerpo de ella...incluso si eso demandaba un gran esfuerzo por parte de él considerando que su mente estaba más allá de su conciencia.

La sangre rugía en las venas de Elizabeth tentándolo a más...llamándolo, incitándolo. Elizabeth sentía su piel hipersensible y ardiente, consiente de cada imperceptible caricia de la fría piel de Jasper sobre la suya...mientras que su desbocado corazón amenazaba con saltar a su mano. Sintió un mareo distinto al de la borrachera...le faltaba el aliento que le había quitado Jasper con el beso...pero no le importaba, si era necesario tomaría el de él...antes de separarse de esos fríos labios que la acariciaban con una delicadeza y destreza jamás antes experimentada. Los delgados brazos de Eli se deslizaron hasta entrelazarse alrededor de su cuello, en un agarre férreo, mientras una de sus desnudas y largas piernas tono crema, se enroscaba en una de Jasper recorriéndola de forma ascendente. Un grave gruñido escapó de la garganta de Jasper, al tiempo que profundizaba en la boca de Eli explorando cada rincón. Con su gélida lengua recorrió el paladar de ella. Notó un sabor dulce, que le recordaban la miel y canela en su vida pasada. La cálida lengua de ella se enroscó alrededor de la suya, hielo y fuego, dándole la bienvenida, para luego succionar con delicadeza y retenerlo dentro de su boca. Elizabeth era fuego vivo en sus brazos, no luchaba contra el beso, sino que respondía con ardor a su contacto y enviaba sin piedad intensas oleadas de deseo que recorrían por completo a Jasper como una exquisita y torturadora electricidad. Sus suaves labios temblaban y lo acariciaban como jamás nadie lo había hecho. Jasper quería más, lo quería todo...la quería a ella. Lentamente tomó sus nalgas. La lluvia empezó a repiquetear contra el ventanal, señalando que la tormenta había dado inicio afuera. Pronto los truenos no se hicieron esperar demandando atención...pero nada importaba más en esos instantes que ellos dos...ninguna tormenta era más poderosa y tempestuosa que la que se desataba en el interior de cada uno.

Los finos dedos de ella apresaron el cabello rubio de Jasper tratando de contener los temblores de pura excitación que remecían su esbelto cuerpo. Por su parte, Jasper la atrajo hacia sí con más fuerza, la rodeó con sus musculosos brazos de mármol y la sostuvo soldada a su cuerpo, dejando que notase la hinchada protuberancia de su erección contra su plano abdomen.

Se deleitó al percibir un renovado temblor en ella. Elizabeth comenzó de forma involuntaria, movimientos sensuales y convulsivos de sus caderas, que se arqueaban hacia él.

Jasper se sintió inundado de una sensación de masculino triunfo, con ese inocente y nada de decente movimiento de sus caderas, supo entonces que podría recostarla en su cama, desnudarla en un parpadear de pestañas y hacerla suya sin reparos ni ataduras. Sabía que podría volverla loca de placer y grabar en sus labios y en su dulce voz su nombre...

Pero también supo que ella lo odiaría al día siguiente. De seguro incluso lo acusaría de haber abusado de su estado de ebriedad. Como un balde de agua fría su conciencia hizo acto de presencia y le recordó las innumerables razones del por qué aquello que hacía estaba mal...y una de ellas, aunque la detestara y se le clavara como una molesta y dolorosa espina, se llamaba Mat...El chico que reinaba en ese corazón que ahora se estrellaba contra su pecho de piedra.

Y ella lo odiaría también por eso...porque en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda había leído que lo amaba...

Supo entonces...sí, supo que prefería negarse al placer de estar con ella de ese modo que tanto anhelaba y deseaba...que renunciara a saciar sus más bajas e inmediatas necesidades antes de que ella lo odiara...

_Supo entonces que estaba completa e irremediablemente enamorado de Elizabeth..._y aquello le resultaba una verdad de los más espeluznante...

Se apartó más rudo de lo que pretendía, y antes de tener que dar explicaciones ya estaba recargado en el marco de la puerta.

-Buenas noches Elizabeth...-

Elizabeth no pudo evitar mirar hacia Jasper y observarlo con una pregunta atorada en su garganta...pero sabía la respuesta, y aunque no quería oírla en ese momento y continuar con Jasper lo que habían comenzado, luego se arrepentiría. Jasper estaba cómodamente recargado en la pared con una media sonrisa y su perfecto pecho musculoso desnudo que subía y bajaba frenético, derrochando aquella atrayente sensualidad que la aturdía hasta perder la razón. Sus ojos brillaban en la oscuridad como nunca antes los había visto Elizabeth, con más intensidad y toque peligroso. Una vez más se deleitó con la imagen de su tío, aquellos perfectos pantalones ajustados a sus marcadas caderas la hicieron suspirar y tragar saliva antes de que el desapareciera de su vista tras la puerta.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward aparcó el coche en su sitio de la gran cochera de los Cullen. Estaba sonriente...por fin se había quitado de encima a la acosadora insufrible de Jessica. Suspiró aliviado mientras guaba sus pasos al interior de la mansión. La tormenta rugía en el exterior con toda su furia, mientras que en el oscuro interior de la casa reinaba el silencio. Jasper se percató que bajo la puerta que llevaba al sótano, brillaba una luz. Años atrás habían acomodado el sótano transformándolo en una amplia y cómoda sala de estar.

Frente al plasma gigante estaba un entusiasmado Emmett jugando con sus video-juegos favoritos.

-Hey Edward...¿te me unes a una partida?. Alice me contó que tal te había ido en tu cita. Te pasaste...gracias por darme media hora de risa incontenible.- Edward respondió a su sonrisa, él también estaba eufórico.

-No gracias, en otra ocasión. Charlaré un rato con Carlisle...- Antes de que Edward dejara la sala Emmett le hablo.

-Edward se han ido...todos se han ido.-

La duda se plantó ene l rostro de Edward.

-Me refiero a que se marcharon hace unas horas de cacería. Era "el momento propicio" según las palabras de nuestra querida hermana Alice, ya que predijo que Carlisle no tendría otros días vacantes en el trabajo para alimentarse correctamente.-

-¿Y tú por qué no has ido?-

En el rostro de Emmett se dibujó un puchero- Me perdí-

-¿Te perdiste?- la incredulidad dominó las facciones de Edward mientras en sus ojos topacio había una dejo de diversión.

-Sí...no se cómo sucedió realmente, ya que esta vez estaba atado con la correa y mi Rose me llevaba...- Edward hizo un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no romper en carcajadas recordando la vez que su hermana había decidido comprarle una correa a Emmett para que no se "perdiera"...otra vez.- lo cierto es que ya había anochecido, se avecinaba una tormenta y de pronto me vi solito en ese enorme bosque...-

-¿Y por qué no seguiste sus rastros?- lo interrumpió Edward en un tono que denotaba lo obvio.

-Bueno lo intente pero...es difícil seguir su olor cuando se confunde con el exquisito de la fauna que abunda en ese lugar...-Emmett se relamió los labios pensando en sus presas.- Así que volví sobre mis pasos y regresé a casa a esperar a Jasper y Eli.

-¿Ya volvieron?.-

-Sí...la pequeña diablilla duerme.- Edward rodó los ojos divertido con el nuevo apodo que Emmett tenía para describir la explosiva personalidad de su hija.

-Bien, iré a gradecerle a Jasper por sus cuidados...-

-También se ha ido.-

Ésta vez Edward se paró en seco y clavó sus ojos abiertos como platos en Emmett. ¿Sería posible...?

--

**Fin del cap.**

**Jejeje espero que les haya gustado, por mi parte me reí de lo lindo mientras lo escribía. En mi casa ya me estaban tildando de loca por reírme sola frente al PC...¿eso suele pasar?...jaja es que éste Edward sabe cómo estropear una cena. Por cierto el próximo cap. ya está en proceso, benditas vacaciones, jeje así que les puedo asegurar que será solo y puro humor...**

**Ya ven que éste tuvo de todo un poco...y eso me recuerda...**

**¡JASPER AMOR NO TE VAYAS...TE LO SUPLICO!**

**¿Chicas que aremos ahora?...¿será posible que se haya marchado?.**

**En el próximo cap. sabremos más**

**¡¡Sean lindas y dejen esos preciosos rr´s que tanto me gustan!!.**

**Las adoro**

**Besos**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Jasper te cuide la borrachera, eso incluye una ducha y que por supuesto te ponga el pijama ( wow las va a desnudar O.o°) ...Pues qué esperan denle al GO.**


	15. Chapter 15

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Hola pues aquí me tienen de vuelta, no tan pronto como esperaba...jejej ¿pero qué más me piden si estoy escribiendo con una resaca peor que la de Eli?.**

**Sí, leyeron bien, se me parte la cabeza...PROMETO NO VOLVER A BEBER (jajaja eso decimos siempre XD...es parte del ritual). Pero había que celebrar...era el cumple de una de mis mejores amigas...jeje y estoy lok porque sigo escribiendo aún sin haber dormido nada XD.**

**En fin vamos a lo importante... **

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a SiiL (nena la próxima vez déjame tu correo para agradecerte personalmente tan lindo RR), clara como siempre al pie del cañón... jeje infaltable tus alentadores RR, también a AllexxMasenCullen, chica lo mismo que a SiiL, si me dejas tu correo electrónico puedo contestar tu RR... y ohhh por Carlisle santísimo cuanto me halaga el que sea tu escritora favorita...Apple, jeje que más decir que e encontrado la chica con la que comparto mi pscopatamaniaobsesivaparanoicacompulsiva de adorar y amar con todas mis ganas a Edward y a Jasper!!...¡¡bienvenida!!. **

**Diana & Salesia...me quedo sin palabras para alabar sus rr´s**

**x.x**

**¡¡Y pensaba que yo era las que las hacía llorar!!**

**Ruby & Rizy, mis mexicanas favoritas, espero que logren ponerse al día con el fic, y que les siga gustando tanto como al principio...las adorooo.**

**Finalmente, sin desmerecer a todas mis otras lectoras empedernidas...jeje si, esta vez contesté a todos sus rr´s...el milagro de las vacaciones, pues sepan que me han echo como siempre inmensamente feliz, recuerden que esta historia vive y continúa gracias a ustedes...**

**¡¡soy su fan!!**

**No lo olviden.**

**Bien sin más rodeos a leer...e dicho ya que necesitarán una caja de pañuelos?¿**

**Bueno ADVERTENCIA, jeje este capítulo amenaza con sacarte de quicio con un ataque de risa incontrolable, que conste que no me hago responsable si a alguna se le entierran las costillas en el estómago o en algún órgano comprometedor...tomen precauciones...**

**bien como siempre Carpe Noctum**

**arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo quince: "¿Con alas o sin alas?"**

-Como que se ha ido...-

-Bueno se veía nervioso...no dijo mucho, solo me recordó que Elizabeth dormía y que la dejaba a mi cuidado. Iba a alcanzar al resto para unirse a la cacería...estaba algo _hambriento_.-

Edward exhaló todo el aire que había contenido aliviado...por un momento imagino que Jasper no lo había soportado más y que la adictiva esencia de su hija había aplacado toda fuerza de autocontrol en él...pensó que había huido, tal y como en un principio había planeado...aunque él mismo le había asegurado que eso solo acrecentaría su ansiedad...y lo decía por experiencia propia.

Pronto su semblante se contrajo en una mueca de enfado.

-¿¡Se ha ido y te ha dejado a ti a cargo de mi pequeña...a...a ti!?.-

-Sí. Yo le advertí que te enfadarías, que era una irresponsabilidad por su parte digo...a mi jamás me dejan cosas a cargo, menos a personas...ni siquiera puedo evitar perderme.- Emmett hizo un sincero puchero, todo indicaba que de un momento a otro rompía a llorar. Edward intentó tranquilizarlo antes de que eso pasara.

-Ya, ya Emmett...¿vamos que hasta ahora lo has echo genial verdad?...¿ella está a salvo cierto?.- Preguntó sin poder ocultar una nota de ansiedad.

-Claro...está roncando en la habitación de Jasper.- Emmett esbozó una radiante sonrisa mientras que Edward alzaba una ceja suspicaz. ¿Elizabeth roncaba?.

Negó con la cabeza y se alejó de Emmett para que no pudiera oírlo. Marcó con rapidez vampiriza el número del celular móvil de Alice...quería saber TODO acerca de la fiesta de su hija para estar preparado y que Elizabeth no lo pillara por sorpresa, ¿ella sería capaz de mentirle?...nadie más que Alice podría contarle toda la verdad. Si tenía suerte y Jasper ya los había alcanzado, lo reprocharía por su insensatez de dejar a su hija sola con el osito.

-¡Eddy!, empezó el especial de cartoon cartoons (ajajá de Cartoon-Network, por lo menos yo lo vi alguna vez)...corre o te perderás la canción del inicio...¡es la mejor!.- Gritaba Emmett emocionado desde la sala de estar. Edward rodó los ojos mientras la dulce voz de su hermana favorita sonaba al otro lado del teléfono.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo primero que sintió al despertar fue un penetrante dolor de cabeza que parecía querer partirla en dos. Ronroneó de placer al sentirse envuelta por algo suave y cómodo, abrió lentamente los ojos, y no reconoció en que lugar se encontraba…

Estaba en una habitación enorme, casi el doble que la habitación de Jasper. Estaba acostada en una gran cama adoselada. Palpó con delicadeza las cómodas y suaves sabanas de satén tono marfil que la cubrían, y el edredón de terciopelo que la había resguardado del frío de la tormenta hasta ese entonces era de un intenso y cálido color escarlata…

Miro alrededor, aun desorientada, y se maravilló contemplando la hermosa y fina decoración.

Aquella era la habitación de alguien que pertenecía a la realeza...

Las paredes eran del mismo color escarlata que su edredón y algunos tramos estaban tapeados con planchas de madera dándole un toque más acogedor y rústico. Enfrente de la enorme cama había una gran y espaciosa chimenea, en la cual chisporroteaban las avivadas llamas, produciendo una agradable temperatura en la habitación. A los costados de la chimenea, se encontraban dos puertas dobles de vidrio que llevaban al balcón, por las cuales se filtraban los primeros rayos del día.

Enfrente de la chimenea se encontraban unos cuantos asientos desperdigados sobre una mullida alfombra clara, entre los cuales se encontraba un amplio sofá color dorado, el cual se veía de lo más cómodo. Elizabeth se imagino a ella misma recostada en aquel sofá componiendo nuevas notas para repasar en su violín, iluminada solo por el baile de las llamas mientras contemplaba la llegada de un nuevo crepúsculo.

Sacudió su cabeza obligándose a regresar a la realidad, pero la decoración volvió a llamar su atención. Existían unos cuantos muebles mas, todos hermosos y delicados, clásicos y a simple vista costoso. De las paredes colgaban uno que otro cuadro de arte abstracto dándole un toque de modernidad a la habitación que contrastaba con lo clásico y la elegancia del amoblado.

En la pared este de su habitación se encontraba un hermoso librero de madera oscura que llegaba hasta el techo, lleno de las coloridas tapas de los diversos libros. A sus costados, se encontraban dos puertas más, mientras que en la pared oeste reinaba una puerta doble...las típicas que había por toda la mansión para entrar en alguna estancia. ¿Para qué una habitación tendría tantas puertas?¿acaso alguna llevaría a algún pasadizo secreto?.

Aún desorientada y con un dolor de cabeza que amenazaba con agitar su genio, se llevó una mano a la frente con un tremendo esfuerzo, mientras que un desagradable malestar se apoderaba de ella...cada parte de su cuerpo le dolía como si la hubieran agarrado a palos.

Se sentía afiebrada y tenía la boca seca y pastosa. Tenía mucha sed pero la idea de pensar en levantarse le producía nauseas...no estaba segura de poder llegar hasta el baño para llenar un vaso de agua...además de que se veía en el apuro de averiguar primero donde demonios se encontraba.

Definitivamente se sentía enferma. Después de varios minutos por fin logró incorporarse en la cama...pero eso no significó que el dolor de su cabeza disminuyera y que las nauseas se apaciguaran. Miró el reloj que descansaba en la mesita de noche. Suspiró resignada, ya pasaban de las diez y eso era bastante para ella que solía dormir mucho menos.

Un olor familiar llegó a su nariz. Elizabeth aspiró con fuerza tratando de identificarlo. Aquel exquisito aroma masculino entre menta y almizcle se colaba por sus fosas nasales aturdiéndola y torturándola con el recuerdo de la noche pasada. Parecía provenir de su camisa...¿camisa...pero cómo si lo último que había usado era el vestido?. Como un flash su mente repasó todos y cada uno de los momentos excitantes, desagradables y dolorosos de la noche anterior. Atónita y asustada se deshizo de los cobertores descubriéndose. En lugar de llevar puesto el vestido, llevaba una camisa de un hermoso y sobrio verde oliva. La ceda era una suave y fresca caricia sobre su desnuda piel. Elizabeth supo reconocerla como la camisa que llevaba su tío...y como no reconocerla si olía endemoniadamente y exquisitamente a él, así que Elizabeth estiró la tela acercándola a su nariz para poder olerla mejor.

Unos golpes en la puerta la sacaron de sus pensamientos.

-Elizabeth...¿puedo pasar?.- preguntó la aterciopelada voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta de la pared oeste.

-Claro- dijo apenas en un murmullo y algo aletargada por la boca pastosa. Arriscó la nariz sintiendo el desagradable olor a alcohol que despedía su boca.

Tenía la esperanza de que su queridísimo tío hubiera mantenido su bocota cerrada y no le hubiera mencionado nada a Edward de su borrachera...aunque no se encontraba mucho mejor en ese instante, rogaba porque Edward no se percatara de nada...bastantes problemas tenía con lo que había ocurrido la noche anterior.

La cobriza cabeza de Edward apareció tras una de las planchas de roble.

Caminó con su elegancia innata y giró uno de los sillones que se encontraban frente a la chimenea para quedar frente a la cama.

-Por fin has despertado. ¿Te la pasaste bien anoche?.- Edward sonreía sinceramente, al parecer ni si quiera sospechaba de su reciente estado etílico. Más que nunca agradecía el que su padre no fuera capaz de leer SU mente.

Elizabeth suspiró y se obligó a sonreír. Una "buena noche" no serían las palabras adecuadas que ella utilizaría para describir lo que había ocurrido en la noche...de hecho no habían palabras..._solo sentimientos_.

-Sí.-Contestó demasiado rápido para su gusto y credibilidad.

-¿Ves que Jasper no es tan aburrido como crees?. Es un tipo agradable, ya lo conocerás mejor...a veces la primera impresión no es la correcta..-

Elizabeth bufó." Un tipo agradable" se quedaba corto. Jasper era solo pasión...era el ser más endemoniadamente sexual y atractivo que había pisado la tierra...de acuerdo esos pensamientos acerca de su tío la estaban perturbando. Debería de haberse puesto totalmente pálida ya que su padre la miró con preocupación en sus orbes topacio.

-Te ves cansada. ¿Segura que no quieres dormir un rato más?. Te traeré algo para desayunar.-

_Desayunar..._

Casi vomita de solo pensar en ingerir algo. Las nauseas la invadieron por completo.

-No gracias, solo quiero refrescarme. Se que sonará estúpido pero...¿me puedes indicar donde está el baño?.-

Edward la observó extrañado por un momento y luego sonrió.

-Ah lo siento, olvidé recordarte que esta es tu habitación. Las chicas la terminaron ayer en la noche mientras estabas en la fiesta. Alice me telefoneó...ella quería darte una sorpresa. Lamenta no haber podido estar, debían ir de caza, pero en todo caso ya vio tu cara de sorpresa- rió por lo bajo con su chiste personal.- La mayoría del amueblado pertenece a la que fue la casa de Esme...son antiguos pero tienen una belleza clásica que para mi gusto es exquisita. Han querido darte lo mejor...no te enfades con ellas.- Dijo adivinando la reacción inmediata de su hija. Ella al igual que Bella no soportaba que gastaran más de lo necesario en ella.

Sí, se había sorprendido. ¿Cuantas veces despiertas en un lugar que desconoces por completo cuando ya te habías dormido en otra parte?. Esperen...aquella hermosa habitación era de ella. Elizabeth quería llorar de la felicidad...nunca le habían dado tanto. Miró significativamente a Edward con lágrimas en los ojos mientras buscaba en su adolorida cabeza las palabras de agradecimiento...aunque insistía en que era demasiado...ya se los recordaría. Sacó de su rostro aquella mueca de repentino enfado y una tímida sonrisa apareció en sus labios carmín.

-¿Se esmeraron verdad?. Debo de reconocer que les ha quedado espectacular. Gozas de la mejor habitación de la mansión...después de la de Esme y Carlisle...eso si que es lujo. Bueno una de las puertas del fondo es la del baño...la otra...esto, prefiero que Alice te la muestre, después de todo es su regalo...ella se hará responsable...-murmuro Edward lo último más para si mismo. Elizabeth volvió a fruncir el seño. ¿qué se traería Alice entre manos?.-Por cierto...linda camisa.- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa burlona.-Ese verde combina a la perfección con tus ojos.

A Elizabeth se le subieron todos los colores al rostro. ¡Mierda!¿cómo le explicaba ahora a Edward el por qué de vestir SOLO una camisa de Jasper?.

-Ah esto...-dijo tratando de hacerse la desentendida.- Bueno es que no encontré mi pijama y tomé prestada una de las camisas de mi tío...¿no se enfadará verdad?.- rogaba porque Edward le creyera cada una de sus mentirosas palabras.

-No...no lo creo. Bien te dejo sola para que te alistes. Estaré abajo preparando tu desayuno...y no me mires con esa cara jovencita, lo tomarás o me obligarás a hacer que lo tragues-

Cuando desapareció tras la puerta, y estaba segura de que no la escucharía, Eli se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio que había reprimido.

Posó sus pies descalzos en el frío mármol negro del suelo de su nueva habitación. Se vio reflejada en él. Demonios realmente tenía una apariencia deplorable. Se levantó de golpe y al instante se arrepintió. Un repentino mareo la invadió y si no es porque estaba cerca de la cama su traste habría dado en el frío suelo de mármol. Maldijo para si misma mientras escondía el rostro entre sus manos tratando de amedrentar las nauseas. Respiró profundo antes de aventurarse a ponerse nuevamente de pie...solo que esta vez más lento. El mareo la volvió a invadir pero esperó de pie a que se le pasara y se estabilizara sola.

Aún se alababa por su gran proeza. Había alcanzado el baño...no sin antes trastabillar con algunos sillones y patas de las mesas. Se sorprendió al encontrarse con el baño del segundo piso...así que Esme había echo una conexión directa con el baño y su habitación...perfecto. En la pared del frente había otra puerta, Elizabeth pensó que se trataba de la puerta que daba hacia el pasillo. Dejó caer los hombros sin darle importancia y abrió el grifo de la bañera para preparar su baño.

Mientras se llenaba, Elizabeth se dirigió al mueble del lavabo para lavar sus dientes. Como siguiera oliendo el alcohol lo poco que quedaba en su estómago iría a parar al retrete. Mientras los cepillaba con más fuerza de la necesaria vio su reflejo en el espejo. Las ojeras violeta reinaban bajo sus ojos al igual que el maquillaje corrido, el cabello de por sí leonino estaba más enmarañado que nunca...soltó un bufido de solo pensar en todo lo que tardaría en desenredarlo. Su piel estaba horriblemente pálida y algo amarillenta y en su cuello había una, dos, tres manchas horribles igual de violetas que sus ojeras...

¿QUÉ?

Elizabeth gritó para sus adentros mientras dejaba caer el cepillo de dientes. Pasó sus dedos temblorosos sobre las huellas perfectas de los labios de Jasper. Agradecía que fuera invierno, al menos podría usar una bufanda sin tener que dar explicaciones. Como una dulce tortura, pero tortura al fin, volvieron a su mente como flechazos los gloriosos minutos que pasó entre los brazos de su tío.

¿Había provocado a Jasper para que la besara o solo había fluido como una fuerza de gravedad entre ambos que no podían evitar? Lo recordaba nítidamente, cada momento, cada caricia...aquél beso. Estaba avergonzada, debería de haberlo apartado...pero es que no podía, ¿cómo lo habría hecho si lo deseaba tanto o más que él?. Sólo le había faltado pedirle que la recostara en la cama y la hiciera suya.

Maldición Mat.¿Cómo se había olvidado de todo lo que sentía por él...cómo había sido capaz de traicionar a su amor, a su corazón? ¿En que demonios estaba pensando?. No debería de sentir esos bajos deseos por su tío, el que fue el marido de Alice, el "hermano de su padre"...no, ella debía desear solo los labios de Mathew. No pensaba volver a emborracharse nunca...y aquello era algo definitivo. Por culpa del alcohol podría haber hecho algo de lo que luego se arrepentiría...y arruinaría por siempre lo que pudiera tener con Mat. ¿Cómo mirarlo a los ojos luego de haberse acostado con otro hombre...y para empeorar las cosas, su tío?. Gracias a Dios no había pasado a mayores...solo había sido un beso...

Aunque sería mejor admitir que gracias a Jasper. Él se había apartado, porque recordaba no haber hecho protesta alguna por acabar con el beso...todo lo contrario. Él se había marchado antes de que cometieran una locura...una locura de la que seguro se arrepentirían y podía dañar no solo su relación, sino que también a su familia.

Elizabeth enjuagó su boca sin dejar de cuestionarse...y es que no entendía porque Jasper no había aprovechado la oportunidad, nunca lo hubiera tenido tan fácil como la noche anterior. Ella estaba completamente borracha, no iba a negarse...de echo, no tenía ningún interés en terminar con esa locura, por el contrario...hubiera colaborado activamente.

Mientras se desabotonaba la camisa rabiosa para meterse a la tina, no paraba de reprocharse...se había comportado como una patética borracha, una adolescente irresponsable que no era. Quería que la tragara la tierra. La torturaba pensar que tal vez Jasper no era el cabrón insensible que aparentaba ser. No quería reconocer que se había portado como un caballero con ella, decidiendo por los dos, algo que ella sinceramente no habría sido capaz de decidir...estaba más dominada por el deseo y la pasión que por la razón. Como si fuera poco aquella noche no había echo más que mandarlo al carajo y tratarlo de lo peor cuando el solo trataba de ayudarla.

¡Mierda!. ni si quiera se sentía capaz de volver a enfrentarlo cara a cara...o el solo hecho de respirar el mismo aire que él. Sus mejillas se tiñeron violentamente de rojo. Se metió a la tina tratando de ordenar sus ideas y relajarse un poco. El agua tibia acaricio su piel sacando la tensión de cada uno de sus músculos. Mientras se recostaba en la gran tina cerró los ojos tratando de calmar la odiosa resaca. No podía huir, tendría que enfrentarse a su tío en algún momento...y lo peor es que su maldita parte curiosa quería hacerlo, solo para averiguar la verdadera razón por la cual él no se había aprovechado de su borrachera para satisfacer sus masculinas necesidades. Tapó su rostro con ambas manos avergonzada y extrañamente excitada al recordar lo ferviente y pasional del beso, las expertas manos de él acariciando su cuerpo, su escultural cuerpo de piedra al alcance de sus curiosas y cálidas manos y la dura y gran protuberancia de Jasper contra su estómago...no mentía cuando se repetía lo de "gran". Se sentía nuevamente acalorada y arder. Aquél baño no estaba dando buenos resultados. Salió de la tina luego de lavar su largo y frondoso cabello con su shampoo favorito de fresas. Se enfundó en una de las batas mientras secaba con una toalla la humedad de su cabello bronce.

De un momento a otro le vinieron unas irreprimibles ganas de orinar...bueno considerando todo lo que había bebido y que no había alcanzado a vomitar era lógico. Pero su sorpresa se vio reflejada en su rostro cuando sus hermosas facciones se contrajeron formando una máscara de horror al percatarse de unas pequeñas gotitas carmín en sus bragas de algodón blanco. Se palmeó la frente frustrada. Maldición para empeorar las cosas le había llegado su período. Abrió cada una de las cajoneras que abundaban en el baño, incluso se aventuró en las de la habitación, buscando toallas higiénicas...aún sabiendo que no las encontraría en una casa de vampiros...¿para que carajo las querrían?. Debía ir a comprarlas...y con urgencia. Su período tan solo duraba un par de días, pero eran dos días en que literalmente se desangraba. No, ella no podía ir de compras, no quería pasar una vergüenza. Suspiró resignada, debía encargarle la tarea a Edward. Bueno después de todo era su padre...y en ausencia de su madre y de alguna de las chicas Cullen...bueno era lógico que él se hiciera cargo de sus problemas como padre. Se maldijo mentalmente unas cuantas veces antes de llamarlo. No hizo falta gritar su nombre para que él golpeara educadamente la puerta...

-Eli...¿me has llamado?.-

-Sí, pasa por favor...yo...esto...tengo un pequeño problema.- dijo con la voz temblorosa cargada de vergüenza mientras sus mejillas no podían estar más sonrosadas.

Edward la miró con preocupación. Detestaba ver a su hija tan afligida.

-Vamos Eli sabes que aré lo que me pidas.- dijo tratando de esconder su nota de ansiedad, realmente lo frustraba el no poder leer la mente de su hija e investigar el motivo que la perturbaba.

-Bien, esto no será fácil...te lo advierto.- escrutó el rostro de Edward, pero no encontró una pizca de cobardía.

-Adelante.- dijo él cada vez más preocupado. ¿Acaso Mathew se habría atrevido a tocar a su pequeña...quitarle su inocencia...¿sería posible que ese "problema" durara nueve meses?. Edward abrió los ojos más de lo normal temeroso de que sus oscuros pensamientos resultaran ser ciertos.

Elizabeth comenzó a juguetear con el cinturón de la bata entre sus dedos mientras buscaba las palabras correctas.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor...-dijo para luego preguntar con su mirada de un verde hechizante.

-Continúa...-dijo dándole coraje. Edward estaba impaciente. Si Elizabeth continuaba tardando tanto en responder se lanzaría a sus delicados hombros para zamarrearla y obligarla a que hablara.

-Bueno es que...-soltó un suspiro y luego se lanzó con las palabras apresuradas.- Me ha llegado mi período y no tengo toallas higiénicas y las necesito con urgencia comprendes...¡las necesito si no quieres que me desangre y desate el hambre de siete vampiros!.- dijo sin darse una pausa.

El rostro de Edward era un poema. De seguro Alice se estaba riendo en algún lugar del bosque a carcajadas. Emmett que por supuesto había escuchado todo ya se encontraba frente a Edward mientras salía el enceguecedor flash de la cámara fotográfica que llevaba en sus manos.

-OH Edward teniendo su primera tarea difícil como padre...aja jajá Esto se irá directamente al álbum familiar.- Emmett saltaba por la habitación mientras su mandíbula parecía desencajarse.- Si vieras tu rostro...aunque lo verás apenas revele la fotografía.-

-Emmett...-dijo Edward con voz peligrosamente apacible.- Intento hablar con mi hija, ¿Me harías el favor de marcharte antes de que te arranque la cabeza?.- Emmett se fue pero sin parar de reírse.

-Bien, no hay problema...solo, dime donde las encuentro.- Sus hermosas facciones estaban horrorizadas. Esto de ser padre y madre no era para nada fácil...solo esperaba poder mantener la cordura con el pasar de los años.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

En cuanto Elizabeth le explico que existían unas toallas higiénicas para el flujo menstrual, no se detuvo a pensar dos veces en correr hacia su Lamborghini con Emmett de chaperón, e ir a buscarlas, su hija las necesitaba... aunque no tenía ni puta idea de ellas, jamás las había visto...esperaba reconocerlas según las descripciones que le había dado Elizabeth.

Salió a toda velocidad recorriendo las descongestionadas calles de Forks en busca de una farmacia o centro comercial. No tardó nada en encontrar la única farmacia de todo Forks.

Aparcó frenando en seco frente a ésta. Desde el interior de la farmacia, Henry el dueño, lo saludó alzando la mano amistosamente.

Edward se congeló en la entrada de la farmacia...de acuerdo aquella no había sido una buena idea y habían tres ENORMES razones para no comprar en aquel lugar:

1- Compraría un producto exclusivamente femenino y eso podía mal interpretarse.

2-Henry al igual que todas las personas en Forks lo conocían, la noticia no tardaría en difundirse...y tomando en cuenta la primera razón...

3-De acuerdo la uno y la dos bastaban...debía comprar _aquello_ donde nadie lo conociera, lejos de su casa...quizás en otro estado (me refiero a los distintos estado de EEUU).

Henry lo miraba desde el interior con el seño fruncido. Antes de que se acercara a preguntar Edward se aproximó veloz hacia su lujoso auto y arrancó tan rápido como llegó.

Luego de una hora de viaje con Emmett de copiloto, consideraba la tercera opción una tortura. Edward le había prohibido estrictamente tocar la radio...pero como no, para Emmett aquello no había sido un impedimento. Para horror de Edward se había ido todo el camino hasta Seattle tarareando las canciones de "Dora la exploradora" (la que tenga niños pequeños en casa entiende el sufrimiento de Edward, Discovery-kids). Como siguiera cantando lo sacaba de una patada de su auto. Bufó frustrado, ya lo habría hecho si no fuera porque detestaba la idea de comprar _aquello_ solo.

Edward suspiró aliviado cuando alcanzaron el centro comercial de Seattle...pero su nefasto día estaba recién comenzando...

Para empezar, tardo más de media hora buscando un lugar para estacionarse, así que se dio varias vueltas recorriendo los estacionamientos esperando lugar. Cuando por fin encontró uno...de hecho no encontró, aprovechando que no había gente cerca, le pidió a Emmett que alzara un auto cualquiera y lo dejara en la acera para hacerse un lugar. Al poco tiempo el dueño del automóvil, que iba saliendo con sus compras, tuvo que ir corriendo totalmente desconcertado, frenético y sorprendido, porque una grúa se llevaba su auto, mientras Edward se bajaba despreocupado de su lujoso Lamborghini murciélago con su elegancia y belleza sobrehumana tan características de él.

Entraron, Edward adelante y Emmett pisándole los talones, con su seguridad de siempre que destilaba en cada uno de sus pasos, tranquilo y despreocupado...como si el mundo fuera solo un juguete en sus manos. Desde el momento en que cruzó las gruesas puertas de vidrio perdió toda esa seguridad... Ahí comenzó la verdadera tortura...aquel sitio era un mar de gente que se atropellaban unos a otros dentro del pequeño centro comercial, para ser gente pueblerina era bastante, o más bien dicho demasiada para la paciencia y el gusto de Edward.

Entre manotazos, pisando, golpeando, empujando consiguieron acercarse hasta el sitio de informaciones. Edward se maldecía mentalmente por no recordar donde demonios se encontraba la farmacia...quizás le sería útil acompañar más seguido a sus hermanas de compras para reconocer el sitio. Para incrementar su mal humor, la señorita que atendía en informaciones acababa de obtener el empleo...ella estaba más perdida que ellos. Tuvo que telefonear dos veces a sus superiores para poder darle las indicaciones correctas a Edward. Como si fuera poco la calefacción del lugar estaba a todo volumen. Era cierto que lo reconfortaba la calidez, pero aunque no lo necesitaba, sentía que se estaba asfixiando entre tanta gente y el calor...aquél sitio era el _infierno_.

Pero en la farmacia no le fue mucho mejor. Atribuyó toda la culpa al invierno. Sí, el era el culpable de que la farmacia estuviera abarrotada de gente. Abuelos, niños que corrían de un lado a otro botando al suelo una que otra mercadería, gente alegando por el servicio lento...el _caos_.

-¿Puedo yo llevar la canasta?- Emmett había endulzado la mirada y en su masculino rostro de belleza sin igual, bailaba una infantil sonrisa.

-Claro...-dijo Edward algo exasperado mientras intentaba buscar la sección "femenina". Su vista se clavó en un cartel al final del pasillo...ahí de seguro encontraba _aquello_. Bufó desanimado, primero debía hacerse espacio entre toda esa gente.

Tomó a Emmett un poco rudo por la pechera de su camisa y comenzó a abrirse paso entre la gente. Lamentablemente no salieron airosos de la masa de gente, pues al haber tanta mujer, joven y anciana...ninguna desaprovecho la oportunidad de "tocar sin intención" los fríos y tentativos cuerpos de los vampiros, así que tras pellizcos, manitas fuera de lugar, codazos (por parte de los hombres) y pervertidos pensamientos que tenían aterrorizado al conservador de Edward, lograron llegar al final del pasillo donde sobre sus cabezas descansaba el cartel de "_Cuidados femeninos_".

-¡Qué divertido yo quiero hacerlo de nuevo!- Como no, el libidinoso de Emmett se la había pasado en grande.

Edward miró atónito a Emmett. Pero lo disculpó, él no era capaz de leer aquellas mentes enfermas y depravadas...su hermano no sabía lo cerca que habían estado de ser violados.

Una repisa completa de pies a cabeza, estaba atestada de paquetes y bolsitas de distintos tamaños y colores. Edward rascó su cabeza nervioso desordenando aún más su cobrizo cabello...¿y ahora qué?. Se suponía que debía estar indicado _aquello_ y que no sería tan difícil identificarlo.

Tomó la primera bolsita que rezaba "Tampones Tampax". ¿Sería _aquello_?. Demonios no estaba seguro...de modo que tenía que asegurarse. Solo estaban él y Emmett en el pasillo así que discretamente y tan veloz como su especie se lo permitía abrió el paquete. Sacó un rodón de suave algodón y lo hizo girar entre sus dedos. "pobres" pensó creyendo que eran supositorios y una siniestra sonrisa se dibujó en sus finos labios. Para su desfortuna una atractiva joven pasaba por ahí y lo vio... él aún con "el extraño objeto" en sus manos le sonrió con su coquetería innata. Se sorprendió cuando atajó en el aire la mano de la joven sumamente enfadada, la cual iba directa a estrellarse en su rostro de Adonis. Ella frustrada y rabiosa soltó un gritito llamándolo "¡PERVERTIDO!" lo dejó a solas en el pasillo y salio furiosa...ni si quiera le había dado tiempo de leer sus pensamientos. Edward aún confundido, busco en el suelo la bolsa que había tirado al esquivar la bofetada... enfoco su aguda vista y lo que leyó no le gusto nada...Leyó a una rapidez nada comparable con la humana y entró en una especie de shock...deseo nunca haber leído aquello.

_Modo de uso:_

_1. Se recomienda ponerse en una posición cómoda, sentada o parada. Después, sostenga el tampón con los dedos índice y pulgar. Mantenga la mitad del tampón, en el punto donde el tubo interior pequeño se inserta en el tubo exterior largo. Asegúrese de que el hilo está visible y apuntando hacia afuera de su cuerpo.  
2. Con su otra mano, abra los labios (los pliegues de piel alrededor de la entrada de su vagina) y coloque el tampón en la entrada de su vagina. (Ver el cuadro 1 abajo).  
3. Gentilmente empuje el tampón hacia la entrada, como tratando de llegar a su espalda. Para cuando sus dedos toquen su cuerpo y el aplicador, o tubo exterior, esté completamente dentro de su vagina. (Ver el cuadro 2 abajo).  
4. Una vez que el aplicador o tubo exterior esté dentro de usted, utilice su dedo índice para empujar el tubo interior (el tubo al que está conectado el hilo para removerlo) a través del tubo exterior.  
5. Una vez que el tubo interior este todo adentro, utilice su pulgar para sacar el aplicador o tubo exterior. (Ver el cuadro 3 abajo). Asegúrese que el hilo cuelgue fuera de la entrada de su vagina. Más tarde, para remover el tampón, solamente jale hacia abajo el hilo._

Desechó la bolsita rápidamente y la lanzó en la oscuridad bajo la repisa...su hija _jamás_ usaría aquello. Pasó uno de su pañuelo por su frente aperlada con gotitas carmesí. Sabía que si su corazón bombeara su sangre, esta estaría toda reunida en sus mejillas. Avergonzado se golpeó ligeramente la frente mientras maldecía por lo bajo su insensatez. Esto de ser padre de una adolescente era sumamente difícil. Si Bella estuviera sería más fácil...no, si ella estuviera todo sería más fácil, llevadero, hermoso, _feliz_...su existencia sería plena y completa. Emmett lo sacó de sus tristes pensamientos. Edward tuvo que morderse la lengua para no reír.

-Ey Eddy, encontré lo que buscabas...hay de todos los tamaños, mira éste me queda genial a mi, hay unos más pequeñitos para Elizabeth. Sabes son suaves y cómodos, creo que también llevaré unos para mi...¿voy por más?.-

-Sí, de acuerdo...ah y Emmett, no me llames "Eddy" o será lo último que salga de tus labios.-Edward retenía la sonrisa en su rostro. Emmett se veía muy gracioso con aquellos enormes calzoncillos blancos, de aspecto esponjoso y rellenos de algodón. Tal vez eso era lo que Eli le había pedido...aunque no recordaba que ella mencionara que fueran tan grandes. En todo caso no perdía nada con llevarle un par de esos también.

-Claro _Eddy_.- Emmett desapareció en dirección al pasillo continuo mientras a sus carcajadas se le unía un gruñido de Edward.

La curiosidad volvió a dominar a Edward cuando tomó un paquete más pequeño. Lo abrió nuevamente lo más rápido que pudo y dentro encontró unos cuantos paquetitos más. Frunció el seño frustrado. Tomó una de las tantas bolsitas, la abrió y encontró un objeto extraño aunque muy suave. Falto de oxigeno y sin habla, leyó con atención la bolsita, mientras las curiosas miradas de algunas mujeres se detenían atónitas en él y los hombres negaban con las cabezas...

"_Sistema único, ultra absorbente, elimina los molestos olores de la menstruación y te mantiene seca y segura las 24 horas."_

Sin querer sostener uno de esos endemoniados paquetitos a lo largo de su existencia, corrió desesperado buscando a Emmett y una salida... ahora entendía todo, que humillación mas entupida, por fin había encontrado _aquello_...¿pero cual de todas esas infinidad de bolsitas era la que necesitaba su hija?, esta situación comenzaba a superarlo y asustarlo. Salio de ese pasillo y encontró otros dos iguales, llegando al borde de la casi desesperación encontró a un empleado, que supo reconocer por el uniforme. Se le acerco aún avergonzado por lo que debía preguntar...

-Disculpe...-su voz sonaba extrañamente temblorosa. Carraspeó tratando de aclararla. Los expresivos ojos marrones del empleado se clavaron en él.

-Buenos días, ¿puedo ayudarlo en algo?.-

-Sí, esto...hummm...- No recordaba alguna vez en que le costara tanto formular una pregunta. Estaba nervioso y por enésima vez pasó su mano por su cobrizo cabello desordenándolo aún más.- Necesito unas toallas higiénicas.- Rogó porque el nivel de voz que había utilizado fuera lo suficientemente alto para el oído del humano...le aterraba la idea de tener que repetir la frase.

-¿Para usted?- El chico atajaba una carcajada en sus labios fruncidos mientras su expresiva mirada mostraba su incredulidad.

-¿Es que acaso parezco estar en mi período?.- Edward soltó con acidez cada una de las palabras mientras apretaba sus puños tratando de controlarse. Ese iluso chico realmente no apreciaba su vida.

-ah ajajá lo siento, ¿son para su novia?.- varias mujeres dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y acercaron sus orejas curiosas o más bien deseosas de que el Adonis negara un noviazgo.

-Creo que eso no es de su incumbencia. ¿Me haría el favor de indicármelas por favor?, ya quiero marcharme.- Dijo con los dientes apretados, el chico jugaba con su autocontrol.

-Sí por favor discúlpeme. Si es tan amable de seguirme.-

Edward solo asintió mientras lo llevaba de vuelta al pasillo del "incidente". El chico le indico abriendo sus brazos para abarcar toda una repisa...

-Éstas son.-

-¿To...todas?.- Edward soltó un bufido desconcertado.

-Sí señor.- le contestó el chico divertido con la situación.

Edward sin saber que hacer solo se dedicó a observar la gran variedad de paquetes una vez más...mientras su cabeza craneaba cual sería el que debía llevar...¬¬° el chico no le estaba siendo de gran ayuda. Edward se relajó más cuando Emmett apareció a su lado. Llevaba la canasta abarrotada con unos grandes paquetes que rezaban en letras grandes...

_"Pañales Huggies"_

-¿Y ahora qué hago Emmett?- Le preguntó a velocidad vampírica mientras le hacía un gesto con la mano indicando la pila de paquetitos.

_-_hummm...¿Llevarlos todos?.-Edward rodó los ojos.

-Es absurdo, son demasiados...-

_-_Entonces elige alguno y vámonos, este lugar me asusta...-Emmett apenas giró la cabeza en dirección a una viejecita que abusaba del maquillaje y le sonreía picara al osito mientras batía coquetamente las pestañas

-A mi también, pero debo llevar el adecuado para Elizabeth_..._ella lo necesita y...-

_-_Bien, toma aquel...el de enfrente- Dijo mientras jalaba del brazo de Edward apresurándolo

-¿Es el mejor?.-

-Demonios Edward no lo se, pero es el mas cercano... tómalo y huye...- La voz de Emmett sonaba casi desesperada. La viejecilla se había sacado el pañuelo dejando al descubierto un gran escote. En el medio de sus arrugados senos se encontraba una asquerosa verruga peluda. A Emmett se le revolvió su vacío estómago...de pronto se le antojó "vomitar" toda la ponzoña que habitaba su muerto cuerpo.

_-_ Sabes, no eres de gran ayuda.- le reprochó Edward mientras fruncía el seño.

-¿Cuál desea señor...con alas o sin alas, nocturnas o de uso diario?- la voz del empleado los hizo dar un respingo a los dos. El hermoso rostro de Edward se contrajo en una mueca interrogante. Carraspeó sonoramente antes de contestar.

-Bueno...Me llevare una de cada una...-dijo mientras adoptaba su pose de seguridad.

-¿No que era una mala idea?**- **escuchó la burlona voz de su hermano cerca del oído. Edward alzó la vista al cielo.

-Perfecto- dijo el chico mientras tomaba una de cada una y las acomodaba en una nueva canasta.- ¿Se le ofrece algo más?-

-No gracias.- Prácticamente le arrebató la canasta al chico y corrió hacia las cajas...pero la mala suerte parecía no quererlo abandonar.

Llegando a la caja se encontraron con una enorme fila que llegaba incluso fuera de la farmacia. A regañadientes fue a tomar un número para que lo atendieran. El cincuenta y cuatro. Sus ojos vagaron veloces en busca del numerador electrónico...

Edward tuvo que hacer uso de una paciencia que no tenía, pues según el numerador electrónico, otras treinta y siete personas estaban formadas antes que él...y para empeorar las cosas, todas mujeres. Apenas lo vieron a él y a su hermano en sus rostros se expresó la lujuria. Lo que Edward leyó en sus mentes era mejor no contar. El llanto de un niño aburrido retumbaba en sus oídos...¿los vampiros podían presentar jaqueca?, sinceramente era extraño ese dolor de cabeza. Cuando al fin llego su turno, la cajera contestó un llamado y se plantó quince minutos al teléfono hablando con un tal "John" que difícilmente se trataba de su jefe. Edward tamborileaba los dedos sobre el mesón de vidrio de una forma bastante irritante. Cuando la empleada cortó le regaló una gélida sonrisa.

Fuera del mal trato y de que hubiera gastado otros quince minutos discutiendo con ella por el mal servicio, gastó otro tanto más...solo que esta vez no en minutos sino que en dólares. Ahogó una protesta, había gastado más dinero del que pudo imaginar. No era tacaño, menos cuando se trataba de comprarle cosas a su hija...pero por esas "_cosas_" no encontraba su dinero bien invertido.

Cuando pudo al fin respirar aire libre, fuera del centro comercial, ya pasaba de medio día. No podía creer que había perdido toda la mañana en aquel endemoniado lugar. Elizabeth lo mataría. ¿Se estaría desangrando literalmente?. Jugó con el celular que estaba oculto en su bolsillo mientras pensaba en si debía llamarla o no...bueno mejor no. Pero aquel definitivamente no era su día. Un nuevo problema puso su paciencia y cordura en jaque. No recordaban donde habían aparcado el Lamborghini.

Estuvieron recorriendo a pie una hora los estacionamientos. Podrían haber avanzado más rápido y haberlo encontrado en tan solo unos segundos...pero no se podían arriesgar a que alguien los sorprendiera utilizando su velocidad vampírica.

Edward agradecía mentalmente a Alice por haberle obsequiado un auto tan ostentoso y lujoso, difícilmente de pasar desapercibido por lo que finalmente lograron encontrarlo antes de que anocheciera.

Pero como no...surgió un nuevo imprevisto...

Tuvieron que esperar casi una hora más para poder salir, pues a una pareja de ancianitos se les descompuso su antiguo Duster del 1974, obstaculizándolos. Luego de perder otra media hora y de engrasarse las manos para ayudarlos pudo finalmente salir...no sin antes sumarse a la cola de vehículos para pagar el estacionamiento.

En cuanto las cuatro llantas estuvieron sobre la carretera, rechinaron antes de correr a toda velocidad a la orden de su copiloto que presionaba sin remordimiento alguno el acelerador.

Antes de poder ver la entrada de su casa, fue detenido por un patrullero por conducir a una velocidad excesiva. Nunca en su existencia le habían sacado un parte. Como si las cosas no fueran mal, se percato solo en ese entonces de que en el asiento del copiloto no estaba su hermano...ni atrás, ni en la maleta. Demonios lo había olvidado en el centro comercial.

Volvió a regañadientes a Seattle...pero en el estacionamiento no encontró a Emmett, ni en la entrada del centro comercial...ni en la farmacia...se reprochaba mentalmente por su irresponsabilidad. Era sabido en su familia de que Emmett solía perderse. ¡mierda!. Ahora no solo su hija le gritaría por llegar tarde...también debería de luchar contra la furia de una Rose que ha sido privada de su ositosexualsexy porque se ha perdido. Se acercó a zancadas hacia el servicio de informaciones saltándose toda la fila de personas que esperaban a ser atendidas. Una señora que quiso alegarle fue acallada con la sola mirada implacable de Edward.

-Escuche...mi hermano se ha perdido, es una emergencia.-

La chica de informaciones prestó atención inmediata a Edward al ver lo afligido que estaba.

-No se preocupe joven- ella no pudo evitar coquetearle.- Si está en el mall lo encontraremos. ¿Qué edad tiene, que ropa lleva, estatura promedio, cabello?, ya sabe algunas pistas para dar aviso a seguridad.-

-Bueno tiene...-no podía decir la verdadera edad de Emmett, se maldijo mentalmente, esto de estar estresado le estaba costando la capacidad de pensar rápido.- Tiene veintidós, lleva unos tejanos con una camisa holgada, botas y un gorro vaquero. mide 1,82 es de contextura gruesa y musculoso y su cabello es castaño oscuro.-

La joven lo miraba atónita incapaz de contestarle. Estúpido Emmett, ni una humana podía creer que el era capaz de perderse...ya era hora de que creciera.

-Bu...bueno.-tartamudeó la chica aún incrédula.- Mientras seguridad intenta encontrarlo...¿podría decirme el nombre de su hermano para llamarlo por alto/parlantes?.

Edward soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo. Aquello era sumamente vergonzoso. Asintió mientras rodaba los ojos. Emmett se las pagaría.

-Emmett Cullen.-

La chica no dijo más y solo se dispuso a llamar a su hermano.

Luego de quince minutos llamándolo, y de que la chica se volviera algo irritante al creer que Edward se estaba burlando de ella jugándole una broma con toda esa farsa, por fin apareció cerca de la caseta de informaciones.

-¡Eddy!.- dijo mientras hacía un puchero y habría los brazos en pos de abrazar a Edward.- Creí que me habías abandonado en éste horrible lugar...¡gracias por venir por mi!.- Edward no se pudo librar a tiempo de su agarre. El abrazo fue tan efusivo que Emmett consiguió alzarlo del suelo.

Todo el camino de regreso a casa fue reprochando a Emmett por haberse extraviado, por supuesto no había medido su velocidad y nuevamente el mismo patrullero, en el mismo sitio de antes, le sacó un nuevo parte por conducir a exceso de velocidad.

Y para acabar con su "buen humor matutino" de regreso en casa, se encontró con una enfurecida e histérica Elizabeth que por poco le quita el sentido de la audición tapándolo a gritos y palabras obscenas que ni él conocía luego de haber vivido tantos años. Pero sinceramente no estaba ni en condiciones de castigarla...sería más tarde, luego de un baño caliente que le ayudara a sacar la tensión de sus músculos y de tocar un rato en su piano para relajarse.

Con la ayuda de Emmett bajaron las cuatro grandes bolsas con el cargamento. Elizabeth los observaba con la boca abierta. A sus pies Edward dejó caer todos los paquetes. Elizabeth solo tardó unos segundos rebuscando hasta que encontró el que necesitaba. Un pequeño e insignificante paquetito de todo ese lote.

Sonrió más tranquila y depositó un fugaz beso en la fría y lisa mejilla de su padre y corrió nuevamente a refugiarse en su habitación. Edward se había quedado ahí de pie totalmente desconcertado. Tanto trabajo, sacrificio y momentos vergonzosos además de frustrantes por algo tan insignificante...la risa burlona de su hermano a sus espaldas hizo que su último atisbo de paciencia se perdiera.

-Al menos pasarás un par de años sin la necesidad de ir a comprar una de estas "cosas" para Eli.- Contuvo la respiración antes de lanzarse a puñetes sobre su hermano.

--

**Uff largo como todos.**

**Bueno ya hemos llegado al fin de un nuevo cap. Espero que les haya gustado. ajaja yo me reí de lo lindo.**

**Dios, fue un día de pesadilla para nuestro pobre Edward**

**aja jajá**

**Y Emmett, vaya nada puede ser aburrido con él.**

**En el próximo capitulo sabremos más de Jasper y el resto de los Cullen...nuevas cosas comienzan a tejerse, a que ni se lo esperaban.**

**je jeje gracias por toda esta increíble cantidad de rr´s que e recibido...woOoOw es que no me quedan palabras para explicarlo...casi 300, a ver que afortunada se lleva el premio esta vez por ser la n°300.**

**x.x**

**Sep, lo se...lloro como una estúpida con sus RR y mi hermano no puede parar de burlarse de mí.**

**ahhh me encantan sus ocurrencias..jaja con otros me río de lo lindo. En fin me complementan, llenan de alegría, me satisfacen y me ponen a escribir como lok. **

**¡¡ASÍ QUE YA LO SABEN, DENME UNA BUENA DOSIS DE R&R Y LES PROMETO CONVERTIRME EN UNA MÁQUINA DE HISTORIETAS Y UNA CHICA MUuUuUUuY FELIZ!!.**

**En serio gracias y sean bienvenidas a continuar.**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para hacer algún encargo en especial al team "los hermanos Cullen Edward & Emmett"(puede prestarse para cualquier tipo de servicio...¿me captan? O.o°) pues qué esperas ...dale al GO.**


	16. Chapter 16

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**-¡Vampiresa Leia Fenix reportándose!-**

**-¡Suelta el micrófono!. No estamos aquí para presentarte a ti- **Edward me hace callar. Simplemente detesto cuando hace eso.

**-Bien, a lo que veníamos. Es mi deber como el sex simbol que promociona esta historia, dar a conocer el nombre de la afortunada ganadora de una noche de pasión desenfrenada, en una isla paradisíaca y desierta en la sola compañía de los chicos Cullen (me incluyo claro)...por ser el R&R número 300.- **dice el muy engreído mientras les guiñe un ojo a todas las chicas bajo la tarima que no paran de gritar su nombre y tratar de tocarlo con sus manos alzadas hacia él. Por mi parte me aprovecho de mis beneficios como coanimadora & escritora y me pego más a su costado pasando uno de mis brazos alrededor de su cintura. Él rodea mis hombros con uno de sus fríos brazos y me regala una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas capaces de derretir los polos, mientras Jasper tras bambalinas me lanza una mirada de reproche y fulmina a Edward con una mirada de celos implacable por suerte está mi amiga Apple Dreams cerca que lo tranquiliza con unos besitos jejeje. Edward carraspea nervioso soltando el agarre antes de continuar.

**- la afortunada es...-**

**...**

Edward me da un pequeño codazo en las costillas indicándome que es mi turno...estaba deslumbrada...no me pueden culpar, no es fácil concentrarse con PEDAZO de vampiro al lado.

**-¡¡FATIPOTTER!!...muchas felicidades & muchísimas gracias por seguir fiel a mi historia...ya ves que todo tiene sus recompensas?¿.- **comienzan a caer millones de papelillos y globos del cielo mientras en el escenario entra el resto de la familia Cullen encabezados por la pequeña y danzarina Alice. Todos están vestidos al estilo "Fiebre de sábado por la noche" y bailan una patética coreografía creada por supuesto por la maquiavélica mente de Alice. Edward contiene las risas a mi lado mientras los potentes focos de luz buscan a Fati entre el gentío. Cuando la encuentran los chicos Cullen se reúnen y caminan con pasajes y maletas en mano hacia ella...que suertuda O.o°

**ahhh see lo se, actualizo algo tarde...pero es que estas vacaciones han sido de todo menos tranquilas. En todo caso espero que la demora se compense con este cap. ultramegahiper largoooOooO...jeje. Además que presiento que les gustará bastante...**

**Este cap. lo dedico en especial a mi mejor amiga...Raffa (aquí conocida como yingfa Malfoy de Potter), jeje**

**por fin las cosas comienzan a aclararse entre esos dos...se cuanto te intrigaba el título...**

**Cami...linda, ajaja ni te imaginas cómo me partía de la risa con tu anécdota..ajajja DIOS como adoro tus r&r.**

**Salesia...no coment, adoro tu rr, lo disfruto de principio a fin, además de que tu anécdota de lo más graciosa...sep definitivamente son dos las cosas que no puedes pedir a un hombre que compre jamás: toallas higiénicas y test de embarazo.**

**Diana preciosa, te extrañé en el capi anterior...bueno espero que te haya gustado y que éste tenga el mismo efectoOo...jejeje.**

**Rizy...hermanita perdida donde estas?¡ XD comienzo a asustarme :(**

**Ruby (PknaPcosa)...preciosos tus rr, gracias por seguir tan fiel a la historia...tu apoyo es fundamental para mi...mi fic comenzó contigo y espero que termine también en tu grata compañía.**

**Apple Dreams, jaja ¡¡mi chica sexopataobsesivamaníaticapsicoticaloca por Jasper!! (igual que yo O.o°), graciAS, Muchisimassss..jeje por recomendar mi Fanfic, fue un gesto muy lindo de tu parte...ja como si el tuyo no fuera menos O.o° ...CHICAS PASENSE POR SUS FIC´S, LES JURO QUE NO SE VAN A ARREPENTIR, JEJE ¡¡ESTÁN DE LUJO!!, si yo las hago reír...etooo...sobrepasa los límites.**

**Se titulan "Like a virgen, UH!" (one shot) y "The big day".**

**Clara...contigo hasta el fin...mi lectora segura jejej...ya ves tus deseos son ordenes. (pd: ya canjee los 1000 bracitos jeje)**

**Monik, Vane, nonblondes, AllexMasenCullen, Black.Bella, Alestis, FrogizZ94, Samanta-m, DaniCullen, SiiL (nena esta m#"&da de protección no dejó que pudieras darme tu email...así que te escribo el mío es kote289(arroba ) para que me agregues pliss..jeje lo mismo para todas las chicas que quieran charlar conmigo...XD), Akako Cullen, Belen Cullen, Karyta34, Leah Masen Cullen (nena tu fic me tocó el corazón...todavía lo lloro), MiitzucoO-chan, Kari-Uchiyama ¡¡chicas gracias por su apoyo incondicional!!, sepan que siempre las tengo presentes.**

**Pandora Cullen...¡¡hey chica!!, se que estás esperando a que avance más la historia para continuar, pero en algún momento leerás esto...así que nena preciosa!! gracias por todo tu apoyo, lo hermosos y alentadores de tus r&r y espero que hayas disfrutado de c/a nuevo cap.**

**Yurii Cullen...¡¡NO ME LO CREO!!, es que ustedes pretenden dejarme sin lágrimas...XD (cosa que no creo..uff por qué tengo que ser tan sentimental...otra vez me quedé llorando como estúpida frente al PC)...ahh que lindas palabras...ni te imaginas cuanto me halaga saber que mi historia es tu favorita (aunque halago se queda corto)...y...y...**

**EN SERIO SOY TU AUTORA FAVORITA?¿ ( me tirita la pera y pestañeo más de lo normal...es difícil contener la picazón de las lágrimas). Gracias preciosa...la hago con cariño para todas ustedes.**

**Bueno en esta ocasión quiero darle una calurosa bienvenida a las chicas que se nos han unido en la cruzada...jeje bienvenidas: Lucre, Cramen, Pressure, Vicky070, Sowelu (WOW otra hermosa vampiresa de la mansión jeje cada vez somos más. Goyis preciosa espero que cuando leas este cap. te gusteee), Bunny1986, Franshquisqui, Zoe Love Potter, Maria Jose, Traven Sakura, Majo 1982, Bani (gracias por aventurarte con mi historia chica), Angel of the Marauders, PamHPCullen** **y Abi661 (vaya de fanficadiction..bienvenida!!)... espero que les haya gustado la historia y que sigan fieles a ella...ya saben que sus comentarios me matan.**

**¿recomendación musical?...sí, no estaría mal "Sex bomb" de Tom Jones.**

**Ya no aburro más...**

**¡¡Aps!!, por cierto lo olvidaba...es un cap., bueno algo HOT, lo que quieren muchas más de Jas & Eli.**

**Así que DANGER, manténganse cerca de algo frío...no quiero ser la causante de un calentamiento que las sulfure...jajaja.**

**besos**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo dieciséis: "Ajedrez nudista"**

Lo supo desde el primer momento en que sus miradas se cruzaron, ahí tendidos en las escaleras. Solo entonces pudo descifrar su porvenir y verlo claramente en su mente como si de una película se tratase. En cierto modo se sintió aliviada...lo que ellos sentirían nada ni nadie lo podría cambiar, y era casi o tan fuerte como lo que ella sentía por Thomas.

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro de finas facciones. Jasper no se sentiría más solo ni traicionado...había encontrado a su pareja para toda la eternidad y la misma suerte corría para Elizabeth...incluso si aún no se percataban de ello...el destino ya lo había decidido por ambos.

Podían negarse todo lo que quisieran, podían tardar años...pero finalmente el resultado sería uno solo...ya estaba decidido.

Recordó lo que habían sido esos dulces años en compañía de Jasper. Lo cálido que era su abrazo incluso sabiendo la fría naturaleza de sus cuerpos, lo acogedora de una de sus espléndidas sonrisas y la tranquilidad al perderse en sus ojos de topacio líquido. Siempre se trató de un amigo incondicional y por supuesto un amante que no se quedaba atrás...pero ni por asomo Jasper le había echo sentir lo que Thomas en tan poco tiempo. No, ellos no podían ser amantes. En cierto modo siempre habían sido más amigos que amantes. Hasta el día de hoy se reprochaba el no haberse percatado a tiempo. Sabía que había herido a Jasper...pero, ¿cómo iba a saber lo que les deparaba a ambos si aún no conocían a sus verdaderos complementos?. Era la falla de su _don_. Solo una vez que se tomaban las decisiones podía ser capaz de ver sin equivocación alguna el _porvenir_.

Tuvo que conocer a Thomas y a Eli para por fin ver las cosas claras. En una charla secreta que había mantenido con Carlisle hace unos días mientras cazaban, había confirmado sus suposiciones...y es que se trataban de sentimientos tan fuertes e irrefrenables que inevitablemente la habían llevado a la investigación. Carlisle no solo había llegado a la hipótesis, también la había confirmado, de que los vampiros son seres de una sola pareja...que cuando la encuentran no pueden evitar estar cerca de ellas..._para siempre_.

Por esta razón Carlisle se había visto tan inflexible cuando sus hermanos no encontraban apta la relación de Edward con Bella. Carlisle sabía que Edward había encontrado a su otra mitad, a su complemento...y nada ni nadie podía siquiera intentar separarlos. Incluso se había encontrado totalmente dispuesto a transformar a Bella para que fuera la compañera de su hijo por toda la eternidad...aunque aquello quebrase todas sus reglas auto impuestas de no condenar jamás a un ser humano si no era porque su lugar en este mundo estaba a punto de extinguirse.

Carlisle había encontrado a Esme, le tomó años, pero su muerto corazón logró dar con ella. Edward y Rose jamás se habían entendido...y es que no se trataba de un rose en sus personalidades, simplemente el uno con el otro no eran la pareja destinada para compartir sus eternas noches...pero Edward y Bella eran otro cuento, al igual que Rosalie y Emmett...y ahora ella con Thomas.

Su más grande temor era que Thomas no sintiera lo mismo que ella...que ella no se tratara del alma gemela de Thomas. Pero él se lo había recordado tantas veces. Un "te amo" sincero escapaba de sus masculinos labios dedicado solo a ella. Sabía que Thomas era sumamente inseguro...y lamentaba que esa inseguridad se viera incluso reflejada en su relación. Solo le quedaba esperar...si lo presionaba el huiría. Carlisle le había prometido que algún día regresaría, que solo debía ser paciente, que contra estas cosas no se podía luchar, que era como ir contra la corriente...tarde o temprano Thomas volvería a sus brazos porque el destino lo había dictado así...porque él era la pareja para acompañarla en la eternidad. Carlisle se carcajeaba en cuanto a Elizabeth y Jasper. Decía que ambos eran demasiado testarudos y orgullosos como para dar su brazo a torcer, que quizás a Elizabeth le faltaba madurar y a Jasper recordar que alguna vez fue joven...pero que ya llegaría el momento propicio en que inevitablemente se darían cuanta de lo tan enamorados que estaban.

Una sonrisa pícara reemplazó a la otra apenas recordó la noche de la fiesta de Eli, cuando Edward la telefoneó para "enterarse de todo". Por supuesto ella lo había visto todo, pero conociendo a su hermano no le daría ni una pista de lo realmente ocurrido...aja jajá por el contrario, lo _despistaría_. No quería ni pensar en la posible reacción de Edward si se enteraba, y lamentablemente, aún no podía indagar en su reacción ya que aún no se tomaba tal decisión...uff que enredo. En todo caso vaya suerte que tenía su sobrina al tener a Jasper de "amante"...o "futuro amante" como se diera el caso...jejeje y quién mejor que ella podía confirmar esa verdad.

-Pedazo de hombre.- murmuró para si misma mientras de sus labios escapaba un débil risita. La verdad es que cada vez que lo evocaba lograba verlo más como un hermano..._su hermano_.

-¿Compraste lo que te recomendé?.- le preguntó a Jasper mientras todos ayudaban a bajar las compras de la camioneta de Emmett.

Cada vez que se iban de cacería, específicamente cuando iban en compañía de Alice, la caza terminaba en el centro comercial.

Jasper agachó la cabeza algo avergonzado mientras asentía ligeramente esquivando las curiosas miradas del resto de su familia. Alice le sonrió alentándolo. Aquellos días de cacería les habían ayudado bastante a ambos para tratar sus temas pendientes. No estaba segura, pero esperaba que Jasper hubiera admitido que estaba loca y perdidamente enamorado de Eli. Habían platicado acerca de todo. De lo que fue su relación, el abrupto quiebre y como las cosas habían dado un giro de ciento ochenta grados cuando Thomas y Elizabeth llegaron a sus vidas. Alice le platico abiertamente el difícil momento que estaba viviendo su relación y Jasper por su parte le confesó sus secretos sentimientos hacia su "sobrina" y esa muralla de antipatía que los separaba inevitablemente. Alice le había aconsejado que dejara su orgullo de lado y se comportara como el caballero que ella había conocido hace décadas en un bar y que se disculpara con Elizabeth. Ella había encontrado una genial idea para compensar un poco los malos ratos que Jasper le había echo pasar a su sobrina, y es que a Alice al igual que Edward no se les podía ocultar nada porque TODO lo sabían...o lo averiguaban.

-Supongo que ha de ser una hermosa prenda...nunca cuestioné tu gusto.- dijo sin dejar entrever la veracidad del asunto, aquel era un secreto entre ambos, mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su ex recordando los distintos trajes de baño que habían buscado para Eli.

Jasper le sostuvo la puerta de entrada contestándole un "sí" entre dientes mientras la dejaba pasar.

-¡MALDITO AUTO DE PORQUERÍA!- Esa que acababa de gritar sin duda era una enfadada Rosalie. Acababa de saltar de su asiento tras el volante del gigantesco Jeep de Emmett, y uno de sus delicados dedos seguía la rajadura de sus medias de fina ceda al arruinarse enganchándose en laguna parte del coloso auto mientras ella "saltaba" fuera de él.-¡EMMETT CULLEN VEN ACÁ INMEDIATAMENTE...TODO ESTO ES TU CULPA!. YO UNA FINA DAMA NO DEBERÍA DE MANEJAR ESTOS AUTOMÓVILES PARA BRUTOS COMO TÚ...ADEMÁS...¿CÓMO MIERDA CONSEGUISTE ESCAPARTE OTRA VEZ?-

Alice detuvo a Emmett cuando este corría como perrito faldero al llamado de su ama. En su musculoso torso hizo chocar un paquete de medias nuevas, las mismas que acababa de arruinar Rose...como no, ya lo había previsto. Todos se largaron a reír mientras entraban en la mansión dejando a la parejita.

-Ah gracias Alice...te adoro. ¡Que haría sin ti!- le dijo Emmett regalándole un baboso beso en la mejilla a lo que Alice respondió con un "puajh" mientras la secaba...pero aún así le regaló una de sus sonrisas de duende.

Cuando lograron entrar todos los paquetes que abarrotaron el gran hall, todos se dirigieron al salón de donde provenían las melodiosas notas musicales que arrancaba Edward de su lujoso piano de cola.

Todos se asombraron al ver dos cabezas tono bronce muy juntitas y cabizbajas siguiendo sus rápidos dedos sobre las teclas mientras en sus hermosos rostros bailaba una sonrisa.

En el caso de Edward no se trataba de una sonrisa de sola felicidad...en ella también había orgullo al apreciar cómo su hija se había afiatado a la perfección con su instrumento favorito...ella era su mejor alumna...y lo mejor es que ambos lo disfrutaban. Ambos coordinándose habían sido capaces de llenar la sala con la música de Arabesque n°2 in G minor de Claude Debussy. Para cuando ya estaban tocando las últimas notas exitosamente, tenían a toda la familia de espectadores. Esme les sonreía emocionada y Alice ya se había puesto a danzar por toda la habitación.

-Eli querida...¡qué rápido has aprendido!.- le dijo Esme al tiempo que le regalaba la más grande de sus sonrisas.

-Sí, a este paso vas a superar al amargado de tu padre.- ¬¬° Edward le lanzó una mirada envenenada a Emmett mientras Jasper trataba de calmar el ambiente.

-Es que tengo el mejor maestro.- contestó una risueña Elizabeth. Cuando su mirada de un verde hechizante se encontró con la oro líquido de Jasper no pudo evitar que un estremecimiento la recorriera por completo y que sus mejillas se colorearan tomando casi un tono saludable...algo nada común con su típica palidez. Solo esperaba que su corazón no la delatara en frente del resto de la familia. Esos tres días que su familia había estado de cacería habían significado un respiro y un tiempo para reconsiderar todo lo ocurrido...pero ahora no estaba segura de querer enfrentar lo ocurrido con su tío, no estaba segura de querer mantener esa conversación.

-¿Maestro...y usted no debería estar en clases?.- Preguntó Carlisle alzando una ceja suspicaz mientras cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

-¡Maldición!. Corre Elizabeth que llegamos tarde.- le gritó Edward mientras tomaba su bolso.

-No maldigas en frente de tu hija Edward.- lo regañó Esme.

-¡Ya va!...no hay cuidado abuela, jajaja, ya estoy grande para entender las palabrotas.- dijo mientras besaba su mejilla y ajustaba su mochila mientras corría tras Edward hacia el Lamborghini.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Dejó de correr por los pasillos hasta que alcanzó la salida del instituto. Estaba abarrotada de compañeros que se juntaban en la salida, luego de clases, para charlar un rato antes de llegar a sus casas. La fila de los autos para salir del aparcamiento era larga. Había estado esperando a Edward un buen rato en la cafetería, hasta que la señora Miller le avisó que cerrarían. Se sentó en uno de los banquillos libres frente a las puertas del instituto esperando que Edward no tuviera dificultad de encontrarla entre tanto alumno. Por la noche había caído una fuerte nevazón y la mayoría de los chicos se estaban divirtiendo lanzándose bolas de nieve. Los miró un buen rato divertida hasta que escuchó unas risitas que le resultaron desagradablemente familiares.

Miró a su Izquierda disimuladamente y se encontró con nada más ni nada menos que la pareja estrella del instituto: Margaret Whitman y Mathew Lauper.

Ambos lucían unas enormes sonrisas de burla al ver como Elizabeth logró esquivar a tiempo una bola de nieve que iba directa a su rostro. Una de las chicas plásticas que componían el exclusivo grupo de Margaret, y que no se molestaba en disimular que ella había sido la que había lanzado "accidentalmente" la bola de nieve, se carcajeaba con el resto de las descerebradas que se acomodaban alrededor de la pareja popular.

Por su parte Elizabeth se sintió tremendamente ridícula y molesta, ¡maldita sea!...de todos los alumnos del instituto tenía la mala suerte de encontrarse justo con esos.

Se sentó rígida, cuadrando los hombros, adquiriendo una pose desafiante y orgullosa. Trató de ignorarlos con toda la dignidad y paciencia que pudo...pero la oxigenada de Margaret soltó una risita estúpida mientras la señalaba con un dedo...

-¡Cuidado Newton...¡ups!, perdón Cullen!. ¡Esas bolas podrían estropear tu peinado!. Me imagino lo difícil que debe ser tratar de mantener tu cabello dentro de un rango "normal" con lo indomable que es...aunque a simple vista podemos corroborar que no has tenido suerte...jajaja...pareces un espantapájaros.-

Mathew, sentado a su lado y manteniendo discretamente su mano entrelazada con la de Margaret, se limitó a hacer una mueca similar a una sonrisa mientras no apartaba la mirada, un gélido y paralizante mercurio, de Elizabeth.

La burla que vio reflejada en sus pupilas la hizo enfurecer, después de la fiesta, no hubo día en que no perdiera oportunidad de mirarla como si estuviera enfurecido y por supuesto no se dignaba a dirigirle la palabra. Había vuelto con la oxigenada luego de su abrupto "quiebre"...y ahora volvía a reírse de ella. Elizabeth cerró sus manos enguantadas convirtiéndolas en apretados puños. Estaba harta de ser el hazme reír de todo el mundo.

Durante unos instantes sólo lo observó fijamente furiosa, tratando de controlar su rabia. El rostro tono mate de Mathew resaltaba en contraste con sus ojos hielo. Elizabeth se recordó lo apuesto que era...y lo mucho que le revolucionaba las hormonas. Con el pasar de los años Mathew solo conseguía volverse más atractivo...solo conseguía enamorarla más. Intentando sacudir esos pensamientos de su cabeza, posó sus ojos de un hechizante verde en Margaret. La muy boba no quitaba su estúpida sonrisa de burla y superioridad de su cara de Barbie Malibu.

Elizabeth sintió como la rabia corría rápido por sus venas propagándose por todo su ser y agudizando sus sentidos. Sin ser muy consciente de lo que hacía, se paró y echó a correr hacía la blonda.

Margaret repentinamente asustada por la sorpresiva reacción de Elizabeth, se pegó más al costado de Mathew, temiendo que Elizabeth se lanzara sobre ella y la golpeara como aquella vez en el pasillo...pero Elizabeth no pensaba golpearla esta vez...o no por lo menos con el puño.

Se agachó rápidamente a unos centímetros de ella e igual de veloz, preparó una bola de nieve que no tardó en estrellarse contra la cara bonita de Margaret, la cual lanzó un chillido mientras intentaba detener la sangre que escapaba a chorros de su nariz. Su grupo de amigas plásticas poco y nada la ayudaban coreando sus chillidos. Tardaron en coincidir que lo mejor era acompañar a su "reina madre" a la enfermería.

Elizabeth se incorporó un poco apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y tratando de recuperar el oxígeno que se le había escapado con las carcajadas. Sus orbes de un verde intenso, vagaron entre el gentío que se había acumulado hasta que se encontraron con los gélidos de Mathew. En su masculino rostro encontró un atisbo de sonrisa y en sus ojos mercurio derretido brillaba una chispa de diversión...la misma de antaño cuando ambos hacían una travesura.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar corresponderle, mientras un cálido sentimiento se apoderaba de ella apartando momentáneamente la rabia. Extrañaba esa mirada.

A Mathew se le congeló la sonrisa en el rostro, por un momento había olvidado _donde_ se encontraba y frente a _quienes_. Como si fuera de pronto consciente de a quien "sonreía" se puso serio, y le lanzó una de las ya tan comunes gélidas miradas, que paralizaban del dolor al maltrecho corazón de Eli. Las facciones de su rostro se endurecieron dándole un aspecto irritante, como si estuviera de pronto molesto. Elizabeth frunció sus labios carmín con fuerza evitando que un rosario de palabrotas saliera de ellos dedicado a Mathew. Se sentía dolida y ofendida por su reacción, aunque no debía estarlo. Durante los últimos dos años ese era el trato a diario que le daba el que alguna vez fue su mejor amigo...y su primer amor. Se paró con movimientos rígidos mientras se sacudía la nieve que comenzaba a empapar sus pantalones al tiempo que su mirada, endurecida por la rabia y la desilusión, se encontraba con la paralizante de él.

-¿Por qué no vas a cuidar de Whitman? Sálvala de su derrame y te aseguro que serás el héroe...no vaya a ser que se arrepienta y pida a su padre que te desherede.- le espetó mordaz. Cada una de sus palabras sonaban ácidas y venenosas.

El grupo de estudiantes comenzó de a poco a dispersarse nuevamente y a sumergirse en sus efusivas charlas, mientras ellos dos mantenían una guerra entre miradas.

Elizabeth soltó un bufido, se giró para tomar otro rumbo y alejarse...dejando a un estupefacto Mathew Lauper a sus espaldas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Él no quería estar enamorado de Elizabeth...

Por todos los Dioses... de nadie en realidad. No después de haberse entregado por completo al que creía el amor de su existencia, no después de haber fracasado, de haber entregado su corazón en bandeja y que se lo devolvieran hecho pedazos...sí, porque luego de que Alice le confirmara que no era él la persona con la que había decidido compartir los eternos días de su existencia ya nada ni nadie importaba.

Solo había encontrado refugio estudiando en Italia y al poco tiempo Londres lo mantuvo alejado de los sentimientos que lo atormentaban, metiéndolo de lleno en el incesante ajetreo del trabajo. Ahora Elizabeth se presentaba ante sus ojos como un demonio hermoso..._hermoso y a la vez endemoniadamente apetecible_...pero que amenazaba con romper la paz y el equilibrio que tantos años le habían costado construir.

No volvería a anteponer los sentimientos de otra persona, en este caso Elizabeth, a los suyos. No quería que le importara lo que pensara o eventualmente sintiera y se le hacía inmensamente insoportable la idea de vivir pendiente de su sonrisa y desear pasar la mayor cantidad del tiempo posible en su compañía...y lo peor de todo, aquello que lo torturaba desde la última noche que había estado con ella, una verdad dolorosa que no podía ignorar..._no quería desearla y no poder tenerla_...

El motor del mini Cooper rugió, cuando de forma inconsciente, su pie apretó más el acelerador, convirtiendo el boscoso paisaje que se extendía a sus costados en borrosas manchas verdes.

Era una dolorosa certeza el saber que para poder tocarla tendría que destrozarla...porque ella no lo amaba a él...amaba a otro. Él no sería el responsable de romper su corazón, sabía por experiencia propia como se sentía. Debía limitarse a mirarla a través de una vitrina...porque si iba más allá, ella pensaría que la estaba utilizando y la perdería definitivamente.

¿_La perdería definitivamente_?

Demonios ya se estaba adueñando de su alma...hablaba como si una mínima parte de ella fuera suya, y esa fantasía estaba a años luz de resultar cierta.

La perdería, sí, pero como sobrina...con cariño familiar. No había que confundir más las cosas. Maldita sea. Él no veía a Elizabeth como su sobrina...y el "cariño" que sentía por ella era todo menos familiar. Era lujuria, pasión, encanto, promesa, devoción, adoración...¿Para qué mentirse si estaba seguro de lo que realmente le ocurría?. De acuerdo, basta de rodeos y de escusas estúpidas. De nada le servía mentirse a él mismo.

Estaba loca, perdida e irremediablemente enamorado de Elizabeth...y eso realmente lo asustaba.

Siempre había sido excelente controlando las emociones, pero por primera vez sentía que perdía el control...y lo más insólito es que era sobre él mismo.

Cerró sus manos sobre el volante ejerciendo un poco más de presión, mientras fijaba su mirada ceñuda en la carretera. Las cejas rubias parecían querer convertirse en una sola y el color de su iris parecía oro fundido. Sus dientes chirriaron de una manera escalofriante cuando apretó inconscientemente más su mandíbula.

Se suponía que estar enamorado hacía a la gente feliz...¿no es así?. Pues él realmente debía estar condenado, ya que nunca se había sentido tan miserable. Él no había pedido enamorarse...era una persona sentimental...sí, claro está. Parte de su esencia era el relacionarse con las personas y comprender sus sentimientos, aquello se evidenciaba y se veía reflejado en su magnífico _don_. ¿Acaso se lo había buscado...o era un castigo del mismísimo infierno para condenarlo finalmente por haber manchado durante años sus manos con sangre inocente?. Sí, eso debía ser, un castigo...porque esa intoxicante y adictiva sangre...además de ese atractivo sin igual que poseía Elizabeth, lo castigaban día a día. Nunca un sentimiento tan cursi como el "amor" se había apoderado de él. Alguna vez creyó estar enamorado de Alice...pero solo supo lo que realmente era estar enamorado cuando conoció a Elizabeth. Y sinceramente pensaba que el "amor" no podía estar hecho para él.

Aparcó tres autos atrás frente al instituto. Edward lo había telefoneado hace una hora pidiéndole que pasara a recoger a Elizabeth, ya que Stanley había copado su horario con más clases ( de seguro en venganza por el mal rato que Edward le había hecho pasar), utilizando como escusa el concierto que la banda ofrecería para la graduación, la cual estaba a tan solo dos meses. Desde su posición podía ver al alumnado que abarrotaba la entrada al sitio estudiantil. Grititos, carcajadas, silbidos y la incesante charla invadieron el agudo sentido de audición del vampiro. Sin embargo dos voces en especial llamaron su atención. Sus ojos erraron de estudiante en estudiante hasta dar con los propietarios de las voces. Apagó el contacto y el motor dejó de ronronear. Necesitaba el máximo de silencio posible para centrar su atención en _esas voces _y tratar de entender lo que hablaban.

-No necesito salvarla para que caiga en mis brazos y ser su "héroe", Elizabeth...no necesito salvarla para que ella sepa lo que realmente le conviene. No hay otro chico como yo en éste pueblo mugroso. _Soy lo mejor en él_. Soy lo que todas quieren.-respondió él arrastrando las palabras con su usual tono prepotente y de autosuficiencia.

Elizabeth negaba con la cabeza sin dejar de avanzar a zancadas sobre la nieve que la hacía más lenta, tratando de alejarse de Mathew, demasiado furiosa para detenerse a escucharlo o enfrentarlo, abriéndose paso entre el gentío. Sintió la nieve crujir cerca de ella, y al volverse, comprobó que Mathew la estaba siguiendo.

-¿Tienes el ego por el suelo eh?. Bueno finalmente en algo estamos de acuerdo...no hay otro _tarado _como tú en éste pueblo. ¡Gracias al cielo!...y ahora por lo que más quieras...¡Déjame en paz!, no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estupideces...ni tu complejo de superhéroe. -le espetó ácidamente antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y seguir andando a zancadas.

-Elizabeth...escúchame por favor.-La voz de él sonaba de pronto un tanto afligida...casi como una súplica.

-Matt, por favor vete ya. Mi padre no tarda en venir. Ya te dije que no le agradas mucho y lamentaría un episodio desagradable.- le dijo _ella_...Elizabeth...la dueña de esa voz que lo engatusaba.

-No le tengo miedo.-Su maldito orgullo y altanería se notó en cada una de sus osadas palabras.

Qué estúpido...eso solo demostraba la poca inteligencia que poseía, ¿No temerle al depredador más hábil y despiadado del mundo?. Jasper agudizó su mirada para observar el rostro atónito y asombrado de Elizabeth...jajaja, sí porque ella sabía lo letal que podía resultar su padre.

-No tienes idea de lo que estás hablando Lauper...será mejor que te marches.- dijo ella entre dientes mientras desviaba la mirada alarmada, pendiente de la llegada de su padre.

Estaba atemorizada al igual que enfurecida...Jasper podía sentirlo. Y no era para menos, sabía que si Edward encontraba a ese baboso cerca de su pequeña, sentiría las mismas ganas acecinas que él en ese preciso instante, de romperle todos los huesos.

-Elizabeth...-

¿Él...él no se había atrevido verdad?. Ese baboso la había tomado de la mano. Ahora sí que lo mataba. Jasper se preparó para bajar del auto.

-Matt por favor. Estoy cansada de tus juegos. ¿No te divertiste ya lo suficiente burlándote de mi todos estos días...no te bastó lo que acaba de suceder?. Eres insaciable...¿verdad?. ¿Te gusta hacerle daño a la gente?. Te tengo una mala noticia...¡estoy harta de que me utilices para mofarte!. Así que apártate si no quieres que te borre esa estúpida sonrisa del rostro de una merecida bofetada.-

-Te ves hermosa cuando te enojas.- Le dijo el chico mientras se relamía los labios y clavaba en ella su mirada de mercurio derretido.

-No te creo ni una palabra. Siento no ser tan estúpida como la oxigenada de tu pareja que se cree todas las bobadas que hablas. Creo que es tiempo de que madures.-

Las voces de ambos se escuchaban cada vez más claras a medida que se acercaba a ellos.

-Elizabeth...nunca vas a ser como ella...jamás te rebajaría a su nivel.- la mirada de él se volvió intensa mientras ejercía más presión en el agarre donde mantenía apresada la mano de Elizabeth.

Una oleada de sinceros sentimientos golpeó a Jasper y lo detuvo a mitad de camino...¿acaso...acaso ese chico realmente la amaba?. Sintió como su muerto corazón se contraía de dolor al comprobar que el tal Lauper no mentía cuando decía que la quería. ¿Por qué la hacía sufrir entonces?. Eso escapaba de su entendimiento.

-¡Basta!. ¿No te cansas de herirme verdad?. Matt déjalo ya. No seré tu amante y eso es definitivo. Siempre me tuviste como amiga...y me tendrás. Si me quieres tener como novia sabes lo que siento, sabes que te corresponderé.- Sus hermosos ojos esmeralda estaban llenos de lágrimas contenidas.- Pero si quieres una amiga no la puedes tratar peor que a la basura...y si quieres una novia...que sepas que solo tendrás una y no dos. No siempre se tiene todo lo que deseas...tienes que sacrificar algunas cosas, y yo se que tu no estás dispuesto a sacrificar la posición social que te entrega Margaret por estar junto a mi. Es una lástima...sabes cuanto lo lamento...y es triste pensar que tal vez lo lamento más que tu. Me tienes destruida Matt...te suplico que no juegues más conmigo.- Una lágrima traviesa cruzó su pálido rostro sin su permiso. La secó rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

-Juntémonos esta noche...tenemos tanto que conversar, tantas cosas que aclarar...sabes que te amo Elizabeth.- Le dijo en un murmullo quebrado por la emoción, lo suficientemente alto para que solo ella lo oyera.- Ya sabes...donde siempre.- continuó mientras alargaba su mano para entregarle un sobre.

Elizabeth lo atrapó con delicadeza entre sus manos. No sabía si lanzárselo por la cabeza o guardarlo.

Lo guardó, pero no dejó que sus sentimientos se traslucieran en su mirada. Por su parte él le regaló una espléndida sonrisa de alegría y se acercó para ordenar un mechón cobrizo de ella tras su oreja...como solía hacer antaño. Elizabeth estuvo a punto de echar abajo la retaguardia y rodear su cuello con los brazos mientras buscaba el contacto de esos finos labios, pero...

No echaría a perder el plan que tenían montado con Alice. No se dejaría llevar por sus emociones. Iba a contestar algo más...algo hiriente, pero la intensa esencia masculina de su tío, almizcle y menta, se coló por sus fosas nasales aturdiéndola...y sea lo que sea que iba a decir se le había atascado en la garganta, o simplemente lo había olvidado...al igual que su nombre.

Su poderosa estampa le hizo sombra cuando se situó muy cerca de ella, a su lado. Su mirada topacio estaba enceguecida por la rabia. No despegaba esos letales y poderosos ojos de la figura de Mathew. Parecía querer agujerearlo, traspasarlo..._herirlo_.

Un inevitable escalofrío recorrió el atlético cuerpo del chico, el cual obedeciendo a la natural alarma de su subconsciente, retrocedió dos pasos alejándose de ella.

-Hola...-la saludó sin apartar la mirada del chico que temblaba de rabia frente a él. Ella no respondía. Estaba paralizada. Indagó en su interior y supo que estaba teniendo un colapso emocional.- Tu padre me pidió que viniera a recogerte...al parecer tiene mucho trabajo por hacer. Lamento llegar tarde...-

Elizabeth pestañeó aún un poco aturdida tratando de ordenar las ideas. Se llevó sus delicadas manos a masajear sus sienes mientras contestaba algo nerviosa.

-Ah... de acuerdo, emm gracias. ¿Nos vamos?.- ¿Por qué su padre se empeñaba en juntarla con su tío Jasper?. ¿Acaso no se percataba de la evidente antipatía que Jasper sentía por ella?. No se soportaban y él insistía en dejarla a su cargo. ¡Mierda!. Uno de estos días colapsaría por la rabia y la frustración. Detestaba la forma en que se sentía estando en la cercanía de Jasper...era incluso insoportable. Su cuerpo parecía no querer obedecer a su mente.

La aterciopelada voz de su tío la sacó de sus cavilaciones.

-Me preguntaba...¿acaso te están molestando?, de ser así estaré gustoso de ayudarte.- por primera vez la intensa mirada de Jasper abandonó al temeroso de Lauper y se posó en ella. Aquello sonaba amenazante...le recordó a un pasaje de "El padrino"...la familia nunca te abandona...y esa maldita sed de venganza.

Elizabeth sintió que sus rodillas perdían fuerza y que de un momento a otro caería. Logró hacer que su neurona hiciera contacto para negar débilmente con la cabeza. Jasper por supuesto sabía todo lo que ella sentía...una mezcla de vergüenza, dolor, antipatía, rabia, amor y miedo...

Jasper posó una de sus poderosas manos en su fina espalda indicándole el camino hacia el automóvil.

Para acompañar su tan típica mala suerte, sus pies no le respondieron debido a la cercanía de su tío...¡maldición!...y no pudo evitar trastabillar. Se afirmó con fuerza a la exquisita chaqueta de gamuza que vestía Jasper para no darse de lleno en la fría nieve.

Alzó la mirada como pidiendo disculpas, mientras sus labios carmín dibujaban una sonrisa nerviosa. Se asombró cuando encontró una sonrisa de medio lado en el inhumanamente hermoso rostro de Jasper...y sus ojos de pronto estaban demasiado oscuros...¡demasiado!, considerando que acababa de volver de un fin de semana de caza. Por su parte Jasper no podía estar más jubiloso sabiendo los estragos que dejaba en Elizabeth con simples gestos, con un leve roce o una sola mirada...se admiraba de su poder sobre ella...su _dominio sobre sus emociones_, y eso lo llenaba de un cálido sentimiento...aunque lo volvían algo posesivo.

El viaje de vuelta a casa estuvo repleto de un silencio incómodo. Ambos se lanzaban miradas furtivas y evitaban que sus miradas se encontraran. A ratos Elizabeth terminaba ruborizándose, de una forma que a Jasper le resultaba sumamente..._adorable_.

Mentalmente se abofeteaba para tratar de espantar esos pensamientos, evocando a su sobrina, de su mente. Hasta ahora había tenido una suerte implacable al lograr mantener a Edward alejado de sus pensamientos. No quería ni llegar a imaginar lo que sería la reacción de Edward si averiguara TODO lo que había pasado en ese último tiempo y los sentimientos que implicaban...sería un desastre...una crisis familiar. ¡Mierda!. Otra vez su mente fantaseaba al tener a solo unos centímetros el muslo de Elizabeth cubierto apenas por una mini falda de Jeans y unas delgadas medias. Maldecía a Alice por empujarla a usar esas ropas tan insinuantes que aparentaban ser inocentes y delicadas...pero que sinceramente estaban dejando estragos en él...y quizás en cuantos chicos más. Aferró más el volante entre sus indestructibles manos al tiempo que se sorprendía al comprobar como los celos se apoderaban de él. Pasó el cambio algo brusco intentando mantener su mano ocupada y que no se aventurara a cumplir las órdenes de su fantasiosa mente.

Tenía que decir algo. Aquel silencio le estaba perforando los oídos...y acabando con los nervios de ambos...sí de ambos, ya que Eli estaba igual o más nerviosa que él...y no necesitaba del magnífico don de Edward para saber el porque.

-Ya va a ser hora de que tu padre te enseñe a conducir...Así no tendrás que depender de él. Este hermoso automóvil pide a gritos que lo conduzcas-dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo, para tratar de quitarle hierro al pesado silencio en el que estaban sumidos.

Por un momento ella titubeó en voltearse y encontrarse con su mirada...pero finalmente lo hizo. Jasper se quedó petrificado al ver en sus hermosos ojos esmeralda la frustración, el miedo, la duda y la vergüenza.

Jasper carraspeó aún si no lo necesitaba...ya era hora de que hablaran de ciertos asuntos pendientes, incluso si ambos querían dejarlos en el pasado, era algo que no podían ignorar.

- Creo...bueno creo que debemos hablar...de...-¿Desde cuando le costaba tanto formular una oración?. Al menos no estaba tartamudeando. Respiró hondo tratando de concentrarse...

_error_

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos con fuerza tratando de controlar los deseos irrefrenables que lo embargaron de beber la sangre de Elizabeth. Sus venenosos dientes no paraban de liberar ponzoña y sus fosas nasales aleteaban de forma inconsciente deleitándose con su envolvente y tentador aroma. Su exquisita esencia impregnaba con intensidad el interior del auto.

-¡Cuidado!.- la voz alarmada de ella lo trajo de regreso a la realidad.

A tiempo logró esquivar un camión que estuvo a punto de estrellarse de frente contra ellos.

-Lo siento...- Se disculpó en un tono ahogado y ronco. Sabía que sus disculpas no eran suficientes para haber arriesgado la "vida" de ella. Orilló el auto en un espació más ancho que encontró a un costado de la carretera. Quitó sus manos del volante por temor a convertirlo en polvo mientras dejaba que su rubia cabeza se inclinara hacia atrás, recostándose en el respaldo del asiento. Mantuvo los ojos cerrados. Simplemente no encontraba el suficiente coraje para enfrentar la mirada de ella. Estuvo a segundos de entregarse por completo a sus instintos y lanzarse con sus colmillos en busca de ese cuello que le pedía a gritos ser mordido para paladear la que sin lugar a dudas era la sangre más deliciosa, dulce e insaciable que jamás había tenido el placer de degustar. Cada vez encontraba más arriesgado el mantenerse en la cercanía de Elizabeth sin que un tercero estuviera presente para eventuales emergencias como la que acababa de ocurrir. Según Edward mientras más tiempo permaneciera en su cercanía, más lograría controlar aquellas ansias asesinas...pero de momento no le podía encontrar lógica a los argumentos de Edward...no estando tan aturdido y desvalido ante el poder de la presencia de ella sobre él.

-¿Te lo estoy poniendo difícil verdad?. Yo...llevo mi cabello en una coleta...no se que más hacer...quizás si bajo del auto unos minutos hasta que logres calmarte...-Ella estaba asustada...y preocupada. Lo último lleno a Jasper de un cálido sentimiento, no muchos se preocupaban por él, por el contrario, era siempre él el que debía estar al pendiente de los demás.

-No...es solo que es algo un poco más complicado que el simple hecho de desear tu sangre...-dijo entre dientes sin soltar la presión de su mandíbula. Su aterciopelada voz estaba más ronca que de costumbre.

Elizabeth recordó la desagradable sensación de estar _sediento_. Como la boca se volvía pastosa, el pecho y el estómago se oprimían de una forma dolorosa...y como el dulce aroma de la sangre se colaba sin piedad por las fosas nasales incitando a cada fibra del cuerpo de ir a por ella...

-¿Más complicado?.- trataba de entablar un tema de conversación para distraer a Jasper, quizás conseguía que pensara en otra cosa que no fuera _su_ sangre.

-Yo...humm, temo desear de ti algo más que tu exquisita sangre.- No abrió los ojos, pero no era difícil imaginar el rostro de confusión y desconcierto de Elizabeth. Se reprochó mentalmente...¿por qué le había confesado aquello?. Que estúpido, últimamente no pensaba con claridad. Si las cosas entre ellos ya eran complicadas, las estaba complicando aún más. Evitó suspirar temeroso de que el aroma de ella fuera aún demasiado poderoso para quebrantar su autocontrol. -...solo...solo dame un minuto.-

Aquel minuto se le estaba antojando a Eli una eternidad. Comenzaba a impacientarse. Las palabras de su tío la habían desconcertado, pero en cierto modo se alegraba de saber que no era la única que tenía esos horribles y perturbadores pensamientos y deseos de obtener de Jasper algo más que su tentadora sangre. Si ya como "humana" el aroma de Jasper le parecía el más exquisito y envolvente que jamás había tenido placer de oler...no quería imaginar la tortura que sería tenerlo cerca si dejara por unos minutos de pedir a su corazón que latiera...como vampira no sabía si sería lo suficientemente fuerte como Jasper aguantando aquellas ansias...y admiraba su proeza. Jasper mantenía sus manos cerradas a los costados de su asiento y parecía realmente turbado...como si un intenso dolor se apoderara de su cuerpo y le fuera imposible tratar de aparentar. Elizabeth solo lo observó. Sus intimidantes ojos topacio estaban cerrados por sus párpados apretados, y sus cejas rubias en ese momento parecían una sola al estar fruncidas. Su nariz era perfectamente recta, masculina. El pelo miel casi rubio, frondoso y totalmente desordenado, parecía más despeinado que de costumbre. El flequillo le caía sobre la frente de forma elegante...y sus labios...grandes y bien delineados, se veían tan suaves y apetecibles como siempre. A Elizabeth se le cruzó por unos segundos, la indecente idea de repasar el delineado de sus labios con la punta de su lengua...pero solo fueron unos segundos, hasta que recordó que no se trataba del chico que le gustaba, más bien era su "tío"...motivo más que suficiente para que "esas ideas" no se hicieran realidad. De pronto esos hermosos labios que noches atrás la habían llevado casi al borde de la locura se fruncieron ahogando un gemido de lamento.

¿Ella pretendía torturarlo?. Porque si era así ya lo había conseguido hace mucho. No supo en que momento, ni como, ni por qué ella le había lanzado una oleada de _lujuria_. ¿Es que acaso a ella le gustaba poner en juego su "vida"?. Alcanzó a atrapar a tiempo un gemido, mientras trataba de concentrarse al máximo para superar su nefasto momento de "debilidad" que lo había dejado devastado. Aún su cuerpo sufría los efectos secundarios de reprimir esas ansias prácticamente irrefrenables de beber aquella sangre que lo condenaba.

No sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado...pero Elizabeth estaba nuevamente tranquila...y en completo y absoluto silencio...incluso había dejado de respirar. Entreabrió un poco sus labios para liberar el aire que había retenido por tanto tiempo en sus muertos pulmones. Casi...y solo casi, tuvo la sensación de que su muerto corazón volvía a latir cuando sintió como su gélido aliento colisionaba con otro cálido...otro que acentuaba la esencia de ella que lo hacía delirar por el deseo...

Abrió sus ojos de golpe cuando sintió el leve peso de ella sobre sus piernas y sus finos y cálidos dedos apresando sus anchos y musculosos hombros. El rostro de ella estaba a solo un palmo del suyo. Sus ojos de un sin igual esmeralda tenían una chispa de curiosidad, miedo y vergüenza...mientras que sus pupilas comenzaban a dilatarse desvelando la lujuria que comenzaba a crecer en ella. Elizabeth estaba sentada a horcajadas sobre él, con una pierna a cada uno de sus costados. La respiración de ella se estaba volviendo más agitaba y su cálido aliento era una suave y deliciosa caricia sobre su frío rostro. ¿Como había ocurrido aquello?¿Por qué no fue capaz de percatarse a tiempo?.¡Mierda! ni si quiera había sentido el "click" típico del broche de seguridad. Ella había sido muy veloz...demasiado incluso para sus reflejos...demasiado cautelosa. Por primera vez Jasper sentía verdadero terror...le tenía miedo a Elizabeth...o más bien a lo que fuera o pretendiera hacer...

Mantuvo sus manos apresando el asiento y pegó más su cuerpo de roca al respaldo tratando de "alejarse" del de Elizabeth. Podía sentir como el esbelto cuerpo de ella comenzaba a transmitirle un placentero calor entibiando su cuerpo frío como un témpano de hielo. No quería cometer una locura...no ahí, no ahora...no cuando quería reconciliarse y comenzar su relación de "tío y sobrina" desde cero y como debería ser...no cuando quería olvidar lo que era tenerla entre sus brazos vibrando, respirar en su leonino cabello y probar sus labios del color de la fruta prohibida, con el excitante tacto aterciopelado de una rosa.

-Que...que- intentó preguntar con la voz estrangulada, Pero ella lo silenció posando uno de sus finos dedos sobre sus labios. inclinó su cabeza acercándola a la de Jasper. Cuando le hablo el intoxicante y placentero aliento de ella chocó contra su mandíbula apretada.

-¿Quieres que resolvamos esto verdad?.- su voz era terroríficamente seductora. Jasper no sabía como iba a salir airoso de esta. Ella no le dio tiempo a responder.- Bien, tengo una teoría respecto a lo que nos ha pasado...¿Te gustaría oírla?.-

De acuerdo si seguía hablándole en ese tono meloso y tan cerca...él no respondía a sus actos. Que conste que lo había intentado, Dios y todos los ángeles sabían que lo había intentado...pero de momento sentía que su autocontrol se iría a la mierda. Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior ahogando un suspiro al comprobar su poder sobre las emociones de Jasper...aquello la hacía sentir increíble, poderosa...y aunque sonara ridículo, la hacía sentir más mujer. Jasper posó su intensa, poderosa y codiciosa mirada ahora ónix, atrapando el gesto de ella...mientras que Elizabeth hacía nota mental para repetir el gesto en otra ocasión.

-Deseas algo más que mi sangre..._me deseas_.- se sonrojó levemente, de una forma que Jasper encontró sumamente adorable y sexy, aunque a decir verdad Elizabeth no tenía nada de adorable...era pasión, puro fuego...y su inocencia solo la hacía más jodidamente apetecible.- Creo...bu...bueno, ¡uff!, pienso que no es el deseo del uno por el otro el que nos tiene a la deriva y que pretende hacer que nos _devoremos_.-

Jasper hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no excitarse...si lo hacía ella lo notaría, ¡joder que ella estaba sentada justo ahí...y sus muslos lo rodeaban, tan cálidos, tan cerca de sus manos!. Debía apartar esos pensamientos porque claramente no estaban ayudando en nada y no quería asustarla...solo esperaba que ella no dijera más palabras como la última.

-Más bien...es el deseo por lo prohibido aquél que nos incita a tener pensamientos impropios del uno y el otro.- Para ese entonces sus mejillas se habían teñido furiosamente de rojo.

¿Había oído bien...acaso ella también tenía "deseos y pensamientos impropios" hacia él?. ¿Deseo por lo prohibido?. Sí, quizás ella estaba en lo cierto...en tal caso ella era su _paraíso prohibido_. Esto no sería nada de fácil. Se aguantó unas ganas casi irrefrenables de lanzarse a la miel y calidez de esos labios que se habían quedado grabados como fuego sobre los fríos de él.

- ¿Y cual sería la solución...según tu teoría?.- la voz ronca y aterciopelada de él, hizo que millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago y que todo comenzara a dar vueltas a su alrededor cuando su exquisito, frío y dulce aliento chocó contra su cuello. El aroma masculino de él...almizclado, bosque y menta fresca...el mismo que la volvía loca y le hacía olvidar hasta de respirar, la envolvió por completo. Secretamente deseaba estar bañada por completo por esa exquisita y adictiva esencia..._quería oler por siempre a él._

-Besémonos...-su mirada estaba oscurecida por el deseo.- Regalémonos el último beso...acabemos con lo que comenzamos. De éste modo saciaremos estos "bajos deseos". Solo se trata de una mala pasada que nos está jugando la mente...ella sabe que ambos _no podemos y no deseamos realmente estar juntos_. Será un beso a conciencia, nos detendremos de inmediato cuando nos percatemos de que no sentimos absolutamente nada el uno al otro...es solo la mera atracción y adrenalina de saber que estamos jugando con lo prohibido.-

Encontraba "algo" de lógica a las palabras de ella. En su interior rogaba porque fuera ese el problema y esa la solución...realmente detestaba la idea de estar enamorado de ella en particular...y la detestaba aún más intuyendo, en tal caso, que él era el único enamorado. Solo atinó a asentir. Esto sería sumamente difícil. Era toda una proeza alcanzar esos deseables labios y tener que estar pendiente todo el tiempo de no hacerle daño...y lo peor, saber que en un momento tendría que detenerse y separarse de ellos..._para siempre_.

Elizabeth inclinó más su rostro buscando el contacto de los fríos, suaves y duros labios de él. Elizabeth sintió como los mechones rubios del flequillo de Jasper le hacían cosquillas en la frente mientras sus alientos acariciaban los labios de uno y del otro anticipando el contacto. Sus narices se rozaron y ambos cerraron sus ojos deleitándose con la caricia. Elizabeth sonrió para si misma. Le encantaba ese momento mágico que existía antes del beso, en especial antes de besar a Jasper. Se sintió más osada, Jasper hacía que perdiera todos los parámetros de lo que suponía _correcto_. Si ese iba a ser su último beso con aquel sexy vampiro que la revolucionaba...pues no desaprovecharía la oportunidad de saciar una de sus fantasías.

Jasper dejó de oprimir los costados del asiento para posar sus manos presionando los muslos de Elizabeth al sentir la húmeda y tibia lengua de ésta delineando el contorno de sus labios, provocando que miles de pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrieran cada uno de sus nervios llevándolo casi al borde de perder la cordura.

Elizabeth ahogó su propio gemido de placer, apretando sus labios contra los de él, al sentir las maestras manos de Jasper apresando sus muslos con "fuerza".

Al principio solo se trataba de una suave caricia, simples movimientos lentos y duraderos de sus labios...pero pronto eso no fue suficiente...

Jasper acarició con su fría lengua los dientes de ella, aventurándose un poco más, explorando un poco más...mientras que Elizabeth se derretía en pequeños temblores de excitación por ese solo contacto.

Jasper quería retener cada uno de los temblores que liberaba el sensual cuerpo de Elizabeth...quería vibrar con ellos también. Posó sus poderosas manos en la delicada espalda de ella atrayéndola más a si mismo, mientras comenzaba a ofrecerle caricias circulares por toda su extensión.

Elizabeth enroscó sus delgados brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper acoplándose al cuerpo de él. Enredó una de sus manos en el cabello miel de él y tiró un poco de él haciendo que la cabeza de Jasper cayera más hacia atrás y que abriera un poco más sus labios de hielo, liberando un pequeño gemido de placer. Ella no lo pensó ni dos veces cuando irrumpió con brusquedad y pasión dentro de la peligrosa cavidad bucal de Jasper. Su boca succionaba, chupaba, lamía, pellizcaba, mordía…lo enloquecía. Exploró con su ávida lengua, Jasper era tan dulce y exquisito como su aliento..._como su esencia_, hasta que ésta se encontró con su rival. Ambas lenguas comenzaron una lucha, una batalla por aquella que hacía _sentir _más. El beso se había vuelto desenfrenado, adictivo y apasionado. Ambos trataban de llevarse el sabor del otro. Se saboreaban, degustaban y acariciaban.

Con un rápido y fluido movimiento Jasper atrapó su cadera con ambas manos y la pegó con cierta rudeza a las de él, de modo que se recargó profunda y ágilmente en el hueco libre entre los tibios muslos de ella. Por su parte Elizabeth era presa de una oleada de calor y lujuria cuando el viril y excitado miembro de Jasper chocó despiadado contra su parte más sensible...solo protegida por las medias y unas diminutas bragas. Un sonoro gemido, desgarrador y casi doloroso, trepó rápido por su garganta el cual murió enjaulado en la boca de Jasper...excitando aún más a su "tío".

Enterró con dedos ansiosos sus manos en el cabello rubio y jugó con ellos, acercando la cabeza del vampiro hacia ella para profundizar aún más el beso. Sus caderas comenzaron una danza lenta, acompasada, sensual...estimulando hasta lo imposible la zona sensible y excitada de Jasper. Un ronco gemido escapo de la garganta de Jasper y se alojó en su boca, provocando que Elizabeth se excitara irremediablemente y reforzara los sensuales movimientos de su cadera, sulfurando aún más su cuerpo que ya parecía arder en llamas, incluso estando pegada a aquel cuerpo que parecía estar hecho de hielo. Pegó más su cuerpo al de él, si más se podía, tratando de enfriarse y salir de ese estado febril que le estaba haciendo perder la cordura...ya ni si quiera recordaba el por qué lo estaba besando. Aquel "inocente" movimiento solo trajo más estragos. En consecuencia sus cuerpos comenzaron inconscientemente a friccionarse de una forma enloquecedora y delirante...se provocaban, _se buscaban_, querían algo que sus mentes subrayaban como _prohibido_..._querían ser uno_.

En un arranque de excitación, Elizabeth rosó su lengua dibujando el contorno de los afilados, letales y ponzoñosos dientes de Jasper...lo que provocó que una pequeña línea de su exquisita y adictiva sangre, sobresaliera en la superficie de su lengua. Jasper estaba totalmente tenso bajo ella. Sus ojos ahora ónix se encontraron alarmados y temerosos con los de ella. Pero Elizabeth no echaría pie atrás. Sin darle tiempo a apartarse o escapar, introdujo su lengua cortada rauda a que se encontrara con la de él.

Jasper creyó que todo acabaría ahí mismo...todo a su alrededor parecía caer a pedazos y sus sentidos estaban agudizados al máximo. Su mente había huido lejos y sus instintos lo dominaban por completo. Esa exquisita sangre, de la cual sin duda era esclavo, aquella que no tenía igual, aquella que había buscado su sabor con desesperación en millones de pobres animales en el último tiempo, pero que no supieron saciar esas ansias y hambre irrefrenables que le provocaba la letal y a la vez deliciosa sangre de Elizabeth..._esa sangre que cantaba para él_...incitándolo y torturándolo. Pensó que era la cosa más endemoniadamente sexy y peligrosa que jamás había experimentado. Con cierta alegría y amargura comprobó que sería imposible el intentar "matarla", incluso si ella no moriría, la amaba demasiado para intentar atacarla...demasiado incluso para soportar el dolor que sería el separarse de ella y no gozar más de de esos labios que lo hacían enloquecer y de su seductora cercanía...no por lo menos de esa manera...

Intensificó aún más el beso, succionando ávidamente hasta la última gota carmín que escapaba de esa lengua que se había transformado en su perdición, la tentación prohibida...devastadora y endemoniadamente sexy, que despertaba sus instintos animales y _masculinos_.

Con ninguna otra mujer se había sentido tan hombre...tan _humano_.

Elizabeth jugaba con su autocontrol, con sus emociones, sus sentimientos...y lo peor de todo es que le gustaba. No le importaba ser un mero juego, el segundo en su corazón, con tal de probar la miel de sus labios suaves como el terciopelo, provocadores como su endemoniada y adictiva sangre, sensuales...

Eli se sentía de lo más atrevida. Jamás había besado a nadie de ese modo...pero quería más, quería probar más de Jasper. No entendía el por qué su cuerpo y mente ansiaba tanto de él, mientras que su corazón se empeñaba en dictarle otra cosa.

Mathew...

Aquel nombre le resultó incluso vulgar, doloroso. Lo odió por interrumpir un momento tan mágico y excitante como ese...pero no podía ignorarlo...y no podía ir más lejos con Jasper. Debía respetarlo, no podía jugar con él...no podían hacer algo de lo que luego de seguro se arrepentirían. Esta vez ella debía tener las fuerzas necesarias para detener aquel juego que se les estaba escapando de las manos...debía hacerlo por salvar la relación entre ambos. Sus pulmones comenzaron a arder exigiendo el oxígeno del cual los había privado por minutos. Sabiendo que ya llegaba al fin de aquél beso que prefería nunca acabar, decidió dar su golpe de gracia...si era el último al menos lo disfrutarían, Jasper lo _recordaría_.

Ella atrapó el labio inferior de él entre los suaves y cálidos de ella, sacándole un profundo suspiro a Jasper, el cual cerró los ojos tratando de atrapar todas las sensaciones de ese momento, de alargar el momento, de grabarlo en su perfecta memoria.

Para cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, ella ya había acabado con el beso. Eso había sido todo...y aunque había sido sublime, y sin duda el mejor beso de su existencia, no se hacía la idea de jamás poder volver a repetirlo. No estaba satisfecho...la teoría de Elizabeth no corría por parte de él. Elizabeth reposaba su frente contra la fría de él, mientras trataba de regularizar su respiración. Mientras él dejaba deslizar lentamente sus frías y poderosas manos desde las caderas de ella hasta refugiarse en sus muslos.

-¡Maldición, me vuelves loca! -dijo Elizabeth con la respiración entrecortada. No se cohibió ni avergonzó al confesar aquello. Jasper hacía que ella perdiera su lado racional...y sinceramente en ese momento no pensaba en las palabras adecuadas para expresar aquello.

-No más de lo que tú me vuelves loco a mí. -susurró acariciando con su intoxicante y dulce aliento, sus hinchados y rojos labios, por la pasión de hace unos momentos. Su voz era ronca por el deseo y tan aterciopelada como siempre.

Se quedaron en esa posición observándose por largos minutos. Las miradas eran intensas y significativas. Trataban de encontrar respuestas a sus comportamientos...pero aquello era imposible de explicar..._solo sentían_.

-Entonces, según tu teoría...¿estaríamos en condiciones de poder llevar una relación "tío y sobrina"?.-

Ella simplemente no podía hablar. En sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa que dejaba traslucir su inseguridad. Ciertamente ya no estaba tan segura de haber acabado con sus ocultos deseos de probar aquellos labios...simplemente le resultaban insaciables.

Él correspondió a su sonrisa...aunque Esme habría sabido reconocer que esa sonrisa de su hijo no reflejaba ni una gota de felicidad.

-Bien...entonces Eli...te pido disculpas por los malos tratos, las malas palabras y los momentos desagradables que te e echo pasar este último tiempo. ¿Podrías considerar mi oferta de comenzar de nuevo?. Quiero hacer las cosas bien. A veces soy un poco impulsivo y tiendo a cometer grandes errores. Por favor...discúlpame. Puedo ser un buen tío, incluso más divertido que Emmett. ¿Qué me dices...aceptas?.-

-¿Más divertido que Emmett...es eso posible?.- Jasper escrutó sus facciones una vez que ella se había acomodado nuevamente en el asiento del copiloto...pero ella sonreía. Suspiró aliviado. Al menos se ganaría un lugar en el corazón de Elizabeth...incluso si el de "Tío" no era el que realmente quería.

-¿Alguna vez has practicado el ajedrez?- Preguntó desafiante mientras una de sus rubias cejas se alzaba.

No había nada más que discutir. La enorme sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro de hermosas facciones y ese brillo travieso y divertido que iluminó sus ojos esmeralda, hablaron por ella.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Se aflojó el nudo de su corbata mientras se bajaba de su lujoso Lamborghini murciélago. Jessica estaba acabando con sus nervios...necesitaba de una hora en la cercanía de Jasper para volver a encontrar su "Karma". Si bien ya se había quitado de encima a esa babosa, no era bueno tenerla de enemiga y ser empleado de ella. Por contrato debía rendir horas laborales hasta finales del año escolar...pero ya había presentado su renuncia. Dudaba que se quedaran mucho más tiempo en Forks, pronto Eli comenzaría con la universidad. De no ser así, sinceramente prefería conseguirse un puesto en el hospital a aguantar un segundo más ser "empleado" de Jessica Stanley.

Para colmar su "odioso día", se había encontrado en la salida del instituto al baboso y meloso de Matt. Ese chico le estaba haciendo sacar canas verdes. Si continuaba teniendo esos impuros pensamientos de su dulce Elizabeth lo mataría sin piedad. Al parecer planeaba encontrarse con ella esa misma noche...y no le gustó en lo más mínimo la "velada" y los planes eróticos que tenía pensados para ambos. Estuvo a punto de estrangularlo ahí mismo si no fuera porque habían muchos testigos. Elizabeth no le había comentado sus planes de salir con el tal Matt. Esta niña pretendía acabar con su paciencia y cordura. Ahora debía mantener una odiosa charla de padre a hija. Y con lo que le tenía que decir dudaba que acabara bien. Elizabeth tenía un carácter fuerte...y difícilmente se dejaría aplacar...maldición, era su mismo endemoniado carácter. A pesar de estar enfadado con ella, porque le ocultaba cosas...humm aprovechando que él no podía leerlas en su mente, en su rostro de Adonis se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa. Detestaba que ella fuera tan intransigente y dominante...pero al mismo tiempo le fascinaba y llenaba de orgullo el saber que se parecía tanto a él.

Antes de abrir la puerta principal, escuchó unos abucheos, chillidos y bochinches dignos de una ferviente barra de fans en un partido de baseball. Todo aquél jaleo lo llevó al subterráneo, donde habían acomodado la espaciosa sala de estar. La sala estaba en completo desorden. Habían situado el elegante y antiguo tablero de ajedrez de Carlisle ( que difícilmente permitía que lo sacaran de su despacho) al medio de la habitación, quitando el estéreo y el plasma, mientras que a los costados de éste habían acomodado los dos grandes sillones. En uno de los sillones estaban las chicas Cullen y en el otro los chicos. Todos se habían dibujado rayas de guerreros en sus blancos rostros. Todos tenían una boba sonrisa de ensoñación en sus rostros...incluso se podía decir que estaban levemente sonrosados. Edward atribuyó aquello a que tenían entre sus manos grandes vasos llenos hasta la mitad con_ sangre_...estaban bebiendo. Edward no se habría alterado si el aroma fuera únicamente a sangre...pero no, estaba combinado con alcohol. La última vez que habían jugado ajedrez nudista había sido con el grupo de Denaly. Era fácil, y era aún más fácil si estabas bajo los efectos del alcohol. Los contrincantes debían ser un hombre y una mujer, de éste modo el resto del grupo jugaban hombres v/s mujeres. Cada vez que uno de los jugadores se comía una pieza de su contrincante, el perdedor y todo su grupo debían dejar una prenda...y para ese momento preciso, le ponían play a la canción de Tom Jones "Sex Bomb". El punto estaba en que el perdedor terminaría totalmente desnudo...bueno eso dependía de cuantas prendas llevara encima antes de comenzar el juego...y aquella vez en Denaly ninguno había salido bien parado. Estaba comenzando a asustarse...¿No habrían metido a su inocente hija en esto verdad?. Su aguda vista se detuvo en cada detalle del panorama que estaba frente a sus ojos. Alice reía tontamente y pegaba pequeños saltitos en el sillón mientras tapaba la superficie de su vaso con su mano para que el líquido carmín no se desbordara. Esme aplaudía descontroladamente mientras posaba el vaso de forma precaria sobre sus rodillas...el cual se tambaleaba peligrosamente. Si no fuera por que sus reflejos eran extremadamente rápidos y asertivos, ya se le habría volteado sobre el sillón de tapiz claro. Por su parte Rosalie ya se había terminado su vaso y chillaba descontrolada mientras agitaba un cartel que rezaba...

_"Las chicas arriba, los hombres desnudos"_

No era difícil ver el que a todos les faltaban un par de prendas...estaban..."algo" desnudos. Su vista viajó veloz al sillón donde se encontraban Carlisle y Emmett.

Emmett estaba sentado en el respaldo del sillón también chillando y cantando algo parecido a una canción que pretendía sonar alentadora. Sobre sus musculosas y bien torneadas piernas, reposaba un tambor que no paraba de hacer sonar. Edward apretó su mandíbula y empuñó sus mortíferas manos, luego de reconocer aquel instrumento como "su tambor" que tocaba en sus años de escuela y que Emmett como siempre lo había tomado sin permiso. Para colmo Emmett no paraba de darle fuertes batutas...si continuaba así le haría un agujero. Se había quitado la camiseta y la había acomodado sobre su cabeza como si se tratara de un turbante...para colmo había perdido sus pantalones y vestía unas enormes polainas de lana y un horroroso e indecente colaless aleopardado. Carlisle se había quitado la camisa dejando al descubierto su bien formado y fuerte torso. Estaba descalzo, su rubio cabello que usualmente estaba engominado y bien peinado hacia atrás, estaba más rebelde que el de él mismo en su peor día, y vestía además de unos bóxer a rayas, su usual delantal blanco de trabajo...solo que lo llevaba desabotonado y por el revés (**O.o° hermanita gemela perdida, Rizy...se que vas a morir con esta descripción de tu doc. favorito**). Se había ajustado a sus orejas el estetoscopio (**ya saben el típico instrumento para oír los latidos**) y saltaba en el sillón al igual que Alice mientras bebía grandes sorbos de su "Bebida". Edward simplemente no se podía creer que su padre, el "responsable" Carlisle, aquél que los reprochaba todo el tiempo, estuviera borracho, comportándose como un crio de veinticinco y además estuviera promoviendo el alcohol...frente a su nieta. Sentados frente al tablero jugaban Jasper y su adorable hija. Casi se atraganta con su propia ponzoña cuando reparó con mayor detalle en la escena que se desvelaba frente a sus ojos.

Las hermosas y largas piernas tono crema de Elizabeth, habían sido despojadas de sus botas y medias...solo estaban "cubiertas" por una mini falda de Jeans que era larga cuatro dedos. Lo mismo había ocurrido con su sweater, el abrigo y por supuesto su bufanda...la aguda vista de Edward se detuvo en tres perfectos chupones que destacaban violetas contra la pálida y delicada piel del cuello de su hija. Como un fuerte remezón recordó lo que venía a "hablar" con ella...ese maldito chico Matt, ya se las pagaría. Por suerte aún no había perdido su camiseta...no sabía cómo habría reaccionado si la hubiera encontrado en paños menores, solo vistiendo su ropa interior. Aún estaba a tiempo de detener toda esa locura. Pero nuevos gritos lo desconcentraron. Su vista se posó en Jasper, el cual se levantaba de su silla...acababa de perder.

Jasper vestía SOLO sus pantalones de fina ceda (y lo que llevaba bajo ellos...si es que llevaba algo O.o°)y en esos momentos estaba desatando su cinturón y, coreado por los gritos obscenos y silbidos de las chicas acompañado por la ya tan típica canción "Sex bomb", lo dejó caer al suelo a modo de prenda.

-¡Vamosd hijo juega como te e enseñado toOodos estos años...que te está sucediendo...sdi eresd el mejorrrr!. ¡Vamosh a terminarrr dedsnudos!.- Le gritó Carlisle a Jasper...pronunciando lo mejor que su borrachera le permitía.

Esme casi hace estallar las ventanas del piso superior con su grito orgásmico. Las chicas sonrieron luego de destaparse las orejas (eso incluía a la que creía su inocente hija) y comenzaron a cantar esperando a que el resto de sus adversarios pagaran con "la prenda". Edward apretó la mandíbula nervioso y asustado por la prenda que se quitaría Emmett...no quería que su hija quedara traumada de por vida...o mejor dicho _para siempre_.

-Lo siento "abuelito" creo que el ajedrez es uno de mis pocos talentos naturales...me temo que _perderán_.- ¿Elizabeth le sonreía pícaramente?...¿qué habían hecho con su hija?. Definitivamente habían ensuciado su inocente mente. Para asombro de Edward ella fue la que empezó a cantar la canción y luego la siguieron el resto de las chicas.

-Vamos no sean cobardes...que sea una prenda buena...no como Jasper...¿qué fue eso, un cinturón...acaso eso cuenta como prenda?.- Alegaba una borracha Rosalie mientras el resto de las chicas continuaban coreando la canción.

-No te frustres más nena...yo te daré lo que quieres.- dijo Emmett quitando a Jasper de su lugar y subiéndose sobre la cilla.

Las chicas reanudaron sus silbidos mientras Emmett comenzaba a jugar con el borde de su colaless aleopardado. Edward estuvo a punto de saltarle encima...aquel pervertido pretendía desnudarse mostrando "ese monstruo" de su anatomía, pero Elizabeth continuaba siendo la hija sensata que creía perdida, y tomó uno de los mullidos cojines del sillón para cubrir su cara con él coreada por las risotadas de Carlisle y Jasper.

-¡QUE HACES ELI...TE LO VAS A PERDER!.- le dijo Rosalie. Sinceramente a ella no le molestaba en lo más mínimo que todos vieran el escultural cuerpo de su novio, por el contrario aquello la alegraba y acrecentaba su ego...sabiendo que ella era la única afortunada de ganarse pedazo de vampiro. Edward movió su cabeza negando...Rosalie adoraba que la envidiaran...y aquello no tenía remedio.

Elizabeth seguía oculta tras el cojín sin mostrar interés alguno. Edward suponía que debía estar roja hasta las raíces.

Pero aquello no aplacó al grandote y sexy de Emmett. Edward sabía que Emmett disfrutaba tanto el perder como el ganar. Suponía que en otra vida habría ejercido como profesión la de "Gigoló"...ese degenerado disfrutaba que las chicas admiraran su desnudez.

Comenzó a bailar moviendo sensualmente su fibroso cuerpo. Edward se giró, sinceramente no quería ver aquello. Supo que finalmente lo había echo cuando los gritos de las chicas perforaron sus oídos. Al girarse observo que el juego se volvía a reanudar. Emmett se cubría sus partes con "su tambor"...cielos su autocontrol sí que debía ser grande, de otro modo el cuello de Emmett ya estaría prisionero entre sus manos de hierro...pero eso no significaba que no tuviera las inminentes ganas de ahorcarlo.

Rosalie llevaba el famoso colaless sobre su blonda cabeza a modo de gorro. En el rostro de Edward se dibujó una extraña mueca..._aquello era asqueroso_. No la culpaba del todo a ella, de seguro su comportamiento se debía a esos traicioneros grados de alcohol de más en sus muertas venas.

-¡Sí...ahora es el turno de mi doctor favorito!.- Alice sonaba aún más entusiasmada que Rosalie.

-¡Vamos cariño y que sea una buena!.- le siguió su madre sin pudor alguno en sus palabras. Ella y Carlisle se lanzaban unas intensas y nada de decentes miradas.

Elizabeth continuaba refugiada en el cojín. Su voz amortiguada cantaba la canción. El resto de las chicas pronto comenzó a seguirla. Carlisle le sonreía pícaramente a Esme...cielos y no se empeñaba en lo más mínimo en ocultar esos pervertidos e indecentes pensamientos...¿es que acaso no se percataban de que él estaba ahí?...no tenían vergüenza.

Edward sabía que si hubiera bebido una sola gota de sangre...en ese momento habría ido a parar directamente a sus mejillas.

Carlisle no había sido nada de original, simplemente había optado por lo mismo de Emmett y se había quitado sus bóxers. Rosalie y Alice no paraban de dar saltitos en el sillón alrededor de Esme recordándole lo afortunada que era...Carlisle no era tan bien "dotado", era un tipo normal...pero por lo que había escuchado en los pensamientos de su madre, no era precisamente su parte viril la que hacía enloquecer, sino que sus manos.

-¡ESTAS BUENISIMO MI AMOR!...tengo al mejor de los chicos Cullen.- gritó Esme antes de colgarse de su cuello y plantarle glorioso beso que dejaba cortos a los de las películas románticas.

-Esme se fuerte...no te cambies de bando.- Alice sonaba un poco más compuesta que el resto...al menos lo que hablaba era entendible.

-¡No seas débil a la carne!.- Rosalie se tomaba muy en serio lo de ganar. No perdería contra los hombres...o su orgullo se vería dañado.

Esme volvió sonriente con ellas y gustosa de que comenzara la siguiente partida...Ese delantal aún tapaba demasiado para sus codiciosos ojos...sin embargo se apiadó de su nieta...

-Hey doc., por lo menos abotona el delantal para que podamos continuar.-

-¿No te gusdta lo que vesd pichoOoncita?.- De acuerdo ese apodo sí era gracioso...sumado a la precaria pronunciación. Edward no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas, pero estas se perdieron entre las del resto de su familia. Ahora Elizabeth apretaba más el cojín a su cara para asfixiar sus carcajadas.

Carlisle y Esme estaban completamente ruborizados...en parte por la sangre que acababan de beber, pero aún así mantenían en sus hermosos rostros una sonrisa pícara.

Haciendo caso a su mujer, Carlisle con grandes esfuerzos (debido a su casi nula motricidad) logró abotonar UNO de los botones de su cotona blanca...pero fue suficiente para mantener oculto "aquello".

Edward debía de reconocer que pese a toda esa locura, y de que hayan incluido a su dulce hija en algo tan vulgar, resultaba extremadamente entretenido.

Nuevamente frente al tablero Elizabeth y Jasper dibujaban con sus miradas todas las posibles jugadas. Se tomaban su tiempo y se concentraban al máximo. Elizabeth bebió un pequeño sorbo de su "malteada"...Edward suplicaba en su interior porque Alice haya sido un poco consiente y al menos hubiera dejado la bebida de su sobrina libre de alcohol.

-¡Vamos Eli tómalo al seco y te prometo que te concentras más!.- le había lanzado Alice.

De acuerdo pedirle a ella que fuera racional era demasiado. Suspiró rendido...por lo menos su hija sabía ocultar la borrachera, o lo estaba haciendo genial _hasta ahora._

Una tonta risilla escapó de sus labios carmín, lo suficientemente tonta y nerviosa para darle a entender a Edward que ya no estaba "sobria". ¡Maldición! Esto se había complicado más de lo esperado. Apuntó mentalmente agregar a su "charla" de padre a hija el tema del alcohol.

Sin pensárselo más Eli movió una de sus piezas.

Jasper la observó directamente a los ojos muy serio. Pero antes de que Edward pudiera soltar un suspiro de alivio, en las facciones de Jasper se dibujó una espléndida sonrisa...¡maldición!. Su caballo negro derrotó en un simple y elegante movimiento al alfil blanco de Eli. Esta hizo una mueca de disgusto mientras fruncía sus cejas cobrizas. Sonrió derrotada una vez de que comprobó que la jugada de su tío era limpia. Edward retenía la respiración...no dejarían que ella se sacara otra prenda...no, todos ellos eran adultos cuerdos y responsables, era solo un juego, la detendrían y le dirían que no importaba que se quedara como estaba y que continuaran jugando...pero precisamente fue Carlisle el primero en desilusionarlo...

-¡PRENDAAA!- dijo en un grito apenas entendible y demasiado chillón para su tono normal, mientras lo acompañaban el incesante tamborileo de Emmett y sex Bomb de fondo.

Casi muere por segunda vez cuando Elizabeth tiró de su camiseta despojándose de ella y quedando cubierta de las caderas para arriba solo con un sexy, elegante y fino brassier de encaje...aunque a decir verdad todo lo empeoró los nada decentes y pervertidos pensamientos del resto de los chicos Cullen.

-¡DETENGAN AHORA MISMO ESTA LOCURA...ELIZABETH CUBRETE POR EL AMOR AL CIELO!.-gritó colérico Edward. No aguantaba la furia en su interior. Sentía como todos los cabellos que poblaban su nuca se erizaban por la rabia. Elizabeth se había quedado paralizada con la sonrisa congelada en el rostro y su camiseta arrugada entre sus manos.

-Cálmate Edward por favor.- Jasper le hablaba con su voz ronca y aterciopelada de siempre mientras le retenía la mirada. Oleadas de tranquilidad intentaban aturdirlo...pero no se dejaría aplacar.-Solo es un juego...no tenemos por qué enfadarnos.-

-¿Quieres jugar Edward ?-le preguntó Alice divertida. En su mente esperaba que él aceptara.

¿Ella en serio pensaba que apoyaría esa locura?...su hermana estaba más loca de lo que creía.

-Alice no creo que sea el momento.- Jasper trataba con todas sus fuerzas de calmar el ambiente...Alice solo lo estaba empeorando, aunque Jasper sabía que no era su intención. No quitaba su intensa y tranquilizadora mirada de la de Edward.

-¡Ya está otra vez el amargado Edward arruinando la diversión...!.- espetó ácida Rosalie mientras cogía otro vaso de la bandeja.

-Vamos Eddy que lo estamos pasando en grande...ya vas a ver como se te van a salir las lágrimas del ataque de risa...tienes que oír las cosas que dice Carlisle. ¡Venga!, traeré algo para que te animes y te nos unas a la barra.- Pero antes de que Edward pudiera contestar su obvia "negación", Emmett había salido a velocidad vampírica de la sala.

-No participaré en...en este juego tan vulgar. No se que traman ustedes...¡pero yo tengo una hija que criar con buenos modales y valores!. Si ustedes no están de acuerdo en ayudarme pues nos iremos. Pero no me pidas que me calme Jasper cuando llego a mi casa y me encuentro con seis vampiros y medio borrachos...¡y para colmo mi hija vistiendo algo que tiene menos tela que el ropero de Tarzán y un Brassier!.-

-Ya Edward no es para tanto...si es como andar en bikini.- Esme trataba de quitarle hierro al asunto...pero sinceramente no lo estaba logrando. (**eso me recuerda a una ocasión en particular O.o°)**

Edward suspiró cansinamente. Si no se tratara de su hija la desnuda quizás hubiera reído a las ocurrencias de su madre. Pero su momento de tregua se fue a la mierda cuando un Emmett sonriente hizo acto de presencia con el lujoso, delicado, costoso, elegante y negro piano de cola de Edward sobre uno de sus musculosos hombros.

-Ya ves...tú con el piano, yo con el tambor y Carlisle con su "melodiosa" voz, avivaremos nuestra barra... le daremos más ánimos a Jasper para que gane.-

Jasper ya veía que de un momento a otro colapsaba. Edward le enviaba sin piedad olas de intensa furia...tan enfadado estaba que comenzaba a irritarlo a él también, ¡Maldición!. Bueno los dones también debían tener sus desventajas.

-¡NOO!, Estúpido Emmett...¡SUELTA MI PIANO AHORA MISMO!.- Edward estaba a punto de dejarse llevar por el monstruo que llevaba dentro. Pronto siete pares de ojos asombrados se posaban en él. Oh oh...aquello no podía ser algo bueno.

-¡Edward te prohíbo que trates con esos modales a tu hermano!.- Esme podía estar ebria, pero no dejaba de sonar amenazante. Algo dentro de Edward se desinfló y toda su rabia se escondió.

-¿Quieres jugar Edward?.- Le preguntó Alice nuevamente. De seguro su memoria a corto plazo había sucumbido bajo los efectos del alcohol. ¿Acaso no recordaba que le acababa de preguntar aquello?.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO, ESTO ES UNA LOCURA!.-

-Entonces déjame ver si entendí...¿prefieres mirar Edward?.- Rosalie trataba de sonar seductora. Todos estallaron en risotadas.

A los Cullen no se les podía negar nada. Así que en menos de lo que pensó, lo lograron convencer para que se les uniera al juego. Más de una vez lo descubrieron soplándole alguna jugada a Elizabeth, pero aquello era prácticamente innecesario ya que ella se sabía defender a la perfección, y tenía planeadas mejores jugadas que las que él mismo le dictaba.

Tres vasos, sin camisa ni calzado, la corbata atada en la cabeza y una hora después...se encontraba saltando en el sillón junto a Emmett, solo que en vez de alentar a Jasper, alentaba a su hija. Hasta ahora las chicas habían arrasado con ellos. Jasper había tenido la "inteligencia" de ponerse varios pares de calcetines, por lo que aún conservaba los pantalones.

No era nada nuevo que en su familia alguno hiciera trampa en los juegos. Edward por primera vez agradeció que fueran unos tramposos...al menos los ojos de su hija no tendrían que ver "aquello" que Jasper ocultaba entre las piernas. Si Emmett era atemorizante..._esto era terrorífico_. Su hija no tenía por qué "soportar el horror" de mirar _aquello_. Una boba sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso rostro cuando recordó que décadas atrás, Emmett solía llamar a Jasper "Anaconda". Vaya, esos diez años de tortura para Jasper habían sido sumamente divertidos y gustoso había colaborado con Emmett.

Dentro de toda su nube de ofuscación causada por el alcohol, un atisbo de su conciencia se encendió como una alarma recordándole las implicaciones del juego...y que su inocente hija seguía siendo partícipe de él. Pero ya nadie parecía prestar atención al juego. Alice bailaba sex Bomb sola, cruzando toda la habitación, mientras que Carlisle jugaba con su estetoscopio fingiendo que oía los corazones de Esme y de Rosalie, desatando las ebrias carcajadas de estas.

Jasper y Eli continuaban enfrascados y concentrados en el juego. Giró su cabeza para encontrarse con un completamente desnudo Emmett. Su hermano estaba como atontado, su mirada era ensoñadora y una boba, borracha y patética sonrisa se esbozaba en sus masculinos labios. Edward le echó una ojeada a sus pensamientos. Emmett soñaba despierto...

Se veía a él mismo en una tina llena de sangre, disfrutando de su estado etílico. A momentos gemía de una forma que a Edward le resultó asquerosa...no quiso invadir más su mente cuando de la tina emergió la mano de una mujer.

-¡Hey Em.!.- le dijo Edward dándole un pequeño codazo para sacarlo de la ensoñación, mientras se terminaba de un largo sorbo lo que quedaba en su vaso.

Comenzaron a charlar. Hace años que no hablaba tanto con su hermano. No supo cuanto tiempo había pasado, pero de seguro bastante...y aún así continuaban su charla.

-Sabesh Em., hay algo mUuUuY importante que debo dechirte...no she shi te lo había dicho- de acuerdo su mente era un complicado puzle- ¡Bien aquí va!...eresh mi hermanOoO favorrritoOo.- Hasta él mismo se sorprendió de su pésima pronunciación y su voz ligeramente chillona. Pero lo que le debía confesar era importante.- Tu shiemprrre hasd eshtado cuando yo rrrrealmente lo e necheshitado...solo tu querrríash matar a Jamesh, Newton y ahora al estúpido y baboso chico Matttt...tanto como yo...Ademásh no se qué abría esho sin ti en eshe infierrrrno de centro comerchial...comprando...comprando.- La palabra la tenía en la punta de la lengua, pero al parecer su memoria no pensaba colaborar. Su pera temblaba debido a la emoción.- En fin, grashiash por estarrr con migo en eshe infernal día...te eshtaré eterrrnamente agradechido.-

Los ojos de Emmett se llenaron de lágrimas y apretó a Edward en un efusivo abrazo que hizo que el sillón se volcara con ellos dos...sin embargo ninguno rompió el abrazo.

-Oh Eddy, lamento tomar tus cosas sin permiso, hacerlo con Rose a escondidas en tu sillón, oler tus calzoncillos, comerme las carátulas de tus CD´s y desprogramar la radio de tu automóvil.-

Edward soltó un pequeño gruñido. En verdad detestaba que lo llamaran "Eddy"...pero eso no era importante ahora...¿esperen que le acababa de decir Emmett?. Golpeó su frente tratando de recordarlo...no, ahí no había nada...ni siquiera sangre. Comenzó a reír descontroladamente y de forma estúpida por su secreto chiste...por supuesto que el alcohol parecía hacerle cosquillas a propósito. Edward miró sin querer por sobre el hombro de Emmett...y la escena que se desveló frente a sus ojos hubiera paralizado a su corazón...claro si este latiera. Su conciencia eliminó y quemó hasta el último rastro de alcohol que viajara en su cuerpo.

Se puso de pie rápidamente, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero.

Elizabeth se acababa de lanzar salvajemente sobre el cuello de Jasper mordiéndolo.

Todos estaban tan sorprendidos como él. La separó bruscamente tomándola con "fuerza" por uno de sus finos brazos. Ella gimió por el dolor, en parte deseosa por continuar bebiendo aquella sangre que la tentaba más que cualquier otra, y aterrorizada reparó en el enfadado rostro de su padre.

¡Mierda...ahora si que las había cagado!.

Edward le lanzó una asesina mirada a Jasper.

-Ya charlaremos.- le espetó ácidamente haciendo que Jasper se encogiera en el suelo mientras ocultaba con su blanca mano la huella de la dentadura de Eli sobre su cuello.- ¿Ya tuvieron suficiente...esto era lo que querían, que ocurriera algo inevitable, una locura antes de detenernos?.- dijo con furia contenida refiriéndose al resto de su familia.

No esperó ninguna respuesta, ciertamente ninguno de ellos la tenía, y salió de la sala arrastrando a una cabizbaja y avergonzada Elizabeth. Por fin tendría "esa charla" con su hija...solo que debía acaparar más temas de los que tenía planeados.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth lanzó un bufido mientras avanzaba a zancadas por el bosque nevado que colindaba con los terrenos de la mansión. Había logrado escapar de las bolas de nieve que se lanzaban Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y por supuesto el grandote de Emmett...acabando con lo que quedaba de su borrachera. Parecían tan felices y plenos disfrutando de la nieve...tan ajenos a los problemas. Sin embargo todos los de ella parecían pesarle cada vez más en las espaldas. Estar enamorada solo estaba dejando estragos en ella. Suspiró aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por lo menos algo bueno podía rescatar de ese día de mierda...había echo las paces con Jasper...y al parecer todo iba viento en popa en su relación tío & sobrina...o eso pensaba, el incidente de hace unas horas complicaba "algo" las cosas. Suspiró, esperaba que no. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro tan parecido al de su madre, pero duró tan solo unos segundos hasta que recordó el por qué estaba tan enfadada.

Eli intentaba despejar su mente y recuperar su paciencia perdida en la última charla...corrección "discusión" con su padre. Necesitaba estar sola. Su padre no era capaz de comprender, era tan anticuado y protector. No entendía lo que era lidiar con un amor no correspondido que dejaba a su corazón agonizante, el no tener a su madre a su lado, el tener que cargar con responsabilidades de adultos, lidiar con las ansias prácticamente irrefrenables de beber la sangre de Jasper y sus naturales ganas de disfrutar y experimentar como cualquier adolecente. En vez de tratar de aligerar su carga emocional y apoyarla...solo conseguía traerle nuevos problemas. Empuñó sus manos enguantadas mientras continuaba adentrándose en el bosque furiosa. Si tenía suerte, y no caía antes al suelo rompiéndose algún hueso, se alejaría lo suficiente para soltar un par de gritos guturales que tenía atorados como dolorosas espinas en su garganta, y pegar unas cuantas patadas a algún desafortunado árbol...necesitaba desquitarse. Mentalmente maldijo a Edward, mientras gruesas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a hacer una carrera por su rostro sonrosado por el frío. Las secó con rudeza con el dorso de su mano y, más enfurecida que nunca, comenzó a caminar más a prisa. Elizabeth sentía la nieve crujir y aplastarse bajo sus pies y hacer un imperceptible eco que chocaba en la inmensidad del bosque. Un halito de vaho escapaba de entre sus labios carmín y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente. La ya tan común puntada que le venía por el ejercicio se hizo presente, impidiéndole respirar y torturando sus costado. Pero no aminoró la marcha, asiéndose el costado con fuerza...hasta que escuchó el crujir de la nieve bajo una pisada a sus espaldas...

Volteó, pero solo había más árboles y nieve, nieve y más nieve...

Elizabeth soltó un sonoro bufido asteada y siguió caminando cada vez más deprisa, demasiado furiosa para ver a donde se dirigía y hundiendo sus pies en la nieve, con furia contenida, mientras avanzaba. Sintió nuevamente pasos detrás de ella. Se detuvo alarmada, comenzaba a asustarse. Se volvió de golpe para tratar de sorprender al intruso...

Y lo vio. Sus ojos de un verde hechizante comprobaron que _él_ la seguía.

**--**

**Fin del cap.**

**JEJEJE ¿qué les ha parecido?¿ ¡AJEDRÉS NUDISTA!? WOoOoOW...esto comienza a ponerse caluroso...Pobre Edward tiene una hija algo difícil. Nadie dijo que ser padre y madre sería una tarea fácil.**

**¿quién será aquél que ha seguido a Eli en la soledad del bosque?**

**ya lo juzgarán ustedes, son las mejores.**

**Infinitas gracias por todos los maravillosos r&r que me han llegado. Sepan que cada uno me llega al corazón, me emociona, me hace reír, me inspira y me llena de un orgullo y autosuficiencia que jamás creí capaz de sentir.**

**Me halaga mucho haber alcanzado los 330 rr que llevo hasta ahora. Son meses que nos hemos reído, llorado y enamorado todas juntas...gracias por ser fiel a la historia, gracias por hacer que cada capítulo lo haga con más ganas, más inspirada...gracias por hacerme creer que soy buena para algo...me halagan muchísimo.**

**Les prometo una historia larga...solo espero no aburrirlas. Aún nos queda camino por recorrer...¿quieren seguir conmigo? Bueno esto recién se está poniendo bueno.**

**Para el próximo cap. les sugiero tener varias compresas de hielo cerca...sobre todo para las afectadas por el verano...si esto estuvo Hot...EL PRÓXIMO RAYA...más Matt & Eli & Jasper.**

**ahhh las adorooOoO**

**kiss**

**Arrivederci**

**Su humilde escritora**

**Leia Fenix**

**Si quieres jugar una partida de ajedrez nudista con alguno de los chicos Cullen en especial...pues que esperas solo tienes que darle al GO.**


	17. Chapter 17

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Esta bien, yo me hago responsable de los reclamos y las quejas por la demora...aunque en realidad debería ir dirigida a los chicos Cullen y a mi querida Fati que se tomaron realmente en serio lo del premio y se han ido más tiempo de lo esperado en lo que sería "el premio" para Fati Potter por ser el rr n°. En fin que ya han regresado y se han puesto las pilas con el nuevo cap. A todo esto, Mis agradecimientos públicos a mi queridísima Fati que a practicado su hermoso don del dibujo y ha creado un fan-art de Jasper (humm ñami). Aquí les dejo el link por si lo quieren visitar (sin espacios):**

faticullen. deviantart. com/art/ Jasper-Anaconda-Hale-93944812

**¡¡No se van a arrepentir está de lujo!!**

**Y en cuanto a mi ausencia...Jejeje ya en serio...qué esperaban si me atrapó "Breaking Dawn?, y no me lo pueden negar, se que más de alguna por aquí también se pasó encerrada en completo aislamiento leyendo por horas el último y que resultó ser magnífico libro de la zaga de Twilight. A lloré a moco tendido cuando acabé...siempre que acabo con un libro de excelencia literaria me queda un extraño vacío...y es ahí donde entra mi tercera escusa...ese vacío lo llené estudiando como nunca en la universidad...Pero que va! si me convertí en una máquina de pensar, con decirles que me e sacado un sobresaliente (nota siete en Chile es la más alta) en álgebra...si leyeron bien, no es un bicho estrellado en su pantalla...UN SOBRESALIENTE EN ÁLGEBRA...yo!.**

**x.x**

**La dicha ya no me la podía.**

**Bueno, tarde pero llegó. Aquí las dejo con el cap.17. Espero de corazón que lo disfruten. Miles perdones a todas las chicas por no contestar a tiempo todos sus preciosos e importantes r&r que me ayudaron como nunca a inspirarme y apresurarme en cuanto pude a editar este cap. en dos días. **

**Gracias infinitas a las que siempre están ahí...en cada actualización, en cada momento y emoción que vivo...que hacen que sienta que todo lo que escribo (delirios de mi mente) finalmente tengan un sentido...y es hacerlas reír, llorar, rabiar y gritar...jeje**

**Y ME ENCANTA QUE EXPRESEN LO QUE LES HAGO SENTIR EN LOS RR, es que me los disfruto a concho...**

**Cami, Salesia, Diana, Apple Dreams mi chica sexopataobsesivamaníaticapsicoticaloca por Jasper, Clara ( por tu apoyo desde el primer cap.), Krosp (por no abandonar mi historia), Bellen Cullenss, Leah Masen Cullen, Dark warrior 1000, Karo.chan,**** ALLEXXMASENCULLEN, SiiL,danicullen, MiitzukoO-chan, Samanta-m, FrogizZ94, maria jose, Pressure****,****zoe love potter, Ixtab-chan, narieleta, FatiPotter (mi artista), Vane, akako cullen, nonblondes, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter (raffi), kari-uchiyama, karyta34, usagychiba, Vicky070, yurii cullen, black.bella, abi66l, LilyCullen, Cramen, Adri Cullen, Piqitoooh, GabyMasenCullen, loreLUPotter, Lu-ciah, maaaarie, Zamarita, danicullen, luver06...gracias a todas chicas de corazón.**

**Ya saben las chicas nuevas que son más que bienvenidas y que realmente me alegra mucho saber que cada vez somos más las "locas por Edward"**

**Este es un cap que ya advertí sería algo candente, aún si se desarrolla en un clima algo frío.**

**Lo dedico a mi mejor amiga...Rafita, incluso si ya te e dedicado muchos caps. Éste va en especial para regalarte un ratito de felicidad y "relajación" (aunque la palabra adecuada sería "calentura", pero no va acorde a la dedicatoria). Se que estás pasando por momentos difíciles y tensiónales, un infarto es algo que a todos nos deja knock-out****.**

**Recomendación musical: Bueno es sin duda una de mis favoritas. No se si había mencionado que soy una adicta incorregible a la música trance & electrónica. En fin mi recomendación es de uno de los mejores DJ´s del mundo. "Break my fall" de DJ Tiësto. Espero que la disfruten.**

**Bye**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo diecisiete: "Break my fall" **("romper mi caída")

Elizabeth lanzó un bufido mientras avanzaba a zancadas por el bosque nevado que colindaba con los terrenos de la mansión. Había logrado escapar de las bolas de nieve que se lanzaban Rose, Alice, Esme, Carlisle, Jasper y por supuesto el grandote de Emmett...acabando con lo que quedaba de su borrachera. Parecían tan felices y plenos disfrutando de la nieve...tan ajenos a los problemas. Sin embargo todos los de ella parecían pesarle cada vez más en las espaldas. Estar enamorada solo estaba dejando estragos en ella. Suspiró aguantando las lágrimas en sus ojos. Por lo menos algo bueno podía rescatar de ese día de mierda...había echo las paces con Jasper...y al parecer todo iba viento en popa en su relación tío & sobrina...o eso pensaba, el incidente de hace unas horas complicaba "algo" las cosas. Suspiró, esperaba que no. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en su rostro tan parecido al de su madre, pero duró tan solo unos segundos hasta que recordó el por qué estaba tan enfadada.

Eli intentaba despejar su mente y recuperar su paciencia perdida en la última charla...corrección "discusión" con su padre. Necesitaba estar sola. Su padre no era capaz de comprender, era tan anticuado y protector. No entendía lo que era lidiar con un amor no correspondido que dejaba a su corazón agonizante, el no tener a su madre a su lado, el tener que cargar con responsabilidades de adultos, lidiar con las ansias prácticamente irrefrenables de beber la sangre de Jasper y sus naturales ganas de disfrutar y experimentar como cualquier adolecente. En vez de tratar de aligerar su carga emocional y apoyarla...solo conseguía traerle nuevos problemas. Empuñó sus manos enguantadas mientras continuaba adentrándose en el bosque furiosa. Si tenía suerte, y no caía antes al suelo rompiéndose algún hueso, se alejaría lo suficiente para soltar un par de gritos guturales que tenía atorados como dolorosas espinas en su garganta, y pegar unas cuantas patadas a algún desafortunado árbol...necesitaba desquitarse. Mentalmente maldijo a Edward, mientras gruesas lágrimas saladas comenzaron a hacer una carrera por su rostro sonrosado por el frío. Las secó con rudeza con el dorso de su mano y, más enfurecida que nunca, comenzó a caminar más a prisa. Elizabeth sentía la nieve crujir y aplastarse bajo sus pies y hacer un imperceptible eco que chocaba en la inmensidad del bosque. Un halito de vaho escapaba de entre sus labios carmín y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar su frente. La ya tan común puntada que le venía por el ejercicio se hizo presente, impidiéndole respirar y torturando sus costado. Pero no aminoró la marcha, asiéndose el costado con fuerza...hasta que escuchó el crujir de la nieve bajo una pisada a sus espaldas...

Volteó, pero solo había más árboles y nieve, nieve y más nieve...

Elizabeth soltó un sonoro bufido asteada y siguió caminando cada vez más deprisa, demasiado furiosa para ver a donde se dirigía y hundiendo sus pies en la nieve, con furia contenida, mientras avanzaba. Sintió nuevamente pasos detrás de ella. Se detuvo alarmada, comenzaba a asustarse. Se volvió de golpe para tratar de sorprender al intruso...

Y lo vio. Sus ojos de un verde hechizante comprobaron que _él_ la seguía.

-Déjame en paz, Jasper, no estoy de humor para nadie.-le espetó bruscamente antes de darle la espalda de nuevo y seguir haciéndose camino por la espesa nieve y el estrecho sendero que dejaban los altos árboles nevados.

-Vaya, el "gran milagro" está de mal humor.-respondió el rubio con la ironía impregnada en sus palabras.- Pensé que ya habíamos dejado de lado las hostilidades. Por el tono de tu timbre cualquiera diría que estás enfadada conmigo.-

-Pero que observador eres...!claro que estoy enfadada contigo!.-comentó respondiendo igualmente con ironía-y ahora si fueras tan amable de dejarme a solas y arrastraras tu perfecto culo de regreso a la mansión...y de paso podrías estrellarle unas cuantas bolas de nieve a mi padre en su vacío cerebro...a ver si se despabila- Continuó avanzando, rogando al cielo por unos minutos a solas. Jasper solo incrementaba su rabia.

-Creo recordar que no fui yo el que se lanzó directamente a morder cuellos...- la voz del vampiro se escuchaba cerca por lo que Elizabeth supuso que aún la seguía.

Aquello acabo con su poca paciencia. Se detuvo de golpe. Se giró hacia él aún sabiendo que estaba completamente ruborizada por la vergüenza, pero eso no aplacó el poder de su mirada esmeralda que destilaba puro veneno.

A pesar de esa mirada de advertencia, Jasper no retiró la sonrisa socarrona de su odiosamente hermoso rostro. Elizabeth empuñó sus manos tratando de enfocar la rabia y poder hablar de forma clara y concisa...

- Sí, es verdad.- admitió en un murmullo apenas audible.- Pero tampoco fuiste capaz de defenderme...solo tú sabes lo _insaciable_ y extremadamente _deseable_ que resulta tu sangre para mi. Además no estaba en mis cinco sentidos, podrías haberme defendido...pero no, Jasper no metería la cabeza en la boca del león por salvar a su "adorada y UNICA sobrina".- le espetó ácida.- Vaya tío que tengo, con tal de salvar su culo mantiene su boca cerrada...que agradable saber que la familia te apoya en todo momento...¡sobre todo cuando más los NECESITAS!- comentó algo más molesta que irónica, para luego continuar su marcha ignorándolo.

Estaba furiosa. En el rostro de Jasper se dibujó una extraña mueca de desagrado...esto no iba a ser nada fácil.

-¡Pero claro que debía cuidarlo!, tu misma has afirmado que es un culo perfecto.- Jasper trataba con todas sus fuerzas de amedrentar esa furia ciega que dominaba por completo a Elizabeth, pero sus comentarios solo terminaban irritándola más.

Ella soltó un nuevo bufido más cabreada aún, y aumentó la velocidad de la marcha.

-Y en cuanto a la charla con tu padre...bueno, aún no creo que esté libre de los "colmillos del león"...y sí, la familia está cuando más la necesitas...estoy aquí Elizabeth, porque me necesitas para calmarte- Dijo en el que esperaba fuera un tono conciliador. Estaba esperanzado en que le arrancaría una sonrisa, de esas que él había aprendido a amar tanto en éste último tiempo.

-Sinceramente deberías considerar la opción de marcharte...por tu propio bien. Ya te dije que no estoy de humor para escuchar tus estúpidos comentarios. Solo espero encontrar a alguien que realmente pueda escucharme, comprenderme y brindarme un poco del apoyo que en MI FAMILIA dejan de brindarme...- gritó colérica. Elizabeth dio un pequeño respingo asustada cuando el bosque le devolvió su propio eco rabioso.

Jasper necesitó de todo su autocontrol para no romper en carcajadas. La seguía a una distancia prudente, pero no estaba en sus planes dejarla sola ni por un instante. Era algo que iba más allá del querer o no querer, simplemente Elizabeth era una especie de imán...su fuerza de atracción difícilmente se podía ignorar. En su interior se debatían los sentimientos encontrados. Por una parte jamás la había visto tan furiosa...y eso lo asustaba ya que no sabía cómo iba a reaccionar, pero por otra parte, encontraba sumamente adorable y divertido el verla enfadada. No importaba su estado de ánimo, ella siempre lograba cautivarlo...siempre lograba reclamar toda su atención. Esta verdad lejos de molestarlo lo complacía enormemente.

Repasó en su mente las últimas palabras que habían salido de esos labios suaves y carmesí que tanto ansiaba devorar, y no pudo evitar que una punzada de celos lo atacara. ¿Acaso ella insinuaba que ese "alguien" que la comprendiera y escuchara se apellidaba Lauper?.

Soltó un suspiro aún sin necesitarlo mientras seguía cada movimiento de ella con su aguda vista vampírica.

Ella comenzó a bajar por una ladera. Tropezó varias veces debido a las grandes rocas que no sorteaba a tiempo ya que el espesor de la nieve las ocultaba. Sabía que en sus piernas luego habría innumerables magulladuras, pero no se detendría ahora...no cuando realmente deseaba encontrar un rato a solas. El silencio del bosque acompañó a sus zancadas y los pasos ya un poco lejanos de Jasper. No sabía a donde se dirigía, pero el sol de la tarde pronto se ocultaría e intuía que lo mejor seria dar media vuelta y volver sobre sus pasos. El problema estaba en que no quería cruzarse con su tío...y mucho menos volver a enfrentar a un enfadado Edward. Pensó que si se alejaba lo suficiente, Jasper se cansaría de perseguirla y le regalaría ese añorado tiempo a solas consigo misma.

-¿Es que acaso vas a reunirte con Lauper?-inquirió él con voz burlona...dijo el apellido de Matt con desdén.

Pero Elizabeth creyó encontrar en sus palabras una nota de ansiedad. Suspiró y siguió caminando otro trecho a grandes trancos, sin responder a su pregunta, ignorándolo por completo.

-Lamento interrumpir tu caminata pero...si estuviera en tu lugar, Elizabeth, no daría ni un paso más- soltó en un siseo entre sus dientes apretados.

Esta vez su voz tranquila y aterciopelada estaba levemente alarmada, tan así que sonó incluso autoritaria. Eso la hizo sentirse un tanto especial...¿acaso Jasper estaría celoso?, pero su enfado ganó a ese sentimiento e hizo caso omiso de la advertencia sin detenerse...¿quién era él para amenazarla?. ¿Acaso él pretendía prohibirle de juntarse con Matt?...já eso estaba por verse.

-¿Por qué debería hacerte caso...solo por que tú lo dices?-inquirió ella avanzando unas cuantas zancadas más con paso furioso, amortiguando la nieve bajo sus pies.

-Elizabeth...-la voz de Jasper sonó estrangulada, acompañada de un delirante jadeo...

Y fue eso lo que hizo que ella finalmente se detuviera...paralizándose en el lugar. Se volteó hacia él con extrema lentitud. Jasper estaba a unos cuantos metros tras de ella, con una expresión que Elizabeth no supo definir...entre preocupada, horrorizada y...¿adolorida?. Solo entonces supo que algo no iba bien...

-¿Q...qué es lo que sucede?- Tartamudeó mientras preguntaba. Comenzaba a asustarse y Jasper gracias a su don lo supo de inmediato, por lo que trató de relajar y neutralizar las facciones de su rostro para intentar tranquilizarla...pero sinceramente estaba tan o más asustado que ella.

Elizabeth de pronto se sentía sumamente observada, como si cien pares de ojos estuvieran haciendo un intenso escrutinio de ella. Comenzó a buscar con su mirada entre la vegetación del bosque a algún depredador que la estuviera acechando. Ya se imaginaba un inmenso, hambriento y amenazante oso Grizzli a sus espaldas...pero los altos pinos que invadían el bosque estaban lejos de su posición. A su alrededor solo había fría y blanca nieve.

-No...Te...muevas- siseó entre dientes, demasiado brusco para tranquilizarla, pero la situación lo estaba impacientando.

Elizabeth frunció el ceño. ¿Acaso Jasper pretendía burlarse de ella?. No había ningún peligro, y no estaba dispuesta a seguirle el juego a su tío. Comenzaba a pensar que lo mejor sería ir al encuentro de Matt...al menos él podría darle el abrazo de consuelo que tanto necesitaba.

Por su parte, Jasper la miraba directamente a la cara con una expresión indefinible...con los ojos topacio sumamente abiertos...alertas.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos molesta mientras se giraba y reanudaba su marcha, tal vez la idea de charlar con Matt no era del todo mala, conocía esos bosques a la perfección, incluso si estuviera todo nevado encontraría el camino al pueblo...pero un crujido...un aterrador crujido hizo eco en el silencioso bosque. Asustada retrocedió un par de pasos hasta que sintió que el suelo se resquebrajaba bajo sus pies.

Sus ojos viajaron veloces al suelo. No tardaron en seguir con detalle las siluetas de las finas y pequeñas grietas que poblaban el suelo y entonces comprendió...hacía ya bastante que había dejado atrás la nieve, ahora caminaba sobre hielo.

Su furia la había distraído y la había guiado hasta la mitad de la congelada superficie del río que cruzaba el bosque.

Y las finas y largas grietas que formaban una especie de telaraña a sus pies, indicaban que la capa no era lo suficientemente gruesa para aguantar su peso...de un momento a otro cedería.

Soltó un jadeo ahogado sin atreverse a respirar por miedo a que si inspiraba con demasiada fuerza, el hielo se rompería y la helada corriente del rio la arrastraría metros bajo la superficie de hielo...nunca conseguiría escapar de ahí...era una especie de trampa mortal.

Miró hacia Jasper con la desesperación reflejada en cada una de las facciones de su rostro. Sus ojos de un hechizante esmeralda estaban velados por el terror. Quería pedirle a gritos ayuda...pero las palabras se atascaban en su garganta que se había cerrado por el miedo.

Él sólo la observaba desde el borde del río, completamente inmóvil en posición de cacería, con su labio superior ligeramente alzado mostrando su perfecta dentadura y con cada uno de sus músculos tensos, como si se hubiera convertido en una espléndida y perfecta estatua de frío Mármol.

-Ja...Jasper- Elizabeth logró articular con dificultad el nombre de su tío. En el acto se le había escapado su reserva de aire. Su acelerado corazón quería salirse por su boca y escapar. Sus ojos le comenzaron a picar anticipando el llanto. Sentía como su pecho se oprimía a medida que la desesperación y el miedo crecían en su interior. - A...ayúdame...p...por favor.-

Él pestañeó un par de veces despertando de su letargo, pero deshacer su pose. Sus pálidas mejillas se tensaron dibujando una extraña mueca que pretendía ser una de las tantas sonrisas burlonas que la fastidiaban tanto. Pero era tan tosca y sus labios estaban tan tensos que no daban la sensación de burla...más bien era una risa nerviosa.

Elizabeth iba a hablarle otra vez, pero un nuevo crujido del hielo hizo que se tragara sus palabras y soltara un agonizante gemido.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?-La voz de Jasper de pronto ya no era más aterciopelada, sino que era fría y cortante.- ¿No ibas a juntarte con él?, ¿este sería su lugar de reunión secreto?. Pues bien, espera a que tu queridísimo Matt venga al rescate. Si tienes suerte te convertirás en un cubo de hielo y flotarás...de lo contrario le irás a hacer compañía a las rocas y a los peses al fondo del río. De ser así, sería una pena...de seguro piensa que le has dejado plantado.-

Elizabeth sintió la calidez de sus propias lágrimas mientras hacían una carrera por su rostro sin poder contenerlas. Las palabras de su tío eran sumamente venenosas. Y lo peor de todo, lo que más la asustaba, es que sabía que Jasper era capaz de dejarla ahí...desamparada y vulnerable...estaba a su merced. Su orgullo le gritaba que secara las lágrimas para que Jasper no viera su debilidad, pero sinceramente no se atrevía a mover las manos para secarlas, desconocía su suerte sobre la resquebrajada superficie si hacía el más mínimo movimiento. Apretó los puños y sus músculos se tensaron...también ella comenzaba a convertirse en una estatua. Sentía que se ahogaba por lo que se arriesgó a tomar una bocanada de aire para aliviar sus doloridos pulmones que exigían el tan preciado oxígeno.

-Te lo suplico...no...No me dejes aquí...-Su voz sonó estrangulada. Su pera temblaba levemente debido al llanto. Comenzaba a ser presa del pánico.-No puedes dejarme aquí- su voz de pronto era más chillona, invadida por el miedo y la impotencia.

-¿Quieres apostar?.-replicó él mientras alzaba una de sus rubias cejas desafiante.-Eres un milagro ¿no?. Una asombrosa nueva raza que une el mundo de los humanos con el de los vampiros. Creo que este sería el perfecto momento en que nos demuestres tus habilidades querida. Estoy seguro de que puedes apañártelas tu sola. Debo de admitir que sería interesante comprobar si finalmente eres inmortal o no...Pero ya me cansé de aguantar tus malos tratos, así que te daré en el gusto llevando este perfecto culo de vuelta a la mansión...caigas al agua o no, no me interesa en lo más mínimo.- Su voz continuaba con esa extraña nota fría y desafiante que paralizaría del miedo a cualquiera.

¡Mierda!, estaba en un aprieto.

Elizabeth pensó que se marcharía inmediatamente sin siquiera dirigirle una última mirada...más que mal se trataba solo de la odiosa hija de su "hermano", una molestia para su existencia y un ser absolutamente despreciable e insignificante para él. Y lo que lo empeoraba todo, no le había negado el querer reunirse con Matt, aquel humano que sin razón de ser Jasper detestaba. Sin embargo se sorprendió al percatarse que Jasper aún continuaba en la orilla observándola, con esa mirada poderosa e intimidante, que hacía que las otras se doblegaran ante su fuerza...eran topacio líquido...casi tan ardientes y chispeantes como el fuego.

Pero la desilusión no tardó en recorrer cada facción del rostro de Elizabeth cuando su tío dio media vuelta, en un movimiento rápido y brusco, para volver sobre sus pasos. Elizabeth clavó su mirada desesperada en Jasper, mientras veía marcharse a su única esperanza de salir victoriosa de la amenaza del hielo. El andar de Jasper era extremadamente lento, aún para los humanos. Era como si en sus piernas cargara grandes pesas que ralentizan sus movimientos y los hacían más rígidos y aletargados en vez de fluidos y elegantes como era usual en él. Sin embargo el resultado era el mismo...él se marchaba, dejándola sola y desamparada...completamente a su suerte.

Elizabeth estaba desesperada. Sin perder tiempo los engranajes de su mente comenzaron a funcionar a toda velocidad mientras sopesaba sus posibilidades. No había ninguna rama cerca de la cual servirse de ayuda para deslizarse de la superficie. Por otra parte se preguntaba cuanto tardaría Jasper en llegar a la mansión y que su padre fuera capaz de leer su mente y correr a socorrerla...o que Alice la viera en el fondo del río siendo arrastrada por la corriente y decidieran ir en su ayuda. Por ahora solo vislumbraba una opción...aunque sinceramente no era su favorita...solo le quedaba aventurarse a caminar con precaución sobre el resquebrajado hielo para tratar de alcanzar la orilla. Sin embargo esta le parecía ahora sumamente lejana...demasiado para guardar esperanza alguna en llegar sin antes haberse zambullido en las congeladas aguas del río.

Comenzó a respirar profundamente mientras se murmuraba palabras de aliento a sí misma, tratando de alejar el pánico de su mente. Si lograba llegar ilesa a la orilla sería toda una proeza. Se recordaba a si misma que era mitad vampiro y que de seguro tenía la agilidad y habilidad necesarias para escapar de un aprieto como ese...solo debía confiar en sus instintos. Cuando posó el pie sobre el hielo pareció que el tiempo se había detenido a su alrededor y que el único movimiento existente era el de su desbocado corazón. Retuvo la respiración mientras dejaba que el pie completo reposara en la resquebrajada superficie para luego aventurarse con el siguiente. Para su alivio no ocurrió nada que pudiera alarmarla, extrañamente se sentía más aliviada...un pedazo de su alma que había intentado escapar había vuelto a situarse en su cuerpo. Dejó escapar, entre sus apretados dientes, el aire que había guardado en sus pulmones. Pero un casi imperceptible crujido interrumpió su exhalación y la superficie que rodeaba el pie que acababa de posar se agrietó, formando nuevas fisuras sobre el hielo que se unieron a las antiguas.

Aterrada intentaba controlar los espasmos de su cuerpo. No pudo contener el miedo mucho más y comenzó a sollozar soltando pequeños gemidos de angustia. Ahora tenía la certeza de que si daba un solo paso más el suelo terminaría cediendo bajo su peso.

De pronto una ráfaga de viento la golpeó y por poco la arroja al suelo. A tiempo logró mantenerse en equilibrio mientras se abrazaba con fuerza a sus costados. El viento había traído consigo un aroma, una esencia imposible de pasar desapercibida para su sentido del olfato...un aroma del que ya se había adueñado...Jasper...¿Habría regresado?, y si fuera así ¿Para qué?. Él ya había dejado en claro cuan insignificante le resultaba. Quiso alzar la vista para encontrar la respuesta en la de él, pero estaba tan asustada que no se atrevía a despegar los ojos del suelo.

Jasper había detenido su marcha y había regresado hacia donde la había abandonado, sin ocultar una mueca rabiosa en sus cejas rubias fruncidas. Estaba más que enfadado con ella...pero no la culpaba por lo que sentía sino por su insensatez, después de todo ella también sufría por un amor no correspondido. Él estaba enamorado de ella, pero Elizabeth parecía tener ojos, mente y corazón solo para el baboso y estúpido de Lauper...si Lauper supiera lo afortunado que era, no se arriesgaría a jugar y perder ese privilegiado puesto en el corazón de Elizabeth.

Elizabeth, movida por la desesperación, decidió dar otro paso hacia la orilla y arriesgarse una vez más, ya que permanecer quieta no le garantizaba su seguridad. El cabello cobrizo, avivado por el viento, le estorbaba la vista y se le pegaba al rostro empapado, pero no lo apartó...toda su atención se concentraba en el siguiente paso...

Con un nuevo impulso posó su otro pié con delicadeza un paso más adelante...pero para su desgracia se escuchó más de un crujido y se abrieron renovadas grietas a su alrededor. Las fisuras iban ganando terreno. No estaba segura de si la superficie resquebrajada resistiría otro movimiento...las fisuras le llevaban ventaja en el camino hacia la orilla...pisara donde pisara no sería hielo sólido, más bien pisaría sobre un hielo sumamente agrietado.

De algunas fisuras más profundas y gruesas comenzó a brotar un poco de agua, formando charcos alrededor de Elizabeth. De la garganta de la chica surgió un ahogado jadeo. Quería gritar pero no tenía el aire suficiente para hacerlo, y sinceramente no encontraba oportuno hinchar sus pulmones con aire...tal vez ese simple y vital movimiento acabaría con la tensión del hielo bajo sus pies.

Al miedo se le unió una rabia ciega, era la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por remediar la situación. Temerosa y aún sabiendo que no era lo más apropiado avanzó un paso más, de todos modos los charcos a su alrededor eran cada vez más profundos y la superficie no aguantaría su peso incluso si se quedaba estática. Mientras los crujidos se hacían más largos y ruidosos haciendo eco en el bosque, Elizabeth sopesaba la idea de echar a correr. ¿Alcanzaría a llegar a una superficie más sólida antes de que el suelo desapareciera bajo su peso?.

-¿¡Quieres parar de moverte, maldita sea!?. Si continúas haciendo eso no te quepa duda que terminarás con los peses.- La ronca y aterciopelada voz de Jasper se oía irritada...rabiosa.

Elizabeth dio un respingo al oír el timbre de Jasper...era algo aterrador e intimidante, se recordaría en un futuro jamás hacerlo rabiar. Aún temerosa alzó la vista, se había olvidado de la presencia de su tío.

Jasper se acercaba a ella con una rapidez imposible para los humanos, parecía que sus pies no tocaban el suelo. En su rostro había una mueca de profundo fastidio, como si tuviera que hacer algo que le repugnaba. Y es que Jasper en el fondo la odiaba...la odiaba tanto como la amaba.

Jasper se había resignado a la idea de que su relación con Elizabeth era de amor y odio. La odiaba por darle a su vida un giro de ciento ochenta grados, por tentar a romper todos sus límites, por jugar con su autocontrol, por hacerlo adicto y esclavo a su sangre, por destruir la firmeza y abstinencia que había ganado con décadas de sacrificios..._la odiaba porque quería algo más que su sangre y ella se lo había prohibido_.

Elizabeth no supo descifrar el sentimiento que se apoderó de ella cuando lo vio aproximarse. Era profundo, sereno, esperanzador y fuerte...un alivio que jamás creyó volver a sentir. Sin quererlo sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero esta vez era la emoción que no podía contener. Quería abrazarlo y estarle eternamente agradecida por no abandonarla en aquel peligroso lugar, quería agradecerle de corazón ya que sabía personalmente que no estaba en los planes de Jasper ayudarla, sospechaba que de ser por él, desearía que ella jamás hubiese nacido para complicar su existencia.

-Nada de lloriqueos Elizabeth o comprobaremos si los mitad vampiros mitad humanos son inmortales.-dijo mordaz y cruel, pero a Elizabeth no le importaba su poco tacto, se podría decir que ya se estaba acostumbrando a las palabras de profundo desdén que le dedicaba a diario. Se perdió en sus ojos ahora oro endurecido. De cierta forma esos maravillosos ojos le transmitían la bondad, calidez y cariño que Jasper no podía expresar con palabras. Sus labios carmesí dibujaron en su rostro una tensa sonrisa, mientras nuevas lágrimas se agolpaban en sus ojos haciendo la figura de su tío solo una mancha borrosa que contrastaba con el impasible blanco de la nieve.

En una fracción de segundo supo que Jasper ya estaba a su lado, cuando sintió su frío tacto contra sus pálidas mejillas secando con su suave dorso las lágrimas saladas. El suelo volvió a crujir. Esta vez fue más fuerte y estremecedor...Jasper calculaba que no quedaba mucho para que el suelo se deshiciera bajo el peso de ambos. Él rodeó uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor de la estrecha cintura de ella afirmándola con "fuerza" a un costado de su cuerpo para alzarla unos centímetros del suelo.

Como acto reflejo, Elizabeth se agarró de Jasper rodeando su musculoso pecho en un férreo agarre con sus delgados brazos. Enterró su rostro en el hombro de él aún incapaz de sentirse del todo aliviada. Si para Jasper fuera indispensable el oxígeno, ella le estaría impidiendo la ingesta de éste...se aferraba a él como si se tratara de su tabla de salvamento...y lo era en un modo figurado.

-Suéltame Elizabeth. Apreciaría que mantengamos cierta distancia, no te preocupes...no te dejaré caer... –replicó ácido Jasper, zafándose de forma algo brusca del agarre de la chica. Primero lo apartaba rechazando su ayuda y le recordaba de la forma más dolorosa que el tal Matt podía ser un mejor consuelo que él y su propia familia...lo había rebajado a él, Jasper Whitlock al nivel de un insignificante e infantil humano...y ahora rogaba por su ayuda. Eso era demasiado. ¿Acaso jugaba con él?.

Elizabeth lo soltó como si de repente su bien marcado torso quemara e intentó apartarse lo más que le permitía el agarre de Jasper. Agachó el rostro cabizbaja mientras intentaba ignorar el hecho de que Jasper se sacudiera el sweater donde ella lo había tocado...como quién limpiara una mancha en sus ropas...¿Tanto asco le causaba?. Pero las cavilaciones de Elizabeth estaban muy alejadas de la verdadera razón por la que Jasper frotaba su sweater...él quería apagar el incesante y placentero cosquilleo que había despertado Elizabeth en su fría piel con su solo toque.

-Será mejor que regresemos. De seguro el resto ya comienza a preocuparse por nuestra tardanza...no quiero enfadar más a mi padre–murmuró Elizabeth en un tono apenas audible para un humano sin despegar su mirada del suelo.

Pero cualquier respuesta que Jasper hubiera pronunciado habría sido acallada por el ruidoso crujido que sonó a sus espaldas.

Jasper apresuró la marcha, pero era incapaz de utilizar su velocidad vampírica para salir del hielo. Aunque el peso de Elizabeth era realmente insignificante para su fuerza, era un peso al fin y al cabo que entorpecía sus movimientos...sobre todo si se encontraba en una superficie tan resbaladiza e inestable como el hielo. Comenzó a avanzar con pasos lentos pero resueltos, con una dudosa agilidad considerando su especie. A ratos perdía el equilibrio, pero en menos de milisegundos volvía a tenerlo todo bajo control.

Sin embargo ni su gran habilidad ni su rapidez pudieron librarlo de lo resbaladizo y traicionero que puede resultar el hielo, y cayó de bruces al suelo, en un golpe seco, arrastrando consigo a Elizabeth que cayó sobre él. Jasper se quedó paralizado unos instantes, con la respiración cortada por el golpazo que se había dado y sintiendo sobre el tórax el cálido y menudo cuerpo de su sobrina. Su exquisita esencia se propagó a su alrededor como una nube densa que ofuscaba sus sentidos. No era capaz de pensar en nada más que no fuera enterrar sus ponzoñosos y afilados dientes en la ligera capa de piel del cuello de Elizabeth. Quería desatar su leonino cabello y enterrar su nariz en él para grabar su aroma para siempre...para llenarse de el, para alimentarse de el...para sobrevivir. Sin embargo el incesante ajetreo de Elizabeth sobre él lo sacaron de su estado onírico.

La chica no había perdido un segundo para intentar ponerse en pie, pero sus manos patinaron sobre el resbaladizo y frío hielo, haciendo que su cuerpo cayera una y otra vez los escasos centímetros que conseguía elevarse del cuerpo de su tío. Cayó una ve más y su frente fue a dar con la dura y fría barbilla de él.

-¿Quieres parar de moverte, maldita sea? Terminarás haciéndote daño. Mientras más te muevas más tardaré en ponernos a los dos de pié. - gruñó Jasper mientras aferraba la cintura de su sobrina apretándola con "fuerza" hacia él para mantenerla quieta.

Pero Elizabeth, dominada por la desesperación y el miedo de permanecer sobre el quebradizo hielo, hizo caso omiso al parloteo de su tío y continúo pataleando y tratando de zafarse de las manos de Jasper que más bien parecían garras incrustándose en su cintura que sosteniéndola. Pero él la apretó con más "fuerza" y finalmente consiguió que ella se quedara quieta. Estaba completamente ruborizada y su preciosa mirada esmeralda rehuía avergonzada de la intensa y topacio de él.

Elizabeth se sentía torpe, avergonzada e incomoda... y no era para menos. Si no fuera tan despistada jamás habría terminado en el medio del río...y su amargado tío no tendría que molestarse en salvarla...y para colmo lo tenía atrapado bajo ella. Esta situación se había tornado de lo más bochornosa. Estando pegada a él era plenamente consiente de su aroma, el frío abrazador que despedía su cuerpo...y como no, su propio corazón la volvía a traicionar. No tendría por qué sorprenderse ya que era algo usual con la cercanía de su tío, pero bombeaba rápidamente estrellándose contra el duro y musculoso pecho de él, delatando su debilidad ante su inminente presencia.

Jasper sonrió de medio lado satisfecho con su evidente poder sobre ella. Quizás ella estuviera lejos de amarlo...mucho más de amarlo tanto como él sabía la amaba a ella. Pero el echo de que le provocara "algo" aunque fuera puro odio o vergüenza ya lo alegraban.

-¡Shit!...tranquila–susurró manteniendo su tono de superioridad. Eran como el intrépido domador que hacía que la fiera comiera de su mano como si se tratara de un dócil y pequeño animal.

El exquisito aliento de Jasper chocó contra su cuello haciendo que el cabello se le erizara y todos sus músculos se deshicieran en pequeños temblores luego de la descarga eléctrica que se había desatado en su interior. Su olor, masculino, almizclado y menta, se colaba por sus fosas nasales y la aletargaban...como sumiéndola en la inconsciencia. Ya no recordaba con seguridad qué era lo último que le había dicho, pero fuera lo que fuera la tenía nerviosa y con las emociones a flor de piel. Sentía que el cuerpo de Jasper, aún siendo de naturaleza frío como la roca, quemaba a través de la ligera camisa donde ella apoyaba sus palmas en su musculoso pecho. De pronto sintió como la furia comenzaba a invadirla por segundos. No le gustaba para nada sentirse tan débil, manejable y dominada por su odioso tío. Jasper sintió sus nuevas emociones antes de que ella le dedicara por fin una fiera y venenosa mirada.

-¿Me harías el favor de soltarme de una puñetera vez? –le exigió fría, intentando que sus dientes no castañearan por el frío que comenzaba a sentir.

-Si paras de moverte...desde luego. Eso es lo que e estado intentando.-

Ella suspiró con fuerza para luego soltar una sarta de palabrotas inentendibles incluso para Jasper. Alzó su barbilla orgullosa mientras en sus ojos esmeralda brillaba un tono de astucia desafiante.

-¿ah si?...y si no lo hago...¿acaso planeas que nos quedemos aquí tirados lo que queda del resto de la tarde?. Al menos yo intento llegar a la orilla antes de que nos trague el río.

Una imagen turbadora, pervertida, sucia, oscura y de lo más erótica pasó fugazmente por la mente de Jasper. Sus ojos se tornaron en el tono ónix hambriento debido a la excitación, sus músculos se tensaron por completo ante la represalia de su mente que le impedía a su cuerpo no llevar a cabo esa fantasía. Se quedó paralizado durante unos instantes que a Elizabeth le parecieron horas, atónito, tratando de recobrar su autocontrol y recordándose que era un "vampiro bueno" y por sobre todo que se trataba de un "caballero". Cuando por fin lo consiguió soltó a Eli con cierta brusquedad. Su exquisita esencia, ese olor dulce y tentador, adictivo y empalagoso llenó sus fosas nasales deleitándolo, invitándolo y torturándolo al mismo tiempo. Se había adherido en su ropa que había estado en contacto con ella...y hasta los poros de su piel parecían haber absorbido su intoxicante aroma. De pronto sintió la furia ciega de Elizabeth y no se resistió a ella. Dejó que viajara por cada fibra de su cuerpo hasta que se mimetizó con ese sentimiento...él también estaba furioso. Ahora tendría que buscar la forma de quitarse su aroma incluso contra su voluntad, o terminaría volviéndose loco por abstenerse tanto a sus deseos vampíricos...cualquier cosa era mejor que terminar dejándose llevar por sus instintos y cometer una locura. Elizabeth debía ser más cuidadosa. ¿Acaso no se percataba del efecto que producía en él?¿de lo peligroso que podía resultar?. Jugaba con fuego y no estaba en su personalidad ser siempre el responsable. La apartó de mala gana enojado más consigo mismo, por su debilidad, que con ella y se dispuso a ponerse de pie lo más elegantemente posible luego de patinar unas cuantas veces sobre el hielo.

Estaba igual o más furioso que ella, pero aún así le tendió su mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pié.

Si había algo que Elizabeth no podía comprender, era el porqué su tío reaccionaba con tal desmesurada brusquedad. De pronto todo rastro de furia desapareció de su cuerpo y le entró la culpa. No debía descargar sus frustraciones en Jasper...él todo este tiempo había tratado de ayudarla. Se dedicó a observarlo, ahí de pié con su estampa intimidante pero exquisitamente masculina y sexy, con su silueta recortada contra el intenso y puro blanco de la nieve...parecía un ángel...tan guapo que quitaba la respiración. ¿Guapo?, sacudió su cabeza mientras recordaba respirar...su mente necesitaba del oxígeno para pensar con claridad y no sacar conclusiones acerca del extraordinario físico de su tío...no era correcto que pensara así de él.

Lo miró de reojo avergonzada, manteniendo su cabeza gacha y sus hombros encorvados empequeñeciéndola. Jasper no hablaba y mantenía su vista clavada en el suelo evitando la de ella. Sus rubias cejas estaban fruncidas casi llegando a formar una sola. Estaba enfadado...y lo peor es que tenía razón. Balbuceó unas cuantas veces y se sintió de lo más estúpida ya que no encontraba las palabras adecuadas para disculparse. El ambiente entre ellos se volvió tenso y el silencio se hizo de lo más incómodo. Parecía que toda criatura posible existente en el bosque se hubiera silenciado. Elizabeth vagaba en su mente tratando de encontrar una disculpa...y la encontró. Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios cuando comenzó a avanzar con lentitud y precaución hacia Jasper.

Pero cómo no, su torpeza tan común y de lo más oportuna hizo acto de presencia...se tambaleó peligrosamente patinando en el hielo, pero antes de que se encontrara con la fría superficie, Jasper la había atrapado en sus brazos.

Ahora estaban cerca nuevamente...muy cerca. Sus alientos, frío y cálido, se cruzaban al igual que sus aromas. Él aún mantenía sus facciones contraídas por la rabia, mientras Elizabeth comenzaba a hiperventilar teniendo los deseables labios de aquél vampiro a tan solo unos centímetros de los de ella. Recordó ese sentimiento irrefrenable de morder ese frío cuello marmóreo que protegía esa sangre que una vez probada la hicieron esclava y adicta a ella...y quería más...siempre querría más de la sangre de Jasper. Hasta hace unas horas, sus sentidos la habían traicionados y había perdido completamente los estribos lanzándose a por esa deliciosa sangre como un sediento azotado por la furia del desierto.

Sus ojos vagaron desde la perfecta y marcada línea de su mandíbula hasta alcanzar la marmórea y lisa piel de su desnudo cuello...hasta que se encontró con la perfecta huella de una mordida..._su mordida_. Ahogó un grito mientras subía su mirada para enfrentarse con la de su tío.

Jasper no comprendía el por qué las preciosas facciones de su femenino rostro se habían contraído en dolor y el por qué sus hechizantes ojos verdes destilaban preocupación...hasta que escuchó su pregunta...

-¿Te duele?.- Dijo ella en un murmullo apenas audible.

Iba a contestar, Dios era testigo de ello, pero cuando sintió los cálidos, finos y suaves dedos de ella recorriendo la cicatriz en su cuello, se olvidó hasta de su nombre.

Al no obtener respuesta Elizabeth se incorporó de puntillas aferrándose a los hombros de un atónito Jasper para impulsarse, y posar sus cálidos y suaves labios en la cicatriz. Repartió rápidos y tiernos besos y en los intervalos murmuraba un "_lo siento_".

No había un motivo específico por el cual lo hacía, solo había nacido de ella...era un sentimiento irrefrenable de culpa que la empujaban a intentar disculparse con él o de remediar sus errores.

Jasper estaba rígido, con cada uno de sus músculos tensos...cada uno sin excepción. Sintió como el calor que despedía el cuerpo de ella que se rosaba con el de él, comenzaba a propagarse también en su cuerpo entregándole un placentero y delicioso calor. Si continuaba regalándole aquellos deliciosos y excitantes besos, tan suaves y delicados como la caricia de un pétalo de rosa sobre su piel, se notaría..._y mucho_. A cada rose de sus labios sobre su cuello sentía como sus pantalones se hacían más pequeños e incómodos.

Un gruñido retumbó en su pecho estremeciendo el cuerpo de ella, mientras la abrazó por la cintura alzándola a unos escasos centímetros del suelo y pegándola con cierta fiereza y pasión al duro y frío cuerpo de él.

Elizabeth no pudo refrenar el impulso de dibujar con la punta de su lengua la perfecta huella que habían dejado sus dientes en el cuello de Jasper luego de sentir el sexy gruñido de él.

Por su parte Jasper soltó unas cuantas imprecaciones en un tono de voz tan bajo que Elizabeth no fue capaz de captar.

La sangre se agolpó en sus mejillas cuando sintió la excitación de su tío contra su bajo estómago. Hasta ese entonces no se había percatado de las poderosas sensaciones y los estragos que estaba dejando en su tío...

Y al carajo...

Jamás se había sentido tan excitada y atrevida como lo era en compañía de Jasper, Jamás se había sentido tan deseada en otros brazos y jamás había anhelado tanto como la miel de los labios de Jasper. _Esta vez mordería, bebería y se abandonaría a sus instintos...y nadie estaría ahí para detenerlos_.

Guardó a Matt en el sitio más profundo y oscuro de su corazón excluyéndolo de los nuevos sentimientos que se apoderaban de ella mientras dibujaba un camino de húmedos besos por el cuello de Jasper hasta llegar a su masculina mandíbula. No pudo resistirse y mordisqueó juguetona el final de la mandíbula de él haciendo que Jasper liberara un gemido de placer que no pudo retener en sus apretados labios.

Estaba complacida. Se sentía de lo más poderosa, aún sabiendo que jugaba con lo _prohibido_. Se suponía que no caerían nuevamente en el juego y la adrenalina de lo prohibido, pero ahí estaban, los dos, vampiro y mitad vampira frente a frente con sus narices rozándose cariñosamente y sus pechos encontrándose de forma sensual por las aceleradas respiraciones...mientras sus aromas se mezclaban formando un mundo a su alrededor perfecto para ellos que los aislaban del resto del mundo y de sus propios pensamientos. Solo existía el deseo en sus oscurecidos ojos de devorarse y las irrefrenables ansias de la adictiva sangre que querían robarse el uno del otro. Jasper tragó sonoramente ponzoña mientras ella se lamía su labio inferior sin despegar su mirada codiciosa de los labios de Jasper. El flequillo rubio de él le propinaba deliciosas cosquillas en su frente...

Y oh cielos...

Cómo amaba Elizabeth ese momento mágico antes del beso, la hacía temblar de ansiedad y deseo. Y es que sabía la naturaleza de Jasper como buen besador...quería esos labios...los quería insaciables contra los suyos...los quería...

Un estruendoso y largo crujido que parecía venir desde las profundidades del caudaloso río y que se extendió a lo largo del silencioso bosque interrumpió el encuentro de sus labios.

Elizabeth solo tuvo tiempo de entreabrir los labios antes de que el suelo se deshiciera bajo sus pies y el lago los tragara en sus frías y oscuras aguas...su grito jamás se alcanzó a oír. En tan solo unos segundos el despiadado frío de las aguas se hizo sentir como miles de cuchillos clavándose por todo su cuerpo. Al caer se había roto el abrazo entre ellos. Su primer impulso fue patalear hacia la superficie, pero de todos modos la corriente bajo la capa de hielo era tan poderosa que ya la había arrastrado bastantes metros. Sintió un agudo dolor en su ceja izquierda, mientras las ya oscurecidas aguas del río por la escasa luz, se oscurecían aún más teñida con su sangre. Sus ropas empapadas comenzaron a pesarle y la hundían cada vez más en las profundidades. El dolor y el frío eran tan intensos que la habían paralizado impidiéndole cualquier movimiento. El oxígeno comenzaba a faltarle y en el fondo sabía que todos sus esfuerzos por nadar contra la corriente serían en vano. Se dejó llevar por la corriente mientras su última reserva de aire se escapaba en pequeñas burbujas que chocaban contra la congelada superficie unos metros sobre su cabeza.

Sus ojos de un verde único, adquirieron una expresión ausente mientras comenzaba a desvanecerse. El dolor había sido tan fuerte y paralizante que había acabado adormeciendo cada parte de su cuerpo...ya no lo sentía. Una extraña ensoñación comenzó a apoderarse de ella aletargándola, ni siquiera había cabido lugar a que se desencadenara la desesperación. Se propagaba por su cuerpo quitando todo rastro de vida, acunándola para un eterno sueño. En el mismo instante en que creyó que sus pulmones estallarían y todo acabaría por fin, sintió un tirón en las solapas de su chaqueta al mismo tiempo que sentía cómo era empujada de vuelta a la superficie rápidamente. Con grandes esfuerzos abrió sus ojos y alcanzó a ver como la superficie de hielo se hacía pedazos antes de que chocara contra ella.

Una vez que sintió el frío aire del exterior golpeándola de lleno y su ropa empapada y pesada que se apegaba a su entumecido cuerpo, tomó una desesperada bocanada de aire para luego toser de una forma descontrolada estremeciendo todo su esbelto cuerpo. Quería ver donde se encontraba, pero estaba tan adolorida y débil que no era capaz de apartar su empapado cabello que se pegaba a su rostro tapándole la visual. Se deshacía en temblores mientras unas fuertes y grandes manos la sostenían por la espalda y la nuca aferrándola contra un muro duro y frío. Estaba mareada y desorientada. Sintió el impulso de encogerse y resguardarse a sí misma para mitigar el intenso frío que comenzó a sentir. Todo le dio vueltas cuando de pronto se sintió flotando en el aire.

Jasper la había cargado en sus brazos y avanzaba hacia la seguridad de la orilla. Estaba asustado ya que ella no parecía reaccionar. Edward y Carlisle le habían asegurado que ella era tan inmortal como cualquiera de ellos, pero dudaba seriamente de que ese cuerpo que se veía tan frágil fuera capaz de resistir sin tener consecuencias de por medio.

Elizabeth sintió como era depositada sobre la fría y suave nieve. Si su cuerpo le obedeciera a su mente, estaría arrodillada besando tierra firme. El dolor había regresado y el viento que se colaba y resoplaba entre los árboles no ayudaba. Abrió los ojos lentamente cuando sintió el poder de una mirada sobre ella. Entonces lo vio...

Si estaba muerta, desearía haberlo estado desde mucho antes si le esperaban ángeles como aquél. Su cabello claro estaba oscurecido por el agua. Las gotas caían desde las puntas de sus mechones rebeldes y se deslizaban por una piel tan blanca como la nieve, dibujando figuras en un cuerpo corpulento, atlético y musculoso. Su sweater blanco se pegaba a su bien marcado pecho y sus ojos...oh esa era la mejor parte...sus ojos de un intenso tono azabache la escrutaban con la preocupación impregnada incluso en cada masculina facción de su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. Un brillo enceguecedor destelló en el pecho del ángel...tal vez una cadena.

Y ahí fue cuando realmente despertó de su ensoñación y se sintió más viva que nunca...

No se trataba de ningún ángel...era Jasper, era su placa de identificación que guardaba desde sus épocas bélicas. En todo caso su voz, ronca, profunda y aterciopelada la libró de cualquier duda...

-Nop, ahora tengo la certeza de que eres tan inmortal como cualquier vampiro...deberías alegrarte. Ah ya sabía yo que la mala hierba nunca muere- dijo irónicamente mientras esbozaba una relajada sonrisa que iluminó su serio rostro.

Si no estuviera tan débil Elizabeth le hubiera contestado la sonrisa, pero un nuevo ataque de toz hizo que se doblara en el piso. Jasper se situó a sus espaldas y la ayudó a incorporarse mientras sobaba con delicadeza su espalda dibujando círculos imaginarios. Cuando la tos mitigó, inhaló profundamente sin dejar de temblar, mientras dejaba caer su cabeza agotada en el duro y firme pecho de Jasper. Él la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos acogiéndola. Elizabeth cerró los ojos instintivamente...se sentía tan cansada, comenzaba a caer en un sopor, se sentía a gusto y protegida entre los brazos de Jasper. Ahora sólo quería descansar.

- Eli...Elizabeth. No...No te duermas, no...Mierda...ey, Elizabeth, dime algo por lo que más quieras...¡maldita sea!...-

Elizabeth hizo un esfuerzo casi inhumano por abrir los ojos, pero sus párpados de pronto eran tan pesados...y ella estaba tan débil. Solo consiguió que de sus labios escapara un débil "Gracias Jasper" para luego esbozar una frágil sonrisa.

Jasper se removió inquieto mientras maldecía para él mismo. Sus manos temblaban levemente por el miedo y la impotencia.

-Tengo que llevarte con Carlisle...rápido.-le oyó susurrar. Elizabeth sintió como Jasper la volvía a alzar y cobijar entre sus brazos, mientras el viento silbaba en sus oídos por la rapidez con que Jasper cortaba el aire al correr...y eso fue lo último que recordó, solo el dolor y el frío no se apartaron de su lado.

--

**Fin del cap.**

**Uff que calor hace aquí eh?¡**

**Sep ya decía yo que el abrigo no haría falta incluso si nevaba, y es que Eli y Jasper saben como calefaccionar incluso el ambiente más frío.**

**Jajaja no tengo mucho tiempo ( XD que novedad en mi), así que ya las dejo. Saben que estaré más que encantada de recibir sus comentarios, y de antemano les agradezco todos los que publicaron en el cap. pasado. Me la pasé en grande.**

**ATENCIÓN: se viene premio especial para la afortunada que sea el rr n° 400…**

**Oh cielos no puedo creer que haya dicho 400…llegaré a tantos?¡, con suerte me creo los que ya lleva la historia**

**x.x**

**Besos para todas...y ánimo que en tan solo unos días subo el próximo cap.**

**bye**

**Las adoro...**

**Vampiresa Leia Fenix.**

**Ilovedwardcullen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Muchísimas gracias por darme estos 412 rr. Esto no significa una maratón por la cantidad de rr que pueda llegar a tener, sino que significa la audiencia de muchas lectoras empedernidas, muchas amigas y muchas horas que invertimos todas juntas en ésta historia. Muchísimas gracias por haberme seguido hasta éste cap. N° 18.**

**Mis saludos especiales a allexxmasencullen, que ha sido mi rr n° 400, nena esta vez los lobitos también han querido participar de la premiación y el mismo Jake se ha ofrecido a llevarte a recorrer en moto todo México. Lamentablemente no te puedo ofrecer esta vez a todos los chicos Cullen ya que ésta vez me llevo a Carlisle de viaje conmigo. La razón?¿, muy simple…soy una borracha los fines de semana y más aún en las fiestas pátrias así que el doc. ME OBLIGO a que tenía que irme en su compañía…en caso de que cayera en un coma etílico y tuviera que aplicarme CPR. **

**Jejej.**

**Por otra parte Alice ofreció pasajes a Paris para saquear la ciudad a su puro estilo. Tu decides amiga**

**Tiki, tiki, tiiii. Ajajaja que pasen unas Felices fiestas patrias todas mis chilenas hermosas.**

**Y lo prometido es deuda, aquí les dejo un nuevo cap. Éste cap. Tiene de todo un poco, así que está hecho con mucho cariño y espero nada más que lo disfruten. Estoy corta de tiempo..jaja me van a dejar si no me apresuro para subir al auto e irnos a la playa.**

**XD**

**Pero ya ven que no les e fallado con el tiempo. Espero puedan regalarme más de sus preciosos r & r y para todas las chicas preciosas que me dejaron un rr en el cap. Anterior, sepan que se los voy a contestar apenas vuelva de las vacaciones..SIN FALTA!!.. jeje como siempre me la e pasado en grande leyéndolos.**

**Este cap se lo dedico a Clara, gracias amiga por tu apoyo incondicional, que disfrutes del cap.**

**No sería responsable si no se los advirtiera, así que DANGER, éste capítulo amenaza con su salud mental y física, así que busquen compresas de hielo o llenen la tina…lo que sea con tal de no sulfurarse.**

**Kiss**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Capítulo dieciocho: "Every tieme we touch" (**"cada vez que nos tocamos"**)**

-_ humm no, éste color no pega con mi piel...quizás mis labios se verían más sensuales y grandes si usara un tono de labial más claro. ¿Le gustará a John?, o tal vez prefiera a las chicas que no usan maquillaje...¡Mierda!, ¿debería usar base o no?...¿pero sino cómo tapo la enorme espinilla de mi nariz?-_

Edward intentaba acallar las voces de los pensamientos de las personas que habían atestado el centro comercial, pero con tanta gente y tan cerca eso era casi imposible...

-_Sabía que no debía comerme ese croissant...ya me siento como si hubiera subido 10 kg. ¿Debería ir a vomitar?-_

Una chica extremadamente delgada pasó por su lado para tirar a la basura el envoltorio del dulce. Cuando para su desgracia otro pensamiento irrumpió en su mente...

-_Madre mía quién me manda a tener hijos...debería de haberle echo caso a mamá y usar protección...-_

La mujer perseguía a dos pequeños gemelos que corrían por toda la tienda jugando al "corre que te pillo" mientras pasaban peligrosamente cerca de la cristalería.

_-¿Le gustará más el colaless rojo o Negro?¿cuál será más provocativo?...humm qué incómodos se ven...¿darán picazón en el trasero? sea como sea, esta noche realmente necesito sorprenderlo o se me escapará...-_

Edward sacudió su cabeza avergonzado por escuchar aquellos pensamientos tan personales. Pero al milisegundo lo invadió otro...

-_Oh pero que guapo, apuesto a que debe de guardar una gran sorpresa entre sus pantalones...-_

Una señora obesa y con un lunar del tamaño de Rusia sobre sus gruesos labios, había pasado a su lado lanzándole una lujuriosa mirada. El rostro de Edward adquirió una seriedad impasible mientras su boca se contraía con asco.

_-...La cuenta del teléfono, el gas, el agua...¡ups!, olvidé la de la luz. ¡Maldición!, tendré que sacar del dinero guardado para las vacaciones. ¿¡Joder donde puse la cuanta de la luz!?- _

El hombre dueño de aquellos pensamientos chocó con una dependienta mandando a volar por el aire todas las cuentas, mientras que el resto de la masa de gente pasaba sin cuidado sobre los documentos.

-_Cielos esto es un robo...¿700 dólares por un par de tacones?, jà! ni que fueran Dolce & Gabbana o alguna marca rebuscada...basura.-_

La menuda señora de cuello alto, lanzó los hermosos tacones al suelo luego de verificar el precio y se marchó negando con la cabeza mientras maldecía por lo bajo. Alice los recogió del suelo con su típica sonrisa de duendecillo brillando en su rostro.

-¡Sí!, estos están preciosos, me los llevo, me los llevo, ME LOS LLEVO.- Cantaba mientras danzaba hacia el mostrador donde la dependienta ya envolvía otros diez pares de zapatos.

-¿Esos también?.- El rostro de asombro de la vendedora reflejaba la locura obsesiva de Alice por las compras.- Cu...Cuestan 700 dólares.- dijo apenas en un murmullo. Edward pensó que en el fondo la vendedora tenía la conciencia que no tenía su pequeña hermana de todo el dinero que se estaba gastando.

-¡Si!.- Casi gritó eufórica. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de astucia y una alegría innegable. Como adoraba ir de compras.

Edward soltó un bufido asteado. Y eso que aún no eran las compras de navidad, tan solo eran para completar el "escaso ropero" de Eli. Como si hace un mes no la hubiera tapizado en ropas.

-¿Cómo lo desea pagar...tarjeta o efectivo?.- dijo lo más profesional que pudo tratando de retirar la sorpresa de su rostro.

-_Deben...deben de ser millonarios. Son bastante guapos de seguro son hijos de estrellas de cine...¿serán hijos no reconocidos...serán hijos de Tom Cruise...o de Brad...o de Johnny Deep?.-_

Edward no pudo evitar que una de sus arrolladoras sonrisas se estampara en su odiosamente hermoso rostro ante el pensamiento de la dependienta. No estaba siendo nada original...ya había oído esas conclusiones tantas veces. Ese era uno de los motivos principales del por qué los humanos siempre les habían resultado sumamente aburridos...eran tan predecibles.

Suspiró al tiempo que dejaba errar sus ojos entre el gentío intentando aplacar el aburrimiento.

-_Me miró. Sí, sí me miró..Ahora si que estoy segura...¿debería ir a charlarle?, o provocar algún accidente casual para que entablemos alguna conversación?...¿Realmente querrá hablar conmigo luego de tanto tiempo?.-_

Edward siguió el hilo de ese pensamiento hasta dar con la persona.

Menuda, no más de un metro sesenta y cinco, con un hermoso cabello castaño oscuro con leves tonalidades rojizas. Estaba de costado a él y medio ocultaba su rostro dejando caer su cortina de pelo sobre uno de sus hombros...pero lo que realmente le quitó el aire...aquello que tensó cada uno de sus músculos y que de seguro habrían detenido su corazón si éste pudiera latir, fueron esos ojos chocolate intensos.  
Sin necesitarlo comenzó a hiperventilar mientras se acercaba a paso felino y extremadamente lento, incluso para un humano, hacia aquella misteriosa chica...aquella que había sido suya.

Su rostro estaba inundado por la sorpresa y la adrenalina corría por sus vacías venas a cada paso que daba...¿sería posible...sería ella?. Pero una obvia razón brilló en su mente opacando toda esperanza posible...de ser ella jamás habría podido oír sus pensamientos...de ser ella cada célula muerta de su cuerpo habría comenzado a trabajar arduamente para capturar en un respiro toda su avasalladora y adictiva esencia.  
Suspiró resignado, mientras dejaba que el dolor y la angustia por la pérdida de su amor lo embargaran por completo.

Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Resignado comenzó a caminar nuevamente hacia la chica. ¿Cómo alguien podía parecerse tanto a ella?. Él no era de los que creía en la existencia de otro igual en alguna parte remota del mundo.

-Hola- saludó en un tono apenas audible a la chica mientras apoyaba sus manos blancas como el papel sobre el mostrador.

La chica al otro lado del mostrador dejó de envolver un regalo para dedicarle una tímida mirada, sin apartar la cortina de cabello que funcionaba como escudo entre ambos.

-De seguro te sonará estúpido...y mucho menos quiero que mal interpretes mi pregunta pero...¿te conozco?- Edward tenía que admitir que estaba algo cohibido. Aquellos ojos chocolate eran la réplica perfecta de los de Bella...demasiado parecidos.

La chica solo atinó a parpadear un par de veces sorprendida. Aún no se creía que Edward Cullen le dirigiera la palabra.

-_Me hablo...¿a mi?- _giró el rostro mirando sobre su hombro para verificar de que Edward realmente le hablaba a ella y no a otra persona a sus espaldas.

Cuando comprobó que la pregunta de Edward iba dirigida a ella, se sentó más rígida en su asiento y apartó su melena dejándola caer en su espalda.

- Si, nos conocemos...o almenos creía que solo yo te recordaba. Soy Christine Carpenter, iba en tu mismo curso en el instituto...aunque en aquél entonces solían conocerme como "Eric".- El último nombre lo dijo con una voz innegablemente masculina, mientras que el resto de las palabras las había pronunciado en una voz melosa y excesivamente chillona para tratarse la de una mujer propiamamente tal.

Ahora que había apartado el manto de cabello, Edward se encontró con un rostro lleno de cicatrices producto del acné de la adolescencia. Su mentón era inevitablemente más tosco y cuadrado que el promedio de las mujeres y tras la capa de maquillaje, Edward encontró que su rostro tenía la aspereza de la barba que crecía a diario.

Si antes había estado sorprendido ahora estaba horrorizado. ¿Qué hacía Eric vestido de mujer, con senos falsos, con el cabello largo y teñido...y...y con lentillas que ocultaban sus ojos claros?. Debía reconocer que era un buen disfraz...pero el caso es que no era halloween, lo que evidenciaba una obvia tendencia homosexual que se había presentado en aquél que fue alguna vez su compañero en el instituto. Y lo que hacía todo aún más aterrador...¿Por qué guardaba esos pensamientos hacia su persona?.

Edward tuvo el impulso de dar media vuelta y salir corriendo, pero estaba tan sorprendido y atónito que su cuerpo era incapaz de responder a su mente.

-¿Ya me recuerdas verdad Edward?...porque lo que respecta a mi, no e dejado de pensar en ti durante todos estos largos años...- Batía las pestañas de forma exagerada mientras unos dientes amarillos aparecían bajo sus finos labios excesivamente maquillados con un labial rojo intenso.

Edward era incapaz de reaccionar. Simplemente esperaba que Alice lo cogiera del brazo y lo apartara para siempre de la horrible escena que estaba viviendo. Como un cubo de agua fría lo golpearon los nuevos pensamientos de "Eric/Christine".

- _¿Notará que le estoy coqueteando?...Dios que me sucede debo ser más difícil y no sucumbir tan rápido a sus encantos. De seguro se derrite por mi...ah ya sabía yo que con esta nueva apariencia quedaría anonadado conmigo. Lástima que prefiera la sobria apariencia que usó alguna vez Bella, a los pantalones de cuero apretados y las camisas de franela ajustadas que tanto me gusta usar...se ven tan sexys.-_

-Disculpa...te e confundido. Suerte Eric.- Edward comenzó a despedirse mientras intentaba divisar a su hermana...con desesperada prisa.

-Hummm- fue lo único que recibió como respuesta de Eric...y es que sus pensamientos estaban lejos de querer despedirse de Edward.

-_Oh Cielos acabo de ver su entrepierna...¡espero no lo haya notado!. No quiero espantarlo.-_

Edward le dirigió una severa mirada. ¿Acaso Eric...?. Que Dios se apiadara de su alma si Eric osaba en tener pensamientos impuros con él de protagonista...porque le arrancaría la cabeza a ese pequeño gay degenerado.

_-¡Carajo lo vi otra vez!...basta, basta ¿pero qué pasa conmigo?.-_

-¿Estás bien?.- Soltó la pregunta entre sus dientes apretados intentando contener la rabia y las ganas de romperle el cuello.

-Sí. Es solo que me entró una basura en el ojo.-Dijo sonriendo de un modo que pretendía ser sensual mientras apartaba la mirada.

Edward sentía como la rabia lo cegaba y todos sus sentidos se concentraban en el objetivo a ser eliminado...Eric. Sus músculos se tensaron mientras se inclinaba levemente hacia adelante en posición de ataque. Lo habría matado...claro que lo habría echo si Alice no lo hubiera detenido.

-Vamos Edward ya acabé con las compras, necesito que me ayudes a cargarlas hasta el coche.-

-Bye Eddy, espero que nos volvamos a encontrar pronto.- otra vez esa falsa voz afeminando se colaba por su agudo sentido de la audición.

Edward apretó los paquetes que colgaban en su mano empuñada mientras seguía a Alice fuera del centro comercial sin dirigirle ni una última mirada al raro de Eric. Mientras acomodaba la gran cantidad de paquetes y bolsas de compras para que entraran en el auto, Alice tuvo una visión, una que los dejó helados a ambos.

Solo le bastó ver el empapado y desvanecido cuerpo de su hija colgando en los brazos de Jasper para saber que algo no iba bien. Arrancó a toda velocidad más ansioso que nunca, mientras intentaba sacar más información de los pensamientos de Alice. Pero Alice no parecía querer cooperar y cuando él intentaba adentrarse en sus pensamientos ella bloqueaba la mayoría de ellos.

Bufó asteado y apretó más sus manos alrededor del volante. No entendía el por qué Alice le estaba ocultando cosas. Siempre ellos habían mantenido una comunicación especial, de lo más transparente...pero ahora.

Suspiró. No debía volcar su frustración en Alice. Sabía que no estaría tan ansioso si no fuera porque había tenido una fuerte discusión con su hija hace tan solo unas horas. La idea de que algo malo le hubiera ocurrido sin tener antes la oportunidad de hacer las pases entre ambos lo tenía con los nervios tomados. Se dirigieron una última mirada él y Alice antes de entrar por el sendero que conducía a la mansión. Fuera lo que fuera no podía tener el caro precio de la muerte, ambos sabían que Elizabeth era inmortal...pero lo que no sabían con certeza era cuanto tiempo podía pasar mal antes de recobrarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Pasó nuevamente sus dedos fríos y blancos como el mármol peinando el cobrizo y largo cabello de su hija. Tomó entre sus dedos uno de los tantos mechones ondeados y lo alisó, para luego soltarlo y observar divertido como éste se volvía a contraer y tomar su forma natural igual como si se tratara de un resorte. Repasó las facciones relajadas del rostro de su hija mientras dormía. Cuando llegó con Alice, Carlisle ya la había revisado y Esme le acababa de dar un baño caliente. Para cuando quiso hablar con Elizabeth ella ya dormía reconfortada entre sus mantas. Solo había caído a las frías aguas del río...nada preocupante para un inmortal.

Suspiró nuevamente aliviado como ya lo hacía desde hace media hora mientras velaba el sueño de su hija, repitiéndose en la mente lo afortunado que era de tener una hija inmortal. Sinceramente no quería siquiera pensar en el dolor que le causaría el perder a su hija. Compadecía a todos aquellos padres desdichados que alguna vez tuvieron la desfortuna de ver partir a uno de sus hijos..._ningún padre debería enterrar a sus hijos...no cabía en la naturaleza un dolor tan desgarrador_.

Elizabeth se removió entre las sabanas y ronroneó deleitándose con la suavidad de las sábanas de satén que la envolvían. Parpadeó un par de veces aún desorientada. Sonrió tímidamente cuando se encontró con el despampanante rostro de su padre.

-Por fin despiertas. Me diste un susto de infarto.-

Ambos rieron de su secreto chiste. Pero el silencio se coló dejándolos serios nuevamente.

-Lo siento papá.-

-No tienes por qué disculparte...fue un accidente.-

-Sabes que no me refiero al hielo...- Frunció las cejas cobrizas -siento que hayamos tenido esa discusión. Aunque me cueste reconocerlo...bueno, en la mayoría de los temas que tocamos tienes razón. Simplemente quiero disfrutar un poco más de mi juventud...pero no quiero que pienses que soy una desbandada que aré la primer locura que se me ocurra.-

-Lo se. Es solo que a veces siento que pierdo el control sobre ti. Eres tan impulsiva, tienes un genio terrible y eres tan hermosa como tu madre. Se lo que los chicos de tu edad piensan...literalmente.- suspiró mientras ponía uno de sus fríos dedos entre las cejas fruncidas de su hija tratando de separarlas.- Además eres demasiado hermosa...tienes que entender que eres lo más preciado para mi Elizabeth...no soporto la idea de que pueda pasarte algo o de que cometas una equivocación. Quiero guiarte y ayudarte en todo lo que pueda. Te quiero demasiado, quizás ese es mi problema...y a veces me vuelvo demasiado sobreprotector.

-¿A veces?-

Se miraban directamente a los ojos sin pestañear. Solo encontraron el reflejo del uno y del otro en las negras pupilas, solo eran un padre y su hija. El mayor problema entre ambos era que se parecían demasiado, tanto que no podían evitar que sus personalidades hicieran corto circuito. El portazo que pegó Emmett al abrir de la puerta los sacó de sus pensamientos.

-¡Eli ya has despertado!-

-En realidad Emmett cualquier ser en la tierra que duerme habría despertado con tu portazo y tu ¡CHILLODO!.-

-Si, si, si mira nada más quién me habla...el amargado de Eddy.-

Edward frunció los labios rabioso por escuchar ese ridículo y detestable apodo. Le envió una mirada asesina a Emmett, pero como era de costumbre Emmett la apartó como se aparta a un mosquito.

- Para que ves que tío Emmett es el mejor e decidido que como tu no puedes ir a la diversión, ya que algunos insisten en mantenerte encerrada entre las cuatro paredes de tu habitación, en que la diversión debe venir a ti. Me quedaría personalmente a divertirte un rato...pero estee...err, tengo deberes que cumplir con Rose y..humm. En fin se que te lo pasarás en grande de todos modos sin mi...almenos yo me divierto con esto cuando estoy solo. que lo disfrutes querida...luego me lo agradeces.- Le dijo un sonriente Emmett mientras le extendía un fajo de revistas.

Elizabeth las acomodó sobre su regazo y comenzó a ojearlas. Casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando leyó...

-¿Pene erecto 2006?. ¿Es...esto es...pornografía?.-

Emmett le sonreía emocionado.

-¿Verdad que soy el mejor?. Sabía que te encantaría...-

No alcanzó a pronunciar nada más cuando Edward ya lo tenía agarrado con una mano de las solapas de su chaqueta mientras en la otra mano sostenía el fajo de revistas porno.

-Ya no tendré más piedad contigo. Si Carlisle no te castiga para educarte lo haré yo mismo.- le dijo en un siseo rabioso.-Elizabeth, solo relájate y descansa, borra este horrible y traumático momento de tu mente. Te traeré un chocolate caliente...ya verás como te sentará de maravilla.- cuando le hablo a ella suavizó notoriamente la voz.

-Gracias papá...pero por favor no seas tan rudo con él.- le suplicó ella refiriéndose a su tío.

-No te preocupes Eli...hace bastante tiempo ya que buscaba una buena pelea.- le dijo su tío mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Y yo me voy a asegurar de que la tengas.- el tono de Edward era peligroso cuando cerró la puerta a sus espaldas dejándola sola nuevamente en su habitación.

Eli suspiró mientras se volvía a enterrar en la suavidad de las sábanas de satén y el confort de su mullido edredón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Estaba sentada en el sofá dorado de su habitación frente a la chimenea encendida. Afuera volvía a nevar mientras el crepúsculo llegaba. Se acurrucó más en el cómodo sillón refugiándose en la manta que la cubría. Miraba hipnotizada la danza de las llamas mientras las sombras lamían su rostro jugando con la escasa luz de la habitación.

Había sido un largo día. Primero la "reconciliación con Jasper", luego el divertido juego de ajedrez con su familia...y la molesta discusión con su padre para rematar el día sumergida en las aguas congeladas del río. Pero aquello eran nimiedades en relación al extraño sentimiento que le provocaba su tío. Al principio creyó que era mera atracción. Aún recordaba las líneas de su madre en el cuadernillo cuando mencionaba la intimidante belleza de Jasper como la de un actor de cine. Pero ahora...ahora creía que podía ver más allá de esa masculina y sensual estampa...

Era como si Jasper le hablara con solo dedicarle una mirada...era la forma en que le sonreía, como se comportaba en su cercanía.

Dejó caer más la manta sobre sus hombros buscando refugio. Le daba miedo el no poder definir aquello que sentía por Jasper...pero fuera lo que fuera estaba lejos de ser el natural cariño que se siente por un pariente...era algo más fuerte.

Apretó entre sus manos la taza que contenía el chocolate hirviendo.

Mientras se reflejaba en el oscuro y humeante chocolate, recordó la inexplicable ansiedad que había sentido los días que Jasper se había ausentado para cazar. ¿Desde cuando necesitaba tenerlo tan cerca para poder estar tranquila?. Liberó el aire de sus pulmones que resopló entre sus dientes apretados...lo atribuyó a que solo se trataba del fenomenal don de Jasper por mantener tranquilas a las personas que lo rodeaban...por controlar sus emociones.

Enfadada consigo misma por detenerse a pensar en cosas que simplemente no tenían respuesta, se levantó del sillón y fue a rebuscar en su mochila la carta que le había dejado Matt. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas encontrar algo que la distrajera de pensar en Jasper...comenzaba a temer incluso de su propia mente por rememorar tanto a su tío. Aquella carta sería el pasatiempo perfecto. ¿Qué mejor que sumergirse en las palabras del ser amado?.

Se acomodó nuevamente en el sillón y sopló con cuidado el chocolate mientras estudiaba el sobre.

Lo abrió con dedos curiosos y dejó correr sus ojos uniendo letras a lo largo del papel.

_Noviembre 2008_

_Elizabeth..._

_Aún no se cómo e sacado el coraje suficiente para estampar mis sentimientos en estas palabras, sabes que nunca e sido bueno con las cartas...y apiádate de mi si resulta ser de lo más inapropiada._

_Pero no e encontrado otra forma de poder confesarte lo que realmente siento, lo que no e podido decirte en persona. Se que lo debes de encontrar como un acto sumamente cobarde, pero prefiero que me tomes por cobarde a un insensible._

_Así que aquí voy..._

_Estos últimos dos años hemos vivido en pleno lo que sin duda ha sido la etapa más difícil de lo que llevamos de vida. La adolescencia nos golpeo como un frío garrote y consiguió herirnos a ambos. Dejamos de ser los despreocupados amigos que se podían pasar una tarde entera jugando en el barro, jugando a las escondidas en los campos de maíz, haciendo de excursionistas en el bosque, cazando insectos, bañándonos en el río, juntando las monedas para comprar todos los viernes un helado, gastándole bromas a Tito el carnicero, contándonos historias de terror sentados sobre el viejo sauce o simplemente charlando mientras contemplábamos la hermosura de las estrellas desde el tejado de mi casa._

_Sí, a mi pesar y se que también el tuyo, dejamos de ser esas magníficas personas y comenzamos a tomar decisiones, muchas veces las equivocadas, por tratar de proyectarnos un futuro que cumpliera con las expectativas de nuestros sueños. Ha sido difícil y hemos tenido que sacrificar mucho. En mi futuro solo veo responsabilidades...y se que tu, mi amada Elizabeth, siempre tan sencilla, siempre tan pura de corazón y sincera...tu solo logras contemplar un futuro simple y feliz a mi lado. Créeme que me encantaría tener tu entereza y decisión y poder relajarme y dejarme llevar por lo que ambos sentimos. Me encantaría ver el futuro a través de tus ojos y poder disfrutar de todo lo que la vida me ha dado...y estoy feliz de ello, estoy feliz de que te hayan puesto en mi camino._

_Pero tus sueños no satisfacen los míos. Quiero más Elizabeth, te quiero a ti, Dios sabe cuanto te quiero en mi vida, pero tu sola no la llenas. Quiero lograr ser algo para lo que e nacido, quiero lograr ser alguien admirable. Quiero ser anciano y poder mirar mi vida hacia atrás y decir que estoy feliz de todo lo que e logrado._

_Y tal vez ese es mi más grande defecto...que quiero demasiado._

_No importa el precio...es una decisión que tomé hace años, desde que comencé a apartarte de mi lado para poder cumplir esas metas que me había auto impuesto...el precio es tremendo además de sumamente doloroso._

_Tú eres ese precio..._

_Quizás no lo comprendas, y no te culpo, créeme que a veces ni siquiera yo logro entenderme._

_Pero no quiero que te quedes con la sensación de que tú eres la única que ha sufrido por estar alejados...cada vez que te alejo de mi, cada vez que escupo una mala palabra dirigida hacia ti, cada vez que mis ojos te evitan...me hago un daño inmenso a mi mismo...siempre has sido mi única amiga, mi confidente...porque no te e dejado de amar..._

_y tengo la certeza de que nunca lo haré Elizabeth..._

_Siempre serás la única._

_Y aunque sé que pido demasiado...espérame._

_Mathew Lauper._

Arrugó la carta apretándola contra su pecho mientras gruesas lágrimas comenzaban a caer por su pálido rostro. Entonces él realmente la seguía amando. Tal vez habría sido más fácil olvidarse de él si se hubiera quedado como el tarado en el que se había convertido los últimos dos años...pero ahora, ahora que tenía la certeza de que en el fondo continuaba siendo su mejor amigo, que continuaba siendo el chico del que se enamoró perdidamente, no podía ignorar el mutuo sentimiento del querer estar juntos.

El punto era si su corazón sería capaz de resistir tanto. ¿Podría esperar a que Mathew se llenara de sus logros, cumpliera alguno de sus innumerables sueños y finalmente satisfecho volviera a sus brazos?, ¿no se derrumbaría antes?...¿ se perderían el amor y la magia que los unía en el trayecto?. La balanza se inclinaba a que aquello jamás funcionaría...¿pero cómo luchar contra el amor?, ¿cómo ganarle al dolor que estrujaba su corazón cada vez que contemplaba un futuro en el que no se pintaba Matt a su lado?.

Ya tendría tiempo para llorar y sufrir, se recordó. Ahora solo quería estrecharlo en sus brazos, probar la calidez de sus labios y perderse en sus ojos de un inexplicable mercurio líquido.

Giró en redondo por la habitación intentando divisar alguna prenda de vestir olvidada. Solo se encontraba su abrigo que colgaba en la perchera. Dejó la taza con humeante chocolate caliente sobre la chimenea y se abalanzó sobre la puerta contigua a la del baño suponiendo que sería la del armario. Movió la manilla varias veces inútilmente...estaba cerrada.

Chasqueó la lengua mientras su mente trabajaba veloz. Una pequeña parte de su cerebro pensaba en cuanto tiempo se demoraría Alice en descubrir sus intenciones de escaparse para reunirse con Matt...¿la apoyaría o intentaría impedir que se marchara?. Sea como sea no podía detenerse a pensar en las posibilidades de que su tía la apoyara, debía actuar... y rápido. Quería verlo y esta era su mejor oportunidad para escabullirse.

No podía salir en pijama a recorrer el frío y ya oscuro bosque nevado...pero tampoco podía arriesgarse a salir de la habitación y buscar algo de ropa en el armario de Esme, Rosalie o Alice. Aquello resultaría ser más que sospechoso. ¿Para qué querría vestirse si ya era de noche?...obviamente entenderían que querría salir.

Solo vislumbraba una oportunidad...aunque sinceramente era la que menos le gustaba...y la más arriesgada...

Cerró lo más silenciosamente posible la puerta de su habitación a sus espaldas y avanzó de puntillas hacia la habitación de Jasper que estaba justo frente a la de ella. Se recargó en la amplia puerta posando su oreja contra la madera.

Ningún ruido se escuchaba del otro lado...pero por otra parte los vampiros solían hacer poco ruido...a excepción de Emmett claro está.

Suspiró logrando reunir coraje para adentrarse en el territorio enemigo. Lo peor que podía pasar era que en efecto Jasper se encontrara en su habitación, en tal caso buscaría una estúpida escusa para disculparse por su intromisión.

Giró el picaporte y entreabrió despacio la puerta. Dejó un pequeño espacio entre el marco y la puerta para echarle un vistazo a la habitación antes de entrar.

Soltó el aire que había retenido expectante en sus pulmones aliviada mientras entraba a la habitación. Fue rápida, no se detuvo a reparar en los detalles cautivantes y atractivos de aquella habitación, como la muralla tapizada de medallas y trofeos o la enorme bandera de los Estados Unidos que descansaba sobre el baúl situado a los pies de la cama de su tío...simplemente abrió el armario y sacó la camisa más a mano y los primeros pantalones que encontró. Tomó unos bototos para calzar y salió tan sigilosa como había entrado.

Una vez en su habitación, puso pestillo a la puerta y se despojó de su pijama para vestirse igual de veloz. La elegante camisa de ceda le quedaba como un enorme camisón y los pantalones se le caían y arrastraban por el suelo...maldito vampiro, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan alto?. Para remediar aquello los ajustó a su cintura con el cinturón de su bata y dobló las extremidades hasta que los bototos, también demasiado grandes para su calzado, se vieron bajo la tela. Se arremangó la camisa hasta que sus manos estuvieron libres de la tela. Descolgó su bufanda y abrigo del perchero para abrigarse antes de salir. Planeaba saltar por el balcón. La altura de seguro no era demasiada...o almenos nada comparada a las que había sobrevivido...al menos la nieve ayudaría a amortiguar el ruido de la caída.

Estaba a punto de salir por la puerta que daba hacia al balcón cuando sus ojos se encontraron con la taza de chocolate caliente.

¡Maldición!, si escapaba estaba traicionando la confianza que depositaba su padre en ella. No podía hacerle algo así a él...que se había comportado tan bien con ella durante todo éste tiempo...aquel que la había salvado de sus equivocadas decisiones, aquél que solo intentaba guiarla por el buen camino. Pero por otra parte su corazón parecía gritar el querer estar junto a Matt lo antes posible...

Edward sabría perdonarla...¿en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale verdad?. Debía obedecer a su corazón.

Tomó la taza y bebió un sorbo.

Mierda, estaba aún muy caliente. Se abanicó con la mano mientras sacaba la lengua que le escocía. Se terminó de ajustar el abrigo y aún con la taza en la mano salió al balcón...pero ciertamente nada la había preparado para encontrarse con lo que la esperaba en el balcón...de haberlo sabido ni siquiera se habría aventurado a escabullirse...

La única vez que lo había visto tan enfadado fue el día de su primer encuentro, cuando había regresado de Londres.

Al mirar la expresión despiadada y fría de aquellos ojos oscuros como el ónix, se avivó en su mente el desagradable recuerdo de aquella noche, y las fuertes sensaciones la redujeron en un instante a la niña aterrorizada que era en sus años junto a los Newton.

La sangre se detuvo en sus venas y comenzó a enfriarse. Apretó con fuerza el mango de la taza entre sus manos tratando de canalizar la sensación de angustia que la embargaba de verlo así de enfadado. Retrocedió un par de pasos en forma mecánica en cuanto Jasper dio el primer paso hacia ella. Jasper empuñó sus manos con fuerza haciendo crujir sus huesos.

Elizabeth se sobresaltó al oír el escalofriante ruido. Sus ojos de un verde hechizante se abrieron de par en par y se posaron fijos en el rostro de Jasper que estaba contorsionado por la rabia, sin atreverse a desviar la mirada y provocar enfadarlo aún más.

- ¿Qué diablos crees que estás haciendo? - le preguntó él en un tono peligrosamente suave, con su voz ronca y aterciopelada de siempre...solo que ésta vez se colaba una nota de ansiedad, era cortante, fría y amenazante.

Avanzó un paso más hacia ella, aprovechando el poder de su estampa amenazadora e intimidante haciendo que Elizabeth volviera a retroceder y que sus delicados hombros se curvaran empequeñeciéndola por el miedo. Todo su esbelto cuerpo fue víctima de una serie de temblores que ciertamente no eran provocados por la noche invernal, lo que hizo que la taza de chocolate caliente bailara en sus temblorosas manos.  
A cada paso que él daba hacia delante, ella daba otro hacia atrás tratando de mantener la distancia. Era el típico cuadro del cazador asechando...y esta vez, sin excepción, el cazador no tardó mucho en acorralar a su presa. Elizabeth se vio finalmente sin escapatoria cuando su espalda chocó contra la fría y dura pared que resguardaba la casa. Jasper fue tan rápido como su naturaleza se lo permitía y antes de que ella pudiera escabullirse, posó rápidamente sus musculosos brazos a ambos lados de Elizabeth creando una jaula con su cuerpo, apoyando las palmas de las manos contra la pared.

Se inclinó ligeramente hacia ella, dejando que su masculino, almizclado y mentolado aroma la golpeara de lleno atontándola. El pulso se le había acelerado evidenciando su nerviosismo ante la cercanía de sus cuerpos. Podía sentir el frío que despedía su musculoso cuerpo y casi podía imaginar la textura de sus pectorales marcados bajo la ceda de la camisa. Sus hombros exquisitamente anchos y su poderoso pecho eran como un muro indestructible frente a ella, y esa esencia masculina y penetrante hacía que sus fosas nasales aletearan tratando de capturar cada partícula de su aroma llenándose de placer al hacerlo. Elizabeth trataba con todas sus fuerzas de concentrarse y recobrar algo de la tranquilidad perdida...la suficiente para superar la situación. Mantuvo firme la taza de humeante chocolate caliente a modo de escudo entre ambos. No tenía doce años por Dios santo...Jasper no podía obligarla a nada.

-¿Y bien? - preguntó él, todavía en aquel peligroso tono ronroneante.

- No se a qué te refieres.- Apretó más el mango de la taza canalizando sus nervios mientras tragaba sonoramente saliva.

En el odiosamente hermoso rostro de Jasper se dibujó un atisbo de sonrisa que resultó ser tan fría y paralizante como su mirada. Se inclinó todavía más, tanto que su duro y bien delineado estómago rozó los dedos de Elizabeth.

- Vamos Elizabeth, sabes bien a lo que me refiero. Estoy hablando de tus planes para escabullirte. Una cosa es que te juntes con el baboso de Lauper en la escuela...porque desgraciadamente él estudia en el mismo sitio...pero otra muy distinta es que te burles de todos nosotros y creas que eres capaz de escabullirte para reunirte con esa escoria sin que nos percatemos de ello. - A pesar de mantener su tono calmado, Eli vio arder una fría cólera en sus ojos ónix. Comenzaba a pensar que Jasper estaba haciendo uso de su don y la asustaba a propósito evitando que se marchara...No era rabia lo único que observaba en esos ojos, era algo estremecedor e indescriptible...¿dolor?...algo que realmente la asustaba. Si él estuviera solo rabioso ella no estaría ni la mitad de nerviosa, quizás hasta lo evitaría o dejaría que se ahogara en su propia rabia, pero estando sumido en aquél estado de ánimo no le temía al daño físico que Jasper le pudiera causar...más bien el daño sería a nivel emocional y eso sinceramente la angustiaba.

- Sólo voy a repetirlo una vez más Elizabeth...Ni sueñes con que puedes escabullirte. . - Pronunció cada palabra perfectamente haciendo que su exquisito aliento acariciara el rostro de Elizabeth y que sus narices casi se rosaran.- Ni sueñes con que dejaré que te vayas de mi lado.-

Los ojos verde esmeralda de Elizabeth se perdieron en los ónix de él, gélidos y oscuros. No podía permitir que su tío le hablara así. No podía permitir que deliberadamente él se atribuyera el papel de su padre y viniera a tomar decisiones por ella, a prohibirle cosas y mucho menos a amenazarla. Eli alzó la barbilla orgullosa y despegó los labios, para irritar al vampiro, y pronunció tres palabras:

- Sí, lo haré.

Un estremecimiento la embargó por completo cuando vio cómo las pupilas de Jasper se dilataban por la incredulidad, convirtiendo esa fría mirada en puro fuego. Tal vez no había sido prudente provocar al vampiro, pero contemplar el resultado fue fascinante. Pareció ensancharse por la furia, mientras su pecho crecía al compás de su acelerada respiración. Su rostro de adonis estaba contorsionado por la rabia, haciendo que sus cejas rubias pelearan por convertirse en una. Sus gruesos y apetecibles labios se fruncieron apretados y Elizabeth podía jurar que el cabello miel que poblaba su nuca estaba completamente erizado.

Lo observaba divertida y le hubiera realmente encantado que el espectáculo de verlo colérico hubiera durado más...sin embargo Jasper se movió con la misma velocidad de vértigo que la vez anterior y levantó las manos de la pared para cerrarlas con fuerza sobre los brazos de Eli apresándola, y le propinó una fuerte sacudida tratando de hacerla entrar en razón. A ella se le aflojó la mano que sostenía la olvidada taza de chocolate caliente y sintió como el mango de la taza se deslizaba por sus dedos sudorosos. No alcanzó a sostenerla a tiempo ya que Jasper estaba demasiado pegado a ella, por lo menos había conseguido vertérsela encima antes de que el chocolate hirviendo fuera a parar sobre la fría piel de Jasper quemándolo. De sus labios salió un pequeña exclamación mientras sentía como el chocolate le empapaba los pantalones y hacía que la tela se pegara a su piel quemando a su paso. Soltó un nuevo gemido pero esta vez con una nota de dolor mientras la taza se estrellaba contra la baldosa del balcón.

Solo entonces Jasper se apartó lo suficiente para recorrerla con la mirada. Ella trataba de apartar la tela con el líquido caliente que se pegaba contra sus muslos.

- ¡Maldición! - maldijo en tono áspero. Pero no perdió ni un segundo más en observarla y rápidamente la atrajo hacia sí. Solo fue en fracción de segundos lo que se demoró Jasper en quitarle los pantalones tomarla en sus brazos y llevarla de regreso a la habitación.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? - Le preguntó aún aturdida y algo alarmada mientras él entraba nuevamente en la cálida habitación.

Estaba confusa por la impresión causada por el dolor, y él se movía demasiado rápido para poder entender nada. Además era plenamente consciente de que tenía las piernas desnudas y de que sólo iba vestida con la camisa de ceda y unas bragas. Jasper no pronunciaba palabra alguna y eso sencillamente comenzaba a impacientarla. Él la sentó en el sillón dorado con cuidado y desapareció tan veloz y sigiloso como había llegado...pero antes de que Elizabeth comenzara a pensar que la había abandonado, estaba de regreso con una gran cantidad de nieve entre sus manos.

Elizabeth se estremeció al sentir la fría nieve sobre su piel quemada. No tardó en comenzar a derretirse, y el agua comenzó a abrirse camino por sus piernas hasta el sillón empapándolo junto con sus bragas de delicado encaje.

- Lo siento...se me olvidó el chocolate - musitó Jasper mientras aplicaba con cuidado la nieve sobre los muslos de Elizabeth. Ella lo observaba trabajar, se veía tan atractivo cuando estaba preocupado, casi podría pasar por un humano en vez del monstruo que había tenido hace unos instantes frente a ella. Su cabello estaba lleno de pequeñas gotitas de agua, como escarcha de cristales poblando su rubio cabello...y no eran nada más que la nieve que caía en el exterior y que con el calor que despedía la chimenea se había derretido.- ¿Te duele? - preguntó. Su voz sonaba tensa por la ansiedad y cargada de preocupación mientras hacía que el montoncito de nieve cubriera toda la zona que había quemado el chocolate.

- No - contestó ella con brusquedad. Sabía que estaba siendo ruda con él, pero no tendría un momento de debilidad ante los cambios emocionales de su tío. Hace tan solo unos minutos la estaba amenazando...Jasper pagaría por eso.-. Está frío, y me estás empapando el trasero.

Tenía el perfecto rostro de Jasper a solo unos centímetros del suyo, haciendo que sus pausadas respiraciones se entrecruzaran. Al decir aquello, vio que la preocupación comenzaba a desvanecerse de su rostro y que la tensión escapaba de su cuerpo como la luna en la cercanía del sol. Jasper apoyó una de sus manos en el respaldo del sillón inclinándose levemente hacia ella para dejar sus rostros a la misma altura.

- ¿Me e pasado verdad?- preguntó sin poder ocultar una note de ironía.

Ella frunció los labios y fingió pensar su respuesta unos momentos...  
- Tal vez...-

-¿Prometes no acusarme con tu padre?.- Hizo un puchero haciendo que su rostro luciera una inocencia que realmente no tenía...pero que finalmente resultaba ser efectiva.

Elizabeth solo pudo responder con una pequeña pero sincera sonrisa.

- Tienes la pierna enrojecida. Sé que te has quemado.- su voz era determinante mientras estudiaba su pierna.

- Sólo un poco.- Dijo mientras intentaba apartarlo. Rodó los ojos mientras se enfrentaba con la mirada de indiscutible incredulidad de Jasper.- ¿Tú y mi padre estar coludidos para hacer que pierda los nervios eh?. En serio Jasper que no ha pasado nada. Escuece un poquito, eso es todo. Dudo que se me formen ampollas o tengan que internarme por quemaduras en tercer grado. - Entrecerró los ojos para mirarlo, intentando retener la carcajada que amenazaba con salir de su pecho.- . Agradezco tu preocupación...en serio, aunque eso no justifica el que me dejaras semidesnuda.

Solo entonces Jasper recorrió con su vista aquellas desnudas y largas piernas tono crema, y las bragas de un exquisito y delicado encaje que se asomaban por debajo de la camisa. Sintió como una descarga eléctrica se desencadenaba al interior de su cuerpo remeciendo todos los sentidos. De pronto sintió la necesidad de palpar con sus propias manos aquellas piernas y comprobar la suavidad que prometía la cálida piel de sus muslos.

Posó su mano libre sobre el muslo enrojecido y lo acarició. Una sensual sonrisa apareció en su rostro de belleza sin igual fascinado por su textura aterciopelada y suave como la seda, era la expresión de un niño con un nuevo juguete. Elizabeth no pudo evitar que la risa contenida escapara finalmente entre sus dientes alegrando la atmósfera.

- Ni te imaginas todo el tiempo que llevo deseando mojarte las bragas –murmuró con su voz notoriamente más ronca por la excitación.- pero no con nieve precisamente.

La risa se esfumó como si no hubiera existido nunca, dejando un molesto silencio mientras la tensión crecía entre ellos. Elizabeth sintió cómo se le apretaba el estómago producto de los nervios mientras que un intenso calor comenzaba a apoderarse de su cuerpo haciendo que comenzara a hiperventilar en busca de aire. Sus pechos se llenaron y sintió como se endurecían. Nuevamente un intenso cosquilleo aparecía en sus labios deseando fervientemente encontrarse con los de Jasper. Una extraña osadía comenzaba a dominarla, quería cometer una locura...pero no era locura si no incluía a Jasper en sus planes...sin embargo reprimió el impulso para no delatarse. De no contenerse sabía que ambos traspasaban la barrera de lo prohibido...y aquella era un frontera que no se atrevía a cruzar.

De Jasper emanaba una aplastante tensión sexual, solo comparable con su abrumadora belleza o con su irresistible atractivo. Su mirada oscurecida ya no más por el hambre, sino que por el deseo, era demandante y urgente. Elizabeth sabía que con tan solo hacerle una pequeña confesión, como por ejemplo las inmensas ganas de probar nuevamente sus fríos labios, serían motivo más que suficiente para tenerlo sobre ella en un parpadear.

Esta vez no solo él sufría por la necesidad de tocarse...ella también. Quería apretarse contra aquel cuerpo grande, duro y frío como el mármol, de recibirlo en su propio cuerpo y de comprobar con sus propias manos los relieves que dejaban sus músculos marcados por todo su blanco cuerpo.

Matt ya no era motivo suficiente para detenerse. Ni tampoco la obvia diferencia de edad o el que él fuera "su tío". Sólo el instinto de conservación y el desastre que pudieran ocasionar en las relaciones de su familia la mantuvo en su lugar...silenciosa, expectante e inmóvil.

Jasper se acercó lentamente inclinándose más sobre ella. Su exquisita esencia, adictiva y dulce, eran la más irresistible de las tentaciones...era como una invitación a probarla. Jasper siguió con su aguda mirada las azuladas venas que se transparentaban de la fina piel de su delicado cuello. La única sangre de la cual era inevitablemente adicto, le latía en las venas pulsante y caliente. Se observaban en silencio el uno al otro, expectantes esperando a que uno de los dos sucumbiera a sus instintos. Jasper deseaba con desesperación alcanzar el borde de las bragas, deleitarse con la suavidad de la seda para luego quitárselas y acariciar zonas aún más suaves que la seda. El deseo era tan fuerte que el hecho de resistirse a él hacia que temblara como si fuera víctima del frío. Jasper se preguntó qué haría Eli si él se dejase llevar, si se abandonara a sus instintos. ¿Se asustaría, lo apartaría... o abriría las piernas invitándolo mientras enroscara sus cálidos dedos atrapando su rubio cabello?.

Su mano, aún temblorosa por la excitación, presionó con más "fuerza" sobre el muslo de Eli. Sus dedos presionaron la carne sedosa y caliente. Vio cómo sus pupilas se delataban dejando solo un delgado aro de verde esmeralda en sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo. Trasladó su mirada a esos labios que prometían la suavidad de pétalos de rosa y el sabor de la miel, para luego continuar con su apetecible cuello. Su mirada se detuvo interesada en los pechos de Elizabeth. Una traviesa sonrisa se extendió en su rostro cuando comprobó que estaban duros de excitación. Más confiado, movió lentamente la mano en forma ascendente, agitando el pulgar con movimientos circulares haciendo que la pálida piel se enrojeciera con su contacto...buscando abrirse camino por los muslos para llegar a refugiarse bajo las suaves bragas. Quería tocarla, quería que ella gritara su nombre, que se contrajera por el deseo y que sintiera por una fracción de segundo la frustración que él sentía a diario al tenerla a solo una puerta de distancia y no poder hacerla suya. Se olvidó de Edward, de Alice y de todos los Cullen. Toda su atención se concentraba en el único, sensual y lento asenso de su mano sobre el muslo de Elizabeth. Quería palpar la carne de exquisita suavidad que aguardaba, tan débilmente protegida, bajo las bragas de seda. En su mente ya se había dibujado toda la escena, como el felino planea su ataque antes de acorralar a su presa. Una vez que llegara al borde de las bragas, deslizaría rápidamente sus dedos bajo el elástico sin que ella alcanzara a percibir la sorpresa...solo existiría en ella el placer y el deseo.

Tenía la certeza de que si ella le permitiera tocarla, sería suya sin oposición alguna. La tomaría allí mismo. Su dedo pulgar rozó la goma elástica, por fin, estaba tan cerca. Pero cuando iba a adentrarse, Elizabeth atrapó su mano con la suya impidiéndole que continuara avanzando.

- No - susurró entre jadeos.

La frustración lo invadió por completo como el fuego que consumía la leña en la chimenea. Un intenso gruñido retumbó en su pecho mientras la razón trataba de dominar nuevamente sus instintos. Finalmente ganó el cerebro, pero a duras penas. Elizabeth tenía mucha suerte. Gotitas carmesí perlaron su frente mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la necesidad de hacerla finalmente suya. Su notoria erección ya era dolorosa dentro de los pantalones que de momento se habían empequeñecido.

- No - volvió a murmurar Elizabeth, tratando de convencerse también a sí misma.

- ¿Solo...solo dame un minuto si?.- Su voz estaba más ronca de lo habitual por la excitación. Elizabeth solo atinó a asentir mientras sus mejillas se teñían furiosamente de rojo. Poco a poco comenzaba a ser consiente de lo que habían estado a punto de hacer. Jasper intentaba que su don surtiere efecto en él mismo, cualquier cosa con tal de aplacar el deseo. La dolorosa tensión de él comenzó a desvanecerse al cabo de unos minutos. Cuando intentó ponerse de pié, una sombra de dolor atravesó su rostro.

Elizabeth se mantenía en silencio, no estaba segura de qué decir en momentos como aquél.

Finalmente y con movimientos rígidos en contraste con la elegancia y fluidés de siempre, Jasper logró ponerse de pie. La gruesa y notoria protuberancia en sus pantalones era inconfundible. Elizabeth apartó la mirada por cortesía, no sin antes obligarse a si misma a hacerlo. Jasper tomó la manta que descansaba en el respaldo del sillón y la extendió sobre los muslos de Elizabeth para no caer en la tentación nuevamente.

- ¿Segura que estás bien?- susurró.

- Sí, es una simple quemadura. De seguro mañana ya ni se nota.- Elizabeth también habló en voz baja, como si un ruido excesivo fuera a hacer añicos el control de ambos y arrojarlos deliberadamente hacia lo _prohibido_.

-De acuerdo.- Jasper hizo ademán de acariciar su leonino cabello cobrizo, pero se retractó dejando caer la mano. Aún no era seguro tocarla, y no quería ser él quién pusiera su autocontrol a prueba. Pero de algo estaba completamente seguro...y aquello era suficiente verdad para mantenerlo con el deseo y las esperanzas vivas. Aquella sed no había sido solo de sangre...y mucho menos de uno solo. Una sonrisa pícara bailó en su rostro antes de salir de la habitación.

-Por cierto Elizabeth, si vuelves a entrar a mi habitación a escondidas a fisgonear por ahí, y tienes la desfortuna de que te encuentre..._te daré lo que te mereces_.- Salió antes de que Elizabeth pudiera contestarle algo, mientras ella intentaba retener el gemido que amenazaba con trepar por su garganta al encontrar el sentido oculto de sus palabras.

**--**

**Fin del cap.**

**Ajajaja a ya las veo a todas enamoradas de Matt, ven que el chico no era tan malo?¡**

**Ahhhhhh Jasper me va a matar…jaja las llamaradas que me produce intentan consumirme en puro y exquisito deseo.**

**¡¡Es que no puede ser más sexy!!**

**o.O°**

**A qué se refiere cuando amenaza a Eli diciéndole que "te daré lo que te mereces"?¿**

**Hummm…**

**Lo sabremos en el próximo cap.?¡**

**Jejeje…**

**Vale chicas ya me marcho, gracias a toda la audiencia y déjenme uno de esos jugosos y preciosos r & r que tanto me gustan…o solo su comentario…jeje ya saben que se acepta de todo tipo (sep, incluso los pervertidos) jeje.**

**Bye**

**Las adoro**

**Vampiresa Leia Fenix.**

**Para que Jasper te aplique nieve en los muslos y te quite la irritación con masajes afrodisíacos…pues que esperas dale al GO.**

.


	19. Chapter 19

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia.**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¿Alguien pidió chocolate caliente?**

**Porque con Edward nos pasamos toda una tarde haciendo bastante chocolate caliente para las lectoras empedernidas...(hummm... está comestible...je jeje no se preocupen que lo hicimos con mucho amor...Ups! espero que no hayan leído entre líneas), es para que lo disfruten esta noche de lectura no apta (como siempre) para menores que no tengan un criterio bien formado. A ver si a alguna se le voltea por "casualidad" y alguno de los chicos Cullen corre en su ayuda.**

**Jajaja**

**Antes de que comencemos con el nuevo cap., mi parte favorita...**

**Gracias a:**

**Krosp: **Chica tu eres un ejemplo de lectora empedernida...mira nada más que dejarme tres hermosos, largos y jugosos r&r para un solo cap...jaja y es que buscas capítulos en los que no hayas dejado comentarios para poder dejarme uno nuevo. ¡¡Gracias!!, me encantan, sigue así...don´t Stop.

**FrogizZ94: **Ya me contarás lo que fue tu experiencia con Jasper por aprimir el GO. jajaja aquí llego una nueva dosis de caps.

**Clara: **Espero no ofender a nadie con mis palabras, sepan que no las digo con mala intención ni para burlarme...pero chica, Jesús debería de haberte echo apóstol para fomentar la fidelidad...jeje eres única inigualable, debería levantarte un monumento. Has estado desde el comienzo del fic y día a día me sigues el rastro, y a pesar de todo lo que demoro en actualizar sigues esperando con las mismas ansias de los primeros capítulos el siguiente...eso se agradece de corazón.

**Leah Masen Cullen: **Preciosa gracias por continuar como siempre al pie del cañón.

**Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter: **Las gracias no alcanzar para ti hermana. Tu no solo eres una de mis lectoras empedernidas, sino que te tienes que tragar a diario mis loks ideas que nacen de lo más profundo y retorcido de mi mente...si no fuera por ti jamás habría plasmado mis ideas en una historia.

**alestrella.masen: **Chica aunque no nos conozcamos desde hace mucho...jeje se agradece tu comentario y espero poder conocerte más. Ya tienes tu chocolate caliente ahora solo voltéalo (en susurros). Y lo de Erick fue raro...¡por supuesto si él/ella es raro! ajajajaj.

**Salesia: **Soy una dicta a tus r&r. Las cosas que me cuentas me hacen llorar tanto como reír...jamás podré cansarme de ellos. ¿Te atendió bien el doc. verdad?. Envié a Edward de enfermero por si el doc. necesitaba apoyo. (me refiero en el caso de que tuviera que aplicar alguna "inyección" y alguien tuviera que "sostenerte" por si te negabas...jejej O.o)

**Akako Cullen: **Lo que te mereces es un abrazo de oso estilo Emmett, un chocolate caliente y a todos los chicos Cullen aplicándote masajes por seguir al pie de la letra mi fic. ¡gracias!

**Abi: **gracias otra vez por agregarme a tu lista de Autores Favoritos x.x. Aprecio mucho que sigas mi historia. Imagino lo difícil que puede resultar para ti leer algo que no está en tu lengua madre...incluso si lo hablas y escribes tan bien. Me sucede lo mismo con el italiano...

**Diana: **Te extraño cada cap que no apareces...es inevitable. Gracias por recomendarme canciones que me han inspirado muchísimo y por ofrecerme tu incondicional ayuda. Un saludo grande también a tus amigas que me siguen.

**DaniCullen: **La únik chica que te e podido sacar r&r eh?¿...me pago de eso y vieras con qué felicidad. Gracias de todo corazón por dejarme siempre tu comentario. Espero escribir cada vez mejor y nunca desilusionarlas...lo intentaré.

**Maaaarie:**ah! que bueno tenerte por mi fic otra vez...ya te extrañaba. Espero que este cap. ayude con tus dudas acerca de las habilidades de Eli...enjoy!

**Samanta-m:**Parece que también te atrapó la tensión sexual eh?¿..pues imagíname a mi que soy la que escribo. Hasta los dedos me sudaban y resbalaban por el teclado (wacala!)...lo peor es saber lo que realmente va a pasar luego...(me refiero a los caps que siguen)...a aquellos si que les pondré la advertencia de que no son aptos para cardíacos.

**LoReNiTa.WeAsLeY: **Uh! chica tanto tiempo sin saber de ti, qué alegría tenerte de vuelta.

**Franshquiquis: **Me halaga muchísimo que seas FAN de mi historia...¿podrías creerme que con esa sola palabra me hiciese más feliz que un niño en navidad?.

**narieleta: **Chica tu si que estás que explotas de "tensión sexual", ajaja...mira nada más que estás mandando al carajo a todos...pero en lo personal te entiendo, estoy siendo muy cruel al demorar las "cosas" entre Jasper & Eli. Aunque no lo creas a mí también me está cansando este toma y deja. Les había comentado que soy tan mala que terminaré en el infierno?. Bueno chica siento informarte que aún faltan unos caps de tortura para ese par...sin embargo la temperatura sube...y no hace ni el intento de bajar.jejeje

**SiL: **A mi ya no me alcanza la palabra "me gusta" para referirme a Jasper. Soy una adicta, esclava e incorrejiblemente y locamente enamorada de éste Jasper que ha creado mi mente para autoconsolarse (O.o de acuerdo lo se...eso sonó demasiado turbio y pervertido). No me puedes negar que tú también sueñas con un Jasper personal como él...y si ya lo tienes...vaya suertuda.

**Lia Du Black: **Tú has captado a la perfección a que me refería con "tensión". Y es que Jasper no es tan fuerte como Edward lo fue en cuanto a "abstinencia", Eli está jalándole la cola al león...o más bien dicho metiendo la cabeza en la cola del león. Ambos están estirando un elástico que no aguantará mucho más tiempo...jeje y de seguro vamos a disfrutar de cuando eso pase.

**Zamarita: **Aunque suene de lo más frik...a mi me encanta que te encante mi historia..ajajaja...gracias por dedicarme siempre un lindo r&r.

**Belén Cullen: **una de mis Chilenas favoritas...comadre...además de mi compañera de habitación en el reformatorio para alcohólicos. jejeje. Cielos lo intenté...por Carlisle Santísimo que lo intenté...jeje pero no pude evitar hacer un nuevo cap. sin que el alcohol estuviera presente. Creo que lo nuestro no tiene cura ajajaj.

**Vane: **Nena, siento romper tus ilusiones haciéndote creer que Erick "travesti & gay" era Bella resucitada. ajaja. Pero a cambio te doy la promesa de que compensaré tu desilusión (jejej you know).

**karyta34: **Jasper estará encantado de darte tu merecido...y un consejo, si quieres que sea ardiente y apasionado disfrázate de Eli. Yo ya lo e echo unas cuantas veces y por Carlisle Santísimo que e disfrutado como nunk. ajaja. El que se te haya echo corto el cap. para mi es algo nuevo...a veces llego a pensar que se les hace de lo más tedioso por lo largos que son.

**Cami: **Chilenas de corazón pero con alma Europea. Espero tener más tiempo y leer algo tuyo. ¿Te gustaría hacer traducciones?. Si te animas y encuentras el tiempo tienes mi permiso y todas mis ganas, apoyo, etc para traducir mi fic a la hermosa lengua francesa. Si todo sale bien éste verano ( o en diciembre) comienzo a estudiar francés. No puedo aguantarme me gusta demasiado. Así que ya lo sabes.

**Ixtab-chan: **Ya tendremos bastante de papá Edward..jaja ya verás nada más como las cosas comienzan a complicarse. Supongo que hasta ahora tenemos algo en común con él chica...todos detestamos a Matt.

**zoe love potter: **desde que me dejaste tu primer r&r no has parado chica. Y esa constancia se agradece. Ya ves lo que pude hacer con Eric?¡...cielos soy verdaderamente mala...de seguro me voy al infierno...¿me acompañas?..jaja.

**Pressure: **Lo prometido es deuda...desde el comienzo dije que esta historia llevaría de todo un poco. Solo espero no causar la rotura de alguna costilla o la magulladura de algún órgano importante por ataque de risa, paro cardiaco y respiratorio por exceso de excitación, depresión y suicidios además de que se desborde un río por tantas lágrimas y que no puedan superar el drama, provocar una ansiedad insaciable de más Jasper y los chicos Cullen o finalmente un daño irreparable a sus mentes con los desvaríos de la mía.

**black.bella: **ya tienes mi e-mail linda..jeje pero esta semana no me e conectado XD...ya encontraremos la oportunidad para charlar laaargo y extendido..jeje.

**FatiPotter: **gracias por darte el tiempo de dejarme esos dos preciosos r&r, yo se que para ti ahora debe de ser más complicado sin Internet en tu casa (y lo digo por experiencia propia). Realmente aprecio tu esfuerzo de siempre dejar un comentario. No importa todo lo que demores, siempre estaré feliz de saber lo que piensas. Tu fidelidad y tus palabras alentadoras han echo maravillas en mi...gracias!!.

**Gracias a todas por su apoyo. Tengo la suerte que no muchas aspirantes a "escritoras" como yo la tienen, de poder decir abiertamente que DISFRUTO, NO...GOZO DEL PLACER DE PODER LEER LOS R&R MÁS LARGOS QUE JAMÁS HAYA RECIBIDO O VISTO EN LOS R&R DE OTROS FICS...cada uno me motiva y apoya cada una de mis loks ideas, me ayuda a encontrar maravillosas amigas en cada una de ustedes y me ha echo creer que existen personas realmente interesantes y especiales para mi en este mundo...incluso fuera de mi país. Quizás nunca se los mencioné, pero cada vez que recibo un comentario, es como recibir una carta personal de una de ustedes donde se abren a mi (en el buen sentido de la palabra...hummm... si ya se que lo mal pensaron PERVERTIDAS...aunque no las culpo...es mi culpa que su mente se haya atrofiado), me cuentan sus anécdotas y las emociones que e despertado en cada una de ustedes. Y aunque no lo crean me e acostumbrado a recibir sus comentarios, e aprendido a conocerlas a cada una y al mismo tiempo hemos formado lazos importantes...(así lo siento yo al menos...luego me dicen que estoy de lo más hormonal por ser tan sensible X.X). Y cuando en un cap. nuevo no me llega el r&r de alguna..uff ni se imaginan cuanto la extraño...es extraño, se siente como un vacío, y ahí comienzan los problemas existenciales donde comienzo a preguntarme si no las estaré aburriendo con el fic, o si escribí algo realmente malo, o si e traspasado los límites permitidos de la perversidad y alguna se ha espantado...**

**Y tal y como muchas me han dicho que esperan con ansias un nuevo cap. que me apresure, que han tenido que releer alguno de los caps antiguos para contentarse...pues muchas veces yo también e releído una y otra vez sus preciosos r&r buscando a la musa...**

**en fin**

**jeje**

**solo quería que supieran lo que significaban para mí realmente cada uno de sus comentarios.**

**También quería agradecer a todas las chicas hermosas, lectoras empedernidas que en el cap anterior me dejaron un precioso y alentador RR pero que no alcancé a contestar. Gracias chicas, me llenan de alegría y me motivan cada vez más a continuar con los desvaríos de mi mente.**

**allexxmasencullen (parece que te tomaste más que en serio tu premio jejeje tqm amiga), Nonblondes, Pkna pcosa, majo1982, Noemi, Kari-Uchiyama, Rizy (mi hermanita gemela perdida), Tania (Pandora Cullen), ****little strega, Apple Dreams (mi siamesa adicta a Jasper)...****cielos ni se imaginan como las extraño. Espero que disfruten de todos los caps.**

**Bienvenidas/os: Merop (gracias por agregarme a tu lista de Autores Favoritos!!), beatiful disaster withlock, SabinaCullenBlack, Isis Janet, S. Lily Potter (Nena si me dejas tu e-mail puedo contestar la próxima vez a tu r&r), Ninnia-Weasley-007, Rose (lo mismo para ti linda...si me dejas tu e-mail te puedo contestar...a no ser que seas Rosalie en realidad y estés tratando de darle un vuelco a la historia, en ese caso lo siento cariño pero ya hablamos de las concecuencias en el contrato..jeje), Aiosami (tu e-mail y prometo contestar tu r&r, si gustas claro), lied cullen, joblackero, sirius.harry.james (gracias por tu mensaje privado), Luver06.  
Sean bienvenidas también todas las vampirezas (y los pocos vampiros) de la mansión Cullen a seguir mi historia, nada me haría más feliz que leer sus comentarios...y también a ti lector /ra. empedernido/a que busca una divertida, PERO NO SANA, historia para leer...leeré encantada cada uno de sus comentarios y los responderé con la misma alegría de siempre, incluso si para cuando estén leyendo las notas de esta autora lok ya haya acabado la historia. (ya ven como me adelanto al futuro?¿) jejeje.**

**Que miedo es la nota de autora más larga que e escrito...quizás realmente algo se Safo en mi cabeza.**

**Recomendación musical: "Disturbia" de Rihanna. Porque la mente de Eli & Jasper está en "disturbio"...jajaj es genial la canción y le pega al cap.**

**KISS**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo diecinueve: "Un armario para guardar el centro comercial"**

Las llamas crepitaban en la chimenea, las sombras se alargaban por toda la habitación y el polvo parecía haberse quedado suspendido en el aire...al igual que su corazón.

Sentía como si un tornado hubiera entrado en su interior desordenando sus ideas y dándole un vuelco a su corazón. Sentía como si se hubiera lanzado a un precipicio pero nunca encontraba fondo..._solo caía y caía_.

El viento en el exterior era ruidoso y chocaba con fuerza contra las puertas de cristal. Se colaba bajo la puerta y avivaba las llamas que consumían la madera. Se oían pasos en la tercer piso, murmullos e incluso oía el rítmico caminar de las arañas en algún rincón de sus habitación.

Cada objeto, sólido líquido o gaseoso se veía con más intensidad que cuando la luz chocaba en ellos haciéndolos visibles. Era curioso que observara mejor en la misma oscuridad...la luz realmente parecía opacarlo todo...demasiado brillante, demasiado intensa para poder observar la verdadera forma de los cuerpos. Tenía la leve esperanza de que si se concentrara un poco más sería capaz de observar incluso los átomos que la rodeaban. Era como verlo todo por el lente de un microscopio de alta resolución, incluso mejor. No podía existir nada comparable a ello.

Toda su piel parecía tener una especie de sensibilidad a los cuerpos calientes. Le llegaba el confortante calor que desprendía la chimenea frente a ella, pero al mismo tiempo podía sentir el calor de los animales que habitaban los alrededores de la mansión.

La sangre que no era bombeada comenzaba a enfriarse en sus venas mientras que cada fibra de sus músculos adquiría una fuerza inexplicable. Sin embargo sentía los músculos como si fueran espaguetis y en sus oídos rememoraba el retumbar de su corazón antes de ser acallado.

Lo había detenido tratando de detener con él las nuevas emociones que la embargaban por completo. No le gustaba como se oía su corazón en la cercanía de él...tan insistente, acelerado profundo y evidente. Minutos atrás había vivido los momentos más eróticos de su corta vida y lo único que había hecho él era tocar su muslo. Tenía la certeza de que si en vez de solo tocarla le hubiera hecho el amor...habría perdido todo rastro de razón, abandonándose completamente al placer de sentirlo cerca.

Era precisamente aquello lo que más la asustaba...la intensidad que él era capaz de provocar con un leve contacto, una sola mirada...incluso con el delicioso y adictivo aroma masculino que despedía, almizclado y a menta, que la invitaban a probar todo de él.

Estaba tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no sintió la ligera estela de aire que dejaba Alice mientras se sentaba a su lado en el sillón.

-Será mejor que hagas bombear ese corazón antes de que vuelvas loco a tu padre .-

Elizabeth no despegó su mirada que seguía el baile de las llamas.

-Me ha costado convencerlo de que solo practicabas con tu lado vampírico. Estaba dispuesto a buscar una respuesta él mismo. Sé que no habrías querido que viniera él...no ahora.- insistió Alice tratando de llamar su atención.

Elizabeth solo suspiró mientras apretaba más la manta cubriendo sus desnudas piernas.

-OH, lo había olvidado por completo. Lo siento mucho.-

Solo entonces Elizabeth buscó la mirada de su tía.

-¿A que te refieres?-

En el rostro de Alice se dibujó su característica sonrisa traviesa.

-Había olvidado darte las llaves de tu guardarropa. Espero no te moleste...pero me tomé la libertad de completarlo con las cosas que faltaban.- Dijo mientras tomaba una de las manos de Eli y dejaba caer en su palma una pequeña llave.

-¿Completarlo...las cosas que faltaban?- musitó Elizabeth- Pero Alice si ya me habías comprado DEMASIADA ropa...¿lo has olvidado?...ni siquiera había espacio para toda ella. Lo más seguro es que me demore años en usarla...teniendo en cuenta que use un conjunto nuevo al día.- Le reprochó

- Te gustará- Aseguró sin más mientras danzaba veloz por toda la habitación encendiendo las luces.

Elizabeth tapó su rostro con sus manos intentando refugiarse de la luz.

-Sí es un poco molesta...pero ya te acostumbrarás. La luz del sol es peor...demasiado incandescente.- Alice comenzó a Jalar de sus muñecas para ponerla de pie.

Ahora estaban de pié frente a la puerta misteriosa. Tantos días Elizabeth había sentido la curiosidad de saber qué era lo que se ocultaba tras ella...pero ahora que sabía sinceramente le daba pavor verlo.

Cuando por fin abrió la puerta, no pudo evitar que su mandíbula cayera dejando abrir ligeramente la boca por la sorpresa.

Era una habitación rectangular y casi tan grande como la de ella. Las paredes a los costados estaban tapizadas de estanterías de madera oscura, forradas por una gran variedad de colores como sus telas. De ellas había de todos los tipos imaginables, desde los finos tejidos egipcios hasta la más suave ceda china. Vestidos habían de sobra, largos y vaporosos para galas, ajustados y cortos para coctel. Pantalones, faldas, hermosos abrigos, sweaters y blusas completaban el vestuario. Uno de los estantes estaba destinado solo para los zapatos y accesorios. Sombreros para toda ocasión, estrambóticos y elegantes, mientras los zapatos variaban entre las zapatillas deportivas, glamorosas botas, sandalias y zapatos de tacón que solo las famosas se podían permitir. Había cinturones de todos los colores y las joyas, algunas de fantasía y otras originales, brillaban tras una repisa de cristal. En resumidas palabras, aquél lugar contenía todo lo que una mujer podría desear.

Intentó hablar pero sinceramente no hallaba las palabras adecuadas. Se aventuró a avanzar por el pasillo dejando deslizar una de sus manos deleitándose con el diferente tacto de las variadas telas, hasta llegar al final donde había una pequeña tarima rodeada por altos espejos, y se sentó en el sillón de dos cuerpos que descansaba frente a la tarima. Dejó caer pesadamente su cuerpo mientras se llevaba sus dedos a sobar sus sienes.

-Alice...creo que esta vez te has excedido.-

-¿Excedido quiere decir que está bien...te ha gustado?-

Elizabeth bufó mientras se ponía de pie de un salto y comenzaba a sobar nerviosa sus piernas desnudas dando pasos de aquí para allá sin encontrar rumbo.

-Es que...todo esto es demasiado, demasiado para mi. No soy una adicta a la moda y lo sabes...soy sencilla...-

-Disculpa pero no se a que te refieres.-

-¡A esto me refiero!- Elizabeth dio dos grandes zancadas, abrió un cajón cualquiera y tomó, sin mirar, un puñado de ropa y lo agitó frente al rostro de Alice.

Alice alzó una ceja incrédula mientras se cruzaba de brazos y un atisbo de sonrisa bailaba en la comisura de sus labios.

-OH querida no me puedes culpar a mí por esos. Los has escogido tu misma..._o alguien en especial_...pero yo no e sido-

El corazón de Elizabeth volvió a latir dolorosamente golpeando con fuerza su pecho. Poco a poco su vista se volvió borrosa y levemente humana, mientras la sangre bombeada comenzaba a entibiar su entumecida carne, refugiándose rápidamente en sus mejillas. Y es que aún le costaba creer que tenía las bragas de seda tono salmón que su tío había escogido para ella aquél día de compras en el centro comercial...y como si fuera poco las agitaba en el rostro de Alice...¡de Alice!, su ex y además una excelente vidente...lo más seguro es que ya estuviera enterada de que Jasper las había escogido...no, no era lo más seguro...estaba enterada.

Mientras la melodiosa risa de Alice se escuchaba de fondo, Elizabeth procuró doblar con cuidado la prenda íntima y la guardó junto a las demás. Estaba avergonzada.

Se forzó a dejar de mirar el suelo y enfrentar la mirada de su tía.

-¿A qué has venido en realidad Alice?.- no estaba siendo grosera. Su tono apagado denotaba la tristeza y confusión que estaba sintiendo en esos instantes, y Alice se sentía con el deber de apoyarla en lo que fuera para verla feliz otra vez. Más que como una tía...como una amiga.

-¿Necesitas verlo no es verdad?. Creo que soy la única que puede ayudarte con eso.-

Los ojos de Elizabeth se empañaron de lágrimas pero las retuvo en sus ojos esmeralda sin dejarlas caer. Necesitaba ver a Matt, con desesperación, y recordar cuanto lo amaba para acallar esa vocecita en su cabeza que le gritaba que corriera tras Jasper.

-¿Por qué...por qué quieres ayudarme?. ¿No apoyas a mi padre en todo esto...acaso, acaso tu no crees también que Matt no es para mi?.-

-¿Tú no lo crees...ya has comenzado a dudar?.-

Elizabeth iba a responder algo, pero sinceramente no podía. Un brillo de inteligencia destelló en los ojos topacio líquido de Alice. Claro ella de seguro ya sabía todo lo ocurrido entre ella y Jasper. Sin poderlo evitar la sangre se refugió nuevamente en sus mejillas y la vergüenza hizo que su mirada se perdiera en la alfombra gris que cubría el piso.

Alice tomó una de sus manos entre las pequeñas, frías y duras de ella.

-No debes apenarte. Todos tenemos la opción de elegir. Tómate tu tiempo y con calma averiguarás quién merece estar a tu lado. Muchas veces nuestras decisiones pueden dañar a los que más queremos, pero es algo que no se puede evitar. Sea cual sea tu decisión todos te apoyaremos...y si nos duele aprenderemos a soportarlo...es tu vida y debes hacer lo que crees correcto...no, perdón, no me expresé del todo bien...tienes que optar por lo que te haga feliz. Tienes razón en cuanto a lo que pienso de Matt. No es mi favorito entre los candidatos que quieren seducir a mi sobrina favorita.-

-Soy la única.- bromeó Eli algo más relajada ahora que sabía que Alice la apoyaba.

-Por esa misma razón. Tu padre no juega ni pretende hacerte daño cuando asegura que Matt no le agrada. Recuerda que él puede leer los pensamientos. Por unos minutos te ruego que te pongas en su lugar y entiendas lo que debe de sufrir un padre cuando puede leer pensamientos lujuriosos dedicados a su pequeña.-

Ambas soltaron una ligera carcajada mientras asentían.

-Si tienes razón, e sido muy dura con él.-

-Edward te ama, al igual que todos nosotros. Por eso en nombre de la familia te pido disculpas si alguna vez hemos herido tus sentimientos o discutido tus decisiones...entiende que solo queremos lo mejor para ti. Somos un clan de viejos que hemos vivido más de lo que cualquier humano en la tierra. Los tiempos pueden haber cambiado...pero los chicos de tu edad siguen queriendo lo mismo, y lamentablemente ahora guardan menos respeto. Te apoyaré en todo...así que si Matt es tu decisión, haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para que puedas estar junto a él.-

Elizabeth se refugió en los brazos de su pequeña y menuda tía mientras dejaba correr las lágrimas de emoción por su pálido rostro.

-Gracias Alice.-

-Aunque te rogaría que te lo pensaras más...dale una oportunidad a Jasper. Y no me enojaré Elizabeth.- dijo antes de que Eli contrarrestara.- Jasper es parte de mi pasado...un hermoso pasado pero ya ha quedado atrás. Lo guardo como el recuerdo de mis mejores años. ¿Supongo que el amor es así no?, tiene que doler para que lo sientas realmente...como una espina que no logras sacarte. Siempre terminas enamorándote de la persona que no te corresponde.- suspiró perdiéndose en sus propios pensamientos.

-¿Es Thomas no...no has sabido nada de él?.-

Alice clavó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas mientras una triste sonrisa invadía su rostro llenándolo de sombras.

-Me escribió una carta para decirme que pasaría navidad en Rusia...ni siquiera mencionó en qué ciudad estaría, es como si evitara darme demasiada información y que fuera a ir tras él. A veces ciento que en vez de acercarlo solo consigo alejarlo más de mí.-

-No digas tonterías Alice. Él es el único idiota que prefiere congelarse el trasero en Rusia a pasar la navidad con la vampira más encantadora que jamás haya tenido la oportunidad de conocer.-

Amabas se abrazaron para consolarse. El amor jugaba con ellas. Solo eran dos enamoradas que se entendían plenamente. Mientras otros tenían la alegría de gozar las virtudes y sensaciones que brindaba el amor, ellas solo sufrían las concecuencias de amar sin ser correspondidas.

-Lamentarán hacernos sufrir de esta manera...ya lo verás Alice, como que me llamo Elizabeth Cullen Swan...ellos no jugarán más con nosotras. Thomas volverá rogando por una segunda oportunidad mientras que Matt me besará los pies para que lo perdone.-

Ambas se lanzaron una mirada cómplice que sellaba aquellas palabras en un pacto.

-Estoy segura que así será.- Una visión había iluminado su mente dándole la razón a Eli. La decisión ya estaba tomada, las piezas estaban en juego y solo era cuestión de mover las correctas para que ellas fueran las vencedoras- ¡Venga! escojamos un conjunto para dejar sin respiración al casanova de Matt.-

Elizabeth no se negó a ello, incluso si sabía que la hora de fashion-emergency que le esperaba no iba a ser nada agradable. Pero estaba dispuesta a todo por tener nuevamente la atención de Matt puesta solamente en ella...estaba dispuesta a todo para enterrar los sentimientos que despertaba en ella Jasper..._él era una especie de paraíso, el hombre perfecto en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para ella...y lo sabía_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su cabello bronce flotaba en el viento y tenía el seductor movimiento de las llamas en contraste con la oscuridad de la noche. Cortaba el aire dejando una estela a su paso y casi no tocaba el suelo de tan veloz que corría..._era como si flotara sobre el_.

Su cuerpo no necesitaba aire para alimentar sus músculos con energía. El correr se había vuelto algo tan simple y ambiguo como dar unos cuantos pasos...no suponía ningún esfuerzo para ella, incluso era _agradable_.

El viento furioso que chocaba contra su rostro debido a la alta velocidad, era una caricia tibia en contraste con el hielo de su piel.

Sentía que podía correr kilómetros sin ser víctima del cansancio, sin molestias, sin la necesidad de ingerir oxígeno, sin la necesidad de detenerse, sin extrañar el retumbar de su corazón estrellándose contra su pecho.

El plan de Alice había resultado más fácil de lo que había pensado.

OoOoOoO flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Detén ese corazón.- le susurró su tía, demasiado veloz y bajo incluso para que un vampiro las oyera.

Se concentró en realentar el ritmo del batir de su corazón. Cada pulsación se volvía dolorosamente más lenta en sus venas, hasta que simplemente se detuvo. En su interior solo reinaba el silencio, el rítmico batir de su corazón como el de las alas de una mariposa, había cesado.

-Bien...ah te vez hermosa, simple y deportiva, pero finalmente hermosa.- Alice estaba feliz de su trabajo como modista de Elizabeth. No la había dejado despampanante como a ella le hubiera gustado, pero es que Eli tenía una sencillez y sobriedad para vestir que estaba dispuesta a respetar mientras calzara dentro de los parámetros de la moda.- Ahora solo corre y no te detengas...yo arreglaré las cosas con tu padre.-

Elizabeth la observó con la duda impregnada en sus orbes verdes.

-No te preocupes ya lo e visto, todo saldrá bien. Edward se tragará la escusa de que estamos explotando tu lado vampírico. Vete ya antes de que Matt se quede dormido. Prometo no pensar en otra cosa que no sea en ti corriendo por el bosque para mantener a Edward bajo control.-

Apenas rozaron sus mejillas con un beso fugaz de despedida antes de que Elizabeth fuera tragada por la oscuridad del bosque.

OoOoOoOoOfin flash back OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Comenzó a realentar su marcha cuando llegó a los límites del pueblo. Las calles estaban desiertas a la una de la madrugada, y una intensa neblina apenas dejaba pasar la luz de los postes.

Sus zapatos de tacón bajo sonaban contra el pavimento generando un rítmico eco mientras avanzaba.

El olor a humedad, madera y pinos se colaba por sus fosas nasales mezclándose con las esencias de los habitantes. Cuando comenzó a sentir un intenso ardor en la garganta, mientras el pecho se contraía y en el estómago se le generaba un doloroso vació, procuró volver a su forma "humana" obligando a su corazón a que se contrajera una vez más bombeando su sangre que comenzó a correr tibia por sus venas mientras el hambre era reemplazada por las ansias de volverse a reunir con Matt.

Conocía el camino. Era imposible perderse. Ya había caminado durante años por el bosque creando sus propias rutas, el pueblo que la vio crecer era un mapa grabado en su memoria. Dejó que sus propios pasos la guiaran hasta la casa de su amado, mientras ella no despegaba la vista perdida en el gris oscuro del asfalto.

Se quitó los tacones para trepar por el alto árbol que estaba en el patio delantero de la casa de la familia Lauper. Era tan alto que llegaba hasta el tejado. Lo había trepado tantas veces desde su infancia, que no tardó nada en llegar hasta la copa y saltar al tejado en un hábil y rápido movimiento. Caminó descalza por las frías tejas hasta que se encontró con la figura de Matt recortada entre las sombras. Estaba sentado en una parte menos empinada del techo, cubierto por una mullida manta mirando las estrellas. La neblina casi no existía a esa altura.

Un halito de vao escapaba por la comisura de sus labios y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas por el crudo viento que azotaba su atractivo rostro y desordenaba su castaño cabello. Estaba tan guapo que Elizabeth tuvo que retener el suspiro que amenazaba con escapar de sus labios.

Cuando sintió que Elizabeth se acomodaba a su lado, no giró su rostro para observarla, mantuvo su vista fija en el cielo que comenzaba a encapotarse ocultando las estrellas, pero una sincera sonrisa se apoderó de sus finos labios. Abrió la manta y la estiró para que pasara también sobre los hombros de Elizabeth, pegándola más a su costado, para quedar ambos refugiados bajo ella.

Así pasaron largos minutos en silencio, perdidos cada uno en sus pensamientos y recuerdos, despidiéndose de las estrellas que se ocultaban con rapidez tras el impenetrable manto gris de las nubes.

-Lloverá.- dijo Matt derepente y soltó un suspiro.-Ya quiero que llegue el verano para poder tener el placer de contemplarlas toda la noche.-

Elizabeth asintió en silencio. Recordaba cuanto le gustaban a Matt las estrellas.

-¿Recuerdas que cuando éramos pequeños siempre decías que ibas a ser astronauta?.-

Matt soltó una leve carcajada mientras apretaba más a Elizabeth contra él.

-Si- giró su rostro hacia ella clavando su mirada de un gélido mercurio líquido.- Pero solo eran sueños Eli, soñaba con muchas cosas...pero todas ellas no pasan en la vida real.-

-Yo soy real.- La mirada gris de Matt se intensificó.- Pues a mi me encantaba ese Matt que soñaba con tocar las estrellas, que soñaba con un futuro juntos...¿recuerdas cuando me prometiste que jamás dejaríamos de ser amigos?¿Que siempre me cuidarías cada vez que veías un nuevo moretón en mi piel luego de que Mike me golpeara?...¿cuando prometiste que jamás me apartarías de tu lado?.-

Matt se tensó en su lugar mientras alzaba la barbilla y clavaba su mirada en el horizonte...no tenía suficiente coraje para enfrentar la de ella.

-Ese Matt ya no existe...solo era un niño. E crecido Elizabeth y tú deberías hacer lo mismo.-Sabía el dolor que le estaba provocando a Elizabeth, pero prefería ser sincero a mantenerla con las falsas esperanzas de que sus felices años de infancia volvieran para hacer justicia en el presente.

Una mueca de dolor y desagrado cruzó el pálido rostro de Elizabeth. Matt no solía llamarla por su nombre completo. Nadie más que él sabía cuanto le molestaba que la llamaran así y no Eli.

-Crecer no significa comportarte como un completo imbécil.-

Desconcertado agachó la cabeza mientras dejaba caer sus hombros. Pensó que ahí acabaría todo, que ella se levantaría de su lado, daría media vuelta y se iría para nunca más regresar...pero Elizabeth permaneció ahí, inmóvil como una estatua.

Matt observó su rostro detenidamente tratando de encontrar una respuesta a su comportamiento. Cualquier chica estaría partida de dolor, llorando, gritándole, golpeándolo, mandándolo al carajo...pero no, Elizabeth no. Mantenía un semblante tranquilo en sus femeninas facciones, pero sus ojos no podían ocultar la pena que sentía. Se veía resignada.

-¿Qué es lo que te hace falta que yo no te lo pueda dar Matt?-

-El futuro que me ofrece ser el novio de Margaret.-Respondió él en un tono plano, frío y carente de emoción.

-¿Estas enamorado de ella?. Porque si es así, aunque me cueste, lo entenderé.- Insistió Elizabeth con su voz quebrada por el dolor.

Matt tomo con sus manos delicadamente el mentón de Elizabeth alzándolo para enfrentar su mirada.

-Solo te amo a ti. Eres la única persona en la tierra que está tan arraigada a mi corazón, situada tan en lo profundo que no soy capaz de arrancarte de él aunque quisiera. No puedo olvidarme de ti, no puedo aguantar los celos de imaginarte en un futuro en otros brazos que no sean los míos, de que otros tengan el placer de perderse en tu hermosa mirada o de probar tus labios de miel. Y el hacerte sufrir hace que me odie más a mi mismo.-

-¿Por qué has querido que viniera si nada volverá a ser como antes?.- soltó Eli en un susurro ahogado por el llanto que tenía atorado en su garganta.

-E tratado de dejarte atrás...pero no puedo. Sin embargo e tomado la decisión de cumplir mis metas...aunque eso me cueste mi propia felicidad...Se que en un futuro me dará las satisfacciones que tanto espero. Elizabeth...mi Elizabeth- Comenzó pidiendo su atención mientras de sus ojos grises desbordaba la pena.-Antes de que alguien más te lo dijera quería decírtelo yo mismo. El próximo año me voy del pueblo con Margaret. Aún no sabemos con seguridad a qué universidad...pero en lo que concierne a ella y a mi...lo más seguro es que nos casemos antes de marcharnos.-

Aquellas palabras se clavaron como dolorosas estacas en el pecho de Elizabeth. Rasgaron su corazón haciéndolo sangrar profundamente. Su rostro se sumió en la tristeza mientras las lágrimas invadieron sus mejillas. La desilusión corrió por cada fibra de su ser haciendo desaparecer toda ilusión, toda esperanza guardada para el amor que tenía por Matt. Ya no serviría de nada el plan que habían montado con Alice para reconquistarlo...lo había perdido para siempre.

-Conque eso es todo...finalmente nuestro amor, nuestra relación es un estorbo, un problema que estropea tus planes futuros.- Suspiró mientras se ponía de pie y secaba sus lágrimas mientras se marchaba.

- No Eli, te equivocas...esto no tiene por qué ser un problema-murmuró mientras cerraba una de sus manos en la muñeca de Elizabeth para detenerla- Podemos estar juntos... no aquí, no en frente de todos, pero hay una solución. No tiene por qué acabar...-

Elizabeth se quedó helada, rígida. Era como si le hubiesen vertido un balde de agua fría por la espalda. Matt se acercó deliberadamente a ella pegando sus cuerpos mientras la abrazaba por la espalda, pero ella solo se dejaba manejar, era una marioneta en sus brazos. De pronto sintió como el dolor y la sorpresa comenzaban a desaparecer dándole paso a la rabia.

- Seguro que sí.- dijo en un siseo mientras volteaba su rostro para enfrentarse a sus ojos grises.-Y eso se resuelve con que tu y yo seamos amantes, ¿verdad?-

Mathew acercó su lengua a la oreja de ella, y comenzó a juguetear con el lóbulo de la oreja de Elizabeth antes de atraparlo entre los dientes y mordisquearlo sensualmente.

- Así es. No tendrías que extrañarme y ambos nos regalaríamos nuestra compañía. -la engatusó con voz melosa y sensual- Ambos podríamos completar nuestros propósitos sin obstaculizar el del otro. Yo me casaré con Margaret, obtendré el puesto que siempre soñé y en menos de un año ya seré el divorciado más rico y codiciado...y adivina quién será la primera en mi lista de futuras novias.- No esperó a que ella contestara y estrelló con furia y contenida pasión sus cálidos y húmedos labios contra los de ella apretados.

Elizabeth sintió que la abrazaba la furia, crecía de una forma efervescente y avasalladora en su interior, consumiendo cualquier otro sentimiento. Se zafó del abrazo empujando a Mathew y giró para encararlo. Sus ojos verdes echaban llamas y su rostro estaba más pálido que de costumbre.

-¡Suéltame, ¿cómo te atreves a pensar así de mi?!. No dejas de creer que estoy en venta, ¿verdad?, que solo soy una más de tus adquisiciones. ¡Pues déjame recordarte que lo único que ha cambiado es que me has dejado por tus aspiraciones...por tus ambiciones! ¡No quiero tu maldita "fortuna", ni compartir tus aires de grandeza, no quiero verte convertido en un monstruo en unos años más...prefiero perderte ahora mismo y conservar los hermosos recuerdos de lo que fuimos alguna vez. Del chico del cual me enamoré. No me arrastrarás contigo Lauper, no esta vez.

Mathew entornó los ojos y en una zancada ya estaba invadiendo el espacio personal de Elizabeth tratando de intimidarla.

- No estaba pensando en comprarte. Intento hacer las cosas lo más simples posibles para ambos.- una nota de irritación se colaba en su voz.

- Un buen intento, pero ya no te creo nada...ya no te conozco Mathew. Eres un completo extraño para mí. ¿En qué te has convertido?- Elizabeth trataba con todas sus fuerzas de contener sus lágrimas, pero no podía evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de éstas opacando su vista.- Ya me hiciste de lado una vez. Ya me has humillado lo suficiente en público. No te costará nada hacer como si yo no existiera una vez más.-

- Eso no volverá a ocurrir. - dijo suavemente intentando convencerla.

- No, por supuesto que no ocurrirá otra vez – convino Elizabeth, alzando la barbilla y lanzándole una mirada venenosa- No volverá a ocurrir porque no permitiré que vuelvas a tratarme así.- soltó ente sus dientes apretados.

- Eli por favor no seas ridícula. Si yo decidiera hacerlo otra vez no tendrías muchas alternativas que digamos.- Algo en la mirada de él cambió, un brillo peligroso se apoderó de sus ojos volviéndolos tan fríos y duros como el hielo. La tomó de forma inesperada por la nuca y acercó sus rostros.- Recuérdalo, querida. Puedo jugar mucho más fuerte de lo que he jugado hasta ahora.- dijo sobre sus labios, rozándolos a propósito, en un tono amenazante.

¿Conque la estaba amenazando?. Elizabeth apartó la cabeza bruscamente mientras en el rostro de Mathew bailaba una sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Crees que eres el único que puede jugar más rudo?...pues te equivocas Lauper porque yo también. Y esta vez no tendré piedad.-

Mathew la recorrió con la mirada, sin perder detalle de su cuerpo. Sus ojos destilaban lujuria e inteligencia, y expresaban como algo lento y ardiente comenzaba a tomar forma dentro de él.

- Tal vez.- susurró. Su cálido aliento chocó sobre sus labios, acariciándolos y provocando que millones de mariposas revolotearan en el estómago de Elizabeth.- Sabes...casi me estás tentando a que averigüe qué tal se te da jugar rudo, sólo por divertirme y ver qué tan interesantes se pueden volver las cosas.-Elizabeth contuvo la respiración.- Pero lamentablemente esta conversación se ha salido del tema. Te recuerdo que no estamos en guerra, Eli. Podemos llegar a un interesante acuerdo y pasárnoslo bien sin hacer añicos nuestras "ambiciones", sin dañar al resto, sin dañarnos a nosotros mismos...solo debes aceptar.-

Mathew estaba a punto de acabar con la distancia entre ellos cuando un trueno resonó en la inmensidad del cielo acompañado de una furiosa lluvia que los azotó de improviso empapándolos por completo. El desconcierto recorrió las facciones de Matt mientras Elizabeth aprovechó su distracción para alejarse unos cuantos pasos de él.

-¡Sabes que no aceptaré!.- Nuevamente un brillo peligroso se apoderó de los ojos grises de Mathew mientras apretaba su mandíbula rabioso.

- Entonces ya está trazada la línea de batalla. – Mathew se encogió de hombros y en sus ojos destelló un brillo diferente, el mismo que cuando ganaba un partido de Football.-. Es cosa tuya cuántos problemas estás dispuesta a soportar por escabullirte de mí. Yo no pienso retroceder...tu eres mía y no permitiré que nadie tome mi lugar. Pero si cambias de opinión, y decides hacer las cosas más fáciles y llevaderas para los dos, solo házmelo saber. Estaré en menos de lo que esperas a tu lado, ocupándome de ti como siempre, sin preguntas ni burlas...y comportándome como el Matt que tanto extrañas.

- No pienso aceptar.- En sus ojos esmeralda llameaba la cólera.

-Tal vez no, pero tal vez sí. Piensa en lo que podríamos tener juntos. Sería como si nunca nos hubiésemos separado.- hablaba en un tono sensual tratando de persuadirla...tratando de sonar convincente...pero la única verdad que sentía Eli era la rabia que comenzaba a dominarla cada vez que Matt lanzaba uno de sus comentarios ácidos.

- ¿Qué...lo dices en serio?-Estaba realmente estupefacta.- ¿Te refieres a un par de polvos a la semana? ¿Mentir acerca de dónde estás, porque tú no quieres que se entere tu familia, tus "amigos" e influencias?¿el estar conmigo arruina tu futuro y tu reputación? ¡JA! ¿realmente me crees capaz de comportarme como una amante...como la clase de perra que es Margaret?, ¿tan baja opinión tienes acerca de mi?...- Elizabeth buscaba con desesperación una chispa de arrepentimiento en las facciones de Matt, pero él solo parecía estar encantado con esa idea. La rabia tensó cada uno de sus músculos y trató de concentrarla en sus puños apretados.- Gracias, pero no.- soltó sarcástica.

Mathew alzó una mano y le ordenó detrás de la oreja un empapado mechón bronce. Cuando acabó aprovechó de rosar "accidentalmente" su tersa y pálida mejilla con el dorso de su mano. Su piel tono mate contrastaba con la excesiva blancura de la piel crema de ella. Creía que ella lo apartaría como se espanta a un mosquito, pero estaba estática...ni siquiera pestañaba, tan tensa, conteniendo la respiración, que podría pasar fácilmente por una estatua. Se arriesgó más y le pasó suavemente el dedo pulgar por el labio inferior ejerciendo cierta presión para palpar su blandura y suavidad como el terciopelo de un pétalo de rosa

- No se trata de eso, es más que el que seas simplemente mi amante, más que sigamos compartiendo momentos que quedarán solo para nosotros...es más que simplemente follar Eli-susurró cerca de ella, incluso si la densa lluvia hacía de cortina entre ellos-. Aunque debo confesar, que eso lo deseo tanto que casi me hace daño.-su voz se había vuelto ronca por la excitación.

Elizabeth deseaba desesperadamente que aquello fuera cierto, pero por eso precisamente no se atrevía...Matt solo la desilusionaría nuevamente, él ya no era el Matt de antaño...solo la haría sufrir y tenía que evitar caer nuevamente en su juego. Elizabeth no pudo reprimir más las lágrimas y éstas cayeron libres y en abundancia de sus ojos, mezclándose en sus mejillas con las gotas de lluvia.

- Por favor, deja que me marche...no vuelvas a pedirme algo que deliberadamente no puedo darte.- dijo mientras negaba con la cabeza.- ya hemos jugado demasiado con nuestros sentimientos. Lo nuestro ya es historia y no hay nada que nos pueda salvar.- Elizabeth reprimió un suspiro de alivio y resignación cuando observó que él asentía con la cabeza.

- De acuerdo, puedes marcharte. Pero quiero que pienses en ello...en nuestro posible acuerdo. Estoy seguro que es la solución a nuestros problemas. -

-Te equivocas. Esa es una de las enormes diferencias que nos separan Matt. Tu para mi no eres un problema, eres el hombre al que amo...sin embargo me doy cuenta de que para ti yo soy el problema.- Se quedó congelado en su sitio mientras ella se alejaba con cuidado caminando sobre el empapado tejado hasta alcanzar una rama firme del árbol.

-¡Ni sueñes con que me rendiré tan fácilmente!.- Dijo más alto para que ella lo oyera, y también algo irritado, mientras veía como ella se alejaba por el patio delantero de su casa con la última palabra certera en sus labios.

Elizabeth giró sobre sus talones para encararlo. Toda su ropa se apegaba, empapada, a su atlético cuerpo de deportista, mientras que fruncía sus labios rabioso por no cumplir su cometido. Algo que realmente frustraba a Matt era no conseguir lo que quería...y fastidiarlo le estaba gustando más de lo que jamás hubiera pensado a Elizabeth. Entonces el plan de Alice se le antojó de lo más brillante. Seguiría adelante con él...pero sólo sería para hacer sufrir a Matt...para que él se diera cuenta de cuanto había perdido esa noche...porque Elizabeth por fin lo entendía, incluso si su corazón estaba echo añicos...el Matt que ella tanto amaba jamás volvería. Una triste sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras observaba al hombre que sería su próximo blanco en los siguientes días.

-Eso quiere decir Lauper...que desde ahora estamos en guerra.- No le dio tiempo de responder a Matt y se perdió en la torrencial lluvia a toda prisa, mientras que su corazón se paralizaba solo del dolor que le causaba el saber que definitivamente había perdido a Matt para siempre.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sólo un toque en la pierna, y estuvo a punto de correrse, pensó Jasper con ironía mientras conducía a siento veinte Km./hr por la carretera. El motor del mini Cooper ronroneaba suavemente mientras Jasper aumentaba la velocidad y pasaba al siguiente cambio. Por todos los cielos...si tan solo hubiera llevado a la práctica lo que tenía pensado en mente, lo más seguro es que su muerto corazón hubiese vuelto a latir o simplemente hubiese explotado de pura tensión.

Le temblaban las manos sobre el volante, una reacción común si pasaba más de un minuto en compañía de Eli. Cerró con "fuerza" sus manos de marfil sobre el volante tratando de evitar que temblaran. ¡Maldición!, contenerse sería más fácil si ella no reaccionara como lo hacía. Podría quedarse quieta o simplemente podía decir que no, pero seguía teniendo aquella mirada ardiente y hambrienta en sus hechizantes ojos esmeralda...seguía lanzándole avalanchas de sentimientos sumamente sugerentes y para nada inocentes. Dentro de ella se desataba la lujuria como quién prende una llama cerca de centenares de barriles llenos de pólvora...y lo peor de todo es que esa lujuria se la transmitía a él como si se tratara de una poderosa descarga eléctrica. ¿Cómo evitar absorber los sentimientos de ella cuando él la tocaba o simplemente la miraba...cómo hacerlo, cómo ignorarlos cuando los sentimientos se desbordaban de ella y eran tan intensos?. Una sensual sonrisa de medio lado curvó sus labios. Él era un experto en el lenguaje corporal y emocional de las personas. Una habilidad adquirida y perfeccionada con los años...podía reconocer todas las señales...y esta vez con Elizabeth no había sido la excepción.

Los pechos llenos y redondos, la respiración que se volvía más profunda y acelerada...entrecortada, las pupilas dilatadas por el deseo y sus…aunque no había tenido el placer de besar sus labios, estaban rojos e hinchados, invitándolo a probar de su miel y comprobar la textura y suavidad del terciopelo en ellos. Aquel sutil rubor que tentaba al monstruo dentro de él, agolpándose bajo su piel traslúcida.

_La deseaba_...

Tenía que obligarla a que saciaran su hambre sexual.

_La deseaba_...

Pero era su sobrina y estaba enamorada de otro.

_La deseaba..._

Edward lo mataría.

_La deseaba_...

Estaba prohibida.

_La deseaba_...

Aquellas necesidades contrarias lo estaban volviendo loco. El deseo de poseerla era como un poderoso veneno dentro de él, que desconectaba su mente del control que tenía sobre su cuerpo y emociones. Éstas fluían libres y entraban en él como un ladrón por la noche, venían y lo tomaban por sorpresa, se deslizaban silenciosas y cautelosas dentro de él...consumiéndolo. Era una enfermedad sin cura...podían controlarlo y llevarlo a perder la razón...

podía perder el control sobre sus actos...y eso lo asustaba, lo hacía sentirse como un verdadero monstruo.

Si ella no lo hubiese detenido, si la razón no hubiera dominado sobre sus emociones y su cuerpo...

Descargó su pie sobre el acelerador con más ímpetu tratando de echar a volar la visión que había dominado a su mente por una fracción de segundo. "Él y Eli", no podían estar juntos en una misma frase. Su mente estaba sufriendo un colapso...estaba en _disturbio_.

Pasó rápido la señal de la cruz roja en la carretera que indicaba la cercanía de un hospital. Bajó la velocidad y tomó la dirección que lo llevaría hasta Carlisle. Él siempre había sido como un padre para todos ellos. Y es que razonar con él era más fácil que luchar contra sus propios pensamientos. De una forma u otra siempre se hallaba el rumbo y se tomaban las decisiones más acertadas en compañía de Carlisle. Aparcó en los desiertos estacionamientos y se aproximó veloz al edificio de salud pública. Ya estaba muy avanzada la noche, pero a Carlisle le había tocado turno. Si tenía suerte lo encontraría en su consulta y no ejerciendo su labor de ayuda social.

La sonriente enfermera de piso, que estaba de turno, lo guió sin oponer problema alguno hasta la puerta del despacho de Carlisle. Se despidió y volvió a sus quehaceres.

Jasper golpeó un par de veces pero nadie contestó. Soltó un bufido frustrado. Lo esperaría hasta que Carlisle se desocupara y volviera. Después de todo no tenía donde más ir...y ni soñaba con volver a la mansión...por lo menos no ahora cuando tenía sus emociones descontroladas y estaba al borde del colapso emocional...no al menos donde Edward pudiera leer sus turbios pensamientos relacionados con su hija.

Pero se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando entró en la amplia consulta del doctor.

-¿Así que te ha tocado turno de noche?. Ya se por qué llegas con una cara tan demacrada...creí que era por las intensas horas de trabajo...¿conque escapando de Esme eh?.-

Carlisle casi se cae de la silla por la impresión al ver a Jasper y su copa carmín se balanceó peligrosamente en sus manos. Se veía de lo más cómico con la peluca de cabello blanco y las arrugas maquilladas en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro. Sus piernas reposaban en el amplio escritorio y sus mejillas estaban levemente sonrosadas por la ingesta reciente de _sangre_.

Sus orejas estaban cubiertas por unos enormes audífonos, regalo de Emmett la navidad pasada, y el volumen estaba tan fuerte que incluso le molestaba al refinado oído de Jasper.

-Tú no sabes lo insoportable que se puede volver.- dijo con un gruñido mientras se quitaba los audífonos y se sentaba correctamente en su silla. Con un gesto de la mano invito a su hijo a sentarse en la silla frente a él.

-No diré nada si me ofreces un poco de tu _licor_.- Jasper se sentó y le indicó con una mirada la copa que había dejado Carlisle en la mesa.

-Claro por qué no...ya estás grande.- dijo irónico mientras sacaba de una estantería con llave una botella rellena con un líquido carmín intenso.

Destapó la botella y vertió el llamativo líquido en una copa nueva. El olor a alcohol que liberó golpeó de lleno las fosas nasales de Jasper.

-¿Qué es exactamente?.-

Carlisle le tendió la copa y luego se acomodó en su silla. Cogió su copa y la estudió unos minutos girándola entre sus hábiles dedos marfil antes de responder.

-Sangre de Zorro diluida con Whisky. Me tomó un mes en el laboratorio dejar el líquido completamente homogéneo.-

-Hummm... mi sangre favorita.- apuntó Jasper antes de probar un sorbo.- Has echo un gran trabajo.-

-Gracias- una amplia sonrisa tensó las comisuras de los labios de Carlisle.- ¿qué te trae por aquí hijo?.-

Jasper se acomodó en el asiento aunque no lo necesitaba. Suspiró. Necesitaba de la sabiduría de Carlisle...debía contarle...pero no sabía como empezar.

-¿Se trata de Elizabeth verdad?-

Jasper alzó la mirada sorprendido, para encontrarse con la inteligente de su padre. A Carlisle no se le podía ocultar nada. Jasper asintió levemente y suspiró hondo. ¿Acaso era tan evidente?.

-Puedes contármelo si quieres o simplemente charlar de cualquier trivialidad para que te despejes y dejes de pensar en ello.- Propuso con su voz apacible y tranquilizadora de siempre. Con él cualquier problema parecía tener solución.

-No...e venido a contártelo.-

Carlisle solo asintió dándole su espacio y tiempo para que comenzara.

-Creo que deseo algo más que su sangre y apenas puedo controlar ese deseo...es casi irrefrenable. Debo de admitir que mi especie de "obsesión por ella" se ha incrementado desde aquél día en que ella me ofreció una copa de sangre.- Una triste sonrisa se dibujó en su hermoso y masculino rostro cuando recordó la especie de ritual que habían llevado a cabo con Eli tratando de saciar sus ansias mutuas, bebiendo cada uno una dosis de la sangre del otro-...y ese es un verdadero problema...y Edward jamás aceptaría que yo fuera su yerno...-

-De acuerdo pero Edward realmente no es el que más te preocupa.- lo interrumpió Carlisle.

Jasper abrió su boca y la volvió a cerrar. Se sentía de lo más estúpido. Agachó su cabeza y clavó su mirada en el tapizado verde del escritorio de Carlisle.

-No- confesó en apenas un murmullo.

-¿Crees que ella te rechazará?...¿por qué no intentas confesarle lo que sientes?. Estoy seguro que Edward entenderá...- Se detuvo al ver como las facciones de Jasper se contraían en una innegable mueca de dolor.

Jasper cogió su copa y la dio vuelta entre sus dedos, contemplando el color carmín brillante del líquido.

- No puedo - respondió en tono hosco luego de unos minutos.- Ella ama a otro. Y yo no soy quién la apartaré de la oportunidad de formar una verdadera familia al lado de un humano. No la privaré de su propia libertad para escoger.

-Tú puedes formar una familia con ella...y eres lo suficientemente bueno para ella Jasper...no dudes de ello.-

Se levantó de golpe y la silla se volteó cayendo al suelo con un golpe seco. Fue con la copa hasta la ventana que estaba a espaldas de Carlisle. Se detuvo a observar su propio reflejo en el cristal, perdiéndose en la intensa oscuridad de la noche. Bebió un gran sorbo para tomar fuerzas- No me tientes Carlisle...sabes que no es lo correcto...yo soy un monstruo y tarde o temprano terminaré haciéndole daño, no soy tan fuerte como Edward para controlar la desquiciada sed que me produce la sangre de Elizabeth, pierdo el control...y ahora no solo de mi cuerpo sino que también de mis emociones...y esa sola idea me enloquece y hace que me odie más. Tengo que marcharme o ella tiene que hacerlo...antes de que yo haga algo que de verdad perjudique a Edward o al resto de la familia.

- ¿Algo como qué? – preguntó Carlisle, algo confuso y curioso, mientras alzaba una ceja y cruzaba sus brazos sobre su pecho.

- Digamos solamente que, en lo que concierne a Elizabeth, estoy entre la espada y la pared. La pared son ustedes, mi familia, Edward...y la espada... -miró a su alrededor con una expresión irónica en los ojos-... la tengo dentro de los pantalones. Se bebió de golpe todo el _licor_, esperando la reacción de Carlisle.

Él había adquirido una postura intelectual y Jasper podía imaginar los engranajes de la mente de Carlisle funcionando a toda velocidad.

-¿Hace cuanto hicieron el ritual?.-

El rostro de Jasper se contorsionó por el desconcierto. No era la respuesta que esperaba de Carlisle...esa pregunta estaba lejos de ser un buen consejo para solucionar su "problema".

-¿A qué te refieres?-

-Ya sabes...me refiero al día en que ambos bebieron la sangre del otro.-

-Ah...- Soltó Jasper de forma despreocupada sin entender aún a donde quería llegar Carlisle.- Pues la noche en que volví de Londres...más bien la mañana siguiente...¿Por qué lo preguntas...tiene algo que ver con lo que me ocurre?.

Carlisle lo ignoró y comenzó a murmurar unas cosas inentendibles. Buscó una libreta y comenzó a hacer una serie de cálculos.

-...hace cuatro semanas exactas y seis horas...-

Alcanzó a entender Jasper.

-¿Carlisle?-

-...Luna llena...- Carlisle seguía ignorándolo y mormurando para si mismo.- ¿Donde dejé ese libro?.-dijo por fin claramente.

-¿Padre?.-

Solo entonces Carlisle recordó que no estaba solo en la habitación.

-OH hijo lo siento...no, no tiene nada que ver...no te preocupes.- Si había algo que Carlisle no podía hacer era mentir.

Jasper cruzó sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho mientras alzaba curioso una de sus cejas rubias.

Pero Carlisle continuó ignorándolo.

-¿Sabes donde guardaron mis antigüedades luego de que Rose y Emmett se acomodaran en el cuarto piso?.-

-Si no me equivoco Esme mencionó algo de que las había ordenado en el ático.-

-Ah gracias.- Carlisle parecía perdido en sus pensamientos. En sus ojos brillaba la misma chispa que cuando estaba a punto de descubrir un avance biológico.-Nos vemos en casa...tengo mucho por hacer...adiós...y solo, solo relájate Jasper...tu eres el mejor en ello.- le guiñó un ojo y salió como un bólido por la puerta apenas cogió las llaves de su Mercedes.

-Al parecer no es el único que tiene la mente trastornada.- soltó Jasper en tono cansino mientras se acomodaba en la silla de Carlisle y llenaba nuevamente su copa.

**--**

**Fin del cap.**

**¿Carlisle a quedado traumado?...¿Qué demonios le sucede?**

**Ya lo averiguaremos en los próximos capítulos. La conciencia está enloqueciendo a Eli & Jasper. Matt ni sueña con rendirse y Alice solo sueña con que Thomas regrese.**

**Muchas cosas comienzan a desatarse.**

**En el próximo cap. se viene más de Edward & Eli...y el osito Emmett a querido hacer acto de presencia.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de éste. Estaré encantada como siempre de recibir sus geniales comentarios (ya saben que se aceptan de todo tipo...si, incluso aquellos pervertidos)..jejeje**

**bye**

**nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Jasper te tenga entre la pared y su...ejem...espada, pues que esperas solo debes darle al GO.**


	20. Chapter 20

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**Clara, espero que pongas velitas en mi altar luego de este cap. ajajaj ya verán que las cosas comienzan a calentarse y humm...que estamos recién empezando eh?¡...luego vienen cosas más Hot & romance.**

**Raffa, espero que este cap. satisfaga en parte tu hambre seshual...creo que tu estás más enferma que yo...pero te quiero igual.**

**Infinitas gracias a todas las chicas que me dejaron un R&r en el cap. anterior. Estuvieron más largos que nunca y me los disfruté entre risas (nótese que mi risa no es de esas que pasan desapercibidas, es una especie de carcajada aguda a todo pulmón que hace retumbar las paredes, además que es contagiosa y nerviosa ejeje), llanto y uno que otro "ahhh que linda".**

**Deberían de colgarme por no contestar aquellos rr que fueron una verdadera obra de arte, pero chicas ya ven que tardaría el doble en subir...créanme que el tiempo corre más rápido para mí que en un reloj de arena.**

**Krosp...nena te has pasado. Yo creía que era la única que escribía testamentos (Raffa, mi mejor amiga es testigo...y bueno también mis profesores que se fastidiaban al corregir mis pruebas cuando habían preguntas de desarrollo), además que tu entereza y perseverancia son únicas. Son fuertes virtudes que debes conservar...te ayudarán mucho en tu vida. Por fin, con todos aquellos intentos lograste subir toda la biblia de rr que me has dejado...y mira que pase por toda la gama de emociones cuando lo leí. Muchísimas gracias. **

**Uff no saben como agradezco, valga la redundancia, a la persona que inventó la palabra "gracias", sinceramente resume todas las palabras sin fin que me gustaría expresarles a **

**Bienvenida Alenay**

**Y como siempre mis saludos...y saben que las sigo extrañando, Pandora Cullen, mi hermanita gemela perdida Rizy, Fati Potter, mi socia Apple Dreams y todas las preciosas chicas que por A,B o C motivos (o simplemente ninguno), no pudieron dejarme su comentario. Espero que estén disfrutando de la historia.**

**Y tú, lector/a empedernido/a que acabas de descubrir mi historia, sepas que eres más que bienvenido/a a continuarla.**

**Suelo no recordar advertirles...jejejej pero es que mi mente a veces sigue en la Universidad. En fin que este cap. esta humm ¿Hot?. Como sea búsquense un bote o un buen salvavidas, o inclúyanse en la lista del arca que construí... porque amenaza con descongelar los polos jejeje.**

**Para todas las que me siguen, por su puesto les dedico un Carpe Noctum**

**Y mis más sinceros cariños**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capítulo veinte: " Alone tonight"(Solos esta noche)**

El viento silbaba en sus oídos mientras sus pies veloces amortiguaban el lodo. La nieve se derretía y se fusionaba con la torrencial lluvia provocando enormes charcos...sin embargo solo se trataban de fáciles obstáculos que ella saltaba sin necesidad de esfuerzo alguno, ni de disminuir la marcha.  
Su largo cabello bronce se pegaba empapado a su rostro y sus largas y gruesas pestañas estaban invadidas por millones y microscópicas gotitas de lluvia...brillantes y traslúcidas como el cristal.  
Sus labios, usualmente carmín, estaban pálidos y fríos...tan fríos como el resto de su cuerpo.  
La expresión de su rostro era vacía...no había ninguna emoción...y no era algo de extrañar. ¿Cómo no verse vacía si lo estaba por dentro?.  
El quiebre había sido tan extremo, tan fuerte que la había superado...tan así que la tristeza y el dolor no bastaban para expresar el colapso de sus emociones. Solo de algo estaba segura, algo se había quebrado en su interior y ya nada volvería a ser igual.

La mansión blanca era como un enorme foco en medio de la oscuridad del bosque. Se acercó a paso sigiloso, lento y extremadamente desanimado. Lo siguiente sería acostarse, intentar dormir y luego...

Solo quería despertar al día siguiente y que todo lo que le había dicho Mathew se tratara solo de una pesadilla.

No quería el llanto, no quería sufrir. Todos aquellos horribles sentimientos le parecían ahora tan lejanos desde que estaba con los Cullen, tan ajeno a ella. Y detestaba la idea de volver al llanto, de no querer salir de su cuarto y volverse tan efímera como el vapor.

Comenzó a subir los peldaños del porche cuando un sutil movimiento entre las sombras fue captado por su aguda vista.  
Sus músculos se tensaron de forma instantánea, mientras su labio superior se alzaba ligeramente mostrando su perfecta dentadura en un acto reflejo.

Unos ojos que brillaban como los de los gatos se encontraron con los de ella.

En cuanto supo de quién se trataba, su corazón volvió a latir doloroso y rápido estrellándose contra su pecho.

-¿Estas son horas para salir a correr?.- Preguntó Edward mientras salía de su escondite y se situaba bajo el farol. Sus largas pestañas, como las de su hija, hacían profundas sombras sobre sus pómulos dándole un aire misterioso y una hermosura escalofriante.

-No tenía sueño-

-Vaya sorpresa...los vampiros generalmente no tenemos "sueño" Elizabeth-

Los dientes de Elizabeth rechinaron mientras apretaba su mandíbula al escuchar como otra vez la llamaban por su nombre completo.

Elizabeth se pasó una mano por su cabello intentando desenredarlo, un gesto típico de ella y que Edward supo reconocer como suyo también. No necesitaba del don de Jasper para saber que estaba nerviosa.

Ella se mordió su labio inferior mientras intentaba buscar las palabras adecuadas.

-No pareces haberlo disfrutado.- Comentó él tratando de sonsacarle algo. La estudió por unos escasos segundos. Su postura recogida la hacía verse bastante más pequeña de lo que era, su expresión triste opacaba su inhumana belleza y de sus hechizantes ojos esmeraldas se desbordaban algo más que saladas lágrimas...era pena, nostalgia y resignación.

Por unos segundos creyó ver su propio reflejo en esos ojos...Era la misma resignación inconfundible que había expresado el día en que había decidido dejar a Bella por un futuro más prometedor para ella.

Aquél simple escaneo significó más que mil palabras...entonces Edward supo que no había ido solo a "correr" aprovechando sus recientemente descubiertas habilidades sobrenaturales.

-Oh mi pequeña...¿se trata de él verdad?...-

Ella no alcanzó a decir nada cuando Edward la tenía apresada en un férreo abrazo mientras posaba sus finos, duros y fríos labios en su frente tratando de consolarla.

-Has ido y lo que sea que te haya dicho te puso así.- Dijo él contra su pelo estrechándola con más fuerza empapándose también por las ropas mojadas de su hija. Elizabeth creyó escuchar unas cuantas palabrotas rápidas que escapaban de sus finos labios, pero que eran amortiguadas por su leonino cabello. - ¡Le arrancaré la cabeza a ese bastardo por hacerte sufrir!.- Suspiró obligándose a si mismo a calmarse.-Estarás bien...yo estaré a tu lado para lo que necesites...por siempre.-

Podría haberse enfadado, podría estar histérico gritándole o mandándola a su cuarto...incluso sentenciarla a un castigo de meses por haberlo desobedecido...pero la reacción de Edward sinceramente no se la esperaba. Estaba tan desconcertada como sorprendida. Quería decirle algo...agradecer todo el apoyo que le brindaba incluso si sabía que lo había desobedecido, pero las palabras estaban atoradas en su garganta y parecían querérsela desgarrar cada vez que intentaba hablar. Sollozó más fuerte contra su duro y perfecto pecho mientras dejaba que las saladas lágrimas bañaran aún más la camisa de ceda blanca de Edward. Su maltrecho corazón descargaba sus delirantes latidos estrellándose contra el invencible y muerto cuerpo de su padre. Cerró sus manos en puños apresando la camisa dejando fluir la rabia y el dolor que había estado conteniendo.

-Cuando sientas que el mundo se desvénese a tus pies yo estaré ahí para aferrarte nuevamente a él, cuando sientas tristeza la compartiré contigo para aligerarte la carga, cuando sientas que vas a reventar del dolor intentaré ser tu medicina y jamás...lo juro por mi existencia de que jamás te sentirás sola mientras quede una partícula de mi ser flotando en el aire.- Su voz aterciopelada hacían efecto en los nervios de ella tranquilizándola.

Se sentía protegida y querida. ¿Por qué le ocultaba cosas a Edward si era su padre?. Debía contárselo todo...pero siempre que llegaba a este punto era cuando recordaba precisamente el por qué jamás debía confiarle todo a Edward...aún más si se trataba de su padre.

-No hay deuda sin sangre...mal nacido desgraciado, esta vez no se me escapa.- espetó más rabioso mientras mecía a su hija entre sus brazos.

Nop, no podía decirle nada aunque quisiera. Edward era demasiado conservador, y aunque tratara de sincerarse, solo le provocaría más daño el que ella le contara exactamente lo que había sucedido con Matt...todo ello escapada del entendimiento de Edward. Aún no se convencía de que los caballeros ya no existían en la actualidad...y si es que los habían, eran escasos o simplemente _vampiros_.

Elizabeth tembló en sus brazos cuando el siguiente trueno se desató con furia sobre sus cabezas.

-Vamos a dentro. Recuperarás la temperatura con un baño caliente.-

Elizabeth se abandonó a los cuidados y mimos de su padre mientras la guiaba al interior de la casa en penumbras.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Jasper no salió del auto hasta que estimó que todos estarían demasiado ocupados como para percatarse de que había regresado a la mansión. Su costoso reloj de pulsera marcaba las cuatro de la madrugada. No había conseguido quitarse las ansias ni la frustración en el despacho de su padre, ni siquiera después de leer varios tomos de aburrida medicina avanzada y beberse todo el _licor especial _de Carlisle. Sentía el cuello y la espalda rígida y su humor no se encontraba mejor luego de pescarse una borrachera mundial.

Había pasado varias horas sentado en la cómoda butaca del escritorio de Carlisle, girado hacia la amplia ventana, con los ojos topacio abiertos, fijos en los valles cubiertos por la penumbra, sin dejar de pensar en Elizabeth...jodidamente consciente de su olor, esa adictiva esencia que parecía entrelazada con cada fibra de su mano con la que la había tocado.

Y Carlisle no había sido una ayuda como él esperaba. A su padre le estaba pasando algo, y fuera lo que fuera, no le gustaba para nada.

Conocía la emoción especial que fluía en Carlisle cada vez que estaba a punto de descubrir un avance científico...y la había sentido en el despacho antes de que él se fuera, sin embargo lo que realmente le intrigaba era que se había marchado sin dar una razón lógica a su prisa.

Carlisle no solo exprimía su típica sed de conocimiento...también estaba nervioso, preocupado e inconfundiblemente alterado.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia su habitación, trastabilló unas cuantas veces sobre la roída alfombra teniendo que afirmarse de las paredes para poder avanzar a un paso seguro. Se maldijo por milésima vez el haberse bebido la botella entera. Se sentía extraño, su mente y su cuerpo eran ajenos a sus deseos, como si tuvieran vida propia, y él era un mero espectador de sus pensamientos y movimientos. No controlaba su cuerpo...y menos aún la "situación" que se provocaba con la sola cercanía de Elizabeth. Siempre llevaba el control de toda las cosas...incluso podía jugar con el control de los demás sobre si mismos. La sola idea de perder el control era algo que no podía soportar...pero lamentablemente ocurría si tan solo escuchaba el nombre de la criatura que en tan solo unos días le había dado un giro completo a su existencia.

Eso debía cambiar...debía recuperar el control sobre sus propias emociones. Para empezar, se iba a deshacer de todas las almohadas de su habitación que olían a ella, aunque el aroma ya se hubiera vuelto tan sutil que apenas se percibía luego de que ella tuviera su propia cama donde dormir...

¿Era eso o simplemente ya se había acostumbrado de sobremanera a su esencia que apenas la percibía?. Las facciones de Jasper se contorsionaron en una mueca de furia al pensar en ello, mientras se desabrochaba los primeros botones de su camisa una vez que había logrado llegar, sin romper nada, a su habitación.

El siguiente paso sería entonces, darse un buen baño para eliminar cualquier resto de ese endemoniado aroma en su cuerpo. Abrió el enorme armario para recoger su holgado pantalón gris, elasticado a las caderas, que solía ocupar como pijama. Agradecido de Esme y Alice por tan genial idea, se acomodó una toalla alrededor del cuello y se dirigió a la nueva puerta de su habitación que ahora hacía conexión directa con el baño.

Con una mueca de satisfacción al imaginar el cálido vapor acariciando su fría piel y el agua caliente al destencionar sus músculos, posó la ropa sobre una silla y se quitó la camisa dándole la espalda a las duchas. Después deslizó, en un elegante y ágil movimiento, el cinturón por las hebillas hasta quitárselo y se volvió hacia la enorme bañera de hidromasajes que se encontraba en el centro del amplio baño. Abrió las manijas de oro y la bañera comenzó a llenarse despidiendo pequeños remolinos de vapor. Desabrochó perezosamente el primer botón de su pantalón negro... Pero se quedó estático, con cada uno de sus músculos tensos mientras retenía la respiración...era una perfecta estatua. Lo que vio lo había paralizado literalmente.

En el suelo de mármol negro, descansaba un hermoso brassier de encaje y ceda tono salmón. Sin embargo no se trataba de un brassier cualquiera...su ávida memoria de vampiro le hizo recordar que era el mismo que él había escogido para Elizabeth...y a no ser que ella lo hubiera olvidado en el baño solo cabía una segunda opción que lo aterraba y excitaba a partes iguales...

_Ella se encontraba ahí...y sin su brassier_.

Alzó la vista clavando su mirada en la pared recubierta entera por espejo. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar y tuvo que apretarlas en fuertes puños cuando el espejo le mostró a una sensual Elizabeth que salía de la ducha de vidrio opaco completamente desnuda. Sus ojos pasaron del topacio líquido al profundo ónix en solo segundos mientras la repasaba con la mirada de arriba a bajo haciéndole un exhaustivo examen. Ella era mejor que como la había soñado, tan deseable que lo tentaban a _probarla_.

-¡Elizabeth! –exclamó con su voz enronquecida por la excitación y con cierta nota de sorpresa. Elizabeth se percató por primera vez de su presencia y el aire escapó de sus pulmones en un agudo chillido. Apenas su mente procesó el hecho de que se encontraba completamente desnuda frente a su tío, se resguardó nuevamente tras las ventanas opacas de la ducha.

Jasper estaba totalmente conmocionado. No se atrevía a mover ni un solo músculo por miedo a perder control sobre el monstruo que rugía en su interior deseoso de tener a Elizabeth entre sus brazos..._deseoso de rasguñar su piel suave y crema con sus mortales colmillos_.

Fue ella quién finalmente lo sacó de su trance asomando la cabeza completamente ruborizada y enfurecida por un costado de la ducha.

-¿¡Cómo carajo has entrado aquí...no se te da bien tocar la puerta antes de entrar imbécil!?- Intentaba mantener un volumen bajo para no alertar a alguien de la familia y pasar una doble vergüenza, sin embargo no por eso su tono dejaba de sonar amenazante y rabioso. Se sentía completamente humillada y ultrajada. Su _pudor_ se había ido a la mierda y lo peor es que sabía que Jasper jamás olvidaría su reflejo.- ¿Serías tan _amable_ de alcanzarme por lo menos una toalla?- Espetó entre sus dientes apretados mientras lo acecinaba con la mirada.

_Quería que la tragara la tierra._

-No sabía que estabas aquí...lo siento...debería de haber tocado.-dijo con la voz cada vez más ronca mientras caminaba penosamente acercándose a la ducha.

¿Acaso estaba borracho?.

Lo estuviera o no, y a pesar de toda la vergüenza y la conmoción del momento, Elizabeth solo pudo pensar y concentrarse en el perfecto pecho desnudo de su tío. Sus hombros eran exquisitamente anchos y sus músculos estaban bien formados y delineados...parecía una estatua griega...y lo peor, aquello que hizo que miles de mariposas aletearan en su estómago...

Al bajar la mirada se había encontrado con su elegante pantalón oscuro desabrochado...provocando a su imaginación y tentando a su curiosidad con pensamientos impúdicos nada propios de ella.

-Deberías haber llamado a la puerta antes de entrar. ¿Qué no te enseñaron a tocar?.- Repitió el sermón entre dientes aún rabiosa.

-Oh me ofendes Elizabeth...ya te e pedido disculpas por eso...Pero ¿como carajo iba a adivinar yo de que tú estabas en la ducha?...yo no soy el que lee las mentes ni la que tiene visiones. La pregunta en ese caso sería otra...¿Que no te enseñaron a ponerle seguro a las puertas?.-

-Seguro a las puertas...¡seguro a las puertas!...¡pues claro que le puse seguro a la puerta!...- alzó la voz una cuarta exasperada.

Elizabeth dio un pequeño respingo cuando una de las marmóreas manos de Jasper se apoyó contra el vidrio de la ducha transparentándose...sacándola de su ensoñación y haciendo que todos sus músculos se tensaran por su cercanía.

-¿A las dos puertas?- El cerebro de Eli comenzó a trabajar a mil por hora tratando de encontrar lógica a las palabras de su tío-Ahí la tienes.- Dijo él mientras colgaba en lo alto del vidrio la toalla que minutos antes traía colgada al cuello.

Elizabeth dio un pequeño brinco para alcanzarla. Una vez que la tenía en sus manos no pudo evitar el impulso de llevarla a su nariz. Respiró profundamente tratando de captar cada partícula del almizclado y mentolado aroma de Jasper.

-Gracias- Su voz sonó amortiguada por la toalla.- ¿A qué otra puerta te refieres además de la de mi habitación?.-

Jasper suspiró al otro lado de la ducha- La de mi habitación...yo también tengo entrada directa al baño. Yo que tú la próxima vez pongo más atención antes de querer exponerte a que alguien ACCIDENTALMENTE te encuentre desnuda.-

Elizabeth ahogó un chillido, ató rápidamente la toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y corrió la lámina de grueso vidrio para salir del resguardo de la ducha y enfrentarle.

Su suave piel crema estaba perlada de gotitas y su cabello bronce oscurecido por el agua, se pegaba a sus facciones dejando caer diminutos chorros sobre el mármol negro. Sus mejillas estaban más sonrosadas que nunca contrastando con la palidez natural de su piel. En sus ojos verdes llameaba algo más que la furia, mientras mantenía una de sus manos empuñando la pequeña toalla, que cubría precariamente su escultural cuerpo, sosteniéndola con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Jasper aún mantenía una de sus manos apoyada sobre la lámina de vidrio para no tambalearse..._y aún estaba semi desnudo_.

-¿Quieres vestirte de una vez? –le espetó ácida evitando mirarle.

Jasper alzó la vista para estudiar las orbes esmeralda de ella. Su rostro pasó del arrepentimiento a una extraña mueca sensual. Una sexy sonrisa tensó la comisura de sus labios y dejó a la vista su perfecta dentadura. Se pasó una mano por su cabello miel apartando el flequillo de sus ojos.

-¿Por qué, Eli?¿Es que acaso te pongo nerviosa? –susurró él con su voz ronca, aterciopelada y endemoniadamente provocativa.

Elizabeth dio un respingo al sentir la voz tan cerca de ella y como acto reflejo, lo observó de reojo. Su corazón comenzó a saltar en su pecho frenético cuando vio que Jasper se aproximaba a ella con una gota de perversidad en sus ojos ónix y su andar elegante y felino.

-¿Q...qué haces? - preguntó ella titubeante, con voz más áspera de lo que pretendía, por la repentina resequedad de su boca. Continuó retrocediendo internándose nuevamente en la ducha, hasta que la pared de azulejos se lo impidió.

Comenzó a hiperventilar y de forma inconsciente aferró con más fuerza la toalla que cubría su desnudez.

-Darte un poco de tu propia medicina...darte a probar de la tortura que desatas en mi día a día...darte a conocer todo lo que estás perdiendo por tu testarudez...ahora soy yo quién va a desatar las oleadas de deseo y tú...si, esta vez serás tú la que las sentirás. –siseó él sobre los labios de ella casi rozándolos, haciendo que su exquisito aroma combinado con el del alcohol incitaran a Elizabeth y la hicieran temblar como una débil hoja en otoño, mientras la sujetaba por la cintura para impedir su retirada. Así que ella se creía indiferente a sus encantos, "enamorada" del baboso de Lauper. Ya lo comprobaría.

Y entonces, sin una palabra más...con solo una mirada codiciosa y fugaz a sus labios rojos como la fruta prohibida, la atrajo hacía él y la besó, estrellando sus duros y fríos labios contra los cálidos y suaves de ella. Con su otra mano la sujetó "fuertemente" por la nuca, haciendo que el contacto de sus labios fuera más ardiente e intenso. La empujó con su cuerpo de roca pegándola totalmente contra el muro, apresándola entre su cuerpo y la pared, haciendo que sus caderas se juntaran con cierta rudeza y que los pechos de Elizabeth se apretaran contra el musculoso torso de él.

Elizabeth se quedó completamente paralizada por el asombro, con los ojos de un verde hechizante abiertos como platos...sintiendo los labios de él deslizándose y frotándose sensualmente contra los suyos, humedeciéndolos con cada caricia, probando y provocando, con calma y pereza, como si tuviera todo el tiempo del mundo...haciendo que en Elizabeth se desataran millones de pequeñas descargas eléctricas que la recorrían desde la nuca hasta la punta de los pies.

No podía pensar y mucho menos reaccionar, era como una marioneta entre sus brazos de piedra, aguantando sus caricias como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera..._era dócil y maleable en sus manos_.

En el momento en que Jasper le pasó su gélida y húmeda lengua entre los labios apretados de ella, incitándola a profundizar el beso, Elizabeth por fin reaccionó...sabía que si él continuaba con ese nivel de caricias ella perdería el control...y eso no podía pasar...menos con Jasper..._no podía jugar con lo prohibido_.

De forma instintiva se revolvió, pero no conseguía moverlo ni un centímetro. Dejó de afirmar la toalla para utilizar sus manos y apartarlo de un certero empujón...afortunadamente la toalla no calló ya que estaban tan apretados que se afirmaba entre sus cuerpos...pero esa misma fuerza con que la sujetaba fue tan intensa que aún empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas no consiguió moverlo. Furiosa y sintiéndose ultrajada, con el orgullo dañado y totalmente impotente, cerró su mano en un puño y lo golpeó en el hombro con todas sus fuerzas. Se tragó su propio gemido de dolor, ya que lógicamente el golpe le dolió a ella. Entonces trató de concentrarse para detener a su corazón y recurrir a su fuerza vampira...¿pero cómo concentrarse...como pensar siquiera si la lengua de Jasper jugaba con su control delineando sensualmente sus labios como jamás un chico lo hubiera hecho antes?. Lagrimas de rabia escaparon de sus ojos. Abrió la boca para insultarle ya que era la única forma que le quedaba para intentar apartarlo.

_Error._

Jasper aprovechó la oportunidad para deslizar rápidamente la lengua entre sus labios y buscar el contacto de la suya...entonces Elizabeth lo supo..._estaba perdida_.

Batallando hasta el final, continuó forcejeando y resistiéndose un par de segundos más, pero él era tan irresistible que poco a poco sus protestas fueron flaqueando mientras la lengua de él acariciaba sensualmente su paladar intentando captar su sabor a miel...incitándola a probar también del dulce sabor de él. Las oleadas de placer que le enviaba eran despiadadas, tentadoras y delirantemente sensuales...cada vez más poderosas e intensas con cada caricia. Elizabeth cerró los ojos con fuerza mientras su lengua buscaba la de él y desataban una silenciosa batalla. Se aferró a los grandes hombros de él arañándolo levemente. Dios sabía que había intentado resistirse, de no responderle, de mantener los pies en tierra y evitar toda aquella locura..._pero como evitarlo cuando Jasper era el vampiro más condenadamente guapo y sensual_...como resistirse cuando él la presionaba con "fuerza" contra la pared y su cuerpo, hundiendo más su boca en la de ella.

_Y no pudo soportarlo más_...

Un dulce escalofrío recorrió la desnuda espalda de Jasper, ascendiendo hasta su nuca, provocando a cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo...enloqueciéndolo...en el instante en que ella le correspondió el beso.

Su intención al besarla había sido simplemente castigar, herirla, tentarla y provocarla hasta la locura, tal y como ella lo hacia con él...sin piedad. Demostrarle que nadie en su sano juicio podía resistirse a él, un ser superior...un poderoso vampiro, y afirmar que estaba "enamorada" de un miserable humano. Pero cuando comprendió que el juego había escapado de sus manos y volvía a perder el control, su sensación de triunfo se escapó de su cuerpo como la arena entre los dedos.

Todas esas malas intenciones desaparecieron _hasta que solo quedó ella_..._ella era el puro y vivo deseo...la reencarnación de la fruta prohibida_.

Elizabeth era puro fuego entre sus brazos, las oleadas de deseo que él le había estado enviando volvían a él pero aún más intensas y poderosas.

Elizabeth entrelazó sus dedos en la nuca de Jasper presionándolo más contra ella, frotándose contra él sensualmente y jalando de vez en cuando de su cabello rubio como la miel.

Era una sensación extraña. Elizabeth jamás pensó que algo así pudiese ser tan excitante. El sentirse ahí, atrapada bajo su perfecto y bien delineado torso desnudo, absolutamente frágil, a su completa disposición…_a su merced_.

Sus mutuos gemidos eran ahogados en la boca del otro. Jasper bajó la mano que tenía en la cintura de ella para alcanzar su muslo. Comenzó a acariciarlo con movimientos circulares ascendentes, arrastrando las gotitas de agua que aún no se secaban sobre la piel crema de ella. Su piel era tan suave como la ceda y su exquisita esencia lo bañaba por completo...flotaba como una nube a su alrededor.

Elizabeth tomó una gran bocanada de aire cuando los labios de Jasper se apartaron solo para continuar descendiendo por la línea de su garganta. Sentía que su corazón explotaría si continuaba tan acelerado...y donde tocaba Jasper quedaba una estela ardiente en su piel. Se sofocaba en el solo deseo, no podía pensar en nada más que no fuera Jasper tocándola, besándola...haciéndola suya.

Cuando los dedos de Jasper comenzaron a colarse bajo el borde de la toalla, Elizabeth pegó sus manos a la pared de azulejos buscando algo más que el cuerpo de Jasper para aferrarse, buscando algo frío que calmara ese repentino calor sofocante que había nacido dentro de ella. De algún modo Jasper se había vuelto en un objeto ardiente que la quemaba con cada roce. Vagó con sus manos palpando la pared, hasta que se encontró con uno de los grifos de la ducha.

Jasper la besaba intensamente en los labios, entrelazándolos, capturándolos, acariciando con parsimonia y gran habilidad el interior de su boca...explorando con su fría y sensual lengua.

Sin detenerse, sin darle paso al razonamiento, se dejó llevar por sus instintos y, cuando su marmórea mano había traspasado la barrera de la húmeda toalla, comenzó a acariciar los bordes internos de sus muslos hasta alcanzar su entrepierna.

Acaricio suavemente la parte externa de su entrepierna cubierta por una capa de suaves bellos.

Elizabeth contuvo la respiración mientras temblores de anticipación se desataban sin piedad a lo largo de toda su espalda, cuando los dedos de Jasper se arrastraban cada vez más y más cerca de su húmeda entrada.

Jasper sin poder contenerse un segundo más, movió uno de sus largos y fríos dedos entre sus pliegues hasta su clítoris, extasiándose con el abrazador y confortante calor que emanaba el cuerpo de ella y excitándose aún más al comprobar lo mojada que estaba, introduciéndolo tan solo un poco dentro de ella.

La respuesta de Elizabeth al estímulo de Jasper no se hizo esperar, y de forma inconsciente, se arqueó hacia atrás rápidamente, tratando de adentrarlo más en ella.

Ante la repuesta de Eli, Jasper deslizo su grueso y largo dedo dentro de ella y comenzó a deslizarlo con delicadeza hacia dentro y fuera de ella. Era tan suave y cálida que solo podía pensar en lo glorioso que sería estar dentro de ella. Los músculos internos de Elizabeth se contraían apretando al dedo intruso de una forma que a Jasper se le antojo deliciosa y antojadizamente excitante haciendo que su pecho vibrara con un intenso gruñido.

Pero aquello era solo un pequeño preludio, así que no esperó mucho más para introducir otro de sus fríos y fuertes dedos, tratando de aplacar de ésta forma, la necesidad que le expresaba Elizabeth con cada movimiento erróneo de sus caderas..._era una forma de aplacar la extenuante espera antes de convertir a ambos en uno solo. _

Las sensaciones que estaba experimentando Elizabeth eran increíbles...y por cierto nada comparables con alguna anterior. Las fuerzas no le alcanzaban para contenerse… en cada nueva intromisión de Jasper, la timidez inicial y cualquier prejuicio que hubiera tenido, fueron perdiendo fuerza.

Ahora estaba gimiendo incontenible sobre los labios de Jasper, el cual indiscutiblemente extasiado volvía a cubrirla con besos más hondos y apasionados, al mismo tiempo en que aumentaba la profundidad que ejercían sus dedos bombeando con maestría dentro de ella, manteniendo solo el necesario control de su fuerza para no hacerle daño...no quería lastimarla, solo llenarla de placer..._llevándola a la locura, más allá del deseo_.

-Así es, Eli...vente por mi- gruñó ronco rosando sus fríos labios bajo la sensible piel de su oreja. Le daba poder a sus palabras rozando con movimientos circulares su pulgar en el clítoris de ella, llevándola a perder todo rastro de conciencia.

-Ohhhh.- Jadeó Elizabeth repentinamente y se aferró con fuerza al grifo, justo en el momento en que Jasper dejaba la huella de sus labios en su cuello y Un orgasmo recorrió todo su esbelto cuerpo haciendo que los músculos de su interior se contrajeran apretados alrededor de aquellos dedos talentosos. La mano que Jasper tenía en su nuca bajó a su cintura para evitar que Elizabeth cayera al suelo mientras apretaba su dolorosa erección contra el estómago de ella.

El repentino movimiento hizo girar la manija y tanto ella como él se bañaron bajo un chorro de agua fría.

-¡Ah mierda que está fría!-(**No que buscaba el frío?¿ ¬¬°). **Chilló Elizabeth.

Conscientes de la interrupción, ambos se separaron, como imanes repeliéndose. Elizabeth giró su rostro avergonzada perdiéndose en el mármol del suelo.

-Yo...–murmuró Elizabeth con la voz un tanto enronquecida. Ahora que ya no tenía las manos de Jasper haciendo de las suyas sobre su cuerpo podía pensar con claridad. Pensar en qué demonios acababa de hacer. Quería decir algo, debía decir algo para acabar con ese incómodo silencio. ¿Pero qué podían decir si aquel beso significó más que mil palabras?.

Ajustó bien nuevamente la toalla mientras Jasper se dedicaba a cerrar la llave.

Se veía aún más sexy. Su cabello rubio oscurecido por el agua y chorreando su cuerpo como esculpido a mano...perfecto.

Bufó avergonzada, notablemente confusa e incómoda, deseando más que nunca que se abriera una brecha en el suelo y la tragara. Salió a toda velocidad del baño hacia su habitación, casi arrollando a su tío en la huída...sin dedicarle siquiera una última mirada.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth entró a su cuarto y cerró la puerta de un portazo recargándose contra ella. Se deslizó rendida hasta el suelo. Las lágrimas no tardaron en correr por sus mejillas aún sonrosadas por la vergüenza. Se llevó los dedos a acariciar sus sienes, respirando hondo, tratando de asimilar y racionalizar lo que había ocurrido...eran demasiadas emociones para una sola noche.

Jasper la había besado. A Ella. A la que rara vez llamaba por su diminutivo, a la que siempre encontraba un buen insulto o una palabra desagradable.

Y lo que empeoraba las cosas...ella le había correspondido. ¿Qué clase de chica rompe con el chico de sus sueños y al minuto se está besando de forma descarada con su tío...¡SU TÍO!?.

Tapó sus labios con ambas manos como si sus pensamientos que gritaban en su cabeza hubieran escapado de su boca.

Se habían besado...

Elizabeth recorrió con su dedo índice sus labios aún hinchados y sensibles al tacto...se habían besado, le había permitido tocarla donde ningún otro había llegado jamás...despertando músculos y ofreciéndole sensaciones en lugares que no conocía de su cuerpo...y como si fuera poco casi...casi...

No

Meneó su cabeza para echar a volar el siguiente pensamiento. Esto no iría más allá de un beso...de un error...no, un GRAN ERROR que habían cometido ambos.

Él estaba bajo la influencia del alcohol y ella...ah sí, ella estaba con el corazón destrozado y solo buscaba un consuelo.

Sus facciones expresaron el desconcierto...ni ella misma se creía esas escusas.

Por todos los cielos...¿ella y Jasper?

Era descabellado, sin embargo, aún podía sentir que sus labios cosquilleaban buscando el contacto. Se lamió los labios con la lengua tratando de consolarse saboreando lo que quedaba del dulce sabor de Jasper...pero eso no bastó..._quería más...quería clavarle nuevamente los dientes, probarlo...lo quería a él...quería todo de él...lo deseaba_.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que se estaba comportando como una estúpida enamorada, se frotó la boca con desesperación, como si así pudiera borrar lo que había sucedido.

Y en el fondo deseaba que eso pasara...pero estaba segura que jamás podría olvidar ese beso y la forma en que Jasper la había llevado a tocar las puertas del cielo con sus dedos maestros...ni nada relacionado con su tío vampiro...desde hace semanas él era el protagonista de sus sueños...y ese beso, ese íntimo momento en el baño fue uno de ellos cumplido.

Se sentía avergonzada y excitada a partes iguales. Lo deseaba, pero recién estaba tratando de olvidar al chico que aún amaba...

-Matt...-susurró para sí misma.

Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas de rabia al recordar su encuentro hace tan solo unas horas. Jamás se podría sacar a Matt del corazón, eso ya lo sabía...pero si no lo podía sacar al menos se encargaría de enterrarlo muy, muy en el fondo para poder continuar con su vida y retomar su felicidad. Y en cuanto a Jasper...solo Dios sabía cuanto duraría su autocontrol, pero comenzaba a asustarse al comprender que lo que realmente deseaba era algo más que su dulce sangre de vampiro..._lo deseaba a él_.

Nunca pensó en sentir algún deseo carnal. Eso no iba con ella ni mucho menos con su personalidad. Le gustaban las relaciones intensas, con sentimientos de por medio, no como las chicas plásticas de su escuela que ya se habían llevado a la cama a más de la mitad de los chicos "populares", y no populares del instituto.

Pero Jasper era un cuento a parte. No podía negarse a sus encantos.

-Maldito vampiro lo ha echo a propósito.- dijo rabiosa mientras se paraba del suelo y secaba sus lágrimas.- me a seducido solo para burlarse de mi...-

Cogió su pijama que estaba bajo una de las almohadas y, dejando la ropa desperdigada por la habitación, se vistió con él.

Se tumbó sobre la cama de un salto. Su largo cabello, lleno de ondas y de un brillante tono cobrizo, calló desordenado sobre la almohada.

Cerró sus ojos y suspiró. Dormir le haría bien, al menos la alejaría de la realidad por unas horas y le ayudaría a no pensar, ya comenzaba a sentir un pequeño dolor de cabeza. Quería desconectarse de todo. Mañana sería un día duro, un día más con el que tendría que batallar contra su corazón y obligarle a que Matt no era más parte de un "tú y yo".

Pero luego de media hora intentando dormir, descubrió que no podía. Clavó sus ojos de un hechizante verde en el techo. Se quedó inmóvil tratando de imaginar a qué se debía eso. No sabía si era porque aún estaba conmocionada por su separación definitiva con Matt, o si era porque Jasper estaba a solo un baño de distancia.

Era estúpido tratar de excusarse a causa de Matt, cuando sabía que su insomnio se debía a la presencia de Jasper.

Y es que ese beso había despertado todos los sentidos en ella, la había avivado como una llama y activado cada nervio de su cuerpo de una forma tan brusca, poderosa y magníficamente sensual, que todavía podía sentir sus hormonas trabajando...

Y el hecho de saber que Jasper se encontraba tan solo a unos metros de distancia...tan sexy y deseoso de ella, la frustraba de sobremanera...a ella, a su mente y _a su cuerpo_.

Claro que al contrario de su mente, su cuerpo estaba frustrado de otra forma, de una manera más pasional e íntima...

Jasper la había dejado de una manera increíble activa, deseando más, pero aunque sabía que podía llamarlo, aunque podía levantarse e ir a su habitación y acabar con toda la frustración que tenia encima, su orgullo se lo impedía, le impedía doblegarse ante él, le impedía demostrarse vulnerable...no dejaría que Jasper ganara.

Más que eso...debía demostrarse a si misma que tenía el total control sobre sus sentimientos y sobre su cuerpo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Cerró su blanca mano en puño atrapando su cabello rubio por centésima vez y apretó con la otra el brazo de uno de los sillones que adornaban su habitación haciéndolo polvo.

Bufó colérico y se puso de pié a caminar en círculos inquieto...como león enjaulado.

Se estaba volviendo loco...eso lo predijo desde el día en que conoció a Elizabeth...pero luego del reciente encuentro en el baño ya lo daba por hecho. No podía dejar de pensar en el glorioso beso que le había dado a Elizabeth. Esa vez no había sido una ensoñación...no había sido uno de los magníficos trucos de su mente.

Por todos los cielos, ni siquiera la había besado por el solo placer de hacerlo o porque realmente le apeteciera, de ser así no se habría contenido las veces anteriores...no, esta vez fue solo para demostrarle quien de los dos mandaba, para darle una lección por despreciarle...por escoger al caza fortunas de Lauper antes que a él...y también para demostrarse a si mismo que no era el único que estaba perdiendo el control en cuanto a ellos dos se tratara.

Pero cuando ella le había correspondido...todo se fue a la mierda..._Su propia venganza se había vuelto contra él. _

¿Qué le estaba sucediendo?.

Ella nuevamente había tomado la delantera haciéndolo perder el control de sus actos, llevándolo casi al límite del deseo, haciendo que todos sus sentidos solo se volcaran a ella...expectantes de cada una de sus caricias, llenándose de su intoxicante esencia y escuchando cada uno de sus jadeos y gemidos como si se tratasen de la mejor música para sus oídos...lo estaba tentando a probar lo prohibido.

Solo de una cosa estaba seguro, desde que Elizabeth había entrado a su vida, su existencia se había convertido en un caos.

Si antes ya se veía privado de poder controlar sus pensamientos y sus sentimientos, ahora sabía que en su cercanía tampoco sería capaz de controlar su cuerpo.

Antes de que Elizabeth pasara a formar parte de su existencia, nunca antes había experimentado la frustración de no tener el control sobre sus emociones, y realmente odiaba eso, no estar seguro de nada ni de que decisiones tomar, odiaba sentirse vulnerable y débil...y lo que más odiaba era el saberse de algún modo retorcido y oculto _unido a ella_.

Se acercó a la ventana y miró a través de ella. La línea que trazaba el horizonte estaba pasando del violeta al naranja anticipando el amanecer. Suspiró rendido mientras posaba su fría frente sobre el cristal, sabiendo de que si permanecía mucho tiempo más bajo el mismo techo que Elizabeth, acabaría volviéndose literalmente loco..._ loco por ella._

La escucho suspirar otra vez desde su habitación. Sabia que estaba despierta, tan despierta como él, pero dudaba que se mantuviera despierta por las mismas razones que él.

Saltó con un solo, elegante y ágil movimiento cayendo en el centro de su cama adoselada, sin causar más sonido que el de los resortes del colchón al amortiguar su peso.

Se acomodó entre las mullidas almohadas e inhaló profundamente lo que quedaba de la adictiva esencia de Elizabeth en ellas. Suspiró deleitado mientras una sonrisa de satisfacción tensaba las comisuras de sus labios de piedra.

Aquellas noches en que había velado sus sueños no las cambiaría por nada. Observarla dormir era un placer que pocos podían disfrutar. Las facciones serenas de ella mientras se mecían en los brazos de Morfeo, su cabello cobrizo brillando con la luz azulina de la luna, sus labios carmín abiertos de una forma tentadora, sus ojos cerrados y su pecho que subía y bajaba al ritmo de su respiración.

El saberla en su cama, a centímetros de él, enredada entre sus sabanas de satén verde como el de sus hechizantes ojos le regalaban una magnífica satisfacción...aún sabiendo que ella estaba prohibida para él y que debía conformarse con velar sus sueños.

Y aunque sonara estúpido la extrañaba.

Detestaba la idea de que tuviera su propia habitación y ya no le hiciera más compañía por las noches. De un modo u otro aquellas noches se habían convertido en las únicas preciadas horas en que _tenía a Elizabeth solo para él_.

Ahogó un gemido frunciendo con fuerza sus labios.

Su cuerpo parecía estar pensando por cuenta propia, pensó con cierta ironía, mientras trataba de calmar la poderosa erección que tenia desde aquel beso con Elizabeth.

Y es que la había deseado desde el momento en que el espejo del baño le regaló su magnífico reflejo, el verla ahí, tan orgullosa como siempre, tan altiva e implacable, la pura reencarnación de la hermosa y la perfección al desnudo.

Descargó un puño sobre las sabanas de satén verde botella que vestían su cama, en un golpe seco que podría haber perforado el colchón y haber tocado el suelo, pero no le importaba...o no por lo menos en eso memento.

Su frustración era excesiva, y la erección que por fin había logrado empezar a calmar y a bajar había vuelto a subir al invocar el cuerpo desnudo de Elizabeth en sus pensamientos.

Por un escaso segundo pensó en la posibilidad de levantarse de la cama, recorrer los escasos metros que los separaban y acabar con toda la agonía de su cuerpo...pero su conciencia no se lo permitió.

No después de que ella se hubiera salido huyendo. Con un poco de suerte mañana le dirigiría una mirada y aún necesitaría de más suerte si es que Edward había oído algo o estaba siguiendo el hilo de sus impuros pensamientos...

Imposible, sabía que de ser así Edward ya lo habría castrado o le habría arrancado la cabeza para guardarla de colección.

Sonrió ante aquel pensamiento, seguro que Elizabeth no reiría si supiera que era lo que estaba pensando...

Se quedo callado y completamente inmóvil imitando a la perfección una estatua, esperando escuchar algún sonido que le indicara que Elizabeth continuaba despierta...pero no escuchó nada, solo una acompasada y tranquila respiración...ella se había dormido.

Sin esperar ni un segundo mas se levanto de su cama y se puso su bata de ceda negra en un ágil, rápido y elegante movimiento, dejándola desatada, para cubrir lo que sus pantalones grises dejaban al descubierto. Caminó descalzo sobre el frío mármol del baño...tan frío como su piel.

Alcanzó el pomo de la puerta de Elizabeth y con una extraña alegría comprobó que no tenía seguro. Aquello se le antojaba como una invitación luego de todo lo que había sucedido por no ponerle seguro a las puertas. _¿Acaso ella no había aprendido la lección...o sencillamente aún no quería aprender?_.

Se acercó por uno de los costados de la amplia cama de Elizabeth y se dio un festín con los ojos. El largo y cobrizo cabello de ella, caía en ondas desperdigado por toda la almohada, estaba lejos del refugio de las sabanas...dejando su cuerpo solamente cubierto por un corto camisón de seda con encajes color marfil. Sus labios voluptuosos y de un tentador carmín...el punto de su armonioso rostro donde se concentraba su adictiva sangre, estaban ligeramente entreabiertos, regalándole un toque de inocencia que aplacaba un poco la sensualidad que evocaba su hermoso cuerpo.

Se sentó en el borde de la cama junto a ella...hipnotizado por la hermosura y sensualidad que parecía emanar de ella de una forma tan poderosa y atractiva como su esencia.

Posó sus manos a ambos lados de los hombros de Elizabeth y luego se inclinó hacia ella. Acercó su rostro al de ella sin poder evitarlo, como un mosquito es atraído hacia la luz. Pegó su fría y lisa mejilla a la cálida de ella en una suave caricia, deleitándose con el reconfortante calor que le transmitía aquella tentadora sangre que corría bajo la fina capa de piel de Elizabeth, traída desde el mismísimo infierno para torturarlo durante toda su existencia. Su nariz rozó la oreja de ella haciendo que Elizabeth se estremeciera bajo él. Jasper cerró los ojos mientras respiraba hondo tratando de retener su exquisita esencia. Aún con los ojos cerrados, dibujó con su nariz el contorno del mentón de ella para luego atrapar sus suaves y cálidos labios entre los fríos y duros de él.

Creyó que se iba a morir e ir directamente el cielo, aún estando condenado, cuando sintió que los labios de Elizabeth también acariciaban sus labios suavemente...imitando sus movimientos.

Abrió abruptamente los ojos, esperando ver aquellos hechizantes ojos esmeralda oscurecidos por el deseo, pero ella continuaba con los ojos plácidamente cerrados. Se veía tan hermosa durmiendo...que sería capaz de matar a cualquier pobre infeliz que osara a perturbar su sueño...incluso él mismo.

Se separo de ella con extrema lentitud y cuidado, sin despegar su codiciosa mirada de aquellos labios para los que guardaría todos sus besos...desde hoy hasta la eternidad.

Contemplar aquel exquisito cuerpo implicaba ser poseedor de un autocontrol que Jasper sinceramente no tenía. Sabía que lo mejor sería marcharse antes de que cometiera una locura.

Antes de abandonar la habitación de Elizabeth, no pudo evitar recorrer aquél hermoso cuerpo femenino y delicado con su dedo, acariciando su piel y la sedosa tela que ocultaba las partes más tiernas, deleitándose y llenándose de placer mientras le arrancaba suspiros a Elizabeth. Sabía que ella no lo hacía de forma consiente ya que estaba dormida...solo se trataba de su cuerpo que respondía en un plano físico a sus caricias.

Cuando las puertas se cerraron con suavidad, Elizabeth abrió lentamente los ojos parpadeando un par de veces aún sorprendida. Clavó sus orbes verdes en la puerta por donde segundos antes Jasper había salido dejándola aún más frustrada de lo que estaba.

Elizabeth ya se había resignado a que pasaría la noche en vela. Ahora solo debía concentrarse en intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuera su tío...o se volvería loca por la ansiedad. Estaba despierta cuando Jasper había entrado a la habitación, pero se hizo la dormida esperando averiguar cuales eran sus verdaderas intenciones. Sintió como el colchón se hundía por uno de sus costados amortiguando el peso de Jasper, que se sentaba a su lado y luego la exquisita seda de su bata rozaba sus desnudos hombros la posar sus manos a los costados de ella...y en esos segundos que se le antojaron horas, se extrañó que Jasper no atacara. Esperó paciente unos minutos más...y cuando estuvo a punto de abrir los ojos para saber qué sucedía, sintió el exquisito aliento de Jasper sobre su oreja, haciendo que el cabello que poblaba su nuca se erizara y que un incontrolable temblor remeciera su cuerpo. Luego los fríos, lisos y gruesos labios de él se posaron sobre los suyos encajando a la perfección como si se trataran de las piezas correctas de un puzle. Se movieron acariciándola de una forma tierna y con una lentitud seductora, este beso no se parecía a ningún otro que hubiera practicado con él antes...aquel roce la estaba llevando al limite del deseo.

Por más que su mente le decía que se quedara quieta y que continuara disimulando que dormía, su cuerpo no pudo evitar responder con pequeñas caricias a los labios de Jasper, y éste pareció sorprenderse por una fracción de segundo...

Pero no tardó en continuar con su tarea acariciando sus labios de roca contra los cálidos y húmedos suyos.

Él se inclinó más sobre ella para ejercer algo más de presión en el beso, lo que provocó que su medalla de identificación callera en el revelador escote de ella, posándose en la piel entre sus pechos. Estaba fría, tan fría como cualquier partícula de la piel de Jasper. Su mente le jugó una mala pasada imaginando que uno de los dedos de Jasper se había posado justo ahí. Reprimió un gemido tanto como sus ganas de tomar la medalla y jalarlo más cerca de ella.

Elizabeth estuvo apunto de perder el control cuando Jasper por fin se separo de ella. Pero Elizabeth pecaba de ingenua al creer que él se iría...su tortura estaba recién comenzando...

Sintió su gélido dedo índice posarse con delicadeza en su garganta, luego bajo lentamente acariciando la piel entre sus senos para posteriormente alcanzar su abdomen. Dibujó una recta en sus caderas sobre la tela de su camisón, para luego continuar su tortura recorriendo su sensible entrepierna, sus largas y desnudas piernas hasta alcanzar sus la punta de sus pies.

Como si todo aquello no fuera suficiente tortura, hizo el mismo recorrido solo que de regreso, partiendo por la planta de sus pies.

Unos incontrolables suspiros escaparon de la boca de Elizabeth, totalmente en contra de su voluntad, y por un momento creyó estar descubierta, sin embargo, Jasper parecía pensar que era su cuerpo el que respondía, no su mente…

Cuando por fin Jasper se alejo de ella, y se dispuso ir a su habitación, dentro de ella reino una soledad y una ansiedad increíbles. Con él se sentía segura y protegida, era una sensación gratamente reconfortante. Estuvo apunto de descubrirse a ella misma y pedirle que se quedara y que le hiciera el amor...incluso era capaz de dejar su orgullo de lado y rogarle su fuera necesario... pero no podía, su conciencia era mas grande que nada y le pesaba aplastándola, como si fueran toneladas sobre su espalda. Así que en silencio escucho como es que los sigilosos pasos de él se iban alejando, mientras una estela de su exquisito aroma masculino, entre almizcle y menta, quedaba flotando en su habitación venciendo al oxígeno. Con desconcierto escuchó el casi imperceptible sonido que hacía la puerta al cerrarse...solo entonces supo que se había ido.

Bufo con frustración, mientras que su cuerpo seguía vibrando ante las recientes caricias de Jasper. De algún modo Jasper hacía que sus hormonas se revolucionaran, que una parte sexualmente salvaje de ella despertara sacando a la luz su lado más retorcido, loco y pasional...y al mismo tiempo se sentía poderosa y más femenina. Le encantaba esa especia de adoración y fascinación con que la miraba Jasper...y estaba segura de jamás saberse más deseada que cuando estaba entre los brazos de Jasper.

Si antes había tenido la vana esperanza de lograr conciliar el sueño, ahora esas esperanzas se habían ido al carajo...o mejor dicho se habían ido con Jasper. Tomó una de las almohadas y la presionó con fuerza contra su rostro tratando de ahogar un gemido de frustración. Pero cuando Elizabeth pensaba que las cosas no podían empeorar, un trueno retumbó en el cielo haciendo temblar las paredes de la casa e iluminando de golpe su habitación con una luz cegadora. Elizabeth se tragó su propio chillido...como odiaba las tormentas, y lo peor de todo es que ya no podía refugiarse entre los fuertes brazos de Jasper...¿o si?. Se abrazó a si misma mientras se ocultaba bajo las mantas. Aunque detestaba la idea de pasar sola una tormenta, comenzaba a temerle menos a la tormenta que a lo que ella sería capaz de hacer teniendo a escasos centímetros el cuerpo de su tío.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

**Fin del cap.**

**¿WoOoOw chicas están bien?.**

**Me quedé impactada viendo la CNN. Aún me cuesta creer que se haya descongelado gran parte de la Antártica por sobrecalentamiento luego de leer el cap. jejej se dice que ha generado un efecto más devastador que el calentamiento global. Ya quiero ver la grande que queda luego de que avancemos unos cuantos caps. Más.**

**Jejeje ya ven como las cosas comienzan a calentarse...uff y déjenme advertirles que esto está solo comenzando.**

**Con Matt lejos de la mira de Eli, las cosas entre Jasper y ella comienzan a tomar forma y a formar raíces.**

**Jejeje**

**X.X**

**Ahh que lindos se ven juntos verdad...bueno sí e de confesar que son algo morbosos...pero es que ellos son así, es parte de su esencia.**

**¿Edward se habrá enterado de algo con tanto jaleo?...y el resto de los Cullen?¡. ¿Qué se trae Carlisle entre manos? (No chicas leyeron bien...aunque yo se que pensaron "entre las piernas")jejeje.**

**¿Qué pasará ahora entre Eli & Jasper?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el cap. Me ha costado lo admito, además que hace bastante que no me lanzaba con escenas más osadas.**

**Si les a gustado esperaré ansiosa su comentario (aún si no me los merezco ya que no alcancé a responder los preciosos y hermosos y alentadores y alegres R&R que me dejaron en el cap. anterior...y es que créanme chicas que no e tenido tiempo...ya ven nada más todo lo que tarde en subir este cap.?¡ :3), Y si nos les ha gustado etooo....jeje igualmente me encantaría su opinión. Ya saben las críticas ayudan a llevar la historia con una mejor calidad. Ustedes saben que lo hago por diversión, porque es mi hobby y solo y exclusivamente para compartir mis fantasías con ustedes (de acuerdo..Sí, lo admito eso sonó humm extraño).**

**Bueno me despido...ya saben que las adoro. Y paciencia chicas que solo me queda un mes y medio y acabo las clases...eso se traduce como tres meses de vacaciones para subir como mínimo un cap. o dos por semana...a que les gusto tanto la idea como a mi?¡.**

**Jeje**

**Bye**

**Leia Fenix.**

**PD: olvidaba agradecer los preciosos 494 r&r que e recibido. Uff prefiero no decir más antes de que me vuelvan las lágrimas. En vista y presencia de que nos acercamos a los quinientos (Si se me escapa otra lágrima de emoción), los chicos Culle ofrecen como siempre un gratificante premio para el r&r n°500. Jejeje**

**U.U**

**Afortunada aquella.**

**Para darte una ducha con alguno de los chicos Cullen, o para que Jasper te vele el sueño (eso incluye caricias con sus dedos maestros)...PUES QUÉ ESPERAS DALE AL GO.**


	21. Chapter 21

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia**__** Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**OMG Malu Snape Rickman...¿juegas conmigo?...¡¡¡ahhh chica pero es que mil capítulos sin verte que alegría tenerte de vuelta!!!. Aquí me tienes toda emocionada tomada de las manos de Alice y saltando estúpidamente por toda mi habitación. (UPS! mi hermano acaba de entrar y me ve saltando sola como estúpida con las manos alzadas sosteniendo a alguien imaginario). Je jeje Bueno retomando la compostura, quiero que sepas chica que eres más que bienvenida, te extrañaba, como extraño a todas mis lectoras que en el camino "desaparecen". ¡Es que ya las siento como parte de mi vida!.**

**Salesia & Krosp...gracias nenas por esos r&r tan alentadores**

**Por ejemplo ni se imaginan como extraño a Rizy, mi hermanita gemela, a Miss Yuki...una de mis mejores amigas que por falta de tiempo se ha apartado un pelin de la historia, a Pandora Cullen...vaya ella es la reencarnación humana de la emoción, a Elizabeth Chiba...infaltable durante los primeros caps. Al igual que Lia Du Black, ****eY, Adri Cullen, Hik-y, Ediyu, Kari-Uchiyama, Aiosami, Apple Dreams, FrogizZ94, Little Strega, akako Cullen, maaaarie, Alestis, Vicky070, yurii Cullen, ****MiitzukoO-chan****...uff ni se imaginan como las extraño.**

**X.x**

**Gracias a todas aquellas lectoras empedernidas que siguen mi fic a pesar de mis demoras y mi falta de tiempo. Saben que con cada una guardo un cariño especial. Su apoyo es incondicional a la hora de escribir...les recuerdo que esta historia es lo que es gracias a ustedes...y esta frustrada escritora busca cada minuto que tiene libre para traerles un nuevo cap...Nótese que lo hago con gusto.**

**Bienvenidas:**

**, MonseCuellenPotter, KristAlice Cullen, Lucre y todas las lectoras empedernidas que se vayan sumando a la cruzada de "locas por Edward".**

**Mi recomendación musical para este cap es "Teenagers" de My chemical Romance.**

**Vale en éste cap. hay una fiesta así que vayan buscando su recopilación de música pachanga para prender el ambiente jeje jeje.**

**Regalo para :**

-Chica, y yo que creía que solo Krosp o Faty estaban tan trastornadas como yo...mira nada más que a toda costa has querido ganar esta ronda..Jeje (en tu lugar habría echo lo mismo) y sinceramente no solo has alegrado a todos los Cullen...¡¡AHHH QUE TAMBIÉN ME HAS ALEGRADO A MI!!, gracias por todos tus R&R...aunque sé que los chicos sabrán recompensarte mejor que yo.-

Una repentina e intensa luminosidad casi me deja ciega. Lo más rápidamente que me permiten mis torpes movimientos humanos, me pongo mis gafas para el sol (Dior...regalo de Alice) y me giro enfadada hacia Edward que está sentado a mi lado. Le clavo un codazo en las costillas y casi me hago polvo el codo. Mientras él se destornilla de la risa yo intento morderme la lengua para no gritar del dolor.

-¡Maldita sea Edward!...¿hasta cuando te tengo que decir que me avises cada vez que vas a sonreír cuando el día está asoleado?, por poco y quedo ciega...tu sonrisa parece un enorme reflector de luz. Esto es tu culpa Ale (supongo que no te molesta el diminutivo verdad?), pero Edward a estado con la misma sonrisa boba desde que leyó todos tus RR para ganarte el premio...ahhh y eso no es todo, Emmett le ha pedido a Rosalie que fuera escribiendo una lista (el pobre olvidó como se escribía) de todas las cosas que tenía _planeadas para hacerte ti_...

Rosalie me lanza una mirada de advertencia y comienza a hiperventilar como toro embravecido.

-Perdón que _tenía planeadas para hacer contigo_...-

¿Acaso eso sonó peor? Emmett me hace extrañas señas y los ojos de Rosalie se volvieron de un peligroso negro.

-Ups-

-Lo que quiere decir Leia...Ale, es que te demostraremos las gracias con crece. Todos nos hemos esforzado por darte lo mejor de lo mejor... ya sabes, no todas las escritoras pueden decir que tienen 500 RR.- Edward toma mi palabra haciendo que la sala se llene con su melodiosa y aterciopelada voz que te invitan a dormir, mientras me extiende uno de su pañuelos de seda para secar mis lágrimas...lo mejor es que huelen exquisitamente a él.

-Y yo ya empaque tus cosas.- Salta Alice saliendo de la sombra que deja el fortachón de Emmett.- Te lo pasarás genial en el crucero que recorre el Egeo.

-Espero no te moleste Ale, pero me e tomado la libertad de telefonear a la agencia y pedirles la suite matrimonial para nosotros dos.- La voz ronca y vibrante de Jasper resalta sobre la de Alice.

Mi cara no parece estar mucho peor que la de Eli. ¿Acaso alguien se molestaría por que el sexy-deseable-apetecible-insaciable-Dios del sexo-sex simbol de Jasper decida compartir su cama con esa persona?. Yo en su lugar reventaría de la alegría. El gruñido de Edward me aleja de mis pensamientos.

-Pues claro que se va a molestar, porque ella dor-mi-rá-con-mi-go...-Edward parece estar furioso...esto me huele a pelea.

Jasper le lanza una sonrisa de suficiencia.- Ya lo veremos solterón. Deberías de gastar el viaje tomando fotografías o escribiendo en tu diario.-

¿¡Edward tiene un diario!? Ey yo quiero leerlo, me imagino que ustedes también chicas jeje. Anotación mental "buscar el diario de Edward".

-Claro que tomaré fotografías...pero todas ellas de Ale. Y no tengo un diario.-

-Pero Eddy...el otro día yo te vi escribiendo en él mientras Leia no se detenía ni a beber un vaso de agua para acabar el cap.- Y como siempre ahí tenemos a Emmett echándole más leña al fuego.

Un sonido metálico hace que un siniestro escalofrío recorra mi espina. Cómo no, han sido los dientes de Edward al estrellarse.

-No tengo un diario...¡y dormirá conmigo!.- resolvió Edward tajantemente.

-¡No conmigo!.-contraatacó Jasper sin dejarse aplacar por la furia de Edward y lanzándole oleadas de tranquilidad para intentar persuadirlo.

-¡No conmigo!.- saltó Emmett que por fin comprendía que él se estaba quedando atrás en el plan de satisfacer a Ale.

Yo y el resto de las chicas Cullen cubrimos nuestros oídos mientras la guerra de palabras continúa.

-Todos se equivocan...ya que Ale dormirá conmigo- Carlisle habló con su voz pacífica. ¿Y de donde coño ha salido...no que estaba en una conferencia médica?.

-¡No!- gritaron sus tres hijos al unísono.

Una perversa y a la vez vencedora sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Carlisle...

-OH sí que dormirá conmigo...de lo contrario no podrán ir al viaje...je jeje el crucero es mío.-

Casi suelto una carcajada al ver como tres quijadas caían hasta casi tocar el suelo...pero Esme alcanza a tomar mi brazo para advertirme.

Todos comienzan a gruñir y la cosa parece ponerse fea. Alice agita sobre mi nariz sus tarjetas de crédito. Genial nos iremos de compras y dejaremos a estos hombres clavándose los colmillos por Ale...

-Y en cuanto a ustedes chicas, mis queridas y fieles lectoras empedernidas...las dejo con el nuevo cap. jeje que lo disfruten. Ale ya nos contará finalmente a qué chico Cullen escogió para hacerle compañía por las noches.-

Carpe Noctum

Besos a todas

bye

Leia Fenix.

**Capitulo veintiuno: "Extrañaras mis besos, éste cuerpo y todo lo que te podría haber dado"**

Se arrepentía de lo que había hecho...o al menos eso quería creer.

Primero Jasper la había visto _completa y deliberadamente desnuda_, luego habían acabado besándose en la ducha con una que otra manita fuera de lugar y él exquisitamente semidesnudo...y como si la cosa ya no fuera grave, él había entrado en su habitación para hacerla vibrar con el solo tacto de su dedo índice.

Sólo de pensarlo le ardían las mejillas y deseaba morirse o desaparecerse por completo...pero ya era tarde para pensar en el suicidio cuando te enteras de que tu vida se ha alargado para siempre. Y Jasper también existiría para siempre...y ahí radicaba el problema...

¿Cómo iba a poder mirarle a la cara luego de lo que ambos habían echo?¿Y a Edward o a Alice? Tenía la molesta sensación de llevar escrito en la frente en letras gigantes un "Ella fue" que la delataría al instante.

Cielos santo...¿qué habían hecho?. Continuaba ordenando su habitación tratando de distraerse. Cogió la ropa que había tirado por el suelo en la noche y la puso en el cesto de la ropa sucia.

Necesitaba estudiar y analizar la nueva situación con cuidado...pero estando bajo el mismo techo que Jasper...y el resto de su familia, su conciencia no la dejaba. Resopló entre dientes fastidiada.

Corrió a su armario, tan grande y lujoso como cualquier otra habitación de la mansión, y se vistió con lo primero que encontró.

Una vez lista, giró el pomo de la puerta que daba al pasillo, con su mano sudorosa por los nervios. La abrió solo lo justo y necesario, comprobando primero que el pasillo estuviera desierto.

Entonces, con extremo sigilo, se deslizó fuera y corrió como si los Volturi la persiguieran por el pasillo. Bajó las escaleras de mármol a toda velocidad, bajo la amenaza de trastabillar o perder el equilibrio en cualquier momento, hasta que llegó al vestíbulo, donde aterrizo de un salto seco y...como no, uno de sus pies se enredó en la alfombra. Su rostro se habría estrellado contra el frío y duro mármol si no es porque unos fuertes brazos se aferraron a su cintura alzándola rápidamente.

-¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa jovencita? -preguntó Edward sorprendido mientras la dejaba con cuidado nuevamente de pie sobre el suelo.

Elizabeth se quedó observándolo más pálida que de costumbre y con sus labios haciendo una perfecta "o" como la boca de los peces. Su corazón se estrellaba a toda velocidad contra su pecho. Debía irse de allí, cuanto antes mejor, aún no se sentía capaz de comportarse o razonar como una persona normal y cuerda...y la cosa se pondría peor en cuanto su padre le echara un vistazo a los pensamientos de Jasper...

-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Carlisle algo preocupado. Venía entrando por la puerta principal y le seguían el resto de los Cullen. Todos estaban con poleras de baseball mojadas y llenas de lodo. -¿Es que Jasper te ha hecho algo?- Carlisle le preguntó nuevamente al no oír respuesta de Eli. Los ojos topacio de Edward se clavaron penetrantes en ella...reafirmando la pregunta de Carlisle en silencio y con una amenaza oculta en ellos.

-¡No! –chilló Elizabeth de repente. Alice se adelantó para tomarla por los hombros. Solo una mirada de Alice bastó para percatarse de que estaba actuando como una histérica...y eso alertaría al delicado temperamento de su padre...justo lo que no quería. Respiró hondo un par de veces tratando de controlar sus nervios- No...-repitió más calmada.- Solo tengo prisa por llegar a la escuela...no quiero llegar tarde.- Una extraña mueca en el rostro de Alice le indicó que las había cagado.

-¿Deseas llegar a la escuela a las cinco y media de la madrugada? -preguntó Edward con extrañeza- Vamos Eli aunque salgas cinco minutos antes de que comiencen las clases no llegarías tarde.- Edward alzó una de sus cejas suspicaz mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Una sonrisa nerviosa se estampó en el lívido rostro de Eli. Miró fugazmente a su tía pidiéndole auxilio.

- Gracias Eli por estar lista a tiempo...esta vez yo me retarde, el juego realmente estaba interesante y no quería dejarlo a medias...menos cuando Edward me iba ganando. Solo me demoraré unos minutos en estar lista.- Alice respondió con rapidez y le guiñó un ojo mientras se acercaba danzando a las escaleras. Se giró solo lo justo para enfrentar el rostro de Edward.- Habíamos quedado en ir al salón de belleza antes de dejarla en el instituto...y ya sabes como son las cosas donde Thomas Fenech...hay que ser la primera en llegar si quieres que tenga un asiento para ti.-

Eli se permitió soltar un suspiro de alivio. Alice siempre encontraba la escusa perfecta para sacarla de aprietos...Como amaba esa pequeña cabecita suya...solo esperaba que esa mente nunca dejara de fantasear.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Elizabeth paseó sin rumbo durante un par de minutos entre los bosques que rodeaban el instituto. El pasto estaba completamente escarchado por lo que tenía que caminar con más cuidado que el de costumbre. Pasear siempre la había ayudado a poner su mente e ideas en orden...y precisamente en ese momento lo necesitaba más que nunca.

El sol del medio día estaba oculto tras las densas nubes que poblaban el cielo de Forks. El bullicio del alumnado llegaba a sus oídos interfiriendo con su paz. Bufó asteada. A su alrededor estaba lleno de jóvenes jugando a deslizarse sobre el césped, otros saltando sobre los profundos charcos que había dejado la tormenta por la noche y una que otra pareja que se perdía entre los matorrales que poblaban el bosque. Podía soportar todo eso...o al menos lo prefería antes de dar vueltas por los pasillos del instituto y tener que oír los comentarios del baile de navidad y ver esos odiosos carteles pegados por todas partes. Todos...o la gran mayoría ya tenía su pareja para el baile...ella no, por supuesto, pero tampoco le importaba...de todos modos no estaba dentro de sus planes asistir. No se le daba bien bailar, la prácticamente nula motricidad de su cuerpo no parecía ayudar. Estar afuera la ayudaba a olvidarse del bendito baile y también de ver como otros...por no decir Matt y la oxigenada, jugaban al papel de los enamorados besándose bajo cada muérdago colgado en el instituto. Buscó un banco apartado y se tumbó en el sin importarle el que estuviera empapado. Gotitas de agua mojaron su rostro, cayendo desde las hojas de los altos árboles. Suspiró y cerró sus ojos...cómo le gustaba ese lugar.

Su plan era intentar dormir un rato, relajarse y dejar su mente en blanco por unos minutos...estaba cansada...cansada de pensar en lo que había ocurrido con su tío...y en las posibles consecuencias de sus actos irracionales.

Pero no podía...

Abrió los ojos de golpe clavando su mirada de un intenso verde en la copa de los legendarios árboles.

¿Por qué la había besado?...y lo peor...¿por qué ella le había correspondido?.

Cada vez que lo recordaba quería desaparecer. Simplemente no lo entendía. Si estaba tan segura de estar enamorada de Mathew ¿por qué buscaba consuelo en otros labios?...sobre todo en los de su tío...como si la cosa no fuera peor.

Quizás todo se debiera a la simple curiosidad, a la adrenalina de romper las reglas y probar lo prohibido...a lo inverosímil de la situación que les impedía pensar y comportarse como personas razonables cuando estaban uno cerca del otro, por el poderoso factor de sus esencias que se reclamaban...o tal vez...tal vez se debiera simplemente a que Jasper besaba condenadamente bien...no era tan hipócrita ni tan inepta como para negarlo.

No es que ella tuviera muchos puntos referencia para comparar aquel beso...pero sabía lo suficiente para darse cuenta de eso. Besaba de un modo totalmente diferente al de Matt.

Matt era mucho más delicado al momento de besarla. Era como si tuviera miedo de romperla o de que ella saliera corriendo. Había algo en su torpeza a la hora de tocarla...como si temiera que ella pudiera molestarse o sentirse manoseada...que lo hacía increíblemente tierno. Sus besos no eran exigentes, eran dulces y con la inexperiencia de la adolescencia recién alcanzada. Cuando la tocaba era torpe y muchas veces se impregnaba en sus caricias la necesidad más que el cariño. Matt solía tomarla por la barbilla con sus cálidas manos y le alzaba el rostro con delicadeza...solo entonces la besaba, en un beso húmedo, tierno y placenteramente largo.

Jasper..._era completamente diferente_.

La sujetaba con fuerza, con violencia, cierta mezcla de agresividad y arrebato...la estrujaba contra su cuerpo perfecto de roca, con total descaro, imponiéndose más que compartiendo. Invadía su boca demandante, arrebatado, dominante, posesivo...

..._y la provocaba de formas indecentes con peligrosa habilidad_.

Solo dejaba que ella tomara aire para luego volver a arremeter insaciable e implacable contra sus labios.

Y ese era justo el mayor problema. Con Matt era capaz de compartir y sentir muchas cosas...y con Jasper...OH, con Jasper simplemente dejaba de pensar...se abandonaba a sus instintos.

No pensar.

Ese era el plan...pero incluso eso le recordaba a Jasper. !Maldición!.

Se sentó ocultando su rostro entre sus manos en un acto desesperado. Respiró hondo. Debía superarlo...no tenía que alterarse más por la situación. Ambos eran adultos...bueno casi...sea como sea, lo que había ocurrido con su tío, aunque horrible, no tenía mayor importancia...o por lo menos debía quitarle importancia antes de que se volviera loca. No significaba nada para ella...no tampoco para él...¿verdad?. Así que todo iría bien. Solo había sido un desliz. Posiblemente la necesidad de ambos de sentirse queridos...

Sintiéndose un poco más relajada, se levantó, rumbo al estacionamiento del instituto donde habían quedado con Alice. Decidiendo inteligentemente no entrar a analizar el por que había entrado a su habitación.

-Hola- saludo una dulce voz a sus espaldas. Siguió caminado segura de que no podían saludarla a ella...nadie lo hacía nunca.

-¿Vamos Eli ya no te acuerdas de mi?.-

Se detuvo perpleja y se giró. Una chica pelirroja, bastante bajita para su edad la observaba con sus soñadores ojos azules bajo los cuales se esparcían millones de pequeñas pecas en lo alto de sus mejillas. Le sonreía con la misma dulzura que expresaba su voz.

La chica que había conocido en la fiesta hace unas semanas atrás.

-Amy...-su nombre invadió su mente desplazando el de Jasper.- ¿Amy Marshall verdad?.-

-Si...me alegra saber que aún no me has olvidado.- Se acercó hasta quedar a su lado.- No te e visto por las fiestas últimamente.-

-Es que...estoo...humm...es solo que tengo mucha tarea y...-

Ella chasqueo la lengua.

-Vale, vale...no tienes por que inventarme nada. Te entiendo, a mi también me tiene bastante cabreada la oxigenada esa. Ahora que esta de nuevo junto con Matt vuelven a ser el chisme de todos...y por supuesto la pareja estrella de todas las fiestas.-

Elizabeth la observaba con la boca abierta. Sabía que no era buena para mentir...pero comenzaba a creer que la pelirroja era demasiado perspicaz...sería difícil intentar ocultarle algo.

-¡Venga!...cierra esa boca que te van a entrar moscas.- rompió a reír y Eli no pudo evitar contagiarse.

-Así que tampoco te agrada Margaret.- soltó su nombre mordaz entre dientes.

-Pfff... ni que lo digas...no por lo menos desde la última graduación en que trapeo el suelo con nosotras...me refiero a mi y a mi grupo de amigas, por ser las únicas chicas de primero invitadas a la fiesta. Al parecer eso daño su ego y popularidad ya que a ella jamás la invitaron siendo de primero. Claro ella se gana su fama desprestigiando al resto.- hizo un gesto con la mano como si lo que acababa de decir era obvio.- Creo que en lo que respecta a ella y a mi...es un odio mutuo.-

-Pareces llevarlo mejor que yo...-soltó Eli algo cabizbaja.

-No...Solo no me dejo aplacar por las estupideces que salen de su venenosa boca. Y creo que tu deberías hacer lo mismo.- Su mirada se clavó en la de ella. Era sincera.

Elizabeth asintió en silencio.

-Creo que tienes razón.-

-Pues claro que la tengo...siempre la tengo- nuevamente ambas rompieron en carcajadas.

-Se nota que tu autoestima está por el suelo.- dijo irónica Elizabeth mientras reanudaban la marcha hacia los estacionamientos acompañada de Amy.

-Te ayudaré a recoger la tuya.-

-Gracias.- le dijo Eli apenas en un murmullo.

-¿Eso nos convierte en amigas?.-

Elizabeth la observó perpleja por unos minutos. ¿Acaso Amy le estaba ofreciendo su amistad?. Era extraño porque jamás había tenido una amiga...y se sentía bien. Eli le devolvió una sonrisa radiante mientras asentía.

-OK, entonces...amiga.- enfatizó la última palabra demasiado entusiasta y efusiva...igual que su personalidad.- Esta noche será nuestra. La fiesta es a las ocho en la casa de los gemelos Lionel.- Amy le guiñó un ojo.

-Pero...-

-No, no, no, no y no...Nada de peros. Vamos Eli es viernes por la noche...no hay nada que tengas que estudiar que no pueda esperar al sábado. Así que ya lo sabes...ponte linda para esta noche...lo pasaremos increíble y romperemos algunos corazones...jeje a ver como se las apaña Mathew.- Se despidió con la mano y se adelantó a un grupo de chicas que iban en su mismo curso.

-Un momento.- le gritó Eli.

Amy se giró expresando la dulzura de siempre.

-¿Cómo...cómo sabes lo de Matt y yo?.- Eli se acercó a ella para hablarle entre susurros. Estaba algo atónita...se supone que para el resto de los estudiantes ellos no habían pasado de ser amigos.-¿Acaso se me nota tanto?.- preguntó con voz estrangulada.

-Creo que lo has llevado bien...pero él no lo puede ocultar. Cada vez que un chico te mira pareciera que lo va a perforar con la mirada...jaja hubieras visto como miraba a tu tío aquella noche en la fiesta...cuando nos conocimos.- comenzó a reírse por lo bajo. Luego acarició una mejilla de Eli...como si fueran amigas desde siempre.- Él no te merece a ti Eli...pero si se merece un castigo.- beso su mejilla para despedirse y corrió junto a sus amigas.- ¡Te veo en la fiesta!- le gritó siempre tan entusiasta.

Eli suspiró hondo...sería difícil escapar de Amy. Aunque sonara extraño comenzaba a ver muchas cosas de Alice en ella. Una siniestra sonrisa se estampó en su pálido rostro. Claro que iría a la fiesta. Después de todo ese era el plan con Alice...además de que les tenía que dar algún uso útil a toda esa cantidad de vestidos apiñados en su armario.

Esta noche Matt aprendería de la peor forma de que con ella no se jugaba...extrañaría sus besos, su cuerpo y todo lo que le podría haber dado.

-¡Elizabeth!-

Eli dio un respingo cuando sintió el grito. Alzó su mirada buscando la persona que la había llamado. Su corazón comenzó a acelerarse a medida que esa pequeña, grácil y muy enfadada personita se acercaba a ella.

-Maldición Alice.- dijo entre dientes para si misma mientras se quitaba rápidamente la horrible gorra de lana que había utilizado para ocultar su cabello. Esa mañana habían tenido que ir al salón de belleza...al menos la mentira tenía que ser creíble para el resto, sino Edward dudaría de ella.

-Te perdonaré si botas esa cosa en este mismo instante al basurero...lejos de mis vista.- Alice parecía que echaba humo por las orejas. Eli ni siquiera titubeo y lo lanzó inmediatamente al cesto de basura.- Bien...-dijo Alice endulzando su voz algo más repuesta.- No puedo creer que ocultes un cabello que ha quedado tan bien luego de dos horas de tratamiento en el salón de belleza. Deberías de lucirlo. En fin...el tema es otro.- juntó sus palmas y comenzó a dar ligeros saltitos.-

-Ya has visto todos esos carteles...¡QUEDAN POCOS DÍAS PARA EL BAILE!...¿algún afortunado ya te ha pedido que lo acompañes?.- Alice estaba tan entusiasmada como si se tratara de su baile.- ¡OH cielos! tendremos que ir a Seattle para buscar el vestido perfecto...-

-Alice...-comenzó, pero Alice la ignoró olímpicamente.

-Supongo que a tu pareja también tendremos que buscarle algo decente...dudo que goce del buen gusto.-

-Alice...-

-Podríamos partir esta misma tarde...¿No tienes mucho por estudiar verdad?.-

-No, pero Alice...-

-No, claro que no...Bien iremos de inmediato.- Comenzó a arrastrarla hacia el auto.

-¡Alice!.- le grito Eli zafándose de su brazo.-¡Basta por favor!. Yo no iré a ese maldito baile ¿comprendes?. Y no hacen falta más vestidos por todos los cielos...ya tengo bastantes. Con los que tengo tendré para toda la eternidad.- Elizabeth tomó uno de los carteles que rezaban la propaganda de la fiesta y lo arrugó con rabia entre sus manos y luego lo tiró al cesto de la basura para que le hiciera compañía a su gorra.

Alice puso sus manos en la cintura mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de enfado.

-Claro que irás. Hicimos un trato.-

Elizabeth iba a contestarle algo, pero se tragó sus palabras.

-¿A qué trato te refieres?.-

Su típica sonrisa pícara de duendecillo tensó las comisuras de sus labios.

-¡OH!- ya lo recordaba...se vengarían de Matt y Thomas.

-Me alegra que lo recordaras.-

-Bien...de acuerdo, pero no tengo con quién ir...además que no se bailar y detesto los bailes...hay mucha gente y...-

-Basta todo eso tiene solución. Buscaré clases de baile y ambas iremos. La compañía...bueno estoy segura que Jasper o Emmett estarán felices de colaborar en nuestro plan...y Edward estará de acuerdo ya que detesta más que nadie al pobre chico.-

Elizabeth dejó de respirar de solo pensar que su pareja para el baile fuera Jasper...por supuesto él jamás aceptaría...¿En qué estaba pensando Alice?. Pero fuera de ese detalle...le estaba gustando la idea del baile. Tomaría clases, bailaría mejor que nadie en este puto pueblo y dejaría a Matt deseoso de algo que nunca más volvería a ser de él.

-¡OH!.- Alice alzó un dedo en el aire y cerró los ojos. Era la expresión que usaba cada vez que tenía una visión.

-¿Qué es Alice?- preguntó Eli algo preocupada.

-Tenemos que apresurarnos si quieres estar presentable para esta noche.-le guiñó un ojo mientras se sentaba tras el volante.

Claro...acababa de ver que asistiría a la fiesta de esta noche. Frente al lujoso y deportivo auto de Alice pasó la pareja de oro ignorándola por completo...como si fuera un bicho raro. Suspiró hondo antes de sentarse en el asiento del copiloto. La venganza era dulce...muy dulce....adictivamente dulce...

..._y estaba segura que disfrutaría cada segundo de ella_...

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esa no fue la única fiesta a la que fue con Amy...y claro estaba lejos de ser la última. Su vida social se había vuelto _activa_...aún más de lo que a Edward le hacía creer.

Elizabeth sabía que a Edward le gustaba la idea de que ella gozara de la alegría de tener amigos...pero todo tenía sus límites...y entre ellos estaba el que los permisos para fiestas se limitaban a los fines de semana.

-Lo siento Eli...pero en la semana tienes que estudiar. No puedo quitarte las fiestas los fines de semana...sería injusto porque te sigues sacando calificaciones tan altas como antes...pero aún así no esta bien visto que una chica de tu edad se la pase en fiestas...sobre todo cuando no va acompañada de un chico. Y esa es la última palabra. No tienes permitido salir los días de semana a no ser que vuelvas temprano a casa. No se discuta más el tema.- solía decirle Edward cada vez que tenían una nueva pelea para conseguir el permiso para alguna fiesta o reunión un día de semana.

Sus hábitos anticuados estaban siendo un verdadero problema. Pero todo aquel que conocía bien a Alice sabía que para ella nada era imposible...y todo aquel que conociera a Eli sabría que para ella la palabra "no está permitido" no entraba en su vocabulario. Juntas eran dos mentes peligrosas contra las que no podía luchar Edward.

-Insisto Elizabeth...no te permito que vuelvas a salir de casa sin mi permiso. La próxima vez le pondré barrotes a tus ventanas...- le reprochó una vez Edward que la había pillado in fraganti escapando por el balcón de su habitación con tacones en mano y su rostro cuidadosamente maquillado.

¿Rebeldía?

Podían llamarlo como quisieran, pero en lo que a Eli respecta, la venganza le estaba gustando más de lo que había creído. Y es que cualquiera pagaría por ver la mueca en el rostro de Matt cada vez que la veía llegar a una fiesta. Toda su sensualidad que se encontraba a flor de piel desbordaba de ella, su innata coquetería y sus interesantes charlas ya tenían a más de un chico del instituto colgado por ella.

Y es que de la noche a la mañana la desaliñada y mojigata de Elizabeth Newton, se había convertido en la divertida, extrovertida y sensual Elizabeth Cullen.

No contaba con amigas de verdad como lo eran Amy y Alice para ella, pero no se podía quejar del nuevo mundo social al que se estaba integrando.

Por supuesto este vuelco comenzaba a alterar el delicado temperamento de la rubia Margaret. No le gustaba para nada el ritmo que estaba tomando el asunto. Los arrebatados celos de Matt...el tener que soportar su extraño mal humor...que si para el resto no pasaba desapercibido, menos para ella...y el hecho de que la tal Cullen fuera el centro de atención colmaba su paciencia.

¿Y desde cuando carajo Elizabeth se movía tan bien en la pista de baile?.

Parecía que con cada fiesta mejoraban sus movimientos...y eso le quitaba puntos como el icono popular de las chicas en todo Forks y los alrededores.

Alice la acompañó a un par de fiestas haciendo amistad rápidamente también con Amy. Elizabeth no era popular, pero al menos se había ganado el respeto del resto.

Sin embargo sus fiestas favoritas eran en las cuales iba acompañada de Jasper...

También eran las favoritas de Amy y de Alice...y es que era un verdadero e imperdible show el ver como a Mathew le hervía la sangre por los celos que apenas si podía controlar y disimular...y a Margaret, tan hipócrita como siempre, detestaba la idea de no tener para ella el chico mas guapo a sus pies...y es que junto a Jasper, Matt pasaba a un segundo plano. Elizabeth no la culpaba, después de todo Jasper tenía una aplastante belleza y una imponente estampa, era peligrosamente sexy y su poder de persuasión y la forma en que dejaba tanto a hombres como a mujeres deslumbrados...era digna del vampiro que era.

Claro el hecho de que todos creyeran que llevaban cierta "relación", era parte del plan. Elizabeth y Jasper habían logrado superar sus diferencias...en parte, ya que siempre había una parte de ellos, una poderosa parte, que tiraba de ellos envolviéndolos en una nube de deseo incontrolable. Luego de varias charlas habían logrado mantener una relación estable de amistad. Solo evitaban comentar sus "errores" y de estar mucho tiempo a solas, donde podían ser arrastrados por sus instintos o abandonarse a sus más carnales deseos.

Todas las tardes Jasper pasaba a buscarla al instituto y charlaban camino a casa. Elizabeth Jamás pensó que encontraría en Jasper un amigo...uno como el que había perdido en Matt. Podía compartirlo todo con él...claro que luego Jasper tenía que tener cuidado de no pensar en ello cerca de Edward.

El trato que habían hecho de hacerse pasar por "algo más que parientes" resultaba muy conveniente para ambos.

Por su parte, Elizabeth estaba llevando con éxito su venganza, más aún con la ayuda de Jasper, además de que Edward siempre se quedaba más tranquilo cuando ella asistía a las fiestas acompañada de Jasper; mientras que Jasper no podía encontrar mejor forma de estar en su compañía...y es que eso era lo único que le importaba...

No le importaba el hecho de saber que Eli solo aparentaba tener algo con él, de que lo que fuera que "tuvieran" fuera una mentira...a Jasper solo le importaba estar lo máximo del tiempo posible en su compañía...teniéndola solo para él.

Y lo que más disfrutaba...

Bailar con ella en las fiestas, tener un pretexto para estar cerca de su tibio y deseable cuerpo, de rosar sus labios con los de ella que tienen el tacto y la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa, de contemplar cada una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, de perderse en el profundo esmeralda de sus ojos, de escuchar en susurros su voz, de hundir sus dedos en su leonino y sedoso cabello bronce, de mantener una conversación y bromear a su lado...

Y por último...

Disfrutaba del rítmico y acelerado movimiento de su corazón cada vez que estaba más cerca de ella...más de lo permitido.

Se había prometido no volverla a tocar de un modo que a ella no le gustara..._al menos no haría nada que ella no quisiera_.

Y aunque le dolía y le quemaba tanto como el resistirse a su adictiva sangre, estaba dispuesto a sacrificar y a reprimir sus deseos...todo por tener una chance de estar cerca de ella.

Si ella le ofrecía un espacio en su corazón, aunque solo fuera como amigos, lo tomaría sin quejas...prefería eso a no tenerla de ninguna forma...y es que ya no concebía una existencia en la que no estuviera ella.

_Estaba perdida e irrevocablemente enamorado de ella_.

Esa tarde estaban en la habitación de ella, sentados en el sillón dorado frente a la chimenea encendida. Estaban solos...sí, pero Eli había encontrado una forma de mantener su mente y sus manos ocupadas lejos del tentador vampiro que estaba sentado a su lado. Tocaba con la misma maestría y fluidez de siempre su magnífico violín _Stradivarius_.

Jasper se conformaba con estar a su lado y disfrutar de la hermosa y profunda música que Elizabeth solía componer.

-Ya se van...será mejor que nos despidamos, ¿no queremos demostrar interés en que se vayan verdad?.- le dijo Jasper inclinándose cerca de su oído...con su ronca y aterciopelada voz que hacía que su corazón palpitara desbocado en su pecho.

El gélido y dulce aliento de él chocó contra la sensible piel de su cuello haciendo que el cabello se le erizara. Su adictivo aroma, almizclado, masculino y a menta, la envolvió en una nube aturdiéndola. Elizabeth casi deja caer al suelo su delicado y fino violín que hace tan solo unos segundos había estado tocando. Le tomó unos minutos volver a encontrar el hilo de sus pensamientos para responder a Jasper con un tímido...

-Claro...-

Llegaron hasta el amplio Hall de la entrada justo cuando Esme y Edward estaban subiendo las últimas maletas en el Jeep de Emmett.

-Bien creo que eso es todo.- Dijo Edward mientras se sacudía las manos y se acercaba a Eli.-Te voy a extrañar.- la estrechó entre sus brazos y coronó su frente con un casto beso.

-Yo también.- Elizabeth lo estrechó más contra ella inhalando el dulce aroma que despedía su padre...¿por qué todos los vampiros olían tan bien...ella olía de forma parecida?.

Edward rió por lo bajo y se separó de ella.

-Solo es un fin de semana de cacería. Estaré de vuelta antes de que me alcances a extrañar.- luego se giró hacia Jasper.- Pongo mi tesoro más preciado en tus manos...espero que la cuides.- se dieron un abrazo que sonó como si chocaran una piedra contra otra.

-Adiós Eli...cuida del Señor Burnie por mi por favor...tengo que dejarlo...pero es que Rose no me dejó llevarlo. Por cierto solo le gusta la sangre de rata...y come cinco veces al día y...-

-Ya Emmett apresúrate o te dejaremos aquí.- le grito Edward desde la camioneta interrumpiéndolo.

Emmett bufó indignado, se giró nuevamente hacia Eli y le dio uno de sus abrazos de oso, dejándola sin aliento y alzándola del suelo.

-Emmett la vas a ahogar o le romperás alguna costilla...por favor.- Esta vez fue Carlisle quién lo apresuró.

Alice fue la última en despedirse. Danzó hacia ellos con su gracia de siempre.

Los estrechó a ambos en un mismo abrazo.

-¡Los quiero!.- besó de forma sonora la mejilla de cada uno para luego susurrarles en el oído.- Dejé bajo mi cama todo lo que necesitarán para la fiesta. Será grandiosa, pásenlo de lujo...jeje luego me cuentan.-

Danzó a velocidad vampírica hasta el Jeep y les guiñó el ojo antes de entrar en el.

Cuando el Jeep estaba fuera del agudo rango de vista de Jasper, ambos sonrieron sabiendo que la fiesta que montarían en la casa sería de las pocas que se han visto en Forks.

-Vamos no hay tiempo que perder.- le dijo Jasper regalándole una de sus irresistibles sonrisas.

En menos de dos horas la enorme casa de los Cullen estaba disfrazada de fiesta, hermosamente iluminada, con la música haciendo eco en las paredes, con una gran cantidad de vehículos que se abarrotaban en la entrada y con jóvenes que iban y venían a sus anchas. Habían cerrado con pestillo las habitaciones...no querían que el resto de la familia se enterara...ni querían pensar en las consecuencias de ello.

La mitad del instituto estaba en la fiesta y todos con los que se encontraba Eli no hacían más que agradecerle la invitación y recordarle lo asombrosa de la fiesta. Habían contratado a un Bar-man que hacía sensacionales malabares con las botellas...claro nada que Jasper no pudiera hacer.

Elizabeth bailó hasta que sus piernas parecían _spaghetti_ y tuvo que sentarse rendida. Hace un par de semanas habría reído de Alice si esta le hubiera predicho que bailaría así, pero luego de casi dos semanas de intensas clases de baile había encontrado la diversión en el baile que jamás pensó encontrar.

-¡Esto esta genial!.- Amy se sentó a su lado también exhausta.

-Iré por un vaso de agua.- Eli se incorporó del sillón mientras Amy explotaba en carcajadas.

-¿Agua?...vamos Eli no seas aburrida y acompáñame con una copa de este riquísimo ponche.- su lenguaje era un tanto atropellado...claro efecto del alcohol corriendo por sus venas.

-No amiga ya ha sido suficiente para mi...y creo que también para ti.- Eli se rió por lo bajo.

-¿De qué hablas?. Estoy perfectamente bien...ni siquiera se siente el alcohol...insisto, esta buenísimo.-

-Yo que tú no me fiaría tanto de los combinados que prepara Jasper.- Eli trataba de ahogar su carcajada tapando sus labios con la mano que tenía libre.

-¿Jasper preparó este delicioso ponche?.-

-Ajá...¿y recuerdas lo que dijo?.- Un signo de interrogación se dibujó en el rostro de Amy. Eli volvió a reír antes de responder- Jasper dijo que quería esta noche a todos ebrios y bailando hasta que ya no se pudieran sus cuerpos.-

-Vaya lo había olvidado...por cierto ¿donde está el bombom de tu tío?. Lo e perdido de vista y me había prometido un baile.- Eli volvió a reír con la mueca de falso enfado que había hecho Amy.

-Ve a rescatarlo de alguna chica que lo tenga acorralado por ahí en algún rincón.-volvió a reír antes de dejar a una estupefacta Amy y dirigirse a la cocina.

Tuvo que correr a una parejita que estaban haciendo de las suyas sobre el lavabo para poder servirse un vaso de agua. Se lo bebió de un sorbo intentando aplacar la sed que le había producido el baile. Casi se le resbala el vaso de las manos cuando sintió unas manos apresando su cintura y unos labios, que no eran los fríos de Jasper, besando el final de su cuello.

Su cuerpo se paralizó y no se atrevió a mover un solo músculo.

-Suéltame Mathew.- soltó Eli en un siseo entre sus dientes apretados.

-¿Disfrutas torturándome verdad?. E deseado toda la noche este momento a solas contigo...no, miento...vengo deseando este momento a lo largo de todas las últimas fiestas. Te presentas con estos caros y hermosos vestidos que te hacen ver extremadamente sexy.- Matt comenzó a acariciar el dobladillo del final de su vestido que llegaba una palma sobre su rodilla. En el acto aprovechaba de acariciar de forma casi imperceptible su suave muslo.- Me ignoras por completo...bailas de una forma que creí posible solo en mis sueños...y como si no fuera suficiente malo para mi, te paseas con el pelmazo de tu tío...OH si, tu tío. ¿A que les gusta jugar sucio a los dos verdad?.-Mathew lamió su oreja de una forma que la hizo sentirse violentada y asquerosa. Elizabeth se removió inquieta tratando de deshacerse de su agarre, pero Matt clavó con más fuerza los dedos en su cintura hasta casi hacerle daño.- No conocía esa parte tuya tan impúdica y pervertida...¿así que te revuelcas con tu tío...¿lo sabe eso tu papi?.- Mathew comenzó a restregarse de forma obscena contra los glúteos de ella. Elizabeth se giró con brusquedad quedando justo frente a él.

Estrelló su mano con fuerza en el rostro de él dejándola marcada en su pómulo. Los ojos mercurio derretido de él se volvieron duros como el hielo, venenosos y con un destello de perversidad. Elizabeth sabía que debía de dolerle, pero Matt nunca llevo su mano a sobar la zona golpeada. La tomó de las muñecas y la apresó entre su cuerpo y el lavabo.

-No me importa que te acuestes con él. Puede sonar extraño, pero toda esta situación me tiene bastante excitado. Jugaremos a los amantes...¿a que si Eli?. Me gusta.- le repitió él.

Estaba sobre los labios de ella, así que cada vez que hablaba sus labios se rozaban con los de ella. Cuando acabó la besó, pero sus labios terminaron en su mejilla y no contra los de ella...Elizabeth había corrido su rostro.

-Una vez tuviste mis besos Matt...pero me dejaste en claro que ya no los querías más.- Giró su rostro para encararlo nuevamente. Estaba furiosa y parte de esa furia centelleaba en sus ojos de un verde encendido.- En realidad me dejaste bastante claro que no querías nada que tuviera que ver conmigo...y eso te aleja de mis labios, de mi cuerpo...-lo empujó con fuerza hasta que quedaron apartados-...y todo lo que te podría haber dado...y sí, Lauper, eso incluye la fortuna de mi familia.- Sus palabras eran venenosas pero sabía que con las últimas había dado en el clavo. Solo había una cosa que Mathew amaba más que a si mismo...y esa era el dinero.

A pesar de la rabia que la dominaba, una vencedora sonrisa tensó la comisura de sus labios carmín coronando su hermoso rostro. Matt la observaba petrificado, con los ojos empañados de lágrimas que retenía en sus ojos del color del hielo sin dejarlas caer. Su orgullo por fin se había quebrado. Por fin se había percatado de todo lo que había perdido...dinero y al gran amor de su vida.

Elizabeth estaba segura de que Matt se arrepentía, pero ya era tarde para eso...se había prometido a si misma no volver a caer en su juego, a no ser que Matt realmente cambiara y le demostrara lo contrario.

Matt estaba sufriendo de verdad. Solo dos veces en su vida lo había visto llorar. La primera, cuando Bella falleció y la segunda...cuando le dijo que ya no podían seguir siendo amigos.

Elizabeth sintió ganas de llorar con él, de decirle que todo iría bien y que estaba dispuesta a darle una segunda oportunidad si cambiaba...pero esta vez le tocaba a él jugársela, dar el todo por el todo para intentar salvar la relación.

-Disfruta de la fiesta Matt...las cartas ya están sobre la mesa y no hay nada que podamos hacer para remediar nuestras decisiones.- fue lo último que le dijo antes de abandonar la cocina y dejar a un petrificado por el dolor Matt.

Subió las escaleras hasta su habitación. Necesitaba un tiempo a solas para serenarse. Había sido mucha tensión y fuertes sentimientos en solo unos cuantos minutos. Se lanzó a su cama enterrando su rostro en los mullidos cojines. Era extraño pero se sentía aliviada. Había esperado tanto tiempo poder doblarle la mano a Matt que no recordaba haber pensado en otra cosa las últimas semanas. Suspiró y se recostó boca arriba. Aún sentía sus músculos tensos.

Una sonrisa de medio lado invadió su rostro.

Nada que un baño no pudiera reparar. Perderse unos minutos de la fiesta no afectaría a nadie...de echo estaba prácticamente segura que nadie notaría su ausencia. La piscina del cuarto piso se le hacía la mejor idea que había tenido hasta ahora. Nada como tener toda la piscina temperada para ella sola.

Se abalanzó dentro del enorme armario. Alice de seguro le había comprado algún traje de baño. ¿Cómo entre tanta ropa y accesorios no habría uno?. Rebuscó en los cajones abriendo uno por uno. Cuando estaba a punto de rendirse, abrió el último cajón y se encontró con un regalo. Lo tomó entre sus manos y leyó la delicada tarjetita que colgaba de la cinta.

_Me alegro de que seas parte de mi familia._

_Nunca e querido ser un mal tío o excluirte de mi existencia_

_Lamento haber dado la impresión equivocada._

_...quiero compartirlo todo contigo Elizabeth..._

_¿Me perdonarías?_

_Creo que este presente sería un buen comienzo_

_J. Whitlock_

La fecha era desde hace por lo menos dos meses atrás. Así que él siempre había tenido la intención de remediar la situación. Y ella ilusa pensaba que él detestaba la idea de que ella fuera parte de su familia. Sonrió para si misma y luego rasgó el papel curiosa.

El papel cayó como escarcha hasta el suelo mientras en sus manos sostenía un hermoso bikini. Jadeó estupefacta. No podía haber caído en sus manos en momento más preciso. Frunció el entrecejo, de seguro Alice tenía algo que ver con esto.

¡Ba!, no importaba, lo único que importaba era el gesto. No se detuvo a pensarlo más y rápidamente se quitó el vestido de coctel y se puso el bikini.

Era completamente negro, a escepción de los bordes que estaban delineados por una franja fucsia.

Se subió a la tarima y se vio por todos los ángulos que le permitían los grandes espejos. Le gustaba el resultado, cualquiera diría que aquella prenda estaba hecha a su medida.

Se puso nuevamente el vestido sobre el bikini y se dirigió a la piscina.

Aquella habitación era tan hermosa como la recordaba. Nuevamente se quedo maravillada observando la gran cúpula con coloridos y elegantes vitrales por los que se filtraba la luz de la luna.

El frío mármol rosáceo a sus pies estaba iluminado por el reflejo de las ondas de la piscina.

Se dirigió a los estantes que estaban al fondo para sacar una toalla, en el camino fue rozando con sus dedos las paredes pintadas a mano con hermosos diseños en tonos fríos.

Se quitó su vestido y lo dejó sobre una poltrona. Luego, afirmándose en uno de los pilares de mármol, se quitó sus tacones.

Comenzó a descender los anchos peldaños de la piscina internándose de a poco en las tibias aguas, esparciendo a su paso el denso vapor que flotaba sobre la superficie.

Su cabello comenzó a inflarse y a volverse más ondulado con el vapor, volviéndolo más enmarañado y leonino.

-¿Escapando de la fiesta?.-

Elizabeth dio un respingo y alzó la vista clavándola al otro extremo de la piscina.

Ahí estaba Jasper, tan condenadamente sexy que quitaba el aire.

Estaba sentado en uno de los peldaños con ambos brazos, fuertes y musculosos, descansando sobre el borde de la piscina. Tenía su cabeza recostada hacia atrás dejando su cuello al descubierto y mantenía los ojos cerrados.

El agua le llegaba hasta la cintura, dejando todo su perfecto y marcado torso al descubierto. La medalla de identificación colgaba de su cuello brillando en el medio de su pecho con el contraste de la luz de la piscina.

Eli tragó sonoramente la saliva que había llenado de golpe su boca. Meneó la cabeza tratando de recordar lo que le había preguntado Jasper. Luego de un par de minutos las palabras salieron de su garganta...

-Más bien escapando de un gusano...-

Ambos rompieron a reír sabiendo que se referían a Mathew.

-Me agrada que vengas a hacerme compañía.- su voz era apenas un ronco murmullo, pero el efecto que tenía en Eli era extremadamente poderoso. Alzó su rostro y clavó su intensa mirada topacio en ella mientras una de sus devastadoras sonrisas se estampaba en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro.

Elizabeth se zambulló rápidamente en la piscina antes de que se notara el temblor de sus piernas. Avanzó hasta quedar justo frente a él.

-Gracias...ha sido un lindo detalle.- le dijo ella apenas en un murmullo. Una sincera y hermosa sonrisa se estampó en su rostro tan parecido al de su madre.

Jasper alzó una de sus rubias cejas suspicaz.

-¿Serías tan amable de explicarme el por qué me agradeces?-

Elizabeth soltó una pequeña carcajada.

-Claro, ¿no te has dado cuenta verdad?.- giró sobre si misma abriendo los brazos.- es un lindo bikini...no sabía que tenías tan buen gusto-

-¡Ah!.- Jasper sonrió también. Elizabeth se quedó embobada observándolo. Tenía suerte si su corazón no la delataba y si la saliva no se le caía por el costado del labio.- Bueno luego de tantas décadas junto a Alice es imposible que se te pegue el buen gusto.- ambos rompieron en fuertes carcajadas.

-Me gustó mucho lo que pusiste en la tarjeta...- comenzó ella ruborizándose levemente.

-Solo dije la verdad.- Jasper hundió sus hombros.-Nunca te quise fuera de mi existencia, no te imaginas la felicidad que experimenté cuando Esme me telefoneó a Londres para decirme que Edward era padre...algo tan maravilloso, tan inesperado, casi como un sueño...casi irreal...pero esa personita existía. Claro habría sido más fácil para mí si tu sangre no oliera tan endemoniada, adictiva y maravillosamente bien.- Le lanzó agua empapándola por completo.

-Ja!, lo mismo digo...- le retrucó Eli lanzándole también agua y coreando las carcajadas de él.

Cuando se volvieron a tranquilizar él clavó su intensa y penetrante mirada en ella, haciendo que Eli se ruborizara y que el aire escapara vertiginosamente de sus pulmones.

Se acercó a ella hasta quedar de pie frente a ella...juntos, peligrosamente juntos.

Elizabeth parpadeó un par de veces tratando de recuperar el control sobre su cuerpo y de apartar sus ojos del pecho marfil de Jasper.

Un cosquilleo se esparció por la palma de sus manos, tentándola a recorrer las depresiones que dejaban los voluptuosos músculos en su torso de piedra...brillante por las gotitas de agua.

Meneó la cabeza tratando de salir de su ensueño. Jasper tenía su rostro levemente inclinado hacia uno de sus hombros y continuaba observándola con esa mirada aplastante que la sofocaba. Su cabello del color de la miel estaba completamente desordenado y húmedo, dándole un toque salvaje. Le entraron unas ganas prácticamente irrefrenables de hundir sus dedos en aquel cabello y de atraer más ese perfecto cuerpo contra el de ella.

Repasó con su mirada el contorno de su bien delineada barbilla. Le lanzó una mirada codiciosa a sus gruesos labios que tantas veces habían capturado los de ella en una excitante caricia y la habían provocado hasta la locura. Se relamió los labios de forma inconciente.

Jasper soltó un suspiro, haciendo que su frío y exquisito aliento chocara contra la piel desnuda del hombro de ella, haciendo que su piel se erizara.

-Se ve hermoso en ti...tal y como lo imaginé...-Jasper atrapó el tirante del bikini y comenzó a recorrerlo de arriba a bajo, acariciando levemente el comienzo de los pechos de Eli.

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo ahogado y cerró los ojos con fuerza intentando no perder la cordura. ¿Así que él había fantaseado con ella usando el bikini?

-No...-dijo con su voz estrangulada y demasiado ronca por el deseo que comenzaba a correr por cada fibra de su ser calentando su cuerpo.- No...-repitió afirmando su exclamación, tanto para convencer a Jasper como a si misma. Abrió sus ojos y los clavó en los topacio de Jasper...con decisión.

Jasper retiró su mano y se alejó unos cuantos centímetros de ella.

-C...cre...creo que no de...deberíamos estar tanto ti...tiempo a solas.- tartamudeó Eli.

-Lo siento...tienes razón.- Pasó una de sus marmóreas manos por su cabello miel de forma nerviosa.

-Además...Amy te está esperando abajo. Dijo que le habías prometido un baile.- Elizabeth trataba con todas sus fuerzas de cambiar el tema. La tensión sexual era tan fuerte que el control de ambos pendía de un hilo. Una palabra equivocada y sería la perdición de ambos.

Jasper salió de la piscina haciendo que el corazón de Eli comenzara a estrellarse con fuerza contra su pecho...se veía mejor que un modelo con su traje de baño. Tomó una de las toallas y secó su cabello alborotándolo aún más. Luego dejó la toalla colgada alrededor de su cuello y se fue.

-No hagamos esperar a la dama...- dijo con una sonrisa antes de salir de la habitación.

Elizabeth se sumergió completamente tratando de despejar su mente. Nadó un rato más hasta que creyó conveniente regresar a la fiesta...no podía abandonar a sus invitados.

Se puso nuevamente sobre el bikini el vestido y bajó al primer piso donde la fiesta se desenvolvía al ritmo de la música. Sus ojos dieron pronto con una particular pareja.

Jasper bailaba mejor que un bailarín profesional y hacía girar a Amy con gracia. Las chicas que estaban cerca se comían con los ojos el cuerpo del vampiro semi desnudo...ya que Jasper se había quedado solo con el traje de baño. Ambos le devolvieron la sonrisa a Eli y continuaron bailando. Elizabeth se dirigió a otra estancia también abarrotada de jóvenes. Afuera había comenzado a nevar por lo que la mayoría se había refugiado al interior de la casa.

Eli fue a la barra por un trago, fue entonces cuando cortaron la música en la habitación y Margaret se subió a una de las mesas. Elizabeth estrechó los ojos clavando una mirada de advertencia en ella. Por su parte Margaret lució una sonrisa siniestra y venenosa.

-Ey todos préstenme atención por favor...solo serán unos minutos lo prometo.- Poco a poco el bullicio comenzó a disminuir, hasta que solo quedaron los graciosos que soltaban uno que otro silbido de admiración a la rubia.

-Bien, antes que nada quería agradecerte Eli por invitarnos a esta magnífica fiesta...- Margaret alzó su vaso en dirección a Eli y todos comenzaron a aplaudir.- Ahora tengo un importante anuncio que comunicarles...- se giró y ayudo a Matt a subir junto a ella a la mesa.- Esta no será la única gran fiesta a la que todos asistirán...- todos la observaban expectantes. Eli frunció el entrecejo, ¿Que se traía Whitman entre manos?.- Pues verán...Matt y yo nos casaremos de aquí a tres meses.- El silencio que se hizo en la habitación fue sepulcral. Los ojos mercurio derretido de Matt estaban fríos e inexpresivos. No parecía un novio feliz...no al menos como lo estaba Margaret.

Elizabeth observaba perpleja a la pareja que se abrazaba...no podía ser.

-¿No es eso grandioso?.- Gritó la rubia antes de darse tremendo beso con Mathew. Todos rompieron en renovados aplausos y comenzaron a hacerle malteados a la ahora pareja de _novios_.

Elizabeth soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo por demasiado tiempo en un jadeo ahogado. De pronto se sintió mareada. La música se había reanudado y el bullicio había vuelto invadiendo sus oídos de una forma molesta y ruidosa. Todos felicitaban a los novios....

_Novios_...

Aún le costaba asimilar el peso de esas palabras que estrujaban su corazón de forma dolorosa. Sabía que ellos terminarían juntos, pero lo que no sabía era lo pronto que eso sería. Llevó su mano temblorosa a su estómago. Unas furiosas nauseas la invadieron haciendo temblar su cuerpo que se resistía.

_Tenía que salir de ahí_...

Corrió fuera de la habitación haciéndose espacio entre los apretados bailarines. Pero antes de llegar a la puerta chocó con la dura espalda de Jasper. Éste se giró algo molesto pensando que era alguno de los chicos, pero se quedó estático observando el lívido rostro de Eli. Amy se puso a su lado y la tomó por los hombros, también preocupada por lo pálida que estaba su amiga.

-¿Eli estás bien?.- le preguntó Amy notoriamente preocupada. Pero no obtuvo respuesta de Eli.

-Elizabeth...¿que ha sucedido?.- Jasper por su parte usaba un tono más duro y envolvente. Más que una preguntarle le estaba exigiendo que le dijera lo ocurrido.

Elizabeth alzó su mirada para enfrentar a la de Jasper.

-Nada importante...solo creo que me ha caído mal alguno de los tragos, necesito algo de aire fresco.- Se dirigió nuevamente hacia la puerta pero Jasper la detuvo parándose nuevamente frente a ella, aprisionando con una de sus frías y marmóreas manos su brazo izquierdo.

Elizabeth ya le había dado la única respuesta que podía darle...y él obviamente no le había creído. Podía contarle toda la verdad, o podía mentir. Al final escogió no hacer ninguna de las dos cosas, sino guardar silencio. De todas formas se enfadaría...no podía decirle la verdad, estaba segura que eso haría que se enfadara...y no era bueno enfadar a un vampiro...y por otro lado era pésima mintiendo...nuevamente la descubriría y volvería a insistir.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula con rabia haciendo que sus dientes se estrellaran chirriando. Su marmórea y fuerte mano se cerró con más "fuerza" apresando el brazo de Elizabeth. Le reventaba la idea de ver tan mal a Elizabeth y que ella no le confesara el por qué...simplemente quería saber todo lo que tuviera que ver con ella...a cada momento. El rostro de ella se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor. Jasper bajó la mirada a las marcas moradas que estaban dejando sus fríos y fuertes dedos en la suave y delicada piel de ella.

Jasper soltó un par de imprecaciones por lo bajo maldiciendo y aflojó la presión de su aprovechó el momento y se Safo de un tirón y salió disparada hacia la seguridad que le ofrecía el bosque. No llevaba corriendo mucho tiempo cuando supo que había sido una mala y estúpida idea . Él era mucho...muchísimo más veloz que ella, además que contaba con las habilidades de un vampiro con experiencia. Pero estaba dominada por las emociones y no se detuvo cuando sintió que él venía tras ella. Su corazón estaba destrozado, cada latido le dolía y le costaba más...hasta que se detuvo por completo llenándola de un inmenso vacío...eso era lo que quedaba ahora que sabía que había perdido a Matt para siempre. Sintió la fuerza corriendo por cada una de sus fibras nerviosas y colándose en sus músculos. Se volvió increíblemente veloz, y sorteaba con gran habilidad los árboles que dejaban un estrecho sendero. Dejó de respirar...ya no lo necesitaba y tampoco quería...no tenía sentido si la persona que amaba ya no estaría más para ella. Se había concentrado tanto en vengarse de Matt en vez de hacerlo entrar en razón que no había balanceado la opción de que él se cansara incluso de su juego y terminara de forma tan definitiva lo que podrían haber sido.

Jasper reaccionó como el depredador que era, y echó a correr tras ella en fracción de segundos. Apuró la marcha a su velocidad vampírica una vez que estuvo seguro que ningún humano estaba cerca. Elizabeth no había alcanzado a alejarse tanto cuando la impactó lanzándola al suelo...al igual que un tigre casando a una zebra. Cayó junto con ella, inmovilizándola contra su pecho de hierro y giró su cuerpo de forma en que él amortiguara la caída. A Elizabeth se le ofuscó la vista en un revoltijo de cabello, árboles, cielo y nieve al rodar con Jasper sobre el césped nevado. Una vez en el suelo, Jasper se volvió a girar rápidamente quedando sobre ella...apresándola hábilmente bajo su cuerpo.

_¡Por todos los cielos!._

Elizabeth se quedó paralizada de la impresión al darse cuenta de la posición en la que estaban...una cosa era estar rodeada por sus fríos e indestructibles brazos, pero otra muy distinta era estar tirada sobre la nieve debajo de su tentador cuerpo...y lo que empeoraba las cosas, estaba en su fase vampírica, por lo que sus sentidos estaban más despiertos y alerta que nunca. Su considerable paso la aplastaba contra el suelo de una forma que la llenaba de placer y la fragancia de los pinos se mezclaba con la dulce, embriagadora, adictiva, masculina, almizclada y mentolada esencia de él...haciendo que sus fosas nasales aletearan de placer y su pecho se inflara tratando de retener en sus pulmones ese embriagador aroma que aturdía sus sentidos y la sumían en la peligrosa espiral del deseo. Su vestido se le había subido más arriba de la mitad del muslo producto del reciente ajetreo, y una de las musculosas y bien torneadas piernas de Jasper había quedado apresada entre las suyas...de modo que sus muslos desnudos abrazaban esa columna de fuertes músculos. Se había aferrado instintivamente a sus hombros al caer, hundiendo sus dedos con fuerza en su fría y marmórea piel. Si su corazón estuviera latiendo, sabría que sus mejillas estarían al rojo vivo...

_La posición en la que estaban era íntima, la misma para hacer el amor_...

Un calor abrazador comenzó a subir desde la pinta de sus pies, calentando su ahora frío cuerpo como la nieve, se le nublaron los sentidos experimentando un despertar explosivo de deseos sexuales.

- ¿Estás bien? – murmuró Jasper con su aterciopelada y ronca voz que incitaban a la sensualidad. Él levantando la cabeza para observarla a los ojos.

Elizabeth tragó sonoramente saliva. Su garganta de pronto se había apretado y las palabras se le atoraron en ella. Sintió como las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, incitándola a pegarse al cuerpo perfecto de él, era un impulso casi irrefrenable que nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser...era irracional, pasional y sumamente ardiente. Tomó una nueva bocanada de aire tratando de serenarse y recobrar la compostura, intentando con todas sus fuerzas controlar ese impulso. Giró el rostro hacia un lado...no la ayudaba ver su mismo deseo garrafal reflejado en el tono ahora ónix de los ojos de Jasper.

- ¿Elizabeth? - El tono de él era ahora más insistente e intimidante...exigía una respuesta.

- Sí - soltó Eli apenas en un susurro. Sentía que si hablaba más fuerte rompería el precario equilibrio que los mantenía al filo de abandonarse a sus sentidos.

- Mírame. - Le exigió. Se recargó sobre los codos, retirando la mayor parte de su peso para que ella pudiera respirar mejor...pero seguía estando demasiado cerca...peligrosamente cerca de ella...con su rostro a escasos centímetros del de ella.

Jasper ordenó varios mechones de su cabello cobrizo que se esparcían revueltos y enmarañados por su rostro y los acomodó tras su oreja. Luego sus ojos oscurecidos por el deseo y la cercanía de Elizabeth se encontraron con los esmeralda de ella...fue entonces que la tentación flotó entre ambos, haciéndose casi tangible, siendo más poderosa que nunca debido a todas las veces en que ella se había rehusado a acabar con esas ansias mutuas de devorarse.

Un leve rose, un simple beso encenderían la llamarada del deseo en ambos hasta consumirlos..._era como lanzar un fósforo prendido sobre la paja seca_.

Cada vez que estaban así de juntos se les hacía más difícil resistirse a sus impulsos, cada nuevo rechazo requería de más fuerza de autocontrol...y ambos intentaban con todas sus fuerzas suprimir esos carnales deseos porque sabían que jugaban con lo prohibido..._jugaban con fuego y se podían quemar_.

El gélido y dulce aliento de Jasper acariciaba sus labios carmín, aquel sutil contacto hacía que Eli respirara hondo inhalando su esencia. Jasper inclinó su rostro sobre el de ella para cellar sus labios contra los de ella en un beso que prometía la gloria.

Pero Elizabeth fue más rápida...no podía dejarse llevar o ambos lo lamentarían luego. En un gesto casi desesperado coló los brazos entre los cuerpos de ambos y empujó contra el pecho de mármol de Jasper intentando apartarlo. Un cosquilleo invadió las palmas de sus manos bajo aquel perfecto torso desnudo, notando la dureza y fuerza de sus prominentes pectorales...era como una roca que al contrario de su fría naturaleza, irradiaba un envolvente calor que se transmitía el cuerpo de ella...que le quemaba las manos.

Jasper permaneció quieto un instante tratando de controlar al monstruo que rugía en su interior, observando a Eli sin siquiera pestañear. Su respiración se volvió más profunda y acelerada, haciendo que las palmas de ella se presionaran más contra el pecho de él convirtiendo el deseo en una electricidad que viajó rápidamente por todo su cuerpo despertando hasta su última terminal nerviosa y agudizando sus sentidos.

Elizabeth era incapaz de retirar sus manos...de pronto sus fuerzas de autocontrol flaqueaban. Deseó más que nunca acariciarlo, sentir su suave e indestructible piel contra su palma..._aunque aquel placer estuviera prohibido_.

La tentación llegó a un punto irrefrenable, se volvió aguda e insistente...casi dolorosa. Jasper tomó una renovada bocanada de aire, haciendo que su pecho se expandiera bajo las manos de Elizabeth...y la poca cordura que quedaba en ambos se fue a dar un largo paseo, siendo reemplazada por las desmesuradas oleadas de placer que recorrieron el cuerpo de ambos caldeando el ambiente.

Las pupilas de Elizabeth se dilataron hasta casi eclipsar por completo el hermoso y hechizante verde de su iris. Dejó escapar el aire en un suave suspiro que casi hace gruñir del placer a Jasper. Movió sus manos de forma que sus pulgares rozaran los endurecidos pezones de él, una y otra y otra vez. El embriagador placer ofuscó sus sentidos hasta producirle un ligero vértigo.

Jasper cerró con fuerza sus ojos tratando de controlarse y de concentrarse solo en las delirantes y exquisitas caricias que le estaba regalando Elizabeth. Bajó la cabeza entre los brazos y apoyó su fría frente contra la de ella...su gélido aliento mentolado silbó al escapar entre sus dientes apretados.

Una vez que había comenzado, Eli no pudo detenerse...simplemente ya no tenía las fuerzas para dejar de tocarlo..._Jasper era adictivo_. Exploró con la yema de los dedos los duros planos de su pecho y delineó las profundas depresiones que dejaban los músculos en él, regresando siempre a las puntas endurecidas que la habían arrastrado al peligroso territorio del placer. No podía cansarse de tocarlo, de sentir ese perfecto cuerpo bajo sus curiosas manos...no podía saciar su sed de sentir su fría piel rozándose contra la de ella...de sentirlo.

Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe, clavándolos en los de Eli, viendo reflejado su mismo deseo irracional en los de ella. Entonces él le apartó las manos del cuerpo y clavó en ella una mirada intensa y poderosa que la hizo temblar bajo su cuerpo.

- Lo justo sería cambiar de turno...¿No te parece? - Su voz sonaba más ronca que de costumbre producto de la excitación. No esperó a su respuesta y atrapó uno de los pechos de ella bajo su fría y grande mano.

Elizabeth se arqueó debajo de él de forma instantánea, dejando escapar una exclamación al sentir la fuerte llamarada de placer que amenazaba con consumirla y hacerle perder la cordura. Los pechos se le tensaron bajo aquel contacto, endureciéndose y llenándose, sumamente sensibles a su contacto. Sabía que no estaba bien que Jasper la tocara, estaban jugando con su autocontrol, pero la sola idea de que él dejara de tocarla se le antojaba a la más vil tortura.

Incluso a través de la ropa el roce de sus hábiles dedos le producía una sensación de quemazón y palpitación. Jasper inclinó su rostro acortando el pequeño espacio restante para juntar sus labios. La besó con el deseo y la pasión irracional marcando el ritmo de sus caricias y de su demandante lengua, una presión dura y devastadora, al tiempo que tiraba del vestido para levantarlo hasta la cintura de ella. Una vez que lo consiguió, introdujo una mano por debajo de la vaporosa tela y la deslizó bajo el bikini, cerrando los dedos alrededor de la piel de satén del pecho desnudo de Elizabeth haciendo que ella se arqueara de placer ante aquel electrizante contacto y un gemido trepara por su garganta avivando las ansias del vampiro.

- Ya sabes lo que quiero...Elizabeth...solo tienes que pedírmelo...solo dilo Elizabeth- dijo con su voz cada vez más ronca sobre el oído de Eli, situándose más sobre ella y comenzó a empujar sus piernas con las de ella haciéndose un espacio entre los muslos de ella.

Elizabeth lo sabía...ya que ella también quería lo mismo. Lo deseaba con tal vehemencia que aquella dolorosa e insistente necesidad casi ofuscaba el hecho de que aquello estaba estrictamente prohibido para ellos. El cuerpo de Jasper se le antojaba el paraíso. Los fríos dedos de Jasper, contra su naturaleza, dejaban una ardiente estela en su piel y se apoderaron de su pecho comenzando a acariciarlo hasta hacerla perder cualquier atisbo de cordura.

Un estado febril se apoderó de ella. Elizabeth quería sentir allí sus fríos labios, aquella tentadora boca succionando insaciable, sus ponzoñosos y afilados colmillos rozando aquel sensible punto...quería que la tomase allí mismo, sobre la nieve, mientras los árboles eran testigos de su desnudez.

_Lo deseaba...a él...para siempre_.

- Dímelo Elizabeth- repitió Jasper en los pequeños intervalos en que sus labios se despegaban del cuello de ella.-Dímelo...y terminaré con esta tortura que nos está volviendo locos a ambos -Aquellas palabras sonaron amortiguadas contra la garganta de Elizabeth, mientras continuaba recorriéndole el cuello a besos.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un balde de agua fría. Elizabeth parpadeó un par de veces y se quedó observando las oscuras nubes con cierto desconcierto. Entonces parte de la racionalidad perdida volvió a ella comprendiendo de pronto el significado de aquellas palabras. Jasper la deseaba, y no dejaba lugar a dudas la gruesa protuberancia que palpitaba presionando contra sus ingles. Pero mientras ellos se dejaban envolver por la niebla del deseo, habían olvidado las consecuencias que podían traer sus actos irracionales.

- No, apártate Jasper por favor...esto...esto no está bien.- Se removió inquieta bajo él. Jasper no sabía de donde había sacado las fuerzas necesarias para apartarse del cuello de ella, pero lo hizo incorporándose de un salto. Se había prometido a si mismo jamás volver a hacer algo que ella no quisiera...por lo menos en cuanto al tema físico.

Elizabeth estudió al vampiro que ahora estaba frente a ella, Jasper parecía un salvaje semidesnudo, con el pelo tono miel enmarañado y enredado enmarcando su rostro de intimidante y oscura belleza...y sus ojos...sus oscuros ojos destilaban una peligrosa lujuria que la hizo temblar.

Elizabeth se puso de rodillas de un salto con las manos cerradas en dos puños mientras luchaba contra el impulso de lanzarse contra él y arremeter contra su cuello. No era el momento correcto para desafiarle físicamente, no cuando todo aquel enorme cuerpo estaba tenso por la necesidad de follar. El control, tanto el de Elizabeth como el de Jasper, pendía de un hilo...a la más mínima insinuación se vendría abajo. Jasper aguardó con aplomo, preparado para cualquier decisión que tomara Eli.

Elizabeth vio el deseo sexual ardiendo en los oscuros ojos de Jasper. Durante unos minutos que a ambos se le antojaron eternos se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro sin atreverse a mover un solo músculo que alterara el precario equilibrio que habían alcanzado.

Ambos permanecían mudos...pero tampoco había nada que decir. Tal vez no hubiera sido ella precisamente la que había prendido la llama del deseo, pero desde luego la había avivado al acariciar ese torso que la tentaba. Elizabeth no podía reprocharle nada esta vez a Jasper. Si aquello había llegado más lejos de lo que ella quería, la culpa era solamente suya.

Por fin se levantó del suelo con movimientos demasiado rígidos para parecer normales. Bajó el vestido hasta que cayó de forma grácil cubriendo sus muslos.

- Vamos te llevaré a casa- dijo de pronto Jasper.

Elizabeth no estaba segura que fuera una buena idea que permanecieran más tiempo a solas en compañía del uno y del otro...ya ni siquiera se fiaba de ella misma.

- Gracias, pero prefiero caminar -replicó Lily con la misma rigidez en la voz que en el resto del cuerpo. Caminar la ayudaría a poner su mente nuevamente en orden.

- No te he preguntado qué es lo que prefieres Elizabeth. He dicho que te voy a llevar a casa. No deberías andar sola por el bosque...meno de noche. - ordenó Jasper. Como no se fiaba del todo de ella...una vez ya se había escapado y le bastaba para aprender, la alzó en vilo cargándola sobre uno de sus hombros como si fuera un saco de papas.

- ¡Ah!...-Elizabeth soltó un pequeño chillido cuando él la cargó de forma desprevenida- Te ordeno que me bajes en este instante Jasper Hale...¡me has oído!

-Claro y fuerte mi comandante. Sin embargo me veo en el deber de recordarle que soy ******** y no sigo las ordenes de nadie- Jasper soltó una pequeña carcajada y continuó avanzando rumbo a la casa.

-Me he pasado toda mi vida andando sola por el bosque...no hará ninguna diferencia- masculló Eli en un tono ácido.

- Puede ser, pero ahora no vas a hacerlo...no mientras estés a mi cargo - Le dirigió de soslayo una mirada breve, dura que pretendía aplacar el genio de ella-. Tu padre te dejó a mi cargo...por lo tanto las normas las dicto yo.-

Elizabeth sabía que Jasper era aún más terco que ella por lo que no ganaría nada tratando de persuadirlo. Bufó cabreada mientras él la llevaba hasta la casa a velocidad vampírica.

A unos metros de la casa Jasper se paralizó por completo. Elizabeth pudo sentir como los músculos de su hombro se tensaban bajo su estómago e inconcientemente el brazo de él que la sostenía se cerró con más "fuerza" alrededor de su cintura. Jasper liberó el aire de sus pulmones en un jadeo ahogado cargado de sorpresa.

-Que...¿qué sucede?.- preguntó Elizabeth algo asustada. ¿Qué podía haber ocurrido?, ¿Qué era aquello que podía asustar o sorprender a un vampiro?.

Elizabeth echó una ojeada a la casa blanca que estaba a tan solo unos metros.

-Si no te piensas mover al menos suéltame para poder regresar.-

Jasper la soltó sin oponerse. Eso era extraño. El rostro de Jasper estaba velado por el miedo.

-Qué...- Intentó preguntar nuevamente Elizabeth.

-Ellos regresaron...-balbuceó Jasper.-¿Comprendes Elizabeth?.- Jasper la tomó de pronto por los hombros y la zarandeó.- Ellos regresaron...-

Elizabeth no sabía de qué coño iba Jasper. Se giró nuevamente hacia la casa tratando de resolver el enigma cuando percibió estupefacta cómo los jóvenes abandonaban rápidamente la mansión y arrancaban en sus coches...

-¿Por qué se están yendo...qué ha ocurrido con la fiesta?-

- A mi por el contrario, Elizabeth, me gustaría saber ¿A cual de los dos se le ocurrió la brillante idea de montar una fiesta sin mi permiso y en ausencia de todos?.- Elizabeth se quedó petrificada en el lugar. Edward había aparecido tras uno de los pinos cercanos a ellos.- Creo que es hora de que tengamos una interesante charla...y de esta no te escapas Jasper.- la voz peligrosa, de aparentemente serena de Edward hizo eco en el silencioso bosque penetrando en los oídos de Jasper y de Elizabeth con una oculta amenaza que hizo latir nuevamente el corazón de Eli a gran velocidad.

**_________________________________________________**

**Fin del cap.**

**Aja jajá sep está un pelin largo...como todos en realidad.**

**WooOoOw, cuantas cosas pasan en este capitulo. Amy es la nueva amiga de Eli, mientras que Elizabeth y Jasper parecen haber madurado su relación y aparentemente controlan sus bajos instintos...**_**aparentemente**_**.**

**Elizabeth está más rebelde...je jeje vamos que le bajó la rebeldía de la adolescencia y no se lo está poniendo nada de fácil a nuestro querido Edward.**

**En el próximo cap. se vienen nuevas sorpresas que estoy segura las dejarán con la boca abierta...JO!**

**Siento la demora y gracias nuevamente por seguir fieles al fic. Como siempre me las e pasado en grande leyendo todos sus R&R.**

**Por cierto, como varias ya se percataron, e publicado un ONE/SHOT, es un reto que me ofrecieron, un Bella/Jaz, claro que tiene final feliz para todas las que son Adictas a la pareja Edward/Bella. Es para todas aquellas que gocen de una lectura divertida, romántica & Hot...jeje. Se titula "Remedio para los nervios" y el summary reza así: Jasper es el remedio infalible para los nervios, pero cuando Bella decide probarlo, comete la imprudencia de no leer antes los posibles efectos secundarios (las contraindicaciones). **

**Así que ya saben, están más que invitadas a leer mi oneshot...jeje creo que no se arrepentirán.**

**Bien las dejo.**

**Besos para todas y nos vemos en la próxima actualización.**

**PD: Si quieres darte un chapuzón en la piscina o simplemente "perderte por el bosque" con alguno de los Cullen...solo debes presionar ese tierno botoncito que dice REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


	22. Chapter 22

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Mis queridas locas por Edward!**

**Aunque nos separen mares, continentes, países o simplemente unas cuantas cuadras, espero que hayan pasado una muy feliz navidad, que hayan estado rodeadas de los que más las aman, y que hayan recibido más de un regalito **

**JOJOJOJO**

**Bueno, quería que el cap. de navidad justo calzara con esta fecha. No e podido ya que e sido abducida por las compras y preparativos navideños que no me dieron el tiempo suficiente. **

**Así que luego de tanto tiempo desaparecida espero que tomen este cap. como mi regalo de navidad. Siento m[as que ustedes la demora...y todavía me duele más no haber podido contestar sus R&R, quiero que sepan que los e disfrutado de principio a fin. Me inspiraron para escribir uno de mis caps. favoritos que sin duda es éste...y me llenan de ánimos para continuar con los que siguen. Gracias por su perseverancia y seguir mi historia. Para inmensa felicidad mía y del resto de los Cullen, nos acercamos a los 600 rr. Ya saben que hay premio para la chica\o que sea justo el rr 600.**

**Sus más sinceros saludos de navidad por parte de los Cullen.**

**El próximo cap. ya está listo. Solo espero sus comentarios para subirlo. Jajaja saben que no hay nada más que me intrigue que saber lo que piensan al leer mí historia. Porque yo siento muchas cosas mientras escribo. Lloro, río, me emociono, me enojo...y la mejor parte, al final, es cuando me doy cuenta de que e podido trasmitirles lo mismo a ustedes.**

**Así que nuevamente muchas gracias a todas. SE MERECEN MÁS...**

**Gracias también a todas las chicas que leyeron mi ONE SHOT y de paso quería recomendarles el de dos amigas. El primero es un ONESHOT que se titula ''Les than strangers '' y el nik de la autora es Cam-tz, y es segundo es un Long fic titulado "El coraje no es más que miedo" de la autora nonblondes. Están geniales, así que dense un espacio en las vacaciones para disfrutar de buena lectura.**

Appeldreams**, chica por fin vuelves a aparecer. Y mira nada más que fantástico cap. de tu historia nos has traído. Me encantó es simplemente perfecto.**

**Gracias a todas las lectoras empedernidas que dejaron sus comentarios en el cap. anterior...**

Samanta-m, Leah Masen Cullen, Karyta34, clara, Cullengirl405, Aiosami, Sil-Cullen, lunatik65, lu_ciah, Cam-tz, SophieMadelaineHarkerCullen, SabinaCullenBlak, DaniCullen, , , Abby69L, Adri Cullen, Isis Janet, Diana Cullen (Chica se viene el cap. revelador...jeje el rito), Salesia (TQM), Maaaarie, Allexx_Masen_Cullen, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Vampinessa, BelenCullenss, Pressure, Malu Snape Rickman, Vanessa Potter Malfoy, Akako Cullen, , Krosp (TQM), Cramen, Gaby_Masen_Cullen, Bella Ma. Cullen.

Bella Ma. Cullen**, bendita seas chica por ser el r&r n° 580...ejeje tengo un pequeño trauma con todas las combinaciones de números que terminan con 9...así que el n°579 me estaba agobiando...ajaja si lo se, esta es una razón más para poder refregarme a la cara lo loca que estoy.**

**Les traje una escena de la película "what women want", para que se hagan una idea de lo que va este cap...Ajaj es una película que de seguro ya la han visto todas...y que a decir verdad ha sido fuente de inspiración para este fanfic. El link es:**

.com/watch?v=WLjEPZHsyzU&feature=related

**Bienvenidas/os:** Criscullen, KristAlice Cullen (mi musa para este cap., gracias preciosa por tus r&r), Gely Cullen, Agosss, Lils Cullen, kimicullenevans, skyal33 (entre escritoras nos entendemos jejeje), XxDESIxX, shie-san, Dojiz, rosewaycullenahale.

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del fanfic...ya saben que son más que bienvenidos y estar[e m[as que dichosa de conocerlos mejor y de recibir sus comentarios. Gracias desde ya por considerar mi historia y leerla. **

**Recomendación musical, son dos canciones. La primera es mi favorita de Frank Sinatra "I´ve got you under my skin" ( me encanta escuchar su música para navidad...jeje seee soy una de las pocas adolecentes a la que le gusta su música) y la otra canción, bueno para todas las románticas es una canción de Franco de Vita llamada "Como decirte no".**

**No aburro más...A LEER!**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Baci per tutti**

**bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veintidós: "Por culpa de un rumor"**

-No puedo creer que me desobedecieras de esta manera...- Edward llevó nuevamente su dedo índice y pulgar al puente de su nariz apretándolo. Su mandíbula estaba apretada y su postura en el sillón frente a ella era absolutamente tensa, fría y distante...perturbadoramente calculadora. De improviso clavó su mirada de un oro endurecido en su hija, haciendo que el cuerpo de la chica se paralizara por el miedo.

Alice soltó un pequeño sollozo a su lado. Elizabeth pasó nuevamente una mano por su espalda acariciándola intentando tranquilizarla...pero la pequeña duendecillo se sentía de lo más culpable, y es que en el peor momento, justo cuando iban en el Jeep, llegó a ella una visión...

Era Thomas...su amado Thomas que sin querer había escogido el momento más inoportuno para regresar a la propiedad de los Cullen, topándose con la fiesta repleta de adolecentes que se estaba desarrollando en la mansión.

Un vistazo a sus pensamientos fue todo lo que necesitó Edward para enterarse del engaño decidiendo regresar de inmediato.

Elizabeth no lo veía tan furioso desde su última charla con el pelmazo de Newton. Estaba segura que su reacción empeoró cuando al regresar no los encontró en la casa ni a ella ni a Jasper para que le dieran una inmediata explicación, y en su lugar, encontró a dos críos enrollándose de lo lindo y descaradamente sobre SU lujoso piano de cola.

-Alice...cuantas veces más tengo que repetirlo...déjame a solas con mi hija por favor.- Edward soltó ácidamente entre sus dientes apretados.

Alice negó rápidamente con la cabeza y dirigió su afligida mirada hacia Eli.

-Está bien...sabrás si la cosa se pone peor y me vendrás a rescatar a tiempo de que me arranque la cabeza.- le dijo Eli en un susurro que de seguro había escuchado Edward, ya que éste soltó un sonoro bufido. Le regaló una nerviosa sonrisa a su tía antes de que esta abandonara la habitación pronunciando un "lo siento".

-¿Y bien?.- Edward la volvía a estudiar con su mirada inquisitiva.

-No se que más puedo decir...- soltó Elizabeth en un suspiro mientras agachaba la cabeza. Ya le había respondido a todas sus preguntas, todo con respecto a la fiesta y a sus furtivas escapadas...solo había omitido los encontrones con Jasper y lo ocurrido con Matt...revelarle aquello solo empeoraría las cosas. Miró de reojo por las hendiduras que dejaba su larga cortina de cabello el enfurecido, pero no por eso menos hermoso, rostro de su padre. Aún no sabía a ciencia cierta de cuanto estaba enterado Edward acerca de lo que ocurría entre ella y Jasper. Había una pregunta que Edward aún no había formulado...y sinceramente era la que más temía. ¿Qué se supone que contestaría?¿Edward la descubriría en caso de que mintiera?...¡mierda!.

-Perfecto señorita, porque yo tengo un centenar de cosas que decir...y esta vez no solo me encargaré de que las oigas hasta que se queden grabadas en tu terca cabeza...sino que me encargaré de que cumplas mis reglas.- Elizabeth refrenaba el impulso de contestarle unas cuantas cosas a Edward...en el fondo sabía que él tenía razón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Llevaban alrededor de dos horas deambulando por los atestados pasillos del centro comercial en Port Angels. La melodía de los villancicos navideños sonaba de fondo intentando aplacar el enorme bullicio, y de vez en cuando se detenían solo para que el locutor anunciara una nueva oferta de último minuto. No es un mito el que la gente se vuelva loca y compulsiva cuando se trata de las compras navideñas, aunque existía una pequeña duendecillo que sufría de la fiebre navideña todo el año...y su fanatismo por las compras crecía a medida que existía un nuevo motivo para hacer arar la tarjeta de crédito.

_Y el vestido para el baile de navidad era MÁS que un buen motivo_...

Elizabeth bufó asteada una vez más mientras intentaba seguirle el paso a su tía que tiraba de su mano haciéndose espacio entre las personas cargadas con paquetes y bolsas de todos los colores y tamaños. Edward no se despegaba de su lado, manteniéndose ceñudo todo el tiempo, aún enfadado con ella y su hermano Jasper. Claro, hay que admitir que esto de ir de compras no era uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos...sobre todo cuando era capaz de leer la mente de toda mujer que pasaba a su lado...¿Acaso esas mujeres ni siquiera en navidad podían tener un "sano" pensamiento acerca de su persona?. Edward soltó un renovado bufido al mismo tiempo que su hija cuando una atractiva joven de treinta chocó "accidentalmente" con Edward y éste sin perder su caballerosidad se disculpó mientras recogía sus compras.

La situación entre Edward y Jasper era tensa. ¿Quién lo diría cuando Jasper es el especialista para controlar los estados de ánimo?. Así que cuando Alice propuso ir de compras, Jasper tomó el _Porche _de Alice y dijo que tenía que hacer unas cuantas compras _él solo_. Eli no estaba del todo segura, pero a simple vista se notaba que la charla que habían tenido ellos había resultado menos agradable que la reprimenda que le dedicó su padre hace unas horas. Al parecer lo que había ocurrido con ella y Jasper en el bosque ya no era ningún secreto para su padre. El color volvió a las mejillas de Eli de forma violenta.

Giró su rostro intentando ocultarse de la perceptiva vista de Edward y se encontró con su tío Emmett que era arrastrado al igual que ella. Tapó sus labios con su mano libre para ahogar una carcajada. Por lo menos ella estaba siendo arrastrada de forma más civilizada...mientras que Emmett...oh pobre Emmett, Rose lo llevaba como a un cachorrito tirando de una cuerda que se ataba a un collar de cuero negro en torno al grueso cuello de Emmett. Debería de estar triste, pero era el único que estaba disfrutando tanto como Alice el venir de compras. Giraba su cabeza una y otra vez tratando de acaparar todas las vitrinas que se lucían con sus decoraciones navideñas. Sus ojos brillaban de la emoción como los de un niño pequeño frente a una gran juguetería. Llevaba un pequeño block de notas entre sus marmóreas manos y anotaba frenéticamente en él. Eli se acercó más a él intentando leer lo que escribía...

_Carta para Santa:_

_Querido Santa Claus, esta navidad quiero..._

Elizabeth no pudo seguir leyendo o explotaría de la risa...¿sería posible que Emmett le escribiera a Santa?¿sería posible que el grandote de su tío aún creyera en su existencia?...

Elizabeth le dedicó una última mirada de soslayo a su gracioso tío...él se veía completamente fascinado con la idea de ir escribiendo la dichosa carta. Por su parte Rose estaba un tanto asteada. A ella le gustaba casi tanto como a Alice ir de compras, ¡por supuesto que sí!, pero estaba fuera de sus preferencias los sitios atestados de olorosos_ humanos_. Prefería ir a un lugar exclusivo, con tiendas de grandes y lujosas marcas, sin tener que chocar y _ensuciar_ sus hombros al chocar con el gentío.

La chillona voz de Alice sacó a Eli de sus cavilaciones.

-Aquí encontrarás el vestido perfecto...ahh estoy segura. Yo tengo que hacer unas cuantas compras con Thomas.- Alice se estrechó más al brazo del sonriente Thomas.- Tenemos que atar cabos sueltos...después de todo han sido tres largos meses sin saber de usted señor Thomas...- Ambos se sonrieron antes de fundirse en un efusivo beso.

-Si fuera humano estoy seguro que habría caído en un coma diabético...por favor chicos déjense de escenas excesivamente dulces...-soltó Emmett haciendo que todos rompieran a reír...menos Edward claro.

-Esme y yo iremos a hacer nuestras compras navideñas...nos encontramos a las cinco en el café del cuarto nivel.- dijo Carlisle mientras quitaba con su bufanda los restos de nieve derretida esparcida por sus rubios cabellos.

-Vamos Emmett...tenemos que continuar recorriendo las tiendas para que acabes con tu carta...-dijo Rose casi sin ánimos mientras tiraba de la cuerda.- ¿Sería mucho pedirte discreción?.- le preguntó confidente a Eli.- Emmett aún cree en Santa Claus...-

-Claro...no hay problema.- Eli le regaló una tranquilizadora sonrisa que se rompió en el momento en que fue alzada del suelo por dos fuertes brazos.

-Ya nos vemos Eli...-dijo el grandote de su tío soltándola mientras era arrastrado fuera de la tienda, seguido por Carlisle y Esme.

-Bien Edward...confío en tu buen gusto para encontrar el vestido perfecto para Eli...- dijo una alegre Alice.

Elizabeth dirigió su mirada cautelosa hacia la esquina donde se encontraba Edward enfurruñado.

-Será una especie de terapia para ambos...-dijo Alice cantarina, guiñándole un ojo a Eli y dándole unos pequeños golpecitos a Edward en el hombro antes de salir tarareando una conocida canción de navidad mientras se colgaba del brazo de su amado.

Se observaron unos cuantos minutos desde la distancia, cada cual en su esquina. Elizabeth no recordaba ninguna ocasión en la que la incomodara estar a solas con su padre...esta sería la primera vez. La mirada topacio de Edward era inquisitiva y aplastante, se vio obligada a romper el contacto y clavar sus orbes verdes en la alfombra rosa que cubría el suelo.

La melodía de los villancicos era lo único que se oía de fondo. La dependienta fue la que rompió el incómodo silencio.

-¿Buenos días, en que puedo ayudarlo?.- Por supuesto ella hablaba con Edward y no con Eli...otra pobre chica deslumbrada. Eli carraspeó haciéndose notar.

-Busco vestidos de mi talle...para un baile. ¿Tiene alguno en especial que pueda mostrarme?.- Eli alzó una de sus cobrizas cejas mientras se cruzaba de brazos. Por su parte la dependienta dejó de observar a Edward para poder dirigirse a Eli.

-Claro...-dijo mientras le regalaba una fingida y tensa sonrisa y comenzaba a rebuscar entre los colgadores.

Elizabeth dirigió su mirada al cielo mientras se dejaba caer en uno de los sillones marfil que estaban frente a los probadores.

Edward se sentó en otro frente a ella. Elizabeth lo descubrió observándola fijamente, con la diversión pintada en su rostro y una de sus sensuales y traviesas sonrisas de medio lado tirando de las comisuras de sus labios.

-¿¡QUE!?- soltó Eli casi gruñendo. Hace tan solo unos instantes su padre estaba de un humor imposible y ahora ¿sonreía?. ¿Es que acaso tenía serios trastornos de personalidad...los vampiros podían padecer de bipolaridad?.

Edward, para mayor fastidio de Elizabeth, solo se dedicó a mover su cabeza negando mientras mantenía su sonrisa socarrona.

-Estás celosa...-dijo divertido escrutando las fruncidas facciones de su hija.

-¿Debería estarlo?.- contraatacó ella asteada.

-¿Lo estás?- le retrucó él. Su voz al contrario que la de su hija, estaba libre del tono enfadado.

-¡Por Dios si te estaba devorando con los ojos!. Y a mi me parece que te gusta deslumbrar a toda chica que te pestañee más de la cuenta...estoy segura que sus pensamientos no eran más inocentes que la mirada codiciosa con la que te recorría de pies a cabeza. ¿Tengo yo, tu HIJA, que presenciar una escena tan desagradable?.- De acuerdo, Eli sabía que se estaba pasando de la raya con su discurso...era simplemente que se estaba desquitando por todo lo que tuvo que tragarse durante la "charla" de la noche pasada. Sin embargo Edward parecía aún más divertido en vez de enfadado. Se reclinó hacia ella, dejando que su dulce aroma se esparciera como una nube en torno a Eli, y coronó su frente con un casto beso.

-Me recuerdas a ella cuando te pones así...-ambos se observaron comprendiendo el sentimentalismo que eclipsaban esas palabras. Elizabeth se sentó sobre el regazo de su padre y se estrecharon en un fuerte abrazo. Edward suspiró sonoramente.- Sabes que no puedo estar enfadado contigo...-

-Lo se...porque yo tampoco.- Dijo ella mientras se secaba una lágrima rebelde.

-Es solo que quiero lo mejor para ti. No quiero que te ocurra nada malo...ni que des los pasos equivocados si te puedo advertir antes regalándote mi propia experiencia.- suspiró rendido ante la mirada que le lanzaba Elizabeth.- Prometo ser más condescendiente en los permisos...pero no quiero que haya secretos entre nosotros Eli...no a los secretos...-

-No a los secretos...- acordó ella mientras le regalaba una tímida sonrisa. ¿No que las mujeres eran un mar de secretos?. ¿Era acaso un secreto todo lo que ocurría entre ella y Jasper?. Lo que "fuera"...era mejor que Edward no se enterara. Ella lo miró escéptica por unos instantes...¿Cuanto sabía Edward acerca de "ese asunto" con su tío?. Estuvo a punto de preguntarle, después de todo ya no se debían "guardar secretos", cuando la dependienta los interrumpió.

-Disculpen...¿me preguntaba si te gustaría irte probando estos conjuntos que encontré...mientras busco más opciones que puedan interesarte?.- Ahora que la observaba con más detenimiento, Elizabeth encontró a la rubia dependienta bastante atractiva y de rostro amigable, pero su tono petulante y la forma descarada en que observaba a su padre la sacaban de sus casillas.

Elizabeth se preguntaba que imagen daría estando ella sentada sobre el regazo de su padre. Frente a cualquier mortal seguramente parecían una joven pareja de enamorados...quizás esa era la razón del tono hostil de la vendedora. Eli rodó los ojos mientras cogía las prendas y se dirigía a uno de los probadores. Antes de desaparecer tras la puerta pronunció en dirección a Edward un...

-Te estoy observando.- tan bajito para que solo Edward lo escuchara, agregando una divertida sonrisa que le quitó toda seriedad al argumento.

-En realidad me gustan las morenas.-Edward le contestó con otra sonrisa aún más deslumbrante...si se podía.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas más entre pone y saca vestidos. Edward aburrido comenzó a buscar junto con la vendedora más prendas para que se probara Eli. Elizabeth por su parte estaba a punto de bautizar como un nuevo deporte el ir de compras, era verdaderamente agotador el ir probándose de un vestido a otro, y ya sentía como sus músculos comenzaban a reclamarle el excesivo ejercicio...sobre todo su espalda.

Si alguna vez pensó que conformar a Alice con una prenda era difícil...dejar a Edward satisfecho lo era aún más. Ninguno de los vestidos parecía gustarle...y ni siquiera le importaba la opinión de ella, simplemente cuando a él no le gustaba lo descartaba de inmediato. Elizabeth bufó dentro del probador.

-¿Todo bien?- preguntó Edward que la esperaba afuera.

-See...- dijo ella cansinamente mientras terminaba de subir el cierre del...!Uhg¡ ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantos vestidos se había probado. Se miró una vez más frente al espejo. Sonrió a su reflejo. Sí, este vestido de veras le gustaba...al carajo lo que pensaba Edward...este vestido era el indicado.

Salió del compartimiento esperando no tropezar con los altos tacones.

Edward que se estaba balanceando en el asiento, evidentemente aburrido, se sentó de golpe y se puso rígido.

Elizabeth le dirigió una tímida sonrisa mientras giraba sobre su propio eje para que Edward la pudiera contemplar de todos los ángulos.

-Es éste...- dijo ella decidida mientras acomodaba uno de sus rebeldes mechones tras su oreja.

-D.E N.I.N.G.U.N.A M.A.N.E.R.A- pronunció Edward poniendo determinación en cada palabra.- El siguiente.- dicto tajante mientras le hacia un gesto con la mano para que volviera a los probadores.

Elizabeth empuñó las manos. Ya estaba molesta por el simple echo de ir de compras, más encima la torturaban con tener que probarse centenares de vestidos para que luego venga su padre y ningún vestido sea "apropiado" según su "perfecto" juicio. Esta vez no se dejaría aplacar.

-Sí, si lo es.-

-No-

-Sí-

-¡NO!.- dijo Edward parándose de su asiento y avanzado a zancadas hasta estar justo frente a ella.- mi hija no irá a un baile donde hay puros adolecentes babosos con un traje aleopardado, ajustado hasta quitarte el aire y más corto que una tanga de Tarzán...olvídalo Elizabeth...no usarás esto.- Le agitó frente a sus narices un nuevo vestido. Elizabeth tomó con rabia la prenda y se dirigió refunfuñando a los probadores, se encerró azotando la puerta.

Edward se sentó nuevamente en el asiento a esperar. Descansó los codos sobre sus rodillas y hundió su cabeza entre sus manos revolviendo aún más su indomable cabello. Esto de ir de compras era una verdadera pesadilla...no le estaba gustando más que a Eli.

-¿Cuanto falta?- preguntó sin alzar su vista.

-Depende de cuanto más decidas permanecer oculto.-

Edward alzó su vista hacia ella.

-Ese es...-

-¿Tu crees?...-dijo ella alzando una de sus cejas suspicáz. -Paresco un repollo.- alzó uno de los incontables vuelos de un rosa chillón que conformaban el vestido. Edward no pudo contener más la risa y reventó en sonoras carcajadas que fueron coreadas por Elizabeth.

-Si, si tienes razón...jajá.- Elizabeth desapareció con la siguiente prenda.

No tardó en volver vistiendo ahora un largo vestido negro strapless, sin tirantes.

Edward se acercó a ella intentando reparar en cada detalle.

-Este está bien.-

Elizabeth hundió los hombros.- Claro es perfecto para un funeral...aunque después de todo refleja mis "ganas" por participar en el baile...así que supongo que está bien.- Edward rió por las ocurrencias de su hija. Arregló la bufanda de ceda que Eli había atado a su cuello, bajándola para que tapara el escote.-No, que haces...así no va...se pone en el cuello...-dijo ella intentando apartar las manos de Edward y volver a acomodar el pañuelo.

-No...El escote es demasiado...tiene que ir más abajo...-comenzó a tironear con ella del pañuelo.

-Que no papá...así no va...¡ya déjalo!.-

Edward soltó un sonoro bufido. Que terca que era Elizabeth...no se podía contentar con nada...¡maldición!. Soltó el pañuelo solo para enrollarlo alrededor del rostro de su hija para taparlo.

Elizabeth rió por la reacción infantil de Edward...y al momento estaban los dos apretándose el estómago por el ataque de risa.

-¡Venga ya!, pruébate el siguiente. Si seguimos a este paso terminaremos acampando en el centro comercial. ¿Eres consiente de que Alice no te dejará salir sin ese condenado vestido...verdad?.-

Elizabeth rodó los ojos mientras cogía el siguiente que le extendía la dependienta.

Salió unas cuantas veces más del probador modelando nuevos vestidos. Tuvo más peleas con Edward, por supuesto...siempre había algo que no encajaba. A veces era el color, otras el "exuberante" escote, otras el largo del vestido y otras lo ajustado. Pero a pesar de todo, Elizabeth debía admitir que esta compra estaba resultando bastante divertida. Hace mucho que no tenía la oportunidad de pasar tanto tiempo con Edward, y luego de cada mini pelea siempre terminaban riendo. Así que esto de probarse vestidos se estaba convirtiendo en algo así como probarse "disfraces"...siempre había algo grotesco y ridículo del vestido que los hacía estallar en carcajadas.

Edward se estaba balanceando nuevamente en la silla, aburrido esperando a que Eli saliera de los probadores, cuando apareció Alice danzando por la puerta.

-¿Has olvidado a Thomas en alguna tienda o lo llevas en alguno de esos innumerables paquetes?.- Le dijo irónico Edward.

Alice dejó en el suelo todas las bolsas que cargaba y en vez de enfadarse, soltó una sonora carcajada.

-No. Lo dejé en el café charlando con el resto...al parecer a ustedes se les ha perdido el reloj. Nos han dado un plantón de hora y media. Así que le dije al resto que vendría a ver en que estaban...¿quizás necesitan de mi buen gusto con urgencia?.-

-¿Quizás la tienda no tenga prendas de buen gusto...porque en cuanto a mis elecciones...siempre son asertivas y elegantes?.- le retrucó él sin dejar de balancearse en el sillón, mostrándole sus perfectos dientes en una amplia sonrisa.

Alice se acercó y le revolvió más aún el cabello.

-¡Hey!- le reprochó él mientras intentaba alejar las manos de la pequeña duendecillo.

-Jasper también estaba allí...-dijo Alice apenas en un murmullo cuando se detuvo.

Edward soltó un bufido molesto y sus facciones se volvieron a contraer en una mueca de puro enfado. Gruñó algo inentendible mientras se dedicaba a balancearse de forma más frenética tratando de canalizar su rabia.

-No me interesa saber nada de él.- soltó en un siseo.

-Vamos Edward...ya tuviste una charla con él...sabes que él no tiene la culpa de...-

-¿De tratar de propasarse con mi hija?. ¿De arrastrarla a la lujuria?, ¿de buscar en ella algo más que su sangre?...no Alice, estamos hablando de Jasper, un adulto frente a una adolecente...de Jasper...el vampiro que para colmo tiene la habilidad de controlar los estado de ánimo. ¿Acaso no puede refrenar sus propias ansias?- Edward soltó ácido.

-Y...estamos hablando de tu hija...la cual tiene los mismo deseos hacia Jasper. Edward, ya leíste su mente...lo sabes todo...sabes que él no se perdonaría causarle algún daño a Eli...-nuevamente Alice fue interrumpida por un furioso Edward. Parecía echar chispas por los ojos.

-Si anoche no hubiéramos llegado a tiempo tal vez él...- Esta vez fue Alice quién lo interrumpió.

-No habría echo nada que Eli no quisiera. Y se detuvo Edward...se detuvo porque ELLA se lo pidió.-

-Pero sabes que lo habrían echo...-soltó ácido y amenazante.

-Y sabes que él lo habría echo por amor...sabes que él está enamorado de tu hija...no lo hace por una calentura de momento Edward...no lo hace por simple y llana atracción...él la ama.- lo cortó Alice mientras lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-Sí, lo se...- Edward pasó de forma nerviosa su mano intentando peinar su indomable cabello.

Alice suavizó su mirada y posó una mano en su hombro.- Se que para ti debe ser difícil...a final de cuentas estamos hablando de tu hija. ¿No te recuerda a alguien esta relación que ha nacido entre ellos?.- Alice lo miraba ahora con una mezcla de diversión y dulzura en sus ojos almendrados de un topacio brillante. Edward sabía que se refería a su relación con Bella. Él mismo se veía reflejado en los ojos frustrados de Jasper...la misma desesperación, la misma incertidumbre y el mismo anhelo y amor. Aún tenía unas ganas locas por arrancarle la cabeza a Jasper...y de seguro lo habría echo si Emmett y Carlisle no lo hubieran detenido...pero no era capaz de sacarle en cara, de reprocharle si él había sido víctima de la misma e irrefrenable tentación...

Elizabeth carraspeó para llamar su atención. Edward dio un respingo en su asiento mientras era sacado abruptamente de sus cavilaciones.

-De acuerdo...creo que es éste.- se paró frente a ellos y le dedicó a Edward una tímida sonrisa.

Edward se había quedado sin palabras observándola. Se veía radiante. El vestido era de un hermoso tono vino oscuro que contrastaba con su pálida piel tono crema y resaltaba aún más el tono cobrizo de su indomable cabello. Era largo hasta los pies y se ajustaba a cada cuerva de ella. El cuello era redondo y alto sin dejar ninguna porción de piel al descubierto más que la de los hombros y brazos.

Edward asintió complacido mientras continuaba meciéndose.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa mientras se giraba hacia uno de los espejos que poblaban la pared estirando las arrugas del vestido y tomando su cabello en un tomate improvisado. Fue entonces cuando Edward se arrepintió de dar su aprobación y frunció su entrecejo...haciendo que sus cobrizas cejas parecieran una sola.

El vestido que le había parecido de lo más conservador e inocente, se volvía de lo más vil y sensual visto por detrás. Sencillamente no había tela que cubriera la espalda tono crema de la chica...y el escote de la espalda era tan abrupto que Edward estaba seguro de que si Elizabeth hacía el intento de agacharse, el vestido dejaría al descubierto aquella zona donde la espalda perdía el nombre.

El pensamiento de Alice lo distrajo de su exhaustivo escrutinio.

-¡_Uh! Dios se ve fabulosa...no puedo creer que con ese vestido valla a perder su virginidad...¡ah que linda!._- gritaba alegre Alice en su cabeza...¿acaso ella olvidaba que él podía leer su mente?.

Edward soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras perdía el equilibrio y caía con silla y todo al suelo.

Alice dejó de sonreír de golpe cuando se encontró con la mirada estupefacta de Edward, el cual no hacia ni el intento de volverse a poner de pie...parecía una perfecta estatua de piedra...los vampiros jamás perdían el equilibrio...jamás caían accidentalmente. Oh, oh...pensar en sus visiones era lo mismo que gritárselo a la cara a Edward...¡Mierda, por segunda vez en menos de 24 horas las cagaba!. Comenzó a morderse nerviosa el labio inferior.

Por su parte Edward estaba demasiado atónito siquiera para pensar en las siguientes palabras...simplemente no podía dejar de dar vueltas en su cabeza el pensamiento de Alice. Era tan intenso y vertiginoso que le estaban provocando náuseas mientras su muerto estómago se apretaba nervioso. Tenía que remediarlo...no podía dejar que esa visión se hiciera realidad. ¿Pero como?...de momento pareció que una luz se encendió en su cabeza cuando dijo atropelladamente...

-No Eli...ese vestido no es el adecuado...busquemos algo más...humm...recatado- le regaló una sonrisa nerviosa a Eli mientras ella despegaba la vista de su reflejo para encararlo.

Elizabeth ya estaba cansada de todo este jaleo. Este vestido realmente le gustaba...así que se lo llevaría quisiera Edward o no.

-¿Acaso tú usarás el vestido?- preguntó ella cruzándose de brazos.

-No pero...-

-Bien entonces me alegro de que no te guste...ya comenzaba a preocuparme de que te gustara tanto y quisieras quitármelo...es a mi a la que me tiene que gustar...después de todo yo seré la que lo use.- replicó ella astuta mientras se dirigía a los probadores para quitárselo y le devolvía los otros a la dependienta. Con una sonrisa de medio lado, igual a la de su padre, le dijo.- Gracias me quedo con éste.-

Alice comenzó a dar saltitos mientras se dirigía a la caja a pagar. Por su parte Edward se dejó caer nuevamente rendido en el sillón, hundiendo su cabeza en el respaldo mientras soltaba unas cuantas imprecaciones. Ahora sí que tendría que estar atento...¿sería cierto lo que había pensado Alice hace un momento?¿Quién era tan estúpido para apostar contra Alice?. Bufó asteado. Tendría que tener cien ojos sobre Eli si quería torcerle la mano al destino...y no dejar que su pequeña fuera desflorada...no sin antes estar como era debidamente casada. Y lo peor de todo, aquello que le estaba sobrecalentando las neuronas de tanto pensarlo. ¿Quién sería aquel que se atreviera a sobrepasarse con su princesita...a quitarle su inocencia?, ¿El mal nacido de Lauper no se atrevería...verdad?. Estaba completamente seguro de tres cosas...Alice sabía quién era, pero no se lo iba a revelar...aquello ocurriría de todas formas...y...Eli tenía que querer al ladrón de su inocencia.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La cafetería estaba tan atestada de gente como el resto del centro comercial. La mesa de los Cullen fue fácil de identificar. Era la más grande del lugar, además que ahí el bullicio disminuía puesto que hablaban bastante bajo. Elizabeth se dejó caer en una silla al lado de su padre y de Alice. Frente a cada uno de los vampiros, había una humeante y aromática taza de café...claro que era solo para aparentar...aquél café jamás llegaría a tocar sus fríos labios.

Elizabeth le echó una rápida mirada a Jasper que se encontraba en la otra punta de la mesa, lo más alejado posible de ellos. En ningún minuto les dirigió la mirada. Se mantenía absorto observando la taza de café y de ves en cuando asentía ante algún comentario de Carlisle. Su cabello miel estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, como si hubiera tirado de él incontables veces. Su aspecto que usualmente era cuidado y elegante, ahora era mas bien desordenado y desgarbado como el de cualquier adolecente, vistiendo unos jeans gastados y un sweater gris que se ajustaba a su marcada musculatura. Las ojeras violetas estaban más marcadas que de costumbre bajo sus hermosos ojos dorados, y sus facciones destilaban preocupación y pena...era una pena casi desgarradora, casi palpable...su semblante era desolado y sin vida mientras se mantenía pensativo. Elizabeth se mordió preocupada su labio inferior. Aún no había tenido la oportunidad para estar a solas con Jasper y hablar acerca de la charla con Edward. ¿Que se habrían dicho?. Edward interrumpió el hilo de sus pensamientos e hizo que saltara en un evidente respingo antes de desviar su mirada de Jasper a él.

-Deberías de pedir algo para comer...-le dijo su padre de forma cariñosa.

-Si...-dijo Eli aún distraída.

Edward llamó al garzón para que Elizabeth ordenara. Ella ojeó rápidamente la carta hasta que pidió lo que gustaba.

Comió demasiado a prisa por lo que le comenzó a doler el estómago, aún no sabía el por qué se sentía tan ansiosa. Carlisle pagó la cuenta y todos comenzaron su recorrido hacia los estacionamientos. Si en la mañana había estado repleto de gente el centro comercial, a estas horas de la tarde no cabía ni un alfiler. Elizabeth estaba feliz de poder irse de una puñetera vez de ese condenado lugar, pero el grito que pegó Emmett hizo que todos se detuvieran. Esme se acercó a un atónito y paralizado Emmett para rodearle la cintura de forma cariñosa.

-¿Que pasa mi _pequeño_?- le preguntó dulce al grandulón de Emmett. Elizabeth y Edward intentaban contener las carcajadas por el modo en que Esme le hablaba al corpulento de su hijo...como si fuera un niño.

-S...Sa...¡Santa, SANTA...SANTA CLAUS!¡ ESTÁ AQUÍ ESME...ESTA AQUÍ!.- Emmett alzó su dedo índice apuntando al centro de la decoración navideña, justo a los pies del gigantesco árbol de navidad. Ahí estaba el trono de santa, con un gordinflón disfrazado haciéndose pasar por el emblemático personaje navideño, rodeado por hermosas modelos disfrazadas de duendecillos y una fila enorme de niños tan ilusionados como Emmett por sacarse una fotografía sobre el regazo de Santa Claus y darle su carta.-Oh, que afortunado soy de haber acabado mi carta a tiempo para poder entregársela personalmente.- se giró con los ojitos topacio brillando de emoción hacia Carlisle.- Ya no tendrás que despacharla por el correo papá.- le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a Carlisle y a Esme. Se soltó de la correa y fue a hacer la fila con el resto de los niños que parecían hormigas al lado del grandote de Emmett.

Para ese entonces todos los Cullen, incluyendo a Thomas, se destornillaban de la risa. A Elizabeth se le saltaban las lágrimas mientras se doblaba de la risa. Ya le parecía extraño a Eli el no haberse tropezado al menos una vez en el día, cuando perdió el equilibrio mientras era arremetida por los temblores del ataque de risa que dominaba su cuerpo. Se habría caído sobre alguien, pero Jasper fue más rápido, incluso que Edward, y alcanzó a atraparla entre sus brazos. No deshizo el abraso mientras ambos continuaban riendo...y Elizabeth no hizo ni el intento de separarlo, para ella ya era una costumbre el estar rodeada por los musculosos brazos de Jasper, incluso se sentía increíblemente bien...después de todo era su tío y mejor amigo. Se reclinó para quedar recostada en el fuerte pecho de su tío mientras dejaba que su dulce esencia la envolviera...sin dejar de reír. Edward había dejado de reír en el instante en que Jasper la había recogido...los observaba ahí, ambos sonriendo, ambos felices en los brazos del otro...y se vio así mismo, alguna vez también rodeando al único ser que era dueño de su corazón...destilando la misma felicidad, y lo supo..._ellos se correspondían y a pesar de que no era algo que lo pusiera feliz, no podía hacer nada para deshacer esa unión_.

Suspiró de forma casi lastimera, fue entonces cuando Jasper se quedó helado y se separó al instante de Elizabeth como si ella quemara. Elizabeth le lanzó una mirada reprobatoria, pero cuando vio el miedo en los ojos de Jasper comprendió que aún estaban en compañía de Edward. Sus mejillas se tiñeron con el traicionero rubor y desvió su mirada avergonzada hacia donde se encontraba Emmett intentando evadir la incómoda situación.

-Hey tú grandulón...¿puedes quitarte para que avance la fila?.- Emmett se giró pero no encontró a nadie. Entonces sintió el leve tirón de su pantalón. Bajó la mirada hasta encontrarse con un pequeño niño pelirrojo y extremadamente pecoso que le regalaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a la cual le faltaban los dos dientes delanteros.

Se veía de lo más dulce y tierno...para apretarle los cachetitos si no fuera por el tono burlón y altanero con el que le había hablado.

-Lo siento chico tendrás que esperar tu turno yo voy primero.- Le dijo Emmett alzando su barbilla orgulloso y lanzándole una nueva mirada alucinada a "Santa Claus". Solo dos niños más y sería su turno de sentarse sobre el regazo de Santa. Esme lo saludó desde el otro lado con un gesto de su mano. Ya tenía la cámara fotográfica lista. El momento habría sido perfecto si no es porque la burlona risa del pequeño se hizo notar haciendo que la fría sangre de Emmett comenzara a calentarse en sus congeladas venas.

-¿No crees que ya eres demasiado grande como para estar en la fila?- le preguntó algo más pesote que la primera vez.

Emmett le dedicó una fingida risa que asustaba.

-¿Y tu te crees lo suficientemente bueno para estar en la fila?. No te estás portando bien y Santa te castigará. Así que mejor guarda silencio y espera tu turno.- le dijo casi gruñendo

-JAJAJAJA...que tonto...¿en verdad crees que ese viejo es Santa Claus?¿En verdad crees que existe?. Pff que tarado más grande. Yo estoy en la fila solo porque acompaño a mi hermanita pequeña.- El chico de no más de cinco años alzó su mano que estaba unida a la de una preciosa pequeñita igual de colorina de no más de tres años.- Pero hasta un chico de mi edad sabe que la mentira acerca de la existencia de Santa Claus es solo un mito que han inventado nuestros padres...que bobo eres...aja jajá.- el pequeño demonio comenzó a reírse en su cara.

Aquello ya había sido demasiado.

-Jamás...pero jamás...vuelvas a decir que Santa Claus no existe niño ignorante...- le dijo Emmett en un tono peligrosamente pasivo.

-No existe...- dijo burlón sin detener su risa.

-Que sí existe...- le retrucó Emmett cada vez más exasperado por la situación-

-No, no existe...-

-SI, si existe...-

-Que no...-

-QUE SÍ...- comenzaron a gritar.

-QUE NO...

-QUE SÍÍÍÍÍ...-

-NOOOOO...-

-SIIIIIIIIIII...

-Nananananana no te oigo, nananananan...- Aquel niño lo estaba sacando de quicio. Solo unos minutos más y mandaría su paciencia al carajo borrándole su sonrisa socarrona de un puñetazo.

-Mira pequeña sabandija...-le dijo Emmett en un tono amenazante que hizo que el pequeño dejara de reír de golpe y comenzara a temblarle la pera. Lo tomó por las solapas de la polera alzándolo levemente del suelo. El pequeño habría gritado si no era porque estaba consumido por el miedo.- Santa existe, lo conozco en persona porque es uno de los mejores amigos de mi padre...y no es mi culpa de que tus padres te mientan de esa manera...si vuelves decir una barbaridad como que Santa no existe, te golpearé hasta que digas que existe y le haré lo mismo al resto de tu familia...¿lo has comprendido?.- miró amenazante al pequeño que apenas si fue capaz de asentir.- No te oigo...-

-Sii...siii...-balbuceó el pequeño.

-Bien... ahora espera tu turno y no me arruines este momento perfecto para entregarle mi carta, o conversaré personalmente con Santa para que en castigo no te envíe ni un solo regalo.-

Se giró con una sonrisa vencedora en su masculino rostro, y para mayor alegría de Emmett, fue su turno.

-JO, JO, JO, Acércate hijo por fav...- "Santa Claus" se quedó callado de golpe al ver al gigante musculoso que se acercaba y luego se sentaba en su regazo.

-WoOoOW que tal Santa, ya hace un año que no te veía. Estás igual que siempre.- Emmett le guiñó el ojo y luego le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla a una "Santa Claus" atónito.- Carlisle me contó que estabas con mucho trabajo así que por eso no te has pasado por la mansión. Bueno ha sido una verdadera alegría encontrarte por casualidad aquí. Así te podré entregar personalmente mi carta.- Emmett sacó de su bolcillo una larga lista en un papel un tanto arrugado y manchado con café.- Si son demasiados puedes quitar de la lista a la Barbie safari y las alitas flotadoras para la piscina (**N/A: las que usan los niños pequeños que aún no saben nadar**)...de todos modos ya tengo a mi barbie personal...- se detuvo en su discurso y saludó con la mano a su esposa que estaba junto a Esme. Rosalie le lanzó un beso que hizo que "Santa" se sonrojara y sonriera como un bobo.- y Edward prometió enseñarme a nadar este verano. ¡Oh Santa sonrié para la foto!- Ambos sonrieron mientras Esme les sacaba un par de fotografías. Las modelos disfrazadas de duendecillos se acercaron al bombón que estaba sentado sobre "Santa" aprovechando la ocasión de estrecharse a Emmett para la "fotografía", claro que hubieron unas cuantas manitas fuera de lugar que enfurecieron a la rubia esposa del osito.- Tenía que comentarte que Jasper no ha sido un chico bueno...supongo que ya lo sabías, pero no se merece que le traigas nada este año...intentó propasarse con mi sobrina pequeña.- le contó confidente. El hombre disfrazado de "Santa" contrajo su rostro en una mueca de asco. ¿Pero que clase de familia de locos eran?. Quizás la generación moderna de los locos Adams.- y eso tiene furioso a Edward...aunque si yo fuera el padre le habría roto todos los huesos...-habría continuado con su cuchicheo pero su discurso fue interrumpido...

-¡ES ÉL!...el que está sentado en el regazo de Santa...- Emmett achicó los ojos hacia el pequeño sabandija que lo apuntaba con un dedo mientras una malévola sonrisa se dibujaba en su rostro. Emmett le sacó la lengua a modo de burla.

No alcanzó a contestarle nada ya que Esme y Rosalie comenzaron a jalarlo de los brazos y a llevarlo rápidamente a la salida ya que dos grandotes guardias de seguridad tenían toda la intención de sacarlo a patadas del centro comercial...y en el peor de los casos llevarlo preso por intimidar a un pequeño.

Claro aquellos guardias eran un par de insignificantes humanos...pero los Cullen siempre tenían cuidado de mantenerse al margen y lejos de las especulaciones. No sería buena idea ofrecerles resistencia frente a centenares de curiosos espectadores.

Los guardias no habían logrado darles alcance cuando ya estaban todos en los estacionamientos listos para marcharse.

-Elizabeth...-Ella se estremeció cuando sintió esa ronca y vibrante voz cerca de su oído, estrellando ese mentolado y dulce aliento contra su nuca.

Elizabeth se giró lentamente para encontrarse con Jasper. Era la primera vez en el día en que le dirigía una mirada y le hablaba. Debía estar enfadada con él por ignorarla, pero no pudo resistirse a él...simplemente no podía evitar el sentirse condenadamente bien cerca de él, contemplándolo y que sus ojos topacio tuvieran completa atención en ella.

-Me preguntaba...- rascó nervioso su cabeza haciendo que unos mechones miel cayeran desordenados sobre su frente de mármol.- Si te gustaría dar un paseo conmigo por la costa...claro si tu padre lo permite.- Jasper clavó su mirada ahora nervioso en Edward.

Elizabeth se giró a su padre. No necesitaba preguntarle, sabía que él había escuchado. Por la mueca de su rostro Elizabeth estaba segura que Edward no estaba feliz con la idea. Sin embargo para sorpresa de ella y alivio de Jasper asintió.

-No lleguen tarde...- fue lo único que dijo antes de subir a su flamante Lamborghini acompañado de Carlisle.

El resto de los Cullen se subió en el Jeep de Emmett.

Mientras ellos...sonrieron cómplices al saber que se quedaban con el _Porche_ amarillo canario de Alice. Pero mejor que eso...era que por fin podrían hablar lejos de los oídos curiosos...y lejos de la inquisitiva mirada de Edward.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Caminaban en silencio por la acera, solo se escuchaba el sonido de la nieve amortiguada bajo sus pies. Un hilo de vaho escapaba por los labios entreabiertos de Elizabeth, mientras sus mejillas y su nariz se coloreaban por el intenso frío. Jasper la observaba embobado por su belleza mientras ella observaba con parsimonia el furioso reventar de las olas. El aroma de la sal se mezclaba con su adictiva esencia mientras su leonino cabello cobrizo se inflaba. Elizabeth se giró y le sonrió tímidamente. Tomó una de las coletas que tenía atadas en sus muñecas y con ella amarró su cabello en un improvisado moño alto. Jasper le devolvío la sonrisa agradecido. Ahora podría respirar mejor sin estar bajo la amenaza de lanzarse a su cuello de un momento a otro. Se sentían menos ansiosos estando en la compañía del uno y del otro...de echo disfrutaban el estar juntos. Habían aprendido incluso a amar los silencios entre ellos...solo disfrutaban de su mutua compañía. Elizabeth no podía creer la suerte que tenía de haber encontrado el amigo que tanto le hacía falta. Jasper era genial. Siempre la hacía reír, la hacía sentirse protegida y podía compartir todo con él...todo incluso sus penas amorosas. Para Jasper no era ningún secreto los sentimientos que tenía Elizabeth hacia el baboso de Lauper, claro que si Elizabeth supiera lo que realmente Jasper sentía jamás se lo habría contado. La extraña y fuerte atracción que sentían el uno por el otro, Elizabeth la excusaba con que era uno de los tantos síntomas que sentían por el echo de desear la sangre del otro más que ninguna otra en el mundo...aunque Jasper sabía que ese no era el verdadero motivo.

Sonrió para si mismo mientras continuaban avanzando. Elizabeth casi choca contra un poste por quedarse embobada viendo la sonrisa de Jasper. Pero éste justo a tiempo la jaló ligeramente tomándola por el brazo para esquivarlo. Las luces de los altos postes de luz comenzaron a encenderse mientras el crepúsculo se cernía sobre sus cabezas. La ciudad se veía hermosa de noche con las luminarias de navidad. Un grupo de pequeños niños pasó en filita cantando villancicos mientras llevaban en sus manos velitas encendidas.

Elizabeth ya no podría callarse por más tiempo. La curiosidad la estaba carcomiendo por dentro. Lo observó de soslayo mientras mordía nerviosa su labio inferior. Jasper la descubrió espiándolo. Respiró hondo.

-Vamos...dime qué es lo que quieres decirme...estas, humm algo inquieta- le pidió Jasper sin ánimos.

-Bu...bueno.- balbuceó Elizabeth, maldición ya la había descubierto. Sus mejillas se sonrosaron aún más, solo que ahora producto de la vergüenza. La conocía tan bien que podía jurar que le leía la mente...y su maldito "don" siempre le jugaba en contra.- Quería saber que tal estuvo tu charla con Edward.- lo soltó todo atropelladamente hasta quedar sin aliento. Ella ya le había contado todo lo que charló con Edward...pero Jasper aún no soltaba palabra.

Jasper se detuvo y Elizabeth también quedando frente a él. Jasper permanecía en silencio con la vista clavada en el suelo. ¿Estaba avergonzado?. Elizabeth se sorprendió de sobremanera cuando derrepente él tomó sus finas manos entre las marmóreas y frías de él. Levantó la cabeza para encontrarse con esos hechizantes ojos esmeralda que lo observaban con anhelo y curiosidad. Jasper respiró hondo, estaba listo para contarle todo lo que sentía, era el momento. Tomó uno de los mechones de ella que habían escapado de su moño y lo acomodó con cuidado tras su oreja. En el acto aprovechó de acariciar la mejilla de ella de forma casi imperceptible. Eli cerró los ojos disfrutando de la caricia e inclinó más su rostro hacia la mano de Jasper. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos se encontró con la mirada aplastante e intimidante de Jasper que la hacía temblar de pies a cabeza.

-Verás Eli yo...- pero fue interrumpido por una voz melosa. La rabia comenzó a dominarlo...estaba a punto de arrancarle la cabeza a la dueña de esa voz que lo había interrumpido justo en el momento en que por fin había encontrado la fuerza y la entereza para declararse.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya...¿pero si no son el tío y la sobrina Cullen?. Que sorpresa encontrarlos por estos lugares...pensé que estarían castigados por lo menos durante un mes luego de montar la "fiesta sorpresa"...jejeje vaya fiasco que resultó ser.-

Elizabeth abrió los ojos desmesuradamente mientras apretaba su mandíbula con rabia. Aún no despegaba su mirada de la de Jasper...pero no necesitaba ver la cara de la estúpida que estaba hablando para saber que se trataba de la oxigenada de Margaret Whitman. Jasper sintió la ola de terror y dolor que despedía Elizabeth. Sabía cuanto le dolía el que la parejita del año haya decidido casarse...sobre todo porque el baboso de Mathew aún ocupaba un lugar importante en el corazón de Elizabeth. Eli lo miraba con la desesperación pintada en su rostro.

-Debes ayudarme...por favor-pronunció tan bajito que solo Jasper fue capaz de percibirlo. No era la primera vez que Elizabeth le pedía ayuda para encubrir al tarúpido de Lauper...pero ésta vez sería para fregarlo, como en las últimas fiestas. Jasper suspiró hondo. Lo haría todo por ella sin importar cuanto daño se hiciera a él mismo.- Haz lo que sea necesario...no dejes que me haga más daño por favor...no lo soportaría.-

Él asintió una vez y luego se separaron de golpe como si una corriente pasara por sus cuerpos apartándolos. Los Cullen se giraron para enfrentar a la pareja dorada.

Ambos estaban enfundados en sus gruesos abrigos y se mantenían abrasados. En el rostro de Margaret bailaba una sonrisa socarrona mientras que Matt no dejaba de clavar su mirada venenosa en Jasper.

-Buenas noches...- los saludó Jasper educadamente, pero sin quitar el tono frío y distante a sus palabras.- Si, la verdad es que la fiesta no fue lo que esperábamos..Humm...¿como dijiste que te llamabas?.- Oh aquello había sido un golpe bajo en el orgullo de Margaret. Elizabeth se mordía las paredes de su boca para evitar que la carcajada estallara. La sonrisa se borró de inmediato del rostro de Margaret.

-Margaret...-dijo ácida.

-Ah...Marge, claro.- De acuerdo, Elizabeth no sabía cuanto más aguantaría la risa si Jasper continuaba hundiendo a Margaret. De seguro traería durante meses la autoestima por el suelo luego de que uno de los chicos más guapos del mundo no fuera capaz de recordar su nombre.

El rostro de Margaret había pasado a un tono rojo vivo. Empuñó sus manos rabiosa. Parecía que de sus orejas comenzaría a salir humo...era como un toro embravecido.

-¿Y que los trae a Port Angels?.- Preguntó Jasper para romper el silencio ignorando olímpicamente a la enfadada y engreída de Margaret.

Margaret lució una de sus peligrosas sonrisas antes de apretarse con fuerza al atlético cuerpo de Mathew que le correspondió el abrazo, besando su frente en un fugaz contacto...pero que fue suficiente para que todo el aire escapara a una velocidad vertiginosa de los pulmones de Eli. Como le gustaría a ella estar en el lugar de la estúpida y víbora de Margaret.

-¡Ah! Eli te alegrará saber que hemos venido para buscar el anillo perfecto de compromiso...¿no es verdad Matt?- le dijo ella estrechándose más a él.

Mathew le sonrió de vuelta, pero esa aparente felicidad no alcanzó sus ojos que continuaban siendo de un paralizante y frío gris.

-Si, si mi amor...buscaremos el más hermoso...-le dijo él de forma dulce.

Elizabeth habría caído al suelo partida por el dolor si no fuera porque Jasper rodeó sus finos hombros con uno de sus fuertes brazos atrayéndola hacia su macizo y bien formado cuerpo. La estrechó con "fuerza" contra él para que no cayera.

-Me alegra saber que iba en serio lo de que son _Novios_...-dijo Jasper mientras pegaba cada vez más el cuerpo de Elizabeth a su costado y la mecía ligeramente para que ella mantuviera la compostura.

La tarupida de Margaret soltó otra de sus bobas risas.

-¿Y ustedes a qué han venido?- preguntó venenosa, a sabiendas de que le estaba clavando una estaca en el corazón a Elizabeth...pero seguramente no esperaba escuchar lo que dijo a continuación Jasper...ni mucho menos se lo esperaba Elizabeth.

-Bueno...¿qué más crees que vienen a hacer una pareja de _novios enamorados_ a pasear por la avenida de la costa?. Ver el atardecer, incluso en un frío día de invierno es un momento romántico imperdible...lo hemos disfrutado muchísimo...¿verdad mi amor?.- Jasper se inclinó suavemente hacia Eli, depositando un tierno beso en la punta de la nariz de ella.

La aludida aún sorprendida solo pudo regalarle una nerviosa y fingida sonrisa.

-Que haces...- le soltó en un siseo entre sus dientes apretados.

-Solo te ayudo, como me lo has pedido...apuesto a que toda tu vida esperaste a ver el rostro de Lauper de la forma en que nos está observando ahora...¿por qué no disfrutas del efecto mejor?.- le dijo Jasper al oído, su exquisito aliento frío chocando contra su tibio cuello hizo que millones de mariposas revolotearan en su estómago. Cualquiera diría que le susurraba cosas íntimas ya que ella se ruborizó por completo.

Elizabeth clavó sus orbes verdes en Matt. No podía negar que se sentía complacida de que ahora no era la única con un corazón roto. La socarrona sonrisa de Margaret se le había quedado congelada en el rostro mientras sus ojos claros escapaban de sus órbitas. Matt estaba estático a su lado sin siquiera pestañear o respirar. Las facciones de su rostro destilaban dolor y angustia. De pronto se volvieron furiosas.

-Esta enojado...-cantó alegre la profunda y arrulladora voz de Jasper en su oído.- Puedo sentir la rabia corriendo por cada fibra nerviosa de su cuerpo...apostaría a que quiere partirme a puñetazos en este preciso instante. En todo caso no lo culparía...yo mataría por estar con una mujer como tú...jamás sería tan estúpido como para dejarte escapar.- Elizabeth jadeó sonoramente y si sus mejillas ya estaban coloreadas, ahora estaba segura que hasta las puntas de sus dedos del pie estaban de un violento rojo.

-¿U...us...ustedes son novios?- preguntó tartamudeando Margaret.

Jasper salió de su refugio entre el cuello de Elizabeth y se giró hacia Margaret luciendo una de sus devastadoramente seductoras sonrisas, capaces de derretir los polos.

-Sí...- Confirmó Jasper alegre mientras su pecho se hinchaba.

Elizabeth le echó una rápida ojeada a su tío. Él lucía como el novio más feliz del mundo...además de impactantemente atractivo. Los vampiros si que sabían mentir. ¿Verdad?. Se preguntaba como sería la mueca que tenía dibujada en su rostro. ¿Incertidumbre, estado atónito...tan sorprendida como sus compañeros de instituto...poco convincente?. No respiraba desde hace bastante tiempo por lo que comenzó a sentirse mareada. Jasper apretó ligeramente su mano que tenía entrelazada con una de las marmóreas de él como recordándole que _respirara_. Elizabeth clavó su mirada en sus manos entrelazadas...no era usual en ellos aquel gesto tan íntimo. Sentía que su mano ardía y hormigueaba con el contacto de la de Jasper. Respiró hondo y alzó su vista lo más compuesta que pudo hacia la pareja estrella. Su corazón casi se detiene cuando escuchó que Jasper retomaba el hilo de su conversación...

- Y curiosamente también teníamos planeado venir por el anillo de compromiso...ya sabes, en navidad todo puede pasar y la verdad es que sería hermoso anunciar nuestro compromiso en noche buena...y para eso necesitamos el anillo...¿no es así mi amor?-remató.

La quijada de Elizabeth calló al igual que la de Margaret y la de Mathew, pero gentilmente Jasper le alzó el mentón con su frío dedo índice para que su boca se cerrara disimuladamente y luego se reclinó sobre los labios de ella para apenas rozarlos con los fríos suyos. Eli no pudo reprimir el evidente temblor que la recorrió de pies a cabeza.

-Pe...Pero us...ustedes no...Ustedes no pueden...-dijo Matt soltando un gemido de dolor mientras tartamudeaba.

-¿Qué es lo que no podemos?.- le preguntó Jasper en un tono frío y distante. Sus ojos topacio destilaban veneno. Si las miradas mataran...Mathew habría caído sin pulso sobre la nieve.

-¡USTEDES SON FAMILIARES POR EL AMOR DE DIOS...SON TÍO Y SOBRINA!- gritó en un tono enfermizo y colérico. Margaret estaba tan consternada que ni siquiera era capaz de celar a Matt. Los ojos de Matt eran los de un loco mientras se llevaba una de sus manos a jalar sus cabellos castaños.

Fue entonces cuando un clic resonó en el cerebro de Eli, haciéndola partícipe de la mentira. Una traviesa sonrisa de medio lado, idéntica a la de su padre y con los mismos efectos letales y seductores, tiró de la comisura de sus carnosos labios carmín.

-Pero todos saben que eso no es del todo cierto...¿verdad Margaret?. Creí que tu novia te había contado el último chisme de la semana Lauper, me sorprende que seas el último en enterarte...- El rostro de Margaret se había vuelto lívido mientras Matt clavaba una furiosa mirada en ella. Luego se giró a Elizabeth fastidiado.

-Habla claro Elizabeth...- casi escupió su nombre.

-Si vuelves a referirte de ese modo a mi futura señora te arrancaré la cabeza Lauper...y me encargaré de que sea lenta y dolorosamente. Yo responderé por ella si eso te deja más tranquilo.- Jasper con su estatura y sus músculos ya resultaba intimidante a simple vista, pero la combinación de su estampa más esa peligrosa voz que ocultaba una amenaza hicieron que Matt temblara aferrándose más a su novia.- Yo y Elizabeth no tenemos ningún lazo sanguíneo que nos ate...su padre y yo somos hermanos, sí, pero ambos fuimos adoptados. Y en cuanto a la edad...-le dirigió una dulce sonrisa a Eli mientras intentaba mandarle oleadas de tranquilidad.- Bueno, dicen que para el amor no existe la edad...-

Un tenso y molesto silencio cayó sobre ellos. Solo se observaban unos a otros aún tratando de asimilar la situación.

-Bien...-dijo Jasper de pronto haciendo que Eli diera un respingo a su lado.- Ustedes iban...-

-A la joyería Ruksy...es...está en el centró comercial.-dijo Margaret de forma atropellada. Agitó su cabeza tratando de despejar su mente. Sonrió algo más relajada y propuso...- ¿Hey no les parece una buena idea que vayamos todos juntos a por el anillo?.-

Elizabeth se tensó al lado de Jasper. Él por su parte podía sentir el nerviosismo que despedía el cuerpo de Elizabeth. La observó tratando de leer en sus ojos que era lo que quería hacer. Había una viva determinación en sus orbes verdes, pese al nerviosismo. Ella asintió una vez sin decir nada mientras sus mejillas se coloreaban nuevamente de una forma que a Jasper le resultaba de lo más adorable...y _tentadora_.

Caminaron en silencio nuevamente hacia el centro comercial. Margaret intentaba con todos sus esfuerzos ofrecerle mimos a Matt, pero éste no respondía a ninguno de ellos, parecía estar perdido en sus propios pensamientos, ajeno a lo que ocurría en el exterior. Mientras Elizabeth trataba de asimilar todo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ahora debía fingir con Jasper que eran una feliz pareja de jóvenes novios...y lo peor de todo...el rumor correría rápido por el pueblo gracias a la bocazas de Margaret. Fingir que eran pareja traería devastadoras consecuencias. Se preguntaba cuanto tardaría su familia en enterarse...al menos Edward podría perdonarlos cuando leyera en la mente de Jasper que solo estaban fingiendo. Soltó un suspiro y clavó su mirada en su mano entrelazada con la de Jasper. Aún sentía ese incesante hormigueo. Bueno, lo que estaba echo...echo estaba y ya no podían remediarlo, y si de todos modos iba a traer consecuencias, Elizabeth había decidido que disfrutaría de éste engaño todo lo que pudiera. Sonrió para si misma mientras apretaba más la mano de Jasper y alzó su rostro orgullosa...Matt se rebanaría los sesos pensando en que aquél anillo podría haber sido el que buscaban ellos dos si no fuera por su apresurada y poco inteligente decisión de desposar a la oxigenada.

No tardaron en llegar nuevamente al centro comercial, o por lo menos eso le pareció a Elizabeth la cual iba perdida en sus pensamientos. Les costó avanzar entre el gentío, pero Jasper jamás soltó su mano. Una vez frente a la joyería, Jasper les sostuvo la puerta caballerosamente para que pasaran todos. Las cámaras de seguridad siguieron cada uno de sus movimientos mientras entraban.

-Hola buenas tardes...¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?.-

El vendedor era un señor canoso con su cara marcada por la edad. Vestía un caro terno a rayas y una humita roja estaba atada a su cuello resaltando con el negro de su vestimenta. Sus gafas de media luna descansaban en la punta de su nariz aguileña mientras una sonrisa amigable estiraba las arrugas cerca de su boca.

Elizabeth le devolvió la sonrisa mientras lo saludaba. Por su parte Margaret no le dirigió ni la mirada y comenzó a inspeccionar toda la tienda con aires de grandeza.

-Busco un anillo de compromiso...- le pidió Matt en un tono frío y hostil.

El vendedor hizo una extraña mueca mientras se dispuso a buscar en unos compartimientos. Jasper se sentó en el pequeño sillón para dos personas que había en la tienda. Golpeó con su mano ligeramente en el lugar que quedaba vacío junto a él para invitar a Eli.

Elizabeth dudó unos momentos, pero luego de echarle un vistazo a la mueca de disgusto que se dibujó en el rostro de Mathew casi tropieza por lo apresurada en que se movió para sentarse al lado de su tío. Jasper rió por lo bajo mientras descansaba uno de sus fuertes brazos sobre los hombros de Eli acercándola suavemente hacia él. Elizabeth no pudo evitar sonrojarse mientras jugaba nerviosa con los flecos de su bufanda.

Los dedos de Matt se crisparon hasta convertirse en apretados puños. El vendedor lo distrajo cuando regresó con tres planchas repletas de centellantes anillos.

-Estos son los anillos...espero que alguno sea de su gusto.-

Matt ni siquiera se dignó a agradecerle y de inmediato comenzó a inspeccionar los anillos. El vendedor parecía indignado mientras Matt lo ignoraba como si fuera un simple sirviente.

Mathew bufó luego de ver el precio de alguno de ellos.

-¿No tiene algo más económico?- le preguntó con el disgusto grabado en su tono de voz.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos, Matt podía ser sumamente avaro.

-Bueno yo pensé que buscaría algo especial para una novia tan hermosa...- dijo el vendedor risueño mientras observaba a Elizabeth.

Matt siguió la mirada del anciano y balbuceó un par de cosas inentendibles. El chillido de Margaret resonó al otro lado de la tienda. Ella avanzó a zancadas hasta donde estaba Matt.

-Primero que nada, señor, YO soy la _hermosa novia _y segundo...-se giró hacia su prometido clavando su dedo índice en el pecho del chico.- ¿Cómo que algo más económico?. Yo DEBO de tener el más costoso.-

-Claro...-se disculpó el señor mientras observaba divertido la escena.

De improviso Jasper se alzó de su asiento y se acercó al mostrador. Mathew se tensó cuando sintió a Jasper a su lado estudiando los anillos frente a él.

-Me preguntaba señor Roger si tendría algo más...clásico y elegante...ya sabe, busco el anillo de compromiso indicado para la mujer más importante de mi vida...- Si se hubiera tratado de la escena de una película, Jasper se habría llevado todos los premios. Desde el vendedor hasta la pareja del año, quedaron sorprendidos y conmocionados por las palabras de Jasper...por su parte Eli hasta había dejado de respirar. Jasper era el mejor actor...sabía mentir tan bien que hasta parecía sincero...parecía que todo lo que decía de verdad le nacía desde lo más profundo de su ser.

-¿Señor Cullen?.- Roger, el vendedor, se ajustó más sus gafas mientras se acercaba dudoso a Jasper.

Jasper le mostró una de sus espléndidas sonrisas mientras asentía.

-¡Oh! siento tanto no haberlo reconocido de inmediato joven Jasper...ya ve los años están dejando estragos en mi, sobre todo en mi vista.- le dijo el alegre anciano mientras estrechaba la mano de Jasper y se palmeaban la espalda como si fueran viejos amigos.|

-Así es Roger, bastante años sin vernos, pero la edad no ha dejado estragos en tu cordialidad...sigues tan amable como siempre.- le contestó Jasper mientras el resto se había sumido en un sepulcral silencio.

-Usted sigue igual que siempre. Así que...¿es _usted_ el novio afortunado eh?.- El señor Roger prefirió no preguntar por Alice y de paso les lanzó una pesadez a la pareja de altaneros.

Jasper se giró a Elizabeth lanzándole una evidente mirada cariñosa que hizo que ella se pusiera roja hasta la médula y que pestañeara más de la cuenta.

-No me merezco algo tan bueno como ella...pero ya sabes que a veces la vida te entrega dulce...¿por qué rechazarlo entonces?.-

-Oh por favor no diga eso, de todos los años que lo conozco jamás pensaría que usted no es merecedor de una joven tan encantadora como ella. Estoy seguro que estará más que feliz de ser la futura señora Cullen.-

Elizabeth le sonrió de vuelta de forma tímida hundiéndose más en el sillón avergonzada.

-Tengo lo que busca...- dijo alegre el vendedor mientras desaparecía unos momentos tras el mostrador.

-Como no...Siempre tienes exactamente lo que busco.-

Jasper observó divertido a la pareja dorada. Mathew parecía encontrar sumamente interesantes los adornos navideños mientras que Margaret estaba consumida por la rabia. Jasper rió por lo bajo. Se suponía que ellos intentarían hacerle pasar un rato desagradable a Elizabeth...pero ellos habían terminado siendo los más mal parados.

Roger no demoró en llegar con una caja forrada en terciopelo rojo entre sus arrugadas manos. La dejó frente a Jasper mientras le entregaba una pequeña llave dorada. Jasper abrió con ella el pequeño cerrojo de la caja, la cuál guardaba unos relucientes, elegantes y finos anillos de diamantes. Jasper cogió uno sin miramientos y sin siquiera estudiar el resto de los que había en la caja. Lo movió entre sus fríos dedos y sonrió de medio lado.

-Es éste...me recuerda a sus ojos...- dijo apenas en un murmullo más para sí mismo.

-Oh señor Cullen, veo que su gusto sigue siendo exquisito. Tiene un ojo especial por las antigüedades.- dijo Roger mientras se volvía a ajustar sus gafas y le sonreía de forma amigable.- alrededor de 1700 lo llamaban "el corazón de Venus"...El ver esa hermosa piedra es como estar observando el mar.-

Jasper alzó la mirada del anillo para clavarla, intensa, seductora y aplastante en Elizabeth.

-¿Puedes acercarte por favor?.- Elizabeth le obedeció al instante. De por sí jamás le había gustado ser le centro de atención...y ahora sentía todas las miradas clavarse sobre ella. Aún le costaba asimilar todo lo que estaba pasando.

Se paró demasiado rápido por lo que un intenso mareo hizo que se tambaleara. Respiró hondo y avanzó lentamente hacia su tío. Contuvo la respiración mientras Jasper le ponía el anillo en su dedo anular de la mano derecha. Jasper no dejaba de clavar su aguda mirada topacio en ella...estudiando cada facción y reacción de Eli.

-Fue creado para estar en su dedo señorita.- le dijo Roger con contenida emoción en su voz.- Los diamantes de colores son muy raros en el mudo...pero especialmente escasos y difíciles de encontrar son los de color verde como el que usted lleva en su dedo.

Elizabeth volvió la vista hacia el pesado anillo que coronaba su dedo. El diamante con forma de corazón era de un intenso verde...parecía una esmeralda, pero debido a los destellos casi cegadores solo podía tratarse de un diamante.

Elizabeth estaba demasiado sumida contemplando el maravilloso anillo que no se dio ni cuenta cuando Jasper fue a pagarlo, solo recordó donde estaba cuando Jasper se inclinó levemente hacia su oído y le murmuró...

-Creo que deberíamos irnos ya...la verdad es que quiero evitarme una segunda pelea con tu padre.-

El cuerpo de Elizabeth respondió de forma automática por la cercanía de Jasper haciendo que se estremeciera y sus pies se convirtieran en tallarines. Jasper la sujetó con cuidado por uno de sus codos mientras reía por lo bajo. Elizabeth le lanzó una fingida mirada de molestia mientras descargaba un puño juguetón en las costillas de su tío.

-Odio cuando haces eso...-

-¿Hacer el que?.- le preguntó él haciéndose el desentendido sin dejar de sonreír.

-Deslumbrarme...haces que parezca una chica con deficiencia mental...-le devolvió la sonrisa mientras ajustaba la bufanda de él.-Vamos...-acordó ella mientras se giraba para despedirse de Roger.

Una vez que ambos se habían despedido del hogareño vendedor y de desearse lo mejor para las fiestas, se giraron hacia la pareja dorada para despedirse también.

-Nos vemos en el instituto...-les dijo bajito Elizabeth casi sin ánimos.

Ellos solo asintieron con sus cabezas pero tenían su ego demasiado dañado como para dirigirle a los Cullen alguna palabra.

El trayecto a casa en el _porche_ de Alice fue bastante rápido y silencioso, sin embargo Elizabeth no pudo dejar de reparar en el detalle de que Jasper no quitaba la sonrisa de su rostro. Era como si no pudiera deshacerla.

Ya era de noche cuando aparcaron en el enorme _garaje_ de la mansión.

-Creo...bu...bueno creo que será mejor que me lo quite.- balbuceó Eli muy bajito sin bajar aún del lujoso auto deportivo .

Jasper frunció el entrecejo sin entender a lo que se refería Elizabeth. Relajó su semblante que poco a poco se volvió triste cuando vio que Elizabeth se quitaba el anillo y hacía ademán de pasárselo.

-Sí...supongo que será mejor.- Jasper soltó apenas en un murmullo luego de suspirar. Chasqueó la lengua y le hizo un gesto con la mano a Eli.- No, prefiero que lo guardes tú.-

-Pero...- Elizabeth casi jadeó. Ella no podía con la responsabilidad de guardar aquella pieza que se veía tan costosa.

-No perdamos el tiempo en esta absurda pelea Eli, por favor compláceme...prefiero que lo guardes tu.- le dijo él dejando que se filtrara una nota divertida en su voz vibrante y ronca intentando convencerla. Jasper sabía que si él se quedaba con el anillo toda la realidad caería sobre su corazón despedazándolo. Si Elizabeth se lo quedaba...podía continuar fantaseando un rato más, perderse en las esperanzas de que algún día aquella mentira pudiera convertirse en realidad.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Esme estaba esperando a Elizabeth con un delicioso plato de pastas al pesto, mientras el resto de los Cullen se conformaban con beber la sangre que les ofrecía Esme en el fino juego de losa de porcelana antigua...como ya era de costumbre desde que Eli había llegado como nueva integrante de la familia. Los Cullen comenzaron a planear una pronta salida de cacería, la verdad es que a todos les gustaba más, _cazar su comida _que bebérsela ya fría del plato.

Emmett no quería hablar, aún estaba enfadado por el episodio del centro comercial. Parecía un niño pequeño receloso.

Luego de la cena todos se dedicaron a adornar la mansión con los accesorios navideños que había comprado Alice esa mañana. La parte más emotiva fue adornar el árbol de navidad. Jasper y Edward, los cuales parecían haber solucionado _parcialmente_ sus diferencias, habían traído un alto pino...obviamente recién talado. Dejaron un rastro de nieve cruzando toda la sala por lo que fueron regañados por Esme. Alice había escogido rojo y dorado para la decoración de ese año. De un grácil, hábil y fluido salto puso la estrella en lo alto del pino. Rosalie, Esme y Carlisle se dedicaron a colgar los adornos...por supuesto Rose se detenía en cada esfera de cristal a contemplar su atractivo reflejo. Emmett, que no había querido quedarse atrás, se encargaba de poner las luces. Todos estallaron en carcajadas cuando lo vieron caer al suelo enredado hasta lo imposible con la larga tira de pequeñas luces que se prendían y se apagaban. Luego de desatarlo las colocaron de forma espiral en el pino iluminando hermosamente el exquisitamente decorado árbol de navidad, estaba más bello que el de cualquier revista de decoración. Del pesebre se encargaron Edward y Rosalie. Esme tuvo que separarlos cuando comenzaron a pelearse según la posición en que deberían ir los reyes magos. Carlisle le había pedido a Eli que lo ayudara con las luces del tejado. Estaban de lo mejor afirmándolas con las grapas cuando...como no, Elizabeth haciendo gala de su poca y nula estabilidad, perdió el equilibrio balanceándose peligrosamente en el borde del alto techo, pero Edward la alcanzó a atrapar justo a tiempo...

-Humm te dije Carlisle que no sería una buena idea que ella te ayudara con esto.- gruñó entre dientes Edward mientras llevaba en brazos a su hija de vuelta a la seguridad de la casa.

Adentro todos reían a carcajadas haciendo que Eli soltara un bufido molesta. La cosa empeoró cuando escuchó a Alice y a Emmett cobrando las apuestas. ¿Con que habían apostado a cuanto demoraría en caer eh?.

-Oh cielos es tan torpe como Bella.- Emmett se apretaba el estómago mientras estallaba en sonoras carcajadas.-Vamos Eddy me debes veinte dólares.- le dijo Emmett sonriente.

-¿Tú también?.- Elizabeth se giró hacia su padre enfadada poniendo las manos en su cintura. Edward hundió los hombros de forma despreocupada mientras le regalaba una de sus deslumbrantes y aduladoras sonrisas tratando de que lo perdonara.

-No puedo creerlo.- Elizabeth rodó los ojos mientras subía a zancadas la escalera de caracol y se encerraba en su habitación dando un portazo.

Se puso uno de sus cortos camisones de ceda y se refugió bajo la suavidad de sus sábanas de satén. Aquél había sido un día muy largo...sin contar la carga emocional, por lo que estaba agotada. Apenas recostó su cabeza en la mullida almohada se desconecto del mundo real y se sumió por completo en el onírico...

Pero el mundo de los sueños no era más feliz que el real...de hecho las pesadillas hicieron que finalmente se despertara en mitad de la noche con el rostro empañado en sudor y lágrimas.

Sintió un peso recostándose a su lado y luego unos fríos dedos que secaban sus lágrimas. Abrió sus ojos y se encontró con Jasper arrodillado frente a ella sobre la cama, con su hermoso rostro empañado por la sombra de la tristeza. Elizabeth en un rápido movimiento se puso también de rodillas rodeando con fuerza el cuello de él mientras escondía su rostro, empapado con nuevas lágrimas, en el fuerte pecho de él. Jasper la rodeó con sus indestructibles brazos y la estrechó más contra él mientras le regalaba caricias circulares a lo largo de su espalda y le mecía ligeramente. Le mandaba intensas oleadas de tranquilidad intentando frenar su llanto que hacía que todo su femenino y esbelto cuerpo se remeciera en pequeños temblores.

-Solo fue una pesadilla Eli...tranquila.- le decía al oído a bajo volumen con su profunda voz arrulladora y aterciopelada .- Todo estará bien...-

Ella sollozó aún más fuerte contra su pecho mientras continuaba empapando la bata de ceda de su tío. Lloraba, sí, lloraba con todas sus fuerzas porque sabía que no todo estaría bien. ¿Cómo iba a estarlo si la persona que amaba se cazaría dentro de poco tiempo?...¿cómo estarlo si ya no hallaba sentido a su vida?, ¿Cómo estarlo si con todo lo que había soñado una vez se escapaba como la arena entre los dedos?. Lo que más le daba miedo es que amaba con tal locura y entrega a Matt que no sabía si algún día podría sacarlo de su corazón...no sabía si algún día podría amar de la misma forma a otra persona.

Jasper sabía la razón de su llanto. Las oleadas de dolor y tristeza que despedía su cuerpo eran imposibles de pasar desapercibidas. La había escuchado hablando entre sueños mientras se retorcía entre las sabanas llorando, como casi cada noche...y nuevamente el nombre del tal Mathew había escapado con un sollozo de sus hermosos labios carmín. Lo odiaba...y Dios era testigo de cuanto lo envidiaba. Estaba celoso casi hasta la locura. ¿Cómo ese imbécil podía tener tanta suerte?. La chica más hermosa que jamás había conocido, inteligente y sencilla estaba loca por Lauper...de una forma que a Jasper le gustaría que fuera para él...y el muy estúpido la rechazaba. Y como si fuera poco la humillaba y le hacía daño. Jasper tuvo que hacer uso de todo su auto control para no apretar con más fuerza de la debida el delicado cuerpo de Elizabeth. Hacía añicos su muerto corazón el saber que ella lloraba por Lauper...y que a pesar de todo continuaba amándolo. Sabía que le hacía daño el tener que consolar las lágrimas de Elizabeth sabiendo que eran para _otro_, pero al mismo tiempo no hallaba la fuerza para estar lejos de ella. Sonrió con tristeza, vaya masoquista que era...pero escapaba de sus manos la decisión de alejarse de ella..._porque no podía_.

Se alejó lo suficiente de ella para encontrarse con sus orbes verdes. Acunó su rostro entre sus manos de mármol y secó con sus pulgares el rastro de las últimas lágrimas. Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa rota.

-Vuelve a dormir...- le dijo trasmitiéndole consuelo y tranquilidad en sus palabras.- No quedan muchas horas para el amanecer.-

La ayudó a acomodarse nuevamente, palmeando las mullidas almohadas donde ella se recostó. Subió las mantas cubriéndola hasta los hombros y depositó un casto beso en su frente.

-Descansa...- La observó una vez más antes de bajar de la cama, pero la tibia mano de ella atrapó la fría suya.

Jasper se giró hacia ella sin comprender. Ella le regaló una tímida sonrisa...pero sus ojos aún desbordaban tristeza.

-Por favor...-Ella titubeó en un momento despegando su mirada avergonzada de la de él.- Por favor quédate...-dijo apenas en un murmullo. Alzó las mantas del lado de la cama que ella no ocupaba.

Jasper asintió una vez mientras se acomodaba bajo las suaves sábanas de satén sin quitarse su bata. Dejó de respirar cuando Elizabeth rodeó su cintura y recostó su cabeza sobre su pecho. Sintió la humedad de sus silenciosas lágrimas mientras el intoxicante y adictivo aroma que despedía su leonino cabello, una mezcla entre su shampoo de fresas favorito y su exquisita esencia, lo envolvían por la cercanía. Sus dientes comenzaron a liberar al instante más ponzoña de la usual. Jasper cerró de golpe los ojos tratando de concentrarse en el rítmico batir del corazón de su sobrina y no pensar en la prometedora sangre que corría por sus venas. Rodeó sus frágiles hombros con uno de sus brazos acunándola. Al poco tiempo las lágrimas cesaron y solo se escuchó su pausaba respiración.

_Estaba dormida...y en sus brazos_.

Jasper soltó un suspiro...cómo le gustaría estar siempre así velando su sueño...y esperar así cada mañana para verla despertar. Pero eso estaba prohibido para él...ya que sabía que Elizabeth desearía que Matt fuera ese hombre. Seguía soñando que algún día las cosas cambiarían. Ya había tratado de escaparse, de alejarse y de dejar de pensar en que Eli algún día lo dejaría entregarle todo el amor que Matt jamás le daría...

_¡Cielos si hasta era capaz de compartirla antes de perderla!._

Entonces solo le quedaba seguir fantaseando...seguir pensando en que las cosas algún día cambiarían...para bien o para mal..._pero cambiarían...ya era demasiado tarde para ignorar el grito de su muerto corazón...la amaba._

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La mañana la sorprendió a solas en su inmensa cama. Elizabeth palmeó el espacio que quedaba libre a su lado. ¿Lo habría soñado?. Sonrió mientras tomaba la almohada del lado vacío y la acercaba a su nariz.

No, no lo había soñado. De ser así, el electrizante y adictivo aroma de Jasper no estaría impregnado en sus sabanas. Respiró hondo tratando de capturar cada partícula de ese masculino y almizclado olor a mentas.

-¡Hora de levantarse!.-

Elizabeth soltó la almohada de golpe mientras llevaba una mano hacia el sitio de su corazón. Alice saltaba sobre su cama.

-Maldición Alice casi me matas del susto.- dijo jadeando.

-Querida eso es imposible...eres inmortal.- Alice soltó una de sus melodiosas carcajadas.- Vamos no hay tiempo que perder y con lo terca que te pones estoy segura que nos demoraremos en escoger tu ropa para el día de hoy.-

¿Era su idea o Alice parecía más emocionada que los otros días?. La forma cómplice en que la observaba le daba miedo...era como si ella supiera algo que los demás no. Tal vez su felicidad se debía a la llegada de Thomas...

-¿Qué es Alice...qué me ocultas?.-

Alice la ignoró mientras continuaba removiendo los colgadores dentro del guardarropa. Tiró un conjunto sobre la cama de Eli mientras una de sus sonrisas de duendecillo tiraba de la comisura de sus delicados labios.

-¿No serás tú la que me oculta algo?.- le dijo Alice mientras alzaba una de sus negras cejas suspicaz.

Elizabeth se sonrojó por completo mientras balbuceaba incoherencias. Tomó la ropa que Alice había escogido para ella sin siquiera reclamar.

_Alice lo sabía...todo_.

¿Cómo había sido tan idiota?. ¡Carajo!, por supuesto que su tía lo sabría todo...si podía ver el porvenir. ¡Mierda!. Eli soltó un jadeo ahogado.

-Luego me cuentas. Ahora vístete o llegarás tarde al instituto...y aún tengo que hacer algo con esas horribles ojeras bajo tus ojos.- la tranquilizó Alice mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Fue en completo silencio hacia el baño, aún cavilando en todas las cosas que ya sabia Alice...¡qué vergüenza!.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Carlisle tuvo que pasarla a dejar al instituto ya que se le había echo tarde y Edward no había podido esperarla. Aunque si hubiera sabido que la esperaba un día nefasto no se habría levantado de la cama. Algo no andaba bien en el instituto ese día. Todos parecían hablar en murmullos a sus espaldas, e incluso descaradamente se giraban frente a ella para susurrarse cosas al oído. Elizabeth decidió ignorarlos...no sería la primera vez que cuchicheaban frente a ella de forma grosera. Posiblemente hablaban de su deslumbrante apariencia, había que reconocer que Alice hacía un espléndido trabajo cada mañana dejándola como una modelo de pasarela...incluso contra su voluntad. Avanzaba por el pasillo hacia la sala de música, su siguiente clase era con su padre, cuando se encontró frente a frente con la oxigenada de sus pesadillas. Rodó los ojos mientras pasaba por su lado intentando ignorarla. Lo que menos quería esa mañana era tener que enfrentarse con ella, ya estaba harta de todo el asunto, sobre todo porque el matrimonio de ella con Lauper la tenía destrozada por dentro...pero Margaret golpeó a propósito su hombro obligándola a voltearse.

-¿Cómo amaneció la futura novia?- preguntó con cizaña mientras una de sus actuadas fingidas sonrisas se estampaba en su bien cuidado rostro.

-¿Quieres bajar el volumen por favor?.- le contestó igual de mordaz Elizabeth. Lo último que le faltaba era que todos se enteraran de su supuesto "compromiso" con nada más ni nada menos que "su tío Jasper".

-Oh pero vamos Eli...¿acaso no estás feliz de haberte atrapado a un tipo tan endemoniadamente atractivo como _tu tío_?.- Cada vez hablaba más fuerte llamando la atención de todo aquél que pasaba cerca de ellas. Un pequeño grupo de curiosos ya las estaba rodeando.- Anoche estuve pensando...-

-Vaya sorpresa...¿puedes pensar?.- la cortó Elizabeth sarcástica haciendo que unos cuantos soltaran una carcajada. El efecto fue inmediato y de gran satisfacción para Elizabeth.

El rostro de Margaret se contorsionó en una mueca furiosa mientras fruncía con fuerza sus labios pintados con un fuerte labial rosa chicle. Margaret relajó parcialmente las facciones y compuso lo mejor que pudo una malévola sonrisa en su rostro.

-Sí, lo que digas Eli querida. Estuve pensando que ya que ambas vamos a casarnos...bueno y que ambas tuvimos la coincidencia de compartir un momento tan mágico e importante comprando los anillos de compromiso...bueno...¿no sería genial que festejáramos juntas la boda?.- Unos cuantas exclamaciones escaparon de los labios de los curiosos.

Elizabeth pestañeó un par de veces. ¿Acaso había oído mal... o Margaret en serio le había propuesto el festejar la "boda" juntas?, ¿Estaba loca?.

-Bien ya me contarás...-Eli estaba demasiado atónita como para haberse apartado a tiempo del beso que le dio Margaret en la mejilla.-Nos vemos-

¿Cómo podía ser tan víbora?. Así que ese era el motivo del cuchicheo. El rumor se había esparcido tan rápido como su veneno. ¡Maldición solo era cosa de tiempo para que su padre se enterara!...si es que ya no estaba enterado.

-¿Eli te sientes bien?. Estás muy pálida...¿qué te dijo la estúpida de Margaret?.-Amy la había tomado con delicadeza por uno de sus hombros.

Eli le regaló una fingida sonrisa a su preocupada amiga pelirroja intentando tranquilizarla.

-Si...si...- respondió monótona...estaba perdida en sus pensamientos y temores. ¿Que mierda se suponía que haría ahora?. Acababa de salir de una gran reprimenda con su padre. Un temblor la recorrió por completo...¿cómo reaccionaría ahora Edward?, ¿Sería correcto decirle que todo era una mentira o se enfadaría aún más?.

-¿Es cierto lo que todos dicen?.- le preguntó en apenas un murmullo Amy.

Solo entonces supo Eli que ella continuaba a su lado. En el pasillo solo quedaban ellas dos, todos los demás ya se habían ido a sus clases. La mueca en el rostro de Elizabeth fue suficiente para corroborar los rumores.

Amy la abrazó con fuerza sin preguntar nada más. Amabas comenzaron a caminar lento hacia sus respectivas clases.

-Adiós...te veo luego...-se despidió Amy antes de entrar a su sala. Eli solo le pudo dedicar un atisbo de sonrisa a modo de despedida.

Una vez a solas tapó su rostro con ambas manos intentando ahogar un sollozo. No sabía qué hacer al respecto. Lo peor de todo era que Edward no se había enterado de tamaña noticia por boca de ella...sino que por un rumor...

_Por culpa de un rumor..._

Si no fuera porque el miedo la dominaba en esos momentos, estaba segura que la rabia habría sido más que poderosa para aplastar y matar a Whitman.

No podía entrar a clases sabiendo que Edward ya habría leído para ese entonces todas las mentes del instituto...no tenía el coraje suficiente para enfrentarse a él.

Se fue caminando como un zombie hacia la mansión. La lluvia era copiosa e intensa, mientras el frío se colaba por los bordes de su abrigo calándose hasta los huesos. Dejó que la lluvia empapara su cabello y su rostro. El maquillaje calló esparciéndose bajo sus ojos, hacia sus mejillas..._pero eso tampoco importaba_.

No estaba segura de cuanto tiempo había tardado en llegar a casa, pero casi se atraganta con su propia saliva cuando vio el lujoso Lamborghini negro de Edward estacionado frente a la casa...¿él no debía estar trabajando?. Oh, oh...la cosa sería peor de lo que había pensado. Ya no podía escapar, de seguro Edward ya la había oído llegar...incluso con la lluvia su aroma seguía siendo inconfundible para un vampiro.

Jugueteó con las llaves de la casa dentro de su bolcillo. Chasqueó la lengua y se dirigió a paso tortuga hacia la entrada. Abrió la puerta con cuidado. Respiró hondo antes de dar un pie dentro. Sabía que dentro se desataría la tormenta...y no estaba preparada para esa pelea, ni siquiera tenía un argumento sustentable con que rebatirle a Edward.

Caminó hacia el amplio living. Su quijada calló sorprendida mientras observaba lo que quedaba de la hermosa decoración de Esme.

Los sillones claros estaban todos rasgados y volteados. Las mesas destrozadas al igual que los finos adornos. Algunos listones navideños caían sobre el suelo de parquet. Algunos cuadros habían caído de las paredes mientras otros seguían colgados precariamente. Era como si un tornado hubiera entrado en la mansión destrozando todo a su paso. Elizabeth comenzó a sentir nauseas cuando vio manchones de sangre sobre la alfombra blanca del centro. Solo entonces sintió verdadero miedo. Su vista reparó entonces en los integrantes de su familia. Jasper estaba en una esquina de la habitación medio oculto por el grandote de Emmett que lo sostenía al tiempo que le hacía de escudo. Sangraba por una de las comisuras de sus labios y en su cuello y espalda habían profundas fisuras sangrantes como si las hubieran hecho las garras de un tigre...Elizabeth estaba segura que los dedos de Edward calzarían a la perfección en esos surcos delatándolo. Temía por Jasper, se veía tan mal herido. Quería correr en pos de él y curarlo, pero estaba paralizada por el miedo. La cosa era aún peor de lo que había imaginado. Edward estaba furioso..._demasiado furioso incluso para ser racional_. Clavó su tímida vista ahora en su padre, el cual se encontraba en la punta opuesta que la de Jasper, tomado por los brazos por Carlisle y Thomas. Su cabello estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y su pecho temblaba debido a los intensos rugidos que lanzaba en dirección a Jasper..._parecía un salvaje_. Alice estaba sentada en el suelo, en medio de la habitación, rodeada por los brazos de Esme que la consolaba. Su infantil y femenino rostro estaba surcado por gruesas y densas lágrimas carmín. Elizabeth se sentía aún más mal por haber provocado toda esa situación...y sabía que ella era la única culpable. Jasper no tenía culpa alguna ya que ella le había pedido que la ayudara...¡maldición!. Le había hecho daño a toda su familia.

Rosalie se movió casi tan rápido como Edward..._pero Edward fue más veloz_.

Elizabeth no había alcanzado a parpadear cuando Edward la había tomado de improviso y con "fuerza" por sus antebrazos. Rosalie puso sus indestructibles manos sobre las de Edward intentando apartarlo pero éste ni se movió...de echo la ignoró mientras se reclinaba ligeramente más cerca de su hija. El frío de las manos de su padre, aún sobre la ropa, era menos doloroso y paralizante que el de su mirada.

-¿Cómo has podido hacerlo?...-Su voz era una mezcla de dolor y rabia. Mientras su mirada furiosa resultaba ser aplastante. Sus perfectas facciones estaban contraídas en una máscara de completo fastidio...daba miedo..._mucho miedo_.

-Hacer el qué...- dijo Elizabeth con su voz quebrada por el miedo. Se mordió el labio inferior intentando evitar el temblor de su pera. Era inútil evadir el tema..._pero tenía tanto miedo_ que no pudo evitarlo.

Edward aumentó la presión en sus brazos haciendo que ella soltara un pequeño gemido de dolor.

-Edward le estás haciendo daño...-Jasper rugió al otro lado de la habitación mientras Emmett lo mantenía apartado contra su voluntad. Edward le lanzó una mirada amenazadora mientras soltaba un poco el agarre.

-¿Juegas conmigo...te burlas de mi?.- Un brillo peligroso centelleó en los profundos ojos de su padre.

-No se a qué te refieres- su voz sonaba estrangulada por el miedo. Edward parecía una fiera...

-¿Cómo has podido casarte en secreto?...¿Por qué no me lo mencionaste?.- Edward ya casi no sonaba furioso...más bien dolido.

-Yo...-miró asustada en dirección a Jasper. Él se veía tan trastornado por el asunto como ella...igual de atónito. Eli soltó una risita nerviosa que terminó en carcajadas. Edward se preocupó de su dudoso estado mental. ¿Cómo podía reír en una situación como esa?. Comenzó a zarandearla para que ella reaccionara. Elizabeth por su parte ya no podía decirle la verdad...sería peor...Edward reaccionaría peor si sabía que todo era una mentira. Parecía enloquecido.- ¿Casarme?. No papá, lo has comprendido mal, deberías hacer oídos sordos a los _rumores_...yo y Jasper _planeamos _casarnos..._algún día- _prefirió omitir el "algún día lejano"-...es reciente y pensábamos contárselo a todos en noche buena...¿Verdad?.- Elizabeth clavó su mirada casi lunática y desesperada en Jasper el cual asintió de forma frenética.

Edward apretó los dientes tan fuerte que se escuchó como un estruendoso sonido metálico que hizo que Elizabeth se retorciera en escalofríos.

-No...-dijo en un peligroso tono calmado.- Ustedes no_ planean _casarse..._porque ya lo hicieron_.- Los ojos de Edward eran de un oro endurecido por la rabia.

Elizabeth se quedó sin aire en sus pulmones luego de soltar un sonoro jadeo.

-No yo no...-dijo ella en un hilo de voz. Iba a continuar pero Carlisle la cortó.

-Edward hijo...- puso una de sus marmóreas manos sobre uno de los hombros de Edward.- Creo que será mejor que continuemos esta charla yo, Eli y Jasper a solas...ve a cazar algo, distráete un rato..._necesitas tranquilizarte_. Alice y Esme...acompáñenlo por favor...-

Edward asintió una vez, pero antes de salir se giró a Elizabeth.

-Me has decepcionado...ni te imaginas cuanto...me abría gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra forma...-su semblante era triste lo que perturbó más Eli. Podía lidiar con un Edward furioso, pero no con un Edward partido por el dolor. Esas palabras se clavaron como espinas en el corazón de Elizabeth. Pronto sintió la tibieza de las saladas lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Se quedó observando paralizada la puerta por la que había salido Edward. Derrepente Carlisle tomó con delicadeza su mano y la guió escaleras arriba hacia su despacho, mientras Jasper los seguía a una prudente distancia.

Su vida volvía a dar un vertiginoso vuelco, volvía a dañar a los que más quería...y lo peor de todo es que aún no entendía a qué se refería Edward...

_¿Cómo un rumor podía dejar tales estragos?._

**__________________________________________________**

**Voy a matar a la estúpida y ególatra de Margaret...¿como se le ocurre interrumpir un momento tan mágico entre Jas & Eli?...jeje bueno no la culpo ya que FUE MI IDEA...ajaja see ya se que me voy a ir al infierno de todos modos. Ahora me creen cuando les dije que era uno de mis caps. Favoritos?¿**

**Vamos no pueden negarlooo**

**Apuesto a que todas se derritieron con el osito Emmett...insisto en que es un niño atrapado en el cuerpo de un jugador de rugby.**

**A Edward se le está poniendo el camino cuesta arriba con esto de ser papá...se le está escapando el asunto de las manos.**

**Ya ven que las mentiras es lo primero que se sabe?¿**

**Pobre Jas & Eli, ahora tendrán que lidiar con un muy enfadado Edward y con una noticia que los tiene perturbados...**

**¿Cómo es eso de que están casados?.**

**Jejeje ya lo sabremos el próximo cap. (que recuerden ya está listo).**

**Gracias por la audiencia, y espero sus hermosos r&r, ajaja ya saben que se aceptan de todo tipo...aquí su opinión es la que vale. **

**Gracias a todas las chicas que me han dado recomendaciones musicales...y las invito a todas a que hagan sus recomendaciones. Me e podido inspirar en muchas de ellas y les aseguro que aparecen en capítulos más avanzados.**

**Que pasen un feliz año nuevo...aunque estoy casi 1000% segura de que las voy a sorprender antes con un nuevo cap. Anímenme con sus r&r y les prometo un cap. a la velocidad de la luz.**

**Bye**

**Las adorooo**

**Arrivederci.**


	23. Chapter 23

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**¡¡FELIZ AÑO NUEVO MIS QUERIDAS VAMPIRESAS AND VAMPIROS!!**

**WoOoW UN AÑO MÁS…jeje espero que lo pasen de lujo…ya saben sean borrachos seguros..jeje así que si beben (hasta la muerte como digo yo!..jaja hasta fondo blanco) etooo, NO MANEJEN y déjenle el auto al perno (nerd) que ha decidido no tomar ni una gota de diversión..o pidan un taxy..O CAMINEN A CASA…jeje pero nada de conducir.**

**En fin que éste año sea mejor que el anterior, que pueda seguirlas divirtiendo y sorprendiendo con mi historia y que de una puñetera vez nos llegue a todas nuestro chico Cullen personal..jejeje.**

**Antes que nada mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas mis lectoras empedernidas que sin duda se sacan un 100 como audición. Gracias por seguirme a pesar de mis demoras y las locuras que escribo...**

**Samanta-m**, **Leah Masen Cullen**, **Karyta34**, **clara**, **Sil-Cullen**, **lu_ciah**, **SophieMadelaineHarkerCullen**, **SabinaCullenBlak**, **Abby69L**, **Adri Cullen**, **Isis Janet**, **Diana Cullen**, **Salesia**, **Maaarie**, **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**, **Vampinessa**, **Pressure**, **Akako Cullen**, , **Krosp**, **Bella Ma. ****Cullen**, **KristAlice Cullen**, **Agosss**, **rosewaycullenwhitlock**, **Ixtab-chan**, , **Lubells black Cullen**, **Narieleta**, **zoe love potter**, **Franshquiquis, FatiPotter, Gely Cullen, AppleDreams, , **

**Bienvenidas/os:** **Vanexa.94, beautifly92**,** bells-cullen-1309, patricilla21, Whisper Alighieri.**

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia y que puedan compartir sus expectativas y comentarios con todos.**

**A las chicas que no les contesté el R&R, LO SIENTO MUCHISIMO, pero si no es mucho pedir por favor pongan su e-mail para poder contestar a sus maravillosos rr.**

**X.X**

**Porfa no quiero que ninguna se sienta mal porque no se lo e contestado.**

**Ahhh entre ellas están mis preciosas Diana & Salesia...chicas su apoyo me llega hasta emocionar, lu_ciah, Abby69L, mi preciosa Clara.**

**Mis más sinceros agradecimientos también a las chicas que han agregado mi ONE/SHOT titulado "Remedio para los nervios" a sus historias favoritas. Esos detalles se agradecen...ahhh**

**Por cierto!!!, Narelieta se ha inspirado en el fic y al igual que FatiPotter, nos trae uno de sus preciosos dibujos. Muchísimas gracias chica, te has pasado. Les envío el link para que lo chequeen (sin espacios):**

**http: // missnariel. /art/ Paraiso - prohibido-Jasper- Eli- 107627684**

**Mi recomendación musical para este cap. es una de mis favoritas del grupo Muse se titula "Time is running out". Va a ser un SONG/CAP. y la letra de esta canción la e puesto en español para que se entienda mejor.**

**Premio por ser el R&R número 600 es para: Narelieta**

**-Chica de antemano muchísimas gracias de mi parte, el solo hecho de escribir esta historia para todas mis lectoras /es ya es un sueño realizado, pero cada día, cada capítulo y cada momento y dedicación que ponen todos en sus comentarios hacen que sea algo muy preciado para mi y que atesoro mucho. Como bien sabes todos los Cullen participan en la premiación, y en vista y presencia de que se nos viene una boda (Eli & Jazz?¿), bueno a Alice se le ocurrió que podíamos jugar a ensayar la boda. Así que como Eli se niega a ser la novia, tendrás que ser tú. Puedes escoger al chico Cullen que más te guste...-**

**-¿Cómo que él que más le guste?...Leia, je, lo siento pero YO soy el supuesto futuro novio...por lo que presumo es el ensayo de MI BODA, y yo y SOLO YO puedo ser el único que lleve al altar a mi querida Narelieta.- **Jasper me interrumpe entrando a la habitación con su perfecto smoking. Creo que e quedado turnia o algo parecido porque estoy viendo doble...lo juro. Ah nop, es solo el mareo ya que se me OLVIDO respirar.

**-¡Hey eso no es justo...yo también me puedo casar de nuevo si así lo quiero!. Ya me e casado varias veces con Rose.- **dice Emmett saltando de mi lado del sillón para enfrentar a su galante y exquisitamente vestido hermano**.- Además Narelieta es MIA.-**

**-¡De qué coño hablas Emmett!- **grita Rose desde el baño**. **

¡Oh mierda!, la cosa se va a poner fea. Emmett comienza a rascarse nervioso la cabeza, pero sin dejar de enfrentar a Jasper.

**-¡Sí, lo que dije!. Es MIA porque yo se la e pedido a Santa Claus de regalo de navidad. Así que olvídalo, no te dejaré jugar con ella a la "boda".- **Repuso Emmett a baja voz para que no lo oyera Rosalie, mientras cruzaba sus musculosos brazos sobre su pecho.

Jasper siseó algo que no pude alcanzar a escuchar entre dientes...pero lo que haya sido enfadó a Emmett**.**

**-¡Ya basta!.- **gritó Carlisle separándolos e imponiendo su autoridad**.- Ni lo uno ni lo otro. Yo seré "el novio", necesitan de un ejemplo correcto al cual poder imitar. Yo les enseñaré mis muchachos como se hace...-**

Creo que mi ceja alzada de forma suspicaz y mi sonrisa socarrona lo dicen todo. See ya me imagino también las caras de ustedes. ¿A qué se refería exactamente _papá Cullen _al decirles a sus hijos que _les enseñaría como se hacía todo_?. Ahhh mente PERVERTIDA SIN REMEDIO...y todas ustedes también mentes de alcantarilla se lo que estaban pensando.

**-Leia, tú no estarás pensando que...- **Ups! creo que Edward me ha descubierto. Esto no es bueno, nada bueno, más encima lo e pillado con un humor de perros**.- ¡No puedo creerlo!. Sabes, estás enferma...¿solo piensas en sexo?.-**

**-¿Tengo que contestar esa pregunta?.- **contraataco yo y él se queda con sus hermosos ojos topacio completamente abiertos por la impresión mirándome.

Vamos chicas no pueden culparme por tener malos pensamientos. ¿Cómo no tenerlos teniendo a estos bombones rondando libres en mi cabeza?. Edward suspira cansinamente y se sienta a mi lado.

**-Bien, yo me sacrificaré por todos y seré el supuesto novio.- **mi mirada se alzó hacia el cielo...para él de seguro no es ningún sacrificio, de hecho parece encantado con la idea de ser él quién lleve al altar a Narelieta.-**De todos modos creo que me servirá de terapia para aceptar lo que se viene, para madurar y para que Emmett deje de decirle a todo el mundo que soy Gay porque me encuentro solo.- **Rodó los ojos sin ocultar el tono de fastidio en su voz aterciopelada. Yo aprovecho la situación y le doy uno de los abrazos de oso que me regala siempre Emmett para "consolarlo".

**-Yo puedo ASEGURARLES a todos que no eres GAY Edward.- **le guiño un ojo mientras él me lanza una de sus deslumbradoras sonrisas que te dejan idiota y ciega por varios días y me lanza una poco disimulada mirada libidinosa**.**

**-Ey, no quisiera interrumpir, pero ¿Cuanta sería la dote de Narelieta?. Me refiero a cuanto saben acerca de los bienes familiares o posición social de su familia...ejm, por que en ese caso podría entrar como uno de los candidatos para ser el novio...después de todo solo estoy a tres meses de casarme y...-**

¿Cómo mierda Matt Lauper se coló en la conversación?. ¿Ahora cómo lo hago yo para calmar a tres sexys vampiros furiosos?.

**-¿Humm Matt?.- **lo interrumpo sabiendo de que si él continuaba hablando iba a terminar muy mal herido.

**-¿Si?.-** pregunta el aludido haciéndome ojitos**. **

**-Creo que será mejor que te vayas...Margaret de seguro te está esperando.- **Chasqueo la lengua mientras acaricio una de las manos de Edward tratando de calmarlo ya que está temblando de rabia.

Puedo poner mis manos al fuego de que si no se va, uno de los vampiros candidatos a novio le arrancará la cabeza.

**-Vale...- **por suerte Matt capta la indirecta y se va cabizbajo. Se detiene y se gira luciendo una de sus sonrisas socarronas**. -¿Entonces puedo hacer el papel de amante?. Eso se me da muy bien.- **Yo abro los ojos desmesuradamente. Aquí va a correr sangre...mucha sangre y luego se la van a beber**.**

**-Disculpen si interrumpo, pero...¿Yo puedo ser el padrino de bodas?.- **Thomas pregunta desde el otro sillón donde está abrazado cariñosamente con Alice**. **Bendito sea, ya que Matt ha decidido no insistir y los vampiros han dejado de pensar en las distintas tácticas posibles para matar a Lauper**.**

**-Oh lo siento, pero YO seré el **_**padrino**_**.- **Dice Rose mientras entra a la habitación luciendo radiante.

Bueno si yo me encerrara 12 horas en el baño creo que igual podría megaproducirme y salir algo mejor de lo que soy sin las capas de maquillaje**.**

**-Ejem...¿Rose?.- **Carraspeo para llamar su atención y le pregunto cautelosa, no le caigo muy bien desde el día en que me vio en un abrazo excesivamente cariñoso con SU Emmett**.-¿No prefieres ser **_**la dama de honor**_**?.- **Ella me lanza una sonrisa venenosa y yo comienzo a tiritar de pies a cabeza, que bueno es tener a mi Ed cerca el cual me abraza a la defensiva y le muestra los filosos colmillos a Rose**.**

**-¡Claro que pensé en ser **_**la dama de honor**_**, pero Esme ya se había tomado el puesto...así que seré el **_**padrino!**_**.-**

**-Pero...-**no debí decir eso, lo se luego de que sus ojos comenzaran a echar chispas**.**

**-¡No estuve horas en el baño para ser un mero espectador de "la boda". Seré el **_**padrino**_** sin importar lo que digan!.-**

**-Bueno supongo que dejamos a Narelieta con la difícil decisión de decidirse entre estos vampiros que para variar se pelean por mis queridas lectoras. Jajaja presiento que mis notas de autora son más largas que el cap. En ese caso no las haré esperar más. Gracias por la audiencia y que lo disfruten...**

**Carper Noctum**

**Baci**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veintitrés: "Lo que nunca debimos hacer"**

Elizabeth tomó el asiento que le ofrecía Carlisle frente a su amplio escritorio sin decir ni una palabra. Jasper la imitó sentándose en el contiguo a ella...aún cabizbajo e igual de silencioso. Sus heridas aún sangraban. Eli tuvo el impulso de preguntarle si estaba bien, pero de momento parecía haber perdido la voz.

-Estaré bien...-murmuró él sin alzar su vista hacia ella.- pronto se cerrarán solas y dejaré de sangrar...-

Elizabeth asintió apenada removiéndose incómoda en el asiento.

Carlisle se sentó tras su escritorio incómodo y se llevó sus blancos dedos a sobar sus sienes. No sabía como comenzar y Jasper sintió de inmediato su nerviosismo.

Por unos minutos que a Elizabeth se le hicieron eternos, todos se sumieron en un incómodo y denso silencio.

De pronto Carlisle alzó la vista y la clavó en el vampiro y medio vampira frente a él. Chasqueó la lengua y se paró rápidamente con movimientos rígidos...nada propios de su especie.

-Creo...creo que será más fácil si tomo un trago...-dijo con voz temblorosa mientras se acercaba a una de sus estanterías y tomaba una hermosa botella de cristal con un líquido rojo carmín..._sangre_.

-¿Otro de tus exquisitos y selectos licores?.- le preguntó Jasper intentando sonar sarcástico para aliviar la tensión...pero no funcionó.

Carlisle le regaló un atisbo de sonrisa a modo de respuesta mientras llenaba tres pequeños vasos.

Elizabeth no necesitaba admitir que estaba terriblemente asustada, podía jurar que Jasper ya había sentido su miedo. Se preguntaba si también habría sentido la inseguridad en Carlisle...y eso era lo que definitivamente más la atemorizaba, el que por primera vez viera a un vampiro tan cohibido. ¿Qué podía ser tan terrible de mencionar...qué era aquello que tenía tan perturbado a su padre y a Carlisle?.

Miró de soslayo a Jasper intentando encontrar una respuesta, pero él se veía tan desalentado como ella.

Carlisle dejó uno de los pequeños vasos en el escritorio frente a ella, otro se lo dio a Jasper que lo tomó con ¿manos temblorosas?. Luego caminó hacia los amplios ventanales que estaban a espaldas de su escritorio. Se quedó unos minutos en silencio mirando el enorme bosque que se habría al horizonte. Sin previo aviso se tomó el líquido de un solo trago. Una extraña mueca se formó en su rostro y luego se giró con los ojos levemente oscurecidos hacia ellos.

-No sabía qué era...qué era lo que ocurría con ustedes dos, hasta que por fin esta madrugada lo descubrí...Tuve que telefonear a Edward y contárselo, de todos modos lo sabría al leer mi mente.- Carlisle hablaba con una voz que no parecía ser la apacible de él. Ésa era más ronca y áspera...casi como si rasgara su garganta antes de salir de sus fríos labios. Su mirada estaba perdida en la nada y sus palabras no tenían coherencia alguna...parecía desquiciado....enloquecido, como si hablara para si mismo.

Elizabeth giró su rostro preocupada hacia Jasper intentando preguntarle qué era lo que le ocurría a Carlisle. Jasper le devolvió la mirada mientras alzaba sus hombros. Elizabeth volvió sus orbes verdes hacia su abuelo...todo esto se estaba volviendo en una gran interrogante y parecía más enredado y complicado que una tela de araña.

-Durante las últimas semanas estuve algo ausente...supongo que debes de haberlo notado Jasper, sobre todo luego de tu última visita al hospital.-

Jasper asintió aún en completo silencio. Quería tanto como Elizabeth llegar al asunto en cuestión y no quería demorarlo más con alguna interrupción.

-Esa noche me preguntaste si es que el ritual que habían efectuado con Elizabeth tenía algo que ver con lo que te ocurría...-Carlisle estaba hablando en clave para Elizabeth...o eso le pareció a ella.

Comenzaba a fastidiarla toda esta situación, no estaba entendiendo nada. Prestó atención a lo siguiente que dijo Carlisle.

-La verdad es que sí tiene que ver con lo que te ocurre...y mucho.-

El sonido del cristal al quebrarse alertó a Elizabeth la cual se volteó de inmediato para mirar a Jasper. Su vaso continuaba en su mano, pero el cristal estaba completamente trisado, de las fisuras comenzaba a salir el brillante líquido carmín.

-¿A...a qué te refieres?.- Preguntó nervioso Jasper.

De acuerdo...eran dos los que no comprendían ni "J" de lo que estaba hablando Carlisle.

¿Pero qué era aquello que le podía _ocurrir a Jasper_ con ella?.

Sintió la calidez de su propia sangre al refugiarse bajo sus mejillas. ¿Jasper le había contado a Carlisle algo de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos dos...algo de esas reiteradas veces en las que casi pierden el control y la razón..._por el deseo_?. ¡Qué vergüenza!. Ahora ya no estaba asustada, incluso le importaba un carajo lo que tuviera que decir Carlisle, lo único que quería en ese entonces era partirle la cara a Jasper de un buen puñetazo. ¿Cómo podía ser tan bocazas?. Podía entender que con Edward no tuviera elección ya que era inevitable que leyera su mente...pero Carlisle...

Bufó asteada mientras bebía un pequeño sorbo de su vaso. Soltó un sonoro jadeo. Aquél líquido sabía de maravilla, pero quemaba como el fuego al pasar por la garganta...ahora entendía la mueca de Carlisle.

-Disculpa si lo mencionó frente a Eli.- su abuelo le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa a Elizabeth evitando la mirada frustrada y derrotada de Jasper.-Pero creo que es propicio que ella se entere de lo que te ocurre en su cercanía...-

Elizabeth miró de reojo a Jasper. Éste estaba sentado rígido en su asiento, totalmente tenso, con su rostro inhumanamente hermoso totalmente inexpresivo mientras sus ojos de un topacio líquido parecían querer escapar de sus órbitas. Suspiró profundamente incluso si no lo necesitaba y asintió levemente desviando su mirada de la de Elizabeth.

-Elizabeth...-llamó su atención Carlisle.- Eres consiente de que tu sangre _incita_ a Jasper...más que cualquier otra en la tierra.- Elizabeth asintió algo cohibida mientras el rubor volvía a invadir sus mejillas. No era un tema en el cual hubiera investigado, la verdad es que sabía muy poco acerca de eso. Así que calló para prestar atención a lo que tuviera que contarle Carlisle.- Yo no puedo explicarte ni a ti ni a mi hijo el por qué ocurre eso en algunos vampiros. Dicen antiguas leyendas que cuando un vampiro encontraba a su complemento, a su otra mitad, su sangre _cantaba_ para él...lo llamaba para que estuvieran juntos. Así que de un modo u otro tú _llamas a Jasper_. Debo de admitir que hasta ahora ha tenido más fuerza de voluntad de la que jamás creí que fuera a tener. - Carlisle le lanzó una alentadora sonrisa a su hijo. Pero Jasper ni siquiera lo observaba, parecía estar completamente perdido en sus pensamientos.- El echo de que tu sangre lo llame implica muchas cosas. Entre ellas está el echo de que desde ahora en más ninguna sangre le sabrá ni olerá tan apetitosa como la tuya..._sin importar cuanta sangre de otros seres tome para intentar saciarse...jamás lo volverá a estar por completo_. Así que en el último tiempo ha debido alimentarse más seguido que lo acostumbrado.- Elizabeth había dejado de pestañear.- Claro que ahora esa condición a empeorado para él...luego de que efectuaron el ritual...a empeorado de una forma con la que Edward jamás tuvo que lidiar en cercanía de tu madre- Carlisle soltó una melodiosa risotada.- supongo que de ser así su autocontrol se habría acabado...no habría podido resistirlo, tarde o temprano habría terminado cediendo ante esa magia.-

Elizabeth nuevamente no entendía nada de lo que su abuelo estaba diciendo.

-Espera detente...-lo interrumpió Elizabeth mientras llevaba una de sus manos a golpear ligeramente su frente de forma nerviosa.-¿Qué quieres decir con "ritual"?. Yo y Jasper jamás hemos echo nada parecido...-

Carlisle alzó una de sus rubias cejas suspicaz mientras la estudiaba con su mirada inteligente. Se reclinó acomodándose más en su butaca tras el escritorio y le regaló una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción.

-Me temo querida que sí lo han echo...aunque creo que pecaron de inocentes y no sabían lo que hacían.- Elizabeth lo observaba entre curiosa y desilusionada. Aún no podía comprender y eso la Tanía sumamente frustrada, mientras que Jasper parecía realmente un muerto inerte en su asiento.

-¿Recuerdas el día en que tu bebiste la sangre de Jasper...y al mismo tiempo ofreciste de la tuya de beber a él?.-

Elizabeth frunció el entrecejo. Comenzó a juguetear con el borde de su falda intentando rebuscar entre sus recuerdos ese preciso momento.

-¡Sí!- gritó de improviso haciendo que Jasper diera un respingo en su asiento. ¿Con que no estaba del todo muerto eh?.-Si...-repitió más compuesta.- lo recuerdo, intercambiamos nuestra sangre y bebimos de ellas en copas...fue el día que conocí a Jasper...yo creí que de ese modo se solucionarían esas...ansias de querer la sangre del otro...- un jadeo ahogado escapó de sus labios carmín mientras su rostro se contraía en una extraña mueca entre dolor y desesperación.- yo no sabía...que empeoraría las cosas...-se giró de golpe hacia Jasper haciendo que su silla chirriara contra el suelo de madera.- Oh, Jasper lo siento tanto...de veras que no sabía...-Elizabeth mordió su labio inferior hasta casi hacerlo sangrar tratando de evitar que su pera temblara y que las lágrimas se derramaran.

-Descuida...- le dijo él con su profunda y ronca voz que la invitaban a cerrar los ojos y lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo..._la invitaban a ronronear de placer y acucharse en su regazo_. Apenas rozó la yema de sus fríos dedos acariciando una de las mejillas de ella- Puedo con ello...no te haré daño.-

-Por ahora...-apuntó Carlisle en un hilo de voz.

Jasper y Eli se voltearon instantáneamente con el pánico dibujado en sus rostros. Carlisle soltó un suspiro mientras se volvía a poner de pie. Se aproximo a una de las altas estanterías que ocupaban toda las paredes de los costados del despacho, y rebuscó entre los coloridos y antiguos libros. Cogió un largo y viejo volumen de uno de los estantes más bajos. Sopló el polvo de su tapa verde oliva y lo colocó con cuidado sobre un pedestal.

-Creí que Rose lo había tirado a la basura junto con el resto de mis antigüedades cuando se mudó al cuarto piso. Fue un verdadero alivio encontrarlo.- Carlisle hablaba más para si mismo mientras habría el libro y comenzaba a ojearlo con cuidado, reparando en cada detalle escrito en él. Carlisle comenzó a murmurar una seria de palabras inaudibles a medida que pasaba de página en página.

De pronto hundió su dedo índice sobre una de las páginas y su intenso murmurar cesó.

Le lanzó una fugaz mirada a su nieta mientras una divertida sonrisa tiraba de las comisuras de sus labios.

-Me extraña de que aún no me hayas asaltado en preguntas, se que acostumbras a ser muy curiosa...eso lo heredaste de tu madre. Debo atribuirlo a que Jasper está haciendo un excelente trabajo manteniéndote tranquila en el asiento.- le guiñó el ojo a su hijo. Elizabeth se volteó con una fingida mueca de enfado hacia Jasper y éste le contestó con una tímida sonrisa de fingida inocencia. Prefirió no decirle nada para no interrumpir a Carlisle por más tiempo..._necesitaba llegar a la conclusión de todo ese misterio_.

Carlisle avanzó con el antiguo libro entre sus manos de mármol y se sentó nuevamente tras su escritorio...con una calma envidiable...que comenzaba a sacar de quicio a Elizabeth y a Jasper.

Eli se movió hasta la orilla de su asiento posando ambas palmas sudorosas abiertas sobre el lujoso escritorio de su abuelo-Debo confesar que mi nueva habilidad con la paciencia pende de un hilo...-

Carlisle la observó y sonrió nuevamente llenando el despacho con su melodiosa carcajada. -Bien entonces creo que no debo dejarte más tiempo con la duda.- Adoptó una seriedad que solo utilizaba en presencia de sus pacientes.-El rito que ustedes efectuaron se conoce por el nombre de "_Coniuctionis Sempiternus_". La frase traducida del latín significaría "_Unión Eterna_". De hecho es conocido como un rito de _magia_ muy antigua.- Eli y Jasper le lanzaban miradas escépticas mientras trataban de analizar lo que les acababa de revelar Carlisle.

Carlisle prefirió continuar antes de que empezara el interrogatorio.- Cuando Jasper me contó lo que le sucedía en tu cercanía, comenzaron mis dudas de que se tratara del simple hecho de que deseara tu sangre antes que cualquier otra...por ejemplo Edward jamás presentó ansias tan irrefrenables como Jasper...y cuando mencionó el hecho de que habían bebido la sangre del otro...sabía que habían efectuado una especie de rito. Y ahí estaban mis dudas, de todos los ritos antiguos que había escuchado ninguno tenía esos poderosos efectos sobre un vampiro...y es que ninguno se había efectuado mientras uno de esos vampiros deseara con tal ímpetu y locura la sangre _della sua cantante_. Entonces comencé a investigar. Al principio fue difícil dar con la respuesta...pero este magnífico libro disipó todas mis dudas. La fecha en que lo hicieron, el hecho de que ambos ya desearan la sangre del otro...todo es una fascinante coincidencia que en conjunto con el rito los ha _unido para siempre_...- Carlisle se detuvo para estudiar sus reacciones. Ambos parecían dos perfectas estatuas...El rítmico batir del corazón de su nieta ya no se oía.

Elizabeth soltó un sonoro jadeo y parpadeó un par de veces perpleja. Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras pero ninguna tenía coherencia.

-P...por fav...favor. Yo aún...n...no comprendo.- tartamudeó luego de un rato.- observó de soslayo a su compañero, pero Jasper parecía completamente perdido. Un enorme camión podría pasar sobre él y aún así no reaccionaría.-¿Q...que quieres decir con que nos hemos unido pa...para siempre?.- Su voz sonaba extraña, como si no le perteneciera. Llevó sus manos a cerrarse sobre su garganta. Ahí dentro comenzaba a formarse un doloroso nudo que la asfixiaba. _La sed_...

El adictivo aroma de Jasper comenzaba a nublar sus sentidos y hacia que sus fosas nasales aletearan sin poder controlar ese impulso. Antes de abandonarse por completo a sus instintos echó a andar su corazón que latió de una forma lenta y dolorosa, volviendo tibia nuevamente su sangre que había comenzado a enfriarse en sus venas y devolviéndole el calor a sus músculos engarrotados.

-Quiere decir que lo que dijo tu padre era cierto.-dijo Carlisle con su voz apacible.- Ustedes _están casados_...no de un modo humano, pero sí de un modo vampírico que se practicaba hace siglos...-Juntó las yemas de sus dedos unas con otras reposando los codos en los apoya brazos de su butaca de cuero. Se reclinó hacia atrás expectante...esperando la reacción de Jasper y Eli.- Claro que el rumor que se disipó por el instituto gatilló su mal humor. Entonces fue cuando tuve que contarle todo acerca del rito...debía saberlo, el que ustedes decidieran estar juntos era solo cosa de tiempo...-

Elizabeth comenzó a sentir el inconfundible mareo que la aturdía por la falta de oxígeno. Todo le parecía tan ajeno...como en un sueño...no, una _pesadilla_.

-Respira...-le dijo Jasper cerca de su oído haciendo que su exquisito y dulce aliento chocara contra su cuello erizándole la piel y haciendo que ella saltara sobre su asiento dando un respingo. Tomó su cálida mano entre una de las frías y duras de él y comenzó a acariciarla con su pulgar tratando de calmarla.-Carlisle. Necesito que me expliques con detalle por favor lo que está ocurriendo. No más rodeos por favor. Vamos directamente al grano. ¿Qué significa lo que hicimos con ese ritual...y lo más importante, qué consecuencias nos puede traer?.-Elizabeth clavó su mirada de un verde hechizante en él. Su hermoso rostro se mantenía inexpresivo, pero una chispa de seguridad brillaba en sus aplastantes ojos topacio.

Carlisle tomó el delgado libro entre sus manos y lo acomodó frente a ellos sobre el escritorio.

-El rito era usado hace muchísimos siglos para arreglar matrimonios acordados entre vampiros...se efectuaba para asegurar la unión eterna. Es bien sabido que es raro en los vampiros el permanecer emparejados o en un grupo por mucho tiempo. Nosotros por supuesto somos un caso especial contado junto con otros muy escasos en el mundo. Este rito hace que la pareja se mantenga irremediablemente unida por el resto de la _eternidad_...- Se dio un tiempo en su relato para dejar que asimilaran lo nuevo.- No lo tengo del todo claro, insisto esto es algo que no se realizaba hace muchísimo tiempo, incluso desde antes de que yo siquiera naciera, pero este rito influye en sus emociones, se inserta en su mente y controla incluso sus impulsos físicos. Los hace _adictos y dependientes_ el uno del otro. No pueden concebir una eternidad en la que no puedan estar juntos. Eso los llevaría a la _autodestrucción_. Insisto...era tan solo cosa de tiempo el que ustedes terminaran finalmente juntos...-les lanzó una mirada entre pícara y divertida.- Me alegró mucho saber que planeaban casarse...-

-Carlisle...las consecuencias.- lo interrumpió Jasper de forma grosera con una voz áspera y seca...casi como un gruñido.

-Claro, claro...-dijo él mientras estudiaba a su hijo.- las consecuencias...- miró pensativo el libro que había puesto frente a ellos.- ¿Ya mencioné que no podrán estar separados _nunca más_?- dijo en un tono gracioso que fue cortado por el chirriar de los dientes apretados de Jasper.- Vale, vale...-refunfuñó el doctor mientras se acomodaba en su butaca.-Esa es la consecuencia principal, pero hay por decirlo así unos cuantos _efectos secundarios_. Este hechizo sólo tenía plena validez entre los vampiros que anhelaran la sangre del otro antes que cualquier otra, como es en el caso de ustedes.-les guiñó un ojo antes de continuar.- Todo en ella te va a invitar Jasper, te va a seducir. Un simple batir de pestañas, su aroma, una sonrisa...serás como un mosquito que cae en la red de la araña y quedarás prendido sin poder escapar. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Elizabeth...claro hay una condición para eso. Los efectos se ven primeramente en el _novio_, mientras que en la _novia_ aún no son tan poderosos e irrefrenables...-

-¿Cuando lo son?- preguntó secamente Jasper aún con esa áspera voz.

-Luego de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado.- una chispa de diversión centelleó en la mirada inteligente de Carlisle.

Elizabeth soltó un resoplido entre dientes. Aún se sentía dentro de una pesadilla. Comenzaba a dolerle el peso de la verdad sobre sus hombros. Cada vez que Carlisle hablaba se hundía más en el asiento y su corazón se llenaba de incertidumbre y temor. ¿Qué se suponía que harían ahora?. Carlisle había mencionado que era irreversible. Los efectos ya estaban enloqueciendo a Jasper y luego de que él perdiera el control de sus actos y fuera...bueno él y ella...

Cerró los ojos con fuerza tratando de quitar esa imagen de su mente. Tantas veces habían estado a solo un _rose _o una _palabra _de perder el control y sumergirse en el _placer_...tantas veces.

Solo faltaba eso para que ella también cayera bajo los efectos del ritual...y tenía miedo..._miedo a lo desconocido_.

_De un día para otro Jasper se había convertido de su tío y su ahora mejor amigo...a su prometido y marido..._

Contempló el dibujo hecho a mano que estaba ilustrado en el libro. Dos hermosos amantes, con irreconocibles vestimentas, chocaban sus copas de grandes joyas incrustadas.

Llevó rápidamente una de sus manos a tapar sus labios tratando de ahogar un grito de horror.

¿_Casada...ella...con Jasper_?.

Solo podía ser una pesadilla. La palabra "Casarse" ni siquiera había cruzado su mente una sola vez en su corta vida...y ahora estaba casada. Se acomodó en el asiento y mantuvo la compostura. De momento no había nada que pudiera hacer más que escuchar todo lo que tuviera que decirles Carlisle. Luego habría tiempo para gritar, romper una par de cosas, perderse en sus pensamientos y ...llorar.

-Bueno, creo que ya les e explicado todo lo que tiene referencia al ritual. Es toda la información que pude encontrar. Cualquier duda me gustaría que la aclararan conmigo. Tal vez pueda serles de ayuda...-Carlisle estaba notoriamente más tranquilo ahora que se había librado de tener que revelarles aquella asombrosa verdad.- Será mejor que descansen...o de seguro tienen mucho de qué hablar.- Se paró y salió tan rápido como su condición vampírica se lo permitía.

El silencio cayó espeso sobre ellos. El tic-tac del antiguo reloj a cuerda junto con el de sus respiraciones y el batir del maltrecho corazón de Eli era el único sonido...el único que rompía la _muralla de silencio_.

¿Hablar?¿Qué se podían decir?.

Aún no acababan siquiera de asimilarlo. Jasper fue el primero en reaccionar. Se paró de su asiento con movimientos lentos y algo rígidos. Dejó que la mano de ella que continuaba apretada entre las suyas se deslizara por sus fríos dedos hasta caer inerte sobre el regazo de ella.

-Lo siento mucho...-le susurró sin siquiera mirarla. No podía o se desmoronaría. Sabía que ella lo observaba fijamente, sentía como el nerviosismo, el miedo y la expectación escapaban de su cuerpo.

Elizabeth solo pestañeó y él ya había desaparecido del despacho de Carlisle, dejando en el aire un fresca ráfaga inundada de toda su esencia masculina, almizclada y mentolada..._entonces lloró_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Su trasero se congelaba mientras permanecía sentada en uno de los anchos peldaños de mármol que componían la escalera de caracol frente a la puerta principal. Jugueteó nerviosamente con el dobladillo de su falda sin despegar su mirada del pomo de la puerta. Sus ojos ardían, estaban hinchados y aún sentía la molesta picazón de las lágrimas que pugnaban por salir pero que ella retenía. Había decidido que llorar no solucionaría nada...así que buscó lo poco de valentía que quedaba en su interior y decidió canalizarla para sobrellevar la nueva situación.

Ahora no quería pensar en nada que tuviera que ver con el rito. Ya habría tiempo para eso, además no estaba segura de que su coraje fuera el suficiente para mantener una charla acerca de ese delicado, y no menos vergonzoso, tema con Jasper.

Por el momento había decidido que lo más importante era recuperar la confianza de su padre...tenían que aclarar sus dudas. No podía soportar el saber que lo había desilusionado, que lo había herido.

Ya pasaba de media noche y Edward aún no regresaba. Ella lo esperaba ahí sin despegarse de la puerta...y así lo esperaría aunque se pasara la noche entumecida en ese condenado peldaño.

La casa parecía estar deshabitada. Ninguno de los vampiros que habitaba en ella emitía siquiera un mísero sonido.

Suspiró resignada mientras comenzaba a frotarse los costados tratando de captar algo de calor.

Comenzaba a sentir los párpados pesados y su cuerpo estaba adolorido por toda la tención que había acumulado durante las últimas horas.

No se dio cuanta en qué minuto se había quedado dormida, ni tampoco cuanto había dormido, pero el sonido de la puerta al cerrarse suavemente la alertó y la sacó de su ligero sueño.

Estaba acurrucada de forma fetal a lo ancho del peldaño. Esme agitó con cuidado su hombro para despertarla.

Eli se encontró con los sabios ojos de su abuela. La mirada que le dedicaba estaba cargada de amor y compasión.

-Creo que será mejor que duermas en tu cama querida...-

Elizabeth se incorporó quedando nuevamente sentada. Le dolía el cuello y sentía todo el cuerpo entumecido. Se frotó los ojos que aún picaban intentando desperezarse para enfocar mejor la mirada y acostumbrarse a la iluminación. Afuera aún era de noche. Le regaló una sonrisa quebrada a Esme mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

-No...Esperaré a que regrese...-

-Él no regresará esta noche Eli querida...Alice se ha quedado con él.- Esme la observaba ahora con tristeza.

Elizabeth sintió como su corazón se contraía de forma dolorosa y eso se tradujo en las lágrimas que rodaron sin permiso por sus pálidas mejillas.

-Lo siento.-

-¿Tan herido está...?-preguntó apenas en un murmullo quebrado por el dolor. Su pera comenzaba a temblar ligeramente.

Esme se dedicó a secar sus lágrimas mientras la acercaba a su regazo.

-No es eso mi niña. A veces las personas decimos cosas sin pensar, apresuradas, y hacemos daño sin quererlo realmente. Tu padre de seguro está muy arrepentido de lo que te dijo...y asimilar toda esta nueva situación le llevará algo de tiempo...al igual que todos.-

-Pero yo lo necesito a mi lado.-

-Lo se mi niña preciosa...solo dale un poco de tiempo.-Esme trataba de aguantar sus propias lágrimas mientras consolaba a su nieta acariciando su largo cabello cobrizo.

Pasaron largo rato ahí, Esme oyendo el llanto de Eli y Eli...soltando toda la pena que se ocultaba dentro de ella.

Pronto el llanto cesó y los suspiros desaparecieron sumiéndolas en un abrumador silencio. Elizabeth ni siquiera pestañeaba mientras las últimas lágrimas saladas se secaban en su rostro. Se incorporó lentamente hasta encontrarse con la preocupada mirada de Esme.

-Vamos Eli necesitas descansar...ha sido un largo día para todos.- Esme comenzó a subir las escaleras seguida de Eli...pero Elizabeth se detuvo a mitad de camino. Había estado tan sumida en su propio llanto que no se había percatado de la música que soltaban las teclas del piano.

Una chispa de esperanza hinchó su pecho. ¡Edward había regresado!. Se giró hacia Esme. Ésta le regaló una sincera sonrisa antes de continuar su camino escaleras arriba sola.

Eli no esperó ni un segundo más, respiró hondo y casi tropieza con la alfombra del recibidor mientras se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia al estancia del piano.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Lo partía del dolor saber que le estaba causando daño...y sobre todo saber que con sus actos había dañado también a su hermano.

Nunca había tenido tanto odio para sí mismo. Una sonrisa triste tensó la comisura de sus lisos y fríos labios...siempre había sido Edward el vampiro que guardaba el rencor para sí mismo...jamás él.

Soltó un lastimero suspiro mientras dejaba correr sus indestructibles dedos sobre las teclas del piano de su hermano.

Tocaba una melodía que Edward le había enseñado en una de esas eternas tardes de aburrimiento total. Lagunas inevitables que se formaban luego de que tu vida no tiene fin...y el tiempo se vuelve efímero y sin sentido...y a veces estás tan vacío que no tienes con qué llenarlo. Alice siempre había estado para llenarlo y hacer de su existencia algo con sustento...

Ahora...ahora no tenía sentido...y menos si era para hacer sufrir a la persona que amaba.

Porque amaba a Elizabeth, de eso estaba tan seguro como de que su corazón jamás volvería a latir. Fuese causa del rito o no...Lo único cierto era que la amaba...y la deseaba a partes iguales.

Su melodía se mezcló con el llanto de ella. La acompañaba acunándola en cada suspiro intentando inútilmente consolarla. No tenía el valor para estrecharla entre sus brazos y decirle que todo iría bien. ¿Cómo hacerlo si sabía que cada vez que estaba cerca de ella, la amenaza de privarla de su virtud flotaba en el aire de forma tan insistente y cautivadora como su adictiva esencia?. ¿Cómo hacerlo si ahora tenía la certeza de que tarde o temprano terminaría sucumbiendo a su hechizo?.

_Creo que me estoy ahogando,_

_Asfixiando._

_Quiero romper el hechizo_

_Que tú has creado._

Había oído toda su conversación con Esme. Y había notado el matiz de tristeza en la dulce voz de Eli. Se descargó con rabia contenida sobre las teclas haciendo más profunda y oscura la música que huía del lujoso piano de cola.

_Tú eres algo hermoso_

_Una contradicción._

_Quiero jugar el juego,_

_Quiero la fricción._

Ya estaban echadas todas las cartas sobre la mesa. Ahora había que cogerlas e intentar armar un buen juego con ellas. Sintió un cambio en el aire...esa esencia de la cual era un completo adicto se esparció como una nebulosa aturdiéndolo y activando todos sus sentidos. Sintió como el cojín del asiento se hundía a su lado sosteniendo otro peso. Dejó de tocar y se quedó estático en su lugar. Incluso temía voltearse...ya sabía que se encontraría con un par de tristes y hermosas esmeraldas.

-No sabía que tocabas el piano...-dijo ella apenas en un murmullo cerca de su oído.- Tu música es hermosa...-

-Edward me enseñó una vez...de eso ya hace muchos años. A los vampiros nos cuesta olvidar.- alzó sus hombros para restarle importancia.

-No, tocabas con el corazón, no era una simple melodía, se sentía.- se calló de golpe por unos minutos. Tomó una gran bocanada de aire antes de continuar-...yo...yo también lo lamento. No quiero que te sientas mal por mi culpa. No quiero causar más daño...-

-Elizabeth...- por primera vez desde que ella había entrado a la habitación se movió.- Tú no le has causado daño a nadie...soy yo...y lo lamento.- Tomó su delicado rostro entre sus frías manos y reclinó el suyo hacia el de ella. Inmediatamente sus mejillas se sonrosaron de una forma completamente adorable arrancándole un suspiro a Jasper.

_Tú vas a ser_

_Mi muerte._

_Si, tú vas a ser_

_Mi muerte._

Aunque resultara sumamente difícil, no dejaría que ella enterrara ese amor que había nacido dentro de él haciéndolo sentir de la noche a la mañana tan vivo como si su corazón realmente volviera a latir. Se quedaron largo tiempo solo observándose.

-Tu no has echo nada...e sido yo...-dijo Ella aún bajito.

-Ambos...-resolvió Jasper en un tono que no dejaba espacio para algún reproche.

-Tienes que decirme...-dijo ella sin alzar su voz. Ante la mirada perpleja de Jasper añadió tímidamente.- Tienes que decirme cuando ya te resulte insoportable mi compañía.-

Sin quererlo aumentó un poco más la presión de sus manos acunando el rostro de ella. Soltó un renovado suspiro mientras se deleitaba con la agradable sensación de la cercanía de su femenino cuerpo y el calor que éste despedía.

_Enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asfixiarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asesinarlo._

No podía dejarla ir...ella ahora era su única razón de existir...y a pesar de que el tiempo se les estaba escapando de las manos, volviéndose en algo siniestro y frustrante, evitaría por todos los medios el causarle más daño del irreparable que ya le había causado.

_Nuestro tiempo se está agotando_

_Y nuestro tiempo se esta agotando._

_No puedes empujarlo bajo tierra._

_No podemos parar de llamar la atención._

Dios sabía que había intentado apartarse, alejarse de ella y distraer al monstruo que rugía en sus interior por beber su exquisita sangre. Y realmente anhelaba el poder tener esa fuerza y entereza que le faltaban para poder alejarse de su lado. Pero ya era tarde, por más que quisiera ser libre su amor por ella lo limitaba y lo mantenía prisionero y cautivo. Era adicto a Ella.

_Quiero libertad_

_Pero estoy limitado._

_Traté de dejarte,_

_Pero soy un adicto._

Inclinó más su rostro hacia el de ella buscando el sensual contacto de sus labios, la caricia del terciopelo contra su fría piel. Pensó que ella se alejaría, que intentaría apartarlo, pero se sorprendió al notar como ella envolvía sus delgados brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterraba sus manos de una forma exquisita entre los cabellos miel que poblaban sus nuca. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por la exquisita sensación electrizante y excitante de sus delicados y cálidos dedos jugando y tirando de su cabello.

Gimió contra sus labios carmín al sentir la suavidad de éstos. Parecían siglos que no sentía esos sensuales labios frotándose contra los fríos de él. _Y lo mejor de todo...era ella quién lo besaba_. Sintió el cálido y agitado aliento de ella, impregnado con su intoxicante esencia, chocar contra sus labios de mármol. Reposó su fría frente contra la tibia de ella haciendo que sus alientos se entremezclaran. Se quedó observándola intensamente, tratando de leer su alma a través de sus hechizantes ojos esmeralda...tratando de averiguar los sentimientos de ella. Pero ella seguía siendo tan hermética como siempre.

_Ahora que sabes que estoy atrapado,_

_Sentido de euforia,_

_Tú nunca soñaras con romper esta fijación._

_Tú vas a exprimir la vida fuera de mí._

Le enseñaría lo que se sentía el amor...haría que ella enloqueciera de amor tanto como él lo estaba por ella. Elizabeth lo amaría...aunque tomara tiempo, ella lo amaría. No permitiría que su amor se esfumara, que ella lo enterrara, que lo asfixiara, que lo asesinara por la culpa del tal Lauper...

_Enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asfixiarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asesinarlo._

Para mayor sorpresa de Jasper, fue ella nuevamente la que lo atrajo hacia sus carnosos labios carmín. El beso que había comenzado inocente terminó volviéndose hambriento, furioso y posesivo. Revivía y guardaba toda la montaña rusa de sentimientos y emociones que habían vivido en el último tiempo. Se estaban consolando el uno al otro. Jasper comenzó a seguirle el ritmo poco a poco, saliendo de su estupor y extasiándose con cada nuevo contacto de sus lenguas.

Su manos duras y frías como la piedra abandonaron el rostro de ella para posarse firmes y posesivas alrededor de su cintura. Sin romper el apasionado beso, en un rápido movimiento, la posicionó sobre el piano, haciendo que su trasero presionara las teclas de forma estruendosa y sin sentido melodioso alguno.

Se hizo un espacio entre las largas y bien torneadas piernas de ella haciendo que la falda que ella llevaba se alzara todavía más, y luego arremetió implacable contra sus suaves labios.

_Nuestro tiempo se está agotando_

_Y nuestro tiempo se esta agotando._

_No puedes empujarlo bajo tierra._

_No podemos parar de llamar la atención._

Ella comenzó a tirar de lo que quedaba de su camiseta, ahora hecha girones por la furia de Edward, y él alzó sus brazos para ayudarla a sacarla por su cabeza.

Una vez que se había despojado de la molesta prenda, Elizabeth recorrió sus musculosos y anchos hombros desnudos. Con la yema de sus cálidos dedos comenzó a repasar cada una de las depresiones que dejaban sus músculos sobre el excitante torso de él, para luego detenerse y repasar con extremo cuidado las cicatrices que lo poblaban. Jasper tomó de improviso una de sus manos con cuidado afirmándola por la muñeca. Pero ese gesto fue suficiente para distraerla de su exploración. Elevó sus orbes verdes para encontrarse con la aplastante e intimidante mirada de él que la hacía temblar como una hoja en otoño.

El pecho de Jasper tembló al retener un gruñido de placer. En los ojos de ella solo había visto reflejado su propio deseo.

Ella lo deseaba tanto como él a ella.

Acerco la mano de ella hasta tenerla a escasos centímetros de sus mortíferos labios.

Elizabeth soltó un pequeño jadeo pensando que él la mordería.

Jasper le regaló una de sus deslumbrantes y sensuales sonrisas antes de atrapar uno de sus dedos entre sus labios como el témpano.

...pero del jadeo ahogado, pasó a los gemidos...

Jasper comenzó a lamer la yema de sus dedos haciendo círculos con la punta de su fría lengua, de una forma exquisita y condenadamente sensual que ya la tenían vibrando a mil, a la espera de que finalmente él acabara con esa frustración y la hiciera suya. Con esa sexy caricia pretendía transmitirle un claro mensaje de lo que quería.

_Tú vas a absorber la vida fuera de mí_

Jasper la miraba extasiado observando como ella se retorcía sobre el piano arrancándole nuevos sonidos desafinados mientras gemía de placer. Temblaba y cada vez se arqueaba más hacia él, haciendo inocentemente que su miembro ya completamente excitado se rozara en una delirante fricción contra los muslos de ella, y que sus pechos llenos y endurecidos, aún bajo la ropa, chocaran contra el pecho de él haciendo que millones de descargas eléctricas lo recorrieran despertando cada músculo de él y avivando la llama del deseo.

Ella hacía que olvidara incluso de que existía, lo volvía loco, ponía su autocontrol a intensas pruebas, aturdía sus sentidos y hacía rugir hambriento al monstruo dentro de él. Le absorbía el alma, si es que tenía una...su existencia era ella...y solo ella.

_Enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir enterrarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asfixiarlo._

_No te voy a permitir asesinarlo._

En un indescriptible impulso, Elizabeth se reclinó hacia el pecho de él y comenzó a besar sus heridas que acababan de sanar dejando una estela sonrosada en su piel blanca y fuerte como el mármol. Repartió castos besos a lo largo de las marcas intentando reparar el daño que le había causado...pidiendo disculpas en silencio. Los suspiros de Jasper se alzaron llenando la estancia de música para los oídos de Eli.

Cuando Jasper hecho la cabeza hacia atrás apretando los ojos con fuerza ella arremetió sin piedad contra su cuello, dibujando caminos imaginarios sobre él con sus labios.

_Nuestro tiempo se está agotando_

_Y nuestro tiempo se esta agotando._

_No puedes empujarlo bajo tierra._

_No podemos parar de llamar la atención._

De pronto Jasper tomó con delicadeza el rostro de ella apartándola de su cuello e inclinó el de él sobre el de ella, tan cerca, hasta que sus labios se rozaron.

Jasper escrutó sus ojos esmeralda intentando buscar una respuesta, algo que le dijera que podía continuar sin dejar estragos más grandes y desastrosos como los que ya habían.

Y a parte del deseo, de la chispa de pasión vio pena, una profunda pena que hizo que su muerto corazón se recogiera de forma dolorosa. No podía continuar por más que su cuerpo le pidiera lo contrario. No era el momento...ella jamás se lo perdonaría incluso si ahora parecía dispuesta a todo.

Le regaló una triste sonrisa, pero que a pesar de todo tuvo un notorio efecto sobre ella haciendo que se sonrojara.

-Ya no lo soporto más...lo siento.- Le susurró él con la voz notoriamente más ronca por la excitación. Estaba mintiendo, ya que el jamás encontraría insoportable su compañía...sino todo lo contrario. Ante el desconcierto de ella, solo pudo obsequiarle otro atisbo de sonrisa.- Recuerdas que me dijiste que te debía avisar hasta donde podía soportarlo?- Le aclaró él haciendo que ella asintiera y desviara su vista avergonzada.- ¿Además te imaginas la que montarían Edward si supiera que nos estábamos liando sobre su piano?.-le dijo fingiendo un tono divertido mientras acariciaba sus sonrojadas mejillas con sus fríos y duros pulgares.

Logró arrancarle una sonrisa quebrada. Luego la ayudó a acomodarse sus ropas y a bajar del piano.

-Tu no quieres esto Eli...-dijo él sin poder ocultar la tristeza en su profunda y ronca voz.

Los ojos esmeralda de ella se llenaron de nuevas lágrimas. Era cierto, necesitaba a Jasper de una forma que la convertía en una maldita y desgraciada egoísta. Lo quería todo de él...lo quería todo con tal de que se olvidara de la realidad por unos minutos, lo quería todo con tal de que pudiera borrar la profunda huella que había dejado Matt sobre su piel y dentro de su corazón. Y ahora la situación había empeorado...sabía que le haría daño a su mejor amigo y tío...y que al mismo tiempo se haría daño a si misma...sin mencionar el daño que ya le había causado al resto de su familia.

-¿Co...Cómo llegamos a esto Jasper?.- le cuestionó ella con su voz estrangulada por el llanto.

_Cómo llegamos a esto?_

¿Cómo se supone que debía contestar a eso?. Jasper no tenía respuestas. Suponía que era parte del destino. Lo que fuera...él ya estaba seguro de lo que quería, y a pesar de que tenía que ver lo del ritual como una amenaza, como un hecho desafortunado, como _lo que nunca debieron hacer_...no había ni una mísera parte de él que no estuviera agradecido de ese día en que decidieron efectuar el "ritual", ya que gracias a el _Elizabeth le pertenecería por siempre_.

**_____________________________________________**

**Eha!**

**Fin del cap.**

**¿Les ha gustado, lo odian, se lo esperaban, es descabellado, imposible, una mala idea?**

**¿Jasper toca el piano?**

**¡¡¡¡¡Eli y Jaz están casados!!!!!!**

**Yei!**

**A mí en lo personal me encanta la idea (pff como no si se te ha ocurrido a ti mensa).**

**Ok el hablar conmigo misma no es una buena señal.**

**O.o°**

**Jejeje pero ustedes me quieren loca y todo verdad?**

**No me canso de agradecerle sus hermosos comentarios. Ya saben que esperaré ansiosa los siguientes. Se vienen unos caps. De lujo, promesa, así que si me incentivan lo suficiente las estaré sorprendiendo este fin de semana con un nuevo cap.**

**Ya les mencioné en la respuesta de los R&R el por qué no había subido cap. antes si ya estaba listo...bueno nuevamente mis disculpas, ahora demoré aún más en subirlo ya que a parte de de lo de las fiestas, etoo...jeje la parte final que e puesto en este capi no estaba presupuestada, jeje ha sido un golpe de inspiración que me ha venido ahora último luego de leer todos sus hermosos rr. Espero que no me odien y que lo haya disfrutado.**

**Recuerden que cada capi nos acerca a ESE que todas quieren.**

**JO!**

**Ya no las aburro más con mis desvaríos.**

**Gracias POR LA AUDIENCIA!!**

**Las adoro**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix.**

**PD: **


	24. Chapter 24

**"Forbidden**** Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Chicas creo que nunca me voy a cansar de agradecerles esos hermosos R&Rq que me han dejado y me han ayudado mucho a encontrar a la musa que amenaza con irse de vacaciones.**

**Hablando de vacaciones...jeje bueno me escapé con los Cullen unos cuantos días a la playa, así que lo siento si es que no me dejé ver antes. Como siempre mis sinceros agradecimientos a:**

**ALLEX_MASEN_CULLEN, , Isis Janet, beautifly92, Lubells Blak Cullen, belencullenss, Adri cullen, Kari Uchiyama, maaaarie, KristAlice Cullen, SabinaCullenBlak, Karyta34, Clara, Leah Masen Cullen, Zoe Love Potter, vampinessa, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, DianaCullen, Pressure, Salesia, Bella Ma. Cullen, Krosp, akako cullen, Abby69L, FatiPotter, Samanta-m, Agosss, Vicky070, Cramen, Cam-tz**

**Chicas ustedes saben que son la gasolina de ésta historia. Sin ustedes no andaría. Aprecio muchísimo el tiempo y la dedicación que ponen en cada uno de sus preciosos RR.**

**nOeMii, qué alegría tenerte de vuelta chica, hace mucho que no te veía por mi fic.**

**Diana & Salesia...chicas sus comentarios me dejan al borde de las lágrimas. Gracias por sus anécdotas...me la pasé en grande leyendo.**

**Belén...mi hermanita de alcohol...creo que en este capi es el reflejo de mi fiesta de año nuevo...UPS! solo me pasé unas copitas de más...je jeje.**

**Y por último agradecerte a ti lector/ra empedernida que te has topado con mi historia y has decidido seguirla. Se agradecen comentarios y sugerencias de toda índole (sí, incluso aquellas inmorales).**

**El título de éste capi lo e sacado del título de un libro buenísimo de Jaime Bayly.**

**Bienvenidas/os: La Dementor, Bianca-Cullen, Mavii Valmont, Pika B. Baccara, mariicullen, , Ale Cullen 023, saarah, Loreniitao.O.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado de la historia y que se hayan enamorado de este Jasper que ha creado mi pervertida y POCO sana mente. Nada me halagaría más que recibir sus comentarios.**

**Mi recomendación musical para este capi es "Hot and cold" de Katy Perry. Aquí les dejo el link del videoclip en Youtube: (sin espacios)**

**http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v = y-LhyA VzDBI**

**Y por supuesto espero que busquen en su "discografía musical" toda música aceptable para fiesta...jejeje que éste cap. es el baile de navidad.**

**Pónganse cómodas que el capi es largo y amenaza con dejarlas sin culo de tanto permanecer sentadas.**

**Ya saben que las adoro.**

**Un bacio & Carpe Noctum**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veinticuatro: "El huracán lleva tu nombre"**

Elizabeth retocaba el sutil maquillaje que le había aplicado Alice hace un rato. Una sonrisa volvió a su rostro al recordar la mini pelea con su tía y mejor amiga. ¡Pero ella había salido triunfadora esta vez al no dejar que la enterrara bajo millones de capas de maquillaje!...

..._O al menos eso quería creer_.

El trato había sido que ocuparía poco maquillaje si dejaba que Alice hiciera el resto. Eli solo comprendió a que se refería con "el resto" cuando tuvo que someterse a un día completo de spa.

Baños con esencia, dolorosa depilación incluso en zonas que Eli consideró innecesarias considerando la época del año, cremas embetunadas por todo su cuerpo y un peinado digno de una estrella de cine.

Era un moño bien trabajado en trenzas que dejaba cada tanto uno de sus mechones rebeldes de un brillante bronce caer libres por sus hombros y enmarcando su rostro de corazón. De ese modo su largo y abultado cabello no cubriría el hermoso escote del vestido, pero aún así seguiría con su toque rebelde.

Suspiró mientras tomaba el frasco de perfume y se aplicaba un poco detrás de las orejas y en las muñecas.

Aquella noche habían acordado con Alice dar el golpe decisivo. Thomas aún se veía un poco reacio a compartir la eternidad con Alice, siempre con sus estúpidos escrúpulos y sus problemas existenciales...mientras que Matt, a pesar de la escena humillante de la semana pasada en Port Angels, seguía con su soberbia de siempre e ignorándola por completo. Pero esta noche no la ignoraría...y Thomas tampoco saldría airoso.

Tomó el espléndido y delicado anillo de diamante verde que centelleaba a la luz de las lámparas que iluminaban su amplio baño. Lo giró con cuidado entre sus dedos mientras lo observaba con tristeza. Sus recuerdos viajaron al día en que Edward había peleado con Jasper..._aquél día en que se había enterado que estaría unida a él para siempre, aún si sus corazones no se correspondían_.

OoOoOoOoFLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Edward no regresó aquella noche ni la siguiente. Elizabeth despertó una mañana con él recostado a su lado tarareándole la nana de siempre mientras peinaba su largo cabello, tan bronce como el suyo...luego de casi una semana de ausencia.

No se dijeron nada, solo se observaron.

Entre ellos siempre sobraban las palabras...bastaba una mirada para que se comprendieran y se perdonaran mutuamente. Eli estaba feliz de que su padre hubiera regresado, tanto que su corazón podría explotar de alegría. Esa mañana fueron a "desayunar juntos". Edward le preparó un exquisito omelet. Parecía que todo volvía a ser como antes cuando aparecieron Jasper y Emmett bajo el umbral de la cocina charlando animadamente, sin ser concientes de que Edward había regresado.

Su padre se puso totalmente rígido a su lado, observó a Jasper con autoridad y cierto desaire. El ambiente se volvió incómodamente tenso. Emmett avanzó unos pasos para medio cubrir a Jasper mientras que Elizabeth soltó una exclamación chillona y no dudó en saltar de su asiento e interponerse frente a su padre mientras reposaba de forma instintiva sus delicadas manos en el pecho de él intentando apartarlo.

Cuando Edward bajó su mirada para encontrarse con la de su hija, encontró en sus ojos de un hechizante esmeralda centellear la muda súplica.

Edward relajó su quijada y se esforzó en esbozar una tranquilizadora sonrisa. Alzó una de sus cobrizas cejas suspicaz mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro. Elizabeth ahora lo observaba ceñuda...algo tenía planeado...y no sabía si le iba a gustar.

Nuevamente Edward hizo ademán de acercarse a Jasper y Eli algo más desesperada lo asió de su camisa envolviéndola en sus puños apretados afianzando el agarre para evitar que continuara moviéndose.

La melodiosa y relajada sonrisa de Edward invadió la cocina y resquebrajó el tensionado ambiente. Elizabeth, Jasper y Emmett lo observaban estupefactos.

-Está desquiciado...se ha vuelto loco.- murmuró Emmett para sí mismo, sin apartarse y atento a cada movimiento de Edward.

Jasper estaba completamente atónito y paralizado en su lugar mientras dejaba que las oleadas de euforia, sincera alegría y culpabilidad que despedía Edward tan intensamente lo embargaran por completo llenándolo de satisfacción.

-Vamos Eli...¿No vas a dejar que felicite con un abrazo a mi yerno?.- La mirada divertida en los ojos topacio líquido de su padre reforzó la credibilidad en su padre.

Elizabeth suspiró mientras lo soltaba y dejaba caer sus manos a los costados de su menudo cuerpo. Aún se sentía temblorosa. Por un momento pensó que Edward terminaría lo que había comenzado antes de marcharse...y esta vez le arrancaría la cabeza a Jasper.

Emmett no se dejaba convencer del todo. Solo se movió cuando amablemente Jasper se lo pidió.

-Felicidades.- Edward estrechó a Jasper en un férreo abrazo que de ser humano lo habría triturado. Se palmeaban la espalda y el sonido era idéntico al de dos piedras chocando.

Edward se separó aún con su deslumbradora sonrisa enmarcando su rostro divino.

-Lamento mi comportamiento. No dejé espacio a la razón.- Ahora miraba a Jasper con la resignación pintada en sus facciones y el arrepentimiento destilando de sus hermosos ojos. Revolvió nervioso su cabello.-Estos días con Alice fueron bastantes reveladores. Entendí muchas cosas...y entre ellas.- Edward respiró hondo mientras clavaba una profunda mirada en su hermano.- No podía pedir a nadie mejor para acompañar a mi hija durante la eternidad. Se que la cuidarás casi tanto como yo...-

-Más que mi propia existencia.- lo interrumpió Jasper mientras dejaba caer una mano conciliadora sobre el hombro derecho de Edward.

Edward alzó su mirada hacia la sincera de Jasper. Lo sabía. La mente de Jasper, su cuerpo y cada mirada que le dedicaba a su hija decían cuan enamorado estaba. Una de sus enigmáticas sonrisas de medio lado cruzó su rostro mientras salía de la cocina junto a Jasper conversando animadamente.

Lo último que alcanzó a escuchar dejó sumamente perturbada a Eli...con un doloroso y molesto nudo creciendo en su estómago y sus mejillas sonrojadas hasta lo imposible.

-_Y bueno...¿para cuando es la fecha de la boda?. Es mi única condición Jasper, deben casarse como los humanos para que puedas practicar tus...deberes como marido_. _Por cierto Alice ya tenía unas cuantas ideas, creo que lo mejor será que hablen con ella antes de que se tome todas las atribuciones y ya no puedan controlarla...sabes como se pone con estas cosas...ah y...- _se oyó la voz autoritaria y educada de Edward alejándose cada vez más por el pasillo.

Claro, Edward continuaba con sus ideologías moralistas de 1900. Prefería que estuvieran casados antes de...

Elizabeth abrió más los ojos tratando de suprimir la siguiente visión, nada decente, que le regalaba su imaginación.

Emmett y Eli observaban boquiabiertos la escena sub-real que se desenvolvía frente a sus ojos. Cierto o no, toda riña, hostilidad y rabia había quedado en el pasado tanto para Edward como para Jasper.

El resto del día ni Jasper ni Edward se dejaron ver. A media noche Edward regresó a casa..._solo_. Cuando le preguntaron por Jasper se recogió de hombros tranquilamente y dijo que se había ido de cacería.

Desde entonces que Eli no veía a Jasper.

OoOoOoOoFIN FLASH BACKoOoOoOoOoOoOo

El sonido de la puerta del baño, que daba hacia la habitación de Jasper, abriéndose la saco de sus cavilaciones. Hace una semana que no veía a Jasper...¿sería posible?. De un salto se dio vuelta enfrentando al rubio que se encontraba recargado ligeramente bajo el umbral de la puerta. Exquisitamente enfundado en su elegante terno negro.

- Se nos hace tarde, Elizabeth. ¿Estás lista?. - Le preguntó él secamente echándole una corta pero potente mirada, que la hizo ponerse a temblar, mientras terminaba de ajustar la corbata de ceda roja a su níveo cuello.

Elizabeth se quedó totalmente cohibida observándole atónita sin siquiera ser conciente de que sus pulmones gritaban por oxígeno...hasta que sintió el habitual mareo. No se atrevió a mover ni un sólo músculo pensando en que aquél Jasper frente a ella solo se trataba de un sucio juego de su mente y brillaba frente a ella como un holograma, que en cualquier minuto podía desaparecer tan repentinamente como había aparecido.

El estupor de él, el apremio en sus ojos de un topacio profundo y su exquisita y adictiva esencia, fueron suficiente motivo para que ella se percatara de que _aquél_ Jasper no era una alucinación...realmente era _él_.

- Emmm, humm sí, sí...ya casi estoy lista.- repuso nerviosa.

- Apresúrate. Tu padre y el resto ya se han ido...nos esperan. ¿No querrás llegar tarde al tan esperado baile de navidad no es cierto? . Sé que te mueres por ver a Lauper– concluyó él con una nota burlona y mordaz en su ronca y profunda voz que la atontaban aún más.

¿Acaso Jasper estaba celoso?. Por lo menos así había sonado. Elizabeth no supo explicar con precisión qué era ese nuevo y placentero sentimiento que hinchó su pecho...lo que fuera, la hacía sentir bien. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas disimular la sonrisa que amenazaba con estamparse radiante y llamativa en su rostro. Si Jasper pretendía ofenderla con sus palabras había conseguido el efecto contrario. Al parecer Jasper no había vuelto de buen humor luego de sus "días de fuga". Eli se preguntó si su mal humor se debía más bien a que sus fuerzas para reprimirse estaban flaqueando que a un humano tan insignificante para él como Lauper. Carlisle había mencionado que cada día le costaría más. Y realmente la frustraba el saber que no podía hacer nada para evitar la situación o hacerle las cosas más fáciles a Jasper. Mordió nerviosa su labio inferior. ¡Como lamentaba que Jasper tuviera que pasar por todo esto!. Le lanzó una mirada cargada de preocupación antes de que él se volteara para irse.

Pero justo en el momento en que Jasper se disponía a cerrar la puerta una visión lo dejó completamente petrificado en su sitio. Elizabeth se había volteado nuevamente para quedar frente al espejo y colgarse unos pendientes.

Jasper tragó con fuerza el exceso de ponzoña liberado por sus afilados dientes. El vestido que le había resultado bastante corriente y censillo de frente, era de un exquisito tono vino, borgoña, menos brillante que la sangre y más elegante que el rojo, la cubría de pies a cabeza adaptándose perfectamente a sus marcadas e insinuantes curvas, dejando solamente al descubierto sus femeninos y delicados brazos...pero por detrás.

¡_Que los Dioses se apiadaran de él_!

La espalda. ¡Por todos los Cielos! ¡Si no existía tela que cubriera la espalda en aquel vestido!...tan solo había piel, piel y más de su piel tono crema que prometía ser más suave que la seda del vestido.

El escote de la espalda era tan abrupto que llegaba casi hasta donde la espalda pierde el nombre. Jasper pensó que con un sutil movimiento de ella, haciendo que la tela se deslizara unos cuantos centímetros, su pálido y bien formado trasero quedaría expuesto a todos los invitados del "baile de navidad".

- ¿Estás segura que irás vestida con..._eso_? – Le preguntó con desparpajo mientras mantenía clavada la vista en el final de la espalda en "V" que dejaba el vestido.

Aquel lugar prohibido para cualquiera… menos para él..._su marido_.

- Sí. ¿Por qué me lo preguntas? Tú mejor que nadie sabes que no tenía otra opción Jasper. Cuando Alice decide algo no hay quién la cambie de parecer. En todo caso esta vez hemos estado de acuerdo en algo...el vestido es hermoso...¿No lo crees?– Contestó Elizabeth sin darse la vuelta de forma despreocupada.

Claro que no se habría atrevido si supiera los estragos que estaba dejando en él.

- Cierto... – Escuchó que decía él, sin embargo notó su voz más ronca que de costumbre y en un timbre peligrosamente más bajo y sensual.

Elizabeth pegó un respingo y clavó su asombrada mirada en el espejo, para encontrarse con el atractivo rubio a sus espaldas, al sentir de improviso las frías manos de Jasper posadas en sus caderas, haciendo círculos con sus pulgares fríos sobre la piel desnuda de su espalda...despertando un excitante e incontenible hormigueo ahí donde tocaba.

- Voy a matar a Alice. - Jasper apartó los rebeldes mechones y se inclinó hacia su cuello para susurrarle al oído con su hipnótica voz. En el acto rozó intencionalmente con sus fríos y mortíferos labios el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que el esbelto y bien formado cuerpo de ella se estremeciera y que una horda de calor comenzara a sofocarla.

Elizabeth tuvo que afirmarse a la mesa del lavabo para no caer, ya que sus piernas temblaban y perdían fuerza, sin poder evitarlo recostó su desnuda espalda contra el frío y fuerte torso de él...intentando aplacar el fuego que comenzaba a dominar su cuerpo..._el peligroso fuego del deseo_.

- Juro que cuando acabe esta maldita fiesta, te voy a arrancar este condenado vestido. – Murmuró sobre su oído haciendo que su exquisito y frío aliento chocara contra su desnudo cuello y su masculino y adictivo aroma la aturdiera, mientras deslizaba con descaro y maestría sus manos por sobre los pechos de Elizabeth cubiertos solo por la fina tela del vestido. -Va a quedar hecho pedazos...Elizabeth.- aumentó la presión en los pechos de ella con sus indestructibles manos.

¡_OH por todos los cielos_!

Elizabeth se sintió desfallecer al escuchar las excitadas y reveladoras palabras de Jasper. Además que sus caricias se sentían endemoniadamente bien y la conciencia comenzaba a esfumarse dejando solo el deseo...no quería que dejara de tocarla, aún sabiendo que se podía arrepentir.

Pero para desgracia de ambos el tiempo les jugaba en contra...y ya estaban retrazados. Si se demoraban más, el mismísimo Edward vendría a buscarlos...y Jasper tenía la leve sospecha de que no estaría con el mejor de sus humores...y mucho menos luego de escabullirse en sus pensamientos. Quitó sus codiciosas manos de ella aún temblando por su cercanía.

No tardaron en llegar al nombrado" Baile de Navidad" que se festejaba en el gimnasio del instituto...el único lugar del pueblo lo suficientemente grande para abarcar a tantas personas.

-Definitivamente esta será una larga noche- Murmuró para sí mismo Jasper mientras observaba como Elizabeth se quitaba su abrigo y lo dejaba en la guardarropía...dejando aquella indecente porción de piel al descubierto...bajo la atenta mirada de todos los _buitres_.

Eli si giró a él sonriendo al ver que se quedaba atrás. Jasper estaba apoyado en el mini Cooper plateado, Elizabeth se lamió los labios de forma inconciente mientras pensaba en lo malditamente atractivo que se veía su tío. Dejó de respirar cuando se dio cuanta que él la observaba con sus ojos ahora de un profundo ónix cargado de desenfrenado deseo, una mirada ardiente, abrasadora y aplastante. Sus piernas temblaron sobre los altos tacones y su traicionero corazón comenzó a latir desbocado. Por un momento todo se congeló a su alrededor, el mundo se detuvo y el tiempo carecía de importancia, todo desaparecía...lo único importante era seguir observándolo a él...solo estaban ellos..._solo ellos dos_.

Un cálido sentimiento hinchó el pecho de Elizabeth. Se sentía tan bien, tan real.

-_OH no, no, no, no...estúpida Eli, no era bueno que sintiera eso por él...¿o si?.- _pensó para sí misma mientras buscaba ordenar sus sentimientos que en ese momento eran un verdadero huracán en su interior que amenazaba con abatirla. Y encontró lo que buscaba. Aún estaba ese incondicional amor por Matt, a pesar de todo el daño, pero también encontró algo más, algo nuevo y que le daba pavor...algo irracional y hermoso, un sentimiento auténtico comenzaba a hilarse en torno a la figura de Jasper. Se preguntó si aquello tendría que ver con el ritual. Ya tendría tiempo de preguntárselo más tarde a Carlisle.

Elizabeth dio un respingo cuando una mano fría se cerró en su desnudo antebrazo y tiró ligeramente de ella, sacándola de su estado hipnótico. Elizabeth perdió el contacto visual con Jasper para encontrarse con la enfadada de su padre.

-¿Donde carajo se habían metido?. Llevo más de dos horas esperándolos. Vamos Eli, estamos retrazados y Jessica...-dijo el nombre de ésta con un tono mordaz.- quiere que comencemos de una puñetera vez.- Edward le pasó una capa rojo escarlata sobre la cabeza.

-¿Una capa?-

-Para el coro.- Dijo Edward mientras la arrastraba adentro.

Elizabeth bufó asteada mientras estiraba las arrugas de la capa. Ella no _deseaba_ ser parte del coro. ¿Pero cómo negarte cuando tu padre es el profesor y te lo exige?. No le gustaba llamar la atención y el solo hecho de saber que estaría cantando sobre el escenario, independiente de que no cantara sola, la tenía con los nervios de punta. Elizabeth intentó distraerse reparando en los hermosos detalles con hilo dorado que tenía en los bordes la ancha capa mientras se dejaba guiar por su padre entre el gentío.

Desde que Edward había comenzado a trabajar como profesor de música en el instituto, Jessica le había pedido que para el baile de navidad tuviera a su clase preparada para ofrecer un pequeño show. Y éste sería el debut de Edward como profesor. Pondrían a prueba su talento. Todo debía salir perfecto..._como él_.

Durante los últimos meses había preparado a su clase componiendo un coro para el repertorio de unos cuantos villancicos. Posicionó a Eli en una de las graderías más altas situadas sobre el escenario entre los que cantaban voz soprano y en parte sabiendo que prefería quedar media oculta. Para mala suerte de ella, justo quedó detrás de la oxigenada. Margaret le lanzó una mirada desdeñosa mientras sonreía cínicamente. Edward se sentó pulcramente tras el piano que le había facilitado el instituto, una baratija al lado de su deslumbrante piano de cola, mientras les pedía silencio a los alumnos con las túnicas que estaban cerca del micrófono.

Jessica subió al escenario y se puso detrás del estrado. Probó el micrófono y luego dedicó unas cuantas palabras para la apertura oficial del "Baile de navidad", comunicando los últimos acontecimientos en el instituto y alguna de las típicas normativas de la institución. Cerró su discurso deseándoles unas felices fiestas.

Edward se giró sobre su asiento hacía su uniformado coro dándole la señal para que se alistaran para comenzar.

Elizabeth abrió la carpeta que contenía la letra de la canción. La rabia comenzó a crecer en su interior cuando se percató que estaba totalmente rayada, era imposible adivinar lo que había antes escrito. No había que ser un genio para averiguar quién lo había hecho. Margaret soltó una pequeña, pero no por eso menos chillona, risita.

Elizabeth soltó unas cuantas imprecaciones mientras cerraba de golpe la carpeta y la hacía caer intencionalmente sobre la cabeza de Margaret. No importaba, ella ya se sabía de memoria el villancico que iban a cantar. La oxigenada se giro furiosa hacia ella con ademán de soltarle unos cuantos insultos, pero Edward le llamó la atención a tiempo.

-Te vas a arrepentir...-dijo en un siseo.

-Eso lo veremos...-le retrucó Eli mordaz.

Entre los alumnos del coro comenzaron a repartirse velas encendidas. Así es como luego de un rato, todos los integrantes del coro tenían entre sus manos una vela roja, dándole a los espectadores una magnífica puesta en escena.

Edward comenzó con una pequeña introducción dándole vida al roñoso piano para darles el pie a sus coristas. Así fue como treinta chicos y chicas comenzaron a cantar en sus respectivas voces de soprano, contra-alto y bajo el " Canto de las campanas" (También llamado "Villancico de las campanas") en perfecta coordinación mientras Edward los seguía en el piano.

La música y las voces se alzaron inundando todo el gimnasio y llenando los corazones de los espectadores con un cargado toque emocional y espíritu navideño. Era como un hechizo que los tenía a todos expectantes y en completo silencio mientras dejaban que esa sinfonía perfecta los llevaran hasta los suspiros y las lágrimas. Algunos comenzaron a aplaudir antes de tiempo, mientras Edward sonreía sin dejar de recorrer las teclas del piano con sus expertas manos. Y realmente era maravilloso, se respiraba navidad por todas partes...y el final hubiera sido igual de perfecto si no fuera por un pequeño incidente...

Margaret se mecía al ritmo de la música mientras cantaba, probablemente para llamar la atención, pensó Eli, pero ya más de una vez Elizabeth había tenido que correr su vela cuando el cabello de Margaret, con su estúpido baile, se acercaba peligrosamente a la llama de su vela.

La última vez Eli estaba tan concentrada en la hermosa sonrisa de satisfacción que lucía su padre, que no alcanzó a apartar a tiempo la vela...y como si se tratara de una munición de pólvora, el cabello de Margaret se prendió estrepitosamente...

-Mierda...-dijo Eli en un murmullo ahogado mientras apagaba su vela y miraba consternada como se chamuscaba el cabello de Margaret sin saber qué carajo hacer.

¿Para qué mierda se ponía tanta laca en el cabello?

..._Ahí estaban las consecuencias_..._Y todo ocurrió muy a prisa_...

La mirada horrorizada de Edward la hizo que se despabilara. La chica al lado de Margaret comenzó a gritar interrumpiendo el canto.

-¡Fuego, fuego!-

Edward ya se había parado de su asiento y no se veía por el escenario. Margaret olisqueó el ambiente mientras observaba la cara de completo espanto que tenía la chica a su lado. Vio su reflejo en las gafas de ésta y comenzó a chillar de una manera que podía reventar los tímpanos. Solo atinaba a agitar sus manos una y otra vez.

Elizabeth casi suelta una carcajada al imaginársela como una caricatura.

-¡TÚ MALDITA PERRA!...¡ME LAS PAGARÁS!- le escupió Margaret con los ojos inyectados en sangre por la rabia. Todos comenzaron a abandonar las graderías rápidamente por el miedo y sin quererlo alguien con el apuro pasó a empujar a Eli y ésta a la oxigenada y así fueron cayendo los que quedaban en un perfecto efecto dominó.

Margaret comenzó a rodar sobre los coristas ya tirados por el suelo y las graderías. Llegó al final con su cabello humeando pero con el fuego finalmente extinto. Claro que la posición en que cayo resultó ser demasiado comprometedora y reveladora.

Emmett que estaba entre el público soltó un chillido espantado mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de asco. Observaba atónito cuando Alice se reclinó en su asiento para hablarle en un susurro.

-¿Has visto lo mismo que yo?-

-No lleva ropa interior- dijo Emmett apenas conteniendo la mueca de falso vómito.- y ciertamente _no es rubia_.

Alice asintió con la cabeza mientras le sobaba conciliadoramente uno de sus musculosos y enormes brazos.

-Creo que jamás me recuperaré. Es lo más espantoso que e visto...-tragó con dificultad mientras sollozaba en el hombro de Rose.

Rosalie rodó los ojos mientras en su rostro de belleza incomparable se dibujaba una divertida sonrisa al ver como Edward se apresuraba sobre el escenario con un balde que desbordaba agua. Lo vertió completamente sobre Margaret, extinguiendo hasta la última chispa.

-¡Está fría!...ESTÚP...-Margaret no continuó con su insulto luego de percatarse que era su maestro el que le había lanzado el agua.

-No tema señorita Whitman, ya apagué el fuego.- Le dijo él educadamente mientras le ofrecía su mano para levantarla del suelo.

Esta groseramente lo ignoró y se puso de pie trastabillando. Todos sin excepción alguna tenían la vista clavada en ella. El gimnasio estaba sumido en un completo silencio, tan así que incluso se habría escuchado el batir de alas de una mosca. La pera de Margaret comenzó a temblar. La vergüenza comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Había quedado en ridículo frente a todos. En su vida le había ocurrido algo semejante..._era ella la que dejaba en ridículo a los otros y no de otro modo_. Comenzó a sollozar hasta que alcanzó la mesa de sus padres y se fue con éstos a su hogar.

Jessica volvió a tomar la palabra como directora en el estrado. Apuntó el penoso accidente, agradeció al _profesor Edward _y a su coro y luego incentivó al resto de la audiencia a que continuara la fiesta sin más demoras.

Elizabeth se acercó cabizbaja hacia su padre para disculparse. Más que mal le había arruinado su momento. Se había preparado tantos meses para esto. Tanto trabajo invertido en esos mocosos para que su propia hija lo arruinara.

Lo observó con su rostro contorsionado por la amargura y sus ojos de un hechizante esmeralda suplicantes.

-Yo...lo siento papá. No fue mi intención. Ella se acercó demasiado...y...yo...ufff..., solo lo siento.- estaba cohibida ante el ceño fruncido de Edward.

De pronto las arrugas de la frente de Edward desaparecieron hasta dejar la mortalmente blanca piel de su frente completamente lisa. Una sonrisa tensó la comisura de sus finos labios ensanchándose cada vez más y más, hasta que de ellos brotó una musical carcajada.

Elizabeth lo observaba estupefacta.

-¿Qué dices?.- le cuestionó Edward entre risas mientras atraía cariñosamente a Eli contra su pecho que continuaba agitándose por las carcajadas.- Si ha sido la cosa más graciosa que e visto en años.-

Elizabeth se relajó entre sus brazos y tímidamente lo acompaño en sus carcajadas. De improviso Edward dejó de reír. Elizabeth alzó la vista intentando entender su reacción.

Edward tenía un semblante pensativo mientras fruncía sus labios.

-Quizás esté siendo un mal padre...yo...no debería alentarte a que hicieras esas cosas.-

Eli le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

- Eres el mejor padre vampiro.- Edward alzó una de sus cejas cobrizas suspicaz. Las palabras de Eli podían tener un doble significado. Primero podía estar siendo completamente sincera y segundo, podía dejarlo en evidencia...ya que estaba seguro que era el único _padre vampiro _en la tierra, eso no dejaba espacio a las comparaciones.-Prometo jamás dejar evidencia...y hacerlo solo a quienes lo merecen.-

Edward le correspondió la sonrisa y coronó su frente con un casto beso.

Una vez sentada en su mesa con su familia, Elizabeth reparó en el decorado. Era muy vistosa, con adornos y luces navideñas en cada roncón. Del techo colgaban cientos de serpentinas rojas y doradas...y pequeñas luces. La cena resultó ser bastante tranquila, con el suave bullicio de las conversaciones y la melodía suave de los villancicos escapando por los enormes parlantes que habían instalado. Por supuesto ninguno de los Cullen a excepción de ella tocó la comida de sus platos. Apenas finalizada la "cena", Esme y Carlisle se disculparon. Ellos se irían antes al viaje "sorpresa" que había planeado Alice para pasar navidad. De éste modo ellos llegarían primero para tener todo listo para cuando llegara el resto. Alice, Esme y Carlisle se empeñaban en mantener sus pensamientos distraídos para despistar a Edward y que éste tampoco se enterara.

-¡No hagas trampa Edward!.- Lo reprochó Alice mientras se despedía de sus padres. La pequeña duendecillo agitó una pequeña botellita, llena con un líquido brillante carmín, frente a las narices de Carlisle.

-¿Qué es?.- preguntó éste curioso mientras la tomaba entre sus blanquecinas manos.

-Te va a gustar.- los ojos de Alice brillaban cómplices.-Nos vemos en navidad.-

Carlisle dio un pequeño sorbo y sus ojos parecían querer arrancar de sus orbitas.

-¿Co...cómo lo has conseguido?...¿Cómo has hecho para que el alcohol se incorporara tan homogéneamente en la sangre?.- estaba estupefacto, no cabía en su propio asombro.- A mi me ha tomado meces y aún no consigo tal perfección.- Cambió su tono a uno más profesional.- ¡Tienes que decírmelo!.- Carlisle se veía tan emocionado como si fuera un nuevo invento.

Alice le guiñó el ojo y sonrió malignamente.

-Todo alquimista debe guardar sus secretos.-

-¡No, tienes que decírmelo!- Carlisle sonaba algo desesperado. Esme comenzó a tirar de su brazo en contra de su voluntad, sonriendo, para que se marcharan.

-¡Adiós!.- se despidió Alice mientras agitaba su pequeña mano. Luego tomó su bolso y lo agitó levemente haciendo que el sonido de las botellas chocando evidenciara su contenido.- También e traído municiones para el resto.- dijo sin quitar de su rostro su sonrisa pícara de duendecillo.

Edward fue el único que se negó a la enigmática botellita. Dijo que no le correspondía. Era uno de los tantos profesores que debía quedarse hasta la clausura de la fiesta controlando al alumnado.

-Eddy ya hice tu maleta, apenas termine la fiesta te pasaremos a recoger para ir de cacería.- Le dijo Alice antes de que él se marchara.

Edward gruñó algo parecido a _no me llames Eddy_. Luego se disculpó con el resto y fue a hacer sus rondas.

La gente no tardó en emborracharse y...¿por qué fingir?...Elizabeth tampoco estaba dentro de las _sobrias_. Ya se había bebido la botellita que tan amablemente le había facilitado Alice, y por el comportamiento del resto de los vampiros supuso que ellos también. Para la una de la madrugada todos estaban bailando en la pista de baile. Emmett y Jasper Bailaban en la pista rodeando a una espléndida y radiante Rosalie. Bailaban sensualmente alrededor de ella y soltaban melodiosas carcajadas. Ella parecía salida de una revista de modelos. Su radiante cabellera rubia se mecía con su rítmico baile y a pesar de que llevaba bastante tiempo bailando, parecía recién arreglada y para nada de fatigada. Varios jóvenes se habían ubicado alrededor del trío admirándolos...sobre todo los chicos para babear literalmente por Rose. Por supuesto ella estaba de lo mejor, esos críos alimentaban su enorme ego. Ya no quedaba casi ningún adulto más que los profesores...y los _vampiros_ por supuesto.

Amy le dio un sonoro y húmedo beso en la mejilla a Eli. Elizabeth sonrió a su amiga mientras la veía como se alejaba precariamente hacia la pista de baile. Amy tiró de la chaqueta de Jasper para llamar su atención. Éste se giró sonriente a la pequeña pelirroja y la saludó cordialmente, luego se quedaron ambos bailando dejando a Rose con Emmett. Solo había una pareja que no parecía disfrutar del baile...

Alice y Thomas continuaban en la mesa. Alice suspiraba de vez en cuando mientras le lanzaba miradas de soslayo a Thomas. Éste la ignoraba mientras se mantenía impertérrito observando al gentío bailando, sin mostrar ni el más mínimo interés en ella. Alice se fregaba las manos nerviosa y volvía a suspirar mientras observaba la pista de baile con cierta tristeza. Elizabeth podía jurar que estaba muriendo de ganas porque Thomas la sacara a bailar..._hummm... tal vez algo había heredado del don de su padre_.

Al triste cuadro de los rezagados se les unió Matt, el cual seguía en la barra bebiendo.

Elizabeth suspiró una vez más antes de tirar la botellita vacía sobre una de las mesas que poblaban el sitio. Su "Trago" se había terminado, así que se dispuso a ir por otro. Se situó al lado de Matt aún habiendo sitio de sobra para mantenerse alejada de él. Le pidió sonriente al bar-man una _piña colada_ cargada, para luego volverse a Matt entrecerrando ligeramente los ojos para estudiarlo.

-¿Tú no bailas?.- Le preguntó mientras se recargaba en la barra intentando evitar el mareo que le estaba produciendo el alcohol al viajar por sus venas.- Aunque con el espectáculo que se ha montado tu novia hoy...bueno yo también estaría avergonzada ahogando mis penas en un vaso.- le dijo mordaz, pero sin perder su tono dulce de voz.- Lástima, sueles lucirte en la pista con la oxigenada dando sendos espectáculos para la plebe. Creo que marchité un poco a tu reina abeja.-

Él compuso una sonrisa triste sin despegar sus ojos grises y gélidos de la pista de baile. La barba comenzaba a crecer en su rostro aún con retazos de la infancia. Sus ojos estaban hinchados e inyectados en sangre, como si hubiera estado llorando o desvelado. Elizabeth lo asoció finalmente a que se debía al exceso de alcohol.

Mas que borracho parecía triste. Su cabello de un seductor castaño claro estaba más desordenado que de costumbre, ya se había quitado la corbata y había olvidado en algún sitio el saco. Sus ojos de un mercurio derretido destilaban tristeza y desolación. Por un instante...solo por un mísero instante, Eli pensó en tener piedad con él y se arrepintió de lo que le acababa de decir...

Pero ella había sido la humillada y pisoteada tantas veces...esta vez le daría a Lauper un poco de su propia medicina.

-Sabes que encantado bailaría con alguien siento de veces mejor que ella para "lucirme" en la pista...Elizabeth.- Clavó su gélida y penetrante mirada en ella mientras llevaba nuevamente a sus labios el vaso de _Whisky_.

-¡Ja!...no vaya a ser que te deshereden del legado Whitman por osado.- dijo Eli con un tono demasiado chillón para sonar normal. Aquella mirada mercurio comenzaba a derretirla lentamente haciendo que los nervios se asomaran a flor de piel y su corazón se agitara dentro de su pecho.

Elizabeth estaba demasiado perdida en esa mirada, tan así que no se percató cuando poco a poco Mathew comenzó a reclinarse más cerca de ella.

Tomó de improviso una de sus muñecas que descansaba sobre la barra y la acercó a su rostro. La barba le hizo cosquillas a Elizabeth en la piel. Su cabeza le gritaba que se apartara, que estaba pasando a un territorio peligroso, pero su cuerpo no parecía querer cooperar. Matt respiró hondo mientras se acercaba la muñeca de ella más hacia su rostro.

-Aún sigues usando el perfume que te regalé para tus quince..._Lolita Lempicka_.- Matt abrió los ojos de golpe encontrándose con los confusos y tristes de ella.- exquisito...sobre tu piel queda fenomenal.- dijo él con la voz notoriamente más ronca.

Elizabeth retiró su mano bruscamente, no podía dejar que él siguiera teniendo ese poder y control sobre ella. No podía mostrarse más débil ahora cuando al fin lograba aplastarlo. Iba a reprocharle su comportamiento con unas cuantas palabrotas que tenía reservadas para él, cuando la chillona voz, que solo podía pertenecer a la descerebrada de Margaret, retumbó en sus oídos.

-¡Vamos _prometido_ mío...ven a bailar conmigo!.- le gritó melosa mientras lo arrastraba a la pista.

Elizabeth observaba aún con cierto estupor la escena que se desarrollaba frente a sus ojos. ¿Como mierda había regresado Margaret a la fiesta?¿En qué puto momento?.

Lo cierto era que estaba ahí, moviéndole el culo, como la perra que era, a Matt...con su hermoso y corto vestido turquesa marcando cada una de sus despampanantes curvas y dejando casi nada a la imaginación. Se veía malditamente perfecta, una Barbie...aún si sobre su cabeza llevaba un ridículo gorro de vaquera...seguramente ocultando lo que quedara de su teñido cabello.

Quizás la próxima semana todas las chicas asistirían al instituto con uno igual. Ja!.

-_Idiotas.- _murmuró rabiosa Eli para sí misma.

La fulminó con la mirada, aunque se arrepintió al instante ya que eso pareció gatillar algo en el ánimo de Mathew, haciendo que de decaído pasara a asombrosamente animado...haciendo que Margaret girara como un trompo en la pista, sonriendo socarronamente y volviendo a mostrar sus espléndidas habilidades como bailarín y seductor innato.

Mathew sabía que eso la hacía hervir en pura y cruda furia. Bailaba intencionalmente lo más cerca que podía de la oxigenada restregándose en ella...y para colmo clavaba su mirada apasionada, desafiante y descarada en Elizabeth comprobando extasiado su reacción.

-De acuerdo Mathew Lauper...dejemos que el más fuerte sobreviva.- murmuro para sí misma mientras fruncía sus carnosos labios sin perder el desafiante contacto visual con él.

Se bebió de golpe su _piña colada _y lo que quedaba del contenido del vaso de Matt. El líquido ámbar le quemó la garganta al pasar. El alcohol hace bastante tiempo que comenzaba a surtir efecto en ella...y estaba segura que empeoraría con lo que acababa de ingerir, por lo que no perdió más tiempo y se acercó con paso decisivo al DJ y le pidió que pusiera la canción "Sell me Candy" de Rihanna. Luego sin dudar en sus pasos y con una seguridad que ni ella misma creería, caminó sobre esos vertiginosos tacones, que Alice le había obligado a usar, hasta situarse sola en medio de la pista. Ignoró las miradas de los curiosos, entre ellas la inquisitiva de Matt, y la petición de uno que otro _pobre chico _para "bailar con ella". Luego buscó con su mirada a Alice. Era el momento que dieran el golpe final. Estos chicos les rogarían a sus pies que los perdonaran..._implorarían por ellas_.

Cuando la sensual y rítmica música que había pedido se alzó poderosa escapando de los enormes parlantes, hasta hacer retumbar el piso bajo sus pies, comenzó a moverse al igual que el resto de los bailarines. La música era pegajosa y tenía algo del ritmo latino que hacía que todos se soltaran bailando...pero lo mejor de todo, lo que le daba cierta ventaja...es que era sumamente _sensual_...y sensualidad era su arma secreta.

Clavó su mirada divertida en Alice, la cual ahora compartía la mesa con Thomas, Amy y Jasper, mientras comenzaba a mecer sus caderas de un lado a otro acorde al ritmo y agitaba su dedo índice invitándola sensualmente a que compartiera la pista con ella.

Al principio Alice se mostró dudosa, miró de reojo a Jasper y luego a Thomas...pero al instante le correspondió con su malévola sonrisa de duendecillo y danzó hasta el medio de la pista junto con Eli...de una forma tan encantadora y fluida que habría roto el corazón de cualquier bailarina.

Se acercó muchísimo a Alice, rompiendo con el espacio personal, y comenzaron a bailar.

-Confía en mi Alice...Thomas estará rendido a tus pies.- le susurró Eli sin dejar de bailar provocativamente y Alice siguiéndole el paso.

Su melodiosa carcajada se mezcló con la música.

-Lo se...ya lo vi.- apuntó alegre mientras golpeaba ligeramente su cabeza.-Gracias-

Eli le correspondió con una sonrisa deslumbrante. Se rozaban con intención juntando sus piernas mientras mecían sus marcadas caderas al compás de "Sell me Candy". Ambas reían alegremente y coreaban la canción. Giraron y pegaron espalda con espalda, comenzando un sensual y lento descenso hasta tocar el suelo, y luego comenzar a subir con movimientos sexys que le quitaron el aliento a Matt, a Thomas, a Jasper...en fin...a todo chico que contemplaba aquél espectáculo.

Ciertamente bailar con una amiga no era extraño entre mujeres...de hecho era algo de lo más común e inocente...pero los pasos de Eli y Alice no tenían nada de inocentes..._y mucho menos de decentes_.

Cada paso, cada movimiento de sus brazos, cada mueca en sus rostros y la cercanía de sus femeninos y esculturales cuerpos estaban dejando estragos en la mayoría masculina.

Sus movimientos eran felinos y desmedidos. Iban bailando, dando vueltas, haciendo suya toda la pista..._era como si llevaran fuego en las piernas haciendo que el suelo se derritiera_... así como cada hombre que las observaba.

Elizabeth comenzó a jugar con los mechones de su cabello mientras mordía juguetonamente su labio inferior, sin dejar de mecer con descaro y habilidad sus caderas, y lanzándole desafiantes miradas, cargadas de fingida inocencia, a Matt.

Por su parte él había dejado de bailar. Su quijada estaba levemente caída mientras mantenía las manos empuñadas y los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. No se atrevía ni a pestañear por miedo a perderse alguno de esos exquisitos movimientos que le regalaban a su vista Elizabeth.

Eli agitó sus delicados hombros al son de la música haciendo que sus pechos temblaran levemente. Matt sintió que la boca se le secaba por minutos y sus pantalones comenzaban a volverse dolorosamente estrechos.

Antes de que acabara la canción, Thomas se disculpó con Eli pidiéndole permiso para bailar con su tía. Eli gustosamente aceptó mientras le lanzaba una sonrisa cómplice a su tía y le guiñaba un ojo. Para Elizabeth no había pasado desapercibido el poderoso y cargado de deseo tono ónix que lucían los expresivos ojos de Thomas...y estaba segura que para Alice tampoco. Al menos se alegraba de que su plan hubiera funcionado con su tía. Se giró nuevamente buscando a Matt. Este ahora lucía una sonrisa socarrona y vencedora.

¡Maldición era cierto...nuevamente se quedaba sola y Lauper con la blonda!.

Matt le lanzó una mirada cargada de burla y autosuficiencia...era un reto silencioso. Elizabeth estrechó los ojos mientras lo observaba desafiante. Él se estaba autoproclamando vencedor...pero este _round_ aún no se terminaba.

Apenas comenzó a sonar la siguiente canción, que Eli reconoció como "Not too much" de Don Omar, avanzó con paso decisivo hacia donde estaba sentado Jasper. Lo agarró de las manos y lo arrastró de vuelta a la pista de baile.

_Ella empezó despacio  
Ganándome terreno  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme  
Se jugo con el pelo  
Se mordió los labios  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme_

Cuando Elizabeth se juntó al rubio, comprobó que no se encontraba del todo bien...de hecho no se encontraba nada de bien. No actuaba con la naturalidad necesaria para pasar por humano. Solo estaba ahí, frente a ella, completamente paralizado, con los ojos cerrados y las manos colgando sin vida a sus costados. Era una perfecta estatua...

Elizabeth agitó uno de sus hombros para llamar su atención. Jasper soltó el aire que llevaba por mucho tiempo retenido en sus muertos pulmones, el cual silbó al escapar entre sus dientes apretados, para luego clavar su mirada poderosa, aplastante y notoriamente cargada de crudo y puro deseo en Elizabeth.

_Me miro… la mire  
Se toco, me toque  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme…  
Y le dije…  
Que cuando me miro… la mire  
Que cuando se toco… me toque  
Y por eso es que e venido a hablarle_

Eli lo observó con el miedo y el arrepentimiento pintado en cada una de sus facciones. ¡Mierda!, ¿cómo no lo había pensado antes?. Jasper era vulnerable a ella...Carlisle se lo había advertido. No podía dejar de sentirse culpable al saber que lo había echo pasar unos infernales minutos mientras ella se empeñaba en moverse con descaro para impresionar a Matt.

_Ni se si baile masoquista  
Haciéndose la nena conmigo  
Cuando yo se que a corrió pistas  
Toa' guilla de lista…  
Con una faldita cortita y una camisa Chiquita  
Guile de exorcista…  
Puedes sacar de mi to' lo malo con una pildorita  
Solita se exita…._

Jasper compuso una fingida sonrisa en su rostro de belleza solo comparable a la de otro magnífico monstruo como él, al percibir la preocupación que emanaba de ella. Ya era tarde para arrepentirse, el daño ya estaba echo y misteriosamente él había sido capaz de controlarse...un baile no haría la diferencia ahora...¿O si?.

_Y va bailando, dando vuelta, haciendo suya toa la pista  
En las piernas lleva fuego, hace que el suelo se derrita  
Mándala, que coje vuelo, y esa si que no se quita  
Y por si no lo dije ahorita… Buenas Noches Señorita_

Jasper tomó con parcimonia una de sus finas manos y la hizo girar lentamente sobre su propio eje. Cuando estuvieron nuevamente frente a frente, Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa cargada de alivio y comenzó a bailar al son de la música perdiendo toda la timidez...por supuesto que el alcohol la estaba ayudando con su comportamiento desinhibido...y lo mismo hacia con Jasper.

_Y va bailando, dando vuelta, haciendo suya toa la pista  
En las piernas lleva fuego, hace que el suelo se derrita  
Mándala, que coje vuelo, y esa si que no se quita  
Y por si no lo dije ahorita… Buenas Noches Señorita_

Se pegó con intención a él y Jasper afianzó el agarre capturando con una de sus marmóreas manos la pequeña cintura de ella. Elizabeth bailaba lo más provocativo que sabía. Para su suerte, Jasper había quedado de espaldas a la pareja de oro, mientras que Mathew había movido a Margaret para dejarla de espalda a ellos y así poder clavar su mirada desafiante, anunciando el mudo reto entre él y Eli.

_Me miro… la mire  
Se toco, me toque  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme…  
Y le dije…  
Que cuando me miro… la mire  
Que cuando se toco… me toque  
Y por eso es que e venido a hablarle_

Cuando Matt hacia un paso de baile revelador y sensual, Eli se lo respondía, si se tocaba o tocaba a Margaret...ella también lo hacía. Y sus miradas...eran una muda guerra. Elizabeth cruzó sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de Jasper. Éste tuvo que inclinarse más hacia ella para que ella no tuviera que estar sobre las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar su cuello. Elizabeth observaba implacable a Matt por sobre el hombro de Jasper mientras movía provocadoramente las caderas al compás del reggaeton. Por su parte Matt, no dejaba de mirarla fijamente mientras deslizaba sus manos lentamente por la espalda de Margaret hasta detenerse en sus glúteos.

_Arranca y vámonos  
Que el momento lo amerita  
No quiero aguajes , disimula date prisa  
No hay quien lo impida  
Vas a ser mía…_

Es candente…Es candente  
Como te dejas quemar en fuego…

Elizabeth giró dejando a Jasper situado atrás de ella. Pegó su desnuda espalda contra el marcado torso de Jasper, mientras éste cerraba sus indestructibles manos apresando su cintura.

Una de las marmóreas manos de Jasper se deslizó con exquisita lentitud hasta posarse sobre el abdomen de ella ejerciendo una agradable y excitante presión. Eli contuvo el jadeo mientras posaba una de sus manos sobre la de Jasper, evitando que éste continuara su recorrido más al sur. Él reluciente anillo de diamante centelleó en su dedo anular. Ladeó la cabeza reposándola en uno de los hombros de Jasper. Su otra mano libre subió al cuello de Jasper haciendo que sus finos dedos se enredaran en el sedoso cabello rubio de él...atrayéndolo hacia su desnudo cuello.

Una sonrisa de pura satisfacción tiró de la comisura de sus labios al encontrar la lujuria y el deseo que no pudo ocultar Matt en su mirada mientras continuaba bailando sensualmente con Margaret...pero sin dejar de mirarla a _ella_.

_Ella empezó despacio  
Ganándome terreno  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme… Zion  
Se jugo con el pelo  
Se mordió los labios  
Y yo que no necesito mucho pa calentarme  
_

Siguiendo el ritmo del sexy reggaeton, bajó con Jasper meciéndose, en una exquisita fricción y sin perder la postura, hasta casi tocar el suelo. Elizabeth no pudo evitar que un sonoro gemido, amortiguada por la música, escapara de sus labios al sentir el prominente bulto de su bailarín apretándose contra su baja espalda..._desnuda_.

Solo entonces Elizabeth se percató de que esto de bailar así con Jasper _no podía ser una buena idea_...jugaban con fuego. Así que Matt no era el único que guardaba pensamientos lujuriosos invocándola a ella...sino que también su tío, prometido, marido...o lo que fuera.

_Me miro… la mire  
Se toco, me toque  
Y no perdí tiempo en acercarme…  
Y le dije…  
Que cuando me miro… la mire  
Que cuando se toco… me toque  
Y por eso es que e venido a hablarle_

Pero cuando decidió que no podía seguir con éste estúpido plan, Jasper no la dejó apartarse. Sus orbes verdes se abrieron como plato por la impresión...y no podía negarlo...también algo de miedo. No sabía con exactitud si había cruzado el invisible límite de lo prohibido. Jasper la volteó para dejarla nuevamente frente a él.

Él puso una de sus frías y musculosas piernas entre las cálidas de ella. Sus frías y marmóreas manos recorrían su desnuda espalda haciendo que ella se deshiciera en pequeños e inevitables temblores. Uno de sus dedos índices comenzó a recorrer el surco que dejaba en su desnuda espalda la columna, descendiendo en una caricia torturadora y candente.

_Fuego_...

Eso era lo que sentía Eli por donde pasaba el dedo de Jasper, en vez de frío dejaba una estela ardiente sobre su piel desnuda.

Otro gemido trepó por su garganta sin poder contenerlo, chocando contra la oreja de él. Jasper se apartó un poco más de ella para estudiar sus facciones. Intuía que ella lo había sacado a bailar solo para sacarle celos a Matt...no era algo que no Ubierna hecho antes, claro...pero jamás pensó que ésta vez resultaría ser tan divertido. Observó a Lauper por sobre el trabajado peinado de ella. Su gélida mirada era pura rabia, celos, envidia. Jasper le sonrió malignamente. No necesitaba observarlo para saber cuan enfadado estaba...podía _sentirlo_. Y el saber que _él_ era _el único_ que podía bailar así con _ella_, _tocarla_ de ese modo y tenerla así de _cerca_, lo hacía sentirse endemoniadamente bien. Podía jurar que Lauper bailaba con esa pobre chica imaginando que era Elizabeth. Lo aplastó con su poderosa mirada ahora de un profundo ónix, por la cercanía de Eli, antes de dar el siguiente paso.

Así como estaban, comenzó a moverse hacia atrás y adelante llevándola con él, haciendo que Eli se frotara sobre su rodilla mientras él se rozaba contra su marcada pelvis, siguiendo a la perfección el ritmo de la música. Elizabeth no pudo evitar el disfrutar de la excitante y exquisita fricción que la estaban llevando al peligroso terreno del deseo. Dejó caer extasiada su cabeza hacia atrás, dejando completamente expuesto su cuello al vampiro que la hacía gozar. Jasper no dudó ni un instante y arremetió contra ese cuello que le prometía la gloria. Comenzó a besar cada porción de dulce piel que quedaba expuesta, haciendo que los jadeos de ella crecieran en intensidad y se mezclaran con la caliente y sensual música de fondo.

_  
En definitivo hemos sido para todos ustedes  
Zion Baby  
Las 2 mejores voces del genero  
Somos los que somos  
Zion baby  
Don  
Esto es King of Kings  
La escuela de la música_

La música acabó y pusieron una canción algo más lenta. Entonces la realidad volvió a Eli de forma tan escalofriante y dolorosa como un balde de agua fría. Cayó de la nube en que la había dejado Jasper con sus excitantes caricias y su adictiva esencia almizclada, masculina y a menta. El miedo comenzó a corretearla. ¿Cómo era posible que Jasper tuviera tal control sobre las emociones de ella?.¿Él habría tenido el descaro de usar su _don_ para excitarla de esa manera?...¿lo había hecho?¿ o acaso ese nuevo _sentimiento_ que la dominaba cada vez que estaba cerca de él, cada vez que se abandonaba a sus expertos labios, cada vez que se inclinaba contra sus caricias, cada roce de sus cuerpos, cada vez que se perdía en su negra mirada víctima del deseo carnal y hacia su sangre...su propia sangre...se debía a que realmente comenzaba a _sentir cosas _por su tío..._cosas más fuertes que una simple amistad, cosas más fuertes que un simple cariño fraternal_?.

Y eso fue lo peor de todo. Le daba miedo siquiera pronunciar en su mente ese sentimiento que ya no podía negar por más tiempo.

¿Tendría algo que ver el rito con eso?. Incluso de ser así...la aterraba el solo pensar de que_ comenzaba a enamorarse de su tío_. ¿Se podía amar a dos?. Buscó en lo más profundo de su corazón...y sí, aún amaba a Matt...pero había algo más ahí, un sentimiento que se le clavaba como una dolorosa espina y que amenazaba con borrar la figura de Matt.

Levantó nuevamente su cabeza, abrió los ojos de golpe y los clavó, con la chispa del deseo centelleando en sus orbes esmeralda, sobre Jasper. Ella seguía perdida en sus pensamientos, pero parecía que nuevamente el tiempo ni lo que pasaba a su alrededor no era una limitante entre ellos...ya que sus miradas no se apartaron ni por un instante. De pronto Elizabeth soltó una nerviosa risotada. El alcohol definitivamente la había afectado de sobremanera...ja, ja,ja ella _enamorándose_ de su tío...Pff que rollo había hilado su mente...sin embargo esos pensamientos y sobre todo, _ese sentimiento _que apretaba su pecho y hacía que las mariposas aletearan en su estómago, seguían ahí inquietándola. Decidió que lo más acertado era emborracharse lo suficiente para mantener su mente ocupada en otra cosa. Se olvido de Matt y su estúpido plan para seducirlo. Ya no le importaba la fiesta y mucho menos si quedaba patéticamente borracha luego de lo que pensaba hacer. Necesitaba escapar de esos oscuros y dominantes ojos que comenzaban a absorberla...necesitaba escaparse de _ese sentimiento _que amenazaba con hacerla perder su precario autocontrol.

-Necesito un trago- Balbuceó. Fue todo lo que pudo decir. Sentía que de un momento al otro su frenético corazón iba a estallar dentro de su pecho si continuaba observando aquellos ojos negros que brillaban de pura y latente lujuria.

No esperó a escuchar la respuesta de él. Apartó sus manos y caminó rápidamente, lo más digno que le permitían esos tacones y la alta dosis de alcohol que corría por sus venas, hasta la barra.

Se sentó y le ordenó al bar-man lo más fuerte que tuviera. Éste la miró dudoso uno minutos, pero Elizabeth le respondió la mirada desafiante. El bar-man se encogió de hombros y le sirvió lo que le pedía. Eli tomó el baso pequeño que le ofrecía. Lo giró entre sus dedos controlando el dulzón, empalagoso y denso líquido ámbar.

-¿Cansada de bailar con pelmazos?.- Elizabeth se giró en su asiento para encontrar a Mathew sentado a su lado.

Sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el ejercicio físico que implicaba el baile. Aún no recuperaba del todo el aliento, por lo que su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente. En sus ojos brillaba una chispa de diversión y burla, mientras que una sonrisa socarrona bailaba en su rostro.

Elizabeth en vez de enfadarse soltó un lastimero suspiro. Matt lo notó y de inmediato quitó su sonrisa para ponerse serio. Sin embargo no despegó su mirada de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar el fantasma de los recuerdos. Una aguda puntada de dolor invadió sus delicadas y femeninas facciones. Como muchas veces Elizabeth comenzó a preguntarse acerca de Matt.

¿Qué era lo que quedaba de ese alegre chico que le había robado su corazón...aquel alegre chico que le había robado su primer beso?.

Recordaba años atrás, cuando para éstas fechas solía pasar la mayoría del tiempo junto a Matt. Solían ir cada año a la reserva en La Push a buscar el pino de navidad perfecto. Lugo pasaban la tarde entera riendo y colgando los adornos viejos que usaban cada año. Recordaba como juntos ayudaban a su madre, a Bella, a hornear las galletitas navideñas y como un año en especial Matt había horneado una galleta para ella en forma de corazón.

La nieve también le recordaba a Matt...

OoOoOoOoOoO FLASH BACK oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Solo déjate caer hacia atrás...confía en mi.-

-No, si caigo mal luego me dolerá.- le reprochaba ella enfurruñada. Trató de cruzarse de brazos pero apenas podía moverse por el exceso de ropa.

-De acuerdo, entonces hagámoslo juntos...-Matt tomó su mano enguantada. Ella lo miró sonriente dejando al descubierto una sonrisa a la que le faltaban dientes.

-Uno, dos, tres...-

Ambos cuerpecitos pequeños habían caído sobre la nieve.

-Vamos Eli mueve tus brazos...ajajá y las piernas. ¿Ves que es divertido?.- las risueñas carcajadas de los pequeños cortaban el viento.

Mathew se paró antes mientras contemplaba su ángel de nieve.

-Vamos Eli...mamá dice que si te quedas mucho tiempo sobre la nieve se te congelará el trasero.- le dijo él seriamente.

-¿De verdad eso puede pasar?.- Preguntó ella con inocencia.

-Bueno, mamá nunca miente.- El miedo en la cara de Eli lo hizo reír nuevamente. Una sonrisa verdadera, llena de sinceridad que desbordaba pura felicidad.-Vamos te ayudaré a ponerte de pie.

-Humm es horrible...pero el tuyo ha quedado bastante bien.- dijo Ella mientras observaba su ángel de nieve y lo comparaba con el de Matt. Se ajustó su gorro tapando sus frías orejas.

-¿De qué hablas?...¡tu ángel de nieve ha quedado genial!.-

Ella descargó un puño en su hombro juguetonamente haciéndolo perder el equilibrio.

-No...¡mentiroso!.- comenzó a reír mientras Matt se quitaba la nieve que había saltado sobre su ropa al caer.-Pero ahora el mío es mejor que el tuyo...ajajá.-

-Tramposa...-dijo él, pero su voz era completamente desenfadada...era de pura diversión.

Le hizo una zancadilla y ella también terminó cayendo junto a él sobre la fría nieve.

-Tienes razón...tu ángel no era perfecto..._por que tú eres el único ángel perfecto que existe en toda la tierra Elizabeth_...-le dijo el bajito mientras sellaba sus palabras depositando un fugaz beso sobre los labios carmín de ella.

Ambos habían experimentado...su primer beso.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOFIN FLASH BACKOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-_No siempre tienes la suerte de encontrar el verdadero amor a los siete años_.- solía decirle su madre, con su usual triste sonrisa bailando en sus sonrosados labios, mientras sus oscuros rizos enmarcaban su rostro pálido y sus ojos chocolate lucían un brillo apagado...opacado por el dolor del amor que la abandono.

¿Por qué todo no pudo seguir su curso igual?. ¿Por qué Matt sacrificaba lo más sagrado?...¿su amor nunca había sido suficiente?...¿él nunca había sentido con tal intensidad el amor que se profesaban?...¿En qué momento dejo de importarle?.

Pero Eli lo sabía...en el momento en que su ambición pasó sobre sus sentimientos.

Un sonoro sollozo escapó quebrado por la garganta de Eli.

Mathew se movió instantáneamente más cerca de ella...era una costumbre. Apoyó con cuidado una de sus grandes manos sobre su delicado hombro.

-Eli...¿Qué sucede?.- Elizabeth alzó su vista aguada por las lágrimas para encontrarse con los preocupados ojos mercurio derretido de Matt.

Una triste sonrisa tiró de las comisuras de sus carnosos labios...aquella mirada le recordaba al Matt de su infancia.

¿Sería posible que su corazón ahora estuviera buscando en Jasper el amor perdido?...¿sería posible que la traicionara y lo cambiara a ese dulce Matt de sus recuerdos por Jasper?. La aterraba...

Jamás se pensó enamorada de nadie más que no fuera Matt, no pensó en nadie más besándola, en nadie más abrazándola, en nadie más poniendo sus manos sobre ella, en nadie más con el cual compartir sus sueños.

Tenía miedo de volver a depender tanto de una persona como lo había hecho con Matt. No quería pasar nuevamente por todo ese sufrimiento...no quería volver a enamorarse..._jamás_.

Tenía que probarse a sí misma que ella _seguía_ enamorada de Matt, y que lo que estaba _sintiendo, _el control que tenía Jasper sobre su corazón, era solo una jugarreta de su mente...tenía que probar que no era tan fuerte.

Agarró a Mathew por la cara y chocó sus labios carmín contra los de él _enérgicamente_...con _desesperación_...con _hambre_...con _ansias_.

Mathew se había quedado estático, sin moverse, con los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa...ni siquiera le correspondía el beso mientras los suaves labios de ella se movían sobre los de él con desenfrenada pasión.

Una lágrima surcó la mejilla de Elizabeth. Estaba a punto de alejarse, de rendirse, de terminar por aceptar que Matt jamás la volvería a aceptar dentro de su vida cuando él le respondió.

Mathew la alzó con pasión y la presionó contra la mesa de la barra, metiendo una de sus piernas entre las de ella forzándola a sentarse y hacerle un espacio. El vestido largo hasta los pies terminó alzado por sobre las rodillas dejando al descubierto sus largas y bien torneadas piernas tono crema. Elizabeth gimió contra los labios cálidos y húmedos de Matt. Enroscó sus delicados brazos alrededor del cuello de él, enredando sus dedos en el cabello castaño del chico y jalándolo a gusto, guiándolo más cerca de sus labios mientras profundizaba el beso. Matt la besaba con vigor, haciendo que ella se abandonara por completo a sus _instintos sexuales_. Eli comenzó a mecer sus caderas contra la pierna de él marcando un sensual ritmo. La lengua de él la hizo recordar los dulces años que habían disfrutado juntos, todos sus momentos, recuerdos que atesoraba. Sus lenguas batallaban, descargaban su frustración contenida, se buscaban como antaño, se reclamaban por los últimos años en que sus dueños las habían privado de su delicioso y excitante encuentro. Elizabeth estaba totalmente perdida y extasiada con el momento, pero tuvo que romper el beso para recuperar el aire que sus pulmones le reclamaban. El cálido e irregular aliento de Matt chocó contra sus labios mientras su sudorosa frente descansaba sobre la de ella...y eso la llenó de recuerdos nuevamente...pero ninguno tenía relación con Matt.

Recordaba un aliento mentolado, dulce y frío chocando contra sus labios. Extrañó el frío que emanaba del glorioso cuerpo que poseía aquél excelente besador...recordó otros labios, que se movían con la maestría de un experto haciéndola llegar hasta a la locura con su solo roce frío...lisos y fríos. Se recordó a si misma delineándolos con su húmeda lengua. Y extrañó también esa gélida frente chocar contra la de ella, quemándola en vez de congelarla.

-Maldición Eli...cuando creo que por fin mi vida marcha a la perfección, cuando creo que por fin e escogido el camino y las decisiones correctas...llegas tú como un huracán a ponerla de pies a cabeza y en completo desorden...el huracán lleva tu nombre...Elizabeth...-dijo él de forma entrecortada sobre sus labios.

Los ojos de Matt estaban notablemente oscurecidos por la lujuria...pero no hacían temblar ni la mitad de lo que lo hacían _esos _poderosos ojos ónix. Elizabeth soltó un lastimero jadeo, su necesidad de sentir a Matt cerca había sido tal que había olvidado donde estaba. Apartó a Matt de un empujón y saltó para bajar de la barra. Una vez de pie se acomodó el vestido dejándolo caer nuevamente hasta sus pies. Tenían algunos espectadores, pero para suerte de ambos, la mayoría de los chicos y chicas ya estaban demasiado borrachos para esa hora de la noche. Sintió repulsión hacia el chico que hasta momentos atrás creía que tenía su corazón...pero esa era una gran mentira...era otro el personaje que había tomado su lugar. Pasó nerviosa intentando arreglar la maraña que había quedado de su peinado.

Una sensación de alivio la llenó por completo. Matt todavía ocupaba un lugar importante en su corazón...pero Jasper era un punto luminoso, una esperanza. Se encontró a si misma sonriendo como boba. Le lanzó una mirada de soslayo a un consternado Matt. Su sonrisa se borró de golpe...

¡OH mierda!...Jasper muy posiblemente los había visto.

¿Qué había hecho...cómo había sido tan estúpida?.

Buscó con la mirada a _esa_ persona que deseaba tanto ver...pero no lo encontró. Dio unas cuantas vueltas alrededor del recinto evitando encontrarse con Edward mientras buscaba, casi con desesperación, a Jasper. El alcohol ya estaba haciendo de las suyas sobre su capacidad sicomotora y muchas veces tuvo que apoyarse sobre las paredes para no caer de bruces al suelo. Se sentía algo risueña...bueno a decir verdad cada tanto soltaba una sonora carcajada. Se sentía estúpida ya que se reía de la nada.

-Venga ya Eli...ponte seria.- se decía a si misma mientras continuaba caminando con los tacones en la mano.

Encontró a Alice charlando melosamente con Thomas sentada sobre el regazo de éste. No perdió mas tiempo y se acercó son prisa hacia su tía.

-¡Alice!.- su voz salió más chillona de lo que esperaba.

La aludida alzó la vista en dirección a Eli.

-¡Alice!- volvió a gritar Eli incluso si ya estaba literalmente sobre ella. Trastabilló mientras se acercaba y cayó encima.-OH lo siento.- volvió a destornillarse de la risa.-

-Dime Eli... jejeje ¿en qué puedo ayudarte?.- Alice le preguntó alzando una de sus negras cejas suspicaz. Había algo en el tono de su voz que le decía a Eli que ella sabía algo más...sonaba algo irónica.

-Hummm... etooo...¡ups!...yo...no, no lo recuerdo.- dijo y su cuerpo volvió a sacudirse con la risa histérica.

Thomas y Alice se unieron a sus risotadas.

-¡Ah no, sí, sí, sí ya recuerdo!.- volvió a gritar.

Alice no pudo contener la risa al escucharla hablando tan distorsionado.

-Yo...humm, me preguntada...¿donde carajo se ha metido Jasper?.-

-¿Con que se te ha perdido tu esposo eh?. No es bueno que lo dejes por ahí solo con tanta perra suelta.- Alice clavó su vista en una llorosa Margaret.

-¿QUÉ QUÉ?.- preguntó cada vez más chillona.

-Shit...-la silenció Alice.- ¿No querrás llamar la atención de tu padre verdad?.-

Eli negó con la cabeza. Se mareó al mover la cabeza tan rápido y casi cae de bruces al suelo si no es porque Edward la tomó por los codos.

-Creo que ya ha sido suficiente fiesta...y suficiente alcohol-masculló Edward mientras tomaba a Elizabeth en sus brazos.

La aludida comenzó a patalear pidiendo a gritos que la dejara en el suelo.

-¡Maldición Eli no te voy a soltar!. Ya nos vamos a casa y es mi última palabra.- dijo Edward ocupando un tono más autoritario mientras se dirigían al auto.

-¡Yo no me voy sin Jasper!.- gritó en el oído de Edward haciendo que su tímpano casi explotara.

La melodiosa risa de Alice se escuchó tras Edward.

-Él ya se ha ido a casa Eli.-

-Ah.- fue lo único que atino a decir.

Entonces se quedó tranquila. Dejó que Edward la cargara hasta que llegaron al lujoso Lamborghini negro de dos puertas.

Alice subió en el Jeep de Emmett junto con el resto.

No tardaron en llegar frente a la enorme casa blanca que parecía brillar bajo la luz de la luna en contraste con la absoluta oscuridad del bosque. Elizabeth ya se sentía bastante más repuesta. El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a desaparecer. Pero estaba segura que mañana al despertar pagaría las consecuencias. Antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la manilla de su puerta, Edward ya la estaba abriendo para ella. Se bajó con cuidado quedando justo frente a él.

-Qué descanses. Mañana vendré a recogerte temprano. No es necesario que hagas tu maleta ya que Alice las hizo. Solo lleva un bolso de mano...¿de acuerdo?.-Edward besó su frente con parcimonia, depositó las relucientes llaves de la casa en la palma de su mano y comenzó a caminar hacia el Jeep.

Eli comenzó a unir las ideas en su mente con extrema lentitud..._nunca más bebería_.

¿Maletas, bolso de mano, viaje, recogerla por la mañana?. Todo era un enredo de ideas.

-¿A...a donde vas?.- preguntó finalmente.

Edward se detuvo a medio camino y la miró con su típica sonrisa de lado.

-Nos vamos de cacería antes del viaje. Claro no todos estuvimos una semana de cacería como Jasper...Nos vemos mañana por la mañana...descansa.- Se despidió con un gesto de la mano y subió al Jeep. Las ruedas del enorme jeep dejaron profundos surcos en el barro.

Eli aún procesaba la información. ¿Se quedaría ella sola con Jasper...toda la noche?.

No sabía por qué, pero sentía la sonrisa tirando en su rostro. Comenzó a avanzar hacia la puerta de entrada dando tumbos. ¿Tanto había bebido?...porque la verdad era que se sentía extrañamente eufórica. Comenzó a reírse en medio del hall vacío y luego comenzó a subir la escalera de caracol trastabillando. Se tropezaba con sus propios pies. Mientras maldecía continuaba riendo, parecía como si se hubiera tragado una payaso.

Logró llegar a su habitación aún riendo como estúpida. Tiró los tacones en algún rincón mientras se dejaba caer boca abajo sobre la enorme cama. Se quedó con los labios contra el colchón ahogando la risa por varios minutos hasta que por fin esta se detuvo. Giró su cuerpo y clavó su vista en el techo. Ahora comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza. Soltó un bufido mientras se golpeaba con la mano abierta la frente. Se levantó y se sentó tras el tocador. Se quedó observando su deplorable reflejo unos cuantos minutos. Soltó un nuevo bufido. Parecía salida de una película de zombies. Del delicado y trabajado peinado que Alice le había hecho no quedaba nada. Ahora su cabello era una completa maraña parecido a un nido de pájaros. El maquillaje se había esparcido y caía difuminado bajo sus ojos. Parecía un mapache. Soltó una risotada por sus ocurrencias. Con cuidado y extrema lentitud se dedicó a quitar cada una de las orquídeas que había usado Alice para el efecto de su peinado. Luego fue al baño, bañó su rostro con el agua cristalina que salía del grifo y se dedicó a quitar cada rastro de maquillaje que quedaba en su rostro. Para cuando había acabado ya ni siquiera se sentía mareada. Al menos podría dormir sin la amenaza de que su estómago saliera completo por su boca.

Iba a quitarse el vestido cuando clavó su mirada curiosa en la puerta que daba hacia el dormitorio de Jasper. Los recuerdos de la fiesta volvieron vívidos y frescos a su mente. Nuevamente se preguntó si él la había visto besándose con Matt...¿Cómo estaría?...¿Por qué no había venido a hablarle...o por lo menos a darle las buenas noches como era de costumbre?...¿Acaso no la había oído entrar?..._imposible_.

Caminó dubitativa hacia la puerta. Golpeó suavemente...pero no hubo respuesta alguna. Sus cejas cobrizas se fruncieron hasta casi convertirse en una. ¿Se había quedado en casa o los había acompañado de cacería?. No estaba del todo segura, pero creía recordar que su padre le había dicho que Jasper se había quedado en casa. Se encogió de hombros y decidió entrar. Puso su mano en el pomo y lo giró lentamente. Sabía que no debía hacerlo...él le había advertido que no quería volver a verla merodeando en su habitación.

Pero eso había ocurrido antes de que fueran amigos...Eli pensó que su amenaza para entonces estaría olvidada.

Entró en la habitación y cerró la puerta tras ella. Se quedó congelada en el umbral al contemplar aquél desastre que se dejaba ver con la escasa luz de la luna que entraba por el amplio ventanal.

No quedaba nada de la elegante y masculina habitación. Las cortinas de terciopelo verde botella habían sido rasgadas, como si un gato se hubiera colgado de ellas. Uno de los doseles de la cama estaba partido y al parecer unos cuantos cojines habían sido brutalmente desgarrados ya que las plumas estaban esparcidas por toda la habitación como la nieve a fuera sobre la hierba. El hermoso sillón orejero de terciopelo estaba partido por la mitad, mientras los libros, las medallas y una que otra estatuilla estaban esparcidos por el suelo o a punto de caer de los estantes.

Sintió la desagradable sensación de que la estaban observando. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina mientras el aire escapada de sus pulmones vertiginosamente. Un sudor frío perló su frente y manos.

Se giró de golpe para enfrentar al espía...pero tras ella no había nadie ni nada...solo penumbra. Se abrazó a si misma y comenzó a frotarse los brazos desnudos con sus manos.

Respiró hondo y soltó una pequeña risa nerviosa. Se llevó una mano al pecho sintiendo como su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza contra su mano. Quizás aún quedaba algo del efecto del alcohol en su cuerpo...estaba alucinando cosas. Lo mejor sería ir a dormir. Avanzó hacia la puerta tropezando en la oscuridad con varios objetos caídos por el suelo.  
En eso una mano sumamente fría y firme se cerró sobre su brazo desnudo y la obligó a darse la vuelta de un tirón, haciéndola chocar contra un cuerpo duro como la roca y notablemente musculoso. Elizabeth soltó una exclamación de sorpresa que sonó amortiguada por ese marcado torso antes de alzar la vista tímidamente.

- Ya te dije lo que te iba a hacer si volvía a pillarte husmeando por aquí...Elizabeth- dijo Jasper con peligrosa suavidad mezclada en su ronca e hipnótica voz, mientras sus ojos que brillaban como los de los gatos en la oscura habitación se clavaban aplastantes y lujuriosos en ella haciéndola temblar.

La corbata de ceda colgaba desatada a su cuello y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados. Su cabello rubio como la miel estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y su exquisito aroma almizclado, varonil y a mentas se mezclaba con el del alcohol. Una astuta sonrisa de medio lado tiró de la comisura de sus mortíferos labios...

..._Esta vez le daría su merecido_...

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**ah! fin del cap.**

**Jajajaj un capi tediosamente laaaargo como todos. Espero no haberla aburrido**

**Ah!...¿QUÉ OCURRIRÁ EN EL PROXIMO CAP...RELAMENTE LE DARÁ SU MERECIDO?.**

**Tengo la leve sospecha de que será lo que muchas han estado esperando.**

**Jo!**

**O.o°**

**¿Cuál es éste sentimiento inexplicable que guarda Eli para Jasper?.**

**¿Qué pasará con Matt?.**

**¿A donde irán de viaje?.**

**¿Cómo será de ahora en más la relación de Alice y Thomas?.**

**Ahhh un millón de interrogantes que pronto se aclararán. Siento la demora, pero estando en la playa es un tanto difícil concentrarse en escribir...jejeje.**

**En fin!. Ya lo e acabado al fin, y como me ha atrapado la musa ya llevo bastante avanzado el siguiente cap. Si realmente quieren hacer a esta escritora feliz...¿harían algo por mí?.**

**OH please! manden r&r ya saben se aceptan de todo tipo...a ver si llegamos a los 700 R&R..uuu será posible?¿**

**¡¡¡Ya saben que hay premio para el rr 700.!!!**

**Un besote, las adoroooo**

**Y ya saben que literalmente el próximo cap se viene con TODO...**

**Bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**PD: si quieres conocer la "Anaconda" que esconde Jasper, pues que esperas, dale a ese llamativo botoncito llamado REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


	25. Chapter 25

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

¡¡¡¡¡Por Carlisle santísimo!!!!!...jamás en mi vida imaginé que recibiría algún día tal cantidad de R&R...78?

Es que...

Es que ...

Cielos me quedo sin palabras.

Carlisle estuvo tres días aplicándome primeros auxilios. No es que me queje jijiji O.o°, pero jamás creí un milagro así posible. Si querían hacerme llorar más que "Alicia en el país de las maravillas", pues definitivamente lo han conseguido.

Las gracias no me alcanzan. Aquí les doy el listado de las chicas que me hicieron llorar, reír y emocionarme a más no poder con sus alentadores comentarios...las que hicieron que algo imposible fuera finalmente posible:

**ALLEX_MASEN_CULLEN (**jeje yo también suelo hacer los rr mientras leo**)**, , **Isis Janet**, **beautifly92**, **Lubells Blak Cullen**, **belencullenss**, **Adri cullen**, **Kari Uchiyama**, **maaaarie**, **KristAlice Cullen**, **Karyta34**, **Clara**, **Leah Masen Cullen**, **Zoe Love Potter**, **vampinessa**, **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**, **Pressure**, **Salesia**, **Bella Ma. Cullen**, **Krosp**, **akako cullen**, **Abby69L**, **Samanta-m**, **Agosss**, **Cramen**, **Cami-tz**, **nOeMii**, **Ixtab-chan, , .james (jeje aye), Vanexa.94, Pic b. Baccara, Loreniitao.O, FrogizZ94, rosewaycullenwhitlock, SiL-Cullen, Vanessa Potter Malfoy, Franshquiquis, majo1982, , Sabinawhitlockcullen, Sophie Madeleine Harker Cullen, Gely Cullen y Gaby_Masen_Cullen.**

**Mis disculpas a todas las lectoras empedernidas que no pude contestar a sus comentarios, entre ellas mi preciosa Salesia, ya saben que si me adjuntan su e-mail o correo electrónico podré contestarles sin problemas.**

**Bienvenidas: Twilightgirlkira, Fran (**chica me encantó saber que me leías además de que una Chilena más eha eha, jejeje me encantó tu rr, ya sabes lo habría respondido si me hubieras dejado tu correo..Jejej ojalá te aventures a dejar más de tus alentadores R&R...GRACIAS**!!), Ubita, Alma solitaria, .cullen, aquerinn (**gracias por contestar :D**), Luna Delacour, Alice Cullen Black, carliitha-Cullen, Pamela, Ale Cullen 023, Aio, kuchiki1995, Charlotte, Wishper Alighieri, dita_cullen, Cassii-x, bells-cullen-1309. Lillith Cullen.**

Gracias por leer mi historia. Espero de corazón las haya atrapado la trama y quieran seguirme..Jujuju aún nos queda muchísimo de "Forbidden Paradise".

Por cierto...¿Ya averiguaron quién fue la feliz ganadora esta vez para el R&R número 700?

Bueno en lo personal mis más sinceros agradecimientos a mi querida Adri Cullen, yo se que todas mis lectoras se merecen estos reconocimientos y pequeños "premios", pero e de reconocer esta vez que Adri me ha dejado pasmada, luego me ha invadido la emoción llorando como estúpida mientras leía esa enorme cantidad de comentarios, y luego no hacía más que saltar por todos lados como Alice de pura felicidad. Chica creo que te la jugaste con todo para obtener este pequeñito premio pero que hago con todo mi corazón (y mi poca cordura claro o.O°). Muchísimas gracias, y te felicito por tu perseverancia...jeje has hecho a esta humilde "escritora" muy, pero mUuUy mUuUy muUuUUuUuUyYyY feliz!.

Oh...creo que escuché unos pasos aproximándose por el pasillo. Saben una vez que te acostumbras a vivir en la mansión, llena de vampiros, los pasos a media noche se te hacen de lo más común...lo extraño es que se hayan detenido justo tras la puerta de mi habitación.

Ups! quizás sea Edward que ha venido a regañarme por encontrarme a estas altas horas de la noche aún despierta...creo que lo más acertado sería apagar el ordenador ahora y hacerme la dormida.

Eso, eso.

Me acurruco sobre mis mullidas almohadas y me entierro bajo el edredón. El pomo de la puerta comienza a girar. ¡Pero qué modales, ni siquiera llamaron a la puerta antes!.

De seguro es Emmett que tiene otra vez "pesadillas". Pff puras escusas para meterse a mi cama, _como si yo no supiera que los vampiros no duermen_. Pero es que es imposible negarse a la carita de perrito abandonado que pone.

La cama se hunde a mis costados y yo solo atino a contener la respiración y a cerrar con más fuerza mis parpados.

Casi grito cuando un aliento frío chocó contra la línea de mi mandíbula.

Ese aroma inconfundible, almizclado y a mentas, fatalmente masculino hace que suelte un suspiro.

_Solo puede ser un vampiro el dueño de esa esencia...Jasper_.

Sus fríos labios atrapan mi lóbulo y me hace temblar de pies a cabeza.

**-Hummm Adri...-**murmura contra mi oído con su sensual y ronca voz que atontan hasta las ardillas y hacen que las aves choquen contra los ventanales.

_¡¡¡Esperen!!!_

Rebobinemos...MÍ JASPER WHITLOCK a dicho ADRI?...se refiere a Adri Cullen?.

Ja!, ¿cómo es capaz de confundirme?. ¡Bastardo!. Eso si que ha sido un golpe bajo.

**-¿A que mierda has venido a mi habitación Jasper?- **le escupo en su rostro...o eso creo, todo está muy oscuro solo me guio por sus brillantes ojos.

**-Adri tu sabes a que e venido...Te vengo a dar tu **_**premio**_** por ser el R&R número 700, ¿verdad que es un hermoso número?. Emmett me ayudó a finalizar un listado de las 700s posturas posibles para practicar contigo que estoy seguro te harán muy, muy feliz.- **dice sobre mis labios con su voz más sensual.

Aún así, salgo de mi aturdimiento, lo empujo con fuerza apartándolo de encima mío...si porque el muy fresco ya estaba a horcajadas sobre mi como un felino. No lo rechazaría en otra ocasión...jeje y se que ustedes tampoco chicas.

Pero por Carlisle santísimo, todas lo oímos...me ha llamado Adri.

Enciendo la luz y me cruzo de brazos. Él suelta un jadeo ahogado. Mientras ata bien su bata de ceda negra para tapar su desnudes y _esa anaconda _enorme que guarda entre las níveas piernas.

**-No tienes nada que decir a tu favor Jasper Hale. Esta vez te e pillado.-**

Él se para al lado de mi cama algo cabizbajo.

**-Lo siento, creí que era Adri Cullen para que le diera su premio.-**

**-¿Qué clase de **_**premio**_** han acordado?, por primera vez lo dejo en manos de los chicos Cullen y la verdad no me parece nada de **_**decente**_**.-**

Se recoge de hombros y me mira entre sus pestañas rubias.

**-El premio fue idea de Emmett.- suelta con simpleza.**

Como no, debí imaginarlo.

**-Así que el plan es...-**

**-Una orgía masiva solo y exclusivamente con los chicos Cullen. Aunque para serte sincero no me gusta compartir lo que es mío, así que me adelanté al resto para darle el premio antes.- **me sonríe pícaramente. Yo no estoy capacitada para negarme a esa sonrisa, y de pronto me encuentro a mi misma suspirando y riendo tontamente.

**-Tramposo.- **le suelto juguetona mientras le pego ligeramente sobre el hombro.

**-¿Ey Adriiii, Ya extrañabas al osito Emmett?.-**

Emmett acaba de entrar por la puerta vistiendo una indecente y corta hasta lo imposible, bata aterciopelada que podría jurar que se la ha quitado a Rose. Cubro mis labios con una mano evitando que se escape la estruendosa carcajada que ya cosquillea en mi garganta. Jasper aún me cubre con su cuerpo por lo que dudo que Emmett me haya visto.

**-¡Maldito te has adelantado!- **dice Emmett empujando a Jasper.

**-No, no es lo que tu crees, verás ella no es...-**

**-¡NOS HAS TRAICIONADO!.-**

**-Ejem...- **carraspeo antes que el enorme puño de Emmett vaya a dar contra el hermoso y divino rostro de Jazz.**-Que no soy Adri.-**

**-Oh Leia.- **Y ahí mismo me e quedado sin aire luego de ese apretado abrazo de oso que me da Emmett**.- Te lo compensaré. **

Me quedo congelada en medio del abrazo cuando escucho de fondo aquella aterciopelada y peligrosa vos.

**-Maldición Emmett, dime que aún no has atentado contra su inocencia...dime que no has faltado al honor de esta dama, porque te juro que te arranco la cabeza en este preciso instante.- **Edward siseó con la amenaza cargada en sus palabras**.- Yo soy el único cuerdo que defenderá su orgullo, no la tocarás con tus sucias manos PERVERTIDO DE MIERDA.- **

De acuerdo cuando llega a los garabatos, si...estamos hablando de Edward ¿recuerdan?, es porque esta muy, pero mUuuUy enfadado.

**-¡Que no soy Adri.!- **grito con el poco aire que quedaba en mis pulmones.

Emmett me deja con cuidado en el suelo mientras Edward se disculpa balbuceando unas cuantas palabras inentendibles.

Au se ve tan tierno cuando se avergüenza y comienza a comportarse como un perfecto caballero. Pero otra voz interrumpe su disculpa...

**-¿Señorita Adri Cullen? Aquí ha llegado papá Cullen a darle su medicina.- **Lleva SOLO su delantal para el trabajo y su estetoscopio colgando de su cuello.

La verdad es que aunque él es la perfección masculina personificada, siempre me ha chocado escuchar a Carlisle hablando en doble sentido y con un matiz sensual. ¿El maduro de los Cullen también estaba metido en esto?.

Suelto un cansino suspiro mientras dejo mis manos firme en mi cintura.

**-Adri está en la habitación contigua.- **Todos asienten algo avergonzados y cabizbajos por mi tono enfadado. Vamos chicas que a pesar de que sé que Adri se merece un premio tan...candente y apetecible por todas, no puedo evitar que los celos me carcoman**.- Apresúrense antes de que me arrepienta...y por cierto, déjenla más que satisfecha, realmente se lo merece.- **

Todos asienten con una gran y espléndida sonrisa sobre sus rostros y en un parpadear ya me en cuanto nuevamente a solas en mi habitación.

Al menos una de las chicas se la pasará en grande...¡eha eha!, ya nos contará Adri algún detalle de su noche desenfrenada.

**Mi recomendación musical para éste cap. me la ha sugerido Krosp, es del grupo Pereza y la canción se llama "Todo"( link**: http: // www. youtube. com / watch?v= tMevDh0y SDs&feature= related**) , está buenísima además que muy sexy...ejeje el cap. lo amerita. Por mi parte les recomiendo también la canción "Tu boca" de Cabas y la canción "El templo del placer" de Lucybell (link-sin espacios**: http: //www. youtube. com/ watch?v=wLtwmS NX8aA&feature=related**).**

**Por ahora las invito a leer. Ya que es el cap. que se que muchas han estado esperando. Solo espero no desilusionarlas****.**

**Un Carpe Noctum para todas**

**Kiss**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capítulo veinticinco: "Tu merecido"**

¿Qué demonios andaría buscando? Era la segunda vez que la descubría husmeando por su habitación.

No recordaba ni siquiera haberla escuchado entrando en la casa...¿tan sumido en su rabia estaba que había bloqueado sus propios instintos?. Pero es que no soportaba la idea de sus suaves y carnosos labios moviéndose contra los asquerosos de Lauper, su frágil y sensible cuerpo rosándose de forma indecente con ese patán...

Las asquerosas manos de Lauper recorriendo la desnuda espalda de _su esposa_...porque era literalmente su esposa.

¡Y por la misma mierda!...apenas podía soportar el fervor y la pasión con que ella había besado al baboso de Lauper...de una forma que él siempre había deseado. ¿Ella jamás le correspondería del mismo modo?.

Esas oleadas de placer que escapaban de ese par lo habían terminado de marchitar por completo.

Y lo peor es que sabía que ella había comenzado a bailar con él para sacarle celos a ese estúpido humano...sabía que no bailaba con él de aquél sensual modo para complacerlo, como una pareja. Y aún así no podía evitar el sentirse posesivo, de sentirse vivo mientras la abrazaba, de deleitarse con esa exquisita e inexplicable electricidad que nacía con cada mero contacto de sus cuerpos.

_Maldición_...

Si no fuera por el maldito ritual, si no fuera por su exquisita esencia...si no fuera porque estaba locamente enamorado, ya habría volado lejos de ella...

Pero lamentablemente era un _loco enamorado_...y no había remedio para eso.

Se levantó de un ágil y silencioso salto del rincón en penumbras donde se mantenía oculto y donde había permanecido por largos minutos perdido en sus rabiosos y dolorosos pensamientos.

Sentía la rabia recorrer cada una de sus terminales nerviosas alentando a sus fuertes e indestructibles músculos. Quería con todas las ansias que guardaba que ella supiera _que tan malo había sido el verla en los brazos de otro_...quería hacerla entender...

Estaba rabioso por todo...incluso por el echo de verse como el único afectado hasta ahora por el hechizo del ritual...ya que ella no tenía que controlar esas ansias que lo carcomían por dentro, que lo alentaban a hacer con ella cosas _prohibidas_, que se le subían a la cabeza más rápido que las burbujas de la champaña.

Era hora de que hablaran. Y Jasper estaba seguro de que uno de los dos saldría herido...y tenía la extraña y decepcionante sensación de que sería él.

Se acercó a ella, con su andar felino, cuidadoso, discreto y tan silencioso y rápido como su especie se lo permitía...

_...después de todo era el depredador más hábil del mundo entero_.

Estaba a centímetros de ella, la seguía mientras ella tentaba a oscuras avanzando hacia la puerta. Su exquisita y adictiva esencia se coló por sus fosas nasales haciéndolas aletear de placer...y entonces fue cuando lo asaltó la más carnal y cruda de las emociones..._la lujuria_, borrando todos los demás sentimientos...entre ellos la poderosa rabia.

Sintió como al instante todos sus músculos se tensionaron mientras el monstruo de su interior comenzaba a rugir.

Él le había advertido...¿eso significaba de que el hecho de que ella estuviera en su habitación merodeando era que estaba dispuesta a pagar el precio?.

No vaciló en su siguiente movimiento. Tomó entre una de sus frías manos el antebrazo desnudo de ella, haciéndola girar de forma algo brusca hacia él. Inevitablemente ella perdió el equilibrio chocando contra su torso que instantáneamente se tensó con el cálido contacto de ella.

Estaba sorprendida. Su exclamación de asombro sonó amortiguada contra su pecho mientras las oleadas de nerviosismo, miedo y sorpresa que expelía ella por cada poro de su cuerpo llegaban a él como si se tratara de una antena receptora.

- Ya te dije lo que te iba a hacer si volvía a pillarte husmeando por aquí...Elizabeth- dijo Jasper con peligrosa suavidad mezclada en su ronca e hipnótica voz, mientras sus ojos que brillaban como los de los gatos en la oscura habitación se clavaban aplastantes y lujuriosos en ella haciéndola temblar.

La corbata de ceda colgaba desatada a su cuello y los primeros botones de su camisa habían sido arrancados. Su cabello rubio como la miel estaba más revuelto que de costumbre y su exquisito aroma almizclado, varonil y a mentas se mezclaba con el del alcohol. Una astuta sonrisa de medio lado tiró de la comisura de sus mortíferos labios...

..._Esta vez le daría su merecido_...

Aterrorizada y casi al borde la histeria por la repentina aparición de Jasper, Elizabeth no pudo mantener más sus piernas firmes luego de esa afirmación...porque ella realmente sabía de la amenaza, él se lo había advertido...y ella ilusa no había creído que finalmente fuera capaz de cumplir su amenaza.

_¿Debería detenerlo?. _

¿Pero cómo hacerlo si su cuerpo respondía por ella...si su cuerpo ya no era más controlado por su mente...si su cuerpo no le pertenecía más...si su corazón la traicionaba y latía desbocado chocando contra el fuerte torso de él?.

No, protestar ya no era una alternativa, no después de haber sumido a su cuerpo durante tanto tiempo a una frustrante represión...ya no le quedaban fuerzas para protestar algo que deseaba desde hace tanto tiempo que ocurriera...

_...a pesar de saber que estaba prohibido...que no era lo correcto...lo deseaba tanto o más que Jasper._

Jasper la tomó por la cintura alzándola un par de centímetros sobre el suelo. Automáticamente al sentir las frías y fuertes manos de Jasper sobre su cuerpo sosteniéndola contra el reacio cuerpo de él, Elizabeth se vio envuelta en una densa nebulosa de deseo que la arrastraba lejos de la conciencia y la acercaban a sus instintos más básicos y carnales, en ese instante no pudo hacer otra cosa más que aferrarse de sus anchos hombros mientras que él la guiaba alzada en la penumbra de la habitación. En un parpadear Jasper la tenía presionada contra la gruesa puerta de roble de su habitación.

Elizabeth no pudo refrenar el temblor que invadió su esbelto cuerpo cuando Jasper la dejó deslizarse nuevamente hasta que sus pies tocaran el suelo, dándole a sus cuerpos un exquisito y excitante roce.

Aquella dulce fricción les había provocado una excitación casi dolorosa. Eli cerró con fuerza los ojos mientras que un débil gemido escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos.

_Sabía que ésta vez no habría escapatoria...lo sabía_..._lo sabía incluso porque su cabeza no paraba de gritarle un "ya era hora...por todos los cielos, ya era hora_". _Y aunque lo más seguro es que luego se lamentaría, en este preciso instante mandaba por el caño lo que se suponía correcto...ahora era tiempo de jugar con lo prohibido._

Por su parte Jasper estaba extasiado sintiendo su embriagador aroma, a fresas y a su adictiva sangre, envolviéndolo junto con el confortante calor que despedía su femenino y pequeño cuerpo..._calentándolo...de todas las formas posibles_.

Elizabeth abrió despacio los ojos cuando sintió el frío y dulce aliento de él chocando contra sus labios. Él hermoso rostro de él estaba solo a unos centímetros del suyo. Aquellos ojos brillantes en la oscuridad estaban cargados de una ciega e indiscutible lujuria..._desbordaban deseo_. Se sintió nuevamente como aquella vez que había sido presa de él en las escaleras...como en su primer encuentro. Estudió su rostro con cuidado reparando en cada detalle. La forma elegante en que caía el flequillo rubio sobre su frente, sus cejas que enmarcaban esos ojos ónix hambrientos, su mandíbula masculina y bien delineada que la invitaban a clavarle los dientes, para detenerse finalmente en sus labios...esos labios grandes, tan apetecibles, tan endemoniadamente besables y deseables...a solo unos milímetros de los suyos. Sintió ese hormigueo característico sobre sus labios, deseando el contacto de los de él. Sus pechos apenas se rozaban con el frenesí de las respiraciones de ambos...haciendo que cada vez desearan respirar más hondo para aumentar la presión y el contacto...y haciendo que inevitablemente los pechos de ella se tensaran llenándose.

Elizabeth volvió a su pelo miel, frondoso y más desordenado que nunca...¿Acaso no había manera de peinarlo?. No pudo refrenar a sus curiosas manos temblorosas que vagaron lentamente, en una suave caricia, sobre la seda de la camisa blanca de él hasta hundirse en ese sedoso y desordenado cabello.

Jasper cerró los ojos mientras inclinaba su cabeza hacia atrás, más cerca de los dedos de ella sobre su nuca. Soltó un suave ronroneo presionando más sus manos a la pequeña cintura de ella de forma inconsciente.

Elizabeth se deleitaba con el sedoso tacto de sus cabellos miel y de la sensual forma en que él ronroneaba llenándola de un descontrolado placer. Ahora que el cuello de él era más accesible, dejaba a la vista su manzana de Adán. Elizabeth temblaba al controlar sus ganas de abalanzarse sobre su cuello y morderlo.

Este vampiro terminaría enfermándola de los nervios, o en el peor de los casos quemándola viva con el arrasador fuego que prendía en su interior con su sola cercanía. Elizabeth dejó caer nuevamente su mirada en esos labios que le prometían la gloria...tan apetecibles. Deseaba besarlo con un ansia ciega, feroz que ésta vez le pasaría la cuenta, que esta vez era implacable, que esta vez no admitiría más demora...en realidad deseaba todo y cada parte de él.

Le lanzó una última mirada codiciosa a sus labios antes de asirlo por ambos costados de su corbata de seda que colgaba a su cuello, y atraerlo con desenfrenada pasión hacia ella para sellar sus labios en un hambriento beso.

Se aferró a su inmortal cuerpo mientras sus lenguas desataban una furiosa batalla silenciosa. Así mismo dejó su cuerpo maleable, flexible y a completa disposición de él...esta vez sería sin ataduras, sin restricciones.

Jasper la apoyo más contra la puerta mientras presionaba su propio cuerpo contra el de ella separando cualquier espacio existente entre ambos y sin romper el beso. Sus labios carmín eran tan suaves y dulces...el mejor manjar que jamás había probado, pero tuvo que dejarlos para que ella pudiera respirar. Se sentía tan bien el sonido frenético de los latidos de Eli y su acogedor calor que lo invitaban a hundirse hacia la suave blandura de su femenino y bien torneado cuerpo.

Elizabeth respiraba sobre sus labios de forma rápida e irregular, con urgencia. Se separó solo lo suficiente para contemplar su rostro. Su pálida piel estaba coloreada en sus mejillas con un adorable sonrojo, el verde hechizante de sus ojos estaba marginado a pequeñas aureolas...invadido por la dilatación de sus pupilas negras, sus frondosas pestañas batían más a prisa que de costumbre, una ligera capa de sudor perlaba su frente, sus facciones eran delicadas y femeninas...era tan hermosa. Se detuvo en sus labios carmín que ahora estaban más rojos que nunca e hinchados debido al feroz beso que acababan de compartir. Los repasó palpándolos con su frío pulgar, deleitándose con la tibia sangre que los poblaba y de su exquisita suavidad. Subió su otra mano liberando la cintura de ella para hundirla en su leonino cabello bronce. La sostuvo firmemente por la nuca.

Elizabeth tembló con la cercanía de su cuerpo y con la fiereza y decisión de sus actos. Se pasó la lengua por los labios inflamados capturando el delicioso sabor de Jasper. Su piel se erizó por completo cuando sintió su fría, grande y poderosa mano colándose por su mata de cabello y atrayéndola con determinación a capturar nuevamente sus alientos.

Eli gimió contra su boca de piedra, retorciéndose deseosa contra él, intentando elevarse lo suficiente sobre la punta de sus pies para aumentar la presión entre sus labios...anonadada con la fuerza primitiva con que él la besaba. La excitación y la necesidad de tenerlo era desenfrenada, incluso dolorosa.

Ella bajó sus manos acariciando ese fuerte cuerpo que se estrujaba contra el de ella. Enterró sus dedos en los hombros de él, aún cubiertos por la molesta camisa, cuando sintió la plena excitación de él presionándose contra su bajo vientre.

Jasper atrapó los dos senos de ella entre sus frías manos de mármol. Los presionó con "fuerza" por sobre la suave y fina seda que los cubría, comenzando a masajearlos en una acompasada y delirante caricia. Eli dejó escapar un gemido cargado del placer que le producían las maestras manos de Jasper. La deleitante caricia continuó, haciendo que el hormigueó fuera reemplazado por el placer.

Pero pronto esa caricia no fue suficiente. Jasper reconoció en sus ojos verdes opacados por la lujuria el mismo deseo que lo dominaba a él de _ir por más_.

Jasper dejó sus pechos para tomar los tirantes de su vestido y dejarlos caer de sus hombros para apartar la tela que cubría aquellos firmes y voluptuosos pechos, los cuales deseaba apretar contra su boca hambrienta que no paraba de liberar ponzoña. Pasó uno de sus musculosos brazos por debajo de su trasero para alzarla y tenerla a una altura necesaria para tapizar la suave piel expuesta de sus senos con sus fríos y mortíferos labios. Elizabeth enrolló sus largas y bien torneadas piernas en torno a las caderas de él para sostenerse mejor, haciendo que el vestido subiera dejando casi por completo al descubierto sus muslos. Soltó un sonoro jadeo cuando sintió los filosos y mortíferos colmillos de él rozando con cuidado uno de sus erectos pezones. No pudo contener la automática reacción de su cuerpo, y se arqueó más contra esos labios que iban dejando un húmedo y frío rastro a medida que la besaban en aquella piel tan sensible.

El gemido de él sonó amortiguado por sus besos. La presionó más contra la puerta apretando su cuerpo de roca contra el de ella, frotando descaradamente su excitado miembro contra la entrepierna de ella solo cubierta por la diminuta ropa interior, desatando una feroz llamarada en Eli, haciendo que cada vez deseara pegarse más al cuerpo de él intentando aplacar con el frío de su inmortal cuerpo aquel fuego que la consumía por dentro..._se sentía febril_.

Estaba en un punto sin retorno, lo sabía, pero aquel gesto la estaba llevando incluso a la inconsciencia...y eso era algo que no tenía planeado...por el contrario, quería recordar cada momento y cada caricia con Jasper. Así que luchó contra ello reclinándose contra la puerta tratando de separar las caderas de aquella dura protuberancia que pugnaba contra el suave y mojado pliegue de su entrepierna...

..._pero no lo consiguió_, Jasper la presionaba contra la puerta con su propio cuerpo de pura fibra, sus movimientos estaban tan limitados por la cercanía que ni siquiera podía cerrar las piernas.

Una extraña y persistente tensión comenzó a crecer en la zona sur de su cuerpo haciéndola temblar levemente. Mordió su labio inferior tratando de aguantar el siguiente gemido. El aire escapaba vertiginosamente de sus pulmones aturdiéndola aún más.

Jasper quitó sus manos de ella para tirar del vestido y quitárselo de una vez, manteniendo su cuerpo completamente pegado al de ella para que Eli no cayera al suelo. Esos minutos de chance le permitieron a Eli recuperar algo de la cordura perdida. Sabía que estaba pisando un territorio prohibido e inexplorado. Todo era nuevo para ella, estaba en el ojo del huracán de millones de sentimientos que la recorrían...pero el más fuerte en ese momento, el que la dominaba era el puro placer y deseo. Sabía que se estaban arrojando el uno sobre el otro como si fueran _animales_, irracionales, ¿Acaso eran incapaces de darle un toque de ternura al momento?...

No...Y tampoco le preocupaba. La urgencia era desenfrenada, demasiado fuerte y las ansias demasiado poderosas como para detenerse a ir más _despacio_.

Eli cerró los ojos mientras oía el sonido de la tela al rasgarse y el tacto de ésta al abandonar su piel. En un batir de pestañas Eli estaba _completamente desnuda _en los brazos de Jasper, _completamente a su merced_, como si se tratara de una marioneta. Saberse desnuda entre los brazos del "hombre" que más anhelaba y deseaba, del vampiro que controlaba sus emociones, del vampiro que tenía tan inquieto y acelerado su maltrecho corazón, la hacia sentirse sumamente vulnerable como su fuera una pequeña niña en brazos de una fiera. Se sentía en notoria desventaja al estar completamente desnuda mientras Jasper aún conservaba todas sus prendas...pero ya no podía esperar más, simplemente ya no tenía ni las fuerzas para arrancarle la ropa, solo quería que él llenara ese inmenso vació que la aplastaba con una ansiedad a estas alturas incontrolable.

Las manos de Jasper vagaron acariciando sus desnudos muslos, acercándose cada vez más a esa zona tan sensible que clamaba por atención..._que clamaba por ser llenada_.

Eli soltó un sonoro gemido cuando los dedos de él rosaron la piel interna de sus muslos. Cerró los ojos mientras se dejaba invadir por las oleadas de placer. El masculino aroma de Jasper la tenía totalmente aturdida y perdida en el más puro éxtasis. Dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás hasta reposarla sobre la puerta. Por unos minutos se concentró en oír su propia respiración, jadeante e irregular, que acompañaba a los acelerados latidos de su corazón. Imaginó los trazos imaginarios de los dedos de él sobre su piel, que parecían dejar una estela de ardiente fuego ahí donde tocaba. La espera de consumir aquel momento se le estaba haciendo insoportable. Quería, _ansiaba_ esa embestida que llenaría su vació aplacando aquel deseo que ya era doloroso.

Por su parte Jasper sentía como su propio cuerpo generaba adrenalina en un millón, estaba acelerado, casi al borde de la explosión. Si ella seguía gimiendo de aquel modo tan sensual acabaría antes de siquiera comenzar...y él realmente había esperado tanto por este momento. Todo le resultaba tan irreal y mágico.

Ella, la belleza personificada, respondía gustosa a cada una de sus caricias. Elizabeth era para él una exquisita e intoxicante mezcla de la más pura inocencia y sensualidad..._porque en sus brazos era puro fuego_. Así que se dedicaba a su tarea de satisfacerla por completo llenando su cuerpo de caricias, se concentraba únicamente en el placer de hacer vibrar su cuerpo..._su cuerpo de mujer_.

Jasper se estaba conectando con su instinto, enfermo, acecino y animal. Quería botar todo el odio que guardaba para Lauper, escupir su lado que andaba mal, después de todo ella había vuelto a él y no se había quedado con Lauper...¿eso podía tener algún significado?. Deseaba pensar que sí...y uno positivo para él.

¿_Por que ella lo habría detenido si no quisiera esto verdad_?.

En estos momentos solo se quería abandonar al éxtasis del momento, quería sentir el deseo corriendo más allá de sus nervios..._quería sentir el deseo corriendo por la piel_. Quería emborracharse con la adictiva esencia de ella y hacerla gritar hasta enloquecer..._iba a dejar su huella en el templo del placer_.

Elizabeth comenzó a balbucear unas palabras incoherentes entre sonoros jadeos. Jasper sonrió contra la dulce piel de su cuello...sabía que ella estaba al borde de la locura...casi tanto como él...y lo sabía porque esta vez él mismo le estaba mandando arrolladoras oleadas de puro e intenso placer.

..._Jugaba con su cordura tirando los hilos de sus emociones_...

Las manos de Jasper se movieron veloces, pero con una inusual torpeza debido al temblor de sus manos, y con cierto frenesí entre los cuerpos de ambos intentando desatar el cinturón de su pantalón. El que sus manos temblaran ya era una reacción natural de su muerto cuerpo ante la cercanía de Eli. Sus vampíricas habilidades se veían entorpecidas ya que todos sus sentidos se concentraban solo en ella dejando sus actos a la inconsciencia. El roce de aquellos fríos nudillos contra su sensible y húmeda entrepierna bastó para hacerla gritar de ganas...

¡_Por todos los cielos cuanto lo deseaba_!.

Jasper consiguió bajar la cremallera y sus pantalones liberando a su tenso y excitado miembro. Jasper comenzó a rosarlo sensualmente contra la húmeda entrada de ella mientras mordía su lóbulo derecho.

Eli cerró los ojos con fuerza, rasgo la camisa de Jasper y clavó sus dedos en sus ahora desnudos hombros de fría, suave y dura textura. Pegó sus carnosos y cálidos labios contra el esternón de él intentando amortiguar sus guturales gemidos.

- Quiero que seas mía Eli...¿comprendes?...quiero hacerte _completamente mía _- murmuró contra su oído, en un tono áspero y grave, al tiempo que alzaba un poco más a Eli para ajustar su posición.

Porque eso era lo que realmente quería...ella tenía que ser única y exclusivamente de él. Ya no le importaba cuan egoísta e irracional podía resultar. La conquistaría a como de lugar...y lo haría porque ya era muy tarde para volver sobre sus pasos...ya estaba loco por ella, no era capaz de controlar sus propias emociones.

_La quería a ella así...para siempre_.

No esperó respuesta de ella...y sabía que emocionalmente Eli era capaz de formular alguna frase coherente. Rió por lo bajo, un sonido que para Eli resultó de lo más sensual, mientras movía sus manos buscando los pliegues de la entrada de ella..._aquellos tejidos de exquisita y electrizante sensibilidad_.

Encontró aquella cálida hendidura e introdujo sin previo aviso uno de sus largos y fríos dedos al virgen interior de ella para sacar la humedad hacia afuera y así prepararla mejor para entrar en ella. Elizabeth se estremecía en sus brazos mientras estrechaba con fuerza sobrehumana al duro cuello de él tratando de canalizar aquellas intensas oleadas de placer que le producían aquel largo dedo frotándose y adentrándose en su sexo mientras pasaba a llevar su palpitante clítoris, provocándole una electrizante avalancha de placer que se expandía desde la zona tocada hasta el resto de su cuerpo.

Sus suaves y húmedos músculos internos se cerraban sobre el dedo intruso de Jasper apretándolo en una sensual y terriblemente excitante caricia. Jasper juró algo inentendible mientras seguía jugando con su dedo unos minutos más. Pronto lo retiró sabiendo que ni él ni ella podrían esperar mucho más y guió la ancha y palpitante cabeza de su miembro nuevamente a la entrada de ella. Su excitación era salvaje, casi al punto de hacerlo perder la poca cordura que le quedaba para emplear sus sexuales actos.

Fue entonces cuando Elizabeth quedó de piedra, completamente inmóvil, estática, congelada luego de sentir la enorme presión entre sus piernas cuando él comenzó a empujar abriéndose paso en su interior. Sabía que era natural que doliera la primera vez, no era una niña como para no estar al tanto de eso, pero esto era algo que jamás se había esperado. De un momento a otro la fiebre abrumadora del deseo que la había estado dominando se esfumó por completo dejando un fogonazo de alarma que tensó sus músculos por completo. Su mente quedó en blanco concentrándose solo en aquel extremadamente macizo miembro que se habría camino al interior de su cuerpo, entrando un poquito más profundo con cada nueva lenta embestida.

Por su parte Jasper soltaba roncos y ásperos gruñidos que hacían vibrar su trabajado torso y llenaban la habitación en penumbras. Aquello le estaba costando más de lo que esperaba. Por una parte debía estar alerta y jamás abandonarse por completo a sus instintos ya que podría terminar haciéndole daño al frágil cuerpo de Eli, así que controlaba con cuidado cada uno de sus movimientos, mientras que por otro lado la penetración le estaba resultando sumamente difícil ya que todo el cuerpo de Elizabeth estaba sumamente tensionado.

Elizabeth se retorció entre sus brazos con dolor, mientras soltaba pequeños gemidos de angustia. Jasper se detuvo de inmediato, luchando desesperadamente tratando de controlar el monstruo de su interior...tratando de mantenerlo bajo control en un esfuerzo que le contraía incluso las entrañas. Soltó una de sus manos que afirmaban las nalgas de ella y la guió hacia su mentón para acunarlo. Le alzó el rostro para inspeccionarlo con su aguda vista. Lagrimas surcaban sus sonrosadas mejillas, sus cejas y labios estaban fruncidos y sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Su respiración continuaba siendo tan errada como sus latidos. Jasper sintió como si le ocurriera a él mismo como el miedo y la angustia la dominaban.

_Tenía que tranquilizarla_.

Su familia lo catalogaba como el más efectivo tranquilizante...y claro era una de las cualidades especiales que poseía gracias a su inexplicable don para poder controlar los estados de ánimo.

Pero en estos momentos tranquilizar a Eli le estaba resultando una tarea titánica...sobre todo porque ni siquiera podía mantener bajo control sus propias emociones. Apartó el deseo por unos minutos intentando transmitirle toda la tranquilidad que le permitía su concentración para hacerla sentir mejor. Comenzó a secar con su frío pulgar las lágrimas derramadas mientras le susurraba sobre sus labios fruncidos, haciendo que su dulce y fresco aliento chocara contra su rostro y que sus narices se acariciaran.

-Shit, Shit -la silenció apretando sus fríos labios contra la delicada curva del mentón de Eli. -. No pasa nada, Eli. Tranquila...tranquila...se que puedes con ello.- Aquel sonido fue un mero susurro ronco y tranquilizador, casi arrullador que se mezcló con los sollozos de ella. Comenzó a acariciar su enmarañado y aromático cabello enredando las sedosas ondas broncíneas entre sus marmóreos dedos. Acarició el sudoroso cuello de ella con la punta de su fría nariz hasta alojarse en el hueco tras su oreja.- Tú quédate quieta y déjame entrar. Prometo no hacerte daño...cielos antes muero. Voy a ser muy lento y suave.- Mientras hablaba comenzó a mover las caderas sutilmente hacia adelante y atrás, tratando de inducir los tensionados músculos de ella a relajarse para poder deslizarse más profundamente en su húmeda y cálida carne...exquisita y delirantemente estrecha.

Eli comenzó a temblar nuevamente entre sus brazos y unos débiles gemidos escaparon de sus labios ahora entreabiertos. Jasper atrapó aquellos gemidos dejándolos morir contra sus labios. Comenzó a besarla de forma dulce, acompasada con sus embestidas, que cada vez lo enterraban un poco más en ella, aún intentando tranquilizarla.

Elizabeth arqueó su cuerpo, meneando su caderas lentamente hacia él de forma instintiva esforzándose por adaptarse a él y poder aceptarlo. ¿Cómo era posible que aquél grueso miembro que intentaba adentrarse en ella pudiera ser tan grande?. Ciertamente no tenía mucho historial visual con el cual poder comparar _aquello_. ¿Todos los vampiros lo tenían así de grande...era parte de su naturaleza?. Lo único de lo que estaba segura era de que aquél palpitante y tremendo pedazo de él presionaba incesante y de forma dolorosa contra ella, amenazando con rasgarla.

Jasper trató de controlar el lento vaivén por más tiempo...Dios era su testigo o el mismo diablo..._lo había intentado_...pero ya era demasiado tarde. Elizabeth se arqueó una vez más, de forma brusca y desesperada contra él, haciendo que sus costillas chocaran contra el marcado vientre de él, y terminando por aceptar en su interior el rígido y enorme miembro de él que ahora estaba enterrado hasta la empuñadura. Jasper creía que iba a explotar de placer. Un gutural gemido escapó de sus fríos y bien delineados labios. Su flequillo rubio le hizo cosquillas en la frente a Eli mientras él respiraba de forma agitada, incluso si no lo necesitaba, sobre sus hinchados labios.

Elizabeth se dejó caer pesadamente sobre el cuerpo de Jasper, ocultando su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de él. Era como una muñeca de trapo.

_Dolor...un agudo dolor era todo lo que podía sentir_.

El hasta entonces férreo control de Jasper se hizo añicos, dando paso a sus vampíricos instintos y dejando de lado la poca cordura que le quedaba. Parecía que había esperado siglos para sentirse tan completo, para sentir un placer tan intenso y duradero. Sus caderas comenzaron a golpear las de ella, chocando carne con carne, hueso con hueso, entrando y saliendo de ella, clavándola y ella amortiguando la embestida...era un movimiento frenético, imposible de compararse con otra cosa más que con una taladradora. La espalda de Eli chocaba reiteradas veces y con rudeza contra la puerta, haciendo que su sudorosa espalda se aderiera a la madera. La puerta se agitaba violentamente marcada por el ritmo de las envestidas de Jasper. Durante unos minutos incalculable, los sentidos de Elizabeth se concentraron en el ahora lento y pesado latir de su corazón contrastando con el insistente y energético martilleo de Jasper dentro de ella...magullándola sin descanso. Se aferró de la brillante placa que colgaba sobre su musculoso y marmóreo pecho, retorciendo la cadena entre sus manos intentando canalizar el dolor, mientras la lujuria de Jasper la aplastaba.

Fue entonces cuando Jasper se detuvo de inmediato. Como un puño en la boca del estómago recobro gran parte de la conciencia perdida. Se puso alerta intentando reparar en los daños. Un gruñido rasgó su garganta al percibir la tensión en cada uno de los músculos de ella. ¿En qué momento ella había dejado de moverse de aquella forma tan exquisita?. Se maldecía a sí mismo por no haber conservado el control...era peligroso que lo perdiera. ¿Le habría hecho mucho daño?. Sinceramente se estaba martirizando. Ella estaba bloqueada emocionalmente, era como si se hubiera sumido en una especie de trance. Lo estaba rechazando física y mentalmente. Con su frío dedo índice alzó el mentón de ella para estudiar sus ojos.

Elizabeth intentó decir algo, realmente quería hacerlo, pero el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta se lo impidió. La llamarada del deseo se había apagado y el intenso placer, peligrosamente cercano al clímax, ahora parecía lejos de su alcance. Se sentía dolorosamente dilatada mientras las paredes de su interior palpitaban hinchándose, irritadas, y apretando de forma refleja el grueso miembro de él.

Jasper la tomó con agilidad manteniendo uno de sus musculosos brazos bajo sus nalgas mientras que con la otra mano la mantenía firme por la espalda. La alzó en vilo despegándola de la puerta...estando aún dentro de ella, y la guió en la oscuridad hasta recostarla en su cama.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos deleitándose con la placentera sensación de sentir el peso de él sobre ella. La fría placa de él cayó entre los pechos de ella haciéndola temblar ligeramente. Cada uno de los músculos duros y fríos como la roca de él, se amoldaban a la blanda, cálida y curvilínea figura de ella. Jasper se recargó en uno de sus codos para no caer por completo sobre ella. Ajustó la posición abriendo más las piernas de ella y pidiéndole que las envolviera alrededor de sus caderas mientras le susurraba palabras tranquilizadoras cerca de su oído. Elizabeth se sintió completamente expuesta y abierta. Jasper comenzó a embestirla nuevamente de forma lenta y pausada. Guió una de sus manos al sur del cuerpo de Elizabeth, acariciando su vientre plano y bordeando su ombligo, recorrió la suave capa de bellos que cubría el monte de Venus y buscó el sensible nudo de nervios que coronaba el sexo de ella. Con su dedo índice y pulgar desplegó los labios que lo mantenían resguardado. Se acomodó nuevamente sobre su entrada y comenzó a empujar hacia adentro, cuidando esta vez de presionar su clítoris y rosarlo de forma sensual con su miembro con cada nueva envestida.

Elizabeth jadeó sonoramente al sentir cómo una oleada de sensaciones la invadía por completo, indefensa ante aquel poder que iba intensificándose cada vez más, quitándole más y más el aire con cada nueva arremetida de Jasper y arrastrándola nuevamente de forma vertiginosa a la dimensión del placer. Era como un golpe de electricidad que encendía cada terminal nerviosa de su cuerpo, concentrándose despiadadamente entre sus piernas.

Por supuesto Jasper _sabía_ exactamente lo que estaba haciendo y el efecto que deseaba causar en ella enviándole aquellas intensas oleadas de placer, compartiendo con ella lo que sentía..._compartiendo con ella aquel desbordante deseo_. La estaba forzando, haciendo uso de su magnífico don, inevitablemente hacia el orgasmo...la arrastraba junto con él.

Elizabeth comenzó a gemir cada vez más fuerte, aturdida por el estado febril del crudo y agudo deseo. En solo unos segundos el dolor que había experimentado en su entrepierna había sido reemplazado por un placentero y excitante roce de sus sexos que la aturdían y la hacían retorcerse de placer contra el cuerpo de hierro de Jasper. Atrapó las sábanas de satén bajo ella entre sus puños apretados mientras se arqueaba contra las caderas de él buscando mayor contacto y haciendo que él entrara cada vez más profundo. En fracción de segundos gritaba furiosa el nombre de Jasper mientras su cuerpo se desasía en pequeños temblores, en un sensual gemido de liberación, arqueando todo su cuerpo alzándolo unos centímetros sobre colchón, dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás colgando, mientras los fríos brazos de Jasper la rodeaban para afirmarla contra su cuerpo intentando captar cada temblor que escapaba del cuerpo de ella. El cálido interior de ella se cerró con fuerza sobre su miembro reteniéndolo, haciendo que Jasper gimiera de placer. Aquella única e incomparable sensación pareció extenderse por minutos, con la misma intensidad con la que la había golpeado desde un principio, reduciéndola a temblores que arremetían contra su débil cuerpo mientras la inconsciencia dominaba sobre la conciencia.

Sus espasmos apenas habían comenzado a disminuir cuando comenzaron los de Jasper. Él la observó fijamente mientras la embestía a un paso energético y frenético, imposible para un humano. Su largo cabello cobrizo, como el de una sirena, se esparcía sobre las arrugadas sabanas de un verde tan intenso como el de los ojos de ella, enredándose con las plumas que habían volado por toda la habitación luego de destruir sus cojines por su ira desatada antes de que ella llegara. Sus ojos estaban cerrados y sus labios entreabiertos inhalando y exhalando de forma irregular. Sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas por el _ejercicio_. Hundió una de sus fuertes manos en la maraña de cabellos cobrizos y la afianzó con firmeza a su nuca. La otra mano tomó uno de los costados de sus caderas y la ayudó a seguirle el ritmo de sus embestidas. La atrajo hacia sí, sin detenerse, y la besó hambriento. Recorrió con la punta de su gélida lengua el dulce paladar de ella mientras sus labios, fríos y cálidos, se acariciaban insaciables. Jasper atrapó entre sus filosos y mortíferos dientes el labio inferior de ella y comenzó a tirarlo ligeramente haciendo que ella liberara el escaso aire que contenían sus pulmones en un sonoro gemido. Aunque lo apretaba con suavidad, el filo de sus dientes era demasiado y sobre el grueso labio aparecieron dos gotitas carmín. Jasper observaba extasiado aquel líquido brillante que le prometían la gloria y la entrada al cielo...incluso sabiendo que no debía probarlo, que no debía tentar a su escaso y nulo autocontrol...que estaba prohibido. Aún así se aventuró y arrastró su gélida lengua sobre el labio de ella limpiando las gotitas de sangre.

_Estaba perdido_...

Simplemente no había sangre en el mundo con un sabor mínimamente parecido al de la sangre de Elizabeth. La besó con pasión haciendo que por la presión de sus labios al encontrarse y estrujarse, se liberara mas de aquel néctar adictivo.

Jasper averiguó entonces que no había nada más dulce y exquisito que la miel de los labios de ella combinado con el adictivo, insaciable e incomparable sabor de su sangre. Sus roncos, profundos y guturales gruñidos, que nacían desde el fondo de su ancho pecho, se repetían una y otra vez al ritmo del frenético bombeo de sus caderas contra las de ella, muriendo ahogados en los labios de ella.

El tiempo que los acompañaba era silencioso, no se oía nada más que sus propios gemidos, no respiraban más que ellos, no vivían más que ellos, no ardían más que ellos..._no existían más que ellos_.

Elizabeth continuaba totalmente aturdida, perdida en la nebulosa del deseo y el placer. Escondió nuevamente su rostro en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro de Jasper. Abrió los ojos contemplando la lisa y tensa piel del cuello de él. Reconoció la pequeña cicatriz en forma de media luna que calzaba a la perfección con el molde de su dentadura. Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa antes de arremeter contra el cuello de Jasper, llenando la cicatriz de suaves y sensuales besos. Sus inexpertos colmillos comenzaron a liberar ponzoña por montón, y la esencia de él que la golpeaba con intensidad volvían agua su boca. No pudo resistir más las ganas de clavar sus dientes nuevamente en aquel prohibido lugar. Justo en el momento en que enterró sus dientes en la misma huella, dejando que el frío líquido carmín llenara su boca, Jasper llegó al clímax estremeciéndose en temblores sobre ella y soltando un gruñido gutural que hizo temblar las paredes y vibrar la cama. Sus cuerpos estaban completamente adheridos y calzaban a la perfección como si fueran dos piezas de puzle.

Jasper no cabía en su asombro. Estaba realmente impresionado por la intensidad del momento que acababan de compartir. Elizabeth lo había hecho sentirse _vivo y ardiente_. Aquello definitivamente no había sido sexo. Ya había tenido sexo incontables veces. Sabía la diferencia. El sexo era puro y carnal placer, algo que fácilmente podía satisfacer si así lo necesitara. Sin embargo lo que acababa de experimentar con Elizabeth estaba lejos de ser mero sexo. Había sido tan intenso, irrefrenable y potente como una llamarada que los encendía llevándolos al borde de la cordura, llevando al límite sus sentimientos y emociones.

_Aquello era algo insaciable_...algo que nunca se cansaría de probar con ella.

La respiración de Jasper comenzó a normalizarse a medida en que recuperaba el control y la conciencia. El corazón de ella se estrellaba furioso contra el reacio pecho de él. Jasper pensó que hasta podría bailar siguiendo su rítmico batir. El frágil cuerpo de ella aún temblaba entre sus fuertes brazos. Salió de ella con cuidado y se dejó caer a su costado. La cubrió con las suaves sabanas y subió el edredón que había caído al suelo. Un deseo se mantenía persistente en su mente. Deseaba velar su sueño, consolarla y luego volver a comenzar aquel frenesí. Lo deseaba con tal vehemencia que sus muertas entrañas se contraían de forma dolorosa. Pero no podía tentar a su suerte. Realmente no confiaba en sí mismo, no confiaba en que fuera capaz de contenerse.

-¿Te molestaría quedarte por esta vez a hacerme compañía?.- le preguntó mientras la arropaba tapando sus desnudos cuerpos.

Ella le sonrió mientras asentía ligeramente. Sus ojos comenzaban a cerrarse producto del sueño y del cansancio. Sus latidos volvieron a ser normales y su respiración se hacia cada vez más acompasada. Sin que Jasper se lo pidiera, se acurrucó sobre el pecho de él enroscando uno de sus finos y cálidos brazos alrededor de la cintura de él. Soltó un último suspiro antes de abandonarse en los brazos de Morfeo. Jasper se había quedado completamente inmóvil. Aún aturdido un solo pensamiento se adueñaba de su mente...

-Te amo Elizabeth...-lo dijo apenas en un susurro mientras coronaba su frente con un suave beso y delineaba con su dedo índice la leve sonrisa que tensaba los apetecibles labios de ella.

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin del cap.**

**Debo de admitir que me daba (y aún me da) muchísima vergüenza publicar éste cap. Y es que lo e escrito de forma demasiado detallada O.o°**

**¿Qué les ha parecido?¿Era lo que esperaban?¿Ha sido el peor lemon que han leído en su vida?¿el final es una Mierda?...**

**En fin, espero no haberlas traumado más de la cuanta y que lo hayan disfrutado.**

**¡Mierda hasta eso suena pervertido!**

**x.x**

**Bueno, abusando de mi buena suerte y de su espléndida e incondicional audiencia, realmente estaría fascinada si para el siguiente cap. ya hubiéramos llegado a los 800 R&R.**

**¡¡¡¡Ya saben que hay premio para el R&R número 800!!!!.**

**Y Jazz está más que gustoso de entregar premios. Jujuju**

**No voy a subir hasta dentro de 9 días más porque voy a estar de vacaciones en la finca de mi familia ( yea! nos vamos al lago) así que allá no gozo del internet. En todo caso apenas vulva a la ciudad subo porque el siguiente cap. para ese entonces lo tendré terminado.**

**Espero que aún guarden algo de su espíritu navideño ya que el siguiente cap. es "Navidad".**

**Gracias infinitas nuevamente por seguir mi historia, bienvenidas también las que la acaban de encontrar y siempre será bien aceptado un comentario de cualquier índole...jeje ya saben, una crítica (ojalá constructiva), conclusiones, perversidades, etc...**

**Ya saben que las adoro a todas mis lectoras empedernidas verdad?¿**

**Jeje un bacio per tutte...**

**Arrivederci **

**Leia Fenix.**


	26. Chapter 26

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DEL FIC!

Ahhhhh!!!! ¿Lo pueden creer? ya a pasado un año...

Bueno técnicamente, ya que yo publiqué la historia un 29 de Febrero (año bisiesto), y no tendremos otro 29 hasta dentro de cuatro años.

X.x

En fin fue...

Un año tormentoso, estudioso, divertido, agotador y lleno de sorpresas por el que me han acompañado, por el que me han seguido y han acogido y alabado mis locas ideas y mi historia.

Gracias infinitas por todo su apoyo, con lectoras como ustedes toda seudo escritora está más que estimulada e incitada a continuar escribiendo.

Lo se, no tengo perdón ni de Dios, ni de los chicos Cullen ni de ninguna de ustedes por haberlas abandonado tanto tiempo. Las vacaciones se volvieron mi nuevo pasatiempo y la verdad es que cada vez que me ponía a escribir o alguien me interrumpía o surgía un panorama para el día (para las que no entiendan, "panorama" es como un paseo o algo para hacer en el día o noche...jeje algo divertido). Así que me la e pasado entre piscina, sol, mar, playa, parapente, paseo en barco, salto "benji", compras, compras y más compras...claro que de buena gana me acompañaron las chicas Cullen y de paso unas cuantas amigas mías de la infancia. No me traje a ningún chico Cullen ya que podía surgir un loco amor de verano...y ejem, bueno ya saben lo celosos que son. En todo caso se quedaron en buenas manos con la indiscutible ganadora del R&R número 800 ¡¡¡**Zoe Love Potter**!!! (**Gely**, querida, estoy más que segura que puedes ser la siguiente, aún quedan muchísimos caps. para la historia y a este ritmo todas las lectoras tendrán su premio). A todos Cullen se les pegó la onda de las vacaciones y Esme prestó su isla en Brasil para que se "efectuara la premiación".

Así que los chicos coincidieron que el premio para Zoe era una semana en "isla Esme" donde le harían toda clase de tours por la isla para que Zoe "_la conociera a fondo"_ (palabras textuales de Jasper...se refería a la anaconda? O.o°) y los chicos además prometieron hacerle unas clases intensivas de Surf. Yo como responsable por la seguridad de mi lectora, tuve que hacer todos los chequeos previos y pruebas de seguridad para que ella no sufriera ningún posible daño. Así que partí una semana antes para _sacrificarme_ y los chicos tuvieron que _hacer conmigo exactamente _lo mismo que harían a Zoe.

No se como escribiré lo siguiente...pero es mí deber informar a Zoe de lo que le espera:

El _calentamiento _previo a surfear lo llevó a cabo Emmett.

**-Primer paso: Ejercicios energéticos progresivo.- **me dijo mientras alzaba y baja las cejas rápidamente de forma insinuante**.- Tendrás que ser...resistente.-** Emmett nunca había usado ese tono seductor conmigo, y a decir verdad sonaba muy convincente.

Tragué saliva sonoramente. Esto no se veía que fuera tarea fácil. Pobre zoe (si, ya se que otras dirán ¡Bendita seas Zoe!).

**-Estos ejercicios calientan el cuerpo...especialmente lugares profundos como músculos y articulaciones.- **continuó explicando él, lógicamente abusando del doble sentido**.- Se deben de comenzar de forma lenta y constantemente y luego ir aumentando su marcha hasta sudar un poco.- **Se relamió los labios mientras me lanzaba una mirada picara.

La secuencia de ejercicios a continuación prefiero omitirlas...lo siento pero escapan a la perversidad de mi mente, así que dejaré que Zoe lo viva en carne propia.

Luego vino la segunda etapa, luego del calentamiento, y Edward estaba esperándome para enseñarme vistiendo solo unos vaqueros mientras la piel de su perfecto pecho brillaba bajo los rayos del sol.

-**Bien Leia, probare tu flexibilidad.- **dijo aquél Dios griego utilizando su cautivadora voz tan suave como el terciopelo.

¿Ya les mencioné que mis piernas amenazaban con volverse _espaghetti_?

**-Primero que nada, es importante que sepas que tenemos que basarnos en tres importantes principios: Primero, la flexibilidad aumenta cuando la tensión del músculo es reducida.-** mientras decía esto había comenzado a darme esquicitos masajes en mis hombros desnudos**.- Para el segundo necesito que estés desnuda...por favor.- **susurró contra mi cabello.

Mis ojos se abrieron por la sorpresa, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen pidiéndome a mí, una señorita, una dama virginal... ¿que me desvistiera? Estos chicos realmente estaban sedientos de acción. No explicaré lo que ocurrió a continuación, pero escribiré los otros dos principios que Edward supo enseñarme MUY BIEN y con resultados satisfactorios.

**-Segundo, indica que la flexibilidad aumenta cuando la fuerza se aplica de tal manera que incrementa el rango de movimiento.-** Dijo entre jadeos.

Cuando acabo de enseñarme el segundo principio pasó al siguiente.

**-Y el tercero...dice que la flexibilidad aumenta cuando se alargan los tendones, las cubiertas del músculo y tejido conectivo.-**

Una vez concluidos los _ejercicios de flexibilidad_, ya estaba lista para las clases. Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando me enteré que el instructor sería Jasper. Las cosas se ponían más difíciles para mí de lo que pensaba. ¿Cómo mierda se suponía que podría concentrarme teniendo a Jasper tan cerca?...y lo peor ¿Lo podría lograr Zoe?

**-¡Ah me voy a caer!- **digo mientras me tambaleo peligrosamente sobre la tabla de surf... ¡y eso que aún no e tocado el mar, sigo en la arena! **¬¬°.**

**-Sabes que no dejare que te caigas.-** murmura Jasper, mi instructor, sobre mi oído.

Tiemblo de solo imaginar lo cerca que está de mi...y a mis espaldas. Una capa de sudor perla mi frente y suspiro intentando concentrarme en las clases y no en cosas indecentes que implican también a Jasper.

**-Bien primero que nada debemos comenzar por la cabeza y trabajar hacia abajo en dirección a los dedos de los pies...-**mientras decía esto me recorría con sus hábiles manos partiendo desde mi cuello, trazando mis cuervas y mi silueta hasta alcanzar mis pies**.- O...comenzar por el centro del cuerpo y trabajar hasta llegar a manos y pies.- **Prefiero omitir lo que hizo esta vez.

**-Necesito que flexiones las rodillas.-** dijo mientras pegaba su escultural cuerpo completamente al mío, hasta casi hacerme daño. Me obligo a tomar una postura como si estuviera sentada en el aire**.- Ahora debemos mantener la postura por unos minutos. ¿Puedes hacerlo...quieres hacerlo?-** Su voz ronca sono insinuente y seductora.

Luego de un tiempo...

**-No retengas la respiración mientras haces el estiramiento. Debes sentir una sensación de tensión cómoda, nunca insoportable. Si mientras te estas estirando experimentas un dolor agudo o persistente detente.- **me indicaba él.

Creo que está más que claro lo que ocurrió y sinceramente me cohíbe entrar en detalles.

El hecho es que termine surfeando de las mil maravillas (aunque acompañada de Jasper), no me caí nunca, era como si de alguna forma estuviera enganchada...see ya me comprenderán, o por lo menos lo hará Zoe cuando le toque a ella.

Todo resultó perfecto, el único inconveniente es que descubrí que el surf me dejaba apenas caminando y con las piernas bastante separadas. Es un _ejercicio rudo_.

Luego vino la parte de relajación que la haría Carlisle. Él me esperaba sonriente sobre una hamaca. Me tumbé junto a él en ella mientras cerraba alegre miss ojos... ¡cómo me hacía falta esa sesión de relajación! Carlisle comenzó a untarme unos aceites con aromas florales y tropicales que ya me estaban llevando a la inconsciencia y abriéndome las puertas al mundo de los sueños...pero que equivocada estaba...

**-Cada entrenamiento debe terminar con un periodo de relajación. Tienes que aminorar progresivamente la tensión de tus músculos con ejercicios poco enérgicos pero profundos, de este modo aceleras la recuperación y ayuda al cuerpo a retornar al reposo.- **Había algo de sexy en el tono profesional que utilizaba Carlisle que ya me tenía babeando por él. En sus ojos como el topacio centelleaba una pizca de picardía**.- Estos ejercicios consisten en actividades rítmicas de músculos grandes, que progresivamente disminuyen en intensidad.- **

Trague saliva sonoramente de forma nerviosa como por cuarta vez en el día, antes de abandonarme a los "ejercicios de relajación" que no pintaban para nada de relajantes hasta haber acabado con ellos.

Así que Zoe, mi fiel lectora, espero que disfrutes de tu merecido premio y espero que tengas la resistencia física...que después de esos días en Isla Esme terminarás convirtiéndote en toda una atleta.

Aún no puedo creer mi suerte, en el pasado cap. recibí 103 R&R. Chicas ustedes saben que las gracias no me alcanzan. Me emociona su perseverancia y su fidelidad al fic. Contestar a sus comentarios o agradecerles escribiendo sus nombres no es suficiente para expresarles y pagarles el cálido sentimiento de aceptación y orgullo que me hacen sentir cada vez que me dedican su cariño, su tiempo y sus palabras. Aquí les doy el listado de las chicas que me hicieron llorar, reír y emocionarme a más no poder con sus alentadores comentarios...las que hicieron que algo imposible fuera finalmente posible:

**ALLEX_MASEN_CULLEN**, , **Isis Janet**, **beautifly92**, **belencullenss**, **Adri cullen**, **Kari Uchiyama**, **maaaarie**, **KristAlice Cullen**, **Karyta34**, **Clara**, **Leah Masen Cullen**, **Zoe Love Potter**, **vampinessa**, **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**, **Pressure**, **Salesia**, **Bella Ma. Cullen**, **Krosp**, **akako cullen**, **Samanta-m**, **Cramen**, **nOeMii**, **Ixtab-chan**, , **.james (**jeje aye mil gracias por tu infinita paciencia...que este cap. va con cariño para ti también**.)**, **Pica b. Baccara**, **Loreniitao.O**, **SiL-Cullen**, **Vanessa Potter Malfoy**, **majo1982**, , **Sabinawhitlockcullen, Sophie Madeleine Harker Cullen**, **Gely Cullen**, **Wishper Alighieri, Ileana Cullen, Ubita, dita_cullen, Charlotte, Carliitha_cullen, bells-cullen-139, SabrinaCullenBlack, danicullen, FatiPotter, lu_ciah, Gaby_Masen_Cullen, lucre!!, Carlie Cullen 92, Ale cullen 023.**

**Diana **preciosa...te extraño!! Donde andas metida? Espero que estés disfrutando de unas gloriosas vacaciones como yooo...jejeje. Un saludo enorme para mi amiga **Agosss **que de seguro ya empezó con la facu...ojalá te esté yendo genial nena. También se extraño a mi querida **Abby69L, **como no mi socia **rosewaycullenwhitlock, **WoOoOw la infaltable **FrogizZ94, **las lectoras empedernidas **Franshquiquis** y **Lubells Black Cullen, **mi hermanita Chilena **Cami-tz **que espero que todo marche bien con el traslado y nuestra reciente lectora empedernida pero no menos importante **Vanexa.94.**

**Bienvenidas /os: Lula Cullen, Natsu 7, Celebraint Orwen Dumbledore, Ninnia-Weasley-007, Inmans, Lunatica87, Caroline Malfoy, jessicaxtrem, Andii, Trinity17, lucero08, sd (**no entendí el mensaje, supongo que es para dejar tu huella...jeje gracias de todos modos**), Cammiie, Ari Swan, Hajabeg452, Marcela, Marian Cullen, minna683o, Lis, Pekascullen, Crayolita, Alishka Cullen, Cullen-swan´ productions, Ohsidulce, setkmet, Super Fanfic, Katthell.**

**Gracias también a todas las que han comentado y agregado mi ONE/SHOT "Remedio para los nervios"**

Ya saben a todas las que no pude contestar sus preciosos y alentadores rr es porque no tengo su correo electrónico o fanfiction no me lo dejó leer en sus notas (escríbanlo con espacios entremedio), lo lamento de corazón. Todas saben que me encanta contestar a cada uno de sus comentarios. Y por supuesto también saben que soy irremediablemente ADICTA a sus R&R. Así que hagan feliz a esta loca y pervertida escritora enviando sus rr. yeah!

Así que **Lis**, te hago la aclaración en mis notas de autora aunque no debería... (Si no me equivoco fanfiction prohíbe contestar a los comentarios cuando se publica)...en fin, Eli es la hija de Ed. y Bells, claro yo escribí acerca de ella muchísimo antes de que Meyer publicara "Amanecer", así que comprenderás la sorpresa y la emoción que fue para mi cuando lo leí y descubrí que ella también había tenido la brillante idea de una hija entre nuestra pareja protagonista. Claro que lloré, eso me acercó mucho Meyer, saber que habíamos tenido una idea parecida, bueno...MUY parecida. Así que Eli es total y completa creación de mi perturbada mente, por lo tanto no e tomado ningún rasgo o acercamiento en comparación a Nessy. Por otra parte advertí desde el principio que iba a jugar mucho con los personajes y que lo más probable es que a muchas no les gustaría el ritmo que tomaba la trama. Estoy rompiendo con todos los esquemas. Alice & Jasper son una pareja hermosa, no lo pongo en duda, pero para mi historia quería a MI Jasper (babas) envuelto en otra relación. Mas adelante irás comprendiendo el por qué...jeje claro si ya no te e aburrido con mi loca historia para entonces. Por lo demás espero que hayas disfrutado de la historia al igual que todas las locas lectoras empedernidas que se nos van uniendo...jijiji, que esta historia la escribo como hobby, solo por diversión y no gano nada con ella. No pretendo tampoco ofender a nadie. ¡Es con todo mi cariño y el poco tiempo libre que me queda!

X.X

**Mi recomendación musical para el cap. es "Innocence" de Avril Lavigne (yo puse la letra traducida para que se entienda bien).**

**Referentes: (Sin espacios)**

**Hotel en el cual se hospedan:**

http: //www. lemeurice. com/ rooms_suites /belle_

**Vestido de Eli para Navidad: (Es el de color dorado)**

http:// .blogspot. com /_cjmG7W-7h88/ SQyLKwE89aI/AAAAAAAAGNo /JhlVS486G40 /s1600-h/AC-fall08-

Ya les mencioné a varias que era uno de mis caps. favoritos. Busquen en el fondo de su ser todo el espíritu navideño que les quede para que este cap. conserve toda la magia y el encanto navideño. Tuve que dividirlo en dos porque si mis caps. Ya son largos este sería EXTREMADAMENTE LARGO (jojojo casi tanto como la anaconda de Jass...ahhhh mente sucia!!! calla!!!). Así que de todo corazón espero que lo disfruten y se llenen de el tanto como yo al escribirlo...

Humm bueno el "se llenen de el" puede sonar algo pervertido.

O.o°

Olvídenlo...un Carpe Noctum para todas.

Baci

Leia Fenix.

**Capitulo veintiséis: "Paris s'habille pour Noël" (**"Paris se viste de navidad"**).**

(**Pongan play a la música**)

No sin un poco de esfuerzo logró finalmente abrir los ojos. La blanquecina luz del amanecer le hizo daño por lo que los volvió a cerrar de golpe. Aún sentía los párpados pesados y su cabeza comenzaba a dolerle. Suspiró hondo y algo cosquilleó en su nariz. No le importó, o lo olvidó por completo, luego de que un masculino, almizclado y mentolado aroma, una exquisita y dominante esencia, se colara por sus fosas nasales, rodeándola y seduciéndola...invitándola a quedarse ahí impasible, adormilada, completamente inmóvil mientras era arrastrada a disfrutar de la más placentera y confortante sensación al inhalarlo.

Pasados unos minutos, hizo ademán de levantarse y estirar los brazos para desemperezarse, pero un peso sobre su estómago se lo impidió. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces hasta que consiguió mantener sus ojos lo suficientemente abiertos para encontrarse de bruces con una rebelde mata de pelo de color rubio miel.

Entonces sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras las imágenes de lo que había ocurrido durante la noche invadían su mente haciéndola comprender y tiñendo de un rojo prendido sus pálidas mejillas.

_Levantándome veo que todo esta bien_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta muy bien_

_Despacio miro a mí alrededor y estoy tan sorprendida_

_Pienso acerca de las cosas pequeñas que hacen grande a la vida_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

Ahí estaba él, a su lado, frío y abrumadoramente perfecto. Su fuerte y musculoso brazo de mármol estaba rodeándola por la cintura mientras que su cabeza descansaba oculta en el hueco que dejaba su cuello con el hombro.

Su mentolado y frío aliento escapó una vez más de sus mortales labios, chocando contra la suave y tibia piel del cuello de Elizabeth haciéndola estremecer.

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

Sin quererlo, una despampanante sonrisa tensó los labios carmesí de ella, llenando su rostro de una pegajosa felicidad que nacía desde lo más profundo de su alma. Lo que ambos habían experimentado durante la noche había sido único e intenso. Se sentía completa. Estaba inmensamente agradecida de la vida por ofrecerle una experiencia tan auténtica...donde las palabras habían sobrado, dejando lugar al desenfrenado lenguaje de sus cuerpos.

_Encontré un lugar tan seguro, no es un solo rasgón_

_La primera vez en mi vida y ahora todo esta tan claro_

_Siento calma y que pertenezco, estoy tan feliz aquí_

_Esto es tan fuerte y ahora me dejé ser sincera_

_No podría cambiar nada de esto_

_Este es el mejor sentimiento_

Ahogó un grito de júbilo frunciendo sus labios. Aquél vampiro era capaz de despertar en ella un abanico de emociones y sensaciones, llevándola al límite, haciendo que cada encuentro resultara irresistible...y algo que le encantaría volver a repetir.

Liberó una de sus manos de la cobija de las suaves sábanas de verde satén, y las llevó a acariciar su rubio cabello miel, acomodándolo con delicadeza para poder verlo mejor.

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

Estudió su perfecto rostro, de seductora y envolvente belleza vampírica, por largos minutos. Sus ojos cerrados estaban delineados en la base por unas violetas ojeras, su pelo miel estaba completamente desordenado y sus pálidos labios se encontraban tentadora y deliciosamente entre abiertos liberando ese dulce y frío aliento...como invitándola a _probar lo prohibido_.

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito, esto hace que quieras llorar_

Era alucinante tenerlo así de cerca, tan real, tan deliciosamente tangible. Cualquiera diría que estaba perdido en el _mundo de los sueños_, viéndose tan pasivo y dulce...incluso parecía vulnerable...

...Sí, cualquiera que no supiera que se trataba de un vampiro pensaría eso...pero estaba lejos de ser acertado..._él jamás dormía_...y ciertamente no era vulnerable.

_Esto es el estado de la dicha que piensas que estas en un sueño_

_Esto es la felicidad que estas sintiendo por dentro_

_Esto es tan bonito, esto hace que quieras llorar_

Una traviesa sonrisa curvó sus masculinos labios coronando su rostro de belleza sin igual, mientras su brazo se cerraba más alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella atrayéndola hacia su frío cuerpo de roca. Apretó su fría nariz contra el delicado y tibio cuello de Elizabeth e inhaló profundamente, incluso si no lo necesitaba, capturando la adictiva esencia de ella que se concentraba en su leonino cabello, aún manteniendo sus ojos cerrados.

Algo se agitó dentro de ella haciendo que apareciera en la boca de su estómago la sensación de millones de mariposas batiendo sus coloridas alas velozmente.

_Esto es tan bonito esto hace que quieras llorar_

Se giró sobre sí misma quedando cara a cara con aquél glorioso ser. Era obvio que él sabía desde hace bastante rato que ella estaba despierta. Su respiración había dejado de ser pausada y su corazón se agitaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho. Pero aún así, Jasper había decidido mantenerse en su estado de "trance", que solían llamar los Cullen como un "descanso", sintiendo la ávida mirada de ella sobre él y deleitándose con el vendaval de emociones que le transmitía ella sin siquiera quererlo.

Paz, alegría...quizás hasta euforia...las emociones de ella se desbordaban de forma incontenible y llenaban por completo a Jasper.

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, esto te hace querer llorar_

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, por favor no te vallas, porque te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

Eli contempló asombrada como una capa de corta barba rubia había crecido en el rostro de él. ¿No que a los vampiros no les crecía el cabello?...debían mantener el mismo aspecto que tenían antes de morir. Ya se lo preguntaría más tarde. Elizabeth enterró sus dedos una vez más en el rubio cabello de él. Intentó ordenarlo, Jasper parecía un pirata con aquel largo y desordenado cabello y esa barba insipiente de dos días...por supuesto solo le faltaba una argolla de pendiente y sería el pirata más atractivo capaz de robar y atesorar todos los corazones del mundo.

_Esta Inocencia es brillante, espero que esto permanezca_

_Este Momento es perfecto, por favor no te vallas, te necesito ahora_

_Y me aferraré a esto, no dejes que se pase_

Pero de un momento a otro toda la magia del momento se vio amenazada por la repentina inseguridad. Elizabeth sintió miedo. Por una parte estaba completamente segura de sus sentimientos hacia Jasper, aún no sabía si podía llamarlo amor, pero Jasper era todo y al mismo tiempo lo único que quería para su eterna vida...simplemente era su complemento, su otra mitad...y recién se había dado cuenta de ello luego de esas maravillosas horas que pasaron entretejiendo juntos los hilos del placer. ¿Cómo dudar de algo cuando se está completamente segura? Pero sí, existía una razón, y muy poderosa por lo demás, para dudar acerca de esos sentimientos.

_El rito_...dejaba mucho que pensar.

Tal vez lo que ella sentía solo se debía al hechizo que guardaba el ritual...y lo que más miedo le daba, que los sentimientos de Jasper hacia ella solo fueran parte de ese hechizo y no porque realmente la quisiera.

Todo su cuerpo se tensó ante esa inminente verdad. Jasper solo estaba bajo los efectos del rito...jamás pensó en hacer _eso_ con ella porque realmente así lo deseara. Toda la felicidad y la paz escaparon de su cuerpo así como el aire de sus pulmones de forma vertiginosa. Soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras se envolvía de forma precaria con la sabana tapando su desnudez para levantarse. Quizás una ducha la ayudaría a encontrar nuevamente la calma y a ordenar sus ideas. Había perdido todo rastro de valor, ni siquiera se sentía capaz de verle el rostro. Estaba sumamente avergonzada, dolida, perturbada. Había perdido su virginidad con un hombre, vampiro, que no la amaba por lo que era...sino que se había dejado dominar por los efectos de un rito...y ella tenía gran culpa de todo eso...

¡Maldición!, lo que realmente le dolía y estrujaba su corazón era que ella realmente había querido compartir _esa_ primera vez con él...y lo sabía, no era el rito...ella realmente había deseado que así fuera...

¿_Se habría vuelto a enamorar_?

Negó delicadamente con la cabeza mientras intentaba salir con cuidado de la cama...

...pero dos fuertes brazos que se cerraron como tenazas a su cintura y se lo impidieron, forzándola a quedarse donde estaba.

Se quedó paralizada por el miedo. No, no estaba preparada para enfrentar a Jasper, no estaba preparada para tener esa inevitable charla...no estaba preparada para que él le recordara que lo que había ocurrido había sido un error.

La desilusión bailó en cada una de sus femeninas facciones entristeciéndolas. Cerró los ojos con fuerza para evitar que las lágrimas salieran disparadas y frunció los labios ahogando un sollozo. Esperó a que él hablara primero, sabía que si ella lo hacía su voz sonaría quebrada.

Esperó...pero Jasper continuaba en su especie de "trance", donde dejaba su mente en blanco y fingía _dormir_, respirando, aún si no lo necesitaba, pausadamente sobre la nuca de ella.

Elizabeth rebuscaba en su mente con desesperación la forma de salir bien parada de todo ese embrollo...pero simplemente no la encontraba, y menos aún estando así tan cerca del vampiro que atormentaba la estabilidad de su maltrecho corazón...estando así tan cerca de su perfecto cuerpo de roca desnudo...estando tiernamente entre sus indestructibles brazos, confundiéndola aún más. Debía estar a solas para pensar con claridad. Intentó nuevamente desprenderse del agarre para poder levantarse, pero Jasper en vez de aminorar la presión y dejarla ir, la apretó con más fuerza, acoplándola completamente a su cuerpo de mármol como si se trataran de dos acertadas piezas de puzle.

Elizabeth reprimió un jadeo de asombro al sentir el frío y marcado cuerpo de él totalmente pegado al de ella sin dejar espacio ni al aire. Al mismo tiempo no pudo evitar que la confusión se mezclara con el miedo. ¿Por qué Jasper no la dejaba ir?... ¿por qué él quería que ella se quedara? Como fuera, debía preguntárselo y marcharse rápidamente o las lágrimas la traicionarían asomándose frente a él.

Rebuscó todo el valor que quedaba en su interior. Sintió como sus apretadas cuerdas vocales se tensaban antes de dejar pasar su voz que sonó pastosa y ronca, rasgando el apretado nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-¿Ja...Jasper?- le preguntó finalmente Elizabeth aún titubeando. Esperó unos minutos expectante a que el vampiro contestara, pero lo único que atino a hacer él, fue acomodarse nuevamente en el hueco que dejaba el hombro y el cuello de Eli. Liberó pausadamente su mentolado aliento haciendo que todo el cuerpo de ella comenzara a hormiguear. - Jasper...- su voz sonó más firme y algo más normal, pero la única respuesta que recibió fue un ronroneo de él que vibro en el tímpano de ella haciéndola estremecer. ¿Acaso Jasper jugaba con ella...le estaba gastando una broma? Oh no, no, no, no.- ¡¡General Jasper Whitlock!!- le llamó sin poder ocultar el tono divertido de su voz eclipsado en la orden. Jasper, un viejo vampiro se estaba comportando como un crío y eso realmente la hacía reír.- ¡Vamos general!, ¿me haría el favor de soltarme?, debo ir al baño para andar decente por la casa...además ya es casi hora de que nos vengan a recoger... ¿No querrás que mi padre se entere de que no he dormido en mi cama verdad? -

-¿La verdad?...- Preguntó él meloso sobre su oído. Ella asintió mientras reía suavemente imaginando el rostro contorsionado por el asombro y la rabia de Edward, y el de miedo de Jasper.-...prefiero sufrir las consecuencias de que él no te encuentre en tu cama a que te apartes ahora de mi lado...por favor, quédate justo aquí...conmigo.- Jasper no deshizo el abrazo. Su voz de un matiz ronco y aterciopelado resonó en su tímpano, era imposible negarse a ese hipnotizante timbre.

Elizabeth simplemente estaba estupefacta. No sabía ni en qué parte de la habitación buscar a su corazón que había saltado de su pecho desbocado. Soltó un suspiro mientras una enorme sonrisa se estampaba en su sonrosado rostro.

-Pe...Pero Jasper...- Elizabeth tartamudeo nerviosa mientras intentaba persuadirlo.

Realmente faltaba poco tiempo y no sería nada agradable la posible reacción de Edward. Una cosa es que hubiera aceptado que "se casarían por las leyes humanas", pero otra muy distinta es que aceptara de cuajo que ellos hubieran _avanzado tanto_ en su relación, consumando finalmente su matrimonio. Seguro que para ningún padre, y bajo ninguna circunstancia, sería agradable encontrarse a su hija metida en la cama con un hombre...bueno...vampiro.

-Humm...-Jasper fingió pensar.- ¡No!- Espetó acurrucandose en el enmarañado cabello de ella hundiendo completamente la nariz en el y llenar sus muertos pulmones con esa esencia que lo volvía loco. Antes de que Eli pudiera decir algo más soltó- Aún nos quedan unos minutos antes de que salga el sol...y vengan a buscarnos. Vamos...no te pongas difícil y acompáñame un rato más...prometo no moverme ni hacer _nada que tu no quieras_.- Su sensual y envolvente voz varonil sonó amortiguada contra el cabello de ella.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar el soltar una sonora carcajada. Ya podía imaginarse la sonrisa socarrona que bailaba en los fríos labios de Jasper. Suspiró cansinamente cuando la risa acabó, y nuevamente la fría y triste desconfianza congelo su sonrisa en su rostro. Adoraba la forma en que se comportaba Jasper con ella...en realidad adoraba cada parte de él...pero ¿Cuanto duraría este mágico momento?, ¿Dolería más si se apartaba ahora mismo o si aprovechaba unos minutos más de aquel mágico momento?. Ella sabía que de un modo o de otro ese perfecto momento acabaría llevándola a la cruda realidad...una realidad en la que Jasper no la quería, solo estaba bajo los efectos de un rito. Debía preguntar a Carlisle, o se volvería loca... ¿cuanto duraría el efecto del hechizo en Jasper?... ¿cuanto duraría esa única y exquisita forma en que la trataba, en que le hablaba, en que la idolatraba con la mirada? Esa voz hipnótica a la que tanto se estaba acostumbrando cada mañana la alejó de sus sombríos pensamientos.

-Tienes miedo.- No se lo estaba preguntando, lo había afirmado. Él lo sabía.

Eli tragó saliva sonoramente mientras su corazón se empequeñecía dentro de su pecho. Estrujó las sabanas apretándola con sus manos empuñadas tapando más su desnudo cuerpo.

-No tienes que decírmelo si así no lo deseas.-Continuó él ante el silencio de ella.- Pero sea cual sea tu miedo, mientras estés a mi lado no debes de temer a nada...jamás permitiría que algo malo te pasara.-

Elizabeth cerró los ojos aguantando las lágrimas. No había lugar en la tierra donde se sintiera más segura que en los brazos de Jasper...pero precisamente eso era lo que temía perder. Así es, coincidió, que mientras más posees es cuando más temes perderlo.

Ella tenía miedo, ¡cielos estaba aterrada!...pero de perderlo a él, y ciertamente no estaba preparada para contárselo. Agradeció internamente de que Jasper no insistiera y le diera su espacio. No como hubiera reaccionado Edward, que en su lugar habría hecho todo lo humana y no humanamente posible para sonsacarle la verdad.

_-_Jasper...-pronunció apenas en un murmullo. Su voz sonó quebrada. - Creo...será mejor que nos levantemos ya. - se aclaró la garganta mientras trataba de tranquilizarse y no sonar histérica. Sentía que se resquebrajaba por dentro. Aquél perfecto momento se estaba escapando de sus manos como la arena entre los dedos. Era estúpido tratar de prolongar más algo que a fin de cuentas acabaría.- No podemos quedarnos...ya es hora de...-

No pudo continuar. No después de sentir los fríos y hambrientos labios de él marcando la delicada piel de su cuello. Estaba siendo arrastrada hacia la inconsciencia a una velocidad de vértigo. Él estaba deliberadamente poniendo a prueba su poder de autocontrol.

- Ja...Jasper- no pudo evitar que un jadeo escapara de sus labios mientras intentaba aferrarse al único atisbo de razón que le quedaba. Estaba segura que si él seguía presionando así su piel terminaría rasgándola hasta liberar el vital líquido carmín.- ¿Jas...J...a...s...p?-

Ya era demasiado tarde. El filo de los perfectos y blancos dientes de él rozaba a una lentitud delirante la cálida y hormigueante piel de su cuello. Era una sensación tan placentera y sensual que ya la tenía gimiendo como si le estuviera haciendo el amor. El dejarse llevar parecía una propuesta peligrosamente deliciosa. No sentía miedo, a pesar de que la muerte la besaba...no lo sentía, porque _ella era _la misma muerte. Y lo supo entonces, Jasper era su perfecto compañero, su otra mitad, su complemento, el único que la acompañaría durante el efímero e incalculable pasar del tiempo...a través de los siglos.

Él tenía razón. Unos minutos más no causarían más daño del que estaba hecho... ¿o si? Después de todo no existía una razón poderosa para que esa _hermosa mentira _acabara tan pronto. Aquellos minutos valdrían la pena, lo más seguro es que no volverían a repetirse nunca...y ella estaba dispuesta a disfrutarlos y alargarlos tanto como pudiera...se alimentaría de aquellos recuerdos cuando Jasper ya no la quisiera más a su lado. Así que se dejo llevar por el momento, a fingir que eran el uno para el otro, a engañarse imaginando que Jasper realmente la quería. Se giró sobre sí misma para quedar de frente al vampiro que hacía hervir las emociones dentro de ella, haciendo que fluyeran intensas y espesas como la sangre por sus venas.

_-_Adoro estar a tu lado. Es increíble lo bien que se siente...haces que olvide por un momento las preocupaciones- Sus ojos esmeraldas brillaron con un destello enternecedor mientras pasaba las yemas de sus dedos cepillando la corta capa de barba en el divino rostro del vampiro.

_- _No más placentero de lo que es pasar el tiempo contigo..._cara mía _-dijo él sobre sus labios, haciendo que su exquisito aliento mentolado acariciara su rostro. Eli dejó de respirar cuando lo escuchó susurrar lo último en un perfecto y sensual italiano...porque no podía tratarse de otro idioma. Desde ese momento el italiano sería su idioma favorito. Jasper dejó caer el peso de sus poderosos e intimidantes ojos sobre los esmeraldas de ella. Él se deleitó con el ligero temblor del cuerpo de ella entre sus brazos. Suspiró mientras una astuta sonrisa tensaba las comisuras de sus labios creando unos traviesos hoyuelos en su masculino rostro y una chispa de picardía lideraba en el topacio de sus ojos-En fin, simplemente no puedes evitarlo. El estar conmigo te hace inmensamente e irremediablemente feliz.- Apenas acabó la frase la besó.

Era un beso tierno y atento. Cuidaba de despertar cada hebra nerviosa que componía la carne de sus labios. Cuando acabó, solo para dejar que ella respirara, Elizabeth pudo sentir nuevamente la sonrisa de él contra sus labios. No recordaba haber visto a Jasper sonreír tantas veces en tan solo un par de minutos. No importaba, nada importaba en ese momento más que ellos dos. La felicidad de Jasper se le antojó incluso pegajosa y decidió empaparse de ella también.

-¿Conque eso crees eh...gran general Jasper Whitlock?- Ella lo retó con la mirada, pero no pudo evitar que una juguetona sonrisa bailara en sus labios tan rojos como la fruta prohibida. Jasper se apartó un poco más de ella para estudiar su rostro. Alzó una de sus rubias cejas suspicaz mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se estampaba en su rostro.

_-_No lo_ creo..._estoy seguro de ello - apuntó él mientras se inclinaba más sobre ella, haciendo que varios y revueltos mechones rubios de su flequillo cayeran sobre la frente de Eli regalándole unas placenteras cosquillas. Ella soltó una carcajada antes de que Jasper ahogara su risa contra sus labios.- Al menos lo estabas hace algunas horas... ¿recuerdas? O quizás prefieras que _te lo haga _recordar.- su voz ronca era insinuante y su sensualidad perturbadora, haciendo que los sentidos de Eli se nublaran por unos segundos, que su pulso se acelerara y que el aire se escapara de forma vertiginosa por sus labios hinchados por el beso.

Eli sentía su cara arder, así que lo más seguro es que estuviera roja como un tomate. Respiró hondo para recuperar el aire perdido y buscó la cordura que había perdido. Sabía que este juego se podía volver peligroso...pero estaba más que dispuesta a que _el peligro la acechara_, claro, si el "peligro" se trataba de Jasper. El desafío bailó en su mirada esmeralda mientras una insinuante sonrisa de medio lado, igual de seductora que la de su padre, se apoderaba de sus labios carmín.

- Pruébalo.- Lo pronunció claramente y con determinación. Sin siquiera quererlo había sonado de lo más sensual...demasiado para el precario autocontrol de Jasper.

Jasper hundió la nariz en el bronce cabello de ella. Respiró hondo captando las partículas de su exquisita esencia.

-Sabes que no necesito probártelo.- Su voz de roncos y sensuales matices sonó confiada. Mientras enroscaba uno de sus rizos bronce en su dedo índice.- Todo tu cuerpo grita tus emociones. Es como si cada vez que estoy a un palmo de tu piel, cada vez que respiro tu adictiva y enloquecedora esencia, el simple roce de tus labios contra los míos, la forma en que tu cuerpo se estremece con mi cercanía, cada vez que me pierdo en tu hechizante mirada...te volvieras transparente...y sin decirme ni una sola palabra, me transmites todo lo que sientes como una poderosa descarga eléctrica que invade mi cuerpo y hace vibrar mi muerto corazón.- Se separó para estudiar la expresión de ella. Le sonrió. Ella continuaba expectante, muda y sorprendida.

Elizabeth pestañeó un par de veces para salir del deslumbramiento. No se dejaría vencer tan rápido, incluso si Jasper ya la estaba enviando al placentero mundo de la inconsciencia.

-Que confiado...me pregunto, ¿cómo puedes estar tan seguro de eso?- La risotada que soltó Jasper fue tan contagiosa que no pudo evitar reír junto con él.

Jasper le dedico una última mirada de astucia antes de continuar.

- Es muy simple...deberías confiar más en mi _don especial_.- Apuntó con su dedo índice hacia su corazón, mientras le regalaba una sonrisa de autosuficiencia.- Tus emociones las siento de una forma mucho más perceptible que con el resto de las personas...y vampiros. Haces que las sienta como si estuviera bajo tu misma piel.- Acarició su rostro con delicadeza.- Ni te imaginas las cosas que me provocas...- se inclinó para rozar sus carnosos y tibios labios.

Elizabeth soltó un gemido de frustración cuando él se separó, aquel roce había acabado demasiado rápido para lo que ella deseaba. Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la risa ahogada de Jasper.

-¿Ya ves?...te lo dije.- Apuntó él mientras pasaba uno de sus fríos dedos sobre los hinchados y rojos labios de ella.

-Sí...puede, ejem, puede que estés en lo correcto.- No, no dejaría que Jasper ganara, no esta vez. Le regaló una sonrisa tímida aún avergonzada. Suspiró hondo mientras en su mente comenzaban a trazarse los siguientes planes a seguir. Este juego realmente le estaba gustando. Jasper se veía de lo más confiado. Pues bien, ahora le daría a Jasper un poco de su medicina.- Aunque...hummm bueno, comparado a como yo te hago sentir y estremecerte...bueno creo que puedo resultar más poderosa y convincente que tu.- Se mordió su labio inferior juguetona, sabiendo que la codiciosa mirada de él seguiría aquel ínfimo gesto.- Yo también te puedo hacer desbordar de felicidad, también puedo hacer que te estremezcas...y esto lo sé sin la necesidad de poseer un _don_ especial.- Su mirada esmeralda ahora estaba eclipsada por el creciente deseo que se reflejaba en el negro de sus pupilas dilatadas.

Jasper tragó la ponzoña acumulada de forma sonora.

-¿Con que eso crees eh...gran Elizabeth Cullen?- Le preguntó él siguiéndole el juego, de la misma forma en que ella le había preguntado antes.

Los ojos de ella centellearon pícaramente.

-No lo creo...estoy segura de ello.- Contestó igual de confiada que él.- De hecho, ni siquiera necesito tocarte para que te conviertas en greda entre mis manos...- susurró cerca de su oído haciendo que su tibio aliento acariciara la sensitiva piel de su cuello.

Jasper no pudo reprimir el temblor que invadió su cuerpo como una fuerte electricidad desatada por la forma atrevida y sensual en que ella le hablaba...y su aliento tibio lleno del aroma de su exquisita esencia eran más que suficiente para dejarlo aturdido por horas. Elizabeth le sonrió complacida por el poder que tenía sobre él. Ella había domado al feroz vampiro.

No estaba segura de cual sería la reacción de Jasper cuando bajara de la nube alta en que lo había dejado, pero por el gemido de placer que retumbaba en su fuerte pecho, se le antojaba a Eli que no sería nada de decente y que lo más seguro es que le tomarían unas cuantas horas...horas que no tenían. Además no estaba segura de cuanto tiempo más su corazón resistiría. Ella ya sabía que estaba irremediablemente enamorada de Jasper. ¿Pero él lo estaría de ella? Su estómago se retorció de forma dolorosa. Ya era hora de despertar de ese placentero _sueño_.

Le dio un fugaz beso a sus fríos labios como el hielo y saltó de la cama para refugiarse en el baño, dejando a un Jasper aún perplejo y atónito, que trataba de concentrar todo su autocontrol mientras luchaba por apagar la exquisita sensación de hormigueo que recorría todo su muerto cuerpo. Ella le quitaría la poca cordura que le quedaba.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Las gotas de agua caliente entibiaban su piel entumecida por la prolongada cercanía de Jasper, mientras el denso vapor que la rodeaba la invitaba a perderse en sus tormentosos pensamientos. Una buena ducha o una larga caminata siempre la ayudaban a poner sus ideas en orden...y más que nunca necesitaba encontrar respuestas a las enormes interrogantes que volaban alrededor de su cabeza mareándola. Ahora que estaba lejos de Jasper podía pensar con total claridad.

Siguió con el jabón el recorrido de las gotas de agua por su cuerpo. Se sentía extraña, como si su cuerpo no le perteneciera. Era como si su cerebro estuviera desconectado de su cuerpo y funcionaran en frecuencias diferentes. De algún modo se sentía diferente, más segura de sí misma, más completa que nunca, más fuerte, más decidida y al mismo tiempo sentía su cuerpo extrañamente adolorido y relajado.

Mordió su labio inferior intentando retener la sonrisa en su rostro...y es que ¿cómo no sentirse diferente si ahora había cambiado?...ahora era una _mujer_...

Recuerdos de su niñez invadían su mente ahora. Bella, su hermosa madre, cuando le hablaba cariñosamente del significado que guardaba el crecer y encontrar la persona indicada para llevar la relación a un siguiente nivel más íntimo, como le advertía en cuanto a los cambios y las experiencias que le esperaban en un futuro. Y fue entonces cuando la invadió la culpabilidad borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Si su madre supiera lo que había hecho con su tío...seguramente no se lo perdonaría nunca. Jasper había sido el amor de Alice, su mejor amiga,...y a ciencia cierta no sabía la intensidad de lo que había significado su amor luego de pasar tantas décadas juntos.

¿Jasper aún sentiría algo por Alice?

En fin, sinceramente ya no le importaba, no estaba arrepentida absolutamente de nada. ¿Cómo arrepentirse de la experiencia más intensa y real que había vivido? No importaba lo que pensara el resto, esa experiencia era lo más puro que guardaba en ese momento. Ahora las circunstancias eran muy distintas. Aunque fuera por accidente, ella _era la esposa _de Jasper...y tarde o temprano acabarían consumando su matrimonio. Y fuera por el ritual o no, estaba segura que era una fuerza más poderosa que ellos que tiraba y los arrastraba a permanecer juntos. ¿Cómo un momento tan maravilloso y auténtico como el que había vivido hace algunas horas podía ser un error?

Pero ese hecho no hacía que la culpabilidad desapareciera, por el contrario, continuara rondándola y consumiéndola. Su mente y su corazón luchaban entre lo que creía que estaba bien y lo que creía que estaba mal. Sus inseguridades la volvieron a invadir arrebatándole la paz y la felicidad que había alcanzado hace unos momentos. La realidad le estaba pegando de lleno y la sacudía con violencia volviéndola temerosa.

Elizabeth se estampó contra la mojada pared de azulejos de la ducha y se dejó deslizar hasta el suelo. Recogió sus piernas y abrazó sus rodillas mientras escondía su rostro bañado en lágrimas entre sus rodillas.

Se habían _vuelto locos_, no había otra explicación. Habían sucumbido bajo los efectos del rito de forma desmedida. Ella no podía estar enamorada de Jasper, su tío, simplemente no era correcto...y lo que él sentía lo más seguro es que solo se debiera a los efectos del rito. Elizabeth suspiró entre sollozos intentando serenarse. Uno de los dos tendría que parar esta locura antes de que terminara haciéndoles más daño del que estaba hecho...

Y eso ya era demasiado...si tan solo su corazón fuera sensato y no se enamorara de cada persona _prohibida_.

Había crecido con la idea de que el enamorarse sería algo maravilloso. Pero por desgracia su experiencia le había demostrado todo lo contrario. Ya había llorado por Matt...y estaba segura de que no se libraría de llorar también por Jasper. Lo quería..._demasiado_, y eso la estaba asustando. No quería volverse a enamorar, no quería volver a sufrir...no quería estar enamorada de alguien que no le correspondía.

Aunque se estuviera engañando a si misma...estaba decidida. Si era necesario ella pondría la lógica y la cordura a lo que fuera que tenían. No podían estar juntos, no de ese modo _obligado_. Lo mejor sería que esas maravillosas horas a su lado no se volvieran a repetir.

Además se trataba de ella y Jasper...los que hace tan solo unas semanas se detestaban. ¿Cuanto tiempo más podrían soportarse sin acabar en una pelea? Lo más seguro es que las cosas entre ellos siempre fueran así.

Además ese no era el único problema. Si Edward descubriera lo que habían hecho, posiblemente intentaría descuartizar a Jasper en mil trocitos y a ella la metería en un convento hasta previo aviso.

Y Matt...

Oh, ¿cómo podría mirarlo a la cara luego de lo que había ocurrido?

Desde que se había descubierto enamorada de Mathew, solo había pensado en experimentar esas sensaciones con él...que él sería el primero.

Bufó mientras hundía su rostro bajo el chorro de la ducha.

Apreciaba a Matt, le tenía un cariño especial pese a todo lo que la había humillado...pero lo que sentía hacia Jasper no era ni siquiera comparable con lo que sintió por Matt incluso en sus mejores momentos. Sentía que debía informarlo acerca de sus nuevos sentimientos. Porque estaba enamorada, aunque no se atreviera a pronunciarlo en voz alta, temerosa de hacerlo más real e intenso de lo que era...aunque quisiera encerrar esa emoción solo en su mente...

Solo podía estar enamorada de una persona, aunque estuviera _prohibida_...estaba enamorada de la persona que la había llevado a las puertas del _paraíso_...Jasper Hale.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Sabía que solo habían transcurridos unos cuantos minutos, sin embargo Jasper pensó que se volvería loco por su ausencia. De una forma inexplicable sentía la desgarradora necesidad de tenerla cerca, fusionada a él como si fueran uno solo...incluso se conformaría con mirarla desde lejos, cualquier cosa mientras estuviera dentro de su rango de vista.

En un pestañear se había enfundado en su bata de seda negra y se había dirigido hacia el dormitorio de ella. Le rogaría para que se apurara si fuera necesario...pero necesitaba verla, contemplar su hermoso y femenino rostro una vez más, perderse en sus hechizantes ojos esmeralda. Abrió la puerta sin llamar, pero ella no estaba allí. El sonido de la ducha había cesado pero ella aún no abandonaba el baño. Se sentó frustrado en la punta de la amplia cama de ella. Se quedó inmóvil como una perfecta estatua clavando su mirada en el edredón de terciopelo escarlata.

Antes de que respirara por segunda vez, la puerta se abrió dejándolo boquiabierto.

Ahí estaba ella, envuelta en una corta y mullida toalla gris que tapaba solo lo necesario...pero no lo suficiente para que la ávida mente de Jasper comenzara a trazar mil planes para acorralar a Elizabeth y quitar esa molesta prenda que lo limitaba a su imaginación.

Sus piernas bien torneadas y más largas de lo que deberían estar permitido, estaban casi por completo al descubierto, brillando con las gotas que aún quedaban sobre su cuerpo y revelando unos muslos tono crema que prometían ser más suaves que la seda que llevaba puesta.

Ella se giró algo sorprendida hacia él. Esbozó una tímida sonrisa sin poder evitar el adorable sonrojo de sus mejillas. Tomó otra toalla y comenzó a quitar la humedad de su cabello intentando ignorar el intenso escrutinio de él. Espió a Jasper medio cubierta por la cortina de su largo cabello empapado. Pese a los problemas e inquietudes, no podía negarse a sí misma que le encantaba ver el efecto que tenía sobre Jasper. Él hacía que la sensualidad se gatillara dentro de ella y brotara por cada uno de sus poros sin poder controlarla.

-¿Ya me extrañabas?- bromeó ella sin percatarse de lo acertada que había estado.

Jasper por primera vez pestañeó saliendo parcialmente de su aturdimiento. Con mucho esfuerzo logró conectar nuevamente las ideas en su cabeza para volver a actuar de una forma más "natural". Intentó responderle, pero de alguna manera inexplicable e irónica, sentía su lengua trabada. Se pasó una mano nervioso peinando su desordenado cabello miel mientras soltaba un bufido. Sin previo aviso, saltó de la cama en un ágil y fluido movimiento del cual Elizabeth no se percató hasta que lo tuvo tan solo a unos pasos de ella.

Ella se sobresaltó e instintivamente comenzó a retroceder. La toalla con la que se secaba el cabello cayó de sus manos, mientras llevaba estas a reafirmar el nudo de la toalla que cubría su cuerpo, como si eso la protegiera de la aguda y penetrante mirada de Jasper que la hacía sentirse desnuda.

Jasper avanzaba hacia ella a paso lento y felino...el infalible cazador calculando cada uno de sus pasos para no dejar escapar a su presa. Sus ojos brillaban inteligentes y hambrientos.

-¿Jasper?- Balbuceó Eli sin dejar de retroceder.

Pero Jasper hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y continuó avanzando, cada vez más abandonado a sus instintos, sin despegar la aplastante mirada ónix de la temblorosa figura femenina de ella. Jasper ronroneó haciendo que su fuerte pecho vibrara mientras dejaba al descubierto su blanca dentadura. Parecía desquiciado mientras la miraba con codicia.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar que una horda de miedo la embargara. ¿Acaso Jasper esta vez no había podido controlar al sediento monstruo que habitaba en su interior? ¿Que debía hacer...darle batalla? Tragó saliva sonoramente. A pesar de que ella también podía emplear su fuerza vampírica, estaba segura que no sería más fuerte que él para apartarlo.

Jasper dejó escapar un ronco gruñido antes de flexionar levemente sus rodillas y saltar con gracia, elegancia y habilidad hacia ella. Demasiado veloz para que ella alcanzara a apartarse a tiempo de su agarre.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos temerosa, ahogó un grito entre sus labios apretados mientras sentía el desbocado latir de su corazón asustado.

Jasper la rodeó por la cintura con tan solo uno de sus brazos de hierro, de una forma brusca y apasionada, y contrastando con su rudeza la pegó dulcemente contra la pared, dejándola prisionera bajo su indestructible y marcado cuerpo.

Elizabeth abrió los ojos sorprendida. Eso no era lo que había esperado...ya se imaginaba colmillos y mucha...mucha sangre. Quiso estudiar el rostro de él, pero Jasper estaba oculto en el cuello de ella respirando con torturadora y frustrante lentitud, exhalando su exquisito e intoxicante aliento sobre la sensitiva piel.

-¡Maldición Elizabeth!- le susurro con una nota de frustración sobre su oído haciendo que ella se estremeciera y perdiera la fuerza en los pies. - ¿Tienes alguna mínima idea de lo que me provocas llevando tan solo un trozo de toalla?- Su voz estaba más ronca que lo habitual, velada por el deseo.

-¿Ah?- Ni siquiera era capaz de formular una pregunta completa. Jasper respiró hondo haciendo que sus cuerpos se apretaran más uno contra el otro. Los pechos le dolieron por la fuerte presión del musculoso torso de roca de él sobre ellos. Subió su mirada esmeralda para encontrarse con la ónix de él.- ¿Que...que cosa?- balbuceó.

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando las manos de Jasper palpaban toda porción de piel que dejaba al descubierto la pequeña toalla, cerrándose como garras, con ímpetu y destreza hasta casi hacerle daño.

Pero a Elizabeth no le importaba, por el contrario, quería que la apretara con más fuerza, que dejara grabados sus dedos en ella, que la estrujara contra su cuerpo de frío mármol, que la torturara hasta hacerla sentir viva, hasta que su corazón se encendiera, hasta que la hiciera sentir deseable, hasta que la hiciera sentir mujer...y contraria a la lógica y a sus razonamientos, quería de una forma casi primitiva que la hiciera sentir _su mujer _nuevamente.

Quería creer con locura que eso podía ser real. Quería dejarse llevar nuevamente y olvidarse de todos los problemas y las inseguridades que la rodeaban. Porque una vez que caía en los brazos de él, no existía nada más que ellos dos.

Elizabeth sentía como nuevamente la sangre comenzaba a burbujear en sus venas caliente bajo la caricia de las expertas manos de Jasper. La cabeza le daba vueltas y su respiración se había vuelto irregular.

-Pues te aseguro que no es nada muy inocente.- contestó en un murmullo ahogado por los ronroneos de placer que hacían vibrar su pecho, mientras se inclinaba hacia los labios de ella sin quitar su mirada codiciosa de ellos.

Elizabeth cerró los ojos instantáneamente ante su cercanía, esperando aquel delicioso y anhelado roce de sus labios fríos contra los cálidos de ella...

Pero el beso nunca llegó. En su lugar se escuchó de fondo una cantarina risa acompañada de la voz soprano de Alice.

-¡¿Qué haces ahí parada con esa estúpida expresión en el rostro?!- Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe y dejó de fruncir los labios al aire. Jasper había desaparecido. Bajó un poco la mirada para encontrarse con Alice. Sus delicados brazos estaban cruzados sobre su pecho mientras su esbelto y pequeño cuerpo temblaba intentando ahogar la risa. Cada facción de su hermoso rostro reflejaban pura felicidad mientras que en sus ojos como el oro brillaba un destello pícaro que hizo arder aún más el rostro de Eli. -Ja, ja, ja...vamos Eli, creí que ya estarías al menos vestida, no hay tiempo que perder. Aún nos quedan muchas horas de viaje y no quiero pasarme la navidad sobre un avión.-

Elizabeth completamente roja de la vergüenza era arrastrada rápidamente por la pequeña de su tía hacia el ropero.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La resaca por todo lo bebido durante la "fiesta de navidad" comenzaba a dejar sus estragos en Elizabeth. El agudo dolor de cabeza amenazaba con reventársela. Llevó sus fríos dedos a sobar sus sienes mientras maldecía a la voz femenina y cordial que escapaba de los altoparlantes del aeropuerto de Seattle, anunciando la llegada y el despegue de cada maldito avión.

Como si la tortura de su cabeza fuera poco, Alice la había obligado a usar un fino conjunto de invierno de Giorgio Armani acompañado de un ostentoso bolso de mano de Louis Vuitton. Parecía un imán captando todas las miradas del aeropuerto. Era absolutamente ridículo ir tan elegante vestida, como una estrella de Hollywood, cuando no se iba a lucir pasando horas sentada en un avión. Se encogió nuevamente en su asiento cubriéndose más el rostro con el fino pañuelo de ceda atado a su cuello.

Para empeorar las cosas no sabía que mierda le pasaba a Jasper. Desde que se habían subido al Jeep de Emmett para dirigirse al aeropuerto de Seattle que no le dirigía ni una sola palabra...corrección, ni siquiera le dedicaba una mirada. Literalmente la ignoraba por completo. Soltó un suspiro resignada mientras sus facciones se volvían tristes.

_Aquello estaba mal...muy mal_.

Lo más probable es que el efecto del rito ya no estuviera afectando a Jasper. ¿Pero qué pasaría ahora con ella? Estaba segura que ahora era ella quién estaba sufriendo los efectos del rito, no podía encontrar otra explicación a esa devastadora ansiedad que la acosaba...y lo peor es que era algo que no podía controlar por más que quisiera. Era inevitable pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él a cada instante, ni siquiera podía despegar su mirada de él incluso si él la ignoraba a propósito.

¡Maldición!. Detestaba la forma dependiente de _él_ que dominaba sus sentidos y su inconsciente sin poder evitarlo. Bufó una vez más en su asiento y se cruzó de brazos.

Edward se sentó junto a ella y estiró su mano ofreciéndole un café expreso. Elizabeth le agradeció entre dientes sin mirarlo, porque no despegaba su mirada de Jasper, y se bebió el contenido de un trago.

-¡Cuidado está caliente!- le advirtió tarde Edward.

Los ojos de ella se llenaron de lágrimas mientras comenzaba a toser descontroladamente. Llevó una de sus manos a cubrir su cuello. Edward comenzó a palmearle delicadamente la espalda.

¿Podían empeorar las cosas?

-Hummm... ¿al parecer estas muy ansiosa por el viaje eh? Descuida, valen la pena las horas de vuelo. No ocurrirá nada malo.- él la miraba con ternura mientras ella tomaba de la botellita de agua que le había ofrecido Alice para aplacar la quemazón en su garganta.

Edward estaba mal interpretando su enfado. Creía que estaba nerviosa y ansiosa...si estaba muy ansiosa, pero contrariamente al viaje era por querer estar más cerca de Jasper, preguntarle que le ocurría... ¡Maldita sea! más que nunca hubiera deseado tener el don de su padre y adentrarse en la mente de Jasper. La cantarina voz de Alice la distrajo de sus pensamientos.

-Ya tenemos que abordar.- Caminó con su innata gracia en frente de todos guiándolos a través del gentío en el aeropuerto y seguridad.

Glamur era la simple palabra que definía a Alice. Rosalie podía ser la más bella, pero sin duda Alice siempre era la mejor vestida...de cierta forma resultaba ser la más encantadora.

Elizabeth caminó a regañadientes junto a Edward mientras se encaminaban a la escalerilla del flamante Jet privado de los cullen.

Solo cuando estuvo contemplando la elegancia, la sofisticada tecnología y la magnificencia del interior del Jet, Elizabeth calló en la cuenta de donde estaba. Sus ojos estaban abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa y su quijada parecía querer desencajarse de su cráneo.

-Es...es...-balbuceó.

-Síp...Un Jet privado Airbus A319. Humm demasiado ostentoso para mi gusto pero debo admitir que resulta ser muy práctico. Es mejor que viajemos solos...es más cómodo para nosotros. ¿Comprendes?- Le explicó Edward a su hija mientras hacia un moín hacia Jasper, evidenciando que sobretodo a su hermano le costaba estar muchas horas en un recinto cerrado con más de cien humanos.- Es así también como podemos viajar sin la necesidad de hacer escalas.- Le guiñó y luego comenzó a acomodar su ligero bolzo de mano en uno de los compartimientos.

-Claro.- murmuró Eli sin salir aún de su asombro. Tomó uno de los cojines negros bordados que descansaban sobre las butacas blancas, comprobando la suavidad de la tela al tacto.

-¿Te gusta el decorado?- Elizabeth dio un respingo cuando sintió la voz de Alice a sus espaldas. Elizabeth se giró para quedar frente a ella y asintió con cuidado.- Versace es el creador del diseño, sobretodo del estilo clásico de los tapizados de los asientos, aunque me tomé la molestia de hacer unos arreglos.- Al ver que Eli aún no salía de su asombro, decidió que un recorrido antes de partir la distraería. La tomó del brazo y comenzó a caminar con ella por el pasillo entre las butacas.

Elizabeth contó 16 asientos mientras Alice la guió por cuatro ambientes: Un salón que constaba de un moderno sillón en "U" con un enorme plasma en frente, una equipada cocina, un pequeño estudio y camarotes en suite. Todos los muebles se notaban fabricados con los mejores materiales.

-Es asombroso Alice...Cielos es...¡ah me quedo sin palabras!- decía emocionada Elizabeth cuando acabó el tour por el Jet y Alice le ofrecía un refresco en la cocina.- Digo...jamás e viajado a ninguna parte fuera de Forks. Será muy emocionante...además que este lujo me ha encantado. Si viajamos así siempre, me encantará acompañarte a donde sea.- Elizabeth hacía gestos con sus manos abarcándolo todo. Por fin entendía el por qué de su caro traje de Giorgio Armani...si fuera algo casual desentonaría con toda esa elegancia. Alice rió alegre junto a ella.

- Si prometes no volver a hacer una rabieta cuando te vista...yo prometo que no pasarás más de un mes sin haber salido de Forks.- Ambas se abrazaron dando saltitos **(¬¬ si lo de Alice es contagioso)**.- ¡Ah, se me ocurrió que la próxima vez podríamos ir a...- Alice no pudo continuar ya que Jasper la interrumpió soltando un intencionado carraspeo.

-¿Pueden sentarse de una puñetera vez para poder despegar? Nos están retrasando. Estoy seguro que podrán continuar su aburrida charla sentadas.- Su voz era notoriamente de fastidio.

Elizabeth le lanzó una mirada acecina a Jasper, pero este la ignoró mientras se alejaba por el pasillo dejándolas nuevamente solas. Una cosa es que estuviera "enfadado"...o bueno lo que sea...pero con ella, no tenía por qué ser antipático también con Alice.

-Ese pedazo de idiota.- soltó Eli furiosa entre dientes. Alice posó una de sus marmóreas manos sobre el hombro de ella para calmarla.

-Está bien, son los nervios del viaje. Estoy segura que hace años que no pilotea, será toda una aventura comprobar qué tan buen piloto sigue siendo.- Le guiñó el ojo alegre y se perdió por el pasillo para tomar un asiento junto a los otros.

Elizabeth no cabía en su propio asombro. ¿Jasper piloto de aviones? Negó con la cabeza y tomó asiento junto a Edward. Éste leía detenidamente el periódico absorto de todo lo demás. Elizabeth lo estudió por unos segundos, su padre pegaba con el decorado, elegancia escapaba de cada uno de sus poros...pero solo fueron unos minutos hasta que recordó lo que le había mencionado Alice...

"_Estoy segura que hace años que no pilotea, será toda una aventura comprobar qué tan buen piloto sigue siendo_."

-¿¡Qué mierda!?- Se preguntó a si misma, pero fue lo suficientemente alto y chillón para que Edward la escuchara y se ganara un reproche.

-No Elizabeth, te e dicho bastantes veces que nada de palabrotas saliendo de tu boca. No son costumbres de una señorita de tu edad. ¿Acaso me has oído a mi alguna vez hablando semejante lenguaje vulgar? Estoy seguro que tu madre tampoco hablo así...jamás. Así que mide tus palabras por favor o te ganarás un castigo.- Edward la reprochaba en un tono enfadado y autoritario mientras leía.

-¿Papá?- Elizabeth llamó la atención de Edward sin poder ocultar un tono de histeria, ignorando por completo el reproche.

-¿Si?- Edward ni siquiera despego su mirada del periódico.

-Esto...humm.- se removió nerviosa en su asiento buscando las palabras adecuadas para no sonar grosera.- ¿Hace...hace cuantos años, específicamente, que Jasper no pilotea un avión?-

Edward soltó una suave carcajada que hizo temblar el periódico en sus manos.

-Todo irá bien Eli. Jasper es un excelente piloto. Estuvo en la fuerza aérea para la guerra en 1859.-

-¿Cuantos?- lo aguijoneó.

Edward dejó de lado la lectura y posó sus ojos de un brillante topacio en ella.

-Yo diría que...- tocó su barbilla de forma pensativa.-Bueno, unos sesenta años. Aunque no estoy del todo seguro.- Se acomodó en su asiento y retomó la atenta lectura.

-¿¡SESENTA AÑOS...VAS A DEJAR QUE PILOTEE SI NO LO HA HECHO EN SESENTA AÑOS!?- Elizabeth había gritado perdiendo todos los estribos. Sus gritos habían sonado amortiguados por el fuerte sonido de los motores al encender.

Edward dio un respingo en su asiento hasta casi tocar el techo. El periódico había volado de sus manos y ahora le dedicaba una mirada de completo asombro a su hija.

-¡Oh por Dios, vamos a morir!- sollozó Eli mientras buscaba desesperadamente el broche del cinturón sin lograrlo.- ¡De seguro ni siquiera sabe como funciona un avión moderno!-

-Calma Eli Jasp...-Edward no pudo continuar ya que fue interrumpido por el histérico grito de su hija.

-¡Y UNA MIERDA, NO ME PIDAS QUE ME CALME! Oh no, mi primer viaje y ya quedaré traumatizada de por vida. ¡Detengan este maldito avión yo me quedo en tierra firme.-Saltó de su asiento, pero casi pierde el equilibrio ya que el avión había comenzado a avanzar por la pista. Se sentó rápidamente y comenzó a buscar el cinturón de seguridad.-Tendremos un accidente, estoy segura...y lo peor es que moriré por la imprudencia de todos ustedes... ¡no, será por la imprudencia de ese estúpido y engreído vampiro! ¡TE HARÉ PURE JASPER HALE... ¿ME HAS OÍDO?- temblaba mientras continuaba buscando el broche desesperada.

-Estoy segura que te ha oído.- Rosalie reía mientras se tapaba teatralmente las orejas.

-Yo lo paso de maravilla cuando Rose me _hace puré_...cielos es tan excitante. Eli tu sí que sabes como hacer feliz a un hombre.- Emmett sonreía de oreja a oreja sin percatarse de la mirada fulminante de Edward.- Que suertudo es Jaz... ¡Ey Jasper hermanito, luego me tendrás que contar detalles!-

Alice abrochó el cinturón de Edward para retenerlo en el asiento antes de que le arrancara la cabeza al bocazas de Emmett. Edward algo más repuesto volvió a concentrarse en Eli.

-Ya está. No ocurrirá nada malo...y en caso de que nos estrelláramos- Elizabeth casi lo pulveriza con la mirada. Edward tragó ponzoña sonoramente.- No dejaré que te pase nada...además, no podemos morir.- Edward abrochó el cinturón de seguridad de ella en un segundo y luego se acomodó en su asiento mirando con precaución a su hija. Parecía que en cualquier momento se lanzaba a morderlo.

El Jet ya comenzaba a tomar su posición de despegue en la pista, moviéndose al principio lentamente y luego adquiriendo velocidad en sus ruedas. Elizabeth se sentó recta en su asiento mientras se aferraba con fuerza de los reposa-brazos, hundiendo las yemas en la suave tela blanca.

-Le tiene terror a volar...jajajaja quién lo diría, te pareces a tu abuelo Elizabeth.- Emmett se había girado en su asiento para estudiar su rostro apenas controlando las carcajadas.- No...Ajajaja ¡Carlisle es peor!- Continuó destornillandose de la risa a pesar de los reproches de Rosalie.

Pero Elizabeth ya no le prestaba atención. Tenía los ojos cerrados con fuerza y mascullaba entre dientes una sarta de palabrotas mientras las ruedas delanteras del avión se elevaban. No estaba segura cuantos minutos llevaba con los parpados fuertemente apretados mientras sentía la sensación de vació en el estómago, el retumbar de los motores en sus oídos que piteaban, la opresión en el pecho y el extraño tirón que la tenía pegada al asiento mientras el avión se elevaba en forma levemente vertical...pero de pronto todo a su alrededor se le antojó más estable. Un escalofrío recorrió su espina dorsal cuando sintió una mano fría como el hielo posarse sobre la suya.

-Creo que se relajará más si ve cómo pilotea en la cabina...al menos sabrá que tal lo hace por sí misma.- Alice susurraba a Edward cerca de ella. Elizabeth suponía que aquella mano pequeña se trataba de su diminuta tía.

Abrió los ojos con precaución mientras soltaba en un resoplido todo el aire que había estado conteniendo en sus pulmones. Hizo un mohín mientras se llevaba las manos al pecho apretado por los nervios.

-Calma, ya pasó lo más emocionante, ya puedes quitarte el cinturón.- Edward le regalaba una de sus despampanantes sonrisas torcidas que pueden dejar ciega a cualquiera mientras le acariciaba su leonino cabello de forma conciliadora.

Elizabeth se quedó mirando unos minutos más todo a su alrededor. El avión ya se encontraba en una cómoda posición horizontal...y todo parecía ser bastante normal a diferencia de la densa capa de nubes blancas como algodones que sobrevolaban. Ahora los motores eran menos ruidosos y parecían solo ronronear. El astro sol que se filtraba por las pequeñas ventanas hacía relucir el interior del Jet y las blancas pieles de los integrantes de su familia. Suspiró y dejó que Edward quitara el seguro del cinturón.

-Vamos Eli te encantará la cabina del piloto.- Alice la tomó de la mano y la guió por el estrecho pasillo. No necesitó tocar la puerta, Jasper ya las había oído.

A regañadientes dejó que entraran. Alice le ofreció a Eli el asiento libre junto a Jasper. Él bufó molesto y se dedicó únicamente a ignorarlas y a pilotear, perdiendo su mirada topacio en la inmensidad azul del cielo. Elizabeth se sentó sin quejas, estaba embobada tratando de captar con la mirada la gran cantidad de botones, teclas y palancas que rodeaban la cabina. Una capa de sudor frío cubrió su frente y las yemas de sus dedos...

..._No le gustaba la idea de pensar en todos aquellos mandos y botones, sobre los cuales no tenía ni una pizca de conocimiento, sobre los cuales no podía tener ningún control_.

Estaba tan absorta en su escrutinio que no se percató cuando Alice los dejó a solas.

Soltó un jadeo ahogado cuando contempló la amplia panorámica del infinito cielo...y bajo ellos aire y nubes...y muy, muy abajo...la añorada y bendita tierra.

-No mentía cuando dije que todos habían perdido la cabeza.- susurró para sí misma mientras se recogía en el asiento nerviosa.

-¿Miedo a las alturas?- soltó él sarcástico.

-Así que por fin te dignas a dirigirme la palabra?- ella le reprochó irónica. Se giró en su asiento para encararlo, pero Jasper continuaba serio, con la mirada fija en el horizonte y con su peculiar tranquilidad, maniobrando relajado los controles. La única respuesta que recibió de él fue un gruñido. Luego Jasper se puso unos enormes audífonos que cubrían por completo sus orejas para librarse del sonido de los motores...y de Elizabeth.

Eso la estaba terminando de cabrear aún más. Podía lidiar con un Jasper enfadado, pero no con uno que la ignorara por completo. Se cruzó de brazos y continuó fulminándolo con la mirada. Al ver que él ni se inmutaba, le arrancó los audífonos de un tirón.

-¡Claro que no le temo a las alturas...!.- iba a continuar pero Jasper la interrumpió.

-Entonces no te gustan los aviones.- No dejaba el tono sarcástico ni tampoco le dirigía la mirada mientras le hablaba.

-¿SE PUEDE SABER QUE MIERDA TE OCURRE? Te me haces de lo más bipolar. Pídele una personalidad a Santa para estas navidades.- le espetó.

Iba a decirle unas cuantas cosas más, pero el grito de advertencia que pegó Edward desde fuera de la cabina fue más que suficiente para que se mordiera la lengua.

Por una fracción de segundo, Elizabeth vio en su rostro de hermosura sin igual una sonrisa socarrona, pero que pronto se deshizo y volvió a la altanera seriedad que endurecía sus masculinas facciones. Ella bufó enfurecida.

-Me gustan los aviones y no le temo a las alturas...más bien le temo a un vampiro que no ha piloteado en décadas.- le espetó ácida. -Sácame de una duda Hale... ¿Tienes licencia para pilotear aviones...una actualizada?-

Jasper por primera vez la miró, aunque fue una milésima de segundo, y por un momento estuvo a punto de soltar una risotada.

-Elizabeth, piloteo desde que estaba en la armada. Es pan comido para mí. No es una práctica que la olvide con el pasar de los años. Es una pasión. Conozco el funcionamiento de los aviones más de lo que me conozco a mi mismo.- dijo pagado de si mismo.

-Sigo pensando que es una locura.- dijo enfurruñada en su asiento.

-Llegarás sana y salva. Ahora por favor no fastidies, intento pilotear.-

-Sabes, realmente estoy harta de tu...-sus palabras quedaron atrapadas en su garganta cuando una fuerte sacudida los remeció.

Elizabeth instantáneamente se aferró al brazo de Jasper olvidando todo el enfado y concentrándose en su nueva situación.

-¿Que...que demonios fue eso?- balbuceó nerviosa. Su corazón había comenzado a latir con fuerza asustado. -No lo se...-Jasper de forma instantánea posó su mirada en los indicadores y luego se dedicó a presionar unos cuantos botones.

-¿¡COMO QUE NO LO SABES!?- le gritó histérica en el oído mientras enterraba sus dedos como garras en la camisa de él. Se incorporó en su asiento y comenzó a remecerlo.- ¡SE SUPONE QUE DEBERÍAS SABERLO... ¿QUE ES JASPER?...OH MALDICIÓN ¿QUE ES?!-

-Shit- la silenció.- Intento averiguarlo, pero si me gritas no lo puedo conseguir. Por favor apártate.- De una sacudida deshizo el agarre de ella y puso su completa atención a los controles.

En un momento ladeó la cabeza escuchando con atención. Lo único que Elizabeth era capaz de escuchar era su propia respiración agitada. Ella continuaba observándolo expectante.

-Perdemos altitud y presión...lo más probable es que uno de los motores esté fallando.- Lo comentó con su típica calma fría y calculada que tenía en todos los momentos de pánico y crisis..._como no, muy Jasper_.

El avión continuaba remeciéndose con las corrientes de aire, y cada tanto se agitaba de forma más violenta.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer en estos casos?- apenas le salieron las palabras. Estaba asustadísima. Tenía un mal presentimiento.

- No puedo continuar volando con un solo motor...me temo que tendremos que aterrizar.-

-¿Pe...Pero donde?- No pudo evitar tartamudear.

Comenzaba a ser presa del pánico. Oteó el horizonte e intentó ver tierra...pero ya estaban a mucha altura para divisarla bajo el manto de nubes.

-Dijiste que eras un buen piloto.- dijo martirizada.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo. Ahora por favor ve a tu asiento y abróchate el cinturón de seguridad. Esto puede resultar muy movido. Yo les avisaré si es necesario que busquen los paracaídas en caso de que no encuentre un lugar apropiado para efectuar el aterrizaje forzoso y tengamos que saltar.- Jasper continuaba con su expresión seria y profesional mientras sostenía el mando que temblaba bajo sus manos de mármol.

-Saltar...paracaídas...saltar...- repetía Eli para sí misma.

Histérica e impulsada por los nervios salió a toda prisa de la cabina. Apenas cerró la puerta de ésta gritó a todo pulmón en medio del pasillo.

-¡ESTAMOS CALLENDO...OH DIOS ESTAMOS CALLENDO. ABROCHENCE LOS CINTURONES!.- les advirtió.

Corrió a su asiento y abrochó en un milisegundo su cinturón de seguridad, apretándolo y ajustándolo hasta casi quedarse sin circulación.

Grande fue su sorpresa y estupor cuando alzó su mirada para observar al resto. Emmett jugaba frente al plasma con el _play station 2_, Alice ojeaba una revista del _Duty free _mientras Thomas masajeaba sus hombros, Rosalie retocaba su maquillaje y Edward había dejado de hacer su puzle para mirarla como si hubiera perdido el juicio.

-¡QUE ESPERAN!.- volvió a chillar encolerizada.-¿¡NO ME OYERON?!-

-Oh créeme que sí. Creo que hasta los humanos fueron capaces de escucharte.- ironizó Rosalie mientras se ponía la máscara de pestañas.

Antes de que Eli comenzara nuevamente con sus chillidos desquiciados, Edward la silenció posando uno de sus fríos dedos sobre los tersos labios de ella.

-Calma Eli...no hay por qué alarmarse. Solo es un poco de turbulencia, nada que éste avión no pueda controlar sin problemas. Ya te acostumbrarás a ella...luego se hace imperceptible.-

-Pe...Pero Jasper dijo...- No encontraba las palabras, estaba totalmente desconcertada.

Edward frunció los labios intentando retener una risotada.- Creo...bueno, me temo que Jasper te ha jugado una broma pesada.-

Elizabeth lo observaba atónita. El resto de los vampiros no pudo contener más las carcajadas y llenaron el Jet con su melodiosa y estridente risa.

-Elizabeth eres el ser más gracioso que jamás e conocido en mi vida...el más gracioso luego de Bella.- Emmett se doblaba de la risa. Había perdido en el juego electrónico pero ni siquiera eso parecía aplacar sus risotadas.- Rose amor, me debes cien dólares...dije que saldría corriendo.-

-No...No amor...- Rosalie intentaba callar su risa para poder hablar, pero mientras más lo intentaba más terminaba riendo.- Tu...tu apostaste a que saldría corriendo hacia los paracaídas y que se lo pondría de inmediato. Yo y Edward apostamos a que correría a su regazo muerta de miedo...eso hace a Alice nuevamente la ganadora. Ella apostó a que correría a su asiento como desquiciada y se estrangularía con el cinturón de seguridad.- continuó riendo mientras chocaba las palmas con Alice.

-Ya sabes...nunca apuestes contra Alice.- Edward se retorcía de la risa en su asiento.

Elizabeth se paró de un salto y se dirigió a la cabina del piloto. Intentó abrir la puerta pero esta estaba con seguro. Pateó la puerta furiosa.

-¡No pienses que te has salvado de esta Jasper Hale...te arrancaré los cabellos uno por uno y luego te descuartizare y te usaré como leña para calentarme. ¿ME HAS ESCUCHADO?!.-

Volvió a su asiento lo más digna y orgullosa que pudo. Buceó en su bolso de mano hasta que encontró el ipod.

-¡Y todos se pueden ir a la misma mierda!- fue lo último que dijo antes de sumergirse en la estridente música que tocaba Linkin Park saliendo de sus audífonos.

Educarla era tarea de él, pero Edward ni siquiera fue capaz de detener su risa por unos instantes para reprocharla por su forma inapropiada de expresarse...sin hablar del respeto a sus mayores.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Aterrizaron en el aeropuerto _Charles de Gaulle, _en París, Francia.

Elizabeth trató de captar todo el paisaje antes de subirse a la limosina que los esperaba para llevarlos al hotel, sinceramente Alice se había lucido con la navidad. Paris se le antojaba una de las ciudades más hermosas y cargada con la reconfortante y alucinante magia navideña.

Tras el vidrio polarizado, pudo ver la punta de la famosa torre Eiffel y sintió la adrenalina creciendo en su estómago. Pensó en lo maravilloso y enriquecedor que sería conocer cada recoveco de Paris, llenarse de su arte y empaparse de su cultura.

Suspiró mientras se recostaba en el hombro de Edward a su lado. No podía estar enojada para siempre con el resto de su familia, a excepción del cretino de Jasper, este viaje prometía ser de los mejores y no lo arruinaría estando enfadada.

Aparcaron frente al lujoso hotel de cinco estrellas "Le Maurice Paris" de la cadena _luxury hotel_. Estaba situado en el centro de Paris, justo al frente de los famosos _jardines de las Tullerias. _La catedral gótica de Notre Dame y la torre Eiffel estaban a tan solo 2km del hotel. Era absolutamente perfecto. Elizabeth suspiró pensando que desde la habitación tendría una mejor perspectiva de la torre y de toda la ciudad. El conserje le tendió la mano formalmente para ayudarla a bajar de la limosina mientras el botones se dedicaba a sacar el equipaje y acomodarlo en un carrito.

Jasper se disculpó y se marchó sin poner un solo pié en el hotel, según él aún le faltaban unas compras por hacer. Ninguno lo detuvo, estaba claro para todos la postura distante y antipática que había adoptado Jasper durante el día.

Para cuando Elizabeth entró al hotel, contemplando la elegancia del enorme hall, Alice ya estaba en el recibidor hablando en un perfecto y fluido francés confirmando las reservaciones.

-Bonjour, nous avons la réservation au nom de la famille Cullen (_Buenos días, tenemos reservación a nombre de la familia Cullen_)- Alice estaba de puntillas contra el recibidor a pesar de llevar unos tacones altísimos de siete centímetros.

-Oui, c'est ça, viens ici s'il vous plaît (_si, es correcto, pase por aquí por favor_)- El recepcionista chasqueó los dedos en dirección al botones para que los guiara hasta su habitación y le pasó la llave de la _Belle Etoile Suite _a una sonriente Alice_,_ la más grande suite que se encontraba en los dos últimos pisos, que tenía terraza privada y ofrecía una vista de 360 grados de toda la magnífica ciudad parisense vestida de navidad y dotada de su hermosura ganada durante siglos.

Tomaron el ascensor privado de la _Belle Etoile Suite. _

-Hablas muy bien el francés.- Eli le dio un pequeño codazo a Alice llamando su atención.

-Gracias. Espera nada más a escuchar a Carlisle. Creo que ni siquiera con práctica podría igualarlo.- le respondió alegre Alice.

Caminaron por un corto pasillo hasta estar de frente a una enorme puerta doble.

Elizabeth ahogó un grito de asombro cuando el mayordomo que los esperaba abrió la puerta para ellos, revelando la hermosa, lujosa y elegante _Suite _dúplex. Estaba decorada de navidad de forma muy sobria, Elizabeth estaba segura que el gran árbol de navidad era obra de Esme. Los muebles repartidos eran elegantes y de colores vivos. En el medio de la magnífica estancia decorada al estilo renacentista de Louis XVI, había una hermosa escalera de caracol que seguramente llevaba a las habitaciones y los baños. Un hermoso arreglo floral descansaba sobre el comedor, iluminado por una despampanante y gran lámpara de cristal que colgaba del techo. A su lado descansaba la carta que indicaba todas las comodidades y beneficios que les ofrecía el hotel. Luego de recibir los efusivos abrazos de Esme y Carlisle, además de intercambiar unas cuantas risotadas con respecto a la "broma" que le jugó Jasper, Elizabeth recorrió la sala, la cocina, la habitación dispuesta para algún mayordomo privado, la pequeña pero lujosa cocina, el vestidor y el comedor. Aquél parecía el espacio perfecto para recepciones y cenas privadas.

Luego subió por la escalera para inspeccionar los dormitorios. Todos mantenían la línea y la elegancia del resto del lugar. La habitación principal poseía una cómoda y enorme cama king-size con un hermoso dosel azul noche que le recordó la cama de Jasper. Sintió como sus mejillas enrojecían y decidió desviar la mirada de la cama y concentrarse en la vista que le ofrecía los grandes ventanales de la habitación. Pegó su mano al frío cristal como si pudiera tocar la hermosa arquitectura que se expandía ante sus ojos.

-Nos quedaremos con esta habitación.-

Eli llevó su mano a tocar su pecho. Edward le había dado un susto de muerte.

-Ok- fue lo único que atinó a decir mientras esperaba a que los alocados latidos de su corazón volvieran a ser normales. Edward se situó junto a ella contemplando Paris.

-Es agradable. Mira, desde acá se puede contemplar la _columna_ en el centro de la _plaza vandôme_, la _Opera Garnier_ y el_ sagrado corazón_.- Edward apuntaba con su dedo indicando el sitio. Luego guardó sus manos en los bolsillos.- ¿Fascinante no es verdad?.-

Elizabeth asintió anonadada con la vista. Aún le costaba creer que estaban en Paris...todo era tan maravilloso y perfecto, tan asombroso que llegaba a parecer irreal, como si fuera un sueño.

Dejó la habitación y se internó en el lujoso baño tapizado en mármol italiano. En la bañera de hidromasajes, construida con el mismo mármol, fácilmente cabían todos los cullen. La ducha era de chorro múltiple y muy moderna. El cuarto de baño también regalaba una hermosa vista.

-Desde el jacuzzi hay una linda vista. Por un lado contemplas el _Sagrado Corazón_ y por el otro el _Museo de Orsay _y la _cúpula dorada de los Invalides_. Organizaré un baño grupal para mañana...jejeje estoy segura que nos divertiremos.- le dijo Esme sonriente.

-Sí, puede que sí.- respondió Eli algo cabizbaja. No estaba segura que tan divertido resultaría ese baño con el huraño de Jasper.- La vista es preciosa, de seguro de noche mejora.-

-Sí, así es. Claro que esta vista se queda corta con la que nos ofrece la terraza. Ven te mostraré.- Esme la tomó con gentileza de la mano y la guió hasta la amplia y exquisitamente amueblada terraza.

Elizabeth se acercó a la baranda donde se encontraba Carlisle y contempló en silencio y maravillada la vista extraordinaria de todo Paris. Tiritó, el frío que hacía a la intemperie traspasaba su fina chaqueta y se calaba hasta los huesos.

Carlisle pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella de forma cariñosa, arrimándola más a su cuerpo de fría roca.

-Aquél es el _Arco del Triunfo_, ahí esta la _Plce de la Concorde_, por allá tenemos a la espléndida _Torre Eiffel_, allí está la catedral de _Notre-Dame_, el _Louvre_, el _Musée d´Orsay _y del _Sacré-Coeur_...están tan cerca que casi podría tocarlos.- Carlisle le ensañaba sin despegar su vista de la ciudad parisense. En sus ojos brillaba la nostalgia mezclada con su habitual sabiduría.- Hace muchos años viví solo en Paris. Esta ciudad me acogió en mis años más negros posteriores a mi transformación. Aprendí mucho aquí. Llevo a Paris en el corazón.- Por primera vez su mirada topacio se cruzó con la verde de su nieta. Le dedicó una alegre sonrisa y tamborileó las yemas de sus dedos sobre el delicado hombro de ella.- Me habría encantado llevarte a conocer esos asombrosos museos. Creo que viví en carne propia la mayoría de los momentos históricos que guardan con tanto celo dentro de esas paredes de roca.- Suspiró.- No podré llevarte ya que para las fiestas cierran los museos, pero estaría realmente encantado y feliz de que quisieras acompañarme en otra ocasión.-

-Claro sería fantástico.- le dijo ella regalándole una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas, por no decir iguales a las de Edward, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerza por la cintura.- Nada me gustaría más.-

-Carlisle...¿no creerás que yo dejaría que pasara mucho tiempo sin que Eli tocara suelo Francés verdad?.- Alice estaba atravesando las puertas de vidrio y se acercaba a ellos.

Carlisle la observó dudoso.

-¡Por Dios si estamos en la cuna de la moda!.- chilló Alice mientras lo observaba indignada y ponía sus manos en la cintura.- Eso me recuerda a que tendré que planear un viaje para Milano. En fin, Eli querida necesito que estés preparada en diez minutos, la limosina nos espera.-

Elizabeth soltó un quejido.

-Oh eso estaría bien Eli. Vayan a recorrer la ciudad. Yo y Carlisle nos llevaremos al resto. Todos los distritos de Paris se llenan de norias y carruseles. Tenemos que pasar por la plaza del _Hotel de la Villa_ o _Saint-Sulpice _para ver a Santa Claus y los hermosos caballos de madera.- Esme soltó una risa cantarina.- Le prometí a Emmett que lo llevaría para que viera a Santa antes de noche buena. Diviértanse.- besó la frente de Eli- Una cosa más Alice...Edward me pidió que trajeras de regreso a Eli antes de las cinco, quiere llevarla a una parte, no quiso decir donde.- se despidió y luego entró junto con Carlisle.

-Supongo que está bien...- Eli arrastró sus pies hasta llegar a Alice.

-Supones bien.- Dijo esta antes de saltar de alegría.- Abrígate porque Paris nos espera.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-Alice, exactamente...¿Qué aremos acá?.- Elizabeth le preguntó con cautela mientras bajaban en una gran y transitada avenida.

Alce se giró a ella sonriente. Abrió los brazos abarcándolo todo y haciendo que su abrigo de piel se agitara con el viento.

-Shopping à Paris- pronunció en un perfecto y cantarín Francés.

De acuerdo, pensó Eli, eso no era tan difícil de adivinar.

_De compras en París_.

Se golpeó la frente. ¿Cómo no lo había pensado antes?¿ a qué otro lugar le interesaría ir a Alice?. Bufó molesta mientras avanzaba a grandes pasos por las calles adoquinadas para alcanzarla. Era casi imposible avanzar en ese mar de gente, sinceramente parecía que ya no cabía ni un alfiler. Sin embargo Elizabeth ignoró por completo ese hecho, fascinada con todo lo que la rodeaba, mirando a todos lados tratando de captar y de grabar en su memoria cada recoveco de Paris.

El olor de las castañas asadas se podía reconocer en cada rincón. De las viejas tuberías salía un denso vapor que contrastaba con el frío que hacía afuera. Las mejillas de Eli estaban sonrojadas por el gélido viento y un hilo de vaho escapaba de sus labios entreabiertos. Se ajustó más la correa de su caro abrigo y refugió las manos enguantadas en los bolcillos. Se felicitaba a sí misma por haberse cambiado los vertiginosos tacones por unos zapatos más cómodos para caminar.

Quizás salir de compras en un comienzo no había sido buena idea, el frío invierno hacía pensar que era mejor quedarse en el hotel, pero ahora estaba de acuerdo con Alice...era una excelente idea.

Alice la paseó por las _Galerías Lafayette _y _Printemps_ en el _Boulevard Haussmann, _disfrutando de sus grandes y alucinantes árboles de navidad. Las vitrinas de las grandes y pequeñas tiendas la dejaban boquiabierta y maravillada, con sus variados regalos y ropa, además de la hermosa y detallada decoración.

El que se pasaran de tienda en tienda, probándose y sacándose ropa de alta costura, el caminar por calles hermosas y divisar las vitrinas de los comercios que se habían vestido con sus mejores galas, la estaban ayudando a distraerse...para olvidar su pequeña nueva obsesión, aunque fuera por unas horas. La ayudaban a pensar en otra cosa que no fuera él..._Jasper_.

Alice pensó que sería buena idea acabar su recorrido visitando los Mercados Navideños, instalados en _La Défense _en los _Champs-Elysées_.

Fue entonces cuando lo vio, el regalo perfecto reluciendo bajo la tenue luz de la vitrina de una de las joyerías. Se acercó hasta casi pegar su nariz al vidrio levemente escarchado.

La imagen se amplio en su mente volviéndose nítida, casi real y palpable. Era todo lo que le faltaba a _su pirata _para ser completamente perfecto. Esa pequeñísima argolla dorada de arete.

-¿Has visto algo que te guste?- preguntó Alice entusiasmada mientras se acercaba a su lado.

Elizabeth asintió. Sonrió pero la felicidad no alcanzó a sus ojos, que reflejaban sus sentimientos perturbados.

-Vamos adentro.- Alice abrió la puerta de grueso cristal para las dos.

- Bonjour madame- saludó el joyero.

Elizabeth no tuvo jamás que abrir su boca para explicar qué era lo que buscaba. Estaba agradecida que Alice le ahorrara la vergüenza de intentar explicarse. Lo único que hizo fue apuntar con su dedo al diminuto pendiente que quería y Alice hizo el resto. Lo sostuvo en su mano. Era tan pequeño que ni siquiera entraba en el dedo pequeño de su mano. Aquella argolla se luciría en el lóbulo de Jasper...brillaría como su piel, pero con el color oro y miel de sus cabellos.

-Profitez des vacances- se despidió de ambas el amable joyero.

Alice no preguntó para quién era el regalo, de seguro ya lo había visto en sus premoniciones.

Antes de salir de la pequeña joyería, guardó la pequeña cajita, hermosamente envuelta en un papel color plata, en el bolcillo de su abrigo. Suspiró con nostalgia. Extrañaba al Jasper cariñoso, al Jasper amigo, al Jasper cómplice..._a ese Jasper que estaba como loco tras ella_...¡Dios como lo extrañaba!. Le dolía en el alma cada vez que la ignoraba, cada vez que le lanzaba una calculadora y fría mirada, cada una de sus palabras hirientes y carentes de emoción...y esa postura distante y arrogante terminaba aplastándola. No dejó que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojos. Suspiró hondo y volvió a concentrarse en todo lo que la rodeaba para distraerse.

-¿Alice?- preguntó de pronto.

-¿Si?- Alice se giró para observarla.

-Esto...-Elizabeth jugó con sus dedos nerviosa. Desvió su mirada hacia un grupo de niños que cantaban villancicos en la esquina del frente.- Hay...hay una pregunta que e querido hacerte desde hace mucho, pero que no encontraba la ocasión...- buscó nerviosa nuevamente la mirada de Alice.

La pequeña duendecillo soltó una melodiosa carcajada.

-Se lo que me vas a preguntar.-

Eli le sonrió tímidamente. Como no, Alice siempre se adelantaba a los hechos.

-Y no...Aquel día desdichado en que tu padre se enteró de que por _error_ tu y Jasper se habían casado efectuando el ritual, yo lloraba, pero no lloraba por el hecho de que te hubieras casado con el que alguna vez fue mi compañero y gran amor...Elizabeth.- Alice se puso de puntillas para tomar los hombros de Eli.- Lloraba porque me daba mucha pena ver a mis dos queridos hermanos peleando. No era justa la paliza que estaba recibiendo Jasper. Edward actuó sin medidas. Cuando el amor toca las puertas de tu corazón...cuando el destino lo ha interpuesto en tu camino, nada ni nadie puede separarlos...nada ni nadie puede cambiar eso. No temas a enamorarte de él Eli.-Le guiñó el ojo y luego saltó chillando emocionada frente a una vitrina, dejándola con las palabras atoradas en la garganta.

Eli suspiró hondo. Al menos contaba con la aprobación de Alice...su padre sería algo que tendría que trabajar más. Pero lo que realmente temía...¿Jasper estaría dispuesto a enamorarse de ella?

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que la poca luz del día nublado comenzó a menguar y el horizonte comenzó a teñirse con tonos violetas y azulados invitando a la oscuridad de la noche.

Edward las estaba esperando en la puerta del Hotel. Alice se despidió de ellos y con ayuda de un botones entró todos los paquetes, bolsas y bolsitas con todas las compras.

Elizabeth caminó del brazo de Edward por las viejas y románticas calles adoquinadas. La iluminación navideña de las calles era sobria pero espectacular. Reían mientras hablaban de diversas trivialidades.

Caminaron no más de dos quilómetros cuando Edward se detuvo frente a una arquitectura que literalmente le quitó el aliento a Eli.

-Te presento a la catedral de _Notre-Dame _en toda su gloria y magnificencia.- le dijo Edward sonriente.

Eli le contestó con otra sonrisa mientras brillaba la emoción y la excitación en sus ojos esmeraldas. Cuando Edward hablaba de aquel modo realmente parecía sacado de una película antigua.

Elizabeth volvió a tomar el brazo que le ofrecía su padre. Avanzaron lentamente por las escaleras que guiaban a la entrada de la catedral.

-La catedral de _Notre-Dame _es la cede de las celebraciones cristianas de la época, a esta hora se está realizando _la misa del gallo_.- le explicaba en susurros a Eli cuando ya habían alcanzado una de las grandes puertas.

Elizabeth iba a entrar pero dudo. Observó a Edward con una enorme interrogante en su rostro. No sabía cómo preguntarle si sería correcto que entraran.

-Tu...bueno, no tienes inconvenientes en...- sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo avergonzada.

Edward soltó una ligera carcajada. Acunó el rostro de su hija entre sus enguantadas manos y beso con parsimonia la punta de su pequeña nariz enrojecida por el frío.

-No tengo problemas en entrar. No es que vaya a pecar o vaya a sucumbir en las llamas eternas. Es solo una catedral, nada me hará daño y nada me perturbará. Tengo un enorme conflicto en cuanto a lo que soy y el alma perdida...pero ahora más que nunca se que sea cual sea esa fuerza mayor que nos ha creado, exista o no exista el cielo o el infierno...tengo una segunda oportunidad de remediar lo que soy...o mejor dicho de encontrarle un propósito a mi existencia..._y eres tu_.- quitó su mirada de la catedral y la posó en los ojos hechizantes de su hija. Su melodiosa voz aterciopelada la acunaba y la acariciaba llenándola de paz, de calor y amor.- No hay señal más grande, premio más grande ni milagro más grande de saber que eres mía...sangre de mi sangre...tú eres mi pequeño milagro. No existe nada más celestial, nada más divino...no pido nada más. Te amo hija...tu eres mi pedacito de cielo...mi pasaporte al paraíso.-

Las lágrimas de emoción surcaban el rostro de Eli a pesar de que ella sonreía. Lo abrazó con fuerza, tan efusiva que casi lo derriba.

-Se que tu madre está en algún lugar allá arriba sonriendo por vernos juntos. Le e prometido que me tendrías por siempre, no te fallaré como le fallé a ella...-su melodiosa voz se quebró en algún minuto.-solo espero que me haya oído...solo espero que me haya perdonado.- lo dijo en un susurro que sonó amortiguado contra el frondoso cabello de Eli.

Estuvieron largos minutos así abrazados, ambos llorando por el vacío que había dejado la partida de Bella en sus corazones.

Edward se separó solo lo suficiente para secar con sus pulgares las tibias lágrimas del rostro de ella.

Entraron por la gran puerta en completo silencio. Las voces del coro les llegaron de lleno resonando en sus tímpanos y alzándose por sobre sus cabezas llenando la enorme catedral. Se respiraba navidad, cantaban navidad, Elizabeth incluso pensó que en aquel lugar podía hasta tocar la navidad. Observó el coro, las pocas personas que estaban a esa hora sentadas en las largas bancas de oscura y barnizada madera. Caminó por los corredores medio oculta por las sombras, reparando con su mirada en cada uno de los detalles de la alucinante arquitectura gótica. Edward parecía flotar sobre las baldosas. Jamás dejó que la débil y escaza luz de las velas lo tocara, saltaba de sombra en sombra ocultándose.

No se quedaron hasta que acabara la misa, a Elizabeth le bastaba con haber conocido la catedral por dentro. Aquello sería algo que no olvidaría jamás, dudaba que pudiera existir un lugar en la tierra más mágico y hermoso que aquel. El frío de la intemperie parecía no querer menguar. Se hacía más intenso con el pasar de las horas y las densas nubes que cubrían el cielo estrellado amenazaban con desatar una nevada en noche buena.

Apuraron el paso para llegar pronto al Hotel antes de que a Alice le viniera un ataque de histeria por la demora. Para ella esta noche debía resultar perfecta...y para eso todos debían _lucir perfectos_.

Apenas estuvieron nuevamente entre las lujosas paredes de la cálida _Suite_, Alice arrastró a Eli escaleras arriba hasta su habitación. Le permitió darse una corta ducha alegando del poco tiempo que les quedaba y luego la obligó a usar uno de los despampanantes vestidos de alta costura de Versace, de su nueva colección otoño/invierno, que habían comprado esa misma tarde. Elizabeth pensaba que era demasiado formal para usarlo en noche buena, sobretodo si la pasaría sola con su familia...consideraba que era la ocasión para usar algo más sencillo, pero sería mejor no llevarle la contra a Alice, de todos modos terminaría convenciéndola para que se lo pusiera.

La maquilló con tonos tierra que combinaban con el dorado y blanco invierno de la tela del vestido, haciendo que luciera elegante pero sobria y natural. Alice arregló su cabello dejándolo con trabajados bucles que caían por su espalda enmarcando su rostro y dándole un toque de inocencia. Alice solo la dejó sola cuando terminó de colocarle el vestido.

-¿Terminamos de jugar con la muñeca Elizabeth?- preguntó irónica Eli cuando la diminuta duendecillo le lanzó una mirada de aprobación.

-Si ya hemos acabado. Te ves fabulosa. Me niego a que uses algo sencillo mientras estés en Paris. - Pestañeó coqueta varias veces ignorando el bufido de molestia que había lanzado Eli.-Ahora me iré a arreglar. Nos vemos abajo.- le guiñó el ojo y en un pestañeo dejó la habitación.

Elizabeth suspiró mientras se sentaba agotada sobre el _chaise longues _clásico frente a la cama, haciendo que la amplia cola de su vestido se abriera como un brillante y sofisticado abanico en el suelo de parquet. Elizabeth hundió su rostro entre sus manos reteniendo las lágrimas en sus ojos. Estaba usando un vestido que sinceramente le quedaba como hecho a medida, un vestido del cual temía preguntar su precio...un vestido realmente de fabulas...pero...¿De qué le servía verse despampanante, de qué le servía maquillarse para verse "hermosa"...de qué servía todo el esfuerzo si él no la varía?.

Jasper aún no llegaba y al parecer no tenía intenciones de volver..Y eso la tenía de los nervios.

Hundió sus dedos con desesperación en su leonino cabello y tiró de él hasta casi arrancárselo. Mordió su labio inferior para no dejar escapar los sollozos que rasgaban su garganta. Estaba desesperada, necesitaba saber cómo estaba, donde estaba, con quién, a qué hora volvería...¡Cielos!...lo necesitaba, a su lado, respirando su masculino, almizclado y mentolado aroma que sentía como propio. Necesitaba la exquisita sensación de sus frías manos sobre su piel, el peso de su mirada ónix dibujando su silueta, sus indestructibles brazos de hierro rodeándola...necesitaba probar sus dulces labios de frío y suave mármol.

Quería sentir bajo la yema de sus dedos sus marcados pectorales y enredar sus dedos entre su rebelde cabello miel...necesitaba el peso de él sobre ella, necesitaba sentirse protegida como solo lo estaba en sus brazos...necesitaba...¡oh como necesitaba!, _sentirse suya _otra vez...y otra y otra...

Cuando sintió unos golpes llamando a la puerta principal, su corazón comenzó a saltar frenético dentro de su pecho amenazando con salir disparado por su boca.

Se paró de un salto. Su respiración se volvía frenética mientras aguzaba el oído escuchando con atención.

-¿Jasper puedes abrir la puerta por favor?, debe ser el servicio de habitaciones que trae la cena que ordenó Carlisle. Estoy un poco ocupada con la decoración de la mesa.- cantó la inconfundible voz de Esme.

Jasper...había vuelto.

Sin quererlo, una enorme sonrisa tiró de la comisura de sus carnosos labios iluminando su rostro tan parecido al de su madre, pero con el atractivo implacable de la sangre vampiro.

Recogió la cola de su vestido hasta cargarla toda sobre uno de sus brazos asegurándose que no se arrastraba. Bajó a toda velocidad las escaleras. Cuando llegó al recibidor, aún estaba sorprendida de si misma por no haberse caído considerando que llevaba unos tacones que daban vértigo.

Pero cualquier idea que no se concentrara únicamente en el vampiro que anidaba en su corazón salió volando apenas lo divisó de espaldas a ella recibiendo el carrito con bandejas de plata.

-Bonne nuit M. Cullen, j'apporte ce que vous avez commandé(_Buenas noches señor Cullen, traigo lo que ordenó_)-

-Merci beaucoup- Esa voz, solo comparable con el canto de los ángeles, y únicamente de Jasper...resonó en los oídos de Eli, hipnotizándola, cautivándola con sus tonos roncos, profundos y seductores.

El aire escapó de sus pulmones siseando entre sus dientes apretados, tan rápido que se sintió mareada. Estaba ahí, a los pies de la escalera, congelada...inmóvil como una estatua, sin poder despegar la mirada de la figura de Jasper.

-Passer un joyeux Noël (_Que pase una feliz navidad_). Tout ce que vous ne devez pas hésiter à demander (_cualquier cosa que necesite no dude en pedírmelo).-_ El mayordomo se despidió cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Jasper se giró con cuidado para quedar frente a ella. Ya se había dado cuenta que ella estaba a sus espaldas, su adictiva esencia se había intensificado a tal grado que podría aturdirlo.

No se decían nada, solo se observaban. Elizabeth no estuvo segura de cuanto tiempo permanecieron así, perdiéndose en la mirada del otro, descargando toda su preocupación y sus inexplicables ansias.

Dio un paso más cerca de él. Sentía la necesidad imperiosa de correr y abrazarlo con tal ímpetu y fuerza para no dejarlo ir nunca más. Aquellas horas sin él habían sido las más largas y también las más desesperantes que le había tocado vivir.

Pero la reacción de Jasper la desalentó. Él retrocedió mientras le lanzaba una mirada de repugnancia y alzaba su mirada esquivo.

Elizabeth se tomó las manos unas con otras para que él no notara que temblaban, aunque estaba segura que él podía sentir la rabia y el dolor que estaba sintiendo por su causa. Se mordió las paredes interiores de su boca ahogando el sollozo lastimero que anudaba su garganta. Cerró por una fracción de segundo más larga sus parpados, tratando de retener las lágrimas y serenarse.

-Así que por fin te dignas a aparecer. ¿Donde te habías metido?- dijo cortante, con una voz que no parecía de ella.

-No finjas que realmente te importa...o acaso ¿Es tu nuevo Hobby investigarme y saber todo lo que hago o dejo de hacer?- le preguntó venenoso.

Elizabeth respiró hondo mientras sus ojos se volvían vidriosos nuevamente.

-¡Estas insoportable!.- chilló enfadada.- ¿Me quieres decir que es lo que va mal...que e hecho yo que te vuelve un completo antipático?.- no pudo evitar que su pera temblara.

-Eso es simple de responder..._existir_.-

-¡Oh lamento que no me hayas comunicado eso antes!.- el dolor se filtraba en su tono enfadado.- Te habría ahorrado tantos momentos que de seguro han sido de lo más horribles e insoportables de tu maldita existencia...como anoche por ejemplo.- le espetó ella ácida en un siseo bajo, perdiendo los estribos, siendo arrastrada por la rabia. El dolor cruzó cada una de sus femeninas facciones.

Al parecer no estaba tan mal en sus suposiciones. Jasper realmente pensaba que lo que habían hecho la pasada noche había sido un error.

Él abrió los ojos por la sorpresa. Elizabeth lo había pillado volando bajo, no se esperaba que saliera con ese tema. Titubeó por un momento apartando la mirada de ella. Elizabeth sintió el chirrido que hicieron los dientes de Jasper cuando apretó su mandíbula rabioso. Volvió a clavar su mirada aplastante en ella, pero esta vez era furiosa y fría, haciéndola temblar de miedo.

-Sabes, antes cuando no me prestabas atención eras menos molesta. Solo dedícate a ti misma como lo haces siempre e ignórame, no será tan difícil, haré las cosas muy fáciles para ti. Prometo estar lo más alejado de ti...será como si no estuviera bajo el mismo techo que tu...como si no respiráramos el mismo aire.- Comenzó a caminar a paso decidido, pasando a su lado e ignorándola como ya era de costumbre.

Elizabeth sostuvo su brazo para detenerlo. Jasper podría haber desecho su agarre fácilmente y continuar, pero para sorpresa de Eli se quedó inmóvil. Elizabeth camino hasta estar frente a él sin retirar su mano del musculoso y frío brazo de él.

Su rostro estaba bañado por las lágrimas que ya no se molestaba en retener. Estaba destruida...y él lo sabía, había trapeado el suelo con ella. Jasper miraba el suelo con atención evitando la triste y desesperada mirada de ella.

-¿Por qué...?- preguntó ella con la voz quebrada por el dolor.

Un suspiro que no provenía de Jasper los alertó a ambos haciendo que sus cabezas se giraran de forma instantánea buscando por la habitación.

Frente a ellos se encontraba el resto de la familia. Carlisle rodeaba a una emocionada Esme por la cintura, Edward se rascaba la cabeza nervioso pero sonreía de forma pícara, Emmett reía suavemente divertido por algo, Rosalie los miraba con picardía mientras sostenía sus manos unas a otras expectante y Alice lucía una de sus típicas sonrisas de duendecillo mientras estaba montada a caballito en la espalda de un sonriente Thomas.

¡Mierda!, se habían olvidado de que estaban discutiendo en una casa llena de vampiros.

-¡Vamos qué esperan!- soltó Esme emocionada.

Elizabeth miró de soslayo a Jasper intentando encontrar una explicación a las palabras de Esme. Jasper se recogió de hombros sin pillarla tampoco.

-Vamos semental, demuestra tu hombría y deléitanos con un besito para nuestra querida Eli, que Edward te lo perdona por esta vez...¿verdad?- soltó alegre Emmett y luego lleno la habitación con su estridente risa.

-No no me enojo lo prometo.- Edward puso su mano derecha sobre su pecho cerca de su corazón.- solo porque _es tradición_.

Jasper se había quedado helado en su sitio, mientras Elizabeth aún no comprendía de qué carajo hablaban.

-No nos miren a nosotros...esto es culpa de Paris.- soltó con ironía Rosalie mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

-¡Oh Paris ville de l'amour¡ (_Oh, Paris la ciudad del amor_).- Dijo Alice alegre.

-Yo más bien diría que es por culpa de la navidad.- Thomas les dedicó una sonrisa cómplice y luego elevó su mirada de forma significativa sobre sus cabezas.

Como si estuvieran sincronizados, Jasper y Eli alzaron su mirada al mismo tiempo siguiendo la mirada de Thomas.

Ambos dejaron de respirar. Se habían parado justo bajo el muérdago. ¿Las cosas podían ir peor? ¿Qué se suponía que debían hacer ahora?...¿negarse?. Elizabeth clavó su mirada avergonzada y aún dolida en Jasper. Éste se la devolvió dudoso.

Jasper revolvió su cabello desesperado mientras soltaba una suave risa nerviosa. Elizabeth cogió una bocanada de aire ya que sentía que sus pulmones estallarían si no recibían una pizca de oxígeno.

¿Jasper se atrevería a besarla para contentar al resto luego de todo lo que le había confesado?.

Su estómago se retorció de forma dolorosa de solo pensar que la dejaría ahí plantada bajo el muérdago. ¿Cómo le explicaría al resto?.

Y es que a pesar de las hirientes palabras y reacciones de Jasper, lo seguía deseando con tal intensidad que incluso dolía.

Jasper dio un paso dudoso más cerca de ella. Una especie de corriente se liberó entre sus cuerpos casi pegados haciendo que Eli se estremeciera sin poder evitarlo. La postura de él continuaba siendo distante y evasiva, mientras su quijada continuaba apretada...

Y por el contrario ahí estaba ella, con el deseo de un beso quemándola en los labios, mientras algo urgía en la mirada de él...algo que le hacía pensar que él saldría corriendo más rápido que el vapor esparciéndose en el aire.

**------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**¡Por Carlisle santísimo, al fin e acabado!**

**Espero que el cap. haya compensado mí más de un mes de ausencia.**

**No me canso de pedirle disculpas.**

**PerdonperdonperdonperdonperdonPERDOOOOON.**

**Ya saben que esperaré ansiosa a saber si aún me aceptan y quieren seguir con mi historia, si aún me recuerdan y por supuesto saber sus dudas y opiniones acerca del cap. Aprecio muchísimo los lindos minutos que dedican a escribirme algo que hago con mucho cariño...jaajaja y que me lleva días. EN FIN, QUE SIN USTEDES LA HISTORIA NO MARCHA.**

**X.X**

**Y si eres nuevo, pues ya sabes que eres más que bienvenido/a y que me encantaría que dejaras tu R&R, aunque sea solo un saludo, incluso si para cuando estés leyendo esta historia ya haya acabado.**

**Siempre contesto a los R&R, solo en casos extremos e dejado de responderlos. **

**¿Qué mierda le ocurre a Jasper?.**

**Yo que lo tenía en un pedestal y ahora me sale con estas pendejadas y se comporta como un completo bastardo con nuestra Eli. ¡Que yo lo castro! (No mentira O.o° eso sería un sacrilegio).**

**¿Le dará el bendito beso o no?.**

**Me disculpo también por mi pésimo francés, no ha sido mi intención ofender a nadie.**

**jojojojo, hasta el próximo cap. (Que ya está en proceso, lo tengo listo para la próxima semana) eha! eha!**

**Las adoroooo**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**

**PD: Si quieres pasar una navidad en Paris con los Cullen, y escoger con quién compartir tu habitación, y detenerte todas las veces que quieras bajo el muérdago...pues que esperas dale al botoncito que reza REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER.**


	27. Chapter 27

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

_**(Nota musical)...Feliz cumpleaños a mi, feliz cumpleaños a mi, FELIZ CUMPLEAAAÑOS LEIA LINDA, ¡¡¡FELIZ CUMPLEAAAAAÑOSSSS A MIIIIIIII!!!**_

**AHHHH notece que no estoy emocionada, estoy COLAPSANDO...la típica y obvia crisis de los veinte. No crean que solo Bella detesta la idea de cumplir dos décadas. Aún estoy convenciendo a Edward de que me regale la inmortalidad...voy a ver si este año lo consigo.**

**O.oº**

**Si los veinte están siendo una tortura no quiero ni pensar lo que serán los veintiuno.**

**En fiiiin.**

**Tengo un ANUNCIO IMPORTANTE para todas las interesadas. Alice me anticipo lo que se vendría en la próxima premiación (que a todo esto es de gala ya que se celebran los- uff me cuesta incluso escribirlo por la emoción- LOS 1000 r&r) y déjenme decirles que creo no existe premio más grande. Algunas chicas acertaron con lo que se vendría. Afírmense y controlen sus vejigas porque yo casi me hago pisss...**

**El premio para el R&R Nº 1000 será nada más ni nada menos que obtener a uno de los chicos Cullen (el que más prefieras) en el caso de las lectoras, mientras que para los lectores las chicas Cullen no se han querido quedar atrás esta vez y también se han ofrecido**

…**y tenerlo solo/a para ti por TODO UN AÑO!!!!**

**AHHHHHHHHHHHH!**

**Así que chicas/os les recomiendo desde ya alcanzar los mil, el premio viene con boda incluida (ADVERTENCIA: posible luna de miel), así que la ganadora/or será nombrada/o cada cap. durante un año con su feliz pareja (llámese chico/chica Cullen).**

**Por supuesto los candidatos son:**

**1-sexy, sexy bonbon general Jasper Whitlock**

**2-Osito sexy Emmett Cullen (correa incluida)**

**3-papa/doc sexy Carlisle Cuellen**

**4- Pianista sexy Edward (L) Cullen**

**5-sexy matemático Thomas A.**

**6- Alice dundecilla Cullen.**

**7-Miss play-boy Rosalie Cullen.**

**8- Sweet Esme Cullen.**

**9-Medemoiselle Elizabeth.**

**Todos son sex simbol, así que ya saben...ahh me falto uno x.x**

**1.345.879- Rata babosa Matt Lauper.**

**1.345.880- Directora Jessica.**

**Para las interesadas ...claro.**

**Ahora mi parte favorita, los agradecimientos:**

**allexx_masen_cullen**, , **Isis Janet**, **beautifly92**, **belencullenss**, **maaaarie**, **KristAlice Cullen**, **Karyta34**, **Clara**, **Leah Masen Cullen**, **Zoe Love Potter**, **vampinessa**, **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**, **Salesia**, **Abby69L**, **Samanta-m**, **nOeMii**, , **Vanexa.94**, **Loreniitao.O**, **rosewaycullenwhitlock**, **SiL-Cullen**, **Vanessa Potter Malfoy**, , **Sabinawhitlockcullen**, **Sophie Madeleine Harker Cullen**, **Gely Cullen**, **dita_cullen**, **Charlotte**, **Carliitha_cullen**, **bells-cullen-1309**, **SabrinaCullenBlack**, **Gaby_Masen_Cullen**, **Bella M. Cullen, Rizy dark Angell Cullen ( mi hermanita gemela perdida te adoroo), Super Fnafic, lucero08, Narelieta, fany de Cullen, Elea-chan, Diana (que alegría tenerte de vuelta), Trinity17, MarianCullen.**

**Bueno, mis saludos también a las chicas que extrañe: **, Lubells Blak Cullen, Adri cullen, Kari Uchiyama, Pressure, Krosp, akako cullen, Agosss, Cramen, Cami-tz, Ixtab-chan, .james (jeje aye), FrogizZ94, Franshquiquis, majo1982, Pica b. Baccara, Wishper Alighieri, Ileana Cullen, danicullen, FatiPotter, lu_ciah,lucre.

**Son muchísimas, ya ven como me tienen mal acostumbrada?…luego las ando llorando por ahí como alma en pena. Para que vean que siempre me acuerdo de todas…y si una se me escapa, sepa que lo siento de corazón…pero algunas neuronas dejan de funcionar con la ingesta de tanto Alcohol.**

**O.o°**

**Bienvenidas/os: tabix moon, Shie-san, chiiocullen, Annie Cullen, luisangela, only-cullen, jey, AleB, haruka81, maria swan de Cullen, tteagle, Lula Cullen, bitemeedwaryeah, pepper pink, bibi (necesito tu correo para que hablemos por favor!!), Joslyn Weasley, Fran ktrin Black, volkalice Hale, almassofi, Diana Reader, MaRis Cullen, tinkcullenhale, Pradacullenwhitlock, Samita0, maryna Whitlock, Karla, pekascullen, cuentoinfinito14, Mary, Ermia, M-way, mayiro, titis.**

**Gracias de nuevo a todas las chicas que hacen posible el que yo no esté encerrada en un manicomnio, sino que este escribiendo para ustedes. Invito a todas las/os chicas/os nuevas/os a incorporarse y dejar su comentario...jiji que lo contestaré gustosa.**

**U.Uº**

**Ya saben que a todas a las que no pude contestar a sus R&R, ha sido porque no me han dejado su correo electrónico para poder responder. Que conste que no tengo el poder de Edward para leer mentes **

**X.x**

**Bueno, bueno, bueno...mi querida ****KristAlice Cullen ****ha sido la ganadora por ser el R&R nº 900. En vista y presencia de que hoy comienza la celebración de mi cumpleaños y luego seguimos con el de Rizy y el de Karyta. Los chicos Cullen han decidido que el premio se llevaría a cabo "en la cocina"...la razón? ¿, me convencieron que la ganadora, tu mí adorada ****KristAlice Cullen****, tendría que ayudarlos a hacer los pasteles de cumpleaños. Así que mi querida ****KristAlice****, te toca tarde de cocina con los chicos.**

**El itinerario sería algo así (para que lo vayas anotando en tu agenda):**

**Pasos a seguir para mi torta de chocolate.-**

**Paso 1**: Primero deberás mezclar el azúcar y la mantequilla hasta que se vuelvan una crema. Como Esme tiene el mesón de la cocina totalmente ocupado, Emmett ofreció su pecho al desnudo para que lo utilices como mesa. Cuidado que a veces sus manos vuelan a tu trasero. ¬¬°

**Paso 2**: Se baten los huevos. Ok eso lo dejo a tu imaginación. Tus abras _cuales_ batir y _como_ batirlos.

**Paso 3:** Se juntan la harina, el cacao, la levadura y la canela y se va añadiendo una cucharada de esta mezcla con la crema de azúcar y mantequilla (Paso 1) y con una cucharada de huevos batidos (Paso 2)... hasta terminar cuchara a cuchara de mezclar todo bien. Ahora Jasper ha puesto una condición. Por cada cucharada deberás pagarle con un beso. Él tiene la teoría que la comida para que quede sabrosa debe de "prepararse con amor" o.O°, a veces pienso que se toma las cosas demasiado literales.

**Paso 4**: Se pone todo en una fuente previamente untada con un poco de mantequilla para que no se pegue, a Carlisle le encanta esta parte. Untará tus manos con mantequilla, las tomará entre las de él y juntos untarán la mantequilla que hay en tus manos por toda la superficie de la fuente. Luego se coloca la preparación en el horno a una altura media y a una temperatura de 160º -170º. El tamaño de la fuente determinará el tiempo de cocción aunque es en torno a 25 minutos (Puede ser menos si la escena se pone orgiástica y le suben unos grados a la cocina). La forma de saber si está hecha es metiendo un pincho en el centro (si sale limpio esta hecha). Hummm…esto es tremendamente pervertido DIOS!.

**Paso 5:** Se saca la tarta de la fuente y se le coloca en unas rejillas (procurando que no se pegue) para que se enfríe. Si, debes hacer que se enfríe…se que eso es difícil teniendo a todos los chicos Cullen horneando contigo.

**Ahora viene la parte difícil…para la cobertura de chocolate (esta es la parte favorita de Edward):**

_**Paso 1**_**: **Para hacer la cobertura de chocolate se pone la mantequilla en un cazo y se calienta lentamente a fuego lento hasta que se haga liquida. Creo que puedes con ello…si te da mucho calor, Cualquier chico Cullen se te puede poner cerca (muy cerca) para que estés a una temperatura "agradable".

_**Paso 2:**_Edward te ayudará con este**. **Se pone el azúcar glasé y el cacao en un bol y se hace un agujero en el centro.

O.o°

A continuación se vierte la mantequilla liquida con una mano en el centro del agujero (La mano de Edward), mientras que con la otra mano se vierte fuertemente con una cuchara de madera.

Aún hace calor o es mi idea?.

Una vez terminada de verter toda la mantequilla (Ohhh! QUE ESCANDALO) se sigue batiendo durante al menos dos minutos hasta que esté todo perfectamente mezclado. Esto requiere de mucho esfuerzo físico para soportarlo.

_**Paso 3**_**: **se pone la cobertura encima de la tarta y se esparce con un cuchillo por encima y por los lados recubriéndola. Aquí hay un punto importante, olvidé mencionarte que…LA TARTA ES EDWARD, así que se quedará como Dios lo trajo al mundo hace décadas atrás mientras tu le esparces el chocolate. Para finalizar lo adornas a tu gusto…

**Jajajaja divertido no?.**

**¡¡¡Ya quiero mi tarta!!!, así que ****KristAlice Cullen**** MANOS A LA OBRA.**

**Recomendación musical para este cap es "All I need" de Within temptation**

**Bien las dejo leyendo porque Alice tiene preparado para mí todo un fation-emergency (debo lucir espectacular para los chicos eha eha!).**

**Advertenciaaa, es Hot...hot, hot, hot...se los digo desde ya, esta historia amenaza de aquí en más con perjudicar su inocencia. Así que luego no quiero alegatos.**

**¿Este cap. puede ser más Hot de lo que me prometieron los chicos para nuestras fiestas de cumpleaños?...humm nop, me parece que no, Así que Rizy & Karyta prepárense chicas porque vamos a CELEBRAR!.**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Bye**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veintisiete: "Nieve Rosa"**

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo. Su corazón latía errado y apresurado dentro de su pecho amenazando con salir disparado, sus mejillas estaban encendidas por la vergüenza y la pasión que guardaban los fríos y duros labios de Jasper presionados de forma hermética contra los cálidos y suaves de ella...sin dar paso al aire.

Las fuertes manos de él se cerraban sobre los desnudos hombros de ella para no dejarla escapar, mientras una intensa sensación de hormigueo se extendía bajo las manos de él, sobre su piel pálida.

Los exigentes labios de él comenzaron a moverse sobre los de ella desatando una ardiente pasión que parecía haber estado reprimida por siglos.

Electricidad era lo que corría por las venas de Eli cuando la gélida lengua de él se abrió paso con destreza entre sus labios para acariciar el arco de su paladar y degustarlo.

Elizabeth mantenía los ojos abiertos de par en par por la sorpresa. Las rodillas le temblaron bajo la campana del vestido e instintivamente se aferró a las solapas de la camisa azul noche de él para no caer.

Escuchó remoto y lejano el _clic _de la cámara fotográfica al sacar la foto.

El beso solo duró unos segundos, ni siquiera le dio tiempo de corresponderle como era debido...pero fue suficiente para que millones de mariposas imaginarias aletearan en el estómago de Elizabeth y para que su inconsciente alargara cada segundo haciéndolo eterno en sus labios.

Una intensa carga eléctrica llenaba el corto espacio que separaba sus cuerpos, como si se trataran de imanes imaginarios intentando encontrarse.

Todos en la habitación mantenían sus agudas miradas en ellos dos, mientras en sus rostros de belleza sin igual bailaba una mueca de perplejidad y completa sorpresa.

Por supuesto el primero en reaccionar fue Emmett.

-ASÍ SE HACE HERMANO...NADA DE MARICONADAS, ESTE FUE UN BESO CON TODAS SUS LETRAS...UN BESO DE LOS BUENOS, COMO DEBE DE SER. ¡JODER QUE HASTA ME E EXITADO!- bramó y luego se puso a aplaudir y a chiflar.

A pesar de su perorata, Edward no lo calló y Rosalie no lo regañó. Todos estaban aún sumisos en el asombro. Esme se mantenía quieta como una estatua y su rostro estaba parcialmente cubierto por la cámara fotográfica que aún no hacía a un lado. Una radiante sonrisa estaba congelada en los rostros de Alice y de Thomas. Edward mantenía los ojos muy abiertos, parecía desquiciado, algo le decía a Eli que Edward prefería que ella y Jasper continuaran llevándose mal, mientras que Carlisle no podía ocultar su estupor.

Elizabeth se llevó su dedo índice a repasar sus hinchados labios producto de la pasión de Jasper, aún sin poder creer lo que había ocurrido. Saboreó sus labios y descubrió el dulce y mentolado sabor de él en ellos. Reprimió un jadeo mientras su cerebro comenzaba a hacer conexión y su corazón bajaba las revoluciones a latidos normales. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente, así que las mantuvo ocupadas estirando las arrugas inexistentes de su vestido para que nadie lo notara. Miró de soslayo a Jasper y sus ojos esmeraldas se perdieron en esos ónix que parecían no tener fin.

Esa mirada, poderosa e intimidante, con las pupilas dilatadas hasta casi lo imposible dejando solo una insignificante argolla dorada a su alrededor, le conferían un aire salvaje que no alcanzaba a opacar la avasalladora sensualidad y belleza de su cuerpo vampírico.

Elizabeth no fue capaz de sostener esa mirada aplastante que parecía podía verle hasta el alma, clavando sus orbes verdes en las rayas doradas de su vestido que brillaban con la tenue luz de la habitación.

A su alrededor, el ambiente inanimado comenzó a recobrar vida llenándose de más voces, pasos y el casi imperceptible sonido del roce de la tela de los vestidos.

Lo escuchó hablando con su padre y contestar a unas cuantas bromas de Emmett, con ese timbre ronco que vagaba por todas las notas oscuras de su voz profunda y varonil, sin importarle las palabras que podrían estar intercambiando. Sus oídos solo se concentraban en los distintos matices de su voz incomparable y su mente revivía una y otra vez el beso bajo el muérdago como un disco rayado.

Jamás habían tenido una demostración pública de ellos dos frente a toda la familia y eso la ponía nerviosa. Pero lo que más la perturbaba era la pasión y desenfreno con que la había besado...casi con anhelo, con desesperación. ¿De verdad Jasper había deseado ese beso...o solo la había besado para quedar bien frente al resto? Soltó un suspiro y mordió inquieta su labio inferior, aquella tormenta en su corazón y en sus pensamientos parecía no querer parar...y temía que dejara estragos irreparables.

Aunque no lo estaba observando directamente, sentía sus intimidantes ojos ónix sobre ella, a pesar de que lo escuchaba interactuando con el resto de la familia. Se mareó al recordarse perdiéndose en el infinito negro, oscuro como un poso sin fin, de sus ojos de depredador. Su mirada quemaba a medida que la recorría. La sintió recorriendo su cuello, contorneando sus senos y deteniéndose en los pezones notoriamente erguidos bajo la fina tela del vestido. Sintió al mismo tiempo como sus mejillas se encendían con el rubor y una fuerte tensión creciendo en su bajo vientre, mientras sus emociones eran un completo lío, por una parte más que nunca había deseado estar en otro lugar...pero al mismo tiempo la inquietaba y la atemorizaba de sobremanera estar nuevamente lejos de él...no después de esas horas eternas, infernales y ansiosas que había pasado por su ausencia.

Simplemente el hecho de estar o pensarse lejos de Jasper era una verdadera tortura...algo inconcebible. Era como si llevara unos grilletes invisibles que la ataran a Jasper y no pudiera alejarse más de cien metros de él.

Un roce frío contra su mejilla la sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Alzo la vista para encontrarse con la topacio de su padre.

Edward le sonreía sinceramente. Pasó uno de sus marmóreos brazos alrededor de los hombros de Eli y la guió hasta la mesa.

Elizabeth no pudo suprimir un gritito de asombro cuando se fijó en el hermoso y elegante decorado navideño del comedor. Se sentó en la silla que le ofrecía Edward, luego su padre se sentó a su lado.

Elizabeth se sentía completamente extraña, como si volara...como si aún estuviera perdida en la bruma espesa y armónica que la rodeaba cada vez que Jasper la tocaba.

El barullo continuó mientras el resto de la familia se acomodaba y Carlisle destapaba sonriente las fuentes de plata y marfil del carrito.

Los exquisitos aromas que despedían los humeantes platos de un decorado sin igual, se mezclaban en el aire dándole un toque hogareño a la cena.

Elizabeth quería olvidarse de todos por un rato más e intentar nuevamente sus ideas, pero Carlisle tenía otros planes para ella.

-Bien Eli...querida, la cena esta servida.- Le dijo Carlisle cariñosamente mientras dejaba un plato frente a Elizabeth para luego ocupar su puesto en la cabecera.

-Que... ¿qué?- Elizabeth por primera vez prestó atención a su abuelo.

-Que la cena ya esta servida. Vamos come.- Carlisle la alentó mientras le mostraba el carrito lleno de platos que lucían deliciosos.

-Oh...- Elizabeth abrió los ojos de sobremanera al comprender. Ella _sola_ debía comerse... ¿_todo eso_?- La verdad es que dudo que pueda comer tanto.-

-Vamos Eli, a tu abuelo le hace ilusión, vivió muchos años en Paris...solo quiere que pruebes las especialidades que se sirven aquí para las navidades. Estoy seguro que más de algún plato te va a encantar.- Edward le susurró mientras apretaba ligeramente su mano bajo la mesa.

Elizabeth logró finalmente despabilarse por completo mientras estudiaba el plato servido bajo sus narices. Si no fuera por el decorado, aquella crema no se vería del todo apetecible. Arrugó un poco la nariz mientras la estudiaba. Quiso preguntar qué era, pero sonaría muy grosero. Tomó la reluciente cuchara de plata y cogió con ella un bocado. Apenas tocó su lengua supo que estaba probando un manjar exquisito...con la diferencia de que era un plato salado.

La siguiente cucharada fue más llena a su boca. Había olvidado lo hambrienta que estaba, definitivamente la caminata por Paris había acabado con sus reservas de energía. Ahora sentía que podía comerse todo el carrito y más.

Acabó más rápido de lo que jamás habría imaginado. ¿Estaría ansiosa? Fuera lo que fuera sus ojos viajaron nuevamente al carrito para ver que cogería esta vez. La risa ahogada de Carlisle la interrumpió.

Elizabeth lo miro sonrojada mientras dejaba el plato en el carrito. Chasqueó la lengua mientras se llevaba una mano a sobar su panza.

-Estaba deliciosa, ¿Qué era?-

Es pregunta desató las carcajadas del resto.

-¿Ahora que ya te lo has comido por completo haces esa pregunta? Jajaja, creo que habría sido más adecuado hacerla desde un comienzo.- Soltó Thomas mientras temblaba con la risa.

Elizabeth achicó la mirada en su dirección. Sus labios se fruncieron en una mueca de fastidio.

-Vaya por un momento pensé que terminaría haciéndole un hoyo al plato...o que acabaría comiéndose la mesa entera... ¡a eso sí que le llamo tener apetito! En mi próxima cacería intentaré batir tu record en comer más rápido... ¿cuanto fue Alice?- dijo sarcástico el bocazas de Emmett.

-Un minuto treintaicinco segundos para ser exactos.- cantó Alice para luego reír junto al resto.

Jasper, sentado frente a ella, intentaba ahogar su risa con la servilleta roja y Esme arrancaba a la cocina riendo mientras llevaba el plato sucio...incluso Edward reía.

Elizabeth bufó molesta en su asiento.

-_Crema Foie Gras_...eso era. No puede faltar en el menú navideño.- le explicó Carlisle de forma conciliadora mientras le guiñaba un ojo.- Ahora...-continuó mientras tomaba un nuevo plato del carrito.- Te espera este salmón ahumado...vamos, cómelo antes de que se enfríe.-

Elizabeth tomó los cubiertos y los enterró con rabia en el rosado salmón. El roma de ese plato hacía agua su boca, su sabor debía ser divino. Así fue. La tierna carne del pescado se deshizo en su boca. Se relamió los labios mientras bebía un sorbo del vino blanco que le acababa de servir Edward en su copa.

-Eli, no olvides dejar espacio para probar el resto.- Emmett golpeó la mesa ligeramente mientras el ataque de risa volvía a invadir su musculoso cuerpo.

-Humm delicioso Carlisle... ¡gracias!- le dijo ella sonriente evitando el desatinado comentario de Emmett.

-Es un placer.-

-Ajá, y para el resto yo también e traído _algo_...de otro modo no sería una cena de navidad. Solo espero que _beban_ con el mismo entusiasmo de mi Eli.-Esme dejó frente a cada integrante de la familia un plato con una sopa carmín brillante. Emmett comenzó a aplaudir mientras tomaba el plato de forma poco civilizada y se lo bebía de un sorbo.- Vamos beban antes de que se enfríe...o de que Emmett acabe con ellos- Luego le regaló una sonrisa cómplice a Eli mientras enterraba su cuchara en la sangre servida en su plato.

-¡Eres la mejor mamá del mundo!- le dijo Emmett antes de estampar un sonoro beso en la marmórea mejilla de Esme.

El resto de la cena se basó en conversaciones triviales, recuerdos graciosos de navidades anteriores donde generalmente el protagonista resultaba ser Emmett y unas cuantas miradas furtivas entre Eli y Jasper. Llegaba a resultar incluso graciosa la forma en que se evitaban luego de sendo beso bajo el muérdago.

Se ignoraban mutuamente. Era como si entre ellos hubieran acordado secretamente regirse por la _ley del hielo_.

Acabaron la cena con unas cuantas bromas más de Emmett y luego se dirigieron al salón donde se encontraba el gran árbol de navidad.

Carlisle le sirvió a Eli una copa de burbujeante champaña y le dio un trozo de chocolate, el cual Carlisle llamo _Bûche de Noël_, para acabar con la tradicional cena navideña al estilo Francés.

El chocolate se derritió en su cálida boca, su sabor era extraordinario e incomparable con ningún otro chocolate que hubiera comido antes...sin embargo su dulzura, su intensidad y su toque adictivo no eran suficientes para opacar el sabor de los labios de Jasper que se había quedado impregnado en su boca.

Lo observó de reojo una vez más. Estaba con las mangas de su camisa azul arremangadas hasta los codos. Las marmóreas manos las mantenía ocultas en los bolcillos de su pantalón de ceda negro y la corbata ya se la había quitado. Estaba recostado contra la pared opuesta a la que estaba ella...lo más alejado de ella posible.

Elizabeth quiso buscar una respuesta a su comportamiento en sus ojos topacio, pero estos se mantenían ocultos bajo la sombra de su flequillo miel que caía desordenado sobre su frente. Aquel estilo más desmadejado de su vestir no podía apagar la elegancia que destilaba de él. Elizabeth tenía la seguridad que si a Jasper lo vistieran con harapos continuaría siendo igual de atractivo y sensual.

El resto ya estaba enfrascado nuevamente en una acalorada conversación, sin embargo ella no era capaz de hacer otra cosa que mirarlo a _él_. Ya había perdido la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera estaba segura de cuantas veces había llevado su copa de champan a calmar el fuego de su garganta, pero de pronto su copa ya estaba vacía. Suspiró con derrota mientras dejaba la copa de fino cristal sobre la mesa de centro frente a ella.

Carlisle, Edward y Esme conversaban afuera en el balcón. Ella también habría escapado hacia el balcón si no fuera porque, a diferencia de su familia, el frío si la afectaba...y esa noche especialmente hacía frío.

Se dedicó a observar los destellos multicolores que soltaba la copa cuando la luz chocaba contra el cristal, proyectándose sobre la mesa de caoba. Dejó caer sus brazos pesados a sus costados y agachó la cabeza hasta que su cabello cobrizo y ondulado ocultó por completo su rostro aislándola del resto. Mordió su labio inferior ahogando el sollozo que rasgaba su garganta. Cerró los ojos con fuerza conteniendo las lágrimas e intento mantener su mente en blanco, para que esa angustia que oprimía su pecho desapareciera.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió un ligero peso cayendo sobre su regazo. Abrió los ojos y con su mano aparto su manto de cabello de su rostro. Sobre su regazo descansaba el impermeable blanco invierno que habían comprado esa tarde ella y Alice. Alzó la mirada y su corazón comenzó una carrera frenética cuando se encontró con los topacios de _él_.

Jasper no le dio ni una sola explicación, pero ella no protestó, se dedicó a hacerle caso en todo sin preguntar. Jasper le tendió una mano para ayudarla a alzarse del sillón y luego la ayudó igual de caballeroso a ponerse su impermeable. Él hizo lo mismo con su abrigo y luego cargó en uno de sus brazos una gran caja de regalo que Eli no tenía idea de donde había sacado. Luego le ofreció su brazo libre y Eli titubeó antes de entrelazar finalmente su brazo con el de él.

- Si me disculpan…- Jasper alzó la voz en dirección al resto de la familia. - deseo entregarle mi regalo de navidad por adelantado a Eli…no, no tardamos.- dicho esto no esperó respuesta y la guió raudo hacia los ascensores.

A lo lejos se escuchó el chillido de Emmett.

-¿_Cómo lo has hecho para robarle un regalo a Santa_?-

La mueca que pareció en el rostro de Jasper, al saber que al regreso Esme lo regañaría, casi hace reír a Eli…_casi_.

Jasper presionó su blanco dedo con cuidado sobre el botón para llamar al antiguo acenso, pero en ningún momento quitó su mirada del marcador de los pisos en la parte alta de las puertas del elevador, para observarla a ella.

Una punzada de dolor atravesó a Eli…contraria a todas las ilusiones que ella se había creado, a pesar de estar colgada de su brazo de frío hierro, a pesar de estar tan cerca de él que podía sentir el frío que despedía su perfecto cuerpo de vampiro y su envolvente esencia…él la continuaba ignorando.

El ascensor llegó a su piso anunciándose con un melodioso y suave timbre. Entraron en completo silencio y Jasper marcó el primer piso.

El interior estaba rodeado de espejos. Mirase donde mirase, el hermoso rostro de Jasper se proyectaba en las paredes del ascensor.

Agachó su mirada y la clavó en la punta de sus tacones marfil que se asomaban bajo la larga falda del vestido. Mordió su labio inferior mientras era víctima de los nervios. Una extraña ansiedad comenzaba a apoderarse de ella. Aún se preguntaba a sí misma cómo había aguantado tanto tiempo sin increpar a Jasper por su extraño comportamiento. Algo le decía que esta especie de escape aclararía las dudas que tuvieran ambos…solo esperaba que sus ocultos miedos de que él la rechazara no se hicieran realidad. ¿Podría sobrellevar eso?, ¿podría seguir viviendo como si nada con el vampiro que la volvía loca?

Alzó su mirada esmeralda hacia el marcador de los pisos.

¡_Maldición_!

Malditos fueran todos los ascensores de los antiguos hoteles Europeos… ¿por qué tenían que ser tan lentos?

El silencio que los rodeaba ya era incómodo, el hecho de que estuvieran encerrados en un minúsculo espacio solo empeoraba las cosas.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar lanzar una mirada furtiva a uno de los espejos para espiarlo. Solo iba a ser una miradita, pero se quedó pegada observando su reflejo como si estuviera encandilada.

Las cejas rubias estaban levemente fruncidas, mantenía la cabeza gacha haciendo que su flequillo callera desordenado sobre su frente marfil. Sus violáceos párpados estaban cerrados con fuerza mientras sus labios se movían a una velocidad imperceptible para los poco desarrollados ojos humanos.

Elizabeth ya no podía soportarlo más. Hizo gala de toda la fuerza y valentía que quedaba en su interior, hizo a un lado su orgullo y giró su cabeza para observarlo directamente a la cara.

-Tienes que decirme lo que te ocurre.- le cuestionó apenas en un murmullo.- Si no me dices que te ocurre, en qué piensas o lo que haces voy a enloquecer…- alzó su mano para acariciar su hombro, pero titubeó dejándola suspendida en el aire cuando se encontró con los aplastantes ojos de él ahora de un peligroso ónix.

-Rezo…-dijo con la voz notoriamente ronca.

En los ojos de Elizabeth brillaba la duda.

-Jamás había oído que los vampiros rezaran.- quiso sonar irónica, pero estaba demasiado nerviosa y cohibida para que siquiera su voz sonara normal.

Una leve sonrisa tensó la comisura de los apetecibles labios de Jasper, haciendo que Eli se relamiera inconscientemente al atrapar ese gesto con su mirada.

-No, usualmente no lo hacemos, pero estoy desesperado.- su murmullo era arrullador e hipnótico.

Elizabeth sentía que se sofocaba, ¿podía esa mirada volverse más poderosa y penetrante? Una sensación de vértigo se apoderó de su esbelto cuerpo haciendo que las rodillas le temblaran.

-No…n…no se a q…qué te refieres.- tartamudeó ella.

-Rezo…rezo porque ya nos encontremos lo suficientemente lejos para que el resto ya no pueda oírnos, para que tu padre no pueda inmiscuirse en mis pensamientos…rezo porque Alice guarde sus pensamientos solo para ella y no le muestre a Edward lo que estoy a punto de hacer.-

No le dio tiempo a reaccionara ni a asimilar sus palabras. A una velocidad imposible para un humano, apretó el botón para detener el ascensor, se recargó contra una de las paredes jalándola consigo por la cintura. Ambos sintieron de fondo el sonido seco del regalo al caer en el suelo.

La estrujó contra su cuerpo de roca hasta que quedaron completamente encajados como si fueran dos piezas acertadas de un puzle. Cuando la atrajo hacia sí, notó sus pechos firmes, redondos y llenos. Deseó verlos nuevamente, palpar su calidez y su textura más suave incluso que la seda…deseo saborear su adictiva esencia en ellos. Tenía tal conciencia física de ella que todos sus sentidos se centraban únicamente en Elizabeth, bloqueando el mundo que los rodeaba. Ella era una tentación imposible de resistir, ella lo controlaba por completo…consiente e inconscientemente. Era tal la descarga eléctrica que se desataba cada vez que estaban cerca que le surgió la paranoia de incluso poder oír las chispas crepitando en el aire. Reclinó su rostro hasta tenerlo solo a unos centímetros del de ella haciendo que sus alientos se mezclaran y que su flequillo miel le propinara unas exquisitas cosquillas a la frente de ella.

Llevó una de las manos que apresaban la pequeña cintura de ella a acunar su rostro de porcelana, en el cual quedaba marcado un beso o la huella de una caricia. Estudió cada una de sus facciones, delineando con sus ojos cada recoveco, incluso las sombras que proyectaban sus espesas pestañas sobre sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se detuvo más tiempo del debido observando sus labios rojos y tentadores como la fruta prohibida. Aún podía sentir la textura del terciopelo al besar sus labios bajo el muérdago. Se le ocurrió la idea de hacer suyos esos labios nuevamente, hasta dejar sus pulmones sin una gota de oxígeno, para luego dejar la marca de sus codiciosos besos por todo su femenino cuerpo hasta llegar a los suaves pliegues que se ocultaban entre sus largas piernas tono crema…aquellos pliegues que resguardaban los lugares más tiernos y sensibles donde solo él había llegado. La erección quemó en sus pantalones. Sus muertas entrañas se contrajeron de forma dolorosa…porque dolía…oh como dolía el tener que evitar todo el día el caer en la tentación de estrecharla entre sus brazos…el abstenerse de tener sus manos encima de su delicado y cálido cuerpo, de perderse en las brillantes esmeraldas de sus ojos…de respirar de cerca el dulce aroma que despedía su piel y que cantaba en sus venas con cada laido frenético de su corazón…esa esencia que lo enloquecía haciendo rugir al monstruo en su interior, despertando al ávido y despiadado depredador…esa esencia cuya única dueña en la tierra era ella.

Apartó el largo cabello de ondas cobrizas que cubría sus delicados hombros y su desnudo cuello como el manto de una monja.

Posó sus labios, fríos como el hielo y duros como el acero, sobre el hombro izquierdo de Eli, haciendo que su curvilíneo cuerpo se estremeciera y un ligero gemido escapara de sus labios entreabiertos. Dibujó un camino de suaves y castos besos desde el hombro hasta su mandíbula arrancándole suspiros y haciendo que su respiración se volverá agitada.

Elizabeth intentó hablarle, de veras quería preguntarle acerca de su extraño comportamiento, pero los besos que le regalaba hacían difícil la salida de sus palabras.

¿_Cómo podía desear tanto a alguien y al mismo tiempo detestarlo_?

Quería llorar de impotencia y a la vez quería perderse en la inconsciencia para disfrutar cada momento de entrega con él. No sabía en que momento cambiaría el humor de Jasper y nuevamente se volvería un huraño, así que a pesar de sus conjeturas que daban vuelta en su mente mareándola, decidió darle rienda suelta al deseo que cada vez se apoderaba más de ella y de responderle con la misma vehemencia a sus caricias. Si no podía decirle cuan desesperada y ansiosa había estado, _se lo demostraría_.

Lo tomó por el cuello de la camisa y lo empujó más contra el cristal. Jasper dejó de besarla y la observó sorprendido. Ella le lanzó una última mirada desafiante antes de sellar sus labios con los de él de forma impulsiva y apasionada. Comenzó a mover sus labios contra los fríos y duros de él con frenesí, casi con desesperación. La respuesta de Jasper fue casi inmediata. Con destreza se abrió paso en la cavidad de su boca saboreándola con su gélida lengua. Enterró una de sus marmóreas manos en el sedoso y leonino cabello de ella hasta atrapar su nuca, mientras su otra mano se cerró con "fuerza" alrededor de su cintura. Sus dedos parecían fuertes garras que amenazaban con desgarrar la tela del impermeable. La alzó con facilidad para tener sus labios carmín más a su alcance y restregó sus labios de mármol contra los de ella siguiéndole el paso, sintiendo la sangre que corría en los delicados capilares llenándolos y entibiándolos…parecía que de un momento a otro los haría sangrar por la intensidad y el ímpetu del beso.

No la dejó coger aire, por lo que Elizabeth se vio obligada a entrar en fase vampírica. No le importó en lo absoluto, de todos modos no tenía ni la más mínima intención de apartar sus labios de los de él. Después de todo, su corazón ya había alcanzado un ritmo desaforado que amenazaba con hacerlo estallar o que se detuviera de un momento a otro colapsando. Se arqueó contra el duro y perfecto cuerpo de él cuando sintió la característica punzada de dolor que cruzaba su pecho cada vez que hacía que su corazón se detuviera.

Sintió la fuerza y el frío paralizante apoderándose da cada fibra musculosa en su menudo cuerpo, volviéndolo poderoso e invencible. Se congeló cada célula viva en ella mientras sus sentidos se agudizaban a una velocidad de vértigo.

_Elizabeth sentía…solo sentía_.

No se podía describir con exactitud la textura de la piel de Jasper, ni siquiera su adictivo sabor se podía comparar con alguno ya existente. Su aroma ya aturdidor y envolvente se había intensificado de tal manera que ya lo sentía como propio, alojado en cada uno de los poros de su cuerpo. Su perfecto cuerpo masculino friccionándose contra el de ella ya no se sentía tan duro, más bien era firme y delineado. Su cuerpo ya no despedía el característico frio que la hacía estremecer, ahora incluso podía sentirlo cálido bajo la camisa.

Sus dedos curiosos se colaron bajo la camisa azul noche palpando la musculatura de sus grandes hombros. Suspiró de pura satisfacción contra los labios de Jasper. ¿Podía un vampiro ser más perfecto que él? Elizabeth lo dudaba. Todo parecía nuevo, era como si lo tocara por primera vez. Sus sentidos vampíricos multiplicaban y afinaban cada detalle. De un tirón hizo estallar los botones que quedaban abotonando la camisa y dejó vagar libres y codiciosas las ahora frías yemas de sus dedos por cada depresión que marcaban el pecho y el abdomen de él.

Con gran rapidez y agilidad, Jasper consiguió subir la larga falda del vestido hasta colar sus indestructibles manos bajo la tela. Tomó una de sus piernas enfundadas en finas medias de seda, hasta dejarla a la altura de sus caderas y luego acarició el muslo de forma ascendente hasta toparse con los ganchitos del liguero. Jasper gimió de puro placer haciendo que su pecho temblara. ¿Acaso Elizabeth pretendía acabar con la poca cordura que le quedaba? ¿Cómo alguien que a simple vista parecía de lo más inocente podía llevar bajo la ropa prendas tan vulgares, sexys, sensuales, sexys, sensuales…ahhh tan provocadoras como un liguero? ¿Acaso no la convencían las medias tradicionales?… ¿era _necesario_ el liguero?

Dejó de cuestionarse cosas que precisamente en ese minuto no tenían mucha importancia. Él ya sabía cuanto le gustaba a Elizabeth jugar con la ropa interior. Podía vestirse simple, parecer de lo más común e incluso desabrida…pero bajo las capas de ropa se ocultaban prendas de encaje y suave seda con gustos exquisitos y sensuales.

Dedicó nuevamente especial atención a su ahora níveo cuello, succionando ligeramente, haciendo que la delicada piel enrojeciera bajo la presión de sus mortales labios. Elizabeth había echado la cabeza hacia atrás dándole total acceso a la extensión de su cuello y sus hombros.

A pesar de que estaba en su fase vampírica, Jasper la sentía delicada y vulnerable. Si no supiera con certeza de que ella era como fuego en sus brazos, de que estaba prendida por la misma llamarada de deseo que lo sofocaba a él, si esas hordas de emociones desenfrenadas y pasionales que provenían de ella no lo convencieran, jamás se habría aventurado a ir más lejos. Fue el mismo deseo que despedía cada poro de ella como una emoción incontenible lo que lo impulsó a acariciarla con más ímpetu controlando menos la fuerza de su agarre y el poder de sus caricias…de todos modos ya no debía medir del todo su fuerza con ella en aquel estado.

La tomó firmemente por las nalgas alzándola aún más. La giró de modo que ahora era ella la que estaba atrapada entre el cristal y su cuerpo. Estrujó su perfecto cuerpo contra el curvilíneo de ella mientras Elizabeth rodeaba sus caderas con sus piernas para sostenerse mejor.

Coló una de sus marmóreas manos bajo la diminuta braguita de encaje hasta alcanzar su húmedo centro, mientras que con la otra la sostenía por las nalgas. Ahogó con un beso el agudo gemido de Eli y comenzó con extrema delicadeza a bombear con dos dedos, adentrándose y saliendo de ella a una lentitud devastadora y sensual. Casi pierde la cordura cuando sintió como el cuerpo de ella respondía arqueándose contra sus dedos introduciéndolos más a fondo y sus caderas comenzaron un baile frenético exigiendo más. Jasper soltó un ronco gruñido sobre el oído de ella tentándola aún más. Deseaba poseerla nuevamente, deseaba sentirse dentro de ella, sentirse bajo su piel, escuchar de sus labios con la suavidad de los pétalos de rosa una cadena de suspiros y que en su garganta vibrara su nombre. Deseaba estar unido a ella para siempre, que ese momento culmine se extendiera por los siglos y permaneciera inmutable en el tiempo.

Elizabeth casi pierde por completo la poca conciencia que le quedaba, los maestros dedos de Jasper se sentían endemoniadamente bien. Se sentía afiebrada, casi al borde del delirio y la locura…si, la _locura_, porque ese vampiro amenazaba con quitarle la cordura. No entendía su extraño comportamiento, ni tampoco le interesaba averiguarlo en ese momento. Solo quería sentir una y otra, y otra, y otra y otra vez las manos de Jasper sobre su piel, despertando cada fibra nerviosa de su ser. Lo quería a él…entregado nuevamente por completo, despertando lugares de su propio cuerpo que permanecían dormidos a la espera de su único dueño.

Porque ella se sabía completamente de él, no podía imaginarse de aquel modo con otra persona…no luego de probarlo a él, no luego de que sus caricias quedaran grabadas con fuego sobre su piel. Nada ni nadie sería lo suficientemente tentador, adictivo, tierno, estremecedor y cautivador como él.

_Jasper era su complemento_.

Elizabeth dejo salir un largo y profundo gemido de su garganta que llenó el espacio del lujoso ascensor. Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas Jasper la hizo tocar el cielo. Un delicioso orgasmo se extendió cálidamente por todo su cuerpo volviendo gelatina sus manos y sus piernas mientras sus entrañas se contraían cerrándose y succionando los dedos de Jasper. Sabía que si no fuera porque Jasper la sostenía habría caído al suelo. Por un momento se desconectó del mundo, por ese momento haría sus dudas a un lado, apartaría de su mente cualquier idea que no fuera poseer a Jasper…se abandonaría por completo a sus instintos y saciaría su hambre por Jasper. Lo absorbería hasta hacerlo parte de ella. En ese momento no importaba nada más que ellos…ni el pasado ni el futuro…solo el magnífico presente que estaban viviendo.

Jasper apartó sus manos de su ardiente entrada para rozar sus pechos sobre la fina tela del vestido. Lo tomó del borde superior para rasgarlo, rezando el comienzo de sus pechos, pero la delicada mano de Eli sobre la de él lo detuvo.

-Si lo rompes ambos tendremos problemas…Alice jamás nos perdonará.- Eli se sorprendió al escuchar su propia voz. Parecía la de otra persona, pero al mismo tiempo era idéntica a la de ella. En el tono se filtraba ahora un matiz seductor y cautivador que atraería a cualquier humano maravillándolo…era armónica y musical.

Sentía como la abandonaba el característico relajo luego de un orgasmo tan intenso como los que le provocaba Jasper, llenándose de renovadas energías que atribuyó como un carácter lógico por encontrarse en su fase vampírica. ¿Acaso nunca se cansaría? ¿Cómo sabría cuando detenerse? Sus ideas se fueron volando rápidamente cuando sintió los dedos de Jasper jugando con sus pezones erguidos aún sobre la tela del vestido. Esa exquisita caricia la hacía pegarse inconscientemente más a él buscando más de esa deliciosa presión.

Un calor, cada vez más intenso y sofocante, se fue apoderando de su femenino cuerpo. Solo por instinto cerró nuevamente sus piernas alrededor de las caderas de Jasper. Esta vez no le daría tregua…esta vez lo haría gemir a él con locura…ya estaba al borde de la desesperación y el anhelo por sentirlo finalmente dentro de ella. Tendría todo lo que había deseado de Jasper y que él con poco tacto se lo había negado durante todo el día…lo castigaría, le haría pagar toda esa frustración. Le regaló una sonrisita malévola mientras trabajaba velozmente entre los cuerpos de ambos desabrochando el cinturón y el pantalón de Jasper. Lo empujó con fuerza hacia bajo llevando consigo su ropa interior. Su curiosidad fue en aumento y no pudo evitar contemplar la enorme erección de Jasper. Soltó un jadeo ahogado. ¿Cómo aquello había entrado en su cuerpo?… ¿acaso eso era posible?

Sabía que de no ser porque su corazón no bombeaba, estaría más roja que nunca. Alzó su mirada ligeramente cohibida y se encontró con la penetrante y aplastante ónix de él. En los ojos de Jasper vio reflejado su propio deseo que quemaba en su bajo vientre mojándola más y más. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó para sentirse segura y atrevida nuevamente.

Tomó su grueso miembro entre sus finas manos haciendo que Jasper soltara un gemido gutural que raspó su garganta y que sus manos se crisparan con fuerza alrededor de su cintura de forma posesiva. Elizabeth alzó la mirada asustada buscando la de él, ¿Le habría echo daño? Jasper mantenía los parpados cerrados con fuerza mientras se mordía su pálido labio inferior haciendo que la punta de sus filosos colmillos se asomara.

Elizabeth no esperó respuesta de él, esta vez sería tan egoísta como su especie lo dictara, necesitaba sentirse suya con desesperación, así que sin darle tiempo a decir nada lo guió hacia su cavidad envolviendo su miembro con sus finos dedos que torturaban a Jasper de sobremanera.

Jasper quería gritarle que se detuviera, advertirla que estaba jugando con fuego y con la poca cordura y fuerza de voluntad que le quedaba, que estaba despertando al despiadado monstruo que habitaba en su interior y que con tanto celo y autocontrol lograba mantenerlo a raya.

¿Acaso ella no se percataba de que lo estaba volviendo loco? Esa chica ya lo había vuelto un adicto irrevocable de su cautivadora e intoxicante sangre…ahora Jasper estaba en la certeza de que se volvería adicto a su curvilíneo cuerpo, a sus caricias, a su suavidad, a sus ojos de un hechizante esmeralda, a su sexo…nadie le hacía el amor como ella, nadie jamás lo había montado sobre una nube tan alta como ella.

Sabía que amaría cada centímetro de ella mientras quedara una sola partícula de él existiendo.

Jasper no pudo pensar en nada más cuando ella comenzó a mover sus caderas a un ritmo sensual y delirante haciendo que sus sexos se rozaran. Tragó la ponzoña acumulada en su boca de forma sonora. Ella mantenía los ojos cerrados y fruncía sus labios evitando que los gemidos escaparan de la cárcel de sus labios.

- Si te sientes un poco loca…te propongo que te vuelvas _completamente loca_. Verte así será solo el inicio antes de que perdamos el juicio…_cara mia_.- Le susurró Jasper con su usual voz ronca e hipnótica, haciendo que Eli perdiera los estribos y se arqueara completamente hacia él pidiendo de forma despiadada lo que quería.

Un agudo gemido, de dolor y placer hizo vibrar las paredes del ascensor cuando lo sintió completamente dentro de ella. Sorprendentemente lo sentía más adentro de ella que nunca y más grande y duro también…tal vez se debía a que la perspectiva de las cosas y del todo se volvía más refinada y definida cuando tendía a su lado vampírico. Tenía la vaga y dolorosa sensación de haberse partido en dos. Jasper había mordido el hombro izquierdo de ella ahogando su propio gemido de placer. La deliciosa e incomparable sangre de Elizabeth llenaba su boca, pero no dejó que ni una sola gota se derramara.

El dolor comenzó a transformarse en puro y crudo placer. Elizabeth comenzó a moverse con cuidado incitándolo a seguirle el ritmo. Jasper dejó su hombro para pegar su frente llena de gotitas carmín contra la blanquecina de Eli mientras acariciaba sus pechos desde la base hasta la punta de sus pezones erguidos.

Comenzó a moverse con cuidado dentro y fuera de ella, manteniendo un ritmo acompasado y delicado. Selló sus labios en un beso cargado de pasión contra los tentadores de ella para ahogar los gemidos de ambos. Elizabeth se estrujaba más contra él de forma que con cada envestida él se adentrara más y más y más en ella hasta casi fusionarlo con su cuerpo. Elizabeth recorría con sus manos la ancha espalda de él, deleitándose con la contracción de los músculos bajo las palmas de sus manos cada vez que la envestía. Enterró sus uñas en la torneada espalda de él. Con sorpresa se percató de que sus dedos se hundían en la carne del vampiro como si se tratara de un simple humano. Aquello le dejaría marca.

Una gota carmín bajó desde su sien, pasando por su masculina y marcada mandíbula hasta alcanzar la base de su cuello. Elizabeth no pudo resistir la tentación y con su lengua la limpió.

El sabor de la sangre, el placer de beberla era solo comparable a hacer el amor con Jasper.

…_Nunca se cansaría de ello_…

Jasper corrigió su postura de modo que con cada embestida pasaba a rozar su clítoris, enviando millones de descargas eléctricas al cuerpo de Elizabeth las cuales partían desde aquel punto de sensitivos nervios. A medida que las oleadas de calor invadían a sus cuerpos anticipando el orgasmo, aumentaban paulatinamente la fricción y las embestidas…cada vez más frenéticas, cada vez más profundas acercándose de forma vertiginosa al culmine.

Jasper le enviaba despiadadas hordas de puro placer colapsando el sistema nervioso de Eli, mareándola y llevándola completamente al mundo de la inconsciencia, donde lo único que podía hacer era sentir…sentir aquel inmenso placer que la recorría desde la punta de sus pies, haciendo que sus dedos se crisparan, hasta las puntas de su cabello leonino.

Sus labios se encontraban una y otra vez, acariciándose a la misma velocidad que sus sexos friccionándose. El hecho de no necesitar del oxígeno y el de no agotarse era la mejor virtud para Elizabeth en ese momento. Se sintió completamente agradecida de ser lo que era.

No quería que aquello acabase jamás.

Todo el deseo y el placer comenzó a concentrarse en su centro, haciendo que una incontrolable tensión comenzara a crecer ahí de forma progresiva, como un globo inflándose…en cualquier momento estallaría.

Una enorme satisfacción se apoderó de ella cuando explotó y los comunes temblores y estremecimientos inundaban su cuerpo mientras gemía sobre el oído de Jasper. Sus paredes internas se cerraron como tenazas, estrangulando el miembro de Jasper haciéndolo gritar su nombre. Jasper la siguió segundos después estallando en su interior. Sus cuerpos temblaban juntos mientras sus mentes poco a poco volvían en sí recuperando la conciencia. Jasper había apoyado todo su peso sobre ella aplastandola más sobre la pared para sostener ambos cuerpos. Elizabeth hundió su rostro en el cuello de él respirando su masculino, almizclado y mentolado aroma del cual ya se sentía dueña.

Jasper alzó el mentón de ella con delicadeza. La miró con determinación a los ojos intentando grabar en su mente esos hechizantes ojos esmeraldas, inclinó su rostro más cerca del de ella hasta que sus alientos se mezclaron. Las palabras sobraban, simplemente no existían palabras en el mundo para describir lo que acababan de experimentar. Se besaron largo y apasionadamente. Definitivamente el estar uno junto al otro era el mejor sitio para ambos.

Jasper salió de ella con cuidado antes de que volviera a excitarse y tuviera que descargarse con una segunda ronda. No sería buena idea tener atorado el ascensor por tanto tiempo. No se apartó del todo de ella hasta dejarla firme sobre sus piernas.

Entonces en un pestañear él ya estaba completamente vestido, con la excepción de su camisa que resultaría imposible de abrochar si no tenía ni un solo botón.

Jasper abotonó su abrigo mientras Elizabeth volvía a abrochar las medias en el liguero y ponía en su lugar la larga cola del vestido. Sentía sus muslos pegajosos y dudaba estar en condiciones de caminar normalmente hasta dentro de unas horas.

Mientras tanto, Jasper recogió velozmente todos los botones esparcidos por el suelo, no debía quedar evidencia alguna, luego estrujó los diminutos botones entre sus manos hasta volverlos en partículas más finas que el polvo.

Se observaron furtivamente. Nadie creería que pudieran sentirse avergonzados luego de lo que acababan de hacer, pero de un modo u otro se sentían cohibidos, como dos quinceañeros que se acababan de confesar su amor. Jasper sonrió nervioso mientras pasaba una de sus manos por su cabello desordenándolo aún más y buscaba la caja de regalo en el suelo.

Eli respondió a su sonrisa, lo observó maravillada media oculta por sus gruesas pestañas. Jasper continuaba conservando ese aire de pirata que la ponía a cien.

Jasper se acercó al mando de luminosos botones y apretó nuevamente el correcto para echar a andar el ascensor. Comenzaron a descender nuevamente. Ambos se miraban de reojo y cuando se descubrían espiándose soltaban risitas ahogadas. Parecían un par de críos. Cuando faltaban solo dos pisos para llegar, Jasper le ordeno un poco el leonino cabello que parecía más indomable que nunca producto de la pasión de hace unos minutos atrás y le pasó unos guantes de cuero para el frío. Él se anudó bien la bufanda cubriendo su níveo cuello de una blancura solo posible con maquillaje para un humano, y luego le ofreció nuevamente su brazo caballerosamente. Elizabeth lo aceptó sonriente mientras esperaba a que las puertas se abrieran.

Pero ninguno de los dos esperaba lo que se encontraron apenas las puertas se abrieron.

Edward estaba en el mostrador hablando con el recepcionista. Habían quedado a solo unos metros de él. Jasper la arrastró rápidamente hasta que quedaron ocultos tras uno de los altos pilares de mármol que adornaban el lujoso hall del hotel.

-Insisto, ¿cómo es posible que el ascensor esté detenido? No es que me moleste el bajar por las escaleras, pero tenía entendido que ese ascensor era de uso exclusivo para nuestra _suite_.- La aterciopelada voz de Edward tenía un leve matiz de enfado.

-Realmente lamentamos las molestias señor Cullen. Ahora mismo hemos enviado a nuestros técnicos a verificar la falla. Esperamos que pronto se solucione el problema. Mientras tanto lo invito al _Bar Fontainebleau_ del hotel para que ordene lo que guste, cortesía del hotel.- le dijo el conserje muy cordial y con un marcado acento francés que dificultaba su inglés.

Jasper estaba aterrado. Por poco y los descubren. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas mantener su mente en blanco para no alertar a Edward, si es que este ya no se había percatado de su presencia. Un gruñido rasposo proveniente de Elizabeth lo sacó de su estado catatónico. La observó por primera vez desde que habían salidos disparados del ascensor. Los ojos de Eli se habían vuelto de un hambriento ónix. Su mirada estaba perdida y saltaba de un humano a otro. Su respiración era profunda y calculada. Sus labios carmín comenzaron a fruncirse hacia arriba revelando parcialmente sus colmillos.

Estaba hambrienta.

Jasper olvidó por completo a Edward. Esto se había vuelto más peligroso de lo que jamás habría esperado. No era bueno que Eli permaneciera en su fase vampírica estando con más humanos alrededor…no era nada de bueno.

-Elizabeth escúchame.- le habló con firmeza al oído zarandeándola levemente para que ella le prestara atención.- Quiero que dejes de respirar…tienes que intentarlo, yo se que tu puedes controlar esto…-

-Quema…quema mucho…y huele tan bien.- lo interrumpió ella hablando de forma monótona mientras era victima de su propio instinto.

Jasper cerró con más fuerza sus manos alrededor de sus delicados brazos y la atrapó entre el pilar y su cuerpo de forma defensiva.

-Lo se…pero debes intentarlo o luego todos lo lamentaremos. Por favor…te lo suplico, has que tu corazón vuelva a latir.-

-N…no puedo.- soltó ella angustiada.- Necesito probarla…-

-No.- le ordenó apenas en un murmullo. - Deja de respirar en este preciso instante… ¡ya!-

No esperó a que ella reaccionara y la beso teniendo cuidado de no pasar ideas impropias a su mente. Elizabeth pudo finalmente distraerse y centrar su atención en el beso.

-Deja de respirar y has que tu corazón lata Elizabeth…-Habló él sobre los labios de ella haciendo que continuaran rosándose.

Elizabeth se aferró a las solapas de su largo abrigo negro cuando su corazón se removió en su pecho de forma dolorosa, lenta y acompasada, tomando fuerza y entibiando la sangre que se había enfriado en sus venas, volviendo frágil nuevamente cada parte de su cuerpo y alimentando con un confortable calor a sus entumecidos músculos.

-Así se hace…has estado genial.- Jasper le sonrió sinceramente mientras la guiaba con cautela y lo más rápido posible fuera del hotel antes de que algún integrante de la familia se percatara de que aún permanecían ahí y comenzaran las preguntas capciosas.

El frío azotó a Eli apenas puso un pié fuera del hotel. Era tan intenso que se colaba por las fibras de la tela y se le calaba hasta los huesos. Observó anonadada a su alrededor. Ahora entendía perfectamente por que llamaban a Paris _la cuidad de la luz_.

En el aire aún se sentía el reconfortante aroma de las castañas asadas. Las calles estaban prácticamente desoladas, a excepción de uno que otro transeúnte. El frío y la navidad los hacía refugiarse en su hogares.

Sus tacones hacían eco mientras avanzaban por las antiguas calles adoquinadas.

Ambos iban sumisos en un silencio absoluto, absorbiendo toda la magia que los rodeaba. Su piel cosquilleaba bajo sus abrigos mientras avanzabas cogidos del brazo del otro. Los cientos de abetos esponjosos, proporcionaban el mejor telón de fondo para disfrutar de un paseo amoroso por París.

Jasper la guió por las callejas hasta que dieron con los Campos Elíseos, hermosamente decorados con sus luces de navidad. Pasearon deleitándose con su sobria belleza. Pero Jasper prestaba más atención a ella que al atractivo del lugar.

Sus ojos esmeralda brillaban reflejando los centenares de luces, sus mejillas estaban sonrosadas por el frío. Sus labios de por sí rojos, estaban levemente entreabiertos dejando escapar un hilo de vaho.

Deseó besarla nuevamente para capturar su aliento…pero se contuvo.

Jasper compró un tulipán amarillo a una pobre señora vagabunda que desafiaba a la fría noche que se cernía sobre Paris.

Cogió la excéntrica flor y la entrelazo en el cobrizo cabello de ella a un lado de su oreja derecha.

-Perfecta.- Jasper la contemplo maravillado.

-Gracias.- dijo ella con simpleza mientras le regalaba una sincera sonrisa que lo hizo sonreír también a él.

Caminaron unos minutos más hasta que llegaron al lugar que él deseaba.

-Bien… ¿estas lista para recibir tu regalo?- Estaban a unos cuantos pasos de la torre Eiffel.

Elizabeth dio unas zancadas acercándose más a la torre. La expresión de su rostro era impagable. Estaba anonadada. Alargó su mano queriendo tocar la estructura que parecía a su alcance de lo cerca que estaban. Aquella espléndida arquitectura resultaba aún más llamativa y hermosa iluminada con aquellos centenares de lucecitas parpadeantes y teniendo de fondo la oscura noche que la hacía resaltar aún más.

Una radiante sonrisa tensó la comisura de sus gruesos labios carmín cuando se giró nuevamente hacia Jasper. Alzó una de sus broncíneas cejas suspicaz mientras lo miraba con picardía.

-Creí que ya me habías dado mi regalo de navidad- puso su voz más seductora.

Jasper rompió a reír con ganas y ella lo coreo al instante. Avanzó hasta ella y pasó de forma cariñosa uno de sus musculosos brazos alrededor de sus delicados hombros para atraerla a su costado.

-No, _eso_ no fue precisamente tu regalo, más bien fue un impulso que ya no podía reprimir por más tiempo. De hecho tengo el presentimiento de que ahora las cosas se pondrán realmente _interesantes_.- Jasper frunció sus labios conteniendo la risa que ya cosquilleaba en su garganta.

-¿Ah si? Pues yo creo que lo de hace un rato _fue más _que interesante.- Ella golpeó juguetona sus indestructibles costillas mientras se dejaba guiar por él en la completa oscuridad, cada vez más cerca de la imponente torre…monumento característico de Francia.

Jasper se detuvo de improviso.

-Espérame aquí, no te muevas.- Fue todo lo que dijo antes de desaparecer y mezclarse entre las largas sombras de la noche.

Elizabeth no alcanzó a protestar, giró sobre sí misma, estrechando sus ojos para buscarlo en la oscuridad…pero él ya no estaba ahí. A medida que pasaban los segundos y él no regresaba comenzó a impacientarse. El frío era cada vez más intenso, si no se movía se congelaría. Comenzó a frotarse energéticamente sus costados.

-¿Jasper?- preguntó a la oscuridad, pero no obtuvo respuesta alguna.

En su garganta comenzó a ceñirse un nudo de angustia. Estaba a punto de soltar un sollozo cuando unos enormes focos se encendieron frente a ella encandilándola.

Con cuidado fue abriendo los ojos de a poco hasta que se fue acostumbrando a la intensidad de la luz. Frente a ella se extendía una enorme pista de hielo, justo frente a la edilicia torre. Los faroles iluminaban su lisa y blanca superficie, reflejándose la luz amarillenta en toda su extensión.

-¿No crees que será divertido?-

Elizabeth dio un respingo cuando sintió el aliento de Jasper chocando contra su nuca.

-Nos meteremos en problemas, ya estaba cerrado, no es la hora para venir a patinar.- replicó ella alarmada mientras giraba su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¡Ba!, vamos no seas cobarde. Ja, ja, ja…no me digas que eres tan pesimista como Edward. Solo estaremos un rato…además es noche buena… ¿quién podría enfadarse en noche buena?- dijo él despreocupado mientras avanzaba hacia el hielo tarareando un villancico conocido. Parte de esa tranquilidad pegajosa que siempre destilaba Jasper, se coló en el humor de Eli.

Ella mordió su labio inferior no del todo segura. Soltó un bufido y caminó con cuidado sobre el hielo hasta quedar frente a él.

-Nuestro primer encuentro sobre el hielo no fue del todo gratificante. Me gustaría…remediarlo. ¿Lo recuerdas?-

¿Acaso estaba nervioso?

-Por supuesto cómo olvidar el que me amenazaras con abandonarme en medio del hielo resquebrajado, tus insultos…y ah si, el hecho de que haya terminado en las profundidades del río.- le retrucó ella fingiendo enfado.

Jasper murmuro una sarta de disculpas demasiado apresuradas como para ser entendibles. Elizabeth rompió en sonoras carcajadas sorprendiendo a Jasper.

¿Acaso ella había perdido el juicio?

-Ok, ok. Si lo recuerdo. Discúlpame.- dijo mientras intentaba serenarse.

Él la observaba con sus rubias cejas alzadas. Soltó un bufido y en un pestañear ya la había atrapado entre sus brazos de hierro.

-Ni te imaginas lo celoso que estaba aquella vez.-

-¿Celoso…tu? - Elizabeth contuvo las ganas de reír-¿Pero de quién podría estar celoso el vampiro más sexy del planeta?- Elizabeth entrelazó sus brazos alrededor del cuello de él.

Jasper farfulló unas cuantas maldiciones.

-De ese descerebrado de Lau…-

Elizabeth no lo dejó continuar ya que lo había silenciado posando uno de sus dedos sobre sus mortíferos labios.

-No dejemos que _él_ arruine esta noche. ¡Venga!, no más misterios, quiero ya mi regalo. Yo no soy tan paciente como mi padre.- Elizabeth comenzó a buscar el paquete que hace unos minutos Jaspe traía en sus manos.

-¿Sabes que luego de tu regalo necesitamos hablar verdad?- dijo él alejandolo de su alcance manteniendolo sobre su cabeza.

Ella sabía que el "darle el regalo por adelantado" era la escusa que había sacado Jasper para que pudieran hablar de todas las cosas que les aquejaban…pero ahora realmente la intrigaba el regalo. Ya tendrían tiempo de hablar el resto.

-Si, si…- repuso Eli apresurada como una niña pequeña.

Había sacado la punta de la lengua en una mueca de concentración mientras daba pequeños brincos con sus manos alzadas para alcanzar el paquete. Al rato se cansó. Frunció el seño y puso sus manos como jarras a los costados de su cintura.

-Y bueno, ¿piensas darme el regalo de una puñetera vez o no?-

-¿Pero qué modales son esos? Apuesto a que Edward estaría indignado azotándose la cabeza contra algo y culpándose por ser un mal padre.-

Ambos estallaron en carcajadas. Sí, Edward haría eso.

Jasper le tendió el regalo. Eli lo tomó con ojos soñadores y tiró rápidamente del listón rojo. Le lanzó una mirada de advertencia a Jasper antes de destapar la caja de hermoso papel navideño.

-Por tu bien espero que no hayas gastado mucho dinero en el.-

Jasper prefirió mantenerse en silencio mientras alzaba las manos en modo de rendición.

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo de asombro. Las palabras de agradecimiento se repetían en su mente, pero no lograba hacerlas salir de su garganta. Sus ojos verdes se humedecieron por la emoción.

Le regaló una sonrisa torcida idéntica a las de su padre mientras sacaba con cuidado el par de hermosos patines que había en el interior de la caja.

-Gracias…son hermosos.- La emoción se filtraba en su aguda voz y aguaba sus ojos de un verde hechizante.

Él le correspondió la sonrisa. Se puso en cuclillas junto a ella. Le quitó los tacones y en su lugar puso los patines. La caña alta de los patines marfil protegía sus tobillos y los mantenía firmes y alineados.

-Solo hay un inconveniente.- Elizabeth mordió nerviosa su labio inferior. Jasper capturó con su aguda mirada ese movimiento y algo dentro de él se removió.

-¿El qué?- intentó ocultar su nerviosismo desviando su mirada hacia la torre Eiffel.

-Olvidas que tengo un pésimo sentido del equilibrio…y que no tengo idea de cómo patinar sobre el hielo.- enfatizó ella.

-Ah. Bueno olvide decirte que las clases de patinaje son parte del regalo…y en cuanto a lo de tu, debo admitir, _PESIMO_ equilibrio…-Elizabeth soltó un bufido de fastidio y la sonrisa de él se ensanchó, realmente le encantaba hacerla enfadar, se veía aún más hermosa.- No te preocupes jamás te dejaré caer.- Sus ojos topacio se posaron con su aplastante intensidad en ella haciéndola estremecer.

Jasper la ayudó a levantarse. Trastabilló unas cuantas veces antes de lograr mantenerse quieta y en pie. Jasper anudó su bufanda a la cintura de ella, sosteniendo con sus manos las extremidades. Eli posó sus manos con firmeza en los hombros de él.

Así como estaban, frente a frente, comenzaron a deslizarse sobre el hielo. Jasper patinaba de espaldas mientras la arrastraba. Elizabeth soltaba imprecaciones cada vez que sentía que iba a caer, Jasper no podía parar de reír y finalmente terminaba contagiando a Eli. Parecían dos niños pequeños jugando sobre el hielo. Estuvieron largos minutos deslizándose. Cuando Eli ya se sentía más confiada, Jasper la dejó desplazarse sola y practicar unas cuantas vueltas simples. Jasper no necesitaba de patines para patinar mejor que un patinador profesional. Era como si la pista siguiera su ritmo y no en el orden lógico. Jasper había llevado la cámara, así que juntos se sacaron unas cuantas fotos, la mayoría demasiado vergonzosas como para no reír al verlas. A ella la desconcertaba tremendamente el hecho de que Jasper fuera evidentemente mucho más hermoso que ella. Por más graciosa que resultara la mueca de su rostro, continuaba siendo perfecto. Elizabeth no pudo evitar el capturar la imagen de Jasper haciendo perfectas y espléndidas piruetas sobre el hielo, y él por su parte no pudo evitar sacarle una foto a ella justo en el momento en que trastabillaba y su rostro se contorsionaba en una mueca de pavor.

-Bien Eli, esta será una de los dos juntos. Pondré la cámara instantánea. Tenemos un minuto para cruzar la pista y pararnos en el medio. De fondo tendremos la Torre. ¿Linda toma no? Sacará tres fotos. ¿Lista?- Jasper dejó la cámara en el trípode, tomó la mano enguantada de ella mientras Elizabeth se recogía como podía la larga cola del vestido para poder deslizarse con mayor facilidad.- ¡Ya, vamos!-

Se deslizaron veloces por el hielo. Elizabeth lanzó un gritito de sorpresa. Tenía la sensación de vértigo en la boca del estómago. Sentía que iba a caer a cada centímetro que avanzaba. El frío pintaba sus mejillas y la punta de su nariz con un pálido rosa mientras que sus labios se volvían cada vez más rojos y su rostro pálido. Su cabello de definidas ondas levitaba en el aire, más rojizo bajo los focos.

Jasper se detuvo en el medio y la atrajo en un abrazo para frenarla también a ella. Giraron en círculos por un momento, hasta que la misma gravedad hizo que se detuvieran. Jasper ordenó un mechón cobrizo tras su oreja y le dio un casto beso en la punta de su roja nariz. Elizabeth cerró los ojos deleitándose con la placentera sensación de protección cada vez que estaba en los brazos de él.

El primer _clic_ de la cámara resonó en el silencio.

Jasper se inclinó más sobre el rostro de ella mientras con sus manos marfileñas acunaba el rostro de Eli. La beso con ternura, un beso cargado de romance.

El segundo _clic _lo escuchó lejano.

Elizabeth se sintió por un momento atrapada en lo _cursi_ de las películas románticas de las que tanto se mofaba. Sonrió contra los labios de Jasper. Pero él no la dejó apartarse. Pasó su gélida lengua saboreando el labio inferior de Eli, pidiendo permiso para profundizar el beso. Se fundieron en un beso apasionado, lujurioso, que eclipsaba toda la ansiedad que sentían el uno hacia el otro. Pero mientras estaban perdidos en la pasión del momento, olvidaron que estaban sobre una superficie resbaladiza y ambos fueron a dar con el culo al suelo.

Se observaron el uno al otro de forma refleja, aún desorientados. Sus rostros de sorpresa, mientras recién se percataban de lo que acababa de suceder, fueron capturados por el tercer _clic _de la máquina.

Rieron largamente mientras permanecían sentados en el frío hielo viendo la recopilación de las fotos.

-Esme estará feliz. Le fascina llenar álbumes de fotografías familiares.- Dijo Jasper mientras guardaba la pequeña cámara digital en el bolsillo de su abrigo.

-Humm.- fue todo lo que pudo decir Eli.

Un incómodo silencio se coló entre ambos cohibiéndolos. Había llegado el momento de hacer las risas a un lado y ponerse serios…_había llegado el momento de hablar_.

Elizabeth no podía creer que después de todas las cosas que quería y necesitaba hablarle, ahora no era capaz de desarrollar ni una sola pregunta. Retorcía sus dedos unos contra otros nerviosa mientras clavaba su mirada esmeralda en la punta de sus relucientes patines.

Jasper la ayudó a ponerse de pie caballerosamente. Eli no soltó sus manos. Clavó sus ojos verdes en sus manos unidas. Toda la desesperación, el anhelo, el dolor, la sensación de angustia y engaño, la duda…sus miedos e inseguridades que había vivido horas antes volvieron a ella invadiendo su mente y golpeándola de lleno en su pecho que se estrujó con dolor. Sabía qué era lo que necesitaba preguntarle, pero temía que la respuesta no fuera lo que ella quisiera. Se armó de valor. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras alzaba su mirada para encontrarse con la topacio y confusa de él.

-¿Por qué?- dijo apenas en un murmullo.

-Tendrás que ser más específica.- le retrucó él.

Las manos de Eli temblaban entre las de él. Balbuceó unas cuantas palabras hasta que logró murmurar entre sollozos…

-P…por qué…- Iba a preguntar, pero las palabras se le atoraban en la garganta. Jasper prosiguió por ella.

-¿Por qué e sido un tarado, un completo insensible, un idiota, un gilipollas que le vendrían bien que le den por culo?-

Elizabeth asintió cabizbaja. Jasper suspiró derrotado. Tomó con cuidado el mentón de Eli, alzándolo para poder encontrarse con sus ojos esmeralda. Su muerto corazón se contrajo de dolor al ver lágrimas surcando sus sonrosadas mejillas. Se odiaba por provocarle todo ese dolor.

-Lo lamento, pero era la única forma. No quise herirte…aunque se que lo hice.-

Elizabeth comenzó a enfadarse, se sentía inmensamente frustrada. Su pera tembló mientras intentaba controlar el renovado llanto que ya hacía piar sus ojos. Deshizo su agarre y se apartó unos cuantos centímetros de él para enfrentarlo.

-Eso no responde a mi pregunta Jasper.- le espetó mordaz. Estaba demasiado dolida como para tenerle consideración o portarse cordial.

Jasper llevó ambas manos a apresar su cabello miel. Tiró de él hasta que pareció que de un momento a otro iba a quedar con los mechones en las manos.

-Ignorarte era la única forma de poder mantener mi mente en blanco para no alarmar a Edward. Tu…tu eres incapaz de comprenderlo.- cubrió con sus marmóreas manos su rostro de belleza sin igual.- El solo echo de mirarte hace que tiemble, hace que te desee de millones de formas imaginables. Basta una palabra tuya, una sola caricia para encenderme. ¿Puedes imaginar lo que habría echo Edward si descubriera lo que hicimos la noche pasada? Durante todo el día me inundaban imágenes de lo maravilloso que había sido hacer el amor contigo. Si te tenía pegada a mí todo el día, bloquear mi mente sería aún más difícil. Debía alejarte. No creo que tu padre reaccionaría de forma civilizada si le echara un vistazo a mi mente justo cuando estaba pensando en _ello_. Ya lo está llevando más bien de lo que jamás pensé en cuanto a Edward se tratara. Recuerda que percibo lo que él siente…y esto terminaría por colapsarlo. Hagámoslo creer que todo _ocurrió_ de la forma _tradicional_, esperemos a estar casados por todas las leyes y así comportarnos de forma más abierta frente a él.- Jasper se acercó a ella y la atrapó en un férreo abrazo.- Perdóname.- su ronca voz sonó quebrada sobre el oído de ella.- Perdóname…- continuaba murmurando.

**(Pongan play a la música)**

Elizabeth enterró su rostro en el pecho de él y aferró sus manos sobre la espalda de él estrechándose más contra su masculino cuerpo. Permanecieron así largos minutos, abrazados, con la torre Eiffel de fondo iluminando sus rostros.

-Lo único que te pido Jasper…es que no me destroces, no podría soportarlo. Yo…yo ya no se qué es real y qué no lo es. Sea lo que sea, lo que siento, _lo que tú sabes que yo siento_.- se corrigió- es demasiado poderoso y no puedo ignorarlo. No se si es producto del ritual o porque verdaderamente me has embrujado Jasper Hale…pero ya no soy capaz de apartarme de ti…no me pidas eso.-

-Jamás te pediría que sufrieras.- le susurró él de regreso mientras la apartaba solo lo suficiente para estudiar su rostro.

-Se que mi corazón aún no está reparado del todo.- aquella había sido la forma sutil de decir que aún sentía cosas por Matt.- Pero necesito que me ayudes a hacer de mi corazón un lugar mejor, un lugar donde solo podamos estar nosotros dos.- Acunó el rostro de él contra la palma de su tibia mano.- E vivido toda mi vida basada en mentiras, engaños y misterios…necesito que me des algo en lo que pueda creer…déjame creer en que lo de nosotros dos es posible…por favor no me destroces…no me destroces.- Elizabeth sollozaba mientras Jasper repartía castos besos por su rostro, secando con sus labios las saladas y tibias lágrimas.

-Antes dejo de existir.- sentenció él y la estrechó con fuerza.

El tiempo volvió a no tener importancia alguna. Ambos se acunaban con el rítmico batir del corazón de Eli. Cuando por fin logró serenarse, Elizabeth alzó el rostro que mantenía oculto en el espacio que dejaba el hombro y el cuello de Jasper, para perderse en el topacio brillante de sus ojos inhumanos.

Le regaló una sonrisa tímida mientras jugaba con los flecos de su bufanda.

-Es curioso…toda mi agonía desaparece cada vez que me sostienes entre tus brazos.-

Jasper le sonrió de regreso. Besó fugazmente sus labios y luego acarició su sedoso cabello bronce.

Se observaban, solo se observaban…cada uno viendo su propio reflejo en los ojos del otro. ¿Cómo habían llegado hasta estas circunstancias? Si Alice les hubiera contado hace unos meses atrás que terminarían así ambos se habrían burlado de ella…o la abrían tapizado de imprecaciones.

Algo escalofriantemente frío, tan gélido como una caricia de Jasper, cayó sobre la mejilla de Eli sobresaltándola. Elizabeth llevó la mano a su rostro de forma refleja y atrapó entre sus dedos la sustancia fría.

_Nieve_.

Había comenzado a caer sobre Paris como pequeñas plumas pintando el paisaje.

Elizabeth extendió su mano sobre su cabeza para atrapar más. Cuando tuvo una buena cantidad, la acercó a sus ojos y la estudio sorprendida.

-Es…es rosa…es nieve de color rosa. ¿Acaso eso es posible?-

-Si, si es posible.- dijo Jasper con el conocimiento de décadas filtrándose en sus palabras. - Me dijeron que muy rara vez nieva rosa en Paris. Es por un viento que sopla desde el desierto, arrastrando con el las partículas de arena. De este modo el polvo se junta con las nubes y la nieve resulta ser de un modo casi mágico e irreal de color rosa. Es lo que científicos llaman una clase de erosión eólica.- Jasper tomó una muestra de la nieve que había caído sobre el cabello de Eli. Masajeó la nieve entre sus dedos. Elizabeth observaba maravillada como ésta en ningún momento se volvía líquida, sino que se mantenía solida.- Podrían pasar años antes de que esto ocurriera.-

-Es como un sueño.- finalizó Eli antes de ponerse a girar en círculos bajo la nieve eufórica.- Rosa o blanca, es hermosa verla descansando sobre Paris… ¿No te parece?-

Jasper iba a contestar que la única cosa realmente hermosa que veía era ella girando bajo la nieve, pero prefirió callar. Lo que tenía que revelarle a continuación podía resultar un poco incómodo.

-Necesito que lleguemos a un acuerdo.- le dijo él sin desviar la mirada. Elizabeth se detuvo para prestarle atención.- Tenemos que dejar de tener esta especie de _encuentros efusivos_…-estaba incómodo no sabía cómo expresarse.

-¿Te refieres a dejar de tener relaciones sexuales?- Elizabeth fue directa al grano.

Jasper tragó ponzoña de forma sonora mientras asentía.

-Necesito que sea un mutuo acuerdo, ya que será difícil controlarse…pero es primordial.-

-Pff dímelo a mi, ¿sabes que estuviste cerca de ser violado bajo el muérdago?- le reveló ella risueña.

-¿Ah si?-

Ella asintió rompiendo a reír. Jasper rió con ella.

-Vaya, parece que la timidez ya no es algo propio de ti.- Elizabeth enrojeció al instante luego de las palabras de Jasper.- Esta bien, Eli conmigo puedes hablar de lo que te plazca _y de la forma que te plazca_.- soltó lo último insinuante.- Pero esto es serio. Quiero que la próxima vez que tengamos un en cuanto amoroso de esa índole, ambos lo hagamos porque estamos realmente enamorados, porque estamos seguros que solo y únicamente nos pertenecemos, cuando nuestras dudas e inseguridades se hayan disipado y no tengamos que culpar a un ridículo ritual…la próxima vez que esté contigo de aquel modo, será porque te estoy haciendo el amor…algo más allá del simple deseo de poseer tu cuerpo…quiero poseer también tu alma, hacer mía tu esencia.- su voz había tomado el peligroso matiz ronco que hacía que las piernas de Eli se volvieran gelatina.

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras sentía el calor creciendo en sus mejillas producto del sonrojo. Asintió con delicadeza.

-¿Podremos soportarlo?- preguntó avergonzada. Sentía picazón en sus ojos. Quería llorar, pero de impotencia. ¿Cómo controlaría esas ansias asesinas de devorar a Jasper, de querer estar con él cada segundo de su vida? No se consideraba tan fuerte. Si fracasaban la desilusión sería tremenda. Era como luchar contra la corriente…ambos podían terminar devastados.

_Era una misión imposible_.

-No estoy seguro…pero pienso que vale la pena intentarlo.- Su hermoso rostro se mantenía sereno, pero Eli distinguió en sus ojos de un topacio atormentados que se debatía por dentro.

-Ok- suspiró. Aquello sería más difícil de lo que Jasper lo hacía ver. Pero era justo.

Quería aferrarse con todas sus fuerzas a esa idea. Que el sacrificio, la fuerza de voluntad y el autocontrol los llevaría a superar la barrera del rito, los ayudaría a confiar más en si mismos…a confiar en que lo de _ellos_ podía funcionar.

-Voy a seducirte hasta estar seguro que estas completamente loca por mí. Vas a suplicarme que te haga el amor Elizabeth Cullen- dijo él con su seductora voz, pagado de sí mismo, cerca de su oído.

Elizabeth rió burlona pero no pudo ocultar el estremecimiento que hizo temblar su cuerpo y el ligero rubor en sus mejillas ante esas reveladoras palabras.

-Oh sí gran Jasper Hale, todas las damiselas caemos rendidas a sus pies.- le retrucó sarcástica.

-¿Y quién dice que tú eres una dama?-

Ella se apartó haciéndose la ofendida. Jasper pasó uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de ella estrechándola contra su costado.

-Vamos, ya casi es media noche…no querrás perderte la llegada de Santa Claus.-

Elizabeth lo miró escéptica.

-¿La llegada de Santa Claus?-

-SIP, y este año se decidió finalmente que sería Alice…créeme un show como este es imperdible.-

Las lágrimas saltaron de los ojos de Eli, solo que esta vez eran producto del ataque de risa que la invadía de solo imaginar a la pequeña duendecillo con una enorme panza, un atuendo de un insolente rojo chillón, botas y una insipiente barba blanca que de seguro se le arrastraba hasta los pies.

Ambos caminaron de regreso al hotel, haciendo que sus carcajadas se elevaran más altas que la misma torre de ensueño, llenando de felicidad las históricas calles de Paris vestidas de gala en noche buena.

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Fin del cap. señoras y señores.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Como siempre espero que antes de cerrar la página dejen una dosis de comentarios para esta humilde escritora lok que busca ganarse la vida solo con la felicidad de sentirse apoyada por ustedes T.T**

**Bueno, que con toda esta escena para mi Jasper queda más que perdonado...o no?**

**Alice está nerviosa, parece que Edward va a descubrir algo, pero no quiere contarme.**

**Hhummm, NUEVOS PERSONAJES aparecen en el próximo cap. ASÍ QUE IMPERDIBLE, los quiero a todos en la próxima actualización. Les adelanto que se titula "Mademoiselle Elizabeth".**

**Baci**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Para que Jasper te de tu "regalo de navidad" pues que esperas, dale al botoncito que canta ****REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER o a nuestro bien conocido GO.**


	28. Perdon

**Comunicado:**

**Mis queridas Vampiresas y mis estimados Vampiros.**

**Me avergüenzo por la demora que los e echo pasar estos últimos dos meses a ustedes, mis lectoras y lectores empedernidos que siguen tan fieles y con tanto entusiasmo mi humilde historia. Pero han sido motivos de fuerza mayor.**

**Los que me conocen saben cuanto adoro escribir…POR CARLISLE SANTÍSIMO AMO ESCRIBIR, lo llevo dentro de mi…es mi auténtico "don" y aunque no lo haga del todo bien, me emociona y me llena de alegría tener a un público tan entusiasta como ustedes que a pesar de mis errores me siguen capítulo a capitulo.**

**Para no hacer esta nota más larga, les cuento que estoy sumamente frustrada por no encontrar el tiempo suficiente para descargar mi historia del discuro duro de mi cerebro y plasmarlo en el teclado de mi computadora.**

**Pero como muchos me entenderán los estudios son mi prioridad…y lamentablemente mi tiempo solo se ha reducido a eso…estudiar. Apenas si tengo tiempo de juntarme con mis amistades o incluso algo para mi misma.**

**Les ruego que no se asusten. ACABARÉ ESTA HISTORIA, así me tome la vida entera (ajaja si lo se, yo tampoco espero que me tome tanto) O.o°**

**Así que les pido, por las 270.197 palabras…por estos 27 tediosos, enormes, divertidos, deprimentes, explosivos y exitantes capítulos que me han acompañado…que tengan paciencia conmigo que les prometo les compensaré con nuevos, y espero sorprendentes, capitulos.**

**Dentro de tres semanas termino mis pruebas para luego comenzar con los exámenes. En ese lapsu espero acabar a tiempo el siguiente cap. Para alegría de todos (también mia) todo julio lo tengo de vacaciones…y como no pretendo salir a ninguna parte…será un hermoso mes que se los compensaré con todos los capis que mis veloces dedos sean capaces de reproducir sobre el teclado.**

**Aquí les dejo un pequeño adelanto del próximo cap.**

**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**

**Capitulo veintiocho: "Mademoiselle Elizabeth" ("**Señorita Elizabeth**")**

Aquel silencio que los envolvía no era incómodo…para nada. Simplemente ya no necesitaban llenar el espacio con palabras, les bastaba el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas, una mirada y su sola compañía. Se detuvieron frente al acensor privado de la _suite_. Jasper titubeó antes de apretar el boton para llamarlo.

-No creo…que sea una buena idea que…- Jasper balbuceó apenas en un murmullo mientras clavaba su mirada topacio en el suelo y revolvía su cabello con la mano de forma nerviosa quitando el exeso de nieve.

-¿Que subamos por el ascensor?- Eli finalizó la frase por él, con la voz unas cuartas más altas de lo normal.

Jasper suspiró mientras acentía sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.- soltó ella entre dientes.

Eli se sorprendió a si misma por lo enfadada que había sonado. ¿Acaso Jasper no tenía la razón?, ¿Quién les garantizaba que no ocurriría nada nuevamente si subían solos otra vez en el ascensor de la perdición?. Mordió su labio nerviosa y apartó la mirada mientas sentía el calor de su sangre refugiandose en sus mejillas. Su inconciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…ella _si_ deseaba arriesgarse…deseaba revivir el momento en el escensor.

Luego de unos minutos debatiendose consigo misma, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la aplastante ónix de él.

Jasper no podía ocultar el evidente deseo brillando en sus ojos noche. Una de sus rubias cejas se alzaba suspicaz mientras sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños alrededor de los cordones de los patines que sostenía colgados a su hombro derecho. Le sonrió con timidez mientras acentía haciendo que su cabello miel, empapado por la nieve, se remeciera callendo más sobre su blanco rostro de hermosura sin igual.

-Ok. Te sigo.- dijo ella apenas en un murmullo mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho ocultando sus temblorosas manos enguantadas.

Sentía como sus piernas fallaban bajo la amplia campana del vestido y el retumbar ensordecedor de su corazón tras sus orejas.

Si no se movían, si él continuaba mirandola de esa _forma_…su corazón estallaría, tendría una combustión espontánea y terminaría besando el suelo.

Jasper la tomó con dulzura, cerrándo su marmórea mano sobre el antebrazo de ella arrastrandola nuevamente fuera del hotel.

Lo rodeó sin despegar su ávida vista de vampiro de las paredes revestidas de antiguos y mohosos ladrillos.

Elizabeth maldecía en silencio mientras sus tacones se hundían bajo la nieve haciendo difícil la tarea de seguirle el paso.

El frío de la interperie la hacía pensar con más claridad, incluso había logrado apagar algo del fuego que consumía su cuerpo hace unos instantes bajo la insinuante mirada de su tío.

Él se detuvo de pronto.

En un rápido y fluido movimiento la cargó nuevamente sobre su espalda. Eli soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras sus manos se aferraron con fuerza, de forma instantánea, a los musculosos hombros de él. El gritito fue rápidamente reemplazado por un jadeo ahogado cuando sintió las manos de Jasper colandose bajo su vestido para afirmarla mejor por los muslos.

Oyó la risa ahogada de él y sintió como sus hombros de roca se estremecían por la risa bajo la palma de sus manos.

-Muy gracioso.-masculló mientras descargaba un puño en las costillas de él que de seguro solo le harían cosquillas.

Jasper dejó que su risa entonada escapara de sus mortales labios cortando el frío aire.

-Si lo es.- repuso con su ronca voz impregnada de diversión.

-Te recuerdo que soy vengativa.- le retrucó.

-Será interesante recibir un castigo impartido por ti.- Su voz era hipnótica, demasiado seductora como para que Eli escapara de su efecto.

Elizabeth maldijo en silencio mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos carnales de comerse a besos a aquel indecente y tan sexy vampiro.

-Te tragaras tus palabras Jasper Hale…lo juro- ciceó entre dientes.

Él continuó riendo de forma encantadora. De pronto se agazapó sobre la nieve y clavó su vista en el punto más alto del lujoso hotel.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó de improviso, pero ella no alcanzó a contestar.

Elizabeth lanzó un grito de pavor que se quedó atorado en el nudo de su garganta cuando Jasper saltó ágilmente alcanzando una considerable altura, para aterrizar sobre un tramo intermedio de la pared. Parecía literalmente una araña…no, era aún más rápido y sigiloso que una araña.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para formular una pregunta o siquiera reprocharle. Jasper comenzó a moverse con una reapidez y agilidad solo propias de su especie. Sus manos y pies se adherían a los ladrillos y las yemas de sus dedos se enterraban en las paredes como si si fuera de plasticina. Era mejor que un escalador experto mientras trepaba la pared con Eli colgada a su espalda.

Elizabeth sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el instinto pudo más con ella y tuvo que mirar hacia bajo.

-¡Ah!- chilló mientras apartaba rápidamente su vista enterrando su cabeza entre los omoplatos de Jasper y cerrando sus brazos y piernas como tenasas alrededor del marmóreo cuello de él y sus caderas. En su mente se había tejido rápidamente la horrorosa visión de su cuerpo estrellado y sangrante contra la nieve pálida y rosa.

-Tranquila ya casi llegamos.- susurró con su mágica voz impregnada de una tranquilidad pegajosa que por un instante le dieron toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Elizabeth respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces aún con su cabeza oculta en la espalda de él. No soltó la presa de sus manos y piernas. Si no fuera porque Jasper no necesitaba el preciado oxígeno, ya lo habría matado estrangulado. Bufó molesta en su intento frustrado por serenarse.

¿_Tranquila_?…¿TRANQUILA?. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se tranquilizara si estaban colgados precariamente de la pared, _trepando la pared_, a varios metros de altura…y sin seguridad?. Elizabeth estrelló sus dientes haciendolos chirriar cuando cerró su mandíbula apretada por la rabia que comenzaba a ganarle al miedo en su interior. Su única esperanza era fiarse de que las piernas de Jasper y sus manos serían lo suficientemente fuertes y ágiles como para soportar el peso de ambos y no resbalar.

Aún sin mirar, sintió la nieve arremolinandose en su leonino cabello y el frío aire silbando en sus oídos haciendola temblar. Escuchó el sonido sordo de la nieve amortiguada bajo los pies de Jasper.

-Creo que no debes perderte esta hermosa vista Elizabeth. ¡Venga!, bajate para que puedas disfrutarla.- Dijo Jasper con la voz impregnada de exitación y diversión sin una gota de cansancio.-¿Verdad que ha sido divertido?. Hace años que no trepaba los muros. Había olvidado lo divertido que era correr saltando por los tejados.-

Elizabeth apenas era conciente de lo que decía Jasper. No soltaba la presa de sus brazos y piernas que ya sentía entumecidos y engarrotados por la fuerte preción con que rodeaba el cuerpo de su tío.

-¿Elizabeth?…he dicho que ya puedes soltarte…estas segura.- dijo él con la voz un poco más conciliadora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los brazos de Eli que rodeaban su cuello.

Pero Elizabeth no era capaz de contestar. Todavía sentía el vértigo estrujando su estómago y haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas mareandola. Mantenía los párpados cerrados y los dientes apretados evitando que castañearan por el frío que se colaba bajo su vestido de gala.

**LFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLFLF**

**Gracias nuevamente, también a todos los que me han agregado y a los hermosos R&R que recibí por el cap. anterior.**

**PD: le recuerdo a la ganadora que debe decidirse por solo uno de los chicos Cullen, así que cuando lo haya decidido que me lo haga saber.**

**Besos**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**


	29. Chapter 28

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Me sequé rápidamente las lágrimas de emoción cuando le baje con cuidado el velo sobre su rostro hermosamente maquillado mientras la dejaba ir hacia el altar del brazo del guapísimo doctor Carlisle Cullen. De corazón le deseaba la mejor de las felicidades…¿pero quién no sería feliz con tamaña anaconda al lado durante todo un año?. Y así sería, con cada paso que daba hacia él. ¿Quién lo creería?. Mi querida lectora, Isis Janet, la cual ya sentía como una más de mi rebaño de amigas…se casaba con el personaje más sexy y deseable que jamás se haya alojado antes en mi mente…**

**Jasper…**

**Aunque mi corazón y mi cuerpo se negaban a aceptar dejarlo partir con otra durante todo un año si llegaba a los 1000 R&R…pero ese había sido el trato y debía respetarlo. Me senté resignada junto a mi querida amiga y lectora Gely Cullen que había estado a punto de ser ella la que caminara con ese vestido blanco exquisitamente diseñado. En ese caso creo que sí existía alguien que podía estar más frustrada que yo…aunque existía una diferencia…ja! como no. Edward no había soportado el dolor de Gely Cullen y como premio de consuelo le ofreció una especie de "luna de miel" en Isla Esme. **

**Estos son los momentos en que agradezco de corazón el que James haya mordido a Alice para que perdurara en el tiempo. Gracias a ella podría olvidarme por unos cuantos días de este asunto, o al menos me distraería un poco, ya que nos va a llevar a Milán para el festival de moda junto con mis queridas Salesia, Clara y Aye que me han apoyado todo este tiempo y me han empujado a seguir con el cap. tirando a la musa dentro de mi. Además ya estamos apuntadas con nuestra querida Zamaraz para entradas Vip del próximo concierto de DJ Tiësto…para que luego rematemos en un **_**Sensation White **_**con el resto de mis vampiresas y vampiros lectores al son de Armin Van Buren. Yea!**

**Para el resto de mis dulces lectoras y fieles lectores empedernidos…solo me queda ofrecerles el capi que tanto les e prometido y que desgraciadamente tanto me e demorado en entregárselos.**

**Mis más sinceras disculpas…de corazón. Este último tiempo e vivido y e tenido que tomar muchas decisiones que le han dado un vuelco rotundo a mis planes. Así que e estado colapsada de fuertes emociones.**

**Solo espero que disfruten el cap. tanto como los otros y que al final puedan dejarme uno de sus comentarios que tanto me alegran y me inspiran.**

**Mis agradecimientos a todas/os mis lectores fieles que continúan leyendo a pesar de lo que tardo y una cálida bienvenida a todos los lectores (que son muchísimos) nuevos…que sepan que ya cuentan con un lugar importante dentro de la historia y están en mis pensamientos. Gracias**

**Un Kiss & como siempre Carpe Noctum**

**Se despide su humilde escritora que apenas si se cree que ya este sobre los 1000 R&R, junto a la feliz pareja de recién casados Jasper Hale y Isis Janet de Hale.**

**Arrivederci…Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veintiocho: " Cuidado con lo que sueñas"**

La espesura de la nieve sobre el suelo era tal que Elizabeth se había tenido que montar sobre la espalda de Jasper para poder avanzar más rápido. No podía quejarse, estar pegada a él era algo sumamente gratificante y que, en un modo inexplicable, la hacía sentirse menos ansiosa. Sentía unas exquisitas y electrizantes cosquillas sobre la porción de piel de sus muslos que cubrían las gélidas manos de Jasper para alzarla. Aferró sus engarrotadas manos a los musculosos hombros de él y enterró su rostro endurecido por el frío entre los omoplatos de la ancha espalda de Jasper. Respiró hondo capturando esa esencia masculina que tanto la aturdía. ¿Podría algún día evitar ese efecto?…no _imposible_. Era un aroma tan penetrante y adictivo que podía sentirlo pegado a la punta de su fría nariz…podía sentirlo colándose por cada poro de su cuerpo, albergándose en su corazón, despertando sus sentidos, revolucionando sus hormonas, colándose en sus fantasías y arraigándose en lo más profundo de su ser. El paseo acabó demasiado pronto para el gusto de Eli. Soltó un suspiro de frustración mientras se deslizaba con cuidado por la espalda de Jasper para pisar las hermosas baldosas del _hall_ del hotel.

Aquel silencio que los envolvía no era incómodo…para nada. Simplemente ya no necesitaban llenar el espacio con palabras, les bastaba el contacto de sus manos entrelazadas, una mirada y su sola compañía. Se detuvieron frente al ascensor privado de la _suite_. Jasper titubeó antes de apretar el botón para llamarlo.

-No creo…que sea una buena idea que…- Jasper balbuceó apenas en un murmullo mientras clavaba su mirada topacio en el suelo y revolvía su cabello con la mano de forma nerviosa quitando el exceso de nieve.

-¿Que subamos por el ascensor?- Eli finalizó la frase por él, con la voz unas cuartas más altas de lo normal.

Jasper suspiró mientras asentía sin quitar la mirada del piso.

-¿Qué tienes en mente?.- soltó ella entre dientes.

Eli se sorprendió a si misma por lo enfadada que había sonado. ¿Acaso Jasper no tenía la razón?, ¿Quién les garantizaba que no ocurriría nada nuevamente si subían solos otra vez en el ascensor de la perdición?. Mordió su labio nerviosa y apartó la mirada mientas sentía el calor de su sangre refugiándose en sus mejillas. Su inconsciente le estaba jugando una mala pasada…ella _si_ deseaba arriesgarse…deseaba revivir el momento en el ascensor.

Luego de unos minutos debatiéndose consigo misma, alzó la mirada para encontrarse con la aplastante ónix de él.

Jasper no podía ocultar el evidente deseo brillando en sus ojos noche. Una de sus rubias cejas se alzaba suspicaz mientras sus manos se cerraban en fuertes puños alrededor de los cordones de los patines que sostenía colgados a su hombro derecho. Le sonrió con timidez mientras asentía haciendo que su cabello miel, empapado por la nieve, se remeciera cayendo más sobre su blanco rostro de hermosura sin igual.

-Ok. Te sigo.- dijo ella apenas en un murmullo mientras cruzaba sus brazos bajo su pecho ocultando sus temblorosas manos enguantadas.

Sentía como sus piernas fallaban bajo la amplia campana del vestido y el retumbar ensordecedor de su corazón tras sus orejas.

Si no se movían, si él continuaba mirándola de esa _forma_…su corazón estallaría, tendría una combustión espontánea y terminaría besando el suelo.

Jasper la tomó con dulzura, cerrando su marmórea mano sobre el antebrazo de ella arrastrándola nuevamente fuera del hotel.

Lo rodeó sin despegar su ávida vista de vampiro de las paredes revestidas de antiguos y mohosos ladrillos.

Elizabeth maldecía en silencio mientras sus tacones se hundían bajo la nieve haciendo difícil la tarea de seguirle el paso.

El frío de la intemperie la hacía pensar con más claridad, incluso había logrado apagar algo del fuego que consumía su cuerpo hace unos instantes bajo la insinuante mirada de su tío.

Él se detuvo de pronto.

En un rápido y fluido movimiento la cargó nuevamente sobre su espalda. Eli soltó un gritito de sorpresa mientras sus manos se aferraron con fuerza, de forma instantánea, a los musculosos hombros de él. El gritito fue rápidamente reemplazado por un jadeo ahogado cuando sintió las manos de Jasper colándose bajo su vestido para afirmarla mejor por los muslos.

Oyó la risa ahogada de él y sintió como sus hombros de roca se estremecían por la risa bajo la palma de sus manos.

-Muy gracioso.-masculló mientras descargaba un puño en las costillas de él que de seguro solo le harían cosquillas.

Jasper dejó que su risa entonada escapara de sus mortales labios cortando el frío aire.

-Si lo es.- repuso con su ronca voz impregnada de diversión.

-Te recuerdo que soy vengativa.- le retrucó.

-Será interesante recibir un castigo impartido por ti.- Su voz era hipnótica, demasiado seductora como para que Eli escapara de su efecto.

Elizabeth maldijo en silencio mientras intentaba controlar sus impulsos carnales de comerse a besos a aquel indecente y tan sexy vampiro.

-Te tragaras tus palabras Jasper Hale…lo juro- siseó entre dientes.

Él continuó riendo de forma encantadora. De pronto se agazapó sobre la nieve y clavó su vista en el punto más alto del lujoso hotel.

-¿Lista?- le preguntó de improviso, pero ella no alcanzó a contestar.

Elizabeth lanzó un grito de pavor que se quedó atorado en el nudo de su garganta cuando Jasper saltó ágilmente alcanzando una considerable altura, para aterrizar sobre un tramo intermedio de la pared. Parecía literalmente una araña…no, era aún más rápido y sigiloso que una araña.

Ella estaba demasiado asustada como para formular una pregunta o siquiera reprocharle. Jasper comenzó a moverse con una rapidez y agilidad solo propias de su especie. Sus manos y pies se adherían a los ladrillos y las yemas de sus dedos se enterraban en las paredes como si se trataran de plastilina. Era mejor que un escalador experto mientras trepaba la pared con Eli clavada a su espalda.

Elizabeth sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el instinto pudo más con ella y tuvo que mirar hacia bajo.

-¡Ah!- chilló mientras apartaba rápidamente su vista enterrando su cabeza entre los omoplatos de Jasper y cerrando sus brazos y piernas como tenazas alrededor del marmóreo cuello de él y sus caderas. En su mente se había tejido rápidamente la horrorosa visión de su cuerpo estrellado y sangrante contra la nieve pálida y rosa.

-Tranquila ya casi llegamos.- susurró con su mágica voz impregnada de una tranquilidad pegajosa que por un instante le dieron toda la confianza que necesitaba.

Elizabeth respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces aún con su cabeza oculta en la espalda de él. No soltó la presa de sus manos y piernas. Si no fuera porque Jasper no necesitaba el preciado oxígeno, ya lo habría matado estrangulado. Bufó molesta en su intento frustrado por serenarse.

¿_Tranquila_?…¿TRANQUILA?. ¿Cómo podía pedirle que se tranquilizara si estaban colgados precariamente de la pared, _trepando la pared_, a varios metros de altura…y sin seguridad?. Elizabeth estrelló sus dientes haciéndolos chirriar cuando cerró su mandíbula apretada por la rabia que comenzaba a ganarle al miedo en su interior. Su única esperanza era fiarse de que las piernas de Jasper y sus manos serían lo suficientemente fuertes y ágiles como para soportar el peso de ambos y no resbalar.

Aún sin mirar, sintió la nieve arremolinándose en su leonino cabello y el frío aire silbando en sus oídos haciéndola temblar. Escuchó el sonido sordo de la nieve amortiguada bajo los pies de Jasper.

-Creo que no debes perderte esta hermosa vista Elizabeth. ¡Venga!, bájate para que puedas disfrutarla.- Dijo Jasper con la voz impregnada de excitación y diversión sin una gota de cansancio.-¿Verdad que ha sido divertido?. Hace años que no trepaba los muros. Había olvidado lo divertido que era correr saltando por los tejados.-

Elizabeth apenas era consiente de lo que decía Jasper. No soltaba la presa de sus brazos y piernas que ya sentía entumecidos y engarrotados por la fuerte presión con que rodeaba el cuerpo de su tío.

-¿Elizabeth?…he dicho que ya puedes soltarte…estas segura, a salvo.- dijo él con la voz un poco más conciliadora mientras acariciaba con delicadeza los brazos de Eli que rodeaban su cuello.

Pero Elizabeth no era capaz de contestar. Todavía sentía el vértigo estrujando su estómago y haciendo que su cabeza diera vueltas y vueltas mareándola. Mantenía los párpados cerrados y los dientes apretados evitando que castañearan por el frío que se colaba bajo su vestido de gala.

Gracias a las oleadas de tranquilidad que le enviaba Jasper logró calmarse lo suficiente para deshacer el agarre y deslizarse con cuidado hasta que sus tacones hicieron crujir la fina capa de nieve sobre el suelo de aquél lugar.

-No…no lo estoy- gimoteó como una niña pequeña. Continuaba con los ojos cerrados. Se sentía desorientada y mareada. El vértigo aún no abandonaba la boca de su estómago y sus manos enguantadas parecían estar adheridas al abrigo de Jasper.

Él se giró para arrullarla entre sus invencibles brazos aún intentando tranquilizarla. Acarició con delicadeza las ondas de su cobrizo y húmedo cabello quitando el exceso de nieve mientras ella enterraba su rostro en el marcado pecho de él inhalando su delicioso y almizclado aroma masculino, con esa pizca de menta que lo volvía fresco y embriagante. Definitivamente ese era su lugar favorito…_entre sus brazos_.

Suspiró complacida mientras le devolvía el abrazo enredando sus delgados brazos alrededor de la cintura de Jasper.

-¿Ya estas mejor?.-

Elizabeth se lo pensó un momento. Aún se sentía desorientada, pero el miedo había desalojado su cuerpo y en su lugar estaba la mágica y cálida sensación de estar rodeada por él. Siempre que estaba con él se sentía a salvo, aquella era una verdad inminente. Apretó los labios conteniendo una sonrisa traviesa mientras negaba con la cabeza. El estar unos minutos más abrazada a él era una buena razón para lanzar una mentira piadosa.

Jasper suspiró hondo haciendo que su pecho se inflara y su abrigo se tensara por la fuerza de sus músculos. Elizabeth no pudo evitar el repasar con sus dedos sobre el abrigo el bien marcado torso de él.

-¿Sabes que te es imposible mentirme verdad?.- le soltó él juguetón mientras dejaba un casto beso en su frente.

Elizabeth suspiró derrotada y alzó su rostro para encontrarse con los cálidos ojos topacios de él. Mordió su labio inferior de forma juguetona, pero no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se tiñeran levemente de rosa.

-Creía que solo Edward podía leer mentes.- le dijo divertida mientras le lanzaba una mirada escéptica.

-Estas en lo correcto. Pero yo puedo leer tus emociones…puedo sentirlas como si fueran mías.- le dijo pagado de si mismo antes de soltarle una esplendida sonrisa socarrona.

-¿Ah si?…y bueno señor _yo leo las emociones_…dígame, ¿que estoy sintiendo justamente ahora?.- sabía que estaba lanzando la artillería pesada, lo miraba a través de sus gruesas pestañas y su tono lo había cambiado para que sonara seductor…o al menos eso había intentado.

Jasper soltó una pequeña risita nerviosa.

_Lujuria_…eso era lo que sentía ella. ¿Con que pretendía jugar sucio eh?.

Le lanzó una codiciosa mirada a sus carnosos labios carmín mientras pensaba en una efectiva venganza. Sus fuertes dedos se crisparon alrededor de la pequeña cintura de ella pegándola más a su cuerpo. Se concentró en enviarle de regreso esa horda lujuriosa. Quería que ella enloqueciera de deseo tal y como lo hacía sentir a él con aquellos pequeños gestos imprudentes. Este juego lo podían jugar dos perfectamente. Inclinó su rostro hasta quedar a solo centímetros del de ella como si la fuera a besar. Respiró sobre sus labios haciendo que los de ella hormiguearan expectantes y deseosos. Eli cerró los ojos de forma mecánica esperando ese esquicito y anhelado beso.

Pero sus fríos y mortales labios Jamás tocaron los de Eli. Se separó sonriéndole malignamente. Eli pestañeaba aún perpleja. Descargó un puño frustrada sobre el hombro de él mientras soltaba un bufido molesta.

-Olvide mencionar que también puedo controlar tus emociones…- su risa melodiosa escapó de su garganta rasgando el frío aire. Elizabeth intentaba deshacer el abrazo pero él no cedía mientras continuaba riendo. Estaba enfadada porque lo que pretendía había salido al revés. No debía ser ella la que deseara tanto los labios de él. Detestaba ese poderoso control que tenía sobre ella…y lo que la frustraba aún más…las ganas de besarlo aún persistían de forma insistente.

-¡Ya basta Jasper…no es graciosos!.- dijo a regañadientes aún intentando zafarse.

Jasper detuvo su risa y descargó sobre ella su mirada aplastante dejándola sin respiración. Se inclino hasta rozar su fría nariz con la sensible piel del cuello de Eli. Alcanzó su lóbulo atrapándolo entre sus labios y haciendo que Eli se estremeciera entre sus brazos mientras su respiración se volvía irregular.

-Entonces te recomiendo que no juegues con fuego…porque podrías quemarte.- susurró sobre su oído en aquel tono impregnado de matices roncos y seductores.

Elizabeth tenía la certeza de que si no fuera porque él la sostenía su trasero ya estaría congelado sobre la nieve.

Suspiró agradecida cuando Jasper comenzó un recorrido con tiernos besos desde su cuello hasta sus aterciopelados labios. Todo su cuerpo se había tensado anhelante al encuentro de sus lenguas.

Fue un beso dulce, no trataban de saciarse, no era hambriento…solo buscaban sentir, sentir el romanticismo que los envolvía como una densa nube aislándolos de todos. Podrían haber continuado hasta que no quedara ni un vestigio de oxígeno en sus pulmones, pero un carraspeó los alertó haciendo que se separaran de golpe como dos imanes que se repelen.

-Siento interrumpir.- la voz de Edward era fría y cortante.

-Papá…-su voz sonó estrangulada. Estaba siendo víctima de los nervios. Sintió su cara arder producto del sonrojo y la vergüenza. ¿Habría leído Edward algo indebido en la mente de Jasper?. _Oh Dios…_

-Edward.- lo saludo Jasper más firme pero cauteloso.

Edward chasqueó la lengua molesto mientras ocultaba sus manos empuñadas tras su espalda y le lanzaba una mirada asesina a su hermano.

-Jasper…me preguntaba si acaso has olvidado el reloj en alguna parte.- soltó irónico sin despegar la mirada de su hermano.

Jasper continuaba quieto en su lugar pero alerta. Edward no estaba enfadado…estaba _furioso_. Comenzó a estudiar la situación, por un lado se empeñaba en controlar las emociones de Edward para devolverlo a un estado neutro y relajado…pero por otro ya estaba maquinando sus movimientos para un escape de emergencia.

-¿Consideras que es una hora prudente para devolver a mi hija?.- espetó ácido al notar que Jasper se hacía el desentendido.

-Yo…-comenzó a disculparse Jasper, pero Edward lo corto.

-No, definitivamente no lo es…y no hay escusas. Ya es más de media noche. Si lo vuelves a hacer olvídate de tus escapadas nocturnas con _mi _hija.- en su voz se filtraba una nota de rabia contenida.

-Pero Edw…-intentó nuevamente Jasper mientras conservaba la calma.

-¡No hay escusas!.- gritó fuera de si. Elizabeth olvidó como respirar del asombro. Jamás había visto a Edward así de enojado. En un pestañear, avanzó hasta quedar frente a frente con Jasper, solo los separaban unos centímetros. Eli quiso intervenir pero no encontraba las palabras para excusarse.-¿Puedes imaginar las horribles escenas y posibles situaciones que han rondado mi mente durante las últimas seis horas en que no aparecían?.- siseó amenazante.

Jasper se mantuvo en silencio mientras respiraba pausadamente, incluso si no lo necesitaba. Estaba dejando que Edward se descargara para poder neutralizar sus emociones, estaba siendo difícil de llevar.

-¡No!, por supuesto que no tienes ni la más mínima idea.- Edward estaba colérico.- El abanico de opciones se extendía desde moteles hasta raptos. ¿Quieres hacerme enloquecer?…¡tan solo tiene diecisiete años!. Y sabes perfectamente que allá afuera hay cosas más peligrosas que tú.- sus ojos topacio llameaban.

-Sabes que no dejaría que le pasara nada malo.- dijo de forma convincente y conciliadora. Pero apenas las palabras salieron de su boca se arrepintió. Con Edward en ese estado era mejor guardar silencio.

-Pues se nota que tus neuronas están tan muertas como tu.- Espetó mientras su cuerpo temblaba por la rabia.- Piensas en su seguridad y la has tenido por horas expuesta al frío…¡sabiendo que hace tan solo un par de meses sufrió una severa hipotermia!.- Si las miradas mataran, seguramente la de Edward en ese instante lo habría echo.

Jasper tragó ponzoña de forma sonora. Se estaba impacientando con el ataque de Edward, el mantener la calma se le estaba haciendo casi imposible. Quiso contestarle que Eli estaría a salvo con él o sin él, ya que nada malo podía ocurrirle siendo inmortal, pero dadas las circunstancias y las nulas ganas de razonar de Edward prefirió guardar silencio. Mantuvo su semblante pasivo pero interiormente hacía acopio de todas sus fuerzas para enviarle a su hermano hordas de tranquilidad. ¡Y Edward estaba así de alterado solo porque habían tardado unas horas, no quería ni pensar en como sería si averiguara _realmente_ lo que habían estado haciendo…_mejor dicho, lo que habían hecho_. Agitó su cabeza de forma mecánica intentando desviar sus pensamientos para que Edward no comenzara a sacar posible deducciones. Se concentró en retener imágenes de la deslumbrante _torre Eiffel _y de los Jardines*** iluminados.

Edward relajo su postura y dejó de oprimir su mandíbula algo más tranquilo. Se giró hacia su hija y la envolvió en un abrazo protector y algo posesivo sin despegar la fiera mirada hacia su hermano.

Jasper frunció los labios evitando reírse, la rabia de Edward había cambiado a ¿_celos_?…sí, eran celos de padre, una emoción que había sentido tantas veces por lo que era muy simple reconocerla e imposible de pasar desapercibida.

-Será mejor que entremos…estás congelada.- Le dijo conciliador a Eli mientras frotaba los brazos de su hija intentando hacerla entrar en calor.

Ella solo asintió sosteniendo en sus labios una sonrisa quebrada. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y sus mejillas arreboladas por el frío, que le provocaban la sensación de cientos de alfileres clavándose en su rostro. Se sentía tan impotente y asustada que no le quedaba más que permanecer sumisa y obedecer. Mientras caminaba guiada por su padre se percató que se encontraban en el amplio balcón de la _Suite_. Se tragó una exclamación de asombro mientras que dejaba que su vista corriera libre disfrutando de la panorámica.

La nieve no había tardado en cubrirlo todo…los tejados, el césped, los balcones de fierro forjado, las ancestrales esculturas y sus adoquinadas calles. Paris estaba cubierta de un manto rosa pálido tendiendo al blanco inmaculado. Las chimeneas humeantes y los centenares de luces la hacían ver más cálida, pese al frío paralizante.

Pero aunque la _ciudad luz _estuviera cubierta de nieve, seguía siendo hermosa y aún más encantadora.

Coincidió con Jasper en que aquella era una vista hermosa…un verdadero festín para los ojos y una fotografía mental de un Paris que siempre le gustaría recordar.

Se habría quedado toda la noche contemplando aquél mágico lugar, estudiando con su poderosa vista cada recoveco y detalle de la ciudad hasta que la distancia ya no se lo permitiera, pero Edward insistió en que entraran de inmediato.

El contraste del cálido interior comparado con el frío de nieve que hacía a fuera fue sumamente brusco, casi sofocante.

Edward le quitó el abrigo y en su lugar la envolvió con una manta mientras la hacía sentarse junto al fuego que chisporroteaba en la chimenea.

-Ya regreso, te prepararé un baño.- le dijo sin darle tiempo a objetar.

Elizabeth se hundió más en la manta algo enfurruñada. Realmente detestaba cuando Edward se ponía tan sobre protector. Miró a su alrededor buscando a Jasper, pero no se encontraba por ninguna parte.

Dio un respingo que casi la hace saltar hasta el techo cuando de la nada apareció Emmett sentado a su lado en el sillón.

-Menos mal que has regresado…¡y justo a tiempo para acompañarme a recibir a Santa!.- le dijo emocionado sin poder ocultar una radiante e infantil sonrisa que llenaba su masculino rostro.

-Vale…- Elizabeth le dedicó una mirada de locos mientras asentía con cuidado para darle la razón.

Lo observó más detenidamente una vez que se había recuperado del susto. Vestía nuevamente su pijama de cuerpo entero y en sus ojos brillaba la inocencia. Aquella versión de su tío resultaba tan contradictoria tomando en cuenta su edad, su estatura y el cuerpo de un físico culturista. Parecía un niño encerrado en el cuerpo de un adulto.

-Me temo que eso será imposible…-intervino Edward.- Elizabeth ya se irá a la cama. Ya mañana la ayudarás a abrir sus obsequios.-

El puchero que se dibujó en la cara de Emmett podría derretir el corazón de cualquiera. Elizabeth titubeó antes de ponerse de pie y seguir a Edward. Se giró a mitad de camino y le regaló una dulce sonrisa a su tío.

-Si ves a Santa…dale mis saludos de mi parte por favor.-

-Claro…- dijo Emmett volviendo a recuperar la excitación y el anhelo propios de un niño.- Te avisaré en cuanto deje tus regalos.- le guiñó un ojo y luego desvió su mirada ansiosa hacia las puertas que daban al balcón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La bañera de hidromasaje caliente y repleta de aromáticas burbujas, en el elegante baño tapizado en mármol italiano de la _suite,_ había cumplido con éxito su misión.

Ya no quedaba ni rastro de frío en su cuerpo y había conseguido relajarla considerablemente quitando el estrés de sus músculos.

Se puso rápidamente su pijama a regañadientes, y es que tan solo consistía en una ajustada camiseta de tirantes y unas bombachas a juego de un amarillo canario. Definitivamente la próxima vez no dejaría que Alice hiciera su maleta. Entró a la habitación mientras quitaba la humedad de su cabello con una de las toallas hermosamente bordadas con las iniciales del hotel en dorado.

Sobre la mesita de noche descansaba una humeante tasa de te con limón.

-Bébetelo todo por favor.-Edward le daba la espalda mientras mantenía su vista clavada en el cristal apreciando la panorámica de la bella ciudad. Su voz aterciopelada aún sonaba algo preocupada.

El ambiente se había vuelto tenso e incómodo, algo que no solía ocurrir cuando se acompañaban.

Eli se recostó obediente en la enorme cama king-Size, se cubrió con el elegante edredón azul real y bebió el reconfortante te de a pequeños sorbos.

Una vez que se lo había acabado lo dejó con cuidado sobre la masita de noche y hundió su cabeza en los mullidos cojines. Edward se acercó para cobijarla acomodando el edredón. Besó su frente con parsimonia y mientras tarareaba la nana de Bella acariciaba con delicadeza el cobrizo cabello de su hija. Ella cerró los ojos complacida y arrullada por las caricias.

-Lamento mi comportamiento…debe haberte parecido un poco histérico.- dijo suavemente Edward haciendo que su voz aterciopelada la acunara y sonara como un susurro.

-¿Un poco?- dijo Ella un tanto divertida mientras habría un ojo para espiarlo.

-Estaba sumamente preocupado…-apuntó en su defensa.

Eli rodó los ojos para luego cerrarlos, prefería no ahondar más en el tema.

-Sabes que te quiero…¿verdad?.- le susurró con cariño.

Una sincera sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de su hija.

-Si lo se, pero eso no te escusa de haberte comportado como un histérico…por un momento creí que de tus ojos saldrían unos rayos láser y rostizarías a Jasper.- dijo risueña sin abrir los ojos.

La melodiosa risa de Edward llenó la habitación…que ocurrencias las de su hija.

-Si tal vez exageré un poco…luego me disculparé con él.- Se incorporó sobre la enorme cama y se acomodó a su lado comenzando a tararearle nuevamente.

No recordaba en qué minuto se había quedado profundamente dormida, pero un incesante y molesto bisbiseo, como el aletear de una mosca, la sacó del mundo de los sueños. Se removió entre las suaves sábanas intentando conciliar el sueño…pero resultaba imposible con ese sonido de fondo. Suspiró rendida pero sus ojos permanecieron cerrados por el cansancio. Aguzó el oído intentando identificar el sonido. Frunció el ceño cuando se percató de que eran susurros muy cerca de ella…

-No insistas más Jasper por favor…mi respuesta es no…no descansarás en esta habitación…y es definitivo.- Dijo Edward categórico.

-¡Pero es que es el único sitio en donde puedo estar!.- el susurro de Jasper había sonado casi desesperado.

-¡shit! que la vas a despertar.- lo silenció Edward. -¿Ya intentaste en la habitación de Esme?- preguntó esperanzado.

-En la habitación de Esme y en la que comparte Alice con Thomas.- pronunció en voz baja enfatizando con rabia el último nombre.- Créeme no querrías haber sido yo cuando tuve que _interrumpir_.- intentó sonar sarcástico pero solo consiguió un tono exasperado.

Edward suspiró resignado.

-Sabes que la _Suite_ solo tiene tres habitaciones, esta, la de Esme con Carlisle y la de Alice con…- Jasper prefirió omitir lo último.- Como sea, incluso me pasé por la recepción buscando una habitación y no hay ninguna disponible, el hotel esta lleno por las fiestas.-

-¿Y el living?-preguntó Edward ansioso.

-!Ahí están Rosalie y Emmett¡. Ciertamente ese es el lugar en donde menos me gustaría estar.- Jasper apuntó haciendo evidente su desacuerdo.- Sabes mejor que yo lo que trama hacer Rosalie para _distraer_ a Emmett en el momento en que Alice haga su debut como _Santa Claus_. Créeme quiero estar lejos de ahí para entonces. Sabes que estar ahí me mataría…ellos son.- Elizabeth pudo imaginar la mueca de asco en el rostro de Jasper mientras hablaba.- tan…tan…_candentes_.- intentó definir la avasalladora, insaciable, activa y caliente relación de Rose con Emmett en una palabra que ciertamente no describía en su totalidad aquella relación.- Ni te imaginas lo que me cuesta controlar mis propias emociones cuando me llega el choque masivo de las emociones de ellos en esas…esas…_circunstancias_.- su voz sonaba estrangulada, se le hacía difícil describir con exactitud ese momento prácticamente traumante.

-Humm comprendo.- coincidió Edward aunque no sonaba feliz.

-Bajé al Bar del hotel, estaba dispuesto a pasar el resto de la noche ahí…pero ya lo cerraron. Por favor Edward, si no quieres que para el verano Paris esté plagado de bebés, te lo ruego…deja que me quede aquí. Solo serán unas horas, Alice no quiere retardar más la llegada de "_Santa_".- concluyó abrumado.

Edward chasqueó la lengua y asintió.

El silencio reinó nuevamente en la habitación. Elizabeth suspiró contra la almohada feliz de poder volver a concentrar sus fuerzas en dormir, pero cuando por fin se estaba abandonando a los brazos de Morfeo volvió la molesta guerra de susurros. Apretó las sabanas fastidiada…¿es que no pensaban callarse nunca?.

-¿¡Que demonios haces!?- Edward sonaba alarmado.

El colchón se hundió junto a Eli.

-¿Que es lo que te parece?- le retrucó Jasper.

Elizabeth sintió como se le erizaba la piel imaginando que Jasper se estaba recostando a su lado. Ahogó un suspiro de satisfacción frunciendo sus labios.

-De ninguna manera te acostarás en la misma cama que nosotros…¡y mucho menos al lado de mi hija!. Es poco condecoroso de tu parte. ¡Compórtate por favor!.-Edward sonaba mordaz.

-No todos somos unos perfectos caballeros como tu Edward…además, ¿crees que sería capaz de hacerle algo contigo en la misma habitación?. Por favor estuvo un mes durmiendo a mi lado en mi cama y tu lo sabías…¿Qué es lo que te preocupa ahora?-sonó irónico pero a Eli le pareció de lo más sensual.

Sabía que no era correcto, pero no pudo evitar sentirse tremendamente excitada ante la visión que se dibujó en su mente, donde las manos de Jasper recorrían su cuerpo por completo con extrema maestría…aún estando su padre al lado. Su cuerpo entero se tensó y casi suelta un gemido. Se concentró en deshacer esos inapropiados pensamientos.

- Si, pero hace un mes no estaban _comprometidos_…-espetó Edward seco.

-Edward…-comenzó Jasper cansinamente.- No me quedaré de pie y tampoco sentado en el suelo.- dijo obviando la negativa de su hermano.

-Para eso está el cómodo diván.- apuntó animado.

Elizabeth podía imaginar la sonrisa vencedora que se dibujaba en el rostro de su padre.

-¿Te refieres al que está ocupado con todas las compras de Elizabeth y Alice?.-

Edward bufó molesto.

-Entonces apártalos y ponlos en otro sitio.- espetó ácido.

Elizabeth se acomodó bajo la almohada tratando de silenciar el ataque de susurros. Ya podía comenzar a sentir como el mal genio la afectaba por la falta de sueño. Apretó la almohada contra su oído sepultando su cabeza, pero no logró acallar los molestos murmullos.

-Pues…¡Apártalos tú!.- le retrucó Jasper mientras palmeaba un cojín y se acomodaba mejor.

-De ninguna manera…tú eres el que estorba aquí. Si quieres quedarte no te recostarás en la cama.-

-¡Si lo haré!- sin quererlo había levantado más el volumen de su voz.

-No, no lo harás…-Edward sonaba exasperado.

-Sí, sí lo haré…-

-No, no, no y no lo harás…de ninguna manera.- Los dientes de Edward chirriaron cuando apretó su mandíbula molesto.

-Ja!, ya quiero ver como lo impides.- lo desafió Jasper.

-Por supuesto que lo voy a impedir…¡ya me cansé de todo esto!- La cama tembló cuando Edward se incorporó.

-¡NO, SOY YO LA QUE ME CANSE DE TODO ESTO…YA ME CANSE DE AMBOS!. ¡Maldición¡. ¿Es que no pretenden callarse de una vez por todas?.- Elizabeth ya no había logrado contenerse más.- ¡Los amo…pero ya me tienen harta!. Si no se cayán soy yo la que va a tomar medidas en el asunto.- Se había arrodillado sobre la cama para enfrentarlos a ambos. Edward estaba de pie junto a la cama y Jasper, que se encontraba a su lado, se había incorporado sobre su codo. Ambos la miraban como si fuera un extraterrestre.

-Te dije que la despertarías…-comenzó Edward una vez que se había recuperado del asombro.

-¿Que yo la desperté?. Tú armaste todo este embrollo…-le debatió Jasper defendiéndose.

-¡Silencio los dos!.- gritó Eli exasperada.-Juro que mi paciencia no llega a tanto.-Elizabeth bufó molesta mientras se cruzaba de brazos y los castigaba con la mirada.- Sus batallas verbales pueden durar horas. Lo acepto, ustedes no tienen la necesidad de dormir por lo que si quieren continuar…CONTINUEN, ¡pero no aquí, no donde yo pretendo D.O.R.M.I.R!.-Pronunció con cuidado la última palabra enfatizando cada letra.

El siguiente silencio fue incómodo. Elizabeth parecía echar humo por las orejas y no aflojaba su postura enfadada manteniendo fuertemente los brazos cruzados bajo su pecho, lo que sin saberlo, pronunció aún más su ya evidente escote.

Jasper tuvo que reprimir un jadeo cuando su aguda vista viajó directamente al escote de Elizabeth. Por todos los Dioses…esta chica lo iba a volver loco…era la misma _parca_ disfrazada. Y como si ya no fuera lo suficientemente provocativa el resto de su pijama solo consistía en unas cómodas y ajustadas bombachas que dejaban completamente al descubierto sus aterciopelados muslos.

Jasper tuvo que morder con fuerza su labio inferior para detener el gutural gemido que amenazaba con salir disparado por su garganta…el deseo por tocar nuevamente esos muslos quemaba en sus manos…_dolía_.

Edward carraspeó para llamar la atención.

-Está bien, si no hay más opción te quedas.- apuntó sin entusiasmo dejando caer sus hombros.

Sin quererlo una sonrisa ladina tensó los deseables labios de Jasper haciendo que Eli se relamiera al atrapar con su vista el sensual gesto.

-Pero…- advirtió Edward.- Yo _dormiré_ al medio.-

Eli asintió risueña. Ya tendría su oportunidad para saciarse de Jasper, ahora lo único que realmente quería era dormir unas cuantas horas para que su cuerpo se recuperara de la intensiva tarde de compras a la que había sido forzada por su tía. No había quedado, literalmente, tienda alguna en todo Paris por la que no hubieran pasado. Estaba exhausta. Recostó su cabeza en las mullidas almohadas y se enterró más bajo el elegante edredón. Sus ojos se cerraron solos por el peso del cansancio y su respiración se volvió pausada casi por inercia. Al cabo de unos minutos ya estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Edward acomodó un brazo bajo su cabeza mientras estudiaba cada detalle de los diseños del techo de la habitación. Suspiró relajado mientras escuchaba el suave e irregular tamborileo del corazón de su hija. Jasper le daba la espalda y al parecer ya estaba sumido en su especie de "letargo". ¡Como habría deseado tener a la mano su equipo de música!. Suspiró cansinamente mientras dejaba pasar los minutos tan efímeros para él como el pasar de los días o incluso de los años.

Por su parte, Jasper estaba en el otro borde de la cama que cómodamente podía abrigar a los tres y a dos personas más sin que estuvieran apretados. Intentaba con todas sus fuerzas quitar de su mente la figura de Eli en ese diminuto conjunto recortada contra la luz nocturna. Se veía tan sensual y olía tan endemoniadamente apetecible con su leonino cabello suelto y húmedo que estuvo a punto de pecar incluso frente a los ojos de Edward. Ahora tenía que concentrarse en tener pensamientos sanos, puros y alejar de todos ellos a Eli…aunque estaba fracasando penosamente en esa tarea. Todo, absolutamente todo en lo que pensara le recordaba a ella…todo en su mísera existencia ahora estaba ligado a ella.

De improviso, Eli se volteó dormida y se abrazó a su padre. Edward alzó su brazo dejándola acomodarse mejor sobre su pecho. Le agradaba tenerla cerca, saber que era un pedacito de él y lo mejor de todo es que la tendría para toda la eternidad. Era testaruda…sí, ¿pero acaso él no lo era?. Sonrió en la oscuridad, ella había heredado la belleza de Bella, de eso no cabía duda, pero la personalidad de Eli era una copia idéntica de la de él. Edward tuvo que tragarse una carcajada cuando ella comenzó a murmurar incoherencias…

Bueno tal vez algunas cosas de Bella era irremediable que las heredara. Elizabeth hablaba dormida. Escuchó divertido su perorata, especialmente cuando escuchó claramente un…

-Alice, tengo miedo, esos tacones me quieren morder los dedos del pie…te digo que están poseído…¡tienen vida!-

El colchón tembló a su lado, por lo que Jasper también estaba intentando ahogar su risa para no despertarla, sin embargo continuaba manteniendo su mente en blanco para que él no la leyera…

¿Qué demonios le ocurriría? ¿Qué le estaba ocultando?.

Nunca había tenido una buena razón para ocultarle cosas, generalmente entre ellos y el resto de su familia no habían secretos. Era evidente que desde que Eli había llegado a sus vidas se entretejía una red de mentiras que intentaban despistarlo.

Su hija volvió a acaparar totalmente su atención cuando comenzó a destaparse mientras se removía por su sueño agitado. Edward le acarició el pelo con parsimonia y cuidado para no despertarla intentando calmarla. Al poco tiempo se había calmado nuevamente.

Elizabeth suspiro contra su pecho relajada. Edward estaba realmente complacido, este podía ser perfectamente uno de sus momentos preferidos. El compartir con ella, incluso si era velando sus sueños, lo hacía sentir menos miserable, menos solitario y le daba un buen motivo e incentivo por el cual perdurar en el tiempo.

De pronto Eli se estrujó más contra su cuerpo ronroneando de una manera en que Edward jamás la había oído y comenzó a subir una de sus desnudas y largas piernas por su costado, _lentamente_, hasta que alcanzó sus caderas. Eli soltó un gemido que sonó amortiguado contra su pecho. Los ojos de Edward estaban abiertos como plato y amenazaban con salirse de sus cuencas oculares.

Y entonces, como si se tratara de su peor pesadilla, Jasper comprendió que ella estaba soñando. Pero no se trataba de cualquier clase de sueño, Elizabeth estaba teniendo _sueños eróticos_.

Como un dulce castigo del infierno, ella sin piedad alguna le lanzó una avalancha…sí, avalancha porque no había otra forma de llamar a aquella desbordante sensación de puro, crudo y aplastante…

_Deseo_…

Acompañado de esa descarga de desenfrenado deseo iba otra emoción, más pequeña y prácticamente insignificante…el estupor y la incomodidad de Edward. Podía sentir como su hermano estaba tenso a su lado. Decidió mantenerse indiferente y no voltearse, ahora debía concentrarse más que nunca en refrenar sus propias emociones, ocultarlas de Edward y mantener todo lo que resistiera su mente en blanco. Parecía que el universo completo se había coludido en su contra cuando Eli comenzó nuevamente a hablar entre sueños…

-Hummm Jasper si, no te detengas…hummm justo ahí…sabes que me vuelves loca.- Ella murmuro ronroneando sensualmente.

_-Esto no puede estar pasando…no con Edward de publico_.- Pensó Jasper para sí mismo mientras su cuerpo hacía de las suyas y comenzaba a reaccionar sin poder evitarlo. Su autocontrol no era tan fuerte…no para resistirse a ella.

-¿A qué te refieres?.- lo cuestionó Edward con la voz estrangulada por el asombro y la vergüenza mientras intentaba escapar del férreo agarre de su hija que había comenzado a restregarse contra él.

Lo había pillado. ¡Mierda tenía que ser más cuidadoso con lo que pensaba. ¿Pero cómo hacerlo cuando sus sentidos estaban tan aturdidos y solo podía pensar en todas las cosas que quería hacer con ella?. Quería colarse en su sueño, ver la fantasía de Eli y luego cumplírsela en la vida real. No podía dejar de pensar en todas las formas en que quería complacerla.

-_Y como le gustaría todo lo que le haría_.- pensó inconscientemente.

-Jasper…- gruñó Edward amenazante.

Pero ya era tarde para Jasper, sus pensamientos, en donde la protagonista era siempre Elizabeth, eran irrefrenables. Ya no hallaba la calma ni la forma para mantenerse neutral y lograr bloquear su mente. Jasper observó su pantalón notando cuan evidentemente excitado estaba…_demasiado excitado_.

Elizabeth se retorcía inconscientemente contra su padre y Edward cada vez estaba más asqueado intentando separarla…y Jasper estaba cada vez más _caliente_.

Cada vez que ella pronunciaba su nombre de forma sugerente, sensual y suplicante…Jasper perdía un poco más la cordura hasta el punto de que su cuerpo entero le dolía por la abstinencia. Lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Su mente y su cuerpo reaccionaban obedientes al llamado de su dueña, y sin quererlo se encontró nuevamente pensando en ella…_de formas poco decorosas_.

-!!!!Jasper Whitlock¡¡¡¡, ¡¡te arrancaré la cabeza y la pondré en mi repisa como trofeo, luego desmembranaré cada parte de tu pestilente y ancestral cuerpo para utilizarlo como leña para calentarme!!. ¿¡¡Cómo te has atrevido siquiera a pensar de ese modo de mi pequeña, inocente e indefensa hija!!?. Dime maldito astuto…acaso tu…tu…¿¡TE ACOSTASTE CON ELLA, TE APROVECHASTE DE ELLA Y LE ARREBATASTE SU INOCENCIA¡?-

-¡¡¡SANTA CLAUS ESTÁ AQUIIII…YA LLEGOOO!!!.- Gritó a todo pulmón Emmett haciendo temblar las paredes y mezclándose con el bramido furioso de Edward.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Yep, hasta aquí hemos llegado.**

**Ahhhhh!!! Edward se ha enterado…¡SE HA ENTERADO!.**

**Por favor que no le arranque esa hermosa cabecita rubia a nuestro sexy Jasper.**

**Se que el cap es corto…para lo que suelo escribir, y que e sido muy cruel por donde lo e dejado.**

**Supongo que ya se dieron cuenta de que cambié el título del cap. Bueno lo que realmente ocurrió es que el cap. era TEDIOSAMENTE y ABRUMADORAMENTE LARGO, así que me vi en la obligación de dividirlo en tres partes por la salud mental de todas/os. Eso quiere decir de que hay una buena noticia…el cap. ya esta acabado, solo lo e dividido, por lo que la próxima actualización va a estar a la brevedad. Todo depende de su incentivo por continuar leyendo.**

**Gracias por la paciencia y por supuesto que agradezco cada palabra que dedican en sus comentarios para mi. Estoy libre de cualquier responsabilidad, así que FREE TIME, escríbanme todo lo que quieran que voy a responder sin falta a cada uno de sus R&R.**

**Los adoroooo**

**Bye**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Para compartir la cama con Edward, Jasper o cualquiera de los chicos Cullen…pues que esperas dale al botón que rasa: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER o a nuestro bien conocido GO.**


	30. Chapter 29

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Mientras estoy sentada en la sala de espera de urgencias junto a Alice y la nueva flamante pareja, Jasper y Isis Janet, no puedo quitar mi mirada turbada y preocupada de las puertas de doble lonja que rezan…**

"_**Acceso restringido, solo personal autorizado**_**".**

**Tras ellas esta mi **_**bebe**_**…si mi hermoso notebook que hace unas semanas atrás sufrió un paro y casi fue a parar al rincón de las chatarras electrónicas. Gracias a los Dioses, Carlisle estaba ahí cuando ocurrió la catástrofe y aplicó primeros auxilios mientras llegaba la ambulancia. Todos los Cullen fueron muy amables y me acompañaron en todo momento…sobre todo en estos días inciertos en que no sabía si recuperaría a mi valioso notebook y todas las cosas que traía en él. Tras numerosas intervenciones Carlisle me dijo que había logrado rescatar su memoria, así que en nombre de todas /os mis lectoras empedernidas le debemos al Dr. Cullen este capítulo que yo personalmente creía perdido.**

**Si bien ahora todo parece estar perfecto, y mi Notebook solo recupera fuerzas antes de que le permitan salir de "cuidados intensivos", Edward sufrió un colapso emocional tan grande debido a todo lo ocurrido que tuvo que ser asistido por una terapeuta profesional, mi querida Kristalice Cullen, a quién le dedico el premio por ser mi R&R numero 1200 y por ser su cumpleaños…¡¡Feliz cumpleaños querida amiga!! Aunque sea a la distancia. Tú eres a quién entregué en tus manos la existencia de mi adorado…perdón NUESTRO adorado Edward Cullen para que apliques todas las terapias, remedios y ehmm las medidas que hagan falta para devolverle el equilibrio emocional. Así que mi querida Kristalice, tú saldrás más adelante en la historia como la terapeuta a la que tendrá que asistir Edward…jajaja porque con una hija como Eli es imposible no quedar con los nervios destruidos. Así que estas obligada a seguir leyendo mi fic ajajaj para saber como se desarrolla tu personaje en unos capítulos más.**

**Es así como inauguro una nueva forma de celebrar c/a 100 R&R que recibo, porque el hecho que me lean y me escriban regalándome su atención y su preciado tiempo nos hace a todos, escritora y lectores, una gran familia. Y es que no me basta con agradecerles, ahora los quiero incorporar de lleno en este proyecto que para mi es tan importante. Así que c/a 100 Review´s voy a incorporar a la lectora/or como un personaje dentro de la historia. **

**¡¡Eha eha!! Así que ya lo saben…esto será emocionante. El próximo premio será entonces ( a ver si mis cálculos no fallan) para el R&R número 1.326. oh! tantos llevamos ya?..jejeje. **

**Ahora vamos a lo realmente importante. Mis más sinceros agradecimientos a :**

**allexx_masen_cullen**, , **Isis Janet**, **belencullenss**, **maaaarie**, **KristAlice Cullen**, **Karyta34**, **Clara (te debo el cielo)**, **Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter**, **Salesia** (gracias por el apoyo amiga), **Abby69L**, **Samanta-m**, **rosewaycullenwhitlock**, **SiL-Cullen**, **bells-cullen-1309**, **SabrinaCullenBlack**, **Gaby_Masen_Cullen**, **lucero08**, **Diana** (que alegría tenerte de vuelta), **Trinity17**, **Mary_ochi, Yeyet Cullen, LaAbuela, Zamaraz, .James (Aye), ****carliitha'clln****, ****Aveal, , Lubells Black Cullen, , FrogizZ94, akako cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, Ixtab-chan**, **Adri Cullen, Marylouu,** **Dianita, Pressure,** **mayiro-bibiHale,** **Cramen,** **Nonita.**

**No puedo dejar de nombrar a mis lectoras empedernidas que extrañe tanto por no encontrarlas en la actualización pasada. Espero que estén bien, las adorooo!!!: **beautifly92, Leah Masen Cullen, Zoe Love Potter, vampinessa, nOeMii, , Vanexa.94, Loreniitao.O, Vanessa Potter Malfoy, , Sabinawhitlockcullen, Ruby, Sophie Madeleine Harker Cullen, Gely Cullen, dita_cullen, Charlotte, Carliitha_cullen, Bella M. Cullen, Rizy dark Angell Cullen ( mi hermanita gemela perdida te adoroo), Super Fnafic, Narelieta, fany de Cullen, Elea-chan, MarianCullen.

**Y mi más cordial bienvenida a todos/as las/os lectoras/es nuevas/os: **, Lady Patfoot, vampiriika_traaumaadaa, ale casali, nielasol, MissLunaWolf, Natsu 7, ileidan, Isabella Allie Cullen, sabri-c, deLia'Lopez, ur2grt2b4go10, Saaphiiree, andremic, juulyytaa, Merrique Anne Zirutsi, GinevraPotter2, alijas1002, mar2402, mariecarlie, janeth cullen, GinevraPotter1, nadiarc22, Gabba3, CindyLo, tachita, andycullen07, SporryDreams, AndreiiCullenHale, Ktrin Black, roppat, anteliacullen, lunalu87, dimmu-black, tabixmoon, reinapirata, viky, Jag400, Alma Libre92, Glambicion, maps cullen, PRISGPE, maria jose, Marie Cullen, Regina Austen, marypattz, dani, eli1901, veriitOzswan, mariluiq, Tuliblu, Tutzy Cullen, Vanityimbreaking, Akiamsitha, AlexxxGN'R, maryroxy.

**Algunos links ( recuerden que tienen que borrarle los espacios) que pueden servirles para visualizar los objetos que salen nombrados a lo largo de la historia:**

**-Anillo de compromiso de Eli (comprado por Jasper): **http : // ecx. images - amazon .com / images /I / 41cNIIZjk2L ._ SL500 _ AA280 _. jpg

**-Violín eléctrico**: http : // imgs .evisos . com /2007/ 12 /1/ violin -44-de -acrilico -traslucido -vioakrilectra -unico -en_ a42db475f82 _3 . jpg

**-Moto: **http: // www . motorcyclespecs . co . za / Gallery /Honda % 20VF750C % 2088 % 20 % 201 . jpg

**Bien no les quito más tiempo y a leer.**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo veintinueve: "Mademoiselle Elizabeth" ("**Señorita Elizabeth**")**

Elizabeth fue sacada abruptamente del mejor sueño que había tenido en toda su vida cuando calló de la cama asustada por el grito que habían pegado al mismo tiempo su padre y… ¿Emmett?.

Se sentó sobre la alfombra aún desorientada mientras Emmett, sí su tío Emmett, la zarandeaba tomándola por los hombros.

Pestañeó un par de veces intentando enfocar la vista. Su corazón casi se detuvo cuando vio como Edward se acercaba impetuosamente a Jasper con un brillo letal centelleando en sus ojos ahora de un oro endurecido.

El que su padre estuviera así de furioso solo significaba una cosa…

_Había hablado en voz alta entre sueños_.

Elizabeth quería azotarse la cabeza contra el suelo por su idiotez. ¡_Mierda_!. Ahora Edward lo sabía todo…TODO. ¿Cuánto habría alcanzado a leer en la mente de Jasper?. Por la rabia que destilaba a cada zancada que daba hacia Jasper se deducía que sabía demasiado…

_Demasiada información para ser un padre_.

Intentó apartar a Emmett para interponerse en lo que de seguro sería una pelea a muerte, pero el entusiasmo de Emmett no le permitían zafarse de su abrazo de oso.

-¡Ya está aquí Eli ya está aquí y ha venido con muchos regalos!.- continuaba gritando eufórico mientras giraba a su sobrina en el aire.

-¡Basta Emmett ya bájame!…¿Qué no te das cuenta que están a punto de pelear?.- gritó Eli con pánico aún intentando zafarse.

-¿Pelear?, nadie pelea en navidad…¿verdad Edward?- Carlisle había sonado firme y autoritario mientras se apoyaba en el umbral de la puerta junto a una enfadada Esme.

Edward tenía a Jasper por el cuello, alzándolo unos centímetros del suelo, mientras Jasper intentaba zafarse desesperadamente. Edward no soltó su agarre y su decisión de triturar a su hermano parecía ser implacable. Sus afilados colmillos sobresalían entre sus labios fruncidos hacia atrás y las venas de su blanco cuello y de sus sienes estaban hinchadas como si su muerto corazón hubiera vuelto a latir de la pura rabia. Los músculos de sus brazos parecían más grandes que nunca, casi tanto como los de Jasper o los del mismísimo Emmett. Su sola presencia era amenazadora y el pesado aire que lo envolvía era mortífero.

-No arruinarán esta navidad con sus estúpidas peleas infantiles.- Esme los reprochó.- Sea lo que sea que tengan que discutir lo harán más tarde, luego de que celebremos en familia…y lo harán de forma civilizada, comportándose como los dos vampiros _adultos _que ya son.-

-Pero él…-Edward espetó ácido, pero no alcanzó a finalizar la frase cuando se encontró con la mirada de su madre.

Los ojos de Esme, siempre amables, ahora estaban endurecidos por la rabia.

-Edward Anthony Masen, te lo advierto no me hagas enfadar, ahora quiero que sueltes en este preciso instante a tu hermano. No se de donde aprendiste esas malas costumbres de andar golpeando a la gente…¡porque en mi casa jamás se las e enseñado…es tu hermano por lo que más quieras!.- Esme de una forma escalofriante se había vuelto casi tan amenazadora como Edward.

-Sabes bien que él no es mi hermano…-espetó Edward con odio.

Aquellas palabras habían sido como dagas directo al pecho de Jasper. Algo se quebró dentro de él. Su mirada se volvió resignada y culpable. Dejó sus brazos caer a sus costados, dejando de luchar para alejar las manos de Edward que se cerraban como tenazas de hierro alrededor de su cuello. Dejó que todos esos pensamientos que había estado reteniendo y suprimiendo por tanto tiempo ahora corrieran libres por su mente…desatados y verídicos, sabiendo que Edward espiaba cada rincón de su cabeza. Había jugado con lo más sagrado que tenía Edward, le había hecho daño a su propio hermano amando lo que sabía que no podía amar…_amando lo prohibido_. Desde el momento en que vio a Elizabeth supo que ella sería su perdición…su _paraíso prohibido_. A fin de cuentas solo había provocado daño, debería haberse ido en el mismo momento en que supo que no podría resistirse a ella. Lamentaba no ser tan fuerte como Edward…lamentaba no haber podido contenerse.

Esme respiró hondo intentando serenarse para no darle caza a Edward y hacer que se tragara sus venenosas palabras.

-Me decepcionas Edward…creí ilusamente que nos querías como si fuéramos de tu misma sangre…a todos. Lamento que no podamos ser la familia que deseas. Pero no permitiré que le hagas daño a ninguno de mis hijos, porque eso es lo que son para mí. Son mi familia y siempre la defenderé. Si Jasper ama a Elizabeth y si ella lo ama a él debería alegrarte en vez de volverte un energúmeno e insensible. ¿No te hace feliz saber que se tendrán el uno al otro para toda la eternidad?…¿crees que existe alguien mejor para ella que Jaspe?. Edward, lo conoces desde hace años…quizás lo conoces más de lo que Jasper se conoce a si mismo. Se a que le tienes miedo. Piensas que lo de ellos va a terminar mal…¿pero como lo sabes si ni siquiera los has dejado comenzar?. Tu rabia solo deja a la vista una más de tus tantas inseguridades. Lamento…- comenzó pero sus palabras se ahogaron por un sollozo de dolor. Carlisle hizo ademán de abrazarla pero ella lo detuvo. Respiró hondo recuperando fuerzas y clavó su mirada quebrada en Edward- Lamento de corazón que no puedas aceptar esta linda relación y que no nos puedas ver como tu familia. Todos estamos tan felices de verlos juntos, de ver como derrochan miel cada vez que se miran, de saber que son el uno al otro incluso si ellos mismos aún no lo han descubierto del todo. ¿Acaso ellos dos no te recuerdan a una pareja en particular?.- las últimas palabras de Esme salieron apenas en un suave susurro arrullador.

Algo poderoso e invisible amedrentó la furia ciega de Edward. Sus propias palabras lo abofetearon abatiéndolo. Sus brazos cayeron pesados y sin fuerza, abandonando el cuello de Jasper. No tuvo el valor para mirara a Jasper a la cara…y mucho menos a Esme. Clavó su mirada rota en el suelo. Repaso cada palabra que le había dirigido Esme, con la eficiencia de una grabadora. El dolor desgarrador que se comenzó a propagar desde su pecho debilitaba cada parte de su cuerpo volviéndolo vulnerable.

_Bella…Bella y él_.

Eso le recordaban Jasper y su hija, aquella relación sin sentido que habían tenido él y Bella. Se encontró a si mismo sonriendo con tristeza. Escudriño nuevamente la mente de su hermano revolviendo entre sus pensamientos.

Jasper pensaba que Elizabeth estaba prohibida para él.

¿Cuántas veces había rondado esa palabra en su mente intentando mantenerse alejado de Bella?

-…_Incontables…-_se respondió a si mismo para sus adentros.

Bella había sido su propio _paraíso prohibido_, su pedacito de cielo personal…su pasaje directo al paraíso incluso sabiendo que para un monstruo como él estaba vetada su entrada. Con ella había conocido el amor, algo que jamás pensó que llegaría a experimentar por su condición vampírica. Con Bella solo había conseguido milagros…Elizabeth era el milagro más grande, la prueba viviente de que el amor era mágico e invencible. Bella y él habían destruido todas las barreras que los separaban…el amor era su sustento…su amor era lo único que importaba en ese entonces.

- No hay barreras cuando se trata de amor Edward…no existe la palabra _prohibido_ entre dos enamorados, no hay reglas que los rijan ni los limiten…solo sienten, es puro amor.- Esme respondió a sus pensamientos como si hubiera podido leer su mente.

Edward se sintió transparente. ¿Tanto lo conocía Esme al punto de adivinar lo que pensaba?. Cerró sus ojos arrepentido, le pediría disculpas a su _madre_ incluso si debía suplicarle de rodillas para que lo perdonara. Esme suspiró mientras retenía en sus ojos las escalofriantes lágrimas carmín.

-Ahora háganme todos el favor de bajar a la sala. Yo sola no puedo abrir todos esos regalos.- sonrió de forma dulce a Emmett intentando ocultar la tristeza.

Antes de que Eli pudiera percatarse de lo que estaba ocurriendo, Emmett ya la estaba bajando de su espalda para dejarla de pie frente al fascinante árbol de navidad. La débil y pálida luz mortecina del amanecer comenzaba a colarse por los ventanales que daban hacia el amplio balcón. A sus pies estaban desperdigados cientos de relucientes paquetes de regalos de todos los tamaños. Elizabeth ahogó un gritito de asombro cubriendo su boca con la mano. Se giró nerviosa buscando a su padre y a Jasper.

Su corazón volvió a recuperar un ritmo normal cuando los encontró al fondo de la sala, lo más separados posible, mientras se lanzaban miradas hostiles. Eso era mejor que Edward ahorcando a Jasper.

-Ten querida.- Esme pasó por sus hombros una hermosa bata de seda.

-Gracias.- le regaló una sonrisa de agradecimiento mientras ataba la elegante bata a su cintura.

Un extraño bufido la hizo girarse y enfocar su mirada esmeralda en otra dirección.

Elizabeth tubo que fruncir sus labios, de forma tan apretada que incluso amenazaba con hacerlos sangrar, para retener la risotada que ya burbujeaba en su garganta cuando se encontró con "Santa Claus"…atado literalmente a una silla.

Santa tenía la estatura de un duende y una enorme panza que parecía inflada con helio. Eli pensó, por una fracción de segundo, que si lo desataban de la silla saldría volando. Su larga barba blanca llegaba justo a la enorme hebilla dorada del grueso cinturón. Sus finos labios rosados, aún con lápiz labial _Gloss, _estaban estirados soportando una mordaza que le impedía hablar. Sus pequeños ojos dorados parecían perderse en la espesura de aquellas gruesas cejas blancas y su gorro clásico rojo con un pompón blanco colgado de la punta estaba a punto de caer, apenas cubriendo una melena de falsos risos blancos. Eli analizó las lustrosas botas negras de _tacón aguja acharoladas _que "Santa Claus" llevaba puestas…

_¡Pero si esas botas eran de mujer, y el tamaño del pie parecía el de un niño_!…¿por qué Alice no había optado por unas tradicionales?, Elizabeth jamás en su niñez habría podido imaginar que _Santa Claus _usara esa clase de botas.

Eli se acercó para acomodar el gorro de Santa Claus ya sin poder retener las carcajadas que sacudían su cuerpo. Se giró hacia al resto mientras limpiaba las lágrimas de risa que habían saltado de sus ojos esmeralda. La familia entera había reventado en carcajadas junto con ella. Edward aún estaba serio, pero al menos parecía menos enfadado.

-¿Po…por qué Santa Claus es…está amarrado?.- Le preguntó Elizabeth a Emmett entre jadeos mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.

Emmett la observó con una expresión que obviaba la pregunta.

-Para que esta vez no escape…_lógico_.- Luego rodó los ojos y cruzó los brazos sobre su marcado pecho haciendo que sus músculos se vieran aún más grandes y poderosos.

-La verdad no creo que escape si es que le pedimos que se quede unos minutos más con nosotros.- Trató Eli de amedrentar la tozudez de su tío…Alice no parecía estar cómoda.

La pequeña versión de Santa Claus logró, por entremedio de las cuerdas que lo amarraban, alzar su pulgar apoyando la idea de Eli.

Emmett lo observó de reojo analizando la situación aún no muy convencido.

-Además así podrás charlar con él y preguntarle todas las dudas que siempre has tenido.- lo entusiasmó Eli mientras comenzaba a desatar disimuladamente a "Santa".

-Hummm de acuerdo…pero te lo advierto Santa ¡sin trucos!.- le advirtió Emmett antes de abalanzarse sobre la silla y comenzar a desatar a Santa Claus ansioso, preparando mentalmente sus preguntas.

Media hora después, Santa Claus continuaba arrodillado junto al despampanante árbol de navidad frente a un mar de brillante papel rasgado que cubría el suelo de toda la sala, repartiendo los regalos que faltaban por abrir. Emmett a su lado como un perrito faldero lo ayudaba a repartir. Sus ojos brillaban con la curiosidad y la ansiedad de un niño cada vez que sostenía un regalo entre sus manos. Una sonrisa constante bailaba en su masculino rostro.

Su tierna alegría y entusiasmo se le antojaron a Elizabeth de lo más contagiosas. Ella misma se vio disfrutando del ritual de abrir los obsequios como jamás recordaba haberlo hecho de niña. Era como pasar la _navidad por primera vez_…y en un modo figurado así era, por primera vez pasaba navidad rodeada de su _familia_. Se sentía completa, por fin encajaba en un sitio…la soledad había quedado con su pasado.

El ambiente estaba cargado de magia, de afecto, cariño y amor. Era un sentimiento tan fuerte, cálido y satisfactorio que incluso creía sentir la poderosa presencia de su madre entre la alegría de su familia…_su familia_. No recordaba un momento tan perfecto. Sentía nostalgia por no poder compartir un momento de tanta felicidad con Bella y su abuelo Charlie, pero al mismo tiempo estaba dichosa de poder compartirlo con _su padre_…al fin con su padre real.

Lo abrazó con fuerza incluso sabiendo que él aún podía estar enfadado con ella y de seguro la rechazaría. Para su sorpresa, Edward le contesto de la misma forma efusiva estrechándola más contra su pecho. Le dio un casto beso en la frente y le regaló una sonrisa quebrada por la emoción.

Elizabeth no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de felicidad bañaran su rostro de porcelana.

-Gracias…- su susurro sonó amortiguado contra el pecho de Edward.

Edward frunció el ceño y la observó extrañado.

-No tienes de que agradecer.- su voz de terciopelo y conciliadora la abrumaron aún más.

-Claro que si.- insistió Eli mientras se secaba las lágrimas con el torso de su mano y en su rostro aparecía una sincera sonrisa.- Estás aquí conmigo…_al fin_. Me encontraste…ya no me siento sola…gracias por quererme _papá_. -

Edward retuvo las lágrimas de un estremecedor carmín en sus ojos. Frunció los labios ahogando un lamento y la estrechó con cariño.

-Nunca vas a estar sola…te lo prometí.- dijo con algo de culpabilidad en su voz emocionada.

Ambos se observaron en silencio, comprendiendo los temores de cada uno, sabiendo que de ahora en más se tendrían por toda la eternidad el uno al otro…sabiendo que compartían mucho más que la sangre, la tediosa personalidad y la sonrisa arrebatadora…ambos compartían el dolor de perder a la persona que más habían amado…y a la que a pesar de su ausencia continuaban amando y manteniendo viva en sus recuerdos…

_Bella_…

Se sonrieron, era difícil que pudieran estar enfadados el uno con el otro tanto tiempo considerando lo mucho que se necesitaban.

Elizabeth se giró alegre aún entre los brazos de su padre para observar al resto de su amada familia.

Esme y Carlisle comentaban entusiasmados, aún con los pasajes que les habían obsequiado en las manos, de lo genial que sería el safari en África del sur. Thomas intentaba ordenar un cerro de ropa que le habían obsequiado alegando que tendría que comprar un par de maletas más. Rosalie ya estaba probando los maquillajes que traía el lujoso _maletín de maquillaje _que le habían obsequiado mientras dejaba a un lado el resto de los obsequios para ella que había decidido abrir más tarde y aquellos que eran para _Alice, _la cual supuestamente había salido a primera hora a esperar que abrieran las tiendas de la galería _Lafayette_ en el _Boulevard Haussmann_.

Jasper ya había comenzado a leer uno de los tantos libros de historia que había recibido, parecía totalmente abstraído por la lectura. Emmett se había subido a su nueva tabla de _snowboard_ y fingía que se deslizaba por la nieve haciendo extraños sonidos como si se tratara de un niño jugando.

-Y este es para ti mi pequeña Elizabeth.- dijo Santa Claus con una voz demasiado aguda, dulce y cantarina para tratarse de un hombre de edad y con evidente sobrepeso…bueno demasiado aguda para tratarse de cualquier hombre a no ser que fuera _gay_.

Eli evitó reírse en voz alta mientras avanzaba hacia Alice para tomar el enorme paquete que le ofrecía entre sus manos. Tuvo que apoyarlo en el suelo para poder abrirlo. El reluciente papel plateado se pegaba perfectamente a las superficies planas y lisas de la caja. Un enorme listón escarlata se anudaba en el medio de forma elegante. Daba realmente pena el tener que romper el envoltorio para averiguar lo que guardaba dentro…pero la curiosidad la carcomía por dentro.

Elizabeth mordió nerviosa su labio inferior mientras tiraba del listón para desatarlo. Miró de reojo a Alice, ¿Cuánto dinero habrían gastado esta vez en ella?. De una cosa estaba completamente segura, tan segura como que nunca se acostumbraría a ello…si eres un Cullen lo _ostentoso_ es parte de tu vida.

-Vamos que esperas…¡ábrelo ya!.- la voz chillona de "Santa Claus" rompió el silencio expectante que reinaba entre todos los Cullen.

Elizabeth suspiró rendida mientras rasgaba el hermoso papel casi con dolor. Destapó la caja y se encontró con un mar de pequeñas y blancas pelotitas de plumavit. Unas manos mortuoriamente blancas se enterraron en el plumavit. Eli dio un respingo sorprendida y se giró para ver a Edward arrodillado a su lado escarbando dentro de la caja y haciendo a un lado el plumavit. Comenzó a reír de forma encantadora, como solamente él podía y en tan solo un segundo Eli tuvo a toda la familia Cullen apretándose a su alrededor para rebuscar en la gran caja con sus manos de mármol frío.

Emmett inauguró la "guerra de plumavit" cuando le lanzó un puñado al pobre de Carlisle llenándole la boca de esferas perfectas de plumavit. Los siguientes segundos fueron una guerra sin tregua de lanzarse las escurridizas pelotitas blancas como si fueran dardos. Alrededor era todo un desastre, por el suelo estaban desperdigados los restos de papel de regalo ahora sumados con los centenares de diminutas pelotitas de plumavit que no paraban de caer desde todas partes como si se tratara de una nevazón. La estática ayudó a que cientos de las molestas pelotitas llenaran el frondoso cabello de Eli. Quitarlas de aquel enmarañado y largo cabello sería una tarea titánica. Eli bufó frustrada cuando una nueva lluvia de plumavit la invadió por su costado derecho. ¡Maldición!, ya tenía de las pequeñas, escurridizas, pegajosas y molestas esferas de plumavit hasta en su ropa interior. Giró su rostro lentamente casi imitando a la protagonista de "El exorcista", dirigiendo una mirada acecina hacia su derecha.

_Rosalie_…

Su tía rubia le sonreía con picardía intentando parecer inocente. Eli le devolvió la sonrisa maligna y enterró sus manos en la caja intentando llenarse lo más posible los puños con plumavit para llevar a cabo su venganza. Pero fue entonces cuando sus dedos encontraron una superficie dura y lisa. Lo recorrió con la yema de los dedos con cuidado hasta que encontró un borde. Lo sostuvo y lo elevó haciendo que emergiera de aquel mar de plumavit que lo mantenía oculto.

Su estupor era tal que había quedado sin aliento. Parpadeó unas cuantas veces más intentando convencerse del deslumbrante y ensoñado objeto que descansaba entre sus manos. Jadeó aún asombrada cuando cada neurona de su cabeza hizo conexión identificando aquel objeto como un _violín_.

Sin embargo mantuvo su entrecejo fruncido, parecía un violín…¿pero realmente lo era?. ¿Cómo podía serlo totalmente transparente…como si estuviera hecho de cristal?.

-Es un violín eléctrico construido con acrílico traslúcido. Es único en el mundo. Primeramente se había utilizado uno parecido como concepto artístico. Tome la idea y mande a hacerte uno original. A nombre de todos los Cullen…de tu familia…Eli…feliz navidad.-

No importaba lo delatadoramente y tremendamente _gay_ que había sonado la voz de "Santa Claus", sus palabras habían cavado hondo en el corazón de Eli y habían explotado como dinamita llenando cada rincón de él de una forma avasalladora y cálida que la desarmaron por completo, al mismo tiempo que la invadía una emocionante felicidad y seguridad.

_La navidad si que podía ser un momento feliz_.

Estrechó el violín enterrándolo en su pecho mientras sus ojos emocionados se detenían en cada integrante de su amada familia dando las gracias en silencio.

-Vas a necesitar esto.- La voz aterciopelada de su padre resonó cerca de su oído.

Se giró hacia él y tomó tímidamente el arco que Edward acababa de desenterrar de la caja. Una vez en sus manos lo recorrió atentamente con su mirada. Una estela de brillantes y diminutos diamantes centellaban a lo largo del arco. Exhalo un suspiro que estrujó su pecho dejándolo sin oxígeno y volvió su completa atención al hermoso violín que descansaba sobre su regazo.

Tensó con delicadeza las cuerdas, haciendo que su sonido agudo y metálico sonara en cascada decreciente. Una triste sonrisa tensó las comisuras de sus labios, le gustaba muchísimo más el sonido de su violín clásico, de su elegante _Stradivarius_ que con tanto esfuerzo le había regalado su _madre_…las notas que arrancaba de el la hacían vibrar de emoción, sentía como los bellos de su nuca se erizaban mientras se deleitaba con los excelentes armónicos. Cada vez que dejaba caer el arco sobre las cuerdas parecía que el violín cobraba vida propia…cada nota, gruesa, aguda, obtusa, melancólica…desatadas por sus dedos frenéticos y sus manos que se movían como marionetas tiradas por cuerdas invisibles que eran manejadas directamente desde su corazón…era como hacer magia.

_Bella_…

-Mamá…-murmuró Eli para sí misma.

Apretó con su mano izquierda el puente del violín para sostenerlo, mientras levitaba su mano derecha que sostenía el arco cerca de las cuerdas…a centímetros de caer sobre ellas y desatar las notas que ocultaba el hermoso instrumento. Este sería distinto, tan distinto como lo había sido su vida pasada en comparación con la actual. Podría usar los efectos especiales que traía, incluso hacerlo sonar como si fuera una guitarra eléctrica…podría ofrecer un concierto para cientos de personas…solo bastaba un amplificador. _Era tan distinto_…ya no estaría Bella, su hermosa madre para aplaudirla y contagiarla con su dulce risa, ni tampoco estaría Charlie regodeándose de dicha al escucharla tocar. Ya no necesitaba tocar en la penumbra de su pequeña habitación en la casa de los Newton intentando acallar los gritos de su madre mientras peleaba con Mike…y aquellos golpes…

Elevó su mirada empañada y la poso sobre Edward. No, ahora sería todo distinto. Tocaría para su padre, para aquella persona que si bien el destino los había mantenido injustamente separados y en la completa ignorancia de sus existencias, ahora estaba a su lado dispuesto a entregarle cada día, cada respiro, cada sonrisa, cada abrazo y muestra de afecto, el apoyo incondicional y la compañía _por el resto de la eternidad_.

"_Soledad_" ya no sería la principal nota que arrancaría del violín, ahora serían "_dicha y felicidad_"…la alegría y calidez de saber que por fin estaba en el lugar y en el momento justo…donde pertenecía, junto a su familia, los Cullen. Tocaría por la nueva vida, por lo que siempre estuvo esperando y que por fin luego de tantas lágrimas el destino se había apiadado de ella y se lo había concedido. Bella y Charlie estaban en su amado violin _Stradivarius, _impregnados en su madera caoba, en la armonía de sus cuerdas y en su corazón…_por siempre_. Pero ya era tiempo de dejar entrar también en el a los Cullen…y este hermoso violín que parecía hecho del más fuerte, hermoso e indestructible diamante simbolizaba todo lo que había ganado al conocer a su verdadera familia.

Nada era más _fuerte_ que el amor que se tenían, nada era más _hermoso_ y nada podía separarlos ni destruir a esa familia _indestructible_ por naturaleza.

_Su familia_…

Su brazo derecho que mantenía el arco levitando sobre las cuerdas tembló junto con el resto de su cuerpo por el tremendo esfuerzo que estaba haciendo al contener las lágrimas. Debía despedirse de la Eli del pasado, debía dejar ir el recuerdo de Bella…y Charlie.

Pero como dolía…_como dolía_.

Edward la observaba con la preocupación impresa en sus ojos topacio, que brillaban con los primeros rayos del sol matutino que se filtraba entre la gruesa capa de nubes que mantenían el cielo Parisense completamente encapotado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza, apretó sus dedos firmes alrededor del arco y acomodó el violín bajo su barbilla. Los dedos de su mano libre acariciaron la cuerda listos para acertar a las notas que Eli les dictara. Inhalo profundamente. Estaba lista para desatar la melodía oculta en aquel hermoso violín cuando un grito estridente la sobresaltó.

-¡ME VOY A LA MISMA MIERDA! ¡QUE ME LLEVE EL DIABLO SI ESTO ES CIERTO!…¡CARAJO, CARAJO CARAJO…MIERDA MIERDA Y MIL VECES MIERDA! YAHOOOO…TENGO UNA MOTO…SIIIIIII!.- gritó Jasper fuera de sí mientras apretaba contra sus narices una fotografía.

Eli dejó escapar todo el aire que guardaban sus pulmones, relajó su postura tensa mientras dejaba con manos temblorosas el violín nuevamente sobre su regazo. Desvió su mirada curiosa y sorprendida hacia un agitado y emocionado Jasper. Escuchó el golpe sordo que Edward descargó sobre la nuca de Jasper.

-La has interrumpido con tus estupideces.- le reprochó Edward cual ogro.

Pero Jasper estaba lejos de enfadarse, su felicidad y emoción eran tan grandes en ese momento que Edward no lo podría hacer enfadar aunque quemara toda su colección de libros de historia.

-Edward es que tu no comprendes…Es mía…¡¡MIIIAAAA!!. AL FIN.- Edward no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada mientras rodaba los ojos. Jasper continúo con su perorata incoherente.- ¡MIA, MIA MIA MIA…MI HERMOSA HONDA vf 750C SUPER MAGNA V45!. Muchísimas gracias…todos saben cuanto había querido una.- dirigió unas palabras a su familia para luego volver su atención a la fotografía.

-Te estará esperando en la cochera.- le dijo Santa Claus guiñándole un ojo.

- ¡PRONTO SOLO SEREMOS TÚ NENA, YO Y LAS INFINITAS CARRETERAS!.- abrazó la fotografía, que mostraba la alucinante motocicleta negra, contra su pecho.

En fracción de segundos Eli se contagió, al igual que el resto de su familia, de la alegría poderosa y desbordante que escapaba de Jasper. Se vio de pronto soltando risitas nerviosas y más emocionada que de costumbre. Sentía unas ganas imperiosas de ponerse a saltar y chillar de alegría junto a Jasper, incluso si no había motivo alguno. Al parecer Jasper había olvidado controlar su _don _especial.

Jasper comenzó a repartir sonoros besos en las mejillas de todos los integrantes de su familia, recibiendo más de algún reproche por parte de la mayoría masculina. Cuando llegó hasta donde se encontraba Eli pareció despertar de un trance y se paralizó alzándose como una perfecta estatua frente a ella. Pestañeo un par de veces mientras su rostro de belleza sin igual se volvía serio.

-Oh!, yo…tú ibas a tocar…humm yo…lo siento.- dijo nervioso. Por su mirada preocupada Eli supo que de verdad lo sentía.

-Descuida Jasper, ya habrá otra ocasión. ¡Venga! muéstrame esa foto que la moto ha de ser espléndida para que estés tan feliz.- Eli le sonrió de forma conciliadora y despreocupada.

Jasper respondió con una sonrisa exquisita y sensual que hizo que Eli se relamiera los labios inconscientemente, los cuales hormigueaban ansiosos por encontrarse con los de Jasper…_su dueño_.

-Bien, creo que ya no quedan obsequios por abrir…- la cantarina voz de Santa Claus fue interrumpida por el aullido de lamento que lanzó el grandote de Emmett.

-Ouu! no…¿ya se acabaron?.- se lamentaba Emmett mientras se sumergía bajo el árbol de navidad y removía el papel desperdigado por el suelo buscando algún regalo olvidado.

-Mi querido Emmett no me has dejado terminar.- dijo Santa mientras golpeaba el suelo con la punta puntiaguda de sus altas y encharoladas botas.- Repito, ya no quedan más obsequios por abrir. Sin embargo como son una familia especial he hecho una excepción y les e traído un obsequio más a cada uno de ustedes.- Continuó Santa mientras intentaba unir sus manos triunfantes sobre la enorme y falsa panza.

Los grandes ojos de Emmett se iluminaron mientras una gigantesca sonrisa se estampaba en su rostro.

-¡Siii, regalo, regalo, regalOoOoOoO!.- gritó alegre mientras corría a abrazar a Santa Claus con uno de sus tan característicos abrazos de oso. Apretujó a Santa contra su pecho alzándolo varios centímetros del suelo, ya que Santa le llegaba solo hasta la cintura. Mientras lo apretaba un extraño sonido, que se podía asociar al de un gas, escapó por entremedio de las ropas rojas de Santa Claus.

Santa se deshizo del abrazo mientras el resto se descoyuntaba de la risa.

-No me mires así, solo ha sido el traje, no yo. Tuve que inflarlo con aire.- masculló Alice a un Thomas incapaz de contener las carcajadas.

Santa abandono la sala por unos segundos, pero al regresar traía consigo una enorme cesta llena de pequeñas garrafas que contenían un brillante y espeso líquido carmín oscuro.

-¿Quién dijo yo primero?.- pregunto Santa Claus alegre antes de soltar un…-¡jo, jo, jo, feliz navidad!- que pretendía sonar ronco.

-¡YOoOoO!- Todos se taparon los oídos luego del estridente y agudo grito que había soltado…¿_Carlisle_?…¿de verdad había sido Carlisle?.

Elizabeth se volteó para mirar a su _abuelo_ aún estupefacta sin poder creerlo.

Por un instante Emmett dejó de ser el _niño_ y Carlisle tomó su lugar cuando se abalanzó hacia la cesta con ojos ensoñadores y dedos temblorosos por la emoción.

-A mi primero..por favor, por favor…¡POR FAVOR!.- Carlisle estaba de rodillas frente a Santa Claus con ojos irresistibles como los del gato con botas.

-Claro, aquí tienes. Que la disfrutes.- Dijo Santa con su voz cantarina, delicada y femenina.

- Oh! My preccccioussss.- A Elizabeth le pareció que Carlisle había sonado igual que el personaje _Gollum _de "El señor de los anillos".-Gracias _hija_…eres la mejor.- Carlisle tomó la pequeña y elegante botellita del famoso _Licor de Sangre _que preparaba Alice entre sus manos como si fuera un delicado tesoro, pero el grito de asombro y espanto que pegó Emmett casi hace que se le caiga del susto.

-¡¿QUE?!.-

Todos se voltearon a ver a Emmett con las caras contorsionadas por el asombro. Los ojos de Emmett estaban algo enrojecidos por las lágrimas carmín que se asomaban. Su pronunciada pera temblaba como la de un pequeño niño haciendo un puchero. Carlisle se tapó la boca con una de sus marmóreas manso de forma instantánea.

Mierda, las había cagado…y esta vez en serio. Ahora Emmett averiguaría que Santa Claus en realidad nunca había existido…y Esme lo castigaría por su insensatez.

-Santa…Santa Claus…tu eres…eres…¡¿HIJO DE CARLISLE TAMBIÉN?!.- Emmett había olvidado que Carlisle en realidad había conjugado el verbo _femenino _para referirse a Santa Claus, pero eso poco importaba para el musculoso de los Cullen que corrió a abrazar a Santa girándolo en el aire.

-¡Wow!, no puedo creerlo ¡Santa Claus es mi hermano…MI HERMANO!…eha, eha, eha, eha. Todo este tiempo, ¡y sin saber que éramos hermanos!. Oh! Santa, ya verás que soy un hermano genial. Espera nada más a que probemos juntos todos esos juegos para _PlayStation_ que me trajiste. Lo mejor será ir de cacería juntos…me tienes que contar como saben los osos polares…siempre he querido probar uno. Vaya, ¿cómo no me di cuanta antes?, tienes todas las características de ser un vampiro. Nunca mueres, nunca cambias, sales solo por la noche, vives en el Polo Norte, tienes una fuerza sobrenatural para cargar con todos los obsequios…¡WoW!, todos me van a envidiar cuando les cuente que tú eres mi hermano.- beso su mejilla de forma sonora.

-Puahj! no babees.- le retruco Santa Claus mientras se limpiaba la mejilla con la manga de su gran saco rojo.

Todos volvieron a relajarse y a reír de la situación. Por lo menos Emmett no se lo había tomado a mal ni había sospechado nada como habían creído…aquello habría terminado en una catástrofe. En media hora la mayoría de los Cullen ya se había bebido su botellita, pero Alice, como no…ya lo había previsto, así que había venido a Paris bien abastecida con muchísimo más de su _Licor de Sangre_.

Elizabeth reía alegre junto a Edward, los cuales ni siquiera habían bebido ni una gota de su garrafa, disfrutando de ver como el resto disfrutaba y a más de alguno le comenzaban a afectar los grados de alcohol. Emmett ya no se despegaba del lado de su nuevo hermano, Santa Claus, mientras que Thomas receloso estaba lo más cerca de Alice que Emmett le permitía. Rosalie jugaba en un rincón peinando a sus nuevas Barbies, cualquiera que la viera diría que ya estaba lista para entrar a un manicomio. Esme y Carlisle reían a carcajada limpia mientras observaban sus reflejos contorsionados en las bolitas de cristal que adornaban el árbol de navidad. Sana Claus dejaba a Thomas y Emmett discutiendo y se ponía a danzar…sí, danza clásica por toda la sala…Alice no podría haber trillado más la imagen de Santa Claus.

Eli ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces Carlisle le había preguntado a Alice el secreto de la receta para conseguir el _Licor de Sangre_. Alice solo sonreía dulcemente bajo la insipiente barba blanca falsa y se negaba a revelar su secreto, posiblemente de haberlo hecho Carlisle se volvería en un vampiro alcohólico.

-Esta si que es una navidad singular…no sabía que solían emborracharse.- dijo Eli risueña codeando a su padre.

-Solo están festejando. Están realmente felices de que estemos todos reunidos nuevamente. Verás…- Edward se había vuelto algo melancólico de pronto. Elizabeth presintió que lo que le iba a relatar a continuación era un tema sumamente doloroso para él, como si lo hubiera estado reprimiendo para no tener que hablar de ello.- Desde que…desde que decidí dejar Forks y con el al amor de mi vida…- su hermosa y aterciopelada voz inevitablemente se quebró. Eli enredó los dedos de su delicada y tibia mano con la fría y marmórea de su padre transmitiéndole su apoyo.- Bueno, luego de ese horrible error del que siempre estaré arrepentido…la familia comenzó a disgregarse. No era solo yo el que no soportaba la ausencia de Bella…éramos todos. Tuve que separarme de ellos ya que al verlos, al convivir con ellos, me venían a la mente una y otra vez los recuerdos de mis días junto a Bella…incluso en sus pensamientos podía escuchar cuanto la extrañaban. Era una tortura más. Pensé ilusamente que si me alojaba en mi propia soledad, si me alejaba de ellos, los recuerdos serían menos vividos y menos dolorosos. El dolor sería solo para mí y no se los trasmitiría a ellos. Dios, se veían tan infelices. Fui egoísta al pensar que Bella solo cabía en mi corazón, porque también estaba en el de ellos y mi decisión los destrozó también a ellos. Y eso no pude entenderlo solo hasta ahora, al verlos nuevamente reunidos, felices…como la familia que siempre soñaron ser.- las tenebrosas lágrimas carmín bañaban su hermoso y masculino rostro como yagas profundas en sus blancas mejillas. Elizabeth apretó aún más su mano y se pegó a su costado. Le agradecía en silencio que él se haya sincerado de esa manera con ella.

-Tengo algo para ti.- dijo luego de unos minutos buscando consuelo entre los dos.

Edward levantó su mentón con su frío dedo índice para poder observar una vez más sus hermosos y enseñadores ojos esmeralda que le recordaban tantas veces en que se había observado él mismo al espejo en su vida humana. Eli le sonrió con ternura cuando se levantó de su lado y avanzó hasta la cómoda de caoba que se encontraba en el _Hall_ de entrada. Del cajón sacó un pequeño saquito de terciopelo violeta. Se sentó nuevamente a su lado. Tomó una de sus frías manos de piedra y la volteó dejando su palma hacia arriba. Luego vertió sobre ella el contenido del saquito. Un hermoso Dije ovalado de oro brillaba sobre su mano. Edward lo elevó con cuidado tomándolo por la cadena hasta dejarlo pendulando frente a él para observarlo mejor. Abrió con cuidado el pequeño broche y en su interior encontró una foto diminuta de Bella sonriente, teniendo en brazos a una pequeña y encantadora niña de risos cobrizos…Elizabeth.

-Ahora podrás llevarnos a las dos siempre contigo…-

Edward estaba tan emocionado que difícilmente podría haber pronunciado alguna palabra. Suspiró reteniendo las lágrimas y se inclinó para besar con parsimonia la frente de su hija.

-No podrías haber encontrado un mejor obsequio para mí…gracias.- dijo luego de un rato en que habían permanecido en silencio abrazados. Su aterciopelada voz había sonado amortiguada contra el cabello de Eli.

Elizabeth se alejó solo lo suficiente para encontrarse con la ensoñadora mirada topacio de su padre. Le sonrió con dulzura. Edward suspiró conmovido…era impresionante el parecido de Eli con su madre.

-Feliz Navidad.- le susurró ella.

Aquel emotivo momento habría continuado siendo perfecto si no fuera por el chillido de horror que lanzó Emmett.

-¡Santa Claus! ¿qué MIERDA es lo que estás haciendo?…tu…¿por qué estás…tu…¡wacala!.- en su rostro masculino se dibujo una mueca de asco.

En un elegante sillón para dos personas se encontraba Thomas y sobre sus piernas estaba sentado "Santa Claus". La sola visión de ellos dos en esa postura ya era estremecedora, pero lo que la empeoraba y hacía más perturbadora es que se estuvieran besando apasionadamente como si se les fuera la vida en ello. Se separaron casi al instante luego de escuchar el grito de Emmett. Emmett pasó del asombro al asco y luego al enfado.

-No es correcto que beses a Thomas. Primero él es de tu mismo género sexual…y segundo…¡Thomas es la pareja de mi hermana…es la pareja de Alice!. Entre hermanos debemos respetarnos Santa. Creo que es momento que tengamos una conversación tu y yo.- luego hipo, era obvio que el alcohol estaba surtiendo efecto en él…y aún más en Alice que había olvidado que por unas horas debía ser "Santa Claus".

Emmett apartó a Santa Claus llevándolo hacia la cocina. Todos en la sala guardaron silencio para escuchar la conversación…o al menos lo intentaron ya que Jasper estaba teniendo un ataque de risa, que se había potenciado producto del alcohol, el cual se lo estaba contagiando al resto de los integrantes de la familia.

-Santa…cielos como digo esto sin que te sientas ofendido…acaso tu…tu…-tomó una bocanada de aire buscando el valor para preguntar.- ¿Tu eres _gay_?.-

Jasper no aguantó más y se dobló de la risa mientras sonoras carcajadas escapaban de su garganta. Todos al instante, incluso Santa Claus y Emmett estaban riendo casi al borde del llanto.

-Sabes…si es así no me molestaré en lo absoluto. A pesar de que no seas un macho, como debería ser, eres mi hermano y te querré de todos modos. Has sido una persona genial durante años Santa…te mereces el cariño y el respeto de todos.- le dijo Emmett intentando no reír.

Alice pestañeó un par de veces bajo las gruesas cejas postizas. Intentó serenarse y volverse algo sería para poder formular una respuesta creíble. Aún no podía creer que se le hubiera olvidado que estaba todavía disfrazada de Santa Claus cuando se agarró a besos con Thomas.

-Verás Emmett…yo…bueno sí, soy _Gay_. Pero apreciaría mucho que esto quedara solo entre la familia.- dijo sin disimular su tono agudo y dulce.

-Uy! ya me parecía a mi. Esas botas de tacón, cuando estabas danzando por la habitación, tu voz…no te ofendas pero suena de lo más afemeninada. Vaya, jamás lo hubiera imaginado. ¡Eli preciosa¡, tenías mucha razón. Fue buena idea desatar a Santa Claus para charlar con él. ¿Te das cuanta de cuanto averiguamos?. Es mi hermano y además es _Gay_…¿Quién lo creería?.- Emmett salió de la cocina y le guiñó un ojo a Eli. Regreso solo para concluir su "seria" conversación con Santa.- Lo único que te voy a pedir, de hermano a… bueno lo que más te acomode, hermano o hermana, es que por favor no acoses a Thomas. Mira él es un buen tipo, no sabía cuan gay era hasta que lo vi besándote, pero supongo que es bisexual…al grano, el punto es que está saliendo con nuestra hermana Alice, es su pareja, así que deberás respetarla y alejarte de Thomas.- Emmett había sonado firme e intransigente como un buen hermano mayor protector.

-Vaya, que lástima que esté ocupado. En verdad me había empezado a gustar…¿verdad que es guapo?.- dijo Santa Claus fingiendo estar desilusionado y cabizbajo.

Emmett no pudo evitar la mueca de asco, para él, Thomas no tenía absolutamente nada de atractivo.

_-_Oh! casi lo olvido.- chilló Santa Claus dándose un pequeño golpecito en la frente.- Te debo un obsequio Emmett.- le sonrió con dulzura…_demasiada_.

Emmett dio un paso hacia atrás alejándose un poco de Santa Claus.

-Vamos cariño no tengas miedo.- insistió santa tomándolo de la mano y pestañeándole coquetamente más de la cuenta.

Emmett estaba tan asustado que su cuerpo entero se había paralizado. Ya no le gustaba tanto Santa Claus.

Santa desapareció unos segundos, pero cuando regresó traía un obsequio envuelto con una llamativa cinta dorada.

-Te lo has ganado por ser un buen chico.- Santa Claus le guiñó el ojo.

Emmett aceptó el regalo gustoso. Por un momento olvidó lo pervertido que le resultaba Santa. Desató el moño dorado, pero antes de abrir la tapa, esta comenzó a saltar sola sobresaltando a Emmett.

Esme comenzó a olisquear el aire.

-Oh, no…Alice Cullen dime que no es cierto.- masculló más para sí misma con rabia.

-¿Qué ocurre abuela?.- le preguntó Eli discretamente quién la había escuchado.

-Es un…- había comenzado a explicarle Esme, pero el grito de euforia que lanzó Emmett la interrumpió.

-¡UN BEBÉ!. siiiii!!!, gracias Santa Claus.-

Eli miró horrorizada a Esme. Sería posible que hubieran robado a un bebé para dárselo a Emmett?…¿y qué haría Emmett exactamente con un bebé?…o mejor dicho…¿qué haría un vampiro con un bebé?. Elizabeth solo podía pensar lo peor. Aquello realmente sí que era un acto monstruoso. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando Emmett sacó del interior de la caja lo que se suponía debía ser el _"bebé"._

Emmett abrazó al diminuto y peludo Cuyi (también conocidos como Cuy) acunándolo entre sus musculosos y enormes brazos.

-¡¡Cuidado Emmett no tan fuerte!!.- Gritaron los Cullen al unísono.

-Esta no ha sido una buena idea, ¿en qué estabas pensando Alice?.- La reprochó Esme una vez que la tuvo cerca lejos de los oídos de Emmett.

-Míralo está feliz…Emmett no deseaba nada más que una mascota para navidad.-

-Entonces, ¿he de suponer que has "olvidado" lo que ocurrió con las últimas dos mascotas?.-

-¿Qué sucedió?- preguntó curiosa Elizabeth.

Alice suspiró rendida elevando el pompón blanco de su gorra.

-El primero, un hermoso cachorro Labrador se lo bebió accidentalmente…estaba hambriento y no logró controlarse…- dijo Alice apenada.

-Y el segundo…- continuó Esme aún enfadada.- era un hermoso canario que lo apretó sin querer entre sus manos haciéndolo puré. Verás Eli, Emmett es un chico maravilloso…se que adora a las mascotas…pero antes de ser un chico es un vampiro, un vampiro torpe.-

-Oh!- exclamó Eli sorprendida por el relato.

-Pobre Cuyi, podría apostar que no durará mucho.- Elizabeth dio un respingo cuando sintió a Jasper susurrar a sus espaldas.

Era tan consiente de su cercanía que juraba que podía sentir el frío que despedía su masculino y deseable cuerpo. Su masculino aroma, almizclado y mentolado, se filtró por sus fosas nasales hasta aturdirla. Un estremecimiento la recorrió desde su baja espalda. Habían trascurrido muchas horas sin hablarse y evitando sus miradas en presencia de Edward. Pero la fuerza de atracción entre ellos era demasiado poderosa para ignorarla.

Quería acurrucarse contra su esculpido torso y escuchar el sonido del aire filtrándose por sus muertos pulmones. Deseaba que sus brazos de hierro la rodearan y la apretaran hasta quitarle el aliento, que sus maestras manos la recorrieran y que sus lisos y mortales labios de roca la besaran como solo él sabía hacerlo arrastrándola a la locura. Evitarlo, ignorarlo por completo era una tarea titánica que la dejaba sin fuerzas…era incluso doloroso. Elizabeth sintió como las piernas le fallaban de pronto. Estaba segura que habría caído al suelo de no ser porque uno de los marcados brazos de Jasper se cerró como tenaza alrededor de su cintura sosteniéndola. Elizabeth se recostó hacia atrás hasta recargar su espalda sobre el fuerte torso de Jasper y su cabeza sobre el musculoso hombro. Respiró hondo complacida, buscando capturar lo más posible la adictiva esencia de él.

-¡Emmett, llegó la hora de marcharme. Hasta el próximo año!.- se despidió Santa Claus.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

La siguiente hora la pasaron discutiendo sobre cual sería el nombre perfecto para la nueva mascota de Emmett.

-¿Qué te parece _Toffi?_…tiene un hermoso tono tabaco, le pegaría.- aconsejó Carlisle desde su asiento junto a la chimenea.

Emmett negó con la cabeza.

-La verdad preferiría cualquier nombre que no me recuerde algún alimento.- dijo apenado recordando a sus mascotas anteriores.

-Tienes razón…¿y que tal _Pulgarcita?_.- sugirió Esme con dulzura.

-Que no mamá…él es todo un macho- dijo Emmett desordenándole los mechones más claros que se alojaban entre las pequeñas orejitas con su pulgar.

-¿Y cómo puedes estar seguro de ello?- cuestionó Thomas alzando una ceja.

-Es un macho…lo sé. Fíjate nada más en su mirada pícara.- lo defendió Emmett.

Thomas prefirió guardar sus opiniones al respecto.

-Y _Jerry_…¿te agrada?, ya sabes…como el de la serie animada _"Tom & Jerry"_- Esta vez fue Eli quién sugirió. Su esbelto cuerpo comenzó a temblar con la risa de Jasper, que hacía vibrar su fuerte pecho sobre el cual ella estaba recostada.

-Claro y a Emmett comenzamos a llamarlo _Tom_.- soltó Jasper entre risas.

-Ja, ja, ja…que graciosos Jasper, creo que podría morir de la risa.- le retrucó Emmett sarcástico.

-¡Por dios santo!, llevan horas discutiendo por el nombre para una rata…es una rata asquerosa, ¿no te la quedarás verdad?.- Rosalie se había levantado del sillón hastiada. Realmente odiaba los roedores.

-Pero Rose…es un bebé.- le suplicó Emmett haciéndole ojitos.

-¡NO ES UN BEBÉ!…es una rata y sabes cuanto las detesto.- lo apuntó con un dedo amenazante mientras le gritaba enfadada.-Espero que estés consiente de que esa…cosa…no dormirá en mi dormitorio.-

-Pero Rose, es inofensivo…además, es _nuestro_ dormitorio.-

Rosalie lo fulminó con la mirada. Emmett tembló levemente, no era bueno hacer enfadar a su mujer.

-Pues en ese caso…- comenzó con voz amenazadora.- Tú y tu rata pueden buscarse una nueva habitación…¡hasta pueden casarse si quieres!¡No me importa¡.- cruzó a zancadas la sala y se dirigió a una de las habitaciones de la _Suite_. El portazo que se escucho hizo temblar las viejas paredes.

-Uf!, si que está enfadada.- susurró Jasper creando una exquisita corriente con su mentolado aliento que corrió entre los cabellos de Eli haciéndola estremecerse.

Emmett chasqueó la lengua disgustado. Cuando Rose tenía sus ataques de mal humor era mejor dejarla tranquila por unas horas.

Al cabo de unos minutos la atmósfera familiar volvió a ser agradable, gran parte se lo debían al don especial de Jasper. Alice hizo su parición con unas cuantas bolsas de compras que había preparado para fingir su llegada. Nuevamente estaban sumergidos en conversaciones buscando el nombre perfecto para el nuevo y diminuto integrante de la familia.

-¿Jack?.- Propuso Thomas.

-Humm no, me recuerda a "Piratas del Caribe".- dijo Alice quién ya no estaba disfrazada de Santa Claus.

-Exacto, ¿ves la mancha marrón en su ojo izquierdo?, se parece a un pirata.- la animo Thomas, pero Emmett tenía otra cosa en mente.

-¡Ya lo tengo!.- gritó de pronto Emmett haciendo que todos guardaran silencio.- Su nombre será: César Héctor Emerson Edgard Cullen.-

Todos lo observaron en silencio absortos en su proprio asombro, pero luego de unos minutos en que asimilaron el nombre reventaron en carcajadas.

-¿Tantos nombres para una cosita tan pequeña?.- Jasper fue el primero que pudo pronunciar palabras luego del ataque de risa.

Emmett lo miró enfurruñado desde su sito en el sillón.

-Son los nombres que han llevado grandes personas en la tierra.- Emmett defendió su postura.

-¿Cómo Cayo Julio César?.- dijo Alice entre risas.- ¿O Héctor de Troya?.-

-Vaya hermanita, tú si que me entiendes.- le dijo Emmett regalándole una amplia sonrisa.

Elizabeth apenas podía respirar debido al ataque de carcajadas que invadía su cuerpo. Recorrió con su mirada vidriosa la sala buscando la risa de su padre, hace rato que no hablaban y quería saber cuan ridículo le parecía a Edward la elección de Emmett. Su risa se detuvo al no encontrarlo. Todo su cuerpo se tensó y se levantó del lado de Jasper alerta. Había estado tan ensimismada entre los brazos de Jasper que había olvidado por completo a su padre.

-¿Qué ocurre?…estás nerviosa.- Jasper le susurró con dulzura mientras tomaba su delicada y tibia mano.

-Edward…¿Dónde está mi padre?.-

Todos dejaron de reír de golpe y prestaron total atención a la pregunta de Eli. En tan solo unos segundos los vampiros habían recorrido cada rincón de la Suite en busca de Edward…pero parecía haberse vuelto vapor, ya que no había rastro de él por ninguna parte.

-Alice…por favor, dime donde está.- le suplicó Eli comenzando a sentir la picazón en sus ojos previa al llanto.

Alice cerró los ojos concentrándose. Luego de un instante observó angustiada a Eli.

-No puedo…no puedo decírtelo. No se en donde está, es como si no se decidiera nunca a tomar una decisión.-

-¡Pero Alice! tú puedes predecirlo todo.- le dijo Eli sobresaltada, comenzaba a desesperarse. ¿Por qué Edward no había dejado una nota, o por qué no dijo simplemente a donde iba?.

-No Eli, te equivocas, yo no puedo ver el futuro de la forma en que tu crees. Yo veo el _porvenir_. El futuro es incierto, puede ir cambiando. Si Edward no ha tomado la decisión de estar específicamente en un sitio, jamás sabré en donde estará.- Alice se escuchaba realmente angustiada, a ella tampoco le gustaba la idea de que Edward se encontrara desaparecido.

-Bien esto es lo que haremos…- comenzó Carlisle mientras se enfundaba su abrigo.- recorreremos las calles a pie en grupos de a dos. La esencia de Edward es fácil de reconocer. El primero que sepa algo de su paradero telefonea al instante.-

Elizabeth tomó con manos temblorosas el teléfono celular que le tendía Carlisle. No podía entender por qué todos se preocupaban tanto. -Edward podría haber salido solo a dar un paseo…¿verdad?. No puede pasarle nada malo porque es un vampiro…¿verdad?.- Eli no pudo evitar que la angustia se filtrara en su voz.

Carlisle se acercó a ella hasta tomarla por los hombros. Suspiró antes de depositar un beso con parsimonia sobre su tibia frente.

-Eli…querida, aunque no los ves hay muchos más vampiros que pueblan la tierra. Paris está plagado de ellos…y no todos son buenos. Te mentiría si dijera que no me preocupa el que Edward haya salido sin dar aviso.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

El crepúsculo comenzaba a envolver a Paris obligándola a encender sus centenares de luces que la volvían tan atractiva y mágica…haciendo gala de su apodo "La ciudad Luz".

El frío aire que silbaba entre las murallas de los viejos edificios y en las callejuelas adoquinadas se colaba por la ropa de Eli acalambrando sus músculos y volviéndola más lenta. Sus vaqueros habían quedado empapados al tener que caminar sobre la gruesa capa de nieve que cubría las calles menos concurridas.

-Vamos, sube a mi espalda. Llevamos horas caminando, debes estar cansada.- Le dijo Jasper ayudándola.

Continuaron así sin descanso, aplanando hasta el último rincón de Paris. Jasper avanzaba veloz, con su habilidad sobrenatural, cada vez que se encontraban lejos de humanos que pudieran verlos. Elizabeth apretaba con fuerza el celular esperando con vanas esperanzas que repiqueteara y que le dijeran que ya habían encontrado a Edward.

Estaba temblando de forma incontrolable. El aire frio ya no lo sentía rasgando sus mejillas…simplemente te creía incapaz de poder sentir mas frío. Jasper la sentó sobre una banca cuando estaban cruzando los _jardines de las Tullerias_ frente al Hotel. Se sacó su largo abrogo negro y cubrió con él los hombros temblorosos de Eli.

-Si continuamos terminarás congelada.- gruñó Jasper.- Quizás sea mejor que regresemos al Hotel.-

Eli negó con la cabeza mientras se hundía más en el abrigo de Jasper. Iba a decirle algo, pero justo en ese momento el celular comenzó a sonar. Jasper fue más veloz. Se lo arrebató de las manos y contestó.

-¿Carlisle?.- Jasper pretendía sonar pasivo para no impacientar a Elizabeth, pero en el fondo estaba sumamente preocupado por la desaparición de su hermano. Recordaba la última vez que los había abandonado…luego de que decidiera dejar a Bella, había ocurrido igual, se había esfumado. No quería ni imaginar como el abandono repercutiría en Eli si esta se enterara que Edward había decidido abandonarlos por unos años hasta que Alice pudiera finalmente localizarlo.-Claro, sí, comprendo.- Jasper observó de reojo a Elizabeth quién no despegaba su mirada esperanzada del celular.- De acuerdo, eso haremos.- Jasper colgó y guardó el celular en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

Elizabeth se alzó de inmediato como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero. Pero antes de que tuviera ocasión de preguntar Jasper habló.

-Alice ya lo encontró. Debemos regresar al Hotel. Somos los que estamos más cerca.- mantenía su semblante apacible ocultándole a Eli cualquier emoción que pudiera filtrarse en su rostro.

La cargó con facilidad entre sus brazos como si pesara los mismo que una pluma. Avanzó con rapidez y agilidad sobre la gruesa capa de nieve ocultándose de las miradas de los humanos entre las sombras de los árboles, ayudado también por la negra media noche.

Caminaron tomados de la mano por el lujoso _Hall_ del Hotel, pero antes de que pudieran llegar al ascensor, fueron alcanzados por el recepcionista.

-_Bonne nuit Miss Cullen_.- saludó en francés, pero al ver la expresión interrogativa de Elizabeth sonrió delicadamente disculpándose.- Disculpe la interrupción _Mademoiselle_, pero tengo algo que comunicarle.- tenía un marcado acento francés. Parecía algo incómodo con la situación. Elizabeth imaginó que inconscientemente aquél hombre estaba experimentando el rechazo natural de encontrarse tan cerca de un vampiro. Acomodó sus gafas sobre su nariz aguileña antes de continuar.- Verá, su padre, el señor Edward Cullen aún está en nuestro _Bar Fontainebleau _y la verdad es que ya pasan de la hora de cierre del Bar. Lo hemos mantenido abierto solo para el señor Cullen. Me preguntaba si usted sería tan amable de preguntarle a su padre si pretende permanecer más tiempo en el Bar para dar aviso a mantención y a los servicios para que continúen funcionando.-

Elizabeth sonrió algo incómoda, aquella había sido al forma sutil del recepcionista para decirle que sacara a Edward del Bar.

-Claro, disculpe las molestias.- le dijo de prisa para luego correr hacia el Bar.

Sentía su corazón bombeando con fuerza sobre su pecho y tras sus orejas ensordeciéndola. Tiró el pesado abrigo de Jasper al suelo para poder correr más veloz.

Abrió de golpe las gruesas puertas de vidrio que llevaban al Bar. Se quedó paralizada en la entrada cuando una triste y melancólica melodía la golpeó llenando su sentido del oído. La música, que Elizabeth supo reconocer como _Allegretto _luego de que Bella le enseñara el culto a la música clásica desde pequeña, era arrancada del lujoso piano blanco de cola que se encontraba en el otro extremo del Bar sobre una pequeña tarima. Volteó para encontrarse con el resto de su familia que ya había regresado. Todos permanecían en mortuorio silencio, pero sus rostros estaban más serenos luego de saber el paradero de Edward. Alice le extendió el violín que le acababan de regalar. Elizabeth lo tomó sin hacer comentarios al respecto. Avanzó lo más veloz que pudo entre los modernos muebles de madera oscura y tapicería de piel fina, mientras la pieza _Allegretto_ seguía sonando llenando con parsimonia el elegante Bar. Los exquisitos murales que decoraban las paredes del Bar estaban pintados a mano, le recordó a Eli la habitación de la mansión en donde se encontraba la piscina.

Una vez cerca del piano avanzó más despacio, no quería desconcentrar a Edward. Se sentó con cuidado en el espacio del banquillo que quedaba junto a él.

Edward mantenía sus ojos cerrados mientras tocaba a la perfección el piano. Sobre el elegante piano descansaba la garrafa que Alice le había obsequiado…completamente vacía. Entre sus dedos marfileños había enredado la cadena con el Dije abierto mostrando la fotografía. Sus dedos maestros danzaban sobre las teclas con una rapidez, destreza y delicadeza solo dignas de su especie. Conocía cada nota, y la arrancaba del piano haciendo que sonara perfecta e igual de melancólica que él.

Él abrió sus ojos clavando su mirada melancólica y vacía en ella. La miraba sin verla, su vista estaba perdida en los recuerdos de su pasado…en aquél amor que había dejado atrás. Elizabeth mordió las paredes interiores de su boca para no dejar escapar el gemido de dolor que estaba desgarrando su garganta.

_Él la extrañaba…extrañaba a Bella tanto como ella misma_.

Luego de la muerte de Bella, Elizabeth se había sentido atrapada entre el crudo miedo y la desesperanza…hasta que llego Edward burlándose del destino que les había jugado una mala pasada manteniéndolos en la completa ignorancia de sus existencias, su padre llegó al fin para consolarla…a salvarla de su desdichada vida…sin importar lo que pudiese pensar el resto. Esto, el amor que se tenían y su mutua compañía, era lo mas puro que poseía en estos momentos.

Todo había cambiado…no, en realidad era ella la que había cambiado, pues ahora todo valía la pena, sin importar el sufrimiento o el dolor que les deparara el incierto futuro, ayudaría a Edward para que así la vida pudiese volver a tomar su curso nuevamente…lo ayudaría a volver a encontrar el gusto y la felicidad en las cosas simples. Ni él ni ella jamás volverían a sentirse solos…jamás volverían a ser desdichados.

Acomodó el violín bajo su mentón. Cerró sus ojos tratando de serenar su corazón. Siguió mentalmente el compás de cada nota. Las redondeó en su cabeza y las coordinó con cada latido de su corazón entregándoles un ritmo vital. Levitó con su otra mano el arco sobre las cuerdas listo para dejarlo caer y desatar por primera vez la melodía que guardaba el violín. Volvería a tocar el violín como cuando era pequeña, solo que esta vez sería como la primera vez, partiría desde cero…como su propia vida. Ahora tenía una nueva y ya era el momento de alejar los fantasmas de su pasado. Bella siempre estaría en su corazón, pero era momento de dejar de lamentarse por lo que había perdido y comenzar a disfrutar todo lo que había ganado.

_La vida te da tanto como te quita_.

Y esta vez había ganado el cielo con un padre fenomenal. En el momento en que los primeros arpegios escaparon llenos de vida y energía acompañando a las profundas y elegantes notas del piano, el corazón de Eli se llenó de nuevas esperanzas. El vaivén del arco, como el de las olas en el mar, era lento y acompasado al comienzo, pero a medida que se adentraban en la canción, a medida en que el corazón de Eli tomaba las riendas imaginarias del instrumento dejando la técnica y la mente de lado, comenzaba a ser más frenética y desencadenada la melodía.

Elizabeth extrañó el elegante sonido de su _Stradivarius_ que la hacía vibrar hasta los huesos y que ponía su cabello de punta, pero estas nuevas notas tenían una energía propia, una vitalidad que solo podía describir la completa felicidad que sentía al estar rodeada de la familia que siempre soñó. Sus dedos tensaban las cuerdas con una gran habilidad y rapidez digna de elogios…demasiado veloces para que sus movimientos pudieran ser seguidos por la vista de un humano. Se sincronizaba a la perfección con su padre, como si hubieran ensayado incontables veces la misma melodía. Sus movimientos, con el centelleante arco de diamantes, eran fluidos y elegantes.

Estaba tocando _Allegretto_, pero a su vez lo estaba haciendo otorgándole su proprio toque. Elizabeth sabía que todas sus composiciones solo eran el ritmo de su corazón ante diversas situaciones. La melodía, aún eléctrica, vibrante en el aire y energizante se alargaba y profundizaba, arañando el fondo del sonido mismo llevando las notas al máximo, estresándolas y exprimiendo lo que más podía de ellas hasta cambiar a la siguiente…vagaba por los altos y bajos, a ratos se volvía tan veloz que parecía elevarla del banquillo por los bruscos movimientos de su brazo que llevaba el arco y a ratos tan pausada que pareciera que el mundo se hubiera detenido a su alrededor, incluso podía imaginar las partículas suspendidas en el aire.

Las yemas de sus finos y largos dedos que tensaban las cuerdas, estaban enrojecidos y a punto de sangrar por la velocidad y la intensidad con que tocaba. Estaba explotando el violín de una forma en que ningún humano jamás sería capaz.

Estaba ejecutando a la perfección la melodía, matizando cada nota y dándole un toque único, original y personal. Las notas se hicieron más frenéticas, atropelladas y profundas, pero aún así perfectas, cuando ya se acercaba al final de la canción. Las notas de Edward igualmente se volvieron profundas y oscuras igualando a las de Eli, tan rápidas y perfectas que sería una ejecución imposible para un humano.

Abrieron sus ojos solo para encontrarse con la mirada del uno y del otro. Sus cuerpos temblaban por el ímpetu y la fuerza que le dedicaban a sus instrumentos, arrancando de cuajo las notas profundas y desgarradoras como sus adoloridos corazones. La melodía se había vuelto tempestuosa. Edward tocaba de una forma que hizo temer a Eli de que algo se rompiera dentro de él o se desgarrara su alma de la cual nacía la frenética y envolvente melodía. Ambos estaban mostrándose tal cual eran, estaban desnudando sus corazones y expresaban sus sentimientos a través de sus instrumentos. El último conjunto de notas avanzó como una cascada rápida, furiosa, fluida, sonora que arrasando con todo a su paso. Coordinados a la perfección soltaron los últimos arpegios hasta llevar al agotamiento a sus instrumentos. Cuando la melodía cesó el silencio irónicamente te había vuelto demasiado _ruidoso_. Era penetrante y pesado, haciendo vibrar un molesto pitido en los oídos. Edward y Elizabeth no habían despegado la mirada del uno y el otro, ni siquiera pestañeaban. Parecían dos hermosas estatuas.

Un estrepitoso aplauso llamó su atención sobresaltándola. Despegó la mirada de la de su padre solo para enfocarla en el personaje que emitía los aplausos.

Estaba completamente estupefacta. Era imposible esconder el asombro en su rostro.

Un hermoso, porque no había otra palabra para describirlo, un hermoso hombre, vestido con un elegante traje italiano oscuro que hacía resaltar su tono de piel marfileña, se habría camino entre el inmueble acercándose hacia ellos mientras aplaudía.

-Bravo…¡_Slandide_!.- los alabó en un perfecto francés.

A Elizabeth se le antojó una de las voces más sensuales que jamás había escuchado en su vida, solo comparables con la de Edward o la de Jasper. Era tan dulce que embelesaba y tan atrayente que envolvía. Sus movimientos eran fluidos y elegantes, pero sin despeinar su masculinidad que parecía destilar hasta por sus poros. Su cabello era de un negro profundo, liso y largo solo hasta unos centímetros sobre sus hombros, caía con gracia un poco sobre su rostro cubriéndolo parcialmente y volviéndolo aún más misterioso. Aquel rostro era imposible de pasar desapercibido. Su contextura era ancha, casi un clon de la de Emmett.

Elizabeth se levantó por inercia del banquillo. Era como si una voz le ordenara levantarse desde el rincón más recóndito de su mente. Continuó estudiándolo aún sabiendo que lo observaba de forma descarada. Sus labios eran delgados, pero el superior estaba ligeramente rasgado hacia arriba. Su nariz era levemente respingona, pero le pegaba a su rostro, mientras que sus cejas oscuras enmarcaban unos ojos hechizantes. Elizabeth sintió sus mejillas enrojecer cuando el hombre avanzaba clavando su mirada solo en ella, de un impresionante azul cielo encendido, un brillante Calipso…aquellos hermosos ojos no podían ser los de un humano. Eran tan divinos que llegaban a dar miedo. Solo entonces Elizabeth comprendió que no se trataba de un hombre ordinario…era una criatura…un _vampiro_. A su mente vinieron las palabras que había pronunciado Carlisle hace un rato…

_-Eli…querida, aunque no los ves hay muchos más vampiros que pueblan la tierra. Paris está plagado de ellos…y no todos son buenos.-_

El miedo la invadió haciéndola estremecer por completo. ¿Podía ser él uno de los vampiros malos de los que hablaba su abuelo?. En un pestañear el alucinante vampiro estaba a solo centímetros de ella. Pero Edward intervino a tiempo antes de que pudiera siquiera intentar acercarse más. Estaba agazapado frente a Elizabeth adquiriendo una postura protectora. Sus colmillos se asomaban levemente bajo su labio superior fruncido.

-Descuida Edward…no hay nada que temer, Gabriel es un viejo amigo.- le advirtió Carlisle antes de que Edward se lanzara a su cuello.

Edward volvió a enderezarse, pero sus movimientos eran tensos. No despegaba su mirada del vampiro intruso, estaba alerta. Elizabeth imaginó que estaría haciendo un escáner completo a sus pensamientos.

El eludido rió con gracia. Aquella sonrisa habría echo que millones de damiselas cayeran rendidas a sus pies. Se aventuró a avanzar nuevamente, incluso si era consiente de la mirada desafiante de Edward.

-_Permitame sa main jolie fille. __Il est plus belle fleur America´s j´ai le plaisir de rencontrer_. (Permítame su mano hermosa señorita. Es la flor americana más bella que tengo el gusto de conocer).-

En un rápido y fluido movimiento que Elizabeth no alcanzó a predecir, él capturó una de sus manos tomándola con parsimonia entre las frías y marmóreas de él. Se inclinó ligeramente sobre su mano en un saludo muy a la antigua pero que en él se veía sumamente natural. La mirada atónita de Eli se clavó en aquellos ojos azul profundo con el singular brillo de las gemas, que reflejaba cierto toque de picardía además de algo ardiente y peligroso que la hicieron temblar. Finalmente se llevó a los labios los dedos de ella para besarlos. Sus labios eran fríos y duros como la piedra, pero tenían la peculiaridad de ser suaves y lisos…_como los de Jasper_. Su corazón traicionero comenzó a bombear con fuerza. Al venir a su mente el recuerdo de Jasper, supuso que él estaría viendo aquella escena, así que intentó retirar su mano…pero el vampiro no lo permitió apretándola más contra sus mortales labios. Elizabeth sintió como la punta de su fría lengua acariciaba con delicadeza el sensible hueco entre el dedo corazón y el anular. Elizabeth estaba totalmente estupefacta, no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. Él se separó con cuidado sin soltar su mano para saludar al resto de los integrantes del clan Cullen.

-Lamento haberlos asustado, no era mi intención. Como bien dijo mi viejo amigo Carlisle, soy Gabriel…simplemente Gabriel, mis apellidos han sido muchos con el paso del tiempo, así que no tienen importancia alguna…- se presentó con un marcado acento francés filtrándose en su dulce y exquisita voz, sin despegar su penetrante mirada de Elizabeth. -_Vous jouez le violon comme les anges ma chère mademoiselle…? _(Usted toca el violín como los ángeles mi querida señorita…?)- él esperaba que ella le dijera su nombre.

Ella se sentía inquieta, incluso incómoda al no entender lo que él le decía. Aquella mirada era demasiado poderosa, hipnótica, escalofriante y a la vez hermosa. Confundía sus emociones hasta hacerla sentirse perdida. Quería retirar su mano de la presa de él, pero ninguno de sus músculos parecían querer obedecer a las órdenes de su mente. Desconcertada sintió como hormigueaba el punto húmedo y frío donde había tocado la lengua de Gabriel. Apartó su mano de la de él con cierta brusquedad, incluso podría haber pasado por descortés. Miró el suelo ocultando su mirada avergonzada mientras sentía su rostro arder. Cerró la mano con fuerza intentando hacer desaparecer la sensación.

_Gabriel_…

A Elizabeth se le antojó que aquel personaje frente a ella podía ser el mismísimo _Arcángel Gabriel_.

-Elizabeth…-dijo una voz ronca e hipnótica desde algún rincón escondido respondiendo a la pregunta de Gabriel. Elizabeth sintió como se le ponían los pelos de punta al reconocer esa voz.- Su nombre es Elizabeth Cullen…aunque pronto será _Elizabeth Whitlock_- dijo Jasper determínate en un tono frío y carente de emoción mientras salía de las sombras que lo habían mantenido oculto.

-Oh!.- exclamó Gabriel sonriendo dulcemente a Elizabeth. Ignoró por completo el tono receloso y posesivo que logró percibir en la voz de Jasper.- _Mademoiselle Elizabeth_…bienvenida a Paris.-

**

* * *

**

**Bueno eso ha sido todo por hoy.**

**UuUuUY!! Esto me huele a celos y pelea. Todo ha quedado tenso entre Edward y Jasper…y para qué decir entre Gabriel y Jasper.**

**Mis queridas lectoras y lectores, si les sirve de algo, para el personaje de Gabriel me inspiré en Jared Leto, verdad que esta guapísimo?¿ así que en la próxima actualización les mando un link de alguna foto.**

**Muchísimas gracias por seguir mi fic, y ya saben que para la próxima ganadora/or del R&R número 1.326 será aparecer como personaje dentro de la historia.**

**Un baccio y nos vemos en la próxima actualización**

**ARRIVEDERCI **

**Leia Fenix**

**Para que Santa Claus (Alice) y todo el clan Cullen vengan a pasar la próxima navidad contigo…pues que esperas dale al botón que rasa: REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER o a nuestro bien conocido GO.**


	31. disculpas oficiales

La puerta principal rechina y mis tacones resuenan sobre el mármol del suelo del lujoso _Hall_ de la mansión luego de un año de ausencia.

-HOLA!!...YA ESTOY DE VUELTA.-

dejo caer mi bolso de mano al suelo y extiendo mis brazos esperando un abrazo colectivo...  
pero solo recibo de regreso el eco de mis propias palabras...

Lo se, a pasado demasiado tiempo, se han integrado un millón de nuevas vampiresas y vampirillos a la historia, de los cuales dudo sepan de mi existencia...y las que me conocían lo más probable es que se hayan olvidado de mi con el paso del tiempo. Me avergüenza saber que estuve ausente por tanto tiempo. Así que de rodillas les pido mis más sinceras disculpas. Juro que aunque no estaba participando activamente respondiendo a sus mensajes, al menos disfruté leyendo cada uno de ellos, me emocioné, asombré y reí a morir con algunos comentarios.

Espero puedan recibirme nuevamente, aguantar mi humor negro y mi loca obsesión por Jasper Hale.

Las adorooo mis vampis de corazón.

Gracias a todos los lectores y lectoras empedernidas por la paciencia y el entusiasmo que me han brindado con sus maravillosos comentarios...y espero no defraudarlas/os más.

Aquí les dejo un fragmento de lo que será el capítulo que subiré dentro de la semana.

Carpe Noctum

arrivederci

Leia Fenix

**Capitulo treinta: "Retrocognición"**

¿Qué tanto sabía Gabriel de él?¿Cuánto había averiguado y cuánto le había contado indiscretamente Carlisle?.

Como fuera, Gabriel parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que mejor lo conocía, aquél que sabía acerca de sus secretos y pensamientos más ocultos. Edward leía en su mente detalles que no había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a Carlisle.

Entonces…¿cómo era posible que Gabriel estuviera tan bien informado?. Su preocupación aumentó casi al borde de la histeria cuando Gabriel reprodujo en su mente a la perfección la primera vez que vio a Bella en la cafetería junto a Jessica. Ese atesorado momento en que por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron enredando sus destinos para siempre.

_Bella_…

Edward jadeó con fuerza y se levantó tambaleante de la silla abandonando abruptamente los pensamientos de Gabriel. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la tensión de sus músculos. Murmuraba perdido intentando encontrar las palabras para hacer la pregunta, pero la respuesta llegó de inmediato llenando su sentido auditivo.

-Retrocognición- habló Gabriel pausadamente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los destellos de las gemas que adornaban la copa que giraba lentamente entre sus dedos marfileños.-Es una habilidad extrasensorial…así como la tuya es leer las mentes, mi habilidad especial es recibir imágenes de eventos del pasado o simples situaciones del pasado sin que necesariamente haya participado en ellos. Basta con que la persona esté cerca mío y ya puedo indagar en su pasado.- Sonrió con astucia antes de posar su mirada serena en Edward.

Edward volvió a caer desplomado sobre su silla. Intentaba hilar en su mente todos los cabos sueltos pero aún habían demasiadas interrogantes.

-Un don fascinante…pero no por eso menos perturbador.- Carlisle apareció tras la cortina de organza y se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo. Una vez a su lado, dejo caer una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Edward intentando consolarlo.

Pero Edward apenas se percató de la presencia de Carlisle, su mente aún continuaba trabajando lo más rápido posible en busca de respuestas. Con que Gabriel podía averiguar tanto del pasado como Alice del futuro…era su antítesis, su opuesto, pero…

-¿Qué tan precisas resultan ser tus visiones?- La voz de Edward había sonado rasgada y apenas un murmullo.

Gabriel cambió su postura dejando reposar la copa sobre uno de los anchos brazos del trono. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos y adquirió una pose pensadora. Sus labios pronunciaron veloces y sin titubear.

-Perfectas. No hay error alguno en la ejecución de la visión. Al ser eventos del pasado, por lo que ya obviamente han ocurrido, no caben dentro de un margen de error. El pasado no lo podemos cambiar…solo les queda a los mortales intentar olvidar.- sabiduría destilaba por cada poro de su muerto cuerpo y sus ojos de un azul irreal atravesaban con inteligencia la ahora frágil figura de Edward.- Puedes hacerme la pregunta si lo deseas. Te responderé con total franqueza.- sus palabras fluyeron en un murmullo casi acogedor.

Edward soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras sus ojos se habrían hasta parecer desorbitados. Un sudor frío perló de gotitas carmesí su frente. ¿Cómo era posible que Gabriel supiera la pregunta que quería hacerle?..¿Aquella pregunta que lo torturaba desde el instante en que supo que su amada Bella…su Bella ya no era parte de este mundo?

-Te has hecho la misma pregunta durante meses, te está matando…-Gabriel se reclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de Edward.- Puedo verlo. Pero, ¿realmente quieres revivir aquel momento? ¿Quieres saber cómo murió Bella?-

**Bien se que es poco, pero lo que se viene esta de lujo… al menos que de algo valga tanta espera.**

***IMPORTANTE: les cuento que me inscribieron para un concurso. No saben cuanto me emociona y no pueden imaginar cuantas horas estuve saltando con Alice de felicidad. Entré en tres categorías para los premios "****Silver Cup Twilight Awards****". Aquí les dejo el comunicado que recibí:**

Subject: The Silver Cup Twilight Awards

¡Felicidades! Su historia ha sido nominada por sus fans para el concurso  
'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards' su historia ha sido nominado en la/s  
categoría/s:

• Mejor Mejor Work-in-Progress  
• Mejor Fanfic del Año

Con la/s historias:

•Foribbiden Paradise Praíso Phohibído

Y además, usted ha sido nominada en la categoría:

•Fanpire de Año (Autora del Año)

Es libre de avisar a sus fans para que lo apoyen en la votación que  
comenzará a partir del lunes 17, y cerrará luego de dos semanas. ¡Buena  
suerte!  
La página a la que tiene que entrar para efectuar la votación es:

**w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com/**

**Así que ya se imaginan cuanta ilusión me hace el solo hecho de participar. Se que me he portado mal teniéndolos tanto tiempo abandonados. Pero los estudios, aún a mi pesar, estaban primero. También se que no tengo derecho a pedirles nada, pero no se imaginan cuan feliz me harían si me apoyaran. Gracias de antemano a las chicas que me inscribieron.**

**Nos estamos viendo esta semana con el cap. Completo.**

**Bye!! Las adorooo.**


	32. Chapter 30

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Gracias a todas por los lindos y sinceros comentarios que recibi. En verdad esperaba tomatazos, han sido muy generosas al esperar. Mi más cordial bienvenida a todas las chicas/os nuevos que han agregado mi historia, quiero que se sientan con la total confianza de participar argumentando sus ideas, sus inquietudes y sus impresiones. Paciencia por favor que esta vez voy a contestar a todos los comentarios (aprovechando el tiempo libre de las vacaciones). El premio que siempre otorgo va a ser para el comentario número 1400, así que mucha suerte, el ganador o ganadora tendrá la oportunidad de aparecer como personaje en la historia. Kristalice, pronto viene tu debut. No demoro más. A leer.**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix**

**Capitulo treinta: "Retrocognición"**

Los pequeños dedos de Alice temblaban mientras ponía las últimas horquillas en el cabello de Eli. No era normal en Alice estar tan nerviosa, aunque debido a los acontecimientos recientes Eli la comprendía a la perfección. Sus ojos cual esmeraldas viajaron del reflejo de su tía terminando su trabajado peinado a la mesita de noche sobre la cual se encontraban las entradas para la exposición del afamado nuevo artista francés, Fernand Bonnet.

Claro que, tanto como el resto de los Cullen y ella, sabían que tras aquél nombre común se escondía el vampiro Gabriel. Su apellido no importaba, o al menos eso le había contestado él a Elizabeth cuando ella se lo había preguntado. Lo único que conservaba de su pasado humano era su nombre y algunos recuerdos que en su memoria se dibujaban esfumados por la huella del tiempo.

Gabriel había sido uno de los primeros vampiros con los que Carlisle se había relacionado luego de su transformación. Habían compartido muchos años como grandes amigos así como sus ideales en cuanto a su siniestra condición. Ambos detestaban en lo que se habían transformado, ambos deseaban rescatar todo lo humano que les quedara incluso si debían sufrir por ello. Juntos aprendieron lo difícil de la abstinencia a beber sangre humana. Carlisle se había refugiado en la sangre animal mientras que Gabriel había encontrado su consuelo en el fondo marino…alimentándose de los animales acuáticos de sangre fría de la cual provenía el origen del inhumano y asombroso color azul de sus ojos que brillaban como las gemas, así como Carlisle lucía los deslumbrantes y al mismo tiempo aterradores ojos topacio. A pesar de que mantuvieran sus ideales, tenían gustos diferentes. Carlisle buscaba incesantemente encontrar la forma de relacionarse pacíficamente con los humanos, de mezclarse y convivir con ellos, mientras que por el contrario, Gabriel solo buscaba la forma de fundirse con la soledad que le había impuesto su condición monstruosa alejándose de todo humano a quién pudiera hacer daño, disfrazándose entre ellos y refugiándose en su talento y amor por el arte.

-Ya esta, ésta es la última…- murmuró Alice mientras se concentraba en poner la última horquilla de forma perfecta.

Elizabeth salió de su ensimismamiento y le regaló una pequeña sonrisa alentadora a su tía.

- Relájate Alice…¿qué podría salir mal?. Solo vamos a una exposición de arte…-

-Repleta de vampiros parisienses pocos civilizados.- Alice levantó una ceja suspicaz cuando interrumpió a su sobrina terminando la frase por ella.- No me mires así, Edward está aún más nervioso que yo. Pero si nos rehusamos a asistir no solo sería descortés, podríamos inquietarlos y ponerte en peligro. Solo espero que sea una invitación inocente y no tenga una doble intención.-

Elizabeth se levantó del banquillo del tocador ignorando la mueca desconcertante de Alice. Tomó las entradas y las guardó en su pequeña cartera de noche.

-En tal caso, no hagamos esperar a los feroces vampiros.- Elizabeth le guiñó un ojo burlona a su tía cuando pasó a su lado hacia la salida, pero aquel gesto solo intentaba ocultar lo doblemente nerviosa que ella estaba…aún más que Alice.

-

-

-

-

-

Elizabeth tembló al recordar el siniestro brillo de los magníficos ojos de Gabriel. Inconcientemente sus manos se cerraron con más fuerza sujetando las entradas a medida que la fila para entrar a la galería avanzaba. Casi pega un grito cuando sintió unas frías manos sobre sus hombros.

-¿Qué sucede?.- los ojos de Edward se veían torturados por la preocupación.

Elizabeth intentó recuperar la compostura y le regalo un atisbo de sonrisa.

-Nada, solo tengo frío…eso es todo.- Se acomodó su abrigo de piel cubriendo más su cuello.

Jasper bufó a su lado. Elizabeth lo observó de reojo. Estaba más cerca de ella de lo que pensaba. De pronto sus intimidantes ojos se fijaron furiosos y posesivos en ella. Elizabeth desvió rápidamente la mirada ignorándolo, intentado ocultar el temblor de sus piernas. _Jasper lo sabía_…él sabía que ella en realidad no tenía frío, sino que estaba nerviosa.

Claro que él estaba equivocado, se corrigió mentalmente Elizabeth, ya que de seguro Jasper pensaba celosamente de que ella estaba nerviosa por la ansiedad de volver a ver a Gabriel…lo que no entendía era que ese mismo nerviosismo no se relacionaba con la euforia en absoluto, más bien estaba al borde de transformarse en miedo y preocupación. Ella sabía que era la única que podía salir realmente dañada si algo salía mal. Su condición como hibrida la hacían notoriamente más débil frente a un grupo de vampiros ancestrales y seguramente acostumbrados al combate. Su corazón y la sangre que viajaba por sus venas se habían convertido en su debilidad…en su propio enemigo.

Una de las manos de Jasper se alojó en su baja espalda guiándola hacia la puerta. Su cuerpo reaccionó por completo a su tacto, haciendo que un estremecimiento la recorriera desde la raíz de su cuero cabelludo hasta la punta de sus pies.

Elizabeth volvió a abrir los ojos intentando recuperar el aliento y el control de sus hormonas. Solo entonces se percató que eran los siguientes para entrar. Al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no se había dado cuenta de cuanto había avanzado la fila frente a ella.

Una vez en el lujoso y amplio _hall _de la entrada, el personal de servicio cordialmente se hizo cargo de sus abrigos y los anfitriones los guiaron al interior de la galería donde estaban expuestas todas las magníficas obras de Fernand Bonnet.

El dorado y espumoso champañe burbujeaba dentro de los relucientes vasos de cristal. Las personas estaban dispersas en pequeños grupos alrededor de la galería admirando en murmullos y contemplando alguna obra en particular. De fondo se escuchaba música electrónica tipo _house_ a un volumen prudente y casi imperceptible, dándole vida y algo de _glamour_ al lugar.

Alice se acercó, acompañada de un despampanante Thomas, con su característica gracia de bailarina y una sonrisa cordial bailando en sus labios cuidadosamente maquillados, hacia un pequeño grupo que se cerraba alrededor de una escultura.

Emmett y Rosalie la siguieron tomados de las manos. Ambos hacían un cuadro perfecto.

En un instante ya se habían integrado y charlaban con todos como si fueran amigos de siempre. Alice alzó su mirada por sobre su hombro en dirección a los Cullen y con un leve asentimiento de cabeza les indico que ya era seguro para que se acercaran.

-Mis ojos estarán todo el tiempo posados en ti. Te sugiero que te mantengas cerca de mí…si no quieres tener problemas.- le susurró Jasper en tono autoritario y posesivo a Eli mientras apresaba uno de sus delicados brazos entrelazándolo con el musculoso y frío suyo.

Eli miró de soslayo a Edward cuando este comenzó a refunfuñar entre dientes. Se tragó las carcajadas cuando observó la ceja alzada de su padre de forma suspicaz mientras sus ojos topacio iban de la imagen de Jasper a sus brazos entrelazados.

Edward estaba decidido a decir lo que pensaba de la orden de Jasper cuando Carlisle los interrumpió.

-Creo que ya es hora de que nos presentemos.-

Carlisle los guió al grupo donde Alice y Esme ya charlaban aparentando total normalidad, _jugando a ser humanos_.

Estaba compuesto por dos hermosas vampiresas, Katia y Josette, y dos vampiros Gustave e Ilhan más un tímido y nervioso humano…el artista que fingía ser dueño y creador de todas las magníficas obras que colgaban y lucían las paredes de la galería…Fernand Bonett. Carlisle los presentó uno por uno a su familia.

-Es un placer conocerla finalmente _Mademoiselle_ Elizabeth.- Gustave acompañó su saludo con una leve reverencia.- Espero haya disfrutado de su estadía en Paris…¿Ya a conocido nuestra espléndida torre _Eiffel_?- su hablar era meloso y entonado con un casi imperceptible acento francés.

Elizabeth iba a responder, pero Jasper la dejó con las palabras en la boca cuando respondió por ella.

-Sí, yo y _mi _hermosa Elizabeth tuvimos el placer de conocer tan bella obra arquitectónica, así como muchos hermosos rincones y sitios imperdibles que guarda esta legendaria ciudad. ¿No es así Elizabeth?- dentro de su tono educado se escondía una advertencia. Sus ojos desafiantes no se despegaban de Gustave mientras afianzaba su agarre del brazo de Eli.

Elizabeth no hizo más que suspirar y asentir resignada. Mordió nerviosa su labio inferior intentando apaciguar su temblor. Debería estar molesta con Jasper por responder en lugar de ella, por tratarla como un objeto y tomar una autoridad que no le correspondía, pero la verdad es que por dentro se derretía cada vez que Jasper la reclamaba como _su propiedad_.

Ilhan miraba la escena divertido, en su rostro había una expresión traviesa que le recordó a su tío Emmett. Cuando Ilhan la descubrió sonriéndole con una sonrisa enternecedora, Eli desvió su mirada algo avergonzada. Fue entonces cuando reparó detalladamente en la asombrosa similitud entre Katia y Josette.

Ambas poseían un hermoso cabello color miel que sostenían en altos y trabajados peinados. Sus inconfundibles e inhumanos ojos azules como los de Gabriel, brillaban con la misma intensidad que las gemas de las costosas joyas que lucían sus marfileños cuellos y orejas. La misma estatura y el mismo rostro cuidadosamente maquillado para que pareciera natural. Eran perfectas y hermosas piezas simétricas. Las habrían confundido con dos hermosas estatuas si no fuera porque fingían ser humanas y cada tanto cobraban vida batiendo sus pestañas, balanceándose sobre sus lujosos tacones, tocando con sus maquillados labios el champán de sus copas que nunca beberían o repartiendo una coqueta sonrisa a algún invitado.

Eli sabía que era descortés observar por tanto tiempo a alguien, pero no podía despegar sus ojos de las vampiresas por su asombroso parecido. Se ruborizó hasta la raíz cuando Katia encontró su curiosa mirada. Ella le sonrió amablemente y se acercó sutilmente a Eli para no asustarla. Se inclinó más cerca de su oído…más cerca de su cuello. Jasper apretó el agarre de su brazo mientras en su fuerte pecho ya comenzaba a vibrar un gruñido.

-Somos gemelas.- susurró finalmente ella y se retiró unos centímetros para no invadir más el espacio personal de Eli.

Elizabeth le sonrió tímidamente mientras cerraba su mano libre sobre la porción de su cuello donde el frío aliento de Katia la había acariciado.

Katia atrapó ese gesto con la mirada y de forma inconciente se relamió los labios.

Elizabeth estaba segura que toda la sangre de su cuerpo se había ido a sus pies. Contenía el aliento y su corazón parecía querer detenerse de un momento a otro. Le arrebató una copa de _Champañe_ de la bandeja a un mesero y se la bebió toda de un sorbo intentando recuperar algo de vitalidad y confianza. El miedo finalmente le estaba ganando al nerviosismo.

Un escalofrío la recorrió por completo cuando el alcohol se pegó amargo al final de su lengua y las burbujas efervescentes del _Champañe_ cosquilleaban en su garganta.

-¿Sedienta?.- preguntó con ironía Josette tras su marcado acento francés mientras miraba de reojo a su gemela Katia.

Elizabeth tragó de golpe lo que quedaba en su boca.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.- intentó excusarse mientras tomaba otra copa de la bandeja.- Salud…por…hummm...…-comenzó alzando la copa sin saber realmente que decir.

Jasper a su lado revoloteó los ojos lo que la hizo enfadar, pero antes de que se atreviera a soltar un improperio, Edward salvo la imagen de su hija.

-Salud por gustar del placer de conocernos. Hay pocos que piensan como nosotros y eso es algo que realmente se aprecia. Por salvar aunque sea un poco la moral que nos queda.- dijo alzando levemente su copa para chocarla con delicadeza contra la de su hija.

-Además del gusto de conocer a algunos sumamente atractivos y prometedores.- la femenina voz de Josette se había vuelto evidentemente sensual. Alzó su copa y la chocó con la de Jasper liberando un suave tintinear del cristal. Le regaló una sonrisa provocadora mientras se lo comía con la mirada.

Los verdes ojos de Elizabeth viajaban atónitos entre Josette y Jasper sin poder dar crédito a lo que escuchaba y veía. ¿Acaso Jasper no haría ni diría nada al respecto?. ¿Dejaría pasar desapercibido el descarado coqueteo de Josette?…si a eso se le podía llamar coqueteo por no ponerle un nombre peor.

Pero Jasper no hizo nada. Mantuvo su semblante pasivo y fijó su mirada topacio en la copa de burbujeante _champañe_.

Elizabeth tomó un trago de su copa para luego fulminar a Jasper con la mirada. No había razón para estar celosa…después de todo ella y Jasper no tenían nada.

_Nada_.

Inevitablemente sintió una punzada de dolor en medio de su pecho. No quería pensar en el motivo de ese extraño pero poderoso sentimiento que la remecía y carcomía por dentro. Gracias al cielo Gustave hablo en ese momento sacándola de sus pensamientos.

-Así me parece.- afirmó Gustave alegre alzando su copa también.- Podremos sostener más de alguna interesante charla para conocernos aún más.- para cuando había dicho eso, sus ojos como los zafiros le hacían un completo escáner a la silueta de Eli.

Elizabeth al percatarse de la forma descarada y poco decorosa con que Gustave la observaba se acabó de un trago lo que quedaba en su segunda copa, en un desesperado intento por apaciguar los nervios.

Jasper no ayudaba mucho y gran parte del nerviosismo y la irritación colectiva se debía a que él precariamente intentaba lograr estabilizar sus propias emociones, que en su interior estaban librando una batalla de celos, para no trasmitírselas al resto.

-Tus obras son magníficas Fernand, ¿te importaría charlarme de alguna de ellas?- Esme había desviado el tema a una conversación aburrida y monótona de la que Elizabeth ya no quería participar más.

Estaba decidida a buscar algo más interesante que hacer. Jasper comenzaba a irritarla y ya no soportaba el escrutinio descarado de Gustave ni las ganas desesperadas de Josette por tener la atención de Jasper. Se giró de golpe intentando zafarse del agarre de Jasper. Fue entonces cuando todo comenzó a dar vueltas. Al parecer las burbujas de la champaña se le habían subido a la cabeza.

-¿Quieres soltarme de una vez por todas?.- masculló enfadada aún tirando de su brazo.

-¿Donde crees que vas sin mi?.- le espetó él ácidamente entre dientes.

-¿Acaso necesito pedirte permiso?. No necesito un chaperón Jasper. Solo quiero distraerme un rato. Hay muchas obras para ver aquí, me gustaría ver algunas un poco más de cerca.- Eli susurró en su dirección y volvió a tirar de su brazo pero Jasper no cedía.

-De acuerdo vamos.-Jasper suspiró derrotado.

Pero no alcanzó ni a dar dos pasos con ella cuando Eli se detuvo de golpe.

-¡Te dije que no necesitaba chaperón!. Preferiría recorrer la galería a solas.- el enfado comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y casi sin darse cuenta había alzado casi dos octavas su voz.

-Y yo te dije que no te despegarías de mi lado. Fin del asunto. No se discute más. - El enfado de Jasper comenzaba a desbordarse y los que estaban más cerca de él ya podían sentirlo. La arrastró pegándola más contra su costado, haciendo que cada una de sus curvas se pegaran al frío cuerpo de él.

Edward se acercó con prudencia y posó una mano en el hombro de Jasper.

-Siento decepcionarte _querido tío_, pero eso me toca decidirlo a mí. ¡Y yo decido que voy a ir sola!.- estaba tan rabiosa que temblaba por completo. En un acto desesperado porque Jasper la soltara, enterró su tacón aguja sobre el lustroso zapato de Jasper…pero este ni se inmutó. Presionó con aún más fuerza estrujando el pie de Jasper bajo el de ella con impotencia, aún sabiendo que no le producía ningún daño a Jasper.

-¿Sola?…¿o más bien gustas de otra compañía más interesante como Gustave?.- le espetó con rabia contenida.

-¿Qué dices?¿Qué tiene que ver Gustave con esto?.-Eli le retrucó mordaz.

-No te hagas la desentendida Elizabeth. Habría vomitado si pudiera luego de tener que presenciar el intercambio de miradas coquetas que se lanzaban.- parecía que su rabia se iba a desbordar de un momento a otro.

-Ya es suficiente Jasper…suéltala por favor. No es necesario que armemos un escándalo, además no creo que nada malo pueda ocurrirle.- Edward le habló con su voz aterciopelada y conciliadora palmeándole el hombro.

Jasper respiraba con fuerza mientras intentaba contener su ira. Parecía un toro al cual le estaban meciendo una tela roja sobre sus narices. Soltó el brazo de Eli a regañadientes. Se giró hecho una furia y volvió a donde estaban todos reunidos. Uno de los finos y marmóreos brazos de Josette comenzó a acariciar de forma melosa la ancha espalda de Jasper.

Elizabeth soltó un bufido estupefacta. Apretó los labios intentando contener un grito de frustración y enfado.

-Hija, por favor no te alejes de nuestra vista.- Edward estaba completamente serio.

-Descuida, no hay forma de que pueda escapar de ustedes.- espetó ácida sin dejar de agujerear con su vista la mano de Josette que acariciaba la espalda de Jasper sin que este la apartara.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a alejarse con los puños cerrados a sus costados y con el entrecejo totalmente arrugado.

Pero Edward la alcanzó al vuelo y la abrazó con fuerza contra su pecho de roca de forma que ella no pudiera escapar. Eli intentó forcejear pero no había forma de que pudiera mover un solo músculo. Edward se reclinó cerca de su oreja.

-Tranquila, solo nos preocupamos por ti. Eres tan testaruda como tu madre.- una sonrisa triste se dibujó en sus finos y masculinos labios.-Recuerda que yo puedo leer todas sus mentes. Ten cuidado con Katia y Josette, ellas también poseen un poder extrasensorial, se pueden comunicar por telepatía...y la charla que sostuvieron mentalmente hace unos minutos acerca de ti me perturbo un poco. Katia estuvo a punto de…-Edward reprimió un gruñido antes de volver a hablar sobre su oído a un volumen imperceptible para un humano.- Gracias a Josette que logró calmarla no ocurrió ninguna desgracia. El que ellos también hayan optado por otra forma de alimentación no quiere decir que deje de tentarles la sangre humana. Ten en cuenta eso hija por favor. Si nos preocupamos por ti es porque te amamos, no porque intentemos reprimirte. Recuerda…quédate donde podamos verte.- besó con parcimonia su frente y la dejó ir.

Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa quebrada. Asintió lentamente y luego comenzó a caminar cabizbaja recorriendo las filas de cuadros colgados sobre las paredes de un blanco inmaculado. Pasaba sin mirarlas, completamente perdida en sus pensamientos. ¿Acaso Jasper se había puesto celoso?…¿sería posible?. De una cosa estaba completamente segura…_ella sí se había puesto celosa_. Maldición, de haber podido le habría borrado esa sonrisa bobalicona a Josette de un solo manotazo. Soltó un suspiro cargado de frustración. ¿Cómo era posible que sus emociones se apoderaran así de ella?. Y justamente era eso lo que más la asustaba. Algún día se dejaría llevar por sus emociones y mandaría a la mierda la lógica.

Alrededor de cada cuadro se cerraba un pequeño grupo de público. Cuchicheaban entre ellos, opinaban desaprobando o aprobando la obra. Evaluaban el tipo de pincelada, la combinación de colores, el efecto visual y la precisión del dibujo. La criticaban sin derecho a hacerlo, pensó Eli. Ellos no habían gastado horas pintando, no eran sus creaciones, no eran sus emociones las que se reflejaban en los llamativos cuadros. Y sin embargo criticaban. Este parecía ser el maldito día en que debía estar enfadada con todo el mundo. Soltó un suspiro cansino. Necesitaba ordenar sus ideas y para eso necesitaba estar totalmente sola. Debía escapar de aquel bullicioso lugar, del intenso cuchicheo, del tintinear de las copas de cristal y de las risas forzadas. Comenzó a caminar más rápido por los pasillos, casi trotando, dejando atrás cuadros y estatuas.

Gracias al cielo en uno de los tantos pasillos encontró una puerta. No sabía a donde la llevaría, podía ser incluso fuera de la galería…pero poco le importaba, cualquier otro sitio era mejor.

Pensó que tendría que forcejear la puerta para poder abrirla, pero la manilla dorada giró obediente bajo su mano. Asomó su cabeza por la puerta entreabierta y escaneó la habitación cuidadosamente, reparando en cada detalle.

La habitación era enorme. Sus paredes estaban tapizadas de madera caoba oscura. La chimenea encendida le daba calidez y luminosidad con sus llamas abrasadoras. Alrededor de la chimenea había unos cuantos muebles, de tapicería fina, desperdigados sobre una mullida alfombra de terciopelo verde botella. Pero algo en el fondo de la habitación llamo su completa atención.

Sobre un atril y hermosamente iluminado por velas, se encontraba un gran cuadro. Elizabeth entro sigilosamente a la habitación, aún si no había nadie dentro al cual pudiera sorprender con su visita. Se acercó como hipnotizada al cuadro para verlo de más cerca. La intrigaba de sobremanera el colorido, entre distintos grises que le daban vida a las rocas y las sombras, pasando por la gama de intensos, suaves y fríos verdes que coloreaban las hojas de los árboles y se mezclaban con el marrón de la madera perfectamente inmortalizada hasta los azules y negros que se fundían conformando el cielo estrellado por pequeñas manchas esfumadas blancas. Se acercó aún más tratando de visualizar la mancha borrosa que estaba en el medio de la pintura. Cuando estaba a tan solo unos centímetros el olor a pintura acrílica y óleo llenó sus fosas nasales por completo. La pintura estaba fresca sobre la tela…el cuadro acababa de ser terminado.

Los altos y ancestrales árboles de un follaje verde intenso le recordaron los de los bosques de Forks. La imagen era tan real que casi podía sentir el viento húmedo que mecía las hojas sobre su rostro y el olor a lluvia pegado a su nariz. La tierra y las rocas parecían tener textura. Elizabeth quiso pasar sus dedos encima para comprobar lo que sus ojos visualizaban pero recordó que la pintura aún no secaba. Vagó por el prado de altos y finos pastos hasta que sus ojos dieron con el objeto de su curiosidad. La mancha que veía borrosa por la distancia era en realidad una mujer sentada en el prado medio cubierta por el alto pastizal y las sombras de la noche. Su bello rostro estaba iluminado por la pálida luz de la luna.

Pero había algo extraño en su rostro. No era precisamente simétrico. Era como si hubieran pegado las mitades de dos mujeres distintas para formar una sola. El lado izquierdo del rostro era de un blanco mortecino y escalofriante, casi transparente y tan brillante como la luna. Estaba enmarcado por un ondulado cabello castaño oscuro y su ojo marrón como el chocolate parecía estar velado por la muerte. Sus labios eran tan pálidos como el resto del rostro. Su ceja se curvaba volviendo su semblante triste. Sobre su muslo izquierdo reposaba un arco con una flecha lista tensando la cuerda. Mientras que el otro lado del rostro, el derecho, seguía siendo pálido como la porcelana, sin embargo Elizabeth notó que estaba levemente sonrosado. Su ojo era de un verde llamativo, tan inhumanamente brillante como las esmeraldas. La porción de su labio era de un intenso y tentador rojo carmín como la fruta prohibida, contrastando fuertemente con el pálido y violáceo de la otra mitad. El cabello en este lado era de un broncíneo brillante, igual de ondulado pero más voluptuoso, leonino e indomable. Sobre su regazo descansaba un hermoso violín de caoba oscura rojiza…como…como su violín _Stradivarius_.

Los pensamientos de Eli se congelaron.

Comenzó a retroceder de espaldas, asustada y asombrada al mismo tiempo, hasta que se tropezó con un banquillo y cayó sentada sobre este. Cada uno de sus músculos se tensó. Era incapaz de moverse. Se había vuelto una estatua con los nervios a flor de piel. Su agitada respiración y el frenético latir de su corazón, que piteaba bajo su oído, era lo único que podía oír. Su mente era un manojo enredado de ideas y emociones. Intentó hilarlas para sacar una conclusión que a simple vista parecía tan evidente…

No se parecía a su violín _Stradivarius_…_era su violín_. Y aquel rostro perfectamente retratado e inmortalizado con balance y armonía sin igual era su propio rostro que le devolvía el reflejo aún más perfecto que el del espejo. Pero había algo aún más profundo y siniestro en la pintura, algo que hizo que el corazón de Eli se estrujara dentro de su pecho de forma dolorosa…la otra mitad no era ella precisamente…era…era…

Un gemido de lamento estranguló su garganta mientras las lágrimas se agolpaban en sus párpados nublándole la visión.

_Bella_, su madre complementaba la otra mitad del cuerpo asimétrico, retratada con la misma precisión en aquél paisaje boscoso de medianoche.

-¿Fabuloso no lo crees?-

Elizabeth pegó un respingo que la hizo levantarse de un salto del banquillo, como si tuviera un resorte en el trasero, y ahogó un grito de sorpresa tapando sus labios con su mano temblorosa.

-Lo lamento no era mi intención asustarte.- La voz de Gabriel sonaba preocupada. En verdad lo lamentaba.

-No, no…es…está bien.- Elizabeth inspiraba hondo tratando de serenarse y realentar su ritmo cardíaco que se había acelerado en extremo. Con el dorso de su mano secó el exceso de humedad que había quedado en sus pestañas. Compuso una tímida sonrisa mientras que sus mejillas sonrosadas reflejaban su vergüenza.- No lo escuché entrar.- dijo aún temblorosa.

-Eso es porque nunca e entrado, siempre estuve aquí.- Lo dijo bajito en un tono confidente. Luego le regaló una sonrisa conciliadora que se vio de lo más sensual en su masculino rostro, aquel rostro que parecía cincelado a mano.- Y si fueras tan amable mi querida Elizabeth…preferiría que dejáramos las formalidades de lado.-

El rostro de Elizabeth se encendió nuevamente volviendo el rojo de sus mejillas aún más intenso. Sin saber que decir solo asintió con la cabeza.

Se acercó a ella con su elegante caminar y se sentó en un extremo del banquillo donde había estado Eli.

-Vuelve a tomar asiento por favor.- Le hablo educadamente mientras palmeaba el sitio libre a su lado.

Elizabeth titubeó por un segundo, pero luego decidió que lo mejor era obedecer. Tenía tantas preguntas que hacerle, pero su mente era tal revoltijo de ideas que no era capaz de componer una pregunta coherente. Así que dejó que él hablara.

-Como te decía…es fabuloso. Una de mis piezas favoritas debo admitir. Y ahora viene lo emocionante. Tú misma has sido la que me ha inspirado a hacerlo. Te convertiste en _ma muse belle_.- su aterciopelado francés estaba cargado de sensualidad.

Gabriel se quitó sus gafas redondas que ocultaban sus inhumanos ojos tras un cristal tan azul como su iris.

Elizabeth se perdió por unos instantes en aquellos inexplicables y profundos ojos azules. Olvidó sus problemas, sus preguntas, incluso su pena. Observaba como los labios de Gabriel se movían, como su hipnótica voz estaba plagada de su acento francés mientras hablaba acerca de la pintura. Pero Elizabeth realmente no lo escuchaba, fingía hacerlo mientras sus ojos lo recorrían por completo.

Gabriel era tan malditamente atractivo que despegar los ojos de su figura era casi una misión imposible. Su cabello negro y liso lo había peinado cuidadosamente hacia atrás resaltando aún más las masculinas facciones de su marfileño rostro. Llevaba puesto un elegante smoking a rayas grises y negras, mientras que en sus anchos hombros reposaba una capa gris oscura de terciopelo tan larga como su altura.

-¿Por qué no presentas tus obras tu mismo?.-Fue la primera pregunta que vino a la mente de Eli.- Lamento haberte interrumpido.- Cerró la boca de golpe y se maldijo mentalmente.

Gabriel la observaba divertido e intrigado.

-No has escuchado nada de lo que te he dicho ¿verdad?.-

Eli negó con la cabeza mientras sus mejillas se volvían calientes por el intenso rubor. El silencio que cayó sobre ellos era pesado e incómodo.

-Está bien, no tienes que avergonzarte. Lamento aburrirte, a veces comienzo a hablar de alguna de mis creaciones y me cuesta detenerme. Bien, me preguntas el porqué me escondo tras Fernand y no me presento personalmente como el artista…- Gabriel le regaló una sincera sonrisa a Eli invitándola a entablar nuevamente la conversación.

-Es que son tan hermosas, sofisticadas…mereces el reconocimiento.- dijo atropelladamente Eli. Su entrecejo se frunció intentando hallar la lógica.

-Verás mi querida Elizabeth, a lo largo de los siglos que he vivido esta absurda y monótona existencia, mi refugio personal, mi particular consuelo, mi pasión y mi entero pasatiempo ha sido dedicarme al arte. Esta exposición es una de las tantísimas más que he tenido. Tuve que buscar la forma de dar a conocer mi arte incluso con el efímero pasar del tiempo sin que las personas sospecharan. Además de que vender mis obras ha sido mi sustento y un gran apoyo financiero.- Las risas de Eli se unieron a las melodiosas de Gabriel.- Es así como me he ocultado siempre detrás de un humano. A ellos es fácil convencerlos de ser el rostro que auspicie mis obras artísticas…ya sabes, con dinero lo puedes conseguir todo. Me siento satisfecho de poder decir que no siempre mis obras han sido mediocres. Posiblemente recordarás a grandes artistas como _Michelangelo, Donatello di Betto Bardi, Sandro Botticelli, Leonardo Da Vinci, Rembrandt, Antón Van Dyck, Delacroix, Gustave Courbet, Rousseau, Vincent Van Gogh, Edward Munch, Joan Miró_, entre muchos. Es así como me dejé arrastrar por las tendencias de los períodos. E pintado y fabricado innumerables esculturas pasando por el arte gótico de las catedrales parisienses, el arte bizantino, el afamado renacimiento, la época clásica y de un salto a la barroca, una leve pincelada al neoclasicismo, explotando el arte del romanticismo hasta alcanzar el impresionismo y el expresionismo, el cubismo…uf! tanto de que hablar. Por ahora me concentro en lo abstracto. Aunque debo de admitir que este cuadro en particular reúne al menos una característica en la pintura de todos los períodos que he experimentado.- Su mirada se perdió admirando su más reciente obra.

Charlaron durante horas que a Eli le parecieron solo minutos. Gabriel era una persona sumamente interesante. Era imposible aburrirse en su compañía. Había algo en su tono de voz que lo hacía misterioso y provocaba que quisieras averiguar más acerca de él. Elizabeth hacía preguntas sin tregua y escuchaba con atención cada respuesta y relato. Cada historia oculta tras una conocida obra de su propia creación lograba captar la total atención de Eli. Por su parte Elizabeth esperaba que la conversación no acabara nunca. Cuando Gabriel hablaba de su pasado era como echarle un vistazo a la historia solo que de otro punto de vista, algo más real, emocionante y sumamente interesante.

Las campanadas del antiguo y elegante reloj de pie anunciaron la medianoche. Elizabeth se sobresaltó.

-OH!, no sabía que había pasado tanto tiempo. Lo lamento ya debo irme, de seguro están preocupados y preguntándose donde diablos estoy metida.- soltó una risita nerviosa mientras se alzaba del banquillo y estiraba las arrugas de su vestido.- Ha sido un placer charlar contigo Gabriel. Gracias por regalarme tu tiempo.- Elizabeth le ofreció la mano para despedirse, pero Gabriel la tomó, la giró con cuidado y besó con sus fríos labios los nudillos de Eli.

-No…el placer ha sido todo mío. _Á bientôt mademoiselle Elizabeth_.-

Elizabeth comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta algo nerviosa. Gabriel tenía casi la misma capacidad de Jasper de intimidarla, incluso si la de Jasper era una emoción aún más poderosa. Se giró nuevamente hacia Gabriel recordando el cuadro.

-Espera…solo una pregunta más. ¿Cómo…como es posible que la hayas retratado a ella si no la conocías?.- Elizabeth retuvo la respiración esperando la respuesta.

Gabriel compuso una sonrisa llena mostrando todos sus perfectos y blancos dientes que brillaron bajo la tenue luz de las velas.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo.-

Elizabeth se giró hacia la conocida voz aterciopelada, para encontrarse con su padre apoyado bajo el umbral de la puerta. Sus ojos topacios se veían torturados y su mandíbula estaba tan tensa que parecía que se iba a quebrar de un momento a otro.

-Edward que gusto…te estaba esperando.- Gabriel le dio la bienvenida a Edward, pero este continuó serio en su sitio sin responder.- Me encantaría darte esa respuesta, pero creo que para ello sería más prudente que habláramos en un sitio más privado.- Inteligencia y astucia destilaban sin medida de las palabras de Gabriel.

Edward asintió despacio aún no muy convencido.

-Elizabeth, ¿podrías dejarnos a solas por favor?.- su voz se había vuelto monótona y sin emoción.

-Pero…- Elizabeth estaba tan intrigada y asustada como Edward, ella también necesitaba saber esa respuesta.

-Por favor hija…luego hablaremos al respecto.-

Edward se veía tenso, era obvio que algo había leído en la mente de Gabriel que no quería compartir con ella.

Un sudor frío perlaba la frente de Eli. Sus pensamientos volvían a nublar su raciocinio. Frunció los labios apretándolos con fuerza hasta casi hacerlos sangrar. Obligó a sus pies a avanzar hacia la puerta. Una vez que estuvo junto a su padre, beso dulcemente su fría y blanca mejilla antes de desaparecer por el pasillo.

Una vez que Eli los había dejado solos, Gabriel levantó el tapete de terciopelo verde y bajo el apareció una puerta trampilla. Luego tomó una antorcha que estaba clavada a la pared y la encendió con las vivas llamas de la chimenea.

-Por favor…adelante.- Gabriel invitó a Edward a bajar por las escaleras de piedra que bajando en espiral se perdían en la completa oscuridad del subterráneo.

-

-

-

-

-

Elizabeth vagó desorientada y perdida entre las hileras de pasillos que parecían eternos laberintos. Finalmente dio con los baños y una amable señora le indicó el camino de regreso al salón principal. Se despidió agradecida y casi corrió al grupo donde vio a la pequeña Alice.

-¡Eli!, me alegra que ya estés de regreso.¿Alguna obra o alguien que te haya llamado la atención en especial?- Alice la observaba divertida, algo ocultaba, algo sabía su tía que ella no…y pronto lo averiguaría.

La irritaba de sobremanera el que Alice supiera las cosas que ocurrirían en un futuro próximo y no las quisiera compartir con ella.

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro volviendo a la conversación.

-Ni te imaginas cuanto.- había sonado sarcástica, lo sabía, pero aún sentía las repercusiones del asombro que le había causado ese cuadro en particular. La imagen de su madre era tan vívida y real que daban escalofríos.-¿Dónde está el resto?.- preguntó intentando distraerse.

-Al parecer Thomas sabe demasiado de historia del arte como para permanecer fuera de las aburridas, largas y extenuantes conversaciones aunque sea por unos minutos para regalarme un poco de atención.- Alice hizo un tierno puchero que Eli respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.- Esme y Carlisle están comprando un par de cuadros que quedarán espléndidos en el comedor. Emmett estaba aburrido así que Rose decidió llevárselo al hotel…- tía y sobrina se miraron con complicidad.- así que de seguro están haciendo algo más _divertido_…-

Ambas rieron a carcajada limpia. Se detuvieron cuando se dieron cuenta de que tenían público.

-Detesto los sitios con tanta seriedad, me deprimen.- le susurró Alice.

-Estoy de acuerdo.- reafirmó Eli contestando en murmullos, pero Alice aún no le decía donde estaba la persona que realmente Eli quería encontrar…y aquello la estaba comenzando a poner ansiosa aún si no había motivo para estarlo. Era una extraña sensación que comenzaba a apoderarse de ella y la volvía paranoica.

-¿Y Jasper?.- Se mordió la lengua por hacer la pregunta en voz alta.

Que necia. No debería demostrar ni el más mínimo interés en ese _idiota, estúpido, cretino, bastardo_ que le hacía la existencia imposible.

-Jasper…está, bueno…errrh.- Alice se notaba algo incómoda. Las pequeñas facciones de su rostro se contraían concentrándose mientras intentaba buscar una respuesta coherente y creíble.

Pero Alice no necesitó decirle donde encontrarlo. La vista de Eli se había agudizado mientras se clavaba en la pareja abrazada en un rincón al fondo de la sala.

Eso fue para Eli como lanzar una cerilla encendida al pasto seco. Ardió al instante…pero de pura, inexplicable y siniestra furia.

Avanzó a grandes zancadas cruzando la sala esquivando y apartando todos los obstáculos en su camino. Codeó a una señora regordeta que casi se parte la cabeza en el mármol del piso si no es porque el flacucho de su marido amortiguó la caída. Un desafortunado camarero que llevaba la bandeja abarrotada de copas terminó con todo el _champañe_ que llevaban éstas vertido encima y parte del mismo bañó el rostro y el hermoso vestido de cóctel violeta de Eli. Escuchó el grito de lamento que pegó su tía Alice, pero eso poco le importó, su vista y su mente estaban fijadas en un solo objetivo…acecinar a Jasper y a la perra de Josette que lo abrazaba con sus escurridizos brazos de pulpo.

-Jasper tenemos que hablar…en privado- espetó rabiosa.

Jasper la observó por sobre su hombro mientras esbozaba una sonrisa burlesca.

-Ahora mismo no me apetece hablarte…además no veo qué tengas que decirme en privado que no me lo puedas decir aquí mismo.-

Elizabeth apretó los puños furiosa.

-Como quieras. Ya sabía yo que encontrarías el modo de pasarla mejor sin mí Jasper Hale. Pongo las manos al fuego porque no me extrañaste ni un solo instante. Como se nota que no pierdes el tiempo. Lástima que estés tan desesperado que busques calañas francesas como esta que tienes pegada como lapa a tu lado. Pensaba que tenías un gusto más refinado para tus conquistas.- rugió Eli a la pareja que le daba la espalda. Los pequeños pasos apresurados de Alice se escuchaban más atrás.

- _¿Comme vous dites? _(¿cómo dices?)-Josette se volvió junto con Jasper, sin dejar de abrazarlo, para observar a Eli consternada.

-¡Y tú mejor cállate que no te entiendo ni un coño de lo que dices…y quítale las manos de encima asquerosa víbora!.- Le espetó ácida y rabiosa a Josette tomándola por sorpresa.

-¿Perdón?.- Nadie jamás en su vida la había llamado "asquerosa víbora".- ¿Me hablas a mi?- preguntó aún sin poder dar crédito a la osadía de Eli.

Para ese entonces ya tenían un gran grupo de espectadores que cuchicheaban a su alrededor.

Elizabeth sonrió de medio lado, pero esa sonrisa no tenía nada de dulce, sensual, divertida o inocente…más bien era una sonrisa siniestra que predecía cuan negra se iba aponer la situación si Josette no le hacía caso.

Jasper sintió como si cientos de flechas venenosas se clavaran por todo su cuerpo cuando le llegaron de golpe las fuertes y emociones de Eli.

_Estaba más furiosa que nunca_.

Jasper no pudo evitar que una sonrisa triunfadora se estampara en su rostro masculino de belleza sin igual. Elizabeth estaba hecha una furia, pero se debía a los celos que se la comían por dentro. Sin embargo debía hacer algo para que la escena no pasara a mayores y luego tuvieran que lamentarse. Intentó con todas sus fuerzas irradiarle tranquilidad, pero ella estaba tan rabiosa que por más que intentaba sus emociones eran más fuertes…se habían vuelto prácticamente incontrolables. Las fosas nasales de Eli aleteaban a medida que su respiración se volvía más agitada al intentar controlar su ira.

-Jasper será mejor que la tranquilices…o va a ocurrir algo realmente desastroso.- Alice habló seriamente en susurros a Jasper.

Jasper observó a Alice por primera vez preocupado. Los ojos de Alice estaban velados y somnolientos como cada vez que tenía una visión.

-Parece que tienes demasiada cerilla acumulada en las orejas franchuta.- soltó sarcástica Eli en un tono moderado que sonaba peligroso, ignorando el comentario de Alice.

La palabra _franchuta_, aún siendo estúpida, hizo que los ojos de Josette se encendieran de pura furia. Parecían volverse cada vez más negros a medida que procesaba las palabras.

Jasper intentó apartar los brazos de Josette de forma educada cuando se percató de que un tic nervioso comenzaba a apoderarse del ojo izquierdo de Elizabeth…esto ya no era tan divertido ni gratificante…las cosas se iban a poner feas si no hacía algo para evitarlo.

Por su parte, Josette pareció salir fuera de sí. Le lanzó a Eli una mirada de superioridad mientras se pegaba más a Jasper melosa aún si este la evitaba. Dejó el protocolo de lado y comenzó a soltar improperios escupiendo las palabras en un rápido y atropellado francés…pero eso poco le importó a Eli.

Elizabeth sintió como la sangre burbujeaba en sus venas y la ira comenzaba a apoderarse de su autocontrol. Su corazón se contrajo en un último latir fulminante hasta detenerse. El frío y la fuerza se apoderaron de cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un profundo y peligroso ónix. Sentía más coraje que nunca y la ponzoña se acumulaba de forma desagradable en su boca. Poco faltó para que frunciera los labios y revelara a todo el público sus blancos, afilados y mortales colmillos. Gruñó haciendo que varias personas de las que estaban más cerca presenciando la escena, en su mayoría humanos, retrocedieran con pavor.

_Todo se iba a la mierda_.

-Te dije que soltaras a _mi novio_…- le espetó ácida entre sus dientes apretados pero al ver que Josette continuaba toqueteando a Jasper burlesca, Eli explotó .-¡SUELTALO DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ!.- Saltó inesperadamente sobre Josette agarrándola desde su alto moño y la tironeó, casi arrancándole el cuero cabelludo, dejándola caer sobre el suelo lejos del cuerpo de Jasper.

No conforme con esto la zamarreó tirándola por el cabello lustrando el piso con ella, mientras Josette pataleaba y pegaba alaridos de dolor mezclados con la vergüenza. Ho, Eli estaba realmente disfrutando esto.

Al cabo de unos segundos Elizabeth sintió cómo unos férreos brazos la abrazaban por la espalda inmovilizándola. Jasper la apartó del maltratado cuerpo de Josette intentando calmarla con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Katia corría a socorrer a su hermana gemela que aullaba humillada en el piso, con su hermoso vestido hecho añicos y su peinado que ahora parecía un nido de pájaros.

-¡No, no suéltame!…aún no termino con ella.- Eli pataleaba en el aire y gritaba desaforada fuera de sí, intentando zafarse del agarre de Jasper.

-Shht ya tranquila.- le susurraba Jasper al oído con tal paciencia y destreza como si fuera un domador de fieras. La seguía abrazando con fuerza mientras le mandaba poderosas ondas de tranquilidad.

Eli comenzó a calmarse instantáneamente como si hubiera tomado un calmante poderoso. Se había vuelto dócil entre los brazos de Jasper y ya no luchaba más por liberarse…pero aún así su respiración continuaba siendo agitada. Su corazón volvió a latir y la sangre comenzó a girar nuevamente a través de sus venas calentando su cuerpo.

Pero cuando Jasper creía que finalmente había logrado tranquilizarla, Elizabeth se liberó de su abrazo y se giró de golpe para enfrentarlo a él, nuevamente furiosa y cargada de una poderosa energía negativa que por una milésima de segundo hizo temblar a Jasper.

-Tu…-farfulló molesta entre su respiración agitada. Parecía que de un momento a otro lo iba a golpear.- Como pudiste…-

Eli comenzó a trasmitirle su rabia y en cuestión de segundos Jasper ya estaba experimentando la rabia también. Al carajo si todos los estaban viendo.

-Que, ¿ahora vienes a criticarme?. Te pierdes por más de una hora…quien sabe con quién mierda estarías matando el tiempo. Y vienes aquí con insolencia a humillarme en frente de toda esta gente solo porque te crees dueña y señora de todo…pero no, no, no…yo también tengo derecho a divertirme ¿no crees?.-

-¡Solo estaba con Gabriel!.- gritó Eli fuera de sí.

-¿¡Solo con Gabriel!?.- siseó Jasper entre dientes .- ¿Y se supone que eso me tiene que hacer sentir mejor?. Estuviste rev…- pero Jasper no alcanzó a terminar la frase ya que Eli le dio vuelta el rostro de una cachetada.

Jasper cerró los ojos y respiraba hondo tratando de no perder el control. Pero Eli estaba tan furiosa que ya no medía las consecuencias.

-Tenemos que hablar ahora…y en privado.-

Eli lo tomó bruscamente del antebrazo y comenzó a avanzar a zancadas por los pasillos apartando a empujones a los curiosos. Finalmente llegó al pasillo donde se encontraba la habitación apartada para Gabriel.

Abrió la puerta de una certera patada. Arrastró con fuerza a Jasper dentro de la habitación, y antes de que este pudiera reaccionar o decir alguna palabra, Elizabeth lo empujó con furia contra la puerta haciendo que se cerrara bajo el peso de ambos, apresando el cuerpo de Jasper entre el cálido cuerpo de ella y la puerta. Luego saltó con fiereza sobre él enroscando sus brazos y piernas alrededor del marmóreo cuerpo de Jasper para finalmente partirle la boca con un apasionado beso.

Jasper hizo un apunte mental. Si estas iban a ser las discusiones de ambos, entonces tendría que enfadar a Elizabeth más seguido. Rió mentalmente recordando a Emmett y Rosalie.

Dejó de pensar cuando la dulce y húmeda lengua de Eli lamió su labio inferior pidiendo una invitación. Entonces ya nada más existía, se dejó llevar por la pasión y el éxtasis de ese inesperado y delirante beso que sabía a fino _champañe_.

-

-

-

-

El subterráneo era un enorme complejo construido prolijamente con finas piedras y rocas que le otorgaban la apariencia de las mazmorras de los antiguos castillos medievales. Quizás aquel sitio estaba incluso desde mucho antes que construyeran el enorme palacio que estaba sobre sus cabezas el cual habían finalmente destinado como una galería de arte.

Se habían situado bajo un mosquetero de finas cortinas de horganza. La luz de las velas era perfecta, ni muy centelleante ni muy tenue.

Unas gradas más abajo, se encontraba una gran y hermosa pileta, adornada con exquisitas esculturas y aguas cristalinas, que no tenía nada que envidiar a la mismísima _Fontana Di Trevi_. Alrededor y dentro de ella se situaban como una especie de _harén_, hermosas criaturas, vampiresas, que vestidas con finas sedas coloridas parecían ninfas sacadas de los sueños.

-Escoge a alguna Edward. Hace ya mucho tiempo que estas solo. Estoy seguro que cualquiera de estas bellas criaturas estará feliz de hacerte compañía.- En sus ojos había diversión mientras le hacía la propuesta a Edward.

Por su parte, Edward estaba completamente estupefacto. La propuesta de Gabriel no era nada de decente y caballerosa. Iba en contra de todos sus principios. Fijó su vista en las hermosas vampiresas que rodeaban la chisporroteante fuente de aguas cristalinas que nacían del mismo subterráneo. Sus risas melodiosas acompañaban la dulce y suave melodía del arpa que tocaba una de ellas. Bebían unas con otras compartiendo sus copas llenas de brillante sangre carmín. Podían ser las criaturas más hermosas, incluso más hermosas que cualquier humana, podían ser las protagonistas de los sueños de muchos…pero en su mente no había espacio para otra criatura que no fuera _su Bella_…y mucho menos en su corazón. Su semblante se contorsionó en una mueca de dolor aún sin quererlo.

-Ninguna se parece a ella…¿verdad?.- Gabriel susurró en su dirección sacándolo abruptamente de sus recuerdos.

Edward apartó su mirada del grupo de hermosas vampiresas y la clavó intrigado en Gabriel. Se revolvió en su asiento incómodo. Suspiró intentando serenarse y mostrarse tranquilo.

-No se a que te refieres.- mintió descaradamente sabiendo que era bueno en ello, pero la carcajada burlona que brotó de los labios de Gabriel hizo que se formara un nudo en su garganta por la preocupación.

-Por supuesto que si, y estoy de acuerdo contigo Edward…-tomó un pequeño sorbo de sangre de su copa de oro y se recostó más en el trono acomodándose relajado. Volvió a clavar su mirada penetrante en Edward y sonrió, un gesto que se vio absolutamente natural en él, incluso si era irónica.- Isabella…perdón, Bella, era infinitamente más hermosa e intrigante que cualquiera de ellas.- finalizó apuntando con su copa en dirección al grupo de vampiresas que se mimaban entre ellas.

Edward retuvo su gruñido, pero no pudo ocultar su cara de asombro. Tragó pesadamente la ponzoña que se había liberado al interior de su boca y con todas sus fuerzas alzó nuevamente su mirada para enfrentar la de Gabriel.

Aquel monstruo sostenía una sonrisa burlona en sus labios y su mirada se había vuelto sabia e inteligente. No perdió más tiempo e invadió descortés y sin permiso en la mente de Gabriel repasando cada recuerdo. Aunque resultara anatómicamente imposible Edward sintió frío y se estremeció empequeñeciéndose dentro de su asiento. Gabriel había tocado un recuerdo sagrado, un hilo extremadamente frágil y sensible dentro de él…era como si lo hubiera dejado completamente desnudo sobre un campo de hielo, cuando apareció el rostro de Bella contorsionado por el miedo y la desilusión, el mismo rostro destruido y arrasado por sus palabras cuando la abandonó en Forks.

¿Qué tanto sabía Gabriel de él?¿Cuánto había averiguado y cuánto le había contado indiscretamente Carlisle?.

Como fuera, Gabriel parecía ser la única persona en el mundo que mejor lo conocía, aquél que sabía acerca de sus secretos y pensamientos más ocultos. Edward leía en su mente detalles que no había revelado a nadie, ni siquiera a Carlisle.

Entonces…¿cómo era posible que Gabriel estuviera tan bien informado?. Su preocupación aumentó casi al borde de la histeria cuando Gabriel reprodujo en su mente a la perfección la primera vez que vio a Bella en la cafetería junto a Jessica. Ese atesorado momento en que por una milésima de segundo sus miradas se cruzaron enredando sus destinos para siempre.

_Bella_…

Edward jadeó con fuerza y se levantó tambaleante de la silla abandonando abruptamente los pensamientos de Gabriel. Todo su cuerpo estaba adolorido por la tensión de sus músculos. Murmuraba perdido intentando encontrar las palabras para hacer la pregunta, pero la respuesta llegó de inmediato llenando su sentido auditivo.

-Retrocognición- habló Gabriel pausadamente mientras mantenía su mirada fija en los destellos de las gemas que adornaban la copa que giraba lentamente entre sus dedos marfileños.-Es una habilidad extrasensorial…así como la tuya es leer las mentes, mi habilidad especial es recibir imágenes de eventos del pasado o simples situaciones del pasado sin que necesariamente haya participado en ellos. Basta con que la persona esté cerca mío y ya puedo indagar en su pasado.- Sonrió con astucia antes de posar su mirada serena en Edward.

Edward volvió a caer desplomado sobre su silla. Intentaba hilar en su mente todos los cabos sueltos pero aún habían demasiadas interrogantes.

-Un don fascinante…pero no por eso menos perturbador.- Carlisle apareció tras la cortina de horganza y se acercó lentamente hacia su hijo. Una vez a su lado, dejo caer una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Edward intentando consolarlo.

Pero Edward apenas se percató de la presencia de Carlisle, su mente aún continuaba trabajando lo más rápido posible en busca de respuestas. Con que Gabriel podía averiguar tanto del pasado como Alice del futuro…era su antítesis, su opuesto, pero…

-¿Qué tan precisas resultan ser tus visiones?.- La voz de Edward había sonado rasgada y apenas un murmullo.

Gabriel cambió su postura dejando reposar la copa sobre uno de los anchos brazos del trono. Juntó las yemas de sus dedos y adquirió una pose pensadora. Sus labios pronunciaron veloces y sin titubear.

-Perfectas. No hay error alguno en la ejecución de la visión. Al ser eventos del pasado, por lo que ya obviamente han ocurrido, no caben dentro de un margen de error. El pasado no lo podemos cambiar…solo les queda a los mortales intentar olvidar.- sabiduría destilaba por cada poro de su muerto cuerpo y sus ojos de un azul irreal atravesaban con inteligencia la ahora frágil figura de Edward.- Puedes hacerme la pregunta si lo decenas. Te responderé con total franqueza.- sus palabras fluyeron en un murmullo casi acogedor.

Edward soltó un jadeo ahogado mientras sus ojos se habrían hasta parecer desorbitados. Un sudor frío perló de gotitas carmesí su frente. ¿Cómo era posible que Gabriel supiera la pregunta que quería hacerle?..¿Aquella pregunta que lo torturaba desde el instante en que supo que su amada Bella…su Bella ya no era parte de este mundo?.

-Te has hecho la misma pregunta durante meses, te está matando…-Gabriel se reclinó hacia adelante para quedar más cerca de Edward.- Puedo verlo. Pero, ¿realmente quieres revivir aquel momento?¿quieres saber cómo murió Bella?.-

El agarre de Carlisle se volvió férreo alrededor de su hombro. Edward no necesitaba leer la mente de Carlisle para saber lo perturbado que estaba con la situación. ¡Quería salir corriendo!.

Su respiración se volvió agitada. En su tímpano aún vibraban las últimas palabras que había pronunciado Gabriel. ¿Realmente quería revivir ese momento?¿ quería saber de primera mano cómo su hermosa Bella había muerto?…y lo más perturbador…¿podría soportarlo?.

El sólo hecho de imaginarla en una cama de hospital postrada, dejando pasar los minutos mientras una enfermedad la carcomía poco a poco y sin piedad arrastrándola a la inevitable muerte lo hacía sentirse impotente, débil, enfermo…_muerto_.

Rebuscó entre su camisa dejando al descubierto su marmóreo pecho hasta encontrar el dije que le había obsequiado Elizabeth el cual ahora colgaba de su cuello. Lo aferró entre sus dedos con prudencia para no destruirlo. Inhalaba y exhalaba cada vez con más ímpetu. Dentro de él se libraba una batalla interna entre cuál era la opción correcta. Quería con desesperación saber el fin de Bella para que su mente y su cuerpo lograran asimilar e intentar superar el hecho y la incertidumbre de que ella ya no vivía entre los mortales, despejar las dudas y continuar incluso si aquel agujero en su pecho jamás volvería a cerrarse. Pero por otra parte la angustia crecía dentro de él presionando su pecho hasta quitarle el oxígeno y torturando todos los músculos dentro de su muerto cuerpo hasta fatigarlos, incrementando como una tortura el umbral del dolor. Estaba partido en dos.

Gabriel aguardo paciente considerando su titubeo. Volvió a recostarse en el trono sin perder su toque misterioso que lo caracterizaba. Al cabo de unos minutos se aventuro a romper el silencio.

-Podemos hacer algo…ya que no lo has decidido.- Edward alzó su mirada para encontrarse con la de él. Estaba desesperado. El desconcierto y la incertidumbre se reflejaban en su rostro como el agua cristalina de un pozo. Gabriel adquirió nuevamente una postura pensativa mientras dejaba descansar su dedo índice en su barbilla.

-Puedo escribir lo que le sucedió a Bella, con lujo de detalle, en una carta…una carta que podrás abrir una vez que quieras saber o averiguar lo acontecido.-

Gabriel hacía que sonara tan sencillo, tan simple y carente de emoción, como si se tratara de un mero trámite, pero aquella situación estaba matando a Edward por dentro. Ahora se preguntaba si no habría sido mejor jamás saber acerca del _don especial _de Gabriel. Sin más remedio, solo le quedo asentir débilmente con la cabeza. No podría soportar saber la causa y el motivo de que Bella ya no pudiera estar a su lado, hermosa y simple como siempre, con su sonrisa tímida y sus mejillas sonrosadas…pero al mismo tiempo ya no podría continuar tranquilo con su existencia sabiendo que tenía la oportunidad de averiguar que le había arrebatado la vida a la persona que más había amado. La leería cuando los años lo hubieran convertido en alguien más fuerte, cuando alcanzara la suficiente madurez y desasosiego para revivir un momento tan duro que sabía que lo marcaría sin chance al arrepentimiento.

-Bien.- Gabriel compuso una sonrisa tranquila intentando quitarle hierro al asunto. Le acercó un pañuelo de seda a Edward para que secara el sudor de su frente.- Creo que es hora de que volvamos a la fiesta.- dijo una vez que vio a Edward más recompuesto.

-Tu puedes volver a la fiesta, gracias, pero sinceramente creo que es hora de que nos marchemos. Será para otra ocasión Gabriel- Edward intentaba no sonar descortés, pero se sentía perturbado y desorientado, quería escapar de aquel sitio lo antes posible.

-Cuando gustes.- Gabriel se inclinó con parcimonia a modo de despedida y con un giro de su capa abandono a velocidad vampírica la habitación.

Edward se volteó hacia Carlisle aún con movimientos torpes y nada naturales en él.

- Carlisle donde está mi hija, ya es hora de regresar al hotel.-

-

-

-

-

-

-¿Qué nos está pasando.- murmuró Eli cerca de su oído mientras escondía su cabeza en el espacio entre el hombro y el cuello de Jasper.-¿Cómo puede ser que perdamos el control de esa manera?. Creo que tengo celos enfermizos.- suspiró derrotada y avergonzada.- Lo siento…de verdad lo lamento. Pero cada vez se me hace más difícil controlarme en cuanto a ti se refiere.-

-Shiit…no tienes que darme explicaciones. Sabes perfectamente que me ocurre exactamente lo mismo. Es parte de las consecuencias del ritual…Carlisle lo dijo. También lamento haberme comportado como un idiota.-

La suave y cantarina risa de Eli sonó como música para sus oídos.

Jasper pegó su mejilla con la de ella disfrutando de la calidez que irradiaba su piel de porcelana. Se separó solo lo suficiente para encontrarse con aquellas hechizantes orbes verdes. Pero lo que logró acaparar toda su atención fue el extraño tono rojizo irritado de la mejilla de Eli.

-OH.- se sorprendió mientras pasaba su pulgar marfileño sobre la sensible mejilla de ella. Su corta barba había crecido y había raspado la mejilla de Eli.- Lo lamento.- en su mirada había arrepentimiento y una pizca de vergüenza.

-No es nada.- dijo ella regalándole una tímida sonrisa mientras alzaba su mano para posarla en la mejilla de él.-¿Me explicarás cual es el motivo de que crezca verdad?.- preguntó mientras acariciaba la fina capa de barba rubia.

Jasper suspiró mientras asentía.

-Creía…bueno…yo…creía que los vampiros conservaban la apariencia exacta del momento en que han sido transformados. No sabía que físicamente podían tener algunos cambios como el crecimiento del cabello…¿cómo es eso posible?.- preguntó dubitativa al ver que Jasper se demoraba en contestar.

-No, no es posible. Una vez que hemos sido transformados nuestra apariencia se congela…_para siempre_.- le explicaba mientras ordenaba tras su oreja un mechón cobrizo.

-Entonces…-

Jasper sonrió ante su impaciencia mientras las mejillas de Eli se teñían levemente de rosa.

-Entonces quiero decir que en el momento en que me transformaron ya tenía esta barba de dos días. La afeito a diario, pero es inevitable que vuelva a crecer…tiendo a recuperar el aspecto que tenía al ser transformado. Verás, en aquél período estábamos en guerra, no tenía tiempo para estar preocupado precisamente de mi aspecto…-continuó algo nervioso con el tema. Definitivamente hablar de aquellos años tan oscuros para él era algo que prefería evitar.

-Me gusta.- lo interrumpió ella.- Te da un aire de pirata que me fascina. Creo que tengo una especia de fetiche con los piratas.-

Ambos rompieron a reír sin despegar sus narices unas con otras.

-No me afeitaré más.-dijo divertido.

-No deberías.- enfatizó ella mientras se ponía de puntillas para alcanzar sus marmóreos labios.

El beso que había comenzado lento y dulce, comenzaba a tomar un ritmo más frenético y apasionado. Jasper gruñó sobre los sensuales y suaves labios de Eli mientras la arrastraba a uno de los sofás frente a la chisporroteante chimenea.

-Espera…- Eli se separó con cuidado mientras intentaba recuperar el aliento.- Tengo algo para ti…es tu regalo de navidad.-

Jasper alzó una ceja suspicaz. Se relamió los labios mientras sus más excéntricas fantasías sexuales llenaban sus pensamientos imaginando el regalo que Eli tenía guardado para él.

-Ey!, quita esa sonrisa bobalicona de tu rostro, ten por seguro que no es nada de lo que estás pensando.- Eli descargó un puño juguetona sobre su indestructible hombro.

La cara de Jasper era todo un poema, ¿acaso eso era un puchero?.

Eli rompió a reír mientras lo arrastraba nuevamente hacia el sofá.

-Siéntate por favor.- le murmuró sobre su oído de la forma que creía más sensual.

Y por cierto que había sido sensual. Jasper aguantó un gruñido de placer. Se sentó algo incómodo por el bulto que comenzaba a crecer apretado en sus pantalones.

Tragó sonoramente el exceso de ponzoña que se había comenzado a acumular dentro de su boca cuando Eli se sentó sin pudor sobre él abrigando con sus suaves, tersos y cálidos muslos sus caderas.

Jasper sintió un desagradable hormigueo en sus manos que lo tentaban a tocar la gran porción de piel expuesta debido a lo corto del vestido y lo ajustado, el cuál se había subido hasta dejar expuestas las bragas de encaje negro que llevaba esa noche Eli.

-¿Te gusta lo que ves?.- le preguntó más provocadora que nunca, con una sensual sonrisa de medio lado bailando en su hermoso rostro.

¿_Qué si le gustaba_?, maldición esta chiquilla sería su muerte. En respuesta Jasper se inclinó cerca de su oreja y lamió la sensible y delgada piel de su cuello para luego respirar sobre el húmedo trazo haciendo que Eli se estremeciera violentamente mientras soltaba un jadeo.

El aroma de Jasper la envolvía como una nube intensa a su alrededor aturdiéndola. Aquel aroma almizclado, masculino, a bosque y menta hacía que sus fosas nasales aletearan intentando captar más y más su exquisita esencia. El frío que irradiaba su marmóreo y muerto cuerpo ya no era suficiente para aplacar el fuego que comenzaba a consumirla. Una fuerte tensión comenzaba a crecer en su bajo vientre. Si no se controlaba no podría llevar a cabo lo que tenía planeado. Abrió los ojos para encontrarse con los ahora sedientos ojos ónix de Jasper.

-_Esto será divertido_- pensó Eli.

Puso sus delgadas y femeninas manos en sus propios muslos acariciándose, llevándolas cada vez más arriba sabiendo que Jasper era su más ferviente espectador. Con ojos hambrientos y deseosos seguía cada movimiento de las manos de Eli.

Eli fue subiendo poco a poco con sus caricias, sin despegar sus orbes verdes de la cara de completo placer de Jasper, pasó sus dedos raudos y delicados sobre sus bragas, luego continuó por sus costados suspirando de forma sensual hasta llenar la palma de sus manos con sus pechos, acariciándolos sobre la fina tela del vestido ante la atenta mirada de Jasper. Continuó internando sus curiosos dedos en su escote. Para ese entonces Jasper contenía el aliento. Ni él mismo podía explicarse la notoria evolución que había tenido sobre su autocontrol…pero no estaba seguro que efectos secundarios podría tener el reprimir tanto sus emociones…quizás de un momento a otro estallaría.

-Tu regalo. Feliz navidad.- Elizabeth sacó sonriente una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo oculta en su brassier.

Tomó la mano de Jasper y la volteó para que la palma quedara mirando hacia el cielo. Luego vertió sobre su mano el contenido de la bolsita.

Una pequeña argolla de oro centelleó sobre su blanca mano a la luz de las llamas de la chimenea.

El entrecejo de Jasper se arrugó intentando descifrar su utilidad.

-Es un arete.- dijo Eli divertida mientras ponía su dedo índice en el entrecejo de Jasper intentando deshacer las arrugas.

-Así veo…-miró temeroso a Eli.

-OH!, ¿me vas a decir que te da miedo ponerte un arete?, el gran general de la armada del estado tiene miedo a una minúscula perforación en su oreja?.- Eli comenzó a reír a carcajadas.

Jasper al ver lo absurdo de su comportamiento comenzó a reír con ella.

-Ok, de acuerdo ya entendí. ¿Y cómo sugieres perforar mi oreja?. No hay aguja tan fuerte en el mundo entero.-

Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa de complicidad. Acarició su mejilla con su dulce y tibio aliento hasta alcanzar su oreja. Jasper tembló bajo ella. Elizabeth sonrió triunfadora, le encantaba saber el poder que tenía sobre las emociones de Jasper.

-¿Y quién ha mencionado agujas?.-

Jasper contuvo el aliento.

-Elizabeth…no creo que sea apropiado…-comenzó titubeante, pero Eli lo cayó poniendo su dedo índice sobre sus fríos y mortales labios.

-Shit. Solo relájate…esto dolerá un poco.-

Jasper respiró hondo a medida que Eli se reclinaba cada vez más cerca de su oído. Cerró los párpados con fuerza anticipando el rose de los colmillos de Eli.

Elizabeth se concentró en detener su corazón. La sangre estancada en sus venas comenzó a enfriarse rápidamente. Sus sentidos se agudizaron. Quería devorar a Jasper. Lo deseaba con más ímpetu que nunca. Se inclinó rozando su pecho con el agitado de él. Tomó la argolla con cuidado entre sus ahora marmóreos y fuertes dedos. Acarició con su lengua fría la porción de piel tras la oreja de Jasper y luego atrapó entre sus labios carmín el lóbulo.

Jasper soltó un gemido sin poderse controlar. Sus manos temblaban a unos centímetros de los blancos muslos de ella.

Elizabeth frunció su labio superior mostrando sus apenas visibles colmillos, pero que eran tan mortales y afilados como los de cualquier otro vampiro. Ajustó su postura para que uno de sus colmillos fuera el que perforara la indestructible piel de Jasper.

Fue rápido, pero no por ello menos placentero.

Arrastró su lengua sobre el orificio que había hecho su colmillo atrapando dos pequeñas gotas de sangre carmín que la hicieron gemir de placer. Jasper por su parte cerró sus manos como tenazas alrededor de los muslos de Eli, atrayéndola más a su cuerpo, haciendo que la erección que quemaba en sus pantalones rozara sin piedad la entrepierna de ella.

Elizabeth respiró hondo aún si ya no lo necesitaba. Cerró los parpados con fuerza intentando encontrar un atisbo de cordura. Se aparto solo lo suficiente para poner el pendiente en su lugar.

-Ya está.- se relamió los labios mientras contemplaba la diminuta argolla dorada prendida a la oreja de Jasper. Con las manos le despeinó el largo, sedoso y rubio cabello haciendo que varios mechones desordenados cayeran sobre sus ojos topacio. Luego acarició su corta barba. Se separó un poco más para ver los resultados. -OH!, mi pirata personal.- dijo triunfante y sonriente mientras se volvía a lanzar a los brazos de Jasper para atrapar sus tentadores y masculinos labios.

-Gracias…- le dijo Jasper sobre sus labios una vez que habían concluido el beso.

-Aún no acabo contigo. Me hiciste pasar un gran bochorno allá afuera…ahora debes pagarlo.- Eli hablaba con diversión filtrándose en su voz.- con tu cuerpo.- enfatizó antes de pegarse completamente a él y reclamar los labios de Jasper como suyos, con desesperación y arrolladora pasión.

-Te juro que te haré olvidar ese mal rato…- ronroneó él cerca de su oreja, con su voz notoriamente mas ronca y sensualmente aplastante.

La atravesó con sus intimidantes y poderosos ojos ónix antes de devorar sus labios tan rojos como la fruta prohibida.

Jasper hacia que se volviera literalmente loca. Su cuerpo totalmente marcado era irresistible, el sabor de sus labios adictivo, su esencia insaciable. No solo quería ser suya una y otra vez…sino que unas ansias irrefrenables de devorarlo parecían querer dominarla y dejar la razón completamente de lado.

Se sentía plena y segura en sus brazos. Se dejó acariciar por esas maestras manos que moldeaban cada una de sus cuervas con destreza. Era como si Jasper conociera cada parte de su cuerpo a la perfección.

No se dio cuenta cuando Jasper la había recostado sobre el sillón y se había situado sobre ella. Se dejó besar por todo el cuerpo. Sentía como Jasper hacía a un lado la tela de su vestido y como el aire frío golpeaba las zonas expuestas. Sus sentidos estaban tan agudizados que hasta podía sentir cada bello de su cuerpo erizándose. El toque de Jasper dejaba una estela ardiente en su piel. Cerró los ojos dejándose llevar. Abandonándose por completo a Jasper.

Él volvía cada tanto a sus labios, saboreando toda su cavidad bucal con su fría lengua, dejando su sabor en la boca de ella…_adictivo_. La besaba de una forma tan provocadora y sexual que la hacía gemir de puro y crudo placer.

Sin que pudieran percatarse, la puerta trampilla bajo el tapete se levantó y tras ella aparecieron Carlisle, Gabriel y Edward.

Carlisle al ver la comprometedora escena frente a sus ojos, intentó hacer tiempo retrasando la salida de Edward, pero inevitablemente éste logró salir quedando totalmente descolocado.

Gabriel alzo una ceja suspicaz mientras sonreía tan lúdico como siempre.

Eli se separó rápidamente de Jasper. Soltó un gritito ahogado mientras intentaba acomodar rápidamente su vestido que a esas alturas ya estaba en su cintura y no tapando sus muslos como debería.

Los desorbitados ojos de Edward viajaban de Jasper a su hija y viceversa. Intentó hablar pero su voz no salía de su boca que se movía inanimada como la de un pez.

Respiró hondo tratando de serenarse. La rabia, la impotencia y la decepción comenzaba a albergarse en cada una de sus terminales nerviosas.

-_Ningún abuelo debería presenciar esto_.- pensó Carlisle avergonzado.

Y por primera vez Edward no pudo estar más de acuerdo. Tampoco ningún padre debería presenciar aquella desenfrenada, indecorosa e inmoral escena de descontroladas hormonas juveniles…y Jasper debería haber sido más precavido. ¡Maldición!, se suponía que él era el adulto. ¿Cómo era capaz de provocar a su hija de ese modo?…¿de hacer esas _cosas_ con su bebé?. Porque Jasper tenía toda la culpa…de eso estaba seguro. Su pequeña Eli era demasiado inocente para llevar a cabo tales actitudes pecaminosas.

No, él no podía permitir que su hija…SU HIJA, tuviera esa clase de comportamientos libertinos antes del matrimonio.

Jasper intentó darle una explicación, pero Edward lo cayo con una mirada acecina. Temblaba de la pura rabia. Empuñó sus manos hasta volver casi transparente sus nudillos. Esto ya era la gota que rebalso el vaso.

-La próxima vez que le pongas un dedo encima a mi hija será en el altar Jasper Whitlock…y de eso me encargaré personalmente.- espetó furioso y fuera de sí.

* * *

**Uy! parece que la cosa se puso grave.**

**Je jeje hello people!, tanto tiempo sin saber de ustedes, y mutuamente. Espero que estos meses hayan sido productivos para cada una y que este nuevo año esté lleno de todo lo que le faltó al anterior.**

**Se que quieren matarme, llevarme con los volturi y acusarme por injurias y falsas promesas al no subir en tanto tiempo cap.**

**Bueno ya saben mis razones.**

**Les vuelvo a dar el aviso, que personalmente me llena de alegría y de esperanzas, del concurso "Silver Cup Twilight Awards" al cual fui seleccionada en las categorías de:**

• Mejor Mejor Work-in-Progress  
• Mejor Fanfic del Año

•Fanpire de Año (Autora del Año)

**Aquí les dejo el link de la página para que voten por mi historia y por las demás chicas que participan…claro solo si creen que lo merezco:**

w w w(punto)thesilvercuptwilightawards(punto)blogspot(punto)com/

**El siguiente cap. ya está en proceso, así que si todo sale bien la próxima semana habrá nueva actualización. Ya saben como sobornarme. Si me regalan una buena dosis de comentarios (R&R, Reviews) quizás me vuelva una máquina y acabe el siguiente cap antes de lo esperado.**

**Vamos chicas /os no sean tacaños, más de 1000 personas leen esta historia…solo les pido un comentario para que hagan feliz a esta loca escritora obsesionada con Jasper.**

**Gracias nuevamente por la paciencia y por seguirme leyendo.**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia fenix.**

**Para ponerle un arete a Jasper pues que esperas…dale al botoncito de abajo que reza GO o al que dice ****REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


	33. Chapter 31

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**No quiero tardarme porque sé que van a estar ansiosas de leer. Así que mis agradecimientos como siempre a todas las personas que me siguen apoyando, mis lectores empedernidos y a todas las nuevas/os que se han ido uniendo. Kristalice, en el próximo capítulo apareces sin falta. Solo espero que les guste y se rían tanto como yo al escribir éste capítulo. **

**Carpe Noctum**

**Arrivederci, Leia Fenix.**

**Capítulo treintaiuno: "Clase económica" **

**L**as ruedas del vuelo Airbus A 330-200 de Air France, con destino Paris-Seattle, dejaban la pista de despegue del aeropuerto_ Charles de Gaulle_ justo a media noche.

Un mar de fuegos artificiales estallaban bajo sus pies por todo Paris en relucientes, despampanantes y asombrosos destellos multicolores que centelleaban por unos segundos acompañando al cielo estrellado antes de desvanecerse entre el humo. Así se despedían de París, de sus antiguas e históricas construcciones arquitectónicas, de la magnífica torre _Eiffel_, de los _jardines de las Tullerias_ tapizados en blanca e inmaculada nieve y de los fascinantes museos, pero sin despedirse del clan de Gabriel…hostiles, enfadados. Sí, así dejaban la ciudad luz. En toda su gloria y majestuosidad mientras le daban la bienvenida al nuevo año.

Elizabeth pegó su frente contra el frío cristal de la ventana intentando ignorar a su enfurruñado padre que se sentaba a su derecha. En sus negras pupilas se reflejaban los coloridos fuegos artificiales mientras en su mente desfilaban los últimos desagradables acontecimientos.

Edward había obligado a todos a viajar cuanto antes. En su arrebatado enfado, se había negado a compartir el _jet privado_ de la familia con Jasper, y como Esme no lo consintió, Edward compró los únicos pasajes que logró encontrar en noche vieja en el primer vuelo que saliera hacia Seattle.

Así fue como padre e hija terminaron sentados en clase económica (turista), en tercera fila y con un gorila a la izquierda de Edward que ocupaba parte de su asiento estrujándolo más contra Eli.

-¿Serías tan amable de no invadir mi espacio?...¿por favor?.- le espetó Eli antipática mientras lo codeaba estrujándolo contra la barriga de grasa del gorila que roncaba con la boca abierta.-Estás usando parte de mi respaldo.-

-Lo haría si pudiera…créeme.- le refunfuñó entre dientes mientras observaba irritado al orangután que ocupaba todo su asiento más la mitad del de él.

-Podríamos habernos evitado todo esto de no ser por tus estúpidas conjeturas. El perfecto caballero de la edad media.- lo observó de arriba abajo escéptica.-Tienes que evolucionar.- le reprochó ella enfadada mientras rebuscaba objetos en la bolsa del kit de accesorios del avión.

-Oh! Pero escúchate nada más. Ya hablas como esas niñas ricachonas consentidas. ¿Quieres decirme ahora que no gustas de viajar si no es en un jet privado con asientos de cuero?- Edward había usado un tono irónico e hiriente.

Elizabeth hizo un mohín mientras intentaba no derramar las lágrimas de rabia que ya invadían sus ojos esmeraldas.

-Sabes muy bien que no me refería a eso. ¿Siempre encuentras una forma para arruinarlo todo no es cierto?.- Se puso el antifaz que sacó del kit. - Feliz año nuevo.- le retrucó con la misma ironía ácida para luego ignorarlo por completo.

Edward bufó molesto mientras intentaba disimuladamente hacer a un lado a la bola de grasa. ¿Por qué de pronto todo el mundo estaba en su contra?, ¿ acaso estaba mal intentar hacer las cosas del modo correcto?, ¿estaba mal el inculcarle a su hija buenos modales y valores?. Descargó un puño contra el apoya brazos, que lo separaba de su molesto compañero, haciéndolo añicos.

-G. E. N. I. A. L.- Se reprochó a sí mismo por su torpeza.

Ahora el humano con notorio sobrepeso se recargaba más contra él. Su grande cabeza colorina, con doble papada y boca babosa, fue a reposar en el hombro de Edward comenzando a bañarlo poco a poco con la viscosa saliva que salía como un hilo brillante de su boca carnosa. Los ronquidos comenzaron a tronar sobre su hermoso rostro bañándolo con un tufo a muerto.

Edward decidió que lo mejor sería dejar de respirar.

Al menos Alice no estaba enfadada con él. Le había perdonado el que no pudiera llevar a cabo la fiesta de año nuevo en Paris en la que se había esmerado tanto, a cambio de que la dejara organizar la boda de Eli. Rosalie como siempre se comportaba indiferente, Emmett estaba demasiado anonadado con su nueva mascota/hijo *** como para prestar a tención a los problemas familiares que lo rodeaban, Thomas prefería omitir cualquier comentario, pero Edward sabía que secretamente apoyaba a Jasper. Por otro lado, Esme no dejaba de llorar y no se alejaba del lado de Jasper, conteniéndolo, mientras que Carlisle lo había despedido en el aeropuerto con una triste mirada de desilusión que lo dejó completamente desarmado. Carlisle no le dedicaba una mirada tan lastimera como esa desde sus años de rebeldía cuando había optado por beber la sangre de los humanos criminales.

Suspiró rendido mientras seguía con la mirada el recorrido del vuelo que le indicaba la pantalla frente a su asiento. Solo debía aguantar diez horas más y ya estaría de regreso en Seattle. Después de todo… ¿qué significaban diez horas para él? El tiempo se había vuelto algo efímero y sin importancia.

Una mueca de impaciencia se dibujó en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro mientras una nueva oleada del pútrido tufo de su obeso compañero de asiento lo volvía a bañar. Para qué mentirse…algo le decía que estas serían las diez horas más largas de su existencia.

**S**us manos blancas y fuertes como el marfil se cerraban sobre sus pechos con destreza palpándolos sobre la ropa. Elizabeth dejó escapar un gemido de placer, sutil, casi un ronroneo. Jasper siempre sabía cómo encenderla.

-_Te amo_…_feliz año nuevo_-

Le acababa de susurrar al oído con su voz grave y sexy cargada del acento sureño.

Elizabeth sabía que estaba entre esa pequeña línea entre la conciencia y la inconsciencia que le indicaba que aquello era un sueño…pero vaya que sueño. Se relajó sobre el asiento abriendo un poco más las piernas y mantuvo los ojos cerrados para volver a adentrarse en el sueño.

Sus indestructibles y frías manos estaban por toda su piel, era difícil definir donde, ya que las sentía palpando con las yemas de sus dedos por cada recoveco de su cuerpo, dejando una estela de fuego donde la tocaba.

Gimió extasiada cuando comenzó a sentir la típica tensión que comenzaba a crecer en su bajo vientre.

_Necesitaba más…quería mas_…

Sentía la sombra de barba corta de él raspando ligeramente sus pezones y sus mejillas mientras buscaba sus carnosos labios.

Elizabeth acarició el lóbulo de su oreja donde brillaba la pequeña argolla dorada…

Oh sí, era su _pirata personal_…y aquel pensamiento sólo la excitaba más.

Entreabrió sus labios rojos y carnosos esperando el ferviente encuentro de los fríos, lisos y duros de él.

Aquél mortal beso, apasionado e intenso, la hizo soltar un nuevo gemido que murió ahogado en la boca de él.

Jasper movía su lengua de forma generosa, a ratos más exigente y a otros más dulce.

Sin previo aviso entró de lleno en ella…energético, grueso y lubricado…una mezcla brutal que aseguraban llevarla a la locura por el exceso de placer que le otorgaba con cada uno de sus movimientos, de sus caricias y de sus arrebatadores besos.

Era una pequeña flor delicada entre sus brazos de hierro…un tallo quebrado y doblegado ante su aplastante atractivo, la destreza de sus embestidas, el poder imperativo de sus ojos topacio líquido que la miraban como si ella fuera una de las maravillas del mundo, y era sin duda una irremediable adicta a su sangre vampírica.

Cada encuentro entre sus cuerpos, era un paso de Jasper más cerca de su alma.

Aquello era tan vivido que por un momento olvidó que se trataba de un sueño. Incluso podía oler su exquisito aroma masculino y almizclado, a bosque y a menta que la envolvían como una nube a su alrededor aturdiéndola e invitándola a morder nuevamente su cuello para alcanzar su adictiva e insaciable sangre.

Cuando besó la huella que habían dejado sus propios dientes sobre la inmaculada y blanca piel del cuello de Jasper, alcanzó el clímax más delicioso y placentero que recordara. Se relajó sobre el asiento dejando que aquellas ondas de placer viajaran por su cuerpo recorriéndola por completo mientras comenzaban a debilitarse y a desaparecer dejándola en un placentero y satisfactorio cansancio.

**O**h no, no, no, esto no podía estar ocurriendo por segunda vez.

Elizabeth había estado teniendo sueños sucios otra vez…y Edward ya tenía una idea de quién podía ser el protagonista de los sueños indecentes y eróticos de su inocente hijita…Jasper. Apretó las mandíbulas con fuerza una contra la otra cerrando sus dientes afilados como tenazas. Se le hacía insoportable permanecer un solo segundo más siendo víctima de aquel vergonzoso e indecoroso momento.

Con esfuerzo logró desenterrar su brazo izquierdo que había desaparecido de su vista bajo los rollos de grasa del costado de su compañero de asiento. Se puso de pie y se escabulló por el diminuto espacio entre el asiento del pasajero delantero y las rodillas y la panza del obeso pelirrojo. Caminó a paso firme y decidido por el pasillo hasta llegar al sector de los baños, pero a medida que se acercaba su paso se volvió más lento y dudoso. Arriscó la nariz mientras en su cara se dibujaba una mueca de asco. La peste que salía de uno de los baños se le hacía prácticamente insoportable, sobre todo considerando su agudo olfato.

Se sintió desfallecer cuando la puerta de ese baño en particular se abrió de golpe. Un señor encorvado, de piel amarillenta, delgado y ojeroso, con pinta de moribundo y todo sudoroso salió trastabillando del baño mientras negaba levemente con la cabeza. Edward deseó jamás haberse entrometido en su mente y tener esas visiones tan nítidas y asquerosas de la última hora de sufrimiento del pobre hombre en el baño.

-Lo siento…creo que las aceitunas que sirvieron no me sentaron nada de bien. Por favor, no las coma.- le advirtió a Edward mientras se alejaba por el pasillo sobándose la barriga plana.

Edward serró de golpe la pequeña puerta intentando aplacar el pestilente olor. Tocó la puerta del baño contiguo pero no escucho respuesta alguna. No podía identificar exactamente los sonidos que provenían del otro lado…y con lo recientemente ocurrido, no se arriesgaría a leer nuevamente el pensamiento de la persona al otro lado de la puerta…quizás también había comido las malditas aceitunas.

Se acercó más, casi pegando su oreja a la puerta.

-_Hmmm Kevin tu sí que sabes cómo hacerme feliz…sí, síiiiii… ¡justo ahí!_ - escuchó entre jadeos.

Se separó escandalizado de la puerta, y sin más opción, aguantó la respiración y entro en el baño pútrido. Se observó en el espejo mientras llenaba con agua del grifo sus manos en cuencas. Estrello el agua contra su frio rostro, la cual comenzó a escarcharse rápidamente. Se restregó con fuerza las manos sobre el rostro tratando de arrastrar con la escarcha sus problemas y pesadumbres. ¿Desde cuándo las actuales generaciones habían cambiado tanto volviéndose tan corruptas, desmoralizantes y absolutamente liberales?, ¿Dónde habían quedado los buenos modales, las buenas costumbres y el respeto? Pero Eli no tenía porque ser como aquellos chicos. Era más que nunca su deber como padre saber guiarla por el buen camino de la obediencia y el respeto.

Algo más sereno, se dispuso a volver a su asiento, pero cuando llegó, notó que el "gordito" dormilón se las había arreglado para ocupar cómodamente ambos asientos.

Edward miró al cielo buscando en su interior la poca paciencia que le quedaba. Movió la bola de grasa apretándolo contra Elizabeth para hacerse espacio.

-¡Hey!- replico ésta molesta mientras se quitaba el antifaz.

El agudo chillido había logrado despertar al pobre hombre. Algo sobresaltado y desorientado aún, peinó con sus dedos las pocas mechas colorinas que quedaban tapando su prematura calvicie mientas intentaba incorporarse más en el asiento.

-Oh!, lo lamento, me quedé dormido.- se disculpó mientras le regalaba una sonrisa nerviosa a una enfadada pero hermosa Elizabeth.

-No, está bien.- afirmó ella consoladora. Aquel hombre se veía amable.

-Oh! Por favor, tome asiento, lamento haber invadido su espacio.- esta vez se refirió a Edward mientras intentaba míseramente hacerse a un lado para dejarle un espacio a Edward.- A propósito, soy Alfred Olsen- se presentó estirando su mano.

Edward dudó…no sería sensato estrecharle la mano a sabiendas de que el pobre humano se espantaría. Por fortuna Elizabeth fue más rápida y perceptiva, estrechándosela amistosamente.

-Soy Elizabeth Cullen y él es mi padre Edward.-

-¿Su padre?, vaya habría jurado que eran novios.- dijo con sinceridad sin querer sonar grosero.

-Ya sabe…cuando se mete la pata es cuando se tiene hijos siendo aún muy jóvenes…- dijo Ella mostrando bajo su inocencia un sarcasmo que sólo alcanzó a percibir Edward.

-Elizabeth, por favor…- la cortó su padre.

Llevó sus dedos pulgar e índice a apretar el puente de su nariz intentando mantener la calma. Ella siempre lograba sacarlo de sus casillas. Un leve apretón en su hombro derecho lo sobresalto.

-Disculpe señor, pero le rogaría que tomara asiento, pronto comenzaremos con el servicio de _snacks_.-

Edward asintió a la joven azafata y obediente se contorsionó como pudo para entrar en el diminuto espacio que le había dejado Alfred en el asiento que daba hacia el pasillo.

Pronto Elizabeth y Alfred se enfrascaron en una animada conversación excluyéndolo del todo.

-_Mejor así_.- pensó Edward para sí mismo.

No tardo en pasar el carrito con los sobrecargos de servicio ofreciendo los _snakcs_ disponibles para cenar. Elizabeth y Alfred aceptaron gustosos mientras Edward educadamente rechazó la comida. El tiempo se había vuelto un martirio, parecía no pasar nunca.

-Permiso Alfred, debo sacar algo bajo mi asiento.- Los interrumpió Edward mientras se plegaba sobre sí mismo reclinándose bajo los asientos y rozando sin querer peligrosamente el "bulto" del pobre Alfred. Cualquiera que los hubiera visto los habría encontrado en una posición comprometedora por pura casualidad.

Sacó finalmente, no sin gran dificultad, el bolso de manos que había logrado hábilmente esconder bajo su asiento antes de despegar. Comenzó a rebuscar dentro de el, hasta que dio con su libro de Dickens. Al menos podría matar el tiempo con buena lectura. Buscó los audífonos que se encontraban dentro del bolcillo del kit del avión en el asiento frente a él y los conectó en el lugar indicado. Buscó una emisora de radio que tuviera algo de música "decente". Sonrió satisfecho cuando de los diminutos parlantes emergió la sublime música de Vivaldi.

Pensó en la posibilidad de volver a meter el bolso bajo el asiento, pero eso parecía ser una tarea titánica, así que finalmente decidió ponerlo a su lado en el pasillo.

Se acomodó en el diminuto espacio que le dejaba la morsa sentada a su lado y abrió el libro en la página que había quedado desde su última lectura. Se sorprendió cuando inesperadamente al alzar la vista de la lectura vio a la azafata de pie junto a su asiento haciéndole gestos mientras movía los labios como si se tratara de un mimo.

-Disculpe, no pude oírla bien.- se disculpó mientras se sacaba los audífonos…quizás la falta de alimento estaba aplacando su sentido auditivo.

-Disculpe las molestias señor, pero su equipaje no puede estar en el pasillo. Bloquea el paso del carrito de servicio y una posible salida de emergencias, además alguien podría tropezarse. ¿Sería tan amable de guardarlo en el portaequipajes?- Su voz era dulce y amable como cualquiera de las jóvenes de sobrecargo.

Edward asintió mientras se ponía de pie y abría la gaveta del portaequipajes, regalándole una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas a modo de disculpa. Pero se arrepintió al instante cuando se percató de que el batir del corazón de la pobre chica se había elevado hasta límites peligrosos para su salud.

Abrió el portaequipajes y su aguda mirada recorrió rauda todo el espacio haciendo cálculos mentales. No habría forma de que el bolso entrara ahí…

_No, tenía que entrar a como de lugar_…

Rogó mentalmente que su vista estuviera fallando al igual que su sentido auditivo y que el bolso lograra entrar en la gaveta. Probó de varias formas pero como lo acomodara no lograba luego bajar la tapa de seguridad.

-_Como desearía encerrarte conmigo en el portaequipajes y enseñarte algunas cosas que no tienen absolutamente nada que ver con el procedimiento en caso de emergencias_…_más bien sería el procedimiento a seguir en caso de calentura_.-

-¿Disculpe? – Edward le preguntó con una nota de indignación.

-No he di…dicho ab…absolutamente nada.- se defendió tartamudeando la pobre chica poniéndose roja de vergüenza sabiéndose de alguna forma descubierta.

-Humm…claro.- le quitó importancia al asunto, a veces le costaba diferenciar un pensamiento de lo que realmente salía de la boca de las personas.

-_Tal vez mi mirada ha sido muy evidente_.- pensó la azafata intentando explicar la reacción de Edward.

-¡Ya está!- dijo Edward triunfante cuando por fin había logrado cerrar a presión la tapa del portaequipajes. Pero no pasaron ni cinco segundos cuando se abrió de golpe y el bolso cayó pesado sobre la cabeza del pobre señor Alfred.

-Lo lamento, sino entra tendré que llevármelo a las bodegas junto con el resto de las maletas. ¿Está seguro que en embarque le permitieron ingresar con un bolso tan grande como "bolso de mano"?.- Preguntó algo escéptica.

-¿Cree que lo tendría conmigo de no ser así?- Edward comenzaba a cansarse de toda esta mierda.

-Señor por favor no me alce la voz.- le dijo ella educada pero ya sin cordialidad en un tomo más crudo.

-¡Yo no estoy alzando la voz!-

Ella lo observó escandalizada mientras otros pasajeros curiosos comenzaban a voltearse y a seguir la escena.

-Si vuelve a referirse a mí nuevamente de ese modo tan descortés tendré que hablar con seguridad.-

-¡Huuugr!- Edward intentó serenarse.- De acuerdo, esto es lo que aremos. Usted seguirá con su trabajo mientras yo me siento obediente nuevamente en mi asiento con mi bolso de mano sobre mi regazo, prometo no volverlo a poner en el pasillo y no molestar a nadie…-

-Señor no puedo permitir eso, sería peligroso para usted y cualquiera de los pasajeros en un caso de emergencias. Tendré que llevarme el bolso.-

-¡No!- Edward se detuvo y corrigió su tono endulzándolo más y volviéndolo aterciopelado.- No, por favor. La última vez que mi equipaje fue a parar con el resto se perdió y tardé un mes en recuperarlo. Se queda conmigo ¿de acuerdo?- Compuso su mejor sonrisa y comenzó a batir mas a prisa sus tupidas y oscuras pestañas que resaltaban sus ahora negros ojos como el ónix, intentando con todos sus encantos persuadirla y convencerla.

-¿Intenta seducirme?- preguntó incrédula luego de unos minutos que tardó en salir de su estupor y del embrujo de Edward.-Ya se enterará.- Le espetó furiosa mientras tomaba el bolso intentando arrebatárselo a Edward sin conseguirlo.

-No espere, ¿Qué hace?- Edward comenzó a forcejear con ella reteniendo su bolso, en un momento no contuvo su fuerza y el trasero de la azafata fue a parar al suelo del pasillo.

-¡Usted me acaba de empujar!... ¿¡cómo se atreve!- le espetó furiosa.

Con el griterío y el barullo que se armó no tardó en llegar otra sobrecargo acompañada del guardia de seguridad que le exigió a Edward tomar asiento mientras le tomaba los antecedentes. La azafata furiosa a indignada se llevó consigo el bolso a pesar de los reproches de Edward.

-Señor si no se calma apenas desembarque lo estará esperando en el aeropuerto la policía internacional. Le rogaría que se comporte. La señorita puede tomar represalias contra usted y denunciarlo fácilmente.- Le espetó el guardia.

-¿¡Que me comporte…denunciarme!-

Solo ese grito bastó para que el guardia tomara nota y se comunicara con el aeropuerto de Seattle. Cuando pensaba que la situación ya no podía empeorar…pues empeoró.

-¿Cariño te vas a comer eso?- Le preguntó Albert a Elizabeth por las aceitunas.

-No, adelante.-

-¡No comas las aceitunas!- Edward las miraba con el terror dibujado en su mirada.

-Oh, perdón por ser tan grosero. No te pregunté si querías… ¿gustas de una aceituna Edward? – pregunto amable Alfred mientras se llevaba una a la boca.

Edward negó energéticamente con la cabeza. El solo recuerdo del pestilente olor hacía que sus entrañas se contrajeran. Tenía esa desagradable sensación de que la comida hacía su viaje a la inversa y se alojaba en su garganta. Sabía que de no ser porque su estómago estaba vacío habría vomitado.

Edward iba a advertirle pero ya era tarde, se había comido todas las aceitunas que le habían servido a él y ahora comenzaba con las que Elizabeth no quiso comer. No tuvieron que esperar mucho tiempo para vivir las terribles consecuencias.

-¡Oh por Dios!, siento que algo vivo se mueve en mi intestino.- dijo acomplejado Alfred mientras se secaba con un pañuelo la frente perlada por el sudor. Unos extraños sonidos provenían de su prominente barriga.

Elizabeth lo miraba de reojo extrañada mientras intentaba concentrarse en la revista del duty free. De pronto las luces para abrocharse los cinturones se encendieron y la voz del piloto se escucho por todo el avión.

-_Buenos días, les habla su capitán. Estamos prontos a comenzar el aterrizaje con destino al aeropuerto de Seattle Tacoma International programado para las diez horas y quince minutos hora local sin retraso. Les rogamos abrochen sus cinturones y aseguren las bandejas reclinables frente a sus asientos para mayor seguridad. Por condiciones climáticas es probable que encontremos algunas turbulencias durante el descenso. Esperamos que haya sido de su agrado volar con nosotros. Yo y el resto de la tripulación les agradecemos su preferencia por volar con Airfrance, deseando vuelen próximamente con nosotros_.-

-_Por fin_.- pensó Edward mientras abrochaba tranquilamente su cinturón.

Elizabeth siguió el ejemplo y levantó la persiana plástica de su ventanilla para observar el vasto verde que se extendía a sus pies.

Edward evito soltar una carcajada malévola cuando se percató de que, por más que lo intentaba, Alfred no lograba abrochar su cinturón de seguridad ya que éste no era lo suficientemente largo como para cubrir su barriga.

Como si fuera poco Edward leyó sus pensamientos que gritaban y clamaban por un baño con urgencia.

-Disculpe señorita, cree que sería posible dejarme ir al baño…no tardaré.- Le preguntó Alfred notoriamente afligido a la azafata que justo pasó chequeando que todos llevaran el cinturón abrochado.

-Lo siento señor, pero no está permitido, ya estamos descendiendo. Por favor abroche su cinturón. Pronto aterrizaremos.-

El rostro de Albert era aún más drástico que el de un hombre afligido. Su intestino volvió a doblegarse y una gutural y vergonzosa mezcla de gruñidos salió desde sus entrañas.

Una violenta sacudida del avión hizo que gran parte de su peso fuera a parar sobre Elizabeth asfixiándola. Edward lo ayudó a incorporarse. Ahora Albert se veía realmente asustado. Parecía un animal indefenso despavorido por la severidad de la naturaleza. Como si fuera poco, comenzó a emanar de Albert un vomitivo y denso olor que solo podía significar una cosa…ya no era necesario el baño.

-Mierda ¿qué es ese pútrido olor?- Elizabeth comenzó a ponerse verde mientras su cabeza daba tumbos contra el respaldo debido a la turbulencia que no cesaba. No tardó mucho tiempo en entender que las aceitunas habían salido expulsadas del cuerpo de Albert.- ¡Se cago!- no pudo evitar gritar mientras arriscaba la nariz e intentaba desesperadamente desabrocharse el cinturón de seguridad y correr lejos de aquella peste.

Los gritos de sorpresa comenzaron a saturar el ambiente dentro del avión. Las mascarillas de seguridad cayeron sobre sus cabezas mientras el caos comenzaba a apoderarse de los más miedosos…entre ellos Albert.

-¡OH POR DIOS VAMOS A MORIR!- Gritó descontrolado Alfred sobre su oreja mientras se aferraba a Edward como si fuera el último salvavidas, enterrándolo contra su pecho soso y grasiento.

Edward se convenció a si mismo que no volvería a perder la paciencia y, mentalmente, busco la forma más rápida y práctica de solucionar el problema…

La primera opción incluía mucha sangre y violencia, así que optó por la segunda. Tomó el cinturón de su asiento y el de su compañero, los estiró hasta que la fibra no daba más, los anudó creando una tira más larga y la atravesó sobre la amplia y gelatinosa barriga del pelirrojo hasta abrocharlo en el otro extremo.

Aquellos se habían transformado en los minutos más horrorosos por los que había tenido que pasar a lo largo de toda su existencia. Para cuando las ruedas del Airbus A 330-200 de Air France tocaron la pista de aterrizaje, Edward estaba bañado parcialmente con el vómito de Elizabeth y una de las manos regordetas de Alfred se cerraba con fuerza alrededor de su muslo peligrosamente cerca de su entrepierna.

Lo abría matado lenta y dolorosamente si no fuera porque apenas se apagaron las luces de los cinturones Albert quitó la mano rápidamente notablemente avergonzado por su paranoico miedo a volar.

Pero el broche de oro para recordar éste viaje como el peor de toda su vida, fue cuando vio acercarse por el pasillo al guardia de seguridad que venía por él mientras el resto de los pasajeros aplaudía bobamente el heroico aterrizaje del piloto.

-Dios que peste.- se quejó el hombre cuando llegó junto a su asiento.- ¿Listo para desembarcar señor Cullen?- le preguntó sarcástico mientras le mostraba las esposas que relucían bajo la luz ficticia que iluminaba el interior del avión.- Nos están esperando.-

Edward suspiró derrotado e hizo una nota mental…nunca, jamás volver a viajar en un avión que no fuera el _Jet privado_, en clase económica, sentarse junto a alguien que le gusten las aceitunas que sirven en el avión y, sobre todo, nunca pelearse con una azafata…resultan ser más poderosas y peligrosas de lo que parecen.

**Fin del cap.**

**Sé que no es mucho lo escrito en relación a lo que están acostumbradas…pero supongo que peor es nada. Lamento muchísimo la tardanza y agradezco sinceramente su apoyo y paciencia. Dedico este capítulo a todas aquellas vampiresas empedernidas que siguen a pesar de la tardanza al pie del cañón con la historia.**

**Ya saben cómo adularme, pongan una buena dosis de comentarios ****(R&R, Reviews)**** y prometo subir un nuevo capítulo antes de comenzar con mi segundo semestre de clases. Aún está en pie la propuesta de premio para el número de r&r 1400.**

**Arrivederci**

**Leia Fenix**

**Si quieres viajar en primera clase con Edward…qué estás esperando, dale al Go o al botoncito hermoso de acá abajo que reza ****REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER.**


	34. Chapter 32

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía__...__estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos__."_

**Summary alternativo:**** Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer:**** Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia:**** Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**-Creo que "perdón" se ha vuelto una frase repetitiva en todas mis notas de autora…ya lo notaron ¿verdad?-**

**-Sí, si…ya lo notamos TODOS- Jasper se miraba las uñas ignorándome.**

**-Jasper…po…por favor aleja esa cosa dura, grande y fría de mi cabeza.- le ruego con los labios temblorosos.**

**Él con un bufido baja la pistola con la que me estaba apuntando.**

**-Sí, sí ya sé lo que están pensando… ¡PERVERTIDAS! Ahora que Jasper Whitclok le apunta con un arma ella se digna a escribirnos un capi.-**

**-Pero sólo por la fuerza. Si vuelves a tardar tanto te encerraré en el subterráneo con Emmett donde guarda todos sus juguetes sexuales. Y sabes que a Emmett le gusta probar cosas nuevas y retorcidas. Edward estuvo traumado por meses luego de que le echó un vistazo a los pensamientos de Emmett cuando se encerró ahí con Rose.**

**Ambos sonreímos pícaramente recordando que en éste mismo instante hemos encerrado a nuestra ganadora del R&R n°1.400 ****Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter , ****quien de seguro ya se la está montando junto a Emmett en el subterráneo con una bolsa llena de nuevos juguetes del Sex-Shop. ¡Felicidades linda, ya sabes cuánto te adoro y lo mucho que me inspiras! Ya saben que las premiaciones están continuamente ofreciéndose, así que anímenme con esos jugosos R&r QUE TANTO ME GUSTAN y podrán tener su premio en las notas de autor. El siguiente premio es para el r&r N°1.500.**

**-Lamento la tardanza de todo corazón, de verdad que sí…LO JURO. Ya me he puesto a escribir así que me reivindico por toda la tardanza con éste cap.**

…**Gracias a** TuCullen, tlebd , jaavii , karlha-jonas-hale, nathaliix, carly, NikiReyes, stefi-art, viki black cullen, angy21, bella-potter-cullen1021, , iSeRuC, Sango-Tsunade, andree hale, Mabpattz, Addy Ortiz, Srta. Rose, Alisaness Cullen, ROXXI88, princesblackvultuti, fey black, latuacantante8, Liath Bennet, Mildred Cullen,unemadamegargouille **y a todas las chicas chicos, nuevos lectores empedernidos y a todos aquellos que me siguen capítulo tras capítulo en esta loca cruzada por nuestro generalísimo-guapo-rubio-vampiro Jasper Hale, entregándome todo su cariño, comprensión y apoyo…**

**Mis queridas: **Salesia, Angel of the dark, Jeenii, Alisaness Cullen, caaam, Rossie k, Lucimell -Elysita, , nielasol, Tailor Swan, Cramen, Abby69L, mariluiq, Pukilla, Marylouu, Danika20, allexxthepattinson, SiL-Cullen, AkisaCullen, PRISGPE, biichiithaP, mayiro-bibiHale, veriitOzswan, maryroxy, Nonita, camii, Isis Janet, carliitha-cullen, Fran Ktrin Black, pekascullen, Alishka Cullen.

**Y a todas aquellas que no encontré en el capítulo anterior pero que las tengo siempre presentes en mi corazón por todo el apoyo incondicional, por haber compartido tantas risas, tantas lágrimas y tantos momentos calientes, sí hay que decirlos CALIENTES, a la distancia a través de una pantalla de PC.**

**Ahora las dejo con el siguiente cap. Es un honor para mí informarles que la ganadora del r&r N° 1000 la señorita Krisel Marguer** (Selene)**, recibirá su premio apareciendo como una integrante más de la historia.**

**Como siempre carpe_Noctum**

**Arrivedervi e buona lettura.**

**Leia Fenix **

**Capítulo treinta y dos:**** "Cualquiera puede ser niñera…mientras satisfaga los requisitos"**

**C**arlisle giró de forma inesperada y violenta, haciendo rechinar las ruedas sobre el asfalto, para tomar el sendero por el bosque que los llevaba hacia la mansión. Elizabeth estaba segura que había dejado las huellas de los neumáticos marcadas en la carretera. Observó nerviosa sobre su hombro a su padre que venía enfurruñado y cabizbajo en el asiento trasero.

No era necesario tener el sentido perceptivo de Jasper para saber que Carlisle estaba furioso. Inconscientemente, Edward se hundió más en el asiento.

-No puedo creer que haya tenido que pagar una fianza para que te soltaran en policía internacional. ¿Agredir a una aeromoza?, por todos los cielos Edward, eso es algo de lo que jamás te creí capaz. No son los modales con los que te criaste.- Su tono de voz era severo, sonaba como un padre reprochando a su hijo.

Edward iba a defenderse, pero bastó una mirada aguda e inquisitiva de Carlisle por el espejo retrovisor para acallarlo.

-Mi pobre nieta…ya me imagino la vergüenza que le debes haber hecho pasar. Eso sin contar que Esme no ha dejado de llorar desde que partimos de Paris.- esta vez su tono de voz había cambiado por uno más triste.

Edward sintió por primera vez todo lo sucedido…Esme no era una criatura para hacerla llorar, la persona que lo hiciera se merecía lo peor.

-Y ya no es la primera vez que ocurre lo mismo esta semana Edward…hijo me has desilusionado bastante. Todos te amamos, pero desgraciadamente tus celos últimamente te están haciendo optar por una conducta que yo no apruebo para nada.- aceleró y estacionó el mercedes con destreza en un espacio bastante reducido de la cochera.

Una vez que se detuvo Elizabeth soltó todo el aire que había contenido en sus pulmones.

-A mi oficina…de inmediato.- dijo cortante antes de bajarse del lujoso automóvil.

Edward sabía que el tono autoritario de Carlisle no daba espacio para reproches. Aún cabizbajo bajó del auto lentamente y sin decir palabra alguna siguió a Carlisle hasta su despacho. Apenas cruzaron el umbral de la puerta, Elizabeth recibió un fuerte abrazo de su efusiva y pequeña tía Alice, mientras que Esme le sonreía cálida desde la cocina donde le esperaba un contundente desayuno. Sus ojos esmeraldas hicieron un rápido escáner buscando a Jasper, pero la desilusión se apoderó de cada uno de sus músculos cuando no lo encontró. Alice le guiñó el ojo juguetona mientras la invitaba a tomar asiento en el comedor de diario. Thomas se sentó a su lado, le regaló como siempre una sonrisa amable, y comenzó a contarle una anécdota que le había pasado con Alice en París intentando distraerla un poco y sacarla de ese humor sombrío en el que se había sumido.

Observaba a Thomas mover sus labios y agitar entusiasta y grácil sus manos en el aire mientras se explicaba, incluso de vez en cuando Alice se unía a sus carcajadas y decía su opinión al respecto. Pero Elizabeth no escuchaba ninguna palabra, estaba lejos de ahí, recordando la última mirada desesperada de los ojos gatunos de Jasper que tanto amaba. Estaba profundamente agradecida de Thomas, siempre encontraba un modo de hacerla reír, no se inmiscuía en los asuntos que no le competían, la apoyaba secretamente en todos sus problemas familiares y lo mejor de todo, no la criticaba incluso si estaba equivocada…pero ésta vez la pena y la ansiedad que estaba sufriendo eran más fuertes que el efectivo y consolador apoyo de Thomas.

Era impresionante como en tan poco tiempo y lo poco que se conocían, comenzaban a crear lazos más fuertes, tan así que Eli se atrevería a admitir y considerar a Thomas como su mejor amigo…quitándole el puesto a Matthew quién ya había cumplido un gran reinado con ese título. Uno que ya no merecía.

Le sonrió de regreso a Thomas, fingiendo que lo escuchaba, pero solo quería salir corriendo a los indestructibles y fríos brazos de Jasper, acurrucarse en su pecho de mármol y embriagarse con su aroma almizclado y a menta que tanto le gustaba.

-Vamos querida debes estar hambrienta.- La animó Esme mientras ponía un plato de omelette humeante frente a ella.- te advierto que no me quedan tan deliciosos como los que hace Edward.- dijo sin poder ocultar el dolor en sus palabras.

Elizabeth suspiró al percatarse de que Esme se esforzaba por retener las lágrimas, siniestramente carmín, en sus ojos mientras se dedicaba a pinchar con el tenedor perezosamente el omelette.

Estaba demasiado ansiosa por no encontrar a Jasper, sobre todo considerando los últimos acontecimientos, que su apetito había desaparecido por completo. Sin embargo fingió entusiasmo y se dedicó a acabar el omelette frente a ella para darle un gusto a Esme, mientras contaba los minutos esperando que pronto apareciera a Jasper, de lo contrario saldría ella misma a buscarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**C**arlisle cerró la puerta de golpe una vez que Edward había entrado. Sin cruzar palabra alguna lo invitó a tomar asiento con un gesto de la mano mientras él se acomodaba en su butaca de cuero tras el escritorio. Apoyó los codos en los brazos del asiento mientras juntaba las yemas de sus dedos formando una jaula con sus manos. La expresión de su rostro era pensativa y en sus labios se dibujaba un rictus de seriedad, mientras evaluaba a Edward con la mirada.

Edward recordó esa pose como la misma que se dibujaba en Carlisle siempre que tenía que entregarles un diagnóstico a sus pacientes. Por unos interminables segundos ambos permanecieron en un silencio incómodo hasta que Carlisle se incorporó en su asiento recargándose contra su escritorio.

-Ya arreglé una cita para ti con la doctora Selene. Es una especialista en casos de histeria e ira como el tuyo y está bastante bien calificada, incluso por mí, como una profesional del área de psiquiatría. Te ayudará con el control de la ira…lo necesitas.- dijo tajante en un tono monótono y carente de emoción sin respirar.

Edward abrió los ojos de par en par. Se esperaba una gran reprimenda por parte de Carlisle, pero jamás pensó en que le ofrecería la asistencia de un psiquiatra. Una chispa de rabia se encendió dentro de él y rápidamente se propagó en llamaradas por todo su cuerpo.

-¡YO NO…!- carraspeó intentando mantener a raya su rabia para que no se colara en su voz. Endulzó su tono hasta convertirlo en aquel aterciopelado que tanto lo caracterizaba.- Yo no estoy demente Carlisle, ni mucho menos necesito ir con un loquero. Solo intento inculcarle valores a mi hija. Y en cuanto a lo que ocurrió en el avión, solo se trató de un lamentable mal entendido. Gracias por aconsejarme y preguntar si necesitaba otro tipo de ayuda…pero no la necesito- su voz sonaba cansada y apenada a la vez. Estaba harto de que le dijeran qué hacer y cómo criar a Eli.

Carlisle lo observó alzando una de sus rubias cejas escépticamente.

-Yo no te pregunté si querías asistir con la doctora Selene, Edward.- Sonrió, pero algo le decía a Edward que aquella no era una sonrisa sincera, sino más bien autocomplaciente.- Irás con la doctora Selene porque te lo ordeno, no porque te lo pido…y no se hable más del tema.- Dejó sobre la mesa una tarjeta con la dirección a la cual debía ir, escrita con letra pulcra y elegante. Luego se paró de su asiento y se giró hacia la pared donde colgaban sus hermosos y antiguos cuadros para contemplarlos y darle la espalda a Edward.- Ya puedes marcharte, no llegues tarde, no sería un gesto apropiado de un caballero.- dijo manteniendo su tono monocorde que hirió profundamente a Edward.

Edward tomó furioso la tarjeta dejando la huella de sus dedos marcadas sobre el tapiz verde botella que protegía el escritorio de oscura caoba y salió a zancadas del despacho, pegando un portazo que resonó por toda la mansión.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L**lenó nuevamente sus muertos pulmones con el aire frío de la mañana que olía a lluvia. Corría a toda velocidad por el frondoso bosque, cortando las ramas que se interponían en su camino y capeando ágilmente cualquier obstáculo, ya fueran rocas o raíces gigantes de los árboles milenarios que se retorcían fuera de la tierra. Aún podía saborear en su lengua la sangre tibia de su última víctima mientras barría el bosque con su penetrante vista en busca de una nueva. Buscaba de una forma desesperada aplacar la ansiedad que le producía el hecho de estar lejos de ella…aunque sólo hubieran pasado unas horas sabía que podía enloquecer si su separación se prolongaba por más tiempo.

Una intensa lluvia matutina había desvanecido lo que quedaba de nieve, dejando los senderos fangosos sumados a una humedad persistente y asfixiante en el ambiente. A Jasper no le importó que el lodo manchara su elegante vestimenta, solo quería escapar del aire que ya empezaba a viciarse del aroma de ella. No importaba cuantos kilómetros se encontraba lejos de casa, ya podía sentir su exquisita esencia impregnando el oxígeno del lugar, como una marejada comiéndose las playas…internándose en cada poro de la arena.

Sintió como todo su cuerpo comenzaba a reaccionar al percibir la presencia de ella. Suspiró con cansancio, la situación ya era lo bastante mala como para que Edward empeorara aún más las cosas con sus peroratas acerca de la moralidad. ¿No podrían estar en paz nunca?

Por una parte entendía los motivos de Edward, pero por otra sentía que sus celos abismales de padre estaban opacando su razonamiento. Edward más que nadie en la familia debería entenderlo. Lo que sentía por Eli…lo que le provocaba iba más allá de lo emocional y lo físico, simplemente era algo que no podía controlar ni reprimir. Era una especie de atracción tan fuerte e irrefrenable que estaba seguro también Edward la había sentido por Isabella alguna vez.

Sin embargo le habría gustado que las cosas hubieran sido de otra manera, que pensara en Elizabeth solo como su sobrina, borrar aquella fatídica noche en que su instinto primitivo y voraz lo hizo atacar a Bella provocando que su hermano se separara para siempre del amor de su vida, que Alice…oh! la hermosa y alegre Alice, la misma que le profesaba amor eterno, aquella que descontrolaba sus emociones como el clima, la compañera que había escogido para pasar la eternidad jamás lo hubiera dejado de amar.

La vida tal y como la vivía ahora parecía estar llena de imposibles, como el hecho de saberse irremediablemente enamorado de su sobrina o el mismo hecho incomprensible de que Thomas, un completo desconocido, hubiera tomado su lugar en el corazón de Alice…aquel que alguna vez fue _su corazón_. Incluso parecía imposible el saber que Alice no lo amara y que posiblemente nunca lo hubiera hecho, por lo menos no de la manera que él había estado enamorado de ella. Dolía, todo dolía y no encontraba la forma de volver a reorganizar su _no vida_.

Por la periferia de su ojo derecho, logró detectar un movimiento entre el follaje a una considerable distancia desde donde estaba. Salió rápidamente de sus tortuosos pensamientos y se concentró en su nueva presa. Un zorro de brillante y abundante pelaje rojizo, con la punta de las patas y la cola blancas, salía de su madriguera ajeno al peligro que lo acechaba.

-Perfecto…mi favorito- se dijo para sí mismo mientras adquiría una postura más encorvada y fruncía su labio superior dejando ver su perfecta y mortal dentadura blanca.

Le tomaría tan solo una fracción de segundos alcanzarlo. El animal no alcanzaría a darse cuenta del peligro y ya estaría muerto y desangrado entre sus dientes ponzoñosos. Pero a Jasper le gustaba jugar un poco más con su presa. Con un movimiento calculado, tiró abajo un pesado y enorme Alerce alertando a su presa. Le daría unos cuantos minutos de ventaja al zorro, el cual ya corría despavorido entre el follaje silvestre en dirección opuesta a donde se encontraba Jasper.

Dejó transcurrir un par de minutos hasta que el zorro desapareció del rango de su aguda vista. Entonces desenterró los pies del lodo para correr tras su presa. Todos sus sentidos se agudizaron, dejando salir al monstruo que llevaba dentro, abandonándose a su instinto felino.

El animal corría sin mirar atrás, sabiendo por instinto que el peligro estaba cerca. Se alejó de los senderos más abiertos y se internó en aquellos donde los árboles crecían más juntos, dando la impresión de ser celdas, y la vegetación era más frondosa y a ras del suelo para poder ocultarse. Sin embargo su destino ya estaba decidido desde el momento en que Jasper posó sus ojos de un ónix hambriento sobre él. Siguió corriendo con la velocidad y agilidad de su especie mientras Jasper más ágil, rápido y mortal acortaba la distancia entre ellos.

De forma abrupta el bosque se abrió dando paso a un gran y luminoso claro. Jasper se detuvo de golpe cegado por la incandescente luz del sol. Puso uno de sus brazos sobre sus ojos ocultándose y aguzó el sentido auditivo para localizar nuevamente a su presa. Cerca se escuchaba el sonido del mar estrellándose contra las rocas y más allá el bullicio de la ciudad.

-_Seattle_-pensó Jasper.

Eso lo dejaba en un punto en el bosque de Oregón entre la ciudad de Seattle y Forks. Se sorprendió de lo mucho que se había alejado del rango de cacería que normalmente acostumbraban con la familia. El sonido ligero de las patas del zorro lo volvió a poner alerta. Se quitó el brazo que ocultaba su rostro para acostumbrar a sus ojos a la luminosidad del sitio.

Dejó ir a su presa ahora que toda su atención se centraba en la casa que tenía frente a él.

Era muy grande para tratarse solo de una casa, pero era demasiado pequeña para considerarla una mansión. Se encontraba construida sobre un acantilado donde a sus pies chocaba el mar enfurecido contra las rocas. Estaba rodeada por la inmensidad y la soledad del bosque, lo cual le daban un aire entre casa embrujada y castillo medieval.

Jaspe convino que se trataba de una gran casa estilo georgiana de ladrillo rojo. Su estilo era netamente georgiano más que neoclásico. Las puertas y los marcos de las amplias ventanas aún conservaban algunos trozos de pintura blanca. Incluso algunos cristales no estaban rotos y se mantenían intactos pero polvorientos.

Era difícil predecir el año en que había sido construida, probablemente Esme sería más acertada dando su opinión al respecto, pero Jasper casi podría jurar que sus ladrillos rojos, seguramente cosidos al horno con arcilla por artesanos o esclavos unos siglos atrás, no habían sido nunca ni blanqueados ni pintados.

-_La casa de algún hacendado con influencias o un político_- pensó Jasper reparando en cada detalle de la casa y en el techo del establo roñoso y caído que se encontraba a pocos metros de la casa.

El tiempo y el abandono habían dejado su huella en aquella casa que alguna vez había sido seguramente lujosa y hermosa. En los pocos lugares donde la hiedra no había tejido su verde e impenetrable red cubriendo sus muros, el ladrillo se había cubierto con una pátina gris rosada que comenzaba a ser invadida por el musgo.

Una pileta de mármol blanco, donde en la cúspide descansaban dos angelitos bebés desnudos con sus alas desplegadas, se encontraba justo frente a la fachada de la casa. Aun se mantenía de pie, rodeada al igual que la casa de los altos pastizales que alguna vez fueron una linda pradera verde. El agua estancada y pestilente que conservaba en su interior, era de un verde turbio e impenetrable, donde las algas y el musgo habían encontrado un hogar. Las hermosas rejas de fierro forjado que custodiaban la entrada, por un sendero que alguna vez se abrió paso por el bosque, estaban oxidadas y a punto de caer. Entre el diseño de sus hermosos fierros retorcidos crecía un rosal silvestre de rosas amarillas.

En unos años más lo que quedaba de la casa sería tragada por la flora avasalladora y verde del bosque, pensó Jasper mientras atravesaba la hierba alta y desigual que llegaba hasta sus rodillas. Las azaleas y las violetas crecían salvajes de forma intermitente como grandes manchones sobre la hierba, al igual que las malezas. No quedaba nada de lo que alguna vez fue un espléndido jardín.

Sus pies tropezaron con un madero oculto entre la hierba. Lo tomó entre sus manos indestructibles percatándose de que se trataba de un cartel de compra venta.

Una nueva idea comenzó a abrirse paso en su mente…posiblemente ya había comenzado en el preciso instante en que sus ojos se toparon con tan maravilloso hallazgo. Una sonrisa astuta se dibujó en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro mientras memorizaba el número que exhibía el cartel. Aquella casa, con la ayuda de Esme y algunos contratistas, sería el perfecto regalo de bodas para la que ahora sí, estaba completamente seguro, sería la mujer que lo acompañaría por el resto de su infinita existencia…porque así lo quería Edward y aún más importante, porque así lo quería él.

Aquél lugar hermoso y perdido en el bosque era el lugar perfecto para un nuevo comienzo. Observó por última vez la casa, para luego perderse en el bosque a una velocidad vertiginosa e informar a Esme de sus nuevos planes.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**l diván de cuero crujió bajo su peso mientras se acomodaba mejor en el totalmente recostado. Estaba nervioso. Sabía que sus manos estarían sudando si no fuera porque no era humano. Observó de reojo una vez más a la sensual terapeuta que estaba sentada frente a él escribiendo veloz sobre una carpeta. Era extraña y atormentadora la forma en que la figura de ella le atraía fuertemente, tan así que no era capaz de despegar su mirada topacio de ella. Estaba tan embobado observándola que no se percató de que ella había dejado de escribir y ahora lo observaba esbozando una tranquila y reluciente sonrisa enmarcada por unos labios que lo…_tentaban_. Edward casi se atraganta con su propia ponzoña cuando se supo descubierto por aquellos mágicos ojos marrones, y desvió su mirada de forma brusca y casi grosera.

-Señor Cullen…-lo llamó ella dulcemente.

-Edward…solo Edward.- No sabía por qué había dicho eso, sus palabras solo habían brotado de su boca como un caudal irrefrenable. Estaba considerando la idea de cocerse los labios. Aquella terapeuta tenía algo especial, un don oculto como el de Jasper que hace que digas las cosas extraídas directamente desde tu subconsciente sin filtro alguno. Un ligero temblor le recorrió todo el cuerpo. ¿Acaso acababa de filtrear con ella? Sinceramente esperaba que ella no se hubiera percatado, no quería haber sonado grosero o poco caballeroso, no quería dar la impresión equivocada, él no era así… ¿o sí?

-Claro Edward.- ella se ajustó sus lentes de montura caramelo sobre el puente de la nariz y le sonrió alentándolo.

Fue entonces, al escucharla hablar, al percibir su sonrisa impregnada de confianza y al perderse en sus ojos marrones, inteligentes y comprensibles, que se ocultaban tras el cristal de sus lentes ópticos, cuando Edward sintió realmente que la situación se le escaparía de las manos…y así fue.

No estaba seguro si era por el tono de voz dulce de ella que le inspiraba confianza o si había puesto un narcótico gaseoso de la verdad en el aire acondicionado, pero a los pocos minutos comenzó a contar varias infidencias de su familia que jamás habría mencionado a otra persona fuera del núcleo personal…principalmente por una cuestión de sanidad mental más que de principios. Sabía que si ella se lo hubiera preguntado, él le habría dicho sin rodeos que era un vampiro y que estaba deseoso de beber su sangre.

Su voz se había convertido en un murmullo penoso y rasposo, como el de un pequeño niño llorón. Se había recostado en posición fetal y mientras hablaba, tiraba distraídamente de un hilo suelto del cojín que abrazaba. Selene desde su butaca, lo observaba de forma intermitente cuando no estaba escribiendo con su pluma a toda velocidad en el cuadernillo de diagnósticos que descansaba en su regazo.

-Todos mis hermanos, incluyéndome a mí, somos hijos adoptivos de Carlisle y Esme. Sin embargo con el pasar de los años mis hermanos descubrieron cierta atracción entre ellos y mis padres aceptaron esa inmoral unión dejándolos dar rienda suelta a sus sentimientos.- se detuvo un momento para observar de reojo a la terapeuta, pero ella no mostraba ningún signo de asombro. Su expresión era desenfadada y serena. Le sonrió con dulzura alentándolo a continuar.

- No porque ellos sean unos inmorales depravados yo debía ser igual, por lo que me mantuve al margen ganándome el título de "el hermano gay reprimido, solterón, amargado y con complejo de suicida".- dijo esto último en un tono resentido.

-Sin embargo mencionaste que tuviste una hija, por lo tanto eso del hermano solterón, gay reprimido y todo lo demás quedó en el pasado… ¿por qué dejas que aún te afecte?- ella le habló de forma pausada impregnando confianza en cada una de sus palabras.

Un rictus de dolor tensó las hermosas facciones del rostro de Edward.

-Así es…pero ella falleció…y…- suspiró con cansancio. Sentía las frías lágrimas de sangre pugnando por salir en la base de sus ojos y eso no sería un espectáculo muy agradable de presenciar para la ingenua terapeuta.- No quiero hablar de ello ahora.- dijo secamente.

-Está bien- la doctora le regaló una sonrisa amable mientras ajustaba la coleta de su cabello liberando inconscientemente su dulce aroma. Edward respiró hondo y cerró los ojos.- Podemos dejar ese tema para otra ocasión, continuemos con tu familia.-

-Emmett y Rosalie gustan de hacer el amor en el lugar que les plazca y últimamente el lugar más recurrente para sus turbias fantasías ha sido mi pobre piano…MI PIANO. Han invadido mi espacio personal, ¿me comprende?, se está perdiendo toda clase de respeto en ésta familia. Luego mi hermana Alice, que por cierto se gasta todo el dinero de la familia en sus caprichos, trae a extraños de los cuales dice estar enamorada, a vivir a casa…ha y olvide mencionar que es la ex esposa de mi hermano Jasper el cual está enamorado de mi hija de apenas 17 años. Ahora con todo lo que sabe…doctora…Selene ¿se puede justificar mi locura?, ¿puede comprender mi preocupación ante el tema?- Edward se incorporó en el diván y tuvo el atrevimiento en un arrebato de tomar las manos de ella entre las muertas y blancas de él, mientras le imploraba comprensión con la mirada.

La doctora retiró sus manos entumecidas lentamente, se puso de pie y abrió una gaveta de la estantería que se encontraba a sus espaldas. De allí sacó una hermosa botella de cristal que contenía un aromático y dulce licor y dos vasos de shot.

-Esto es sólo para casos excepcionales…y ciertamente tú eres uno de ellos.- dijo manteniendo su voz acorde y cordial para que no se notara su nerviosismo.- Posiblemente piensas que esto es poco profesional, yo personalmente no inculco ni estoy a favor del consumo de alcohol para aplacar los problemas…pero hay circunstancias en que se convierte en un mal necesario.- Destapó la botella con dedos levemente temblorosos y llenó los dos vasos hasta el tope.-Adelante bebe.- le dijo con dulzura mientras ella se acercaba el vaso a los labios y vaciaba su contenido de un trago.

Edward no pudo evitar una vez más leer sus pensamientos.

-_Que familia más extraña…diablos Carlisle en qué brollo me has metido_.- pensaba la pobre doctora mientras el licor quemaba su garganta.

-Lo sé, somos un caos.- respondió él a su mudo pensamiento dejándola aún más perpleja.

-Sin embargo has mencionado que él era un hermano adoptivo tuyo, por lo tanto no habrían lazos de sangre comprometidos entre él y tu hija…sólo los separa la diferencia de edad y el valor moral que implica el hecho de que sea tu hermano el que corteja a su sobrina.-

-_La diferencia de edad_- pensó Edward mientras aguantaba una amarga carcajada. Si la doctora supiera aquella cifra, cambiarían de roles y ella pasaría a ser la loca desahuciada.

-Por otro lado Edward, debes comprender, incluso mejor que yo, que se trata de un patrón repetitivo en tu familia…quiero decir…-se aclaró la garganta y se reclinó en su sillón en una pose más reflexiva.- ¿Acaso tus hermanos no rompieron con la moral primero casándose entre ellos y tus padres permitiéndolo? Y tú estuviste de acuerdo con ello en su momento, no te opusiste…entonces te pregunto Edward- observó a Edward por sobre la montura de sus gafas color caramelo. Su mirada estaba cargada de inteligencia y obviedad.- ¿Por qué culpar ahora a tu hermano y a tu hija?... ¿no crees que sería algo injusto para ellos que les negaras compartir su amor?-

-No, sería muy egoísta si no los dejara compartir su amor…incluso si aún pienso que podría haber sido de otro modo, sé que no se van a separar y que lo que yo haga para intentar mantenerlos separados sólo me va a alejar más de mi hija y de mi familia.- se explicó cabizbajo y desconcertado. Una nota de seriedad se filtró en el tono aterciopelado de su voy y su expresión se volvió resignada.- Ahora lo único que les pido es que se casen antes de andar fornicando como conejos a vista y presencia de todos. –

Edward tomó el vaso y observó el líquido ámbar y aromático como si fuera veneno puro. Se lo iba a tomar sólo por cortesía cuando ella le arrebató el vaso de las manos y se lo bebió de golpe en un ataque nervioso.

-Ya… ¿ya están teniendo relaciones sexuales?, pensé que aún estaban en la fase de cortejarse.- ella no pudo evitar tartamudear incrédula mientras los espasmos del licor se reflejaban en la mueca asqueada de su rostro.

-Si quieren gritar su amor a los cuatro vientos no tengo problemas, pero quiero una argolla en el dedo anular de mi hija para no manchar su reputación y mi hermano lo sabe, eso es lo que más me lastima. Si de verdad la quiere como dice… ¿por qué le teme al compromiso? Eso me resulta ridículo.-

-Es ridículo para ti, pero para bien o para mal Edward, la mayoría de los jóvenes hoy en día piensan menos en el matrimonio como una opción de vida. Creen más en el amor libre y eso es algo que se ha ido acentuando con los años.- se levantó de su butaca y se acercó al amplio ventanal que dejaba ver desde lo alto el tráfico incesante de la ciudad de Seattle. Edward rebuscó entre los pensamientos de ella…

-_Las pastillas no surtirán efecto, tiene que ser algo más impactante algo que lo remueva desde los mismos cimientos de donde se originó ésta situación… ¡ya lo tengo!-_ pensaba con tal frenesí que a Edward se le hacía difícil seguir el hilo de sus pensamientos.

De pronto ella sonrió satisfecha y se giró para observar a Edward triunfante. Posó delicadamente una de sus manos sobre el hombro de Edward transmitiéndole seguridad. Sus dulces ojos marrones se encontraron con los inhumanos de él, entonces, empleando nuevamente su amable tono de voz dijo.

- Creo que ya tengo la solución a tus problemas querido…solo necesito que estés dispuesto y te comprometas a llevar el siguiente plan a cabo, siguiendo mis instrucciones al pie de la letra. A cambio te garantizo la comprensión que no has logrado encontrar, que vuelvas a estar en armonía con tu familia…y lo más importante, contigo mismo. No te mejorarás si esperas que las pastillas hagan todo el trabajo y sinceramente creo que para éste caso las pastillas no surtirán el efecto que deseas, necesito que tú te comprometas a hacer todo lo posible por salir del conflicto interior en el que te encuentras, ¿Aceptas?- estiró su mano derecha para cerrar el trato.

Edward agujereó con su mirada aquella mano antes de estrecharla, algo le decía que acababa de cerrar un pacto con el diablo…un plan que no le iba a gustar para nada pero en el que sin embargo ponía todas sus esperanzas para recuperar su cordura que a estas alturas pendía de un hilo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿**E**stás seguro que quieres hacer esto?- le preguntó Alice con incredulidad mientras Edward buscaba en la guía el número del diario local para poner un anuncio en el periódico.

-La doctora dijo que viajara lo antes posible…- respondió moviendo sus hombros ligeramente como un gesto despreocupado. Luego clavó sus ojos ámbar en el pequeño duende de su hermana que saltaba en su sillón de cuero negro favorito.- Además es de mala educación que husmees en mi futuro.-

Alice puso cara de pocos amigos y dejó de brincar. Se sentó con movimientos gráciles y observó a Edward alzando una ceja de forma escéptica.

-Mira quién lo dice, aquél que husmea en mentes ajenas… ¿Acaso eso no es un gesto más mal educado?- le retrucó.

-De acuerdo estamos empatados.- dijo él de forma cansina mientras se sentaba derrotado a su lado.

Edward sacó su celular y se dispuso a marcar.

-Sabes que no va a funcionar.- dijo ella cantarina y divertida mientras enterraba de forma intermitente su dedo índice en el estómago de Edward para molestarlo.

-Basta Alice por favor.- Edward se puso de pie medio cabreado. Bufó mientras sentía como la rabia y la impotencia comenzaban a apoderarse de él.- Escucha, no voy a dejar a mi hija sola con el degenerado de Jasper mientras estoy a cientos de kilómetros de casa, cumpliendo mi terapia, sin poder mantenerlos vigilados. Además ya no confío en nadie de la familia para que me reemplace en mi ausencia. De todos modos la semana entrante te irás con Rosalie de compras a Italia para la semana de la moda en Milán. Carlisle parte al sur de África para ayudar en la cruz roja y Esme dijo que lo acompañaría. Eso me deja pocas opciones…y no pienso dejar a Eli sola con Jasper…-

-Eso ya lo dijiste- lo interrumpió burlona.

Edward rodó los ojos y gruñó por lo bajo.

-Lo mejor es contratar a una niñera que se haga cargo de Elizabeth.- Alice continuaba viéndolo con sus grandes ojos llenos de astucia. Edward respiró hondo y preguntó rendido con los dientes apretados.- De acuerdo… ¿Por qué lo dices, qué has visto?-

-Por muchas razones…y una en particular.- dijo ella mientras saltaba del sillón y comenzaba a danzar sonriente alrededor de su hermano.- Para comenzar no me parece una buena idea que una niñera, una humana, esté metida en la casa de unos vampiros. Además ¿por qué crees que Eli le haría más caso a ella si ni siquiera te hace caso a ti?...y lo más importante, que no se te olvide que ella también es un vampiro. No creo que la niñera, por más severa que sea, pueda con el temperamento endemoniado de Eli, el cual por desgracia heredó de ti. A la fuerza o por voluntad la niñera terminará cediendo…si es que no termina antes descuartizada por Eli en el fondo del río.

Edward suspiró derrotado y tiró el teléfono celular contra la pared del frente haciendo que estallara en mil pedazos. Se sentó nuevamente enterrando su cabeza entre sus manos y jalando su cabello.

-Ya no puedo más con esto Alice. Me hace mal y les hace mal a ustedes. Ya no se cómo hacer feliz a todos, que todos queden conformes con las decisiones que tomo. Estoy mal… ¡por todos los cielos, acabo de volver de una cita con una psiquiatra! Por primera vez en mi vida…- chilló mientras se tiraba el cabello despeinándolo aún más.

- Ya era hora…quizás debería haber ido mucho antes.- Alice soltó una carcajada aguda y comenzó a revolcarse de la risa en el sillón.

Edward gruñó por lo bajo mientras recogía las piezas de su teléfono celular que ahora descansaba en el paraíso de las chatarras.

-Intento hacer las cosas bien, pero pareciera que mientras más lo intento más mal resultan. Y es por eso que voy a seguir el consejo de la doctora y no voy a intentar más nada. Hablaré por última vez con mi hija antes de emprender el viaje, le explicaré mis motivos por reaccionar así y espero que pueda respetarlos…de verdad lo espero. También lo haré con Jasper antes de marcharme. Pero nada me garantiza que logren mantener las distancias entre ellos por respeto a mí…por mis principios. Contratar a una niñera para cuidar a su hija es lo más sensato que haría un padre si se va de viaje por un tiempo considerable para seguir una terapia, en mi caso indefinido, y no dejarla a cargo de su tío que para mal de todos los males va tras ella.-

-Eso está muy bien.- Alice se sentó a su lado y lo apretó contra ella en un fuerte y efusivo abrazo, típico de ella.- Quita esa cara larga que, como siempre, tu hermana Alice está al rescate y ya ha conseguido la solución para ti.-

Edward detestaba que Alice siempre le hablara en acertijos. Gruñó malhumorado y se incorporó para mirar a los ojos a su hermana.

-Suéltalo ya Alice ¿qué tienes en mente?- la observó con los ojos entrecerrados y el ceño fruncido. Ella no lo dejaba espiar en su mente.

-Una niñera humana no sería algo sensato…pero si tuvieras la posibilidad de contratar una niñera de naturaleza vampírica ¿Lo harías?-

Su mirada astuta y divertida lo irritaban aún más.

-No confiaría este trabajo a nadie de la familia ya te lo he dicho…- bufó.

-¿A nadie? ¿Ni siquiera a uno lo suficientemente tonto e influenciable?- insistió Alice.

Edward vio abrirse la mente de Alice como una grieta creciendo en las paredes hasta que logró escudriñar dentro de ella.

-¿Emmett?- Edward contuvo las carcajadas. Ahora era él el que observaba a su hermana con incredulidad.- ¿Lo dices en serio? Por favor Alice, ¿cómo podría dejar a mi hija a cargo de una persona que está a favor del sexo casual y del matrimonio gay?-

-Esa afirmación es fuerte… ¿cómo lo sabes?- le preguntó curiosa mientras lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

-Podría decirte que lo leí en su mente, pero hace años que evito echar una ojeada en la turbia mente de Emmett.- sonrió mostrando una deslumbrante hilera de perfectos y relucientes dientes.- Lo leí en su facebook.-

-¡Guau! Eso es…es algo que no sabía.- exclamó ella algo atónita. Luego volvió a su pose relajada y soñadora de siempre.

-Bien, Emmett es el perfecto. Tiene todas las condiciones que necesitas para que sea calificado y apto para el trabajo.- Insistió ella.

-Alice, Emmett ni siquiera sabe atar sus zapatos solo.- replicó cansinamente.

-Ya lo he visto...- le retrucó ella cantarina mientras golpeaba con su dedo índice su cabeza.- Cualquiera puede ser niñera mientras satisfaga los requisitos. Emmett tiene la fuerza, la disposición y la terquedad suficientes para mantener a raya a Elizabeth. Solo debes darle un incentivo lo suficientemente bueno para que cumpla su tarea hasta que vuelvas. Dale un buen motivo por el cual hacer bien su trabajo y puedo asegurarte que no habrá nada de sexo entre Eli y Jasper mientras no estés.-

Las últimas palabras de Alice, crudas y ciertas, calaron en lo más profundo de su ser y comenzaron a tejer una fina red en su conciencia. Levantó nuevamente los ojos para encontrarse con los de su hermana.

-¿Qué es lo que quiere Emmett?- preguntó resuelto y tajante mientras Alice le sonreía de oreja a oreja. Algún día su sobrina se lo iba a agradecer.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**l crepúsculo llegó antes por el mal tiempo, tiñendo el horizonte de tonos violetas y un azul glaciar, hasta llegar a la fría gama de grises donde se apretaban unas nubes oscuras que amenazaban con descargar una nueva lluvia torrencial como la de esa mañana.

El cansancio del viaje se reflejaba en sus abultadas ojeras mientras subía con desgana la escalera en dirección a su habitación. Había estado sentada por horas en el porche delantero de la casa esperando la llegada de él…pero nunca apareció. Se retiró cuando sintió sus músculos entumecidos por el aire frío que le había calado hasta los huesos y la lluvia estalló sobre su cabeza con los rugidos de los truenos y los flashes de los relámpagos.

Se quitó el sweater empapado que se le había pegado como una segunda piel y se descalzó. Su adoselada y grande cama llena de mullidos cojines la invitaban a perderse en el mundo de los sueños, pero sabía que si no secaba su larga cabellera se pegaría un buen resfriado. Mientras caminaba hacia el baño que colindaba con su habitación, observó asombrada como un vaho de vapor se filtraba bajo la puerta.

Un temblor la recorrió desde la base de su espalda hasta la nuca erizándole la piel. Los únicos que ocupaban aquél baño eran ella y Jasper. ¿Cómo era posible que hubiera entrado sin que ella se percatara?

Sabía que Jasper era perfectamente capaz de hacer eso debido a su naturaleza, por lo que la pregunta era otra, una que no quería hacerse porque le dolía el rechazo implícito en ella…

¿Por qué no quiso que ella supiera que él ya había regresado...por qué no la había saludado?

Sus labios temblaron conteniendo el llanto. Las lágrimas picaban tras sus ojos esmeraldas y amenazaban con salir salpicando su rostro tan parecido al de su madre. Con el dorso de su mano secó algunas lágrimas traviesas que se le escaparon y acto seguido, se dispuso a abrir de un portazo la puerta del baño…_ya se enteraría ese vampiro_.

Pero toda su rabia, acumulada por la ansiedad y la agonía de no tenerlo cerca y por el rechazo, se esfumó y fue remplazada por una punzada de deseo y lujuria espontánea, mientras sus ojos hacían un recorrido detallado del perfecto dios que tenía ante ella.

Su rubio cabello chorreante estaba oscurecido por el agua que caía desde su cabeza en pequeñas gotas que se escurrían por su torso desnudo bañándolo. Una toalla ligeramente atada a sus caderas marcadas, tapaba su abrumadora masculinidad.

Él la observó desde su lugar sin mover ni un músculo. Sus ojos ahora de un ámbar líquido estaban parcialmente ocultos por unos mechones húmedos que caían sobre su rostro.

-Dijiste que no te volverías a afeitar.- dijo apenas en un susurro cuando estuvo a pocos pasos de él. Tenía la sensación de que si hablaba más fuerte algo se quebraría dentro de ella.

Su pirata ya no estaba más ahí…el único rastro que quedaba de él era el pequeño pendiente de oro que soltaba un brillo opaco bajo la luz de las lámparas que se filtraba a través del vapor. Ahora frente a ella solo tenía un ángel hostil que la miraba con recelo.

Los dedos de Elizabeth le rosaron su mejilla rasurada con el tacto de la seda.

Jasper tembló ante el contacto y la cercanía de su tibio y curvilíneo cuerpo. El carácter duro que había adoptado, a modo de defensa para mantener a raya a Eli, se deshizo como el azúcar en contacto con el agua. Cerró los ojos disfrutando de la leve caricia mientras aspiraba su dulce esencia mezclada con el aroma de la lluvia que lo _tentaba_.

La mano de Elizabeth bajó por su cuello, donde colgaban sus placas de identificación, y luego siguió su camino hacia el sur por su marcado torso desnudo, el cual no tenía ni el más mínimo rastro de bello, siguiendo el recorrido de las gotas…hasta que alcanzó el nudo de la toalla.

Jasper abrió los ojos de golpe volviendo a la realidad. En un batir de pestañas aferró la mano de Elizabeth apartándola pero sin soltarla.

Su gélido contacto la conmocionó desatando una fuerte descarga de electricidad que viajó a una velocidad vertiginosa por todo su cuerpo. El aroma de Jasper, almizclado, varonil y mentolado, se expandía a su alrededor aturdiéndola, envolviéndola en una nube. Los dedos de Jasper se cerraban como tenazas sobre su piel delgada y traslúcida. Ya se podía observar un halo rojo en la piel de Elizabeth justo donde apretaban los dedos de Jasper. Elizabeth estaba segura que se le formarían unos cuantos cardenales si Jasper no cedía su agarre.

-Y tu prometiste que en mi presencia llevarías tu cabello tomado en una coleta…sabes cuánto me perturba el hecho de que lo lleves suelto. Me molesta. Así que estamos empatados.- le espetó ácido mientras respingaba la nariz como si oliera mierda.

-¿Pero qué demonios pasa contigo? Te estás comportando como un verdadero estúpido. ¡Suéltame ya!- Trató de soltarse de un tirón, pero eso solo produjo que Jasper se limitara a apretar con más fuerza y la retuvo sin el menor esfuerzo.

-¿Qué me comporto como un estúpido? Sí bueno, eso pasa ya desde hace algún tiempo. Curiosamente es desde que tú apareciste en mi vida para volverla un real tormento.- le retrucó con ironía.-Todo esto es culpa tuya.- masculló con rabia contenida, a un palmo de su rostro. Sus ojos se habían vuelto de un peligroso tono ónix y llameaban furiosos.

- ¿Por qué es culpa mía?- le espetó ácida con los dientes apretados, aún intentando zafarse de su férreo agarre.

- Tiene que serlo - resopló en un tono delirante, intentando buscar una causa razonable al comportamiento de él mismo. Clavó su mirada aplastante en el busto de Elizabeth el cual se trasparentaba a través de la blusa empapada, dejando a la vista un hermoso brassier de encaje rosa pálido-. No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que tu sangre, no hay un aroma que se te compare y cada vez que tú estás cerca de mí, así de cerca…- enfatizó tirando de la mano de Eli que mantenía apresada hacia él, hasta que sus pechos chocaron. Elizabeth se ruborizó al instante al sentir la inconfundible protuberancia de Jasper que chocaba contra su abdomen. -…ya no me domino, pierdo el control de mi sutil lado razonable y entonces no quiero otra cosa que no sea hacerte mía una y otra vez.- susurró cada vez más ronco.

Más que un susurro parecía un ronroneo. En sus ojos ónix ya no quedaba nada de rabia, solo se reflejaba el deseo. Elizabeth se movió entre sus cuerpos nerviosa y avergonzada.

- Yo no hago absolutamente nada. Tiene que ser culpa tuya.- replicó ella testaruda, pero ya no hacía ni un esfuerzo por liberar su mano prisionera, sino que se recargaba más contra el frío cuerpo de Jasper buscando más contacto.

- Tú respiras…existes. Es evidente que con eso basta para arrastrarme a la locura. – Con la mano libre tomó uno de los mechones broncíneos húmedo que caía desordenado sobre el rostro de Elizabeth y lo ordenó tras su oreja. Luego le acarició la esbelta espalda y las curvas redondeadas de las nalgas sobre la ropa empapada por la lluvia.- Ya no soporto estar lejos de ti…lo intento, pero siempre pierdo contra el monstruo que habita en mi interior y que está sediento de ti…todo el tiempo.-

Elizabeth alzó la cabeza para encontrarse con aquellos ojos aplastantes e intimidantes que la hacían temblar. Se dedicó a mirarlo asombrada por su confesión.

- A mí siempre me ha fascinado cómo hueles tú… _tu sangre me tienta_. Pero eso ya lo sabes.- Sus mejillas estaban arreboladas por la vergüenza de aquella confesión, así que para que él no pudiera ver su expresión, ocultó la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y el hombro e inhaló la deliciosa esencia de Jasper.

- ¿Así que estás tan loca por mí como yo por ti?- quiso saber Jasper sin poder ocultar el entusiasmo en su voz por lo mucho que le complacía aquella aseveración.

- No - dijo ella con suavidad alzando nuevamente su mirada para encontrarse con la de Jasper-. No es ninguna locura. A diferencia tuya yo no lucho contra lo que siento…- Se puso de puntillas para alcanzar los mortales labios de Jasper cuando éste la apartó de golpe y en un batir de pestañas estaba en la punta del baño más alejada de Elizabeth.

Jasper podía oír los pasos ligeros de Edward aproximandose por el pasillo y aún no sabía qué haría para ocultar la evidente erección que quemaba bajo la toalla.

-No quiero perturbar más a Edward. Ya ha tenido suficiente de nosotros dos.- dijo tajante mientras volvía a frotar su cabello con la toalla para distraerse de los pensamientos sexuales y carnales, cuya protagonista era Elizabeth, los cuales le inundaban la mente de forma intensa y vívida.

Si no conseguía tener buenos pensamientos Edward lo notaría. Lo último que quería era tener otra pelea de aquellas con su hermano, su semblante y su conciencia ya no soportarían una nueva batalla de emociones.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

_**U**__na Barbie de colección del medio oriente_.

Edward apretaba la base de su nariz con sus dedos pulgar e índice. Aún le costaba creer que había cerrado un trato con su hermano de hombre a…sí, a hombre. Emmett cuidaría de su pequeña si él a cambio le traía la muñeca que le faltaba para completar su colección que le gustaba llamar con el ridículo nombre de "divas de los continentes".

-_Pero es que ni te imaginas como me ponen esas muñecas_.- le había dicho Emmett en un tono libidinoso que a Edward le resultó repugnante y enfermizo.

Llamó a la puerta de Eli dos veces y al no escuchar respuesta entró a la habitación anunciándose en voz alta. La habitación estaba completamente a oscuras, sólo se iluminaba de forma intermitente cuando estallaban los rayos y truenos afuera.

La luz del baño se filtraba bajo la puerta, así que no dudó en encaminarse hacia allá. Alcanzó a escuchar la voz de Jasper antes de entrar…

-_No quiero perturbar más a Edward. Ya ha tenido suficiente de nosotros dos_.-

Al entrar se encontró con una escena realmente extraña. Todo lo que veía en la postura de Elizabeth y en la de Jasper le daba desconfianza. Ella, con sus ropas completamente empapadas, cepillaba su largo cabello frente al gran espejo del lavabo, mientras que Jasper semidesnudo se encontraba en la esquina más alejada frotando su cabello con la toalla. ¿_No se habrían metido en la ducha a hacer cosas indecentes verdad_?

-Créeme Jasper, nada podría perturbarme más que ésta escena.- aseveró intentando mantener un tono de voz controlado.

Se produjo un silencio incómodo entre los tres y ninguno quería ser el primero que lo rompiera. Luego de unos minutos que a Elizabeth se le antojaron eternos, Edward se animó a hablar.

-Bien, sólo vengo a dar unas cuantas noticias.-

Elizabeth y Jasper asintieron al unísono y se acercaron más a él en silencio. Algo en la actitud severa de Edward les decía que aquellas noticias no serían de su agrado.

-Acabo de tener mi primera consulta al psiquiatra en 107 años de vida y existencia. Probablemente habría sido un infierno, pero debo de reconocer que mi terapeuta resultó ser mucho más agradable de lo que me esperaba.- sonrió de lado recordando a la apacible doctora Selene.- Es una mujer muy sabia, pese a su juventud. Así que decidí seguir sus consejos. En dos horas tomo un avión con destino indefinido…por ahora. En vista y presencia de que no te dejaría sola, Elizabeth, he encontrado a alguien que perfectamente se hará cargo de ti y en quién deposito toda mi confianza.-

Elizabeth lo observaba perpleja mientras enroscaba nerviosa los bordes de su blusa.

-¿Una niñera?- se aventuró Jasper incrédulo.

Edward suspiró y estudió con detenimiento las expresiones de su hermano y de su hija frente a él. Elizabeth lo observó ahora ceñuda y tan incrédula como Jasper.

-Acabas de acertar hermano…una niñera, pero una bastante particular.-

Eli intercambió una rápida mirada con Jasper y luego la clavó nuevamente en su padre.

-Emmett se hará cargo de ti en mi ausencia.-dijo con su tono aterciopelado y arrullador, pero en el se filtraba una nota severa que no daba espacio a réplicas.

Jasper y Elizabeth estaban completamente atónitos. Luego de un largo silencio Elizabeth rompió en una nerviosa carcajada…

-¿Estás de broma verdad?- le preguntó apenas recuperó el aliento.

Jasper lo estudió por unos segundos intentando leerlo a través de su poder extrasensorial. Edward continuaba imperturbable y apacible. Fingía calma y era realmente bueno en eso, ya que de su lenguaje corporal no se filtraba ninguna nota de duda o nerviosismo. Esperó a que Elizabeth acabara con su ataque de risa antes de volver a hablar.

-Acabo de hablar con él hace un rato y ha aceptado gustoso el quedarse a cargo de ti.-

-Puedo cuidarme sola. No necesito de una niñera...y sin ánimos de ofender, pero creo que Emmett habría sido mi última opción si hubiera estado en tu lugar.- le espetó Eli refunfuñando mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

Edward alzó una de sus cobrizas cejas con astucia. Una sonrisa irritada bailó por unos segundos en su rostro de belleza inhumana.

-No es una sugerencia Elizabeth, es una aseveración. Estarás a cargo de Emmett te guste o no, y acatarás sus normas sin un pero que valga.- aclaró su punto sin dejar el tono monocorde que había adoptado desde su entrada.

Elizabeth lloraba rabiosa. Apretaba los labios para contener los gemidos del llanto.

-Te recogerá luego de la escuela o puede hacerlo Jasper, me da igual, pero no quiero que andes caminando por el bosque sola.- le explicaba mientras Elizabeth lo miraba con sus ojos esmeralda como platos.- No quiero fiestas mientras estoy de viaje, ni salidas furtivas de casa, ni nada de andarse juntando a hurtadillas con el tal Matthew…simplemente no está permitido. Creo que no está demás decir que debes obedecerlo a él como si fuera yo quién te estuviera dando una orden. Emmett será la autoridad en mi ausencia, así que deberás respetarlo jovencita.- dijo esto último severo y con autoridad.

Elizabeth resopló ofendida. Tenía tanto que reprocharle, las ideas viajaban desordenadas en su mente, pero las palabras se le agolparon en su garganta sin salir de su boca.

-Hay otro tema pendiente en discusión que me gustaría que lo aclaráramos antes de mi partida. No quiero enterarme de que han manteniendo relaciones en mi ausencia…y ya saben de qué tipo me refiero.- Elizabeth tenía las mejillas arreboladas por la vergüenza y Jasper estaba seguro que estaría igual si no fuera por el hecho de que la sangre no circulaba en su cuerpo. Edward continuó sin inmutarse ante sus comentarios sin censura.-Quiero que reconsideren la idea del matrimonio. Deben casarse. Propongo que se fije una fecha para efectuar la ceremonia, o por lo menos un límite de tiempo. Si tu deseo Eli es estudiar en la universidad luego de la escuela, estás en tu derecho de posponer la boda, pero para ese entonces quiero que estés comprometida como es debido. - comenzó Edward, pero Jasper lo interrumpió intentando persuadirlo.

-No creo que sea el momento…- Jasper observaba de forma intermitente a Eli y a Edward intentando apaciguar los ánimos.

-Ahora es un buen momento para hablarlo.- lo cortó Edward decidido.

-Pero papá…-gimoteó Elizabeth con sus ojos velados por las lágrimas.

-Quiero límites.- Edward la ignoró, se dirigió a Jasper y continuó con su perorata.- Las cosas son o no son. Si se aman…si la amas- recalcó- no veo por qué habría una complicación en que se casaran. Después de todo, como bien lo explicó Carlisle, una vez que hicieron ese ritual, se unieron de una forma aún más sagrada que el matrimonio…a un nivel espiritual y físico que probablemente ninguno sepa explicar.-

Elizabeth lo observaba con arrepentimiento. Jasper se acercó más a ella rodeando sus delgados hombros con un brazo para consolarla.

-No es un tema que me agrade en absoluto, sigo pensando firmemente que ella aún es muy joven para casarse y que probablemente, y lamento decírtelo Jasper, tú no seas el marido que esperaba para ella. Pero es el honor y el nombre de mi hija el que está en juego…y ya no puedo tolerar más éste libertinaje…como tampoco puedo resistir más el dolor de las peleas que he causado en la familia a raíz de éste asunto. Espero más que nadie en ésta casa que tú me entiendas Jasper. Los dos siempre hemos sido hombres respetables y de palabra. Si voy a confiar la felicidad de mi hija en ti para toda la eternidad, sólo les pido que me complazcan haciéndolo bien…del modo que yo lo habría hecho si no hubiera arruinado mi oportunidad, casándose.-Caminó con su elegancia de siempre aproximándose hacia ellos. Tomó una mano de cada uno y las unió simbólicamente. Retuvo las manos de Jasper y de Eli entre las marmóreas de él mientras continuaba.-Creo que sobra decir que me harían inmensamente feliz.- Finalizó levemente emocionado.

Elizabeth estaba demasiado atónita como para dar una declaración. La realidad la golpeó de lleno aturdiéndola. La veracidad de las palabras de su padre eran como un balde de agua fría. Si Jasper se había convertido en el amor de su vida…¿_por qué no complacía a su padre uniéndose en matrimonio con él_?. Pero en su interior era otra la pregunta que realmente la atormentaba…

¿_Por qué ella no quería casarse con Jasper_?

Estaba segura que Jasper no se opondría en absoluto a las condiciones de Edward, de hecho había sido él quién le siguiera el juego frente a Matthew fingiendo que estaban comprometidos.

¿_Podría sobrellevar éste tema_?

Tenía un millón de preguntas que la inquietaban pero no encontraba respuesta alguna. Fijó su mirada esmeralda en Edward y sólo encontró un hombre derrotado, frágil emocionalmente. Ya había abusado mucho del humor de su padre. Su comportamiento sin quererlo le estaba haciendo daño…y ver a Edward herido era lo que menos quería en la tierra. Le bastó cruzar una mirada con Jasper para entender que él sentía lo mismo. La situación ya se les había escapado de las manos.

Soltó un suspiro audible y resignada asintió. Si a Edward le hacía feliz verla comprometida…pues eso era exactamente lo que haría, incluso si no era precisamente lo que ella quería…por lo menos no todavía.

-Hablaste de un límite de tiempo…- soltó Elizabeth en apenas un hilo de voz.

-Sí.- enfatizó Edward.- tienen cinco años…y el período de tiempo que les impongo no es negociable. Dentro de ese período tendrán que casarse. Antes o después me da igual. Mientras estén comprometidos pueden hacer lo que les plazca, juro que no estorbaré…a no ser que mi moral se vea profundamente herida. Entonces, ¿es un acuerdo?- Edward los estudió solemne, sin alterar sus facciones.

Un silencio aplastante cayó por tercera vez sobre ellos. Elizabeth apretó ligeramente la mano de Jasper para alentarlo. Ambos al unísono dijeron…

-Es un acuerdo.-

-Cinco años y ni un día más a partir desde hoy…comienza la cuenta regresiva.- Edward usó un tono de simpatía intentando quitarle hierro al asunto…después de todo esta debería ser una instancia feliz.

Jasper estaba feliz, pero tanto él como Edward podían ver la disconformidad y el miedo en el rostro de Elizabeth.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**staba rabiosa y no se molestaba en ocultarlo…después de todo él lo sabría. Si había algo que no se le podía ocultar a Jasper eran las emociones. Se sentó a regañadientes tras el volante mientras Jasper se acomodaba a su lado en el asiento del copiloto. Lo miró de soslayo intentando leer algo en su rostro, pero él continuaba tan apacible e indiferente como las últimas semanas.

Soltó un gemido de frustración mientras cerraba sus largos y delgados dedos alrededor del volante.

Jasper estaba demasiado cerca de ella, observándola con aquellos ojos aplastantes y de un intimidante tono ónix, mientras fingía ignorarla, siguiendo al pie de la letra las peticiones de Edward antes de que hubiese emprendido su viaje hace ya casi dos meses.

-Bien, primero debemos abrocharnos los cinturones.- comenzó Jasper a dar las instrucciones de la que sería su primera clase de conducir.

Elizabeth hizo lo que pidió en silencio sin dirigirle ni una sola mirada. Jasper la había estado recogiendo a la salida de la escuela en su flamante motocicleta, pero Alice había insistido en que ya era hora de que aprendiera a conducir, o la batería del lindo mini Cooper que le había obsequiado moriría por no echar a andar el motor.

-Enciende las luces del tablero, pisa el freno y dale al contacto.- su voz ronca era calmada y paciente.

Él la observaba ejecutar todos los pasos y asentía complacido por lo bien que lo hacía su alumna en práctica. Elizabeth sentía cómo oleadas de tranquilidad la invadían dándole confianza. Los nervios se habían ido a dar un paseo. Miró a Jasper con los ojos entrecerrados, estaba casi segura que esto era obra de él. Jasper se limitó a sonreírle con complicidad. Elizabeth iba a responderle esa hermosa sonrisa que la había dejado embobada por unos segundos cuando recordó que estaba enfadada con él.

-No quitaremos el freno de mano por precaución ya que primero te enseñaré a pasar los cambios. Pon tu mano sobre la palanca de cambios.- le indicó él con tranquilidad.

Elizabeth se sonrojó con violencia avergonzada de sus sucios pensamientos. Todo lo que acababa de decir Jasper lo había traducido en el doble sentido… ¿a_ qué palanca se refería_? Diablos la falta de sexo la estaba poniendo enferma.

-Elizabeth… ¿me oíste?- él llamó su atención chasqueando los dedos.

-Sí, si ya te sigo.- puso su mano delgada y fina sobre la palanca sin saber qué hacer.

-Bien, ahí estás en neutro. Ahora sin soltar el freno pisa el embriague.-

Ella hizo lo que le pedía.

-Ahora pon primera marcha.-

Elizabeth arrugó su frente del mismo modo que lo hacía siempre que se concentraba. Mordió su labio inferior insegura de lo que iba a hacer. Movió la palanca con fuerza y ésta hizo sonar de un modo horrible la caja de cambios. Por el susto soltó la palanca de golpe y con ella dejó de oprimir el freno y el embriague. Agradeció el hecho de que Jasper hubiera dejado el freno de mano activado.

-Ok, no pasa nada, solo no has pisado a fondo el embriague. Volvámoslo a intentar, ¡venga yo te ayudo! Pisa el freno y el embriague.- tomó su tibia mano entre las frías de él y puso la palma en la palanca de cambios y recargó la mano de él sobre la de Elizabeth para efectuar el movimiento

De pronto el espacio dentro del mini Cooper se le hizo demasiado pequeño y comenzó a faltarle el aire. Aquel simple contacto de sus manos era suficiente para hacer bullir la sangre en sus venas. Jasper le resultaba demasiado imponente físicamente, con aquel cuerpo fibroso de atleta, duro y esbelto, espaldas anchas, caderas y cintura estrechas, además de contar con esos varios centímetros más alto que ella, los cuales hacían que su cabello rubio, largo y desordenado rosara con el techo del automóvil.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró Jasper levantándole la barbilla para estudiar su rostro que ahora estaba sumamente pálido.

Elizabeth tomó una bocanada de aire luego de sentir una aguda punzada en las costillas por la falta de oxígeno. Había olvidado respirar. Tragó saliva pesadamente mientras retiraba su mano de golpe alejándola de la de Jasper como si su contacto quemara. Las palabras se le agolpaban en la garganta sin poder responderle. Sintió un incesante hormigueo en su mano ahora que estaba lejos de la de Jasper. Quería ese contacto ardiente, lo deseaba, su estómago se contraía por el esfuerzo de la resistencia que ella oponía a mantenerse alejada de Jasper. Un impulso ciego y ardiente comenzaba a crecer en su interior incitándola a pegarse a él. Se resistió como pudo, era físicamente doloroso, y volvió el rostro hacia la ventana para no ver el deseo que la delataba reflejado en las negras pupilas de Jasper.

- ¿Elizabeth? - El tono fue más insistente, exigía una respuesta al instante.

- Sí - soltó un susurro ahogado.

- Mírame.-le ordenó impaciente y confundido por las emociones que despedía el cuerpo de ella.

Al percatarse luego de unos segundos que ella no volvía su rostro hacia él, se posicionó sobre ella con tal rapidez que Elizabeth no alcanzó a percatarse del movimiento.

Hizo una jaula con sus musculosos brazos de hierro, apresándola contra el asiento. Se inclinó sobre ella hasta que sus narices se rozaron y soltó su aliento glaciar y mentolado que bañó en una sutil caricia el hermoso rostro de Elizabeth. Era extraña aquella posición, usualmente sería Eli la que estaría sobre él en aquel espacio reducido, pero Jasper balanceaba su peso recargándose en sus brazos y rodillas para convertirse en un peso soportable para el delicado cuerpo de Eli.

La tentación flotó entre ambos, como una electricidad que chispeaba a su alrededor, todavía más poderosa debido a las veces que él se había resistido en el último tiempo. Hacía falta muy poco para convertir el deseo en una llamarada irrefrenable, un beso, un leve contacto, bastaría para dar rienda suelta al deseo sin medir las consecuencias. Cada vez era más difícil resistirse a ella, se trataba de una tarea titánica. Sólo la fuerza de su nueva "aversión por el sexo ocasional", que le había impuesto Edward a modo de réplica moral, le había permitido a Jasper mantener los deseos de su anaconda controlados. Pero cada nuevo contacto debilitaba su fuerza de voluntad y la iba carcomiendo poco a poco, de forma que cada rechazo le requería un mayor esfuerzo...un esfuerzo incluso doloroso físicamente. Ella se había convertido en una droga para él…Una que estaba seguro jamás podría dejar.

El gélido y mentolado aliento de Jasper se proyectaba sobre sus labios llenos y sedientos de él. Aquel sutil contacto los hacía abrirse para inhalar más de su adictiva e incomparable esencia.

Elizabeth negó con la cabeza intentando salir de aquel estado de aturdimiento que no la dejaba pensar con claridad. ¿Cómo era posible que Jasper jugara así con sus emociones?. Aquello era cruel. Durante días no había conseguido robarle más que algunos besos furtivos y unas manitas fuera de lugar y ahora se agazapaba sobre ella como un depredador domando a su presa.

En un gesto desesperado, Elizabeth alargó sus brazos frente a ella empujando contra el duro pecho de Jasper para mantener distancias. Tenerlo tan cerca era peligroso, tentaba contra su juicio razonable.

Jasper permaneció quieto un instante sin saber bien qué hacer a continuación. Se dedicó a observarla buscando la aprobación en sus orbes verdes. Si lograba captar una pizca de deseo en ellos no se la pensaría dos veces antes de lanzarse a devorar aquellos labios rojos como la fruta prohibida que tanto lo tentaban.

Jasper tomó una bocanada de aire respirando la esencia de ella que se esparcía como una nube densa a su alrededor, su pecho se expandió bajo las manos de Elizabeth haciendo que ésta gimiera.

La rondó la tentación, aguda, insistente y al borde de ser dolorosa. Deseó con ansias casi irrefrenables acariciarlo, sentir su piel dura y fría como el hielo contra sus palmas. Jasper volvió a inhalar y ya no pudo contener más sus emociones. El deseo se desbordó de ella y lo golpeó de lleno produciéndole un ligero vértigo. Las manos de Eli se apretaron contra sus fuertes pectorales, rozando el punto más sensible, una y otra vez hasta que Jasper liberó el aire de sus pulmones en un suave suspiro.

-No deberías ser tan apetecible…no es justo.-le susurró

Elizabeth ahora acariciaba la espalda de él sobre la ligera camisa de algodón, recorriendo con la yema de sus dedos el profundo surco de la columna vertebral marcado entre las gruesas capas de músculos duros como el granito. Cogió con una de sus manos la cadena de la cual pendían las placas de identificación de Jasper y tiró de ella para atraer el inhumanamente hermoso rostro de él más cerca del de ella. El sensual contorno de su boca se curvó esperando el contacto de ella. La deseaba con tanta intensidad que casi podía paladear el sabor dulce y adictivo de su boca.

Elizabeth chocó sus tibios, rojos y llenos labios contra los fríos y duros de él. Apresó sus labios de piedra y le quitó el aliento. La gélida lengua de él empujó los labios de ella intentando separarlos para abrirse camino al interior de su boca. El impacto físico que le produjo aquél contacto, hizo que se bloqueasen todos sus sentidos y de pronto ya no pudo pensar en nada más que en el rose de sus lenguas.

Sus indestructibles manos parecían estar en todas partes y al mismo tiempo en ninguna en particular. Lenguas de fuego recorrían su piel abrazándola en cada parte donde sus maestras manos la tocaban. Una fina capa de sudor cubrió su femenino cuerpo, mientras una creciente tensión se apoderó de la parte baja de su abdomen la cual clamaba atención. Jasper inclinó la cabeza buscando nuevamente el contacto de sus ardientes labios. Sus delineados, duros y masculinos labios ejercieron una presión firme y devastadora hasta casi hacer sangrar los de Eli, al tiempo que tiraba de la blusa de ella para sacarla de la cintura de la falda. Una vez que lo había conseguido, introdujo una mano invasora por debajo de la tela y la deslizó bajo el brassier para cerrar los dedos alrededor de la piel de satén del pecho firme y desnudo.

Elizabeth gimió de placer cuando sintió las gélidas manos de Jasper colándose bajo su ropa y no pudo evitar arquearse contra él buscando el contacto que le aliviara el incesante y creciente hormigueo que sentía en sus pechos.

Deseo puro y crudo era todo lo que podía sentir Jasper saliendo a raudales de Elizabeth, como una cascada de emociones irrefrenables. Esta chica lo llevaría hasta la muerte... sonrió sobre los labios de ella pensando en aquella ironía.

Sus lenguas se encontraban una y otra vez dándose placer en un baile que seguía la percusión de los latidos del corazón de Elizabeth.

Jasper entrelazó una de sus grandes y marmóreas manos con una de las de ella. La contempló reparando en los dedos esbeltos, la muñeca elegante, y las uñas bien cuidadas. Acarició con su gélido pulgar el dorso de la mano de ella comprobando la suave textura de la piel traslúcida y su agradable tibieza. Escaló un poco más arriba subiendo por su muñeca. Atrapó su antebrazo recargando los dedos índice y corazón sobre las venas de ella controlando su acelerado pulso.

-Me encanta como suena…casi podría bailar con ese ritmo.- le susurró con aquel tono ronco y seductor que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-¡Elizabeth Cullen! ¿Pero qué carajos crees que estás haciendo?- Gritó Emmett quién había aparecido, aparentemente de la nada, en la puerta de la cochera.

Una peluca rubia enmarcaba su hermoso pero masculino rostro, de grande quijada y pómulos angulares bien definidos. Los labios estaban maquillados de un rosa chicle chillón que los hacía ver más voluptuosos. Los grandes ojos ámbar se ocultaban tras unas gigantescas pestañas postizas y estaban delineados con una sombra azul eléctrico de mal gusto. Un delantal de vuelos blanco con estampado de cerezas se ceñía atado en su cintura mientras sus abultados y musculosos brazos reposaban tensos en jarras. Sus musculosas piernas recién afeitadas estaban llenas de pequeños cortes y las medias que vestía estaban rajadas en varios puntos. Para rematar la ridícula vestimenta, calzaba unos tacones vertiginosos de Rosalie en los que apenas entraba y con los cuales se le hacía extremadamente difícil mantener el equilibrio.

Elizabeth y Jasper observaron por el espejo retrovisor a un travesti que parecía sacado de un programa de cocina…o mejor dicho, de un pasapoga gay de mala muerte. Ambos saltaron del asombro al ser descubiertos y sin quererlo Jasper pasó a llevar el freno de manos desbloqueándolo y Elizabeth pisó al mismo tiempo y sin pensarlo el embriague y el acelerador a fondo, provocando que el coche saliera disparado de la cochera arrollando a Emmett quién no alcanzó a salir del camino a tiempo por culpa de los tacones.

Ambos chillaron, Elizabeth por el susto y Jasper por el asombro.

En una rápida maniobra Jasper cambio de lugar con Elizabeth deteniendo el coche de sopetón, provocando que las ruedas hicieran un surco profundo sobre la grava del antejardín.

-¿Estás bien?- le preguntó Jadeante a Eli mientras le apartaba su leonina cabellera bronce que había caído sobre su rostro cubriéndolo por completo.

Ésta sólo atinó a asentir, aún algo perpleja y mareada. Se bajó del coche trastabillando mientras se ajustaba la falda para cubrir sus muslos. Sus ojos esmeraldas se abrieron como plato cuando contempló la escena y pudo comprender lo grave del asunto.

-¡Oh por Dios!…mi auto mi hermoso auto… ¡lo has arruinado tú maldito travesti!- Aulló Eli mientras se agarraba la cabeza con ambas manos lamentándose.

La parte trasera del coche se había recogido como un acordeón comiéndose el maletero y los asientos traseros. Para colmo, la silueta robusta de Emmett había quedado grabada en los fierros doblados como si se tratara de un molde para hacer chocolates del grandote de su tío. Esto era digno de un capítulo de alguna caricatura, a Elizabeth se le antojaba demasiado irreal. Su hermoso y _nuevo_ coche acababa de pasar a mejor vida. Alice la iba a matar.

Emmett se levantó de a poco mientras volvía a componer rápidamente sus huesos rotos. Una vez de pié, recogió la peluca que había volado por los aires y contempló el delantal con estampado de cerezas que se había hecho añicos. Soltó el aire de sus pulmones estupefacto haciendo que sus fosas nasales aletearan. Parecía un toro a punto de embestir mientras olía el miedo de su contrincante.

-Esto ya ha sido demasiado Elizabeth. Tu padre se enterará de esto… ¡Lo juro!-

**El 26 recién pasado el fic estuvo de aniversario…YA VAN TRES AÑOS DESDE QUE LO ESCRIBO. Este feliz aniversario, que me emociona hasta las lágrimas, lo dedico a todas ustedes mis lectoras empedernidas, mis amigas que me han acompañado en éstos 32 capítulos (larguísimos por lo demás) en ésta cruzada de locasporJasper. También hoy se cumple un año desde el fatídico terremoto que afectó a mi país. Les envío toda la fuerza del mundo a todas las familias que fueron afectadas y que aún no han podido reconstruir sus hogares…y a mis amigas con las que compartí esa experiencia aquella noche, solo cabe recordarles lo importantes que son para mí…porque señoras y señores, no solo compartimos la graduación, las fiestas y las pijamadas…ajaja sino que también los terremotos (oh! chiste interno, lo sé, no fue gracioso).**

**Les recuerdo que hay premio para el R&r n° 1500. Anímense chicas y denme un poco de mi droga…ajaj estoy sedienta de reviews. Ya saben que se permiten todo tipo de opiniones (incluso aquellas de índole sexual) y críticas siempre y cuando sean constructivas y me ayuden a otorgarles en los próximos capítulos una mejor lectura.**

**Ya saben que las adoro!**

**Si quieres unas clases particulares de conducir con el instructor Jasper Hale…qué estás esperando, dale al Go o al botoncito hermoso de acá abajo que reza REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER.**


	35. Chapter 33

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora:**

**Te dije que te iba a sorprender Clara nenita, espero que sigas pasando un muy feliz cumpleaños, te deseo lo mejor del mundo…y por supuesto este capi va dedicado a ti. Gracias mi querida Salecia por tu preocupación y constancia, lo aprecio muchísimo.**

**Cumplido el saludo, posiblemente ésta sea la nota de autora más corta de todas las que he escrito. Simplemente les traigo un nuevo capítulo, tanto para las que me odian, como para las que me siguen amando a pesar de la tardanza. Mi única recomendación es que elonguen los músculos del estómago para que estén preparadas para el festín de risas que les espera.**

**Como siempre…Carpe Noctum, nos leemos al final**

**Leia fénix. **

**Capitulo treinta y dos: "A la mierda el Karma"**

**C**asi dos meses después de su partida, Edward por fin regresaba al nuevo continente luego de refugiarse en un pueblo perdido y desolado entre las majestuosas e inmensas montañas del Himalaya. Su guapa psiquiatra lo había enviado a ese mágico lugar para que conociera las bases del Budismo.

Cualquiera pensaría que confiar la propia salud mental en una doctora que se toma dos shot de fuerte licor en la primera consulta sería una insensatez, pero para ser realistas ella no habría podido ofrecerle una terapia más acertada. Estaba eternamente agradecido de ella y le autocomplacía el hecho de no haber fracasado y haber seguido adelante con el plan de la psiquiatra, incluso si le parecía una locura.

Jamás imagino que en tan poco tiempo alcanzara el _nirvana_, la solución a todos sus problemas según lo dictaban las leyes del Budismo, la condición que también se conoce como el _despertar. _Donde su único propósito esla erradicación definitiva del sufrimiento, la insatisfacción vital, o el propio descontento que lamentablemente se manifestaba de manera inevitable en uno u otro momento de la vida… y que tan crudamente se había manifestado en él por muchos años, tejiendo una sombría red alrededor de su muerto corazón.

Se entrenó sin descanso hasta que aprendió a fusionarse con la naturaleza, a ser uno y mutar juntos. Tal y como la naturaleza otorgaba, quitaba. Tenía sus polos positivos y negativos. Podía ser tan generosa como destructiva.

A Edward le gustaba pensar que él era de la parte negativa de la naturaleza, su composición monstruosa lo hacía compararse a un aluvión que arrasaba con todo a su paso. Pero ésta parte negativa era necesaria para mantener el balance en la tierra, y comprendió luego de muchos años vagando como un ente por la eternidad, que él, para bien o para mal, era parte de éste mundo y era necesario que deambulara entre los hombres para mantener el _equilibrio_.

Ahí también aprendió acerca del Karma, una energía metafísica, invisible e inmensurable que derivaba de los actos de las personas…algo así como causa y efecto.

Ahora comprendía que todos los eventos desagradables de su presente y pasado se debían a una cadena de efectos desafortunados provocados a causa de sus malas decisiones por no comprender a su entorno y a las personas que lo rodeaban.

Confiaba que ahora a su regreso, el Karma hiciera justicia sobre su destino y lo ayudara a sobrellevar cualquier nuevo obstáculo que se presentara en su camino. Después de todo el Karma se trataba de _cobrar_ por todo el bien que se había hecho o _pagar_ por todo el mal que se ha cometido en la vida.

Edward esperaba que la sabiduría adquirida en la soledad de las blancas e inmaculadas montañas lo ayudara en sus futuras decisiones para no seguir hiriendo a los que más amaba y de éste modo el karma le devolviera la mano, interviniendo para bien en su hasta entonces, truncado destino.

Se sentía reinventado, invencible y más poderoso que nunca. Por primera vez sentía que tenía el control en su _no vida_. La paz interior que había alcanzado parecía duradera e invencible. Sonrió para sí mismo, estaba casi seguro, sino totalmente, de que ningún problema podría volver a perturbarlo como antaño.

Se acomodó mejor en el pequeño espacio de su asiento, en clase económica, que le dejaba el pasajero contiguo. Un gordinflón de cara amable que le recordaba a Alfred Olsen, el gordito compañero de asiento que le había tocado en su desastroso viaje de regreso desde Francia junto con Elizabeth. En otras circunstancias jamás habría comprado un boleto que no fuera en primera clase, a no ser que se tratara de un caso extremo, pero ahora se sentía a gusto en aquel ambiente compartiendo con más humanos…poniendo a prueba la paz que había ganado.

Sonrió nuevamente pagado de sí mismo al percatarse de sus progresos y la nueva paciencia con la que enfrentaba las adversas situaciones.

Que el gordito de al lado le robara la mitad de su asiento y se recargara de forma descarada sobre él, mientras escuchaba una música que salía de los auriculares como un molesto zumbido de abejas, no lo molestaba en absoluto, parecía que nada lo podía hacer enfadar. Si eso no lo enfadaba, entonces no existía algo tan poderoso y suficiente que lo pusiera rabioso…pero Edward no podía estar más _equivocado_.

Revolvió en su pequeño morral que llevaba colgando desde uno de sus hombros **(N/A:** morral es un tipo de bolso que se estila mucho en la India**)** hasta que dio con lo que estaba buscando. Sacó su BlackBerry de un plástico negro y reluciente y lo encendió por primera vez luego de su partida. Estaba ansioso y emocionado. Este sería el primer contacto con el mundo real, con su familia, luego de todas esas semanas en que había estado desconectado del mundo.

Se sorprendió muchísimo cuando se percató que la mensajería estaba repleta de nuevos correos electrónicos. Apretó sonriente el primer mensaje que nombraba a su hermosa hija Eli como remitente y se sumió en la lectura.

_Papá realmente no sé cómo empezar ésta nota, pero es una forma desesperada de comunicarte lo trágico que ha sido éste mes sin ti. Admito que acepté de buena manera el hecho de que me dejaras a cargo del tío Emmett porque pensé, ahora sé que ingenuamente, que sería agradable, divertido y liberal…algo así como unas pequeñas vacaciones sin tus reglas donde yo y Jasper pudiéramos tomarnos de las manos sin que alguien nos recordara que pasaríamos la eternidad ardiendo en el infierno por pecadores._

_Pero llegados a éste punto, sinceramente te extraño y prefiero un billón de veces tus reglas del siglo pasado a pasar un solo día más bajo el régimen de "Emmett la niñera". Realmente se ha tomado en serio su papel de ser niñera, tan así que ahora me quita el control remoto porque ve las telenovelas de las cuatro de la tarde y me roba toda clase de artículos personales, se roba mis pantis, mis sujetadores, mis bombachas y para colmo las usa…de modo que me quedo sin ropa interior, porque comprenderás que yo no volveré a ponerme algo que ha estado en contacto con el cuerpo de Emmett…es totalmente antihigiénico. Así que si te viene con el cuento de que ando por la casa con camisetas sin usar ropa interior debajo, pues ya sabes que por culpa de él me he quedado sin ropa interior._

_Pero la cosa se pone peor. Visita semanalmente al estilista de Alice y no me extrañaría que ya sepa usar la cera depilatoria mejor que una chica. También utiliza los maquillajes de Rosalie y realmente da miedo, parece un travesti sin estilo, estoy segura que si hubiera entrado al programa de ____RuPaul's Drag Race__ (__**N/A:**__ programa estadounidense acerca de travestis)__ habría sido eliminado en la primera ronda por ser el travesti menos estiloso que ha pisado la tierra. Hace una semana me obligó a acompañarlo al centro comercial a comprar en una tienda llamada "Big Mama" donde vendían ropa femenina con tayas especiales extra grandes para que entrara su desproporcionado y musculoso cuerpo, ¿comprendes mi vergüenza? ¡se viste con ropa de mujer! y debo admitir que tiene un gusto horrible para escoger prendas. Creo que si Alice lo viera, se sentiría ofendida. _

_Roba mis cremas, mis lociones y hasta mis toallas higiénicas…no me preguntes para qué carajo roba estas últimas. Si con eso ya parece lo suficientemente gay, te caerás de espaldas cuando te mencione lo siguiente. Cada vez que salimos a cualquier parte, anda trayendo bajo el brazo a ese bicharraco que le obsequiaron para navidad… ¿qué era? ha sí, un cuyi, el cual llama por su nombre completo __César Héctor Emerson Edgard Cullen __como si fuera parte de la realeza y si no es que le dice "mi bebe". No se despega de esa cosa peluda y diminuta… ¡Dios! Ese maldito roedor que insiste en vestirlo con tallas ultra pequeñas de marca Hello Kitty. Hace dos días me tuvo toda una tarde, nuevamente en el centro comercial, comprando las cosas para el "bebe". ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¡Piensa que es su hijo…UNA RATA! Te juro que hasta a ese bicharraco le habla mejor y lo trata mejor que a mí. Realmente dudo de la sanidad mental de mi tío, así que no le creas absolutamente nada de lo que te mencione…esta desvariando._

_Para colmo tomó el libro de cocina de la abuela Esme e insiste en prepararme lo que él llama "comidas", las cuales no se parecen en nada a algo que prepararía Esme, de hecho son una especie de experimento que más bien resultan ser platos que a la familia de los locos Adams apetecerían más. Te juro que no me extrañaría ver un día de éstos un ojo flotando en mi sopa…y si te preguntas si me he intoxicado…pues la respuesta es sí, estuve toda una semana mal del estómago y por lo mismo el abuelo Carlisle y la abuela Esme decidieron volver antes de su viaje a África para cuidar de mi._

_De seguro te habrá informado acerca de que nos pilló "In fraganti" a mí y a Jasper montando un numerito subido de tono sobre la lavadora, pues no le creas absolutamente nada, sólo estaba haciendo la colada y Jasper me ayudaba a tender la ropa húmeda. ¿Es posible que los vampiros necesiten usar lentes?, porque creo que Emmett realmente tiene un defecto en la vista, a no ser que siendo mortal ya necesitara usarlos y nunca le diagnosticaron a tiempo una falla en la visión. Tampoco le creas ese cuento de que nos estábamos corriendo mano descaradamente con Jasper en el piso de la sala de estar. Eso es totalmente falso, solo jugábamos twister. Admito que quizás no estábamos en una pose muy decente, pero ya sabes cómo es ese juego, hace que te contorciones de cualquier modo. ¿Te mencioné que en ausencia de mi tía Rosalie duerme con una muñeca inflable?, ni siquiera sé cómo la consiguió y ya te imaginarás, conociendo a Emmett, las cosas indecentes que hará con ella. Créeme cuando te digo que le temo._

_Te iría a recoger en mi coche al aeropuerto para que vieras lo bien que estoy conduciendo, pero mi querido tío Emmett alias "la niñera", lo ha dado de baja luego de descargar unos cuantos puñetazos en la parte trasera ya que se había puesto celoso porque le pedí a Jasper que me enseñara a conducir y no a él._

_Deseando que estés pasando unas hermosas vacaciones y contando los días para que regreses…se despide tu linda hijita_

_Elizabeth Cullen._

Edward comenzó a sentir la extraña y desagradable sensación de que algo no estaba bien. ¿Por qué Emmett se comportaría de aquella manera? No era ningún secreto que la mayoría del tiempo se comportara como un completo idiota, pero las cosas que le contaba su hija se le antojaban inusualmente irreales. Volvió a la pantalla de su celular y se percató del título de uno de los tantos mensajes de Emmett "Urgencia, niñera en apuros". Edward rodó los ojos mientras apretaba la tecla para abrir el correo.

_Eddy, me pediste que te escribiera expresamente en caso de emergencia…como me lo repetiste hasta el cansancio, pero de lo que sí te olvidaste fue de haberme advertido antes de encomendarme una misión imposible. Es que parece que para esta niña la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario. E probado el dolor de la cera depilatoria, el ardor del rímel en los ojos, la picazón de las pantis en el trasero, las ampollas en mis pies luego de usar tacones, las quemaduras en el horno intentando cocinar y el imposiblemente difícil broche del sujetador…todo para ser la niñera que con tanto ahínco me pediste que fuera. Pero todo ese fastidio parece ínfimo al lado del que me ha causado mi rebelde sobrina. Sabes que si te escribo es sólo porque ésta niña me llevó al borde del colapso y me veo obligado, incluso si lo de "moralmente correcto" no va conmigo, en informarte acerca de las travesuras, si se le pueden llamar así, que ha cometido la pequeña Elizabeth arrastrando con ellas a nuestro pobre hermano Jasper._

_La otra noche estaban haciendo una especie de sesenta y nueve mutante sobre la alfombra del twister, donde las manos de Jasper no se podían ver porque estaban sobre los pechos de Eli bajo la camiseta, recalco BAJO LA CAMISETA…y las manos de Eli estaban…uf! Mejor no te cuento, podemos omitir eso para ahorrarte el enfado. Sin embargo debo defender en éste caso a mi pobre hermano Jasper, la única culpable es la endemoniada de tu hija por estarlo tentando… ¿te mencioné que ahora tu inocente hija adquirió la moda de andar por la casa sin brassier?, créeme Edward, así cualquiera cae en la tentación. Un día los dejé viendo Sex and the city mientras yo me iba de cacería…ni te imaginas lo que me encontré al regreso. Los dos tortolitos estaban recreando una de las escenas de la película, donde la actriz rubia, ya sabes la que es ninfómana, ¿cómo se llamaba?...ha sí, Samantha Jones espera a su amante desnuda y cubierta solo de sushi…pues bien, dado que Jasper no come sushi, no encontraron nada mejor que invertir los papeles y Jasper se ofreció "amablemente y gustoso" de ser Samantha. Así que lo encontré recostado, desnudo, y haciendo de tabla de aperitivos cubierto de sushi…tuvieron que utilizar más de 5 rolls completos para cubrir la anaconda de Jasper. No te alteres Edward por favor, yo cumplí bien con mi trabajo y antes de que ella, la muy golosa de mi sobrina, comenzara por el plato fuerte comiéndose los rolls de palta con salmón y queso crema que cubrían la hombría de nuestro hermano, la saqué de un tirón, la encerré en su habitación y luego hice tragar a la fuerza a Jasper en castigo todo el sushi. Así que desde entonces evita en lo posible acercarse a Eli…y evita pasar frente a cualquier restorán que venda sushi._

_Digo en lo posible porque la carne es débil…y es justamente éste último evento desagradable el que me empujó a enviarte este correo URGENTE. Yo ya no puedo controlarlos, me rindo. Te juro que intenté con todas mis fuerzas ser la niñera que me habías encargado ser. Creo que me he esforzado en ser algo esta vez más que nunca en la vida…y he fracasado rotundamente en el intento. Antes que nada necesito que confíes en lo que te voy a decir, yo soy tan inocente como lo habrías sido tú en el caso de haber estado en mi lugar. De acuerdo quizás me estoy yendo por la tangente, ya puedo imaginar tu frente llena de arrugas por fruncir tanto el ceño._

Inconscientemente Edward se pasó los dedos por la frente estirando la piel. Respiró hondo, incluso si no lo necesitaba, y continuó con la lectura a velocidad vampírica.

_Bien…el hecho es que esta mañana Eli, con su fingida inocencia, porque ahora más que nunca se que esa criatura del mal es tan buena mentirosa como tú, vino a mi recámara para avisarme que estaría en el antejardín con Jasper ya que comenzaría con sus lecciones de conducir. Puede que en éste punto te haya reclamado de que me encontró en una situación un tanto comprometedora con Rose, ya sabes cómo soy, no lo voy a negar…pero debes entenderme, ¡hace semanas que no veía a Rose!. Bueno volviendo a lo importante, yo quedé con la linda impresión de que nuestro hermano se comportaría como el caballero que ha sido desde antaño y sólo se limitaría a enseñarle a conducir…pues bien parece que le estuvo enseñando a pasar cambios en otra palanca que no era la palanca de cambios del mini Cooper…no sé si me captas. En fin, que me he puesto una furia, comencé a gritarles para que se separaran y tu preciosa y linda hijita demoniaca…¡DEMONIACA!, no… de hecho esa palabra queda pequeña para describir toda la maldad que hay en su interior, ¡diablos! no hay palabras para ello, no encontró nada mejor que arrollarme poniendo marcha atrás y acelerando a fondo…TODO PORQUE LES ARRUINÉ EL MOMENTO DE LUJURIA._

En la mente de Edward desfilaban una y otra vez las palabras, lujuria, travesti, demoniaca, sesenta y nueve mutante, anaconda, sin brassier…¡sin brassier!.

-¿Señor Cullen?- la amable aeromoza lo sacó de sus turbios pensamientos.

Dio un respingo sobresaltado en el asiento y por accidente apretó una tecla que borró el mensaje de Emmett.

-¡Maldición!- maldijo entre dientes intentando recuperar el mensaje de Emmett, pero era imposible. Ya encontraría el modo de enterarse que otras travesuras había estado haciendo su hija, incluso si debía exprimir los pensamientos de Emmett, incluyendo aquellos oscuros y turbios.

-¿Disculpe?- la azafata lo observaba algo escéptica.

-Hemm…Si soy yo.- confirmó él mientras le regalaba una de sus arrebatadoras sonrisas a modo de disculpa.

La azafata tuvo que soltar la respiración contenida. Tardó unos segundos en salir de su estupor y que sus neuronas volvieran a hacer contacto.

-Disculpe señor, pero tiene una llamada. Es una tal señorita Alice Cullen. Insiste en que es urgente. ¿Sería tan amable de contestar?- Ella le ofreció un teléfono inalámbrico que Edward tomó sin titubear.-Disque el número cuatro. Cuando haya terminado me avisa por el timbre.- le dijo más sonriente y coqueta de lo que debía, naturalmente.

-Claro.- Volvió a regalarle una de sus resplandecientes sonrisas de medio lado y antes de que sufriera de un paro cardio/respiratorio, la azafata se perdió por el pasillo.

Edward discó el cuatro y se acercó el teléfono aún confundido y más preocupado si se podía.

-¿Edward?- la voz de Alice sonaba trémula al otro lado del teléfono.

-Alice…te lo ruego, explícame qué es lo que está sucediendo.- Intentaba sonar conciliador en vez de preocupado.

-Tendremos un problema…-

-¿Tendremos?- la interrumpió él.- Explícate.-

-Bueno…- Alice no podía ocultar su nerviosismo. Aunque no la estaba observando, Edward podía imaginar que se estaba balanceando sobre sus pequeños talones una y otra vez.- Regresé antes de lo esperado de mi viaje junto con Rosalie y me alegra saber que volverás ésta noche porque realmente te necesitaremos...- Alice hizo una pausa y suspiró hondo antes de soltar la bomba.- Elizabeth recibirá una invitación formal para la boda de Matthew Lauper y desgraciadamente querrá asistir. Ambos sabemos las consecuencias de esa decisión.-

Edward estrelló con fuerzas sus mortales dientes haciéndolos chirrear. Su compañero de asiento lo miró un tanto temeroso. Edward lo ignoró y retomó el hilo de la conversación con su hermana.

-¿Cuando lo viste?-

-Hace dos días. Apenas tuve la visión tomé el primer vuelo a Seattle.-

-¿Cuándo recibirá la invitación?- Preguntó Edward con un tono de cansancio. Alice se estaba demorando en contestar esta vez.

-Esta noche.- dijo con voz ahogada. Estaba conteniendo las lágrimas.- Eso te da un margen de media hora para volver a casa desde el aeropuerto.-

-Un automóvil no es tan veloz.-

-Tendrás que correr.- Alice confirmó lo mismo que él estaba pensando.- Jasper…-

-Estaré ahí lo prometo.- afirmó mientras cortaba la comunicación. Sus marmóreos dedos se crisparon sobre el teléfono. Tuvo que concentrarse para no convertirlo en polvo entre sus dedos. Elizabeth no sólo se había comportado mal, y verdaderamente tendría que haber sido mal si ofendía la casi escaza moralidad de Emmett. Y ahora como si fuera poco el tal Matthew volvería a asomar sus narices en los asuntos familiares. Podía imaginar a la testaruda de su hija asistiendo a esa boda y a Jasper cometiendo alguna estupidez como desgarrando la garganta de Lauper, estaba demasiado cegado por el amor como para permitirse un acto de cordura.

Intentó contener toda la rabia que sentía en ese momento y perderla en algún lugar remoto de su muerto cuerpo, tal y como había aprendido esos meses durante su largo entrenamiento. Con movimientos un tanto rígidos, se acomodó como pudo en el asiento. Observó con curiosidad la pantalla de su BlackBerry. Dentro de la mensajería, también había un mensaje de Rosalie. Eso sí que era extraño. Aún le faltaban un par de horas de viaje, así que se dedicó a leer el mensaje inusual de su hermana más frívola para matar el tiempo.

_Edward…_

_Soy una real admiradora del cuerpo masculino, sobre todo del glorioso cuerpo de mi osito Emmett, por lo que no es ningún secreto que quiera observarlo, besarlo, abrazarlo y hacer toda clase de cosas que se me ocurran, preferentemente tal y como Dios lo trajo al mundo…pero esto lo ha sobrepasado todo, TODO Edward._

_Ya no puedo contenerme ni un solo segundo. Apenas lo veo mi lado salvaje, pecador y carnal me domina por completo. No digo que Emmett no esté conforme con la situación, de hecho solía gustarle mi obvio coqueteo y alababa en mí como una virtud el hecho que tuviera mi lívido tan alto. También sé secretamente_

_que muchas veces él le pedía a Jasper intencionalmente que influyera en mis emociones poniéndome a cien. A ti te consta nuestra impulsiva e infinita pasión que nos domina a mí y a Emmett ya que tienes la habilidad de encontrarnos siempre en los momentos más inoportunos._

_Supongo que nadie mejor que tú comprende cómo nos complementamos yo y Emmett sexualmente…bueno quizás Jasper…y aquí radica la razón de mi gran problema por el cual te escribo con tanta urgencia._

_Tengo que admitir que no he pillado a Jasper y a Eli en pleno ni nada parecido, de hecho parece que ambos siguen al pie de la letra tus reglas, sin embargo eso no quita las ganas y el deseo que sienten el uno hacia el otro. Pienso que esto de tenerlos reprimidos, querido hermano, no me parece que sea una de tus ideas más brillantes de las últimas décadas. No me importa si Jasper y Eli quieren fornicar todo el tiempo, usualmente sería algo que yo aprobaría por completo. …¡pero por todos los cielos! Jasper debería aprender a controlar sus emociones o por lo menos quedárselas sólo para compartirlas entre él y Elizabeth y no con todo Forks._

_Emmett ahora me teme. Disfruto más cazándolo a él que a cualquier otra presa y últimamente lo tengo más como esclavo sexual que como pareja… ¡Todo por culpa de Jasper! Que tiene mi lívido de por sí alto, ahora elevado hasta las nubes._

_Con tristeza debo confesar que éste mal me aqueja a tal punto que he cometido el aborrecible acto de violación contra mi marido. Lo sé, lo que te estoy contando es una atrocidad._

_Así que te ruego Edward, por la moralidad que tú tienes y de la que yo carezco y por el orgullo que aún posees y que yo le he robado a mi pobre Emmett, regresa a casa a controlar a tu hija y a Jasper antes de que toda la población de Forks se vea duplicada para el próximo otoño._

_Desesperada y caliente…Rosalie Hale._

Edward no podía entender cómo Rosalie podía tener la habilidad de escribir con una jerga tan rica y hablar de cosas tan burdas y sexuales sin perder la elegancia y la frialdad que la definen. Tiró de su cabello como por enésima vez y se quedó con unos cuantos mechones cobrizos entre sus marmóreos dedos. Arrojó el teléfono móvil al fondo del morral. No quería leer ningún mensaje más en el que estuviera amenazada la reputación de su hija. Todo éste asunto de ser padre se había convertido en una pesadilla que no parecía querer acabar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**-No** debes ir Eli. No está bien.- Alice insistía alzando cada vez más su tono agudo de voz.

Carlisle y Esme estaban allí también, al igual que Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett y su insufrible rata. Alice había llegado inesperada y sospechosamente dos días antes de que recibiera el parte de matrimonio. Aún quedaban tres meses para que acabaran las clases en el instituto, pero la flamante pareja del año no quería esperar. Eli suspiró cansinamente. Llevaba horas tratando de convencerlos de que la dejaran ir a la boda, pero toda buena razón que daba ella, era rebatida por una escusa injustificada de su familia. Elizabeth apretó sus puños enfadada.

-No Alice, lo que no está bien es que Matt se vaya a casar con esa maldita descerebrada de Margaret en vez de…-

-¿En vez de contigo?- le retrucó su tía favorita sin piedad.- Elizabeth ya déjalo ir. Eres feliz ahora, tienes amor en tu vida y una familia que te ama, con la que te has reencontrado y que jamás te dejará. Si asistes a esa boda solo ocurrirán una serie de desgracias que te harán infeliz. ¡Lo he visto!- Alice usaba un tono que podría perforar los oídos de un humano.

- Te equivocas, ésta familia dice amarme…pero no me apoya ni me comprende. Me extraña que todo esto venga especialmente de ti…pensé que nos entendíamos mejor Alice.- le gritó de regreso igualando su tono, provocando que Alice titubeara y se replegara entre los brazos de Thomas.-¡Ahora mismo soy infeliz, sabiendo que el hombre al que amo se casará con otra!, ¿no lo ves?- Alice la observó estupefacta y dolida, luego sus grandes y expresivos ojos topacio viajaron de ella a Jasper.

Elizabeth quiso morderse la lengua por ser tan insensata al decir aquello en presencia de Jasper. Por un momento la rabia la había cegado…pero ese momento le costaría caro, podía verlo en la mirada agónica de Jasper, en su postura entorpecida y en sus inhumanamente hermosos rasgos endurecidos. Él sólo estaba ahí sin decir nada, como una perfecta estatua.

-Entonces te mereces la miseria que te espera luego de que vayas a esa condenada boda.- Alice le espetó despectiva por primera vez en su vida. Pasó por su lado tan veloz como su especie lo permitía y desapareció en la espesura del bosque.

Aquellas palabras ácidas habían hecho un agujero en el maltrecho corazón de Elizabeth.

-Yo hablaré con ella-Thomas le guiñó un ojo y salió corriendo tras Alice tratando de persuadirla.

-Creo que deberías pensar un poco en todo lo que te hemos dicho antes de que tomes una decisión.- Carlisle sonaba conciliador y tan sabio como siempre. No quería estar en ningún bando. Pero Elizabeth era determinante.

-Sí iré…y ya está decidido. No importa lo que me digan, nada me hará cambiar de opinión.- espetó mordaz.

Estaba Mosqueda con todo el barullo que había provocado una maldita boda. Pero lo que Elizabeth no esperaba es que la cosa se pusiera peor.

-Me enseñaron que el Karma era una especie de energía metafísica, inmensurable e invisible que me retribuiría todo el bien que he hecho o me haría pagar todo el mal que he provocado. Parece que he hecho demasiadas cosas malas como para esperar que me ocurra algo bueno. Ahora estaba intentando poner mi vida en orden, aceptar lo que no entiendo e intentar hacer todo el bien posible. Pero veo que a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos mi existencia continúa siendo un mar tormentoso. ¡A la mierda el Karma! No irás y es mi última palabra!- Bramó Edward desde el umbral de la puerta. Su aspecto era el de un salvaje. Un morral colgaba cruzado sobre su pecho descubierto sin camisa, tenía el cabello cobrizo más alborotado que nunca, unos pantalones holgados demasiado coloridos para su estampa formal y estaba descalzo.

Avanzó hacia ella dando fuertes zancadas que hacían temblar el piso, pero antes de que la alcanzara, pisó algo viscoso que sonó como la cáscara de un huevo al romperse.

-Oh no, ¡mierda!- maldijo mientras observaba su zapato salpicado con sangre, trocitos de tejido de órganos y pelos que también se habían esparcido sobre el suelo de mármol blanco.

-¡ASESINOOOOO…MATASTE A MI BEBE!- Gritó Emmett en un alarido agónico mientras se lanzaba hacia el frente con los brazos extendidos intentando atrapar el cuello de Edward.

Jasper y Carlisle lo atajaron a tiempo e intentaban calmarlo, mientras Esme y Rosalie continuaban discutiendo sobre si Eli debía asistir o no a la ceremonia de Matt y Margaret.

Entre todo ese jaleo, Elizabeth encontró la oportunidad perfecta para escabullirse y pensar en algún plan alternativo de emergencia para acabar con esa boda…no estaba segura si lo que sentía hacia Matthew Lauper era amor o no, pero no estaba dispuesta a perderlo para luego enterarse de que aún lo amaba…no correría ese riesgo.

Cerró la puerta de su alcoba, aún si eso no detendría a ningún vampiro, y se abalanzó hacia el armario. Sacó una maleta de los estantes altos y comenzó a abarrotarla de ropa.

El nombre de Jasper resonó lejano en su mente. Alzó sus enigmáticos ojos verdes para encontrarse con la triste mirada de él. Jasper era solo una obsesión, un espejismo…aquellos sentimientos intensos no eran algo real.

-¿Realmente piensas asistir a esa boda…A pesar de todo?- su sensual y ronca voz había desaparecido. En su lugar había una rasposa y ahogada que salía con dificultad de sus mortales labios.

-Jasper…-farfulló ella. - no tengo opción, lo siento…- soltó un gemido ahogado. Ver a Jasper tan vulnerable no era algo fácil de asimilar, no estaba preparada para lidiar con ello.

-Si la tienes…te estás equivocando.- Jasper apartó la maleta para que ella no siguiera arrojando cosas en su interior.

-Retírate Jasper, por favor. Tengo que terminar mi equipaje. Eres tú el que está tomando la decisión equivocada. Puedes acompañarme a la boda…-

-¡No iré a la boda que romperá tu corazón!- bramó él interrumpiéndola.- Lo que sientes por él no es real, él no te ama Elizabeth…no como yo lo hago.- cayó arrodillado a sus pies, vencido por el dolor y la impotencia. -Simplemente no resistiré ver que derrames una sola lágrima por ese malnacido que no te merece. Si asistiera a la boda, no podría resistir la tentación de arrancarle la cabeza y drenarlo por completo.-siseó entre dientes.

Elizabeth le lanzó una mirada fulminante mientras se dedicaba nuevamente a arrojar ropa enérgicamente dentro de la maleta. Pero lo que Jasper no lograba entender es que lo que había existido entre Matthew y ella sí había sido real…tanto que dolía.

Había sido siempre su mejor amigo, lo amaba desde la infancia, había sido su primer amor y añoraba que también fuera el último. Ninguna rubia oxigenada ni su familia de locos vampiros los separarían.

**Fin del cap.**

**Las cosas comienzan a ponerse intensas, les aviso que volvemos al drama chicas (me siento como una bruja por hacer sufrir a los Cullen muajajajajaja). El próximo capítulo es uno de mis favoritos. Espero tener el tiempo de colgarlo pronto, ya está en proceso. Agradezco como siempre la audiencia, la paciencia y las ganas de las que me siguen leyendo. Sus mensajes siempre me hacen muy feliz y son la razón de la que me afirmo con fuerza para no aflojar y continuar con el Fic a pesar del poco tiempo que me deja la universidad. Paciencia chicas que sigo aquí y no las he abandonado.**

**Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo. Mi más cordial bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras que se nos unen en la cruzada "locas por Jasper". Les recuerdo que aún sigue el premio para el r&r número 1500.**

**Las invito a agregarme a Facebook (me buscan por leia fénix) ya que comenzaré a colgar ahí recomendaciones musicales, los fan-art que me han enviado y las imágenes que utilizo a veces como apoyo visual…además que les lanzaré de vez en cuanto unas migajas de lo que voy escribiendo para mantenerlas más al tanto.**

**Bien no las aburro más…ya saben lo que quieroooo, así que sean lindas y opriman ese botoncito que dice ****REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER…me cuentan si les gustó, si les aborreció o si no pararon de reír como bobas frente a la pantalla del PC al igual que yo, y de premio las mando a perderse a las montañas del Himalaya con Edward de instructor.**

**Arrivederci**


	36. Chapter 34

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**Creo que si Edward me dedicara una canción sería "Tarde, como siempre". No tengo escusas. Para ser sincera me lo he pasado de guatita al sol en la playa, tomando mojitos por las noches con los amigos (si, quizás me rapté a los chicos Cullen y me los traje conmigo a la playa, pero no pueden culparme…estoy segura de que si ustedes pudieran también lo harían), saliendo a bailar y haciendo trabajos voluntarios de verano (sí, mi alma solidaria salió a flote).**

**De toda esta largo tiempo que les he hecho esperar, solo puedo rescatar algo positivo. Doña inspiración vino a hacerme una visita y pues que creen?¿ He avanzado en cuatro capítulos más. Así que espero estar actualizando por lo menos uno por semana (todo va a depender de si la señal de internet llega al lugar remoto en donde ande vacacionando).**

**Sin quitarles más tiempo me despido. Ejerciten el culo para que no se les atrofie luego de tener que leer 35 largas páginas de Word. **

**Gracias por el apoyo, por las nuevas lectoras empedernidas que se nos unen, a las que me agregan como _favorite autor, favorite storie y también story alert_ y por las antiguas que siguen al pie del cañón a pesar de la desastrosa conspiración que parece tener el tiempo en contra mía que no me regala minutos para dedicar a la escritura. Ni se imaginan lo feliz que me hacen. Todo este apoyo incondicional es el que me motiva a no abandonar la historia. También un saludo especial al grupo ILOVEDWRDCULLEN que me apoyó desde el comienzo. Salesia, Zamara, Clara, Rizy, Krisel y tantas otras, las llevo en mi corazón…Las adoro.**

**Como siempre les deseo Carpe noctum**

**¡A LEER!**

**Capitulo treinta y tres: "Matthew&Margaret"**

**D**e puntillas y con mucho esfuerzo logró sacar las últimas frambuesas que le faltaban. Las arrojó junto con las demás a la cesta, no sin antes llenarse la boca con unas cuantas y se dispuso a regresar a casa. Le fascinaban aquellas frambuesas que crecían de forma salvaje a los pies de los grandes cedros, pero lo que le gustaba más aún eran los deliciosos Kuchen que le preparaba su madre, Bella, con ellas.

Apenas tenía siete años, pero había crecido toda su vida ahí, en el pequeño y perdido pueblo de Forks. Conocía aquel bosque que la rodeaba como la palma de su mano y a diferencia de los niños y niñas de su edad que disfrutaban jugando en la plaza del pueblo, montados en sus bicicletas, saltando a la cuerda, jugando con el balón o con las muñecas, a ella la tentaba el bosque con toda su belleza, tranquilidad y misterio natural.

Corría con sus pies descalzos sobre el frondoso césped, sorteando las ramas de los árboles que se retorcían fuera de la tierra y los piñones que caían de los altos pinos. Su vestido de franela azul cielo estaba hecho girones, pinchado por las ramas, salpicado con el jugo de la fruta y lleno de lodo…y su carita infantil no estaba mucho más limpia. Sus hermosos rizos color bronce estaban abatidos por el viento primaveral, cálido y húmedo, que traía consigo las fragancias de la madreselva, mezcladas con el aroma de la tierra húmeda y la vegetación podrida de los troncos. Sus mejillas salpicadas de pecas estaban teñidas de un dulce rosado al igual que sus labios, y sus ojos de un singular verde esmeralda, se camuflaban con el follaje y brillaban con los rayos de sol que se colaban entre las densas copas de los arboles.

Era uno de aquellos días inusualmente soleados en Forks que su madre adoraba. De algún modo la hacían olvidarse de la pena y la angustia con la que vivía día tras día…y eso hacía feliz a Elizabeth. No recordaba una sonrisa más sincera y bella que la de su madre cuando estaba bajo el sol.

Se detuvo para cortar unas cuantas margaritas blancas que crecían de forma salvaje entre el césped y las flores _dedal de oro_ de las malezas de un colorido naranja. Las acercó a su nariz para absorber el aroma de la primavera en ellas. Sonrió y reanudó su trote libre y saltarín.

-Para ti mamá.- dijo con su vocecita dulce mientras le extendía el pequeño ramo artesanal de flores silvestres y dejaba las frambuesas sobre la mesa de centro de la cocina.

-¡Oh Eli son hermosas!- Le respondió Bella mientras alzaba a su pequeña en un fuerte abrazo y la hacía girar por la cocina.- ¿Frambuesas?- le preguntó alzando una ceja escéptica y una sonrisa cómplice bailando en sus labios carmesí. Sabía lo que le pediría su hijita, pero nada la complacía más que escucharla pidiendo sus caprichos.

-Creo que sabrán mejor en un kuchen ¿podemos ornear uno mamá? Por favor, por favor-

Elizabeth se relamió los labios de solo pensar en los dulces que prepararía su madre. Le respondió con una sonrisa ancha y descargó sobre ella el poder irresistible de sus ensoñadores ojos esmeralda. Bella rió con ganas y le dio un casto beso en la frente.

-De acuerdo, prepararemos un Kuchen de frambuesas juntas. ¿Qué te parece?- propuso.

-¡Siiii!- gritó de alegría Elizabeth mientras abatía sus pequeñas manos en el aire haciendo su propio baile de la felicidad.

-Ok. Lo aremos y luego me acompañaras a la tienda, me toca el turno de la tarde para que tu abuela descanse un poco…y me vendría bien una ayudante pequeña, dueña de unos maravillosos ojos verdes a quién conozco y quiero muchísimo.- dijo Bella compartiendo su alegría.- Pero antes señorita, te irás a cambiar ese vestido, lavarás tus manos y…- Bella humedeció con su lengua la punta de su delantal y luego lo frotó sobre la nariz llena de lodo de Eli para limpiarla.

-¡No mamá!- se quejaba mientras arrugaba la nariz e intentaba apartarse de su madre.

- Ese hermoso rostro que te hice yo también lo quiero limpio.- le dijo con dulzura estallando en nuevas carcajadas.

Ahora esas carcajadas sonaban como música angelical entre los recuerdos de su infancia.

Elizabeth tomó unas cuantas fresas de la ensalada de frutas que Esme le había servido esa mañana, y se las llevó a la boca. El sabor dulce y cítrico estalló en su lengua como la nostalgia de los recuerdos oprimiendo su corazón. Suspiró apenada mientras intentaba ignorar la picazón de sus ojos que amenazaban con romper en lágrimas. Como le habría gustado que su madre hubiese estado ahí para aconsejarla. En esos momentos sentía que estaba tomando la decisión correcta, pero todos parecían pensar lo contrario y en vez de apoyarla estaban enfadados con ella.

-Puede que Alice esté demasiado molesta con tu decisión como para no querer ayudarte a escoger unos buenos conjuntos para el fin de semana, pero moralmente no puedo permitirme que vayas vestida de mal gusto. No pega con la familia.- Rosalie también sonaba molesta, pero eso parecía ser un síntoma normal en ella.

Aunque Alice enfadada daba miedo y pena a partes iguales. Ella le había insistido en que si iba a la boda sólo ocurrirían una seguidilla de cosas malas de las cuales terminaría arrepentida. Les haría daño a muchas personas incluyéndola a ella. Por eso es que desde que había decidido asistir a la boda, a pesar de la resistencia de todos, Alice la ignoraba por completo. Elizabeth suspiró de forma lastimera. Odiaba estar enfadada con Alice.

Rosalie deshizo el bolso que Eli había preparado. En su femenino e inhumanamente hermoso rostro se dibujó un mohín de desaprobación. En menos de cinco minutos ya había preparado una nueva valija con todos los conjuntos, zapatos y accesorios necesarios para el fin de semana que pasaría en la hacienda de los Whitman donde se pasarían celebrando los dos días previos a la boda hasta el gran día que sería el domingo por la mañana, donde darían al sí Matthew y Margaret. Sólo unos pocos, los amigos más cercanos y familiares, habían sido invitados a pasar el fin de semana en la finca, el resto llegaría el mismo día de la boda. Eli contaba como una de las _amigas cercanas_ del novio.

La insistente bocina del flamante, amarillo chillón, vehículo deportivo de Alice, la sobresaltó espantando sus pensamientos.

-Vamos preciosa, ¡tenemos que destruir una boda! No querrás hacer esperar a los novios ¿o sí?- Gritó Thomas tras el volante.

Eli se asomó por la ventana de su alcoba y levantó el pulgar de forma afirmativa hacia Thomas, el único que se había ofrecido gustoso de acompañarla a la boda y ser su chaperón por el fin de semana, lo que le había costado una pelea con su novia Alice…una razón más para que Eli se sintiera como un monstruo. No solo se llevaba a su chico y su lujoso Porche, sino que también creaba disputas entre ellos. El huracán Elizabeth estaba dejando estragos en su familia…otra vez.

Corrió frente al espejo de cuerpo entero e intentó ordenar, por enésima vez, en un tomate casual su indomable cabello. Reparó en su descuidado aspecto y soltó un suspiro resignada, ya no había tiempo para bucear en su enorme ropero buscando algo más elegante. Llevaba puesta una sudadera blanca, una camiseta de tirantes del mismo color, unos jeans desgastados y unos tenis que no tenían nada de glamorosos.

-Si cruzas esa puerta vestida así a Alice le dará un ataque.- le advirtió Rosalie.

-De todos modos ya está enfadada conmigo.- le respondió ella en un tono apenado mientras se recogía de hombros.

Tomó su bolso y salió.

Afuera estaban todos esperándola con caras sombrías y desilusionadas…probablemente todos influenciados por el estado de ánimo de Jasper.

Su abuela Esme evitaba verla a los ojos para no romper en lágrimas. Carlisle se despidió con un beso rápido en la mejilla excusándose con que debía estar pronto en el hospital, cuando lo único que quería era escapar del insoportable dolor que emanaba de su hijo Jasper. Edward ayudó a Eli con el equipaje, mientras en su mirada guardaba para ella una súplica muda de que se quedara para que no cometiera un error.

Alice estaba sentada sobre los escalones de mármol de la entrada hecha un ovillo abrazando sus piernas. Su infantil y hermoso rostro estaba surcado por las escalofriantes lágrimas carmín y su mentón no dejaba de temblar.

-¡Te vas a arrepentir!- bramó antes de ponerse de pié y correr a velocidad vampírica para perderse en la espesura del bosque.

Thomas tenía una expresión inconsolable en el rostro. Hizo ademán de seguirla pero Rosalie lo detuvo.

-Será mejor que yo vaya.- Dijo tajante y fue tras la pista de su hermana.

El ambiente estaba tan tenso que podría cortarse con una navaja. Jasper fue el primero en romper el silencio.

-¿Podemos conversar unos minutos más sobre esto?- su voz ronca y varonil sonaba quebrada, temerosa de lo que Eli pudiera responder.

Eli suspiró cansinamente y cruzó los brazos bajo su pecho. Bajó su mirada por unos segundos y luego la clavó con intensidad en Jasper.

-No sé qué es lo que queda por discutir.- finalmente habló a destajo. Apretó los labios cuando se percató que había sonado más dura de lo que habría querido.- Anoche quedó todo bastante claro.-

Jasper apretó sus manos empuñándolas, pero se demoró en hablar pensando en cada palabra que iba a decir. El resto de la familia permanecía como una audiencia silenciosa.

-Te amo- dijo simplemente. Sus ojos estaban de un color ónix profundo y hambriento.

Elizabeth no fue capaz de sostener esa mirada aplastante que parecía podía verle hasta el alma, así que nuevamente desvió sus ojos a la gravilla del suelo. Todas sus defensas se desarmaron. Jasper ya le había confesado aquello antes, pero nunca había sonado tan sincero y real como en ese momento. Sus brazos se soltaron cayendo a sus costados rendidos por el dolor. Sabía que Jasper no se rendiría tan fácilmente, no estaba preparada para oír todo aquello, no ahora que su corazón se disputaba entre dos personas que amaba profundamente...dos personas completamente distintas.

-Y sé que tú también me amas…solo que aún no te has dado cuenta. Por favor no cometas un error que nos hará sufrir a ambos gratuitamente, no cuando podemos ser tan felices juntos.- habló frente a todos, desnudando su muerto corazón sin pudor alguno. Para él sólo estaba Elizabeth y nadie más.

Ella se tambaleó incómoda. Se apoyó en el coche de espaldas intentando vencer a la gravedad y calmar el fuego que se expandía por su cuerpo desde su pecho. Las imaginarias mariposas que revoloteaban en su estómago le producían vértigo. Llevó una de sus manos a su abdomen intentando aplacar el hormigueo. Una vez que logró calmar su agitada respiración volvió a hablar. Esta vez más convencida de su decisión que nunca. Era inútil alargar por más tiempo éste momento.

-¿Cómo puedo estar segura de que no has usado tu poder en mí…que no me has seducido y enamorado gracias a tu don de manejar las emociones?- Sabía que no era un argumento sólido para justificar su comportamiento, pero esperaba que fuera suficiente para amedrentar la determinación de Jasper.

Y ahí estaba él, de pie frente a ella con su imponente estampa, las hermosas facciones de su masculino rostro contraídas por el dolor de su muerto corazón roto, su cabello rubio desordenado cayendo sobre sus ojos intimidantes que destilaban pura tristeza y más abajo, cruzando su marmóreo cuello, estaba la huella de los dientes de Elizabeth...aquella mordida que se quedaría para siempre como un silencioso testigo de que ambos podían perder la cordura.

Elizabeth tragó saliva pesadamente intentando aplacar la sed insaciable que sentía por la sangre de él.

Jasper necesitó un momento para recobrar fuerzas. Eli lo estaba hiriendo profundamente, tanto que dudaba que alguna vez pudiera volver a sonreír si no era a su lado. Así que defendería su amor por ella incluso si tenía que suplicar y a costa de los últimos vestigios que quedaban de su desmantelado orgullo.

-Déjame demostrarte cuan enamorados estamos el uno por el otro. Sólo te pido una oportunidad que nunca me has dado- le estaba rogando, su voz sensual continuaba teniendo un matiz de tristeza-…una que a él le has dado incontables veces pero que siempre ha desperdiciado.- cuando se refirió a Matt su voz se endureció hasta el punto de rayar en la ira. Sus rubias cejas estaban fruncidas hasta casi formar una sola.

-Yo…yo ya no sé qué es real y qué no lo es respecto a nosotros. Te mentiría si dijera que solo te amo a ti…porque no es así.- Sus cálidas lágrimas escaparon de sus ojos mojando sus mejillas, pero ella ni se molestó en secarlas. Las dejó rodar libres como todo el dolor que emanaba de ella al percatarse del sufrimiento que le producían a Jasper sus palabras sinceras.- Aunque me duela también lo amo a él, no puedo controlar eso. Lo nuestro, cualquier cosa que haya existido entre nosotros es solo una obsesión, es solo el producto de un ritual. Ya es hora de que aterricemos.-

Eli llevó sus manos temblorosas a su nuca y desabrochó la cadena que colgaba en su cuello. De ella deslizó el hermoso y fino anillo de esmeralda con forma de corazón y platino que guardaba colgado en su pecho. Jasper lo reconoció como el anillo que le había regalado cuando estaban en Seattle, fingiendo su compromiso frente a Matt. Quizás ella tenía algo de razón. Todo comenzó como un juego de celos, como una obsesión. Pero Eli se equivocaba al pensar que lo que ambos sentían continuaba siendo una obsesión…ellos se habían enamorado y aquello era tan real como que su corazón jamás volvería a latir. Lo sentía en cada terminal nerviosa de su muerto cuerpo.

Eli se acercó a él, lo suficiente para sentir su frío aliento chocando contra su frente. Tomó una de sus marmóreas y frías manos entre las cálidas de ella, la volteó dejando la palma hacia arriba y depositó con cuidado en ella el anillo. Luego empujó sus dedos empuñándolos sobre el anillo.

-¿Para qué vamos a seguir adelante con una mentira? Ya es hora de que nos dejemos de juegos Jasper…solo déjalo ir.- Intentaba sonar segura, pero estaba más asustada que nunca. Sus lágrimas continuaban cayendo silenciosas.- Ninguno de los dos está preparado para esto. Guárdalo, quizás algún día logremos averiguar si ese paso era el correcto.-

Tenía sentimientos encontrados. En su pecho no podía dejar de sentir esa extraña y molesta sensación de que algo no estaba bien. Besó con parsimonia la mano de Jasper que contenía el anillo y fue a refugiarse dentro del coche de su tía lo más veloz que pudo. Sentía como si sus pies se hubieran convertido en cubos de plomo.

Thomas entendió la indirecta y con la misma rapidez se puso tras el volante. Se despidió de todos con un gesto rápido de manos, mientras Eli se abrochaba el cinturón cabizbaja.

Thomas arrancó y se deslizaron raudos por el camino de entrada flanqueado de altos pinos. Elizabeth ahogó un grito de sorpresa con su mano cuando sintió chocar las palmas de Jasper contra el cristal de su ventana.

Thomas frenó en seco.

-No te vayas…te lo suplico.- Jamás había visto a Jasper en ese estado y eso le dolía profundamente. Pero no estaba segura si le dolía porque ella lo amaba o porque Jasper la hacía sentir de ese modo con su habilidad extrasensorial.

-Por favor Thomas no te detengas.- le pidió fríamente ignorando a Jasper.

Jasper volvió a golpear con sus puños el cristal controlando su fuerza para no romperlo. Sus ojos agónicos se volvieron de pronto duros y fríos. La traspasaban como un filoso cuchillo haciendo añicos su corazón.

-Si te marchas me iré…para cuando vuelvas ya no estaré aquí. No me volverás a ver nunca.- Las palabras que salieron de sus mortales labios fueron tan mortíferas como su veneno.

Elizabeth se negó a creer en sus palabras. Jasper sólo decía eso porque estaba enfadado. Miró a Thomas y asintió con su cabeza dando su aprobación para que se pusieran en marcha. Thomas dudó un segundo y luego apretó el acelerador a fondo sacándolos a la carretera lo más rápido posible.

Aún en la distancia Elizabeth podía oír los gritos de Jasper.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**Y**… ¿cuál es el plan?-

-¿El plan?- preguntó Eli ceñuda. Sentía su rostro tirante por las lágrimas que se habían secado solas sobre sus mejillas.

Thomas hizo un gesto tamborileando los dedos contra el volante de forma distraída.

-Supongo que tienes pensado algún plan para romper con la boda de tu chico ¿eh? Simplemente no creo que sea buena idea improvisar.-

-Tienes razón.- admitió ella mientras se llevaba un dedo a la boca y comenzaba a mordisquear nerviosa su uña.-Realmente no lo había pensado de esa forma.-

Thomas rió con ganas.

-Por suerte para ti yo ya había pensado en ello.- le dijo mientras le apartaba la mano de la boca.

Elizabeth lo observó esperanzada y esperó a que continuara.

-Si te parece bien, quizás lo más efectivo es que lo torturemos con los celos.-

-¿Los celos?- preguntó Eli sin pillarlo.

-Sí, los celos. La mayoría de los compromisos se quiebran a causa de los celos…pueden ser un arma muy poderosa en casos como estos.-

Elizabeth rió sombríamente.

-Ya he probado ese juego con Jasper y, a pesar de los celos, Matt ha seguido adelante con su nefasta boda.- dijo con un humor negro.

-Quizás no supieron presionar debidamente.- la contradijo Thomas.

Elizabeth lo miró por primera vez realmente intrigada.

-Siento decir que tú y Jasper no lograron ser del todo convincentes.- lo dijo sin intención de herir a Eli, pero de todos modos observó como ella se empequeñecía en el asiento del copiloto y sus facciones se bañaban de un halo de tristeza.-Esta vez Matt sentirá la presión de la boda y de su familia.- Continuó.- Los novios siempre están inseguros los días previos a las bodas. ¿Estarán haciendo lo correcto? ¿Es justamente eso lo que quieren para sus vidas? ¿Es el momento de hacerlo? ¿Es la persona con la que quieren pasar el resto de sus vidas? Un sinfín de cuestionamientos que hacen tambalear su seguridad. Es el momento preciso para poner en jaque sus decisiones…incluso hacer dudar a su familia.-

-Su familia no es un problema para mí. Siempre han sido muy amables y cariñosos conmigo, incluso cuando no necesariamente debían serlo…- comentó Eli en su defensa, pero Thomas la cortó.

-Pero aún así no has sido lo suficientemente buena para ellos como para ser la futura esposa de su único hijo.- dijo él sin piedad.

Eli bajó su mirada empañada a sus manos, que reposaban sobre sus rodillas, para que Thomas no viera cuanto le habían afectado sus palabras.

-Sé que esto te duele, pero soy tu amigo…o por lo menos me considero como tal, y no voy a mentirte. La verdad duele.-

Eli asintió en silencio.

-¿Cuál es el plan?- preguntó ella luego de un rato cuando sintió su voz más segura y firme.

-Preséntame como tu nuevo novio.- desvió su mirada de la carretera para posarla en ella. Luego esbozó una sonrisa deslumbrante al ver que Eli le devolvía la mirada atónita con la quijada caída.

-De ningún modo. ¡Eres el novio de mi tía!-

-Ellos no tienen porque saber eso.- le retrucó.

Eli se llevó los dedos a masajear sus sienes mientras pensaba a toda velocidad.

-Seré el chico encantador e irresistible.- Continuó Thomas sonando bastante convincente.- Aquel que va por partida doble, adorado por las mujeres jóvenes tanto como por las adultas. Y tú serás la mujer por la que estoy totalmente perdido. Además habrías encontrado a alguien mucho mejor que Mathew…y todos lo sabrían. Es justamente eso lo que desencadenaría los celos irracionales del chico. Lo volveremos loco en tan solo un fin de semana, tanto como para que se cuestione seriamente su futuro matrimonio. Ahora viene tu parte.-

-¿Mi parte?- Elizabeth dejó de frotar sus sienes y lo miró fijamente.

-Ya has hecho el papel de la chica irresistible así que no creo que esta vez te vaya a costar tanto como las anteriores. Tendrás que hacerle ver todo lo que se está perdiendo al no estar a tu lado. Recuérdale todo lo bien que lo pasaban cuando estaban juntos, desentierra los mejores momentos.-

Elizabeth recargó su cabeza contra el asiento y soltó un suspiro resignada.

-Simplemente no puedo dejar de pensar que es una locura.-

-Sí, una locura de amor.- coincidió Thomas tan risueño como siempre.- Pero el hecho de que ya estemos conduciendo hacia esa boda es parte de la locura.-

-¿Qué piensa Alice de todo esto?-

-Alice…-comenzó Thomas. Su radiante sonrisa se borró de pronto. Intentó disimular una mueca de desaprobación pero Eli alcanzó a captarla.-El problema de Alice es que es imparcial. A ella realmente no le importa lo que quieres tú, sino lo que ella quiere y eso es algo que no comparto en lo absoluto. Ella quería que te quedaras con Jasper, porque piensa que es lo mejor tanto para ti como para él, pero tú has decidido luchar por Matt. Soy un ferviente convencido de que en el amor y en la guerra todo lo vale. Por eso estoy aquí Eli…te apoyo.-

-No haré nada que los ponga en una situación difícil a ti y a Alice. Si es así iré por mi cuenta a la boda.- terció ella.

-Yo ya he decidido acompañarte.- dijo convencido y en su tono relajado de siempre.- Ya tuve esta conversación con Alice. Simplemente esta vez no hemos estado de acuerdo. No siempre las parejas lo están. Ya te he mencionado mi punto de vista y ella piensa distinto que yo al respecto. Eres mi amiga y ella es mi chica, el hecho de que te quiera ayudar como un amigo no cambia las cosas entre yo y Alice…digamos que es una especie de prueba de Fe que debemos atravesar.-

Se detuvieron en el pueblo para llenar el tanque de gasolina. Thomas bajó del vehículo y se dirigió al servicentro para sacar dinero en efectivo.

Eli permaneció en el coche. Sentía todo este barullo de sentimientos como una molesta opresión en el pecho. La despedida con Jasper la había dejado mal. Solo esperaba que sus palabras no fueran más que un arrebato del momento. Jasper solo estaba enfadado. Cuando regresara a casa él aún estaría ahí ¿verdad? Se sentía mareada. ¿Cuándo acabaría su sufrimiento? ¿Cuándo podría vivir en paz? Amar a dos personas, y tan distintas entre sí, la estaba matando.

Recorrió con su mirada las tiendas del frente. Sus ojos se detuvieron fijos en las puertas de la ferretería de los Newton. Soltó un jadeo de dolor mientras veía uno que otro transeúnte entrar en la tienda para resguardarse de la insipiente lluvia que había comenzado a caer. Guardaba tras esas puertas tantos recuerdos de su infancia y adolescencia, buenos y malos…algunos que prefería olvidar. Cerró sus ojos con fuerza para que las lágrimas no saltaran fuera de sus ojos. El dolor la estaba agotando. Se concentró en el relajante sonido de las gotas de lluvia chocando contra el cristal de su ventana intentando serenarse. De pronto se sintió demasiado cansada como para volver a abrir los ojos. Era consciente que se encontraba entre la frágil línea de lo real y el mundo de los sueños así que sin prestar más resistencia, se dejó arrastrar por la fuerza de esos recuerdos que llevaba tanto tiempo reprimiendo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L**lovía.

La campanilla que colgaba de la puerta de la ferretería tintineó avisando la llegada de un nuevo cliente. Elizabeth dejó a un lado su trozo de kuchen de frambuesas, que había preparado esa mañana junto a su madre, para recibir a los clientes.

-Hola. Soy Elizabeth, ¿en qué puedo ayudarlos?- se presentó con una personalidad única y encantadora.

Sus labios estaban teñidos con las frambuesas y su hermoso cabello cobrizo estaba atado en una coleta alta con una elegante cinta rosa que hacía juego con su vestido. La señora Lauper pensó que era la personita más tierna que jamás había visto. Le tendió una mano cariñosa a modo de saludo y le sonrió amable.

-Que tal Elizabeth. Soy Maggy Lauper, y éstos son mi esposo Julian y mi hijo Matthew.-

Elizabeth le estrechó la mano. Se sorprendió por la suavidad de sus manos y la belleza de su rostro pecoso, pero lo que realmente la tenía fascinada era su cabello tan rojo como el fuego. Por un momento pensó que si lo tocaba se quemaría. El señor Lauper parecía mucho más mayor que ella. Su rostro era frío y calculador. Parecía que observaba al mundo desde su hombro hacia abajo. El chico chasqueó la lengua llamando la atención de Eli.

Era un poco más bajo que ella. Su cabello era de un castaño oscuro como el de su padre al igual que sus grandes ojos de un celeste glaciar que congelaban la sangre. Sin embargo, sobre sus pálidas mejillas habían desperdigadas unas cuantas pecas traviesas como las de su madre. Tenía una postura altanera y vestía demasiado elegante como para confundirse con un chico pueblerino. Su rostro estaba enfurruñado en una mueca de disgusto. No parecía estar contento de estar ahí. Aún así observaba a Eli con curiosidad. De algún modo ella se sintió intimidada, sin embargo su madre hizo aparición y desvió la atención del muchacho.

-Disculpen la demora. Soy Bella. Veo que ya conocen a mi pequeña Eli.- se presentó Bella mientras acariciaba con cariño la cabeza de su hija.- ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos?-

-Somos nuevos en el pueblo. Acabamos de llegar de Francia. Compramos una casa, pero la verdad es que está en bastante mal estado. Tendremos que reformarla por completo y nos dijeron que aquí encontraríamos los materiales que nos hacen falta para comenzar con las obras.- por primera vez habló Julian. Su voz era tan amable como la de su esposa, además que estaba marcada por un fuerte acento francés.

-Sí, han venido al lugar indicado. ¿Qué tienen pensado?-

Durante la siguiente hora Julien, Maggy y Bella discutieron acerca de los materiales más adecuados para las reformas que tan bien había dibujado el señor Lauper en unos planos. Con la conversación Eli se enteró de que el señor Lauper era un renombrado arquitecto Francés que había dedicado gran parte de sus años en ésta profesión a restaurar palacios, castillos, los famosos _château_ franceses y las casas antiguas de millonarios por toda Europa; mientras que la señora Lauper era una codiciada diseñadora de interiores, nacida en San Francisco, que se había desenvuelto profesionalmente en la frenética y estrambótica ciudad de Nueva York. Justamente ahí había conocido al que era hoy su esposo, mientras él estaba en una convención de arquitectos. Se habían enamorado perdidamente, y a pesar de que extrañaba vivir en norte América, Maggy lo había seguido hasta Francia dejando a su familia en el nuevo continente. A pesar de la fama de su esposo, los últimos años el negocio había decaído bastante. Más tarde Eli se enteraría de que no era solo el negocio lo que iba mal en Francia, sino que el padre de Matt era un adicto al juego y sus apuestas los habían llevado a caer en una crisis económica de la que simplemente no pudieron salir teniendo que declararse en banca rota.

Así que sin más opciones habían tenido que regresar, como última opción, a América. La familia de Maggy los había ayudado a comprar una casa en Forks además de prestarles un pequeño capital para que comenzaran una microempresa de contratistas para que se desenvolvieran en sus distintas labores. Ambos funcionaban bien juntos, y el hecho de que hicieran un equipo, tanto decorando interiores como reformando casas, era una ventaja a la hora de recibir las peticiones de algún cliente.

Se quedarían dos años más en Francia mientras acababan con unos asuntos legales y para ese entonces pensaban tener su casa ya reformada para el traslado.

-Son amables ¿verdad?- le preguntó su madre abrazándola contra su costado una vez que la familia Lauper se había marchado.

Eli asintió mientras componía una de sus encantadoras sonrisitas.

-Sobre todo el pequeño Matt. No te ha quitado el ojo de encima y tu tampoco lo has dejado de mirar ¿No te parece guapo Eli?- le preguntó Bella picándola.

Eli arrugó su pequeña nariz y negó en forma desaprobatoria. Pero Bella pudo distinguir la mentira en las mejillas de su hijita ahora encendidas de un adorable rosa.

-¡Uy! Mírate nada más esa carita hermosa, estás para devorarte con esas mejillas sonrosadas.- le dijo en tono meloso mientras se abalanzaba sobre la pancita de su hija y le hacía cosquillas.

Ambas comenzaron a reír estrepitosamente mientras Eli probaba zafarse del agarre de su madre empujándola con sus pequeñas manitas. Pararon luego de un rato, recostadas sobre el suelo, recuperando el aliento. Eli se abrazó al estómago de su madre y respiró su dulce aroma. Bella se dedicó a peinar con sus dedos su largo cabello cobrizo con cariño.

-Tienes suerte, no todos podemos encontrar nuestro verdadero amor a los siete años.- le dijo su madre sin perder su dulzura, pero nuevamente su voz estaba teñida con el velo de la tristeza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**T**homas frenó de golpe y el cinturón de seguridad de Elizabeth se incrustó contra su cuello de forma dolorosa. Pestañeó un par de veces asustada y se llevó una mano a sobar el cuello. Luego le lanzó una mirada acusadora al chofer.

-Lo siento, aparecieron de la nada.- se excusó mientras apuntaba al frente del parabrisas.

Eli escudriñó a través de la densa cortina de lluvia y pudo ver a un vigía con el símbolo de STOP mientras a sus espaldas desfilaba una fila de pequeños niños, como una cuncuna de colores, agrupándose rápidamente bajo la parada del autobús escolar evitando la lluvia.

No se había dado cuenta en qué minuto Thomas había regresado al auto y menos cuando se pusieron en marcha otra vez.

Las últimas palabras de su madre seguían dando vueltas en su cabeza. Incluso para ese entonces, con sus tempranos siete años, Bella sabía que ella y Matt estaban hechos el uno para el otro. Aún estaba algo adormilada. Había sido sacada abruptamente de su estado somnoliento y aún no se sentía con las energías suficientes como para despertar del todo. Recostó su cabeza contra el respaldo mientras se dedicaba a observar a los niños esperando el autobús escolar. Cuantos recuerdos en esa parada de autobús. Suspiró, cerró los ojos y pensó en esos recuerdos de su robada infancia, desenterrándolos con dolor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**A**ún era de noche cuando los gritos rabiosos de su abuela la despertaron de un sopetón.

-¿Aún sigues acostada holgazana? Levántate de una buena vez que ya estás retrasada. Tienes que ir a dejar un pedido a la casa de los Crowley y hacernos el desayuno a mí y a tu padre antes de que te vayas a la escuela. Si te retrasas tendrás que atenerte a las consecuencias pequeña mugrosa.-

Se levantó obediente, besó la foto de su madre que descansaba sobre la mesita de noche e hizo su cama tan rápido como sus pequeños brazos se lo permitían. Si no quedaba bien hecha la abuela se lo reprocharía. El frío de la cerámica se traspasaba a sus pequeños pies descalzos mientras caminaba apresurada al baño. Se puso de puntillas para verse mejor en el espejo que colgaba sobre el lavabo. Bajo sus grandes y brillantes ojos de un inusual color esmeralda se acentuaban unas horribles ojeras grisáceas que no debían estar allí. Se dio una ducha rápida y dejó su largo cabello cobrizo goteando sobre la espalda, no había tiempo de secarlo, mientras se dirigía apresurada a la cocina. Su padre y la abuela ya estaban ahí. Ambos le lanzaron una mirada despectiva. Ella cogió rápidamente el pan y lo puso a tostar sobre un tostador viejo, desvencijado y oxidado.

-Lo siento, no quise tardar.- se disculpó con un hilo de voz.

-Más te vale no tardar la próxima vez.- le reprochó su abuela.

Su padre sólo soltó un gruñido desde su asiento en la mesa, sin despegar sus ojos del diario que leía.

Elizabeth a sus jóvenes nueve años no llevaba la vida normal de cualquier niña de su edad. Su día a día, luego de la reciente muerte de su madre, se parecía más a la de fábulas de "La cenicienta". Su padre, Mike Newton no podía dejar de acusarla cada vez que podía de ser la responsable de la muerte de su madre…y su abuela, la madre de éste, no veía en ella una nieta, más bien para ella Elizabeth sólo se trataba de un peón más en su juego de ajedrez. La utilizaba a destajo tanto como le convenía.

Elizabeth sacó las cuatro tostadas que ya estaban listas y las puso sobre la mesa. Iba a tostar unas cuantas más cuando la abuela le quitó el pan y lo guardó en una gaveta con llave. Mike cogió dos tostadas y la abuela una. Luego de la muerte de su madre muchas cosas habían cambiado, entre ellas su desayuno, el cual Bella siempre se esmeraba tanto en preparar para ella, agregándole toda clase de cosas que le gustaban, como huevos a la copa, jamón y queso fresco. Elizabeth suspiró resignada mientras le untaba un poco de mermelada a su tostada. Al parecer tendría que acostumbrarse a su nuevo escuálido desayuno.

La tostada no aplacó el hambre que tenía, y mientras intentaba ignorar los gruñidos de su estómago, lavó rápidamente los trastos para ir a la escuela. Eran las seis de la mañana cuando salió de su casa cargando su bolso abarrotado de libros y casi más pesado que ella. Debía caminar todos los días dos quilómetros, bordeando la carretera, para llegar a la parada del autobús de la escuela…y por las tardes luego del instituto, tenía la obligación de ir a trabajar a la tienda de la abuela y cuando le quedaba algo de tiempo visitaba a su adorado abuelo Charlie. Pero por las noches, a la luz de una linterna, debía terminar sus deberes de la escuela y sólo entonces se podía permitir dormir.

Frotó sus ojos adormilados con sus manos enguantadas. Aquellas horas de sueño no eran suficientes. Los días se hacían cada vez más largos y monótonos sin su madre. Reanudó el paso más veloz para alcanzar a llegar a la parada del autobús a tiempo. Se dio ánimos mientras intentaba ignorar el frío que se colaba por sus holgadas ropas. Al menos la escuela era la mejor parte del día. A pesar de que no se llevaba bien con sus compañeros de clase, era el único momento en el día que podía dejar para ella. Las clases le agradaban y tenía una particular habilidad para aprender muy rápido, lo que le permitió ganarse la simpatía y la aprobación de varios profesores.

Llegó justo a tiempo para alcanzar el autobús, un par de chicos ya estaban ahí también esperándolo. Mientras se sentaba en un asiento libre, recordaba las veces en que Bella la iba a dejar en su viejo Chevrolet del 53 rojo hasta el autobús. Se quedaba de pie recargada contra la camioneta mientas la despedía con una mano y la promesa de que la estaría esperando de regreso luego de la escuela…pero eso ya no sería más así.

La sala estaba abarrotada cuando Elizabeth llegó. Le dolían los pies, pero se obligó a forzarlos un poco más para llegar a su pupitre al final de la sala. Todos estaban muy ocupados hablando de las recientes fiestas como para percatarse de su presencia y molestarla...práctica habitual entre sus compañeros.

Lucy Horn, la mejor amiga de Margaret Whitman, había pasado navidad y noche vieja en Irlanda con sus tíos, mientras que Adam Theron comentaba que había estado en un crucero con su familia recorriendo el Caribe. El resto no paraba de comentar la fiesta de navidad que había ofrecido la familia de Margaret en su lujosa finca en las afueras de Forks. Elizabeth había tenido que ir por obligación con su padre y su abuela…y había odiado cada minuto ahí. No recordaba una navidad más triste. Era la primera sin Bella. Todos los presentes la habían mirado con lástima y cuando le ofrecían el pésame, sólo la hacían recordar una y otra vez que su madre estaba muerta…nunca más volvería a verla, oler su perfume, besarla, abrazarla ni hablarle.

La voz de la joven profesora de artes plásticas la sacó de sus tristes recuerdos.

-Buenos días. Tengan la amabilidad de guardar silencio por favor que ya ha comenzado la clase.- Les saludó cordial mientras se quitaba su abrigo.

Tomó la tiza que descansaba sobre su escritorio y comenzó a hacer unos bosquejos en la pizarra explicando rápidamente lo que harían esa clase. Mientras explicaba, fue interrumpida por unos golpes en la puerta. Se dirigió rápidamente a ella y dejó pasar con una sonrisa amable a la directora que venía acompañada de un chico desconocido. Era el primer año de Jessica Stanley como directora del instituto luego de haber sido profesora de historia. Esperó a que todos guardaran silencio y lo presentó a toda la clase.

-Bien mis queridos alumnos. Les vengo a informar que desde hoy se integra a éste curso un nuevo alumno, el joven Matthew Lauper.- comenzó la directora dándole un empujoncito al chico tímido para que caminara al centro de la sala.-Viene desde Francia. Espero que lo reciban con toda la amabilidad que merece para que se sienta como en casa. Bienvenido Matthew.- finalizó dándole unas pequeñas palmadas en la nuca.

-Puedes sentarte en el pupitre libre al lado de Elizabeth.- lo invitó la profesora y luego continuó con su clase como si nunca la hubieran interrumpido.

Matt avanzó altanero y con una mirada desconfiada hasta el pupitre. Se sentó con movimientos rígidos y ordenó sobre la mesa de forma meticulosa los cuadernos y los lápices que llevaba consigo. Lego se sentó derecho y clavó su mirada mercurio al frente fingiendo que oía a la profesora.

-Hola.- dijo Eli en un susurro para no llamar la atención de la profesora.- Soy Elizabeth, bueno Eli.-

Pero Matt no respondió a su saludo. Tampoco volvió a tocar sus materiales ni a moverse. Era una perfecta estatua.

Elizabeth quiso seguir preguntando _-¿me recuerdas? Nos conocimos en la tienda de mi abuela hace unos años_.- pero la fría indiferencia de él hizo que decidiera mejor guardar silencio.

Era difícil saber si estaba respirando o no. Lo único que le aseguraba a Elizabeth de que su compañero seguía con vida era el parpadeo ocasional de sus ojos y su pausada respiración.

Con el pasar de los días Elizabeth comprobó que la desconfianza de Matthew era inquebrantable. Lo único que la hacía sentir ligeramente mejor era que al menos no era a la única a la que ignoraba, puesto que en realidad él no charlaba con nadie de la escuela.

El primer mes que transcurrió en la escuela se había vuelto una rutina. Tomaban el autobús en la misma parada, pero jamás se dirigían la palabra ni en clases ni tampoco en los recreos. Matthew siempre se ausentaba para la hora del almuerzo, y aunque Elizabeth no sabía adónde iba, él siempre regresaba a tiempo para las clases de la tarde.

Tal vez fuera el hecho de que él la ignoraba o simplemente el hecho de que fuera el chico nuevo, pero de una forma u otra Matthew Lauper la intrigaba por completo.

Elizabeth nunca hacia los deberes de la escuela y mucho menos dedicaba tiempo al estudio. La verdad es que con las tareas que le asignaba su abuela y su padre ya no tenía tiempo para cosas de la escuela. Al salir del instituto debía ir a trabajar en la tienda y luego iba a visitar a su abuelo Charlie.

Pero esa mañana el profesor de lenguas no se compadecería de ella.

-Señorita Newton. El informe de literatura contemporánea lo pedí hace ya ¡un mes! No me importa si es la alumna con las calificaciones más altas de mi clase. Siempre la he admirado por ello. Pero eso no le da el derecho a burlar mi autoridad y no entregarme el informe que pedí, aún esperando que no la haga reprobar la asignatura. No me gustaría tener que informar a su apoderado de esto.- estaba realmente enfadado. Respiró un par de veces hasta que pudo recobrar el timbre amable de su voz y recordar que sólo estaba tratando con una niña.- Señorita Newton. No me malinterprete. Es una de mis alumnas más brillantes y espero que lo siga siendo. No suelo dar tantas oportunidades así que espero realmente que aproveche ésta. Quiero ese informe mañana en mi escritorio o no podré evaluarla. ¿Nos entendemos?-

Elizabeth lanzó un resoplido mientras avanzaba rápidamente hacia la biblioteca del instituto. Por la tarde no tendría tiempo de hacer el informe, así que su única posibilidad era sacrificar la hora de almuerzo. Solo esperaba acabar el informe a tiempo. No podía permitirse reprobar. Temblaba de solo pensar en lo que diría su abuela y lo que le haría su padre si se enteraran.

La biblioteca era pequeña pero acogedora. Las pocas estanterías que plagaban el lugar estaban abarrotadas de libros. Eli fue por los libros que necesitaba cuando escuchó un murmullo que provenía de la estantería continua. Espió por entremedio de los libros y descubrió a Matthew sentado en el suelo con un pesado libro sobre las rodillas. Al parecer estaba teniendo dificultades para leerlo.

Entonces Eli lo supo. A pesar de que Matthew comprendía el inglés, no era capaz de hablarlo con fluidez y mucho menos de escribirlo correctamente. Se veía realmente atormentado y se esforzaba por pronunciar bien cada palabra.

Eli reunió el suficiente coraje para hablarle otra vez, aún si corría el riesgo de que él la volviera a humillar ignorándola.

-Si lo deseas puedo ayudarte con el inglés, se me da bien esa asignatura.- no se molestó en saludarlo, fue directa al grano.

Matthew levantó los ojos alarmado. Su rostro siempre pálido de pronto se había vuelto rojo. El rubor alcanzaba incluso sus orejas. Se puso de pie frente a ella y cerró el libro.

-A cambio quizás tú podrías enseñarme algo de francés…claro, solo si te parece bien.- le propuso ligeramente avergonzada al no recibir ninguna respuesta de él.

El rostro del chico era dubitativo. La observó por unos minutos que a Eli se le antojaron eternos y por fin habló con su marcado acento francés.

-Te recuerdo…eres la chica de la tienda ¿verdad?-

A Elizabeth la tomó por sorpresa. Iba a decir algo pero él fue más rápido.

-Acepto tu propuesta.-

-¿Ha si?- se mordió la lengua sabiendo que había sonado de lo más boba.

Él se movió algo incómodo y luego continuó.

-Lamento haber sido tan grosero todo este tiempo. Pero… ¡diablos! estoy realmente avergonzado. Me cuesta hablar inglés. Me siento como un completo idiota barboteando las palabras.- realmente sonaba afligido. Elizabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por comprender lo que decía.

-En ese caso… ¿listo para aprender inglés?- Elizabeth alargó una de sus manos hacia la de él para cerrar el trato.

Él compuso una sonrisa llena y sincera que alegró a Eli. Luego estrechó su mano.

-¿Lista para aprender francés?-

Desde entonces ella y Matt se habían hecho amigos inseparables. A Elizabeth le sorprendió la rapidez con que Matt había aprendido el inglés. En tan solo un par de meses ya lo hablaba con fluidez y escribirlo le costaba cada vez menos. Sin embargo ella y el francés no se habían logrado entender. Logró aprender unas cuantas palabras y luego lo dejó dándose por vencida. De todos modos no tenía importancia. Había ayudado a Matt y a cambio había ganado un amigo.

A Elizabeth le gustaba considerar a Matt como el hermano que nunca había tenido. Regresar con él en el autobús era uno de sus momento preferidos, como también lo eran los fines de semana, cuando ella acababa con los encargos de su abuela, y ambos escapaban al bosque de excursión.

Con Matt su vida era más fácil, era feliz. Por unos instantes se olvidaba de la horrible vida de esclavitud que llevaba al lado de su abuela y su padre…incluso Matt la hacía olvidar la pena que sentía por la pérdida de Bella.

Para cuando tenían catorce años, se habían convertido en los mejores amigos, hacían todo juntos. El resto de sus compañeros comenzaba a burlarse de ellos preguntándoles si eran novios.

Pasaban las tardes en la casa de Matt compartiendo con la familia de él o tratando de trepar los altos pinos del bosque, corriendo por las llanuras, tomando helados en la plaza del pueblo, estudiando las estrellas desde el techo de la casa de Matt y charlando de todo…incluso de su nueva archi-enemiga, Margaret Whitman.

Ella y Margaret habían sido amigas desde que tenía recuerdos. Sin embargo con la llegada de Matt, Margaret se había distanciado abrumada por los celos. Ya casi no compartía tiempo con ella y el que tenía prefería pasarlo en compañía de Matt. A medida que pasaban los años, ella y Margaret se distanciaban más. Ya no solo habían dejado de frecuentarse, sino que sus gustos eran completamente diferentes.

Ahora Margaret disfrutaba más humillándola que siendo su amiga.

Una tarde, mientras se dirigían a la parada del autobús, Matthew estaba inusualmente serio y cabizbajo, incluso nervioso. Cuando Elizabeth intentó preguntarle qué le ocurría, sólo consiguió que él se sonrojara y esquivara la pregunta. De a poco comenzaron a llegar el resto de los estudiantes y Matthew se sumió en el más sepulcral de los silencios. Elizabeth temía que se hubiera enfadado con ella. Repasaba en su mente todas las cosas que habían hecho durante el día intentando encontrar algo que pudiera haberle molestado a su amigo. Pero por más que se rebanaba los sesos no hallaba nada. Se bajaron en la misma parada. Matthew esperó a que todos se hubieran ido para hablar por fin.

-Me gustas.- fue todo lo que dijo apenas en un tímido susurro.

-Ya. Yo también te quiero bobo. Pero no veo la razón por la que eso te ponga tan nervioso.- rió ligeramente. Se dispuso a caminar hacia su casa, pero Matt la retuvo.

-Te quiero Eli.- su mirada mercurio se había vuelto intensa.

Esa revelación desconcertó a Eli por completo. Titubeó antes de contestar. Luego soltó una carcajada.

-Es la cosa más estúpida que has dicho jamás. ¿Me estás tomando el pelo?-

Matthew estaba totalmente asombrado. La respuesta de Eli no era precisamente lo que esperaba escuchar. Guardó silencio sin dejar de escrutarla con sus gélidos ojos. Eso fue todo lo que necesitó Elizabeth para entender que él no estaba jugando.

-Oh Matt. Yo te quiero, te quiero mucho, pero como una hermana. Por favor no me hagas esto. No estropees lo más lindo y preciado que tenemos…nuestra amistad.- estaba compungida y abrumada por la noticia.

Cuando eran apenas unos críos de diez años, Matt y ella se habían dado su primer beso mientras hacían ángeles de nieve. Pero eso no había pasado más allá de una travesura, de un juego. Rápidamente quedó en el baúl de los recuerdos y no habían vuelto a sacar el tema a flote hasta ahora. Realmente no estaba preparada para la declaración de Matt. Pero estaba decidida a no dejar que esa revelación arruinara su amistad.

-Yo no tenía intención de arruinar nada. ¡Yo no mando a mi corazón! Es lo que siento.- Comenzaba a cabrearse. No sabía si había escogido un mal momento para soltar la bomba o si lamentablemente ella no le correspondía a su amor.

-Creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy. Descansa y quítate esa loca idea de la cabeza. Nos vemos mañana para ir a la escuela. Adiós.- dijo apresurada y se largó corriendo hacia su casa sin mirar atrás.

-Eli…Eli…Eli…- la voz de Matt se iba perdiendo en el apabullante sonido de las hojas otoñales azotadas por el rabioso viento.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**E**li…Eli ¡despierta!-

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe aún aturdida.

-Siento haberte gritado, pero no despertabas. Creo que tenías una pesadilla.- El inhumanamente hermoso rostro de Thomas estaba muy cerca del de ella. Su aliento frio y delicioso chocaba contra su nariz y sus ojos topacio líquido la estudiaban con preocupación mientras frotaba una de sus frías manos de forma conciliadora sobre el hombro de ella.

Eli le hizo un rápido escáner reparando en los pequeños, pero no por eso menos perceptibles, cambios que se habían efectuado en él. Se había quitado los anteojos redondos que usaba por costumbre desde su vida pasada como humano, dejando al descubierto sus fantásticos ojos de un oro derretido. También se había soltado, de la típica coleta que llevaba en la nuca, su cabello largo, dejándolo caer en pequeños risos desordenados sobre sus hombros dándole un aspecto sensual y angelical, como un hermoso arcángel caído. Aún con todo no dejaba de perder ese aire intelectual que siempre lo caracterizaba.

Elizabeth sentía como la sangre llenaba sus mejillas tiñéndolas rosa. Pestañeó un par de veces intentando desencantarse del efecto que causaba en ella la cercanía del hermoso y sexy rostro del novio de su tía.

-Sí…una pesadilla.- sonrió ella un tanto compungida mientras se incorporaba en el asiento.- Oh! ya llegamos.- dijo mientras estudiaba la lujosa y gran casa de los Whitman.

-Así parece.- Le dijo Thomas tan sonriente como siempre.

Primero bajó él del vehículo y luego se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto para ayudarla a bajar, tan educado como Edward. A Elizabeth se le cayó el corazón hasta el piso cuando lo vio de pie frente a ella.

Solo Alice podía estar a la altura de ese bombón. Thomas vestía un terno gris a rayas, una camisa blanca y unos lustrosos zapatos. Para rematar llevaba un hermoso y elegantísimo pañuelo de seda, color oro opaco, atado en un sobrio moño envolviendo su marmóreo cuello y haciendo juego con sus inhumanos ojos.

Elizabeth limpió sus manos sudorosas en sus desgastados vaqueros antes de tomar la mano que le ofrecía Thomas. Se reprochó mentalmente el haber llevado a Thomas como su pareja, desentonaban completamente…sería poco creíble el decir que eran algo más que amigos, aunque en la práctica solo fingían.

El mayordomo salió a recibirlos cordial. Luego se apresuró a ayudar a sacar el equipaje mientras Thomas le daba las llaves del Porcheal _valet parcking_.

Una vez dentro del hall de la casa, el mayordomo guardó sus abrigos y los hizo esperar mientras anunciaba su llegada.

-Es una casa hermosa y elegante ¿no crees?- le preguntó Eli mientras daba un giro sobre sí misma admirando la decoración

Thomas observaba a su alrededor estudiando cada detalle.

- Sí está bien.- Asintió dando su aprobación, chasqueó la lengua y luego solo dijo- Claro…si te gusta vivir en un museo.- remató regalándole una abrumadora sonrisa pegajosa que provocó que Eli sonriera también.

Thomas tenía la habilidad de hacerla sentir confiada a su lado y segura de sí misma. Lograba transformar los momentos incómodos en graciosos…con Thomas todo era fácil y llevadero. Ahora más que nunca entendía el porqué congeniaba tan bien con Alice.

-¡Eli!- Gritó una mujer entusiasta tras sus espaldas.

Elizabeth dio un respingo asustada, pero antes de que pudiera recomponerse la mujer ya se había abalanzado sobre ella rodeándola con sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

-¡Ya estás aquí querida! Has tardado tanto en venir a vernos otra vez. Dios, cada año te pareces más a Bella.- Dijo la señora Ángela con los ojos empañados por las lágrimas. No pudo contenerse y la volvió a estrechar en un fuerte abrazo.- Déjame verte bien.- Se separó sólo lo suficiente para poder estudiar su rostro.- Aunque ahora que te observo bien tienes mucho de Edward.- sonrió con sinceridad mientras Elizabeth la miraba atónita.- Supe que eras una Cullen por la cotilla de Jessica. Aunque debo reconocer que me habría gustado saberlo de tú boca. ¡Cielos, que secreto tan grande se llevó Bella!- dijo sin malicia, más bien había usado el tono cómplice y alegre que siempre usaba en las conversaciones con su madre cuando ella aún estaba viva.

-Tía Ange. Lamento no haber podido venir antes.- Se disculpó tímida, aún estaba un poco consternada por las palabras de Ángela.

Ángela hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia al asunto y bebió un sorbo de su vaso de ginebra.

-¿Y tú serías…?- preguntó girándose hacia Thomas, probablemente algo embobada con su masculina e inhumana belleza.

-Soy Thomas Anderson, el nuevo novio…es un placer.- le dijo galante mientras se acercaba la mano de Ángela a los labios.

-Dios, esta familia nunca dejará de sorprenderme. Vamos, síganme por favor, los llevaré a su habitación para que desempaquen y se nos unan a la fiesta en el jardín.

Ambos la siguieron subiendo por las anchas escaleras. Thomas cargaba el equipaje de ambos sin el menor esfuerzo.

Ángela se detuvo sobre una puerta doble y los invitó a entrar.

-Bien aquí es. Los estaré esperando abajo con el resto. No se demoren, los canapés están de miedo y el gordo tío Flinch amenaza con acabárselos todos.-

Era una habitación grande con baño privado. El estilo del amueblado era totalmente campestre y acogedor, pero no por eso menos elegante. Había un gran ventanal que daba hacia el patio trasero y una enorme chimenea frente a la cama matrimonial.

Fue entonces cuando Eli se percató de ese pequeño pero perturbante detalle…solo había _una cama_.

-¿Hmm dónde dormirá Thomas?- preguntó Eli algo abochornada e inocente.

Ángela se giró y los observó con picardía.

-Eli querida, en vista de las circunstancias ambos pueden compartir la habitación…no soy tan retrograda como piensas.- le guiñó un ojo a Thomas y sin más se marchó para recibir a los nuevos invitados que iban llegando.

-Bien…-comenzó Thomas una vez que se encontraban solos en la privacidad del dormitorio.- el decorado matrimonial no está nada mal.- dijo conteniendo una carcajada mientras su mirada recorría los velos blancos y las flores que adornaban los muebles y la chimenea frente a la cama.

Luego brincó a la amplia cama y se dejó caer justo en el medio. Sin embargo se giró incómodo y sacó un cojín que había quedado atrapado bajo su espalda. Soltó una risotada incontenible cuando leyó el grabado en el.

-Chequea esto.- dijo entre risas y le lanzo el cojín con forma de corazón.- No imaginé que podían caer en tanto cliché.-

-"Matthew&Margarte".- Eli leyó el grabado en voz alta lo que hizo soltar renovadas carcajadas al guapo vampiro.- ¡cielos, esto sí que es cursi! Me pregunto si en todas las habitaciones habrá uno igual.- admitió ella uniéndose a las carcajadas de Thomas. Acomodó las valijas sobre una mesita baja y luego brincó a la cama junto a su tío.

Charlaron un rato y se divirtieron imaginando el decorado ridículo que seguramente había en las habitaciones de los otros invitados.

-¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer con esto?- preguntó Thomas agitando en el aire el ridículo cojín, luego lo acomodó tras su cabeza.- Oh sí, así está mejor.- cerró los ojos aún con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios.

-No te acomodes mucho, yo dormiré aquí.- afirmó Eli todavía riendo por las ocurrencias de su tío.

-¿Y qué pasó con el plan de que fingiríamos ser novios?- preguntó Thomas abriendo uno de sus ojos para estudiarla, pero sin mover ni un solo músculo.

-Te tengo una buena noticia, no es necesario que finjamos a tiempo completo. No al menos una vez que estamos protegidos en la habitación.-

-Y qué ocurre con todo eso de la era de la igualdad de sexos. Si quieren que las tratemos igual que a los hombres, pues aténganse a las consecuencias.- insistió él sin darse por vencido.

-Pues para tu información sí existe una gran diferencia entre tú y yo.- Thomas levantó una ceja pícara.- Y no es precisamente el hecho de que tú tengas un órgano reproductor distinto al mío o que no pertenezcamos del todo a la misma especie.- bramó Eli cada vez más cabreada.

-¿Ah no?- Thomas se estaba realmente divirtiendo.

-¡No!- gritó Eli sentándose a los pies de la cama para enfrentarlo mejor.

-¿Y cuál sería esa diferencia entonces?- preguntó burlón.

Elizabeth compuso una sonrisa melífera y a la vez triunfal que hizo que Thomas se removiera incómodo en la cama.

-Que tú no duermes y yo sí, así que como tú no la necesitas realmente, me pertenece por todo el fin de semana. Espero que te guste el sillón.- remato Eli pagada de sí misma.

Thomas se levantó a regañadientes sabiendo que había perdido esta vez. Elizabeth estaba intrigada con ésta nueva faceta que conocía de su nuevo tío. No sabía que Thomas podía llegar a ser tan infantil y no por eso dejar de ser menos divertido.

Él se sentó derrotado en el sillón y luego le lanzó una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas mostrando todos sus afilados y ponzoñosos dientes perfectos.

-Me conformo, está bastante cómodo también. No pienses que carezco de caballerosidad, pensaba dejarte la cama para ti desde el comienzo- dijo intentando sofocar la risa inútilmente.

-Entonces ¿por qué me has obligado a decirte todo eso si pensabas quedarte de todos modos en el sillón?-

-Es que te ves muy graciosa cuando estás enfadada.- dijo explotando con una risa nerviosa y pegajosa.

Eli bufó asteada mientras cruzaba los brazos bajo su pecho.

-Cuando estoy enfadada no se supone que me vea _graciosa_…sino que realmente enfadada.-

Thomas se encogió de hombros y se hundió más en el mullido sillón deleitándose. Soltó un ronroneo y fingió dormir ignorándola.

Eli chasqueó la lengua evitando caer en su juego. Era evidente que el sólo buscaba mosquearla para divertirse, de hecho lo había confesado, así que se dispuso a buscar en su valija algún vestido apropiado y el neceser para alistare para el coctel. Tomó una toalla del armario y se dirigió al baño.

-Apresúrate calabacita…nos esperan- la apresuró Thomas luego de que ella entrara al baño.

Pero aquello sólo sirvió para que Eli se cabreara aún más.

-¡Ni se te ocurra llamarme calabacita, ni ninguno de esos ridículos apodos otra vez, sino quieres perder tus muertos testículos!- bramó desde dentro del baño. Luego abrió la puerta y le lanzó de regreso el ridículo cojín "Matthew&Margaret" que se estrelló en su inhumanamente hermoso rostro varonil ahogando sus estrepitosas carcajadas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**lizabeth pasó una mano quitando las arrugas de su vestido de coctel de un oro apagado. Estaba nerviosa y no sabía bien como disimularlo. Thomas caminaba a su lado, con su aire intelectual, llevándola del brazo.

-Estás hermosa, los dejarás a todos boquiabiertos. Tranquila.- Thomas intentaba inútilmente calmarla.

Por su parte él se veía tan tranquilo como de costumbre, incluso fingía estar tan entusiasmado como el resto de los invitados contagiados por la alegría de la boda. De todos modos no era ella la que dejaba a los presentes pasmados, era él, y por eso ella no podía estar más agradecida. Toda la atención iba a parar al guapo extraño.

Eli saludó cordial a todos, o al menos, a los que la reconocían. El resto eran niños y niñas de distintas edades que andaban correteando por el césped. Otros eran abuelos y abuelas que se abarrotaban en los sillones dispersos por la sala o se turnaban para jugar con el elegante ajedrez de marfil del señor Whitman.

Tía Ange se había esmerado esta vez. Generalmente todas las fiestas que ofrecía en su lujosa casa solían ser las más despampanantes y glamorosas de todo pueblo, pero ésta superaba a todas las anteriores. Todo irradiaba luz y alegría.

El elegante amoblado en tonos cremas y blancos rentado, junto con los hermosos arreglos florales dispersos por cada rincón de la casa, el jardín lleno de luces y fuentes que despedían alternadamente chorros de agua, los niños jugando en el patio con cintas de colores vivos, las abuelas exhibiendo sus extravagantes sombreros de ala grande en tonos pasteles, los hombres jugando Cricket en el césped, los camareros recorriendo el lugar ofreciendo cuantiosas cantidades de canapés y espumantes, la banda tocando música clásica, la efusiva charla de las mujeres con sus vivos trajes de coctel y las risas que inundaban el lugar le daban la armonía y la elegancia que exigía la boda de su hija.

Elizabeth ahogó un suspiro con el último sorbo de su copa de licor. Este era solo el primer día de lo que se le antojaba sería un largo fin de semana.

-Voy por otro.- dijo Thomas galante mientras tomaba la copa vacía de Eli y se perdía entre el gentío en dirección a la barra.

Eli solo atinó a asentir. Se sentía tan solitaria, insegura y fuera de lugar ahora que no estaba junto a Thomas. Paseó su mirada por los invitados intentando encontrar algún rostro conocido con el cual poder entablar una conversación, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de una persona en particular, deseó jamás haberse apartado de Thomas.

Ahí estaba la protagonista de sus pesadillas. Con más arrugas de las que pudiera contar, y postrada en una silla de ruedas, que arrastraba una flacucha enfermera para abrirse paso entre los invitados, estaba la que alguna vez llamó _abuela_.

La muerte de su único hijo la había avejentado y marchitado. Aparentaba ser mucho más mayor de lo que realmente era. Sin embargo cuando su mirada se encontró con la de Elizabeth, su ira, su frialdad y su crudeza impasible volvió a despertar en ella como una alarma.

Elizabeth intentó buscar un escape pero ya era tarde. La señora Newton había ordenado a la enfermera que la acercara a Elizabeth. Por su parte Eli sabía que podía marcharse sin más ignorándola. Pero había tenido que aguantarla por años, era ridículo que siguiera teniendo ganas de huir de ella. Ahora solo era una anciana inválida, solitaria y amargada. ¿Qué tenía que temer? Sin embargo el sudor frío en su frente y el temblor de sus manos decían lo contrario.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…la pequeña Eli ha aparecido al fin.- soltó con ironía. Luego su semblante cambió volviéndose más frío y calculador.- Ingrata mal agradecida, ¿ya te has olvidado de quién alguna vez te vistió y te alimentó? Me has dejado sola atendiendo la tienda. Por tu culpa estoy a punto de perderla y ni siquiera te has dignado a aparecer para el funeral de tu padre.- su voz rasposa seguía produciendo el mismo efecto en los nervios de Eli.

-El no era mi padre.- espetó Eli. Sus ojos verdes llameaban encolerizados.

-Por supuesto que no. De ser así tendrías mejores modales. No sé qué haces aquí. No puedo imaginar que alguien te quisiera presente en ésta fiesta. Hijas bastardas como tú no son bienvenidas en fiestas religiosas como éstas.- al finalizar compuso una de sus sonrisas desdeñosas sabiendo que estaba haciendo estragos en el orgullo de Eli.

Pero antes de que pudiera volver a abrir su boca para lanzar otra chorrada de palabra hirientes, Matt salió en defensa de Eli.

-Yo la he invitado. El que Elizabeth esté aquí hoy acompañándonos es mucho más valioso que su presencia señora Newton. Más bien soy yo el que se pregunta quién es el que tuvo la desfachatez de invitarla a mí fiesta. Con el respeto que no se merece la acompañaré hasta la puerta. No es bienvenida.- Lo dijo todo de una vez sin pausa ni consideración alguna por la anciana. Luego se giró hacia Eli- Me alegra que hayas venido, estás tan hermosa como siempre.-

La señora Newton se limitaba a observarlo con los ojos desorbitados y con los labios mudos por el asombro. Matt hizo a un lado a la enfermera para arrastrar él mismo la silla de ruedas. Antes de dirigirse a la salida, miró a Elizabeth con alegría bailando en sus ojos e imprimió todo el apoyo que ella necesitaba en una sonrisa cómplice.

Elizabeth soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo mientras lo veía alejarse llevándose consigo a la escoria de su ex abuela. Era la primera vez que lo veía luego de mucho tiempo. Estaba de lo más elegante con unos pantalones oscuros y una camisa rosa claro desabotonada en el cuello. Su cabello cuidadosamente peinado y cortado y sus ojos grises llenos de una felicidad contagiosa. Como antaño, Matt había sido nuevamente su salvador. Al menos esa era una costumbre que no había perdido con el pasar del tiempo. Podía afirmar que se casaría con otra, pero en el fondo seguía protegiéndola como cuando eran niños. Una nueva ola de recuerdos dolorosos y felices la embargó, remontándose a su infancia que compartió con Matt.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**S**u abuela la había ido a buscar a la escuela…eso era extraño. La única vez que lo había hecho, había sido el día en que Bella había muerto. Esto no presagiaba ningún buen augurio. Sus manos comenzaron a sudar en frío y su corazón a latir ensordecedor tras sus orejas. ¿Le habría pasado algo al abuelo Charlie? Matthew atrapó una de sus manos entre las de él dándole coraje en silencio.

-Tengo una tarea para ti. Hoy no iremos a la tienda. ¡Qué esperas, sube ya! Eres igual de perezosa de lo que era tu madre- espetó mordaz, sin piedad, detrás del volante.

Elizabeth soltó el aire que había estado conteniendo de forma dolorosa en los pulmones. A pesar de la crueldad de las palabras de su abuela, al menos Charlie estaba bien. Saltó al asiento del copiloto obediente y se mantuvo en silencio todo el trayecto hasta llegar a casa mientras su abuela escuchaba sus favoritos de la música country.

-Quiero que subas éstas cajas a la alcoba de tu padre. Vamos a guardar en ella todas las cosas inservibles que dejó tu madre.- le ordenó su abuela una vez que habían llegado a casa.

El pequeño corazón de Eli se estrujó dolorosamente en algún rincón perdido de su tórax. Miró a su abuela horrorizada.

-No me mires con esa cara pequeña mocosa. Tenerte aquí es más costoso de lo que piensas. No esperarás que te de comida y una cama donde dormir gratis eh, sin hacer nada por pagar por ello. Veremos cuánto dinero podemos conseguir vendiendo las cosas de la escoria de tu madre. ¿O prefieres ir a parar a un internado?-

Su abuela le dirigió una mirada feroz mientras Eli se esforzaba por no echarse a temblar. La siguió escaleras arriba hasta detenerse frente al armario que alguna vez perteneció a Bella. No había mucho que sacar. Bella siempre había sido austera y sencilla. Dentro de sus pertenencias no había nada de gran valor que su abuela o alguien más pudiera codiciar.

Elizabeth sabía que su abuela solo lo hacía para hacerle daño. Respiró hondo mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no derramar las lágrimas que ya picaban bajo sus párpados. Sacó toda la ropa y la dejó sobre la cama.

La señora Newton estudió con cuidado cada prenda. Separo las que estaban en mejor estado y las más hermosas blusas y dejó a parte algunas más desgatadas y otros camisones y abrigos apolillados que no podría vender. Luego le ordenó a Eli que guardara la ropa que había seleccionado en las cajas.

-El resto es solo basura, puedes quedártelas. Así tendrás algo de recuerdo.- le dijo lanzando una mirada desdeñosa a la ropa que había separado en mal estado.- Te estaré esperando en la camioneta. ¡No tardes!-

Una vez que su abuela había abandonado la habitación, Elizabeth se permitió derramar las lágrimas que había estado aguantando. Lloraba en silencio desconsoladamente. Una vez que guardó todo en las cajas tomó con parsimonia las pocas prendas que le había permitido su abuela quedarse y las guardó en su habitación. Olió el perfume de su madre en ellas y eso fue lo único que logró consolarla. Se preguntaba una y otra vez que era lo que había hecho para que su abuela no la quisiera, por qué había tanta maldad en su corazón y por qué odiaba tanto a Bella…pero no hallaba respuesta a sus preguntas.

Una vez que cargaron las cajas en la camioneta, regresaron al pueblo. Su abuela mantenía su semblante impasible, como si todo aquello fuera normal, y sonreía a uno que otro lugareño cuando la reconocían y la saludaban. No tardaron mucho en llegar al sitio que su abuela había predestinado para dejar las que alguna vez fueron las ropas de Bella.

Aparcaron frente _Goodwill_ **(N/A:** es una tienda de USA que se presta para el trueque o la venta de ropa usada. También a veces se destina a beneficencia**)**.

Para ese entonces Eli no se molestaba en ocultar las lágrimas que bañaban por completo su infantil rostro.

Su abuela saludó con amabilidad a la dependienta de turno y comenzó junto con ella a desembalar las cajas.

-Pueden quedarse con todo lo que hay dentro que sea inservible, pero por lo que tenga algo de valor a cambio quiero un precio justo.-

La dependienta miró con pena a Elizabeth quién no paraba de llorar. Luego se dispuso a regatear precios con la señora Newton. Mientras estaban inmersas en su charla, Elizabeth aprovechó el momento para husmear en una de las cajas más alejadas. Si tenía suerte lograría hurtar algo y esconderlo de los ojos ávidos de su abuela.

No tuvo que escarbar mucho para encontrar un objeto sólido y rectangular. ¡Era el diario de su madre! No podía creer que su abuela lo hubiera mantenido oculto durante todo ese tiempo…y menos aún que pensara venderlo o regalarlo.

Con la agilidad y rapidez que le proporcionaban la adrenalina que viajaba por su sangre, por el solo miedo de verse descubierta, escondió bajo su holgado sweater el diario de su madre. Lo protegería con su vida su fuera necesario.

Una vez que su abuela se llenó los bolsillos de billetes, regresaron a casa con las cajas vacías.

Mike había preparado un escuálido almuerzo para su hija. Eli se negó a almorzar, simplemente no tenía apetito, pero a cambio obtuvo una buena paliza que le propinó Mike.

-Mal agradecida.- le gritó su padre una y otra vez mientras la golpeaba.- Si no hubieras matado a tu madre todo sería distinto en esta casa. ¡Te odio!-

Su vida se había transformado en una interminable historia de terror.

A Elizabeth ya ni siquiera le importaba que la enviaran a un internado. Cualquier lugar sería mejor que permanecer ahí. Pensaba que si lograba enfadar lo suficiente a su abuela y a su padre finalmente lo conseguiría. Pero no podía alejarse de su abuelo Charlie. Él estaba muy enfermo y ella se sentía con el deber de cuidarlo. Aún no era tiempo de marcharse. Sin embargo, cuando Charlie ya no la necesitara, se iría lejos…lo más lejos posible de ese infernal pueblo.

Una vez que Mike se había cansado de golpearla, Elizabeth escapó por la ventana de su habitación hacia la casa de Matt. Cruzó corriendo el oscuro bosque, ignorando las ramas que chocaban contra su cuerpo y el dolor de sus pies por tanto correr. A pesar de que a esa hora el bosque era un lugar lúgubre y de una oscuridad impenetrable, supo conocer el camino y llegar hasta la casa de su amigo.

Desde el patio se podía escuchar la música estruendosa y el ruido apabullante de la animada charla de los invitados. Como era ya costumbre, los padres de Matt habían organizado una partida de _Bridge_ **(N/A:** Juego de cartas**)** en su casa. Las apuestas, el juego y el vino eran la mala adicción del señor Julien. Por sus indiscriminadas apuestas tenían la casa hipotecada y estaban endeudados hasta el cuello. Sabía cuánto detestaba Matt esas fiestas, como también sabía donde lo encontraría. Trepó por el alto árbol que se encontraba en el patio delantero, con cautela para no ser descubierta, hasta alcanzar el techo.

Ahí estaba su amigo. Cubierto con una manta a cuadros, miraba las estrellas como si quisiera flotar hasta ellas estando lo más lejos posible de aquél lugar.

Eli se refugió junto a él bajo la manta y dejó que la abrazara. Ambos lloraban, por distintos motivos que hacían sus vidas desgraciadas, pero al menos se tenían el uno al otro, tenían su amistad. Matt no preguntó el por qué ella estaba triste, ni Eli los motivos de la tristeza de él. Ambos sabían los motivos. Eli se quedó junto a Matt hasta que la fiesta había acabado. Luego bajaron con cuidado por el techo hasta alcanzar la ventana de la habitación de él para refugiarse del crudo frío de la noche.

-¿Te quedarás?- fue todo lo que preguntó él.

-No pienso volver a esa casa, es un infierno.-confesó ella con voz quebrada.

Matt asintió en silencio.

Luego fue al baño por el botiquín de primeros auxilios.

-Te ha partido el labio…aquí- dijo mientras pasaba con cuidado el algodón con desinfectante. Eli dio un respingo.- Lo siento, pero debo desinfectar la herida.- ella se quedó quieta obediente a pesar del dolor.

Luego pasó otro algodón curando su sien izquierda que lucía un cordón de puntitos de sangre seca.

-¿Dónde más te ha golpeado?- preguntó Matthew con severidad.

Eli se arremangó el holgado sweater y mostró los cardenales, que ya comenzaban a tomar un tono violáceo, que marcaban como con tinta indeleble, las grandes manos de Mike.

-Maldito hijo de puta.- espetó Matt con rabia contenida.-Apenas tenga la estatura voy a convertir sus huesos en polvo a punta de patadas.-

Estaba demasiado enfadado como para consolarla. Matt se lanzó a su cama y cubrió su rostro con la almohada ahogando un grito de rabia. Apenas con doce años, aún carecía de la musculatura necesaria como para darle una paliza al padre de Eli.

Elizabeth decidió que no era un buen momento para contarle todo lo que había sucedido hoy. Además sólo quería olvidar tan horrible episodio. Quizás mañana encontrara las fuerzas para confesárselo a su amigo.

Sus mejillas estaban tirantes por las lágrimas que se habían secado solas en sus mejillas. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos pero ya no tenía más lágrimas para botar. Se recostó sobre la cama a su lado y con cuidado desenterró el diario que mantenía oculto entre sus ropas y lo estrechó con cariño contra su cuerpo. Aquello era el único recuerdo tangible de que su madre había vivido…y que mientras estuvo con vida, Elizabeth fue una niña feliz. Todo lo demás había desaparecido para siempre, los vestidos de Bella que a su padre tanto le gustaba verle puestos, su perfume, su escaza joyería…todo.

Elizabeth sentía como si le arrancaran lo último que le quedaba de la vida que había vivido junto a su madre. Sentía como si estuviera viviendo la perdida de Bella por segunda vez. La tibia mano de Matt encontró la de ella a tientas en la oscuridad, entrelazando sus dedos. Y como tantas otras veces, lloró desconsolada sobre el hombro de su mejor amigo hasta que el cansancio la arrastró a los brazos de Morfeo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**l tintinear de copas la hizo volver a la realidad. Estaba tan absorta en sus recuerdos que no se había percatado del momento en que Thomas había regresado. Estaba a su lado con dos vasos de _Bloody Mary_, con sus respectivos palitos de apio, y uno se la ofrecía a ella.

-Disculpa...debo ir al tocador.- se excusó y se dirigió rauda al baño.

Los ojos le dolían por contener tanto las lágrimas, pero no lloraría en frente de toda esa gente.

Thomas la siguió por un momento con la mirada hasta que se perdió en el recodo de la escalera.

-Esa señora siempre consigue afectarla.-

Thomas se giró hacia el joven que le había hablado. Era solamente un muchachito jugando a ser adulto.

-Así veo…-admitió Thomas y le ofreció el trago.- Cuando regrese tomaré otro para ella.-

-Por cierto, soy Matthew Lauper.- se presentó el chico mientras aceptaba el vaso.

-El novio…- Thomas fingió reconocerlo. Su voz era jovial y desenfadada.- Yo soy Thomas Anderson. Mucho gusto.-

-El gusto es mío.- le sonrió cordial- Veo que Eli te ha hablado mucho de mi.- dijo pagado de sí mismo. Pero el trabajo de Thomas era bajarlo de esa nueve de seguridad.

-Hmm no, la verdad es que no, lo siento.- su rostro realmente parecía acomplejado.- En nuestras conversaciones no tenemos tiempo para hablar de otras personas. Lo siento, no quiero sonar descortés. Si sirve de algo, al menos me dijo que eras un amigo de la infancia… ¡ah! Y que eras el novio, claro.- Aclaró él sin piedad dejando al chico sin palabras.

-Los tienes a todos por aquí exaltados, eres la nueva atracción.- dijo Matt luego de reponerse, como un intento desesperado por cambiar de tema.

-Así parece.- Thomas coincidió con él.

-No te preocupes, ya se les pasará.-

-No estoy preocupado en lo absoluto, de hecho me encanta ser el centro de atención de tantas damas encantadoras.- rió y Matt solo lo acompaño con una sonrisa forzada para no ser grosero.- Ya, fuera de bromas, es sólo porque soy "el nuevo". Estoy seguro que se desencantarán de mi persona en cuanto te vean en el altar. Tú eres la estrella.-

-Tienes razón.- admitió nervioso sin poder ocultar su molestia. Bebió un largo sorbo bajando a secas el _Bloody Mary_.- He escuchado que has venido acompañando a Eli… ¿puedo preguntar de donde se conocen?-

Thomas fingió beber de su vaso antes de contestar.

-No hay problema.- compuso una de sus deslumbrantes sonrisas y continuó.- Soy profesor de matemáticas pero antes de graduarme, Edward, el padre de Eli, fue mi profesor de música en la universidad. Es así como Eli me contacto para que fuera su tutor de matemáticas, ya sabes, clases de refuerzo.- agregó Thomas recogiéndose de hombros.

-Elizabeth no necesita clases de refuerzos en matemática, a ella le va bastante bien en todas las asignaturas…especialmente en esa.- Matt estaba intrigado y la credibilidad de Thomas estaba tambaleando.

Thomas pensó rápidamente como zafarse del asunto. Miró al chico unos segundos sin perder la tranquilidad que tanto lo caracterizaba.

-Eso lo desconocía…- se acercó el vaso a los labios pero no bebió, luego agregó- Creo que ha fingido bastante bien no saber matemáticas como para retenerme todo éste tiempo a su lado.- en su rostro se dibujó una sonrisa triunfal.

Matt casi se atraganta con su propia saliva.

-Ya que estamos ¿te importa si hago otra pregunta?-

Thomas hizo un gesto con la mano para que continuara.

-Tú y Eli…hmm bueno ¿Qué clase de relación llevan…son amigos?- carraspeó nervioso. Sus mejillas se habían sonrojado por su atrevimiento.

-Somos de la clase de amigos que se besan en los labios si a eso te refieres.- respondió en tono alegre.

Pero el rostro de Matt era todo menos alegre. Estaba casi tan pálido como Thomas y sus ojos grises se habían vuelto gélidos y tristes.

-Creí que estaba comprometida con el tal Jasper.- espetó mordaz sin poder esconder su enfado.

-Ah sí, Jasper, lo recuerdo.- Thomas tenía una mirada pensativa. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a sonreir, pero ésta vez con picardía.- Bueno es obvio que el pobre pasó a la historia. La chica está enamorada de otro.-

Por un instante el rostro de Matt volvió a recobrar vida…pero solo duró un instante hasta que las palabras de Thomas lo volvieron a sumergir en las tinieblas.

-Otro que le da lo que ella necesita…lo que a ella le gusta.- Ahora hablaba de forma lasciva. Hizo in gesto con la mano arreglando el cinturón de su pantalón indicando de forma sugestiva su miembro.- Ya sabes a lo que me refiero compañero.- le guiñó un ojo fingiendo la típica camarería entre hombres.

Matt estaba totalmente atónito. El intenso rubor que bañaba su rostro se había extendido alcanzando también sus orejas y cuello. Era incapaz de procesar lo que acababa de escuchar. De sus labios comenzaron a brotar preguntas que lo hacían tartamudear.

-Im…imposible ¿Ella no…? ¿Tú y ella…acaso?- pero no pudo terminar la pregunta. Eli había regresado y acababa de estampar un casto beso sobre los labios de Thomas.

Él la acunó cariñosamente entre sus brazos recibiéndola. Luego ordenó uno de sus mechones cobrizos que había escapado de su improvisado moño. Tomó su pequeño y hermoso rostro con ambas manos y se inclinó más cerca de sus labios hasta que sus alientos, tibio y frío, chocaron.

Elizabeth tuvo el instinto de apartarse, pero Thomas asía su rostro con demasiada fuerza. Antes de que pudiera evitarlo los labios de él se movían con ternura y pasión sobre los de ella, sellándolos con un verdadero beso…uno creíble.

-Me alegra que hayas regresado.- le dijo Thomas mientras la mantenía cerca, abrazada a su costado.

Elizabeth quiso decir algo pero aún estaba demasiado asombrada y aturdida.

-¡Vaya, eso sí que ha sido un beso! Deberías aprender de él Matthew.- dijo Ángela quién se había acercado con su hija. Se notaba que estaba bebida por la forma en que sus pies se tambaleaban al caminar y por su lengua que se trababa al hablar.

-Qué más puedo decir, estoy completamente enamorado. Ella inspira estos besos.- Dijo Thomas en un tono ensoñador que hizo suspirar a todas las féminas que estaban cerca.

-A mí me gustan los besos de Matt.- lo defendió Margaret mientras entrelazaba uno de sus brazos a los de él.- Y creo que ya has bebido suficiente madre.- la regañó avergonzada, mientras le quitaba el vaso de jengibre medio vació de las manos y la guiaba a un sillón vacío para que se sentara y dejara de hacer el ridículo.

-¿Sabes? Estoy algo cansada, el viaje ha sido largo…creo que me iré a recostar. Tú sigue disfrutando de la fiesta si lo deseas.- Eli sonaba más bien desanimada que cansada, pero tanto Thomas como Matthew sabían el motivo de su tristeza…la señora Newton, entre otras cosas.

-Claro _mi cielo_.- Thomas ignoró la mirada de advertencia que le había lanzado Eli.- Ve tú primero que ya te alcanzo.- le dio una ligera nalgada y la dejó ir.

Intentó con todas sus fuerzas no reír mientras la veía subir la escalera pisoteando con rabia cada escalón y el rostro encendido en rubor. Estaba seguro que una vez estuvieran en la habitación ella se lo haría pagar. Pero hasta entonces él debía mantener la farsa.

-Bien ya me despido…para qué hacer esperar a la dama.- le dijo a Matt mientras fingía observar el trasero de Eli mientras ella subía las escaleras. - Voy a darle un poco de su medicina…ya sabes a lo que me refiero.- dio unos golpecitos a su miembro con su mano haciendo que Matt ardiera en cólera. - Hasta mañana. Bueno, si me deja salir de la habitación.- agregó con malicia para luego seguir los pasos de su "amada".

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿**Q**ué ha sido eso?-

-Que parte.- quiso saber él.

-Sabes a que parte me refiero.- dijo ella enfadada.- Ignorando el hecho de que me hayas llamado "mi cielo" y de que me hayas propinado una nalgada sin mi autorización…pues nos queda _el beso_.-

-Ah…el beso.- dijo Thomas de forma despreocupada mientras se desabotonaba la camisa y se la quitaba, dejando al descubierto su perfecto torso de mármol.- Se supone que seamos novios ¿verdad? Sólo ha sido eso, finjo ser tu novio, los novios se besan y yo te he besado. No es nada del otro mundo.-

-Ya. Pero eso no ha sido un simple beso.- insistió Eli.- Si Alice lo ha visto, que es lo más probable, estará furiosa. De seguro quiere arrancarme la cabeza.-

Thomas rió y le dio un coscorrón desarmando por completo lo que quedaba de su peinado. Ella soltó un resoplido mientras intentaba ordenar nuevamente su indomable cabello.

-¡Ey! No me culpes por querer ser un buen actor y que todos se traguen la farsa. Si te beso apenas tocando los labios nadie creería que somos novios. De hecho mi sexualidad estaría en juego. Además podría apostar mi eternidad a que Alice debe estar destornillándose de la risa.-

-Al menos podrías haberme avisado.- dijo refunfuñando.

-No lo creo genio, teníamos mucha audiencia. Había que improvisar.-

-¿Improvisar?-

-Sí, eso he dicho, improvisar. Deberías hacerlo más seguido, de otro modo no nos creerán.-

-Ya comprendo. Lo voy a intentar.-

-Aún te quedan dos días.- Dijo Thomas mientras se quitaba los pantalones y quedaba en bóxer.

-¡Pero qué demonios haces!- gritó Eli mientras se cubría el rostro avergonzada con lo primero que encontró sobre la cama. Para mayor desgracia suya era el espantoso cojín "Matthew&Margaret"

-Me quito la ropa para ir a la ducha. Adelante, puedes mirar…es parte de nuestra farsa.-

-¡Te odio!- dijo mientras arrojaba con rabia el cojín a las brazas de la chimenea.

Thomas rió con ganas mientras se metía a la ducha.

- No seas tan mojigata, sólo me has visto en bóxers. Además somos amigos. Si te sirve de algo, entonces piensa en mí como un hermano.-

Eli prefirió omitir lo que pasaba por su mente. Era imposible pensar en Thomas como un hermano, no con ese cuerpo que debería estar prohibido. Pero Alice era un buen motivo para enfriar las hormonas. Decidió cambiar de tema.

-¿De qué hablaban tú y Matt cuando llegué?-

-De ti, de mí…pero para ser sincero él estaba más interesado en saber acerca de mí. ¿Estás segura de que es heterosexual?-

-¡Dios, Thomas! No me hagas arrepentirme de haberte traído.-

El continuó riendo mientras ataba una toalla a sus caderas marcadas y entraba nuevamente en la habitación, con su cabello largo aún escurriendo sobre sus hombros. Elizabeth aprovechó la ocasión y corrió a refugiarse al baño justo en el momento en que Thomas tiraba la toalla al suelo para ponerse el pijama.

Suspiró aliviada y admirada por su fuerza de voluntad al ignorar la tentación de mirar. Luego se dispuso a ponerse su pijama. Una vez lista, asomó sólo la cabeza por la puerta. Thomas ya estaba acomodado en el sillón frente a la chimenea.

-Hey, ya voy a salir. No mires, mantén los ojos cerrados.-

-Ok.- Thomas rodó los ojos y fingió cubrirse con las manos.

-Si espías me encargaré de vengarme. A veces puedo ser una persona muy vengativa.-

-Ya lo creo que sí.- Thomas soltó una carcajada mientras ella corría con las luces apagadas hacia la cama. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida como para que la aguda vista de Thomas no la interceptara.

-¿Pero qué demonios traes puesto? ¿A eso le llamas pijama? Apenas traes tela para cubrir lo necesario. En ese caso para qué tomarse la molestia, mejor dormir desnuda.-

Eli bufó cabreada mientras se cubría con las mantas hasta el mentón.

-No es mi culpa que no pueda usar un pijama decente. Alice no me deja comprar nada más que _baby dolls_.- su respuesta solo provocó nuevas carcajadas en Thomas.

-Y cuando hablaste acerca de "nosotros" ¿Qué dijo?- preguntó curiosa ignorando la risa incontenible de Thomas a costa suya.

-Bueno cuando habló sobre ese tema en particular sonaba como atormentado.- dijo Thomas nuevamente serio.

- ¿A qué te refieres con atormentado?... ¿atormentado como por el hecho de casarse con la oxigenada y arruinar nuestras vidas juntos o atormentado como celoso porque he venido contigo?-

-Quizás ambas.- admitió Thomas.-La verdad es que estaba un poco ebrio, pero puedo asegurarte que aún está loco por ti.-

Eli se cubrió más con las mantas por primera vez feliz.

-¿Crees que vaya a arrepentirse?- preguntó esperanzada.

-Eso, querida mía, depende de ti. Por ahora descansa y acumula fuerzas para soltar mañana la artillería pesada.-

Pasaron un rato en completo silencio. El único sonido en la habitación era el crepitar de las llamas en la chimenea. Thomas pensaba que Eli al fin se había quedado dormida cuando su paz se vio interrumpida por un susurro.

-Gracias por haber venido conmigo Thomas. Te agradezco muchísimo el que me hayas apoyado.-

-Para eso estamos los amigos.-

-Sí, me alegra que seamos amigos.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**Bien, hemos llegado al final de este capítulo lleno de altibajos y recuerdos.**

**Tuve que dividir el capítulo original en dos puesto que era desalentadoramente largo. Too Much!**

**Durante los capítulos que vienen también habrá más recuerdos en los que se incluyen a nuestra querida y difunta Bella.**

**Espero que ahora podamos comprender mejor la razón por la que Matt y Eli eran tan unidos. Matthew era la única persona afectiva que le quedó luego de la muerte de Bella.**

**Por otro lado Thomas Anderson es todo un encanto ¿No lo creen chicas? Ya me contarán que piensan al respecto. Y apareció también Ángela!**

**El próximo capítulo está imperdible, se viene la despedida de soltera y la boda.**

**Ya saben que alegremente contestaré toda clases de comentarios (si son malos, por favor que sean constructivos), tomatazos, abrazos, buenas vibras, subidones de calentura, etc…ya saben que siempre los contesto aunque sea tarde. Para aquellos que no tienen cuenta y desean que conteste a sus comentarios, les agradecería que escribieran su e-mail para poder contestar a su correo electrónico.**

**Les recuerdo que aún sigue en pié la oferta para el R&R número 1500 (todavía me cuesta creer esa cifra).**

**Ya saben cómo sobornarme para que suba pronto.**

**Arrivederci, las y los adoro.**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Para que Thomas finja ser tu novio (Todos los servicios incluidos, sí incluso aquello pervertidas) pues qué esperas dale al botoncito de ahí abajo que dice REVIEW THIS STORY/CHAPTER**


	37. Chapter 35

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**¡FELIZ ANIVERSARIO DE LA HISTORIA!**

**Por Carlisle santísimo, no puedo creer que ya lleve 4 largos, excitantes, emocionantes, tristes y alegres años escribiendo ésta historia. Pareciera que fue ayer cuando un 26 de febrero del 2008 comencé ésta aventura sin muchas expectativas de éxito, para ser sincera.**

**Pero gracias a ustedes este fic es lo que es. Su apoyo, las ganas de continuar y el ánimo que me dan en cada uno de sus comentarios han hecho de éste mi hobby favorito. Espero seguir otro año más deslumbrándolas, haciéndolas llorar de la risa y de pena por lo menos otro año más.**

**Como el gran Cerati, solo me queda decir ¡Gracias totales!**

**El premio se lo lleva más que ganado nuestra hermosa Salesia. Espero que lo disfrutes, va con todo mi cariño y agradecimiento por tu apoyo incondicional.**

**"/.../**Ella estaba en la barra, con el vaso de ginebra que Tía Ange le había dejado para calmar los nervios. Tamborileaba los dedos aburrida mientras veía junto a mí como Elizabeth destrozaba el corazón de Jasper.

Mi teléfono móvil comenzó a vibrar en el bolsillo de mi abrigo, la odiosa canción "Baby" de Justin Bieber que me había puesto Emmett de ring-ton, salía de los parlantes. Me apresuré a contestar antes de que alguien pudiera reconocer la canción y fuera víctima de sus burlas.

-Hablando del rey de Roma.- contesté rodando los ojos.

Salesia a mi lado se removió algo inquieta y dejó el tamborileo de sus dedos.

-¿Es él verdad? ¿No se ha marchado? ¿Dónde está?-

Hice un gesto con la mano para que guardara silencio y me dejara escuchar. Una vez que él gruñó sus órdenes a través del teléfono, colgué y me giré hacia mi amiga. Era mi deber mantener felices a mis lectoras como a mis personajes, así que, para que luego no me culpen, era mi deber hacer lo que Jasper pedía al pié de la letra.

-Quiere que te encuentres con él en el ático de la mansión. Dice que no se irá sin antes entregarte tu premio…como te lo mereces.-

Salesia me miró con sus dulces e inocentes ojos desorbitados.

-No me mires así chica, han sido las palabras exactas que ha pronunciado él, yo soy una simple mediadora, algo así como la mátrix.-

Ella tomó su abrigo del reposa brazos y se apresuró hacia la puerta de entrada. La detuve antes de que saliera.

-Si me permites un pequeño consejo antes de marcharte.-

Ella me miró intrigada. Me sonrió amable y aceptó mi consejo.

-Bueno, esta mañana he visto a Jasper comprando escancias, velas, pétalos de rosas y…aceite para el cuerpo. Ya lo ha hecho antes y podría apostar mí historia a que planea darte uno de sus legendarios masajes. Si quieres mi consejo, pues anda con cuidado. Esos masajes le han traído problemas a más de alguna. Sí me incluyo. Esas manos tienen algo mágico cuando te tocan que luego no te las puedes quitar de la cabeza, ni en sueños.- me estremecía ante el recuerdo.- ¿Eres soltera o casada?

Ella me miró alzando una de sus cejas escéptica.

Si lo estaba ambas nos estábamos haciendo las bobas, sino…pues más que bien le sentaría ese masaje. Pero confundir a la pareja luego de haber probado los masajes de Jasper, era lo más seguro que pasara. Para bien o para mal la dejé ir a su encuentro con las gloriosas manos del rubio vampiro.

Solo esperaba que por el bien de mi querida Salesia, él mantuviera a su brutal anaconda en su sitio.**/.../"**

**Espero que te la pases de lujo querida amiga. **

**Acabo de regresar de mis vacaciones, pero como lo prometido es deuda, aquí las dejo con un nuevo y suculento capítulo de 36 abrumadoras páginas. Luego me cuentan qué tal les ha parecido.**

**Carpe Noctum**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Capítulo treinta y cuatro: "Podríamos haberlo tenido todo"**

**E**lizabethestaba entre esa fina línea de la conciencia que separa el mundo de la realidad con el de los sueños. Sabía que estaba soñando, pero las emociones que sentía eran tan vívidas y escalofriantes como las imágenes.

Intentó despertar, pero al parecer estaba teniendo esa clase de pesadillas de las que no puedes escapar. Así que sin esforzarse más en vano, se dejó arrastrar por la corriente del sueño.

-¡Elizabeth! ¡Elizabeth!, se que estás aquí pequeña malcriada, sal ya si no quieres que vaya por ti y te saque a patadas.- bramaba una voz encolerizada desde el antejardín de los Lauper.

Elizabeth miró alarmada a la señora Maggy quién le estaba sirviendo el desayuno. Luego le lanzó una mirada a Matt y se echó a temblar en la silla. Otra vez había escapado de su casa y se había refugiado en la casa de su mejor amigo. Sabía que apenas regresara a casa la esperaba una buena paliza por su osadía y por no haber cumplido con las labores domésticas que le exigían. Pero jamás pensó que su padre iría a buscarla. Su abuela era la que solía ir a por ella y evitaba los escándalos hasta que estaban lejos de los oídos de otros, pero Mike nunca la había ido a buscar y mucho menos había armado un barullo de tal magnitud. No estaba enfadado, en absoluto, más bien se oía _furioso_.

Elizabeth saltó de la silla como un resorte cuando escuchó los golpes que descargaba su padre contra la puerta.

-Tranquila cielo.- intentó serenarla la señora Lauper, pero su voz denotaba preocupación y miedo. Hace tan solo quince minutos que su marido había abandonado la casa para dirigirse al trabajo.

-_Si tan solo Julien estuviera aquí, él sabría cómo lidiar con éste asunto_.-Pensó nerviosa Maggy mientras cogía el teléfono.

-¡Escúchame Mike, si no te vas en éste preciso instante llamaré a la policía!- gritó la señora Lauper haciéndose oír por sobre los atronadores golpes.

-Entonces espero que sepas explicarle a la policía el por qué mi hija de catorce años está en tu propiedad sin mi consentimiento. Aún es menor de edad y tiene que entender que no se manda sola.- Bramó al otro lado de la puerta.

Maggy se quedó congelada en el lugar con el teléfono entre las manos inertes. Matt estrechaba a Eli intentando calmar sus temblores y susurrándole palabras tranquilizadoras.

-Salgan por la puerta de atrás, intentaré hablar con él.- les indicó Maggy.

-¡No! Usted no sabe cómo es él.- Eli no dejaba de temblar.- la golpeará si se interpone en su camino.-

Matt le lanzó una mirada desesperada a su madre, estaba dividido y se sentía de lo más inútil sin saber qué hacer. Maggy mordió su labio inferior insegura y luego los animó nuevamente a que salieran por la puerta trasera.

-A mi no se va a atrever a hacerme nada. Temo más por ti Eli.- dijo finalmente Maggy acariciando la mejilla amoratada de Eli.- Esto tiene que acabar. Ese hombre es el diablo en persona. Váyanse antes de que derribe esa puerta. La policía sabrá cómo arreglar esto.-

Matt arrastró a Eli obediente fuera de la casa. Corrieron todo lo que daban sus piernas sin mirar atrás. Corrieron y corrieron hasta que hallaron refugio en un campo de maíz que los ocultaría momentáneamente para que recuperaran el aliento.

Pero Mike no se había dejado amedrentar por las palabras y las amenazas de la señora Lauper, apenas se percató de que Elizabeth ya no estaba en la casa, salió disparado tras ellos. Era rápido y sus piernas más largas. Eli y Matt aún no recobraban el aliento cuando Mike ya los había alcanzado. Atrapó con fuerza uno de los brazos de ella y comenzó a zarandearla bruscamente mientras le gritaba una sarta de imprecaciones. Matt intentó llegar a ellos pero Mike lo apartó de un empujón que lo mandó a volar.

En el suelo y humillado, Matt le lanzó una mirada de puro odio y desprecio a Mike. Tal vez fuera la adrenalina y el miedo, o quizás sólo la intensa rabia que sentía, lo que hizo que Matt se levantara justo en el momento en que Mike le giraba el rostro a Eli de una cachetada. Corrió hacia ellos y le propinó una patada descomunal a Mike en su entrepierna.

El dolor lo dobló en dos haciendo que se retorciera en el suelo y sus dientes amarillentos chirriaran al chocar unos a otros. Había sido tal la violencia del golpe que a Mike incluso le costaba respirar.

-¡Cabrón hijo de puta!- le gritó Matthew encolerizado.- Si la vuelves a tocar te mato ¿me oíste? ¡Te mato!- le lanzó un escupo en el rostro y luego tomó la mano de su amiga arrastrándola lejos de ahí.

Avanzaron en completo silencio hasta que alcanzaron una explanada cubierta de un alto césped verde brillante. Elizabeth quiso detenerse más de una vez, pero Matthew parecía estar en un trance y continuaba arrastrándola cada vez más al interior del bosque.

Alcanzaron el borde pedregoso del río cuando el sol estaba en lo alto sobre sus cabezas indicando el medio día. Matthew se echó a la sombra del único sauce que había cerca de la orilla y cerró los ojos tratando de serenarse.

Elizabeth no estaba segura de qué hacer para distraer a Matt. Parecía estar enfadado con el mundo, incluso con ella. Decidió dejarlo solo un momento. Se alejó sólo un poco y comenzó a recoger las piedras más planas que encontraba en el suelo para lanzarlas al río y conseguir saltos.

Llenó sus bolsillos de piedras y trepó por el sauce probando la seguridad de las ramas y buscando un mejor ángulo de donde poder lanzar las piedras. Encontró una rama gruesa y fieme que se retorcía hacia afuera en forma horizontal. Se sentó en ella con sus pies colgando sobre las tranquilas aguas del río.

-Gracias.- dijo Eli con timidez luego de un largo silencio.

Matt no respondió absolutamente nada. Se mantuvo en su lugar fingiendo dormir.

-¿Sabes? Éste lugar está genial. Anímate y sube. Haremos una competencia de saltos. ¿Qué me dices?-

Él se quitó su gorra para verla mejor. Le sonrió con complicidad dándole a entender que el mal rato había pasado a la historia. Trepó junto a ella y dio inicio a la competencia. Charlaron de todo, como hacían siempre. Rieron maliciosamente imaginando que ridículo atuendo llevaría la oxigenada y su grupito esa semana ¿Irían a juego?

Matthew bajó del árbol para probar la temperatura del agua.

-No está mal. Un poco fría, pero no insoportable. ¿Una zambullida rápida antes de regresar a casa?- le propuso con una de esas hermosas sonrisas con hoyuelos que tanto le gustaban a Eli.

-No, me congelaré.- Eli rió mientras lo veía desnudándose hasta quedar en ropa interior.

-¡Ba, cobarde!- le gritó desde la roca más alta antes de saltar.

Ella no paraba de reír cuando comenzó a quitarse la ropa con rapidez para alcanzarlo. Se dejó sólo la ropa interior y arrojó el resto de la ropa al suelo desde lo alto del viejo sauce. Matthew sacó su cabeza de vuelta a la superficie con un grito de júbilo. Elizabeth aún riendo se lanzó al agua desde la rama.

Las frías aguas primaverales del río se clavaron en su cuerpo como millones de diminutas agujas erizándole la piel. Pero era joven y las ganas de divertirse hacían que se olvidara del frío. Cuando salió a la superficie Matthew la estaba esperando para iniciar una guerra de agua.

Entre risas, grititos de "me rindo" y agua chisporroteando para todos lados, se fueron acercando sin proponérselo. Cuando sus rodillas se chocaron ambos hicieron un alto al fuego. Elizabeth reía fascinada. Adoraba aquellos momentos con Matt. Él realmente sabía cómo hacerla olvidar de su cruda realidad.

Echó la cabeza hacia atrás para volver a sumergir por completo su largo cabello en el agua. Adoraba el cosquilleo que le producían las puntas de su cabello al moverse con la corriente del agua y chocar contra sus hombros. Cuando volvió a enderezarse, se percató de que Matt la miraba fijamente, con una intensidad tal que hizo que su corazón se disparara en su pecho. Ya había visto esa mirada años atrás en la parada de autobús, cuando Matt le había confesado sentir por ella algo más que una simple amistad. Su cuerpo tembló expectante ante lo que tenía que decir ésta vez su amigo.

¿Estaba preparada para algo más? ¿Lo que decidiera, afectaría su amistad?

Ella sabía que le gustaba a Matt. A veces no era bueno ignorar los sentimientos de los otros y fingir que todo sigue igual.

Matt posó sus manos en los delicados hombros de ella y la acercó más hacia él, temeroso de que ella lo apartara y saliera corriendo. Pero no lo hizo. Por el contrario, cerró sus párpados y esperó a que él la besara, sin oponer resistencia. Matthew se sentía torpe y bien al mismo tiempo. Con Eli se sentía en total confianza. Deslizó sus manos mojadas por el cuello húmedo de ella, arrastrando las gotitas que lo bañaban, hasta acunar su hermoso rostro con forma de corazón. Se inclinó sobre ella acercando sus rostros y la besó.

Los labios de Matt eran trémulos como una pluma sobre los de ella. La besaba casi con parsimonia, como si fuera lo más preciado y delicado en la vida. El beso fue más largo que el primero que le había robado cuando apenas eran unos críos. Él probó el sabor a fresas y madreselva de los labios carmín de ella, mientras que Eli estaba fascinada con la nueva ola de sensaciones que le provocaba ese simple rose. Intensificaron el beso hasta que sus lenguas se rozaron tímidamente. Se apartaron para coger el aire que les faltaba.

Rieron a carcajadas como si uno de los dos acabara de contar uno de esos chistes que sacan lágrimas.

-Tal vez no deseas que estemos juntos ahora. Pero tarde o temprano tú y yo estaremos juntos. Un día nos casaremos y nos iremos lejos de éste pueblo de mierda.- Matt sonaba despreocupado y divertido.

Elizabeth estaba feliz de que ésta vez fantaseara y no se tomara la tarea de conquistarla tan en serio. Aunque pensándolo bien, también a ella le estaba gustando la perspectiva de compartir con Matt algo más que su amistad. Si ya lo compartían todo, ¿por qué no darle también su corazón? ¿Para quién lo guardaba?

Matthew era lo más importante en su vida junto a Charlie. Sin ellos no había nada más.

Fuera del agua, se aproximaron al sauce. Matt tomó una piedra y comenzó a tallar el grueso tronco del árbol. Tardaron horas hasta que se logró distinguir claramente…

"_Amo lo nuestro, M y E por siempre_"

-Esa es mi promesa para ti. Nunca te dejaré sola, siempre estaré para ti.- le dio un casto beso en la coronilla y la acunó entre sus brazos.

Ahí mismo donde estaba, entre los brazos de Matt, era justo donde deseaba estar para siempre. Era su lugar favorito.

-Tal vez será mejor que regresemos. Ya casi no hay sol.-

Eli gimió en desaprobación cuando el deshizo el abrazo y tomó su mano para ponerla de pié.

Caminaron por las sombras tenebrosas del bosque. La noche los había alcanzado y eso sólo había conseguido que se desorientaran aún más. _Estaban perdidos_.

Caminaron sin rumbo por un par de horas más hasta que les dolieron los pies y se sintieron exhaustos. Cuando ya comenzaban a pensar que quizás tendrían que pasar la noche en el bosque, Divisaron las luces que salían de una pequeña cabaña a la distancia.

Apresuraron el paso para llegar pronto. El frío y el hambre avivaban cada paso que daban.

La pequeña cabaña resultó ser una enorme casa, casi tan grande como una mansión, en medio de una finca bien cuidada, con hermosos establos y un jardín enorme.

Llamaron a la puerta tímidos, con l intención de poder llamar a Maggy para que los fueran a recoger donde sea que estuvieran.

Una estilizada mujer abrió la puerta. Tenía un llamativo collar de perlas alrededor de su cuello y una sonrisa amable bailaba en sus labios.

-¿Tía Ange?- preguntó Eli dubitativa al creer reconocer a la elegante mujer que descansaba en el marco de la puerta.

No estaba segura de que fuera Ángela, la que alguna vez fue la mejor amiga de su madre, ya que con tantos viajes que tenía agendados no se dejaba caer por el pueblo.

-Sí, la misma.- dijo algo preocupada la mujer luego de ver a dos jovencitos solos merodeando por el bosque. Junto a ella apareció Margaret, intrigada.

Ángela los estudió con cuidado hasta que una sonrisa de reconocimiento se estampó en su rostro.-Pequeña Eli. ¡Oh por Dios…estás enorme! Toda una mujercita.- La estrechó con fuerza contra su pecho hasta dejarla sin aliento.

Mientras tía Ange la abrazaba, Eli no pudo dejar de notar como Matt y Margaret se lanzaban miradas furtivas. ¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Matt? Se supone que la oxigenada era el enemigo. Su semblante alegre cambió a triste apenas comprendió el peligro de la situación que estaba a punto de poner su amistad en jaque.

Sabía que tarde o temprano él terminaría enamorándose de otra persona que correspondiera a su amor, a diferencia de ella. Por primera vez sintió una punzada de celos. No estaba preparada para tener una relación con Matt, pero tampoco estaba preparada para perderlo.

-Eli querida… ¿estás bien? Eli, Eli respóndeme por favor.- Tía Ange sonaba preocupada, pero Elizabeth no podía contestar, un nudo se había alojado en la base de su garganta y su corazón dolía como si le hubieran clavado una espina.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**E**li, Eli querida ¿Está todo bien? ¿Puedo pasar? Eli, Eli respóndeme por favor.-

Elizabeth abrió los ojos de golpe cuando sintió la alegre voz de la tía Ange cerca. Tenía la extraña sensación de saber que había estado soñando pero no recordar el sueño. Su nuca estaba perlada por un frío sudor y su corazón se estrellaba con fuerza dentro de su pecho.

Estaba algo desorientada y le tomó un tiempo recordar donde estaba. Se sentó de golpe en la cama buscando alarmada a Thomas. ¿Dónde demonios se había metido?

-¡Tía Ange, solo espere un segundo!- se hizo escuchar Eli.

Justo en ese momento Thomas entró trepando por la ventana.

-¿Dónde estabas?- le preguntó Eli en un susurro histérico.

-De cacería. Luego estuve charlando con Alice y…- respondió él lanzándole una mirada inocente.

Elizabeth se mordió la lengua para no lanzar una maldición.

-No tiene importancia…-lo interrumpió sin subir la voz más allá de un susurro.- Métete en la cama pronto, Tía Ange está aquí y no te puede ver durmiendo en el sofá, así que necesito que muevas tu gélido trasero y lo metas en la cama, ¡ya!-

Antes de que Eli pudiera parpadear Thomas ya estaba junto a ella cubierto parcialmente con las sábanas, justo en el momento en que Tía Ange abría la puerta arrastrando una mesita con ruedas plagada de comida.

-¿Cómo amaneció la nueva pareja?- preguntó ella sin perder su toque de picardía.- Perdonen la intromisión, pero no pude resistirme. Les he traído el desayuno.- Abrió las cortinas mientras hablaba dejando pasar unos tenues rayos de sol.- Hoy habrá un tiempo estupendo. El sol nos bendecirá con su compañía. No es algo usual, así que decidimos hacer una cabalgata por el bosque. Partimos a las diez, espero que se animen para acompañarnos.- chasqueó la lengua y luego les regaló una sonrisa amable.- Disfruten su desayuno.-

Una vez a solas Elizabeth soltó todo el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones. _Por poco y los descubren_.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**l sol refulgía con intensidad en los establos de la finca de los Whitman. Los caballos relinchaban alegres mientras los sacaban hacia el corral del frente donde el sol calentaba sus lomos y los llenaba de energías. Elizabeth jamás había montado antes, pero Tía Ange estaba empecinada en que disfrutaran de una cabalgata.

Al grupo se habían unido el señor Whitman, Julien y Maggy Lauper, Matthew, Margaret, Adam Theron, Lucy Horn y Amy Marshall.

Elizabeth se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver a ésta última vestida con un elegante atuendo de equitación.

-¿Amy?- preguntó tontamente por la obviedad.

-¿Eli?- ella le respondió con otra pregunta.

-¿Se conocen?-Preguntó alegre la señora Lauper.

Ambas jóvenes se giraron hacia Maggy y asintieron. Luego se abalanzaron una sobre la otra regalándose un apretado abrazo.

-¡Dios! Pareciera que no te veo hace siglos. Últimamente no te dejas ver por la escuela.- dijo alegre Amy mientras desordenaba aún más el leonino cabello de Eli.

-Sí bueno, luego de las vacaciones los profesores nos han invadido de deberes.- respondió algo incómoda, eso de mentir no se le daba nada de bien. Pero no podía explicarle la compleja situación que estaba viviendo en su casa. Seguro Amy se destornillaba de la risa apenas ella mencionara la palabra vampiros.- ¿Qué haces aquí?- pensó que lo mejor era cambiar el curso de la conversación.

Amy la observó de forma escéptica y Maggy respondió en su lugar.

-Amy es mi sobrina. Verás Eli, mi apellido de soltera era Marshall. Amy es la hija de mi hermano.-

Amy sólo hizo un gesto gracioso apuntando a su cabello de un rojo ardiente como el de Maggy.

Elizabeth se sintió estúpida por no caer en ese detalle antes.

-En realidad la pregunta va dirigida hacia ti.- preguntó con malicia.- ¿Qué haces aquí Eli? ¿Eres soda masoquista por venir a la boda de mi primo y, te recuerdo ex no deseable tuyo, o no te conformas con tu estupendo novio?- Amy no tenía filtro cuando hablaba, pero si lo tuviera no sería Amy.

Elizabeth soltó un suspiro apesadumbrada por la verdad escondida en las palabras de su amiga, mientras que Maggy le lanzaba una mirada de reproche a su sobrina.

-Para tu información, ese estupendo novio del que hablas no se lo ha dejado en casa. ¡Ha venido con ella!- Tía Ange había sonado de lo más entusiasta. La verdad es que Thomas la tenía completamente encantada.- Pobre chico, no ha podido venir con nosotros ya que le teme a los caballos.-

Amy arqueó una ceja inquisitiva.

-Ya sabes, malas experiencias en el pasado. Cuando era niño calló de uno y ya nunca más quiso volver a montar.- Eli sabía que era una escusa pobre, pero era la única que se les había ocurrido para mantener a Thomas alejado de los caballos. Al pobre se le hacía agua la boca estando cerca de ellos.

-Pobre imbécil.- farfulló Matthew antes de clavar sus talones en el vientre del caballo y echarlo a andar por el sendero de secuoyas.

-En todo caso…-comenzó Amy quitándole hierro al asunto.- Es una gran alegría tenerte aquí. Ahora sí que esta boda será divertida- Amy no se molestó en ser más cuidadosa con sus palabras, aún sabiendo que fastidiaba a su familia tanto como a Margaret.

-Éste es para ti Eli.- Marcus, el padre de Margaret se había acercado a Elizabeth con un hermoso equino blanco de raza árabe. Caminó hacia ella con un grácil trote y se dedicó a olisquear el perfume que despedía su cabello.- Es un buen caballo. He escogido el más manso para ti. No te dará problemas. Es excelente para principiantes.-

El hermoso caballo clavó uno de sus negros ojos en ella. Relinchó nervioso y zapateó el suelo un par de veces inquieto. No parecía querer que lo montaran.

-No te asustes, sólo está ansioso por salir a dar un paseo. Hace un día precioso. ¿Te ayudo a subir?- Marcus extendió una mano hacia ella mientras doblaba una rodilla para que ella pusiera su pié ahí y se echara impulso.

Elizabeth no estaba segura de qué debía hacer, para ser sinceros no estaba segura del por qué estaba ahí, ella no sabía montar, si no fuera por las molestas insistencias de Tía Ange, ella jamás habría corrido el riesgo.

Una vez arriba, tomó las riendas que le ofrecía el señor Whitman y el caballo salió disparado para el frente a toda velocidad por el sendero. Todos soltaron un grito de alarma, pero el de Elizabeth fue el más fuerte y agudo.

-¡Sujeta las riendas con fuerza y tíralas hacia atrás para que se detenga, ya voy por ti, no temas!- le gritó en vano Marcus mientras se subía veloz a otro caballo para darle alcance.

El caballo de ella corría desbocado, tan veloz como el viento. Elizabeth tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural por apretar sus rodillas contra el vientre del animal para no caer. Gritaba asustada al tiempo que intentaba hacer lo que le había dicho el padre de Margaret. Pero cada vez que tiraba de las riendas, el caballo cabeceaba hacia adelante, ignorando la orden, tirándola a ella consigo haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio.

-¡No puedo detenerlo!- gritó histérica mientras se agachaba sobre el lomo del equino intentando esquivar las ramas de las secuoyas que rozaban su cabeza.

Cuando pasó junto Matthew hecha una bala, él se percató de la situación y fue a su rescate apresurando a su caballo tras el de Eli. No era fácil alcanzarlo, parecía que corría despavorido por algo que le daba miedo.

-¡Afírmate como puedas Eli, ya voy!-

Gritó Matthew mientras se aproximaba a ella por detrás a toda prisa, cuando una sombra negra y borrosa lo sobrepasó echando una nube de denso polvo tras de sí que se metió en los ojos de Matt dejándolo cegándolo momentáneamente.

-¡AH!- gritó Eli a lo lejos.

-¡Eizabeth!- gritó Matthew desesperado mientras rascaba sus ojos y continuaba pinchando a su caballo para que no se detuviera.

Cuando alcanzó el caballo de Elizabeth y lo halló desmontado, pensó lo peor. Eli se había caído, pero donde. Con la prisa que llevaban todos los que venían tras ella podrían pasar con el caballo sobre ella.

-¡Deténganse!- les gritó desesperado a los demás mientras sus ojos buscaba sin cesar entre la nueve de polvo algún rastro de Eli en el suelo.

Marcus lo alcanzó y atrapó con un lazo el caballo descarrilado.

-¿Dónde está ella?- preguntó autoritario con el miedo impregnado en su voz.

-¡No lo sé, no la encuentro!- gritó Matt colérico sin dejar de buscar. Rogaba porque no hubiera caído por el barranco.

El sonido del trote de otro caballo cerca llamo la atención de ambos. Tras la nube de polvo apareció Thomas montando uno de los magníficos caballos de Marcus y sobre su regazo estaba una aún asustada Elizabeth.

-Eli- Matt soltó un gemido ahogado, apenas si pudo articular su nombre mientras el alivio lo consumía.

-¡Guau chica, vaya susto que nos has dado!- dijo Marcus soltando una carcajada para liberar tensiones. –Creo que mejor posponemos la cabalgata para otro momento. Ya hemos tenido bastante emoción. ¿Qué les parece si pasamos al picnic?-

Elizabeth se sintió agradecida de la propuesta de Marcus, nada le gustaría más que alejarse de aquellos rabiosos caballos.

-Por cierto chico, bien hecho. Has sido todo un héroe.- Marcus felicitó a Thomas.

-Creía que le temías a los caballos.- soltó Matt con desdén, el alivio estaba dando paso a la rabia que comenzaba a crecer en su interior como una pastilla efervescente. ¿De dónde carajo había aparecido el tal Thomas? ¿Cómo tuvo tiempo para montar y cabalgar? Y ¿Cómo logró pasarlo si él iba a toda velocidad y estaba notablemente más cerca de Eli que el resto?

-Al parecer sólo bastaba que mi chica estuviera en peligro. Creo que esa es una razón más que suficiente para que venza mi fobia hacia los caballos y corra tras ella. ¿No te parece?- al contrario de Matt, Thomas sonaba carismático y despreocupado.

No buscaba una pelea y eso de algún modo hacía que Matt se cabreara más en vez de amedrentar su ira.

-Dios mío, aparte de guapo a resultado ser todo un héroe.- Tía Ange corría al encuentro de Thomas fascinada.

Durante todo el picnic el relato de cómo Thomas había salvado a Eli había sido el gran tema de conversación. Las más cotillas ya estaban distorsionando algunas partes de la historia agregándole detalles inventados que resultaban ser más emocionantes.

Pero ninguna de sus versiones se acercaría jamás a la real, pero eso solo Eli lo sabía. Estaba agradecida de que Thomas la hubiera salvado. Y él había sido lo bastante rápido como para acudir a su grito de auxilio. Había cargado uno de los caballos del establo solo para poder aparentar frente a los humanos para no levantar sospechas. Pero había sido tan veloz que jamás los ojos de ellos habrían podido ser capaces de percibirlo.

De no estar él posiblemente tendría que haber entrado en su fase vampírica y solo Dios sabe lo que habría sido capaz de hacer. Quizás descuartizarlos a todos o drenarlos hasta sentirse saciada. Tembló ligeramente al pensar en el horror que podía generar si desataba por un segundo el monstruo que llevaba dentro.

Aquel caballo parecía asustado…_asustado de ella_, tal y como lo había estado el caballo de Thomas cuando él lo montó. La pobre bestia había sucumbido bajo la amenaza de aquel depredador letal y no hacía nada por escapar de su agarre.

Matthew, por alguna razón que ella desconocía, estaba notablemente enfadado. No hablaba con nadie, salvo una que otra palabra que cruzaba con Margaret, y apenas si había probado algo de la suculenta sesta que había preparado Tía Ange para el picnic.

Lo vio alejarse cabizbajo por la planicie hasta perderse en el campo de maíz aledaño.

-Ya regreso.- le susurró Eli a Thomas mientras apuntaba con su cabeza en dirección a Matt.

-Suerte.- él le guiñó un ojo y se encargó de distraer al resto con una de sus tantas historias de estudiantes excéntricos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**U**n sauce solitario dejaba caer sus largas ramas como lágrimas sobre el tranquilo cauce del río. Se encontraba entre las piedras que bordeaban el río y se recortaba contra la imagen de las imponentes montañas tapizadas de verdes pinos. Algunas de sus enormes raíces se retorcían fuera de las piedras como si de pronto decidiera cobrar vida y comenzar a caminar.

Elizabeth avanzó despreocupada hacia el árbol como lo había hecho tantas veces desde su infancia. Miraba la gravilla a sus pies buscando las piedras más planas y guardarlas en sus bolsillos para luego lanzarlas al río haciendo "sapitos", una tradición que mantenía desde pequeña. Alzó sus orbes verdes hacia el sauce para escalarlo una vez que llenó sus bolsillos, fue entonces cuando se percató que alguien se mecía sobre una de sus gruesas ramas bajo la cortina de largas ramillas. Se detuvo. Tan solo a unos pocos pasos la separaban del viejo sauce. Su corazón comenzó a bombear con más fuerza y la adrenalina a hormiguear en su estómago. De pronto se sintió nauseabunda. ¿Sería posible que él estuviera ahí…sentado en aquel árbol, el que habían declarado como _su árbol_ desde que habían descubierto ese lugar en sus juegos de infancia? Desde ese punto comenzó a avanzar con sumo sigilo intentando en lo posible ahogar el ruido amortiguado de sus pisadas sobre las piedras del lecho del río. Se ocultó tras la roca más próxima y desde ahí estudió al intruso. Transcurrieron unos pocos minutos hasta que el extraño ahogó el sonido del agua del río con su masculina voz.

-Me alegra que vinieras. Pensé que ya te habías olvidado de nuestro lugar favorito.- dijo Matt de pronto sin voltearse.

Elizabeth pegó un respingo sorprendida y se incorporó saliendo de su precario escondite. Estaba tan sorprendida como él de encontrarlo ahí. Creía que había perdido su rastro en el campo de maíz. Sacudió la tierra húmeda que se había pegado en sus vaqueros y en sus manos, y en silencio se acercó al viejo sauce corriendo sus largas y flácidas ramas como si se trataran de una cortina de aromáticas hojas. Suspiró sobrecogida por los recuerdos que le traían aquel lugar que tanto amaba. Recorrió con sus finos y largos dedos la marca áspera tallada en la viaja corteza, mientras sus ojos leían las palabras que el moho no había borrado aún.

-"_Amo lo nuestro, M y E por siempre"_.- Recitó él a memoria las palabras que habían tallado, circundadas por un corazón, un frío día de San Valentín hace tan solo un par de años.

Elizabeth clavó su mirada empañada en la espalda de Matthew. Ahogó un gemido de dolor que comenzaba a trepar por su garganta, frunciendo con fuerza sus carnosos y rojos labios. Respiró hondo intentando dominarse nuevamente. Se rehusaba a la idea de llorar nuevamente, menos en presencia de él.

-Ya no será más así dentro de poco.- Su voz había sonado inanimada.

Matthew suspiró derrotado y finalmente se giró para enfrentarla. Sus hermosos ojos de un gris glaciar estaban turbados como si dentro de él se estuviera desatando una tormenta.

-Recibí esto. Por eso vine…por eso estoy aquí, ¿Recuerdas?- le contestó Eli mordaz a la pregunta silenciosa de Matt, alargándole el parte de matrimonio que mantenía arrugado en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros.

-Claro…-susurró Matt más para sí mismo y volvió a girarse clavando su mirada en las tranquilas aguas del río.

-¿Realmente quieres que asista a tu boda o es una broma cruel?- le preguntó ella sin poder ocultar el sufrimiento que se colaba en sus palabras.

Un rictus de dolor cruzó el joven rostro de Matt.

-Eres mi mejor amiga, nada me haría más feliz que estuvieras ese día a mi lado compartiendo ese momento tan importante en mi vida. Pero si te hace infeliz entenderé tu ausencia.-

Elizabeth quería reprocharle, quería mandarlo al carajo y vomitarle un rosario de blasfemias que tenía aprisionado en la garganta…pero no pudo. La mirada opaca y el semblante triste que bañaba cada una de sus masculinas facciones la desarmaron como si una bola demoledora hubiera impactado sobre ella. Se quedó paralizada. Se sentía pegada al suelo como si de pronto sus pies hubieran echado raíces bajo tierra. Le faltaba el aire y de forma mecánica llevó sus manos a cubrir su desnudo cuello intentando deshacer el nudo de su garganta que la asfixiaba.

Elizabeth lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él estaba sufriendo.

-La amo…de una forma distinta a la que te amo a ti, pero no por eso menos fuerte.- Matthew se sinceró por primera vez desde que se habían alejado.

Sus palabras eran veneno puro para Elizabeth, pero aunque le dolieran continúo escuchándolo.

-Al principio había tomado éste compromiso como mi pase directo al éxito. Una unión por conveniencia en la cual ambos saldríamos beneficiados, tanto Margaret como yo. Quería realizarme laboralmente y luego volver por ti…pero ya sabes…- se encogió de hombros y suspiró.- no se puede tener todo en ésta vida.-

-Nos teníamos el uno al otro…pero al parecer eso a ti no te bastaba. ¡Podríamos haberlo tenido todo!- le espetó ella ácida mientras empuñaba las manos.

Matthew asintió en silencio.

-Vamos trepa, siéntate a mi lado.- le ofreció Matt mientras palmeaba el lado del tronco vacío junto a él.- Será como en los viejos tiempos.-

Se giró sobre sus talones con sus manos empuñadas pegadas a sus costados dispuesta a marcharse furiosa. Pero se detuvo cuando sintió las tibias lágrimas, que habían salido sin permiso de sus ojos, bañando sus mejillas. Las apartó de su rostro rápidamente con el dorso de su mano.

Matthew la había visto llorar incontables veces, pero ésta vez no quería que la viera llorar. Suspiró intentando alejar el temor y el dolor. Volvió sobre sus pasos y comenzó a trepar las ramas hasta alcanzar aquella gruesa sobre la cual estaba sentado Matt.

Estuvieron largo rato en silencio sin moverse. Ambos miraban el horizonte y el río que avanzaba perezoso bajo sus pies. El sol comenzaba a ocultarse pintando el cielo despejado con cálidos tonos anaranjados, rosas y amarillos.

-Tradición…- dijo ella de pronto, nostálgica, mientras le ofrecía una de las piedras para que la lanzara al río, como solían hacer de pequeños sentados en aquella misma rama del viejo sauce que los vio crecer con el pasar del tiempo y a su vez el que vio crecer el amor en ellos…el mismo sauce que ahora sería testigo de ver morir ese amor y sepultarlo en las aguas de un verde espeso, ahogando en él las largas horas de charla, los baños que se dieron desnudos los escasos días en que las nubes dejaban pasar libremente los cálidos rayos de sol, las risas cantarinas y los besos compartidos.

-Tradición.- repitió Matt cogiendo la pequeña y plana piedra entre sus manos mientras le regalaba a Eli una sonrisa quebrada.

Lanzaron las piedras una tras otras contando los saltos que lograban. Sin proponérselo se habían relajado, reían y mantenían una charla ligera como si fuera un día cualquiera.

Por un momento volvieron a ser los niños de antaño, olvidándose de la intensa situación a la que estaban enfrentándose…olvidándose de todo y de _todos_.

-¿Te animas a lanzarte?- preguntó él cuando habían acabado con todas las piedras que Eli había guardado en sus bolcillos.

Ella se quedó mirándolo intrigada. Matt le dedicó una de aquellas sonrisas cómplices que sólo le dedicaba a ella, y se precipitó rápido por las ramas hasta alcanzar el pedregoso suelo. Comenzó a quitarse la ropa sin el más mínimo síntoma de pudor al estar semi-desnudo frente a ella, hasta que sólo sus partes íntimas quedaron cubiertas por sus bóxers azules.

-Eres una cobarde.- dijo picándola.

Se acercó a un complejo rocoso que había cerca y subió a la roca más grande que se adentraba en el lecho del río y brincó desde ella al agua.

-¡Matt cuidado!- gritó ella alarmada por lo cerca que se había lanzado de las rocas. Fácilmente se podría haber golpeado.

Al percatarse que él tardaba más de lo normal en salir a la superficie, se quitó el abrigo y los tenis tan veloz como pudo y se dispuso a saltar tras de él para rescatarlo.

Subió a la misma roca de donde él había saltado. No lo pensó ni un segundo más y fue tras él. Cuando se sumergió bajo el agua, diminutas burbujas de oxígeno estallaron a su alrededor haciéndole cosquillas en el rostro. La corriente era débil y apenas la arrastraba. Las piedras del fondo estaban cubiertas de resbaladizo musgo. Antes de salir a la superficie intentó disipar las burbujas para ver si lograba verlo. Fue entonces cuando entre ellas apareció el rostro de Matt, sonreía sabiéndose descubierto y sin darle tiempo a Eli de salir a la superficie, la asió por los hombros con fuerza acercándola hacia él, mientras pataleaba para mantener ambos cuerpos en el fondo. Sin previo aviso, bajo el mundo acuático que los separaba del real que los esperaba en la superficie, Matt estrelló sus labios contra los de Eli robándole el aliento.

Al principio ella se resistió. Pero luego compartió ese beso con él, con una desesperación y pasión tal que parecía hacer combustión espontánea dentro de ella. Aunque quería ignorarlo, en el fondo de su corazón sabía el significado de ese beso.

Era el beso de despedida…era el _beso del final_.

De esa forma, dolorosa y apasionada, Matt sellaba la historia de ambos y la guardaba en el baúl de los recuerdos en un lugar especial de su corazón.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**C**on que aquí estabas amor. Me has hecho mucha falta.- Thomas rodeó su delgada cintura con un brazo y depositó un tierno beso en su mejilla.

Eli dio un respingo sobresaltada y luego rió nerviosamente. La había pillado por sorpresa mientras volvía junto a Matt. Su leonino cabello aún estaba húmedo luego de zambullirse en las heladas aguas del río. Por su parte Matt le lanzaba una mirada ponzoñosa al brazo de Thomas que rodeaba tan cariñosamente a Eli.

-¿Yo? Más bien tú eres el que andaba desaparecido. ¿Dónde estabas? Ya casi anochece.- le preguntó una vez que Matt se había marchado, cabreado, excusándose de que tenía que prepararse para la cena.

-Haciendo mi tarea.- contestó él con tranquilidad mientras movía sus cejas de arriba a abajo de forma sugestiva.

Eli le lanzó un pequeño golpe juguetón en el vientre.

-Explícate.-

-Bueno estuve charlando con la futura señora Lauper y, luego de incentivarla a beber unas cuantas copas de champaña, puedo afirmar con seguridad que ya somos amigos. Incluso la he convencido de que estamos perdidamente enamorados y que tus intereses hacia Matthew son meramente amistosos.-

-¿Y?- quiso saber Eli intrigada. La verdad es que le asombraba la facilidad con que Thomas podía llegar a tener la completa confianza de las personas que lo rodeaban. Estaba segura que se trataba de una de las tantas habilidades de los vampiros.

- Al parecer la boda va en serio.- Algo murió dentro de Eli cuando escuchó lo que Thomas tenía que decirle, haciendo que el brillo de sus ojos esmeralda se volviera más tenue.- Sin embargo…-agregó Thomas, volviendo a llamar la atención de Eli.- Margaret tiene sus serias dudas acerca de la seguridad del novio con respecto al tema. Al parecer tenemos un eslabón débil en la cadena…y hay que atacarlo querida. No está todo perdido aún.-

Elizabeth sabía que no estaba bien, pero por primera vez en el día logró componer una sonrisa sincera y radiante.

-Tu trabajo comienza esta misma noche.-

-¿A qué te refieres con mi trabajo?-

-Bueno, estas cordialmente invitada a ser partícipe de la distorsionada despedida de soltera de Margaret.-

-Dudo que ella quiera que yo esté ahí. Es su noche, su despedida. Ella me aborrece.-

-No lo niego…y estoy de acuerdo contigo, pero al parecer ha sido su madre, la encantadora señora Ángela, la que ha insistido en que asistas al evento. No sería mala idea que te ganaras la confianza de Margaret. Debes aprovechar la oportunidad de emborracharla y sonsacarle toda la información que puedas usar a tu favor.- le recomendó astutamente Thomas.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos. Solo eso le faltaba, fingir ser amiga de la oxigenada. Sin embargo no podía burlar la inteligencia de su amigo. Thomas tenía razón, si Margaret no hablaba por sí sola, el alcohol lo haría por ella y lo más seguro es que con su pasado oscuro encontrara más de algún argumento a su favor que la ayudaran a hacerle entender a Matt todo lo que perdía si se casaba con Margaret.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¡**E**sta noche aremos que los buenos momentos duren para siempre!- gritó desaforada Lucy Horn provocando que las demás chicas la corearan con grititos de entusiasmo.

Todas se bebieron otra ronda de tequila que venía en unos originales tubitos de vidrio que se usan en los laboratorios para las sustancias químicas.

-Te lo suplico no me dejes aquí. Creo que están realmente locas.- dijo Eli temerosa mientras se aferraba con fuerza a las solapas del abrigo de Thomas.

Estaban en un lujoso club en Port Angels destinado exclusivamente para celebrar despedidas de solteras.

-Sólo están borrachas. Es una despedida de solteras, ¿no esperarás que permanezcan sobrias verdad? A veces pienso que has nacido en el siglo equivocado.- negó con la cabeza sin dejar de sonreír.-Ve y diviértete.- sacó de su bolsillo con discreción un fajo de billetes de cien dólares y luego los guardó rápidamente en el bolso de mano de Eli.- Ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer. Gana la confianza de Margaret y será el fin para ella. Alice me lo dijo esta mañana cuando hablamos por teléfono. No le digas que te conté. Será nuestro secreto.- le susurró al oído y luego la besó en los labios, a modo de despedida, frente a todas las miradas hambrientas de las féminas.

-¡Hey Thomas!- gritó una de las amigas plásticas.- vete ya y déjanos a Eli…a no ser que quieras ser nuestro gigoló.-

Todas comenzaron a gritar y a aplaudir entusiasmadas nuevamente.

-Me voy, aunque estoy seguro que me arrepentiré de no pasar la noche con ustedes.- se marchó, pero todas se quedaron suspirando por él.

-Si te aburres en la despedida de soltero… ¡pues ya sabes dónde encontrarnos!-

¿Esa había sido Margaret? Eli se giró asombrada para descubrir a la oxigenada haciéndole ojitos a Thomas mientras el séquito se descoyuntaba de la risa. Eli fingió reír pero ciertamente no era creíble. Si su tía Alice estuviera ahí la fiesta sería un charco de sangre.

Amy la salvó de la incómoda situación arrastrándola a la barra.

-¿Crees que ya es un buen momento para explicarme qué demonios están haciendo tú y el bombón de Thomas?-

-No, y ninguno es buen momento.-

-De acuerdo, si lo pones así… ¡Hey cantinero!- el barman soltó un resoplido notoriamente ofendido. Pero Amy fingió no oírlo.- Dos _Cosmopolitan_ bien cargados por favor.- luego se giró hacia Eli.- De un modo u de otro hablarás.-

Elizabeth sonrió a su amiga, vencida. Bebió un sorbo de su suculento vaso y se confesó.

-No vine a esta boda en son de paz.-

-Oh sí, ya lo creo. Si estuviera en tu lugar supongo que haría lo mismo. Saltémonos la aburrida parte de que sigues loca por mi primo, ¿de acuerdo?, quiero saber qué pretendes con Thomas.-

-Thomas es parte del juego. Y él y yo no somos más que buenos amigos.-

-Eso de amigos nada. Sabes que soy una ferviente creyente de que la amistad entre el hombre y la mujer no existe.

_Pero él no es un hombre, es un vampiro_. Se convenció Eli mentalmente.

-Ya. Pero ha venido a ayudarme…como amigo.-

-Fingiendo ser algo más.-

-Exacto.- Eli bebió otro sorbo. Le encantaba lo habilosa que podía resultar ser su amiga. Lograba hilar las ideas rápidamente. Con ella no eran necesarias tantas explicaciones.

-Bueno, los felicito. Hasta ahora los tiene a todos engañados. Tía Maggy y la madre de la oxigenada…-

-Angela.- la corrigió Eli

-Sí, como sea, ambas no paran de cuchichear acerca del buen partido que te has encontrado.-

Eli suspiró aliviada. Al menos nadie, a excepción de Amy, sospechaba nada.

-Y qué es lo siguiente en tu itinerario de "arruinar la boda de tu mejor amigo". ¿Destruir el vestido de novia?- preguntó esperanzada Amy.

-Eso sonó a película.- rió Eli.- Y no, aunque creo que es una excelente idea, no voy tras el vestido de la novia. Más bien tengo que averiguar qué errores ha cometido, si los hay, para hundir su seguridad con respecto a casarse.-

Amy la quedó mirando unos instantes atónita. Con los labios fruncidos.

-Malvada.- soltó luego de un rato, pero su voz era animada.- ¿Y cómo piensas hacerlo?-

Elizabeth se bebió de un sorbo lo que quedaba en su copa. Un temblor recorrió su espina dorsal haciendo que se estremeciera. El alcohol ya había entrado a su sangre y comenzaba a apoderarse de su sistema nervioso diciendo "hola". Elizabeth rió nerviosamente y luego fijó sus ojos verdes, con intensidad e inteligencia, en los de su amiga.

-Del mismo modo en que tú me haces hablar a mí.- dijo finalmente. Su aliento era dulce y despedía alcohol.

Amy soltó una risotada comprendiendo.

-Que suerte que tengas contigo a la experta en soltarle la lengua a la gente con el elixir que nos ofrece el alcohol.- le dijo en un tono confidente. Luego se giró en el taburete para llamar la atención de todas.- ¿Dónde está la futura novia?-

-¡Aquí, aquí!- gritó Margaret animada mientras arreglaba sobre su cabeza un velo blanco con el que la habían coronado sus amigas a modo de cotillón.

-Creo que es la hora de los brindis para despedir a la que en unas horas más se convertirá en la ex soltera más codiciada de todo el instituto de Forks.- las animó Amy alcanzando uno de los tubitos y pasándole otro a Eli.

Elizabeth suspiró dándose coraje a sí misma. No podía creer en lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya estaba aquí y ya había llevado esta farsa lo bastante lejos como para arrepentirse justamente ahora. Alzó su mano en el aire y gritó…

-Por la ex soltera más codiciada de todo Forks… ¡te amamos Margaret!- y bebió el shot ahogando una arcada.

Todas gritaban y saltaban coreando a Eli, con sus tubitos preparados en sus manos. También ellas brindaron por la novia.

-Que el juego comience.- brindó Amy bebiéndose también su tubito y regalándole una sonrisa cómplice a Eli.

Fueron necesarios muchos combinados y varios tubitos de Tequila para que Margaret se sintiera con la plena confianza de desenterrar sus travesuras y secretos de adolecente. Elizabeth había fingido seguirle el paso con el alcohol, pero a ratos era difícil y también ella debía beber, por lo cual tampoco estaba funcionando con total normalidad. Sin embargo estaba capacitada para caminar sin tambalearse y para retener en su mente la misión que debía llevar a cabo.

Cuando encontró el momento oportuno, tomó del brazo a una siempre sonriente Margaret y la llevó a un apartado.

-¿Qué haces? ¡La fiesta es por allá!- dijo penosamente la rubia con su lengua trabándose en su paladar.

Eli la sentó en una butaca, le puso un nuevo combinado entre las manos, y luego se sentó a su lado.

-Es el confesionario. Debes absolverte de todos tus pecados antes de unirte en sagrado matrimonio.- le contestó finalmente Eli mientras unía sus manos como si fuera a rezar.

Ambas rompieron a reír estrepitosamente.

-¿Es eso cierto? Creía que los curas se encargaban de eso.- preguntó Margaret y luego soltó un hipido.

-¡Qué va! por supuesto que sí, sino no te habría traído para acá, ¿con qué propósito? - contraatacó Eli de forma amistosa intentando hacerse la desentendida.- Es el último eslabón que te ata a tu soltería antes de dar el sí en el altar. Al confesarte dejarás atrás todo tu pasado oscuro. Te librarás de tus secretos y será como si entre tú y Matt no existieran mentiras.- sabía que había sonado patética, pero guardaba la esperanza de que Margaret estuviera lo bastante borracha como para no procesar del todo lo que le había dicho.

Margaret se puso sería de pronto y Eli temió verse descubierta en su mentira. Luego se arrojó sobre el regazo de Eli y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente.

-_Esto era peor de lo que había esperado_-Pensó con desesperación Eli.

Miró a ambos lados alerta esperando que nadie las estuviera mirando. Sin saber qué hacer, palmeó torpemente un par de veces la cabeza de Margaret intentando de algún modo consolarla. Luego de unos minutos que se le antojaron eternos, la blonda cesó su llanto.

Se sorbió la nariz unas cuantas veces e intentó limpiar con una servilleta el maquillaje corrido bajo sus ojos. Bebió un sorbo de su copa con manos temblorosas y luego posó sus ojos aguados en los de Eli.

Estaba a punto de confesarle algo…y Eli lo sabía. Sólo debía darle un empujoncito.

-Sé que durante los últimos años sólo nos hemos dedicado a pelear. Pero antes fuimos amigas ¿no es así? Puedes confiar en mí.-

Aquello era una mentira garrafal, pero Elizabeth necesitaba esta confesión desesperadamente si quería hacer entrar en razón a Matt antes de que se le escapara de las manos como la arena entre los dedos. Su corazón batió enérgico mientras esperaba expectante.

Margaret compuso una sonrisa rota y asintió con cuidado.

-Incluso a mi me cuesta creer en lo que te estoy a punto de contar.- habló despacio intentando modular lo suficiente para que Eli la entendiera. En sus ojos había tanta pena y desesperación que Elizabeth tuvo que contener el impulso de abrazarla.- No estoy orgullosa de lo que hemos hecho, pero me sentía tan sola…-hablaba tan despacio, como si fuera para ella sola, que Eli tuvo que acercarse más a Margaret para poder oírla.- Te lo contaré todo desde el comienzo, pero te lo ruego, no me juzgues mal.-

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**F**ue una de esas raras noches en que su padre se quedaba en casa y dejaba de lado uno de sus incansables viajes de negocios. La finca estaba repleta de invitados, todos con sus mejores trajes y bebiendo del mejor _Brandy_ que Marcus Whitman había traído desde Europa en su último viaje.

La música clásica sonaba en toda la primara plana de la casa. Ángela Whitman era la perfecta anfitriona. Con sus centellantes joyas y sus despampanantes vestidos irradiaba alegría por donde pasaba y saludaba a todos sus invitados de forma acogedora. Nada en ella delataba que hace tan solo un par de horas había mantenido una acalorada discusión con su marido.

Margaret observaba a su padre, semi-oculta en lo alto de la serpenteante escalera, totalmente intrigada. Eran tan escasas las veces que él estaba en casa que lo sentía como un completo extraño…como si fuera tan solo un invitado más. Cuando era pequeña lloraba en su cama añorando su regreso. Pero ahora que tenía dieciséis, toda esa añoranza comenzaba a transformarse en un creciente odio.

¿Acaso podía existir algo más importante que la familia…que su propia hija? Para Marcus Whitman al parecer sí. Sus citas con los negocios resultaban ser a veces mucho más importantes que alguno de los cumpleaños de su hija, incluso para fiestas como acción de gracia o la navidad.

Por su parte, su madre estaba empecinada en fingir que todo estaba bien en su familia. Apoyaba a Marcus incluso si no lo deseara, todo con tal de mantener unida a su familia, incluso si todo aquello ya se había transformado en una grande farsa que sólo buscaba mantenerlos ocultos de los chismes del pueblo. Ángela resultó ser notablemente astuta al celebrar grandes eventos sociales en su casa. Se podría decir que era el modo en que Ángela lograba hacer que Marcus dejara los viajes con tal de estar presente en casa para esas glamorosas fiestas. Él tenía un puesto demasiado importante en el mundo de los negocios como para hacerse mala fama. El hecho de que lo vieran en éstos eventos, cercano a su familia, provocaba que las personas lo respetaran y confiaran más en él dejando sus propios negocios en sus manos.

Margaret quería pensar que todo aquello ya no le importaba. Que si papá estaba o no para un acto de la escuela no influiría en su estado de ánimo. Pero lo cierto es que sí lo hacía. Ignorar la pena que sentía por su abandono y su frialdad e indiferencia era algo que la atormentaba desde su infancia. Se sentía sola…inmensamente sola.

Secó las lágrimas furtivas con el dorso de la mano y se dispuso a descender por la escalera con su vestido almidonado.

Se detuvo en el rellano de la escalera cuando divisó a lo lejos a Julien Lauper junto a su esposa Maggy. Pero Maergaret sólo tenía ojos para Julien.

Sus manos se volvieron resbaladizas a causa del sudor y su corazón dio un brinco de alegría en su pecho. Como le gustaban aquellos ojos de un mercurio derretido y los hoyuelos en sus mejillas la derretían. El traje de frac le quedaba perfectamente a la medida, siendo un poco más tirante en su ancha espalda.

Sabía que no era correcto pensar de ese modo de un hombre mayor, casado y que fácilmente podría ser su padre. Pero Margaret estaba fascinada con aquel hombre. Sus modales, su marcado acento francés, su deslumbrante sonrisa…lo admiraba como si se tratara de un renombrado actor, y es que Julien parecía salido de una película. Sabía que en el caso de que existiera uno, tendría el poster del señor Lauper pegado en su habitación junto a su cama.

Fingió al igual que lo hacía su madre. Sonrió con cierta aspereza pero fue cordial con todo el mundo, incluso se dio el lujo de estrechar por unos segundos el brazo de su padre y de mirar un poco más de lo necesario a Julien.

Luego de la cena Marcus invitó a los barones a jugar una partida de _Bridge_ en el salón de juegos con más de su caro _Brandy_, mientras que Ángela se llevó a las señoras al salón de té. Margaret sabía que esa invitación solo significaba una cosa…era hora de ir a la cama. Así que sin oponer resistencia alguna se dirigió a su habitación luego de despedirse educadamente de todos.

Se despertó en mitad de la noche con los gritos de su madre. Se deslizó fuera del abrigo de su cama y avanzó de puntillas hasta la puerta del dormitorio de sus padres. Ángela sonaba ebria y rabiosa mientras que Marcus alzaba la voz cada vez que su esposa le rebatía algo. Margaret se tragó sus lágrimas y se alejó por la casa en penumbras hasta que ya no pudo oír las voces de sus padres discutiendo.

La chimenea del salón de juegos seguía encendida. Pensó que aquél era un buen lugar para refugiarse por unas horas y lamentarse de su soledad. Cerró las puertas tras de sí hasta que sólo pudo oír el crepitar de las llamas.

Las brasas despedían un calor reconfortante e iluminaban parcialmente el gran salón. Sobre la mesa de billar aún estaban esparcidas las bolas de forma desordenada. Un cigarrillo a medio apagar en uno de los ceniceros aún humeaba. Margaret fue a apagarlo cuando un vaso vacío rodó por el suelo haciéndola soltar un gritito asustada.

-Perdón…no quería asustarte, ha salido corriendo de mis manos.-

A Margaret le costaba aún más entender lo que decía Julien cuando estaba ebrio y olvidaba hablar inglés correctamente. Como en casi todas las fiestas, Julien se había emborrachado a tal punto que no era capaz de regresar por sí solo a su hogar.

Él parecía sufrir un ataque de risa espontáneo. Margaret se lo quedó mirando fascinada. Aquella sonrisa era la más hermosa que había visto jamás. De algún modo resultaba contagiosa y se sorprendió de escucharse a sí misma sonriendo con él.

-Por cierto, lindo pijama.- logro articular aquellas palabras antes de soltar un hipido.

Las mejillas de Margaret se sonrojaron rabiosamente al percatarse de que su camisa de dormir era lo único que tapaba su desnudez. Se acercó a coger el vaso para largarse rápidamente, pero una de las manos de Julien se cerró con cuidado sobre su antebrazo deteniéndola. Ella se estremeció bajo su tacto suave y cálido. Aquella delatora reacción hizo que Julien se ablandara por dentro provocando que permaneciera más tiempo del debido observándola.

-¡Hey! Lo lamento, no quise avergonzarte. ¿Por qué no te quedas un rato y charlamos?- le sonrió con dulzura, como un padre a una hija, sin ninguna gota de lujuria en sus ojos.

Aquella invitación le resultó imposible de rechazar. Volver a su habitación y escuchar la discusión de sus padres no era una opción. ¿Para qué escabullirse a otro rincón de la casa cuando podía quedarse charlando con el señor Lauper frente a la acogedora chimenea? Era la escusa perfecta para quedarse admirando sus ojos como el hielo y respirar de cerca su aroma masculino mezclado con el del Brandy.

Se sentó junto a él en el sillón de cuero y bajó su mirada abochornada, posándola en sus manos que tiraban del borde de su camisa de dormir intentando cubrir sus desnudas rodillas. Ya era bastante malo el estar sentada junto a su amor platónico con un infantil pijama como para que sumado a eso sus hormonas adolecentes comenzaran a jugarle una mala pasada delatándola.

Pero Julien parecía ignorar el hecho de que él tenía el poder de desbocar el corazón de Margaret, o por lo menos lo disimulaba bastante bien.

Hablaron reposadamente de muchas cosas mientras Margaret disfrutaba de su cercanía y estudiaba con cuidado sus facciones. Su nariz ligeramente prominente, su cabello oscuro y entrecano, las pequeñas pero ya perceptibles arrugas alrededor de sus ojos y de su sonrisa. Su voz salpicada por el acento y enturbiada por el Brandy le parecía sumamente atractiva. Sin desearlo, la conversación se había tornado más profunda. Ahora sus desdichadas vidas quedaban al descubierto por ellos mismos. La amarga soledad de Margaret por un padre ausente y la misma soledad que aquejaba a Julien ahora que el juego y el alcohol se habían convertido en un vicio irrefrenable, alejando de su lado a los que más quería. Maggy simplemente había decidido ignorarlo. Julien sabía que Maggy no había pedido el divorcio sólo por Matt…además de que a pesar de ya no amar a su esposo, no podría soportar verlo en la miseria pidiendo limosna en las cayes. Debía mantenerlo.

Julien lucía más deprimido de lo que jamás ella lo había visto antes. Cuando él se volvió hacia Margaret, ella vio una profunda desolación en sus ojos glaciares, e impulsivamente posó una mano en el fornido brazo de Julien con la intención de consolarlo.

Fue entonces cuando Julien la miró con intensidad, ligeramente sorprendido. Era como si la viera por primera vez. El cabello de Margaret se recortaba contra la chimenea haciendo que su melena habitualmente rubia se volviera de un rojo encendido reflejando las llamas.

-¿Maggy?-

A la luz de las llamas Margaret debía de parecerse a su esposa. Y una cosa llevó a la otra, el Brandy, la soledad de ambos, el salón de juegos medio a oscuras, su propia desilusión hacia su padre, su parecido con la señora Lauper que…_sucedió_.

Sus rostros estaban demasiado próximos como para considerarse una distancia educada para mantener una conversación. El calor que despedía la mano de Margaret posada sobre su bíceps desató una ola de placer incontenible en Julien. La necesitaba, necesitaba de su esposa, la anhelaba, no quería más su indiferencia, no quería más aquella creciente soledad. Necesitaba _ese_ joven cuerpo que se estremecía bajo su mirada.

Fue así como un beso furtivo se convirtió en dos, y luego en más, cada vez más apasionados. Julien sintió las manos de Margaret desordenando su corto cabello. Con un solo movimiento, Julien la atrajo sentándola a horcajadas sobre él.

Entre gemidos él le tocó los pechos dibujando su contorno y sintiendo su firmeza juvenil, casi con reverencia, pero sólo por sobre la fina tela de su camisa de dormir. Margaret sentía el retumbar de su corazón tras sus orejas, inundada de un sentimiento de miedo, culpabilidad y de una compasión por Julien casi dolorosa. ¿Realmente estaba ocurriendo todo eso? ¿Qué pensarían sus padres si la descubrieran? ¿Julien iría preso? Ciertamente sí, por ello rogaba internamente de que no los descubrieran para dar rienda suelta al deseo de sentir el cuerpo de él en contacto con el de ella.

Margaret ya había tenido su primera vez a los quince. Había sido una especie de experimento con Adam Theron, un compañero del instituto de su misma edad, que sólo resultó ser una experiencia desastrosa.

Aunque ahora no sabía muy bien adonde los dejaban todas esas caricias osadas y esos besos apasionados, Margaret deseaba que él continuara acariciándola aún si no estaba bien que lo hiciera, aún si era retorcido y depravado el acto que estaban llevando a cabo. No importaba la familia de él y no importaba la familia de ella. Eran un par de almas solitarias intentando hacerse compañía de forma desesperada.

Julien se dedico a subirle la camisa de dormir sólo lo suficiente para dejar al descubierto la parte esencial, como si no quisiera intimidarla más de lo necesario y desatar su pudor.

Margaret apenas si pudo ver algo de piel bajo ella en la penumbra. Aquella carne desnuda y semi-oculta por los pantalones de Julien resultó ser tremendamente sensible al tacto cuando se apretaron el uno contra el otro. Margaret sintió una aguda punzada de dolor cuando Julien entró en ella de forma violenta. Comenzó un vaivén de movimientos cada vez más rápido en su interior.

-Oh Maggy, mí amada Maggy…-repetía Julien cada vez que daba una nueva embestida.

Aquellas palabras deberían haber sonado como una sirena de alarma en la mente de Margaret para que ella se detuviera. Además estaba muy húmeda allí abajo, lo que provocaba unos embarazosos sonidos acuosos cada vez que él entraba y salía de ella.

¿No era lo correcto lo que estaban haciendo?, sí ¿Quería detenerse?, No.

Ya era bastante malo que él la llamara una y otra vez por el nombre de su esposa, pero la forma en que ella se sentía deseada y amada cuando lo tenía dentro, como la hacía gemir de placer mientras se aferraba con sus humadas manos a sus hombros y agitaba sus caderas, la hacía olvidar la moral.

Estaba rompiendo con todas las reglas que se le habían inculcado desde la cuna. Era su forma de rebelarse, de escapar de la horrible burbuja de mentiras en la que se sumía su familia. No era perfecta y aunque buscara la perfección cada miserable día, nada en su vida era perfecto.

Lo que estaban haciendo con Julien estaba mal…pero se sentía tan endemoniadamente bien y liberador que por mucho que intentara contenerse, no lograba permanecer quieta y lejos de él. No ahora que había proado su enfermizo amor. En ese momento sólo podía pensar en la fiebre que abrazaba su cuerpo, ya habría otro momento luego para pensar en la vergüenza.

No quería hacerlo con Julien, pero al mismo tiempo lo deseaba con vehemencia. De una forma retorcida ambos se sentían acompañados. Ambos se consolaban. Uno suplía el vacío del otro. La horrible realidad la golpeó luego de efectuado el acto. No podía decir que él la había forzado a hacerlo ya que ella nunca había querido que él se detuviera.

Aquella noche había alterado para siempre algo dentro de ella y sólo sería la primera de muchas. Sus encuentros se prolongaron a lo largo de un año y medio.

Julien estaba notoriamente avergonzado, le pedía disculpas suplicándole, pero volvía a ella una y otra vez a pesar de sus conjeturas, el peligro en que lo ponía la situación de enredarse con una menor de edad y el complejo emocional que podía generar en ella. Pero la necesitaba con tal desesperación que seguía acudiendo a su encuentro cada vez que la soledad lo invadía y necesitaba fingir que su esposa seguía amándolo para no sucumbir aún más en la depresión que lo aquejaba. Cada vez que estaba con Margaret se hacía la ilusión de tener a Maggy entre sus brazos, y Margaret a su vez le permitía tomar el alivio que necesitaba a cambio de que él la hiciera olvidar por un momento su solitaria vida. Jamás se aproximó a ella cuando estaban en público, sólo cuando se encontraban a solas.

Aquella relación era tan enfermiza que no pasaba un solo día sin que sintiera asco de sí misma. Pero aunque pensó que ese ritual que mantenían nunca acabaría…pues llegó a su fin y como no se trataba de algo bueno, no podía terminar bien.

La última vez que tuvieron uno de sus encuentros, había sido sólo dos días antes de que su madre la descubriera. Aquella noche se había celebrado una gran fiesta en la finca, como de costumbre, y él se lo hizo en el mismo sofá de cuero de siempre. Nunca tardaba más de lo necesario. No la cortejaba con caricias y ni pensar de ser romántico. No se podía decir ni siquiera que mantuvieran una relación de infidelidad a escondidas. Aquello era, por lo menos para Julien, sólo sexo ocasional. De hecho eran muy pocas veces en que la había desnudado, como si tener sexo con ropa hiciera menos grave e impropio el hecho de que lo hicieran una menor y un adulto. Y después de todos esos encuentros Margaret jamás lo había visto desnudo, solo una que otra vez por la prisa habría logrado ver su miembro. Apenas acababan el volvía a deshacerse en disculpas avergonzado, como si ella pensara que el hecho de tener sexo con él le resultara desagradable. Otras veces lloraba devastado y se marchaba sin más.

Aunque para Margaret, Julien comenzaba a significar otra cosa…algo más profundo que se calaba en su corazón.

Lo _amaba_.

Llevaba meses sin que le llegara su período. Margaret solía ser muy irregular por lo que los primeros meses no le prestó atención al asunto. Pero ya hace casi cuatro meses que no menstruaba. Con cierta ilusión y un temor sobrecogedor, compró a escondidas un test de embarazo.

Sentada en el baño miraba consternada como la cruz roja daba el _positivo_.

Tembló de sólo imaginar lo que dirían sus padres cuando se enteraran. Le darían la paliza de su vida, eso seguro. Pero secretamente esperaba que Julien la apoyara. En cierto modo la consolaba saber que esa personita que crecía en su vientre al fin le traería algo de compañía a su absoluta soledad. ¿Julien se pondría tan feliz como ella?

Su madre abrió la puerta del baño de golpe. Margaret dio un respingo asustada y casi se le cae de las manos el test de embarazo. No la había oído llegar a casa. Miró consternada a su madre con el horror de Ángela reflejado en sus pupilas.

No estaba preparada para ver a su madre…como su madre no lo estaba para enterarse de la noticia que descansaba entre sus manos.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-**C**uando mi madre intentó deshacerse del bebé ya era muy tarde. El doctor dijo que sería muy riesgoso si me practicaba un aborto cuando ya había pasado las catorce semanas de embarazo. Así que hubo cambio de planes.- Observó a Elizabeth con cuidado estudiando su reacción. Había estado muy callada durante el relato y continuaba estándolo.

En la palidez natural del rostro de Elizabeth se dibujaba un asombro tal que la mantenía aturdida y sin palabras. Aún no lograba procesar del todo la escalofriante confesión de Margaret.

-Es…estas…tú…-farfullaba.

-Sí, estoy embarazada…aún.- Margaret asintió con tristeza.

-No deberías tomar.- Elizabeth no lo había sugerido, lo había ordenado.

Margaret le arrancó el vaso de las manos y se lo bebió de un sorbo.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que aún sigo queriendo a éste bebe?- sus ojos eran pura tristeza a pesar del veneno de sus palabras.- Cuando Julien me despreció…yo perdí el interés por el bebé.- dijo sin más.

Elizabeth estaba devastada, horrorizada y atormentada con la noticia. ¿Quién era ella para juzgar a Margaret?

Un escalofrío escaló por su espina dorsal y se alojó en la boca de su estómago provocando que le diera un vuelco.

Margaret tomo su silencio como una señal para continuar con su confesión.

-Como te decía, hubo cambios de planes. Mi padre amenazó con desheredarme y de paso dar a conocer nuestra oculta relación a todo el pueblo si no me casaba con Matthew. Por su parte Julien tuvo que aceptar igualmente lo que mi padre exigía, ya que no quería arriesgarse a perder a su familia. ¿Ya ves? No me quería tanto después de todo.- arrugó la nariz intentando detener una nueva ola de lágrimas.- De todos modos he estudiado la situación más fríamente. ¿Qué habríamos hecho yo y Julien contra el mundo? Él es un adicto al juego y al alcohol. Durante años se ha tomado y jugado todo el dinero que ha ganado. Yo sin herencia y él sin trabajo…más un bebé. No era el escenario perfecto, mucho menos uno al que estuviera preparada con mis dieciocho años recién cumplidos.- rió amargamente con las lágrimas contenidas en los ojos.

-Maldito desgraciado cobarde…-maldijo Eli refiriéndose a Julien.

Margaret soltó una risa lúgubre.

-Te impresionarías de las blasfemias que he dicho en su nombre, ciertamente son mucho peores de las que acabas de decir.- intentaba sonar irónica, pero sólo conseguía verse más deprimida y miserable aún.

Elizabeth sintió lástima por ella.

-Apenas pudo, mi padre tomó el asunto en sus manos, y planificó todo a su modo.- en el rostro de Margaret se dibujó una mueca de calculada ironía.- Organizó rápido una cena invitando a los Lauper para que yo me relacionara con su hijo. Y claro, como ya te dije, estaba dentro del plan el hecho de que yo debía convencerlo de que se casara conmigo antes de que el embarazo se hiciera evidente y yo arruinara la reputación de la familia…mejor dicho su reputación como respetable y confiable empresario.-

-Dios mío…-murmuró Elizabeth, luego tapó sus labios con sus manos en un gesto mudo de horror.

-Eso no fue lo peor.- Margaret hizo una pausa dramática antes de continuar.- Invitaba a Matt a casa y charlaba tardes enteras con él ilusionándolo con un futuro prometedor en el mundo de los negocios. Le mintió diciéndole que quería ver a su hija bien casada y que a cambio a su yerno le ofrecería un puesto en su _holding_ de empresas. La situación financiera de los Lauper iba de mal en peor. Hasta la fecha tienen menos dinero del que deben. Seguramente Matt nunca planeó casarse conmigo, pero claramente se le presentó como una buena oportunidad y la ha tomado.- miró de soslayo a Eli intentando adivinar su pensamiento. Pero ella se mantuvo impertérrita.- Por otro lado estoy segura que Julien lo ha presionado bastante para que no flaquee. No soy tonta Eli, se que Matt no me ama. Yo tampoco lo amo, no de la forma en que debería una novia. Pero lo quiero muchísimo, ha sido mi tabla de salvación en toda esta tormenta. Y, a falta del apoyo de Julien y de su frialdad, Matthew jamás me ha dejado sola…y está dispuesto a prometerlo frente a un altar con cientos de personas observándonos.-

Elizabeth sabía lo bien que se sentía sentirse apoyada por Matt. ¿Cuántas veces su amigo había estado para ella cuando el peso de sus problemas y sus preocupaciones era tanto que se sentía el ser más miserable de la tierra? ¿Cuántas veces Matt la había defendido de la escoria de su familia?

Sí, Matthew había estado para ella incontables veces. Era parte de él, de su personalidad, el de ayudar al que lo necesitaba y de defender las injusticias. Estaba apoyando a Margaret, ella decía necesitarlo… ¿pero la vida estaba siendo justa con él?, No.

-Cuánto de todo esto sabe Matthew.- preguntó Eli con voz estrangulada.

-Nada…- la voz de Margaret había sonado monótona y apenada.- Él cree que me he quedado embarazada por accidente. Ni siquiera sabe el tiempo de embarazo que llevo. Es fácil mentir cuando no se nota tanto.-No se veía orgullosa de lo que estaba haciendo.- Ahora ya sabes por qué llevo tanta prisa en casarme.- dijo con amargura.

Así que no solo Julien y Margaret habían mantenido un amorío en secreto, sino que también tendrían un bebe. Un bebé que era hermano de Matthew, pero que él pensaría que era _su hijo_.

Elizabeth le lanzó una mirada desesperada a Margaret. Pero ella solo negaba con la cabeza mientras dejaba que las lágrimas rodaran por sus mejillas y sobre sus labios fruncidos. Aquello era enfermizo, no podían…ellos no podían hacerle eso a Matt.

Pero al parecer _podían y lo harían_. Una nueva oleada de intenso mareo hizo retorcer su estómago.

Sin aviso saltó de su asiento y corrió penosamente hasta el baño. Tuvo suerte de llegar a tiempo ya que vomitó explosivamente todo lo que había ingerido en las últimas horas. Cuando alcanzó el lavabo para enjuagarse la boca y refrescar su nuca, estaba temblando de pies a cabeza. La joven que le devolvía la mirada al otro lado del espejo era un desastre…y estaba asustada.

Su estómago se contrajo y sintió renovadas nauseas. La verdad había resultado ser más cruda de lo que pensaba y sinceramente no era un tema que pudiera tratar a la ligera con Matt. Saber todo lo que había escuchado de los labios de Margaret resultaría ser una noticia devastadora para su amigo. Y justamente aquello era lo que más le dolía. Esperaba encontrar esta noche un buen motivo para que Matt no se casara, y lo había encontrado, pero ahora también sabía que no podía contarlo…no podía usar esa información a su favor o terminaría por destruir el ya maltrecho corazón de su mejor amigo y del hombre que amaba.

La verdadera pregunta ahora era… _¿podría hablar ahora o callar para siempre?_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**U**na vez que logró encontrar el pomo de la puerta en la oscuridad del pasillo, tiró de él haciéndolo girar penosamente hasta que finalmente logró entrar en la habitación. Luego cerró la puerta con su propio peso apoyando la espalda en ella. Se quedó un instante ahí, quieta, con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundo y luego exhalando por la boca intentando ahuyentar el intenso mareo que la había embargado. Era uno de esos momentos cuando se arrepentía de todo lo que había bebido y recordaba el por qué el Tequila no era una buena idea.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó él desde la oscuridad.

Elizabeth dio un respingo y abrió los ojos de golpe. El mareo no la había abandonado, pero el asombro era mucho más fuerte. Estaba sorprendida, pero de una forma agradable. Jamás imaginó que Jasper iría finalmente a su encuentro.

Estaba sentado en un taburete junto a la ventana. Su perfecto perfil se recortaba contra la luz de la luna. Su rostro estaba oculto bajo el impenetrable terciopelo de la oscuridad, pero sus ojos místicos, inconfundibles, brillaban inhumanamente en las sombras como los de los gatos.

Él era todo lo que ella necesitaba en ese momento.

Lo extrañaba, lo _anhelaba_. Aquel día había sido duro e interminable sin él. Estaba segura de que si Jasper hubiera estado con ella desde el comienzo, habría podido enfrentar mucho mejor esa maldita situación en la que se encontraba.

Elizabeth intentó responder, pero su lengua se había trabado en su paladar. Tiró su bolso en algún rincón oscuro de la habitación e intentó avanzar hacia él dando trompicones y chocando con el amueblado. Antes de que cayera al suelo, él estaba rodeándola con sus indestructibles brazos de frío mármol, aunque manteniendo una respetuosa distancia. Sin embargo, su aliento glaciar chocaba contra su frente produciéndole un estremecedor escalofrío que recorrió su cuerpo tan rápido como el flash de un relámpago.

Elizabeth apresó entre sus manos empuñadas la camisa de él para no caer. Pegó su nariz al frío cuello de él para aspirar su embriagante aroma que ya le estaba haciendo falta con el transcurso de las horas.

Era _distinto_…sin embargo no era malo, por el contrario, era casi tan bueno como el anterior.

Él pegó un respingo e intentó apartarse de ella, pero Eli no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente…no ahora que lo necesitaba más que nunca. Sabía que estaba mal, que no debía jugar con el corazón de una persona, incluso con un corazón muerto como el de Jasper, pero lo necesitaba.

Necesitaba que aplacara el dolor de su pecho con sus maestras caricias, que borrara los besos perdidos de Matt con sus fríos y hambrientos besos, que la hiciera olvidar por un tiempo el horrible fin de semana que estaba viviendo…que la hiciera olvidar incluso su nombre.

Se colgó de su fuerte cuello abrazándose a él con desesperación. Pegó su tibio y frágil cuerpo al de él sin dejar siquiera paso al aire. Y antes de que él pudiera arrepentirse fue al encuentro de sus mortales labios con pasión.

Se resistió por unos segundos. Elizabeth imaginaba que aún seguía enfadado con ella. Iba a apartarse para darle su espacio cuando él la arrojó a la cama con un gruñido y luego saltó ágilmente como un depredador en pos de ella.

Ella lanzó una risita juguetona antes de alcanzar sus labios nuevamente. No se besaban, se devoraban con vehemencia.

Elizabeth se demoró, pero finalmente, con sus dedos entorpecidos por el alcohol, logró desabotonar la camisa de él. Cuando llegó al botón de su pantalón. Jasper saltó fuera de la cama en un parpadeo de Eli, y prácticamente se incrustó contra la pared del frente manteniendo las distancias con ella.

Elizabeth hizo un mohín de enfado. Esta vez le estaba costando más de lo usual. Iba a preguntarle qué iba mal, si aún seguía enfadado y prefería hablar del tema, pero él se adelantó.

-No está bien lo que estamos haciendo.-

Ella soltó una carcajada sombría. Luego se llevó las manos a la cabeza ligeramente arrepentida. El mareo había regresado.

-¿Recién ahora vienes a sentirte culpable de lo de nosotros? Por favor, no seas hipócrita. No lo lamentas…y tal vez yo tampoco. Vuelve acá.-

Jasper la ignoró y comenzó a recoger en la penumbra su ropa que estaba esparcida por el suelo. Luego abrió el ventanal y se subió al borde como si fuera a saltar desde la ventana.

-¿Jasper?- lo llamó ella con su voz rota. Él se marcharía nuevamente.

Fue entonces cuando él se giró hacia ella y su rostro iluminado por la luna destiló pura culpabilidad.

Elizabeth soltó un grito ahogado cuando lo descubrió. La realidad la golpeó con tal fuerza que de un momento a otro todo el alcohol de su cuerpo se había evaporado del puro susto y la vergüenza.

No era Jasper el que estaba a punto de saltar por la cornisa, era Thomas…su amigo.

El mismo al que había seducido y besado de forma tan indecente…el mismo con el que casi…

Negó con la cabeza espantando ese horroroso último pensamiento.

-¡Alice!- fue todo lo que pudo decir desesperada.

-Sí, Alice.- coincidió Thomas con su voz quebrada.- Lo siento Eli, no fui lo suficientemente fuerte. Me temo que es hora de que me marche y te deje ésta tarea a ti. Confío en que lo harás bien.- intentaba mantenerse sereno, pero sus músculos temblaban al resistirse a la sangre y sus ojos ahora de un intenso ónix hambriento denotaban absoluto arrepentimiento.-La he engañado…debo ir con ella. Fue un malentendido de tu parte y una debilidad de la mía. Solo espero que pueda perdonarme.

Saltó sin emitir ningún ruido, perdiéndose en la noche estrellada.

Ahora estaba sola, sola con la horrible verdad de Margaret, sola perdiendo a su amor Matthew, sola sangrando, sola con su culpabilidad por haber traicionado de aquella forma tan desleal a Alice…sola y borracha.

Cayó pesadamente en la cama y luego cubrió su rostro con una de las mullidas almohadas ahogando su grito de vergüenza.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**lizabeth entró en la habitación donde Matthew estaba terminando de alistarse para la ceremonia que se llevaría a cabo en pocos minutos en el patio de los Whitman.

Había tenido que ser creativa para esconder la cicatriz que le había dejado la hilera de dientes de Thomas en su muñeca. Un manojo de pulseras de todos los tamaños la ocultaba. Por supuesto Alice habría pegado el grito en el cielo, aquello era un atentado contra la moda, la elegancia y sofisticación.

Pensar en Alice sólo la hacía sentir más miserable. Estaba enfadada consigo misma. De hecho se había pasado la noche incriminándose por su actuar. Se reprochaba a sí misma su conducta absurda. Sabía que perdía los estribos con el alcohol, debería haberse moderado. De haberlo hecho posiblemente se sentiría más segura en aquella habitación sabiendo que Thomas la estaría esperando en la puerta de la iglesia para acompañarla durante toda esa nefasta ceremonia.

Había decidido callar. A veces era mejor no saber la verdad…o mejor dicho, había cosas que más valía dejarlas como estaban que removerlas y terminar haciendo más daño del que ya estaba hecho. Callaría por todo el amor que le tenía a Matt. Se lo debía.

Si casarse con Margaret lo hacía feliz a pesar de que era una mentira, pues se tragaría el mal rato y lo dejaría.

Sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a dar su brazo a torcer tan pronto. Aún no daba el sí…aún le quedaba algo de tiempo para convencerlo de lo contrario sin tener que sucumbir a la confesión de Margaret.

Matthew le sonrió a través del espejo cuando ella aparición en su reflejo tras de él, con un hermoso vestido de alta costura, con un exquisito corte, largo hasta cubrir la pinta de sus tacones y blanco, por supuesto, con la diabólica intención de opacar a la novia.

Matthew soltó un silbido de aprobación y volvió a su tarea intentando atarse la corbata.

-Deja que yo sigo.- dijo ella con una sonrisa bailando en sus labios pintados de un carmín furioso e intenso.

Lo ayudó a atarse bien la corbata. Apretó el nudo hasta que el tosió ahogado.

-¿Nervioso?- preguntó alzando una de sus perfectas cejas perfiladas.

Él soltó un poco el nudo y luego la observó intrigado.

-Algo…pero quizás la palabra correcta sería ansioso.-

Así que Matt estaba ansioso de estar casado con Margaret. Eso puso triste a Eli y Matt lo notó.

-Lo siento.- carraspeó sin saber bien que decir.- No me expliqué bien. Sabes que no la amo como te amo a ti. Te lo dije ayer. Quizás mi respuesta habría sido "estoy inmensamente feliz" si tú estuvieras en el lugar de ella. Sabes que siempre soñé con que éste sería nuestro momento.- Acunó con sus tibias manos el pálido rostro de ella con forma de corazón.- Pero las circunstancias han cambiado…_debo_ casarme.-

-Un novio no _debería_ casarse…sólo lo haría si _quisiera_.- le rebatió ella con lágrimas en los ojos.- estás a punto de cometer un error.- ella lo tomó por los hombros y lo zarandeó ligeramente.

Él se apartó cuidando sus movimientos para no resultar brusco. La ignoró y se puso la chaqueta del traje.

-¡Sé que está embarazada!- gritó de pronto ella.

Matthew se giró hacia ella claramente sorprendido esperando una explicación. Elizabeth le sostuvo la mirada desafiante. Empuñó sus manos que temblaban a ambos costados de su vestido mientras mordía su lengua obligándose a callar.

En su interior no paraba de gritar las palabras que no podía decir en voz alta. No puedes casarte con ella porque tendrá un bebé que no es tuyo, sino que de tu padre…es tu hermano Matt ¿comprendes? Tu hermano. Pero no podía decirlo. No era capaz.

-Ya veo. Bueno sí, así están las cosas. Algo más complicadas que a comienzo. Pero no por eso cambiaremos los planes.-

-¿Planes? Te refieres a ¿tus planes?-Elizabeth comenzaba a cabrearse.- Te diré algo, tus planes de grandeza se irán al carajo cuando tengas que cambiar pañales.- le retrucó encolerizada.

-Mientras estudiamos Ángela nos ofreció pagarnos una niñera. En mi tiempo libre trabajaré. Sí, las cosas se complicaron un poco, pero el juego no cambia. Ahora además de ser el exitoso empresario que pretendo llegar a ser, seré padre…mi vida no podía estar más completa.- sabía que había sonado severo, pero tendría que haber una forma de hacer entrar en razón a Eli.

-No puedes casarte con ella…porque yo te necesito.- Gritó en un acto desesperado.

Aquello sanaba egoísta, pero por lo menos no era una mentira. Estaba diciendo la verdad. Lo necesitaba con desesperación, era el amor de su vida.

- Si no es contigo, jamás seré feliz.- su labio inferior temblaba anticipando el llanto.

-Nadie es irremplazable…y yo estoy lejos de ser la excepción a la regla Eli. Encontrarás a tu chico perfecto. Aquella persona que te complemente, que te haga reír, soñar y que te enamore cada día. Lamento no ser ese hombre…lamento haberte fallado.- sonaba acongojado por la pena y el efecto de sus palabras sinceras sobre el ánimo destrozado de Elizabeth.

-Pero no te lamentaste cuando me pediste que fuera tu amante.- sus palabras eran desdeñosas, cargadas de veneno y rabia.

- Sé que pedirte que fueras mi amante fue una desfachatez y un acto de lo más egoísta de mi parte.- se acercó a ella y posó sus grandes manos en los delicados hombros de Elizabeth, apenas cubiertos por unos finos tirantes.- Pero no concebía un mundo sin ti. Si esto te está provocando tanto dolor, te dejaré partir. Haz tu vida, sé feliz, libérate de mí. Si no puedo tenerte como mi mamante…nada me haría más feliz que tenerte como mi amiga. Te prometí que seríamos amigos por siempre…-

Un golpe en la puerta lo interrumpió.

-¡Cinco minutos! Gritó alguien al otro lado de la puerta.

Elizabeth clavó sus ojos de aquel verde eléctrico en Matthew.

-También habías prometido que jamás te separarías de mí y que algún día tu y yo nos casaríamos…me has prometido tanto y ni siquiera te esforzaste por mantener tu promesa ¿debo creerte ahora?- su voz sonaba rota, al igual que lo estaba su maltrecho corazón.

-Lamento haberte defraudado.- fue todo lo que pudo decir en la amargura de aquél momento que ambos habrían querido evitar.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**C**orría un viento frío que levantaba las cubiertas blancas de las sillas apostadas en orden tras el altar que se había improvisado bajo la pérgola. Una alfombra blanca cruzaba el césped entre las sillas hasta el altar.

Todo estaba perfectamente adornado. Ángela había optado por la clásica elegancia de las rosas blancas para los arreglos florales que cubrían las sillas y cada una de las mesas que se habían instalado bajo una carpa sobre el césped, donde luego se llevaría a cabo la recepción.

Los garzones iban de un lado a otro, cumpliendo las ordenes del banqueteo, para ultimar los detalles. La orquesta contratada tocaba suave música clásica sobre un pequeño escenario, mientras los invitados comenzaban a tomar su lugar en las sillas, expectantes ante la entrada nupcial de la novia.

Elizabeth tomó su lugar en la primera fila en el lado del novio. Sus ojos aún están hinchados por las lágrimas, pero el maquillaje lograba camuflarlos a la perfección.

Mientras Matthew avanzaba por la alfombra, para tomar su lugar en el altar y esperar a la novia, miraba a los invitados y saludaba sonriente de un lado a otro. Cuando su mirada glaciar se encontró con los hechizantes ojos de ella, se detuvo una fracción de segundo más que con el resto de los invitados. Le regaló una sonrisa deslumbrante, sincera y llena de la complicidad que siempre habían tenido en su infancia.

Elizabeth repasó en su mente cada momento importante que había pasado junto a su mejor amigo. El primer beso mientras hacían ángeles de nieve, cuando corrían entre los campos de maíz riendo sin cesar, sus tardes columpiándose en las viejas ramas del sauce, los baños en el río, las noches en el techo de su casa estudiando las estrellas, las penas y las alegrías compartidas…todo en un flechazo de recuerdos.

La clásica canción de la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar y Elizabeth salió de su trance para dirigir su mirada al final de las filas donde entraba la novia.

Margaret lucía un pomposo vestido para ocultar su apenas abultada barriga. Entraba sonriente del brazo de su padre, como si todo en su vida fuera perfecto. Aunque ahora Elizabeth sabía que no era así. Se imaginó por un instante estando en los zapatos de Margaret. Que difícil sería tener que fingir todo el tiempo.

Se sorprendió al percatarse que las miradas de los presentes viajaban de ella a Margaret, incluso se podría tratar de un acto grosero, como si todos esperaban que ella de un momento a otro fuera a enloquecer y abalanzarse sobre la novia a zarpazos.

Pero eso no ocurriría. No mientras pudiera contenerse. Tenía el corazón hecho añicos, pero no era la primera vez que Matt rompía su corazón. Cuando vio el rostro de él iluminarse al ver a Margaret avanzar hacia él, supo que ya había perdido la batalla. Esperaba de corazón que Matt lograra ser feliz, después de todo él se merecía ser feliz, tanto como ella misma.

La ceremonia avanzó sin problemas, más que el viento que azotaba sin clemencia a todos los presentes, levantando las faldas cortas y echando a volar los sombreros.

Cada palabra que decía el juez era como una pequeña espina que se clavaba de forma dolorosa en el corazón de Elizabeth.

Cuando comenzaron a pronunciar sus votos, Elizabeth no pudo contenerse y dejó escapar una lágrima solitaria que rodó por su pálida mejilla hasta morir en su mentón.

La enguantada mano de Maggy se cerró sobre la de ella dándole valor.

Unas nubes negras comenzaban a apiñarse sobre sus cabezas amenazando con dejar caer una lluvia torrencial. Los truenos rugían lejanos opacando la voz del juez.

La lluvia no se hizo esperar mucho más. Calló intermitente y sin piedad sobre todos los presentes. Pero a los novios no pareció importarles. Se observaron con amor. Sólo existían ellos, no importaba que el cielo se callera a pedazos a su alrededor y que los invitados corrieran buscando refugio o algo con qué cubrirse. Sus rostros húmedos y sonrientes se acercaron, hasta que sus labios se encontraron en un beso tierno que selló para siempre su unión. Ahora serían el señor y la señora Lauper hasta que la muerte los separara.

Mientras observaba la escena, empapada por la lluvia incipiente, Elizabeth no podía dejar de gritar en su cabeza ¡_Podríamos haberlo tenido todo_!.

**Largo capítulo, como casi todos.**

**Así que ya no hay nada más que hacer. Margaret y Matthew han dado el sí y ya no hay vuelta atrás. Espero haberlas sorprendido con la noticia del enredo amoroso entre Julien y Margaret. Hasta yo me sorprendí cuando aquella retorcida idea nació de mi loca cabecita. Ésta historia no para de dar vuelcos inesperados. **

**En el próximo capítulo sabremos si finalmente Jasper se ha marchado, o si su amor por Eli ha sido más fuerte y ha decidido quedarse a pesar de todo el sufrimiento.**

**Tomatazos, sugerencias, ataques de histeria, subidones de calentura, obsesiones vampíricas…por favor háganmelo saber en uno de esos sabrosos R&R que tanto me gusta leer. Sólo deben oprimir ese botoncito de ahí abajo que dice REVIEW THIS CHAPTER.**

**Disfruto leyéndolos más que Alice con la tarjeta bancaria recargada con su mesada a principio de mes. Para las nuevas lectoras, sean más que bienvenidas a participar.**

**Hay premio para el R&R Número 1.530**

**Nos leemos en la próxima actualización.**

**Arrivederci, Leia Fenix.**


	38. Chapter 36

**"Forbidden Paradise"**

**(Paraíso Prohibido) **

_**Por: Leia Fenix**_

_"Ella era una especie de paraíso, la mujer perfecta en todo sentido de la palabra...pero ese paraíso estaba prohibido para él...y lo sabía_..._estaba tan prohibido como su entrada al paraíso de los cielos_."

**Summary alternativo: Técnicamente de 17, Edward a sus 107 años tendrá que ser padre y madre de una joven tan hermosa como su madre, mitad vampiro mitad humana, que heredó su endemoniada personalidad y que la palabra "No está permitido" no entra en su vocabulario.**

**Declaimer: Absolutamente nada acerca de las historias y los personajes de la genial Stephenie Meyer me pertenece, desgraciadamente EDWAR no es mío (...solo me pertenece la genialidad y originalidad de mi historia).**

**Advertencia: Creo que está de más advertirles ya que lo he catalogado como reiting M, por lo tanto están avisados de que el contenido de este fic puede (o no es) apto para menores por escenas de violencia o un poco subidas de tono...me explico?¿**

**Ah y lo más importante Recomiendo que para leer este fanfic ya se hayan leído "Luna Nueva"**

**Nota de la autora: **

**La recomendación musical para éste capi es "Can´t sleep" de Above&Beyond, por cualquier cosa voy a subir a facebook un link para las que me siguen.**

**No quiero aburrirlas con disculpas que no quieren escuchar. Ha sido un poco de lo de siempre: universidad + gimnasio + fiestas + trabajo = cero tiempo**

**Zamara tuvo la palabra ideal para describirme por la tardanza y la paciencia de muchas de ustedes "eres la niña mimada de las autoras" ajajajaajaja, amiga, no puedes tener más razón…ustedes me miman y yo intento compensarlas con un capítulo que espero les guste.**

**Insisto, agradezco de corazón a todas las que me siguen a pesar de mis tardanzas. Que sepan que las tengo siempre presentes y que sin ustedes esta historia no sería la misma, estaría encerrada en mi cabeza pujando por salir. **

**Mi más calurosa bienvenida a las nuevas lectoras empedernidas que se nos van uniendo a la cruzada. ¿Ya vieron que somos 360 lectoras/es y sumando?**

**Les dedico un Carpe Noctum, con todo mi amor…**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Capítulo treinta y seis: "¿A qué estamos jugando?" **

**L**a lluvia se hacía escuchar con fuerza chocando contra la gran tienda que se había montado en el jardín para la recepción. Todos lucían tan felices, encantados y contagiados por la alegría de los nuevos novios, que el mal tiempo no enturbiaba sus estados de ánimo.

Los niños corrían entre las mesas con listones de todos los colores, riendo sin parar.

La banda tocaba música tranquila, para acompañar la cena, en el escenario improvisado frente a la pista de baile.

En la mesa de Elizabeth habían colocado a Amy, su hermano Randy, una amiga de él llamada Sadie y unos cuantos jóvenes más que ella no conocía en absoluto.

Soltó un suspiro cansinamente mientras observaba el puesto de Thomas vacío a su lado. Como lamentaba todo lo que había ocurrido en las últimas horas. Desearía tener la capacidad para retroceder el tiempo y no volver a cometer tantos errores…pero no podía.

Su mente se devanaba pensando en la reacción de su pequeña tía al enterarse de su pequeño _desliz_ , no intencionado, con Thomas. Lo más probable es que lo hubiera sabido desde el momento en que Thomas había decidido acompañarla a la boda. Y esa certeza solo hacía que Elizabeth se sintiera más miserable…si se podía.

Sabía que debía disculparse con ella, enfrentarla cuando volviera a casa esa misma noche, pero por más que trataba de formular en su mente un discurso, ninguna palabra resultaba ser la adecuada…realmente no existía escusa para lo que había hecho.

-Tienes que probar el _muse de salmón_, está divino.- le comentó Amy sacándola abruptamente de sus pensamientos.

Pero no estaba segura de poder probar bocado, su estómago se retorcía de un lado a otro de puros nervios. El plato del postre no fue más apetitoso que los primeros. Pasó sin pena ni gloria frente a Eli.

Cada tanto, Elizabeth miraba a hurtadillas la mesa de los novios, solo para encontrarse con una pareja sonriente que no paraba de coquetear. Este era su castigo personal…su proprio y bien ganado infierno.

De pronto la música se detuvo y el anfitrión pidió silencio para comenzar con los brindis.

Sí, la situación parecía empeorar a medida que avanzaba la velada.

Así pasaron de uno en uno al escenario todos aquellos que quisieron regalarle unas palabras a la feliz pareja. El señor whitman, el padre de Margaret, fue el primero en hablar y luego vino una seguidilla de familiares. Algunos Eli los conocía, otros no los había visto jamás. Rieron y se emocionaron con cada una de las palabras. Elizabeth no se dio ni cuenta cuando le tocó su turno. Miró consternada a todos lados sin saber bien qué hacer. Definitivamente dar un brindis por los novios no era lo que tenía en mente. Se levantó de su silla con torpeza y tomó entre sus temblorosos dedos la copa del burbujeante espumante que le ofreció el garzón para el brindis. Sentía la vergüenza ardiendo en sus mejillas mientras subía al escenario…todos esperando a que dijera algo, más que mal, era la "Padrino" de la boda escogida por el mismísimo Matt.

Matthew por si parte la miraba interesado desde su asiento, mientras que Margaret jugaba con una cereza en su plato ignorándola. Respiró dándose coraje y el micrófono soltó un agudo y molesto ruido de interferencia.

-Lo siento…- dijo apenas en un hilo de voz. Se obligó a recomponerse y escogió las palabras que creía más apropiadas para el momento, incluso si no fueran del todo ciertas.- Conozco a Matt desde los siete años. Fuimos mejores amigos desde entonces…como todos lo saben-

-¡Y algo más!- lanzó un desubicado que Eli no pudo identificar.

Carraspeó y volvió a tomar el hilo de su discurso.

-…y compartimos todas las aventuras y los momentos más importantes de nuestras vidas juntos…éste es otro de ellos. Ahora es tu turno Margaret…- La novia alzó su vista antes distraída y la fijó en Elizabeth, de pronto interesada por lo que tenía que decir.- Es tu turno de vivir todas las aventuras que se vengan junto a Matt. Felicidades a ambos y que sigan teniendo momentos importantes y maravillosos como éste. ¡Salud!-

Todos la acompañaron bebiendo un sorbo de su copa y algunos aplaudieron por cortesía. Matt le guiñó un ojo y pronunció con sus labios un silenciosos_ gracias_.

No mucho rato después los novios cortaron la torta entre risas y flashes de las múltiples cámaras. Luego fueron invitados al centro de la pista para bailar el clásico vals y abrir el baile.

-Damas y caballeros, con ustedes el señor y la señora Lauper.- los presentó el anfitrión.

Margaret y Matthew Lauper, tímidos y sonrientes, comenzaron a danzar a su ritmo coreados por los aplausos, inmersos en su propia burbuja de amor. Elizabeth rogaba internamente para que acabara pronto esa tortura.

Trozos de torta se repartieron en su mesa para cada invitado. Pero Elizabeth ni siquiera tocó el pastel, sus ojos seguían a Matt por toda la pista de baile.

Mientras observaba la escena, sintiéndose la chica más desdichada en la faz de la tierra, Randy quién ya se había devorado su trozo de pastel y miraba como un halcón el de Eli que continuaba intacto, se atrevió a preguntar al fin…

-Eli, ¿Te vas a comer ese pastel?- su sonrisa era ancha y llena de ilusión como la de un niño pequeño.

Pero antes de que pudiera responderle, su teléfono celular comenzó a sonar. Lo sacó de su pequeño bolso de fiesta y recibió la llamada.

-Hola Thomas…- su voz sonaba nerviosa y algo ahogada. Realmente temía que Thomas le dijera que había terminado con Alice y que se encontraba en el aeropuerto camino de regreso a Denali.

-_Hola preciosa, ¿te diviertes?-_

Elizabeth se demoró en responder. Thomas sonaba tan relajado y alegre como de costumbre. ¿Alice lo habría perdonado? Si fuera así, guardaba las esperanzas de que también la perdonara a ella. Todo había sido un horrible malentendido.

-¿la verdad? Lo estoy pasando fatal.- compuso una sonrisa falsa de alegría cuando Randy y Sadie pasaron cerca de ella bailando. Pegó el pequeño celular más a su oreja y bajó la voz.- Estaría mucho mejor si estuvieras aquí. Sería más fácil. Alice…-comenzó, pero Thomas la interrumpió antes de darle tiempo a preguntar.

-_Ya hablaremos de Alice. Está muy reservada y no me quiere contar lo que ha visto, así que debes decirme, muero por saber… ¿Aún hay boda o te abalanzaste sobre la novia en el altar y le arrancaste el vestido?-_ no podía ocultar el entusiasmo en su dulce voz.

Elizabeth estaba perpleja, no sabía si llorar o reír.

-_Eli… ¿aún estás ahí?- _

-Sí, si perdón.- tragó saliva intentando disolver el nudo en su garganta. Suspiró mientras sus ojos volvían a clavarse en la pareja de novios que giraban gráciles y alegres por la pista de baile.-La verdad, hice lo que tenía que hacer.- su voz se apagaba con cada palabra que pronunciaba.

-_Entonces… ¿los separaste?-_

Elizabeth no podía creer el entusiasmo de Thomas, parecía Emmett con un juguete nuevo.

-No, más bien me despedí.- rió tristemente mientras jugaba con los pétalos de las flores que adornaban su mesa.

Thomas se demoró unos segundos en contestar. Suspiró al otro lado de la línea y luego su voz varonil y dulce fluyó como un río tranquilo.

-_Que bien. Pensé que jamás diría esto, pero ¿sabes? Estoy orgulloso de ti. Por un momento pensé que no lo lograrías_.-

-¡Guau! Así que el único fin de que me acompañaras era prestarme un hombro para llorar derrotada porque inevitablemente debería dejarlo ir.- No estaba enojada, pero su voz había sonado triste y un tanto irónica.

-_Algo así, bueno, es lo que hacen los amigos ¿no? Pero no era el único fin. Los amigos no solo prestan el hombro para llorar…también para bailar. ¿Quieres enorgullecerme por segunda vez esta noche? Entonces baila_.-

No podía culpar a Thomas, probablemente él no estaba enterado de la escaza y casi nula motricidad fina que la caracterizaba. Bailar no era uno de sus fuertes…y las únicas veces que lo había conseguido, había sido en un estado etílico evidente.

-Hmmm, la verdad es que tenía otros planes.-

_-¿Otros planes? Explícate_.-

-Bueno, quedarme sentada en la mesa parece mejor idea. ¿Sabes? Bailar es un acto suicida cuando tienes dos pies izquierdos.-

Thomas rió con ganas al otro lado de la línea.

-_Ya veo_.- dijo por fin.- _Te estoy viendo sentada en tu mesa con ese hermoso vestido blanco con el que opacas por completo a la novia. Me pregunto si la pobre Margaret se habrá enterado de que luces billones de veces más atractiva que ella. ¡Eres malvada!-_

Elizabeth no sabía de qué carajo estaba hablando Thomas. Estaba totalmente desconcertada. Se removió incómoda en su silla mientras escrutaba a todas las personas que estuvieran a su alcance. ¿Sería posible de que Thomas hubiera regresado? No, era imposible. Arrugó el ceño y movió su cabeza negativamente.

-¿Alice te habló sobre mi vestido?-

Pero Thomas hizo caso omiso de su pregunta y continuó con la descripción.

-_Ese peinado no hace lucir tu hermoso cabello, pero deja al descubierto tus suaves hombros cremosos y tu apetecible cuello_.- rió con naturalidad sin dar tregua a Elizabeth, la cual se sentía cada vez más incómoda.- _¡No puedo creer que aún no probaras el pastel! Mientras era humano, el pastel era uno de mis dulces preferidos_.-

Elizabeth miraba a todas las personas buscando a Thomas, intentando no verse paranoica.

-Thomas… ¿cómo sabes que no he comido pastel?-

La música de la banda cambió de pronto del clásico vals a _I say a Little prayer_ de Diane King.

Elizabeth se puso de pié de un salto y casi voltea su copa de vino, que bailó peligrosamente cerca del borde de la mesa y de su vestido. La detuvo con una mano temblorosa y luego avanzó esquivando a los bailarines, mirando hacia todos lados. Elizabeth soltó una risa nerviosa antes de hablar.

-¿Thomas…tú has pedido la canción?, ¿Ya te has dado cuenta de lo parecida que es esta situación a la última escena de la película "_La boda de mi mejor amigo_"?-

-_Es una de mis favoritas, pero no se lo digas a nadie, o mi virilidad se pondrá en duda_.-

-No lo haré, por cierto… ¡Es una de mis favoritas también!- Elizabeth rió por primera vez en la noche con ganas. Luego se llevó una mano a cubrir sus labios. Extrañaba tanto reír. Estaba gratamente feliz de que Thomas estuviera de regreso. No podía imaginar hasta qué punto lo había extrañado. Sin siquiera pretenderlo, se había convertido en uno de sus mejores amigos.

-¿_Al menos me dejarás acabar con mi perfecto monólogo ensayado?-_ Thomas usó un tono de falsa molestia antes de continuar con su propia versión de la película, mientras Elizabeth continuaba avanzando entre los bailarines buscando a su amigo.

Tía Ange pasó como un trompo a su lado junto a su marido, bailando alegres y relajados. Elizabeth los esquivó justo a tiempo antes de que se estrellaran contra ella. Fue cuando sus ojos de un verde único se encontraron con los inhumanos topacios de Thomas.

-_De pronto se abre un camino…y ahí está él.-_ Estaba tan apuesto como siempre, en un impecable traje de frac gris humo y su largo cabello recogido en una coleta baja en su nuca. Elizabeth le regaló una sonrisa tímida, aún un tanto sorprendida por la inesperada compañía de su amigo.- _Elegante, moderno, radiante de carisma y algo muerto. Pero está al teléfono…y claro tú también_.- alzó una de sus cejas de forma escéptica arrancándole otra sonrisa a Eli.- _Va hacia a ti. Se mueve como un felino…hmmm muy proprio de su especie_.- apuntó mientras se alzaba con gracia de su sitio en la mesa y caminaba para encontrarse con ella. – _Y aunque sabes muy bien que está irremediablemente enamorado de tu tía Alice y por eso te está vetado, piensas ¿Qué más da?, es la vida_.- Cortó la comunicación. Tomó el teléfono móvil de Elizabeth y lo guardó junto con el de él en uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco.- Tal vez no haya boda. Te puedo asegurar que no habrá sexo.- le guiñó un ojo cuando las mejillas de Eli se volvieron de un rojo violento recordando el incidente de la noche recién pasada.- Pero eso sí…bailaré contigo.-

La cogió por la cintura con firmeza acercándola más a él y luego con su mano libre atrapó una de las de Eli para guiarla. Elizabeth soltó un gritito de asombro y una carcajada cuando Thomas la alzó en el aire y giró con ella entre sus brazos. Comenzaron a moverse con gracia alrededor de la pista llamando la atención de algunos curiosos. Elizabeth no sabía por qué, pero era un hecho irrefutable que todos los vampiros bailaban increíble. No le importaba no saber bailar si estaba bailando con uno de ellos. Thomas hacía que luciera como si realmente supiera bailar. La giraba de un lado hacia otro con destreza sacándole risas y aplausos. Por primera vez en el día, estaba disfrutando de la boda como cualquiera de los presentes…como siempre debió haber sido.

Perdió la noción del tiempo, ni siquiera se había enterado de cuantas canciones ya habían pasado. Le gustaba la sensación de la suave tela de su vestido enrollándose alrededor de sus piernas cada vez que Thomas la hacía girar y la impresión de liviandad cuando la alzaba del suelo como si se tratara de una pluma. Estaba realmente entretenida bailando con su amigo vampiro.

De pronto la música se detuvo y solo quedó el barullo de las conversaciones, las risas y el tintineo de las copas.

-¡Oh por Dios, ya se van!- dijo una chica a su lado que no conocía.

Elizabeth siguió la mirada de la chica hacia la escalera del porche, donde estaban despidiendo a los novios que ya se marchaban rumbo a su luna de miel. Sonreían, como si acabaran de ganar la lotería, mientras bajaban las escaleras tomados del brazo. Margaret lucía un sencillo traje de dos piezas de un rosa pálido, mientras que Matt…

Elizabeth pensó que estaba demasiado elegante para tratarse de sólo Matt.

Sus hermosos ojos verdes se aguaron volviendo su vista borrosa. Cuanto le hubiera gustado estar en el lugar de Margaret y salir por la puerta rumbo a su luna de miel como la señora Lauper.

Nuevamente los recuerdos de su infancia con Matthew se agolparon en su mente, clavándose como una dolorosa y molesta espina en el centro de su corazón.

Ya no tendrían más momentos en su tejado explorando las estrellas, ya no habría más tardes en el viejo sauce, ni baños en el río, ni secretos que compartir. Tampoco habría más ángeles de nieve ni primeros besos. Una parte de ella se perdía con él.

Antes de llegar al último peldaño, Margaret se giró y lanzó el ramo por sobre su hombro. Entre grititos de júbilo y unos cuantos empujones, fue a parar en una atónita Amy quién se lo lanzó con algo de aversión a la chica junto a ella. Elizabeth sonrió para sí misma, nada de bodas para "Amy la indomable".

La gente comenzó a agolparse alrededor de la pareja, lanzándoles granos de arroz, pétalos blancos y repartiendo cariñosos abrazos.

Elizabeth sintió el agudo dolor en sus pulmones por la falta de aire. Realmente estaba pasando. Su mejor amigo, el que siempre pensó que era el hombre de su vida, se acababa de casar con su enemiga del instituto y estaba a punto de subir al coche que lo llevaría lejos de su lado.

Corrió chocando contra el gentío ignorando los llamados de Thomas. Debía encontrarlo, _debía despedirse. _Pero la masa de gente se hacía cada vez más impenetrable. Todos buscaban la atención de los novios. Elizabeth comenzó a llamar a gritos a Matt, pero los aplausos y las risas la silenciaban. Estaba desesperada. Las lágrimas que se resistía a liberar estaban empezando a anudarse en su garganta de forma dolorosa. Buscaba en todos los rostros el de Matt, pero no aparecía por ninguna parte. Sintió que la puerta del coche se cerraba y su corazón cayó a sus pies.

Dejó caer su mirada hasta el piso y le dio rienda suelta a las lágrimas que saltaron abundantes fuera de sus ojos. En medio de su desolación, sintió unos brazos que la alcanzaban y la rodeaban atrapándola en un abrazo apretado.

Recordaba ese aroma, a trigo en un día de sol y perfume de hombre.

-Matt…- susurró devolviéndole el abrazo.- Creí que te habías marchado.- su voz sonaba quebrada aunque hubiera preferido que fuera firme y orgullosa.

-¿Sin despedirme de ti?...jamás.- sus ojos de mercurio derretido la miraban con ternura.

Una señora de edad tiraba del brazo de Matthew reclamando su atención, pero él la ignoró. Se miraron por una diminuta fracción de tiempo que para ellos resultó ser una eternidad. Luego los labios cálidos y trémulos de Matt, se posaron por un instante sobre su húmeda mejilla.

-Te extrañaré…te quiero. ¿Amigos por siempre?- le dedicó una de esas sonrisas radiantes que sólo eran para ella y luego su abrazo se deshizo tan inesperadamente como había llegado.

-Amigos por siempre…- susurró de regreso, pero no estaba segura de si él la había alcanzado a escuchar mientras era tragado por el resto de sus familiares.

Se abrazó a los costados intentando llenar el vacío que se sentía lejos del abrazo de Matt. Contuvo las lágrimas a duras penas y rió para sí misma como si fuera una loca. Todo ese tiempo había estado empecinada por separar a Matthew de Margaret, porque no quería perderlo…_pero no lo perdería_. Él le había dicho que seguirían siendo amigos. Sin embargo ahora sintió pánico por aquel que realmente temía perder.

Jasper era el verdadero amor de su vida. Ya no podía negárselo más a su corazón, no podía seguir intentando convencerse de lo contrario cuando era tan obvio que estaba perdida por ese vampiro.

Su corazón había pertenecido durante su infancia a Matt, pero ahora era completamente de Jasper hasta la eternidad.

Había sido tan estúpida, tan testaruda.

Retuvo su mirada sobre el automóvil de los novios hasta que se perdió en el horizonte.

Luego buscó a Thomas. Apenas vio a su amigo, tan abatido como ella, supo qué debía hacer. Solo lamentaba haberse dado cuenta de ello tan tarde…

¿Habría aún esperanza?

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿**E**stás segura de que quieres hacer esto?- Thomas le preguntó con cautela mientras avanzaba rápidamente tras de ella evitando con agilidad los charcos ocultos entre los altos pastizales.

La lluvia había amainado, pero nuevas nubes gigantescas y grises comenzaban a agolparse amenazantes sobre sus cabezas.

-Tan segura como sé la reprimenda que recibiré de Alice por arruinar este costoso vestido y los tacones de gala- admitió ella mientras continuaba avanzando con dificultad a grandes zancadas salpicando sin piedad el hermoso vestido blanco y sosteniendo en sus manos con fuerza una motocierra **(N/A:** Cierra eléctrica**)**.

-Sí, tienes razón, te ves fatal. Pareces recién salida de una mala película de terror…ya sabes, la novia abandonada en el altar que mata a todos los invitados por despecho y luego va tras el novio que le dio el plantón para cortarlo en pedacitos.- Thomas reía con gracia mientras contemplaba lo que quedaba del vestido hecho jirones, rasgado y manchado de forma permanente por el lodo.

-Tú no te ves mucho mejor…y dudo que Alice te absuelva del castigo.-Eli se giró para encararlo-Estamos jodidos.-

Thomas asintió de acuerdo con ella sin parar de sonreír.

-¿Crees que el señor Whitman extrañe su herramienta?- Preguntó apuntando con uno de sus dedos marfil la pesada motosierra.

-Lo dudo, aún tenía el precio. No creo que la haya usado jamás. Quizás era de Tía Ange y la estaba guardando para cuando encontrara el momento oportuno de arrancarle la cabeza a su marido.- Alzó una ceja de forma escéptica, sonrió y reanudó las zancadas.

No tardaron en llegar al sitio que Eli buscaba. El viejo sauce, con sus largas ramas acariciando el río, se reflejaba en el agua vanidoso…ni siquiera podía imaginar el fin que le esperaba.

Eli encendió la motosierra. El estruendoso ruido la sobresaltó y estuvo a punto de tirarla al suelo. Finalmente la tomó con fuerza entre sus manos y se concentró en lo que debía hacer. Ese sauce era el último eslabón que la mantenía unida a Matt…y estaba a punto de cortarlo. Ya no existiría más un…

"Amo lo nuestro, M y E por siempre"

Ese sueño ya estaba a años luz de poder convertirse en realidad. Solo quedaba desecharlo, como una mala idea…y quedarse solo con los mejores recuerdos.

La motosierra comenzó a comerse la vieja y mohosa madera salpicando aserrín por todos lados como si fuera nieve. Elizabeth no pudo retener las lágrimas que saltaron fuera de sus ojos bañando por completo su rostro. Dolía, pero en cierto modo dejar ir la idea de que ella y Matt podían estar juntos era un alivio. Era más fácil vivir sabiendo que no era una posibilidad viable a pensar que aún había una esperanza para ellos dos. El sauce soltó un largo lamento con un ruido estruendoso y desgarrador antes de tambalearse y caer finalmente al agua.

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo de sorpresa cuando el agua fría que salpicó bañó su vestido con perlas de agua. Pero no se movió ni un centímetro.

Se quedó justo ahí observando como el agonizante sauce era arrastrado lentamente río abajo, donde las aguas se volvían más turbulentas y rápidas. Sus largas ramas se entrelazaban de vez en cuando sobre las rocas de la superficie, como largos dedos aferrándose intentando salir a flote y luchar contra la corriente. Pero la corriente era más fuerte, y tal como arrastró al viejo y grande sauce, se llevó con él el profundo amor que sintió alguna vez por el que fue su mejor amigo.

Ahora las tardes en el viejo sauce solo eran un recuerdo, un bello y triste recuerdo…al igual que Matt.

El crepúsculo los alcanzó en medio de amenazantes truenos. El sol buscó un pequeño lugar entre las nubes grises para decir adiós, antes de desaparecer por completo y dar paso a la lluvia.

Caía sobre ellos copiosa e insistente. Sus trajes de gala quedaron empapados a los pocos segundos y se pegaban a sus perfectos cuerpos. Eli alzó la vista hacia el cielo y dejó que la lluvia bañara también su rostro. Por primera vez en su vida se sentía libre…libre del dolor de haber crecido junto a un padrastro cruel, libre de poder recordar a su madre sin sentirse culpable, libre de un amor que no le pertenecía más…libre de amar a alguien más, a alguien a quién había querido ignorar pero que en ese momento, bajo la tempestad que se desataba sobre su cabeza, era a quien le quería dar su corazón por completo…

Era de Jasper…y si lo quisiera podría ser para siempre.

Comenzó a reír como una histérica. La libertad le daba alivio y alegría a partes iguales. Dejó caer la motosierra pesadamente a su lado, abrió sus brazos en toda su extensión como esperando un abrazo y comenzó a girar en círculos sin dejar de ver hacia el cielo hasta que se sintió mareada. Se detuvo, se recompuso y luego alcanzó a Thomas quién la estudiaba con una mirada de completa incredulidad desde un sitio más seguro.

-¿Piensas que estoy loca?- le preguntó Eli aún risueña.

-Un poco…-le respondió él pensativo. Luego se recogió de hombros.- pero todos tenemos un poco de locura, sino seríamos raros.- le devolvió la sonrisa y luego recargó sus manos en los frágiles hombros de Eli.- Te sienta bien reír, me hace feliz que estés feliz.-

Elizabeth no podía parar de reír.

-Vaya que repetitivo señor Anderson…te hace feliz que yo sea feliz.-

-Lo que dije.-

-Bien, en realidad es una persona la que me hace tan inmensamente feliz…y ya no puedo esperar a verla.- afirmó Eli aún risueña.

Pero su sonrisa fue esfumándose poco a poco cuando estudió el rostro sombrío de Thomas.

-¡Por Dios!…nadie te lo ha dicho aún…-Thomas se veía incómodo, y eso era muy extraño en él.

Eli sintió una alarma que comenzaba a aullar en su cabeza.

-¿Qué es lo que debería saber?- su garganta comenzaba a cerrarse de puro miedo.

-Eli…jasper…-

Thomas titubeando era una mala señal. El corazón de Eli comenzó a correr desbocado, pero ella permanecía quieta en su lugar como una estatua. Parecía que sus zapatos fueran de plomo.

-Thomas…¿le he hecho mucho daño verdad?-

Thomas asintió en silencio cabizbajo.

Eli soltó un jadeo de puro dolor. No, no, no, no, no…¡Jasper no debía sufrir!. No se lo merecía. Había sido una idiota, pero se lo compensaría…le rogaría que la disculpara si fuera necesario. No tenía tiempo que perder.

-Vamos, tengo que disculparme con él…de seguro está hecho una furia porque no le obedecí y me marché de todos modos.- Se acercó a Thomas y lo tomó del brazo empujándolo para que reanudaran la marcha cuanto antes, pero ahora era Thomas el que parecía haber echado raíces en la tierra.

-Eli…Jasper se ha ido.-

Aquella afirmación dolió como la hoja de la guillotina descendiendo sobre su cuello.

-¿¡Se ha ido!?- su voz había sonado aguda y chillona, antinatural.- ¿Dónde?-

Thomas la observaba con cautela intentando encontrar las palabras más prudentes.

- ¿Dónde?- volvió a preguntar insistente ante el silencio de su amigo.

-No lo sabemos…nadie lo sabe.- enfatizó intentando usar el tono de voz más conciliador que conocía.

Las últimas palabras de Thomas resonaban como un eco en la cabeza de Eli. Rebotaban una y otra vez tratando de asimilarlas… _No lo sabemos…nadie lo sabe._

-Carlisle y Edward han corrido tras de él cuando se marchó, pero logró ser más rápido que ellos y los despistó. Rosalie, Esme y Emmett lo han estado tratando de rastrear por si hace uso de las tarjetas bancarias o con la señal del celular…pero al parecer no ha hecho uso de nada. No hay rastro de él…y la única que puede saber algo al respecto es Alice.- Elizabeth clavó su mirada destrozada en Thomas.- Pero ella no quiere decir nada…-confesó con un hilo de voz.- Al parecer Jasper la hizo prometer que no le diría a nadie a donde iba.-

Elizabeth se sentía entumecida por dentro y por fuera. La voz de Thomas se oía lejana y distorsionada, mezclada con los ensordecedores latidos de su corazón desbocado que latía justo tras sus orejas.

-¿Qué…qué?- balbuceaba. Pero ya no podía oír lo que Thomas le decía.

-Eli…-Thomas intentó dando un paso hacia ella, pero Eli alzó las manos para detenerlo y retrocedió un paso más lejos de él. –Eli…lo siento.- volvía a dar otro paso, pero Eli retrocedía.-Vamos a casa amiga mía.- Intentó una vez más aproximarse a ella, pero ella volvió a rechazarlo.

Thomas se quedó en su lugar respetando la distancia entendiendo finalmente.

-No, él no se puede haber marchado… ¡No es cierto!- Gritó colérica

Se giró sobre sus tacones y se echó a correr.

Apenas tenía aliento mientras corría a toda prisa internándose cada vez más en la espesura de aquél bosque que conocía tan bien como la palma de su mano. El frío se colaba como una dolorosa navaja a través de su ropa empapada hasta alojarse en sus huesos. Nada quedaba del hermoso vestido de fiesta que una vez le había comprado su adorada tía Alice, ahora aquel hermoso vestido estaba hecho girones por las ramas que se enredaban en el y lo rasgaban. Eran harapos que apenas cubrían su cuerpo. Sus tacones, cual cenicienta, los había perdido en alguna parte del enlodado trayecto. Parecía la protagonista de una mala película de terror, pero eso no era lo peor, sus torpes piernas tropezaban una y otra vez con las viejas raíces de los árboles que se enroscaban como peligrosas trampas fuera de la tierra. Cuando volvió a caer de bruces al suelo raspándose las manos y llenando de lodo su rostro y su vestido, supo que no estaba siendo lo suficientemente veloz. El tiempo estaba en contra. Debía entrar en fase y quizás, con un poco de suerte, lograría alcanzar a Jasper donde quiera que estuviera en estos momentos.

Se concentró en sus pulsaciones, en desacelerar su desbocado corazón hasta apagar los latidos. El dolor se propagó por todo su cuerpo haciéndola retorcerse. Empuñó sus manos sobre el suelo, atrapando entre ellas las hojas secas y más lodo, mientras el ya familiar cosquilleo recorría cada uno de sus músculos haciéndolos más fuertes e irrompibles como la roca. Cuando recobró el dominio sobre su cuerpo, se puso de pie en un solo movimiento grácil y ágil. Su largo cabello estaba empapado pegado a su rostro, pero no se molestó en apartarlo, estaba concentrada en conseguir su objetivo.

La lluvia se había vuelto tan espesa, aún entre los árboles que era difícil ver que había más allá de unos pasos, pero ya no sentía el frío del medio ambiente, pues ella era más fría que el hielo.

Aguzó su ahora excepcional vista y dibujó en su mente el camino que trazaría a través de los árboles hasta llegar a su hogar. Sería fácil y tan solo tardaría unos segundos. Se agazapó, tomó una bocanada de aire y corrió…corrió tan veloz como su inhumana especie se lo permitía. Las gotas de lluvia a su alrededor parecían caer en cámara lenta, ni siquiera alcanzaban a estrellarse contra su cuerpo, era tan rápida que podía esquivarlas.

Cuando por fin alcanzó el pomo de la puerta se detuvo, incluso contra su propio deseo.

_Tenía miedo…_

No estaba preparada para lo que le esperaba luego de que cruzara el umbral. ¿Estaría Jasper esperándola pero enfadado? O ¿se habría ido definitivamente como le había dicho Thomas?, ¿Alguien le diría donde se había ido?, ¿le habría dejado un mensaje o se habría esfumado para siempre?

Tomó una bocanada de aire, incluso si no la necesitaba, para darse coraje. Giró lentamente el pomo de la puerta y dio un paso dentro de la casa que estaba en completa penumbra. Más que un hogar parecía un enorme mausoleo.

No se sentía el murmullo de una conversación, ni el silbido de alguna respiración, ni aromas en el aire, ni calidez, ni el traqueteo de pasos, de hecho nada se movía…todo objeto ahí estaba inanimado, _muerto_.

Tan muerto como todos ellos…

De todas las veces que había estado en esa hermosa casa, nunca le había parecido tan tétrica y solitaria…aquel no parecía su hogar. Cruzó el hall de entrada hasta alcanzar las escaleras. Mientras subía, dejaba un rastro de lodo y agua que caía del vestido y su cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo de limpiar más tarde.

Cuando alcanzó el primer rellano del segundo piso que llevaba hacía su habitación y a la de Jasper, no pudo desviar la vista hacía las escaleras que seguían al siguiente piso. Fue en esas mismas escaleras el primer contacto visual que tuvo con Jasper. A su mente vino aquel primer encuentro como si hubiera sido ayer.

Recordó lo bien que se sentía el peso controlado de él encima de su cuerpo mientras la apresaba sentado a horcajadas sobre ella. Recordó también el adictivo aroma que despedía de él, una mezcla almizclada de menta, bosque y macho que la enloquecía. Tembló de solo recordar el poder de aquellos intimidantes ojos gatunos que la desarmaban con la mirada. Su hermoso cabello rubio ocultando parcialmente su inhumano rostro, dejando al descubierto aquellos bien delineados labios, carnosos pero tan fríos y duros como el mármol y más mortales que la mordida de una cascabel. Su frío aliento mezclándose con el tibio de ella mientras sus pechos agitados se rozaban ligeramente invitándose a un acto más indecente. Luego, la sorpresa y la vergüenza de ambos al saberse descubiertos.

Ahora se encontraba sola sonriendo tontamente en aquel pasillo en penumbras mientras recordaba. No podía esperar a tenerlo nuevamente a su lado. Sintió el ardor insistente de la sed en su garganta, anhelaba beber la sangre de Jasper, la deseaba desesperadamente, tanto que la ansiedad parecía enloquecerla.

De pronto se encendió la luz del pasillo sobresaltándola.

Edward bajó las escaleras y se detuvo en la mitad, justo en el lugar donde su hija clavaba la mirada.

Ella lo contempló aún con la sonrisa que le trajo ese recuerdo estampada en el rostro. Quiso preguntarle a su padre todas aquellas inquietantes preguntas sobre el paradero de Jasper que la estaban martirizando, iría en busca de él de inmediato apenas le dijeran a donde estaba…pilotearía ella misma el maldito avión si era necesario. Pero una mirada de Edward bastó para responder todas aquellas preguntas silenciosas de una vez.

Su padre estaba desolado. El dolor viajaba más allá de su mirada oro derretido. Físicamente se veía más inhumano que nunca, más muerto que nunca, más anciano. Aquello no podía significar nada bueno, solo le corroboraba lo que había afirmado su amigo Thomas…Jasper se había marchado y probablemente para siempre.

Se llevó una mano temblorosa a tocar sus labios. Quizás en cuanto tiempo más no volvería a sonreír. Y así, la sonrisa se esfumó de su rostro dando paso a las lágrimas. El dolor de su maltrecho corazón se propagó como un mortal cáncer a través de su cuerpo debilitándola. Sintió que todo se volvía más oscuro, más impenetrable. Estaba desesperada, pero no había donde correr ni a qué gritar…tampoco nada que hacer. Ya no recordaba ni cómo respirar y dudaba de poder volver a hacerlo, la angustia la estaba estrangulando. Un intenso mareo la invadió y por un instante pensó que se desvanecería. Pero antes de que tocara el suelo, los brazos de Edward la rodearon, la estrecharon contra su frío cuerpo y la consolaron.

Elizabeth hundió su rostro en el hombro de su padre, se aferró a él empuñando su camisa con fuerza entre sus manos y se abandonó a la pena y a las lágrimas que la arrastraban a un abismo que parecía no poder evitar…

Iba a caer y posiblemente no podría volver a levantarse.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**l primer sentimiento cuando despertó fue pura y destructiva…_rabia_.

No era la primera vez que Jasper amenazaba con marcharse. Siempre eran palabras al aire y apenas se le pasaba la desilusión, volvía a recibirla entre sus fuertes brazos de acero, aunque ella hubiera metido la pata a fondo.

Pero Elizabeth jamás pensó que un día lo haría finalmente.

_Se había marchado_…y al parecer ésta vez iba en serio.

Los primeros días sin él fueron llevaderos, pero lejos de ser algo gratos.

Sumado a su ausencia estaba el hecho de que en casa todos parecían odiarla…incluso Edward que intentaba disimularlo, pero fracasaba estrepitosamente. Estaba molesto con ella y para no estallar en cólera prefería no tocar el tema.

Alice por su parte parecía haberle declarado la ley del hielo a todos en la casa, excepto a Thomas, por supuesto. Se pasaba el día gastando las tarjetas de Carlisle en todas las tiendas. Ya no cabía todo lo que compraba en su armario por lo que había trasladado una pila de cosas al ático.

Emmett se andaba lamentando como un alma en pena por la pérdida de su mascota/bebé quién según él había sido brutalmente asesinado por su hermano y afirmaba que era una injusticia descomunal no poder entablar un juicio justo contra el autor de tal sangriento crimen para que pagara su condena. Por lo mismo, no hablaba con Edward.

Carlisle estaba harto de la mala vibra que había en casa…y Eli no lo culpaba. Innumerables veces había intentado reunir a la familia para que intentaran limar asperezas, pero todo acababa en nuevas discusiones. Había perdido la habilidad de tener el control y eso lo frustraba de sobremanera. Últimamente siempre encontraba más escusas para quedarse en el hospital.

Rosalie, en cambio, era la única que le dirigía la palabra junto con su pare. Pero Elizabeth creía que lo hacía más por educación que por querer charlar realmente con ella. Y cuando no estaba jugando a la mecánica, se la veía el día peleando con Emmett para que vistiera algo que no fuera de color negro y Esme…

Elizabeth se hundía cada vez más en su infierno personal cada vez que veía a la triste Esme. Era insano…sus ojos destilaban una tristeza avasalladora que los contagiaba a todos. Además que la evitaba rotundamente. Se iba de casa temprano en la mañana y no volvía hasta bien entrada la noche. Al parecer toda ésta crisis familiar incluso estaba creando interferencia entre las parejas. Esme no solo evitaba a Eli, también al resto de la familia y especialmente a…Carlisle.

Además del caos familiar que tenía que bancarse, Elizabeth estaba sedienta, sedienta de Jasper, incluso en estado humano, y no sabía como controlar esa ansiedad tan impulsiva y primitiva…y le avergonzaba tener que preguntarle a Carlisle.

Apenas sentía las ruedas de algún coche cruzando la grava del camino que llevaba a la mansión, pegaba un brinco y corría a la puerta con una sonrisa llena de esperanza…

Pero esa misma sonrisa terminaba congelándose en su rostro como una perversa mueca de terror, cada vez que se encontraba con que solo se trataba de Carlisle, su padre o Alice en su hermoso Porche.

Había entrado en la habitación de Jasper hecha una furia. Se quedó petrificada en el lugar apenas sintió la intensa fragancia de él aun flotando en el aire…como si hubiera dejado la habitación hace tan solo unos segundos. Cerró los ojos intentando concentrarse y no dejar que la esencia de él la distrajera. Iba en busca de algo...debía encontrarlo.

Elizabeth se pasó la tarde entera volcando la pieza de Jasper, buscando vanamente algún indicio de su paradero. Pero fuera de la ausencia de su bolso de piel y la mitad de su ropa, todo estaba tal cual como siempre.

Patio el viejo baúl de Jasper, que descansaba a los pies de su cama, tan fuerte que se volcó con un ruido sordo. Eli se sobresaltó. Jasper siempre se molestaba cuando ella husmeaba en su habitación…precisamente cuando husmeaba dentro de ése baúl. Recordó su primera vez, cuando Jasper le dio su _merecido_ por intrusa.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de rosa y un calor ardiente de puro y carnal deseo comenzó a propagarse por su cuerpo haciéndola temblar. Soltó un jadeo ahogado, lleno de excitación. Cerró los ojos y maldijo por lo bajo. Otra vez la ansiedad, otra vez atacándola sin piedad. Negó con la cabeza en silencio y se dispuso a levantar el desorden.

Guardó con cuidado, de regreso en el baúl, unos trozos de tela desvencijados que Eli imaginó serían su uniforme del ejército. Recogió unos cuadernos con cubierta de piel muy gastada, que parecían ser diarios de vida. También una pistola, pólvora, unas medallas oxidadas por el tiempo, una espada ya sin filo y unos fajos de cartas fétidas por la humedad y la antigüedad.

Pero fueron otros objetos los que realmente llamaron su atención. La cámara fotográfica que Esme le había regalado a _ella_ y un sobre pulcramente blanco y nuevo que desentonaba totalmente con el resto de objetos dignos de un museo. Tomó la carta y la cámara y se sentó curiosa y algo consternada sobre la cama. Su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza cuando leyó el único nombre que estaba escrito en el sobre, con una letra pulcra, antigua y llena de florituras…

_Elizabeth_

Sus dedos temblorosos y ansiosos comenzaron a abrir el sobre para darse con la carta. ¿Realmente Jasper le había dejado una nota? ¿Diría en ella dónde se encontraba?. Sin duda éste era un gran hallazgo. Luchó por calmar su corazón antes de que la taquicardia la hiciera perder la conciencia. Desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer ávidamente.

_Elizabeth, si estás leyendo ésta nota es porque aún no has aprendido a no entrometerte en las cosas personales de los demás. Tal vez no te di bien tu merecido, porque entonces quiere decir que no entendiste…o bien puede significar que te gusta que te dé tu merecido, lo que personalmente me hace muy feliz ya que me produciría gran placer tener que repetir la lección._

_Pero secretamente deseo que la encuentres. Quedaron tantas cosas por decir y tantas cosas por hacer que creo que sería una lástima no dejarlas en claro y vivir con la duda._

_No puedo ni siquiera imaginar cuánto daño te han hecho a lo largo de tu corta vida para que actúes así, con una crueldad sin medidas. De solo pensarlo me pone enfermo de rabia._

_Tarde entiendo que en mí sólo buscabas una forma para vengarte de Matthew, mientras que yo ilusamente buscaba en ti cumplir el sueño de estar juntos, tal vez por siempre._

_¿Cómo puedes creer aún que él te ama?, oh mi dulce e inocente Elizabeth, si pudieras sentir como yo, percibirías que a pesar del cariño que Matthew siente por ti, solo tiene un lugar en el corazón para el dinero. La codicia es lo único que lo mueve._

_¿A qué estamos jugando Elizabeth?_

_Tú, imaginando que me quieres…y yo queriéndote creer. Por un minuto pensé que podía ser real, que podría seducirte y lograr que finalmente te enamoraras de mí y te olvidaras de Matthew. Pero sólo se trataba de un espejismo, uno más de tus juegos. _

_Quizás te equivocaste con Lauper, amando a quién no debiste jamás amar. Fue un grave error. Te lastimó, te engaño, te usó…ay Elizabeth, es una lástima que yo lo tenga que pagar por ese error ¿No crees?_

_Te desespera pensar que lo pierdes a él, ¿pero qué hay de nosotros?_

_¿Dónde están nuestros momentos de felicidad? ¿Dónde quedan todos los besos que nos regalamos? ¿Los días en que no hacíamos más que amarnos el uno al otro, bebernos, clavarnos los ojos? ¿Dónde quedaron? ¿Dónde están? Y una vez más Elizabeth, ¿Dónde están?_

_¿Acaso tú pudiste olvidarlos?_

_Sí, tal vez seguir tus pasos y olvidarte sería lo más sensato, pero me es imposible. De hecho mientras más pienso en ello, más me acuerdo de ti. De tus ojos mágicos en los que me perdía, tu dulce voz, el terciopelo de tu piel cremosa, tus sonrisas furtivas cuando hacíamos una travesura, de las veces que mordías tu labio inferior cada vez que estabas concentrada en algo, de tu absurdamente perfecto cuerpo cálido y lleno de la vida que yo carezco, tus hábiles dedos acariciando el violín y mi cuerpo, la espesura de tu leonino cabello y el abrumador aroma de tu esencia que me mantiene a permanencia sediento de ti._

_Si tuviera que hacer una lista de todas las cosas que me gustan de ti sería interminable._

_Sin embargo guardo la secreta esperanza de poder olvidarte algún día para retomar mi no vida. Estoy harto de seguir soñando con la posibilidad de que me ames de la misma forma en que yo te amo, de que tu corazón quiera intercambiar su lugar con el mío…de que me pertenezcas solo a mí. Pero ya me han quedado claras tus intenciones y lamento haberme tomado tantas atribuciones todo éste tiempo._

_Fui un estúpido al pensar que una criatura tan joven y fabulosa como tú podría llegar a amarme, a mí…un mounstro centenar._

_Solo me queda aferrarme a esta existencia insípida, carente ahora de sentido. Porque tú al fin le habías dado un sentido, mi dulce Elizabeth, pero me has privado de él. Tal vez sólo se trata de una cuestión de madurez. Te llevo demasiados años por delante como para que entiendas cuando un hombre está jugando contigo. Él no te ama, y para ser sincero, dudo que alguien jamás pueda amarte como lo hago yo._

_Las experiencias son el mejor consejo. Así que te dejaré caer y que luego te levantes sola. Aunque para ese entonces quizás ya sea muy tarde para un nosotros._

_¿Necesitabas tiempo? Elizabeth, amor, tiempo es lo que me sobra. Habría estado gustoso de esperarte por siglos si te hacía falta…pero no de compartirte, no puedes pedirme que haga como si nada mientras corres a los brazos de otro._

_Tal vez piensas que porque estoy muerto no tengo corazón, pero lo cierto Elizabeth es que sí lo tengo, y aunque no late, cada vez que estabas a mi lado bailaba de felicidad. Y te pertenece, por completo, por siempre._

_Estar lejos de ti posiblemente sea lo más doloroso y duro que me ha pasado en la vida, igual o peor que los días agónicos que tuve que pasar hasta abandonar mi vida como un humano y de las vidas que le arrebate a otros manchando mis manos de sangre inocente. Ya te extraño mientras escribo éstas líneas y eso que aún no me he marchado. _

_No puedo obligarte a que me quieras, pero tú tampoco me puedes obligar a que me quede a ver cómo te arrastras por un imbécil que no te merece._

_Pero has tomado una decisión por ambos, no me has dado opción a elegir…y solo me queda respetarla, espero que tú también lo logres porque no puedes imaginar lo difícil que está resultando para mí no respirar el mismo aire que tú._

_El mundo no es tan grande como te parece ahora Elizabeth. En algún momento se encargará de reencontrarnos sin que podamos evitarlo._

_Hasta entonces, por siempre tuyo…_

_Jasper_

Elizabeth soltó un jadeó ahogado liberando el aire que había estado reteniendo quemando sus pulmones. Las ya tan comunes lágrimas no tardaron en llegar. Hicieron una carrera por su pálido rostro en forma de corazón hasta acumularse en su temblorosa barbilla. Sintió sus dedos entumecidos y no pudo sostener más la carta entre sus manos. Calló ligera, como una pluma, haciendo florituras en el aire hasta aterrizar silenciosamente a sus pies. El último recuerdo de las palabras de Jasper rogándole para que ella no fuera a la boda la golpearon de sopetón en el centro de su pecho, como una flecha certera y mortal lanzada a toda velocidad con una inequívoca precisión.

_Déjame demostrarte cuan enamorados estamos el uno por el otro. Sólo te pido una oportunidad que nunca me has dado…una que a él le has dado incontables veces pero que siempre ha desperdiciado_

Él sólo le había pedido una oportunidad, una que ella ciertamente jamás le había dado. Solo una oportunidad…una…

Un dolor agudo y brutal, proveniente de lo más profundo de su pecho, comenzó a propagarse por su cuerpo. Su corazón se partía en mil pedazos y aunque siempre pensó que las personas que afirmaban aquello sólo lo hacían de una forma figurativa como una cursilería banal, por primera vez se percató de que el corazón sí se podía rasgar en mil pedazos de forma literal…casi podía oír el estremecedor sonido de su corazón desmoronándose parte por parte.

Ahora los trozos de su corazón estaban por todas partes, esparcidos por el suelo mezclándose con el polvo, atrapados en cada beso que compartió con Jasper y repartidos entre los recuerdos que tenía junto a él.

No estaba segura de sí podría recogerlos y volver a componer su maltrecho corazón. Pero de lo que sí podía dar certeza era que Jasper se había marchado sin dar indicios de su paradero o de su fecha de regreso. Se había marchado, era real, quizás para siempre, y con él se había llevado su corazón. Porque sí, tal y como el corazón de Jasper le pertenecía a ella, el suyo era completamente de él.

Esperaba algún día poder recuperarlo, pero en lo más profundo de su ser, sabía que solo lo lograría cuando él regresara a su lado…o cuando ella lograra encontrarlo.

Dobló la carta con cuidado y la guardó junto con la cámara en el bolsillo de su campera. Se puso de pié movida por esa posibilidad de encontrarlo. Se aferró a ella como un náufrago a una tabla en medio del océano. Hasta ahora no había podido dar con su paradero, pero una pequeña llama de esperanza brillaba…y eso era todo lo que necesitaba para dar su vida en encontrarlo.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**S**abía que un grupo había partido ésa mañana a buscar algún rastro de Jasper y de paso a cazar, por lo que no estaba segura si se encontraba a solas en casa.

De todos modos nada la detendría en su búsqueda.

Tomó el laptop que se encontraba en la sala de estar, a disposición de cualquiera de los Cullen, y se acomodó en el amplio sillón con forma de L. Buscó en su bandeja de correos la dirección electrónica de Jasper y se dispuso rápidamente a enviarle un mensaje. Dejó levitando sus dedos unos instantes sobre el teclado, mientras pensaba con cuidado qué debía escribir. Había tantas cosas que quería decirle…pero mientras más tiempo pasaba más sentía que lo perdía.

_**Para: Jasper Hale Cullen**_

_**De: Elizabeth Masen Cullen**_

_**Asunto: ¿Dónde estás?**_

_**Jasper, si no querías que nadie te encontrara pues déjame decirte que has llevado a cabo tu misión con éxito. Realmente nadie en casa sabe decirme dónde estás…y Alice, bien ella aún cumple su promesa si eso te deja tranquilo. Sé que debería partir pidiendo una disculpa que posiblemente no merezco. Que quieres que diga… ¿Qué admita que soy una estúpida, una idiota?, ¡Dios Jasper! Soy todo eso y mucho más.**_

_**Puedes echármelo en cara por toda la eternidad si eso te hace feliz, pero por favor, te lo suplico, vuelve a mi lado.**_

_**Te amo, Eli.**_

¿Bastaría con eso? Temerosa pulsó el botón de enviar.

No, seguramente necesitaría más que un e-mail para traer a Jasper de regreso. Esperó durante horas con el computador encendido sobre sus rodillas hasta que se despertó con el excesivo calor que liberaba el aparato

-¡Carajo, como quema!- Lo apartó de ella temerosa de que prendiera fuego de un momento a otro.

Antes de apagarlo le hecho una última mirada a su buzón…pero no había respuesta de Jasper. Suspiró derrotada. Los mensajes no funcionarían, no contestaba las llamadas, había cancelado todas sus tarjetas bancarias...

Sólo le quedaba una opción y no le gustaba tener que recurrir a ella para nada. Pero comenzaba a desesperarse y no podía desechar ninguna oportunidad de dar con su paradero, incluso si para ello debía enfrentarse a su tía Alice.

Alice era la única persona que podía decirle donde estaba Jasper. Pero dudaba que fuera a entregarle esa información a ella, sobre todo si no había sido capaz de decírselo a nadie más en casa.

No le tomó mucho tiempo encontrarla, estaba acurrucada sobre el regazo de Thomas en el patio delantero, aprovechando el sol de la mañana que los deleitaba con su acogedor calor.

Alice no le dirigió la mirada en ningún minuto, sin embargo Eli supuso que su tía ya sabía que ella iría a hacerle la pregunta…

Alice se liberó a regañadientes del abrazo de su novio, quién se disculpó dejándolas a solas.

-Suerte.- le susurró a Eli, guiñándole un ojo antes de marcharse.

Alice se sentó derecha e inexpresiva en la silla que había dejado libre Thomas. Eli cogió otra, la acercó a su tía y se sentó frente a ella.

-Imagino que ya sabes por qué vengo.- comenzó Eli

-sí.- Alice sonaba ausente. No le estaba haciendo fácil la tarea a Eli.

-Alice…-probó Eli.- Yo lo siento tanto. Jamás quise herirte…yo…-

Se calló cuando Alice alzó una mano frente a ella silenciándola.

Observó en completo silencio como su menuda tía se ponía de pie y tomaba su bolso. Rebuscó a la velocidad de la luz dentro de él hasta que sacó las llaves de su automóvil. Alice estaba reaccionando de un modo extraño, totalmente antinatural en ella. Pero Eli se imaginó que se merecía ese trato. Continuó en silencio sin querer presionar más a Alice. Sin embargo, cuando ella comenzó a caminar hacia la cochera, la siguió, tomando una distancia prudente para que Alice no se sintiera más intimidada.

¿Acaso la llevaría hasta el escondite de Jasper?

Esa esperanza creció como espuma efervescente dentro de ella.

De pronto Alice se detuvo frente a la puerta de su automóvil deportivo. Ni siquiera se giró para observar a su sobrina cuando habló por fin.

-No está bien, pero tampoco está mal.- anunció monótonamente. Luego fijó sus ojos ámbar en Elizabeth- Está a salvo…si eso es lo que deseas saber.-

Elizabeth asintió en silencio. Se sentía ligeramente aliviada sabiendo que él estaba bien, fuera donde estuviera…pero la ansiedad continuaba creciendo dentro de ella a pasos agigantados, empequeñeciendo su autocontrol.

-Ese nefasto día, en que decidiste asistir a la estúpida boda y dejar ir a Jasper, te lo dije Elizabeth, te lo advertí… ¿recuerdas?- dijo Alice de pronto.

_Te vas a arrepentir_

Elizabeth revivió en su mente las dolorosas palabras que le lanzó su tía en esa ocasión. Solo le quedó asentir derrotada.

-Si hablas con él…-comenzó Eli titubeante.- ¿Le dirás que lo extraño?- preguntó con cautela.

Alice no respondió, solo se limitó a lanzarle una mirada acerada y fría. Luego chasqueó la lengua y se subió a su flamante _Porche_, desapareciendo a toda velocidad por el camino de entrada.

Tal vez no.

Elizabeth lloró en silencio, necesitaba respuestas, necesitaba saber dónde estaba…ahora, en éste instante, cuando la ansiedad comenzaba a alcanzar un punto culmine que la arrastraba a la locura.

Regresó a dentro, tomó su celular y discó, como por centésima vez ese día, el número de Jasper. Mientras escuchaba el pitido de espera, comenzó a mordisquear sus uñas hasta arruinarlas todas. Su alma calló a sus pies cuando nuevamente se encontró con el buzón de voz.

La ansiedad, que la rondaba hace rato, se cernió sobre ella, atrapando su garganta con garras invisibles que la asfixiaban, provocándole una dolorosa sed y un agujero de hambre en el estómago.

Comenzó a sentirse mal…algo no estaba bien. Sí, Jasper no estaba. Pero, ¿eso podía afectarla físicamente?

Tenía hambre, mucha hambre. Se dirigió a la cocina corriendo. Del frigorífico sacó una botella de jugo, la abrió lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a beber desde la misma botella. Se la bebió toda sin detenerse a respirar. Se sentía mareada, pero aún estaba sedienta y continuaba teniendo un agujero en el estómago.

¡Mierda!

Abrió las gavetas de la alacena. Sacó bizcochos, papas fritas, Chester y unos muffins de chocolate. Se sentó en la mesa de desayuno de brillante granito negro y comenzó a rasgar todos los envoltorios. No tardó mucho tiempo en comerse todo lo de la alacena. Elizabeth no podía creer que su cuerpo tolerara tanta comida sin sentirse enferma. Pero la ansiedad no se iba, no había forma de aplacarla. Comenzó a llorar, desesperada, sedienta, hambrienta…con ansias asesinas.

¿Qué más podía hacer? ¿Qué más?

Saltó del taburete cuando le vino la primera idea a la mente. Cuando su madre está ansiosa o preocupada descargaba toda esa energía cocinando. Bien ella no era experta en cocina, pero lo que sabía, lo que había aprendido de Bella, se le daba bastante bien. Rebuscó en la cocina todos los implementos e ingredientes que necesitaba, y se dispuso a hacer el clásico _kuchen_ de frambuesas.

Estaba batiendo la mezcla furiosa cuando Edward entró en la cocina, veloz y silencioso. Se sentó en un taburete frente a la mesa de granito observando curioso a su hija. Elizabeth lo observó por el rabillo del ojo, pero continuó concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba un poco más controlada mientras cocinaba…pero ese control aún pendía de un hilo.

-Me preguntaba qué podría haberle pasado a la cocina, parece que hubiera pasado un tornado.- levantó un Chester del suelo y lo olfateó con algo de asco.

-Hmmm.- fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo de su hija.

Edward tiró el Chester a la basura y luego se quedó observándola por unos segundos en silencio, comprendiendo que ella no quería hablar. Él también estaba cansado de la situación, como todos en casa. Sabía que gran parte de todo lo ocurrido era culpa de su hija… ¿pero era necesario que todos le dieran la espalda?

No, no era necesario ni tampoco justo. La familia debía prestar su apoyo en las buenas y en las malas. Pero al parecer nadie en casa estaba dispuesto a ofrecerle un hombro para llorar a su hija…excepto él.

Anoche la había visto desmoronarse en sus brazos de puro dolor. Estaba sucia, llena de lodo. Empapada por la tormenta, fatigada por el cansancio y el dolor. Hace mucho que no la veía tan destrozada…y ver a una hija así era terriblemente doloroso para cualquier padre. Edward sólo quería ver a su hija feliz. Aceptaría que estuviera emparejada con su hermano vampiro e indiscutiblemente mucho mayor que ella, siempre y cuando eso la hiciera feliz. ¡Por Dios!, si daría hasta su propia eternidad con tal de ver nuevamente una sonrisa bailando en los labios de Eli.

No sabía dónde estaba su hermano, pero deseaba que volviera pronto. Él también lo extrañaba, pero ahora estaba más seguro que antes de que Eli lo extrañaba más que cualquiera en casa. No quería dejarla sola, pero debía ir de cacería.

-Voy a salir por unas horas, debo ir de cacería.-

Eli asintió en silencio mientras ponía con cuidado la mezcla en un molde.

-Rosalie se ofreció a acompañarme. Carlisle debería llegar dentro de poco.-

Su hija no decía nada. Edward soltó un suspiro cansado de toda esa situación de mierda. Estaba sediento, pero no la dejaría sola así.

-¿Estarás bien?-

Eli finalmente dejó de hacer lo que sea que estuviera haciendo y posó sus hermosos ojos verdes, idénticos a los de él cuando era un frágil humano, sobre él. Titubeó un poco, pensando en qué podía contestar a esa pregunta. Ahora mismo, "Bien" parecía una palabra demasiado lejana.

-Estaré ocupada…- dijo recogiéndose de hombros.

Su padre frunció el ceño dudando. Estaba sediento, Eli podía verlo en el ónix impenetrable de sus felinos ojos.

-Estaré bien.- mintió lo mejor que pudo, pero su voz había sonado temblorosa y falsa. Compuso una sonrisa quebrada intentando darle credibilidad a sus palabras.

Edward asintió en silencio. Seguramente no se había tragado ninguna palabra, pero debía alimentarse. Se acercó con elegancia a ella y luego besó su frente con parsimonia.

-No tardaré mucho, lo prometo.-

-Diviértete.- soltó Eli en un susurro ahogado

Su padre desapareció en un parpadeo. Elizabeth soltó las lágrimas que había estado reteniendo. Estaba rabiosa, no quería sentirse así de ansiosa y miserable y al parecer no había nada que pudiera hacer para sentirse mejor. ¿Serían todos los días así desde ahora en adelante?

-¡Mierda, mierda y más mierda…maldito seas Jasper Whitlok!- Tomó todo lo que llevaba hecho del _kuchen_ y lo tiró con rabia contra la pared lanzando un grito histérico.

Se dejó caer al suelo de rodillas, sentándose sobre sus pies. Su vida estaba nuevamente pies arriba y no sabía qué hacer para ponerla en orden. Sintió el aroma azucarado de la mezcla escurriendo por la pared, ensuciándola toda.

Un hambre, básica, cruda e insaciable comenzó a retorcerle el estómago. ¿Cómo podía seguir estando hambrienta?

Se abalanzó hacia la pared, arrastró los dedos atrapando masa y mezcla, y comenzó a comerla con desesperación. La masa aún estaba cruda. La escupió asqueada y comenzó a llorar, esta vez con ganas. Cubrió su rostro con ambas manos. ¿Qué le estaba pasando?

Necesitaba respuestas. Debía preguntarle a Carlisle, seguramente él tendría una respuesta.

Corrió a su despacho. Una vez ahí, no se molestó en tocar, e irrumpió de lleno en medio del despacho vacío de su abuelo.

-¡Mierda!-

Carlisle aún no había llegado a casa.

Se llevó las manos al cabello tirándolo desesperada. El hambre, la sed y la ansiedad volvían…más violentos que antes. En medio de su arrebato, recordó algunas cosas que Carlisle le había explicado acerca del ritual que había llevado a cabo con Jasper sin intención…por supuesto.

Su mente se iluminó de sabiduría entendiendo al fin lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Pero saber la raíz del problema esta vez no le daba una posible solución. Las explicaciones que Carlisle les dio aquél día en ese mismo despacho, a ella y a Jasper, resonaban en su cabeza mareándola…

_Elizabeth, eres consciente de que tu sangre incita a Jasper...más que cualquier otra en la tierra_

Elizabeth soltó un jadeo. Cubrió sus mejillas ahora pálidas con sus manos sudorosas.

_El hecho de que tu sangre lo llame implica muchas cosas. Entre ellas está el hecho de que desde ahora en más ninguna sangre le sabrá ni olerá tan apetitosa como la tuya...sin importar cuanta sangre de otros seres tome para intentar saciarse...jamás lo volverá a estar por completo. Así que en el último tiempo ha debido alimentarse más seguido que lo acostumbrado_

Soltó un jadeo ahogado. Eso era parecido a lo que le estaba ocurriendo. Estaba más hambrienta que de costumbre…insaciablemente hambrienta. El fuego de la sed volvió a flamear en su garganta exigiendo ser aplacado. Sus fosas nasales comenzaron a aletear…había percibido algo, un aroma apetitoso que le hacía agua la boca. Se precipitó a uno de los armarios de dónde provenía el exquisito aroma. Abrió la estantería tan rápido que los vasos que había en su interior soltaron un tintineo al chocar unos con otros. En el fondo, descansaba una botella de cristal llena de un líquido espeso, opaco y carmín…sangre.

_Claro que ahora esa condición ha empeorado para él...luego de que efectuaron el ritual...ha empeorado de una forma con la que Edward jamás tuvo que lidiar en cercanía de tu madre_

Elizabeth se relamió los labios. Luego maldijo mentalmente confundida. Las únicas veces que había estado sedienta de sangre era cuando estaba en fase vampira, ahora estaba como humana…y deseaba beber sangre ¿Acaso eso era una consecuencia del ritual?

La botella estaba ahí, solitaria, llamándola a gritos para ser bebida. Elizabeth se relamió los labios, pero se rehusaba a tomarla. Intentó concentrarse en el recuerdo de lo que le había dicho su abuelo para distraerse.

_El rito que ustedes efectuaron se conoce por el nombre de "Coniuctionis Sempiternus". La frase traducida del latín significaría "Unión Eterna". De hecho es conocido como un rito de magia muy antigua_

-¡Carajo!- ya no pudo contenerse más y tomó la botella.

Sus manos temblaban ansiosas. Apretó ligeramente la botella entre sus manos resistiéndose a abrirla, mientras mordía las paredes internas de su boca, cerrando sus ojos con fuerza para mantener el control.

_La fecha en que lo hicieron, el hecho de que ambos ya desearan la sangre del otro...todo es una fascinante coincidencia que en conjunto con el rito los ha unido para siempre_. _El rito era usado hace muchísimos siglos para arreglar matrimonios acordados entre vampiros...se efectuaba para asegurar la unión eterna. Es bien sabido que es raro en los vampiros el permanecer emparejados o en un grupo por mucho tiempo. Nosotros por supuesto somos un caso especial contado junto con otros muy escasos en el mundo. Este rito hace que la pareja se mantenga irremediablemente unida por el resto de la eternidad_

-Unidos para siempre…por el resto de nuestra eternidad.- Elizabeth soltó en un murmullo apenas audible para sí misma.-Ay Jasper… ¿a qué hemos estado jugando?- recogió las mismas palabras que él había mencionado en la carta.

_Este rito influye en sus emociones, se inserta en su mente y controla incluso sus impulsos físicos. Los hace adictos y dependientes el uno del otro. No pueden concebir una eternidad en la que no puedan estar juntos. Eso los llevaría a la autodestrucción_

-Autodestrucción…autodestrucción…-repetía una y otra vez intentando asimilar esas palabras.

_Las consecuencias... ¿Ya mencioné que no podrán estar separados nunca más? Esa es la consecuencia principal, pero hay por decirlo así unos cuantos efectos secundarios. Todo en ella te va a invitar Jasper, te va a seducir. Un simple batir de pestañas, su aroma, una sonrisa...serás como un mosquito que cae en la red de la araña y quedarás prendido sin poder escapar. Lo mismo ocurrirá con Elizabeth...claro hay una condición para eso. Los efectos se ven primeramente en el novio, mientras que en la novia aún no son tan poderosos e irrefrenables...pero lo son luego de que el matrimonio ha sido consumado_

Y claro que lo habían consumado, recordó Eli, aquella primera vez en la habitación de Jasper. Estaba perdida, sufriendo los efectos secundarios del ritual. La única solución estaba posiblemente a kilómetros de distancia lejos de ella. ¿Estaría Jasper sufriendo los mismos desagradables síntomas que ella?

Ahora estaba segura que sí.

No podían estar separados nunca más…Jasper lo sabía y aun así se había marchado. No era ningún consuelo saber que él estaba sufriendo los mismos efectos secundarios que ella. Se sintió aún más miserable, por lo menos ella tenía la compañía de Edward…Jasper estaba sólo.

Había estado mordiendo su labio inferior nerviosamente, pero no se había dado cuenta de lo fuerte que lo estaba haciendo hasta que lo hizo sangrar. El hilo de sangre se coló entre sus labios hinchados e hizo contacto con su lengua. Eso fue todo antes de perder el precario control que tenía.

Destapó la botella con dedos ansiosos y se llevó la botella a la boca apenas pudo. La sangre, inexplicablemente exquisita, espesa y densa llenó su boca y avivó el fuego en su garganta producto del fuerte licor con el que estaba mezclada. Sin embargo eso no impidió que se la bebiera toda de un trago, al igual que con el jugo en la cocina, sin dar pausas para respirar.

Se sentía mejor…pero no saciada. ¿Acaso desde ahora en adelante sería siempre así?

Soltó la botella que se hizo añicos al estrellarse contra el lustroso suelo de parqué. Los cristales saltaron dispersos por todos lados, como los trozos de su corazón…se quedaron así, todos rotos por el suelo.

Se acurrucó en el suelo, clavándose algunos cristales, hasta recostarse en posición fetal. Lloró por lo que le parecieron horas hasta que comenzó a sentir los efectos del alcohol mareándola.

Debía verlo, ahora…no soportaría pasar un día más sin él. ¿Cómo lo conseguía Jasper?

Se removió incómoda, algo se estaba clavando en su costilla izquierda. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su campera roja y lo sacó, era la cámara fotográfica. Entonces lo supo…podía ver a Jasper, ahora…apenas revelaran las fotografías.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**D**ecidió caminar por el bosque rumbo al pueblo, ya que dudaba de encontrarse lo suficientemente sobria como para poder conducir. Las margaritas inundaban el césped junto a los piñones que caían de los altos pinos. El aroma de la naturaleza era refrescante. Hacía frío a pesar del día soleado, pero Elizabeth no podía sentirlo…su corazón era un témpano por el abandono.

Tardó un par de horas en llegar al pueblo. El alcohol la había vuelto más torpe y se había caído más de una vez en el trayecto, pero mágicamente mantenía la ansiedad más a raya…a un nivel soportable.

Entró en la tienda de revelado a trompicones. Fue una visita rápida. El chico que atendía tras el mostrador le dijo que tardaría una hora en tenerlas listas.

_Una hora_

Se repetía Eli mentalmente. ¿Qué carajo iba a hacer en una hora en ese pueblo muerto?, además estaba sola… sola.

El efecto del alcohol comenzaba a pasar y la ansiedad comenzaba a amenazar con volver al ataque. Se estremeció.

Decidió en ir al mini-Marquet y comprar un álbum para las fotografías. Eso la ayudaría a matar algo de tiempo. Encontró uno simple, de cubierta lisa de piel color azul noche y con mucho lugar para las fotografías.

Mientras esperaba en la fila del cajero para pagar, se encontró con una sonriente Amy también esperando en la fila contigua.

-¡Oh por Dios Eli! Que gusto de verte. Chica desapareciste de la boda y no tuve más noticias de ti.- Se acercó para darle un caluroso abrazo. Luego la estudió más de cerca.- ¿Estás bien?- preguntó preocupada.

Elizabeth maldijo para sus adentros, la pelirroja Amy, siempre tan perspicaz. Elizabeth rodó los ojos. ¿Qué sentido tenía mentirle? De todos modos se enteraría.

-Jasper me ha dejado- dijo sin rodeos

Amy tomó sus manos y se las apretó ligeramente transmitiéndole fuerzas

-Carajo Eli, lo lamento. Pensé que jamás lo haría…estaba tan colado por ti.- dijo pensativa sin acabárselo de creer.

-Hmmm también pensaba lo mismo.- coincidió bajito.

Amy chasqueó la lengua incómoda. Elizabeth imaginó los engranajes en la mente de su amiga, moviéndose a toda velocidad buscando una solución.

-Bueno, ahora estás soltera- afirmo con una media sonrisa bailando en sus labios

Elizabeth la miró consternada.

-Otra vez…- confirmó Eli un poco más repuesta.

-¿Sabes? Iba a una fiesta con unos amigos que están de intercambio desde el viejo continente. Es en la casa de un compañero del instituto. ¿Te animas a acompañarnos?-

Elizabeth la observaba como si de pronto le hubieran salido antenas.

-Habrá música, chicos y mucho alcoho.- la tentó Amy.

Elizabeth se lo pensó unos segundos. El alcohol le vendría bien, aplacaba la ansiedad que ya comenzaba a apoderarse nuevamente de sus nervios. Desconectarse del mundo de mierda en el que estaba viviendo ahora mismo era una idea perfecta.

-Ok-

-¿Ok?- preguntó Amy incrédula. Incluso su amiga pensaba que rechazaría la idea, como cabría de esperar en una persona que tenía el corazón roto…pero Eli parecía ir contra todas las leyes.

-Sí, lo que he dicho. Sólo debo pasar a la tienda de revelado a buscar unas fotografías y luego nos vamos de parranda.-

-Ya te extrañaba- dijo Amy cantarina mientras volvía a regalarle un efusivo abrazo a su amiga.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

**A**my no mintió, había buena música, estaba repleto de chicos y chicas y había mucho, pero mucho alcohol…más del que jamás había visto.

Elizabeth ajustó las tiritas de su nueva mochila, donde llevaba el álbum, la cámara y las fotografías. Ahora mismo eran su tesoro más preciado y no podía permitirse perderlas. Avanzó por la casa estudiando el ambiente. Amy la seguía de cerca, deteniéndose sólo para saludar a sus amigos.

Unos chicos que estaban sobre el mesón de la cocina, coreando una canción y aplaudiendo, llamaron la atención de Eli. Utilizaban una manguera cortada y un embudo para beber una gran cantidad de alcohol de un largo trago. Se lo turnaban y competían por aquél que resistía bebiendo más sin respirar. Eso era justamente a lo que quería jugar Eli.

-Vamos- tomó el brazo de Amy y la apuró a la cocina.

-¡Oh! No estarás pensando hacer eso ¿verdad? Eso es para los chicos rudos. Ven compre un poco de vodka con jugo de pera para nosotras.- le ofreció Amy.

Elizabeth chasqueó la lengua y rodó los ojos.

-¿Quién eres y que has hecho con mi amiga?...ella jamás rechaza un reto.- la picó Eli.

-¡Jodete Cullen!- la empujó de juego y ambas comenzaron a reír.- Bien, la señorita Elizabeth quiere jugar en las grandes ligas…como su fiel compañera de equipo, no me queda más que aceptar el reto y acompañarla.- Amy quitó a los chicos de en medio, saltó al mesón y le hizo un espacio a Eli invitándola a sentarse a su lado.- Que empiece el juego…Hasta la destrucción- anunció mientras ayudaba a Eli a meterse la manguera a la boca.

-¡Hasta la destrucción!- la azuzó Eli antes de comenzar la competencia.

Elizabeth no estaba segura de si había llegado o no hasta la destrucción. Pero ya no podía recordar cuanto había bebido ella ni cuanto su amiga…de hecho no recordaba si alguna había vencido. Todo le parecía gracioso y perfecto. Se sentía tan bien estar libre de la ansiedad, olvidarse del cojonudo de Jasper y disfrutar, solo disfrutar de aquella sensación de que todo giraba a su alrededor, sin poder conectar ideas, sin poder recordar absolutamente nada…con suerte recordaba su nombre.

Aún estaba sentada sobre el mesón de la cocina. La música era aún mejor de lo que recordaba. De pronto sintió las imperiosas ganas de bailar. Se puso de pie arrastrando a Amy con ella, sin bajar de la mesa, y comenzó a bailar con su amiga tambaleándose en el borde peligrosamente, sin parar de reír.

-¡Elizabeth Masen Cullen, baja de esa mesa en éste instante!- bramó una voz autoritaria que se aproximaba a ellas.

Toda la casa se sumió en un silencio sepulcral. Solo la música sonaba de fondo con su ritmo pegajoso.

Amy se bajó de inmediato y Elizabeth solo atinó a sentarse nuevamente.

Estaba consternada. ¡Mierda, era su padre! ¿Cómo coño se había enterado dónde estaba? ¿No que estaría de cacería?

Seguramente ya habían pasado muchas horas y Eli no había sido prudente para fijar una hora de regreso y que no notaran su ausencia. ¡Estaba jodida!

La respuesta a sus mudas preguntas apareció tras su padre. Su pequeña tía, Alice _la traidora_, la observaba con desaprobación.

Por supuesto, su tía lo había visto en sus visiones del porvenir. Sabía lo que ocurriría y se lo dijo a Edward. La muy maldita…

Achicó su mirada en dirección a su tía.

-Dijiste que estarías bien sola. De saber que mentirías no te habría dejado sola en casa.- Edward hablaba peligrosamente bajo. Ocultó sus marmóreas manos, que temblaban de pura rabia, en los bolsillos de sus pantalones de tela.

-No mentí, estoy perfectamente bien…de hecho me siento muy, muy bien- soltó un hipido y comenzó a reír.

Edward la observó con completa incredulidad, sin moverse ni un centímetro. Su inhumanamente hermoso rostro estaba impasible, pero Elizabeth sabía que por dentro hervía de rabia.

-Estás ebria- no era una pregunta, era una afirmación.

-Tal vez…un poquito- soltó un nuevo hipido que no pudo controlar.

-Quiero que subas al automóvil ahora Elizabeth Cullen, no me obligues a arrastrarte hasta el.- soltó su padre en un siseo amenazante que silbó entre sus dientes mortíferos.

Eli hizo ademán de ponerse de pie, de verdad que lo intentó, pero volvió a caer pesadamente sobre la mesa. Todo daba vueltas y sus músculos estaban descoordinados, al parecer no obedecían a las órdenes de su mente.

-No puedo…- se disculpó y luego soltó una risilla de ebria contagiosa.

Sin embargo ella era la única que reía, porque incluso Amy, un poco tocada como ella, sabía que era mejor guardar silencio.

Edward respiró hondo intentando mantener su furia a raya. Llevó su dedo pulgar y corazón a apretar el nacimiento de su nariz. Luego con un rápido movimiento tomó a su hija entre sus brazos y comenzó a avanzar ágilmente fuera de la casa.

Elizabeth pataleaba intentando soltarse. La vergüenza bañaba de rojo sus mejillas, mientras todos los asistentes a la fiesta reían al ser testigos de la vergonzosa escena.

Una vez fuera de la casa, Edward la dejó de pié frente al Jeep todo terreno de Emmett, para abrir la puerta. Fue entonces cuando Eli tuvo la oportunidad de soltar sus descargos contra su traidora tía.

-¿¡Qué carajo pasa contigo!? - bramó en dirección a Alice- Primero eres mi mejor amiga…mi guía, mi cómplice…y ahora.- cerró los ojos intentando controlar la rabia que salía a borbotones de ella. Estaba hablando sin pensar y probablemente más tarde se arrepentiría de todo lo que estaba diciendo- Ahora solo eres una traidora, ¿Cómo has podido acusarme con mi padre?, sabes cómo es él…- le espetó refiriéndose a su padre.- ¡Te odio!- soltó ácida.

-¡Al auto!- la regañó Edward silenciándola.

La ayudó a subir y luego se sentó en el asiento del piloto tras el volante. Pero Alice no se subió con ellos. Le lanzó una mirada llena de dolor a Elizabeth y luego a Edward, justo antes de desaparecer corriendo a una velocidad vertiginosa hasta perderse en el bosque.

-¡Mierda! Parece que la he jodido esta vez.- su lengua se trababa en su paladar.

-Cuida esa boca Elizabeth Masen Cullen…y sí, la has jodido. También encontré lo que queda de la botella de Carlisle-

Elizabeth observaba con la boca abierta a su padre, era la primera vez que lo escuchaba decirle una palabrota.

-Por cierto…-anunció una vez que estaban en marcha rumbo a la mansión Cullen.- Estás castigada-

Elizabeth soltó un buffido enfurruñada en su asiento.

-Por una semana- sentenció Edward haciendo que Eli soltara un gritito de pura frustración.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**P**ensó, ilusamente, que con el paso de los días esa ansiedad de tenerlo cerca disminuiría. Pero ocurrió todo lo contrario. Con cada segundo que pasaba, más deseaba tocar su frío cuerpo, sentir su gélido aliento, perderse en sus inhumanos ojos, llenarse de su masculino aroma, sentir el peso de su cuerpo perfecto, el rose firme de sus marmóreos labios sobre los de ella y probar el adictivo sabor de su sangre.

Aquella ansiedad la estaba matando. La abstinencia le resultaba incluso dolorosa.

Su cuerpo se estremeció y se le puso la piel de gallina, expectante, esperando esas caricias que nunca llegarían.

Se pasó las manos por el rostro una y otra vez. Su mente le estaba jugando una mala pasada a su cuerpo. Ambas parecían responder a estímulos diferentes. Era consciente de que Jasper posiblemente no volvería nunca más, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba como si él estuviera en ese mismo instante frente a ella…_a un palmo de tocarla_.

Estar castigada, teniendo que soportar la indiferencia de toda su familia…ahora también la de Edward, sólo empeoraba las cosas. Jamás habría pensado que desearía tanto poder asistir al instituto, por suerte el castigo duraba hasta hoy…ya mañana podría buscar una nueva forma de luchar contra su incansable ansiedad.

Se acurrucó entre sus sábanas intentando entrar en calor. Estaba batallando contra el sueño. No quería dormirse porque apenas cerraba los ojos la invadían horribles pesadillas, donde por supuesto el protagonista era Jasper…pero nunca lograba alcanzarlo, cada vez se alejaba más y más de ella.

Había bebido media botella de vodka, que había robado de la fiesta de Amy y ocultado bien en su mochila, y no estaba tan ebria como cabría de esperar, al parecer estaba tomando cierta resistencia al alcohol, lo cual lamentaba rotundamente. Además del alcohol no sabía que otra cosa podía resultar tan efectiva para calmar sus irrefrenables ansias y apagar los dolorosos recuerdos de Jasper. Comenzó a ojear el álbum de fotografías que ya había terminado de organizar, repasando esos días en que era completamente feliz, cuando amaba y era amada. Los párpados comenzaron a pesarle hasta que finalmente perdió la batalla y cayó en los brazos de Morfeo, hundiéndose en un sueño intranquilo.

Estaba en el aeropuerto de Seattle, esperando a que él llegara. Pasaban minutos, horas, días y él continuaba sin aterrizar. Su ánimo comenzaba a decaer, pero no permitía que la esperanza se extinguiera. Lo esperaría sin importar el tiempo que tardara. Lo necesitaba a su lado para poder seguir viviendo, lo necesitaba para calmar la ansiedad que la estaba matando, necesitaba su sangre, sus caricias, su amor.

La pantalla que avisaba las salidas y llegadas de los vuelos dio un nuevo aviso. Elizabeth apenas podía creer lo que sus ojos le estaban confirmando. El jet privado de los Cullen estaba a punto de aterrizar en la pista sur...y con él volvía Jasper. Al fin recuperaría su _corazón_.

Corrió para alcanzar la ventana con la vista a la pista sur y ver el aterrizaje, pero las personas parecían ser cada vez más abundantes y esquivarlas era difícil. Se estaban transformando en un impenetrable muro humano. Con mucho esfuerzo lo consiguió. Pegó su nariz y sus manos sudorosas al gran ventanal. Y ahí estaba el jet, descendiendo como una paloma gigante de pesado metal, a punto de aterrizar a la hora indicada.

Pero las ruedas nunca alcanzaron a tocar el pavimento. En vez de eso, la punta del avión se precipitó en forma vertical estrellándose contra la pista. El sonido estruendoso de la colisión fue seguido de un denso humo gris.

-¡Nooooo por Dios, Jasper! ¡Ayuda se ha estrellado un avión! …¡AYUDA!- Pero nadie en el aeropuerto parecía percatarse del accidente.-¡Ayuda, ayuda!- Eli corría desesperada, pero las personas nuevamente comenzaban a multiplicarse.

La estaban aprisionando. Elizabeth se estaba asfixiando y no podía salir de su presa. Golpeaba con todas sus fuerzas al muro humano intentando apartarlos. Quería correr hacia Jasper, salvarlo, pero no podía. Seguía gritando pero nadie la oía, o todos la ignoraban, no estaba segura.

Unos brazos la tomaron con firmeza por los hombros hasta hacerle daño.

-¡Elizabeth, ELIZABETH!-

Oh, era la voz de Jasper que la llamaba a gritos suplicándole una y otra vez, y cada vez más fuerte.

Elizabeth pataleaba y se removía desesperada con renovadas energías, sin parar de gritar ayuda, para deshacerse de ese agarre y poder ir a socorrer a su amado. Pero las garras eran demasiado poderosas como para poder liberarse. Lanzó un grito desgarrador cuando sintió explotar el avión y lo vio volar en mil pedazos. Las furiosas llamas envolvieron al que una vez fue el jet privado de los Cullen, consumiendo también a Jasper…y con él a su corazón.

El muro era impenetrable e intentar salir a golpes comenzaba a doler. Lanzó un grito agónico, lleno de dolor y frustración.

Cuando la desesperación llegó a un punto intolerable, volvió en sí abriendo sus asustados ojos verdes de golpe.

-¡Elizabeth cálmate ya!, despierta, ¡te estás haciendo daño!- Edward sonaba agitado y asustado. Estaba sentado junto a ella en su cama y la sostenía con firmeza por los hombros intentando volverla a la realidad.- Hija es sólo una pesadilla.-

Elizabeth parpadeó un par de veces aún desorientada. Dejó de revolcarse y de golpear el pecho de su padre. Sus nudillos sangraban y las articulaciones le dolían. Su garganta ardía, nuevamente sedienta de Jasper…aquella insaciable ansiedad la perseguía incluso en sus pesadillas.

-¡Cielo, Eli!- Edward la soltó una vez que ella detuvo su ataque y la abrazó acurrucándola contra su pecho de roca.- Que horrible pesadilla has tenido. Lucías tan asustada…- Su voz de terciopelo era como un bálsamo para Eli.

Comenzaba a desprenderse de los últimos recuerdos terroríficos de la pesadilla. Ahí, entre los brazos de su padre, parecía que ningún mal podía tocarla. Estaba a salvo en su habitación, junto a su padre…pero Jasper continuaba en algún lugar anónimo del mundo.

- Tus manos…- gruñó Edward mientras estudiaba las heridas de cerca.- Llamaré a Carlisle para que te cure.-

Edward hizo ademán de levantarse, pero Eli se aferró con fuerza a su camisa reteniéndolo.

-¡No,no!- gritó asustada, con la voz rasposa de tanto gritar.- Por favor, no me dejes sola. Ya se curarán por sí solas en unos minutos…-

-Tranquila, de acuerdo…no me iré a ninguna parte. Estoy aquí hija, estás a salvo.- Edward volvió a acunarla contra su pecho mientras acariciaba el largo cabello broncíneo de Elizabeth de forma tranquilizadora.

Estuvieron largos minutos de ese modo, sin pronunciar ninguna palabra, hasta que Edward al fin rompió el silencio.

-Me has dado un susto de muerte. No parabas de gritar y no conseguía despertarte.- dijo apenas en un susurro con su característica voz aterciopelada. Nunca te había visto teniendo una pesadilla.-

-Cuando era pequeña las tenía a manudo.- le aseguró Eli bajito. No quería romper el precario equilibrio del que colgaba, hablar más fuerte podía significar incontenibles lágrimas que luego no sabría cómo detener.

-Había motivos para que las tuvieras. Ahora estás a salvo, _para siempre_. Jamás te dejaré sola mi pequeña. No debes tener miedo. Aleja las pesadillas.-

-Esta vez también he encontrado un motivo para tenerlas…- Elizabeth no quería pronunciar en voz alta su nombre. Pero la ausencia de Jasper y el anhelo de tenerlo nuevamente cerca eran un motivo más que suficiente para que las aterradoras pesadillas la acompañaran cada noche para atormentarla.

Edward suspiró, lleno de dolor y frustración. Entendía el punto de su hija. Tenía su corazón herido. Estaba enamorada, enamorada del hombre que la había abandonado por su insensatez…y lamentablemente contra ese mal no podía mantenerla a salvo.

Sus escalofriantes lágrimas carmín bañaron su rostro de ángel. ¿Bella habría pasado por el mismo sufrimiento que estaba pasando su hija ahora? ¿Habría llorado su ausencia? ¿Tendría su corazón roto? Todo lo que había escrito bella en su diario parecía indicar que sí. Y el hecho de que su hija estuviera pasando posiblemente por lo mismo que pasó Bella lo hacía más real, lo desgarraba por dentro.

Sus inhumanos ojos topacio pronto encontraron el álbum junto a la botella de Vodka que descansaban bajo una almohada. Contuvo el aire mientras observaba las fotografías ignorando el hecho de que la botella estuviera casi vacía. Elizabeth había estado bebiendo bastante, más de lo que debería estar permitido, y aunque sonara descabellado teniendo en cuenta que él era el padre, comprendía el por qué lo había hecho su hija.

Había fotos de toda la familia para navidad en Paris. Fotos de Eli riendo junto a Alice, otras de Esme cocinando, una de él mismo tocando el piano, Emmett jugando con su rata recientemente fallecida, Rosalie enfurruñada pero aun así hermosa, Alice abrazando a Carlisle bajo la nieve, Thomas intentando hacer que Emmett leyera un libro, él abrazando a una sonriente Eli junto al árbol de navidad, Jasper piloteando el avión con Carlisle de copiloto…y tantas otras. Sin embargo, la mayoría de las fotografías eran de Eli con Jasper. Cualquiera que las viera diría que se trataba de una feliz pareja.

Había un beso de ambos bajo el muérdago, una serie de fotos patinando de noche bajo la torre _Eiffel_, graciosas, espontáneas, románticas.

Se sentía un estúpido. Había luchado tanto contra el amor de su hija y su hermano que había olvidado lo parecido que era al de él con Bella. Tan difícil, tan intenso y tan perpetuo.

- Hija comprendo lo que sientes, también yo lo he sentido alguna vez…y aún lo siento.-se confesó.-Verás, hay momentos en los que miras hacia tu pasado y no sabes exactamente qué pasó, ni como pasó. Sólo sabes que, desde que pasó, nada volvió a ser igual.- le dijo Edward en un tono apenas audible, arrollador, mientras la acunaba entre sus brazos.- sin embargo la vida continúa y no dejará de sorprenderte. Tal vez ahora estés sufriendo, pero más adelante quizás te esperen días más felices. Mírame a mí, he sido tan desdichado, jamás podré perdonarme mi nefasto error que me apartó para siempre de tu hermosa madre…pero te tengo a ti, un pedacito de ella, la prueba de que nuestro amor fue real, conmigo, ahora…y para siempre hija. Jamás te dejaré sola. Te amo mi pequeña Eli.- Su voz de terciopelo había sonado quebrada, empapada de dolor.

No podía soportar verla sufrir, al menos debía intentar algo…

-Eli, quiero que busques un pasatiempo…algo que aleje tus pesadillas.- Sabía que era una idea absurda, nada podría reemplazar la pérdida de Jasper en el corazón de Eli. Pero guardaba la oculta esperanza de que su hija pudiera retomar su vida nuevamente. Aún le quedaba tanto por vivir, podía enamorarse nuevamente…

Las lágrimas salieron sin permiso de los ojos de Eli, buscando alivio y liberación.

Edward quería que hiciera algo que alejara sus pesadillas, pero lo cierto es que sí había un remedio. Sólo volvería a dormir en paz cuando Jasper velara su sueño…no podía dormir, no cuando él estaba tan lejos de ella en un paradero incierto.

Elizabeth se aferró más aún al abrazo de su padre y continuó llorando en silencio.

Estaba cansada. Su vida parecía ser un espiral de sufrimiento sin fin. Había despertado de una pesadilla solo para sumergirse en otra.

¿Cuándo podría ser feliz finalmente? ¿Cómo podría serlo si él no estaba a su lado? ¿Cuándo acabaría esa pesadilla?

Lo más triste era que había tenido la felicidad a su alcance, pero ahora se le escapaba como la arena entre los dedos. Había tenido a Jasper y él se había marchado por culpa de ella.

Ella misma lo había alejado de su lado, tal como había hecho Edward con su madre, y esa certeza sólo la hacía sentirse más miserable aún.

¿Los errores podían repetirse de padre a hijo? Todo indicaba que sí.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

-¿**L**ista para volver a la escuela?-

Aún estaba oscuro afuera cuando su padre la despertó. Ya había pasado la semana de castigo y debía regresar a la escuela.

Refunfuñó por lo bajo y ocultó su rostro con el grueso edredón de terciopelo color vino.

-Vamos dormilona, no quiero llegar tarde.- la voz de su padre retumbaba en las paredes de su cabeza. Dolía como si trataran de abrírsela con un machete.

Elizabeth volvió a quejarse sin ánimos de levantarse. Le dolía todo el cuerpo y sentía aún en su boca el amargo del alcohol.

-Eli…-le advirtió Edward.

Elizabeth sacó su mano de debajo de las mantas y le hizo una señal positiva con el pulgar apuntando hacia arriba para indicarle que ya se levantaba. La verdad es que hasta hablar le resultaba una tortura.

-Bien, te esperaré abajo. Esme te ha preparado tu desayuno.- besó la coronilla de su hija, lo único que se asomaba de ella y le dio su privacidad para unos minutos humanos.

Sí, Esme lo hacía a diario. Pero se encargaba de ser lo suficientemente rápida para tenerlo listo antes de que Elizabeth despertara y luego desaparecía durante todo el día para no encontrarla.

Esme también estaba enfadada y desilusionada de ella, pero no la culpaba, incluso Eli estaba desilusionada de sí misma.

Elizabeth se levantó finalmente a regañadientes. Estudió en el espejo su reflejo deplorable. Las ojeras oscuras y prominentes la hacían lucir deprimida. Su cabello indomable era un enjambre de nudos cobrizos que parecían querer tragar su cabeza. Sus labios estaban resecos y tan pálidos como el resto de su rostro. Había perdido peso, pero poco le importaba. Su dieta ahora contaba en su mayoría de ardiente, dulce y eficiente alcohol para olvidar. Lo bueno de que nadie de su familia quisiera estar a su alrededor era de no tener que dar explicaciones cuando ni siquiera se podía poner de pie de lo ebria que estaba…beber era fácil sin que ellos pudieran controlarla. Sin embargo escaparse con Amy por las noches para ir de parranda no era tan fácil, ya que Alice habría su bocota y saboteaba todos sus intentos de escape. Edward tenía un ojo puesto sobre ella día y noche. Era sólo cuando estaban en el instituto cuando podía encontrar un momento para ella a solas con la botella y los recuerdos que atesoraba de Jasper.

Pensó en una ducha, pero descartó la idea de inmediato cuando imaginó lo doloroso que sería sentir el chorro de agua sobre su sensible piel. El baño de tina la ayudó a despertar, a liberarse de la resaca y a relajar los músculos tensionados luego de las pesadillas que la acompañaban cada noche desde que Jasper se había marchado. Aplicó sobre su mano un poco del shampoo de Jasper que se había olvidado, y lo repartió sobre su cabello con movimientos circulares. Suspiró de añoranza cuando reconoció el aroma y lo sintió sobre ella. De una forma retorcida sentía que de ese modo Jasper la acompañaba durante el día…y eso ayudaba a aminorar la ansiedad que últimamente le costaba mucho controlar y la estaba arrastrando casi al borde de la locura.

Se comió todo el desayuno bajo la atenta mirada de su padre y aguantando las ganas de vomitarlo todo.

No tardaron nada en llegar al instituto en el veloz automóvil de su padre. Se separaron para ir cada uno a sus respectivas clases y por fin Elizabeth se relajó un poco. Era difícil fingir que todo estaba bien frente a Edward…de hecho resultaba agotador. Esperó unos minutos luego del timbre de la campana que anunciaba el comienzo de las clases. Cuando no vio ni un alma en el pasillo, se escabulló con cautela por los jardines del instituto hasta alcanzar el límite con el bosque, donde últimamente solía ir para lamentarse a solas. Mientras buscaba un árbol con el tronco lo suficientemente grueso para ocultarse tropezó con Amy.

-¡Carajo Eli! Me has dado un susto de muerte.- comenzó a reír nerviosamente. Luego le dio otra calada a su cigarrillo más tranquila.- Has descubierto mi escondite…¿no irás corriendo donde la señorita "bruja inquisidora" Stanley a acusarme verdad?- la picó alzando sus cejas colorinas bien definidas.

-Tal vez lo haga.-

-Cretina.- Amy le dio un pequeño empujón de juego y volvieron a reír tontamente.

-¿No crees que eres muy joven para fumar?- Elizabeth se sentó a su lado en el césped húmedo y se puso la capucha de su abrigo.

-Es normal en mi familia, somos todos precoces. Hay que ver nada más a mi primo, casado siendo un adolecente.- Elizabeth no pudo evitar reír con el comentario sarcástico de su amiga, pero no estaba lejos de la verdad.

-¿Por cierto, cómo vas con eso?- le preguntó Amy haciendo alusión al tema de su primo.

-Bien, ya es harina de otro costal.-

Amy abrió mucho sus ojos y le dio un abrazo apretado y un sonoro beso en la mejilla.

-Bien por ti, me alegro. ¡Es un pelmazo!- Si, esa era Amy la sin escrúpulos.

Elizabeth estaba feliz de haberse encontrado con su amiga del instituto, incluso si no era la idea. Se sentía cómoda con ella…y no tenía que fingir estar bien. Abrió su mochila y sacó una botella nueva de un licor barato. Amy no preguntó, era lo mejor de ella. No juzgaba y no hacía preguntas estúpidas. Elizabeth comenzó a beber pequeños sorbos mientras Amy se encendía otro cigarrillo.

-¿Sabías que la dejó preñada?- Elizabeth casi escupe el licor cuando escuchó a Amy. Se quedó en completo silencio mirándola sin saber qué responder. Ella por su parte rodó los ojos.- Carajo Eli, esta cosa te está poniendo lenta.- la acusó y le arrebató la botella para beber un largo sorbo.-¡Puajh! Sabe asqueroso.- se secó los labios con la manga de su chaqueta.

-Cumple su función.- respondió Eli encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bien, ¿lo sabías o no?.-

-¿El qué?.- Elizabeth sabía a lo que se refería Amy, pero no quería ir por ahí.

-Elizabeth Cullen, no me obligues a romperte la botella en la cabeza.- Elizabeth volvió a reír. Pero esta vez su risa era más repetitiva azuzada por el alcohol.- Que la blonda está en cinta.- soltó de cuajo.

-Sí- respondió Eli a secas, luego volvió a recuperar su botella para beber a sorbitos.

-¡Mierda! Lo sabías antes de la boda y te lo guardaste.- la acusó Amy.

Estuvieron por un momento en silencio turnándose la botella.

-¿Es de mi primo?- preguntó de pronto sin rodeos, muy proprio de Amy.

Elizabeth casi se atraganta por segunda vez. ¿Qué podía responder a aquello?. No Amy, verás el hijo en realidad es hermano de tu primo porque es hijo de tu tío…pero en esencia será el padre, en resumen será primo tuyo también ¿bonito lío a que sí?. Se estrujó los sesos buscando una respuesta que lograra convencer a la perspicaz de Amy.

-Sí es de él, se lo sonsaqué en la despedida de soltera. ¿Qué podía hacer contra eso? Lo mejor era que se casaran.- esperaba haber sonado lo suficientemente convincente, o por lo menos que Amy hubiera bebido lo suficiente para amedrentar sus agudos sentidos. Amy chasqueo la lengua en desaprobación.

-¡Y una mierda! No creo que el matrimonio haya sido la mejor opción…esa blonda me da mala espina.-

Elizabeth estaba de acuerdo, tampoco creía que el matrimonio era la solución. Pero ya no pensaba tan mal de la desventurada de Margaret.

-No creo que sea tan mala.- la defendió, pero se mordió la lengua cuando Amy le lanzó una mirada feroz.

-Lo dices tú porque no forma parte de tu familia. Ahora tendré que aguantarla en cada reunión familiar.- gruño, lo que hizo que Eli volviera a romper en incontrolables carcajadas de ebria.

Al poco rato Amy también se contagió.

-¡Carajo!- soltó de pronto Amy.

Elizabeth comenzó a mirar alarmada para todas partes, ¿se habrían dado cuenta ya de su ausencia? Si era así, Edward no tardaría en enterarse y encontrarla le resultaría sumamente fácil siguiendo su rastro, pero por supuesto Amy no lo sabía. Sin embargo por más que buscó no encontró a nadie siguiéndolas.

-¿Qué ocurre?- le preguntó con un hilo de voz.

-Es tarde, debemos irnos antes de que empiecen a buscarnos. La primera clase terminará en diez minutos. Vamos.-

Se ayudaron mutuamente a ponerse de pie sin poder parar de reír por su torpeza. Elizabeth se sentía aliviada, el alcohol y Amy habían surtido efecto y por unos minutos pudo olvidarse de todo lo que la abrumaba. Mientras caminaban de vuelta al instituto Elizabeth no pudo resistirse a preguntar…

-Amy, ¿Crees que pueda usar tu escondite de vez en cuando?-

Su amiga la observó con ternura y le regaló una sonrisa cómplice.

-Siempre y cuando no se lo digas a nadie.-

-A nadie, lo juro-

Se tomaron del brazo riendo y volvieron para cumplir con su itinerario, dándose valor.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**E**dward le había pedido que buscara un pasatiempo, pero la verdad es que ella ya había encontrado uno, pero no uno que necesariamente le gustara a su padre.

Durante las horas del día y también durante la noche, no hacía más que repasar todos los momentos que pasó en compañía de Jasper. Las conversaciones triviales, sus encuentros apasionados e incluso las peleas. Y luego ahogaba cada recuerdo con sorbos de licor hasta que perdía la conciencia.

Se detuvo frente a la suntuosa cama de Jasper. El polvo comenzaba a apilarse sobre los muebles. Dejó la botella ahora vacía en la mesita de noche, se recostó sobre el edredón polvoriento y se transportó a uno de sus recuerdos favoritos. El primer encuentro con Jasper había sido en esa misma habitación, una fría y tempestuosa noche de otoño…hace tan solo unos meses.

Recordó el frío que despedía su perfecto y frío cuerpo. La mirada gélida y enfadada de sus ojos gatunos, peligrosos, brillantes y al asecho en medio de la noche.

Su gélido aliento silbando entre sus ponzoñosos dientes, listo para cazar. Recordó el subidón de adrenalina que sintió alarmada por la presencia de ese ser tan terrorífico y fascinante al mismo tiempo que la amenazaba. La sangre corriendo frenética por sus venas y el ruido ensordecedor de su desbocado corazón.

También recordó la dureza de su piel, impenetrable y fría como la roca, cuando le propinó unos cuantos golpes para liberarse de él.

-¡Dios, Jasper dónde estás!- soltó un grito ahogado cargado de dolor.- Te necesito, te necesito tanto…-susurraba para sí misma.

Su pasatiempo favorito se había convertido en una tortura personal.

Ahora su peor miedo era que esos recuerdos se estaban desgastando, como una carta que se lee una y otra vez. Necesitaba más recuerdos junto a Jasper, _nuevos recuerdos.._._frescos_.

Se tumbó sobre la cama de él apretando las almohadas contra su rostro. Inspiró profundamente arrancando de las fibras el perfume de su amado. Se alarmó al comprobar que cada vez se perdía más aquella adictiva esencia. Atrapó entre sus manos empuñadas las sabanas de satén verde, rabiosa.

Y lloró.

Lloró sin medidas, abandonándose a las emociones que la dominaban. Lo añoraba y extrañaba, con locura, con desesperación…con _hambre_.

Pero él no volvería…y eso la atormentaba de una forma que nadie en su familia sería capaz de comprender jamás.

Pero había una cosa a la que temía aún más…_el tiempo_.

¿Se olvidaría de su inhumanamente hermoso rostro con el pasar del tiempo?, ¿olvidaría el sonido ronco de su voz?, ¿olvidaría su perfume y la sensación de sus frías manos de piedra sobre su piel?

Ahogó un jadeo de puro dolor. Se sentó como pudo sobre la cama, arrugando el hermoso edredón de terciopelo azul oscuro. Fijó sus hermosos ojos aguados en la nada. No detuvo las lágrimas silenciosas que no paraban de salir a borbotones de sus ojos, ¿Qué caso tenía?

Suspiró intentando serenarse.

Al menos de una cosa estaba segura, jamás olvidaría el adictivo sabor de su sangre…y ese sería el mudo testigo de que alguna vez lo había tenido entre sus brazos, y de que aquel ritual los había unido tan fuertemente que ni el paso del tiempo podría separarlos jamás.

La pena y las energías por tratar de mantener vivos esos recuerdos la estaban agotando. Se acurrucó más sobre la cama que se había obligado a no tocar por tanto tiempo y se abandonó al sueño… y con el a sus pesadillas.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

**L**a sala estaba abarrotada de alumnos, todos con instrumentos musicales en mano sin estar muy seguros de qué hacer con ellos.

Elizabeth encontró su sitio entre los coristas y aguardó paciente en su sitio intentando ignorar lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Sacó una goma de mascar de su mochila intentando que el aroma a alcohol se pudiera camuflar. Había estado en el escondite de Amy disfrutando de la privacidad y la libertad que le otorgaba por unos minutos, pero lamentablemente había olvidado que hoy le tocaba clases con su padre…y que por lo tanto ir al escondite a beber no era una opción, estaba prohibido.

Edward se daría cuenta de que había estado bebiendo, eso ya era un hecho. Solo esperaba que la reprimenda no fuera tan grande.

Todos cuchicheaban acerca de la llegada de los "novios del año". Margaret ya había comentado por toda la escuela todos los detalles de su exótica luna de miel en las Islas Cook y no dejaba de enseñar su anillo apenas tuviera la oportunidad.

Lo único que se empeñaba en mantener oculto era su barriga que seguramente ya era más evidente bajo toda esa ropa holgada.

El ruido era molesto y ensordecedor, acompañado de las descoordinadas notas musicales que componían algunos aburridos, solo por matar el tiempo, antes de que comenzara la clase.

Edward llamó al orden y las conversaciones fueron bajando de tono gradualmente hasta callarse por completo. Posó su mirada acusadora y desilusionada por unos segundos sobre Eli, haciendo que ésta se hundiera más en su asiento.

¡Mierda, ya lo sabía!

Aquella mirada había sido un balde de agua fría, peor que una cachetada. Edward estaba desilusionado de ella. ¿A cuantas personas más tenía que desilusionar? Les estaba fallando a todos los que amaba y eso solo la hacía sentir más desdichada aún. No quería hacerles daño a ellos, solo a ella misma.

-Buenos días señoras y señores.- los saludó mientras se recargaba en su escritorio cruzado de pies y manos, tan elegante y sensual como siempre.

Elizabeth rodó los ojos al escuchar los pequeños suspiros de admiración que soltaban sus compañeras.

-Como ya les he informado anteriormente, la directiva de la escuela me ha dado la tarea de entrenar a la banda para que toquen en la graduación de éste año.- los evaluó desde su lugar con sus inhumanos ojos ámbar recorriendo a cada alumno…uno por uno.- No es mucho lo que les pido, sólo un par de canciones.- todos comenzaron a removerse en sus asientos quejándose con completa desaprobación. Edward los silencio al instante con una mirada fría.

-Les he enseñado bastante durante éste año…o al menos espero que hayan absorbido ese conocimiento. ¿No es así señor Reeves?- reprochó al chico que estaba a su izquierda jugueteando con las cuerdas del bajo. El pobre chico se puso rojo como un tomate, dejó en paz el instrumento y asintió en silencio intimidado.-También lo espera la directora Jessica…así que por su bien, ¡a trabajar!- Alzó las manos en el aire invitándolos a todos a posicionarse con sus instrumentos y prepararse para tocar.

Elizabeth fijó su mirada en la ventana a su lado. Solo quería abstraerse de todo. Lamentaba profundamente defraudar a Edward, él no se lo merecía. Nadie en su familia lo merecía. Había sido tan estúpida. Y aunque se daba cuanta tarde de todo ello, no podía retroceder el tiempo. Deseaba con todas sus ganas de que los Cullen volvieran a ser la familia unida y maravillosa que ella había tenido la suerte de conocer y de formar parte. Pero irónicamente había sido ella la que la había desmembrado. Afuera brillaba el sol, pero dentro de ella solo había frío y oscuridad.

Ya no lo soportaba más. Sintió las lágrimas picando tras sus ojos, pujando por salir. No quería llorar ahí, no enfrente de todos. Se acercó rápidamente a su padre, sabía que no duraría mucho más conteniendo las lágrimas.

-Necesito ir al baño.- soltó bajito con la voz áspera.

Edward bajó su vista para encontrarse con la de su hija, pero Elizabeth ocultaba su mirada clavándola en el piso. Soltó un suspiro cansino y se resistió a acariciarle el cabello a su hija. Ahora era _Edward el profesor_ y no le estaba permitido en ese instante ser _Edward el padre_.

-Ok, no tardes…ya le va a tocar el turno al coro.- le dijo en un tono conciliador para luego retomar sus clases junto a los flautistas.

Elizabeth arrastró los pies fuera de la sala tan rápido como pudo, sólo quería escapar y llorar. Sin embargo antes de salir una idea cruzó su mente como un relámpago esperanzador.

Las llaves del Lamborghini estaban a punto de caer del bolsillo de la chaqueta de su padre, que colgaba pulcramente de la silla tras el escritorio. Ahí estaban, brillantes y tentadoras al alcance de su mano. El escape perfecto.

Entonces supo lo que debía hacer. Se movió veloz y ágilmente hasta tomar las llaves sin llamar la atención de nadie. Salió como un halito fuera de la sala mientras ocultaba las llaves en uno de los bolsillos de sus vaqueros. Caminó por los pasillos lo más rápido que pudo, mientras en su mente ya comenzaba a trazar el plan para escapar. Un pensamiento perturbador comenzaba a opacar sus esperanzas de salir victoriosa. Posiblemente su escape resultara frustrado después de todo. De seguro Alice ya estaba enterada de lo que pretendía hacer… ¿Cuánto tiempo se tardaría en llamar a Edward para dar la alarma? Elizabeth no estaba segura.

Apretó el paso, al menos lo intentaría.

**Fin del capítulo.**

**¿Elizabeth se ha vuelto alcohólica? OMG!**

**Nadie sabe dónde está Jasper, me rompe el corazón. Al parecer la inmadurez de nuestra pequeña Eli le está haciendo pagar con creses su testarudez…y está acabando con los nervios de nuestro pobre Edward. Nadie dijo que ser padre de una adolecente, con el corazón herido y mitad humana mitad vampiro sería fácil. Emmet está hecho un alma en pena por la pérdida de su bebé y Rosalie no lo encuentra de humor para tener sexo. Carlisle prefiere el trabajo a llegar a casa. Esme anda desaparecida durante el día, quizás donde, y llega sólo por las noches. Alice está destrozada y al parecer sólo tolera la compañía de su novio Thomas, quién por lo demás parece ser el más cuerdo de la mansión Cullen. Nuestra querida familia está en medio de un conflicto de emociones por la pérdida de uno de sus integrantes. ¿Cuáles son sus impresiones? **

**Ya saben, comentarios, críticas, maldiciones, conjuros, buenas vibras, ánimos…pues dejen un jugoso comentario.**

**Sigo aquí, sin abandonar, hasta el próximo capítulo…**

**Leia Fenix.**

**Para unirte al grupo de búsqueda de Jasper, pues que ésperas, dale al botoncito de aquí abajo que reza POST RIVIEW **


End file.
